The Final Step to the Master
by MysticMew
Summary: Mein bisher längstes, aufwendigstes und wohl auch erfolgreiches Projekt. TFSTTM verbindet eine Menge Elemente, teilweise bekannte, teilweise seltsame Paarung, Action... Eben alles.
1. Treibende Erinnerungen

The Final Step to the Master 01 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:22:00Z 2001-11-03T17:22:00Z 4 2599 14819 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 123 29 18198 9.2812 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Vorwort

Dies ist meine erste Pokémon Fanfic. Ich werd wahrscheinlich immer mal wieder eine Episode veröffentlichen. Ich schreibe dies hier nur nebenbei, denn eigentlich schreibe ich Fics für Sailormoon (bisher so über 300 Seiten insgesamt). Ich weiß selber noch nicht genau wie die Story so im Detail aussehen wird, also laßt euch überraschen.

Ich richte mich was die Quellen angeht nach den bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Deutschland veröffentlichten 105 Folgen (ausgelassen die paar, die nicht gesendet wurden). Alles was darüber hinausgeht entspringt meiner Fantasie und wird in der Story selbst erläutert. Da ich mich den japanischen Namen noch nicht so auskenne werde ich die deutschen benützen, nur um nicht durcheinander zu kommen.

Ich werde mich, auch wenn ich diese Fic nur nebenbei schreibe, bemühen das Niveau meiner Sailormoon Fics zu halten.

Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, daß ich keinerlei Rechte an Pokémon und/oder den Charakteren habe (von den Eigenkreationen abgesehen). Pokémon gehört Nintendo, Game Freak, 4KIDS usw.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, euer

Matthias

Episode 1

(Erzähler)

„Unsere Helden sind mal wieder unterwegs..." Ich sah eine leere Route, ein bißchen Staub wirbelt auf. „Ups... Wo sind denn alle? Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in der Gegend, muß sie aus den Augen verloren haben... Schauen wir mal nach Alabastia." Auch Ashs Zimmer ist leer aber es sieht benutz aus. „Nun vielleicht Professor Eich." Jetzt endlich entdeckte ich eine einsame Figur mit einer weißroten Pokémon Liga Schirmmütze und einem dösenden Pikachu auf der Schultern auf das Labor zu gehen. „Aha! Scheint sich ja einiges verändert zu haben. Wo ist der Rest? Nun findet es heraus." 

Alabastia, Labor von Prof. Eich (Ash)

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag als ich das Labor betrat. Die Sonne stand noch tief und es war früh am Morgen aber ich hatte in der letzten Nacht schlecht schlafen können, also war ich früh aufgebrochen. Obwohl Pikachu, die auf meiner Schulter vor sich hin döste, dies nicht so lustig fand. Nun sie konnte sich ja noch ausruhen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", rief ich als ich die Eingangshalle betrat. Hoffentlich war er schon aufgestanden aber da war ich mir so ziemlich sicher. Professor Eich arbeitete mit vollem Herzen. Er hatte hier genug zu tun um den ganzen Tag beschäftigt zu sein. Und so war es auch heute. „Ah, Ash! Schon so früh auf den Beinen, das ist äußerst ungewöhnlich." Lächelnd kam mir der alte aber immer noch sehr dynamische, wenn dies das richtige Wort war, Professor entgegen. Er war irgendwie schon immer wie ein Vater für mich gewesen. Obwohl mein ehemaliger Rivale Gary sein Enkel war, hat er mir immer sehr unter die Arme gegriffen. Was damals auch sicherlich notwendig gewesen war, auch wenn ich es nie offen zugeben würde. „Ich habe schlecht geschlafen und bin früh aufgewacht." Professor Eich nickte verständnisvoll. „Hast du schon etwas gegessen?"

„Noch nicht. Ich hatte noch keinen Hunger", antwortete ich und merkte wie mein Magen sich bemerkbar machte. Pikachu machte sich ebenfalls bemerkbar und gab zu verstehen, daß es ihr ähnlich ging. „Ich entnehme dem, daß ihr beide jetzt Hunger habt. Glück für euch, ich habe gerade Frühstück gemacht. Kommt!" Das Angebot ließ ich mir nicht entgehen.

**Treibende Erinnerungen**

„So, raus mit euch!" Die Nidorans hopsten aus ihren Käfigen und quiekten vergnügt als sie in das Gelände hinausliefen. Ich mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. Sicher gab es hier auch ein paar Pärchen, von einigen wußte ich sogar, wie die beiden Nidorans damals, als wir auf dem Weg zur Trovita Arena waren. Damals... Es waren nun schon über vier Jahre vergangen seitdem ich meine Reise begonnen hatte. Nach all den Abenteuern zusammen mit meinen Freunden war ich hierher zurückgekommen um in meinem Heimatort zu trainieren. Ich hatte nun schon dreimal an der jährlichen Pokémon Liga teilgenommen - und war stets gescheitert. Nun einmal war ich sogar bis ins Finale gekommen aber Siegfrieds Drachenpokémon waren einfach nicht zu schlagen gewesen, mir fehlte einfach ein passendes Eispokémon. Noch lebhaft konnte ich mich an den Kampf zwischen meinem Glurak und Siegfrieds Dragoran erinnern, der die Zuschauer damals regelrecht von den Sitzen gerissen hatte. Aber Siegfried war nicht umsonst einer der Top Vier und Drachenpokémon waren nicht umsonst auch eigentlich Wassertypen. Es war letztendlich zuviel für Glurak gewesen.

Das nächste Turnier stand erst in zehn Monaten an aber ich trainierte hier jeden Tag. Auch mit Professor Eichs Pokémon manchmal, dafür half ich, wo ich nur konnte. Die Arbeit machte mir Spaß, denn so lernte ich eine ganze Menge und hielt mich immer auf dem neuesten Stand über neue Entwicklungen. Und trotzdem fehlte mir etwas. Dieses etwas war das Reisen und meine Freunde. Rocko hatte ich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen, ich hatte ihn einmal vor dem zweiten Turnier besucht. Tracey kam ab und zu mal vorbei um seine Berichte abzuliefern und um mit Professor Eich über Pokémon zu diskutieren. Und Misty... Sie war zurück nach Azuria City gegangen, direkt nach dem zweiten Turnier. Danach hatten wir uns irgendwie aus den Augen verloren. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab genug zu tun heute, das würde mich ablenken. 

„Pika!" Nun anscheinend war Pikachu jetzt endgültig wach und zu mir rausgekommen. „Pika!"

„Ja, ist ja schon gut..." Ich stockte und wendete mich von den tobenden Nidorans ab. Das zweite „Pika" war etwas anders. Ich war mittlerweile gut genug um zumindest Pikachu schon rein stimmlich von ihren Artgenossen zu unterscheiden. Und ich kannte auch dieses Exemplar all zu gut. Konnte das sein? Ich hatte mich mittlerweile vollkommen umgedreht. Tatsächlich! Da war er. Immer noch die typische Kappe aber er sah natürlich auch um einiges älter aus. „Hi, Ash! Lange nicht gesehen, was?"

„Richie..." Die Verblüffung hatte mich noch nicht ganz losgelassen. Wir waren uns seit dem ersten Turnier nicht mehr begegnet. Richie grinste. „Ah, gut. Du erinnerst dich noch." Langsam verflog meine Überraschung und ich gab mir einen Ruck und reichte meinem alten Freund die Hand. „Schön dich zu sehen, Richie." Mein Gegenüber ergriff meine Hand. „Ich war eher zufällig vorbeigekommen. Hatte eigentlich gar nicht erwartet dich hier zu treffen."

„Ich trainiere hier und helfe nebenbei ein wenig aus", erklärte ich. Die beiden Pikachus waren schon wieder ein Herz und eine Seele. „Du trainierst, hm? Wie wär's mit einem Kampf. Der Letzte war nicht gerade fair und wir hatten nie die Chance für eine Revanche." Die Idee sagte mir zu. Wenn er auch am nächsten Wettkampf teilnahm, wollte ich schon wissen wie gut mein Freund inzwischen war. „Geht klar", sagte ich. „Ich muß nur noch die Dodris füttern und meine Pokémon holen."

„Gut. Ich helfe dir, dann geht es schneller."

Und wir waren dann auch wirklich schnell fertig. Professor Eich war sehr erfreut über die Unterstützung gewesen und so standen wir uns nun auf einer freien Grasfläche des Geländes gegenüber. Unsere beiden Pikachus standen etwas unschlüssig in der Mitte. „Ich schätze Sparky und dein Pikachu wollen nicht so gerne gegeneinander kämpfen." Richie hatte seinen Pokémon Namen gegeben. Sicher Spitznamen sorgten dafür, daß man gleiche Pokémon besser auseinanderhalten konnte aber ich hatte mich immer mit der Artbezeichnung begnügt. Es war halt so. Pikachu war Pikachu usw. „Schaut so aus. Na schön, dann lassen wir sie eben aus dem Spiel." Richie erklärte sich einverstanden. „Leg du die Regeln fest", forderte er mich auf. „Drei gegen Drei. Nach einem Kampf wechseln sowohl Sieger als auch Verlierer. Wer sein Pokémon zurückholt hat verloren." Richie nickte und zückte einen Pokéball. „Zeitbegrenzung?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Solange es nicht bis heute Abend geht." Damit war alles gesagt und der Kampf konnte beginnen. Professor Eich stand in einiger Entfernung und beobachtete uns.

„Los, Rocky!" Er warf seinen Pokéball. Es galt als selbstverständlich, daß wir unsere Pokémon vorher auswählten und später nicht mehr auswechselten um sich auf den Gegner einzustellen. Es würde im Wettkampf nicht anders sein. Und ich war mir gar nicht so scher, ob ich nicht daneben gegriffen hatte. Ein Geowaz erschien. Ein sehr gut trainiertes wie ich durchaus imstande war zu sehen. Nun damit mußte ich leben. „Na schön. Dein Kampf, Blitza!" Das war ganz lustig gewesen. Eines Tages hatten wir vor unserer Türschwelle ein ausgesetztes Evoli gefunden. Das war natürlich nicht lustig. Aber ich hatte es aufgenommen und hatte zufällig gerade einen Donnerstein gefunden. Der Kleine war süß und ich konnte es erst nicht übers Herz bringen es zu entwickeln aber anscheinend war es mir so dankbar, daß es mich ständig drängte. Schließlich hatte ich mich dann doch dazu durchringen können.

„Blitza, Nadelrakete!" Die Dornnadeln schossen auf Richies Geowaz zu, zeigten aber kaum Wirkung - wie erwartet. „Rocky, Steinhagel!"

„Blitza, Agilität!" reagierte ich blitzschnell. Ein Steinhagel konnte vernichtend sein. Fieberhaft suchte ich nach einer Lösung. Doch die Zeit blieb mir nicht mehr. Blitzas Ausweichmanöver hatten es ermüdet, wir waren mit dem Training noch nicht soweit und es würde noch einiges benötigen. „Rocky, Geofisur!" Blitza wollte ausweichen aber die kraftvolle Attacke traf ihn dann doch. „Blitza, zurück!"

Richie holte sein Pokémon ebenfalls zurück und schickte gleich das nächste los. „Na los, Happy!" Sein Smettbo, natürlich! Das sollte schon der Ausglich sein. „Du bist dran, Glurak!" Mit einem Brüllen erschien mein mächtigstes Pokémon. Richie wich einen Schritt zurück. „Keine Angst. Wir beide verstehen uns mittlerweile", beruhigte ich. Glurak schnaubte als Kommentar aber ich wußte, daß das nur sein typisches Gehabe war. „Genau das macht mir ja Angst. Happy, Schlafpuder!" _Keine Chance, mein Lieber. Ich kenne Smettbos in- und auswendig. „Glurak, weh das Puder mit deinen Flügeln weg." Das tat Glurak dann auch und Happy mußte sich anstrengen nicht selbst durch das zurückgewehte Puder einzuschlafen. „Machen wir dem eine Ende. Glurak, Glutattacke!" Happy war zu benommen um der Attacke auszuweichen und landete so angeschwärzt auf dem Boden._

Letzte Runde also. „Daran wirst du dir die Zähne ausbeißen, Ash. Los, Fighter!" Ein Kicklee! Das überraschte mich jetzt schon etwas, kam mir aber auch sehr gelegen. „Das wollen wir ja erst mal sehen. Los, Tauboss!" Richie erkannte die Situation und zögert nicht lange. „Fighter, Turmkick!"

„Tauboss, setz Fliegen ein und weich aus!" Fighter sprang ins Leere und landete unsanft, wobei er sich selbst verletzte. Der Nachteil dieser sonst so effektiven Attacke. Kaum war es wieder auf den Beinen fegte Tauboss schon von oben heran und schleuderte ihn erneut von eben jenen. „Tauboss, Windstoß!" Noch ein Treffer. Fighter wirkte bereits ziemlich benommen. „Und jetzt, Vorbereitung..." Tauboss begann zu leuchten, förmlich zu glühen vor angesammelter Energie. Richie riß erstaunt die Augen auf. „Himmelsfeger!" Mit einem Kreischen stürzte sich Tauboss wie ein Blitz auf seinen Gegner und durchschlug ihn. Fighter wankte und fiel dann wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Der Kampf war entschieden.

„Bravo, sehr beeindruckend!" Professor Eich klatschte Beifall. „Aber sag mal, Ash, wann hast du Tauboss diese Attacke beigebracht?" Ich grinste. „Vorgestern, als sie nicht da waren." Wir holten unsere Pokémon zurück und brachten sie dann rein, damit sie sich ausruhen konnten. „Dann also jetzt unentschieden. Nun ich werde weiter trainieren und hoffe, daß wir uns beim nächsten Wettkampf gegenüberstehen." Ich nickte. Das war auch mein Wunsch. Diesmal wollte ich endlich gewinnen. Zu lange und zu hart hatte ich trainiert um erneut zu scheitern.

„Du willst noch weitere Orden gewinnen?" Ich war mit Richie gegangen um ihn zu verabschieden. Er hatte mir erzählt, er wolle noch mal losziehen und in den Arenen antreten, wo er noch nicht war oder damals gescheitert ist. „Aber du weißt doch, daß wir das nicht brauchen. Wenn wir einmal dabei waren..." Richie legte seine Hand auf mein Schulter und brachte mich zum Schweigen. „Einige meiner Pokémon brauchen noch Erfahrung und die läßt sich am besten in Arenen sammeln. Außerdem vielleicht fange ich ja noch ein paar seltene Pokémon." Bevor ich darauf antworten konnte, wurden wir unsanft von einigen Stimmen unterbrochen, die ich schon ewig nicht mehr gehört hatte. „Hat da jemand etwas von seltenen Pokémon gesagt?" erklang eine weibliche Stimme. „Her damit, wir werden sie alle stehlen."

„Die kenne ich doch", realisierte Richie nun auch. „Wir wollen über die Erde regieren!"

„Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren!"

„Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir!"

„Mehr und mehr Macht, das wollen wir!"

„Jessie!"

„James!"

„Team Rocket, so schnell wie das Licht!"

„Gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht!"

„Miauz, genau!"

Sie waren es tatsächlich. Immer noch in diesem typischen Ballon, von dem sie scheinbar Hunderte hatten. Ich dachte, sie hätten es aufgegeben mir hinterher zu jagen seit ich wieder hier war. „Äh, habt ihr euch über die Dauer nicht mal was Neues einfallen lassen", fragte ich. „Hey, das ist nun mal unsere Kampfansage, die kann man nicht ändern", erzürnte Jessie sich in ihrer typischen Manier. „Vielleicht liegt es aber gerade daran, daß ihr immer verliert", gab Richie zu bedenken. „Da ist vielleicht was dran", grübelte James. „Ruhe, du läßt dir doch wohl nicht von dem Knirps da etwas sagen?!?" schrie Jessie ihn an. „Hört jetzt auf zu streiten. Machen wir das, wozu wir hier sind", ging Mauzi sichtlich genervt dazwischen. „Genau, schnappen wir uns die Pikachus. Los, Arbok! Giftstachel!" Schnell gingen wir in Deckung. „Die haben es wohl immer noch nicht gelernt, was", fragte Richie mich. „Ich dachte, ich wäre sie los."

„Falsch gedacht, Kleiner! Los, Smogmog, Rauchwolke!" Bevor uns die Sicht genommen wurde hatte Richie schon einen Pokéball in der Hand. „Los, Happy, Wirbelwind!"

„Tauboss, hilf mit!" Die beiden Flugtypen bliesen die Rauchwolke zurück und ließen Team Rocket an ihrem eigenen Smog ersticken. „Na warte! Los, Sarzenia! An... Argh, was soll das? Du sollst die angreifen nicht mich." Ich lachte und Richie fiel bald mit ein. Es sah doch zu komisch aus. „Hey, James! Hast du dein Sarzenia immer noch nicht im Griff?"

„Nein, es hat wohl eher ihn im Griff, würde ich sagen", kommentierte Richie, der sich kaum noch halten konnte. Jessie hielt sich den Kopf und Mauzi sah beschämt weg. „Oh, Mann. Ist das peinlich..." Ich kriegte mich langsam wieder ein. „Na schön. Schluß mit lustig. Los, Glurak!" Richie hatte auch aufgehört zu lachen. „Auf geht's, Zippo!" Ein Entsetzensschrei kam von Team Rocket, einschließlich James, der sich wieder befreit hatte. Wir sahen uns nur verdutzt an. Zippo war kein kleines Glumanda mehr, sondern ein genauso starkes Glurak wie meines. Die beiden Gluraks sahen sich an, fixierten dann Team Rocket, denen Todesangst in die Gesichter geschrieben stand. „Glurak..."

„Zippo..."

„Flammenwurf!" riefen wir gemeinsam. Brennend liefen die drei bald durch die Gegend und sprangen dann in den Ballon, der langsam emporschwebte. „Also gut. Dann unsere Geheimwaffe." Nicht schon wieder. Ich kannte diese Greifer und so weiter noch zur Genüge. „Pikachu, Sparky, Donner!" befehligte ich bevor Team Rocket irgend etwas tun konnte. Der Effekt war wie immer verheerend. Nun bald würden sie noch einen Ballon weniger haben. „Tauboss, Himmelsfeger!" Tauboss durchschlug bald darauf den Ballon und wir hörten mal wieder. „Das war mal wieder ein Schuß in den Ofen!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Kampfansage doch ändern", fügte James hinzu und dann waren sie verschwunden.

„Richie, warte!" Mein Freund wollte gerade die Stadt verlassen, da kam ich die Straße hinunter gerannt, Pikachu mir auf den Fersen und der Rucksack auf meinem Rücken. Ganz außer Atem kam ich bei ihm an. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht helfen. Zuviel war heute passiert. Zum zweiten Mal wurde ich heute an meine Freunde und an die Reisen erinnert. Richies Vorhaben hatte mich auf- und meine Abenteuerlust wiedererweckt. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr zu leugnen. „Ich komme mit", sagte ich schließlich. „Du hattest recht. Das beste Training sind Arenakämpfe. Ich werde dich begleiten. Wir haben damals unterschiedliche Arenen besucht also können wir uns gegenseitig Tips geben." Ich sah meinem Freund lange in die Augen und er erwiderte den Blick. „Einverstanden, Ash", meinte Richie schließlich mit einem Lächeln.

Und so zogen wir los. Wieder einmal hinaus auf eine neue Reise. Was für Abenteuer würden uns dieses Mal erwarten, welche neuen Pokémon würden wir begegnen und würde ich meine alten Freunde wiedertreffen? All die Antworten auf diese Fragen warteten hinter dem Horizont auf mich.

(Erzähler)

„Schön gesprochen, äh ich meine gedacht, Ash. Mehr kann ich dazu gar nicht sagen. Es scheint sich einiges verändert zu haben seit dem letzten Mal. Wir werden sehen, was hinter dem Horizont auf unsere Helden wartet. Werden Ash und Misty wieder zueinanderfinden? Ihr werdet es sehen, vielleicht schon beim nächsten Mal."

Anmerkungen des Autors 

Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht bezweckt, daß es so lang wird. Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Lob., Kritik, Anregungen usw. gehen bitte an Solarsenshi@gmx.de. Falls euch meine Sailormoon Fics interessieren, schaut auf meiner HP vorbei.

Ich bedanke mich fürs Lesen und sage bis zum nächsten Mal.

Euer

Matthias

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net) 


	2. Der neue Erdorden

The Final Step to the Master 02 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:27:00Z 2001-11-03T17:27:00Z 5 3046 17367 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 144 34 21327 9.2812 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 2

(Erzähler)

Ash und Richie stehen vor den Toren Vertania Citys. Pikachu und Sparky jeweils auf der Schulter ihres respektiven Trainers.

„Ash und Richie haben sich nach einem überraschenden Aufeinandertreffen aufgemacht eine neue Reise anzutreten und nur zum Training noch ein paar Orden zu gewinnen. Heute sind sie in Vertania City. Was wird sie hier erwarten? Eine Arena bestimmt nicht, denn die wurde ja beim letzten Mal zerstört. Oder etwa doch? Nun unsere Helden sollten eine große Überraschung erwarten."

Vertania City (Richie)

Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit hatten wir Vertania City erreicht. Dort brachten wir unsere Pokémon erst mal ins Center und sahen uns um. Ich hatte beschlossen Sparky ab sofort auch draußen zu lassen. Erstens weil es sich hervorragend mit Ashs Pikachu verstand und zweitens weil es ihm eh nie so wirklich in seinem Pokéball gefallen hatte.

„Hier hat sich eine Menge verändert seit ich zuletzt hier war", meinte Ash als er sich umsah. Wir streiften ein wenig durch die Stadt bis wir plötzlich vor einem riesigem Gebäude stehenblieben. Es erstrahlte in funkelnagelneuem Glanz und ließ uns staunend den Mund offenstehen. Auf dem Schild über dem großen Eingangstor stand „Vertania City Arena". Verblüfft meinte Ash: „Die wurde doch in die Luft gesprengt. Ich war doch selber dabei..." Schon seltsam. Ich hatte auch davon gehört. Diese Arena hatte früher einmal dem Team Rocket gehört, ob sie sie wieder aufgebaut hatten. „Als ich hier war, war die Arena geschlossen und ich hab sie ausgelassen. Was meinst du, Sparky? Wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir hier Erfolg haben?"

„Pikachu! (Klar!)" Das war wohl ein „Ja". Also los. „Kommst du mit, Ash?" Mein Freund nickte. „Vielleicht gibt's hier jetzt ja einen anderen Orden zu gewinnen. Das würde mich auch interessieren." Damit war es beschlossene Sache. Wir holten unsere Pokémon ab und machten uns dann auf den Weg zurück.

**Der neue Erdorden**

Vertania City Arena (Ash)

Als wir die Arena betraten, war mir gleich klar, daß diese Arena nicht mehr Team Rocket gehörte. Das war nicht der prunkvolle Stil der alten Arena, es sah zwar von außen so aus aber innen war es recht schlicht gehalten. Ich sah mehrere kleine Kampffelder, die in mehreren Bahnen auf das Hauptfeld hinwiesen.

„Ich bin Richie aus Prismania City und fordere den Arenaleiter von Vertania City heraus." Ich wußte bisher noch gar nicht, daß Richie aus Prismania kam. Nun man lernte doch immer dazu. „Der Arenaleiter nimmt deine Herausforderung an, wenn du die Bedingungen erfüllst. Wer ist dein Begleiter?" Es nervte mich, daß ich die zu der Stimme gehörende Person nicht sehen konnte. Das gefiel mir gar nicht. „Ich bin Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia", antwortete ich. „Ah, ich wußte doch, daß du mir bekannt vorkamst. Gut, willst du auch antreten?" Er oder sie ließ mir gar keine Zeit selbst Fragen zu stellen. Eine seltsame Begrüßung. Na ja, die meisten Arenaleiter, die ich kannte, hatten alle so ihre Eigenarten. Der hier machte scheinbar keine Ausnahme. „Nein, solange es hier immer noch um einen Erdorden geht", gab ich zurück. Eine kleine Pause folgte, dann wurden zwei der Reihen beleuchtet, die zum Hauptfeld führten. „Jeder von euch tritt zuerst gegen zwei andere Trainer an. Ihr müßt beide jeden Kampf gewinnen. Dann kann er antreten."

„Hey, ich sagte doch, daß ich nicht zum kämpfen hier bin!" Obwohl es mich ja schon reizte aber diese Regeln waren mir leicht suspekt. „So sind die Regeln", kam die einzige Antwort, dann sahen wir wie vier Trainer, die kleinen Felder betraten. „Ash Ketchum zuerst. Die linke Reihe." Ich sah fragend Richie an aber er nickte mir nur aufmunternd zu. Ich hoffte nur es nicht zu vermasseln, sonst würde ich mir das nicht verzeihen.

Der erste Trainer war etwas älter als ich, hatte schulterlanges dunkelbraunes Haar und trug eine Kombination aus schwarzer Hose und schlichtem weißen Hemd. „Es wird immer Eins gegen Eins gekämpft", erklärte er. „Wir wählen zuerst. Los, Knogga!" Ich hatte schon lange kein Knogga mehr gesehen, dieses hier schien noch mitten im Training zu stehen aber ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen und Pikachu war noch zu erschöpft vom Marsch. „Los, Schiggy!" Der kleine Kerl hatte sich zu einem beeindruckendem Kämpfer entwickelt. Bei Bisasam und Pikachu war ich ja sicher, daß sie keine Entwicklung wollten aber bei Schiggy war ich es mir immer noch nicht so ganz. „Knogga, Knochenkeule!" Knogga schoß vor und attackierte Schiggy wie bei einem Schwertstoß. „Schiggy, Panzerschutz und dann Tackle unter weg!" Schiggy verkroch sich in seinem Panzer und tauchte unter dem Stoß hindurch. Einige Sekunden später flog Knogga über das Feld, kam aber auf den Beinen wieder zum stehen. „Energiefokus!" befahl der gegnerische Trainer. _Oh, nein. Nicht mit mir, dachte ich. „Schiggy, Hydropumpe!"_

„Schiggy! (Nimm das!)" Die kleine Schildkröte sprang in die Luft und bombardierte das gegnerische Knogga mit Salven aus Wasser. Knogga kam gar nicht zum Fokus. „Und jetzt, Schädelwumme!" kommandierte ich und jetzt landete Knogga endgültig geschlagen am Boden. „Ash Ketchum hat den Kampf gewonnen", erklang die unbekannte Stimme. „Ja, super gemacht, Schiggy!"

„Schiggy! (Gewonnen!)"

(Richie)

Das Pinsir starrte böse in der Gegend herum. Es sah recht kampflustig aus und seine Zähne blitzen. Aber eines war sicher zu meinem Vorteil. Es war wild und ungestüm. Genau richtig für... „Los, Fighter!" Auch wenn Kicklee den Kampf gegen Ashs Tauboss verloren hatte, war es doch die ideale Wahl, gerade für einen Käfer. „Pinsir, Schlitzer!" rief mein Gegenüber, mindestens genauso wild aussehend wie sein Pokémon. Zerzaustes und zotteliges blondes Haar, ein recht abgenutztes blaues Hemd und eine zerfetzte braune Lederhose. „Fighter, zeig ihm deine Beinarbeit", entgegnete ich ruhig. Mein Kicklee wich den Attacken des wutschnaubenden Pinsirs aus. „Guillotine!" Doch diese zwar verheerende aber nicht sehr treffsichere Attacke würde nicht sitzen. „Fighter, Sprungkick!"

„Kicklee!" Bevor die beiden Kopfscheren Pinsirs zuschnappen konnten, schickte Fighter es mit einem klassischem Sprungkick zu Boden. Pinsir rappelte sich benommen wieder auf. „Na warte! Pinsir, Hyperstrahl!" Der Strahl schoß sogleich heran und hinterließ eine breite Schneise - aber er hatte nicht getroffen. Dem Trainer stand der Mund offen. „Fighter, Meditation", befahl ich gelassen. Es schien sich zu entspannen, sammelte aber tatsächlich nur Energie. Pinsir war immer noch benommen. „Und jetzt... Turmkick!"

„Kicklee! (K. O.!) Pinsir wollte ausweichen aber es konnte nicht fliegen wie ein Tauboss, also wurde es hart getroffen und wurde regelrecht vom Kampffeld geschleudert. „Richie hat den Kampf gewonnen!" Na also, nur noch eine Runde.

(Ash)

„In Ordnung. Kommt aufs Hauptfeld, der letzte Kampf wird ein Teamkampf. Ihr könnt gehen." Die letzten beiden Trainer zogen sich zurück und wir trafen uns auf dem Arenafeld. „Der Arenaleiter scheint die Regeln scheinbar öfter zu ändern als gesund ist", meinte ich und wir warteten auf unsere Gegner. Ein junger Mann und eine junge Frau traten aus dem Schatten. Beide hatten ihre brünetten Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden und trugen beide schwarze Hemden mit dem Vertania City Arenalogo. „Wir sind Zwillinge, unsere Pokémon sind unschlagbar. Los!" Zwei Pokébälle flogen auf das Kampffeld und gaben ein Nidoking und ein Nidoqueen frei.

„Das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen", gab Richie zurück. „Sie mögen vielleicht groß und stark sein aber sie sind auch genauso langsam. Bereit, Ash?" Ich nickte. Sicher wir hätten auch unsere Gluraks einsetzen können aber Richie wollte den beiden scheinbar eine Lektion in Überheblichkeit erteilen. Nun es war sein Kampf. Also schickten wir Pikachu und Sparky in diesen.

„Die kleinen Mäuse können uns doch nichts anhaben", lachte die Frau. „Los, macht sie platt!" Die beiden höchsten Entwicklungsstufen eines Nidorans machten sich kampfbereit. Richie hatte schon recht. Durch die Entwicklung büßte ein Nidoran, ob nun weiblich oder männlich, einen Großteil seiner Schnelligkeit ein. Ich nickte Richie zu, wir hatten scheinbar denselben Gedanken. „Pikachu..."

„Sparky..."

„Einsatz sämtlicher Agilität!" Was die beiden zustande brachten war beeindruckend. Perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt umkreisten sie Nidoking und Nidoqueen und es sah aus, als ob es zwanzig oder mehr waren. Verwirrt blickten unsere Gegner sich um. Wir warteten bis sie schließlich so verwirrt waren, daß sie einem Angriff nicht mehr ausweichen konnten. „Ruckzuckhieb!" kommandierten wir gemeinsam. Urplötzlich schossen unsere Pikachus aus dem Meer der Pikachus hervor und erwischten ihre Gegner voll. Wankend stolperten diese ein paar Schritte zurück. „Donner!" Zwei mächtige Donnerattacken trafen ihr Ziel und warfen Nidoking und Nidoqueen von den Beinen und so blieben sie dann liegen.

(Richie)

Wir hörten applaudierendes Klatschen, als die beiden Zwillinge sich zerknirscht zurückzogen. „Ich muß schon sagen, gar nicht schlecht. Eure Pikachus könnten auch schon fast Zwillinge sein." Die Stimme war jetzt viel näher und klarer zu erkennen und sie war heller als sie aus der Ferne klang. Aus dem Schatten trat eine noch recht junge Trainerin. So Anfang Zwanzig, schätzte ich. Sie hatte glattes braunes Haar, das ihr bis knapp über die Schultern reichte. Sie trug eine schlichte dunkelblaue Weste und schwarze Jeans. „Hallo, ich bin Vivien. Die neue Arenaleiterin von Vertania City."

Vivien blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen. Ash flüsterte mir zu: „Rocko würde jetzt sicher austicken." Ich nickte nur. Nach allem, was ich über ihn gehört hatte, konnte ich es mir lebhaft vorstellen. „Ich habe damals euren Kampf gesehen. Er war wirklich stark, obwohl deine Pokémon nicht fit schienen, Ash. Was war eigentlich los damals?"

„Nun, ich hatte leider ein kleines Intermezzo mit Team Rocket... Warte, wird diese Arena immer noch von Team Rocket geleitet?" Vivien hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, keine Angst. Sie waren scheinbar nicht mehr an dem Gelände interessiert. Also haben wir mit einiger harter Arbeit eine neue Arena aufgebaut. Sie ist erst vor kurzem fertig geworden. Aber genug dem Gerede. Bist du bereit, Richie?" wandte Vivien sich schließlich an mich. Ich nickte und so konnte der Kampf beginnen.

„Wir kämpfen Drei gegen Drei, keine Zeitbegrenzung. Los, Sandamer!" Ein Sandamer, der erste Bodentyp. Kam mir sehr gelegen. „Los, Happy!" Happy war zwar kein typisches Flugpokémon aber doch im Vorteil. „Sandamer, Kratzfurie!"

„Happy, konter mit Wirbelwind!" Einen Moment lang war Viviens Sandamer in dem Sandwirbel nicht zu sehen aber dann schoß es plötzlich mit einem harten Risikotackle hervor. Aber Happy wich geschickt aus. „Happy, Schlafpuder!"

„Sandamer, Schaufler!" Das Puder ging daneben als Sandamer sich eingrub aber die Attacke war wirkungslos gegen Flugpokémon, sie brachte einen Bodentypen sogar in Gefahr nach dem Auftauchen böse erwischt zu werden. „Happy, mach dich bereit..." Es würde wissen, was ich vorhatte aber Vivien mußte es ja nicht unbedingt wissen. Dann tauchte Sandamer wieder auf, in einer günstigen Position für mich. „Psystrahl!"

„Sandamer, roll dich..." Zu spät. Der Psychostrahl hatte Sandamer bereits voll erwischt. „Oh, Sandamer, zurück!" Vivien schien beeindruckt aber ich war sicher, daß sie immer noch ein As im Ärmel hatte. „Los, Geowaz!" Körperlich war ein Geowaz Happy natürlich klar überlegen aber... Ich zögerte nicht lange. Noch bevor mein Gegner richtig auf dem Kampffeld stand kommandierte ich. „Psywelle!" Happy reagierte blitzschnell, sammelte sich und schickte sobald Geowaz seinen Pokéball verlassen hatte die Attacke los. Happy hatte schon viel Erfahrung und das kam dieser Attacke zugute. Wenige Sekunden nachdem der Kampf begonnen hatte, war er auch schon wieder zuende, denn Geowaz war zu verwirrt um weiterzumachen. Nur noch ein Sieg. Das lief perfekt.

„Ich bin beeindruckt aber..." Das siegessichere Lächeln war noch nicht von ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Das As würde jetzt kommen, da war ich mir sicher. „Mal sehen wie du damit fertig wirst. Los, Digdri!"

Vor der Arena (James)

„Jessie, bist du wirklich sicher, daß das eine gute Idee ist", fragte ich zweifelnd. Meine Partnerin wandte ihren Kopf um und funkelte mich an. „Sicher. Wenn wir die Arena übernehmen, verzeiht der Boß uns das von damals vielleicht."

„Ja, und vielleicht dürfen wir die Arena dann ja auch behalten", mutmaßte Mauzi. Zugegeben es klang nicht sehr überzeugend aber der Gedanke diese Schmach von damals wieder gutzumachen begann mich zu begeistern. „Also, worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Arena (Richie)

„Happy, Stachelspore!" Die paralysierende Wolke verfehlte das gegnerische Digdri, als es einfach seinen Kopf in die Erde einzog. Happy flog vorbei und Digdri tauchte wieder auf. „Steinhagel!" kommandierte Vivien gelassen. Von den vorangegangen Kämpfen zu erschöpft, konnte Happy nicht mehr ausweichen und wurde hart zu Boden geschmettert. „Happy! Zurück!" Mit einer schnellen Reaktion hatte ich mein Smettbo aus der Gefahrenzone geholt.

„Damit wird es nicht fertig. Los, Zippo!" Mein Glurak betrat schnaubend die Kampffläche und grinste das kleine Digdri hämisch an. „Deinem Glurak wird das Grinsen schon noch vergehen. Los, Digdri, setz noch mal Steinhagel ein."

„Zippo, konter die Attacke mit deinem Feuerwirbel!" Der heiße Atem eines Gluraks war nicht umsonst dafür bekannt selbst Gestein schmelzen zu können. Und es funktionierte auch. Die Steine lösten sich im Fallen auf. „Zippo, Glutattacke!" Kleine Feuerstrahlen schossen auf Digdri zu, das nicht mehr dazu kam seinen Kopf einzuziehen. Das sollte es wohl beschäftigen. „Ab in die Luft und Flugattacke!" befahl ich. Zippo vollführte einen geschmeidigen Looping und raste auf das scheinbar wehrlose Digdri zu. Ich sah kurz zu Vivien hinüber und machte ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Digdri... Hyperstrahl!"

„Digdri! (Friß Staub!)" Entsetzt riß ich meine Augen auf, als das kleine unscheinbare Pokémon einen mächtigen Energiestrahl abfeuerten, der fast genauso groß wie es selbst war. Zippo im Sturzflug hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr auszuweichen und wurde voll getroffen. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei landete Zippo auf dem Boden, außerstande auch nur eine Sekunde weiterzukämpfen. Ich holte es zurück. Nun mein Gefühl hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Dies war Viviens As und was für eins. Was hatte ich noch um ihrem Digdri entgegenzutreten...?

(Ash)

Noch bevor Richie seine Wahl treffen konnte, wurden wir rüde unterbrochen. Es kam mir natürlich bekannt vor aber in diesem Moment sagte ich mir, daß es ziemlich absurd war. Eine der Wände begann zu zittern und stürzte dann zusammen. Eines dieser riesigen Gefährte, von denen ich schon genug gesehen hatte, stand in dem Loch. Die obere Luke - warum eigentlich immer oben? - klappte auf und wir hörten mal wieder den bekannten Spruch.

„Jetzt gibt's Ärger!"

„Und es kommt noch härter!"

„Wir wollen über die Erde regieren!"

„Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren!"

Gähnend sahen Richie und ich uns an.

„Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir!"

„Mehr und mehr Macht, das wollen wir!"

„Jessie!"

„James!"

„Team Rocket, so schnell wie das Licht!"

„Gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht!"

„Miauz, genau!"

„OK, was wollt ihr? Dies hier ist ein offizieller Arenakampf. Wißt ihr noch, was die letzten Male so passiert ist", hakte ich nach und setzte einen wissenden Blick auf. „Sei ruhig", gab Mauzi zurück. „Wir sind hier um Eigentum des Team Rocket einzufordern", erklärte James stolz. „Ach, ihr wollt es einfordern und zerstört es dann erst", fragte Richie auf das Loch deutend. „Äh, na ja. Ein unvermeidbarer Nebeneffekt", gab Jessie kleinlaut zu. „Unvermeidbar also? Und warum habt ihr nicht den Eingang benutzt."

Verstört sahen die drei sich an. Bevor sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, hielt Vivien ihnen auch schon einen Zettel unter die Nase. „Es tut mir Leid. Ihr seid umsonst gekommen. Dieses Grundstück wurde von der Stadt aufgekauft und so habt ihr öffentlichen Grund beschädigt. Bitte unterschreibt hier, damit der Schaden beglichen werden kann, der sich schätzungsweise auf eine fünfstellige Zahl beläuft." Jessie und James sahen sich an. „Fünfstellig?" Vivien nickte. „Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Angriff, Leute!" weckte Mauzi die zwei aus ihrer Lethargie auf. „Ja, genau, los..." Weiter ließ ich James nicht. Obwohl eine weitere peinliche Szene mit seinem Sarzenia sicher lustig gewesen wäre. „Pikachu, Donnerblitz!"

„Pikachu!" Die Wirkung war wie immer elektrisierend. „So und jetzt unterschreibt ihr", forderte ich und Pikachu verlieh dem Ganzen entsprechend Nachdruck, indem er ein paar Funken sprühte. Bereitwillig setzen sie ihre Unterschrift. Mauzi wollte vorschnellen und Vivien das Papier entreißen aber Pikachu war schneller und schickte Team Rocket durch ihr Loch zurück. „Jessie, ich glaube dem Boß wird das gar nicht gefallen."

„Was du nicht sagst. Das zieht er uns sicher vom Gehalt ab."

„Welches Gehalt? Danach habt ihr keines mehr", war Mauzis letzter Kommentar vor dem dieses mal etwas abgewandelten: „Team Rocket muß diesmal blechen!"

(Richie)

„Nun ich schätze, wir können weitermachen", meinte Vivien und wandte sich von dem Loch in der Wand ab. Ich warf ihrem Digdri einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Es war verdammt riskant aber es war auch die einzigste Möglichkeit, die mir noch blieb. „Los, Sparky!" forderte ich mein Pikachu auf, das sich mutig ins Kampffeld begab. „Das ist dein letzter Ausweg?" lachte Vivien. „Elektroattacken können Bodenpokémon nichts anhaben, das weißt du doch." _Wer hat denn etwas von Elektroattacken gesagt? dachte ich bei mir, sprach es aber nicht laut aus. „Na, wie auch immer. Digdri wird kurzen Prozeß mit deinem Pikachu machen." Damit wandten wir uns dem eigentlichem Kampf zu. „Sparky, Ruckzuckhieb!"_

„Digdri, tauch weg und setz Schaufler ein!"  Ja, jetzt hatte ich es da, wo ich es haben wollte. „Sparky, stellen wir den Feind in seinem eigenem Revier. Sternschauer und hinterher", befahl ich. Der Sternschauer traf, richtete aber wenig Schaden an. Dann sprang Sparky in das gegrabene Loch und jagte Digdri hinterher. Vivien schaute verwirrt. Dann jagte ein Blitz aus dem Loch. Der ganze Tunnel schien vor Elektrizität zu glühen. Vivien starrte entsetzt auf das Schauspiel. Das Blitzgewitter hörte auf und Sparky sprang gutgelaunt aus dem Loch. „Pika, Pi! (Das war's!)" Digdri folgte bald, ziemlich angesengt. Es sah einmal zu seiner Trainerin und fiel dann um.

Immer noch ziemlich perplex holte Vivien ihr Pokémon zurück. „Ich kann es nicht glauben aber du hast gewonnen. Das war eine ziemlich unorthodoxe Methode, das sollte mir eine Lehre sein." Ash klopfte mir gratulierend auf die Schulter. „Super, Richie! Der Trick hätte von mir sein können." Pikachu stimmte dem zu. Ich lachte. „Na ja, du hast mir halt nicht alles voraus."

Vivien war inzwischen zu uns hinüber gekommen. „Richie, du hast mich geschlagen. Dies ist der Erdorden, er ist der Beweis für deinen Sieg." Ich nahm den Orden entgegen. Er war noch etwas feiner geschliffen und glitzerte mehr als der alte aber sonst war es derselbe. „Vielen Dank, Vivien. Für den Orden und für den spannenden Kampf."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", meinte sie lächelnd. „Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß und Erfolg auf eurer Reise" Ich sah meinen neuen Orden an. Nun den würden wir sicher haben. Ich war heute um einige Erfahrungen und einen Orden reicher geworden und ich hatte an Sparky eine Seite entdeckt, die ich noch gar nicht kannte.

(Erzähler)

„So hat Richie also beeindruckend unter Beweis gestellt, daß er in der Lage war auch den schwersten Herausforderungen mutig ins Auge zu sehen und sie geschickt zu lösen. Nach all den Kämpfen brauchen wir bestimmt alle unsere Pause. Uhm... wie ist es eigentlich Team Rocket ergangen?"

Jessie, James und Mauzi sitzen vor dem kleinen Bildschirm und versuchen Giovanni bibbernd zu erklären, was passiert ist. „IHR HABT WAS?" erzürnte der Mann in dem roten Anzug sich und betrachtete mißmutig die Rechnung. „Es tut uns Leid. Der Knirps hat uns gedroht..."

„Ruhe! Ich werde euch das von eurem Lohn abziehen. Wagt es ja nicht nochmal einmal so zu versagen. Ich habe mich um Wichtigeres zu kümmern."

„Ja, Boß", sagten alle drei Niedergeschlagenen zusammen.

Anmerkungen

Mal wieder eine Episode geschafft. Diese war mehr für die Fans von Kämpfen konzipiert. Die nächsten werden wahrscheinlich wieder mehr Abwechslung bringen.

Emails wie immer an Solarsenshi@gmx.de.

Es verabschiedet sich, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	3. Überraschende Rückkehr

The Final Step to the Master 03 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:26:00Z 2001-11-03T17:26:00Z 5 3269 18634 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 155 37 22883 9.2812 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 3

(Erzähler)

„Ah, die frische Waldluft. Hey, das kennen wir doch schon. Genau wir sind im Vertania Wald angekommen. Wohin wird es Ash und Richie als nächstes auf ihrer Reise führen? Seht selbst."

Vertania Wald (Ash)

Der Vertania Wald. Einige meiner schönsten Erinnerungen waren hiermit verbunden. Hier hatte ich meine ersten Pokémon gefangen und hier hatte sich mein Raupy in wahrer Rekordzeit bis zu einem Smettbo entwickelt. Es war der Anfang meiner Reise gewesen, meine ersten selbst gefangenen Pokémon und meine ersten siegreichen Kämpfe.

„Gehen wir den direkten Weg", fragte Richie und sah den Waldpfad hinunter. Dieser führte direkt nach Marmoria City zu Rockos ehemaliger Arena. „Willst du denn nach Marmoria?" Richie schüttelte den Kopf. „Den Felsorden hab ich schon. Wir könnten auf direkten Weg nach Azuria City. Das würde zwar etwas dauern aber es gibt bestimmt ein paar Schleichwege." Die Aussicht auf einen langen Waldmarsch, besonders wenn es hier immer noch so viele Bibors gab wie damals, hob nicht gerade meine Stimmung. Aber die Gelegenheit Misty nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen hatte etwas für sich und erleichtere mir die Entscheidung schließlich. „Na schön. Suchen wir uns einen Pfad. Los, Tauboss!" Tauboss würde uns helfen einen geeigneten Weg einzuschlagen, sonst würden wir wahrscheinlich Tage hier umherirren. „Tauboss, such uns einen Pfad, der uns Richtung Azuria führt." Tauboss kreischte ein OK und flog dann davon. Nach einer Weile kam es wieder und schilderte uns - oder besser Pikachu - den Weg. „Danke, Tauboss." Ich holte es zurück. „Na, dann mal los." Pikachu sprang von meiner Schulter, gefolgt von Sparky und die beiden liefen voraus.

**Überraschende Rückkehr**

(Richie)

So wanderten wir also eine ganze Zeit durch den Wald. Der Weg war anstrengend und von einigen Käferpokémon geschmückt und auch einige Vögel waren zu sehen. Aber nichts was uns wirklich interessieren sollte. Außerdem hatten wir auch keine Zeit Pokémon zu fangen. Der Tag näherte sich dem Ende und wir hatten gerade einmal die Hälfte der unwegsamen Strecke zurückgelegt.

Dann schien Ash plötzlich gefunden zu haben, was er die ganze Zeit suchte. Er blieb stehen und sah sich vorsichtig um. Ich stellte mich neben ihn und versuchte zu erkennen, was er entdeckt hatte. Das einzige Pokémon weit und breit, außer unseren natürlich, hockte da unscheinbar am Stamm eines Baumes. Es war ein Raupy. „Ähm, Ash. Sag mir jetzt nicht, daß du...", setzte ich flüsternd an. „Pst, laß mich mal machen. Ich hab schon ewig kein Raupy mehr gefangen." Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Was beschäftigte Ash sich jetzt mit einem Raupy? „Wir haben keine Zeit fürs Jagen. Wir sollten zusehen, daß wir einen geeigneten Platz zum Übernachten finden", gab ich zu bedenken. Aber Ash schien nicht hinzuhören. „Jetzt fang ich dich, Raupy", meinte er grinsend und holte einen Pokéball hervor. „Ash, du wirst es hier aber nicht aufziehen können." Überrascht sah er mich an. „Na, wieviel Pokémon hast du denn in deinen Pokébällen?" Jetzt verstand Ash scheinbar, wollte sich aber trotzdem nicht abbringen lassen. „Dann werde ich es eben anderswo..." Ein Summen erfüllte die Luft und wir hielten beide in unserer Diskussion inne. „Ich kenne dieses Geräusch", sagte ich langsam. „Ja, und es hört sich gar nicht gut an", stimmte Ash zu. Dann tauchten auch schon die Urheber des Geräuschs am Horizont auf. „Ein Biborschwarm!" riefen wir im Chor und machten uns ganz schnell aus dem Staub.

(Ash)

Die Nacht senkte sich bereits über den Vertania Wald hinab, als wir uns endlich weit genug entfernt fühlten. Da es keinen Sinn hatte im Dunkeln weiterzulaufen und wir alle eh zu erschöpft waren, machten wir uns an Ort und Stelle ein Feuer und packten unsere Schlafsäcke aus. Der Boden war etwas feucht und wir wollten uns natürlich nicht unbedingt erkälten.

Nachdem wir etwas gegessen hatten, saßen wir noch ein bißchen am Feuer zusammen. Ich dachte wieder einmal an die alte Zeit zurück und wie schön es doch gewesen war. Die lustigen Stunden mit Rocko bzw. Tracey und Misty. Gerade Misty fehlte mir mehr als ich damals für möglich gehalten hatte. Obwohl sie ständig mit mir gestritten hatte, war sie doch ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens gewesen. Ich war mir nicht ganz im klarem, ob sie nur eine gute Freundin war, vielleicht bedeutete sie mir sogar mehr. Ich sah hinauf zur fahlen Scheibe des Mondes und wünschte mir, daß unser Wiedersehen gut gelingen möge.

„Vermißt du sie?" Erschrocken fuhr ich aus meinen Gedanken. „Wen", fragte ich unschuldig, obwohl ich genau wußte, wen Richie meinte. „Du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen. Wenn du nicht drüber reden möchtest ist das in Ordnung, ich versteh das." Ich nickte dankbar. Sollten mir meine Erinnerungen je zu Kopf steigen, würde ich mit meinem Freund reden. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu leugnen. Richie besaß eine gute Menschenkenntnis.

Diese Nacht schlief ich nicht sehr gut. Zu vieles hatte mich heute an vergangene Zeiten erinnert. Und dies schien sich auch auf meine Träume niederzuschlagen...

---Rückblick---

Es war erst ein paar Stunden her. Misty, Rocko und ich waren inzwischen weitergezogen und hatten nun unser Nachtlager aufgeschlagen. Ich saß etwas abseits auf einem Stein. Einsam und in Gedanken versunken. War es richtig so gewesen? Ich schollt mich gleich für die Frage. Natürlich war es richtig! Dafür war ich ja schließlich hergekommen. Trotzdem vermißte ich mein Smettbo bereits jetzt.

Es war ein trauriger Abschied gewesen aber gleichzeitig hatte es mich überglücklich gemacht Smettbo so ausgelassen zu sehen. Ich war stolz auf den kleinen Kerl. Er hatte sich prächtig entwickelt und war ein richtiger kleiner Kämpfer. Smettbo hatte sich alle seine Träume erfüllt, vom Fliegen bis zur Freiheit. Und das war es, was mich zwang nicht traurig zu sein.

„Geht es?" Ich schreckte hoch und blickte überrascht in Mistys Gesicht. „Hey, ich kann durchaus verstehen wie man sich fühlt, wenn man sein Pokémon ziehen läßt. Mir wird der kleine Kerl auch fehlen", meinte sie sanft. Ich war es nicht gewohnt von Misty so behandelt zu werden, na gut, sie war ja auch schließlich kein gefühlskaltes Monster, obwohl ich oft diesen Verdacht hatte. „So", fragte ich trotzdem, „kannst du es verstehen? Hast du schon mal eines deiner Pokémon unweigerlich ziehen lassen?" 

Eigentlich war es nicht meine Absicht gewesen so grob zu sein, es war wohl die Verbitterung in mir. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, sah aber erstaunt, daß Misty nur den Kopf schüttelte und mir nicht weiter böse war. „Entschuldige", murmelte ich trotzdem. „Das brauchst du nicht", sagte sie schon fast flüsternd. Das fahle Mondlicht hüllte uns ein und ließ ihr Gesicht seltsam irreal erscheinen. So als ob sie nicht von dieser Welt wäre. Es war nur ein Moment aber dieser Moment würde sich wahrscheinlich für immer in meine Seele brennen.

Mitfühlend, nein fast schon zärtlich, sah sie mich an. „Du hast recht. Ich kann es nicht nachempfinden. Das Einzigste, was ich kann, ist dir gute Ratschläge zu geben. Jedenfalls solche, die ich für gut halte", fuhr sie in jenem zarten Flüsterton fort und sah dabei hoch zur weißen Sichel des Mondes, die heute klar und ohne Wolken am Himmel stand. „Und was sind das für welche?" Als Misty mich wieder ansah, ertappte ich mich dabei wie ich die ganze Zeit über den Blick nicht von ihr abgewandt hatte. „Ich habe keinen", meinte sie schließlich ernst. „Du kannst dich nur für es freuen."

„Das war doch ein Ratschlag", erwiderte ich schmunzelnd aber Misty blieb ernst. „Nein, es war etwas, was du sowieso schon für dich entschieden hast." Danach schwiegen wir eine Zeit und ließen uns von den Schatten der Nacht und dem mysteriösen Mondlicht einhüllen. „Danke", sagte ich nach einem unendlichen Moment der Stille. „Laß uns schlafen gehen. Wir müssen morgen noch weit wandern." Damit erhob sie sich und ich folgte ihr.

(Ende Rückblick)

Blinzelnd öffnete ich de Augen und realisierte, daß es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Ein Traum, der meine Erinnerungen an jenen Tag manifestiert hatte. Vorsichtig um Richie und die beiden Pikachus nicht zu wecken stand ich auf und entfernte mich etwas. Ich stand plötzlich auf einer kleinen Lichtung und konnte sehen wie die Sonne sich langsam erhob und ihre ersten Strahlen über die Baumwipfel kamen.

Ich stand dort eine Weile, einfach so, und ließ die morgendliche Idylle des Waldes auf mich wirken. Wenn wir uns beeilten, würden wir noch vor der Abenddämmerung Azuria City erreichen. Azuria City und Misty. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte dieses Mädchen, daß ich sie nach wenigen Jahren so vermißte? Gut ich wußte es wohl aber ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen - noch nicht. Und was die Jagd auf ein Raupy anging. Nein, der Traum hatte mich aufgerüttelt. Selbst wenn ich mir wieder ein Smettbo heranziehen würde, mein Smettbo war unersetzlich und es würde mich dann immer nur an es erinnern. Das hatte keinen Sinn.

„Pikapi? (Ash?)" Ich sah hinunter und blickte in Pikachus fragendes Gesicht. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen." Pikachu sprang auf meine Schulter und ich kraulte es sanft, was dieser sichtlich Freude bereitet. „Wenigstens habe ich dich noch", sagte ich eher zu mir selbst und hatte dabei kaum gemerkt, daß ich es laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Pikachu? (Was meinst du?)" Ich lächelte und antwortete: „Ach, nichts..."

(Richie)

Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen. Die Nacht war mal wieder viel zu kurz gewesen. Ich sah zu Ashs Schlafsack hinüber und bemerkte, daß er leer war. „Guten Morgen, Ash", murmelte ich verschlafen in der festen Überzeugung, daß dieser sich in meinem Rücken befand. Aber es kam keine Antwort. „Ash?" wiederholte ich etwas drängender. „Pi? (Was ist?)" Sparky hob seinen Kopf, jetzt auch aufgewacht. Ich drehte mich um und setzte mich schlagartig auf. Ash war weit und breit nicht zusehen. Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Beinen und suchte die Umgebung mit meinen Blicken ab. „Seltsam..."

„Richie!" Das war Ashs Stimme nicht unweit hinter mir. Ich fuhr regelrecht zusammen und mußte mich anstrengen nicht die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren. „Sag mal, mußt du mir so einen Schrecken einjagen", fragte ich im Umdrehen. „Tut mir Leid. Ich war früh wach und wollte keinen wecken. Hier ich hab ein paar frische Früchte gefunden." Pikachu hockte auf Ashs Schulter und ließ es sich bereits schmecken. „Lauf bitte demnächst nicht einfach weg. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte ich wieder etwas ruhiger. „Entschuldige, Richie. Es war nicht meine Absicht, daß du dir Sorgen machst. Aber du bist es wohl nicht gewohnt so herumzureisen, oder?" Die Frage verwirrt mich. „Natürlich, ich bin doch früher auch..."

„Aber allein, nicht wahr?" Das war schon richtig. Was Gesellschaft auf solchen langen Reisen anging, hatte es Ash stets besser gehabt. „Ja, du hast recht", gab ich schließlich seufzend zu. „Dann laß uns mal essen. Wir wollen heute ja schließlich noch bis Azuria kommen." Bei der Erwähnung ihrer Zielstadt zuckte Ash unweigerlich kaum erkennbar zusammen. Ich stutzte, überlegte und ließ es dann auf sich beruhen. Ash würde schon reden, wenn er es wollte.

Etwas weiter entfernt (Jessie)

Diesmal durfte eigentlich nichts schiefgehen. Wir hatten sogar abgemacht auf unsere, da hatten die Knirpse mal recht, Unglück bringende Kampfansage zu verzichten. Ich lächelte böse. Diese Falle würde eindeutig funktionierend und einen wahrhaft einschlagenden Effekt haben.

„Ist alles bereit", fragte ich ungeduldig. James sah auf und grinste diebisch. „Ja. Der Sprengstoff ist angebracht." Mauzi sprang mit dem Fernzünder in der Hand zwischen uns. „Die Knirpse werden jetzt endgültig für die ganzen schmerzvollen Niederlagen bezahlen." Ich kriegte einen richtigen Schreck wie Mauzi mit der Fernbedienung herumspielte. „Hey, Mauzi, sei mit dem Ding vorsichtig", schrie ich. „Keine Angst. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle." Seufzend prüfte ich noch mal alles. „Wenn sie nach Azuria wollen, müssen sie hier vorbei. Das ist unsere Chance", sagte James. Wir hatten die beiden schon beobachtet, seit sie den anderen Weg eingeschlagen hatten. „Ja, dann vergißt der Boß vielleicht endlich die Sache mit der Arena." Dabei blickte ich in meine leere Geldbörse.

„Hey, seht mal! Eine Herde wilder Rihorns!" Mit zwei Schritten war ich bei Mauzi und sah den Hügel hinauf. Da kam tatsächlich langsam eine Herde Rihorns in Sicht. „Das wäre doch ein toller Fang, Leute. Sozusagen als Draufgabe für Pikachu", gab Mauzi zu bedenken. „Dann vergißt der Boß bestimmt, was wir alles verbockt haben", fügte James hinzu. Wir sahen den wilden Pokémon eine Weile zu. Bis schließlich... „Äh, Leute", meldete sich Mauzi mit einem seltsam erschrecktem Unterton. „Was?"

„Ich war so aufgeregt, daß ich aus Versehen den Knopf gedrückt habe." Mit Entsetzen starrte ich auf die Fernbedienung in Mauzis Hand. Eine Pfote ruhte unnachgiebig auf dem Zündungsknopf. „Ah! Ganz ruhig, Mauzi. Wir gehen jetzt langsam hier weg, ganz langsam", kommandierte ich, wobei ich selber am ganzen Leib zitterte. Wir waren schon so ziemlich aus dem Explosionsbereich heraus, als plötzlich... „Ha...!" Mauzi mußte doch wohl nicht etwa...? „Hatschi!" Ich hielt mir unweigerlich die Ohren zu und sprang vom Explosionsherd weg. Der Rauch verzog sich langsam und ich sah auf. Nun wir hatten's überstanden. „Jessie?"

„Ja, was denn?" fragte ich genervt. Keine schlechten Nachrichten mehr heute. „Ich glaube, die sind etwas wütend auf uns." James zeigte den Hügel hinauf. Wütendes Getrampel drang an mein Ohr, dann erblickte ich endlich die Rihorns, die aufgebracht den Hügel hinunter stürmten. Ich stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus, nahm dann meine Beine in die Hand und lief, was diese hergaben.

(Ash)

Wir waren schon um einiges weitergekommen. Es war bereits Mittag vorbei und wir wollten gerade eine kleine Rast einlegen, als nicht weit von uns ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zu hören war. Suchend blickten Richie und ich uns um. Nicht unweit von uns war ein Hügel, den wir auch noch hätten erklimmen müssen, aber in diesem berichteten nun unübersehbare Spuren von einer Explosion. Dann hörten wir Getrampel und eine gewaltig Herde wilder Rihorns kam über den Kamm gerannt. Direkt auf uns zu.

„Äh, die Explosion scheint sie beim Grasen gestört zu haben", sagte Richie. „Ja, und ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, was die jetzt für Gedanken im Kopf haben." Damit drehte ich mich um und rannte los, Richie sofort neben mir. „Ich schätze mal, wir können sie nicht irgendwie aufhalten, oder", fragte ich und warf einen besorgten Blick über die Schulter. Die Rihornherde kam bedrohlich nahe und sie würde uns in wenigen Minuten eingeholt haben. „Es bleibt uns wohl nicht viel übrig, als es zu versuchen." Noch während Richie das sagte blieb er stehen und drehte sich in der Bewegung um. „Los, Happy! Schlafpuder!" Die Attacke schien die Rihorns tatsächlich etwas zu verlangsamen aber sie waren noch lange nicht daran einzuschlafen. „Bisasam, Schiggy, helft uns!" Pflanzen- und Wasserpokémon würden den Steintypen überlegen sein. „Aquaknarre und Rasierblatt!" kommandierte ich. Die Angriffe ließen die Rihorns zurückschrecken und brachten sie tatsächlich zum Stillstand. Aber es schien sie nur noch wütender zu machen. „Ich glaube kaum, daß sie für gute Argumente offen sind", meinte Richie. Wir wichen langsam zurück, als die angriffslustigen Rihorns sich geschlossen auf uns zu bewegten. Es sah gar nicht gut aus. Nicht mal alle unsere Pokémon zusammen würden diese aufgeschreckte Herde stoppen können.

Das vorderste Rihorn stampfte auf den Boden und setzte zu einem Tackle an. Einem wohl vernichtendem Tackle. Ich stellte mich schützend vor Pikachu und die anderen. Das Rihorn stürmte auf uns zu... Plötzlich schoß ein mächtiger Strahl auf unseren Angreifer zu. Er schien direkt aus der Sonne zu kommen. „Was?" Ich drehte mich überrascht um und schirmten meine Augen mit einer Hand vor dem Sonnenlicht an. Ich hörte ein Geräusch, daß sich wie ein schrilles Kichern anhörte. Ich kannte dieses Geräusch. Aber das war doch unmöglich! Wahrscheinlich spielte mein Gedächtnis meinen Sinnen einen Streich.

Dann wurden die Umrisse klarer. Es war tatsächlich ein Smettbo. Ein Smettbo? Nein, es war mein Smettbo! Es gab keinen Zweifel. „Smettbo", flüsterte ich ungläubig und als Antwort schwebte mein erstes selbst gefangenes Pokémon neben mich und umschwirrte mich ein paarmal. Warum war Smettbo hier? Wo war sein Weibchen? Und wie zum Teufel hatte es ohne Trainer einen Solarstrahl gelernt? 

All diese Fragen mußten erst mal zurückgestellt werden. Denn das Rihorn hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und war scheinbar noch wütender als zuvor. Es stieß ein wütendes Brüllen aus und die anderen stimmten mit ein. Scheinbar hielten sie uns nun endgültig für die Verantwortlichen dieser Explosion, obwohl ich mir gut vorstellen konnte, wer es wirklich war - zu gut. 

„Schiggy, Hydropumpe! Lenk sie ab! Bisasam, Smettbo, bereitet euren Solarstrahl noch mal vor!" Schiggy begann die Rihorns zu bombardieren und die anderen beiden tankten Solarenergie. „Happy, hilf mit! Psywelle!" Es dauerte schier endlos bis die beiden Pokémon sich aufgeladen hatten. Die Rihorns rückten immer weiter vor und sowohl Schiggy als auch Happy waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Endlich war es dann soweit. „Schiggy, Happy, aus dem Weg!" Die Angesprochenen spritzten auseinander. „Bisasam, Smettbo, Solarstrahl!" 

Der Effekt war umwerfend. Zwei gebündelte Strahlen purer Sonnenenergie trafen auf die Rihorns, warfen die ersten zu Boden und ließen die anderen erschrocken zurückweichen. Die ersten ergriffen bereits panisch die Flucht, während einige sich erst langsam wieder aufrappelte. Das Rihorn, das den ersten Angriff geführt hatte, lag ziemlich fertig im trockenem Gras. Es war zu schwach um zu flüchten. Also warum die Chance nicht ergreifen. Fix hatte ich einen Pokéball in der Hand. Professor Eich würde sich freuen. „Pokéball, los!" Ich warf ihn, das Rihorn wurde eingefangen und wir verfolgten gespannt wie es sich noch etwas wehrte aber dann endgültig eingefangen war. Sofort wurde es zu Professor Eich transportiert. „Ja, ich hab ein Rihorn gefangen!" konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

„Smettbo! (Ash!)" machte mein kleiner Freund sich bemerkbar. „Oh, dich hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Das habt ihr beiden super gemacht. Aber du, Smettbo, was machst du hier?" Smettbo tanzte auf und ab und versuchte mir etwas klarzumachen. Es legte sich auf den Boden und bewegte sich nicht. „Vielleicht will es uns mitteilen, daß jemand gestorben ist", mutmaßte Richie. „Pika! (Oh nein!)" rief Pikachu aus und es klang sehr traurig. Die einzigste Möglichkeit wäre... Aber das war unmöglich, oder doch? 

„Dein Weibchen, Smettbo?" Es nickte traurig mit seinem kleinem Kopf. „Smettbo (Leider)", machte es leise und traurig. „Oh, Smettbo. Das tut mir leid." Das hörte sich angesichts des Geschehenem plump und lächerlich an aber ich wußte nicht, was ich sonst sagen sollte. „Es muß in der Nähe geschehen sein", meinte Richie. „Smettbo muß uns gesehen oder gehört haben." Smettbo machte eine auffordernde Drehung und flog voraus. Wir eilten ihm nach und fanden uns an einem kleinem Fluß wieder. Was wir fanden ließ uns den Atem stocken.

Durchnäßt und ohne jedes Lebenszeichen lag das kleine rosa Smettbo am Uferrand. „Oh nein", flüsterte ich und lief zu ihr hinüber. „War es ein Unfall?" Smettbo bejahte und hockte traurig neben seinem Weibchen. Das war nicht fair. Das war es nicht, was ich meinem kleinen Smettbo gewünscht hatte.

(Richie)

Ich pflückte eine duftende Blume und legte sie neben das kleine Grab, daß Ash und ich gegraben hatten. Happy trauerte ebenfalls um seine tote Artgenossin, versuchte aber tapfer Ashs Smettbo zu trösten. „Leb wohl", sagte ich leise und überließ Ash den letzten Abschied. Vorsichtig markierte er das Grab, so daß jeder es sehen würde. Jetzt verstand ich, warum Ash unbedingt ein Raupy fangen wollte, es mußte ihn an sein altes Smettbo erinnert haben. Aber so ein Wiedersehen hätte ich den beiden nicht gewünscht. Manchmal versetzte uns der Lauf des Lebens einige böse Schläge. Wir konnten nichts dagegen machen und das war noch viel schmerzhafter.

Ash hatte sein Werk beendet und wandte sich Smettbo zu. „Geh nun. Versuch jemanden zu finden, mit dem du wieder glücklich werden kannst." Als Smettbo sich nicht von der Stelle rührte, sah Ash es fragend an. „Was ist? Du bist frei. Das hast du dir doch immer gewünscht."

„Smettbo! (Ich mag nicht!)" Smettbo flog um Ash herum und tippte schließlich an die Pokébälle unter seiner Jacke. „Was...?" Mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln stellte ich fest: „Ich schätze, das einzigste Lebewesen, mit dem es jetzt zusammensein will, bist du." Er schaute Smettbo lange an. „In Ordnung. Das mußt du wissen. Aber ich glaube, daß du lieber frei sein möchtest. Ich will dich nicht in einen Pokéball zwängen." Das schien Smettbo zu gefallen und es flog mit langsam zurückkehrender Freude auf Ashs linke Schulter. „Nun dann. Azuria City wartet auf uns."

So machten wir uns also auf den Weg, ließen den traurigen Ort hinter uns und erreichten in der Abenddämmerung die direkt am Meer liegende Stadt.

(Erzähler)

„Mit der Aussicht auf eine Wiedersehen mit Misty kann es Ash kaum erwarten nach Azuria City zu kommen. In wieweit wird ein Aufeinandertreffen der beiden alten Freunde ihr Leben verändern? Wird es das überhaupt? Und kann es sein, daß Ash tatsächlich mehr als nur Freundschaft für Misty empfindet? Und wie sieht es mit Misty selbst aus? Freut euch auf die nächste Folge von Pokémon TFSTTM und laßt euch eure Fragen beantworten!"

Anmerkungen

Ich weiß. Eigentlich wollte ich es auch nicht so tragisch machen. Aber ich wollte Smettbo irgendwie zurückbringen und das wäre mit Weibchen etwas viel gewesen. Hört sich blöd an ich weiß. Nun es gibt halt nicht nur immer ein Happy End. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse.

Ich verabschiede mich wieder und sage bis zum nächsten Mal.

Euer

Matthias

PS (gerichtet an alle Ungeduldigen): Bitte, keine Protestmails mehr. Misty kommt schon noch und zwar bereits in der nächsten Episode. 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	4. Wohin soll mein Weg führen? Azuria City ...

The Final Step to the Master 04 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:25:00Z 2001-11-03T17:25:00Z 6 4240 24169 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 201 48 29681 9.2812 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 4

(Erzähler)

Heute sind Ash und Richie in Azuria City, wo Ash Misty wiedertreffen möchte. Wie ist es ihr wohl inzwischen ergangen? Schauen wir mal in die Azuria City Arena." Ich entdecke Misty friedlich schlummernd in ihrem Bett. Nun ja friedlich... Sie wälzt sich etwas hin und her und ich höre sie etwas, das sich stark nach „Ash" anhört, murmeln. „Oh, was war das? Schaut aus, als ob sie einen schlechten Traum hat. Laßt uns mal nachschauen." (Anm. des Autors: So was! Das gehört sich aber nicht in fremder Leute Träume zu schauen. Nun ja, das könnte aufschlußreich werden.)

---Rückblick---

Indigo Stadion (Misty)

„Glurak, Geowurf!" Die Menge um sie herum jubelte. Ashs Glurak schoß mit seinem Gegner in die Tiefe hinab und wieder auf das Stadion zu. Der größte Teil des Kampfes hatte in der Luft stattgefunden, was es Ash und Siegfried schwer gemacht hatte die Übersicht zu bewahren. Über eine halbe Stunde hatten die beiden sich nun schon bekämpft, Attacken um Attacken ausgetauscht, eingesteckt und zurückgeschlagen.

Aber jetzt sah es tatsächlich nach einem Sieg für Glurak aus. Es hatte Dragoran mit einem brillanten Konter gepackt und setzte nun den vernichtenden Geowurf an. Siegfried schien aber nicht im geringsten beeindruckt, auch wenn sich selbst bei ihm bereits Schweißperlen gebildet hatten. „Dragoran, Eisstrahl nach unten!" Ich hielt wie die ganze Arena den Atem an, als Dragorans Eisstrahl den Boden berührte. Er hatte so eine Rückstoßwirkung, daß es Dragoran mit Gewalt aus Gluraks Griff befreite und hoch in die Luft katapultierte. Ashs Glurak war für einen Moment verwirrt und konnte seinen eigenen Sturz nur knapp abfangen. „Hyperstrahl!" befahl Siegfried. Dragoran drehte sich in der Luft und griff an. Schützend hielt ich eine Hand vor die Augen. Ich hörte einen Knall, als der Strahl einschlug, dann Ashs Rufen. Vorsichtig sah ich wieder hin, der Rauch verzog sich. Glurak lag benommen auf dem Stadionboden, versuchte aufzustehen und sackte dann völlig erschöpft zusammen.

Seufzend ließ ich mich in meinen Sitz zurückfallen. Das war es also gewesen.

Ich erwischte Ash, als er gerade mit seinem Gegner sprach, der stolz aber dennoch ziemlich fertig den Pokal des Siegers trug. „Ich hoffe, wir wiederholen das nächstes Jahr", hörte ich Siegfried noch sagen. Die beiden gaben sich die Hand und Siegfried ging dann.

„Tut mir Leid, Ash", sagte ich leise. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Dann eben nächstes Jahr. Diesmal war er vielleicht ein Stück besser aber das wird sich ändern." Das war nicht Ash nach seinem ersten Turnier. Beim letzten Mal war er total niedergeschlagen, jetzt schien er nur noch mehr angespornt. „Was machst du nun?" stellte ich die unvermeidbare Frage. „Hm, ich werde nach Alabastia zurückkehren und mich intensiv auf den nächsten Wettkampf vorbereiten." Endlich drehte er sich zu mir um aber ich wünsche fast, er hätte es nicht getan. „Du kannst mitkommen, wenn du willst", bot Ash mir an.

Das hatte ich befürchtet und vor der Antwort hatte ich Angst. „Ich würde wirklich gerne aber... Ich habe mit meinen Schwestern gesprochen. Die Arena läuft nicht gut und sie müssen sie möglicherweise schließen. So gerne ich auch mitkommen möchte, es geht nicht. Ich muß zurück." Traurig senkte Ash den Blick, ich sah winzige kleine Tränen, die er aber genauso schnell wieder unterdrückte. Ich war etwas geschockt von dieser Reaktion. „Dann müssen wir wohl auf Wiedersehen sagen", meinte er tonlos. Auch ich konnte die Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten. „Ja, auf Wiedersehen, Ash und Pikachu, macht's gut."

Damit drehte ich mich um und rannte los. _Bist du dumm, schimpfte ich mich. Was soll das? Wieso fiel mir der Abschied so schwer? Tränen tropften zu Boden, ich wollte nicht weinen aber ich konnte nicht anders. Das war es, wovor ich Angst hatte. Ich hatte Angst, daß Ash meine Gefühle sah. Meine Gefühle für..._

---Ende Rückblick---

**Wohin soll mein Weg führen? Azuria City - Ort der Entscheidungen**

Azuria City Arena (Misty)

Ruckartig setzte ich mich kerzengerade in meinem Bett auf. Nur ein Traum. Nun, nur ein Traum war es auch nicht. Es war schon so passiert. Ich hatte gedacht dieses Ereignis aus meinem Unterbewußtsein verdrängt zu haben. Da hatte ich mich wohl getäuscht.

Verschlafen schwang ich mich aus dem Bett und ging mir Frühstück machen. Meine Schwestern waren nicht da. Sie hatten nicht gesagt wohin. Als ich gestern spät nach hause kam, lag da nur ein Zettel, daß sie erst am nächsten Tag wiederkommen würden. Nun, das sollte mich nicht stören, damit hatte ich die Arena für mich allein. Nach dem Traum war das auch ganz gut so.

Ich beendete das Frühstück und ließ meine Wasserpokémon dann etwas im Pool schwimmen. Togepi rannte mal wieder wie verrückt durch die Gegend, wobei ich ständig Angst bekam, daß es ins Wasser fiel. Es war sehr wenig über dieses Pokémon bekannt und ich fragte mich, ob und wann es sich entwickeln würde. Und vor allen Dingen, was dabei rauskommen würde. Nun ich würde es schon merken.

„Hallo!" hallte ein Ruf durch die Gänge. Er kam vom Eingang. So früh am Morgen schon Besucher? Wahrscheinlich ein übermütiger Trainer, der es nicht abwarten konnte. So wie Ash damals. _Verdammt, hör endlich auf an ihn zu denken. Das ist ja schlimm heute. Ich eilte in Richtung Eingang und erblickte einen kleinen Jungen. Nicht viel älter als Ash damals – schon wieder Ash! „Kann ich dir helfen", fragte ich, bemüht meine miese Morgenstimmung nicht durchsickern zu lassen. „Ja, ich will den Arenaleiter von Azuria City herausfordern", erwiderte er selbstbewußt. „Dann komm mit", meinte ich und schlug den Weg zurück zum Pool ein._

Als wir da waren, sammelte ich erstmal meine Pokémon und Togepi ein, letzteres setzte ich in einer sicheren Ecke ab. Dann drehte ich mich wieder zu dem jungen Trainer um, der ungeduldig wartete. „Drei gegen Drei. Keine Zeitbegrenzung", erklärte ich. Verdutzt sah mein Gegenüber mich an. „Du? Sag nicht, daß eine dumme Göre wie du hier Arenaleiterin ist?" Meine Stimmung war auf dem Siedepunkt und explodierte regelrecht. „Was fällt dir ein, du kleiner Rotzlöffel? Ein bißchen mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf, oder du kannst deinen Orden vergessen! Kapiert?" Der Junge schien wenig beeindruckt. „Wollen mal sehen wie lange du durchhältst. Los, Glumanda!" Damit schickte er sein erstes Pokémon in den Kampf. Der Junge schien noch genauso naiv zu sein wie Ash damals. „Na schön. Das wird ein kurzer Kampf. Los, Starmie!" Ich würde dem frechen Knirps eine ordentliche Lektion erteilen. „Glumanda, Glutattacke!"

„Starmie, unter Wasser und Tackle!" Der kleine Feuerball schoß ins Leere und Starmie schoß treffsicher aus dem Wasser hervor. „Beende es, Starmie! Aquaknarre, los!" Glumanda wurde hart getroffen und fiel rückwärtig von der Plattform. „Oh nein, Glumanda! Zurück! Du bist dran, Bibor!" Nein, ich haßte Bibors! Dieses Exemplar hier schien sehr kräftig zu sein. „Bibor, Duonadel!"

„Starmie, Härtner!" Es funktionierte und das Bibor schreckte zurück. Seine Duonadel war bei dem Angriff wohl beschädigt worden. „Jetzt, Sternschauer!" befahl ich. Starmie schickte Bibor einen wahren Hagel an kleinen Sternen entgegen. „Und jetzt, Donnerblitz!" Das hatte ich mir damals von Rudy abgeschaut. Es hatte etwas gedauert bis Starmie die Technik gelernt hatte aber nun war sie nahezu perfekt. Starmie drehte sich, lud seine Energie auf und feuerte sie dann in einem Donnerblitz ab wie ihn höchstens Pikachu übertreffen konnte. Angesengt landete das Bibor im Pool. „Bibor, zurück!" Der Kleine war nun nicht mehr so vorlaut aber hatte auch noch nicht aufgegeben. „Du bist dran, Tentoxa!"

So etwas hatte ich befürchtet. Zwar hatte ich keine Ahnung, woher der Kleine so früh schon ein Tentoxa hatte, aber es war schon ziemlich ausgewachsen und entwickelt. „Tentoxa, Toxin!" Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, wurde Starmie von der Giftladung getroffen. „Und jetzt Umklammerung." Ich wußte, daß es mir irgendwann zu Schaden kommen würde. Starmie war ein Wasser und Psychotyp, damit war es einem Wasser- und Giftpokémon eigentlich überlegen. Aber ich hatte Starmie immer mehr wie ein Wasserpokémon behandelt und ihm nie echte Psychoattacken beigebracht. „Starmie, zurück!" So geschwächt war es unmöglich den Kampf zu gewinnen. „Los, Sterndu!" Natürlich war das nicht die optimale Wahl aber was blieb mir übrig. Ich hatte nichts besseres zur Hand. „Sternschauer!"

„Tentoxa, Reflektor!" Fast wirkungslos verpuffte Sterndus Attacke an dem Schild. „Sterndu, Risikotackle!"

„Tentoxa, konter mit Hydropumpe!" Noch in der Luft wurde Sterndu erwischt und im hohen Bogen aus dem Ring geschickt. Hart getroffen landete es an der Wand. „Sterndu, nein." Ich holte es zurück. „Na, das war's dann wohl, was?" Wütend sah ich das vorlaute Bürschchen an. Er hatte leider Recht, ich hatte nichts mehr, was effektiv gewesen wäre.

Ein seltsam bekanntes Geräusch ließ mich aufhorchen. Es klang wie ein helles Kichern. „Smettbo! (Misty!)" Ein Smettbo flatterte vom Eingang auf mich zu und umkreiste mich ein paarmal. Erstaunt betrachtete ich den Flugkäfer. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, oder? Aber ich hatte den kleinen Kerl noch gut in Erinnerung. „Hey, ein Smettbo", rief der kleine Junge begeistert. „Das werde ich mir fangen!"

„Halt!" Er hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Dieses Smettbo darfst du nicht fangen. Es gehört schon zu jemandem", flunkerte ich ein wenig. Betrübt ließ der kleine Trainer seinen Arm sinken. Ich wandte mich wieder Smettbo zu. „Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht..." Bevor ich antworten konnte, erklang eine allzu bekannte Stimme vom Eingang. „Wir haben es im Wald gefunden." Ungläubig drehte ich mich um. Konnte es sein...?

„Ash?" Tatsächlich, er war es wirklich, in seiner typischen Kleidung aber um einiges erwachsener. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung und mit einem solchen sprang ich von der Plattform und lief zu ihm hinüber. „Hey, was ist mit unserem Kampf?" rief der Junge mir protestierend nach. „Ach, ich gewinne den Orden ja eh..." Ich hörte nicht hin und hatte schließlich den Pool umrundet und Ash erreicht. Smettbo war mir gefolgt und schwebte jetzt neben Ash. „Sein Weibchen haben wir an einem Fluß gefunden..." Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen reichte um mir das Unausgesprochene klarzumachen. „Oh, nein. Das tut mir Leid..." Ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte. So viele Worte lagen in meinem Mund aber sie erschienen mir alle unpassend angesichts dieser Begrüßung.

„Habt ihr jetzt endlich genug Begrüßung gefeiert. Ich will meinen Orden endlich", meldete sich der Junge wieder. „Was ist das denn für einer? Manieren hat der auch nicht gelernt, was?" meinte Ash. „Was willst du? Du und deine kleine Elektroratte, ihr seid doch bestimmt genau solche Verlierer wie sie!" Manieren hatte er wirklich nicht gelernt. Wütend sprühte Pikachu auf Ashs Schulter ein paar Funken. Ash schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Probleme mit dem Kleinen da?" Ich nickte. „Ich hab nichts Passendes für sein Tentoxa."

„Pi! (Nimm mich!)" bot sich Pikachu an. „Das ist lieb, Pikachu. Ehrlich aber ich weiß nicht..." Ash überlegte und flüsterte mir dann etwas ins Ohr. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das darf."

„Wieso? Wechselst du dich mit deinen Schwestern nicht auch manchmal im Kampf ab?" Das stimmte schon. Das machten wir manchmal. „Aber du bist kein Arenaleiter." Bevor Ash antworten konnte, schaltete sich der Junge wieder ein. „Mir ist es egal gegen wen ich kämpfe. Die kleine Maus hat eh keine Chance", meinte er selbstsicher. „Pika! (Na warte!)" machte Pikachu jetzt erbost und sprang von Ashs Schulter. „Heißt das, du nimmst die Herausforderung an", fragte Ash, ebenso kampflustig. Er mochte es nun mal nicht, wenn man seine Pokémon beleidigte. Der junge Trainer machte eine auffordernde Geste. „Gut. Pikachu?" Aber Pikachu war schon längst auf der Plattform. Ash zögerte nicht lange. „Pikachu, Ruckzuckhieb!"

„Umklammerung!" Tentoxa hatte Pikachu erwischt aber das war es nur was Ash wollte. Lächelnd kommandierte er: „Donnerblitz!"

„Pikachu! (Dein Lachen vergeht dir jetzt!)" Stöhnend ließ Tentoxa los und Pikachu klatschte ins Wasser. „Tauch unter und dann Donner!" Pikachu verschwand unter Wasser. Tentoxa und sein Trainer sahen sich suchend um. Dann durchstach ein mächtiger Donnerangriff Tentoxa von unten. Als er vorbei war, lag Tentoxa eindeutig besiegt auf der Wasseroberfläche.

Regelrecht geschockt holte der Junge sein Pokémon aus dem Wasser und murmelte: „Das war nicht fair." Ash ging zu ihm um den Pool herum. „Wußtest du denn nicht, daß Elektropokémon Wasserpokémon überlegen sind. Wasser leitet Elektrizität." Er antwortete nicht, starrte nur entmutigt vor sich hin. Ash hatte ihn mittlerweile erreicht. „Weißt du, du hast mich an mich selbst erinnert", sagte Ash ruhig und hockte sich neben den Kleinen. „Ich war früher genauso. Aber eine Niederlage darf dich nicht so entmutigen. Man kann aus verlorenen Kämpfen lernen und es das nächste Mal besser machen. Du hast ein starkes Selbstbewußtsein, das ist gut. Aber laß nicht zu, daß du darüber hinaus deine eigenen Fehler nicht erkennen kannst."

Zaghaft nickte der Junge. „Geh jetzt und kümmere dich um deine Pokémon. Du kannst dann ja später wiederkommen und dann Misty schlagen." Ich wußte, daß es nur scherzhaft war und nur dazu gedacht den Jungen wiederaufzurichten aber ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen entrüstet zurückzugeben: „Hey, was soll das heißen?" Ash lachte nur, nicht böse oder hämisch, nur fröhlich und ließ den Jungen ziehen. Danach kam er wieder zu mir.

„Du brauchst meine Ehre nicht erst zu retten und dann in den Dreck zu ziehen", kommentierte ich eben so scherzhaft. Ich wußte natürlich, daß ich ohne Ashs Eingreifen höchstwahrscheinlich den Kampf verloren hätte. Ash ging nicht weiter auf meinen Kommentar ein. „Schön dich wiederzusehen, Misty", sagte er schließlich zögernd, als ob er sich überwinden müsse. „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Sag mir nicht, daß du zufällig in der Nähe warst." Schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin mit einem Freund los um noch ein paar Orden zu gewinnen. Macht sich immer ganz gut. Mein Freund kommt übrigens noch im Laufe des Tages vorbei." Ich nahm es zur Kenntnis, wobei es mir im Moment gar nicht in den Sinn kam nach Ashs Freund zu fragen. Zu groß war die Freude Ash wiederzusehen. Doch gleichzeitig war mir so mulmig zumute wie an jenem Tag des letzten Abschieds. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich von dieser Wendung des Schicksals halten sollte.

„Weißt du..." Ash stockte, suchte die rechten Worte. „Ich dachte... Vielleicht könntest du, na ja... Wie in den alten Zeiten eben." Es bereitete ihm sichtlich Schwierigkeiten sein Anliegen vorzutragen. Das überraschte mich. Betrübt sah ich zu Boden. „Ich kann nicht, daß weißt du doch", antwortete ich leise. „Auch nicht, wenn ich dir sagen würde, daß..." Ash hielt inne, sammelte sich und versuchte neuen Mut zu fassen, fand ihn aber scheinbar nicht. „Was?" versuchte ich es aber Ash schien seine Worte bereits heruntergeschluckt zu haben. „Ach, nichts."

Er drehte sich um und schickte sich an zu gehen. „War schön, dich mal wiederzusehen, Misty. Smettbo, Pikachu, kommt." Zögernd sprang Pikachu von der Plattform, sah erst mich dann Ash an. Mit einem traurigen „Pika" hopste es dann aber seinem Trainer hinterher. Ich wollte ihm hinterher rufen, daß er doch warten solle, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte es einfach nicht!

Als ich mich traurig umdrehen wollte, fiel mir etwas auf. Es sah aus wie in Photo. Ich bückte mich und hob es aus. Es war tatsächlich ein Photo aber nicht irgendein Photo. „Aber..." Das Bild zeigte mich und Ash mit Pikachu in der Mitte. Rocko hatte es damals gemacht. Ich drehte es um, da stand etwas. Die Aufschrift lautete: Die besten Freunde, die ich habe. „Oh, Ash..." Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf das Photo. Warum passierte das alles heute? Warum mußte er gerade heute kommen? Ich saß in einer Zwickmühle, aus der es keinen Ausweg gab. Einerseits wollte ich so gerne mit ihm gehen aber andererseits wollte ich meine Schwestern nicht alleine lassen.

Azuria City (Ash)

Ich lief, wie weit wußte ich nicht mehr. Warum hatte ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht, es auszusprechen? Irgendwann war ich so aus der Puste, daß ich nicht mehr weiterlaufen konnte. Erschöpft, seelisch genauso wie körperlich, setzte ich mich auf einen großen Zierfelsen und starrte ins Leere. Immer und immer wieder hatte ich mir überlegt, was ich sagen würde, sollte dieser Tag wirklich kommen. Immer wieder hatte ich es geprobt. Aber jetzt... Misty wollte doch nur ihren Schwestern helfen und ich konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen sie zu irgend etwas zu überreden, daß sie von hier wegbringen würde. Dies war ihre Heimat. Ich mußte mich damit abfinden. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht!

(Richie)

Als ich Ash so verloren da sitzen sah, war mir gleich klar, daß sein Treffen mit Misty verdammt schiefgegangen war. Ich gab mir einen Ruck und setzte mich neben meinen Freund. Ash schien mich gar nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen aber das war verständlich.

Nach einer Weile erdrückendem Schweigen sagte Ash ganz plötzlich: „Ich bin so dumm." Ich schwieg und wartete auf eine konkretere Erklärung. „Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein und denken, es würde alles so wie früher werden, wenn ich nur darum bitte..." Er hielt inne und ein paar Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen, die er aber gleich wieder wegwischte. „Warum bin ich nur so feige und kann nicht aussprechen, was ich fühle? Das würde alles viel einfacher machen." Ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Jede Antwort erschien mir irgendwie plump. Also schwieg ich weiter. „Und dabei", begann Ash und holte einen kleinen Geldbeutel hervor, „wollte ich ihr doch das Geld für ihr Fahrrad endlich geben. Das habe ich auch vergessen."

„Gib es mir", sagte ich und nahm ihm den Beutel ab. „Ich wollte sowieso jetzt zur Arena gehen. Ich werd's ihr geben." Ash nickte. „Danke, Richie", preßte er nur hervor und ging dann in Richtung Pokémon Center davon. Ich machte mich dann auch auf zur Azuria City Arena. Vielleicht konnte ich ja noch irgendwas tun.

Arena (Misty)

So, endlich waren alle Pokémon versorgt und im Center abgeliefert. Ash hatte erzählt, daß sein Freund noch kommen würde. Ich fragte mich, ob ich ihn wohl kannte. Nun ja, viele Pokémon hatte ich ihm nicht mehr entgegenzusetzen.

„Hallo, Misty!" Die Stimme kannte ich doch! Ich lugte um die Ecke den Gang hinunter. Tatsächlich. „Richie! Hey, wo kommst du denn her?" Er hatte mich entdeckt und kam den Korridor entlang geschritten. „Hat Ash mich nicht angekündigt?" Verwundert zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du? Das überrascht mich jetzt. Na schön, du willst mich also herausfordern?" _Mit dem, was ich noch habe, habe ich kaum eine Chance gegen einen solch guten Trainer. „Gut, wenn du gleich zur Sache kommen möchtest. Dann los."_

Wir nahmen Aufstellung. Mein zweiter Kampf gegen einen mehr oder weniger talentierten Trainer heute. Zuletzt waren nicht mehr so gute Trainer hiergewesen und mein eigenes Training hatte so erheblich an Niveau verloren. Das merkte man heute. Aber so leicht würde ich mich nicht geschlagen geben.

„Zwei gegen zwei. Mehr kann ich dir heute nicht bieten", legte ich die Regeln fest. „Einverstanden. Fighter, los!" Ein Kicklee erschien in der Mitte des Rings. Kampfpokémon gab es wenige und sie hatten auch einige Schwachstellen, wenn ihre Angriffskraft auch beeindruckend war. Normalerweise hätte ich Starmie jetzt gebracht aber dieses war im Pokémon Center. „Gut. In dem Fall nehme ich dich, Jugong!" Jugong hatte sich seit der Unterwassershow damals sehr gut entwickelt und war eines meiner bevorzugten Pokémon im Kampf geworden. Gerade im Wasser war es fast unschlagbar. „Fighter, Doppelkick!"

„Jugong, unter Wasser. Nutz deine Schnelligkeit!" Es schien zu wirken. Jugong zog ein paar schnelle Kreise um Richies Kicklee. „Kopfnuß, jetzt!" Auf Kommando schoß Jugong aus dem Wasser. „Konterattacke!"

„Tauch weg!" Jugong brach den Angriff ab und flog mit eingezogenem Kopf unter Kicklees Fußtritt hindurch. „Aurorastrahl!" Noch im Fall drehte Jugong sich und schickte den regenbogenfarbenen Strahl auf seinen Gegner. Graziös kam es auf der Wasseroberfläche auf. „Eisstrahl, jetzt!" Fighter war noch zu sehr mit den Auswirkungen des Aurorastrahls beschäftigt um den Angriff kommen zu sehen. Kopfüber fiel es kurz darauf ins Wasser und zitterte am ganzen Körper. 

„Fighter, zurück!" Einen Moment lang schien Richie zu überlegen. „Gar nicht schlecht. Aber für Sparky wird das ein Kinderspiel. Na los!" Richies Pikachu sprang von seiner Schulter und nahm angriffslustig Kampfstellung ein. Aber nein. Soweit würde ich es gar nicht kommen lassen. „Jugong, zurück. Das hat keinen Sinn." Einen Trumpf hatte ich noch in petto. Eigentlich war dies hier eine Arena, die sich auf Wasserpokémon spezialisiert hatte. Aber andere Arenaleiter setzten auch gelegentlich andere Pokémon ein. „Kümmere dich darum, Tangela!" Tangela hatte den Vorteil gegenüber anderen Pflanzenpokémon, daß es kein Doppeltyp war. Damit war es gegenüber den meisten anderen Typen gut geschützt.

Richie hatte das scheinbar auch erkannt und verlor keine Zeit. „Sparky, Risikotackle!" Mit einem gewagten Sprung überbrückte Sparky die Distanz zwischen seiner und der Plattform Tangelas und war dabei es von der Plattform zu schleudern. „Rankenhieb", befahl ich und tatsächlich gelang es Tangela Sparky abzufangen. „Donnerschock!" Wenig Wirkung. Eben weil Tangela kein Doppeltyp war. Trotzdem hatte sich Richies Pikachu befreien können. „Agilität!" _Von wegen, daß hast du dir so gedacht! „Stachelspore!" Noch bevor Sparky in Bewegung gekommen war, hatte die paralysierende Wolke es erreicht. „Klammergriff, los!" Die Ranken um Tangelas Körpers schlangen sich um Sparky und ließen ihm keine Bewegungsfreiheit mehr. Die paar Elektroattacken waren wirkungslos._

Fieberhaft schien Richie zu überlegen, was er tun sollte. Dann schien ihm plötzlich eine Idee zu kommen. „Sparky, Blitz!" Geblendet kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Ich hörte Richie rufen: „Jetzt, spring!" Was hatte er vor? Ich sah verschwommen wie Sparky zu einem Sprung über Tangela hinweg ansetzte. Zu geblendet von dem plötzlich Licht reagierte es zu spät und wurde ins Wasser gerissen. Die Stachelsporen verloren natürlich sofort ihre Wirkung und Sparky wirkte wieder fit, befand sich aber immer noch in Tangelas Griff. _Oh, nein. Wenn er jetzt... „Sparky, Donnerblitz!" Durch das Wasser tausendfach geleitet, verfehlte die Elektrizität ihre Wirkung diesmal nicht. Es war vorbei, daß wußten wir beide. Richie hatte die bessere Taktik gehabt, sonst wäre dieser Kampf anders ausgegangen._

„Ein guter Kampf. Ich werde mich demnächst auf solche Manöver einstellen müssen", stellte ich resignierend fest, während ich Tangela aus dem Schlammassel befreite. „Hier!" Ich warf Richie den Quellorden zu. „Du kommst also nicht mit uns?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es nicht wußte oder ob er nur so tat. Das war mir aber eigentlich auch egal. Am liebsten würde ich nicht mehr mit diesem Thema konfrontiert werden. Nun morgen früh würden sie aus der Stadt sein, dann hatte ich Ruhe.

„Nein, ich kann nicht", beantwortete ich seine Frage und verabschiedete mich. „Schade." Damit drehte er sich um und schickte sich an zu gehen. Dann hielt er noch einmal inne. „Oh, jetzt hätte ich's fast vergessen." Ein kleiner Beutel flog durch die Luft und ich fing ihn mit einer Hand auf. Es war Geld darin, daß konnte ich fühlen. „Wofür ist das?" wollte ich wissen. Richie machte noch einen Schritt in Richtung Ausgang, drehte dann erneut den Kopf zu mir. „Von Ash. Für dein Fahrrad, hat er gesagt." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus meinem Blickfeld.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange. Aber wahrscheinlich mußte ich mehrere Minuten dagestanden haben. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand ich auf der Stelle. Schließlich murmelte ich: „Ach, Ash..." Er hatte daran gedacht. Nach all den Jahren. Ich hatte es ja schon fast vergessen, ich hätte es auch nie mehr von ihm zurückverlangt. Davon einmal abgesehen, daß ich es gar nicht mehr wollte. Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag kamen mir die Tränen, ohne daß ich es wollte.

„Geh mit ihnen." Vor Schreck wäre ich fast in den Pool gefallen, als ich Daisys Stimme hinter mir hörte. Ich drehte mich um. „Seid wann seid ihr zurück?" Daisy überging die Frage. „Du kannst deine Gefühle und deine Wünsche nicht für immer unter deinem Verantwortungsbewußtsein vergraben", stellte sie fest. Ich senkte den Kopf. „Und was ist mit euch? Ich muß doch hierbleiben..." Daisy hob sanft meinen Kopf an. „Du hast schon mehr für uns getan, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Wir müssen langsam einmal anfangen selbst etwas für die Arena zu tun. Außerdem haben wir durch die letzten Shows genug eingenommen, damit es für mehrere Jahre reicht." Daisy sah mir tief in die Augen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns und folge deinem Herzen, Misty." Zaghaft nickte ich. Daisy ließ mich los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Dann sah sie auf die mittlerweile wieder munter planschenden Pokémon. Ich ahnte, was jetzt kam aber sie hatte mir schon einen Gefallen getan. „Nein, Daisy", widersprach ich entschieden. „Womit wollt ihr die Arena führen?"

„Wir haben doch auch selber welche gefangen", kam eine Stimme vom Eingang. Meine anderen beiden Schwestern standen dort. „Außerdem hast du sie aufgezogen und trainiert. Wir haben kein Anrecht auf sie", gab Violet zu bedenken. Ein einleuchtendes Argument aber noch war ich nicht vollends überzeugt. Dies tat Daisy nun erneut. „Mach deinen Traum wahr, Misty. Tu es für uns." Wieder rollten Tränen über meine Wange aber diesmal waren es Tränen der Freude. „Wenn das euer Wunsch ist." Daisy nickte. Nun war es endgültig um mich geschehen. Ich konnte einem Wunsch meiner Schwestern nicht widersprechen. Sie wollten nur das Beste für mich. Schließlich zwang ich mich zu einem Lächeln und fiel dann zuerst Daisy und dann meinen beiden anderen Schwestern um den Hals. „Ich danke euch", flüsterte ich.

Der Morgen war angebrochen. Es war früh und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten gerade den Horizont. Ich war ganz früh aufgestanden. Na ja, geschlafen hatte ich eigentlich eh so gut wie gar nicht. Alles, was ich brauchte, war in meinem Rucksack, Togepi und die anderen Pokémon eingeschlossen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Misty. Wir wünschen dir alles Gute", verabschiedete sich Daisy. „Und melde dich mal wieder." Ich nickte freudig. „Das werde ich. Auf Wiedersehen." Ich lief los. Mit schnellen und gezielten Schritte strebte ich auf das Pokémon Center zu. Ich wußte nicht, wann sie aufbrechen würden, ich hoffte nur Ash war immer noch dieser Langschläfer.

Die Hoffnung sollte getrübt werden. Als das Center in mein Sichtfeld kam, erkannte ich, daß Ash und Richie gerade im Begriff waren aufzubrechen. „Richie, Ash, wartet!" schrie ich so laut meine Stimme es am frühen Morgen vermochte. Verblüfft drehten die beiden sich um. Ashs Gesicht schien sich ein wenig aufzuhellen, soweit ich das aus der Entfernung beurteilen konnte. Endlich hatte ich die beiden erreicht.

„Was machst du hier, Misty", fragte Ash verwundert. „Ich komme mit euch", platzte die freudige Nachricht förmlich aus mir heraus. „Aber deine...", setzte Ash an. Doch ich unterbrach ihn sofort. „Das ist geklärt. Kannst dich bei ihnen bedanken, sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier..." Einen Moment lang hielt ich inne. „Nicht, daß ich es nicht gewollt hätte", fügte ich leise hinzu. Für einen schier endlosen Augenblick sahen wir uns an. Schließlich meinte Ash: „Wie in alten Zeiten?" Ich nickte. „Wie in alten Zeiten."

Ja, wie in alten Zeiten. Ich hatte Starmie und Sterndu noch aus dem Pokémon Center geholt und dann waren wir aufgebrochen. Wieder vereint, mein Wunsch hatte sich erfüllt. Alles andere würde sich von ganz alleine entwickeln. Da war ich mir absolut sicher.

(Erzähler)

„Nun endlich sind Ash und Misty wieder vereint. Aber werden sie sich auch ihre Gefühle für den anderen eingestehen können? Nun, da die Gruppe jetzt wieder zu dritt ist, kann es ja weitergehen. Ich schätze mal nach Orania, oder?" Ich machte eine kurze Pause, die Bedeutung realisierend. „Moment... Orania? Ich hoffe nur der gute Richie ist ein besserer Führer als Rocko es war, sonst können wir uns auf einiges gefaßt machen. Bis zum nächsten Mal und bringt eine Menge Zeit mit. Ihr werdet sie brauchen, denke ich..."

Anmerkungen

Puh, ich dachte schon dieses Kapitel würde nie ein Ende nehmen aber es gab halt so viel zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Romantische Storys sind nicht ganz mein Ding.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann ich das nächste Kapitel fertig bekomme. Es steht noch einiges an bei mir. Trotzdem im nächsten Kapitel wird es auf jeden Fall nochmal ein wenig dramatischer und romantischer als in diesem. Dieses war nur die Vorbereitung für das folgende.

Bis dann, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step To The Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	5. Wendungen

The Final Step to the Master 0 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:25:00Z 2001-11-03T17:25:00Z 7 4451 25375 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 211 50 31162 9.2812 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 5

(Erzähler)

„In der letzten Episode gab es ein tränenreiches Aufeinandertreffen von Ash und Misty und beinahe auch eine eben solche Trennung. Aber dank dem Verständnis von Mistys Schwestern ging alles gut aus und Misty schloß sich den beiden Jungs auf ihrer Reise wieder an. Jetzt waren sie offensichtlich auf dem Weg Richtung Orania City. Aber es sah so aus, als ob sie sich mal wieder nicht entscheiden konnten, wohin es gehen sollte."

Irgendwo hinter Azuria City (Ash)

Ratlos standen wir an der Weggabelung. Wir wollten nach Orania City aber leider... „Oh, Mann. Jetzt haben wir uns schon wieder verlaufen!" nörgelte Misty rum. „Wir sind doch schon mal hier lang gegangen. Wir können uns doch nicht schon wieder verlaufen", meinte ich und deutete dann auf den mittleren Pfad. „Ich denke, wir müssen da lang." Misty rümpfte die Nase. „Quatsch, wir müssen nach links." Jetzt ging das schon wieder los. Beim letzten Mal hatten wir uns auch nicht entscheiden können und waren so quer durch die Gegend gelaufen. Gut, dadurch hatte ich Bisasam, Glumanda und Schiggy bekommen aber Lust hatte ich nicht gerade noch einmal auf einen solchen Horrormarsch.

Zum Glück hatten wir ja Richie. „Nein, ihr liegt beide falsch. Wir müssen nach rechts, das ist der schnellste Weg nach Orania." Wir schauten ihn fragend an. „Hey, ich komme aus der Richtung. Ich muß das wissen." Wie ich schon sagte: Zum Glück hatten wir Richie. „Na, dann los." Ich sah zum Himmel hinauf und entdeckte weit am Horizont die ersten dunklen Wolken. Es würde einen Sturm geben, hoffentlich schafften wir es rechtzeitig.

**Wendungen**

(Misty)

Ich hatte mich etwas zurückfallen lassen, während Ash und Richie vorausgingen. Alles war wie früher und doch... Nun vielleicht sollte ich es einfach drauf ankommen lassen aber wahrscheinlich hatte ich einfach zuviel Angst vor der Antwort. Immer wieder warf ich einen verstohlenen Blick in seine Richtung. Nein, ich irrte mich, es war nicht mehr so wie früher. Früher war alles einfacher gewesen. Wir waren unschuldige Kinder. Jetzt, wo wir älter geworden waren, war alles viel schwieriger. Damals hatten wir gelacht und gestritten, vollkommen unbeschwert.

Nun war es ruhiger. Seit wir Azuria verlassen hatten, war kaum ein Wort zwischen uns gefallen, weder von ihm noch von mir. Ich schollt mich selbst dafür, konnte aber nichts machen. Würde es sich wirklich alles von allein entwickeln? War es so einfach? Als ich meine neue Reise antrat, war ich mir absolut sicher gewesen. Aber nun... _Hör auf, wir sind doch erst ein kurzes Stück gewandert. Das wird schon, befahl ich mir und trabte weiter hinter den zwei Jungs her._

(Richie)

Wir hatten jetzt vielleicht gut zwei Fünftel des Weges zurückgelegt. Die Wolken am Horizont waren etwas dichter geworden aber es war noch kein Regen oder ein Gewitter zu erkennen. Es braute sich jedoch etwas zusammen und ich wollte nicht mehr auf dem Weg zwischen zwei Städten sein, wenn es losging.

Zur Seite blickend, sah ich wie Ash mit starrem Blick geradeaus wanderte. Misty hing immer noch ein ganzes Stück hinter uns. Mich beunruhigte das. So ging das schon die ganze Zeit und ich hatte mir das Wiedersehen der beiden doch etwas anders vorgestellt.

„Ash?" Er hob so überrascht den Kopf, als hätte er im laufen geschlafen. „Äh ja, was ist, Richie?" Ich wollte nicht direkt auf ihn einreden, das würde es eh nicht bringen. „Ich dachte nur, du wolltest vielleicht reden." Verwundert blickte er mich an. „Worüber?" Als Antwort warf ich einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Dabei erkannte ich, daß Misty scheinbar selber in Gedanken versunken war. „Oh!" Ash schien verstanden zu haben, senkte aber gleich traurig den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, sie will nichts mehr von mir wissen. Ich hab mich ja auch ziemlich blöd verhalten." Eigentlich sollte eine ziemliche scharfe Antwort folgen, von wegen, daß sie wohl dasselbe für ihn wie er für sie empfand. Ich ließ es dann aber. Das sollten die beiden lieber selbst herausfinden. Statt dessen wurde es nur ein mageres „Verstehe."

Eine Weile liefen wir weiter, dann beschloß ich noch einmal ein paar ermutigende Worte zu sagen. „Hast du denn überhaupt schon versucht mit ihr zu sprechen?" Ash schien verwirrt. „Nein."

„Und wie willst du dann wissen, was sie denkt? Ich glaube kaum, daß sie mit uns gekommen wäre, wenn sie dich nicht mehr leiden könnte. Ich glaube, ihr beide solltet einfach mal miteinander reden." Ich sah meinem Freund tief in die Augen. „Hm?" Er nickte zaghaft. „Ich werde es versuchen." Ich stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. Das würde noch ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit werden.

Erneut wurde eine Weile geschwiegen und weder Ash noch Misty machten Anstalten sich dem anderen zu nähern. Langsam wurde es mir zu blöd. Also ließ ich mich selbst etwas zurückfallen. Misty schien genauso überrascht zu sein mich zu sehen wie Ash vorhin.

„Irgendwelche Probleme?" begann ich wieder eher vorsichtig. „Womit", fragte sie verstohlen. „Mit Ash. Denkt er jedenfalls." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von fragend hin zu ungläubig. „Wie? Er denkt, ich hätte ein Problem mit ihm?" Sie war schon beinahe fassungslos und schien es für vollkommen absurd zu halten. „Nun und warum redet ihr nicht miteinander?" Die Frage schien Misty zu beschäftigen. „Muß ich denn anfangen?" Es war zum Verzweifeln. So würden die beiden nie zusammenkommen. „Manchmal muß man auch den ersten Schritt machen. Wie heißt es so schön? Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt."

(Ash)

Schließlich faßte ich einen Entschluß. Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte und paßte mich dann Mistys Tempo an. So viele Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf, daß ich nicht wußte, wo ich anfangen sollte. Zaghaft oder direkt, trauen oder nicht trauen. Es kam dann, wie es kommen mußte. Wir fingen beide gleichzeitig an zu reden. „Misty/Ash..."

Verlegen sahen wir uns an, schwiegen einen Moment. „Du zuerst", sagte ich schließlich. Vorsichtig fragte sie: „Magst du mich noch? Ich meine..." Sie verstummte. „Ich dich noch mögen? Wieso sollte ich denn nicht? Du hast doch allen Grund wütend zu sein. Ich habe versucht dich mit Gewalt..." Weiter kam ich nicht. „Danke für das Geld", meinte Misty urplötzlich. Der Themenwechsel brachte mich ziemlich aus dem Konzept. „Hey, war doch Ehrensache", antwortete ich schließlich.

Wieder eine ganze zeitlang Schweigen. „Ash", begann Misty wieder, „vergessen wir, was war. In Ordnung? Laß uns einfach wieder Freunde sein." Dankbar nickte ich. „Klar." Doch ein leichter Unterton der Enttäuschung schwang mit. _Nur Freunde? Mehr nicht? Ach, Ash, was machst du dir eigentlich vor. Gib es zu, dieses Mädchen will nichts von dir. _

(Misty)

Au! Die gedankliche Ohrfeige, die ich mir selbst verpaßt hatte, tat höllisch weh. Was redete ich da für einen Mist? Einfach nur Freunde, was blöderes war mir wohl nicht eingefallen. Eigentlich wollte ich was ganz anderes sagen... Schon wieder vermasselt!

Gerade, als ich beginnen wollte meinen Fehler wieder auszubügeln, gab es ein lautes Grummeln, gefolgt von einem grellen Blitz, nicht weit von uns entfernt, und einem lauten Krachen. „Oh, man, das gibt einen heftigen Sturm", bemerkte Richie. Es war so plötzlich gekommen, daß niemand etwas bemerkt hatte. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte es noch so ausgesehen, als ob die Wolken sich verziehen würden. Ich spürte schon, wie es unangenehm kühl wurde. Es gab hier auch kein Versteck, wo man gut geschützt wäre. „Schnell, Leute! Wir müssen laufen. Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es noch relativ unbeschadet nach Orania", rief Richie. Das ließen wir uns natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem schnellen Blick nach hinten überprüfte ich, ob Togepi sicher in seinem Rucksack war, und lief dann.

Während wir so durch den Wald rannten, setzte zu allem Überfluß auch noch ein ziemlich heftiger Regen ein und hatte uns bald bis auf die Kleider durchnäßt. Der Sturm tobte um uns herum, wobei die Bäume nur verhältnismäßig wenig Schutz baten, zerrte an unseren nassen Kleidern und trieb uns immer wieder das ebenso nasse Haar ins Gesicht. Zum fünften Mal schob ich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann bemerkte ich, daß ich irgendwo hintergehakt war. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr in meinen rechten Fuß und wenige Augenblicke später fand ich mich kopfüber im durchweichten Boden wieder.

„Misty!" hörte ich die Jungs rufen und versuchte mich wieder halbwegs aufzurappeln, als es ohrenbetäubend donnerte. So als wäre ein Blitz genau neben mir... Verstohlen blickte ich zur Seite. Der Baum links von mir brannte lichterloh und war voll in der Mitte gespalten worden. „Misty, Vorsicht!" drang Ashs Stimme kaum hörbar über den Sturm. Ich sah nach oben und mit Entsetzen mußte ich feststellen, daß ich genau unter einem brennenden Ast hockte, der just in diesem Moment abbrach und auf mich zusauste. Mit erstarrten Blick sah ich ihm entgegen...

Orania City (Officer Rocky)

Als die ersten Blitze am Horizont auftauchten, war mir bereits klar, daß das Unwetter äußert heftig werden würde. Ich hoffte nur es war niemand mehr unterwegs da draußen.

Mit besorgtem Blick trat ich vor die Polizeistation. Ein richtiger Pulk an schwarzen Wolken hatte sich über dem Gebiet zwischen Azuria und Orania City zusammengebraut. Blitze tobten, Donner grollte und ein verdammt regnerischer Sturm fegte über das Land. Bald würde er uns auch erreicht haben. Die Einwohner der Stadt schienen es nun auch gemerkt zu haben und beeilten sich ihre Geschäfte zu erledigen. Bald würden die Straßen wie leergefegt sein. Das Gefühl ließ mich nicht los, daß da draußen irgend etwas Schlimmes geschah. Tja, der Instinkt einer Polizistin.

„Officer Rocky!" rief eine Stimme. „Schwester Joy", erkannte ich sie. „Ein ziemlich heftiges Unwetter, das sich da zusammenbraut", bemerkte sie. „Sie sagen es." Ich überlegte kurz, schnappte mir dann aber meinen Helm und schwang mich aufs Motorrad. „Wo wollen sie hin?"

„Ich hab so ein Gefühl, daß da draußen noch jemand ist. Ich muß dem nachgehen", erklärte ich. „Passen sie auf sich auf", rief sie mir nach. Kurz darauf schoß ich die Straße hinunter. Ich würde die Zufahrten zu Orania City überprüfen. Vielleicht sah ich ja etwas, was meine Ahnung bestätigen würde. Sicher war es irgendwo paranoid aber das Gefühl ließ mich nicht los.

Zwischen den Städten (Ash)

„Misty!" schrie ich aus voller Kehle und Richie, Pikachu und Sparky fielen lauthals mit ein. Sie sah den brennenden Ast kommen, war aber viel zu geschockt um sich zu bewegen. Es spielte sich jetzt alles in Zeitlupe vor meinen Augen ab. Mit zwei langen Schritten, die doch so ewig dauerten, war ich in ihrer Reichweite. Ich stieß mich vom Boden ab und segelte auf Misty zu. Als ich sie zufassen bekam, stieß ich sie im buchstäblich letzten Moment weg. Sie schrie, da sie scheinbar der Ast noch gestreift hatte, dann kamen wir nach einigen unkontrollierten Rollen zum Stillstand und lagen erstmal einige Momente tief durchatmend auf dem Boden.

Ich richtete mich schließlich auf und warf dann einen Blick auf Misty, der der Schrecken immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Danke", preßte sie hervor und ihre Stimme klang zittrig. Dabei hielt sie sich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht ihren Arm. Man konnte eine kleine Brandwunde erkennen. Nichts schlimmes aber es tat sicherlich höllisch weh. Ich nahm ein Tuch aus der Tasche und goß etwas kaltes und klares Wasser aus meiner Trinkflasche darüber. Dann preßte ich es Misty auf die Wunde. Sie biß die Zähne zusammen, sagte aber nichts und nahm das Tuch widerstandslos.

„Alles in Ordnung sonst bei euch", fragte Richie, der sich neben uns gehockt hatte. „Ja, ja. Mir geht's gut", sagte Misty leise. Ich stand auf und reichte ihr meine Hand. „Komm, ich helf dir hoch."

(Misty)

Ich wollte mich zur Seite rollen, irgendwas tun, aber mein Körper verweigerte mir den Gehorsam. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich etwas – jemanden. Dann wurde ich hart zur Seite gerissen. Es brannte höllisch, als der Ast mich streifte, aber er hatte mich nicht voll getroffen. Ich rollte unkontrolliert über den Boden.

Mein Herz raste immer noch wie wild, auch nach einigen Momenten des Ausruhen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, daß Ash es gewesen war, der mich gerettet hatte. „Danke", sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme. Nicht nur, weil meine Atmung immer noch übermäßig schnell ging, sondern weil ich gerade realisierte, daß er sein Leben für mich aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Er hätte selber dabei draufgehen können und trotzdem hatte er sich mutig dazwischen geworfen. Mein Herz schlug immer noch schnell aber weniger aus Angst, denn wegen dieser Tatsache. War ich ihm also doch nicht ganz egal?

Mein Arm schmerzte, eine eklige Brandwunde klaffte dort. Ash legte mir ein nasses Tuch auf die Schulter, was eine neue Welle von Schmerzen auslöste. Aber ich ließ es geschehen, da es das Beste in der gegenwärtigen Situation war. Die spürbar tiefe Besorgnis, die Ash mir entgegenbrachte, erwärmte mich innerlich ein wenig. War da vielleicht tatsächlich mehr als nur gute Freundschaft, dachte ich, während ich das Tuch nahm. 

„Alles in Ordnung sonst bei euch", hörte ich Richie fragen. „Ja, ja. Mir geht's gut", erwiderte ich leise und kam langsam aus meinem Schockzustand in die Realität zurück. Ash war aufgestanden. „Komm, ich helf dir hoch", bot er mir an. Dankbar nahm ich seine Hand und wollte mich aufrichten, als ein neuer Schmerz durch meinen Körper zuckte und mich schlagartig dazu veranlaßte mich wieder hinzusetzen. Es war mein rechter Fuß, mit dem ich mich vorhin verhakt hatte. Mein erster Gedanke war gebrochen aber das hätte ich schon vorher merken sollen. „Was hast du", fragte Ash besorgt. Ich hielt meinen Fuß und antwortete trocken: „Verstaucht, glaub ich."

„Kannst du auftreten?" wollte Ash wissen. „Sieht nicht so aus." Jetzt waren beide äußerst besorgt. „Aber wir müssen zur Stadt. Wir können nicht hierbleiben. Bei dem Wetter holst du dir den Tod", meinte Richie. Das war sicherlich richtig aber so konnte ich unmöglich laufen. Es war verrückt und ziemlich selbstlos aber ich wollte meine Freunde und insbesondere Ash in Sicherheit wissen. „Dann geht ohne mich."

(Ash)

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Das meinte sie doch nicht ernst, oder? Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht beantwortete meine Frage. Diese wunderschönen Augen erwiderten meinen Blick mit sturer Entschlossenheit. Sie war schon immer stur gewesen aber das konnte man von mir wohl auch sagen. Und ich hatte nicht vor nachzugeben. Diese hübschen Augen würde ich nie alleine lassen. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", erwiderte ich streng. „Glaubst du hier als Einzige das Recht auf Selbstaufopferung beanspruchen zu dürfen? Du hast doch wohl nicht eine Sekunde ernsthaft gedacht, daß wir dich alleine lassen würden", schrie ich, ohne zu merken, daß sich ein paar kleine Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten. „Pika, Pika, Pikachu! (Er hat Recht!)" stimmte Pikachu mir wild gestikulierend zu. „Aber, Ash..." Richie unterbrach sie: „Ash hat Recht. Was denkst du bloß von uns?"

„Ich wollte doch nur..." versuchte sie es wieder aber ich wollte keine Widerrede zulassen. „Wenn schon, stehen wir das zusammen durch", erklärte ich. Da kam mir ein Gedanke. „Smettbo..." Ich nahm einen Pokéball. „Zurück!" Es war sicherer so. Dann warf ich Smettbos Pokéball und die der anderen Richie zu. „Ich werde hierbleiben, du läufst so schnell es geht nach Orania City und holst Hilfe. Wir werden es hier eine Zeitlang durchhalten aber nicht lange." Er wollte widersprechen, merkte dann aber scheinbar, daß es die beste Möglichkeit war, die uns blieb. „Pikachu", wandte ich mich an meinen besten Freund – oder besser Freundin, denn eigentlich war Pikachu ja weiblich. „Geh mit Richie und Sparky und paß auf, daß sie heil ankommen." Pikachu sah mich traurig an, ließ seine Blicke zwischen mir und Misty hin- und herwandern und gab dann überraschend schnell jeglichen Einwand auf und hopste auf Richies Schulter.

„Dann nimm auch meine mit", sagte Misty und warf Richie ihre Pokébälle zu. Plötzlich schien ihr etwas eingefallen zu sein. „Oh, nein! Togepi!" Vorsichtig holte sie das ziemlich verstörte kleine Pokémon aus ihrem Rucksack. Sie sah Richie fragend an und er verstand sofort. „Ich paß gut drauf auf. Versprochen." Damit verstaute er auch Togepi in seinem Rucksack, der langsam aus allen Nähten zu platzen drohte. „Geht jetzt und beeilt euch!" Richie nickte und lief los.

(Misty)

Als ob es nicht so schon schlimm genug war, wurde der Regen und der Sturm noch stärker, was die Temperaturen erneut um ein paar Grad fallen ließ. Die Bäume boten uns kaum Schutz und zu allem Überfluß konnte ich mich mit meinem verletzten Fuß kaum bewegen. Außerdem kam auch immer wieder Regenwasser in meine offene Wunde und fügte mir weitere Schmerzen zu. Aber die Kälte war am Schlimmsten. Sie fraß sich unbarmherzig durch unsere nassen Klamotten.

Ash sah sich immer wieder nach einem halbwegs geschützten Ort um. „Da hinten! Schau!" Er zeigte auf einen Felsen, ungefähr so groß wie wir. „Laß uns da rüber." Er half mir wieder auf und stützte mich dann. Ich biß die Zähne zusammen und humpelte in Richtung des Felsens. Mit letzter Kraft ließ ich mich mit dem Rücken zum Stein dort nieder und Ash gleich neben mir. Hier war es etwas geschützt vor dem Sturm aber der Regen war immer noch da. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, so kalt war mir. Sicher stand ich bereits am Rand einer Unterkühlung und bis man uns fand, würde ich sicher schon ein Eisklotz sein.

„Ist dir kalt?" _Was denkst du wohl, wollte ich eigentlich bissig erwidern, nickte dann aber nur. Seine Fürsorge rührte mich und daher konnte ich ihm auch nicht böse sein. „Hier." Er zog seine Jacke aus und wollte sie mir umlegen. „Warte mal! Und was ist mit dir? Du erfrierst ja", stellte ich protestierend fest. „Ach, so ein bißchen Sturm und Regen kriegt mich nicht klein", meinte er mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln und ich merkte, daß eine Diskussion völlig sinnlos war. Wir sollten unsere Kräfte lieber fürs Überleben schonen._

(Richie)

Der Sturm wirbelte um mich herum. Ich lief so schnell, wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben gelaufen war. Wasser spritzte um mich herum, während ich ständig in wahre Seen auf dem Boden trampelte. Aber das war mir egal. _Hoffentlich schaffe ich es noch rechtzeitig. Erneut beschleunigte ich meine Schritte. Ich war schon total durchgeweicht – aber auch das war mir egal._

In dem Tempo würde ich es nie rechtzeitig hin und mit Hilfe wieder zurück schaffen. Es mußte doch eine Möglichkeit geben schneller voranzukommen. Mir kam der Gedanke, daß wir Misty vielleicht mit Hilfe von Ashs Tauboss hätten transportieren hätten, verwarf ihn aber gleich wieder, da der Flug in ihrem Zustand wohl kaum heil ausgegangen wäre. „Moment mal!" Es war sicherlich riskant bei diesem Unwetter aber... Ich blieb einen Moment stehen und kramte in meinem Rucksack. „Pi? (Was suchst du?)" wollte Pikachu wissen. „Wart's ab." Zum Glück hatte Ash es mir nachgemacht und seine Pokébälle markiert. „In welchem ist Tauboss", fragte ich. Pikachu zeigte auf den richtigen. „Gut, haltet euch jetzt ja gut fest", riet ich Sparky und Pikachu. „Das wird etwas rauh werden. Los, Tauboss!" Mit einem spitzen Schrei verließ Tauboss seinen Pokéball. Ich überließ es Pikachu ihm die Situation zu erklären. „Schaffst du es bei dem Wetter", fragte ich schließlich. Als Antwort hockte es sich nieder. „Na dann." Schnell schwang ich mich auf Tauboss' Rücken.

Orania City Stadtgrenze (Officer Rocky)

Gerade hatte ich meine Runde abgeschlossen, ohne etwas Ungewöhnliches zu entdecken. Der Sturm war nun auch schon über Orania City. „Besser ich kehre um. Das wird ganz schön ungemütlich." Ich wollte wenden und zur Polizeistation zurück. Vorher warf ich einen letzten Blick zurück und traute meinen Augen beinahe nicht. Da war doch etwas.

Schnell nahm ich mein Fernglas und suchte nach dem Punkt am Himmel. Da! Da war ein Tauboss in der Luft und auf seinem Rücken war ein Junge, der mir doch äußerst bekannt vorkam. Natürlich! Er war schon sehr oft hier gewesen. „Was macht der bei dem Wetter da draußen? Ich fahr ihm mal besser entgegen." Das tat ich dann auch, mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit.

Nahe der Stadtgrenze (Richie)

Ich war beeindruckt. Obgleich des Sturmes, hatte Tauboss kaum Probleme das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Trotzdem wäre der Flug für jemanden, der sich nicht richtig festhalten konnte wohl problematisch gewesen. „Da vorne ist Orania City. Wir sind gleich da", schrie ich über den Sturm hinweg, was eigentlich in dieser Höhe sinnlos war. Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen und erkannte etwas am Stadtrand, daß uns schnell entgegen kam. Das war ein Motorrad und das bedeutete... Ich deutete nach unten und machte Tauboss klar, daß es runtergehen sollte, was sich wegen der ständigen Aufwinde als schwieriger erwies, als der Aufstieg.

Schließlich kamen wir fast genau neben Officer Rocky zu Boden. „Verdammt, was machst du hier bei dem Wetter?" wollte sie wissen. „Meine Freunde und ich waren auf dem Weg nach Orania City, als uns der Sturm überraschte. Misty hat sich ihren Fuß verletzt und Ash ist bei ihr geblieben. Ich bin los um Hilfe zu holen", erklärte ich schnell. Entsetzt sah Rocky mich an. „Da draußen sind also noch welche? Schnell, steig auf! Dein Tauboss ist ja schon völlig ausgelaugt." Das Angebot nahm ich dankend an und so fuhren wir in Richtung Stadt. „Wir bräuchten einen Hubschrauber oder so", meinte ich. „Ja, aber bei dem Wetter kriegen wir doch keinen in die Luft." Ich überlegte. „Dann brauch ich Decken und ein wetterfestes Zelt vielleicht."

„Das sollte sich organisieren lassen."

(Anmerkungen des Autors: ... = Einschub von Misty's Song, einige vielleicht besser bekannt als „In der Dunkelheit der Nacht". Ich habe nur die englische Version aber die ist auch sehr schön.)

Zurück im Wald (Ash)

Ein Blitz erhellte die Gegend und Misty zuckte zusammen. Ich mußte ja zugeben, daß mir ohne Jacke mittlerweile tatsächlich so kalt war, als wäre ich am Nordpol. Unwillkürlich waren wir näher zusammengerückt., Wieder zuckte ein Blitz nicht weit von uns zu Boden. Misty zitterte erheblich.

Out here in the quiet of the night (Ok, nicht ganz so ruhig)

Meet the stars... and the moon

Ich legte meinen Arm um sie, was zur Folge hatte, daß sie etwas von mir zurückweichen wollte. Aber ich hielt sie sanft zurück. „Wir sollten uns gegenseitig wärmen." Misty sah mich mit ihren schönen Augen an und nickte dann verstehend.

We both know, we have something on our minds

We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away

So saßen wir da eine ganze Weile und versuchten uns gegenseitig zu wärmen.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...

I love you

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit des Schweigens, sah sie mich plötzlich an. Mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den ich nur schwer deuten konnte.

 (Misty)

I practice all the things that I could say

Line by line, every word

Er war so lieb und so zärtlich. Zuerst hatte ich mich wehren wollen, als er seinen Arm um mich gelegt hatte. Das Gefühl ließ mich innerlich erbeben. Mein Herz schien sich ein wenig zu erwärmen. Sollte ich es wagen, sollte ich ihm erzählen, wie ich empfand?

I tell myself, today could be the day

But every time, I loose my nerves

War es richtig oder setzte ich damit vielleicht nur unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel?

I look at you, you look away

Ich sah ihn von der Seite an und als er meinen Blick erwiderte, schwirrten Gedanken und Gefühle in meinem Kopf herum.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...

I love you

Bilder aus vergangenen Zeiten. Von unserer ersten Begegnung, wie sich langsam eine feste Freundschaft entwickelt hatte, von unserem Abschied und unserem Wiedersehen.

Why, why do you turn away?

It must be, your afraid like me

Mein Herz pochte wie wild. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen gehabt und als ich sie nun wieder öffnete, bemerkte ich, daß Ash mich immer noch unverwandt ansah.

I try, but I cant't pretend that I don't feel for you the way I do, can't you see?

Dann entdeckte ich, daß sich meine Gefühle in seinen Augen widerspiegelten und ließ es geschehen.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...

Langsam und ganz vorsichtig, aus Angst es könnte nur ein schöner Traum sein, näherten sich unsere Gesichter. 

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...

Schließlich waren wir uns ganz nah, sahen uns noch einmal tief in die Augen und dann berührten sich unsere Lippen zu einem sanften aber doch leidenschaftlichen Kuß. Ich schloß meine Augen wieder und genoß das Gefühl, daß mich überwältigte.

I love you

(Richie)

Ich sah Pikachu an und sie lächelte zufrieden. Es machte mich unendlich glücklich, die beiden so zu sehen. Eng umschlungen saßen sie da und versanken in ihrem Kuß. Wir waren gerade mit einigen Decken und einem provisorischem Zelt zurückgekommen. Auch Officer Rocky lächelte glücklich, sah dann aber plötzlich auf.

„Schau, der Sturm hat nachgelassen und es hat aufgehört zu regnen." Tatsächlich. Das war ein Wunder. Das Krankenhaus von Orania hatten wir informiert und es würde jetzt wohl auch bald ein Hubschrauber eintreffen. Es war fast wie in einem Märchen, als ob die Liebe der zwei den Regen zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.

(Ash)

Mein Herz war nahe daran zu zerspringen, als ich ihre Lippen auf meinen spürte. Mein sehnlichster Wunsch hatte sich gerade erfüllt und ich hatte noch nicht einmal etwas sagen müssen. Ich genoß das Gefühl und die Wärme, die meinen Körper durchströmte, hilfreicher als jede Decke dieser Welt. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten wir uns wieder voneinander und sahen uns schweigend an. „Misty, ich..." Sanft legte sie mir einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Pst... Ich weiß", flüsterte sie und mit diesem Worten schloß sie die Augen und fiel in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

Jetzt erst merkte ich, daß es nicht mehr regnete und auch der Sturm abgeflaut war. „Ash?" Ich sah hoch. Richie trat mit Officer Rocky aus dem Schatten. Beide mit ein paar warmen Decken bestückt. „Sie schläft jetzt", stellte ich überflüssigerweise fest. Ich nahm dankbar eine Decke und deckte Misty behutsam zu. Dann wickelte ich uns beide noch in eine zweite.

In weiter Ferne hörten wir das Geräusch von Rotorblättern und bald landete der Rettungshubschrauber neben uns. Misty schlief weiter. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst um sie aber die Schwester versicherte mir, daß sie es sicher schaffen würde.

Orania City Krankenhaus (Misty)

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen trafen durch das Fenster auf mein Gesicht. Vorsichtig blinzelte ich und realisierte, daß ich schön warm eingehüllt in einem Bett lag. Meine Augen fielen auf Ash, der neben meinem Bett saß und ziemlich übermüdet schien. Hatte er etwa die ganze Zeit über hier gesessen?

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er mich lächelnd. Ich erwiderte das Lächeln. „Der Arzt hat gesagt, du bist nochmal mit einer leichten Unterkühlung davongekommen. Dein Fuß ist auch in ein paar Tagen wieder in Ordnung." Ich nickte schwach. Ausgeschlafen war ich aber die Überanstrengung der letzten Nacht machte sich in jeder Faser meines Körpers bemerkbar. Trotzdem setzte ich mich auf.

Ash war sofort bei mir. „Bleib liegen", riet er. Aber ich wollte ihn nur ansehen. Es war raus, meine Gefühle waren endgültig befreit und es fühlte sich an, als ob ein zentnerschwerer Stein von meinem Herzen gefallen wäre. Ash berührte sanft mein Kinn und hob es etwas an. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. „Und ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich zurück. Erneut versanken wir in einen tiefen Kuß. Mein Traum war wahr geworden und jetzt hatte ich die Gewißheit, daß wir denselben Traum geteilt hatten.

(Erzähler)

„*Schnief*... Wie romantisch..." Ich wische mir ein paar Tränen aus den Augen und räuspere mich um meine Stimme wiederzufinden. „Nun, auf jeden Fall scheint eine feste Bindung zwischen Ash und Misty entstanden zu sein. Ja, man findet Liebe an den merkwürdigsten Orten. Ich überlasse euch eurem Taschentuch oder eurem Kopfkissen und möchte die beiden Frischverliebten gar nicht weiter stören." Einen letzten Blick in das Zimmer werfernd, wo Ash und Misty in einen langen Kuß versanken, ergänze ich: „Nicht, daß ich überhaupt stören würde..."

Anmerkungen

Ich hab es endlich geschafft! Erst wußte ich nicht, wie ich das Kapitel anfangen sollte, während das Ende schon lange in meinem Kopf herumspukte. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gut gelungen, da ich schlecht romantische Storys schreiben kann (Anm. zur Nachkorrektur: Konnte, die Betonung liegt jetzt auf konnte...).

So, ich werde mit dieser Fanfic jetzt erstmal Pause machen (*Oh*). Ich werde erstmal eine Woche (ab dem 2.7.) in den wohlverdienten Urlaub fahren und dann werde ich meine Prioritäten wieder auf meine Sailormoon Fics und meine HP lenken. Wenn überhaupt, werden immer mal wieder einzelne Episoden zwischendurch veröffentlicht, wenn mir mal wieder was gutes einfallen sollte, was eine Episode lohnt.

Zu Pikachu. Ich habe das nur mal auf einer Homepage gelesen, daß Pikachu weiblicher Natur ist. Es klang recht überzeugend (außerdem hatte ich eh immer schon so einen Verdacht) und da habe ich es halt übernommen. Ich hoffe nur, daß ich in den vorangegangenen Episoden dem nichts zuwider geschrieben habe. Sonst wird das noch geändert.

Zum Schluß nochmal Dank an alle, die mir gemailt haben. Danke für das überwiegende Lob, ich werde mir Mühe geben euch nicht zu enttäuschen. Lob, Kritik, Anregungen wie immer an Solarsenshi@gmx.de. 

Ich verabschiedete mich und sage:

Bis dann, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step To The Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	6. Wer hätte gedacht das Leben könnte so sc...

The Final Step to the Master 06 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:24:00Z 2001-11-03T17:24:00Z 8 5038 28721 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 239 57 35271 9.2812 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 6

(Erzähler)

„Es ist ein wenig Zeit vergangen, seit wir uns gesehen haben. In der letzten Folge, war die Gruppe auf den Weg nach Orania City. Doch sie kamen in einen Sturm und Misty verletzte sich so, daß sie nicht weiter konnte. Während Richie Hilfe holte, blieb Ash bei Misty und beide versuchten dem Sturm so gut es ging zu trotzen. Es sah nicht gut aus für die beiden. Aber inmitten dieses Unwetters gelang es sowohl Ash als auch Misty ihre Angst zu überwinden und sich ihre Gefühl einzugestehen."

Ich zeige das Bild wie sich beide das erste Mal küssen. „Mit neu gefundener Liebe und einem starken Willen konnten sie dem Sturm trotzen und überleben. Durch was für Gefahren muß die Beziehung der beiden noch gehen? Und vor allen Dingen: Wird sie halten? Wir werden es sehen." 

Gleicher Ort, wie zum Ende der letzten Episode (Ash)

Vorsichtig, ganz leise, ich wollte Misty nicht wecken, öffnete ich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Kurz nachdem sie aufgewacht war, war sie in meinen Armen auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte ich es ihr nicht verdenken. Die Ereignisse des letzten Tages waren zu ermüdend gewesen. Ich hatte natürlich auch versucht ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen, nachdem ich gefrühstückt hatte. Aber gebracht hatte es nicht viel.

Ich schloß die Tür und ging zu ihrem Bett. _Sie sieht so süß aus, wenn sie so selig schläft, dachte ich mir, während ich auf sie hinab blickte. Es hatte sich eine Menge verändert. Sicher wir würden weiterziehen und so weiter. Aber zwischen uns beiden würde sich wohl eine Menge ändern. Nein, soviel nun auch nicht. Ich liebte Misty wie sie war. Doch ich würde etwas vorsichtiger mit meinen oft überflüssigen Kommentaren sein müssen. Mädchen waren in dieser Hinsicht leicht reizbar und konnten schnell wütend werden. Insbesondere Misty. Aber für diesen heißen Charakter liebte ich sie nur noch mehr. Verdammt, ohne Misty hätte ich so einige dumme Sachen gemacht, wenn sie nicht dagewesen wäre._

„Ash...?" Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch und sah, daß Misty aufgewacht war. „Ja. Wie geht's? Ausgeschlafen?" Sie gähnte einmal laut, nickte dann aber. „Wie spät ist es?" Mir fiel ein, daß ich selber gar nicht mehr auf die Uhr geachtet hatte. „Oh, kurz vor Zwölf." Misty sah mich erschreckt an. „Was, schon fast Zwölf? Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt? Ich hab ja noch nicht mal was gegessen!" Was sagte ich vorhin über heißes Temperament? Nun damit würde ich klarkommen müssen, wohl – und hoffentlich – für den Rest meines Lebens.

Ich beeilte mich sie zu beruhigen. „Hey, ganz ruhig. Ich hab dir was mitgebracht." Damit nahm ich das Tablett von dem kleinen Tisch neben mir (Anm. des Autors: Fragt jetzt bitte nicht, wie es dahin kommt) und stellte es vorsichtig auf der Bettdecke ab. „Oh", meinte Misty, langsam meine kleine Aufmerksamkeit realisierend. „Danke", brachte sie schließlich hervor und gab mir einen Kuß auf die Wange. Wir wurden beide ein wenig rot. „Scheint so, als ob wir uns beide noch dran gewöhnen müßten, was?" meinte ich mit einen Lächeln. Misty antwortete mit selbigen bevor sie anfing ihr _Frühstück_ zu verschlingen.

(Pikachu)

Ich hatte mich neben Togepi gesetzt, als Ash ins Zimmer zu Misty ging. Ich dachte mir, es wäre besser so, schließlich wollte ich die beiden ja nicht stören. Nach Ash war Misty meine beste Freundin und es hatte mich unendlich glücklich gemacht, daß sie endlich zueinandergefunden hatten. Ich meine, ich könnte nie eifersüchtig auf Misty sein. Wieso auch? Ich freute mich schon auf die folgenden Jahre zusammen und zwar wirklich zusammen.

„Toge, Togepi, Pri? (Warum können wir nicht zu, Mama, Onkel Pikachu?)" Ich kicherte ein wenig, als ich mich von dem kleinem Fenster abwandte und Ash und Misty sich alleine überließ. „Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pi, Chu, Pika, Pikachu. (Wir können schon aber deine Mama möchte jetzt glaube ich etwas mit Ash zusammensein.)" Togepi sah mich verwirrt an, dann begriff es langsam. „Togepi, Toge Prui? (Du meinst Papa?)" Ich ließ mich stöhnend nach hinten fallen. Es war schon damals so gewesen, daß Togepi über Ash ständig als Papa gesprochen hatte. Tja, aber wahrscheinlich hatte jeder bereits kapiert, daß sie Gefühle füreinander hatten, außer ihnen selbst natürlich.

Ich kam wieder auf die Beine und meinte lachend: „Pika... chu! (Ja... Papa.)"

„Togepi, Togepi! (Ich will jetzt aber trotzdem zu Mama!)" Ich ließ einen Seufzer raus. Togepi würde wohl nicht eher nachgeben. Ein Blick über die Schulter sagte mir, daß Misty gerade mit Frühstücken fertig war und so schnappte ich mir Togepi und lief zur Zimmertür.

Nun, leider hatten wir nicht gerade viel Glück. Gerade als wir ins Zimmer platzten, waren _Mama und Papa_ dabei sich zu küssen. Ich wollte Togepi zurückhalten aber es sprang direkt in Mistys Arme, so daß Ash instinktiv zurückweichen mußte.

„Togepi! (Ich hab dich vermißt, Mama!)" Instinktiv hatte Misty Togepi in ihre Arme geschlossen. „Oh, natürlich. Ich hab dich auch vermißt, Togepi. Geht es dir gut?" sprudelte es aus ihr hervor, als sie realisierte, daß sie Togepi seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Prui, Toge... Prui, Togepi (Ja, Onkel Pikachu und Onkel Richie haben mir Frühstück gemacht)", erklärte es.

Ash sah mich etwas vorwurfsvoll an. Schnell hopste ich auf seine Schulter und setzte einen um Verzeihung bittenden Blick auf. „Chu (Tut mir Leid)", begann ich, „Pika, Pikachu, Pi, Pi. (aber Togepi wollte seine Mama und seinen Papa sehen.)" Ash sah mich überrumpelt an. Ich hatte „Papa" natürlich absichtlich eingefügt. „Was? Was hast du eben gesagt?"

„Pika, Pikapi, Chu, Pikachu (Gib es zu, Ash, du kannst es nicht mehr abstreiten)", gab ich mit einem Grinsen zurück. „Hey, was gibt es denn so lustiges", fragte Misty, auf uns aufmerksam geworden. „Oh, nichts. Nur daß ich gerade erfahren habe, daß ich mittlerweile zum Vater geworden bin." Misty sah mich fragend an. „Pika, Pi. (Sie soll Togepi nach deinem Namen fragen.)" Ash übersetzte für Misty. Erst verstand sie nicht ganz, als sie aber unseren auffordernden Blick sah, tat sie wie ihr geheißen. „ Togepi, Toge Prui? (Du meinst Papa?)" wiederholte Togepi, was es auch mich gefragt hatte. Einen Moment lang starrte Misty beinahe zur Eissäule erstarrt auf Togepi hinab, sah dann uns – nein, sie sah Ash an – und kicherte schließlich. Ash und ich fielen in das Gekicher mit ein und bald war der Raum erfüllt von hellem Gelächter.

Es schien so als wären wir jetzt wirklich eine Familie.

**Wer hätte gedacht das Leben könnte so schön sein?******

Einige Tage später (Misty)

Schließlich war es soweit, daß mein Fuß sich genug erholt hatte, damit ich aufstehen konnte. Ich war noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen aber Ash tat alles um mir zu helfen. Er war richtig fürsorglich! Nicht, daß er es nicht auch schon früher war. Aber nie hatte er sich so um jemanden gesorgt wie um mich. Das einzige Lebewesen, das je solch eine selbstaufopfernde Fürsorge von Ash bekommen hatte war Pikachu. Selbst seine anderen Pokémon, die er trotzdem über alles liebte, hatten nie solch eine Aufmerksamkeit erhalten.

Daß ich auf einer Stufe mit Pikachu stand, gab mir ein erwärmendes Gefühl, ein Gefühl des Vertrauens, daß man nicht erklären konnte. Jede Bewegung, jedes Wort, jede sanfte und zärtliche Berührung ließen mein Herz Jubelsprünge machen. Ich hatte nie gedacht, ich würde jemals so fühlen. In diesen Tagen war ich das glücklichste Mädchen auf der Welt.

Doch dieser Tag war etwas Besonderes, das konnte ich fühlen. Die Sonne stand noch tief und es war früher Vormittag, als Ash mich vorsichtig nach draußen führte. Oh Mann! Wie hatte ich die frische Luft vermißt. Ich realisierte erst jetzt eigentlich, daß wir in Orania City waren, der Hafenstadt, die ich neben meiner eigenen so sehr liebte. Wenn es jemals einen besseren Platz zum Angeln gab als Azuria, dann war es hier.

Ash half mir meine Balance zu halten, da ich immer noch ein wenig schwach auf den Beinen war, Richie lief neben ihm und Pikachu rannte mit Sparky voraus. Die beiden hatten eine Menge Spaß miteinander. _Ich frage mich, ob sie etwas miteinander haben? dachte ich und erwischte mich dabei wie ich die beiden Pikachus aufmerksam beobachtete._

„Misty? Hey, Misty?" Abrupt löste ich den Blick und sah in Ashs besorgte Augen. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ich nickte. In seinem Blick stand so etwas, wie „Hey, und ich bekomme keine Aufmerksamkeit?". Kichernd gab ich ihm einen sanften Kuß und flüsterte dann in sein Ohr: „Ich fragte mich nur, ob Pikachu und Sparky mehr sind als nur Freunde." Er sah mich verwirrt an und schien nicht richtig zu kapieren, was ich meinte.

„Oh, komm schon. Denk mal nach, Dummkopf", sagte ich. Natürlich meinte ich es nicht wirklich und Ash wußte das – sonst würde ich es ja auch nicht machen – aber manchmal war er halt ein wenig langsam. Doch, was machte das schon? Mir war es egal, ich wollte niemanden anderen. Ash war der netteste und sorgsamste Junge, den ich kannte. Ich wußte, er würde sich für jeden seiner Freunde aufopfern. Das machte ihn zu etwas Besonderem. Mutig beschrieb diese Eigenschaft nicht einmal annähernd und tapfer war eine glatte Untertreibung.

Ash sah zu Pikachu und Sparky hinüber. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht und seine Lippen formten ein Lächeln, als er schließlich kapierte, was ich meinte. „Nun, vielleicht. Aber es ist noch zu früh etwas zu sagen", meinte er und ich nickte. Richie lehnte sich zu uns hinüber. „Worum geht es eigentlich?" Ich lachte und deutete nach vorne. „Um eure Pikachus." Richie schaute kurz und hatte wesentlich schneller kapiert als Ash. „Oh... Nun warten wir's ab." Seltsam, ich hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, warum er und Ash ständig dasselbe dachten, besonders, wenn es um Pokémon ging.

Orania City (Ash)

Richie hatte uns in ein kleines abgelegenes Café gebracht. Auch wenn Misty und ich schon mal hier gewesen waren, schien Richie die Stadt wesentlich besser zu kennen. Verständlicher, er war schon öfter hier gewesen. Irgendwie war ich froh darüber, denn dieses Café schien ein Insidertip zu sein. Es war nicht viel los in dieser Gegend und den Trubel der Stadt hatten wir schon längst hinter uns gelassen. Für Misty war es gut, so brauchte sie nicht ständig so aufzupassen.

Wir hatten uns hingesetzt und studierten die Speisekarte... Nun ja Misty und ich studierten die Speisekarte, da Richie schon wußte, was er wollte. Nachdem ich mich entschieden hatte, stand ich auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, Leute", erklärte ich. „Muß nur schnell was besorgen."

„Warte, ich komm mit", bot Misty sofort an. Ich lächelte sanft und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Nicht nötig. Ich brauch nicht lange. Vergeßt nur meine Bestellung nicht, ich sterbe vor Hunger. Oh, und vergiß Pikachu nicht." Misty nickte etwas verwirrt.

In wenigen Minuten war ich, wo ich hinwollte. Es war ein kleiner Schmuckladen mit dem Namen „Tarons Collar". Richie kannte den Ladenbesitzer, was alles etwas einfacher und ein wenig billiger gemacht hatte. Ich betrat den Laden. „Hallo, Mister Taron?" rief ich und sah mich suchend um. Kurz darauf tauchte ein recht großer Mann mit langen braunblonden Haaren aus einem der hinteren Räume auf. „Oh hallo, Ash", grüßte er freundlich. „Guten Morgen, Mister Taron. Ich wollte fragen, ob es bereits fertig ist." Die Frage war eher rhetorisch. Ich wußte, daß das, was ich in Auftrag gegeben hatte, heute fertig werden würde, weil er es mir gestern gesagt hatte.

Mister Taron setzte ein Lächeln auf, verschwand kurz wieder nach hinten und kam dann mit einer roten Schachtel zurück. „Hier. Ich hoffe, ich hab getroffen, was du wolltest", meinte er. Ich nahm die Schachtel und öffnete sie sofort. Innen, in schwarzem Saum gebettet, lag eine goldene Kette mit einem Anhänger in Silber. Vorsichtig nahm ich sie heraus und staunte nicht schlecht. Das Gold und Silber glänzten im Sonnenlicht, das durch die Tür hinein fiel, und verschmolzen harmonisch ineinander. Dann öffnete ich den Anhänger und nickte schließlich.

„Ich bin beeindruckt!" brachte ich hervor, griff in meine Tasche und bezahlte das Schmuckstück. _Ich bin sicher sie wird es mögen. Der Besitzer des Ladens nahm das Geld entgegen und ich dankte ihm für die gute Arbeit, die er in nur wenigen Tagen geleistet hatte. „Oh, nein. Es war mir eine Freude. Ich bin sicher deine Freundin wird es mögen." Ich nickte. „Noch einmal danke. Ich werde sie weiterempfehlen." Damit verließ ich den Laden und beeilte mich zum Café zurückzukehren._

(Misty)

„Wo ist er nur hin", fragte ich Richie. Langsam war ich etwas besorgt. „Keine Sorge, er kommt gleich wieder", sagte er ruhig. Es schien irgendwie, als ob Richie wußte, was vor sich ging. „Jungs", meinte ich mit einem Seufzer. Ich würde sie wohl nie verstehen.

Als die Bedienung mit unserem Essen zurückkam, erblickte ich endlich die rotweiße Schirmmütze Ashs. Im nächsten Moment kam er durch den Eingang und kam zu unserem Tisch hinüber. „Wo warst du?" fragte ich. „Etwas abholen", antwortete er. Etwas erschöpft – _ist er etwa gerannt? – ließ er sich in den Stuhl neben mir sinken. „Nun, dann können wir jetzt ja essen", meinte ich, als ich sah, daß er fast starb vor Hunger. Ich wollte immer noch wissen, was er _besorgt_ hatte aber ich wollte ihn auch erstmal Essen lassen._

Schließlich waren wir soweit fertig. Ich war gerade etwas abgelenkt, weil ich Pikachu und Sparky zusah, wie sie leise miteinander – nun ich konnte es nicht anders beschreiben, da es genau so aussah – flirteten. „Misty?" Ich erschrak etwas, da ich mal wieder auf die beiden Pokémon geachtet hatte. „Ja?" Ich drehte mich zu Ash um und sah in seine Augen. Er sah ernst aus aber trotzdem sah ich die Liebe darin. „Ich habe etwas für dich", sagte er in liebevollem Ton. Damit brachte er ein rotes Schmuckkästchen zum Vorschein. Mein Herz pochte ein wenig, als ich es entgegennahm. „Mach es auf", forderte Ash mit einem Lächeln. Vorsichtig klappte ich es auf...

Was meine Augen da auf dem schwarzen Saum sahen, wollte ich erst nicht glauben. Die ersten Freudentränen bildeten sich aber zuerst wollte ich es genauer sehen. Ich nahm die goldene Kette und betrachtete den silbernen Anhänger. Die Farben verschmolzen perfekt ineinander, wenn das Sonnenlicht darauf fiel. Der Anhänger hatte die Form eines Seeper. Die Konturen waren hervorragend ausgearbeitet. Dann entdeckte ich, daß man den Anhänger öffnen konnte. Ein Bild darin kam zum Vorschein, das mich und Ash auf dem Sommerfest bei Maiden's Peak zeigte, nachdem wir mit diesem Nebulak aufeinandergeprallt waren. Darunter war etwas eingraviert. Die Worte waren simpel aber das war mir egal. „Für die, die ich immer lieben werde" lautete die Inschrift.

Die Freudentränen schimmerten nun deutlich in meinen Augen und ich sah zu Ash auf, der geduldig auf meine Reaktion wartete. „Oh, Ash... Das... Das...", stotterte ich beinahe sprachlos. „Wieviel hat das gekostet?"

„Ist nicht wichtig", meinte er. „Gefällt es dir?" Als Antwort fiel ich ihm um den Hals und weinte ein paar Tränen puren Glücks. „Es ist wunderschön", sagte ich einfach nur. Ich wußte einen besseren Weg meine Gefühle auszudrücken. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuß. „Danke", flüsterte ich.

(Pikachu)

Nach dem Frühstück waren wir durch die Stadt gewandert. Ash wußte natürlich, daß Misty Orania sehr mochte. Der Tag war schön und die Sonne schien warm auf uns hinunter. Wir hatten es eigentlich nicht eilig weiterzukommen. Erst sollte Mistys Fuß wieder vollkommen in Ordnung kommen. Ich war richtig überrascht wie sorgsam sich Ash um Misty kümmerte aber nicht wirklich eifersüchtig. Wie ich schon sagte, wir waren jetzt eine Familie und meinen Freund glücklich zu sehen war das Schönste für mich.

Nun ich hatte ja auch genug Aufmerksamkeit von Sparky. Seit wir in der Stadt angekommen waren, waren wir fast ständig zusammen. Nun ich wußte nicht genau, ob das, was ich fühlte, ähnlich zudem war, was Ash für Misty empfand. Doch ich hatte nicht vor denselben Fehler wie mein Trainer zu begehen und Jahre zu warten. 

Sparky und ich tollten in der Gegend herum, während die anderen langsam hinterherkamen. Für ein Weibchen war ich schon immer recht spontan und impulsiv, also war mir klar, daß ich den ersten Schritt machen würde. Als Sparky zurückrannte um kurz mit Richie zu reden, sah ich meine Chance. Vielleicht war ich schon zu sehr an die menschlichen Gepflogenheiten gewöhnt aber mir viel nichts besseres ein. So etwas wie Ash für Misty gekauft hatte, konnte ich Sparky nicht schenken. Also blieben wir beim schlichten.

Noch bevor er zurückkam, hatte ich eine hübsche Blume gepflückt. Ja, eigentlich taten Jungs das für Mädchen aber bei Pikachus war das eh etwas anders. Etwas schüchtern reichte ich ihm die weiße, süßduftende Blume. „Pi, Chu. (Hier für dich.)" Sparky sah mich erst etwas überrascht an, roch dann neugierig an der Blume und nahm sie schließlich. „Kachu (Danke)", erwiderte er etwas schüchtern. Wieder war es an mir die Initiative zu übernehmen und ich berührte sanft seine roten Elektrobacken. Ein paar Funken sprühten. Es war ein altes Ritual unter Pikachus um zu zeigen, daß man den anderen sehr mochte. Sparky errötete etwas und mir erging es ähnlich. Wir lächelten uns scheu an. Sparky schaute zur Seite und ich mißverstand seine Geste als Abweisung. „Pika, Pikachu? Pi, Pikachu (Was ist? Magst du mich nicht)", fragte ich enttäuscht. Schnell sah Sparky mich wieder an. „Ka, Pi, Chu, Pikachu, Pi. (Ich fragte mich nur gerade, ob ich träume.)" Als Antwort gab ich ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Pikachu, Pika... (Nein, tust du nicht...)" Dann machten wir, wofür Ash und Misty Jahre gebraucht hatten. Es gab zwar unter den meisten Pokémon andere Paarungsrituale (Anm. des Autors: Nein, kommt nicht auf dumme Gedanken. Nur ein dicker Schmatzer) aber Pikachus waren Menschen recht ähnlich. Besonders wir beide...

(Richie)

Ich blieb abrupt stehen, als ich die Szene sah. Auch Ash und Misty hielten an und ließen voneinander ab, um das Pärchen neugierig zu beobachten. Ich war überrascht, daß Ashs Pikachu den ersten Schritt machte. Schließlich war es doch das Mädchen aber Sparky war schon immer etwas scheu gewesen. Mein Freund und Partner war erst ziemlich schüchtern und machte auch einen kleinen Fehler, als er zur Seite sah und Pikachu den falschen Eindruck bekam aber das Mißverständnis war schnell behoben.

Nachdem die beiden dann endlich voneinander abgelassen hatten, sahen sie sich erst eine Weile an, bis sie schließlich merkten, daß alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Beide Pikachus wurden Tomatenrot. Ash, Misty und ich sahen uns an und konnten uns nicht anders helfen als laut loszuprusten. Es war doch zu niedlich gewesen die beiden zu beobachten.

Da entdeckte ich ein Plakat an der Fensterscheibe des Geschäfts, neben dem wir standen. „Hey, schaut mal!" rief ich aus. Sofort hatten sich Ash und Misty neben mich gedrängt, Sparky war mit ein paar Sätzen auf meiner Schulter, selbes mit Pikachu bei Ash. Das Plakat kündigte eine große Party an. Ash las schließlich vor: „Große Einweihungsfeier der neuen MS St. Anne. Alle Pokémontrainer sind eingeladen solange es noch Karten gibt." Er sah nach unten. „Was?!? Die Party ist schon morgen Abend?" stellte er in Unglauben fest. „Glaubt ihr, daß wir noch Karten kriegen?" meinte Ash. Wir sahen uns fragend an. „Gute Frage", stimmte Misty zu und sah Ash kichernd an. „Wolltest du denn mit mir da hingehen?" Ash wurde instinktiv ein wenig Rot. „Uhm... Ja, sicher... Wenn du magst...?" Misty kicherte weiter und drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Ok, ich seh zu, daß wir noch Karten kriegen", erbot ich mich und lief in Richtung Hafen, nicht ohne dem frischgebackenen Pokémonpaar einen Wink zu geben mir zu folgen.

(Ash)

„Ich hoffe, er kriegt die Karten", sagte ich leise und sah ihm hinterher als Pikachu von meiner Schulter hopste und mit Sparky meinem Freund hinterrannte. _Danke, Kumpel. Ich sah zu Misty rüber und wunderte mich wieder einmal wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen mit was ich sie verdient hatte. Ich konnte die Leute nicht verstehen, die wirklich glaubten Misty wäre häßlich. Meine Kommentare in die Richtung waren eigentlich immer nur scherzhaft und sollten nur dazu dienen meine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen._

In Wahrheit war Misty schon damals ein wunderschönes Mädchen gewesen. Die beste Erinnerung von ihr hatte ich von Maiden's Peak. Da sah sie einfach umwerfend in ihrem Kimono aus und ich hatte mich beinahe nicht zusammenreißen können. Es war auch das erste Mal, daß ich vor mir selbst zugegeben hatte etwas für Misty zu empfinden.

Über die Jahre hinweg in denen wir uns nicht gesehen hatten, ist sie zu einem wirklich traumhaft jungem Mädchen herangewachsen. Sie trug ihr Haar jetzt offen, weil ich es auch so gerne mochte, und ihr äußerliche hatte sich ihrer innerlichen Schönheit angepaßt. Alles in allem war sie ein Engel für mich.

Nun, mein Engel starrte gerade gedankenverloren ins Leere. Langsam näherte ich mich und schlang sanft meine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Etwas erschrocken drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah mich über die Schulter an. Ich gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuß und fragte dann: „Woran denkst du?"

„Oh, ich überlegte gerade ein wenig angeln zu gehen. Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr richtig geangelt", meinte sie. „Doch, mich hast du geangelt", widersprach ich scherzhaft. „Das war vor vielen Jahren", entgegnete Misty. „Du weißt schon, was ich meine", schloß ich ab und gab ihr noch einen Kuß auf die Stirn. „Laß uns Angeln gehen."

Eine abgelegene Bucht (Misty)

Wir saßen lange einfach nur da. Meine Angel hing im Wasser, an einem der schöneren und ruhigeren Plätze von Orania City. Ich hatte diesen Platz einmal in einem Magazin gesehen. Es war nicht der Platz, wo Profiangler ihre Netze auswerfen aber er war schön und romantisch. Das reichte mir. Das Wasser war hier sanft und ruhig. Der ganze Ort war von Bäumen eingefaßt, die die Bucht von der Außenwelt abschirmten.

Wir saßen auf dem schmalen Holzsteg, der parallel zur Küste verlief, unsere Beine hingen über das Wasser und ich hatte meinen Kopf an Ashs Schulter gelegt, nicht, daß ich in meiner Konzentration auf meine Angel nachlassen würde. Aber ich wollte das Gefühl nicht missen.

Da streifte ein Gedanke meinen Geist. Was hatte Daisy gesagt? Ich sollte meinen eigenen Traum erfüllen? Was war eigentlich mein Traum – neben Ash? Ich erinnerte mich an meine erste Rückkehr nach hause, als Ash und ich um den Quellorden kämpften. Es stimmt, ich hatte meine Schwestern verlassen um eine Pokémontrainerin zu werden. Ich wollte ähnliches wie Ash, war aber nie sehr gut darin. Jetzt war ich älter, erfahrener. Die Reisen mit Ash, das Beobachten von Kämpfen... Ich fühlte mich bereit einen neuen Anlauf zu starten.

„Ash", begann ich und setzte mich gerade hin. Unsere Augen trafen sich für einen Moment. „Ich möchte auch zur Liga." Ich konnte Ashs überraschten Ausdruck in jeder Faser seines Gesichtes sehen aber er wich schnell einer besorgten Ernsthaftigkeit. Was er sagte war nicht beleidigend gemeint, das wußte ich und nahm es auch nicht so. Er wollte ja nur mein bestes. „Dafür ist dein Team zu unausgeglichen." Das war natürlich richtig, sie hatte eindeutig zu viele Wasser/Eistypen. Das einzige Pokémon anderen Typs war Tangela. Gut, Togepi hatte einige interessante Dinge drauf, ohne es zu wissen, aber das würde noch etwas dauern. „Ich weiß. Ich möchte es trotzdem versuchen. Ich werde mir halt ein paar neue Pokémon fangen müssen." Ashs Besorgnis wich einem warmen Lächeln, das mein Herz innerhalb eines Augenblicks zum Schmelzen brachte. „Ich werde dir helfen."

„Danke", sagte ich nur und drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange.

Dann passierte es, fast zu schnell um zu reagieren. Ich fühlte einen Ruck an meiner Angel und wußte noch in dieser Sekunde, daß ich etwas Großes gefangen hatte. Etwas sehr Besonderes. „Wow, was ist das?" Innerhalb eines Augenblicks waren wir beide aufgesprungen und Ash half mir einholen. Was immer da an der Angel hing, sträubte sich beharrlich.

Wir zogen mit aller Kraft, bis schließlich etwas durch die Wasseroberfläche brach. Es war... Wir beide schnappten nach Luft, waren aber geistesgegenwärtig genug die Angel festzuhalten. Vor uns im Wasser zappelte eines der Pokémon, die ich schon immer mal haben wollte, für die zumindest jeder Wasser-, nein eigentlich jeder Pokémontrainer in der Welt so fast alles eintauschen würde, und starrte uns neugierig an. Der schmale Körper dieser tiefsten Entwicklungsstufe war geformt wie ein Bleistift, wenn es sich ganz gerade aufrichtete. Ein Drachenpokémon - Dratini!

Ich starrte bestimmt mehrere Sekunden auf das gut anderthalb Meter lange Drachenpokémon. Meine Augen konnten einfach nicht mehr davon lassen. Der kleine Kerl sah so unschuldig aus und doch steckten unglaubliche Kräfte in ihm. Dratinis und ihre Entwicklungsstufen waren dafür bekannt über eine unheimlich hohe, menschenähnliche Intelligenz zu verfügen.

„Äh, Misty...", riß Ash mich aus meiner Betäubung. „Wenn du noch länger wartest, verliert es das Interesse und schwimmt wieder weg." Das reichte schließlich, um mich aus meiner mentalen Starre zu befreien. Entwischen lassen wollte ich es auf keinen Fall. Ich griff nach einem Pokéball. „OK, Starmie, ich..."

„Nein!" Ash hielt meinen Arm fest und ich sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Kein Wasserpokémon. Dratini würde es in Sekunden zum Nachtisch verspeist haben." Da hatte Ash durchaus einen Punkt. Ich war halt nur so dran gewöhnt bei allem schwierigen zuerst Starmie ins Spiel zu bringen. In  Millisekunden ging ich meine Pokémon durch. Sterndu kam gar nicht in Frage, da wäre meine erste Wahl noch effektiver. Tangela hätte ziemlich geringe Chancen... „Jugong", half Ash mir erneut auf die Sprünge. „Drachen haben nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen Eisattacken." Ja, das war es. Ich wollte Ash dafür am liebsten in die Arme springen, besann mich aber wieder auf die Aufgabe.

„Jugong, ich wähle dich!" In einem Aufblitzen hellen Lichts kam Jugong aus seinem Pokéball. Als Jurob hatte es noch meinen Schwestern gehört aber seit den Auftritten im Wasserballett waren wir fast unzertrennlich. Darüber hinaus war es einer der schnellsten Schwimmer. Das sollte helfen, da Dratini im Wasser auch recht wendig war.

„Ok, Jugong. Aurorastrahl!" Ein regenbogenfarbener Lichtstrahl hatte Dratini eingehüllt bevor es überhaupt wußte, was geschehen war. Anscheinend hatte es noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit Trainern, die es fangen wollten. Um so besser. Dratini klatschte rückwärts aufs Wasser und sendete eine kleine Welle schäumendes Wasser in die Höhe. Es hatte sich aber schnell wieder aufgerichtet und ging nun in Angriffsposition. _Für wahr ein kleiner Kämpfer, dachte ich mir und revidierte meinen ersten Gedanken von wegen mangelnder Erfahrung._

Doch bevor Dratini etwas zu seiner Verteidigung tun konnte, platschte etwas Hartes ins Wasser und die darauffolgende kleine Springflut erfaßte sowohl Jugong, als auch Dratini, Ash und ich wurden ein wenig durchgeweicht. „Was zum...?" begann Ash.

„Jetzt gibt's Ärger!

„Und es kommt noch härter!"

„Oh nein, sie sind wieder da", kommentierte ich stöhnend. Ash schaute nach oben zu dem wohlbekannten Ballon. „Ja, ich wußte doch, ich hatte etwas vermißt."

„Wir wollen über die Erde regieren!"

„Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren!"

„Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir!"

„Mehr und mehr Macht, das wollen wir!"

„Jessie!"

„James!"

„Team Rocket, so schnell wie das Licht!"

„Gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht!"

„Miauz, genau! Los schnappen wir uns dieses Dratini!" Ich starrte in Schock, als Team Rocket ein Netz erscheinen ließ und es auf Dratini und Jugong, die beide benommen im Wasser schwammen, fallen ließ. „Hey, Moment mal!" protestiert ich. „Das war mein Fang!" Klang irgendwie blöd aber ich wollte meinen Ärger einfach rauslassen. „Ach, wirklich? Arbok, Angriff!" Jessie brachte ihr Arbok ins Spiel aber Ash hatte schon zwei Pokébälle in der Hand, in dem Wissen das TR eh nicht fair spielte. „Schiggy, Bisasam, wir brauchen euch!" Jessie wollte reagieren, kam aber nie dazu. „Arbok, Gift..."

„Vergiß es! Schiggy, Hydropumpe!" kommandierte Ash. Schiggy machte einen hohen Sprung in die Luft. „Schiggy! (Wie du wünschst!)" Dann zog es seinen Kopf in den Panzer und fegte Arbok aus dem Weg bevor es auch nur mit der Wimper zucken konnte. „Bisasam, Rasierblatt! Schneide das Netz ab!" Bisasam nickte. „Bisa, Bisasam! (Bin dabei!)" Es wollte gerade anfangen aber James war schneller. „Smogmog, Smogattacke!" Schwarzer Rauch füllt die Luft und hüllte uns ein. Hustend versuchte ich eine klare Sicht zu bekommen. Wo waren Smettbo und Tauboss, wenn man sie brauchte. Da kam mir eine geniale Idee. Wir hatten einige Zeit an der Attacke gearbeitet, da sie eigentlich nur von Aquana, Zubat, Golbat, Smogon und Smogmog angewandt werden konnte. „Jugong", rief ich die verpestete Luft ignorierend, „Dunkelnebel!" Für das Manöver brauchte es noch nicht mal im Wasser zu sein. Eine Zeit lang geschah gar nichts, dann urplötzlich fraß sich der düstere Nebelstaub seinen Weg. Er war zwar etwas lichthemmend, aber man konnte wieder sehen.

Team Rockets Ballon war gerade dabei aufzusteigen. Jugongs Horn leuchtete immer noch ein wenig. Es verlangte ihm immer noch einiges an Kraft ab. Und ich sah noch etwas. „Dratini beißt sich durch", stellte ich fest, so daß nur Ash es hören konnte. Er nickte verstehend. „Blitza, los! Nadelrakete..." Blitzas Nadeln richteten sich auf und waren auf den Ballon gerichtet. Ash schaute kurz runter und entdeckte, daß Dratini bereit für den letzten Biß war. Clevererweise hatte es sich oben durchgebissen, das Netz würde also abfallen. „... jetzt!"

„Blitza! (Nehmt das!)" zischte Blitza und schickte ein wahres Inferno in den großen Mauzikopf. Im selben Moment biß Dratini das Netz ab und schickte Team Rocket mit einem solchen Ruck in den Himmel, daß sie gar nicht mal mitbekamen, daß sie wieder mal „'ne Fliege machten".

In der nächsten Sekunde hockte ich schon am Wasserrand und sah zu Dratini und Jugong hinüber, die beide recht ausgepowert waren. Ein bißchen Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit. Ich wußte, was ich tun mußte, genau das, was Ash tun würde. Team Rocket hatte meine Chance auf ein Drachenpokémon zunichte gemacht. Das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben. Aber jetzt...

„Geh... Es wäre nicht fair dich jetzt zu fangen, ich laß dich ziehen." Dratini sah mich erst etwas verblüfft an, schenkte mir dann ein warmes Lächeln und tat etwas, was mich regelrecht umwarf. *Danke für das Angebot. Aber ich bin ein Waisenkind. Ich habe keine Familie mehr. Ich würde mich freuen euch begleiten zu dürfen. Außerdem hatte dein Jugong mich eh schon so gut wie besiegt.* Dratinis Fähigkeit telepathisch zu kommunizieren hatte mich nur einen Augenblick lang erstarren lassen. Ich kannte das schon von Lapras. Sofort fühlte ich Traurigkeit für das süße Ding. „Wenn du es möchtest..." Ich nahm einen Pokéball...

Orania City, Pokémon Center (Ash)

„Und so habe ich ein Dratini gefangen", schloß Misty ab. Wir sprachen gerade mit Prof. Eich im Pokémon Center, in das wir umgezogen waren. Richie war auch richtig fasziniert und hatte sich schon verflucht nicht dabei gewesen zu sein. „Das freut mich zu hören. Nur wenigen Trainern wird die Ehre des Besitzes eines Drachenpokémon zu Teil. Du mußt es gut pflegen", antworte der Professor ihr, nachdem er aufmerksam zugehört hatte. „Das werde ich", versprach Misty. „Oh, und da du nun auch ernsthaft Trainerin werden willst und ich morgen auch zur Einweihungsfeier komme, tu ich dir den Gefallen und bring dir einen Pokédex mit. Ich habe gerade ein neueres Modell fertig und für euch beide bringe ich ein Upgrade mit", erklärte er. Misty flippte beinahe total aus über die Idee, daß sie ihren eigenen Pokédex bekam. „Danke", riefen wir alle drei im Chor.

Wir beendeten das Gespräch mit einen Gruß an meine Mutter. „So, Richie... Hast du die Karten?" Mein Freund lächelte und hielt drei Karten hoch. „Super!" Schnell griff ich nach meiner Geldbörse. „Warte, ich geb dir das Geld für Misty und mi..." Bevor ich dazu kam, hatte Misty mich schon ergriffen und bezahlte für uns beide. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage, Ash Ketchum! Du hast soviel Geld für die Kette ausgegeben!" Damit zog sie mich hinter sich her und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als hilflos in Richtung Richie, Pikachu und Sparky zu schauen. Der Blick sagte soviel wie: „Was soll ich machen? Ich hab ja keine Wahl, oder?" Pikachu kicherte nur.

(Erzähler)

„Tja, Ash, so kann es einem gehen, wenn man sich mit einem Mädchen einläßt..." Misty taucht plötzlich aus dem Nirgendwo vor mir auf, bedrohlich ihren (Anime) Hammer schwingend. „Was war das?" will sie mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen wissen. „Oh... ähä... war nicht so gemeint, wirklich... Ich dachte nur du könntest vielleicht etwas netter sein, wo er doch nur..." Ich bereue schon es gesagt zu haben. Einen kräftigen Schlag später liege ich jammernd auf dem harten Boden des Studios. „Wie ich meinen Ash behandle ist meine Sache, klar? Außerdem habe ich keine Lust, daß er meinetwegen Pleite geht, bevor ich überhaupt angefangen habe ein paar Orden zu gewinnen!" schreit sie mich an und verschwand dann wieder. „Aua... Ich meinte ja nur..."

(Anm. des Autors: Die Episode wird aus Gründen der körperlich und geistigen Unverfügbarkeit des Erzählers hiermit ausgeblendet)

Anmerkungen

Wow, noch nie so ein langes Kapitel geschrieben. Ja, ich sagte, ich würde erstmal an meiner SM-Fic weiterschreiben aber was soll ich machen? Erstens hab ich einige Probleme mit neuen interessanten Ideen für meine Chroniken und zweitens habe ich mich gerade so in diesen romantischen AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novalization) Stoff eingelesen, daß ich das einfach schreiben mußte.

Mir ist aufgefallen, daß die ersten Kapitel ein wenig zu humorlos und traurig waren. Außerdem habe ich die Pokémon fast vollkommen außer Acht gelassen, was die Sprache anging. Alles in allem ist es Pokémon und das heißt ein wenig mehr Fun. Ich hoffe es ist mir in dieser Episode einigermaßen gelungen. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich sehr stolz auf dieses Kapitel. War eine Menge Spaß das zu schreiben.

Wir sehen uns.

Matthias

Nachtrag von Mittwoch den 26. Juli 00: Danke von hier aus an RED, der mich auf den Fehler mit der Dunkelnebelattacke aufmerksam gemacht hat. Natürlich kann Smogon und seine Entwicklungsstufe, die auch erlernen. Sorry... Kommt (hoffentlich) nicht wieder vor. 

The Final Step To The Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net) 


	7. Die Party auf der neuen MS St. Anne

The Final Step to the Master 07 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:23:00Z 2001-11-03T17:23:00Z 9 5678 32369 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 269 64 39751 9.2812 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 7

 (Erzähler)

„Wir befinden uns immer noch in Orania City, wo unsere Helden aufgrund von Mistys Verletzungen einen Halt gemacht haben und die Frischverliebten anscheinend ihre Flitterwochen gen..." Diesmal tauchen sowohl Ash als auch Misty finster dreinschauend auf. „Oh, sorry, vom Thema abgekommen... Ich meinte, wo alle sehnsüchtig auf den Beginn der Einweihungsparty für die neue MS St. Anne warten."

Ich hatte einen schönen Blick von hier unten auf die Orania Arena, wo sich Misty und der Arenaleiter Major Bob gegenüberstanden. „Es sieht so aus, als wären wir mitten in einen Kampf hinein geplatzt. Davon hat mir aber niemanden etwas erzählt..." Ich wälzte meine Aufzeichnungen, wurde aber von einer jähen Explosion des kämpfenden Voltoballs dabei unterbrochen, die Mistys Starmie im hohen Bogen durch die Luft schleuderte. „Nun, schauen wir mal, wie es ausgeht..."

Orania City Arena (Misty)

„Starmie, nein!" Das sah nicht gut aus. Voltoballs Explosion hatte Starmie mitten im Flug getroffen. „Starmie, zurück!" Wir waren in der Arena von Orania City. Es war noch früh am Morgen. Ash hatte gemeint, meine Pokémon bräuchten noch ein wenig Training aber stur wie ich war, wollte ich natürlich einen Versuch wagen. Nun, das hatte ich nun davon. „Halt durch, Misty! Du schaffst es", ermutigte Ash mich. Das reichte mir, um mich wieder konzentrieren zu können und meine Stimmung zu heben.

Major Bob schien mir durchaus beeindruckt. Denn trotz des Nachteils hatte Starmie sich tapfer geschlagen und wäre die Explosion nicht gewesen, hätte ich jetzt einen Vorteil. „Magneton, los!"

„Ich wähle dich, Tangela!" Eigentlich hatte ich auf höchstens Zwei gegen Zwei gehofft, dann hätte ich gar keine meiner Wasserpokémon einsetzen müssen. Nun jetzt war es Zwei gegen Zwei. Diesmal war kein Wasser in der Nähe und ich bezweifelt, daß Bobs Magneton levelmäßig besser war als Sparky. „Magneton, Superschall!" befahl Major Bob. Aber Tangela war schnell und wich der Attacke leicht aus (Anm. des Autors: Ja, ich weiß das Pflanzenpokémon eigentlich nicht schnell und beweglich sind, betrachtete es einfach als gut trainiert). „Ok, Tangela, Stachelspore!" Die Sporen trafen Magneton und paralysierten es auf der Stelle. „Solarstrahl, jetzt!" Im Verhältnis zu jedem anderen Pflanzenpokémon, das ich je gesehen hatte, war Tangela sehr schnell im Vorbereiten dieser Attacke, wobei es ihrer Effektivität nicht unbedingt schadete.

Major Bob mußte Magneton sofort zurückrufen. „Na schön, junge Dame. Du hattest deinen Spaß. Raichu, mach dem ein Ende!" Davor hatte ich am meisten Angst. Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, hatte ein massiver Donnerangriff Tangela aus dem Ring gefegt. Ich rief es zurück. Eigentlich war meine Absicht gewesen Raichu mit Tangela erst ein wenig müde zu machen aber mir blieb jetzt keine andere Wahl. „Ich weiß, du bist eigentlich noch nicht soweit aber nur du kannst mir hier raushelfen", flüstere ich zu dem Pokéball in meiner Hand. „Ich wähle dich, Dratini!"

Dratini sprang aus seinem Pokéball und sah sich Auge in Auge mit Raichu. Major Bob sah erstaunt auf. „Ein Dratini? Das ist beeindruckend. Raichu verlier keine Zeit! Donnerblitz, jetzt!" So leicht sollte das nicht werden. Ohne, daß ich etwas sagen mußte, tauchte Dratini unter der Elektroattacke durch. „Gut gemacht, Dratini. Nun benutz deine Agilität und mach Raichu müde!" befahl ich, mich an Pikachus Kampf mit Raichu erinnernd. Diesmal sollte es aber nicht so einfach sein, es schien das Raichu an seiner Geschwindigkeit gearbeitet hatte.

Blitze schossen durch die Arena, Rauch stieg auf und Dratini war immer noch in Bewegung... Beachtlich für ein an Wasser gewöhntes Lebewesen. Mittlerweile hatte sich Raichu eine kleine Pause gegönnt, nur Sekunden, aber das reichte mir. „Dratini, Drachenwut!" Ich war nicht sicher, ob es die Attacke schon beherrschte, konnte aber mit nichts besserem kommen. Mit einem lauten Schrei kreierte Dratini einen kleinen blauen Wirbel, nicht so stark wie eine normale Drachenwut aber effektiv genug.

Raichu wußte gar nicht wie ihm geschehen war, als es Sekunden später auf dem Boden lag und sofort bewußtlos wurde.

„Ja, super! Du hast es geschafft, Dratini!" rief ich in ausgelassener Freude und umarmte mein Pokémon. *War mir ein Vergnügen.* Ich lächelte glücklich. „Ruh dich etwas aus." Damit rief ich es zurück in seinen Pokéball.

**Die Party auf der neuen MS St. Anne******

Vor der Arena (Ash)

„Super! Das war eine gute Vorstellung, Misty!" gratulierte ich und umarmte sie. „Ich wußte doch, daß du es schaffen kannst." Misty lachte. „Gestern hast du noch gesagt, ich wäre noch nicht soweit." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und hob abwehrend meine Hände. „Nein, ich hab nur gesagt, es würde nicht einfach werden." Ich gab ihr einen schnellen Kuß. „Ich bin stolz auf dich." Ein warmes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Mein erster eigener Orden", stellte Misty freudig fest und betrachtete den Donnerorden in ihrer Hand. „Pika, Pi, Pika! (Gratuliere, Misty!)" Pikachu sprang strahlend auf Mistys Schulter. „Danke, Pikachu", gab sie zurück. „Ok, Leute. Wir haben noch Vormittag. Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Spaziergang in die Innenstadt. Ich geb ein Eis aus und wir können Mistys Sieg feiern", schlug Richie vor. Die Idee gefiel mir sofort. „Das hört sich gut an. Bringen wir Mistys Pokémon ins Pokémon Center und dann nichts wie los", sagte ich, schnappte mir Mistys Hand und wir rannten freudig die Straße hinunter.

Pokémon Center (Richie)

Der Tag verging irgendwie wie im Flug. Wir alle warteten aufgeregt auf den heutigen Abend. Ash und Misty schienen ihre Liebesbekundungen auf Sparflamme zu halten – wahrscheinlich für die Party. Mann, die beiden waren ja so süß zusammen! Man konnte glatt neidisch oder eifersüchtig werden.

Aber ich freute mich für meinen Freund. Ash hatte es verdient nach all den Anstrengungen und den harten Jahren des Trainings. Ich meinte jeder fängt einmal klein an. Das tun wir alle, ich war da keine Ausnahme. Ash hatte auf seine Weise Erfahrungen gemacht, er hatte es nicht immer leicht, aber wann ist das Leben schon mal einfach? Es gibt keinen perfekten Weg. Das ist nur, was diese Heldengeschichten uns immer weiß machen sollen. Lernen müssen wir alle, Fehler machen uns stärker, bewahren aber nicht vor neuen Fehler. Doch jede Erfahrung gibt uns mehr Sicherheit.

Jetzt, wo ich mit Ash und Misty durch die Gegend wanderte, war mir klar geworden, daß ich weit hinter meinem Freund zurückhing. Der erste Sieg war reines Glück gewesen, mit der Erfahrung von heute, hätte er mich locker aus dem Wettbewerb geworfen.

„Nun es ist irgendwie schön unter Menschen zu sein, auf die man sich verlassen kann", sagte ich leise zu mir selbst. Damals war es einsam gewesen. Ich konnte nur mit meinen Pokémon reden.

Ich war größtenteils fertig mit Herausputzen. Das würde sicher eine klasse Party werden. Ein paar sehr prominente Gäste würden da sein. Ein paar der besten Trainer überhaupt. Ich merkte wie die Aufregung in mir aufstieg und sah auf die Uhr. Kurz vor Sieben, um Acht war Beginn. Also noch genug Zeit. Ich sah die Treppe hoch zu unseren Räumen. Nun sie würden beide sicher wundervoll aussehen. Was Misty anziehen würde, wußte ich nicht aber ihre Schwestern waren nicht umsonst so berühmt. Sie würde schon wissen wie man Eindruck macht. Bei Ash mußte ich ein wenig nachhelfen. Er und ich waren einkaufen gegangen und hatten Ash erstmal richtig eingekleidet. Er mochte vielleicht keine Anzüge und sowas aber er sah ein, daß es sich einfach gehörte.

„Nun, ich schau besser mal nach ihm", meinte ich zu mir selbst und begann die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch zu laufen.

(Misty)

Ein wenig erschrocken wich ich vor dem zurück, was ich da im Spiegel sah. Die Person, die mich da anstarrte hatte nur noch wenig von der alltäglichen Misty. Es schien eher als ob sie einem meiner Träume entsprungen war. „Junge, hätte nie gedacht, daß das, was meine Schwestern mir beigebracht haben, tatsächlich solche Wunder vollbringen kann", sagte ich zu mir selbst. Ich hatte nicht viel Make-up aufgetragen, doch es hatte durchaus seinen Effekt.  _Nie zuviel, hatte Violet (Anm. des Autors: Laut einer gängigen Regel in englischen Fics heißen Mistys andere Schwestern neben Daisy, Lilly und Violet; stammt nicht von mir, also nicht nachfragen) immer gesagt. Zugegebenermaßen hatte sie Recht. Ich hatte ein hübsches, weißes Kleid mit kleinen silbernen Schleifen ausgesucht, das mir bis zu den Knöcheln ging. Trotz meiner Abneigung hatte ich mich dazu durchringen können ein paar meiner etwas komfortableren Stöckelschuhe anzuziehen. Sie glänzten in einem Silberblau und waren nicht so schwer zum laufen wie die anderen, die ich hatte._

Zu guter Letzt mein Haar. Ich wußte natürlich, daß Ash es gerne offen mochte aber heute hatte ich es zu einem festen Zopf mit einer kleinen weißen Schleife zusammengebunden. Alles in allem gefiel mir, was ich sah. „Ich hoffe nur, es ist nicht zu übertrieben und Ash mag es auch." Damit hing ich mir meinen Anhänger um, der schön zum Kleid paßte, gönnte mir einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und verließ mit einem Lächeln mein Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur angekommen, kam auch Ash, etwas geschoben von Richie, gerade aus seinem Zimmer. Mir blieb erstmal die Spucke weg. War das der kleine Junge, den ich lieben gelernt hatte? Wow, niemals hätte ich gedacht Ash in einem Anzug zu sehen. Dabei sah er auch noch umwerfend aus. Der Anzug war in einem schlichten Dunkelblau gehalten, darunter ein weißes Hemd. Dazu trug er eine dunkelblaue Krawatte – ja, Ash Ketchum trug eine Krawatte! Die Hose in derselben Farbe wie der Anzug und schwarze Schuhe rundeten das Gesamtbild ab.

Ich mußte ihn für ein paar Sekunden einfach nur angestarrt haben, als ich bemerkte, daß er direkt vor mir stand und mich genauso anstarrte. _Mag er es, fragte ich mich aufgeregt und etwas ängstlich. Schließlich öffnete er seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen. „Wow, Misty... Du siehst... uhm... atemberaubend aus..." Ich errötete etwas und schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln. „Nun ja... Du siehst aber auch wirklich schick aus..." Jetzt war es an ihm zu erröten. „Meinst du?" Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, nahm mir schon jemand anders die Antwort ab. „Pika, Pikachu, Pikapi? (Bist du das, Ash?)" Ash sah zur Seite und bemerkte, daß Pikachu ihn ungläubig in Bewunderung anstarrte._

„Tja, ich denke, wir haben dich sehr gut hinbekommen", meinte Richie hinter ihm. Er trug einen Anzug ähnlich dem Ashs, nur in einem hübschen Dunkelgrün statt Blau. „Uhm... Ja, dank dir, Richie", sagte Ash. Ich kicherte etwas. Man mußte diesen Kerl halt immer erst etwas zwingen, bevor er etwas zustande brachte. „Na schön, dann laßt uns gehen", kündigte Richie an und wir setzten uns in Bewegung.

Orania City Schiffshafen (Richie)

Die MS St. Anne II! Also, wenn man das alte Schiff bereits riesig nennen konnte, war das hier... Gigantisch! Ich war einmal in meinem Leben auf der MS Anne gewesen, das war in dem Jahr bevor sie unterging. Ash und Misty hatten mir lebhaft erzählt, was passiert war und wie sie sich aus dem sinkenden Schiff befreit hatten. Ich hoffte nur, diesmal würde es besser werden. Ich wollte den Abend genießen.

Wir standen staunend vor dem Aufgang. „Laut Plan wird das Schiff morgen Mittag in Alabastia ankommen. Was natürlich heißt, wir müßten die ganze Route nochmal laufen", erklärte ich, während wir unser Ticket vorzeigten und erstmal in Richtung unserer Kabinen gingen um unsere Sachen zu lagern. „Den Umweg nehme ich gern in Kauf", erwiderte Ash. „Ja, so etwas bekommt man nicht jeden Tag geboten", fügte Misty hinzu, die sich bei Ash eingehakt hatte. Uns auf den Fersen waren Pikachu, Sparky, Smettbo und Happy. Letztere waren in den letzten Tagen öfters in ihren Pokébällen und genossen den Abend jetzt schon.

Nachdem wir alles, was wir nicht brauchten, in die Kabinen geworfen hatten, ohne ihnen wirklich einen genaueren Blick zu gönnen, liefen wir in Richtung Hauptsaal, gespannt und neugierig, was uns wohl erwartete.

MS St. Anne II (Ash)

Durch einen der Seitengänge betraten wir den riesigen Festsaal. Riesig war jedoch untertrieben. Wenn diese neue MS Anne von außen schon größer aussah, dann war das hier schwer als ein Schiff wiederzuerkennen. Man fühlte kaum, daß es ein Boot war, das auf dem Wasser dahinschwamm, die Ausmaße des Saals waren nicht zu beschreiben. Man konnte kaum von einem Ende zum anderen sehen und mit den ganzen Menschen dazwischen war es regelrecht unmöglich.

„Hui, das nenn ich eine Party", war Richies Kommentar. Misty und ich kamen schließlich aus unserer Fassungslosigkeit heraus und sahen uns genauer um. Ich sah mehrere bekannte Gesichter in der Menge. Fast jeder Arenaleiter war hier. Ich hatte mittlerweile Sabrina, Vivien, Erika und Major Bob – gut, er hatte es uns schon heute Morgen erzählt – entdeckt. Pyro, wie ich ihn kannte, hatte sich sicher irgendwo versteckt, Koga und seine Schwester waren Ninja. Wenn sie hier waren, war es kein Wunder sie nicht zu entdecken. Blieben Flint – Rockos Vater – und... „Äh, Misty, sind deine Schwestern auch hier", fragte ich. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich etwas Schrecken ab. „Uhm, gute Frage. Ich hätte wohl mal nachfragen sollen."

„Wieso, willst du sie nicht wiedersehen?" hakte ich etwas konfus nach. „Na ja..." Sie sah an sich hinunter. Ich begriff diesmal schnell und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuß auf die Wange. „Du hast gar keine Konkurrenz zu fürchten. Du bist jetzt schon das schönste Mädchen auf diesem Schiff." Bei diesem Kommentar erhellte sich Mistys Gesicht ein wenig. „Meinst du?"

„Klar! Komm laß uns einen Tisch suchen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger", drängte ich. „Sicher, als ob du auch einmal an etwas anderes als Essen denken kannst", erwiderte sie scherzend. Dieses Mal hatte ich den perfekten Konter. „Ich denke doch die ganze Zeit an dich. Reicht das etwa nicht?" Für einen Moment war Misty leise, schließlich kicherte sie etwas. „Du bist ja so süß... Komm schon, ich hab auch Hunger."

„Okay, Leute. Ich hab da was entdeckt, was ich interessant finde. Wir treffen uns dann später, okay?" meinte Richie und lief schon mit Sparky und Happy in Richtung eines Standes. „Hey, Pikachu? Wollt ihr beide nicht hinterher?" Pikachu wurde instinktiv etwas Rot, hatte aber trotzdem noch die Möglichkeit zu einem guten Konter. „Chu, Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pi. (Es ist ja nun nicht so, daß wir ständig zusammensein müssen.)" Ich hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ok, ok! Ich hab's kapiert. Laßt uns was Essen gehen."

Wir kämpften uns unseren Weg zu den Tischen durch. Wobei wir in einige bekannte Personen rannten, inklusive Lara von der Laremie Ranch, mit der wir in ein kleines Gespräch kamen, in dem sie uns erzählte, daß ihr Gallopa seit seiner Entwicklung ungeschlagen war.

Während sie erzählte, entdeckte ich noch etwas Bekanntes. Ein recht vertrauter blauer Haarschopf. Wo hatte ich das schon mal gesehen...? „Ash? Ash, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" drang Laras Stimme schwach zu mir durch. Ich nickte nur abwesend, mit den Augen immer noch meiner Entdeckung folgend. Dann traf es mich schließlich, als die Person etwas besser ins Blickfels kam, nicht unweit von uns.

„Duplica!" rief ich aus. Abrupt drehte auch Misty sich herum und Lara sah ebenfalls verwirrt in diese Richtung. Die Imitatorin stoppte und drehte sich zu uns um. Sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen und erkannte uns dann. „Ash! Misty!" Duplica rannte zu uns hinüber. „Oh, gut. Ich laß euch alleine. Meine Freunde warten eh schon. Ach, und nochmal danke, Ash, daß du damals meinem Gallopa bei der Entwicklung geholfen hast", brachte Lara noch in einen Redeschwall hervor. Ich nickte nur. „Kein Ding. Hab ich gern gemacht."

Lara verzog sich kurz bevor Duplica sich durch die Massen gedrängelt hatte. Man konnte sagen, daß sie sich durchaus gemacht hatte. Wenn ich nicht schon Misty hätte, wäre mir wahrscheinlich eingefallen sie zum Tanz aufzufordern. Sie war wirklich hübsch geworden. „Hey, wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen, Leute", ereiferte sie sich. Misty lächelte. „Ja. Wie geht es denn so? Ich hätte nicht erwartet dich hier zu treffen." Duplica erwiderte das Lächeln. „Hab selbst nicht gedacht, daß ich komme, aber jemand hat mich eingeladen."

„Was macht deine Show?" erkundigte ich mich neugierig. „Oh, ich hab ein paar gute Einnahmen gemacht aber ich hab das Haus der Imitationen schon vor gut einem halben Jahr geschlossen." Misty und ich sahen sie erstaunt an. „Aber das war doch immer dein Traum", meinte ich. Duplica schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die Show war nur ein Teil davon. Wenn ich für immer dageblieben wäre, hätte ich mich nicht weiterentwickelt. Irgendwann habe ich gemerkt, daß ich noch lange nicht alles weiß. Die Show hat Ditto und mir genug Geld eingebracht und so sind wir losgezogen, um noch mehr über Pokémon zu lernen."

Aufmerksam hatte ich der Story zugehört und verstand Duplicas Argumente sofort. „Wo wir gerade von Ditto sprechen..." Ich hatte ein Aquana an ihrer Seite entdeckt. Duplica folgte meinem Blick und lachte dann. „Nein, das ist echt. Ich hab ein paar andere Pokémon gefangen. Aquana gehört dazu."

„Oh, wie süß!" rief Misty und kniete sich nieder, um das Aquana zu streicheln, welches die Behandlung sichtlich genoß. „So, wie ist es dir ergangen?" wandte sich Duplica an mich und ließ Misty und ihr Pokémon für den Augenblick außer Acht. „Ich hab gehört, du hast einigen Eindruck in der Pokémon Liga hinterlassen, Ashy Boy..." Misty sah ärgerlich auf und räusperte sich. „Hey, nenn ihn nicht so! Das darf höchstens ich, klar?" Dann merkte sie, was sie gesagt hatte und wurde Rot. „Ups, ich meine..."

„Schon klar", meinte Duplica und kicherte. „Kommt mit, hier ist noch jemand, der euch bestimmt gerne sehen würde." Damit verschwand sie in Richtung der Tische und wir folgten neugierig.

(*Ratet mal...*)

Ich war ein junger Pokémonzüchter aus Mamoria City. Für mein Alter hatte ich schon einiges an Abenteuern hinter mir. Wieder einmal erinnerte ich mich an die alten Zeiten. Irgendwie vermißte ich sie. Dinge waren nicht mehr dieselben gewesen, seit ich meine alten Freunde verlassen hatte. Die ersten Wochen war es Spaß aber dann merkte ich, daß das Reisen und das Scherzen mir schon fehlte.

Nun, jetzt war ich auf der neuen MS St. Anne. Ich war schon einmal hier gewesen, mit meinen Freunden. Damals als die alte unterging. Darauf waren wir in ein paar sehr verrückte Abenteuer geraten. Ich schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Nun wenigstens hatte mir das alles endlich eine Freundin gebracht. Nicht mehr diese dumme Schwärmerei. Nun von allen Mädchen, die ich auf meiner Reise kennengelernt hatte, wäre sie bis zu unserem Wiedersehen sicher nicht meine erste Wahl gewesen. Aber es hatte mich eindeutig voll erwischt und wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben schien ich alles richtig gemacht zu haben.

Meine Blicke schweiften durch die Menge. Hätte sie nicht längst zurück sein sollen? Nun wahrscheinlich hatte sie jemand Bekanntes getroffen. Das passierte hier schließlich mindestens alle fünf Minuten. Und ich sollte Recht behalten. Schließlich kam das Mädchen meines Lebens in Sichtweite, im Schlepptau ein Junge und ein Mädchen, die ich von hier noch nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Duplica sah wunderschön aus in ihrem blauen und schwarzen Kimono mit ihrer etwas verwegenen Haarfrisur. Jetzt bekam ich einen besseren Blick auf die anderen beiden Personen. Sie sahen sehr vertraut aus, Langsam erhob ich mich und umrundete den Tisch. Ein Gedanke stieg in mir hoch. Könnte es sein? Nein, er würde sich nie in so einen Anzug zwängen und sie hatte ich nicht in Erinnerung so schön zu sein. Aber es kam meiner Vorstellung sehr nahe – zu nahe. Vier Jahre konnten Menschen verändern. Aber so sehr?

Ich bemerkte, daß sie mich genauso in Unglauben anstarrten wie ich sie. Für einen Moment standen wir einfach nur da. „Pika? (Rocko?)" hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme und schaute zu Boden, wo ein kleines all zu bekanntes Pikachu an der Seite des Jungen hockte. Ich sah wieder hoch, musterte sie noch einmal und fragte dann vorsichtig: „Ash? Misty?"

„Rocko?" kam es gleichzeitig zurück. Einen Moment Stille. Dann bevor wir wußten, was passiert war, hatten wir uns herzlich umarmt. „Mensch, Rocko! Dich hier zu sehen ist wirklich eine Überraschung, alter Kumpel", meinte Ash enthusiastisch. „Mann, du bist aber gewachsen, Ash. Du siehst richtig klasse aus." Dann wandte ich mich Misty zu. „Wow, ist das die kleine Misty, die ich kenne", fragte ich ungläubig. „Nein, das ist die ältere Misty, die du gerade kennenlernst", erwiderte sie scherzhaft. Ich musterte sie von oben bis unten. Sie sah bezaubernd aus.

„Ähem, Rocko....", hörte ich Duplica mit leicht dunklem Unterton. Ich riß mich aus meiner Faszination los. „Oh, tut mir Leid, Duplica. Ich war nur so überrascht die beiden zu sehen." Ich merkte wie Ash und Misty fragende Blicke austauschten. Nun ich würde ihnen einen richtigen Schock versetzen. Mit ein paar Schritten war ich bei Duplica, legte einen Arm um sie und flüsterte, laut genug damit Ash und Misty es hören konnten. „Vergibst du mir, Schatz?" Ash und Misty schienen bereits ziemlich perplex und ein paar riesige Schweißtropfen hatten sich bereits auf ihrer Stirn gebildet (Anm. des Autors: Es ist ein Anime, ihr wißt was ich meine). Dann gab ich ihr einen Kuß und Ash und Misty sahen sich geschockt an, den Mund weit offen.

Es dauerte aber nicht allzu lange, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatten. „Nun wir können wohl nicht erwarten die Einzigen zu sein, die das dürfen, oder?" meinte Ash. Jetzt war es an mir und Duplica fragende Blicke auszutauschen. Nun besser ich schaute fragend, Duplica lächelte nur verschmitzt. „Schaut so aus, was?", erwiderte Misty. „Na komm, dann laß uns dem nicht nachstehen." Sie griff nach Ashs Gesicht und schlang beide Arme um seinen Nacken, dann... küßten sich beide!

Jetzt war ich wohl der, der dumm in die Gegend starrte. Ich meinte ja immer zu wissen, daß beide etwas füreinander übrig hatten aber es traf mich doch unvorbereitet. „Wie sie schon sagten, wir können wohl nicht erwarten die Einzigen zu sein, die das dürfen", stellte Duplica kichernd fest. Ich nickte nur.

(Ash)

Wir hatten uns beide zu Rocko und Duplica gesetzt. Richie war nirgendwo in Sichtweite aber er würde uns schon finden. Während Misty und Duplica in ein Gespräch verwickelt waren, begannen Rocko und ich unser eigenes. „So, es war dir also zu langweilig bei Professor Ivy? Und ich dachte du magst sie?" ärgerte ich meinen Freund ein wenig. „Nee, das hast du vollkommen falsch verstanden. Ich fühlte mich dort einfach gebraucht. Wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit zum Überlegen gehabt hätte, wäre ich wohl mit euch gekommen..."

„Du hast dich nie gemeldet, seit wann bist du von der Insel runter?" drängte ich weiter. „Uhm, mal überlegen... Etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr schätze ich. Erst wollte ich zu dir, aber als ich zuhause vorbeigeschaut habe, war ich so damit beschäftigt meinem Vater mit den Kindern zu helfen, dann habe ich Duplica getroffen und den Rest kannst du dir denken", erklärte er. Dann fügte Rocko noch hinzu: „Ich war vor ein paar Wochen bei euch aber deine Mutter sagte mir, du wärst auf Reisen."

_Argh, und sie hat es mir nicht mal erzählt. Dabei hab ich sie erst gestern angerufen. „Bist du mit Misty alleine los, oder was? Und seit wann seid ihr beide zusammen?" löcherte Rocko mich jetzt mit Fragen. „Okay, eins nach dem anderen. Erst mal war Misty nur noch das eine Jahr bei mir, bis zu meinem zweiten Ligaauftritt. Ihre Schwestern hatten Probleme mit der Arena und so ist sie nach Azuria zurückgekehrt. Ich hab die Zeit zuhause verbracht und Professor Eich geholfen, wobei ich ein gutes Training machen konnte. Nun vor jetzt gut einem Monat stand plötzlich Richie vor der Tür. Er wollte noch ein paar Orden als Training gewinnen. Die Idee gefiel mir und so zogen wir zusammen los..."_

Ich stoppte, als mir etwas einfiel. „Oh, Smettbo, kommst du mal her?" Smettbo folgte meinem Kommando und landete auf meiner Schulter. Erst jetzt schien Rocko es genauer zu betrachten und schnallte sofort. „Ist das nicht...?" Ich erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte und Rocko nickte ernst. „Das ist tragisch..." Ich schickte Smettbo wieder zu Pikachu und Togepi spielen, dann kam ich dazu wie Misty und ich uns wiedergetroffen hatten und wie wir schließlich zusammengekommen waren. „Mann, das hört sich an wie aus einem Filmdrama oder so", kommentierte Rocko die Sturmszene.

Wir aßen eine Weile, während die Mädchen nebenbei weiterredeten. „Wie geht es deinen Pokémon", fragte ich um den Faden wieder aufzunehmen. „Oh, Vulpix macht sich gut. Ich habe ihr schon den Feuersturm beigebracht, Onix ist bereits in einer seiner höchsten Stufen, kannst du an seiner Farbe erkennen (Anm. des Autors: Onix wird mit der Zeit schwarz; vom offiziellen Spieleberater). Kleinstein hat sich in ein Georock entwickelt und Zubat zu Golbat." Staunend hörte ich zu. „Das hört sich klasse an."

„Ich hab auch noch ein Flamara... uhm, gefunden. Erst war es ein Evoli aber es war ausgesetzt. Ich hatte den Feuerstein eigentlich für Vulpix gekauft aber Vulpix wollte noch nicht so recht", fügte Rocko hinzu. Man das kam mir bekannt vor. „Wow, selbes ist mir mit meinem Blitza passiert."

„Du hast ein Blitza?"

„Ja. Selbe Geschichte. Ich frag mich, ob die beiden Geschwister sind." Rocko schüttelte den Kopf. „Unwahrscheinlich. Duplicas Aquana ist schon eine Schwester. Dabei fällt mir ein. Sie haben uns erzählt, daß sie noch zwei andere Geschwister haben, die entkommen sind, als man sie gefangen hat. Vielleicht..." Er kam nicht mehr dazu seinen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen...

(Richie)

„Chu, Pika, Pikapi, Pikachu, Chu? (Das war interessant, oder?)" Ich lächelte und kraulte Sparky etwas. „Ja. Gut, daß ich diese Bücher für alle mitgenommen habe. Legenden über die drei Vögel sind schwer zu kriegen", meinte ich und betrachtete mir den Einband eines der Bücher, der ein Bild der drei legendären Vogelpokémon zeigte. Aber da war noch ein anderes zwischen ihnen. „Smettbo, Smettbo? (Was ist das?)" Happy hatte mir über die Schulter geschaut. „Sieht aus wie ein Mew, hm? Ich dachte, daß wäre eine andere Legende." Ich sah mir die anderen Bücher an. „Seltsam, es sind dieselben Exemplare aber nur auf dem einen ist ein Mew..."

Ich war zu vertieft in dieses Rätsel und sah zu spät, daß ich Gefahr lief mit jemandem zusammenzustoßen. Und so kam es dann auch wie es kommen mußte. „Au... Sorry, war mein Fehler", entschuldigte ich mich und half dem Jungen auf. Er war etwas kleiner als ich und hatte dunkles Haar. Ich sah etwas auf dem Boden liegen, das wie ein Zeichenblock aussah, und hob es auf. Es zeigte ein recht hübsches Bild eines Schillok, welches ich etwas weiter entfernt entdeckte. „Hey, ein schönes Bild", lobte ich und gab ihn den Block zurück. „Danke dir. Das ist mein Job. Ich bin Pokémonbeobachter." Beobachter, etwas klingelte bei mir. Ich musterte den Jungen von oben bis unten, holte mir die Beschreibung von Ash und Misty wieder ins Gedächtnis und fand schließlich den gesuchten Namen. „Tracey?"

„Uhm, ja...", meinte er nervös. „Hi, ich bin Richie, ein..." Tracey Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ach, du bist ein Freund von Ash. Er hat mir von dir erzählt." Er reichte mir seine Hand und ich nahm sie. „Hallo. Sparky, Happy, sagt doch auch hallo."

„Pika! (Hi!)"

„Smettbo! (Hallo!)"

Tracey lächelte. „Wow, dein Pikachu sieht Ashs sehr ähnlich", meinte Tracey. „Oh, die beiden mögen sich auch sehr. Ich bin mit Ash und Misty hier und..." Weiter kam ich nicht, als Tracey vollkommen aufgeregt ausrief: „Ash und Misty sind hier? Wo?" Ich hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Keine Ahnung. Sie wollten sich erst einen Tisch suchen und ich hatte diesen Stand entdeckt." Ich zeigte ihm die Bücher. „Oh, ja. Da war ich auch. So etwas kriegt man selten..." Er entdeckte das Buch mit dem Mew und stutzte. „Huh, was ist das? Dieses Mew ist auf keinem der anderen Bücher. Das ist merkwürdig. Steht da etwas anderes drin?"

„Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Es ist zugeschweißt. Wir können es uns ja später ansehen", meinte ich und verstaute die Bücher in meiner kleinen Tasche. „Wollen wir die andern suchen gehen?" Tracey nickte. Gerade als wir uns in Bewegung setzen wollten, füllte sich ein Teil des Saals mit Rauch...  

(Duplica)

Interessiert lauschte ich Mistys Erzählungen. Es gab Dinge, die Mädchen manchmal nur unter sich preisgaben. Misty erzählte von ihren schlechten Träumen, nachdem sie Ash verlassen hatte. Ich fühlte instinktiv Mitleid für sie. Es mußte schlimm sein, von dem getrennt zu sein, den man liebte, und dabei wußte es dieser noch nicht mal. Wirklich übel... Nun ja, es war ja gut ausgegangen.

Wir wandten uns schließlich erfreulicheren Themen zu. „Woher hast du die Kette", fragte ich neugierig. „Ist das Handarbeit?" Sie kicherte etwas und spielte etwas mit ihrer Kette herum. „Ash hat es anfertigen lassen und mir geschenkt. Ist es nicht wunderschön?" Ihre Augen leuchteten richtig. „Misty, ich beneide dich jetzt schon darum! So etwas Teures hat Rocko mir noch nie geschenkt. Und wir sind länger zusammen als ihr..." Neidisch betrachtete ich die hübsche golden und silberne Kette. Der Anhänger zeigte die perfekt ausgearbeitete Form eines Seeper.

Plötzlich füllte sich der Saal mit dichtem Rauch. Hustend hielt ich mir eine Hand vor den Mund. „Was...?" Ich versuchte durch den dichten Nebel etwas zu erkennen. „Das kommt mir bekannt vor", hörte ich Rocko. „Sind die immer noch in Aktion?" Bevor jemand die Frage beantworten konnte, bekamen wir schon die Antwort. Der Rauch lichtete sich und man sah zwei Figuren auf der Showbühne im hinteren Bereich.

„Jetzt gibt es Ärger!"

„Und es kommt noch härter!"

„So dumm wie immer. Anstatt den Rauch als Deckung zu nutzen, gebrauchen sie ihn nur als Showeffekt", meinte ich. Von Rocko wußte ich eine Menge über ihre sogenannten Pläne.

„Wir wollen über die Erde regieren!"

„Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren!"

„Und jetzt? Ich hab keine Lust, daß sie uns schon wieder die Party versauen", meinte Ash. Ich überlegte, während die beiden ihre Show fortsetzten.

„Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir!"

„Mehr und mehr Macht, das wollen wir!"

Eine Idee verfestigte sich. „Ich hab's. Wartet kurz..." Ich kramte in meinen Sachen. „Ich hatte gehofft jemanden von euch zu treffen. Das hab ich in meiner Freizeit mal gemacht." Damit hielt ich vier Kostüme in Rot, Grün, Blau und Weiß mit einem großen goldgelben P hoch.

„Jessie!"

„James!"

„Hey, die sehen klasse aus", rief Misty. „Laßt uns Team Rocket mal zeigen, was ein echter Auftritt ist", schlug sie vor. Exakt das, was ich vorgehabt hatte. „Ja!" riefen wir alle zusammen.

„Team Rocket, so schnell wie das Licht!"

„Gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht!"

„Miauz, genau!"

(Tracey)

„Na toll. Seid ihr die immer noch nicht los?" Richie und ich waren stehengeblieben und hatten mißmutig der Vorstellung zugeschaut. „Okay, Leute. Ihr hattet euren Auftritt! Jetzt könnt ihr wieder gehen", rief Richie ihnen zu. „Ha, nicht bevor wir alle Pokémon hier gestohlen haben", gab Mauzi zurück.

„Oh, ja? Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen?" hörten wir eine Stimme, die wie Ashs klang, aber man konnte ihn nicht sehen und TR scheinbar auch nicht. „Ihr habt es letztes Mal ja noch nicht mal mit all der Unterstützung fertiggebracht", kam jetzt Mistys Stimme hinzu. „Äh, Jessie. Das ist eine gute Frage. Wie wollten wir das eigentlich machen?" Jessie bekam einen riesigen Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn. „Ich dachte Mauzi hat den Plan gemacht."

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich dachte James hätte." James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich war mir sicher du hättest, Jessie..." Alle drei bekamen riesige Schweißtropfen. Dann hörten sie eine weitere Stimme, die der Rockos sehr ähnlich war. „Ha, wie immer! Team Rocket absolut unorganisiert und planlos." Jesse wurde wütend. „Hey, wo seid ihr, Nervensägen? Zeigt euch gefälligst, wenn ihr uns schon beleidigt!"

„Schaut wie man eine richtige Show macht", gesellte sich eine mir unbekannte weibliche Stimme hinzu. Team Rocket schien sie aber zu erkennen. „Das klingt nicht gut, Jessie. Ich weiß, was jetzt kommt", kommentierte James.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite entdeckte ich vier Schatten. Jeweils zwei von ihnen Rücken an Rücken. Scheinwerfer sprangen an und beleuchteten das erste Paar. Ash und Misty. Beide trugen eine Uniform ähnlich Team Rockets aber mit einem P in Goldgelb anstatt dem roten R. Ash trug seine in Weiß und Misty in Blau.

„Jetzt gibt es Ärger!" begann Misty. „Ja, und es kommt noch vierfach härter!"

Noch zwei Scheinwerfer sprangen an und beleuchteten das andere Paar. Der Junge war definitiv Rocko mit einer roten Uniform. Das Mädchen kannte ich nicht. Sie hatte blaues Haar und trug ein grünes Kostüm. Das Mädchen begann: „Zusammen gewinnen wir jede Schlacht!"

„Gemeinsam sind wir eine ungeschlagene Macht!"

„Um von der Liebe und der Wahrheit zu berichten!"

„Und uns nach ihren Prinzipien zu richten!"

Die Vier drehten sich um und sahen nun in Richtung TR.

„Ash!"

„Misty!"

„Rocko!"

„Duplica!"

Es war an Ash und Misty es zu beenden.

„Team Pika, schneller als das Licht!"

„Gebt lieber auf, denn gewinnen könnt ihr eh nicht!"

„Pika!"

Im Gegensatz zum Auftritt von TR gab es Beifall von den Gästen. Jessie, James und Mauzi waren bei jedem Satz ein Stücken kleiner geworden und jetzt schienen sie am liebsten im Boden versinken zu wollen. „Das ist beschämend. Sie sind viel besser", schluchzte James. „Reiß dich zusammen!" schrie Jessie und verpaßte James einen Schlag. „Das lassen wir uns ja wohl nicht gefallen!" Damit hielt sie ihre Pokébälle hoch und schickte Arbok und Schlurp in den Kampf. James war auch wieder auf den Beinen. „Ha, euch zeigen wir's. Smogmog, Sarzenia, An....!" James wurde unterbrochen, als sein Sarzenia seinen Kopf verschluckte. Man hörte etwas wie „Nicht mich!" und alles lachte. Jessie und Mauzi schauten beschämt in eine andere Richtung. Mann, selbst Ash hatte nicht solch peinliche Szenen mit seinem Glurak gehabt!

„Genug mit dem Theater", rief Ash. „Jetzt erlebt ihr Team Pika bei der Arbeit. Blitza, Angriff!"

„Aquana, los!" beorderte Duplica das Aquana an ihrer Seite in den Kampf. „Flamara, hilf mit!" kam es von Rocko. Eine Sekunde später standen die drei Entwicklungsformen eines Evoli nebeneinander. Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen. Ich erkannte so etwas wie Freude. Als wenn man jemanden längst verlorenen geglaubtes wiedersah. Dann wandten sie sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung ihren Gegnern zu und gingen ohne Zögern zum Angriff über.

„Blitza, Donnerschock!" Einer weniger, Smogmog war sofort bewußtlos. „Aquana, Hydropumpe!" Arbok wurde regelrecht weggespült. „Flamara, Flammenwurf!" Sarzenia wurde zu Staub verbrannt. Blieb noch Schlurp, welches sich etwas verwirrt umsah. „Dratini, wir brauchen dich!" Misty warf einen Pokéball und tatsächlich kam ein Dratini heraus. Ein noch sehr junges Exemplar aber ein Dratini. Ich würde es nachher zeichnen müssen. „Dratini, Drachenwut!" Es gab ein paar Schreie und einige schnappten nach Luft. Aber es bestand kein Grund zur Angst. Die Attacke war nicht so verheerend. Ein kleiner blauer Wirbel entstand, erfaßte Schlurp, die bereits besiegten Pokémon, dann TR und schickte sie schreiend durch eine offene Luke aus dem Schiff.

„Das nenn ich einen perfekten Aufritt", meinte Richie und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Ohne die Vorstellung ganze sieben Sekunden für den Kampf." Ich nickte und lachte. „Ja, das wird Team Rocket eine Lehre sein."

„Komm, laß uns _Team Pika_ suchen gehen", sagte er und wir konnten uns ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

(Erzählte)

Ich lachte etwas. „Das war wirklich ein gelungener Auftritt, Freunde. Mit TR aus dem Weg scheint es ja diesmal eine friedlichere Party zu werden, oder doch nicht? Auf jeden Fall scheinen sich da eine Menge neuer Geheimnisse anzubahnen. Was hat es mit dem geheimnisvollen Buch und seinen Legenden auf sich und werden die vier Evoli-Schwestern zusammenfinden? Fragen über Fragen? Und wen treffen unsere Freunde wohl noch auf dem Schiff? Seht selbst... in der nächsten Folge."

Anmerkungen

Wieder so ein langes Kapitel. Es ist halt doch ganz anderes, wenn man aus Ich-Perspektive schreibt. Ich bin gerade so gut in Fahrt mit der Geschichte und so etwas soll man ja nicht unterbrechen. Ich hab hier jetzt erst mal einen Schlußstrich gezogen aber ich reich das Abschlußkapitel mit der neuen MS Anne schnell nach.

Kommen wir zu den Erklärungen. Das wird diesmal einiges:

Richies Gedanken zu Ash (vor der Party): Ich widme diese Szene RED, den unverbesserlichen „Ash-Hasser" (ich sollte vielleicht eher Kritiker sagen). Was ich geschrieben habe waren einige der Argumente, die ich so formuliert noch nicht eingebracht habe. Rocko und Duplica: So, jetzt soll mir noch mal jemand vorwerfen, ich würde etwas gegen ungewöhnliche Paare haben (Stichwort Yaten und Chibiusa, Wink an Snoopy). Wie ich auf die Idee kam? Ich hab eine englische Seite entdeckt, die sich Ash und Mistys „Beziehung" widmete und dort waren auch Gründe aufgelistet, warum sie mit niemanden anderes zusammensein können. Es war glaub ich eher scherzhaft gemeint, daß Duplica etwas für Rocko übrig hatte aber ich fand's ganz lustig. Und ich meine... Ich habe schon etwas gelesen, wo jemand Rocko mit Sabrina zusammengetan hat!!! Rocko allgemein: Wie ich schon im Vorwort klarmachte, richte ich mich hier nach dem, was mittlerweile ausgestrahlt wurde. Außerdem habe ich erst später erfahren, daß Rocko in der „Johto Liga" Staffel wieder dazustößt. Dementsprechend habe ich mir selbst was ausgedacht, weil ich sonst ziemlich durcheinander gekommen wäre. Außerdem fiel es mir so leichter ihn mit Duplica zu verkuppeln. Und ja, ich schreibe noch etwas genaueres zu den beiden in einem späteren Kapitel. Darum habe ich jetzt noch nicht so viel preisgegeben. Die Evolischwestern: Basierend auf einer Fic über Jessie und James (englisch), die ich mal gelesen habe. Keine Angst, ich kopiere nichts, sondern mach meine eigene Story daraus. Später mehr. Mew: Wen ich mit den legendären Vögeln meine sollte klar sein, oder? Was Mew angeht und das seltsame Buch, werdet ihr selbst noch herausfinden. Den ersten Film schließe ich übrigens mit ein, da der ja noch während der ersten Staffel lief. Ich weiß zwar ungefähr was im zweiten passiert, werd mir zu den Vögeln aber was eigenes ausdenken. Team Pika: Die Idee kam seit ich mich festgelegt hatte Duplica ins Geschehen zu werfen. Bitte nicht kopieren. Die Ansprache ist meine eigene Kreation, wenn ihr sie benutzen wollt fragt mich erst und erwähnt bitte, daß sie von mir stammt. 

So, ich denke das war's. Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Geschichte. Mir macht es immer mehr Spaß das zu schreiben. Wow, ich bin schon bei 33 Seiten und dabei bin ich noch nicht mal zur Hälfte fertig. Stellt euch also auf etwas langes ein. Mal wieder...

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step To The Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net) 


	8. Aber wir lieben dich (doch)!

The Final Step to the Master 08 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:30:00Z 2001-11-03T17:30:00Z 9 6388 36412 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 303 72 44716 9.2812 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 8

(Erzähler)

Ich sah eine Weile dem riesigen Schiff zu, das sich seinen Weg durch die seichten Wellen bahnte und mit dem Schriftzug „MS St. Anne II" versehen war. „Ah, das blaue klare Meer! Die Möwen ziehen ihre Kreise, die Sonne scheint vom Himmel..." Nur, daß sich da keine Sonne befand, weil sie längst untergegangen war. „Na ja, wenigstens kriegen wir eine klare Nacht bei Mondschein. WELCHER IDIOT KONZIPIERT MIR SOLCHE BESCHEUERTEN SKRIPTVORLAGEN... ähem, entschuldigt bitte, wo war ich? Ah ja...

In der letzten Folge haben Ash, Misty, Richie, Pikachu und Sparky die Einweihungsparty der neuen MS St. Anne besucht. Dort haben sie überraschenderweise Rocko und Duplica unter einigen anderen alten Freunden und Bekannten getroffen. Diese waren mittlerweile ein Pärchen geworden, und Richie traf auf Tracey. Unsere Freunde stellten sich als Team Pika wieder einmal dem Langweilerteam und sorgten für einiges an Stimmung. Was bringt die Party wohl noch für Überraschungen?"

Immer noch auf der MS St. Anne II (Ash)

Richie und Tracey hatten uns schließlich erreicht und es gab noch ein paar Wiedersehensszenen. Die zwischen mir und Tracey fiel etwas ruhiger aus, da wir uns eigentlich – im Verhältnis zu den anderen – fast ständig gesehen hatten, mindestens einmal in der Woche.

Der Tisch war groß genug und so setzten wir uns alle und aßen, was wir kriegen konnten. Wir amüsierten uns kräftig, besonders über TR und TP, tauschten Erfahrungen aus und so weiter. Was wir gemacht hatten, wie es unseren Pokémon ergangen war. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit erhielt Misty für ihr Dratini. Tja, sie hatte jetzt halt etwas Besonderes.

„Hey, was mir gerade einfiel. Eure Pokémon scheinen sich gut zu kennen", sagte Tracey plötzlich und schaute vom Zeichnen Dratinis auf. Ich verstand, daß er auf Blitza, Flamara und Aquana ansprach, die sich leise unterhielten. „Vielleicht haben sie in deinem Blitza ihre verlorene Schwester entdeckt", schlug Duplica vor, die den drei Pokémon schon die ganze Zeit einen Seitenblick gegönnt hatte. „Schwester?" kam es von allen außer Rocko, Duplica und mir. „Nun. Das ist eine lange Geschichte", begann Rocko. Wir hörten alle gespannt zu, ich kannte ja auch nur einen kleinen Teil.

Ursprünglich waren es vier wildlebende kleine Evolischwestern gewesen. Eines Nachts waren sie aufgewacht und ihre Mutter war nicht mehr da. Bevor sie wußten, was geschehen war, wurden sie von Menschen gejagt – die Beschreibung paßte stark auf Team Rocket. Die Älteste unter ihnen opferte sich für ihre Schwestern. Sie wußten nicht, ob sie überlebt hatten aber den anderen drei gelang dadurch die Flucht, auf der sie dann voneinander getrennt wurden. Eine Zeitlang hatten alle sich so gut es ging durchgeschlagen, immer auf der Suche nach ihren Geschwistern. Irgendwann waren sie natürlich am Ende.

Duplicas Evoli wurde gefangen und entwickelt, nicht, daß es diese Tatsache jetzt noch störte, konnte aber entkommen – unbarmherziger Trainer – und rannte regelrecht in Duplica und Ditto hinein. Es brauchte etwas Zeit bis Vertrauen zwischen ihnen aufgebaut war, aber schließlich hatte es ihr ihre Geschichte erzählt.

Rocko hatte sein Evoli wie gesagt in Mamoria gefunden. Es war sehr schwach und es sah aus, als ob es die Nacht nicht überstehen würde. Rocko und Joy waren sich sicher darüber, daß eine Entwicklung ihr genug Kraft geben würde aber wußten nicht, ob es sich nicht dagegen abblocken würde. Besonders, weil sie seine Herkunft dank Aquana schon erkannt hatten. Aber Rockos Sorge und Aquanas Zuspruch reichten dann aus. Die Entwicklung verlief hervorragend und Evoli, äh Flamara schaffte es und war dankbar dafür.

Ich fügte dann noch meinen Teil an. Es war mir immer noch nicht klar, wer das kleine Evoli vor unserer Tür ausgesetzt hatte, Blitza hatte nie darüber gesprochen, aber seine Herkunft war recht offensichtlich.

Etwas später am Abend begannen die Musiker leisere und romantischere Rhythmen zu spielen. Ich sammelte mich, stand auf und bot Misty meine Hand an. „Möchtest du tanzen?" Sie nickte und ergriff freudig meine Hand. Ich führte sie auf die Tanzfläche und wir begannen uns langsam zu den sanften Klängen zu bewegen. Misty hatte ein bezauberndes Lächeln aufgesetzt und sah richtig glücklich aus. „Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du so gut tanzen kannst", meinte sie. Ich zog sie näher an mich und flüsterte: „Es gibt noch eine Menge Dinge, die du nicht weißt, mein Engel." Sie errötete etwas und gab mir einen schnellen Kuß auf die Wange. Wir verloren uns bald in unserer eigenen Welt. Alles um uns wurde unbedeutend. Es gab nur noch uns...

„Ash, das ist der schönste Abend meines Lebens", begann Misty leise. „Ich habe oft davon geträumt aber jetzt ist es schöner als jeder Traum je war. Ich liebe dich und möchte dich nie alleine lassen." Ich hob ihr Kinn ein wenig, während wir weitertanzten, damit ich ihr direkt in die Augen schauen konnte. „Du bist alles was ich je wollte, Mist'. Oft hatte ich Träume, daß ich ein Pokémonmeister war. Aber ich fühlte stets, daß etwas fehlte. Es war leer und kalt. Du bist mein größter Traum, Mist'. Ohne dich an meiner Seite, hat kein Sieg eine Bedeutung. Ich liebe dich mehr als jeder Titel oder jede Ehre mir je bedeuteten könnten." Mistys Augen wurden feucht und ich konnte ein paar Tränen sehen. „Oh, Ash. Das ist so lieb... Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir... diese Worte bedeuten", brachte sie zwischen Tränen hervor. Vorsichtig wischte ich diese beiseite. „Pst..." Unsere Gesichter nährten sich. „Du bist mehr als ich je verdient habe, Ash..."

„Und du bist viel mehr als ich je verdient habe, Mist'..." Wir wurden unterbrochen als unsere Lippen sich zu einem sanften Kuß voller ehrlicher und wahrer Liebe trafen.

**Aber wir lieben dich (doch)!**

(Misty)

„Mann, ihr saht richtig süß aus", rief Rocko uns zu, als wir von der Tanzfläche kamen. Ich errötete etwas und wurde automatisch wütend über die Verniedlichung. „Süß? Rocko...", begann ich in einem bedrohlichen Ton. Doch bevor ich meinen Ärger rauslassen konnte, hörten wir eine Stimme. „Ah, da seid ihr ja!" Es war eindeutig Professor Eichs Stimme. Ich flog herum und sah eben jenen zusammen mit Ashs Mutter auf uns zukommen. „Mom", fragte Ash verwundert. „Schön dich zu sehen, Honey. Du bist ja so groß geworden seit du losgezogen bist!" Und schon hatte Mrs. Ketchum ihren Sohn in einer Umarmung. Ash bekam einen riesigen Schweißtropfen und ich bedauerte ihn sofort. „Mom, es ist gerade mal ein paar Wochen her..." preßte er hervor, während er zwanghaft versuchte sich zu befreien. Schließlich hatte seine Mutter ein Erbarmen.

Wir begrüßten uns alle. Der Tisch war zu klein, um noch mehr Leute aufzunehmen, aber Ashs Mutter erklärte, daß sie auch gar nicht weiter stören wollte und verschwand auch schnell wieder – ganz zu Ashs Freude. „So, bevor ich mich auch wieder verziehe..." Prof. Eich wühlte in seiner Tasche und holte etwas heraus. „Hier für dich, Misty." Er drückte mir etwas in die Hand. Es war ein kleines blaues Gerät, fast wie eine elektronische Karte. Es war ein Pokédex! Wow, ich hatte bei dem ganzen Trubel fast vergessen, daß ich ja einen bekommen sollte. „Danke, Professor", bedankte ich mich lächelnd.

„Ich habe ihn so eingestellt, daß alle nicht gebrauchten Pokémon zu mir ins Labor transportiert werden. Falls das in Ordnung ist. Ich kann es auch umprogrammieren." Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, das ist super. Vielen Dank." Ich wollte meine Pokémon wirklich nicht woanders haben, insbesondere nicht bei meinen Schwestern! „Gut. Hier sind die versprochenen Upgrades für euch. Ihr müßt nur die Speicherkarten austauschen", informierte Prof. Eich, während er Ash und Richie die Karten aushändigte. Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und Professor Eich verzog sich wieder.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da. Wenn das nicht der Verlierer Ash ist!" Ash schoß regelrecht herum bei der wohlbekannten Stimme. „Gary..." Seine Stimme war leise und nahezu emotionslos, was mich ein wenig schaudern ließ. Doch m Vergleich zu den alten Zeiten bewahrte Ash diesmal die Ruhe. „Nun, ich frage mich, wer hier der Verlierer ist? Ich bin nicht ständig innerhalb der ersten vier Runden ausgeschieden." Ich konnte sehen, daß Gary bei diesem Kommentar kochte und am Rande einer Explosion stand. Er rümpfte die Nase und meinte: „Ich hatte die schwereren Gegner." Ash schnaufte nur verächtlich. „Lahme Entschuldigung."

Gary wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber unterbrochen. „Du solltest deinen Mund nicht so voll nehmen." Die Stimme war dunkel und kühl. Es lag ein bißchen Arroganz darin aber ich kannte sie gut und auch ihren Besitzer. Dieser hatte sich fast lautlos unserer Gruppe genährt. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit dunkelblauen Hemd. Um seine Schulter hing der charakteristische schwarze Umhang. Sein rotes Haar schoß wie eine Flamme in die Höhe. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Uhm, Siegfried..." Gary wurde ganz leise vorm amtierenden, seit vielen Jahren unbesiegten Ligachampion und Pokémonmeister. „Hallo, Ash", grüßte er und hielt ihm die Hand hin, Gary für den Moment vollkommen ignorierend. „Hi, Siegfried. Lange nicht gesehen", grüßte Ash zurück. „Hey, was geben sie sich mit diesem Verlierer ab? Ich bin Alabastia bester Trainer!" Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, daß Gary unbedingt an seinem Taktgefühl sowie an seinem Realitätsverständnis arbeiten mußte. „Kenn ich dich?" Siegfried musterte Gary eine Weile. „Ah, ja! Du bist doch der Kerl, der vor zwei Jahren in der ersten Runde so erbärmlich gegen ein Taubsi ausgeschieden ist, oder?" bemerkte er. Wir konnten uns alle ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und Gary wurde Knallrot. Beschämt sah er auf seine Füße und wäre wohl am liebsten im Boden versunken.

---Rückblick---

Indigo Plateau, Steinfeld

Sandamer flog hart getroffen durch die Luft und landete mit einem Knall. Die Zuschauer schnappten nach Luft aber Ash und ich saßen nur auf unseren Plätzen und schüttelten den Kopf. „Mann, wie kann er nur ein Bodenpokémon gegen ein Flugpokémon einsetzen. Selbst wenn es nur ein Taubsi ist. Er sieht doch, daß es gut trainiert ist", sprach Ash aus, was ich dachte. „Wenn er so weitermacht, wird das eine Blamage", kommentierte ich und schaute welches Pokémon er als nächstes wählte. Es war ein... Tragosso. „Soll mir recht sein", antwortete Ash auf meinen Kommentar. Wie wir es erwarteten hatten, lag Tragosso zwei Flügelschläge später ohnmächtig auf den Boden.

„Gut, ich wähle dich, Nidoking!" Wir sahen uns an. „Ich schäme mich fast aus der gleichen Stadt zu kommen. Wie kann man nur drei Pokémon des gleichen Typs für den Kampf benutzen. Hat er gedacht, er gewinnt mit links?" Ich konnte nur erneut den Kopf schütteln und wandte mich wieder dem Match zu.

Wir wußten, daß Garys Nidoking stark war und Taubsi war ein Low-Level Pokémon. Aber die zwei Kämpfe zuvor hatten es eigentlich gar nicht ermüdet. „Nidoking, Hornattacke!" Als Nidoking sich auf Taubsi zu bewegte, tauchte es blitzschnell unter ihm weg. „Sandwirbel!"

„Vorsicht, Nidoking!" Das gehörnte Pokémon fuhr herum, nur um eine volle Ladung Arenastaub in seinem Gesicht vorzufinden. „Ok, Windstoß!" Ein Volltreffer, Nidoking torkelte zurück, immer noch um seine Sicht bemüht. Gary war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs und wußte offensichtlich nicht mehr weiter. „Taubsi, Bohrschnabel! (Anm. des Autors: Ich weiß, daß das eigentlich gar nicht geht)" Nidoking wurde getroffen – hart. Mit einem wehklagendem Jaulen fiel es zu Boden...

---Ende Rückblick---

„Mach dich nicht noch mehr lächerlich, Kleiner. Ich weiß nicht, mit was du dein Selbstbewußtsein begründest aber paß auf das es dir nicht eines Tages mal das Genick bricht. Ich sehe hier nur einen guten Trainer aus Alabastia, der gut genug ist meinen Titel zu nehmen und das... bist sicher nicht du." Man sah, daß Gary zornig war aber er war clever genug sein übergroßes Mundwerk wenigstens dieses Mal geschlossen zu halten. Mit einem „Ich werd's euch schon noch zeigen!" Gemurmel machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verzog sich.

„Und so etwas nennt sich Trainer, pah... Ich kann sehen, wenn jemand talentiert ist und auch wenn er nur so tut als wäre er es." Ash schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Er könnte besser sein. Wenn er aufhören würde sich selbst etwas vorzumachen und sich seine Fehler eingesteht. Ich versteh ihn nicht mehr. Bevor ich mit meinem Training begonnen habe, waren wir gute Freunde. Warum er sich gegen mich gewandt hat, weiß ich immer noch nicht." Obwohl er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, wußte ich, daß ihm viel an der Sache lag, und umarmte ihn tröstend. „Es ist in Ordnung. Er wird's schon noch kapieren", meinte ich.

Siegfried sah uns einen Augenblick an und lächelte. „Nun. Ich hoffe, wir treffen uns dieses Jahr im Finale, Ash. Es war unglücklich, daß wir letztes Jahr schon eine Runde vorher aneinander gekommen sind. Du schienst mir ein wenig von der Rolle." Ash lächelte. „Ich hatte keine Unterstützung", sagte er und gab mir einen vielsagenden Blick. „Dieses Jahr, gewinne ich. Dreimal in Folge laß ich mich nicht von dir schlagen."

„Gut. Ich hoffe, wir kriegen nochmal etwas wie unseren ersten Kampf hin. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das die härteste Herausforderung, die ich je bestehen mußte." Ich fühlte, daß der Kommentar ihn glücklich machte. Nun ein solches Kompliment von einem Meister und zehnmaligen Ligachampion zu bekommen, war eine Ehre, die nicht viele erhielten. „Möglicherweise ist meine Zeit langsam gekommen. Ich weiß, daß irgendwann jeder einmal geschlagen wird. Es würde mich freuen, wenn du meinen Platz einnehmen würdest. Du hast es mehr verdient als jeder andere."

Ash strahlte richtig. Als ich Siegfried zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, dachte ich, er wäre wie Gary aber das stimmte nicht. Sicher, er war arrogant in einer gewissen Weise. Aber es gab nie irgendwelche Kommentare unter der Gürtellinie. Dazu hatte er ein gutes Urteilsvermögen. Trotz dieser etwas düsteren Aura, die ihn umgab, respektierte Ash ihn mit ganzem Herzen, das wußte ich. Und eigentlich konnte ich dem Ganzen nur zustimmen. Er war ein cleverer Kerl und er schien zu wissen, wann seine Zeit gekommen war. Dieses Jahr hatte Ash sicher eine sehr große Chance. Er stand jetzt schon direkt unter ihm oder vielleicht auch schon auf demselben Level.

„Ich danke dir, Siegfried. Das von dir zu hören macht mich froh." Siegfried schenkte ihm ein kühles Lächeln. „Glaub aber nicht, daß ich dich so leicht gewinnen lasse." Er schaute in die Runde. „Großer Freundeskreis, was? Irgend jemand dabei, auf den ich achten sollte", fragte Siegfried. „Ja, ich", meldete Richie sich. Siegfried reichte ein kurzer Blick – keine Musterung wie bei Gary – und er erkannte ihn. „Richie, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Wir hatten einen interessanten Kampf letztes Jahr. Schade, daß er so früh war. Du hättest es weit bringen können." Richie lächelte freudig über das Lob. Siegfried schien heute in der Stimmung zu sein solches zu verteilen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Richie hat mich bei meinem ersten Turnier rausgeworfen. Er ist ein guter Trainer." Richie wollte etwas sagen aber Ash sprach schon weiter. „Oh... Misty hier möchte diesmal auch teilnehmen. Wir müssen ihr nur noch ein paar Orden besorgen." Ash gab mir einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Hm... Azuria City Arena, oder?" Ich nickte. „Ich hoffe, du hast sie darauf hingewiesen, daß sie mehr als nur Wasserpokémon braucht, Ash", meinte Siegfried und betrachtete mich abschätzend.

„Oh, ich hab da etwas was dir gefallen wird." Ich griff nach meinem Pokéball, der neben Togepi lag. „Komm raus, Dratini!" Siegfrieds Augen weiteten sich. „Ein prächtiges Kerlchen. Stell sicher, daß du es bis zum Turnier mindestens in ein Dragonir entwickelt hast. Das kann sehr hilfreich sein."

Wir redeten noch ein wenig aber Siegfried hatte noch andere Dinge zu tun und so verabschiedeten wir uns bis zum nächsten Turnier. Aber das sollte noch nicht das Ende des Abends gewesen sein...

(Daisy)

Bis jetzt war die Party... langweilig. Das war jedenfalls meine Meinung. Alle Arenaleiter waren eingeladen, zusammen mit einigen anderen hohen Persönlichkeiten. Es wimmelte auch nur so von Paaren, Trainern usw. Wir waren spät gewesen und erst gut anderthalb Stunden nach der Abfahrt hinuntergekommen. Autogramme... Ich haßte das.

Ich sah zu Violet und Lilly hinüber und stellte fest, daß sie genauso gelangweilt waren wie ich. Dann entdeckte ich jemanden über ihre Köpfe hinweg. An einem Tisch inmitten einer größeren Gruppe, die scheinbar 'ne Menge Spaß miteinander hatte. „Schaut, da ist Misty!" rief ich aus. Violet und Lilly drehten ihre Köpfe in die Richtung, in die ich zeigte. „Wow, sie hat sich meinen Rat endlich mal zu Herzen genommen", meinte Violet. Es stimmte, Misty sah wirklich gut aus. „Sie kommt aber trotzdem nie an uns ran", fügte Lilly hinzu. „Ah, kommt schon. Laßt uns rübergehen."

„Na schön. Es ist eh zu langweilig", stimmte Lilly zu und Violet nickte. Ich sollte diesen Vorschlag noch bereuen.

Wir kämpften uns durch die Massen von Menschen. „Juhu, Misty", rief ich und winkte. Meine jüngste Schwester fuhr herum. Ich konnte eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Freude und Ärger erkennen. „Wenn das nicht unsere kleine Misty ist", begann Lilly. Violet musterte sie von oben bis unten: „Nun. Ich hab dir doch immer gesagt, es würde funktionieren." Misty lächelte. „Aber du bleibst immer noch das schwarze Schaf der Familie." Es war eigentlich mehr neckend gemeint aber Mistys Lächeln gefror instinktiv. Hatte ich ihnen nicht gesagt, sie sollten Mist' nicht immer ärgern. Von uns allen hatten Mist' und ich, ich bevorzugte es sie bei ihrem Spitznamen zu nennen, wohl die beste Beziehung und ich haßte es zu sehen, wenn die anderen beiden sie aufzogen und es endete stets in einem Streit. Einer dieser hatte sie veranlaßt damals zu verschwinden.

„Hey, sie ist kein schwarzes Schaf. Ehrlich gesagt hat sie mehr äußere und innere Schönheit zusammen als ihr drei", kam eine Stimme von der Seite. Ich kannte sie und wußte instinktiv, daß es jetzt Ärger geben würde. Ich bereute es schon hergekommen zu sein. „Ah, Mister Romeo ist auch da", sagte Lilly. „Ich find ihn immer noch als eine schlechte Wahl für einen Freund, Misty. Dein Geschmack ist erbärmlich", ergänzte Violet. Bildlich gesehen brannte Misty mittlerweile regelrecht. Die erste Bemerkung hätte sie überhört, da war ich sicher aber die letzten hatte es getan. Ash wollte sie zurückhalten, kam aber gar nicht erst dazu. „Was fällt euch ein?!? Noch einen Kommentar über meinen Freund und meinen Geschmack und ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren! Ihr müßt gerade reden, ihr habt ja nicht mal einen Freund!" schmiß sie Violet und Lilly entgegen.

Ich machte einen Schritt zurück und Violet und Lilly sahen sich etwas unsicher an. „Mist'...", begann Ash, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen. _Hey, er hat sie Mist' genannt. Scheint ja endlich geklappt zu haben. Nicht, daß es jetzt etwas änderte. „Verzieht euch! Ich hab gehofft euch heute nicht zu sehen! Bis hierhin war dieser Abend perfekt. also geht, bevor ihr ihn mir vollkommen vermiest!!!" Die letzten Worte schrie Misty regelrecht._

„Hey, kein Grund so laut..." Ich schnitt Lilly das Wort ab, bevor das ganze Schiff auf die wohl folgende Schlacht aufmerksam werden konnte. Dann griff ich mir sie und Violet und zog sie schnell von der Gruppe weg mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter. Ich sah Ash mit einem Arm um Misty und murmelte ein stilles „Tut mir Leid" in ihre Richtung aber Misty war zu wütend, um es zu bemerken.

(Ash)

Es war definitiv ersichtlich, daß sie wütend war. Der Rest des Abends verlief normal. Noch ein paar kleine Gespräche hier und da aber Misty war größtenteils ruhig. Manchmal sprach sie ein wenig mit ihrem Togepi. Ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen so gut es eben ging, doch es half nicht viel. Schließlich neigte sich der Abend dem Ende entgegen und ich schlug vor, daß wir schlafen gehen sollten.

Wir verabschiedeten uns mit dem Versprechen uns morgen wiederzusehen. Misty und ich waren auf dem Weg zu unseren Kabinen. Richie hatte gesagt, er würde etwas später nachkommen. Misty war ziemlich mitgenommen und müde, als wir schließlich bei unseren Kabinen ankamen. Wir hatten zwei genommen. Normalerweise würden Richie und ich eine nehmen und Misty bekam die andere. Nur leider... „Ups, ich glaube Richie hat unseren Schlüssel", bemerkte ich kleinlaut. „Nun, dann nehmen wir eben meine Kabine. Ich beiß schon nicht." Der Kommentar war etwas barsch und ich erschrak ein wenig. Die Tür öffnete mit einem Klicken. Der Raum war wie jede normale Kabine auch. Ein Waschbecken, ein kleiner Tisch, zwei Stühle und ein Bett. „Ein Bett?" war Mistys Reaktion. „Na toll. Und jetzt?"

„Tja, ich werd wohl auf dem Boden schlafen müssen. Ich bin zu müde, um auf Richie zu warten", bot ich an, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Misty?" Sie saß auf dem Bett und schaute traurig ins Leere. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich und setzte mich neben sie. „Mist'...?"

„Warum mußte es so enden? Der Abend war so schön..." Ihr Stimme versagte, als ein paar Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunterliefen. „Ah, es ist nicht dein Fehler", versicherte ich ihr beruhigend. Misty schüttelte traurig und auch ärgerlich den Kopf. „Nein, du verstehst es nicht. Sie... hassen mich! Ich war nie gut genug für sie. Du kannst das nicht verstehen, du hattest dein behütetes Leben!" Ich war erst etwas geschockt, dann wurde ich ein wenig wütend. „Du brauchst deinen Ärger nicht an mir auslassen! Ich verstehe dich sehr gut! Ich weiß wie es ist ohne Vater aufzuwachsen!"

Misty wich ein wenig zurück als sie begriff, was sie gesagt hatte. „Es tut mir Leid, Ash... Es ist nur so... frustrierend." Meine Wut kühlte sofort ab und ich hielt sie lange in einer innigen Umarmung. „Shh... Ich bin bei dir und werde dich auch nicht verlassen", flüsterte ich leise, während ich liebevoll mit meinen Fingern durch ihr Haar fuhr. Misty lehnte sich ein wenig mehr in meine Umarmung und wir saßen da für einen langen Augenblick.

„Mist'... Ich weiß, das klingt dumm. Ich hatte nie Geschwister, aber ich glaube nicht, daß deine Schwestern dich hassen. Schau, wenn wir so fertig gewesen wären nach jedem Kampf, den wir hatten, würden wir heute kaum zusammensein, oder?" Sie sah auf und ein scheues Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. Das erste Lächeln an diesem Abend seit dem Streit. „Danke..." brachte sie hervor. Ich strich sanft über ihre Wange und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Lippen, ein weiterer Moment verstrich.

„Wir gehen jetzt besser schlafen", meinte ich und wollte es mir gerade auf dem Boden bequem machen. „Warte!" Misty hatte meine Hand ergriffen. Mit der anderen hob sie die Bettdecke an. „Bleib bei mir", bat sie. Zuerst war ich überrascht und wußte nicht ganz, was ich antworten wollte, dann verstand ich und schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. Was hatte ich eigentlich gedacht? Misty war ein cleveres Mädchen, wir würden nie etwas tun, wozu wir noch zu jung waren.

„Sicher." Ich schlüpfte unter die Decke, immer noch in meinem Anzug. Misty folgte mir und wir legten uns mit dem Gesicht zueinander. „Willst du dich nicht umziehen", fragte ich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin zu müde." Wir näherten uns für einen letzten Kuß. Bald darauf übermannte mich der Schlaf, während ich das seelisch schlafende Mädchen in meinen Armen betrachtete, Pikachu und Togepi schon längst schlafend am Fußende...

(Richie)

Gähnend streckte ich mich. Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das Fenster meiner Kabine. Ich warf einen Blick auf das andere Bett, nur um es leer vorzufinden, Wo war...? Langsam wich meine morgendliche Müdigkeit. Als ich gestern gemerkt hatte, daß Ash nicht in seinen Raum konnte, war ich hinuntergelaufen aber gemerkt, daß er nicht da war. Er war wohl bei Misty. Ich wollte nicht stören, also war ich ebenfalls schlafen gegangen.

„Pi... Pika. ( Huh... Guten Morgen.)", grüßte Sparky als er aufwachte. „Guten Morgen, Sparky." Ich zog mich schnell um, öffnete die Tür und näherte mich vorsichtig dem Raum neben mir. Ich drückte die Klinke hinunter und war überrascht, daß sie nicht abgeschlossen war. Die beiden mußten sehr müde gewesen sein. Vorsichtig und leise öffnete ich die Tür. Meine Augen erblickten Ash und Misty eng umschlungen in dem einzigen Bett im Raum. Einen Moment war ich geschockt, sah aber das nichts passiert war. Sie lagen einfach nur friedlich da. Misty hatte ihren traurigen Ausdruck verloren und lächelte nun etwas.

„Keine Sorge, Richie. Ash ist ein intelligenter Junge." Ich sprang beinahe an die Decke, als ich die Stimme hinter mir hörte. Es war Ashs Mutter. Einen Moment hoffte ich, daß sie nicht ausrasten würde, bei dem Anblick des Paares aber im nächsten Moment registrierte ich, was sie gesagt hatte. „Sie würden nie etwas tun, wozu sie noch nicht alt genug sind." Ich nickte. „Komm, laß uns hochgehen. Es gibt bald Frühstück. Die beiden kommen schon." Erneut nickte ich nur und schloß die Tür leise.

(Misty)

„Puh, ein Glück, daß sie es nicht mißverstanden hat. Du weißt nicht wie aufbrausend meine Mutter sein kann, wenn sie sauer wird." Ich kicherte, als ein Bild vor meinem inneren Auge auftauchte, wo sie uns über das ganze Schiff jagte. In Wahrheit waren Ash und ich schon länger wach. Ich war als erstes aufgewacht und da ich mich bewegt hatte, war er auch aufgewacht. Wir wollten ja auch aufstehen aber es war so bequem und angenehm in den Armen des jeweils anderen zu liegen.

Ashs Magen machte sich bemerkbar und ich kicherte wieder. Dann befreite ich mich schließlich aus seinen Armen und stand auf. „Na komm schon. Du verhungerst mir ja noch." Ich fragte mich wie man nach dem Büfett gestern noch hungrig sein konnte aber das war eben Ash. Ich ging ins Badezimmer, nahm eine schnelle Dusche und zog mich um. Mein Kleid würde ich erstmal nicht wieder anziehen können aber das war ja auch nur für gestern. Als Ash sich auch fertig gemacht hatte, liefen wir hinauf aufs Hauptdeck, wo es Frühstück geben würde, ein wenig hungrig war ich schon.

Dank Ash war mein Ärger auf meine Schwestern so gut wie verschwunden. Seine Worte hatten mich erreicht und mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich wußte, daß meine Schwestern mich liebten, wenn sie es auch mal öfters zeigen könnten. Bis auf Daisy kam ich mit ihnen nur nie richtig klar. Daisy war die Einzige, mit der ich über Ash geredet hatte – nun nicht direkt über ihn aber sie hatte stets ein offenes Ohr für mich und ich wußte, daß ihr Leid tat, was gestern Abend geschehen war. Mir tat es auch Leid. Ich hatte es zu ernst genommen und überreagiert. Ich mußte das endlich abstellen, irgendwann würde ich jemand sehr verletzen, den ich liebte. Vielleicht sogar Ash und das wollte ich auf keinen Fall.

Arm in Arm trafen wir auf dem Hauptdeck ein. Ash entdeckte an einem größeren Tisch die ganze Gruppe, inklusive Ashs Mutter. Wir liefen fröhlich zu ihnen hinüber und setzten uns. „Und, gut geschlafen", fragte Mrs. Ketchum mit einem wissendem Ausdruck in den Augen. „Ja, danke der Nachfrage, Mom. Das nächste Mal könnt ihr aber ruhig anklopfen bevor ihr reinkommt." Ashs Mutter und Richie sahen sich fragend an und wurden Rot.

„Ups, ihr wart wach?" brachte Richie schließlich hervor. „Hey, was ist eigentlich Sache?" wollte Duplica neugierig wissen. „Sie haben zusammen gepennt", erklärte Richie. „WAS???" riefen Rocko und Duplica gemeinsam. Ich hob abwehrend meine Hände und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Nicht das, was ihr denkt. Wir haben uns nur, äh... Gesellschaft geleistet. Es war nichts. Wofür haltet ihr uns?" Rocko stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Na dann. Ich hatte schon gedacht. Sorry..."

Wir lachten alle herzlich und genossen den Rest des Frühstücks zusammen mit der schönen Morgenluft. Doch am Horizont formten sich einige bedrohliche Wolken. Ich wurde ein wenig unruhig. _Bitte kein Unwetter, bat ich still. Immer wenn wir in eines geraten waren, war es nie besonders gut gelaufen._

(Lilly)

Das erste, was mein Blick traf waren die schwarzen Wolken, die sich langsam auf das Schiff zu bewegten. „Das sieht übel aus. Wird wohl noch eine rauhe Fahrt werden", sprach Violet meine Gedanken aus. „Da drüben sind sie." Daisy zeigte Richtung Steuerbord und ich erkannte die ganze Gruppe. Nun, ob es jetzt regnen und stürmen sollte oder nicht, wir sollten das schleunigst hinter uns bringen.

Daisy hatte Violet und mir den ganzen Abend über Vorwürfe gemacht und ich fühlte mich auch ziemlich mies. Ich hätte nicht so ausfällig werden dürfen. Nicht gegenüber meiner jüngsten Schwester. Fakt war wohl – ich kann nur von mir reden aber denke Violet mit einbeziehen zu können –, daß ich schlicht und ergreifend eifersüchtig auf Misty war. Erstens, weil sie einen Freund hatte, zweitens, weil sie den Abend genießen konnte, und drittens, weil sie verdammt schön ausgesehen hatte. Ja, ich gab es zu, Misty hatte mich beeindruckt.

„Hey, Mist'!" rief Daisy und alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf uns gerichtet. Misty sah nicht mehr wirklich ärgerlich aus aber sie hatte einen genervten Ausdruck aufgesetzt, den man an ihrem ganzen Körper sehen konnte. Der Junge – Ash – legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, sagte aber nichts, sondern blickte uns nur in stiller Erwartung entgegen.

Misty wollte etwas sagen aber ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab. Ich hatte sie am tiefsten getroffen, also mußte ich es auch wieder in Ordnung bringen. „Misty, es... es tut mir Leid." Ihr Gesicht wurde sanfter aber es reichte noch nicht. „Wir haben es nicht so gemeint. Ich schätze, wir waren einfach eifersüchtig, daß du den ganzen Spaß hattest", scherzte ich, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Schau, was ich versuchen will zu sagen ist, daß du Recht hattest mit dem, was du gesagt hast." Ein scheues Lächeln, ein gutes Zeichen. Violet machte jetzt weiter. „Wir sind doch eine Familie. Glaub bitte nicht, wir würden dich nicht lieben. Wir haben unterschiedliche Prinzipien und Ziele aber wir sind trotzdem Schwestern und du liegst uns allen sehr am Herzen."

Misty nickte, ein wenig Dankbarkeit lag in ihrem Blick. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als genau in diesem Moment eine riesige Welle das Schiff traf und wir alle quer über das Deck schlitterten. Wir waren alle so in das Gespräch vertieft gewesen, daß wir gar nicht gemerkt hatten, wie alle anderen Passagiere schon Zuflucht gesucht hatten.

Ich hörte Ash und Mistys Stimmen über den hereinbrechenden Sturm. „Bisasam..."

„Tangela..."

„Rankenhieb!"

Ich spürte wie etwas mich packte und meine unkontrollierte Rutschpartie zu einem Halt brachte. Schnell sah ich mich um. So gut wie alle waren von den beiden Pflanzenpokémon abgefangen worden. Das Schiff schaukelte heftig. Ich fand den Jungen mit der Kappe, Rocko, seine offensichtliche Freundin, den anderen Jungen, die Frau, die offensichtlich Mrs. Ketchum war... Aber wo waren Ash und Misty?

„Misty!" schrie Violet über den Sturm hinweg. Meine Augen hatten sie gefunden. Sie und Ash rutschten unaufhaltsam weiter. Ich hielt den Atem an...

„Bisa! (Ash!)"

„Tangela! (Misty!)"

In letzter Sekunde ergriffen die beiden Pokémon ihre Trainer und stoppten sie. Wir atmeten alle auf und Ash und Misty kamen schnell wieder auf die Beine. In der Ferne erkannte ich den Hafen und wußte wir würden es schaffen. Dieses Schiff war auch für Unwetter ausgerüstet, nicht so wie das erste.

„Kommt schnell, Kinder. Wir sollten unter Deck gehen", rief die mutmaßliche Mrs. Ketchum. „Wir kommen!" schrie Ash zurück und ergriff Mistys Hand. Gerade, als ich mich auf den Weg machen wollte, sah ich eine neue Welle kommen. Groß genug um... „Vorsicht!" Meine Stimme wurde durch den Sturm zerfetzt, erreichte aber ihr Ziel. Misty hielt sich instinktiv an etwas fest aber Ash war nicht schnell genug. Der Aufschlag traf ihn so überraschend, daß er im hohen Bogen nach hinten flog, direkt über Bord. Ich sah in purem Terror wie sowohl sein Bisasam, als auch Mistys Tangela noch einmal ihre Ranken aussandten, sie den armen Jungen aber um Haaresbreite verfehlten. Ash fiel...

(Misty)

„Ash!" Die Zeit schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Ich streckte meine Hand aus aber er war unerreichbar. Mit purem Horror beobachtete ich wie er mit dem Rücken voran in die Fluten stürzte. Da ging es hin, das kurze Glück unserer Beziehung. Sollte das unser Schicksal sein? War unsere Liebe dazu bestimmt nur so kurz zu halten? Ich stand stocksteif und wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Die Stimmen der anderen nahm ich nicht wahr, ihre verzweifelten Rufe für Ash und ihre Bitten, ich solle kommen. Ash krachte durch die Wasseroberfläche und mein Herz wurde von einer eisernen Faust gepackt und zusammengepreßt. Ich sah wie er auftauchte, nur um von einer weiteren Welle unbarmherzig verschluckt zu werden.

Dann traf ich innerhalb eines Augenblicks eine Entscheidung. Ich wußte, daß ich keine andere Wahl hatte. Meine Pokébälle waren zu weit entfernt, das einzige Pokémon, das ich instinktiv ergreifen konnte, war Tangla gewesen. Und es war jetzt keine große Hilfe. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, so mußte ich mich also auf meine Fähigkeiten verlassen. Auf meine Fähigkeit als ausgebildete Unterwasserballerina.

„ASH!" Mit einem letzten langgezogenen Schrei voller Schmerz und gleichzeitig Hoffnung stürzte ich mich in die Fluten. Das hier war natürlich keine Aufführung, kein Spiel, wie daheim in Azuria City. Das war mir vollkommen bewußt. Aber ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit Ash zu retten. Es war eine Sekundenentscheidung und ich hoffte die richtige getroffen zu haben.

Dann hatte ich keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken, sondern ließ meine Instinkte für mich arbeiten, als ich durch die Wasseroberfläche brach. Da! Da war Ash! Er hatte eindeutig Probleme mit der Luft, scheinbar war es ihm nicht mehr gelungen diese anzuhalten und ich sah bereits wie er Blau anlief. Mit einigen geübten Bewegungen war ich bei ihm, Ash sah mich und streckte instinktiv seine Hand nach mir aus. Ich nahm sie und zog mich heran, nahm dann seinen Kopf und preßte meine Lippen auf seine. Er sog die Luft in sich hinein und ich deutete nach oben. Wir versuchten an die Oberfläche zu kommen aber die Strömung war stark, zu stark.

Ich versuchte die Panik in mir niederzukämpfen und einen Ausweg zu suchen aber ich fand keinen. Meine Lungen schrieen nach Luft und mein Blick wurde verschwommen. Und wenn es mir schon so ging, war Ash am Rande des Erstickens.

(Daisy)

„Mist'!" brüllte ich, als mein jüngste Schwester mit einem Schrei willentlich über Bord sprang. Trotz der Gefahr rannte ich zum Geländer, Violet und Lilly direkt neben mir. Die anderen folgten einen Moment später. Angst und Schock stand in den Gesichtern der drei Jungs, reiner Terror zeichnete das Gesicht der jungen Mutter. Ich konnte nur ungläubig ins Wasser starren. Ich wußte, daß Misty eine ausgebildete Schwimmerin war, die sich im Wasser mehr zuhause fühlte als an Land. Aber der Sturm war zu stark und die See zu aufgewühlt.

„Das ist nicht gut", bemerkte Violet leise. „Sie müßten schon längst oben sein." Ich hatte Angst, Angst um Misty, Angst um ihre gerade erst gewonnene Liebe. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. „Vielleicht hält die Strömung sie unten", gab Lilly zu bedenken und starrte so hart in die Fluten, als ob sie diese zur Seite schieben wollte. Ihr Kopf flog abrupt herum und der Blick in ihren Augen sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Violet und ich nickten und ein paar Sekunden später folgten wir unserer Schwester in die Fluten.

(Ash)

Luft! Mein Gehirn war nahe einem Kollaps. Immer noch versuchte ich der Strömung zu widerstehen und aufzutauchen aber ich schaffte es nicht. Misty war an meiner Seite und rang ebenso mit ihrem Atem, ihre Muskeln angespannt. Ich mußte etwas tun oder wir würden beide sterben. Was war das? Meine freie Hand war gegen etwas metallisches gestoßen. Meine Pokébälle! Mit letzter Anstrengung versuchte ich Schiggys zu erreichen. Doch mein Körper versagte mir den Gehorsam, als Konsequenz des fehlenden Sauerstoffs. Dunkelheit begann mich zu umgeben...

Nur ganz undeutlich konnte ich die drei Schatten erkennen, die in diesem Moment die Wasseroberfläche durchschlugen. Ich wußte, es mußten Mistys Schwestern sein. Wenig später spürte ich zwei starke Arme und erkannte Daisy und Violet. Lilly hatte sich Misty geschnappt und gemeinsam schafften wir es aufzutauchen.

Ich machte einen langen Atemzug, bis ich wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen war. Sofort griff ich nach meinem Pokéball und schickte Schiggy hinaus. Ich griff nach meinem Pokémon und machte eine Geste, daß Daisy und Violet Misty und Lilly helfen sollten. Die Gefahr war aber noch lange nicht vorbei. Die nächsten Wellen kamen schon und wir konnten uns nur schwer über Wasser halten. Die vier Schwestern tauchten öfters ab und unter den Wellen durch, verzweifelt bemüht in der Nähe des Schiffes zu bleiben. Innerhalb von zwei Minuten waren wir alle ermüdet, Schiggy konnte sich kaum noch über Wasser halten, kämpfte aber tapfer weiter. Früher oder später würde es uns erwischen, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah.

(Tracey)

„Oh mein Gott, das halten sie nicht mehr lange! So tu doch jemand etwas!" schrie Mrs. Ketchum hysterisch. Wir waren alle wie festgefroren und beobachteten hilflos, wie Ash, Misty und ihre Schwestern verzweifelt versuchtem sich über Wasser zu halten. Die Stimme von Ashs Mutter riß uns alle aus unserer Trance. „Sie brauchen ihre Pokémon", rief Richie schließlich (Anm. des Autors: Warum ist das niemandem eher eingefallen? Mann, was würden die bloß machen, wenn es mal auf Zeit ankommt...). Rocko, ich und Richie rannten sofort zu unseren zusammengebrochenen Tischen und Richie schnappte sich die Pokébälle daneben.

Mir kam eine Idee. Ich hatte mich gestern Abend noch mit dem Buch beschäftigt und war ziemlich sicher, daß das klappen würde. Richie wollte Starmie rauslassen aber ich hielt ihn zurück. „Warte..." Ich griff nach Dratinis Pokéball. Die beiden Jungs sahen mich fragend an aber dafür war keine Zeit. Ich ließ Dratini raus und es sah sich suchend nach seiner Trainerin um. Dann, als ob es die Gefahr, in der sie sich befand, fühlte, schoß es regelrecht über die Reling ins Wasser. „Sollten wir Starmie nicht lieber hinterherschicken", fragte Rocko und Duplica nickte, Aquanas Pokéball in der Hand. „Nein, wartet. Ich glaube, ich weiß, was Tracey vorhat", meinte Richie.

(Misty)

Ich sah Dratini kommen. Es landete mit einem lauten Platschen. In diesem Moment brach Schiggy – sofern im Wasser von zusammenbrechen gesprochen werden konnte – vollkommen ausgelaugt zusammen. Ash holte es sofort zurück, wobei ihn erneut eine Welle traf. Als die Welle wieder vorbei war, war Ash nicht mehr da. _Nicht schon wieder! Abrupt riß ich mich von Daisy los und tauchte unter Wasser. Ich schaffte es Ash abzufangen aber wir waren zu müde um erneut gegen die Strömung zu kämpfen. Was war das? Dratini tauchte zu uns hinunter und schaffte es uns nach oben zu hieven. Aber Dratini war noch jung und ich wußte, daß es uns nicht lange tragen konnte._

Urplötzlich stieß es einen so spitzen Schrei aus, daß meine Ohren protestierend anfingen zu schmerzen und mein Trommelfell drohte zu bersten. Ich konnte meine Ohren nicht zuhalten, da ich zu sehr mir über Wasser bleiben beschäftigt war. Der schrille Ton änderte sich in eine Art Gesang, konnte aber immer noch als Schrei bezeichnet werden. Ein kalter Schauer lief meinen Rücken hinunter. Etwas ähnliches hatte ich schon einmal gehört aber damals war es eher wütend gewesen und hatte nicht mit diesem melodischen Ton abgeschlossen... Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ich zahlreiche Schatten am Horizont und im Wasser entdeckte. Überall um uns herum tauchten immer mehr Dratinis auf und trugen uns regelrecht in Richtung nahe Küste. Wir waren gerettet!

„Danke", brachte ich schwach hervor. *Kein Problem. Alles in Ordnung bei euch?* Ich nickte. „Bis auf die Tatsache, daß ich ein wenig naß bin und sofort wieder schlafen gehen könnte, bin ich okay", meinte Ash mit einem Grinsen. Ich kicherte, was mir schwerfiel, da ich immer noch schwer atmete. „Nun wenigstens sind wir dieses Mal nicht untergegangen", sagte ich.

{Pikachu (schockt den Autor): PIKACHU!

 Autor (geschockt): Argh! Was soll das?

 Pikachu (sauer): Pikachu, Cha, Pika, Chu! (Ich war kaum in dieser Episode!)

 Autor (geschockt und resignierend): Okay, du kriegst das Ende, in Ordnung?

 Pikachu nickte zufrieden und verschwand mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen.}

Alabastia, Hafen (Pikachu, wie versprochen, *seufz*)

Als die Dratiniherde Ash, Misty und ihre drei Schwestern schließlich in den Hafen brachten, hatte der Sturm sich gelegt und die Sonne tauchte das Meer in ihr Licht. Es sah irgendwie aus wie ein Triumphzug...

Nachdem Richie und Rocko den beiden an Land geholfen hatten, rannte ich mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf Ash zu und warf mich überglücklich in seine Arme. Ich war absolut besorgt und nahe eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, da ich nichts hatte tun können.

„Pikapi! (Ash!)" Ein freundlich gemeinter Schock entwich mir und Ash schrie auf. „Hey, ich bin von oben bis unten naß! Vergiß das nicht!" rief er protestierend und ich stoppte sofort. „Chu. (Entschuldigung.)" Ich sprang auf Ashs Schulter und wir drehten uns alle zu den Dratinis um, die schon wieder ins offene Meer verschwanden. Pokémon hatten in ihrer eigenen Art eine besondere Verbindung miteinander. Insbesondere Drachenpokémon hatten das und dafür war ich heute unendlich dankbar.

„Kommt. Ihr könnt alle erstmal zu uns kommen", kündigte Ashs Mutter an. Die ganze Gruppe, inklusive Ash und Misty, die noch eine Weile den Dratinis nachgeschaut hatten, verließ den Hafen in Richtung Stadt. Misty hatte trotz allem einen glücklichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Nicht nur, weil sie in Sicherheit waren, sondern, weil ihre Schwestern ihr geholfen hatten. Ein Beweis für ihre Liebe, daran würde sie wohl nie mehr zweifeln.

(Erzähler)

„So, bevor Pikachu mich jetzt auch noch schockt oder ich wieder das Opfer heimtückischer Streiche meines Autors werde" – dabei wirft er das Skript weit weg, so daß es mit einem Platsch im Ozean landet – „fasse ich mich kurz. Misty hat in dieser Episode begriffen, daß sie sich auf ihre Schwestern verlassen kann und daß das Bild, was man sich von einer Person gemacht hat, manchmal trügen kann. So gefestigt, ist sie nun nur noch mehr bestrebt ihre Reise fortzusetzen. Wenigstens hat es das Schiff dieses Mal überstanden..." 

Anmerkungen des Autors

So, das war knapp, was? Nun ist ja alles gut ausgegangen. Einige kleine Dinge noch.

Die Darstellung von Mistys Schwestern ist meine alleinige Fantasie. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob sie wirklich so sind. Reine Spekulation.

Welche Szene Misty gemeint hat, die sie an Dratinis Ruf erinnert hat? Ich meinte das erste Mal, als sie über die MS Anne Bekanntschaft mit dem Wasser machten (um es freundlich zu beschreiben). Erinnert ihr euch an das Karpador, das sich in ein Garados entwickelte und kurz darauf zwei weitere Garados „herbeirief"? Ich schätze, ihr habt verstanden, was ich meine.

Ich weiß, daß ich Pikachu in dieser Episode vollkommen vergessen habe. Daher habe ich ihr die Endgedanken gegeben. Es ist mir nämlich erst da aufgefallen, daß sie fehlte.

Warum diese Kommentare? Meine Geschichte war die ersten Kapitel etwas ZU ernst (bezieht sich auf die Version ohne Ergänzung des Erzählers). Alles in allem ist es immer noch Pokémon und das heißt insbesondere Fun! Erwartet, daß das jetzt mal öfters kommt. Aber ich werde es auch nicht übertreiben.

Mit diesem Kapitel ist auch ein Teil der Fic abgeschlossen. Nämlich, der Ash und Misty gewidmete Teil der Zusammenführung. Die Charaktere sind größtenteils zusammengeführt (Ja, Rocko und Duplica bleiben mit absoluter Sicherheit). Nicht, daß ich jetzt keine Romantik mehr reinbringen werde aber wir wenden uns jetzt mal einem anderen Hauptthema zu (Anm. der Überarbeitung: Und zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich echt noch keine Ahnung **_WIE_** anders).

Matthias 

The Final Step To The Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	9. Wenn das Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat - Me...

The Final Step to the Master 09 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:29:00Z 2001-11-03T17:29:00Z 11 7198 41034 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 341 82 50392 9.2812 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 9

(Erzähler)

„Unsere Helden sind nach ihrem aufregenden Schiffsabenteuer in Alabastia 'gestrandet'. Dort erholen sie sich erstmal von den Strapazen." Ich bemerkte, daß anstatt Alabastia eine einsame Insel zu sehen war. „Oha, wo sind wir denn hier gelandet? Ich bin mal ganz still und schau, ob ich irgendwas entdecken kann..."

Eine Insel, irgendwo im Nirgendwo... (Mewtwo)

Vögel zwitscherten und man hörte einige weit entfernte Jagdrufe hungriger Pokémon. Die Sonne begann sich langsam am Horizont zu zeigen und einen neuen friedlichen Tag auf Peace Island einzuläuten. Peace Island, den Namen hatten wir der Insel gegeben. Eine Gruppe heimatloser Pokémon, die vor knapp vier Jahren aus der Zivilisation geflüchtet war, über die ich soviel Schrecken verbreitet hatte.

Mew und ich waren hierher gekommen um den Sinn unseres Daseins zu erfassen. Zu lernen, was einige Menschen uns beigebracht hatten. Vielleicht würden wir bald bereit sein zurückzukehren – unter die Menschen – aber noch nicht. Zu viel Haß, zu viele Schuldgefühle... Ich war noch nicht bereit dafür, zu groß war die Angst erneut einen solch schrecklichen Fehler wie damals zu begehen.

Seufzend lauschte ich den friedlichen Geräuschen der unberührten Natur. Hier war es friedlich, keine Sorgen, keine Nöte. Ich hob den Kopf, als die Stimmen abrupt verstummten und im nächsten Moment fühlte ich die Gefahr wie ein schleichender Schatten in der Dunkelheit. Etwas war nicht richtig, überhaupt nicht richtig. Ich ließ meine psychischen Kräfte über die Insel wandern... Nichts, nur Angst. Dann sondierte ich das offene Meer um uns herum. Es traf mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Präsenzen, definitiv nicht von Pokémon, sondern von... Menschen!

„Mewtwo!" Ich hob den Kopf und sah ein kleines zierlich wirkendes Wesen auf mich zukommen. Mew war definitiv aufgeregt und hektisch. Ihre Stimme klang sorgenvoll und ein wenig ängstlich. „Sie kommen!" Daß jemand kam, war mir auch schon aufgefallen. „Wer?" stellte ich die unausweichliche Frage, der Blick in Mews Augen allein reichte mir schon äußerst besorgt zu sein. „Dein alter Meister... Giovanni!" Bei dem Namen sträubte sich alles an meinem Körper und verfiel automatisch in Alarmbereitschaft. „Er war nie mein _Meister_", grollte ich. Wenn man einen Menschen für das Chaos von damals verantwortlich machen konnte, dann war er es. Dieser Mann war skrupellos und machtgierig. Er war böse und er hatte meinen Blick für die Wahrheit enorm getrübt und mich benutzt...

Und jetzt war er hier. Hatte er mich so schnell wiedergefunden? Bevor ich weiterdenken konnte, durchbrach das laute Motorengeräusch herannahender Boote und Fluggeräte die Stille. Ich sammelte meine Kräfte...

Alabastia (Ash)

Mew - Beschützer des Lebens

Die uns bekannte Welt wurde von Mächten geschaffen, die über unserer Vorstellungskraft liegen. Um alles Leben zu beschützen wurden spezielle Kreaturen eingesetzt, die wir als Pokémon kennen. Aber sie waren nicht wie die heutigen, es waren seltene Exemplare, wie die drei mystischen Vögel und einige andere seltene Pokémon. Von ihnen haben sich im Laufe der Jahrtausende andere Arten entwickelt und sich ausgebreitet. Diese mysteriösen Pokémon blieben ihre Wächter und es gab immer nur ein Exemplar zur Zeit.

Doch eines dieser Pokémon stand über allen. Dieses war Mew, der Wächter allen Lebens und Bewahrer der Ordnung. So unscheinbar Mew auf Unwissende auch wirkt, seine Macht übertrifft die aller anderen Pokémon auf der Welt. Mew ist eine Kreatur von vollkommen reinem Herzen mit immensen psychischen Fähigkeiten. Trotz dieser einzigartigen Macht ist auch Mew nicht unsterblich. Alle 10. 000 Jahre wird ein Nachfolger geboren und nimmt seinen Platz ein.

Einst wurde vorausgesagt, daß es in ferner Zukunft ein großes Unglück geben wird, das seinen Ursprung aus Mew selbst nimmt und es unweigerlich in die Geschehnisse unserer Welt verwickelt. Dann wird ihm durch die Hand des Auserwählten der Weg gewiesen...

**Wenn das Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat - Mews Geschichte******

„Der Auserwählte...? Merkwürdig. In diesem Buch stehen Dinge, die nicht in den anderen stehen", murmelte ich vor mir hin. Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür weckte mich aus meiner Versunkenheit. Im Türrahmen stand Misty in ihrem Pyjama. Ihr Haar war etwas zerzaust und ihr Gesicht zeigte Spuren von Müdigkeit, hervorgerufen durch zu wenig Schlaf und Überanstrengung.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen", fragte sie leise. Ich gähnte und sah zur Uhr. 4 Uhr morgens! Wir waren normal ins Bett gegangen aber vollkommen übermüdet von der unfreiwilligen Schwimmtortur. Vor einer Stunde war ich aufgewacht und hatte kein Auge mehr zubekommen. Ich winkte ihr zu, sich zu mir zusetzen und sie kam der Aufforderung lächelnd nach. „Wie lange bist du schon wach", fragte ich meinerseits, als sie sich an mich lehnte, und schlang instinktiv einen Arm um sie. „Eine halbe Stunde etwa. Ich hab Licht bei dir gesehen und nachgeschaut", erklärte sie und warf einen Blick auf das Buch auf meiner Bettdecke. „Was liest du? Du schienst richtig versunken."

„Ja... ein paar interessante Dinge über Mew." Ich griff nach dem Buch und zeigte ihr die Seite. Einen Moment lang suchte sie und sah dann mit mißtrauischem Blick auf. „Ash Ketchum, verschaukel mich nicht. Da steht nichts besonders, schon gar nicht über ein Mew."

„Aber..." stotterte ich und sah nochmal auf die Seite. „Es ist doch genau da." Ich zeigte auf den Bereich. „Da steht etwas über unbestätigte Mythen und Legenden ausgestorbener Pokémon", stellte sie nur fest und sah mich besorgt an. „Bist du sicher, daß du dir nichts weggeholt hast? Oder bist du nur vollkommen verschlafen?" Irgendwie kam ich mir richtig dumm vor. „Mist', ich bin länger wach als du und ich bin absolut gesund..." Meine Stimme verlor sich, als ich nachdachte. Einen Moment später fügte ich hinzu: „Aber seltsam ist es schon. Richie hat auch gesagt, daß da nichts anderes drin steht, als in den anderen Büchern. Doch ich schwöre dir, es steht da..."

Ich ließ mich rückwärts auf mein Bett fallen und seufzte. „Vielleicht halluziniere ich ja..." Ein Gähnen entwich mir. „Oh, Mann. Es ist noch viel zu früh am Morgen." Misty schlug das Buch zu und ließ sich neben mich fallen. „Ash, ich halte dich nicht für verrückt. Es ist nur merkwürdig... Laß uns über was anderes reden, in Ordnung?"

Wir lagen Gesicht zu Gesicht einfach nur da, für eine halbe Ewigkeit. Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch ihr zerzaustes Haar. „Komm, ich hab eine Idee..."

(Rocko)

„Guten Morgen, Rocko", grüßte Richie, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam. 6 Uhr morgens. Es schien, daß wir heute alle früh wach waren. „Guten Morgen, Richie." Ich streckte mich auf der Couch. Der Fernseher lief und zeigte einen Pokémonkampf. Ein Raichu und ein Bisaknosp bekämpften sich. „Sind Ash und Misty schon auf", fragte Richie. Misty und Duplica hatten zusammen in einem Zimmer geschlafen, während Richie das zweite provisorische Gästezimmer bekommen hatte. Ich hatte es mir auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Als ich vor einer halben Stunde nach Duplica gesehen hatte, war Misty nicht mehr dagewesen und einige Sachen waren auch weg. Duplica war eine feste Schläferin. Wenn sie einmal schlief, war sie so leicht nicht mehr zu wecken. Auch Ashs Zimmer war leer gewesen und ich meinte etwas früher von Geräuschen geweckt worden zu sein.

„Sie sind draußen, glaub ich. Die beiden müssen schon früh aufgewacht sein." Richie setzte sich zu mir und wir sahen eine Weile dem Kampf zu. „Das gibt einen Solarstrahl", meinte er irgendwann, als die Pflanze auf Bisaknosps Rücken zu leuchten begann. Kaum sichtbar aber für das geschulte Auge schnell zu erkennen. Bevor der gegnerische Trainer sich versah wurde sein Raichu ausgeschaltet. „Schlechte Übersicht", kommentierte Richie. Die Sendung war vorbei und ich hatte abgeschaltet.

„Weißt du, wo sie sein könnten? Ich hab langsam Hunger und will nicht ohne sie anfangen?" Ich stand auf und schnappte mir meine Sachen. „Ich denke schon. Laß mich mich schnell umziehen und wir schauen mal." Damit verschwand ich in Richtung Badezimmer.

Ein idyllischer Platz, etwas abseits von Alabastia (Misty)

Die Ruhe war herrlich. Die Lichtung war klein und ziemlich unberührt. Ich kannte diesen Platz. Schon vor seinem Ligadebüt hatte er uns den Platz einmal gezeigt, vor der zweiten Turnierteilnahme waren wir öfter hergekommen. Er hatte seine Pokémon hier oft trainieren und auch ausspannen lassen.

Momentan lag ich komfortabel in Ashs Schoß und genoß wie er sanft durch mein Haar fuhr, Pikachu, sie hatte auch nicht schlafen können, sprang in der Gegend herum. „Weißt du. Ich habe mir damals immer vorgestellt wie romantisch der Platz doch sein könnte... für uns", meinte er zärtlich. „Ach, Ash..." Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus und er lehnte sich über mich. Ein sanfter Kuß, den wir lange hielten.

Dann war es plötzlich da. Das Gefühl von Kälte. Nicht die morgendliche Frische, wir hatten uns genug eingemummelt. Bis vor ein paar Sekunden war es auch noch angenehm warm gewesen. Es war mehr wie ein eisiger Hauch von Gefahr. Besser konnte ich es nicht beschreiben, ich war kein Psycho wie Sabrina. Ich sah auf und merkte erst jetzt, daß Ash den Kuß abgebrochen hatte und sich ebenfalls fröstelnd umsah, Pikachu war stehengeblieben und hatte ihre Ohren lauschend angelegt. „Fühlst du das auch", fragte ich und setzte mich auf. „Ja... Woher...?"

„Ash, Misty!" drang Rockos Stimme durch die morgendliche Ruhe. Wir standen auf und bewegten uns in die Richtung aus der seine Stimme kam aber Rocko und Richie kamen schon aus dem Wald heraus. „Ha, ich wußte doch, daß ihr beide hier seid", meinte Rocko zufrieden mit sich selbst. Richie sah sich etwas um und ihm schien der Platz auch gleich zu gefallen. „Wir können ja nach dem Frühstück nochmal herkommen. Jetzt hab ich erstmal Hunger", sagte er. Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab. Wenn es ums Essen ging waren sich Richie und Ash fast ebenso ähnlich wie bei Pokémon.

Wir machten uns also langsam auf dem Rückweg. „Findet ihr nicht auch, daß es plötzlich so kalt geworden ist", fragte Rocko. Jetzt war ich wirklich alarmiert. Wenn er jetzt auch noch dasselbe Gefühl hatte... „Nein, ich finde es angenehm warm für die Tageszeit", stellte Richie verblüfft fest. Ash und ich warfen uns ein paar Blicke zu. „Bis vor gut einer Minute hätte ich das auch schwören können..." Ash stoppte abrupt und gefror regelrecht an Ort und Stelle, genauso wie Pikachu. Ich wollte erst fragen was war, als es mich auch traf...

Peace Island (Mew)

Ein roter Strahl aus Energie raste durch die Reihen der ersten Eindringlinge. Aber sie waren gut gerüstet, mit einer Art tragbaren Energieschild bewaffnet und eindeutig in der Überzahl. Zudem trugen sie Betäubungsgewehre, welche die anderen Pokémon Stück für Stück lahmlegten. Es war mehr oder weniger aussichtslos. Selbst Mewtwo und ich gemeinsam konnten nicht mit dieser Übermacht fertig werden.

Hilfe suchend warf ich einen Blick über die Schulter zu meinem verbesserten Klon. Trotz all der Unterschiede in unserem Charakter waren wir gut miteinander klargekommen. Seine Vergangenheit war schrecklich und ich fühlte mich ein Stück weit verantwortlich dafür. Schließlich war er aus meiner DNA geschaffen worden. Ich hätte da sein müssen, es war meine Aufgabe solche Dinge zu verhindern. Mewtwo hätte ein Wächter werden können wie ich, er war nur an die falschen Leute geraten.

Mein Gefährte wehrte sich mit allem, was er hatte, gegen die beständigen Angriffe aber jedes noch so starke Pokémon hatte seine Grenzen, selbst wir. Mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest wie beinahe alle geklonten Pokémon mittlerweile bewußtlos auf dem Boden lagen und sich sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf uns konzentrierte.

Es durfte nicht so enden, nicht jetzt. Wenn sie uns fangen würden, würde die Welt aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten, die Prophezeiung, die meinen Vorfahren vorausgesagt wurde, würde sich nicht erfüllen können. Ich wußte, daß die Zeit nah war. Das Unglück war eindeutig bereits mit der Erschaffung Mewtwos geschehen und ich hatte auch schon eine vage Idee, wer der Auserwählte sein könnte.

Es schien, als ob Mewtwo meine Gedanken aufgefangen hatte. *Geh!* Er begann in einem grellen blauen Licht zu glühen, daß alle um ihn herum blendete. Ich wußte, was er vorhatte, aber das war mir zu radikal. *Warte! Wenn du das tust, stirbst du mit ihnen! Selbst deine verstärkte Macht, kann dich nicht vor den Auswirkungen bewahren!* protestierte ich. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ich erkannte einen Hauch von Traurigkeit in seinem entschlossenen Blick. *Ich bin bereit dieses Opfer einzugehen. Ich hätte eigentlich nie existieren dürfen, aber du, du mußt leben! Für das Schicksal der Welt!*

Die blaue Kugel um ihn erreichte eine ungeahnte Intensität, Lichtstrahlen schossen zu allen Richtungen. Wie gelähmt schwebte ich in der Luft, unschlüssig und zögernd. Es war nicht mehr aufzuhalten, das wußte ich aber ich war auch nicht bereit es zu akzeptieren. Doch Mewtwo hatte bereits jeden innerlichen Widerstand aufgegeben. *Geh jetzt.* Ein wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, etwas seltenes bei ihm. *Diese Agonie vor dem Ende, faszinierend. Es ist nur schade, daß Giovanni nicht hier ist.* Das stimmte, seine Präsenz war etwas außerhalb der Insel, außerhalb Mewtwos Reichweite. *Beende es für mich!* bat er noch als die Kugel psychischer Energie ihn vollkommen einschloß.

Mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest, daß ich zu lange gezögert hatte. Alles um mich herum explodierte und mit einem letzten Aufschrei todernst gemeintem Schmerzes, teleportierte ich mich von der Insel weg, in die Richtung des einzigen Menschen, dem ich genug Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. „NEIN!!!" Alles wurde Schwarz und ich fiel in absolute Dunkelheit, begleitet von dem schmerzenden Verlust eines... Freundes...

Waldlichtung vor Alabstia (Ash)

Die Bilder kamen so abrupt wie das Gefühl der Kälte vorhin.

---Rückblick---

Ich sah uns in den aufgewühlten Fluten des Meeres, es war definitiv nicht von gestern, da ich auch Rocko sehen konnte. Wir hielten auf eine Insel zu, verzweifelt mit unseren Wasserpokémon um unser Leben kämpfend.

Szenenwechsel

Ich sah mein Glurak mit einem anderen kämpfen. Mir gegenüber stand ein seltsames Wesen, halb Mensch, halb Pokémon. Glurak hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen seinen... Klon? Das Wort stieg wie von Geisterhand in meinen Kopf.

Szenenwechsel

Das Wesen, das auf eine gewisse Weise einem Mew ähnlich sah, schickte seltsame Bälle mit Hilfe von psychischen Kräften auf unsere Pokémon und begann sie damit einzufangen. Pikachu lief vor ihnen davon und ich hinterher, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung es verhindern zu können.

Szenenwechsel

Ich stand weit oben und sah auf ein Kampffeld herunter. Unsere Pokémon und die ein paar anderer Trainer kämpften mit ihren _Klonen_. Hoch über dem Stadion bombardierten sich das Wesen und ein Mew mit Strahlen aus roter und blauer Energie.

Szenenwechsel

Mew und sein _Klon_ landeten in der Mitte der Arena und bereiteten einen finalen Schlag vor. Ohne nachzudenken rannte ich ins Zentrum, nicht mehr gewillt diesen Wahnsinn länger hinzunehmen, und bat schreiend darum aufzuhören. Zwei Energiestrahlen schossen auf mich zu und...

---Ende Rückblick---

So plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei aber die Erinnerung war nun präsenter denn je. Die Kälte der Gefahr war einer eisigen Leere des Verlustes gewichen. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, die Erinnerungen an New Island, Mew und Mewtwo waren zu schlagartig gekommen. Wenn ich mich – ich korrigierte mich – wenn wir uns wieder erinnern konnten, was bedeutete das?

Es war, als ob jemand anderes Kontrolle über meinen Körper übernommen hatte, ich aber mir noch vollkommen bewußt war, was ich tat – willentlich. Meine Beine begannen sich in Bewegung zu setzen, in eine bestimmte Richtung. Ich lief so schnell wie ich es noch nie getan hatte, mit der schrecklichen Befürchtung vielleicht zu spät zu kommen. Dieses Gefühl spornte mich zu einer schier übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit an, Pikachu mit derselben direkt an meiner Seite, scheinbar besessen von demselben unerklärlichen Drang.

(Misty)

Wir liefen quer durch das Waldgebiet, während ich immer noch versuchte der Unordnung in meinem Kopf Herr zu werden. Äste knackten, wilde Pokémon sprangen ängstlich aus dem Weg aber wir verlangsamten unseren Lauf nicht, auch wenn Richie, der als Einziger nicht verstand, was vor sich ging, kaum mithalten konnte.

Es hatte geschmerzt die Bilder noch einmal zu sehen, ich hatte damals gedacht Ash verloren zu haben. Wenn Mewtwo uns nur nicht die Erinnerung genommen hätte, dann wären wir jetzt...

Der Wald lichtete sich und als wir um die nächste Biegung kamen, sah ich es. Dieses kleine zierliche Wesen, der geschmeidige, katzenartige Körper mit dem langen dünnen Schwanz, die Haut Weiß mit einem matten Rosa. Da lag es, das wohl seltenste Pokémon der Welt, Mew... Es bewegte sich nicht und ich konnte tiefe Brandwunden erkennen, die scheinbar von einer Explosion stammten.

Was mich noch viel mehr schockte als der Zustand des Mews, war der Abhang unter dem es lag. Ein Stein, ungefähr so hoch wie ich vor vier Jahren und mindestens anderthalb mal so breit ruhte ziemlich nah am Rand. Als ob er nur auf den Moment gewartet hatte, begann er sich langsam zu bewegen.

„Nein!" schrie Ash, als der Fels schließlich über den Abhang rutschte. Was nun geschah war eigentlich unfaßbar. Simultan mit Ashs Rufen hechtete Pikachu vorwärts. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste schien der Himmel zuzuziehen. Donner grollte, Blitze zuckten, direkt auf Pikachu nieder, die in der Luft gefroren schien. Ihre Augen glühten in einem unnatürlichen Weiß. Ich stoppte instinktiv und auch Rocko und Richie hielten inne. Mit einem Schrei, den ich noch nie von ihr gehört hatte, ließ Pikachu die aufgestaute Elektrizität frei. „PIIIIKAAAACHUUUUUUU!" In einem gebündelten Blitz purer Energie raste die Attacke auf den Felsen zu und verbrannte ihn innerhalb einer Sekunde, nur ein Häufchen Asche blieb zurück und rieselte zu Boden.

Ich starrte in ungläubigem Entsetzen, besann mich dann aber wieder auf das bewußtlose Pokémon am Boden. Ash hatte sich neben Mew gekniet und Pikachu hockte sorgenvoll daneben. Rocko und ich waren sofort bei ihnen, während Richie etwas zurückblieb, immer noch nicht ganz verstehend.

„Es ist schwach", murmelte Ash wie in Trance. „Wir sollten es in ein Pokémon Center bringen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es noch durchhält", fügte Rocko hinzu. Ash nahm einen seiner Pokébälle und Mew wurde widerstandslos eingefangen. Dann stand er auf und lief in Richtung Stadt. „Schnell kommt!" Ich konnte nur nicken. Noch nie hatte ich einen solchen Blick bei Ash gesehen, noch nie bei irgendeinem Menschen. Es war ein Ausdruck nicht zu ertragenden Schmerzes, weniger körperlich denn seelisch. Es war, als ob Ash Mews Pein teilte, mehr als jeder von uns...

Alabastia, Pokémon Center (Richie)

Ash barst regelrecht durch die Tür des örtlichen Pokémon Centers. (Anm. des Autors: Ja, Alabastia hat auch eins, Auswirkungen des Fortschritts) „Das ist ein Notfall", rief er so laut, daß er wohl die ganze Nachbarschaft damit aufgeweckt hatte. Schwester Joy kam augenblicklich aus einem der Nebenzimmer. „Was ist geschehen, Ash?" Ash gab sich nicht mit Erklärungen ab, sondern öffnete sofort den Pokéball mit Mew. Die Augen Joys weiteten sich bei dem Anblick. Mew schien mittlerweile noch ein ganzes Stück schwächer zu sein, die Farbe seines Körpers verblaßte zunehmend und wich an einigen Stellen bereits einen fahlen Grau. „Ist das...", setze Joy an aber Ash nickte nur und händigte ihr das bewußtlose Pokémon aus. „Sie müssen ihr helfen." Niemanden von uns kam in den Sinn zu fragen, warum er sich mit dem „ihr" so sicher war. Wir nahmen es nur zur Kenntnis.

Joy nahm Mew entgegen und verschwand stumm in die Notaufnahme, als ihre Faszination ihrer Verpflichtung als Krankenschwester wich.

Ash stand noch eine Weile einfach so da, den Blick auf die Tür der Notaufnahme des Centers gerichtet. Schließlich machte Misty einen Schritt nach vorne und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie schafft es schon", sagte sie sanft. „Komm, du kannst jetzt nichts tun."

„Ich hoffe es..." Damit drehte er sich um und ging zu der Couch hinüber um sich dort einfach mit glasigem Blick hinzusetzen, Pikachu hockte die ganze Zeit mit ähnlichem Ausdruck auf seiner Schulter.

Misty stieß einen Seufzer aus und wandte sich an Rocko: „Ruf bitte Ashs Mutter an und sag ihr wo wir sind. Frag, ob noch jemand kommen möchte. Ich hab keine Lust die Geschichte zweimal zu erzählen." Ash schaute kurz auf. „Jemand soll das Buch mitbringen, das auf meinem Bett liegt." Er nickte und verschwand zum Telefon. Ich war schon sehr gespannt auf diese Geschichte. „Warum möchtest du das Buch..." Misty schnitt mir das Wort ab und nahm mich ein wenig zur Seite. „Er glaubt etwas über Mew darin gelesen zu haben. Ich hab's auch nicht gesehen aber er besteht darauf. Warum weiß ich nicht, aber ich glaube ihm – jetzt..." Die Sache begann immer verrückter und undurchschaubarer zu werden. 

Haus der Ketchums (Duplica)

Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen. Ich war vor einer guten halben Stunde aufgewacht. Misty war nicht mehr da und die anderen waren auch verschwunden. Niemand war im Haus. Als Mrs. Ketchum aufgewacht war um Frühstück vorzubereiten, hatte sie gemeint, Ash und Misty würden vielleicht einen Morgenspaziergang machen und Rocko und Richie wären sie suchen gegangen. Nun vielleicht machte ich mir umsonst Sorgen und es war wirklich so.

„Ditto? (Alles klar?)" Ich nickte lachend. „Ja, ja. War nur in Gedanken." Das Telefon klingelte und ich hörte Ashs Mutter abnehmen. Ich erhob mich und lief in den Flur und schnappte gerade noch Rockos Namen auf. Das Gesicht der jungen Frau wurde etwas blaß und besorgt, als sie zuhörte. Ich wünschte, sie hätte das Bildtelefon eingeschaltet, damit ich hören könnte, was vor sich ging. Es war offensichtlich nichts gutes. „Ja, natürlich. Wir kommen gleich rüber. Bis dann..."

„Und", fragte ich ungeduldig. „Sie sind alle im Pokémon Center. Rocko hat etwas von einem schwerverletztem Mew erzählt." Meine Kinnlade fiel vor Überraschung herunter. „Ein... Mew?" Mrs. Ketchum nickte nur. „Es klang sehr ernst. Wir sollten mal rübergehen." Ich nickte nur, immer noch fassungslos. „Oh, und Ash wollte, daß wir das Buch mitbringen, das in seinem Zimmer liegt", fügte sie noch hinzu. Keiner fragte, warum er es haben wollte. Ich lief nach oben und fand das Buch auf seinem Bett. Dann machten wir uns auf dem Weg in die Stadt, nachdem Mrs. Ketchum noch ein paar Brote für uns eingepackt hatte.

Pokémon Center (Misty)

Seufzend nahm ich einen tiefen Atemzug und fuhr mit dem Ende des Abenteuers fort. „Nun, wie gesagt, Ash nahm den Schuß und erstarrte zu Stein. Es war eine andächtige Stille. Pikachu versuchte ihn mit ein paar Elektroschocks aufzuwecken, als sie merkte, daß es sinnlos war, begann sie zu weinen. In diesem Moment wurde die Legende war, als alle Pokémon – echte sowie geklonte – ihre Tränen spendeten. Die kombinierte Energie erweckte Ash wieder zum Leben und Mewtwo schien endlich verstanden zu haben, daß es nicht auf die Umstände der Geburt ankam. Zusammen mit Mew und seinen Klonen verschwand er in den Himmel, um eine neue Heimat zu suchen, und uns ließ er alles vergessen, was vorgefallen war..." Ich hielt inne und betrachtete die Reaktionen. Richie und Duplica hatten aufmerksam zugehört, Mrs. Ketchum hatte den Part erstaunlich gelassen genommen, dafür, daß ihr Sohn beinahe sein Leben gelassen hätte. Mein Blick wanderte zu Ash, der immer noch zusammen mit einem depressivem Pikachu da saß, wo er sich niedergelassen hatte, den Blick immer noch auf das Behandlungszimmer gerichtet. Schwester Joy war nun schon vier Stunden da drin. Irgendwie bezweifelte ich, daß das ein gutes Zeichen war.

„Meine Überlegung ist", fuhr ich schließlich mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung Ash fort, „daß er durch den Treffer damals in irgendeiner Weise mit diesem Mew verbunden ist." Eine Zeitlang herrschte Schweigen. „Es würde zumindest seinen Zustand erklären", stimmte Richie mir zu. Duplica fuhr sich durch ihr Haar. „Ich kann nur hoffen..."

In diesem Moment ging die Lampe über der Notaufnahme aus und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Ash und Pikachu schossen regelrecht aus ihrer Position und wir erhoben uns alle simultan. Schwester Joy trat hinaus, sie sah müde und abgekämpft aus. Ich meinte einen traurigen Ausdruck zu erkennen.

„Wie geht es ihr?" forderte Ash sofort. „Pika, Pikachu, Chu, Pi, Kachu, Pika? (Sie wird doch wieder gesund, oder?" Eine kurze Stille folgte, als Joy einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und sich scheinbar erst für die Antwort sammeln mußte. _Es kann nichts gutes sein. Aber tot kann sie auch nicht sein, daß hätten wir gewußt, schoß es mir durch den Kopf._

„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, aber... Sie ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Es liegt jetzt an ihr und ich fürchte, daß sie zu schwach ist. Höchstwahrscheinlich, ich kann mich natürlich auch irren, verlieren wir sie..." Ich hatte es doch gewußt. Niemand war wirklich überrascht. Die meisten von uns hatten die Wunden gesehen. Es war ein Wunder, daß sie überhaupt noch lebte.

Sorgenvoll musterte ich Ash, Man konnte kaum einen Ausdruck bei ihm erkennen. Das verwunderte mich nicht. Ich wußte nicht, wie tief die Verbindung war, aber es war offensichtlich, daß eine existierte. Und daher wußte er wahrscheinlich schon längst, was vor sich ging.

„Darf ich sie sehen?" Joy überlegte kurz, nickte dann aber. „Vielleicht hilft etwas Gesellschaft. Ich weiß jedenfalls nicht, was es schaden könnte", erklärte sie und führte Ash und Pikachu in den Raum. „Sollen wir nicht hinterher", fragte Ashs Mutter. Ich hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung zurück. „Nein... Laßt sie allein. Es ist besser so." Alle sahen mich fragend an. Ich stand nur auf und lief in Richtung Telefon. „Ich muß noch eine Theorie überprüfen."

„Wenn rufst du an?" wollte Rocko wissen. „Eine alte Freundin."

Saffronia City Arena (Sabrina)

Der Tag war noch jung. Schon sehr früh hatte ich einen weiteren Herausforderer enttäuscht nach Hause geschickt. Schon lange war kein guter Trainer mehr hiergewesen. Es schien, als ob die meisten Trainer meine Arena mieden, da sie allgemein als schwerste galt. Nun Psychopokémon hatten halt wenig Schwachstellen.

Seufzend stieß ich ein bißchen Luft aus. Es war langweilig. Das Bildtelefon meldete einen Anruf. Ich bekam selten Anrufe. Mit einer Handbewegung nahm ich den Anruf entgegen. „Ja?" Das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchen mit orangeroten Haaren erschien. Trotz dessen, daß sie ihre Haare offen trug, erkannte ich sie auf Anhieb. Allein schon, weil ich sie auf der Party gesehen hatte. „Misty!" Sie lächelte zaghaft und ihre Haltung sagte mir, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Ehrlich gesagt war ich selber etwas verwirrt. Im Kampf heute Morgen hatte ich einen Moment eine starke emotionale Erschütterung gespürt. Als ob etwas Schreckliches irgendwo passiert wäre. Das hatte mir übrigens fast den Sieg gekostet. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

„Nein. Es ist eh langweilig momentan. Wie kann ich einer Kollegin denn weiterhelfen", fragte ich neugierig. Auf ihre Antwort war ich nicht ganz vorbereitet und als sie die Geschichte zu ende erzählt hatte, mußte ich das Gehörte erstmal verdauen. Es war also doch etwas sehr ernstes gewesen.

Misty wartete etwas und schien meine Reaktion zu studieren. „Ich habe etwas gespürt, konnte es aber nicht ganz deuten. Nun, wie kann ich helfen?" So ganz war mir noch nicht klar, was sie von mir wollte. „Kann es sein, daß Ash und dieses Mew in irgendeiner Weise miteinander verbunden sind?" Ich überlegte und ging in Gedanken alles durch, was ich über solche Dinge gelernt hatte. „Möglich. Es gibt eine Legende..."

„Ich weiß. Es steht in diesem Buch, was Ash hat. Merkwürdigerweise kann nur er es lesen." Das machte mich hellhörig. Simsala – Kadabra hatte sich mittlerweile entwickelt – hatte mir einiges über die alten Legenden erzählt. „Ihr habt das Buch!" rief ich aus. Schon damals hatte ich etwas besonderes an diesem Jungen gespürt. Vielleicht war er wirklich derjenige, der Menschen und Pokémon in ein harmonisches Zeitalter führen konnte. „Dann müßt ihr die Lösung in dem Buch finden. Sag ihm das. Wenn er das Buch lesen kann, dann würde ich deiner Theorie zustimmen." Misty war etwas verwirrt angesichts meiner Aufregung. „Nun... danke für die Hilfe."

„War mir ein Vergnügen." Der Bildschirm wurde Schwarz und ich lehnte mich zurück. Wie unscheinbar ein so wichtiger Tag doch wirken konnte.

Alabastia Pokémon Center (Ash)

Möglicherweise war es das, was ich gesucht hatte. Ich klappte das Buch zu und sah auf Mew hinunter. Pikachu hockte neben ihr. „Chu. (Armes Ding.)" Genauso fühlte ich mich momentan auch. Es war nicht zu erklären aber es fühlte sich an, als ob sich Mews Seelenzustand in mir widerspiegelte.

„Ich sehe, du scheinst bereits gefunden zu haben, was du suchst, oder?" Es war Misty. Ich spürte ihre Umarmung und es tat mir gut. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie nicht versucht mich aufzuheitern, da sie wußte, was in mir vorging. Darüber war ich sehr erstaunt aber auch dankbar gewesen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuß.

„Irgendeine Veränderung", fragte sie auf Mew schauend. „Sie stirbt", antwortete ich trocken, „weil sie nicht mehr leben will." Misty war geschockt über diesen Kommentar. „Bist du sicher? Wieso sollte sie?" Ich warf noch einen Blick auf Mew bevor ich antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht, was vorgefallen ist, aber es muß ihr in der Seele wehgetan haben. Wenn sie wollte, könnte sie ihr Leben ohne Probleme selbst retten..." Ich verstummte und fügte dann hinzu: „Aber sie tut es nicht."

Bedauern und ein paar Tränen zierten Mistys Gesicht, als sie Mew traurig musterte. „Ich hab mit Sabrina gesprochen. Sie meinte der Schlüssel würde das Buch sein." Bei der Erwähnung der Arenaleiterin mußte ich mich unwillkürlich an unser erstes Aufeinandertreffen erinnern. Aber sie war ja jetzt wieder normal – dank Alpollo, Sie war sogar zu einer guten Bekannten geworden. „Ich weiß", erwiderte ich nur simpel.

„Also können wir ihr helfen", fragte Misty neugierig mit ein wenig Hoffnung. „Vielleicht. Ich kann etwas versuchen aber das wird mich ziemlich viel Kraft und Konzentration kosten. Ich hab keine Erfahrung in solchen Dingen. Außerdem habe ich im Gefühl, daß, wer immer ihr das angetan hat, zurückkommen könnte." Es war offensichtlich, daß sie nicht ganz verstanden hatte und ich ihr auch ein wenig Angst gemacht hatte. Nun das war nicht zu ändern. Es mußte getan werden und zwar jetzt.

Ich nahm meine Pokébälle und gab sie Misty. „Ich möchte, daß ihr das Center abriegelt. Alle, die wissen, was vor sich geht und denen wir vertrauen können, sollen hierbleiben. Ich brauche absolute Ruhe hierfür." Misty verstand zwar immer noch nicht ganz, nahm aber die Pokébälle und schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Pikachu?" Pikachu sprang auf und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ich weiß, du möchtest hierbleiben, aber ich brauche dich da draußen. Ist das in Ordnung?" Sie überlegte kurz. „Pi, Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pikachu, Ka. (Solange du ihr hilfst, paß ich auf, daß keiner stört.)" Ich tätschelte Pikachu kurz. „Danke, Kumpel. Ich tu, was ich kann."

Vor dem Pokémon Center (Misty)

Der Platz vor dem Pokémon Center glich einem Erholungsort in der Safari Zone oder so ähnlich. Einige Passanten blieben stehen und schauten neugierig, was die ganze Aufregung sollte, Trainer beschwerten sich, daß sie nicht ins Center konnten. Joy und Rocky, beide vollkommen über die Situation informiert, wimmelten schnellstmöglich jeden ab und bald war der Platz wie leergefegt. (Anm. des Autors: Wie das funktioniert wollt ihr wissen? Ganz einfach. Du erzählst den Leuten, daß im Center eine Horde verletzter Lektroballs sind, die sich jeden Moment selbst zerstören könnten. Das wirkt wahre Wunder!)

Rocko hatte überhaupt nicht protestiert und seine Pokémon zur Verfügung gestellt, den anderen hatte ich gesagt, sie sollten Ash einfach vertrauen. Mittlerweile waren auch Tracey, der bei Prof. Eich übernachtet hatte, mit eben jenem angekommen, was das Team zumindest mit seinem Sichlor und den beiden „Scouts" Marril und Bluzuk verstärkte. Togepi hatte ich im Haus gelassen, da war es sicherer.

Manche würden den Aufmarsch für schlichtweg übertrieben halten. Es war merkwürdig aber irgendwie glaubte ich Ash aufs Wort, daß noch etwas auf uns zukommen würde. Rocky hatte berichtet, daß einige zwielichtige Gestalten in der Nähe gesehen wurde. Das bestätigte nur unsere Vorahnung.

Wenn die Situation nicht so todernst gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich kräftig an der Szene vor mir amüsiert. Ein Grinsen und ein leises Kichern konnte ich mir aber nicht verkneifen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus. Pikachu, zusammen mit Sparky, mit einer Militärmütze auf seinem kleinem Kopf, stand vor dem ganzen Haufen Pokémon, die alle etwas verwirrt waren, was sie denn eigentlich hier machten.

Pikachu bat um Aufmerksamkeit, was mich beinahe wieder zum lachen brachte, und erzählte schnell um was es ging.

Reines Gespräch unter Pokémon („General" Pikachu)

„Weißt du, du bist wie dein Trainer, immer die Initiative ergreifend", meinte Sparky zu mir, nachdem ich fertig war und die anderen Pokémon sich lautstark unterhielten. „Ist das ein Fehler?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich finde es ist eine besondere Eigenschaft." Ich errötete über den Kommentar, besann mich aber wieder auf den Ernst der Situation.

„Achtung!" Alles verstummte abrupt. Ich fühlte mich etwas unwohl angesichts der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit, ließ es mir aber nicht anmerken. „Seid ihr alle bereit?"

„Wer hat dich eigentlich zum General dieser Aktion gemacht", grollte Glurak etwas mißmutig. „Ich selbst", gab ich scharf zurück. „Ach, du hast doch bestimmt solange bei Ash gebettelt, bis er nachgeben hat." Es war schon immer so gewesen. Seit dem Orange Liga Zwischenfall gab es zwischen uns ständig Streit, wen von uns Ash mehr bevorzugte. Nicht, daß wir uns nicht respektieren würden, es war mehr ein blöder Streitgrund, in der Kategorie eines Streits zwischen Ash und Misty in der Vergangenheit. „Du bist doch nur neidisch."

„Warum sollte ich?" schoß er zurück. Die anderen begannen in die Diskussion mit einzufallen, besonders unser stures Bisasam wollte seine Meinung kundtun. Es entstand ein großer Tumult. Glurak und ich blickten uns kurz an, wir hatten Sekunden nichts mehr dazu beigetragen. „Ich beneide dich nicht um den Job", meinte er. „Was für ein verrückter Haufen", kommentierte Sparky. Mir wurde das Geschrei langsam zu viel.

„RUUUUHEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Damit ließ ich einen kraftvollen Donnerschock los und brachte erstmal alle zur Vernunft. Ich hörte Misty im Hintergrund kichern, achtete aber nicht darauf. „Genug mit dem Unsinn, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun! Alles antreten!" Diesmal funktionierte es und die Pokémon stellten sich in Reih und Glied auf, nun was man halt bei Pokémon aufstellen nennen konnte. (Anm. des Autors: Malt euch selbst was aus) „In Ordnung. Wir werden uns jetzt aufteilen. Marril, Bluzuk, ihr bildet zusammen mit Rockys Fukano einen Spähtrupp und warnt uns wenn ihr irgend etwas Verdächtiges riecht, seht oder hört."

„Verstanden!" bestätigten die drei im Chor. „Ihr anderen sichert die Umgebung. Tauboss, Golbat, Smettbo und Happyy ihr haltet aus der Luft Ausschau. Die Schwestern zusammen mit Dratini zur Rückseite. Bisasam, Schiggy, Vulpix, Onix und Starmie zur Westseite. Tangela, Jugong, Georock, Rocky und Fighter ihr übernehmt die Ostseite. Sparky, Glurak, Zippo und Sichlor bleiben hier." Alle nickten und keiner wagte zu widersprechen.

„Ich rieche, daß Gefahr in der Luft liegt", bemerkte Fukano plötzlich. „Es scheint, daß Ash Recht hatte. Ich erkenne mehrere Menschen in der Ferne", rief Tauboss von oben herab, der schon ein paar Kreise drehte. „Dann an die Arbeit, Männer! Alle auf ihre Positionen!" Es gab von allen so etwas wie einen Salut und mit einem einstimmigen „Zu Befehl, Ma'am!" schwärmte meine „kleine" Armee aus.

(Misty)

Ich überließ Richie, Rocky und „General" Pikachu das Schlachtfeld und rannte zurück ins Center. Ash brauchte mich wahrscheinlich mehr, als die da draußen.

Als ich schließlich beim Zimmer ankam, hatte _es_ schon begonnen. Rocko hockte mit Duplica, Tracey, Mrs. Ketchum, Prof. Eich und Schwester Joy vor der Scheibe und sie sahen gespannt dem Schauspiel zu. Ich drängelte mich nach vorne und was ich sah, verschlug mir die Sprache. Ash hatte eine Hand auf Mews Rücken gelegt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und beide begannen in einer matten roten Aura zu glühen. „Es funktioniert", rief Tracey enthusiastisch. „Nein, es reicht noch nicht. Was auch immer er da tut", kommentierte Rocko.

„Er versucht ihr ihren Lebenswillen zurückzugeben." Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen, um die Stimme zu erkennen, nur die anderen waren ziemlich überrascht. „Du mußt uns mal irgendwann erzählen, wie du das mit dem Teleportieren anstellst", sagte ich. „Jahrelange Übung. Ist gar nicht so einfach."

Sabrina wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen zu. „Es scheint, als ob sie ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen hätte." Ich hatte ein kurzes Ansteigen der Lebenswerte registriert, wie ein Zögern. Aber sie waren fast noch schneller wieder gefallen. „Können wir denn gar nichts tun?" meinte Duplica. Sabrina überlegte. „Vielleicht... Sie braucht etwas, was sie als beschützenswert genug erachtet, um ihre Entscheidung noch einmal zu überdenken. Etwas reines und gutes."

Niemand konnte etwas damit anfangen aber ich hatte verstanden. Entschlossen betrat ich das Zimmer, die anderen vollkommen ignorierend, und ergriff Ashs Hand. Er sah kurz auf, unsere Augen trafen sich und wir nickten uns stumm zu. Ich legte meine andere Hand auf Ashs und wir versanken in einen langen und tiefen Kuß... (Anm. des Autors: Ja, ja, „die Macht der Liebe"! Bitte, keine Kommentare, ich weiß wie das klingt. Ging nicht besser, sorry.)

(Mew)

Lange, lange war ich hier umhergetrieben. Zwischen Leben und Tod. Immer auf das helle weiße Licht zu, das Befreiung versprach. Um so überraschter war ich von dem plötzlichem roten Licht aus der anderen Richtung. Versuchte jemand mich zurückzurufen? Ich ließ mich treiben und zögerte etwas. Warum sollte ich zurück? Was hatte ich davon? Und was hatte die Welt davon? Menschen und Pokémon waren besser dran ohne mich. Dieser ganze Konflikt war mein Fehler. Er ging von mir aus und ich hatte ihn nicht verhindern können. Ein paar tausend Jahre ohne ein Mew würden der Welt vielleicht ganz guttun. Würde es überhaupt zu einer neuen Geburt kommen? Noch nie hatte ein Mew willentlich sein Leben aufgegeben. Aber warum sollte ich nicht? Ich hatte alles verloren, was mich am Leben gehalten hatte. Die Familie, die ich in Mewtwo und den anderen gewonnen hatte, existierte nicht mehr. Ich wollte nicht wieder alleine leben. Nein, die Entscheidung war endgültig. Ich würde gehen!

Gerade, als ich mich vollkommen dem weißen Licht zuwenden wollte, begann eine Veränderung mit dem roten. Es wuchs und versprühte eine Helligkeit, die selbst das weiße übertraf. Was war das? Ich stoppte abrupt. Eine starke emotionale Welle traf auf mein Bewußtsein. Ich spürte aufrechte und ehrliche Besorgnis, den Wunsch nach Leben und... Liebe! Die Art von Bindung, die nur unter Menschen jemals so stark sein konnte. Und sie spendeten ihre Liebe... für mich? Warum? 

Neugierig konzentrierte ich mich auf die Aura und es durchfuhr mich wie ein Stromschlag. _Beende es für mich! drangen Mewtwos letzte Worte in mich hinein. War ich vom Weg abgekommen und hatte ich auch nur einen Moment gezögert? Hatte ich auch nur kurze Zeit meine Aufgabe und meine Verantwortung vergessen? __Dann wird ihm durch die Hand des Auserwählten der Weg gewiesen. Ich konnte die Welt doch nicht schutzlos machtgierigen Tyrannen wie Giovanni überlassen. Die Legende mußte erfüllt werden, die Zeit war nah, sehr nah._

Mit einem Aufblitzen meiner Macht antwortete ich dem roten Licht. Eine Kugel legte sich um meinen Körper und ich widerstand problemlos der Anziehungskraft des Todes. Ich stand über diesen Dingen. Dann bewegte ich mich zielstrebig auf das einladend flackernde, rote Licht des Lebens zu. „Ich kann noch nicht gehen. Wir sehen uns später, Mewtwo", flüsterte ich in die Leere der Dimensionen, bevor ich das Portal durchschritt und zurückkehrte.

(Rocko)

„Seht! Sie reagiert!" rief ich und mein Herz machte einem Sprung. Der Raum vor uns war erfüllt von hellem Licht, daß Ash, Misty und Mew eingehüllt hatte. Um Mews Körper flackerte ihre rote Aura auf, die Wunden begannen zu verheilen. „Die Werte steigen in den normalen Bereich", berichtete Joy freudig.

(Ash)

Ich löste mich von Misty, als ich die Veränderung bemerkte und wir schauten beide erwartungsvoll auf Mew hinunter. Die rote Aura um sie stabilisierte sich und leuchtete jetzt in einem neuen Glanz. Dann öffnete sie die Augen, etwas zaghaft blinzelnd. Wir nahmen unsere Hände von Mew und mußten wohl beide über das ganze Gesicht strahlen, denn Mew lächelte uns an. Pure Freude erfüllte mich, wischte alle Sorgen und alle Bedrückung beiseite.

„Danke", sagte sie mit leiser und melodisch klingender Stimme. Ich schaute wohl genauso blöd drein wie Misty. Seit wann konnte Mew sprechen? „Ich hielt es damals nicht für notwendig", erklärte Mew, unsere Gedanken erahnend oder lesend.

Bevor wir mehr sagen konnten, hörte ich eine Erschütterung, wie von einem Hyperstrahl mit einem Solarstrahl verbunden oder so. Kampflärm kam von draußen. „Sie suchen mich. Ich hätte nicht erwartetet, daß sie meiner Spur folgen könnten." Mew schwebte aus ihrem Bett. „Folgt mir."

Gelände um das PKM Center, ähnelt eher einem Schlachtfeld („General" Pikachu)

„Sichlor, schaff mir dieses Knogga vom Hals!" brüllte ich unter dem Gewicht des maskierten Knochenschwingers auf mir. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich ein Zischen und Knogga wurde mit einem Schrei weggefegt. Sichlor gab mir ein schelmisches Grinsen. Da tauchte ein Ibitak hinter ihm auf, bekam aber gleich einen Donnerblitz von mir zu spüren.

Der Kampf lief erst fünf Minuten aber er war bereits ermüdend. Es war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Eine ganze Gruppe Gestalten, die man unschwer als TR Mitglieder erkennen konnte, hatte einen regelrechten Sturmangriff durchgeführt. Wahrscheinlich, als sie gemerkt hatten, daß ihre Überraschung bereits dahin war. Das Problem waren weniger die immense Anzahl mittelmäßiger Pokémon, sondern die Ausrüstung der Rockets wie Schockgefrierer, Flammenwerfer (Anm. des Autors: Nein es kommt niemand um, das bleibt alles im Rahmen) usw. Es war schlicht und ergreifend zermürbend.

Es waren Butch und Cassidy, die die Aktion führten. Ich wußte immer noch nicht, woher sie erfahren hatten, daß Mew hier war, aber nun wußte ich, wer ihr das angetan hatte, und ich schwor bereits jetzt auf Rache. Falls ich das hier überstand...

Etwas traf mein Bewußtsein. _Sie lebt! Ich machte einen Salto vor Freude und schockte gleich einige Pokémon in meiner Umgebung. „Sie lebt!" rief ich über den Kampflärm hinweg. „Mew lebt!" Alle hielten einen Moment inne. Eine fast andächtige Stille legte sich über das Kampffeld._

„Dann könnt ihr es uns ja jetzt übergeben!" brach Cassidy die Ruhe. Wahrscheinlich hatte eines ihrer Pokémon für sie übersetzt.

„Ihr wollt Mew?" hörte ich plötzlich Ashs Stimme vom Eingang. Das Verbrecherduo wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Ash, Misty und all die anderen hinter ihnen. „Genau. Es wäre besser, wenn ihr sie rausrückt. Dann lassen wir eure Pokémon vielleicht ziehen", sagte Butch großspurig. Etwas tauchte hinter den beiden auf und ein Grinsen formte sich auf meinem Gesicht. „Wenn ihr sie haben wollt, dreht euch doch mal um", meinte Ash. Alle Mitglieder von TR, inklusive Pokémon fuhren herum. Butch und Cassidy erschraken, als sie Mew nur gut einen halben Meter vor ihnen schwebte. Beide erstarrten.

„Wa... Wa... Was ist das?" stotterte Cassidy. Mew schenkte ihnen einen Blick des Abscheus und sagte dann, in menschlicher Sprache wohlgemerkt: „Ihr seid es nicht wert, daß ich meine Kräfte an euch auslasse. Im Gefängnis seid ihr besser aufgehoben." Ihre Augen begannen Rot zu leuchten wie die Energiekugel um ihren Körper. Bevor jemand auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, befanden sich sowohl TR als auch ihre Pokémon in einem undurchdringbaren roten Energiefeld und konnten sich keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren. Officer Rocky rief sofort einige Polizisten zur Verstärkung und gemeinsam führten sie TR ab.

Immer noch vor dem PKM Center, eine gute Stunde später (Ash)

Die Kampfspuren waren einigermaßen beseitigt. Wir standen zusammen mit Mew, die natürlich schwebte, vor dem Pokémon Center. Mew hatte uns berichtet, was vorgefallen war. Vom Hintergrund, der hinter Mewtwos Handlungen stand, bis zum Ende. Sie hatte in Rücksicht auf mich sehr gefaßt berichtet. Durch unsere emotionale Bindung hätte ich jeden tieferen Schmerz genauso gespürt. Nicht, daß ich es ihr hätte verdenken können. Es war eine kleine Zeremonie für Mewtwo und die anderen Pokémon heute Abend geplant, die alle Eingeweihten einschloß.

„Was tust du nun?" stellte ich die unausweichliche Frage. Die Antwort kam wie selbstverständlich, schockte mich aber zusehends. „Nun, wie ich das sehe, hast du mich gefangen." Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille und ich war fast gewillt sie beim Wort zu nehmen. Doch es war nicht richtig. Es war nur zu ihrer Rettung gewesen, das zählte nicht.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich setzte dich frei. Du warst nicht in der Lage dich zu verteidigen." Ich nahm ihren Pokéball und drückte einen Knopf, der Mew offiziell freigab. Was als nächstes geschah, war noch viel schockierender. Mew schwebte vor, berührte den Öffnungsknopf des Pokéballs und verschwand darin, nur um eine Sekunde später wieder herauszukommen. Wir standen da in Unglauben und starrten Mew an. „Ich schulde dir mein Leben, zweimal bereits. Daneben bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, daß du der Auserwählte bist, Ash Ketchum."

„Ich?" Wirklich überrascht war ich nicht mehr, nach alldem, was passiert war. Trotzdem mußte ich das erstmal verarbeiten. „Es ist eigentlich nicht meine Aufgabe dich zu begleiten, nur dich einzuweisen. Aber ich war so lange einsam. Wir Mews leben..."

„Lange. 10. 000 Jahre, ich weiß", beendete ich den Satz. Mew lächelte. „Genau. Das ist eine lange Zeit. Und ich würde mich über etwas Gesellschaft sehr freuen", erklärte Mew und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist..." Mew nickte. „Also dann. Willkommen im Team." Damit war es beschlossen.

Hafen

„Ehrensalut!" kommandierte Officer Rocky und die Polizisten, die an dem Einsatz beteiligt waren, folgten ihrem Befehl. „Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um die gefallene Gruppe Pokémon zu ehren, die durch die grausame Hand des Team Rocket den Tod gefunden hat. Mögen ihre Seelen in Frieden ruhen." Damit ließ sie ein kleines Holzschiff mit einer Kerze zu Wasser, Erinnerte mich irgendwie an das Sommerfest bei Maiden's Peak. Wir standen alle eine ganze Weile da, nur die Geräusche des offenen Meeres waren zu hören. Schließlich machte ich einen Schritt nach vorne, Mew hockte auf meiner Schulter, und tat, was ich mir vorgenommen hatte.

„Ich möchte heute im Namen derer, die wir hier würdigen, einen Schwur ablegen. Ich werde nicht länger ruhen, bis die Verantwortlichen ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden. Team Rocket hat die Grenze überschritten. Wir, Pokémontrainer, Züchter und alle die Pokémon lieben, können nicht länger hinnehmen, was vor unseren Augen geschieht. Was es mich auch kosten mag, ich werde dafür sorgen, daß Team Rocket nicht mehr lange existiert."

Ein paar Minuten später (Mew)

Die Sonne war dabei unterzugehen. Ash und ich standen immer noch da, als die anderen längst gegangen waren. Ashs Freunde warteten in einiger Entfernung, daß konnte ich spüren. Aber meine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem symbolischen, kleinem Holzschiff mit der Kerze, das langsam im Sonnenuntergang verschwand. Meine Gedanken galten Mewtwo und den verstorbenen Pokémon. Ich mußte die Erinnerungen gehenlassen und mich voll auf meine neue Aufgabe konzentrieren.

Mit Stolz sah ich zu meinem _Trainer_ auf. Sein Schwur hatte mich überrascht aber er bekräftigte nur nochmal, daß er tatsächlich derjenige war, den ich gesucht hatte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl aber ich fühlte mich absolut sicher in seiner Nähe.

„Können wir", fragte Ash schließlich, der meinen Blick aufgefangen hatte. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf das kleine Schiff und sah Mewtwos Geist lächelnd darüber schweben. *Ich verspreche dir, ich werde diesen Schwur mit ihm tragen. Und ich bin sicher, dieser Junge wird der Welt den Frieden bringen.*

*Ich weiß. Lebe wohl, mein Freund.* Der Wind trug Mewtwos Stimme zu mir, auch wenn nur ich sie hören konnte. *Ja, du auch... mein Freund.*

(Erzähler)__

Ich halte mich lieber zurück und lasse das Ende so stehen.

Anmerkungen des Autors

Wow! Volle 10 Seiten. Langsam habe ich ja schon Angst vor mir...

Ich hoffe, es hat euch allen gefallen. Dieses Kapitel war sehr depressiv und traurig aber gerade Anfang und Ende haben mir sehr viel Spaß beim schreiben bereitet.

Wie es jetzt mit Ash und Mew weitergeht und was sie gegen TR und den finsteren Giovanni planen und wie diese zurückschlagen? Ihr werdet es sehen, in der nächsten Episode.

Bis dann, euer

Matthias

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	10. Auf dem Weg zur Flamme

The Final Step to the Master 10 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:28:00Z 2001-11-03T17:28:00Z 9 5964 33995 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 283 67 41748 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 10

(Erzähler)

„Was für eine aufregende letzte Episode! Da hat das Abenteuer unserer Helden ja eine ganze neue Bedeutung gewonnen. Was geschehen ist, fragt ihr? Nun, wer es nicht selbst gesehen hat, dem ist auch nicht mehr zu helfen. Wir haben jetzt also kurzgefaßt ein legendäres Mew bei der Gruppe, Ash ist höchstwahrscheinlich der Auserwählte und noch einiges mehr... Wenn ihr jetzt verwirrt seid, dann habt ihr es tatsächlich nicht gesehen und ich werde es hier aus Gründen der Komplexität nicht nochmal erklären. Aber hat es überhaupt jemand nicht gesehen?

Ok, ich rede wirres Zeug. Unsere Helden befinden sich zwischen Alabastia und Vertania City und haben dort ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Sie streben in Richtung... Ja, wohin denn eigentlich?" 

Route 1 (Ash)

Die Nacht war kühl. Dunkle Schatten umrundeten unser kleines Lager aus drei Zelten, wurden aber von den lodernden Flammen unseres großen Feuers abgehalten bevor sie uns vollkommen einhüllen konnten. Normalerweise würden wir hier nicht gerade campen, da man die Route zwischen Alabastia und Vertania City in knapp einem Tagesmarsch zurücklegen konnte. Aber wir waren alle erst spät nach dem gestrigen Tag aufgestanden und hatten noch gut vier Stunden mit der Präparierung und dem Planen der weiteren Reise zugebracht, nun sagen wir Mew war sehr daran beteiligt.

„Und du meinst, es ist wirklich notwendig", fragte ich bestimmt zum zehnten Mal und schaute meine kleine, neue Begleiterin mit Bedauern an. Mew sah auf. „Wo liegt das Problem? Du nervst mich schon den ganzen Abend mit dieser Frage." Sie war erstaunlich ruhig, dafür daß sie genervt war, doch das lag wohl an ihrem Wesen.

„Pikapi, Pika, Ka. Pikachupi. (Ash macht sich nur Sorgen um Misty)", erklärte Pikachu für mich, die es sich neben Mew bequem gemacht hatte. „Warum?" Seufzend richtete ich mich aus meiner liegenden Position auf. „Mich stört der Zeitverlust eher weniger aber ich hab Mist' versprochen ihr bei ihren Orden zu helfen. Bis wir alle zusammenhaben (Anm. des Autors: Nicht die Orden um Mißverständnissen vorzubeugen), steht die Liga beinahe vor der Tür. Falls wir es überhaupt bis dahin schaffen." Mews Schwanz wippte ein paar Mal auf und ab – eine Geste der Beschwichtigung, wie ich mittlerweile gelernt hatte. „Wenn wir erst mal einen gefunden haben, kann ich uns schneller voranbringen und außerdem kannst du als bester Nichtelitetrainer der letzten Jahre immer noch eine Empfehlung aussprechen. Notfalls kann ich auch ein wenig nachhelfen." Resignierend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Du mußt immer das letzte Wort haben, oder?"

Ein Rascheln kam vom Eingang des Zeltes, als der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben wurde. „Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Ich kann immer noch den Test machen. Im Gegensatz zu dir, werd' ich den wohl schaffen", erklärte Misty, als sie sich in das Zelt duckte. „Hey!" Protestierend erhob ich mich und bereute es gleich wieder, als ich gegen eine der Metallstangen stieß. „Ohh..." Pikachu schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Pikachu, Pikachu, Chu. (Tja, Liebe tut weh.)" Das brachte ihr einen bösen Blick von mir ein. Sie lachte noch einmal und hopste dann in Richtung Öffnung. „Chu, Kapi, Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pi! (Komm, Mew, ich glaube es wird hier gleich zu heiß, laß uns ein wenig an die frische Luft!)" Damit verschwand Pikachu aus meinem Blickfeld und eine Sekunde später zischte Mew wie ein Lichtblitz hinterher.

„Manchmal verstehe ich die Mädchen nicht", meinte ich kopfschüttelnd, mir vollkommen bewußt, daß Misty anwesend war. „Ähem, was soll das heißen? Schließt mich das etwa mit ein?"

„Bei dir ist das Einzige, was ich nicht verstehe, dein Temperament", reizte ich sie weiter, wohl wissend, was ich heraufbeschwor. Es war in den letzten Tagen immer mehr wie früher gewesen. „Das nimmst du zurück!" forderte sie lautstark. „Nicht bevor du das mit dem Test zurückgenommen hast!"

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil du eh verlierst!"

„Tu ich nicht!"

„Tust du doch!"

„Tu ich nicht!"

„Tust du nicht!"

„Tu ich d..." Dann bemerkte sie den Trick beinahe im letzten Moment. „Hey! Na warte!" In der nächsten Sekunde lag sie auf mir und ihre Lippen waren auf meine gepreßt. Nun es gab einen Unterschied zu den früheren Zeiten. Es endete nun fast ständig genau so. „Wir hätten das früher schon so machen sollen, das wäre einfacher und schneller gewesen", sagte ich zwischen zwei Küssen. „Ah, sei endlich still und mach weiter..."

**Auf dem Weg zur Flamme**

(Richie)

„Irgendwie sind wir doch immer die Pechvögel. Ich meine, hätten wir nicht einfach ein Zelt mehr mitnehmen können?" Die Frage war unsinnig, da Prof. Eich nur drei von diesen leichtransportierbaren Zelten auf Lager hatte. Sie waren praktisch, da sie fast keinen Platz wegnahmen und außerdem kinderleicht aufzubauen waren. Wie gesagt sie hatten nur drei und da die beiden Paare jeweils eins für sich beanspruchten – aus den offensichtlichen Gründen – ließ das mich und Sabrina, die sich überraschenderweise entschieden hatte uns auf unserer Suche zu begleiten, für das letzte Zelt übrig.

„Ah, ich beiße schon nicht", gab sie etwas belustigt zurück, obwohl man das bei ihr kaum raushören konnte. Für die meisten, die sie nicht näher kannten, war sie emotionslos und kalt, ihre Stimme und ihr Wesen. Nun ich kannte das junge Mädchen, an die Neunzehn, schätze ich, recht gut. Wir hatten uns oft getroffen, wenn Sabrina ihre Erledigungen in Prismania machte. Ich glaubte zu wissen, daß sie eine hohe Meinung von mir hatte, und wir verstanden uns eigentlich schon sehr gut. 

Und genau da lag das Problem. Mir war bewußt, daß ich Sabrina in einer gewissen Weise attraktiv fand. Immer schon, seit wir uns zum zweiten Mal getroffen hatten. Beim ersten Mal war sie noch in ihrer „verrückten Phase" und ich war zu sehr aufs kämpfen konzentriert. Nun ich wußte nicht, ob eine Beziehung mit einem Psycho wie Sabrina das Beste war, dabei war sie wesentlich älter als ich, gut Misty war auch älter als Ash aber gerade mal etwas mehr als ein Jahr. Ebenso konnte ich mir überhaupt keine Vorstellung von Sabrinas Gefühlen machen. Wenn sie mal durchblickten, war es selten. Und selbst für jemanden mit guter Menschenkenntnis wie ich, konnte so gut wie nichts an ihr ablesen.

Verdammt, ich hoffte inständig, daß Sabrina nicht gerade meine Gedanken las oder so etwas. Ich verhielt mich jedenfalls gerade wie ein kompletter Idiot. Ich bemerkte, daß sie mich aufmerksam musterte, ja fast schon anstarrte. Ich hielt die Röte davon ab in mein Gesicht zu steigen aber mein ganzer Körper erstarrte. Dann drehte sie sich um, scheinbar hatte sie meine Angespanntheit nicht bemerkt, was mir jedoch sehr merkwürdig vorkommen würde.

„Es geht nun mal nicht anders, außer einer von uns schläft draußen oder ich teleportiere jeden Abend zwischen Saffronia und unserem Schlafplatz und das ist anstrengend", argumentierte sie wieder ernst. „Uhm. Na dann... Ich denke... wir sollten jetzt... ähm, schlafen gehen... ARGH!" Ein plötzlicher elektrischer Schlag zuckte durch meinen Körper, als Sparky mich davon abhielt noch mehr zu stottern und mich in die Realität zurückholte. „Uh danke, Sparky", flüsterte ich. Sabrina drehte sich zu uns um mit einem verwirrten und besorgten Ausdruck. „Etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein, nein. Sparky hat... Oh, ich hatte nur vergessen Sparkys Fell zu säubern", kam ich mit einer schnellen Ausrede, nahm Sparky in die Arme und begann unschuldig sein gelbes Fell zu kämmen. Mann, ich fragte mich wie Ash diese Elektroschocks stetig ertrug. Ich meinte, ein schwaches Lächeln bei Sabrina erkannt zu haben. „Gehen wir schlafen. Der Tag morgen wird lang." Dankbar nahm ich dies als Ende des _Gesprächs_ und schlüpfte in meinen Schlafsack. „Du hast Recht. Gute Nacht." Sabrina legte sich ebenfalls nieder, gut anderthalb Meter von mir auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes. „Ja, träum was schönes", hörte ich leise ihre Stimme aber es war wohl nur meine Einbildung.

(Duplica)

Es war so ein schöner Traum gewesen. Rocko und ich waren auf einem luxuriösen Kreuzfahrtschiff. Es war herrlich, das blaue Meer, die frische Brise, der romantische Sonnenuntergang...

Wenn da nicht dieser ohrenbetäubende Knall gewesen wäre, der mich und wohl das ganze Lager aufgeweckt hatte (Anm. des Autors: Ja, unsere Helden haben irgendwie ein Problem mit Schiffen, selbst in ihren Träumen...). Alarmiert und hellwach war ich hochgeschossen, Rocko neben mir ebenfalls. Auch wenn wir eigentlich beide ansonsten tief und fest schliefen, daß war ja schlimmer, als wenn ein Dodri direkt in dein Ohr schreit – mit allen drei Schnäbeln gleichzeitig versteht sich.

Ich griff nach meinen Pokébällen mit Ditto und Aquana und tauchte unter dem Zelteingang hindurch ins Freie. Der Platz vor uns war ein einziges Desaster. Rauch, Staub und Schlamm wirbelten überall herum. Die Explosion hatte tiefe Furchen im Boden hinterlassen. Ein bißchen Asche von unserem Feuer hatte sich ebenfalls in die Luft gemischt und erschwerte das Atmen.

„Happy, Wirbelwind!" vernahm ich Richies Stimme. Sofort fegte ein starker Luftzug das Dreckgemisch beiseite und machte die Sicht wieder klar. Ich spottete drei Figuren in Team Rocket Uniformen. Instinktiv ließ ich meine Pokémon aus ihren Bällen und Rocko tat dasselbe mit seinem Onix, Georock, Golbat, Flamara und Vulpix.

Zwei der drei waren eindeutig Jessie und James, der andere war mir unbekannt. Er war gut einen Kopf größer als James, wesentlich muskulöser und erschien mir auch dementsprechend trainiert. Er hatte enganliegendes, kurzes und rotes Haar. Seine Uniform war weder schwarz, wie die der regulären TR Mitglieder, noch weiß, wie die von Jessie und James. Es war mehr ein sehr dunkles Graublau. Die schwarzen Lederstiefel und die gleichfarbigen Fingerhandschuhe wie Ash sie stets trug rundeten das Bild ab zu einer Person, der man lieber nicht in der Dunkelheit begegnen will, er sah aus wie jemand von hohem Einfluß. Jemand, der innerhalb der Organisation einen hohen Stellenwert einnahm.

„Verdammt, könnt ihr Idioten denn nichts richtig machen?" sprach der größere Mann zu Jessie und James, denen sichtlich unwohl war in seiner Gegenwart. „Ihr solltet die Sprengladungen so platzieren, daß sie die anderen Zelt ausschalten, nicht das mit Mew. Was soll der Boß mit einem toten Pokémon?" _Mew? __Ash! Misty! Mein Blick erfaßte mit Entsetzen, daß ihr Zelt beinahe vollständig von der Explosion verbrannt war. Es war niemand zu sehen, während Richie und Sabrinas Zelt auch in sich zusammengestürzt war, hatten sie es irgendwie herausgeschafft, wahrscheinlich dank ihrer telepathischen Fähigkeiten. Aber wo waren Ash und Misty? Der offensichtliche Gedanke erzeugte einen eiskalten Schauer. „Ash, Misty!" schrie ich in Schrecken._

Rocko fuhr herum und erkannte das Desaster. „Oh, mein Gott..." Seine Stimme verlor sich, bis seine sonst so ruhige Art sich in einem furiosen Wutausbruch verwandelte. „Ihr Bastarde! Onix, Georock, Golbat, Flamara, Vulpix, ANGRIFF!!!" Der Unbekannte lachte nur und warf seinerseits drei Pokébälle zu Boden. Was ich sah, machte mich sprachlos. Zuerst einmal waren da ein Kabutops und ein Amoroso – ausgestorbene Pokémon, bis auf die in dem Tal aber das war verschüttet – und um das ganze noch zu toppen, entstand aus dem dritten Pokéball ein riesiges, beinahe sechs Meter hohes Aeordactyl, ebenfalls ausgestorben, um das nur nochmal anzumerken.

Ich schnappte nach Luft und auch Rocko hielt in seiner Rage inne. „Das... das ist unmöglich", flüsterte er. Mir war bewußt, daß keines seiner Pokémon eine Chance gegen sie hatte. Der Mann lächelte ein grausames Lächeln. „Wie du siehst ist es möglich. Sie sind geklont und wesentlich stärker als ihre Vorgänger."

Richie und Sabrina waren mittlerweile zu uns gekommen. „Habt ihr nicht schon genug mit diesen Experimenten angerichtet?" rief Richie wütend. „Oh, Mewtwo war ein Unfall. Diese hier gehorchen aufs Wort. Aerodactyl, Hyperstrahl! Grill sie!" Geblendet von der plötzlichen Lichtexplosion mußte ich meine Augen abschirmen. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, lagen alle fünf von Rockos Pokémon ohnmächtig und in miserabler Verfassung auf dem Boden. Mit Unglauben starrte Rocko seine Pokémon an und dann dieses infernalische Aerodactyl.

„Seht ihr? Ergebt euch lieber gleich und übergebt eure Pokémon oder es könnte sein, daß einige es gar nicht zum Boß schaffen. Oh, entschuldigt. Ich habe mich ja gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Ugald, einer der direkten Untergebenen Giovannis. Eigentlich war es meine Aufgabe das verlorene Mew zu finden aber ich nehme als Entschädigung eure Pokémon und euch vielleicht gleich dazu. Der Boß könnte ein paar neue Sklaven gebrauchen." Ich schnitt eine Grimasse. Das wahr ernst. TR schien wirklich grausamer zu sein, als ich gedacht hatte.

„Wenn du sie haben willst, dann mußt du erst mit uns fertigwerden!" Das war eindeutig Ashs Stimme aber woher und wie...? Ugald, Jesse und James – wo war eigentlich Mauzi? – fuhren genauso verwirrt herum. Gut zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt standen Ash und Misty, Pikachu und Togepi direkt bei ihren Trainern. Mew schwebte über ihnen, bereits mit seiner roten Energieblase aufgeladen. „Aber wie... wie konntet ihr...?" Der stämmige Rocket war eindeutig sprachlos. Seine drei Pokémon funkelten die neue Gruppe angriffslustig an. Misty lächelte. „Sabrina ist nicht die Einzige, die hier teleportieren kann." Zur Bestätigung verschwand Mew abrupt und tauchte nur einen Meter hinter dem riesigen Steinvogel auf. „Aerodactyl, hinter dir!" warnte Ugald. Sein Pokémon fuhr herum und war drauf und dran einen weiteren Hyperstrahl zur Verteidigung abzuschießen. Aber Mew reflektierte den Schuß mit einem immensen Lichtschild, als er gerade erst abgeschossen war. Aerodactyl wurde hart zurückgeworfen. „Pikachu, schnapp es dir", befahl Ash. Auf halben Weg war Sparky an ihrer Seite und sie luden sich beide für eine vernichtende Attacke auf.

Kaputops und Amoroso wollten ihnen den Weg abschneiden. „Oh nein, vergeßt es! Aquana, los! Ditto, Verwandlung in... ein Giflor!" Ditto war mittlerweile so perfekt, daß es alles imitieren konnte, was es je einmal gesehen hatte. Ein Unikum! Misty schickte ihr Tangela und ihr Dratini in den Kampf. Sabrina brachte ihr Simsala dazu und nur wenig später war dieser Kampf vorbei.

Dann erschütterte ein weiterer Knall den Morgen als Aerodactyl eine mächtige kombinierte Donnerattacke einstecken mußte und unverzüglich zusammenbrach. „Das büßt ihr!" schrie Ugald zornig und dann ging alles ganz schnell...

(Misty)

Pikachu und Sparky waren mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf Aerodactyls Rücken gesprungen und hatten ihm einen solch mächtigen Donnerangriff verpaßt, daß selbst jetzt noch kleine Funken durch dessen Körper jagten. Ugald war außer sich vor Wut. „Das büßt ihr!" Damit zog er eine Pistole, fuhr herum, fixierte mich und schoß. Es ging alles so schnell, daß ich mich nicht einmal einen Zentimeter rühren konnte. Mein kurzes Leben zog an mir vorbei, ich hörte Ash schreckerfüllt meinen Namen rufen...

Mit einem hellen Klimpern fiel die Kugel zu Boden, abgeprallt an einer Art blauen Energiefeld. Einen Moment vermutete ich Mew dahinter aber sie benutzte rote Energie. Ich hatte diese Art Kraft schon einmal gesehen, früher, während unserer Abenteuer auf den Orange Inseln. Ich schaute hinunter und erkannte, daß mein kleines Togepi unbemerkt von meiner Schulter gehüpft war. Seine winzigen Arme erhoben und in einem hellem Blau glühend. Eine gespenstische Stile senkte sich über den Ort, als alle auf das unscheinbare Pokémon starrten.

„Toge, Toge, Togepi! (Böser Mann wird Mama nicht weh tun!)" Dann begann Togepi plötzlich weiß zu leuchten. Seine Form veränderte sich, es wurde größer... „Togepi..." hauchte ich fassungslos. „Es entwickelt sich", stellte Sabrina überflüssigerweise fest. Mittlerweile war es ca. einen Meter groß, kleine Arme und Beine waren zu erkennen, obwohl es fast unmöglich war, daß sie den wesentlich größeren Körper hielten. Die Eierschale war verschwunden, die Farbmarkierungen blieben aber teilweise, statt dessen zierten jetzt zwei kleine aber kräftig wirkende, weiße Flügel den Rücken meines Pokémon. Das Gesicht hatte sich auch verändert, die Stirn war breiter und vorstehend, endete genauso spitz wie die beiden abstehenden Ohren. „Togetic!" zirpte es, als die Entwicklung abgeschlossen wurde.

Ehrfürchtig betrachtete ich es, während ich mit einer Hand nach meinem Pokédex griff. „Togetic. Die weiterentwickelte Form von Togepi. Dieses Pokémon vereint die Elementklassen Normal und Flug aufeinander. Es ist in der Lage nahezu jeden Angriff zu erlernen, hierzu benutzt es bevorzugt Metronom", erklärte die mechanische Stimme. „Togetics Form symbolisiert das gütige Herz seines Besitzers und beschert ihm Glück. Normalerweise beträgt Togetics Größe 0,6 Meter, es gibt aber auch sehr wenige Ausnahmen."

Ugald hatte sich wieder gefangen. „Schnappt es euch!" Aber bevor die drei Rockets nur einen Schritt machen konnten, breitete Togetic seine Flügel aus und hob seine kleinen Arme. „Togetic! (Metronom!)" Ein massiver Flammenwurf traf sein Ziel und fegte die drei krachend gegen den nächsten Baum. Benommen griff Ugald nach irgend etwas. „Rückzug!" Im nächsten Moment erfüllte schwarzer Rauch einmal mehr die Luft, als die Rauchbombe explodierte. Team Rocket und Ugalds Pokémon waren verschwunden.

„Das war..." begann Richie. „... äußerst seltsam", schloß Ash ab, der mir immer noch besorgte Blicke zuwarf. Ich schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln und tätschelte Togetic. „Seit wann greifen Jessie und James zu solchen Methoden?" warf Rocko die Frage auf, während er sich um seine ausgeschalteten Pokémon kümmerte. „Ich glaube kaum, daß die beiden viel getan haben. Mir erschien es so, als ob sie selber eher weniger Lust dazu hatten", stellte Duplica fest und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr zerzaustes Haar. „Nun, auf jeden Fall können wir uns bei Togepi... äh, Togetic hier bedanken", sagte ich.

Bald darauf machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Vertania City.

Vertania City Pokémon Arena (Vivien)

Es war ein langweiliger Tag. Ich war früh von einer fernen aber lauten Explosion aufgewacht, die wahrscheinlich mal wieder von einem wilden Pokémon hervorgerufen wurde. Ich hatte die Arena gerade geöffnet und erwartete eigentlich noch keine Gäste aber ich sollte mich irren.

„Hallo, Vivien!" Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Direkt hinter mir stand eine Gruppe von sechs Teenagern. Zwei von ihnen waren Ash und Richie. Der Rest kam mir auch irgendwie bekannt vor aber ich erkannte auf Anhieb nur Sabrina, die Arenaleiterin von Saffronia City. Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Sie waren aus dem Nirgendwo aufgetaucht, hatte Sabrina ihre Kräfte spielen lassen? Nein, soweit ich wußte, war eine solch große Gruppe selbst für sie zu schwierig.

„Hey, ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten, Mew. Schau, was du angerichtet hast, die arme Vivien hat beinah eine Herzattacke bekommen." Ein kleines weißes und purpurnes Pokémon saß auf Ashs rechter Schulter, während sein Pikachu diesmal auf dem Boden neben ihm hockte. Es war tatsächlich ein Mew! Ich hatte Gerüchte gehört, daß einige behaupteten eins gesehen zu haben, aber ich hatte dem keine Beachtung geschenkt.

„Oh... nun ja, guten Morgen, alle zusammen", fand ich meine Stimme wieder. „Gibt es etwas, was ich für euch tun kann?" Ein junges Mädchen, etwas älter als Ash und Richie, mit langen orangeroten Haaren trat vor. „Ja, ich fordere dich zu einem Pokémonkampf heraus." Sie sah irgendwie vertraut aus. Der Haarstil etwas anders und... „Misty?" versuchte ich es zögernd. Die Angesprochene nickte. „Wow! Mit offenen Haaren siehst du gleich vollkommen anders aus!" Misty grinste. „Nicht wahr? Ich hab mich dran gewöhnt und Ash findet es auch schöner, also..." Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, daß Ash und Misty sich an der Hand hielten. „Oh, verstehe... So, du willst also einen Kampf für meinen Orden?" Als Antwort nahm Misty einen ihrer Pokébälle. „Wir sind auf der Durchreise und haben nicht viel Zeit. Also wenn wir ein Eins gegen Eins machen könnten, würdest du uns sehr entgegenkommen."

Ich überlegte kurz. Es sprach eigentlich nichts dagegen. Außerdem schuldete ich den beiden Jungs noch was und Misty war zudem eine gute Bekannte. Digdri würde höchstwahrscheinlich keine Chance gegen eines ihrer Wasserpokémon haben aber ich mußte die Herausforderung eh annehmen. „Einverstanden. Dann laß uns keine Zeit verlieren."

„Siehst du? Ich sagte dir doch, es würde funktionieren, und so könnten wir die Probe umgehen", meinte das kleine Mew in perfekter menschlicher Sprache. Ich war nicht allzu überrascht, heute konnte mich eh nicht mehr viel schocken.

Kurze Zeit später standen Misty und ich uns auf dem Hauptfeld der Arena gegenüber. „Eins gegen Eins, wie du es wolltest. Keine Zeitbeschränkung. Ich wähle... Digdri!" Der Pokéball öffnete sich und mein unscheinbar wirkendes Digdri erschien, Misty lächelte siegessicher. „Gut. Das wird eh nicht lange dauern. Los, Togetic!" Togetic? Der Ball entließ ein großes eigelbes Pokémon mit weißen Flügeln. Es sah aus wie ein erwachsenes Baby oder so. Das mußte eines dieser neuen Pokémon sein, die man in dieser Gegend nur selten fand. Ich verfluchte mich dafür, mich nicht mehr darüber informiert zu haben. Vom Aussehen her würde ich Togetic als einen Normal/Flug Doppeltyp einordnen.

„Na schön. Verlieren wir keine Zeit. Schaufler!" kommandierte ich und Digdri verschwand in der Erde. „Togetic (Huh?)" Das gegnerische Pokémon sah sich verwirrt um. Es war anscheinend gerade erst von seiner Babystufe entwickelt und hatte noch nicht viel Erfahrung. Seine Trainerin dafür schon. „Flieg hoch!" befahl Misty. Ihr Pokémon tat dieses nur eine Sekunde bevor Digdri aus dem Boden hervorschoß. Jetzt mußte es schnell gehen. „Digdri, Hyperstrahl!" So schnell Digdri mit der Attacke auch war, so unvorbereitet war ich auf den Konter.

„Togetic, Metronom! Produzier einen Reflektor und dann konter mit Hydropumpe!" Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Zuerst verpuffte der Großteil von Digdris Angriff an dem defensiven Feld, was durchging schien Togetic nicht mal zu kitzeln, dann traf ein kraftvoller Wasserstrahl mein Pokémon und brachte es an den Rand der Niederlage. Es schien, daß Togetics Stärke größtenteils in der Defensive lag. Fieberhaft überlegte ich. „Digdri... Giftblick!" Ich hatte erwartete, daß Misty überrascht war aber sie reagierte schnell. „Geheimnisvoller Schutz!" Ein Feld blauer Energie legte sich um Togetic und blockte die paralysierende Attacke. „Noch eine Hydropumpe!" Eine weitere Hydropumpe traf mein Digdri und beendete den Kampf.

Route 22/23 (Rocko)

Wir hatten die Vertania City Arena vor einigen Stunden verlassen. Misty war jetzt doppelt glücklich. weil ihr Togepi sich entwickelt und sie mit Togetic ihren zweiten Orden gewonnen hatte. Dementsprechend gut war die Stimmung in der Gruppe, als wir uns in Richtung Indigo Plateau begaben. Warum wir überhaupt dahingingen? Nun Ash und Mew waren nicht sehr gesprächig darüber. Alles, was sie erzählt hatten, war, daß wir unbedingt die Flamme von Lavados brauchten. Für was auch immer. Es hatte scheinbar etwas mit all den legendären Pokémon zu tun aber ich wußte nicht genau was. Ob es nun nur ums fangen oder um mehr ging, konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht beantworten. Misty wußte bestimmt mehr aber sie schwieg auch dazu.

Und Sabrina? Sie wußte viel über diese ganze Sache, was wohl auch der Grund war, daß sie uns begleitete. Aber sie sprach genauso wenig darüber. Ich hatte bemerkt, daß Richie ihr manchmal ein paar schüchtern interessierte Blicke zuwarf. Sabrina schien es zu gefallen, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Ich persönlich war etwas beunruhigt wegen der Geschichte mit TR heute Morgen. Mit etwas weniger Glück hätten wir alle draufgehen können. Es war offensichtlich, daß wir uns bei diesem Giovanni nicht gerade beliebt gemacht hatten und das nicht nur, weil wir Mew bei uns hatten. Jessie, James und Mauzi hatten ja eigentlich selten richtigen Schaden angerichtet aber ich bezweifelte, daß alle Mitglieder dieser Organisation so schlecht waren. Wie wir heute Morgen ja durchaus schmerzhaft erfahren mußten...

„Alles in Ordnung?" Duplica gab mir einen Ellbogenstoß in die Seite und beendete meine Versunkenheit. „Was? Oh... ja, ja. Hab mir nur Gedanken gemacht. Die Sache von heute Morgen geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf." Duplica lachte nur. „Ach, komm schon. Verderb uns nicht die Stimmung. Wir sind jetzt ja gewarnt." Diese heitere, unbeschwerte Art war es, die ich an ihr so liebte. Ich brauchte das, um mich manchmal aus meiner zu ernsten Betrachtungsweise der Dinge herauszuholen. Man konnte sagen, Duplica war ein lebensfrohes Mädchen. Seit wir zusammen waren, war sie immer mehr aufgeblüht und tat auch mir definitiv gut.

„Ich weiß... Ich möchte nur nicht, daß uns irgendwas passiert. Das war ganz schön eng heute Morgen." Duplica nickte ernsthafter werdend. „Nun wir sind zu sechst. Wenn nur jeder von euch sechs Pokémon einsetzt und ich Ditto und Aquana dazu, haben wir doch eigentlich kaum etwas zu befürchten, oder?" Das leuchtete mir ein. Die Größe unserer Gruppe brachte durchaus Vorteile. Und fast alle unserer Pokémon waren auf einem sehr hohen Level. Ashs bewegten sich – bis auf das junge Blitza – mindestens in einem Bereich zwischen 90 und 100. Mistys Starmie fiel mindestens auch schon in die Kategorie und ihr Dratini konnte ich nicht recht abschätzen. Mein Onix, Vulpix und Golbat konnten sicherlich mit Ashs mithalten. Duplicas Ditto war äußerst gut trainiert, Richie hatte neben Ash wohl die stärksten Pokémon und Sabrinas, nun darüber brauchte man gar nicht reden.

Nach dieser fixen Analyse war ich gleich etwas ruhiger und begann mich der lockeren Stimmung anzuschließen. Diese sollte aber nicht lange halten...

Nahe der Siegestrasse (Sabrina)

(Anm. des Autors: Wow, ein Einblick in die Psyche eines Psychos. J Das wird sicher aufschlußreich)

Ich war beunruhigt, schon eine ganze Zeit. Wir hatten den Eingang zur Siegestrasse, die hoch zum Pokémon Dorf führte, fast erreicht. Die Stimmung war locker und ich bemühte mich sehr daran teilzuhaben. Es fiel mir immer noch schwer längere Zeit unter Menschen zu sein. Durch meine Besessenheit hatte ich die normale Kindheit, die jedes Kind haben sollte, größtenteils übersprungen. Menschliche Kontakte waren außerhalb meiner Familie nur sehr spärlich gesät, Freunde hatte ich eigentlich keine, die man als solche bezeichnen konnte. Daher freute ich mich, daß ich scheinbar ohne großes Trara von der Gruppe akzeptiert wurde. Ich war es Leid, daß jeder, der meine Kräfte kannte, eine gewisse Distanz zu mir pflegte.

Richie war ein anderer Fall. Ich konnte sein Verhalten nicht recht deuten, obwohl ich deutlich starke Gefühle spüren konnte. Noch nie hatte mir jemand – außer meinen Eltern – soviel Gefühle entgegengebracht. Es schien, daß er ein wenig Angst hatte sich zu öffnen. Das wiederum ging mir recht nahe. Ich wollte ihn nicht verängstigen, daher versuchte ich mich ganz _normal_ zu verhalten.

Doch neben diesem leichten Gefühlschaos blieb immer noch der ständig präsente Hauch von drohender Gefahr. Er stieg an, je näher wir dem Eingang der Höhle kamen, kam aber nicht aus der Höhle direkt. Als wir eine enge Gasse durchquerten, war das Prickeln äußerst intensiv. Ich blieb stehen und sah mich mit meinen psychischen Sinnen um...

„Alle runter!" rief ich und ließ mich zu Boden gleiten. Zum Glück waren alle instinktiv meinem Kommando gefolgt. Ein gelber puderartiger Nebel erfüllte die Luft über uns. Grob geschätzt würde ich sagen, eine extrem konzentrierte Mixtur aus Stachelspore und Donnerwelle. Die Wirkung mußte aufs höchste paralysierend sein. „Smettbo, feg dieses Zeug weg!" Ashs Smettbo, das die meiste Zeit außerhalb seines Pokéballs war, gehorchte und ein sehr kräftiger Wirbelwind blies den paralysierenden Nebel davon. „Alle in Ordnung", fragte Rocko. Es kamen Bestätigungen von allen Seiten. Eine Ausfallmeldung gab es aber doch. Mew. „Ich schätze, ich hab meinen Schild nicht schnell genug hoch bekommen", stellte sie fest. Misty schüttelte den Kopf. „Toll. Und wir haben keine Para-Heiler mehr." Der Shop in Vertania war in dieser Hinsicht ausverkauft gewesen.

„Ha, ha! Perfekt!" Zu beiden Seiten der Gasse auf den Mauern tauchten nun mehrere Männer und Frauen auf. Direkt vor uns erschien der Rocket von heute Morgen. „Was hattest du noch gleich gesagt?" hörte ich Rocko neben mir flüstern. Duplica rümpfte die Nase. „Ich sag jetzt gar nichts mehr."

Ugald trat einen Schritt vor. „Das wird ja immer besser. Eigentlich wollten wir euch alle ausschalten. Aber da unser eigentliches Ziel ja nun erstmal auf Eis gelegt ist, seid ihr ja eh hilflos. Also gebt lieber gleich auf oder ihr könntet es bereuen." Wir hatten bereits unsere Pokébälle in der Hand und alle bereits anwesenden Pokémon waren in Angriffsposition. „Da kennst du uns schlecht. Wir können es jeder Zeit mit euch aufnehmen" warf Ash ihm entgegen.

Mit einem Schrillen kam Aerodactyl aus seinem Pokéball und unsere Aufmerksamkeit war für einen Augenblick abgelenkt. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Ich sah etwas aus meinem Augenwinkel, hörte Rufe von Ash und Rocko. „Vorsicht!" schloß sich auch Richie an und ich wurde unsanft zu Boden gerissen. Ich hörte ein leises Stöhnen, einen erstickten Schmerzensschrei. Als ich aufblickte, lag Richie neben mir. Er hielt sich den rechten Arm, in dem ein kleiner Pfeil steckte.

„Richie!" Schnell zog ich den Pfeil heraus und untersuchte ihn. „Gift?" brachte er durch zusammengekniffene Zähne hervor. Ich nickte. „Toxin, schätze ich", antwortete ich besorgt. Die Mischung war stark und sicherlich tödlich, wenn sie nicht schnell entfernt wurde. „Beweg dich nicht", wies ich ihn an und schaute mich schnell um. Nur noch die Mädchen standen. Ash und Rocko waren ebenfalls getroffen, wahrscheinlich in demselben Versuch ihre Freundin zu schützen. Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir etwas seltsam aber ich schüttelte ihn ab. _Jetzt nicht._

Ugald lachte und ich fixierte ihn mit einem vernichtendem Blick. In mir kochten meine Kräfte wie ein brodelnder Vulkan. „Das büßt du!" zischte ich und griff nach meinem Pokéball mit Simsala, überlegte es mir aber anders und nahm einen anderen. „Los, Laschoking!" Was aus dem Pokéball kam sah aus wie ein Lahmus aber ohne das Muschas. Dafür zierte eine gehörnte Krone seinen Kopf und es trug ein wenig _Körperschmuck_. Ugald stoppte einen Moment. „Was... ist das?" Ich lächelte böse. „Das wirst du schon sehen. Laschoking, Regentanz!" Es wurde schlagartig bewölkt und begann zu regnen, was dem riesigen Steinvogel überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Los, schnappt sie euch!" befahl Ugald und die Rockets ließen ihre Pokémon frei, zum Glück schienen ihnen die Giftpfeile ausgegangen zu sein. Und wie ich erhofft hatte waren keine Wasser- aber eine Menge Feuerpokémon dabei. Ideale Voraussetzungen. „Setzt vorwiegend Wasserpokémon ein. Ihre Angriffskraft ist in diesem Zustand doppelt so stark!" Das brauchte ich Misty nicht zweimal zu sagen. „Starmie, Sterndu, Jugong, Tangela, Dratini, Togetic!" Duplica schickte ihr Aquana los und lies ihr Ditto zu einem Turtok werden. Ich konzentrierte mich auf Aerodactyl und ließ die beiden Mädchen machen. „Laschoking, Konfusion!"

„Bodycheck!" Doch die Attacke Laschokings hatte Aerodactyl bereits so verwirrt, daß es krachend in der rechten Mauer landete. Ziemlich benommen kam es wieder auf die Beine. „Kaskade!" Ein wahrer Wasserfall ergoß sich über Aerodactyl und besiegte es augenblicklich. „Amoroso, Kabutops!" Die anderen beiden Urzeitpokémon kamen heraus. Einen Augenblick war ich besorgt, da sie ja zum Teil Wassertyp waren, aber Pikachu und Sparky machten meinen Sorgen mit einer kombinierten Donnerattacke schlagartig ein Ende. Ich blickte mich um und bemerkte, daß die Gasse von Gegnern gereinigt war, die schlagartig die Flucht ergriffen, weil sie keine Chance hatten. Ich wandte mich wieder Ugald zu aber er und seine Pokémon warten auch verschwunden.

Nur wenige Minuten später hockte ich etwas aus der Puste von der Anstrengung neben Richie und sah dem blauhaarige Mädchen mit dem roten Haarband zu, wie sie dem mutigen Jungen vor mir etwas injizierte, wie sie es schon bei Ash und Rocko gemacht hatte. Teleportieren mit anderen Personen über so lange Strecken war immer noch etwas anstrengend für mich, selbst wenn es nur eine Person war.

„Das sollte es tun", meinte Erika und entfernte die nun leere Spritze. „Es ist gut, daß du mich gleich hergeholt hast. Es gibt eigentlich nur ein richtiges Gegenmittel für diese enorm toxische Konzentration." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte noch zwei Röhrchen mit dem Mittel hervor und drückte sie mir in die Hand. „Hier. Es gibt einen Impfstoff dagegen aber den habe ich nicht vorrätig. Ich muß ihn erst mixen." Erika deutete auf Ash, Rocko und Richie. „Sie sollten jetzt eigentlich resistent sein aber wir wollen ja kein Risiko eingehen. Holt ihn euch in einer Woche ab." Ich nickte dankbar. „Danke für die Hilfe." Erika lächelte und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Hab ich doch gern gemacht."

Damit packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und schickte sich an zu gehen. „Ich mach mich dann mal besser auf den Weg. Ich schätze mal nicht, daß du noch genug Kraft hast um mich zurückzubringen, Sabrina." Es war eine Feststellung. Ich wollte etwas einwenden, mir fiel aber nichts ein. „Oh, laß mich machen", meldete sich die helle Stimme Mews hinter Erika. „Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann", meinte das kleine Pokémon, das mittlerweile vollkommen von der Paralyse befreit war. Sie schwebte zu Erika hinüber, berührte ihre Hand und verschwand dann mit ihr.

„Oh..." Ein Stöhnen kam von vor mir. Es war Richie, der langsam zu sich kam. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. „Uh... Was ist passiert?" Ich schnitt eine Grimasse. „Du mußtest unbedingt den Helden spielen, erinnerst du dich?" Zögernd nickte er. „Du kleines Dummerchen. Das war unnötig. Ich hätte mich selber von dem Gift reinigen können aber ich kann das nicht bei anderen. Wenn ich Erika nicht so schnell hergeholt hätte, würdest du dich umsonst geopfert haben."

Richie hatte sich aufgesetzt und blickte traurig zu Boden. „Das wußte ich nicht", sagte er flüsternd. „War nur mein Instinkt." Ich wußte auch nicht warum aber ich gab ihm einen schnellen Kuß auf die Wange. „Trotzdem. Du warst sehr mutig." Richie wurde Dunkelrot. „Oh.. äh... ach, das war gar nichts." Ich kicherte und half ihm dann auf. Es war eben irgend etwas zwischen uns passiert aber ich war noch nicht ganz bereit es mir einzugestehen. Das konnte noch sehr interessant werden.

Eingang Siegestrasse (Ash)

„Pika, Chu, Pi, Pikapi? (Fühlst du dich besser, Ash?)" Ich nickte. Schließlich hatten wir den Eingang zur Höhle erreicht, die hinauf zum Indigo Plateau führte und allgemein als Siegestrasse bekannt war. Die Nachwirkungen der Vergiftung waren schnell verschwunden und ich fühlte mich wieder einigermaßen gesund. Aber ich war müde. Außerdem wurde es langsam dunkel und es war keine gute Idee bei Nacht in diese Höhle zu gehen. Es waren viele wilde Pokémon unterwegs. Insbesondere Zubats und Golbats.

„Leute, ich schlage vor wir schlagen unser Lager hier auf. Ich hab keine Lust mich da drin zu verirren. Wir könnten ja auch über die äußere Route gehen aber das dauert wohl zu lange", schlug ich vor. Es gab eigentlich keine Einwände und so bauten wir unsere Zelte nahe des Eingangs in einer geschützten Felsnische auf. Unser Zelt hatten wir zum Glück noch notdürftig reparieren können. Nach dem doppelten Sieg über TR heute, sollte diese Nacht ruhig verlaufen.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren wir alle in unseren Zelten verschwunden, diesmal ohne großen Aufstand von Richie und Sabrina... Ich hopste zu Misty in unseren etwas größeren Schlafsack und bald waren wir eng umschlungen eingeschlafen.

(Erzähler)

„Whoa, das war wirklich knapp. Es scheint, daß die Gruppe nicht mehr so leicht vorankommt wie zuvor. Sofern man überhaupt je von Vorankommen sprechen konnte. Jedenfalls hat es Team Rocket jetzt wohl auf Mew und damit unweigerlich auch auf Ash und seine Freunde abgesehen. Werden die Sechs trotzdem ihre oder besser Ashs _Mission_ erfüllen können und was wird sie auf dem Indigo Plateau erwarten? Abwarten und Tee trinken, sag ich nur..."

Anmerkung des Autors

(Anm. zur Überarbeitung: Wundert euch nicht über die Anmerkungen, denn ich hab jetzt zwar die Namen und Angriffe korrigiert aber find es immer noch ganz nett, wenn man die alten Anmerkungen lesen kann. Schließlich würde da jetzt ja wohl sonst kaum noch was stehen, gell?)

So, diesmal war es nicht „ganz so lang". Ich schätze, ich muß jetzt einiges erklären, was die neuen Pokémon angeht. Also Togetic und Slowking. Beides sind keine Erfindungen, sondern stammen aus der Gold/Silber Edition des Spieles. Togetic sollte klar sein und Slowking ist eine andere Entwicklungsstufe von Flegmon, die sich entwickelt, wenn man Flegmon mit einem bestimmten Item eintauscht. Es gibt noch eine Menge so verrückter Neuentwicklungen altbekannter Pokémon. Sofern ihr des Englischen mächtig seid, schaut mal auf meiner Referenzseite http://lugia.pocketgamers.net/ (existiert nicht mehr) vorbei. Alles (nun ja fast alles) was ihr schon immer zu den neuen Pokémon wissen wolltet, findet ihr dort.

Für alle, die nicht suchen wollen, erkläre ich kurz die Attacken. Die englischen Äquivalente sind eigentlich auch nur Übersetzung aus dem japanischen.

a) Geheimnisvoller Schutz (Mysterious Protection): Soweit ich das sehe eine wesentliche bessere Variante von Weißnebel. Wirkt für drei bis vier solcher Attacken, dann löst es sich auf.

b) Regengebet (Rain Prayer; hab auch schon Rain Dance gelesen): Verdoppelt Angriffskraft von Wasserattacken und halbiert die von Feuerattacken. Slowking kann die Attacke eigentlich nicht aber es gibt sie auch als TM.

c) Kaskade: Alle Goldini/Golking Trainer unter euch werden jetzt protestieren, daß diese Attacke eben diesen beiden vorbehalten sei. Das ist korrekt aber in Gold/Silber gibt es diese als VM um Wasserfälle zu erklimmen. Nützlicherweise kann man VMs jetzt auch endlich ausradieren, wenn man sie einmal erlernt hat. Auf Wiedersehen, Zerschneider... 

Warum ich überhaupt die neuen Pokémon eingeführt habe? Nun eigentlich wollte ich mich nur um Togepis Entwicklung kümmern, dann habe ich die Seite entdeckt und mir sind gleich noch ein paar neue Ideen gekommen. Außerdem ist es nur legitim, daß ich sie einbringe. Schließlich habe ich ja die „Johto Liga" Staffel vollkommen überschrieben, zeitlich müßten die Pokémon also schon lange entdeckt sein. Das läßt mir einigen Spielraum zum Experimentieren.

Schaut also besser mal auf die Seite, ich werde mich öfters da mal bedienen. Aber keine Angst, ich versuche auch alles zu erklären.

Ein letztes, bevor jetzt irgend jemand fragt. Ja, gelegentlich überschreite ich manchmal die Grenze von sechs Pokémon, die ein Trainer bei sich tragen kann. Zwei Erklärungen. Erstens sind da die Pokémon, die eigentlich ständig außerhalb ihres Pokéballs, sozusagen aus freien Stücken, folgen (Mew, Pikachu, Sparky, Smettbo, gelegentlich Happy, Ditto). Wenn man nun ein wenig nachsichtig ist, könnte man sie ja von der Regel ausnehmen. Ash benutzt Mew ja eigentlich nicht in Trainerkämpfen (wäre ein wenig unfair, oder?), genauso wie Misty Togepi vorher nicht. Die zweite Variante ist, daß sie ihre Pokémon per Pokédex einfach nur schnell austauschen.

So, ich hoffe ich hab jetzt alles. Es hat etwas länger gedauert. Aber ich hatte eine Woche Praktikum und das wird sich ab September und, wenn ich Glück habe, auch drüber hinaus, fortsetzen. Ich weiß, viele Leser warten auf meine Sailormoon Chroniken. Ich werde jetzt keine Versprechungen mehr machen. Aber ich werde versuchen den erstem Auszug noch in diesem Jahr fertigzubekommen... *g*

Ich verabschiede mich für heute und sage:

Bis bald, euer

Matthias

Nachtrag vom 27. 08. 2000: Sorry, daß es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich den Teil offiziell (nämlich hiermit) rausgerückt habe. Ich hatte noch einige Bedenken wegen Togetics Größe. Ich hab jetzt einen Kompromiß geschlossen. Meine ursprüngliche Schätzung belief sich auf gut einen Meter größer als angenommen. Ich hab Togetic jetzt auf einen Meter gestutzt. Ja, es ist immer noch zu groß aber betrachtet es einfach als eine besondere Form. Davon wird es noch ein paar geben aber ich will hier ja nichts verraten.

Oh, falls ihr einen detaillierten Pokédex mit Einträgen sucht, empfiehlt sich auch folgende Seite, wo ich heute Abend Gewißheit über Togetics Größe gefunden habe: http://thepokemasters.com/pokedex/

Schaut mal rein, für alle die neugierig auf die neuen Pokémon sind oder wie ich unbedingt ein paar Informationen brauchen.

Jetzt aber wirklich bis bald, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	11. Lavados - Wie fange ich eine Legende?

The Final Step to the Master 11 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:28:00Z 2001-11-03T17:28:00Z 12 8174 46592 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 388 93 57218 9.2812 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 11

(Erzähler)

„Ah! Endlich wieder frische Luft. Unsere Helden haben die große Höhle, auch bekannt als Siegestrasse, endlich durchquert und das Indigo Plateau erreicht.

Das letzte Mal, als wir die Gruppe, bestehend aus Ash, Misty, Rocko, Duplica, Richie und Sabrina..." Ich wurde je von einem protestierenden „Pika!" unterbrochen. „Oh, und natürlich auch Pikachu und Mew, sorry. Also das letzte Mal, als wir die Gruppe verließen, hatten sie sich von Alabastia auf den Weg hierher gemacht, um sich die legendäre Flamme des Lavados zu holen. Doch ihr Weg war beschwerlich und gleich zweimal mußten sie sich mit, zumeist brutalen Anschlägen des Rockets Ugald herumschlagen. Während der Kämpfe entwickelte sich Mistys Togepi zu Togetic und bescherte seiner Trainerin einen Erdorden.

Kurz vor dem Eingang der Siegestrasse wurde die Gruppe erneut überfallen und Ash, Rocko und Richie wurden schwer vergiftet. Sabrinas Laschoking brachte den Mädchen einen entscheidenden Vorteil und Erika, die Sabrina schnell zu Hilfe geholt hatte, war in der Lage die drei Jungs zu retten. Es schien, daß Richie und Sabrina sich sehr viel Sorgen umeinander machten. Vielleicht wird das bald das dritte Paar in der Gruppe. Nagelt mich aber nicht drauf fest.

Was wird unsere sechs Trainer auf dem Indigo Plateau erwarten und was wollen Ash und Mew mit der Flamme des Lavados und vor allen Dingen werden sie finden, was sie suchen? Seht selbst."

„Das Indigo Plateau! Ich hätte nicht erwartet so schnell wieder hier zu sein", sagte Ash, als unsere sechs Freunde vor dem Eingangstor des Pokémon Dorfs standen. „Nun laßt uns gehen", rief Misty enthusiastisch und die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung.

**Lavados - Wie fange ich eine Legende?__**

Irgendwo im Pokémon Dorf (Ash)

„Nun eins steht fest. Es ist eindeutig weniger los hier, wenn keine Wettkämpfe stattfinden", stellte Richie fest. Die Leute um uns herum gingen ihrer normaler Tagearbeit nach. Nichts erinnerte an das hektische Treiben, das hier jedes Jahr während des Wettkampfs herrschte. Die meisten Hotels hier oben machten scheinbar auch nur bei den Wettkämpfen Geschäfte und schienen dazwischen geschlossen oder anderweitig genutzt.

„Es scheint, daß wir eine Attraktion sind. Pokémontrainer kommen nur sehr selten zwischen den Turnieren hier her", meinte Sabrina und sah sich um. Da hatte sie recht. Einige beäugten uns neugierig. Ich hörte auch einige meinen Namen murmeln. Nun einmal im Finale und du bist berühmt...

Ich stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Ich wünschte, wir wären weniger bekannt. Bist du sicher deine Tarnung hält, Mew", fragte ich über meine Schulter die kleine Flugkatze. (Anm. des Autors: Mir fällt keine bessere Bezeichnung ein. Manche sagen Mew sieht aus wie eine Maus aber Katze paßt doch besser. Außerdem gibt es ja schon sechs Maus-Pokémon.) Mew ließ seinen Schwanz auf und abwippen. „Wer mich nicht sehen soll, sieht mich auch nicht." Gut. Wir wollten nun ja nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erzeugen. Diese Flamme zu kriegen würde schwer genug werden. Ganz zu schweigen, daß weder Mew eine Ahnung noch in dem Buch stand, wie wir Lavados da raus kriegen sollten.

„Pika, Pi, Pikapi? (Wohin jetzt, Ash?)" Ich überlegte kurz und deutet dann in Richtung des nächsten Pokémon Centers. „Laßt uns fragen, wo wir den Präsidenten der Liga finden. Er hat diese Flamme also müssen wir ihn ausfindig machen. Außerdem brauchen unsere Pokémon eine Pause." Alle stimmten mir zu und wir wollten uns gerade auf dem Weg machen, als wir eine laute Explosion hörten, gefolgt von einem gräßlichen Brüllen. „Was war das", fragte Misty etwas ängstlich und schmiegte sich mehr an mich. „Sehen wir nach", schlug Richie vor und rannte voraus.

Als wir um die Ecke bogen und den Ursprung der aufsehenerregenden Geräusche erreichten, blieben wir überwältigt und geschockt zugleich stehen. Wir standen direkt vor dem Pokémon Ratsgebäude. Ich war erst einmal hier gewesen, als ich vor gut zwei Jahren die Ehrung für meinen zweiten Platz bekommen hatte. Es war nicht so, daß es übermäßig groß war. Es war mehr der Baustil, der eines jeden Faszination erlangte. Eine Mischung aus antiken mit modernen Stil. Säulen aus Stein mit extrem stabilen Metall überzogen, das sie in Gold, Silber und anderen leuchtenden Farben glänzen ließ, stützten das riesige kristalline Kuppeldach, auf dessen Spitze die Steinstatue eines majestätischen Vogels direkt auf dem offiziellen Ligawappen hockte. Lavados.

Der schockende Part war, daß die westliche Mauer aufgebrochen war. Es sah aus als wäre ein wahrer Panzer durch die Mauern gebrochen, nur, daß das Loch eher an eine echsenartige Kreatur erinnerte. Der Staub flog jetzt noch durch die Luft und ich sah mich nach irgend etwas um, was dieses Chaos bewirkt haben könnte. Aber es war offensichtlich, daß, wer oder was auch immer das angerichtet hatte, bereits über alle Berge war.

Aus dem Loch kamen jetzt einige Menschen, Sicherheitsleute und auch einige Offizielle, alle mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Angst. Unter ihnen entdeckte ich auch den freundlichen alten Mann, der sich Präsident der Pokémon Liga nannte. Eben jenen, den wir suchten.

Wir eilten zu ihm und den anderen Leuten hinüber. „Was ist geschehen?" drängte Rocko. Mr. Goodshow, dem man den Schock immer noch ansah, musterte uns einen Moment. „Oh, wenn das nicht der junge Ash ist... Um deine Frage zu beantworten, junger Mann... Man hat hier eingebrochen, wie man unschwer erkennen kann", erklärte er und deutete auf das Loch. „Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, machen Pokémon Trainer außerhalb der Wettkämpfe im Indigo Dorf?"

Auch wenn ich immer noch neugierig war, was genau geschehen war, mußte ich zugeben, daß uns diese Tatsache durchaus verdächtig für was auch immer vorgefallen war machte. Also kam ich gleich direkt zur vollen Wahrheit. „Nun um ehrlich zu sein, Sir, sind wir wegen der legendären Flamme des Lavados oder besser wegen Lavados selbst hier." Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über die Gruppe der Offiziellen und Sicherheitsleute, so als hätte ich gerade etwas Verbotenes gesagt. Mit einer gewissen Kälte in der Stimme antwortete der Präsident und machte dabei einen Schritt zurück, um mir genau in die Augen zu sehen: „Nun, da seid ihr zu spät. Man hat mir die Flamme gerade gestohlen."

(Mew – bedenkt, daß sie immer noch für alle anderen unsichtbar ist)

Das kam durchaus unerwartet. Die ganze Gruppe war geschockt und langsam begriff ich, warum die Ligaleute ärgerliche Blicke austauschten. Sie mußten denken, daß Ash & Co. zu den Dieben gehörten oder zumindest mit ihnen gemeinsame Sache machten.

 „Ash, ihr habt nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, oder", fragte Charlie, wie ich zu nennen pflegte, nun direkt. „Für mich sieht es sehr danach aus", fügte ein Mann, den ich als Sicherheitschef kannte, hinzu. „Momentchen mal..." meldete sich Duplica zu Wort. „Ihr glaubt, daß wir... Soll das ein Witz sein?" Misty schnitt eine Grimasse, die Situation anscheinend verstehend. „Die Tatsache, daß wir gerade mit diesem Anliegen kurz nach dem Diebstahl hier auftauchen, macht uns jedenfalls nicht glaubwürdiger", gab sie bitter und leise zurück.

„Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn das eine Art Trick ist, um uns von den wahren Dieben abzulenken", sagte nun einer der Offiziellen. Ein noch sehr junger Mann, dem man deutlich ansehen konnte, daß er wenig Respekt vor bekannten _Persönlichkeiten_ hatte. „Sie kommen mit irgendeiner Geschichte und während sie uns aufhalten, sind die wirklichen Verbrecher über alle Berge. Und später kassieren sie dann ihren Anteil." Der Junge hatte wirklich eine lebhafte Fantasie aber ich konnte ihn verstehen, es sah wirklich danach aus.

Ash wollte sich gerade verteidigen, als Sabrina sprach, die bis jetzt im Hintergrund und ruhig geblieben war. „Kommen sie, Präsident Goodshow. Sie haben hier drei Arenaleiter, eine berühmte Ditto-Trainerin und zwei" – wobei sie das „zwei" besonders und mit einem leichten Nicken in Richtung Richie betonte – „Toptrainer vor sich. Glauben sie wirklich wir wären dazu fähig?" Der sonst recht gütige alte Mann schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ansehen bringt euch hier gar nichts. Außerdem waren sie mir schon immer etwas suspekt, Sabrina."

Gerade als Sabrina darüber protestieren wollte, traf ich eine Entscheidung. Ich sah die Folgen bereits jetzt. Eigentlich wollten wir die Erklärungen zu Ashs Mission noch etwas herauszögern aber es war nicht zu ändern. Früher oder später hätte ich eh alle – nun Misty und Sabrina kannten die Geschichte größtenteils schon – einweihen müssen.

„Es ist aber die Wahrheit", erhob ich meine Stimme und löste meine Unsichtbarkeit auf. Es folgte erneut ein Moment Stille, in der diesmal ich das Objekt der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit war, woran ich natürlich mittlerweile gewöhnt war. Nach gut einer halben Minute fand der Präsident als erster seine Stimme wieder. „Nun... Das ändert natürlich alles." Für den Jungen scheinbar nicht. „Was so eine kleine fliegende und sprechende Katze ändert alles? Für mich sind sie immer noch sehr verdächtig..."

Der Präsident fuhr wie eine wildgewordene Bestie herum. „Wie kannst du es wagen so über das legendäre Mew zu reden?" machte er den Jungen bildlich und wörtlich zur Schnecke. „Da... Das ist ein Mew...?" Seine Stimme versagte, als er seinen Fehler realisierte und nun beinahe vollkommen im Boden versank. „Ups..." Der Präsident stieß einen Seufzer aus, der wohl so viel bedeutete wie: „Diese Jugend..." Er scheuchte den jungen Offiziellen weg und bedeutete uns ihm ins Innere des Gebäudes zu folgen.

Dann wandte er sich an die Sicherheitsleute. „Und was steht ihr hier noch rum? Seht endlich zu, daß ihr die wirklichen Diebe verfolgt!" Das reichte aus, damit alle Anwesenden in verschiedene Richtung auseinanderspritzten und sich an ihre Aufgaben machten. Ich war wieder einmal erstaunt über die Energie, die in dem alten Charlie doch immer noch steckte. Er schien sich seit meinem letzten Besuch nicht sehr verändert zu haben.

(Rocko)

Das Innere des Ratsgebäude war nicht minder beeindruckend wie das Äußere. Überall standen kleinere oder größere Statuen von Pokémon. An den Wänden hingen Bilder – nicht nur von Pokémon, sondern auch von berühmten Trainern und anderen Persönlichkeiten, die etwas mit Pokémon zu tun hatten. Der Boden der teilweise gewaltigen Hallen war feinster Marmor, der jedoch von einer solch breiten Schneise in Richtung des Lochs durchzogen war, daß man meinte eine Dampfwalze wäre hindurchgefahren.

Präsident Goodshow führte uns aus den weitläufigen Gebäude heraus zu einer großen Wendeltreppe, die hinauf zur Kuppel führte. „Entschuldigt bitte aber der Aufzug wurde während des Diebstahls beschädigt und muß erst repariert werden", erklärte der Präsident, als er uns die vielen Treppen hinaufführte. „Wie konnte das eigentlich passieren? Ich dachte, sie tragen die echte Flamme immer bei sich?" hakte Ash nach. Der Angesprochene nickte. „Ich hatte keine Wahl, als sie ihnen auszuhändigen. Wer weiß, was ihr seltsames Pokémon sonst angerichtet hätte", gab er der traurig als Antwort. „Ein merkwürdiges Pokémon?" meldete sich Duplica neben mir. „Ja, ich bin schon lange nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand, was die vielen Neuentdeckungen von Pokémon angeht. Die Arbeit läßt mir nicht viel Zeit, wißt ihr?" Es klang traurig und auch ein wenig wehmütig. In der Fachpresse wurde schon lange gemunkelt, wann der alternde Präsident denn nun endlich abtreten würde. Nun er war definitiv noch immer engagiert bei der Sache, spürte aber scheinbar selber, daß er langsam zu alt für den Job wurde.

Wir hatten mittlerweile die obere Kuppel erreicht. „Wie haben sie denn ausgesehen? Es war nicht zufällig Team Rocket, oder? Wir hatten zuletzt nämlich einige... nun sagen wir, unangenehme Aufeinandertreffen", stellte Ash besorgt die wohl wichtigste Frage. Der Präsident schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es waren keine regulären Verbrecher. Ihrer Kleidung nach würde ich sie als Pokémonkopfgeldjäger bezeichnen."

„Pokémonkopfgeldjäger?" kam es als Echo wie aus einem Mund. Es gab einige Gerüchte, daß der Schwarzmarkt in letzter Zeit einen hohen Absatz fand. Bisher hatte ich Pokémonkopfgeld für einen schlechten Scherz und eine reines Schreckgespenst gehalten. „Ja... Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen wie begehrt allein die Flamme des legendären Lavados ist... Es ist eine Schande", erklärte der Präsident und war nicht minder erregt über dieses Thema wie jeder von uns.

Wir erreichten einen komfortabel eingerichteten Raum, der offensichtlich für private Gespräche und zur Erholung genutzt wurde. Verschiedene Sitzgelegenheiten wie Sessel in diversen Größen und zwei kleine Zweipersonensofas. Ich ließ mich auf eines fallen, Duplica neben mir und Ash und Misty nahmen das andere in Beschlag. Was Richie und Sabrina die Sessel übrig ließ. Wobei sich beide nicht entscheiden konnten, ob sie nun glücklich oder enttäuscht darüber sein sollten. Wir machten es uns alle bequem und bekamen auch etwas herzhaftes zu essen, was das letzte Mal der Fall war als wir Alabastia verlassen hatten.

Während des Essens verschwand Mr. Goodshow kurz um sich nach dem Stand der Ermittlungen zu erkunden, kam aber schnell wieder – mit ziemlich mißmutigen Gesichtsausdruck – zurück. „Falls sie sich nicht durch den Berg gegraben haben, können sie unmöglich aus dem Dorf raus sein. Wir haben das ganze Gebiet sofort abriegeln lassen. Aber bisher wurde nichts gefunden." Stöhnend ließ Ash sich nach hinten fallen. „Das hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt..." Misty gab ihr bestes ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern aber es schien heute nicht viel zu helfen.

„Nun er ist also der auserwählte Meister?" wandte Mr. Goodshow sich an Mew, die auf der Lehne von Ashs Seite saß. (Anm. des Autors: Auf welcher Seite sitzt er denn nun? Ratet...) „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Kann mich aber natürlich auch verschätzt haben. Fakt ist, daß er mir zweimal das Leben gerettet hat..." Ash hob protestierend die Hände. Er protestierte immer, wenn Mew das Thema ansprach. Mew wiederum machte nur seine beschwichtigende Geste mit dem Schwanz und fuhr schnell fort: „Jedenfalls sollte dies hier der erste Test sein. Ich hatte gehofft es würde einfacher werden..." Ash nickte gefolgt von Misty, Sabrina und vom Präsidenten. Ich wiederum verstand gar nichts und sah Hilfe suchend Duplica an, die aber auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wenn uns bitte mal jemand erklären würde, warum scheinbar die Hälfte der menschlichen Mitglieder unserer Gruppe Bescheid wissen, was wir hier eigentlich tun, und die andere Hälfte nicht." Duplica nickte bestätigend und Richie pflichtete mir ebenfalls bei. „Ja, Rocko hat recht. Nicht, daß ich nicht helfen möchte, oder so. Aber ich würde schon gern wissen, wofür ich beinahe in die Luft gesprengt und vergiftet wurde." Sabrina kicherte ein wenig und erntet ein paar neugierige Blicke von Duplica, Ash, Misty und mir, was wiederum Richie veranlaßte ein wenig zu erröten.

Mew im Gegensatz war das Bedauern anzusehen. „Ich hab das kommen sehen, schätze aber das jetzt besser als gar nicht ist." Der Präsident setzte seine Tasse Tee ab, an der er gerade noch leicht genippt hatte. „Laßt es mich erklären. Korrigiere mich bitte, wenn ich irgend etwas falsch in Erinnerung habe." Mew nickte und er räusperte sich. „Was überliefert wurde ist eigentlich nur die Legende, die auch in dem legendären Buch steht. Es ist eine alte Prophezeiung, die einem der ersten Mews gemacht wurde. Von jeher war es bestimmten Gruppen legendärer Pokémon verboten an einem Ort zusammenzukommen. Das ist, warum nie ein Trainer mit z. B. Arktos oder Zapdos in den Indigo Wettkämpfen aufgetaucht ist, eben weil Lavados über dem Turnier wacht..."

An dieser Stelle hakte Duplica nach: „Moment, ich dachte keines der drei Mitglieder des Vogeltrios wurde je gefangen?" Der Präsident nickte: „Es gab ein paar, wurde aber aus bestimmten Gründen nie offiziell gemacht. Wie auch immer. Sobald es zum jährlichen Turnier kam, verschwanden sowohl Zapdos, als auch Arktos, um später wieder aufzutauchen. Ihr Trainer hatte daran jeweils keine Erinnerung. Aber es passierte eh erst zweimal seit Beginn des Wettkampfs."

Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er fortfuhr: „Um zum Kern zurückzukommen. Die Prophezeiung besagt, daß eines Tages alle legendären Pokémon vom auserwählten Meister geeint werden, um die Harmonie zwischen Pokémon und Menschen zu bewahren und der Welt Frieden zu schenken. Seither ist es von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben, daß, wer immer dieser Auserwählte auch sein mag, als Beweis seiner Reife und seiner Fähigkeiten alle drei legendären Vögel vereinen muß." Mew übernahm jetzt: „Wir sind verpflichtet jeden neuen Präsidenten der Pokémonligen überall auf der Welt diese Legende einzubleuen, der sie wiederum an die neuen Arenaleiter weitergibt und diese wiederum es durch ihre Familien reichen, sofern die Kinder den Platz der Eltern einnehmen."

Soweit hatte ich alles verstanden und es bestätigte ungefähr das, was ich mir schon selbst gedacht hatte. Doch eines war mir immer noch unklar. „Wenn alle Arenaleiter das gelehrt bekommen, warum weiß ich nichts davon?" Misty lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „Genau das hatte uns auch gewundert. Da mußt du deinen Vater fragen." Ich zog eine Grimasse, es gab scheinbar eine Menge, was mein Vater mir nie erzählt hatte. „Ich hab mich eigentlich nur daran erinnert, weil mir meine Schwester diese Legende immer und immer wieder eingebleut hatte. Persönlich habe ich dem nie Glauben geschenkt, doch die Sache mit dem Buch hat mich wieder daran erinnert. Darum hab ich damals auch mehr oder weniger instinktiv gewußt, was zu tun war." Es schien, als ob ich mal wieder ein längeres Gespräch über Versäumnisse mit meinem Vater haben würde, wenn wir zuhause vorbeikamen.

(Pikachu)

„Ihr wißt, was ihr zu tun habt. Und bleibt möglichst unauffällig", schloß mein Kumpel seine Erklärungen ab. „Pika, Pika, Chu, Chu! (Gebt euer Bestes!)" Damit erhoben sich die acht Flugpokémon in die Luft, um das Pokémon Dorf abzusuchen. Bald waren Duplicas Ibitak/Ditto, Ashs Tauboss, Glurak und Smettbo, Richies Happy und Habitak, Mistys Togetic – auch wenn es noch nicht so ans Fliegen gewöhnt war – und Rockos Zubat außer Sichtweite. Der Vorschlag die flugfähigen Pokémon nach dem Versteck der vermeintlichen Kopfgeldjäger suchen zu lassen kam von Richie. Da aber niemand so genau wußte, zu was diese Verbrecher fähig und bereit waren, hatten sowohl Ash, als auch Sabrina und Rocko, die rationaldenkenderen Mitglieder unserer Gruppe, zur Vorsicht gemahnt.

Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht meinen besten Freund einmal als rationaldenkend zu bezeichnen. Tja, Dinge änderten sich halt mit dem Alter. Manchmal richtig beängstigend in Bezug auf Ash. Was er in den letzten Tagen an Veränderungen hatte durchmachen müssen, war sicherlich nicht leicht zu verdauen gewesen. Ich war heilfroh, daß er Misty als Stütze hat, denn allein wüßte ich nicht, wie ich ihm hätte helfen können. Noch nahm er es locker aber nachdem, was Mew mir schon offenbart und über dem ich striktes Stillschweigen bewahren mußte, kam noch einiges auf ihn und auch auf all die anderen der Gruppe zu – selbst auf uns Pokémon.

Alarmiert spitze ich meine Ohren und ließ ein leises „Pi?" entweichen. War da nicht ein Rascheln in den Büschen gewesen? Beobachtete uns etwa jemand? „Hast du was gehört, Pikachu?" Ich nickte und sah absichtlich von der Quelle des Geräusches weg. „Chu (Büsche)", war alles was ich sagte. Ash nickte Mew zu und sie verschwand Richtung Gebüsch. Alle taten so als würden sie sich ganz normal weiterunterhalten. Bis wir ein protestierendes „Hey!" von drei bekannten Stimmen hörten. Einen Augenblick später fielen zwei Menschen und ein Pokémon etwas unsanft und wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Um genauer zu sein waren es zwei uns sehr bekannte Menschen und ein noch mehr bekannteres Mauzi. Team Rocket!

Sofort lud ich mich auf und funkelte sie böse an. „Moment, Moment", beeilte sich Jessie mit abwehrend fuchtelnden Händen. „Wir wollen keinen Ärger." Immer noch wachsam und mißtrauisch musterten wir sie etwas. Keine TR Kleidung, sondern ziemlich unauffällig. Jessie trug ihren Zopf heute mit einem schwarzen Haarband und einen dunkelvioletten Umhang, der sicherlich sehr lichtabweisend war. „Genau. Wir sind bei Team Rocket ausgestiegen." James trug eine ähnliche ninjaartige Kutte in Schwarz oder eher sehr dunklen Blau, dazu ein Stirnband in Schwarz und Silber. Alles in allem eine imposante Erscheinung, wenn man näher hinsah, aber zum Untertauchen in der Menge sicherlich sehr geeignet.

„Nette Klamotten", kommentierte Duplica, die sie abschätzend betrachtete. „Notwendig. Wir mußten untertauchen", erklärte Mauzi. „Schrecklich ich durfte nicht mal in der Öffentlichkeit sprechen..." Für den seufzenden Kommentar fing er sich einen Schlag von Jessie ein. „Hör auf dich zu beschweren, Fellball. Du solltest froh sein, daß wir dich mitnehmen." Es klang nicht im geringsten hinterhältig und uns war auch damals schon Jessie und James Anspannung aufgefallen, also entspannten wir uns alle etwas.

Während Jessie mit Mauzi beschäftigt waren, übernahm James die weiteren Erklärungen. „Wir haben gesehen, daß ihr anscheinend Schwierigkeiten habt und wollten wissen, ob wir irgendwie helfen können. Sozusagen als Revanche für den unangenehmen Zwischenfall gestern. Wir sind sofort danach abgetaucht." Ich sah zu meinem Trainer auf und erkannte, daß Ash ihnen anscheinend traute aber noch nicht soweit sie in irgendeiner aktiven Art und Weise helfen zu lassen.

(Ashs Tauboss)

Ich war erst wenige Minuten unterwegs, doch aufgrund meiner Geschwindigkeit schon sehr weit. Mit meiner sehr ausgeprägten Sehfähigkeit war es mir ein leichtes die ganze Gegend zu überblicken. Und schon hatte ich etwas Verdächtiges gefunden.

Vorsichtig ging ich in den Gleitflug und näherte mich aus einem Winkel dem zwischen mehreren Bäumen etwas abseitsgelegenem Haus, aus dem man mich nicht sehen konnte. Meine Jagdinstinkte kamen mir bei dieser Aufgabe sehr zu Hilfe und so erhaschte ich bald einen Blick auf das Geschehen im Haus. Es war freilich nicht viel zu erkennen, da ich vorsichtig sein mußte nicht erwischt zu werden. Aber was ich sah, reichte mir aus um es für mich, als „Ziel gefunden" durchgehen zu lassen und so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verschwinden. Mit einem letzten Blick prägte ich mir noch ein, was ich konnte, und verschwand so leise wie ich gekommen war.

Gut zwei Minuten später war ich wieder an meinem Startplatz. Verdutzt erkannte ich, daß die Gruppe nicht mehr allein war. Schnell erkannte ich trotz der Verkleidung Jessie und James – nicht zuletzt wegen des unverkennbaren Mauzis – und wollte bereits alarmiert einen Angriff vorbereiten. Doch schien es seltsamerweise nicht so, als ob sie für _Ärger_ gekommen waren. Es sah aus wie ein normales Gespräch und weder mein Trainer noch seine Freunde zeigten ein Anzeichen von Kampfbereitschaft.

Davon überzeugt, daß keine Gefahr drohte, setzte ich also zur Landung an. Die versammelten Menschen drehten sich erstaunt zu mir um. „Schon was gefunden", fragte mein Trainer neugierig. Ich erklärte mit Hilfe von Mews Übersetzungen schnell, was ich entdeckt hatte. Als ich zur Beschreibung der beiden mutmaßlichen Diebe kam, warfen sich die drei, wie ich mittlerweile erfahren hatte, ehemaligen Rockets beunruhigte Blicke zu. „Léon", sagte James mit Abscheu und Angst in der Stimme. „Dana", ergänzte Jrssie und ihre Stimme war weniger als ein Wispern.

Gespenstische Stille legte sich über die Gruppe. Der pure Terror in den Stimmen der ehemaligen Kriminellen war zu jedem durchgedrungen. „Ihr kennt sie also?" traute Sabrina sich nach einer Weile aber auch ihr war die fehlende Fassung anzusehen – sie drückte ganz fest die Hand des jungen Richie, unbeabsichtigt versteht sich. „Wenn wir euch einen Rat geben dürfen..." begann Jessie. „... laßt eure Finger von der Sache. Was auch immer es ist", endete James und Mauzi nickte nur zustimmend. „Das geht aber nicht. Erzählt uns mehr über die beiden", forderte Rocko. Nach kurzem Zögern begann wieder Jessie, wenn auch mit sichtlichem Widerwillen...

(James)

Ich konnte nicht glauben, daß sie den Knirpsen... äh, ich meine Ash & Co. wirklich etwas erzählte. Nun wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt ihnen zu helfen und unsere Rechnungen zu begleichen. Wenn sie wirklich vorhatten TR hochzunehmen, war das auch für uns von Vorteil. Man stieg freilich nicht einfach so bei Team Rocket aus, besonders nicht, wenn man in Besitz solch geheimer Informationen und Codes war wie wir. Solange Giovanni auf freiem Fuß war, würde er uns jagen. Also versuchten wir nur unsere eigene Haut zu retten.

„Dana und Léon sind die besten Kopfgeldjäger, die man für Geld kriegen kann. Ihre Techniken, Hilfsmittel und auch ihre Pokémon sind skrupellos. Was man ihnen aufträgt, erledigen sie auch, mit einer Perfektion, die einmalig ist. Ugald war nichts dagegen." Ich sprang jetzt für meine Partnerin ein, da ich merkte, daß sie ziemliche Probleme hatte sachlich zu bleiben. „Allein ihr Name jagt jedem, der sie kennt – ob kriminell oder nicht – Angst und Schrecken ein. Wann immer selbst die besten Mitarbeiter Team Rockets an einem Auftrag scheiterten oder etwas schnell erledigt werden mußte, wurden Dana und Léon angeheuert. Wenn man klug war, kam man ihnen nicht in die Quere."

Zu sagen, daß wir ihnen jetzt auch Angst gemacht hatten, wäre untertrieben. Einige zeigten es mehr, einige weniger. Aber es war da, bei jedem. Auch bei Ash, der sich als Einzigster unbeeindruckt zeigte. Aber ich konnte so was schon immer erkennen. Er war nervös, weil er sich scheinbar seiner Verantwortung als offensichtlicher Anführer der Gruppe bewußt wurde. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur Angst um seine kleine Freundin... Wie auch immer, ich war beeindruckt von seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

„Irgendwelche Schwächen", fragte Richie zaghaft. Ich wollte bereits lachend verneinen aber Mauzi kam mir dazwischen. „Das Geschäft, und ich zitiere hier unseren ALTEN Boß." Nun wenn man es so sah. Mir half das nicht viel aber Ash scheinbar schon. Er war bereits am Grübeln. „Das Geschäft, hm...? Danke, den Rest machen wir schon." Wenn er davon nicht so überzeugt gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn für wahnsinnig erklärt. „Können wir euch irgendwie dabei behilflich sein?" warf Jessie ein und ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben. Ich würde mich nicht mal freiwillig in die Nähe der beiden trauen. Ich hatte das Gefühl sie übertrieb mit ihrer Hilfsbereitschaft. Sie sollte mich aber gleich vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

„Wir wollen nämlich nicht unbedingt die nächste Zielscheibe der beiden sein, falls ihr sie nicht aus dem Weg räumen könnt." Das Argument war verständlich. So sehr ich es auch haßte mich mit ihnen anlegen zu müssen, bevor wir dran glauben mußten, halfen wir lieber unsere Überlebenschancen zu erhöhen. „Nein, nicht aktiv. Wir brauchen euer Pech beim besten Willen nicht..." Na dann nicht, auch gut... Was fällt dem Knirps eigentlich ein?!? Nun eigentlich hatte er ja recht, ich haßte nur das zuzugeben.

„Aber vielleicht könntet ihr uns anderweitig helfen." Dabei tauschte er einen schnellen Blickwechsel mit der Imitatorin – Duplica – aus. Ein kurzes Nicken von ihr und Ash wandte sich wieder uns zu. „Ihr seid doch gut in Kostümierung." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung – das erste Kompliment aus dieser Richtung. Jessie flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr und ich schnallte, was der Kleine vorhatte. „Wir sind im Geschäft", sagte ich und reichte Ash meine Hand, der sie förmlich nahm. Es war offensichtlich, daß keiner außer uns Ash und Duplica verstanden hatten, was vor sich ging. Doch das würden sie schon früh genug erfahren.

(Misty)

Wir warteten mehrere Stunden, in denen Ash, Duplica, Jessie und James scheinbar spurlos verschwanden. Mittlerweile waren auch unsere anderen Pokémon zurückgekehrt. Noch einige hatten das versteckte Haus abseits des Dorfes entdeckt. Ash hatte bevor er mit den anderen los war Mr. Goodshow ausdrücklich darum gebeten Stillschweigen über den Aufenthaltsort von Dana und Léon zu bewahren. Wenn man Polizisten in der Nähe sah, würden sie sich möglicherweise verdrücken.

Schließlich kamen Ash und Duplica zurück. Ich hätte sie beinahe erst nicht erkannt. Ash trug einen dunklen Anzug mit einem kleinen Team Rocket ähnlichen Logo rechts über der Brust. Nur mit einem eisblauen „F" als Buchstaben. Dazu trug er dunkelblaue Handschuhe und eine schwarze Sonnenbrille. Seine Haare hatte er zurückgekämmt, so daß sie ihm nichts ins Gesicht hingen. Wie ein gepflegter Geschäftsmann halt.

Duplica hingegen trug ein recht aufgedonnertes Outfit – bei dessen Anblick Rocko fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen... Ein sehr knappes, giftgrünes Top, das nur im Entferntesten an einen Kampfanzug erinnerte, ebenfalls mit dem Aufdruck versehen. Eine nicht minder auffallende schwarze Lederhose, bis knapp über die Knie gekürzt. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem straffen Haarzopf zusammengebunden, der ihr über die rechte Schulter hing. Dazu, als ob es nicht schon genug war, hatte sie eindeutig zuviel Makeup aufgetragen. Etwas, was sie eigentlich nie tat. Alles in allem sowie die Tatsache, daß Duplica Ash immer wieder ein paar Seitenblicke zuwarf, die dieser mit einigen Blicken der Bewunderung beantwortete, machte mich zutiefst mißtrauisch.

„Tja, Leute. Ich schätze, ich habe mich selbst übertroffen. Na gut, Jessie und James waren schon sehr hilfreich... diesmal", meinte eine stolze Duplica. Rocko war viel zu fasziniert, um etwas zu sagen, also begann ich das Aufklärungsspiel, allein weil es mich aufs Höchste drängte, was die beiden solange gemacht hatten. „Also, was soll die Verkleidung nun. Wir würden gerne einmal wissen, was die ganze Aktion soll?" Duplica lachte und ließ ihren Haarzopf hin und her schwenken. „Eigentlich war das die Idee von Ashy Boy hier..." Ich haßte es, wenn sie ihn so nannte. „Nicht, daß ich nicht selbst drauf gekommen wäre freilich."

„Nicht, daß uns das jetzt weiterhelfen würde", murmelte ich. Ash zupfte seinen Anzug zurecht und warf mir einen belustigten Blick zu. Ich wußte natürlich genau, was das heißen sollte. „Seht, es ist eigentlich recht einfach. Da die einzige Schwäche von Dana und Léon das Geschäft ist, nutzen wir das aus, um an sie heranzukommen. Sind wir erstmal in ihrer Nähe werden wir versuchen sie abzulenken und uns die Flamme zu schnappen. Da wir, dank Duplica hier, perfekt verkleidet sind, werden sie uns höchstwahrscheinlich nicht wiedererkennen. Sie werden so auf der Suche nach Mitgliedern einer kleineren Verbrecherorganisation sein, daß wir uns in Ruhe absetzen können."

Duplica hatte bei Ashs Kompliment ein schelmisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Ah danke, Ashy Boy." _Grr! „Nett von dir aber dich einmal mit nacktem Oberkörper zu sehen, war durchaus ein Erlebnis..." Ich explodierte förmlich. Jetzt hatte sie es zu weit getrieben, dieses Flittchen! Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war ich bei ihr und ein paar Momente später lag Duplica um Gnade winselnd zu meinen Füßen, der vertrauenswürdige Hammer (ihr wißt schon, dieses Animeding) ruhte einschüchternd über meiner rechten Schulter. „Das reicht", meinte ich nur. Alle starrten mich an. Ash sah mich immer noch ein wenig belustigt an. „Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, Misty, oder?"_

„Ich eifersüchtig? Wie kommst du darauf?" zischte ich sarkastisch. Natürlich war ich eifersüchtig, ohne triftigen Grund wie mir eigentlich klar sein sollte. „Ich möchte nur wissen, wieso ausgerechnet du und dieses kleine Flittchen" – Rocko wollte protestieren, überlegte es sich aber beim Anblick meines Hammers noch einmal – „das machen sollen. Was ist mit uns?" Und was war mit mir? Ich führte mich auf wie eine zickige Hexe, doch ich merkte es gar nicht.

Sabrina erhob sich von ihren Sitz und hatte einen grübelnden Ausdruck aufgesetzt. „In diesem Punkt stimme ich ihr zu. Das scheint mir sehr risikoreich, Gerade für euch zwei allein." Ash schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Wir haben keine Wahl. Als Gruppe sind wir zu groß und auffällig. Außerdem haben wir uns schon angekündigt. Nachdem wir was gegessen und unsere Pokémon sich erholt haben, geht es los. Laut Jessie und James bleiben die beiden nie länger als nötig." Alles triftige Argumente aber ich war immer noch sauer. „Keine Angst. Wir haben uns schon was ausgedacht,"

Damit half er Duplica wieder auf die Beine. „Sie kann auch alleine aufstehen", meinte ich tonlos und wußte, daß ich es jetzt zu weit getrieben hatte. „Das genügt, Misty! Entschuldige dich", forderte Ash in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede zuließ und mir bewußt machte, wie krankhaft eifersüchtig ich mich benommen hatte. „Es tut mir Leid, Duplica", sagte ich niedergeschlagen und mit gesenktem Kopf. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist schon gut. Ich war auch etwas unverschämt", schob sie den Einwand mit einem Lächeln zur Seite. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Entschuldigt bitte, daß ich euch allen so eine Szene gemacht habe..." Damit drehte ich mich beschämt um und verließ den Raum.

(Ash)

Als Misty betrübt aus dem Raum schlich, sahen ihr alle verwirrt nach. Duplica schaute etwas schuldig drein, wofür sie eigentlich keinen wirklichen Grund hatte. „Was hat sie", fragte Richie mich, genauso perplex wie der Rest. „Ich schau nach ihr", erklärte ich nur und ging ihr nach. Ich konnte mir schon denken, was ihr Problem war und warum sie so gereizt reagiert hatte. Sie hatte das in den letzten Tagen zwar unterdrückt, jedoch wußte ich genau, was sie bedrückte, sprach es aber natürlich nicht laut aus.

Misty hockte auf einem der Sofas im Aufenthaltraum und hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich neben sie und merkte, daß sie leise schluchzte. Beruhigend nahm ich sie in die Arme und strich ihr sanft durch die langen orangeroten Haare. „Shh, es ist ja gut..." Doch Misty wollte sich nicht so recht beruhigen. „Oh, Ash... Ich habe schon wieder von New Island geträumt und... und..." Ihre Stimme versagte und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht noch tiefer in mein Hemd. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin ja hier."

Langsam versiegten die Tränen. Sanft nahm ich ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und wischte ihr dann die verbleibenden Tränen weg. „Alles wieder in Ordnung?" Sie nickte und blickte mich schuldbewußt an. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab mich aufgeführt wie ein Kleinkind, oder?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihr einen erwärmenden Kuß. „Es ist nicht dein Fehler." Misty legte ihren Kopf eine Zeitlang auf meine Schulter und wir saßen einfach nur so da. „Du paßt auf dich auf, ja?" Ich nickte aufmunternd. „Du mußt mir versprechen, daß du mich nicht mehr allein läßt."

„Ich verspreche es." Wir hatten nie jemanden erzählt, was wirklich auf New Island geschehen war, sondern die Geschichte etwas abgewandelt. Rocko wußte es natürlich, schwieg aber zum Glück. Warum Misty diese Variante damals erzählt hatte, war mir erst nicht ganz klar gewesen. Anscheinend hatte sie einfach nur Angst gehabt daran erinnert zu werden. Immerhin hatten wir vier Jahre verloren.

„Nochmals muß ich mich für damals entschuldigen", kam die helle Stimme Mews vom Eingang. Die kleine Katze schwebte zu uns hinüber und setzte sich mit mitleidig und verständnisvollen Blick auf die Lehne neben mich. „Du mußt dich und auch Mewtwo nicht entschuldigen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Es zählt letztendlich das Hier und Jetzt, nicht wahr, Misty?" Mein erwartungsvoller Blick entlockte ihr ein zaghaftes Nicken. „Vielleicht hattest du recht, daß wir noch nicht so weit waren, auch wenn es weh tut. Schließlich waren wir noch Kinder", meinte sie etwas einsichtig. Es klang nicht vollends überzeugend, doch es war ein Anfang.

Misty stand auf und strebte in Richtung des Raumes, wo die anderen warteten. „Ich geh mich nochmal richtig entschuldigen. Nicht, daß die arme Duplica sich meinetwegen Vorwürfe macht." Ich warf Mew einen kurzen Blick zu und lächelte. Sie war wieder die alte.

Etwas später, Versteck von Dana und Léon (Duplica)

Die Sonne stand tief und war dabei unterzugehen, als wir das versteckte Haus erreichten. Haus war wohl untertrieben, ein kleines Schloß konnte man sagen. Wir hatten aufgrund Tauboss' Beschreibung keine Probleme gehabt herzufinden.

Wir warfen einen letzten Blick zurück und überzeugten uns davon, daß Misty und die anderen uns in sicherer Entfernung beobachteten. Mir tat die Szene von vorhin immer noch ein wenig Leid. Das hatte ich ihr auch klargemacht, als sie sich nochmals entschuldigen kam, und ich hatte ihr auch eröffnet, daß ich damals tatsächlich einmal etwas für Ash übrig hatte aber mich niemals zwischen ihr gemeinsames Glück stellen würde. Außerdem hatte ich Rocko und das war mir auch sehr wichtig.

Nach diesem kurzen Gedankengang fixierte ich mich voll auf meine Aufgabe und verschmolz vollkommen mit meiner Rolle. „Alles bereit, Mr. Jay?" Ash rückte noch einmal seinen Anzug zurecht und verstärkte seinen Griff um den Aktenkoffer mit dem gefälschten Blüten, an die wir dank gütiger Mithilfe der örtlichen Rocky gekommen waren. Die Dinger waren so täuschend echt, daß selbst Experten nach langer Prüfung nicht dahinter kamen. Officer Rocky war natürlich besorgt über unsere Aktion. Wir hatten zugestimmt, daß eine kleine Einheit bereitstand, die mit den Zurückgeblieben in Kontakt stand. Wenn alles gut ging, würden wir sie nicht brauchen. Wenn...

„Alles bereit, General Morph." Ich trat einen Schritt vor und klopfte zweimal kurz und einmal lang an die überdimensionale Tür – um nicht von einem Tor zu sprechen –, wie verabredet. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich diese und wir standen einem dunkelhäutigen Mann gegenüber, der offensichtlich Léon war. Er war an die zwei Meter groß, muskulös, mit hochstehenden goldbraunen Haaren und feuerroten Augen und konnte wohl die meisten seiner Gegner und Verhandlungspartner allein durch seine Statur einschüchtern. Er trug einen khakigrünen Anzug der entfernt an Armeekleidung erinnerte. Nur war er an einigen Stellen wie an den Ärmeln gekürzt. Die schwarze Lederhose war schlicht und die schweren dunkelbraunen Stiefel mit den Eisenbeschlägen sehr bedrohlich aussehend. Gut, daß Jessie, James und Mauzi uns die beiden beschrieben hatten, sonst hätte ich jetzt wohl meine Fassung verloren.

„Mr. Léon, nehme ich an?" Der Angesprochene nickte knapp. „Ich bin General Morph und das ist Captain Jay", stellte ich uns vor. Léon sah mich fasziniert und neugierig an. Es wirkte bereits – perfekt. „Folgen sie mir bitte." Ich tauschte einen schnellen, wissenden Blick mit Ash aus, als wir hinter Léon das Gebäude betraten. Es war spärlich eingerichtet und erweckte den Eindruck, daß es lange nicht mehr benutzt wurde und bereits länger leer stand.

Léon führte uns in einen etwas, wenn auch eher provisorisch, gemütlicher eingerichteten Raum, den man wohl als Wohnraum bezeichnen konnte. Alles in allen bestätigte es, daß die beiden Kopfgeldjäger nicht lange an einem Ort blieben, sonst wäre es hier auffälliger eingerichtet. Der _Wohnraum_ hatte einen kleinen Tisch mit ein paar Stühlen, in dem kleinen Kamin loderte ein schwaches Feuer, es wurde langsam abends wieder etwas kühler. Aber das war nichts gegen das Licht und die Wärme, die von der hellen Flamme kam, die in dem Glaskübel auf dem Kamin stand.

Neben der Flamme stand eine junge Frau, im Gegensatz zu mir in einem recht seriösen Kampfanzug in Schwarz und Silber. Ein schwarzes Top und eine silberne Weste, dazu eine schwarze Lederhose, silberne Stiefel und gleichfarbige Handschuhe, genauso wie ihr Partner. Ihr dunkelblaues Haar trug sie offen und ihre dunklen Augen blitzten gefährlich, als sie sich zu uns umdrehte.

„Dana, meine Partnerin", eröffnete Léon. Diese musterte uns aufmerksam. „Unsere Interessenten, schätze ich", sagte sie mit eisiger Ruhe, die einen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte. „Das sind General Morph und Captain Jay von der Ice Blue Bewegung", stellte Léon uns vor. „Kommen wir gleich zum Geschäft, General. Wieviel..." wandte Dana sich an Ash, wie erwartet. Ich räusperte mich vernehmlich. „Langsam, langsam, mein Liebe. Ich bin General Morph und führe die Verhandlungen. Captain Jay ist hier um die Echtheit der Ware zu überprüfen", unterbrach ich sie.

„Oh..." Jetzt hatte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihre Verwirrung. Ein Punkt für uns. Der Plan begann zu wirken. Die Verkleidung war extra so gewählt, um Dana und Léon zu irritieren und sie weniger auf Ungereimtheiten achten zu lassen. „Wir zahlen den vereinbarten Preis für die Flamme, wenn wir den Vogel bekommen könnten, wären wir aber auch bereit das Doppelte zu zahlen." Léon seufzte. „Das ist das Problem. Wenn diese Legende wirklich stimmt, wissen wir nicht, wie wir Lavados da raus bekommen sollen. Wir haben schon alles Mögliche versucht. Man kann sie weder löschen noch einfrieren, genausowenig ersticken. Damit ist es definitiv keine Fälschung aber mit dem Vogel können wir noch nicht dienen, General."

Ich ging zu der Flamme hinüber. Stehlen und Abhauen kam nicht in Frage, zu riskant. Also mußten wir auf Plan B, und im Gegensatz zu unseren Ex-Widersachern hatten wir einen ordentlichen, zurückgreifen. „Warum interessiert sich Ice Blue plötzlich für Lavados", fragte Dana neugierig und etwas mißtrauisch. „Ich dachte immer, sie operieren momentan auf den Seeschauminseln und versuchen Arktos zu finden." In Gedanken speicherte ich die Information für später und beugte mich etwas mehr über die Flamme um sie vermeintlich näher zu untersuchen. „Nun, es gestaltet sich als schwierig und wir dachten uns, daß uns Lavados vielleicht helfen könnte."

Während ich erklärte, griff ich vorsichtig in meine Tasche und holte einen Pokéball hervor. Der Kamin stand etwas von der Wand ab, sehr gut. Vorsichtig ließ ich Dittos Pokéball hinter den Kamin fallen. Verstohlen lugte ich über die Schulter und sah, daß Ash zu mir gekommen war und so die Sicht versperrt hatte. „Was sagen sie, Jay? Sieht echt aus, oder?" Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ Ash die Flamme in Augenschein nehmen. Nach einer kurzen _Inspektion_ schenkte er mir ein zufriedenes Nicken. Ich war beeindruckt, er spielte seine Rolle hervorragend.

„Kommen wir also zum Geschäft. So gerne wir die doppelte Summe kassieren würden, wir können nicht länger als nötig hierbleiben", verfiel Dana wieder in ihren eisigen Ton. Mit einem süffisanten, vielleicht etwas arroganten Lächeln drehte ich mich wieder zu ihnen um. „Natürlich. Wie sie wünschen. Captain?" Ash ließ auch von unserem _Kaufobjekt_ ab und ging zu dem Tisch hinüber. Dort stellte er den Koffer ab und ließ die zwei Kopfgeldjäger einen Blick auf das Geld werfen. Léon nahm einen Geldschein. Gespannt warteten Ash und ich ab, ob diese Blüten wirklich hielten, was sie versprachen.

„Sieht echt aus..." Ich stieß einen lautlosen Seufzer aus. „Natürlich werde ich es gründlich untersuchen müssen." Jetzt atmete ich tief ein. „Natürlich", bestätigte ich tonlos. _Wenn du dazu kommst, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu und gab das mit Ditto vereinbarte Zeichen in Richtung Kamin. Hoffentlich war es dazu wirklich in der Lage, sonst könnte unsere ganze Tarnung auffliegen._

Es gab einen hellen Lichtblitz und die Glaskuppel über der Flamme zersprang, als das Feuer darin scheinbar aufloderte und wie eine Stichflamme in Richtung Decke schoß. Die Umrisse eines Vogels waren zu erkennen. Es wurde schlagartig ruhig im Raum.

(Ash)

„Was....?" Dana und Léon machten einen Schritt zurück und ich schloß mich mit Duplica aus Gründen der Tarnung an. Das _Lavados_ hatte sich nun vollkommen aus dem Feuer erhoben. Ich war fasziniert von Duplicas Ditto. Wenn ich nicht selber einmal einen Blick auf den Feuervogel bekommen hätte, würde ich es für perfekt halten. Täuschend echt, beinahe jedenfalls.

„Es ist etwas klein, oder?" meinte Léon nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich wirkt das nur so oder es ist nicht voll bei Kräften", beeilte sich Duplica einzuschieben. Lavados/Ditto hielt sich an den Plan und versuchte einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, nachdem es uns eine Weile gemustert hatte. „Hey, es will abhauen", rief ich. „Nicht so schnell", meinte Léon und warf einen einzigen Pokéball zu Boden. „Los, Despotar!" _Despotar?  Aus dem Pokéball entstand ein gewaltiges Wesen, daß mit nichts zu vergleichen war, was ich bisher gesehen hatte. Das Pokémon war gute zwei Meter groß, sogar noch ein wenig größer als Léon. Es stand aufrecht auf zwei Beinen und seine steinerne Haut wirkte wie aus Granit. Ein Panzer der undurchdringbar schien. Der angriffslustige Blick, mit dem es Lavados/Ditto anstarrte, wirkte gefährlicher als Gluraks, wenn es sich in Raserei befand. Es mußte eines dieser neuen dunklen Pokémontypen sein. __Wir haben ein Problem. _

Lavados/Ditto hatte das wohl auch erkannt und schleuderte einen gewaltigen Flammenwirbel auf das Despotar. Es zeigte sich nahezu unbeeindruckt. „Das wird dir nichts bringen", meinte Dana verächtlich und ein siegessicheres Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Du kannst dich mit dem General schon mal über die neue Summe unterhalten, Léon. Dieser Kampf gibt einen Aufpreis." Ihr Partner schien davon ebenfalls überzeugt und begann bereits mit Duplica zu feilschen, die es schaffte ihre Sorge um Ditto gut zu verbergen.

Dana widmete sich jetzt den Kampf. „Steinhagel! Hol es runter." Lavados/Ditto hatte Mühe den Attacken auszuweichen. Ein Konterversuch mit ein Feuerball ging ins Leere, nicht daß er viel Schaden angerichtet hätte. „Ha, daneben! Knirscher!" Lavados/Ditto schrie Schmerz gepeinigt auf. „Nein!" Jetzt war es um Duplicas Fassung geschehen. Dana hatte bereits einen Pokéball in der Hand und hielt jetzt in der Bewegung inne um Duplica äußerst mißtrauisch anzufunkeln. „Was?" Duplica schwieg. „Irgend etwas stinkt hier, Léon", meinte Dana zu ihrem Partner. Ich mußte jetzt schnell handeln. Nicht nur wir, sondern auch Ditto brauchte Hilfe. _Mew? wandte ich mich an mein Pokémon, das schon die ganze Zeit ungesehen auf meiner Schulter hockte. __Kannst du uns helfen?_

*Was soll ich tun?* Ich überlegte kurz. _Du kannst dich doch auch verwandeln, oder? Mew nickte vorsichtig, langsam verstehend. __Dann geh Ditto helfen. Das wird sie kräftig verwirren. Ohne weiter zu fragen, zischte Mew auf die Flamme zu und machte das, was Ditto schon zuvor gemacht hatte. Das Resultat war noch etwas beeindruckender. „Heiliger..." entfuhr es der sonst so beherrschten Dana, als sich Lavados/Mew aus der Flamme erhob und sich sofort auf Despotar stürzte und es mit Salven aus Flammenwürfen eindeckte. Zum Glück war das ganze Haus und seine Einrichtung aus feuerfesten Stein gemacht und es war groß genug für drei solch gewaltige Pokémon._

Dana beeilte sich, als sie merkte, daß Lavados/Ditto wieder zu Kräften kam. „Despotar, Sandsturm!" Von einer Sekunde auf die andere sah ich kaum noch meine Hand vor Augen aber ich fürchtete, daß Despotar sehr wohl noch sehen konnte. Ein mächtiger Hyperstrahl brach durch den Sturm und als er sich legte, stand Despotar triumphierend vor den schwer atmenden Lavadosimitationen. Das war es dann. Wir würden unsere Tarnung wohl voll aufgeben müssen, um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.

Gerade als ich etwas sagen wollte, geschah etwas so Unglaubliches, das sämtliche Anwesenden im Raum in seinen Bann zog. Lavados Flamme loderte hoch auf und brach durch die hohe steinerne Decke, als sie sich ausbreitete wie Gluraks Schwanzspitze während der Raserei. Ein markerschütternder schriller Schrei, der mir sehr bekannt vorkam, hallte durch die Hallen. Die Flamme verformte sich und bildete in einer Feuerspirale die Umrisse eines majestätischen Vogels, der wesentlich größer und beeindruckender als seine Kopien war. Das war Lavados, das Triumphsymbol und Wappentier der Pokémon Liga.

(Misty)

Die Kampfgeräusche waren bis hier zu hören. Noch blieb ich ruhig, da es mehr oder weniger zum Plan gehörte. Dann schoß aber diese gewaltige Feuersäule aus dem Dach gen Himmel und ich griff nach dem kleinen Funkgerät. Bevor ich aber dazu kam, gab es einen gewaltigen Knall, als etwas von einer mächtigen Feuersbrunst durch die vordere Mauer geschleudert wurde. Sowohl Dana und Léon, als auch Ash und Duplica, immer noch verkleidet, kamen herausgerannt und warfen sich zu Boden, als ihre Verfolger, die zusammen aussahen wie ein gleißendes Feuermeer, hinter ihnen herkamen. Es waren drei - ja drei! - Lavados! Doch man konnte allein an der Größe und dem Aussehen unterscheiden, welches echt war. Natürlich nur, wenn man wußte, daß die anderen beiden Kopien darstellten.

Jetzt warf ich einen Blick auf das Pokémon, das durch die Mauer gekracht war und gerade wieder auf die Beine kam. Aufgerichtet war es gut zwei Meter groß und trotz der Brandmarken immer noch ein sehr furchterregender Anblick. Anstatt nach dem Funkgerät zu greifen, nahm ich meinen Pokédex. „Despotar. Gesteins-/Dunkeltyp. Das Panzerpokémon. Seit es einen starken Körper hat, dem keine Attacke etwas anhaben kann, ist es sehr aggressiv. Sein panzerähnlicher Körper beschützt es im Kampf." Jetzt verstand ich, warum die beiden Kopfgeldjäger einfach so reinspazieren, die Flamme stehlen und wieder verschwinden konnten. „Das sieht übel aus. Sollten wir ihnen nicht lieber helfen", fragte Richie und sprach aus, was ich dachte. „Nicht unbedingt", meinte Sabrina ruhig. „Schaut."

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf das Schlachtfeld. Alle drei Lavados konfrontierten nun das Despotar. Die beiden Imitationen beschäftigten das angeschlagene Pokémon, während das echte eine vernichtende Himmelsfegerattacke vorbereitete. Aber das schienen Dana und Léon zu ahnen und brachten noch ein paar Pokémon ins Rennen. Ein Arkani, ein Turtok, ein Gengar und ein Simsala. Na toll!

„Jetzt sollten wir ihnen aber helfen", sagte Rocko, genauso besorgt wie ich. „Auftritt, Leute", befahl ich und nahm dann das Funkgerät. „Officer Rocky, wir nageln sie fest. Beeilen sie sich." Ich erhielt eine Bestätigung und dann machten wir uns bereit. „Sabrina, du und ich wir nehmen das Simsala. Richie kümmere dich um das Arkani, Rocko du bekommst das Gengar und Pikachu, du schockst dieses Turtok. Alles klar? Dann los!"

(Lavados/Mew)

Noch mehr? Ich wußte nicht, ob ich dem in dieser Form noch lange standhalten konnte. Aber dann zuckte ein mächtiger Donnerblitz durch die Luft und ließ das Turtok Schmerz gepeinigt aufheulen. 

„Jetzt gibt es Ärger!" begann Mistys Stimme. „Ja, und es kommt noch vierfach härter!" das war Rocko. „Zusammen gewinnen wir jede Schlacht!"

„Gemeinsam sind wir eine ungeschlagene Macht!"

„Um von der Liebe und der Wahrheit zu berichten!"

„Und uns nach ihren Prinzipien zu richten!", führten Richie und Sabrina weiter.

„Misty!" Eine kombinierte Drachenwut und Hydropumpe trafen das Simsala.

„Rocko!" Das Gengar flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft, als Rockos Onix aus dem Boden hervorbrach.

„Richie!" Arkani jaulte kurz auf, als ihn gleichzeitig ein Donnerblitz, ein Flammenwurf und eine Psywelle traf und wurde augenblicklich bewußtlos.

„Sabrina!" Ein mächtiger Psychoangriff erfaßte das eh schon geschwächte Simsala und erledigte es.

„Team Pika, schneller als das Licht!"

„Gebt lieber auf, denn gewinnen könnt ihr eh nicht!"

„Pika!" Pikachu landete mit ausgestreckten und aufgeladenen Schwanz auf dem Turtok und gab ihm schockenderweise den Rest.

Dana und Léon waren vollkommen perplex. Das alles brachte Lavados genug Zeit für seine Vorbereitung. Wie ein roter Blitz zischte es auf Despotar los. Es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall als sein Panzer unter der Heftigkeit der Attacke nachgab und es geschlagen zu Boden stürzte. „Despotar!" schrie Dana schreckerfüllt. Dann drang erneut ihre kühle Art durch und sie und Léon wollten sich aus den Staub machen. Aber so schnell wie wir sie umrundet hatten, waren sie gar nicht in der Lage zu gucken. Kurz darauf traf Officer Rocky mit ihrer Einheit, inklusive Charlie ein. Wie immer etwas zu spät... „Das hat noch ein Nachspiel", drohte Léon uns, als sie abgeführt wurden. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt rechnete wir nicht mehr so bald mit ihnen.

Ich verwandelte mich genauso wie Ditto wieder zurück in meine ursprüngliche Gestalt und nach einigen Umarmungen und Gemütsberuhigungen wandten wir unsere Aufmerksam wieder Lavados zu. Es wußte natürlich genau, wer da vor ihm stand, und fixierte Ash eine ganze Weile mit seinem Blick, dieser hielt ihm stand und nach einiger Zeit wandte Lavados sich ab und begann mit mir zu sprechen. *Er ist der Richtige. Wie ich es mir damals schon gedacht hatte.*

*Also kommst du mit uns?* erwiderte ich erleichtert. *Nein... Jedenfalls nicht so. Er ist noch nicht soweit. Ich kann diesen Zustand erst beibehalten, wenn wir Drei zusammenkommen.* Natürlich. Ich hätte auch gleich daran denken können. Lavados war eigentlich der letzte Schritt für den erwählten Meister. *Ich verstehe.*

Ohne weitere Worte kreierte ich mit meiner Kraft einen neuen Glaskübel und Lavados schrumpfte wieder zu der ewig lodernden Flamme zusammen. „Was ist geschehen?" wunderte Ash sich. Ich reichte ihm die Flamme. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, daß sich Lavados erst zeigt, wenn auch Arktos und Zapdos vereint sind." Duplica stöhnte. „Den ganzen Ärger nur dafür, daß wir jetzt die ganze Zeit eine Flamme mit uns herumtragen dürfen?" Ash lächelte erschöpft. „Nun wenn wir nicht hier gewesen wären, hätte es uns einiges mehr gekostet, sie zu bekommen." Alle stimmten zu und Ash versprach Charlie, daß er persönlich für die Entzündung des Feuers beim nächsten Wettkampf sorgen würde.

„Wohin nun", fragte Richie. „Ich würde sagen Seeschauminseln. Dana und Léon haben uns darauf aufmerksam gemacht, daß wir nicht die Einzigen sind, die nach Arktos suchen", schlug Duplica vor. Ich bezweifelte zwar, daß eine kleine Organisation Arktos in seinem Versteck finden würde aber man sollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. „Akzeptiert. Aber laßt uns einen kurzen Abstecher nach Mamoria machen. Wenn wir alle unsere Flugpokémon benutzen sind wir schnell im Tal. Misty braucht ihre Orden und Rocko kann mal kurz zuhause vorbeischauen", erklärte Ash. Niemand hatte etwas dagegen und Rocko und Duplica schienen besonders froh darüber zu sein. Wir vereinbarten früh am Morgen loszuziehen und machten uns auf den Rückweg.

(Erzähler)

„Tja, und so haben unsere Helden beinahe in letzter Sekunde mit einem gerissenen und wagemutigen Plan einen Diebstahl aufgeklärt und Ash ist der Erfüllung seiner Mission einen Schritt näher gekommen. Alle scheinen frohen Mutes auf neue Abenteuer. Aber was liegt noch vor ihnen, was ist auf New Island wirklich geschehen? Findet es heraus in der nächsten Episode.

Oh, wo ist eigentlich Team... äh Ex-Team Rocket?"

Jessie, James und Mauzi beobachten wie Dana und Léon ins Gefängnis eingeliefert werden. „Was nun", fragte James. „Nun wir sind mehr oder weniger arbeitslos. Ihr solltet euch schnell 'nen neuen Job suchen", meinte Mauzi. „Wie wär's mit einem Geschäft, daß lief doch schon mal ganz gut", schlug James vor. „Keine Chance, wir machen einen Modesalon", erwiderte Jessie. Was folgte war ein wildes Werfen mit Argumenten und Vorschlägen. Mauzi bekam einen dicken Schweißtropfen. „Ich bereue es jetzt schon..."

Anmerkungen des Autors

Endlich fertig. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, daß es solange gedauert hat aber ich beginne gerade die Leiden der Arbeitswelt in Bezug auf Freizeit zu entdecken. Genießt die eurige, solange ihr noch könnt, sage ich nur immer wieder in den letzten Tagen.

Zum Kapitel. Es ist leider durch die vielen Gesprächsszenen so langatmig geworden aber all das mußte sein. Ich hasse es so etwas zu schreiben, das geht mir nicht so sauber von der Hand wie die handlungsintensiveren Szenen, da man leicht Gefahr läuft es zu eintönig zu schreiben. Hoffentlich entschädigt die kleine Verhandlungsszene und der Kampf am Ende für den Rest.

New Island... Ich sag nur soviel. Ich werde den Film in einer Szene etwas abändern. Die Auflösung kommt aber er erst um einiges später in der Fic. Man brauch aber wohl kein Hellseher zu sein um zu erraten, welche Szene gemeint ist.

So, damit ich mich hier nicht noch länger aufhalte und ich auch langsam ins Bett will – ist schon wieder Mitternacht – beende ich diesen Teil jetzt offiziell.

Bis bald, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	12. Schwestern in Not oder Rocko und Duplica...

The Final Step to the Master 12 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:28:00Z 2001-11-03T17:28:00Z 8 4814 27440 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 228 54 33698 9.2812 21 0 0 

The Final Step to the Master

Episode 12

(Erzähler)

„In der letzten Folge hatten sich unsere Helden auf die Suche nach dem legendären Vogelpokémon Lavados gemacht, damit Ash einen Teil seiner Prüfung ablegen konnte. Als sie auf dem Indigo Plateau ankamen, mußten sie aber feststellen, daß zwei Kopfgeldjäger die legendären Flamme gestohlen hatten. Mew und Ditto nahmen es als Duplikate von Lavados mit Despotar auf, doch erst das Auftauchen von Lavados selbst brachte den Sieg. Ash behielt die Flamme, mußte aber erst die anderem beiden Vögel finden, um Lavados vollständig erwecken zu können."

Ich entdecke die Gruppe schließlich hoch oben in der Luft. Ash und Misty auf Tauboss. Rocko und Duplica auf Ditto/Ibitak, Richie und Sabrina auf Zippo. „Ah, da sind sie ja, zurück auf dem Weg ins Tal, in Richtung Mamoria City. Was für Abenteuer werden sie dort erwarten?"

Mamoria City (Flint)

Oh, Mann die Kinder nervten ganz schön. Es war früh am Morgen und schon hielten sie mich wieder auf Trab. Ich wünschte Rocko würde wiederkommen aber was erwartete ich eigentlich? Er konnte schließlich nicht ewig hierbleiben.

„Hey, Dad!" Träumte ich das oder hatte ich tatsächlich Rockos Stimme rufen gehört. Sie kam von... über mir? Ich sah auf in den Morgenhimmel und machte tatsächlich in einiger Entfernung aus der Richtung des Indigo Plateaus drei Flugpokémon aus. Ein Tauboss, ein Ibitak und ein Glurak. Ich erkannte Rocko und Duplica schon von weitem und machte auch bald Ash und Misty ausfindig. Auch die Arenaleiterin von Saffronia City Sabrina war dabei mit einem Jungen, der Ash vom Stil her recht ähnlich sah. Eines der Kinder hatte sie scheinbar auch entdeckt und bald kamen alle wild durcheinander rufend angelaufen.

Nachdem die drei Pokémon gelandet waren, wurde mein ältester Sohn mal wieder regelrecht überwältigt von der ganzen Schar Kinder. Er war ihnen stets ein besserer Vater gewesen als ich, das hatte ich schon lange eingesehen.

Der Rest betrachtete lächelnd die Szene. Mein Blick fiel auf Ashs Schulter und ich erschrak etwas. „Du?" Mew blickte auf und Ash schaute etwas tadelnd. „Ups, hab die Tarnung ganz vergessen..." lachte es verlegen. „Ist ja auch egal. Es besteht ja eh kein Grund zur Sorge, oder Flint?" Ich nickte immer noch geschockt. War dieser Junge tatsächlich der Gesuchte?

Rocko hatte sich mittlerweile etwas von seinen Geschwistern befreien können und kam zu uns rüber. „Dad", begrüßte er mich und wurde schlagartig ernst. „Warum hast du es mir nie erzählt?" Einen Moment lang wußte ich nicht, was er meinte. Langsam fügte das Puzzle sich jedoch zusammen. Ich sah etwas beschämt auf den Boden. „Eines meiner vielen Versäumnisse. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich der Legende nie große Bedeutung geschenkt." Einen Moment lang starrte er mich an, dann wurden Rockos Gesichtszüge weicher. „Schon in Ordnung. Ist jetzt ja sowieso geklärt."

**Schwestern in Not oder Rocko und Duplicas Geschichte**

Mamoria City Arena (Duplica)

Rockos Vater konnte einem Leid tun. Wuchtig wurde sein Geowaz gegen den nächsten Felsen in der Arena geschleudert und blieb dort erledigt liegen. Als nächstes versuchte Flint es mit einem Onix, das ein wenig kleiner als Rockos war, aber eine weitere Wasserattacke später lag es geschlagen am Boden.

„Na, schön. Dann eben anders. Auf geht's, Dodri!" Das war natürlich der größte Fehler, den er machen konnte und einen Augenblick später brach das Dodri von Starmies Donnerblitz elektrisiert auf der Stelle in sich zusammen. Flint konnte es nicht so recht glauben. Drei Angriffe, drei Treffer, drei Siege, mit einem einzigen Pokémon! Das hatte er wohl auch noch nicht erlebt. Etwas zerknirscht aber dennoch stolz überreichte er Misty den Felsorden. Danach lud er uns zu sich nach Hause ein, damit wir ihnen erzählten konnten, was alles geschehen war.

Während die anderen dies dann auch taten, hingen Rocko und ich unseren Erinnerungen nach...

---Rückblick---

Irgendwo in einem Wald (Duplica)

Schweren Herzens hatte ich das Haus der Imitationen geschlossen und war mit Ditto hinaus in die Welt gezogen. Es war das Beste für uns beide. Ich wollte meinen Traum erfüllen und eine so gute Schauspielerin und Imitatorin werden, daß die Welt noch lange von mir sprechen würde. Mein treuer Freund Ditto begleitete mich und ich wußte, daß ich nur mehr über Pokémon lernen konnte, wenn ich sie fangen und trainieren würde. Das würde auch Ditto sicher helfen besser zu werden,

Es war einer dieser Tage, wo wir alleine durch den Wald wanderten. Ich wußte nicht genau, wo unsere Reise hinging. Ich strebte insgeheim nach Alabastia, um meinen alten Freund Ash wiederzusehen, für den ich immer noch ein wenig schwärmte. Aber wenn nicht alles schiefgelaufen war, würden er und Misty mittlerweile sicher schon ein Paar sein. Mir war eine gute Menschenkenntnis in die Wiege gelegt worden und ich erkannte gleich, wenn zwei Menschen sich sehr nahestanden. Trotzdem wollte ich es genau wissen. Man konnte ja nie allzu sicher sein.

„Di? (Huh?)" Ditto blieb stehen und ich folgte ihm. „Was ist? Hast du was gehört?" Ditto deutete so etwas wie ein Nicken an und führte mich behutsam durch den Wald zu einem kleinem See. Erst konnte ich nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Ditto deutete auf den See. „Da ist nichts, Ditto. Nur Wasser... Wah...!" Etwas schoß aus dem Wasser und im nächsten Moment registrierte ich, daß es ein Aquana war, das sich scheinbar im Wasser getarnt hatte. Es blickte sich hektisch um und verharrte mit seinem Blick auf mir. Selten hatte ich eine solche Abscheu bei einem Pokémon gesehen. Das Aquana schaute angriffslustig und ihr Schwanz zuckte unruhig hin und her. Ditto schob sich schützend zwischen mich und Aquana und wollte gerade zu einer Transformation ansetzen, als das Aquana entkräftet zusammenbrach.

Sorgenvoll betrachtete ich das Pokémon vor mir. Es sah müde und völlig kraftlos aus. Der Blick, bevor es zusammengebrochen war, hatte sich tief in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Diesen Blick kannte ich nur von Pokémon, die aufs Schlimmste mißhandelt wurden. Was hatte man dem armen Aquana nur angetan. Es war deutlich eine sie, so etwas hatte ich schon lange gelernt zu erkennen.

Ich wechselte das Tuch und merkte, daß das Fieber, das es schon länger gehabt haben mußte, scheinbar runtergegangen war. Beruhigend. Wir waren fern von jeder Stadt und jedem Pokémon Center in der Gegend. Hoffentlich kam es wieder auf die Beine, sonst wüßte ich nicht, was ich tun konnte.

Das Aquana blinzelte und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Es sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Ärger, Verwirrung und Verwunderung an und wollte sich aufrichten, fiel aber immer noch wacklig auf den Beinen wieder zu Boden. „Du mußt liegen bleiben. Deine Energiereserven sind noch zu erschöpft", sagte ich so sanft wie möglich. Ich mußte vorsichtig sein und es nicht unnötig verärgern. Aquana starrte mich weiterhin an, blieb aber ergeben liegen.

„Du bist sicher hungrig, warte..." Ich kramte in meinem Rucksack und holte etwas von Dittos speziellem Futter heraus. „Hier, ist vielleicht nicht ganz dein Geschmack aber es wird dir helfen zu Kräften zu kommen", erklärte ich und hielt ihr das Futter in der flachen Hand hin. Aquana sah mehrmals zwischen dem Futter und mir hin und her. Nach einiger Zeit siegte aber der Hunger über das Mißtrauen.

Während Aquana fraß, strich ich ihr sanft über die bläuliche Haut. Erst sträubte sie sich, ließ es aber dann geschehen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie noch nichts gesagt, um so mehr erschreckte es mich zuerst. Seltsamerweise verstand ich alles, was sie sagte, warum wußte ich selbst nicht. Sicher, ich hatte auch ein wenig Pokémonsprache studiert aber nicht so unheimlich viel. „Aquana? (Warum hilfst du mir?)" Mitleidig tätschelte ich den Kopf des Wasserpokémons. „Ich weiß nicht, was dir eigentlich passiert ist, aber ich kann dich hier ja schlecht liegen lassen, oder?" Aquana schien darüber nachzudenken, antwortete aber nicht.

Wir blieben noch den Tag und die Nacht über und Aquana hatte sich schnell wieder erholt. Es war immer noch recht distanziert und sprach nicht viel. Ich erwartete jedoch auch keinen Dank. Das junge Pokémon hatte sicherlich schon genug mitgemacht. Sein Mißtrauen war für mich also nur zu verständlich.

Jetzt war es Zeit, daß wir weiterzogen. Heute wollten Ditto und ich noch mindestens Azuria City erreichen. „Also, paß auf dich auf, ja?" meinte ich zum Abschied und schnappte mir meinen Rucksack. Gerade als ich mich in Bewegung setzen wollte... „Quan! (Warte!)" Ich drehte mich überrascht um und sah Aquana fragend an „Aquana. (Danke.)" Nach einigem Zögern fügte es hinzu: „Aquana, Aquana, Quana? Aqua, Aquana. (Wäre es möglich, wenn ich euch eine Weile begleiten würde?)" Sie erklärte, daß sie sich lange genug alleine durchgeschlagen hatte und es eine akzeptable Abwechslung wäre. Ich lächelte aufmunternd und meinte, daß es mir eine Freude wäre.

---Ende Rückblick---

Ich stoppte mit meiner Erzählung um Aki, Kira und Tandy – Ashs Blitza – beim Spielen zuzusehen. Wir hatten uns alle gemütlich im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen und genossen die Erholung, während Rocko und ich von unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen erzählten.

Damals hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, daß Misty sich zu dieser Zeit in Azuria bei ihren Schwestern befand. Wenn ich das gewußt hätte, wäre mir klar gewesen, daß ich mich vertippt hatte und ich wäre sicher auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Alabastia gereist. Dann hätte ich Mamoria nicht besucht, hätte Rocko nicht wiedergetroffen und alles hätte sich vielleicht ganz anders entwickelt. Aber so kam es, daß mich mein Weg nach Mamoria City führte.

Rocko fuhr nun fort.

---Rückblick---

Stadttor von Mamoria City (Rocko)

Mamoria City. Ah, es tat doch gut wieder daheim zu sein. Die kleine, doch recht stille Stadt hatte mir irgendwie gefehlt. Vater würde sich bestimmt freuen, daß ich wiederkam, auch wenn ich nicht vorhatte ihm alle Arbeit abzunehmen.

Es hatte etwas gedauert bis ich von der Valencia Insel heruntergekommen war, da es sich schwieriger als erwartet herausgestellt hatte die nötigen Fähren usw. zu bekommen. Geld für einen Zeppelin hatte ich ja bei besten Willen nicht gehabt. Außerdem hatte mir die Hinfahrt gereicht. Bei diesem Gedanken lief mir ein Schauder über den Rücken.

Meine Arbeit bei Ivy hatte mir Spaß gemacht und mir einige neue Erkenntnisse gebracht, doch es wurde mit der Zeit langweilig. Das sture Studieren war nicht ganz mein Ding, ich schätzte ich brauchte die Abenteuer doch ein wenig. Im Nachhinein mochte es ein Fehler gewesen sein Ash und Misty zu verlassen. Zugegeben hatte ich Ivy mehr beigebracht als sie mir. Was Ash und Misty wohl machten? Ich wünschte, ich hätte Zeit gefunden zu den Wettkämpfen zu gehen. Das Einzigste, was ich geschafft hatte, war mir die Endrundenkämpfe im Fernsehen anzusehen.

„Vul?" riß Vulpix, das neben mir saß, mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Du hast recht. Es wird Zeit." Damit setzten wir uns wieder in Bewegung und hielten weiter auf mein Zuhause zu.

„Ich bin wieder da!" rief ich den Gang hinunter und mußte mich sogleich – wie auch nicht anders erwartet – allen meinen Geschwistern gleichzeitig erwehren, die wie ein Wirbelsturm auf mich zugerast kamen.

Endlich hatte ich es geschafft alle mehr oder weniger zufriedenstellend zu begrüßen und zu versichern, daß ich sie alle vermißt hätte. Das dauerte freilich einige Minuten, doch letztlich hatte ich mich zu meinem Vater durchgearbeitet und wir umarmten uns kurz aber herzlich. „Willkommen daheim, Rocko. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dich vermißt habe."

„Vermißt oder gebraucht?" hakte ich verschmitzt lächelnd nach. Vater lachte. „Wohl von beidem etwas", meinte er schließlich. „Du warst schon immer ein miserabler Erzieher", neckte ich ihn. Vater bekam einen riesigen Schweißtropfen. „Vulpix!" Ich sah nach unten. Irgendwie schien Vulpix es geschafft zu haben die Kleinen zu umgehen. Ich nahm Vulpix auf den Arm. „Oh, Dad! Das ist Vulpix. Ich hab sie von Suzie, der Züchterin bekommen. Sag Hallo, Vulpix", stellte ich mein Pokémon vor. „Vul! (Hallo!)"

„Oh, du bist aber eine ganz Süße... Ah!" Vater hatte den Fehler gemacht Vulpix zu tätscheln ohne zu wissen wie. Das Resultat war ein etwas verkohltes Gesicht. Ich lachte. „Es braucht etwas bis Vulpix Vertrauen zu jemanden aufgebaut hat. Ich würde an deiner Stelle etwas vorsichtiger sein." Vater grummelte: „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?"

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen eher routinemäßig. Ich half Dad mit den Kindern und der Hausarbeit, wo ich konnte. Größtenteils führte ich aber wieder für eine gewisse Zeit die Arena, da es ein gutes Training für meine Pokémon war. In zwei Kämpfen entwickelten Zubat und Kleinstein sich weiter und Vulpix lernte auch den Feuersturm. Einige Trainer beschwerten sich zwar, da sie sich auf Gesteinspokémon eingestellt hatten und jeder, der Pflanzentypen mitbrachte, automatisch ein Problem mit Vulpix bekam, aber es war in dem Sinne nicht verboten. Ich mußte halt nur immer mindestens ein Gesteinspokémon einsetzen.

Lokal in Mamoria, eine Woche nach Rockos Ankunft

Ausgelaugt ließ ich mich an einem leeren Tisch nieder. Dieser Frühsport war eine meiner fixen Ideen, um die Kondition meiner Pokémon zu erhöhen. Es war anstrengend und ich bereute es jetzt schon aber meine körperliche Verfassung war nicht mehr die Beste seit ich aufgehört hatte herumzureisen.

Gerade, als ich bestellen wollte, hörte ich eine mir vertraute Stimme, die scheinbar aufgeregt mit jemanden diskutierte, der sich als Kellner herausstellte. Ich drehte mich zu der Stimme um und erkannte, daß es sich um ein junges Mädchen, etwas jünger als ich mit zu einer markanten Frisur aufgestecktem blauen Haar handelte. Einen Moment kramte ich in meinem Gedächtnis, konnte das Gesicht dann aber schnell zuordnen. Duplica, die Imitatorin!

Ich erhob mich und eilte zu ihrem Tisch herüber. Den letzten Satz des Kellners konnte ich noch auffangen. „Wenn sie nicht sofort bezahlen können, kann ich sie leider nicht bedienen, außerdem..."

„Setzen sie es auf meine Rechnung", bot ich an. Duplica fuhr herum und ein erleichtertes Lächeln entsprang ihrem, wie ich zugeben mußte, recht hübschen Gesicht. „Wie sie meinen." Der Kellner stellte Duplicas Bestellung ab, nahm noch meine entgegen und verzog sich dann grummelnd.

(Duplica)

Ich hätte Rocko küssen können. Im ersten Augenblick hatte ich ihn gar nicht wiedererkannt. Er war so erwachsen und... männlich geworden. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde hatte ich ihn bereits erkannt. Wir saßen sicher eine Stunde da und plauderten über dies und das. Seine Erlebnisse bei Professor Ivy, meine Erfolge als Imitatorin und warum ich beschlossen hatte herumzuziehen. Es war ein heiteres und lockeres Gespräch unter zwei alten Freunden und doch lag etwas Merkwürdiges, fast schon Magisches in der Luft.

„Das war ein echt schönes Gespräch", meinte ich schließlich, ehrlich begeistert. Rocko schenkte mir ein herzerweichendes Lächeln. „Das freut mich, Duplica. Bleibst du noch länger in der Stadt?" Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, daß ich nur auf der Durchreise war und noch heute weiter wollte, aber etwas hielt mich davon ab. Also sagte ich stattdessen, als ob es jemand anderes war, der für mich sprach: „Mein Aquana braucht noch einen größeren Check, also bleibe ich wohl noch ein paar Tage." Was definitiv nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich hatte Aki erst in Azuria durchchecken lassen und sie war kerngesund, bis auf ein wenig Erschöpfung freilich. Joy meinte, ich sollte in ein paar Wochen nochmal nachschauen lassen, doch das war erst vorgestern gewesen.

„Das ist schön", sagte Rocko mit Erleichterung in der Stimme. Mochte er mich etwa? Konnte es sein? Und was war mit mir? Warum war ich so versessen darauf zu bleiben, ich wollte doch Ash besuchen gehen? Aber die Chancen, daß er noch zu haben war, standen astronomisch tief. Das hatte mich jedoch bei meiner Abreise auch nicht gestört. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die also blieb, war Rocko. Mit anderen Worten, ich war offensichtlich Hals über Kopf verliebt...

(Rocko)

Ich war etwas nervös, wegen dem, was ich jetzt vorhatte. Die ganzen letzten Tage über hatten Duplica und ich eine Menge zusammen unternommen und Spaß gehabt. Aber es war eigentlich nichts besonderes. Was ich nun zu tun gedachte, würde die ganze Sache ändern.

Ich konnte nicht abstreiten, daß ich sie äußerst attraktiv fand. Nicht so wie bei meinen damaligen Flirts, sondern auf eine wesentlich erwachsenere Weise. Ihre ganze Art und ihr Charakter strahlten wie ein heller Stern in meine Seele, wenn ich sie nur sah.

Kurzum, ich war verliebt und ich würde sie jetzt fragen, ob sie heute mit mir ausgehen wollte. Sie hatte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Verehrung für Ash gemacht. Doch ich rechnete mir gute Chancen aus, da sie genauso wie ich daran glaubte, daß meine zwei alten Freunde mittlerweile ein Paar waren. Außerdem hatte sie sich ja noch nicht entschieden. Ich hatte also noch eine Chance sie umzustimmen,,, Wenn sie mir die Chance lies freilich.

_Nicht so negativ denken, Rocko. Ran an das Mädchen, zwang ich mich zum positiven Denken und setzte meinen Weg zum Pokémon Center fort. Als ich eintrat, sah ich sie in der Lobby sitzen und wappnete mich._

(Duplica)

Eigentlich hatte ich mir gestern fest vorgenommen, daß ich heute weiterreisen und aufhören würde mir einzureden, daß Rocko mich mochte und umgekehrt. Doch irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht losreißen. Verdammt, es war wie verhext!

Tja, und wie es das Schicksal wollte, da war er schon. Er sah sich suchend um und erblickte mich gleich. War er nervös? Rocko war nie nervös, es sei denn es ging um eine Verabredung mit einem hübschen Mädchen –  O-Ton Misty. Moment, er war meinetwegen nervös, oder? Hieß das, er wollte. _Ach, Duplica, hör auf dir Dinge einzubilden. _

Rocko kam zu mir herüber. „Hi!" begrüßte ich ihn enthusiastisch. Es half nicht viel seine Nervosität abzubauen. „Uh... Hi... Duplica..." brachte er hervor. „Hey, was hast du? Wolltest du mir irgendetwas sagen", versuchte ich die Information aus ihm herauszupressen. „Nun ja... Weißt du... Ich... äh, nun ja... Es ist so..." stotterte er vor sich hin. Würde er wirklich? Ich war eine zu gute Schauspielerin, um nicht zu erkennen, was vor sich ging. „Ja?" setzte ich mit einem erwartungsvollem Blick nach. „Also... Ach, zur Hölle damit! Willst du heute Abend mit mir ausgehen, Duplica?" sprudelte es schließlich etwas zu laut aus ihm heraus. Alles um uns herum gefror, sämtliche Gespräche waren verstummt und einige Augen auf uns gerichtet, während andere so taten, als würde es sie nicht interessieren. Ich war für einen Moment geschockt. Rocko hatte mich tatsächlich gefragt! Ich wußte nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ob es mir jemand glauben würde oder nicht, ich hatte bisher noch kein richtiges Date. Was nun? Was war mit Ash? Ach, es war ja nicht so, daß ich ihm Rechenschaft schuldig wäre. Mir war so, als ob ich es bereuen würde, wenn ich nicht annehmen würde.

„Gerne", sagte ich mit meinem besten Lächeln. Die Leute um uns herum atmeten auf. Rocko, der nervös und verlegen mit seiner Weste herumgespielt hatte, schaute ruckartig auf. „Wirklich?" Ich nickte. „Es würde mich freuen." Rockos Nervosität hatte sich schlagartig gelegt und er sah aus, als ob er gleich an die Decke springen würde. Ich war es ja gewöhnt Menschen zu unterhalten aber jemanden persönlich so glücklich zu machen, war doch neu für mich.

„Gegen Sieben, hier?"

„Hört sich gut an", meinte ich und damit war es beschlossen.

(Rocko)

Jetzt war ich schon wieder nervös aber diesmal war es eine andere Nervosität. Was würde mich heute Abend erwarten. Sollte ich lieber vorsichtiger oder etwas erwartungsvoller herangehen? Auf jeden Fall mußte ich ein Gentlemen sein. Nun das würde ich hinkriegen – hoffentlich...

Es war Punkt Sieben und ich stand im dunkelbraunen Anzug mit weißen Rosen bewaffnet vor dem Pokémon Center. Wie sie wohl aussah. Wie ich Duplica kannte, würde sie sich für solch einen Abend sicher in Schale schmeißen.

Als ich die Tür auffahren ließ, sahen sich einige Leute um. Hätte ich heute Morgen bloß nicht so ein Aufsehen erregt! Schwester Joy begrüßte mich mit einem neugierigen und gleichzeitig wissenden Lächeln. „Hi. Rocko! Viel Glück, wünsch ich. Du weißt ja welches Zimmer."

Das wußte ich in der Tat. Vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer nahm ich einen kräftigen Atemzug und wollte anklopfen, da wurde die Tür aber schon aufgerissen. „Pünktlich, das muß ich zugeben", meinte Duplica verschmitzt. Mir verschlug es die Sprache und meine Kinnlade klappte herunter. Vor Überraschung konnte ich sicher eine ganze Weile keinen Ton herausbringen. Und das nicht nur, weil sie mich so erschreckt hatte, sondern auch ihr Aussehen ließ mich erstarren. Duplica trug ein silbergrünes Kleid – mit einem recht weiten Ausschnitt wohlgemerkt. Dazu hübsche weiße Schuhe und eine Kette aus Glasperlen zierte ihr wunderschön gestyltes Haar.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit fing ich mich wieder und bot ihr mehr oder weniger galant meinen Arm. „Wollen wir?" Sie hakte sich beinahe sofort ein und schenkte mir eines ihrer bezauberndsten Lächeln, für das ich alles tun würde.

Arm in Arm verließen wir das Pokémon Center, einige neugierige Blicke hinter uns herziehend wohlgemerkt, und machten uns auf den Weg zum Restaurant, was ich ausgesucht hatte. Der Tisch war reserviert und alles war perfekt organisiert und vorbereitet. Es sollte also nichts mehr schief gehen – dachte ich...

Wir hatten beide unsere Pokémon für den Fall der Fälle dabei. Und als wir an dem kleinen Park – größere Wiese mit Bäumen passte besser – vorbeikamen, platzte Duplicas Aquana urplötzlich aus ihrem Pokéball. Hatte sie etwa Anschauungsunterricht bei Mistys Enton genommen oder lag das bei Wasserpokémon in der Familie? Nicht auf unsere überraschten Fragen reagierend schnüffelte sie eine Weile in der Luft und sprintete dann mit einem bestimmt klingenden Ausruf davon. Uns blieb nicht viel übrig, als ihr zu folgen. Und da ging er hin, mein/unser schöner, romantischer Abend...

Aquana führte uns zu einem von einigen Bäumen und Büschen verborgenem Platz. Es fiel uns schwer mitzuhalten bei dem Tempo, das sie vorlegte, aber schließlich blieb sie stehen und sah sich suchend um. „Hast du die Fährte verloren", fragte Duplica. Aquana reagierte nicht, schaute sich erneut um und fragte dann vorsichtig: „Aquana?" Duplica riß entsetzt die Augen auf. „Kira?"

„Wer ist, Kira?" Ich bekam meine Antwort. Eine ganz leise Stimme kam aus dem Gebüsch. Wir eilten schnell hin und ich bog die Zweige etwas zur Seite. Da lag ein verletztes und ziemlich schwaches Evoli im Gras und gab hin und wieder ein paar Klagelaute von sich. Ich konnte nicht anders, als sofort Mitleid für das kleine Ding zu empfinden. Wie konnte Aquana es nur auf all die Entfernung aufspüren?

„Ist das Kira, Aki?" wollte Duplica wissen. Wer war...? Aquana nickte schwach und sah traurig auf das kleine Evoli hinab. „Wer auch immer sie ist? Sie muß unbedingt ins Pokémon Center. Sonst überlebt sie es nicht", stellte ich fest und nahm ohne zu Zögern meinen letzten freien Pokéball...

(Duplica)

Schwester Joy sah überrumpelt auf, als wir nur gut zehn Minuten nach verlassen des Pokémon Centers wieder hineinstürzten. Kaum hatte sie aber das verletzte Evoli gesehen, begriff sie und machte sich schnellstens an die Arbeit.

Wir konnten nichts tun als abwarten. Den Abend hatte ich mir wirklich schöner vorgestellt und Rocko wohl auch. Sicher hätte ich das Evoli nie da liegen lassen aber es war trotzdem unfair. Da hatte ich schon einmal eine Verabredung und dann so etwas.

Rocko saß neben mir und schaute nachdenklich ins Leere. „Wer ist Kira eigentlich?" Diese Frage mußte ja kommen. Ich sah zu Aki rüber, die sich nicht von ihrem Platz an der Scheibe zum OP gerührt hatte. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn ich es erzählte, oder? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Ich seufzte und lehnte mich zurück, dann begann ich zu erzählen: „Aki ist eine von ursprünglich vier Evoli-Schwestern. Eines Tages kam ihre Mutter nicht mehr zurück und bald darauf wurden sie von Menschen brutal gejagt. Der Beschreibung nach zu urteilen, Team Rocket." Rocko schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Es ist eine Schande..."

„Ja. Die Älteste der vier Schwestern opferte sich auf, um den anderen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Doch sie wurden getrennt. Aki wurde von einem ziemlich rücksichtslosen Trainer gefangen und beinahe sofort entwickelt. Irgendwann hat sie es wohl geschafft sich davonzumachen und ist dann in Ditto und mich gerannt. Es war schwierig genug Vertrauen aufzubauen, damit sie mir das erzählte. Aki weiß nicht, was mit ihren anderen Schwestern passiert ist, bis heute..." Dabei warf ich einen Blick Richtung OP. „Ich verstehe", murmelte Rocko. Er schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken, kam aber nicht mehr dazu es auszusprechen, da in diesem Moment die Lampe über der Tür erlosch und Schwester Joy herauskam.

Wir erhoben uns und Joy kam zu uns hinüber. „Und", fragte ich ungeduldig und sorgenvoll. Aki war an meine Seite gehuscht. Joy schüttelte traurig und niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid. Es war schon völlig entkräftet, als ihr es hergebracht habt. Ich bin sicher, es hat schon Wochen keine Nahrung mehr zu sich genommen. Viel kann ich nicht für sie tun." So etwas hatte ich schon befürchtet. Aki stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus und stürzte dann durch die Tür in den Operationssaal zu Kira. Joy wollte protestieren, doch ich hielt sie sanft aber bestimmt zurück.

„Würde ihr eine Entwicklung nicht helfen?" warf Rocko plötzlich ein. Joy und ich drehten uns erstaunt um. „Das könnte ihr tatsächlich genug Energie verleihen um am Leben zu bleiben", war Joy begeistert. Ich allerdings hatte so meine Zweifel. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir sie dazu bringen können. Wenn sie sich dagegen wehrt, haben wir ein Problem. Außerdem, woher nehmen wir auf die Schnelle einen Elementstein?" Noch bevor ich die Frage überhaupt ganz beendet hatte, war Rocko schon halb aus dem Pokémon Center heraus. Über die Schulter rief er noch: „Ich hab einen zuhause. Bin gleich wieder da." Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als erneut zu warten, in der Zeit konnte ich Joy wenigstens aufklären.

(Rocko)

Leise betrat ich den Raum, die Schatulle mit dem Elementstein in der rechten Hand. Aki hockte auf dem Rand des Operationstisches und sah traurig auf ihre Schwester herab, die mittlerweile beinahe leblos dalag. Leise sprach sie scheinbar auf Kira ein. Duplica saß neben dem Tisch und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie mitleiden mußte. Vergessen waren in diesem Augenblick die Verabredung, der vermieste Abend. Jetzt zählte nur noch die arme Kira zu retten.

Lautlos trat ich neben Duplica und diese sah verschnieft auf. Sie hatte geweint? Das war etwas, was ich bei ihr noch nicht gesehen hatte. Sanft strich ich ihr ohne nachzudenken über das Gesicht und wischte ein paar Tränen beiseite. „Und?" Duplica senkte den Kopf. „Sie hat Angst, ich verstehe das. Aber wenn sie nicht nachgibt, dann..." Bevor erneut Tränen fließen konnten, schlang ich meine Arme um sie und ließ sie ihren Kopf in meiner Schulter vergraben.

Eine Weile verblieben wir so und ich zwang mich meine eigene Traurigkeit zu unterdrücken, um die arme Duplica nicht noch mehr zu belasten. Bis mich plötzlich etwas anstupste. Es war Aki. Wir fuhren beide etwas erschrocken auseinander. „Was ist", fragte ich. Aki zeigte mit ihrem Schwanz auf die Schatulle, die ich auf den kleinen Tisch neben mir gestellt hatte. „Du meinst..."

„Will Kira es machen?" sprach Duplica meine Vermutung aus. Aki nickte. Joy stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Hoffen wir das es klappt."

Ich öffnete die Schatulle und nahm den Feuerstein heraus, der ursprünglich für Vulpix gedacht war. Aber sie sträubte sich immer noch gegen eine Entwicklung und drängen wollte ich sie eh nicht. Außerdem war das hier wichtiger.

Aki hüpfte wieder neben mich auf den Operationstisch, als ich herantrat. Diesmal war es Duplica, die mich umarmte, da sie wohl meine eigene Besorgnis gespürt haben mußte. Vorsichtig setzte ich den Stein an. Kira hatte uns die ganze Zeit mit erschöpften Augen verfolgt. Jetzt schloß sie diese ergeben. Dann berührte der Stein das kleine Evoli und die Entwicklung setzte ein. Ein paar Flammen züngelten und Kira wurde von einem Weißrot schimmerndem Licht eingehüllt. Sie wuchs an und ihre Form veränderte sich.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später war die Entwicklung abgeschlossen und anstatt des abgekämpften Evolis lag ein wesentlich kräftiger wirkendes Flamara vor uns. Joy nahm sofort ein paar Messungen vor und sah dann mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung auf. „Ihre Werte haben sich stabilisiert. Sie ist über den Berg." Aki quiekte freudig und Duplica und ich lächelten uns nur an. Etwas war auch zwischen uns geschehen heute. Etwas entscheidendes.

---Ende Rückblick---

(Duplica)

„Und das war eigentlich größtenteils die ganze Geschichte", endete Rocko. Mir war alles immer noch sehr präsent in der Erinnerung geblieben. Die drei Schwestern saßen oder lagen glücklich beieinander und hatten schweigend zugehört.

„Und du warst wirklich mal in mich verknallt", fragte Ash ungläubig. Ich errötete etwas. „Nun ja, ich würde es etwas Schwärmerei nennen..." Mein Blick schweifte zu Misty. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Misty lächelte mich an. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kann dich ja gut verstehen, schließlich bin ich ja schon lange in unser kleines Riesenbaby verliebt."

„Hey! Ich bin kein Riesenbaby!" protestierte Ash sofort. Bevor es in eine Streit- und Kußorgie ausarten konnte, fragte Richie: „Und was ist aus euch geworden? Wart ihr danach schon ein Paar oder kam das erst später?"

„Nun..." meinte ich und schweifte mit meinen Gedanken nocheinmal zurück...

---Rückblick---

Es war der Tag nach Kiras Entwicklung und sie hatte sich prächtig und schnell erholt. Kira hatte sich entschieden bei uns zu bleiben, allein schon ihrer Schwester wegen, und zählte als Rockos Pokémon. Die beiden saßen glücklich aneinander geschmiegt auf der Felswand hinter der Bank, auf der wir uns niedergelassen hatten. Rocko hatte einen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt und mein Kopf ruhte fast wie selbstverständlich etwas an seiner. Still schweigend saßen wir da und beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang.

„Sind wir jetzt eigentlich ein Paar", fragte Rocko in die Stille des Abends hinein. „Ich weiß nicht, was denkst du, was wir sind?" gab ich zurück. Rocko sah hinauf in den Himmel. „Ich weiß nur, daß ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben ein Mädchen über dumme Schwärmerei hinaus wirklich liebe." Er sah mir nun direkt in die Augen und ich spürte wie mein Herz dahinschmolz. Ich konnte es nicht leugnen. Ich hatte mich verliebt und ich wollte es auch gar nicht.

Langsam näherten wir uns einander. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, als unsere Lippen sich zu einem sanften Kuß berührten, der sämtliche Hemmungen, Zweifel und sämtliche Gedanken an Ash wegspülte. Ich badete in dem Gefühl der Glückseligkeit und als wir uns nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder voneinander lösten, flüsterte ich: „Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

(Erzähler)

Aki und Kira lächelten glücklich, als sie ihre beiden neuen menschlichen Freunde und Trainer so sahen. Ich sollte die beiden jetzt aber wirklich allein lassen. Genug Erinnerungen aufgewühlt für heute, denke ich.

---Ende Rückblick---

„Und so fanden Rocko und Duplica ihr Glück, wo sie es am wenigsten erwartet hatten. Es scheint, daß beide mit ihren Gefühlen erst am Anfang stehen und sicher noch einige schöne Zeiten vor ihnen liegen. Mit den Schwestern im Rücken und ihrer neu gefundenen Liebe langsam am Erblühen, werden sie sicher ihren Weg gehen."

Anmerkungen des Autors

Im Verhältnis zu den anderen war dieses Kapitel eher kurz. Es müssen ja schließlich nicht alle so megalang sein.

Soviel zu erklären gibt es eigentlich gar nicht, da das größtenteils Rückblick war. Seid mir nicht böse, wenn es etwas langweilig und streckenweise schnulzig war, doch ihr wolltet doch bestimmt auch gerne wissen, was genau mit Rocko und Duplica geschehen ist.

Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann wohl Richtung Seeschauminseln. Leider weiß ich noch nicht genau, wie es aussehen soll, außerdem habe ich soviel zu tun *seufz*. Ach, lassen wir das.

Etwas noch in eigener Sache. Ich freue mich über jede positive Mail zu dieser Fic, die ich kriege. TFSTTM ist von einem Neben- zu einem Hauptprojekt geworden und das auch Dank eurer Zuschriften und Anfragen nach neuen Teilen. Aber bitte schickt mir nicht nur Mails nach dem Motto „Super, weiter so! Wann kommt der nächste Teil?". Das ist natürlich auch schön, hilft mir aber nicht weiter. Ziert euch nicht (positive sowie negative) Kritik zu üben, wir Autoren brauchen das. Sagt, was euch mißfällt oder gerade auch was euch gefällt, damit ich weiß, was verbessert und was beibehalten werden soll.

Danke euch allen für die Unterstützung.

Bis bald, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net) 


	13. Ein ganz normaler Urlaubstag

The Final Step to the Master 13 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:27:00Z 2001-11-03T17:27:00Z 11 7049 40183 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 334 80 49347 9.2812 1 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 13

Zinnoberinsel (Erzähler)

„Das letzte Mal haben wir erfahren wie Rocko und Duplica zusammengekommen sind und sich zwei der Evolischwestern erstmals wieder gefunden hatten. Momentan befinden wir uns auf der Zinnoberinsel, wo unsere Helden gerade erst gelandet sind und nun eine kleine Pause auf der Ferieninsel einlegen."

Ash und Co. stehen inmitten von Zinnober, der Haupt- und einzigen echten Stadt auf der Zinnoberinsel. „Ich schlage vor wir bleiben einen Tag hier, um zu planen, wie wir vorgehen, um Arktos auf den Seeschauminseln zu suchen", erklärte Ash. „Super, dann können wir einkaufen gehen", rief Misty aus. Alle drei Mädchen hatten Sternchen in den Augen und sahen die Jungs bittend an. „Äh, wir müssen noch planen. Also geht ihr ruhig", meinte Richie abwiegelnd. „Ja, ja. Richie hat recht", fügte Rocko schnell an und Ash nickte. Die drei Mädchen machten enttäuschte Gesichter, gaben sich aber geschlagen.

In diesem Moment tauchten drei andere bekannte Gestalten auf. „Hey, wenn das nicht die Knirps... Äh, ich meine Ash und Co, sind", rief Jessie. „Was macht ihr denn hier", fragte Sabrina. „Was wohl? Unseren langverdienten Urlaub", erklärte James stolz. „Wir wollen ein wenig Schoppen gehen, kommt ihr mit?" eröffnete Duplica ihnen. 

**Ein ganz normaler Urlaubstag**

Zinnoberinsel, Zentrum (Jessie)

Wir hatten durchaus unseren Spaß. Selbst Sabrina, die ich für ein wenig schnöde gehalten hatte, zeigte sich von ihrer besten weiblichen Seite. Misty, Duplica, Sabrina und ich machten geschlagene drei Stunden die Geschäfte und Souvenirläden unsicher. James und Mauzi waren bei den anderen Jungs geblieben, um sich ihren Planungen anzuschließen. Irgendwie war ich froh, daß wir ihnen helfen konnten nach alldem, was geschehen war.

Ein wenig später saßen wir etwas außerhalb der Stadt an der weitestgehend leeren Seite der Strandpromenade und leckten genüßlich an unserem Eis, das ich allen ausgegeben hatte. Die Mädchen hatten ihre Wasserpokémon schwimmen lassen und Duplica und Sabrnia achteten auf sie. Bei all den Einkäufen war mir aufgefallen, daß Misty von allen am wenigsten Geld ausgegeben hatte und ich beschloß, wo wir jetzt so friedlich dasaßen, sie darauf anzusprechen.

„Was ist mit dir. Früher hast du dich doch auch wie wild auf alles gestürzt?" Misty wendete ihren Blick von den badenden Pokémon ab. „Ich muß auf mein Geld achten", antwortete sie. Ich stutzte. „Aber du machst doch genug Geld als Trainerin und deine Schwestern sind ja auch nicht gerade arm." Misty seufzte und erklärte: „Ich will nicht immer auf meine Schwestern angewiesen sein. Da ich jetzt wirklich Trainerin bin, muß ich auch auf mein Geld achten, um immer genug für Tränke und ähnliches übrig zu haben."

Mein Blick fiel auf Mistys Halskette. Die wunderschöne vergoldet und versilberte Figur eines Seeper lachte mir entgegen. „Aber dafür hattest du Geld, ja?" Ihr Blick folgte meinem. „Was...? Ach, die...." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und verträumter. „Das ist ein Geschenk von Ash, er hat es eigens anfertigen lassen." Meine Augen weitet sich und ich war instinktiv neidisch auf sie. „Ah, wie ich dich beneide..." Ich verspürte den Drang James eine über den Kopf zu ziehen aber er war nicht da und so fand mein Papierfächer nur Luft vor. Mit einem Schweißtropfen meinte ich seufzend: „Ich wünschte James würde mir so etwas schönes schenken." Dabei betrachte ich verträumt den Anhänger.

Mistys Augen funkelte neugierig auf. „Geht ihr etwa miteinander aus?" Ich zupfte nervös an meinem Shirt – ich hatte mich heute für einen einfachen Look entschieden. „Nun nicht direkt aber..."

„Aber?" ließ sie nicht locker. „Nun wir sind Partner aber ich würde gerne... weiß aber nicht, was..." Meine Stimme versagte und mein sonst so hervorstechendes Selbstbewußtsein schmolz dahin. Misty lachte leise und ich warf ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Entschuldige, aber ihr erinnert mich verdammt an Ash und mich." Dann wurde sie schlagartig ernster. „Laß dir eines gesagt sein. Mach einen Schritt nach vorne, bevor du es irgendwann bereust und alleine dastehst." Ich nickte stumm.

Misty schweifte ein wenig vom Thema ab. „Wenn wir nur unsere Erinnerungen nicht verloren hätten... Wir hätten... Aber so waren es vier lange Jahre, in denen wir uns herumgequält haben..." Ich bemerkte eine einzelne kleine Träne aber Misty wischte sie schnell wieder weg. Mein ganzes Bild von ihr wurde verändert. Plötzlich saß da nicht mehr der kleine, dürre Knirps vor mir, sondern ein sehr emotionales Mädchen und ich wußte, ich hatte ihr unrecht getan.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", erwiderte ich sanft. Sie sah auf. „Du weißt...?" Ich nickte. „Ja. Die Erinnerung ist zwar erst vollkommen zurückgekehrt, als wir Mew wiedergesehen haben, aber Bruchstücke waren schon da, als es passierte. Wir hatten uns damals geschworen, nie wieder böses zu tun und schnellstmöglichst bei Team Rocket auszusteigen. Dann haben wir alles vergessen und weitergemacht, obwohl es uns schon lange zuwider war. Wir sind damals nur beigetreten, weil wir nach der Pokémon Universität nicht wußten, wo wir hingehen sollten. Und bevor wir uns versahen waren wir Mitglieder und konnten nicht mehr raus."

Misty hatte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam gelauscht und meinte nun mit weicher Stimme. „Das wußte ich nicht. Ich dachte immer, ihr würdet das gerne tun. Wir haben uns wohl in euch getäuscht." Ich lächelte. „Wir täuschen uns alle mal."

Aufgeregte Rufe kamen von den Pokémon und lenkten unsere Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen vor uns. Duplicas Aquana war ganz außer sich. „Was...?" setzte ich an. „Da drüben", rief Misty und zeigte auf etwas gut zweihundert Meter entfernt, das aussah wie ein weiteres Aquana. Doch da tauchte es auch schon wieder unter und war verschwunden.

Zinnoberinsel, Pokémon Center (Richie)

Die Sonne schien warm auf uns herunter. Wir – Ash, Rocko, James und ich – hockten auf ein paar Steinen hinter dem örtlichen Pokémon Center und schlürften genüßlich ein paar kühle Getränke. „Mann, du bist sicher froh nicht mit Misty einkaufen gehen zu müssen", meinte Rocko. „Du glaubst nicht, wie schlimm das mit Duplica ist.  Ich komm nie dazu selber nach etwas zu schauen." Ash schüttelte den Kopf. „So schlimm ist sie gar nicht mehr, seit ich ihr klargemacht habe, daß sie als Trainerin auf ihr Geld achten muß." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Und sie hat auf dich gehört?" Ash sah mich verwundert an, dann verstand er. „Hey!" Ich schmunzelte und Ash grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Also wolltet ihr nicht irgend etwas planen?" warf James ein. Ash froh über die Ablenkung nahm den Faden gleich wieder auf. „Genau. Wir müssen rüber zu den Seeschauminseln, um dort Arktos zu suchen", erklärte er. „Und wie wollt ihr diesen Vogel suchen? Ice Blue ist nun schon über zwei Jahre da", wandte Mauzi ein. „Keine Angst. Mew weiß schon, wo er ist. Oder?" Ash warf der kleinen Flugkatze einen fragenden Blick zu. Diese zuckte kurz mit dem Schwanz, was ich ihr mal als Schulterzucken auslegte. „Ich werde wissen, wo Arktos ist, wenn wir da sind." Ash schien etwas anderes erwartet zu haben, ließ es aber darauf beruhen.

„Also die Frage stellt sich ja, wie können wir uns auf dem schnellsten Weg, möglichst unauffällig, einschleusen", kam Rocko zum Thema zurück und wandte sich an James und Mauzi. „Das wird schwierig. Sie kontrollieren auf jeden Fall die Fähren, die anlegen. Auf euren Pokémon übers Wasser zu surfen, schließe ich aus, aufgrund einer sehr strengen Überwachung."

„Für eine Untergruppe sind sie gut ausgerüstet", fügte Mauzi kommentierend an. „Untergruppe?" stutzte Ash. „Hattet ihr nicht gesagt, Ice Blue wäre eine unabhängige Organisation?" James nickte. „Theoretisch, ja. Aber sollten sie tatsächlich einmal Erfolg mit etwas haben, wird sie Giovanni so lange unter Druck setzten, daß sie es eh abgeben müssen." Mir kam eine Idee. „Könnten wir uns dann nicht als Team Rocket Mitglieder einschmuggeln, während einige die Ablenkung nutzen, um nach Arktos Ausschau zu halten?"

James und Mauzi schüttelten simultan den Kopf. „Ausweise, Genehmigungen etc.", erklärte Mauzi. „Außerdem würde sich Giovanni nie so mit ihnen abgeben. Es wäre wohl auffälliger als alles andere, als Mitglieder von TR dort aufzutauchen." Das leuchtete natürlich ein, wie ich zugeben mußte. „Und was machen wir dann? Luftweg?" schlug Ash vor. James überlegte kurz. „Ihr müßtet unter den Radarbereich, also sehr dicht über der Wasseroberfläche fliegen. Das könnte klappen." Ash nickte und wir einigten uns darauf, daß das der beste Plan war.

„Fla? (Huch?)" Pikachu folgte: „Pika! (Da!)" Wir blickten uns um. Die beiden Evolischwestern sahen gespannt auf etwas in der Ferne. Ich schaute genauer. Es sah aus wie... „Ist das ein Flamara", fragte James. „Ja, ganz eindeutig", bestätigte Rocko. Dann verschwand es wieder aus unserem Sichtfeld. „Verschwunden", stellte Ash überflüssigerweise fest.

Rocko kniete sich neben sein Pokémon. „Kann sie das gewesen sein?" Flamara nickte und auch Blitza gab ein bestätigendes „Blitza" von sich. „Aber warum verschwindet sie dann?" warf Ash die brennende Frage auf. „Moment, wovon redet ihr eigentlich?" James und Mauzi sahen verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Ihre vierte Schwester", antwortete ich und begann zu erklären.

Zinnoberinsel, Pokémon Labor (Ugald)

„Sie ist was?" schmetterte mir die dunkle, aufgebrachte Stimme entgegen. Ich zuckte instinktiv zusammen. Der große Bildschirm ließ Giovanni noch ein wenig mächtiger und angsteinflössender aussehen. Das war natürlich bei der Installation auch durchaus so gedacht gewesen. Kopfspielchen halt. Ich bemühte mich meine Fassung zu bewahren und entgegnete ruhig. „Sir, es ist nicht meine Schuld, daß sie entkommen ist. Ich bin in der Gegend gewesen und habe nach dem Rechten gesehen. Da hat man mir erklärt, daß das Exemplar vor zwei Monaten ausgebrochen ist." Noch lebhaft konnte ich mich an die Szene erinnern, wo die Forscher das Unglück vor mir herunterspielen wollten. „Und warum erfahre ich erst jetzt davon?" donnerte Giovanni erregt. „Das ist mir auch unerklärlich, Sir. Sie dachten wohl es selber wiederfinden zu können. Außerdem waren sie in der letzten Zeit ja sehr mit der Mew-Angelegenheit beschäftigt." Giovanni lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück. „Das ist richtig. Aber ich möchte über so etwas in Zukunft informiert werden. Lassen sie das alle wissen, Ugald."

„Natürlich, Sir." Giovanni lehnte sich noch einmal vor. „Und was die Angelegenheit betrifft... Wie weit sind Sie?" Ich schluckte kurz: „Meine Quellen sagen, daß sie hier sind. Sir, es ist wirklich schwierig an sie heranzukommen." Giovanni nickte: „Das ist mir bewußt. Ich bereite schon etwas vor. Halten Sie sie noch ein wenig auf Trab." Ich nickte, erleichtert keine Schelte bekommen zu haben. „Verstanden, Sir. Ich tue mein Möglichstes."

Der Bildschirm wurde Schwarz und ich wandte mich ab. Hoffentlich entdeckten diese Kinder das Experiment nicht vor mir. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, daß die Drei, die uns damals entflohen waren, sich in ihrem Besitz befanden, was es für sie einfacher machte. Ich würde sie suchen müssen und mich dann an ihre Fersen heften.

Zinnoberinsel, Pokémon Center (Duplica)

Den ganzen Weg über war Aki richtig aufgeregt gewesen. In ihr hatte sich die Gewißheit festgesetzt, daß sie ihre letzte Schwester gesehen hatte. Misty und Jessie hatten ebenfalls bestätigt das andere Aquana gesehen zu haben.

Wir fanden die Jungs hinter dem Pokémon Center. „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben aber wir haben Moty gesehen." Moty war der richtige Name von Akis ältester Schwester. Ash sah verwundert auf. „Wirklich? Wir haben nämlich ein Flamara gesehen. Kira und Blitza, äh ich meine Tandy waren sicher sie erkannt zu haben." Ich stutzte. „Ein Flamara aber..."

„Höchst seltsam. Wir haben eindeutig ein Aquana im Meer gesehen", sprach Sabrina auf ihre ruhige Art meinen Gedanken aus. „Wirklich seltsam". bestätigte Rocko.

Ich bemerkte wie Jessie, James und Mauzi einige vielsagende Blicke austauschten. „Wäre das möglich?" sagte Jessie leise. „Was?" rief ich aufgeregt. „Nun... Wir haben einmal von einem Evoli gehört, an dem hier auf Zinnober im Pokémon Labor Versuche durchgeführt werden. Irgendeine neue Art von Evolutionstest oder so", erklärte James nachdenklich. „Schrecklich, wie kann man einem Pokémon nur so etwas antun. Sie sind doch keine Versuchsobjekte", meinte Misty betroffen. Wir dachten wohl alle so. „Da kennst du Giovanni nicht, Kleine... Der macht eh, was er will." Mew auf Ashs Schulter nickte bitter den Kopf und Ash strich ihr instinktiv über selbigen.

„Also. Was wißt ihr genau über...?"

„Blitza! (Moty!)"

„Aquana! (Moty!)!"

„Flamara! (Moty!)!"

Wir fuhren alle gleichzeitig herum. Auf einem Hügel der in ein kleines Waldstück führte sah man die Silhouette eines Blitza. „Aber..." rief Richie aus. „Was ist das? Jetzt ist sie ja schon wieder etwas anders." Moty sah zu uns hinab, musterte Kira, Aki und Tandy kurz, drehte sich dann um und lief in den Wald zurück. „Warte", rief ich ihr nach. „Los hinterher!" schlug Ash enthusiastisch vor und das taten wir dann auch.

(Moty {ja, ja, genau die...})

Ich wußte irgendwie, daß die Menschen und ihre Pokémon mir folgen würden, also verschwand ich relativ schnell in dem Wald, der eigentlich aufgrund des Tourismus kaum noch einer war. Ich blickte mich um und stellte sicher, daß sie mir immer noch folgten. Ich war mir sicher darüber, an ihrer Reaktion und an ihrem Geruch, daß es tatsächlich Kira, Tandy und Aki waren. Schnell huschte ich hinter einen Baum, nahm meine Evoliform wieder an (Anm. des Autors: Huch?) und wartete auf die Gruppe.

Meine Verfolger blieben nicht weit entfernt verwirrt stehen und meine Schwestern schnüffelte angestrengt in der Gegend. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis ich mich durch meinen Geruch verraten würde, also musterte ich schnell noch einmal die Gruppe. Der Junge mit der Kappe schien der prädestinierte Anführer zu sein. Ich war höchst überrascht das heilige Mew auf seiner Schulter hocken zu sehen. Das allein machte ihn in meinen Augen zu etwas Besonderem. Die Blauhaarige war mit Aki zusammen und ich konnte spüren, daß sie keine bösen Absichten hatte. Der große Dunkelhaarige war ernst, sah aber aus wie jemand, der gut mit Pokémon umgehen konnte. Der Junge mit den braunen Haaren und der Kappe sah dem Ersten sehr ähnlich und schien mir einen ähnlichen Charakter zu haben. Die große Schwarzhaarige mit den grünschimmernden Strähnen machte mir etwas Angst aber ihre Aura strahlte auch eine gewisse innere Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit aus. Die Letzte in der Gruppe war die mit den langen orangeroten Haaren – Misty hieß sie glaub ich, das hatte ich irgendwie aufgeschnappt. Ich fühlte mich gleich zu ihr hingezogen.

Es war nicht so, daß ich Menschen aufgrund der Experimente, die man mir angetan hatte, haßte. Ich hatte mehr Angst Bindungen einzugehen. Aber dies hier waren meine Schwestern, die ich nicht mehr gehofft hatte wiederzusehen.

„Wo ist sie hin?" hörte ich Mistys Stimme. Mew schloß kurz die Augen und ich wußte, daß sie mich aufgrund meiner leichten psychischen Veranlagung spüren mußte, bevor sie überhaupt etwas sagte. „Sie ist..." Ich unterbrach sie, als ich hinter dem Baum hervorkam. „Hier", schloß ich in klarer menschlicher Sprache.

Die Reaktion war Verblüffung und ratlos fragende Blicke. Aber etwas anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Nur meine drei Schwestern schien es weniger zu stören und so begrüßten wir uns erst mal herzlich. Wir waren endlich wieder vereint.

„Sagt, ist es nicht besser sie hierzulassen", meinte der _Anführer_ plötzlich. Der große Dunkelhaarige massierte sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Hm, sie würden auf jeden Fall wieder zusammensein. Vielleicht ist das gar nicht mal schlecht, Ash. Was denkst du, Duplica." Duplica, Akis Trainerin kniete sich neben meine Schwestern. „Na, was meint ihr?" Aki schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, daß es Duplica zurückzucken ließ.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß das notwendig ist", übernahm ich wieder das Wort. „Ich denke ihr seid meinen Schwestern gute Trainer und diese Insel ist zu laut, um uns wirklich Ruhe und Freiheit zu bieten. Es wäre einfacher, wenn ich euch begleite." Ash nickte verstehend. „Bleibt nur die Frage, wer..." Bevor Misty ausgesprochen hatte, sprang ich ihr auch schon in die Arme. Der andere Junge mit der Kappe lachte. „Sieht aus als hättest du ein neues Pokémon, Misty." Diese lächelte mich glücklich an und erwiderte. „Nein, einen neuen Freund." Ja, ich hatte die richtige Wahl getroffen.

Zurück am Pokémon Center (Ash)

Wieder zurück ließen wir Moty erst einmal von Joy untersuchen. Wie sich herausstellte, war sie kerngesund, nicht mal ausgehungert. Das Einzige, was sie erstaunte, war ihre übernatürliche Größe, die sich auf ca. einen dreiviertel Meter, was sie fast so groß wie ihre Schwestern machten, belief. Joy schlug vor sie sich noch ein wenig ausruhen zu lassen, nur zur Sicherheit.

Wir saßen alle draußen und genossen die schöne Frühsommertage, die sich hier im Süden wie Hochsommer anfühlten. Misty lehnte sich zu mir rüber. „Sag mal, Ash. Wenn wir schon mal hier sind, warum gehen wir dann nicht Pyro besuchen?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast aber noch nicht vor ihn herauszufordern, oder? Du weißt wie stark er ist." Misty schaute gespielt tadelnd. „Oh, schau nicht so, du!" Ich hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich meinte ja nur, daß..." Etwas säuerlich unterbrach sie mich: „In Orania hast du auch gesagt, ich wäre noch nicht so weit. Wir haben nicht soviel Zeit, um zu warten, und das weißt du."

Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück. „Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Ich rate dir nur vorsichtig zu sein. Auch als Wasserexpertin bist du einem so erfahrenen Feuertrainer nicht unbedingt überlegen." Misty nickte. „Das weiß ich, Ash. Aber es ist ein gutes Training und auch ein Test wie gut ich wirklich schon bin." Ich mußte zugeben, daß das wirklich ein Argument war und gab schließlich nach. „Gut. Sobald Moty sich ausgeruht hat, suchen wir das Big Riddle Inn auf." Misty schlang ihre Arme so heftig um mich und gab mir einen so stürmischen Kuß, daß ich beinahe nach hinten überfiel. „Oh danke, Ash. Du bist ein Schatz." Ich lächelte glücklich. „Als ob ich dir etwas abschlagen könnte." _Außerdem gefällt mir das schon eher als die Hammertaktik_, fügte ich in Gedanken an.

„Ich bin ausgeruht", kam es von der anderen Seite, wo nun Moty auftauchte. Sie betrachtete uns eine Weile und lächelte glücklich. „Ja, ich finde auch wir sollten losgehen, wenn wir morgen schon los wollen", meinte Richie mit einem genervten Seitenblick auf uns. „Bevor das hier wieder ausartetet."

„Hey!" riefen wir beide. Pikachu kicherte. „Eins wollte ich dich noch fragen, Moty", setzte Rocko an. Die Angesprochene sah zu ihm auf. „Ja?"

„Wie machst du diese Transformation?" Stimmt, das hatten wir vollkommen vergessen zu fragen. Es war deutlich, daß es mit den Experimenten zu tun hatte. „Nun..." Moty zierte sich ein wenig darüber zu reden, was für mich durchaus verständlich war. Ein Lachen kam aus den Büschen hinter uns. „Na, na. Das Experiment wird doch nichts ausplaudern." Ich kannte diese Stimme. Es war ganz eindeutig...

„Ugald", zischte Sabrina, als der stämmige Mann aus dem Gebüsch trat. Sie hatte ihm die Vergiftungsaktion scheinbar immer noch nicht verziehen. Ugald schenkte ihr ein kaltes Lächeln. „Oh, bitte. Warum denn so feindselig, meine Liebe?" Ich wurde ungeduldig. „Was willst du?" Ugald deutete auf Moty, als ob ich das nicht schon gewußt hätte. „Ihr habt Eigentum von Team Rocket in eurem Besitz. Ich fordere es zurück", erklärte er emotionslos. „Pokémon sind kein Eigentum! Was glaubst du zu sein darüber bestimmen zu können?" warf Duplica ihm entgegen und Misty funkelte ihn nur so grimmig an, daß ich an Ugalds Stelle im Boden versunken wäre. Dieser zeigte aber keine Reaktion. „Wie ihr wollt. Ich habe etwas, womit ihr nicht so leicht fertig werdet."

Damit nahm Ugald einen Pokéball und rief ein Gengar heraus, das ein ganzes Stück größer aussah als normal. Instinktiv waren Tandy, Aki und Kira bei ihrer Schwester. „Ah, ich bekomme gleich alle vier. Hypnose!" Das Gengar folgte seinem Befehl und die Hypnosewellen waren so stark, daß sie die Schwestern sofort außer Gefecht setzten. Nun alle bis auf Moty, die scheinbar unbeeindruckt dastand. Erst schob ich es auf ihre Immunität gegenüber Geisterattacken, rief mir dann aber ins Gedächtnis, daß die Hypnose psychisch war.

„Pikachu, Mew", befahl ich den beiden aber Moty schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, laßt mich." An Ugald gewandt meinte sie: „Einiges von mir kennt ihr noch nicht." Auf diese Worte begann ihr Körper wie bei einer Evolution zu leuchten aber in einem dunklen Licht. Die Form veränderte sich etwas und als Moty wieder zu sehen war, stand dort ein schwarzes Pokémon mit gelben Ringen auf dem Körper und einer etwas schlankeren, nun ca. ein Meter großen Gestalt. Ich holte meinen Pokédex heraus. „Nachtara, das Mondlichtpokémon. Bei drohender Gefahr versprüht dieses Pokémon einen giftigen Geruch aus seinen Poren. Die Ringe auf Umbreons Körper beginnen in der Dunkelheit zu glühen und jagen allen in der Nähe Todesangst ein." Ich schauderte etwas von dieser Beschreibung. Dies mußte eines dieser Unlichtpokémon sein.

„Was, glaubst du ich habe jetzt Angst? Bei Tag bist du in dieser Form nur halb so stark. Gengar, Nachtnebel!" Gengar hüllte Moty in den violetten Nebel ein aber Moty schien die Energie des Angriffs zu absorbieren. Aus ihren Augen schoß ein enorm konzentrierter Konfusstrahl und setzte Gengar kurzzeitig außer Gefecht. Das gab ihr genug Zeit Gengars Nachtnebel umzudrehen und die Energie in einer pulsierenden schwarzen Kugel zu sammeln. „Probier meinen Schattenball!" Der Schattenball verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und schickte Gengar zu Boden. Dann begann Moty erneut zu leuchten, diesmal von einem weißen Licht eingehüllt und einen Moment später stand ein katzenartiges Pokémon vor uns. „Psiana, das Sonnenlichtpokémon. Es benutzt sein feines Haar, um Luftströmungen zu erspüren und damit das Wetter und gegnerische Angriffe vorauszusagen." Das jedoch brauchte Moty nicht mehr zu tun. Gengar war jetzt schon fast erledigt. Mit einer kraftvollen Psychokinese wurde es vollkommen ausgeknockt.

Ugald war außer sich vor Wut, als er sein Gengar zurückbeorderte. „Dann werde ich eben andere Seiten aufziehen..." Er kam nicht dazu, als dichter Rauch plötzlich alles einhüllte. „Was...?" Ugald sah sich hustend an. Vor wenigen Wochen noch hätte ich gestöhnt aber jetzt war ich froh über die Ablenkung, schnappte mir Mistys Hand und verschwand mit ihr und den anderen außer Sichtweite, während Jessie, James und Mauzi ihre Show abzogen.

„Jetzt gibt's Ärger!"

„Ja, und es kommt noch härter!"

„Über die Erde zu regieren war nie wirklich unser Ziel!"

„Deshalb haben wir beschlossen, beenden wir dieses Spiel!"

„Um die Liebe und die Wahrheit nun zu preisen!"

„Die ganze Welt wollen wir bereisen!"

„Jessie!"

„James!"

„Einstmals böse, jetzt nicht mehr!"

„Gib lieber auf, denn jetzt sind wir wer!"

„Miauz, genau!"

_Hey, das war wirklich gut._ Die Drei sollten sich wirklich ernsthaft überlegen Schauspieler oder Entertainer zu werden. Duplica zupfte mich am Ärmel. „Was meint ihr, wollen wir auch ein bißchen Spaß haben?" Wir nickten simultan und kramten unsere Uniformen hervor. (Anm. des Autors: Wie aus dem Nichts...) „Ein bißchen Spaß vor dem Kampf könnte nicht schaden", gab Misty das Kommando.

(James)

Das neue Motto fühlte sich richtig gut an. „Jessie, das war super." Jessie nickte. „Ja, das war eine klasse Vorstellung." Ugald räusperte sich. „Ähem, hallo?" Wir drehten uns gespielt lässig zu ihm. „Ja?"

„Was sollte das? Ich hatte sie doch schon!" erregte er sich. Mir wurde klar, daß er noch gar nicht im Bilde war, was mich wunderte. „Oh, des Bosses Liebling weiß noch gar nicht, daß wir ausgestiegen sind", erklärte ich in triezendem Ton. Ugald starrte uns entsetzt an. „Ihr habt... Ja, aber dann war das..." Hektisch sah er sich um. Natürlich waren Ash und Co. längst verschwunden. „Hier sind wir!" kam es von überall her und kurz darauf traten alle sechs, einen Kreis um Ugald legend, ins Blickfeld.

„Jetzt gibt es Ärger!"

„Und es kommt noch sechsfach härter!"

„Zusammen gewinnen wir jede Schlacht!"

„Gemeinsam sind wir eine ungeschlagene Macht!"

„Um von der Liebe und der Wahrheit zu berichten!"

„Und uns nach ihren Prinzipien zu richten!"

„Ash!"

„Misty!"

„Rocko!"

„Duplica!"

„Richie!"

„Sabrina!"  

"Team Pika, schneller als das Licht!"

"Gebt lieber auf, denn gewinnen könnt ihr eh nicht!"

"Pika, Pikachu!"

Ugald sah sich nervös um. Acht gegen Einen, dazu noch unsere Pokémon war ihm dann wohl doch zu viel. Er wollte sich aus dem Staub machte, merkte aber das er keinen Ausweg fand. „Gib auf, Alter! Du bist umzingelt", stellte Mauzi siegessicher fest. Ugald wollte unter seine Uniform greifen aber bevor er auch nur in die Nähe davon kam, war er von einer unerbittlichen psychischen Fessel gebunden. Mew lächelte verschmitzt. „Was hattest du denn vor, hm?"

Nahe Zinnoberinselarena (Misty)

Nachdem Officer Rocky Ugald erst einmal abgeführt und ich Motys Energie mit einem Trank wieder regeneriert hatte, machten wir uns auf den Weg zu Pyros Hotel. Doch trafen wir dort nur seinen Assistenten an, der uns sagte, Pyro wäre in seiner Arena anzutreffen. Nachdem wir ihm klargemacht hatten, daß wir alte Freunde waren, schickte sein Assistent uns zum Vulkan. Pyro hatte seine alte Arena wieder aufgebaut.

„Mann, ist das heiß hier unten", kommentierte Duplica neben mir und man sah ihr an, daß sie trotz ihrer leichten Kleidung durchaus schwitzte. Ich schwitzte erstaunlicherweise fast überhaupt nicht, hatte es schon damals nicht, was mich sehr verwunderte. „Ja, hier scheint es mit der Zeit noch heißer geworden zu sein", meinte Richie. „Liegt wohl an dem Fastausbruch", überlegte Rocko. Ash und ich stutzten. „Du warst schon mal hier", fragte Ash. „Sicher, so schwer war das doch gar nicht, oder?" Ash bekam einen Schweißtropfen.

„Ok, wir sind hier", verkündete ich, als wir die schwere Eisentür erreichten. Die Jungs wollten sie aufdrücken aber Sabrina schnipste nur mit den Fingern und die Türflügel schwangen auf. Gut, das wir einen Psycho bei uns hatten. Geschlossen und mit mir an der Spitze traten wir ins Innere.

Die Arena oder besser das Kampffeld war ähnlich aufgebaut wie zuvor. Diesmal war es jedoch quer von einem Felsvorsprung zum anderen gespannt und wesentlich besser abgestützt und so stabiler wirkend als das alte. Auch war das Feld ein wenig breiter und machte es so fast unmöglich, daß eines der kämpfenden Pokémon in die brodelnde Lava fiel. Was mir persönlich sehr gefiel.

Ich trat ein paar Schritte vor und rief mit erhobener Stimme. „Ich bin Misty Kasumi Waterflower aus Azuria City und fordere den Arenaleiter Pyro zum Kampf heraus!" (Anm. des Autors: Ja, killt mich dafür aber mir gefällt der Name nun mal besser, s. Anmerkungen am Ende)

(Pyro)

Von der elektronischen Überwachung informiert, jagte ich die Stufen hinunter. Es war seit Monaten niemand mehr hiergewesen und dann auch noch so spät am Abend. Höchst ungewöhnlich. Eigentlich wollte ich die Arena gerade schließen aber wenn man schon mal eine Herausforderung bekam. Schon hörte ich eine helle Mädchenstimme ihre Herausforderung ausrufen

_Misty?_ Hatte ich das richtig gehört? Wie lange war das jetzt her? Vier Jahre? Schnell streifte ich meine altgediente Perücke über und betrat die Arena. Es war tatsächlich Misty. Natürlich in Begleitung ihrer beiden Freunde Ash und Rocko. Dabei waren noch ein mir unbekanntes Mädchen – halt, nein, das war Duplica, die Dittotrainerin –, der junge Richie aus Prismania und Sabrina, Saffronias Arenaleiterin. Wow, gleich so viele Gäste auf einmal.

„Seid gegrüßt, es ist lange her." Ash nickte. „Ja, das ist es." Er sah zur Seite und wie aus dem Nichts materialisierte sich ein kleines katzenartiges Pokémon auf seiner Schulter. Mir flog beinahe die Perücke vom Kopf, was theoretisch ja gar nicht möglich war, da Perücken gar nicht fliegen konnten... „Oha! Das ist eine Überraschung." Mew lächelte. „Ich hoffe doch eine schöne."

Misty räusperte sich. „Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit. Morgen wollen wir früh raus, also könntet ihr euren Smalltalk auf später verschieben." Ash lachte nervös. „Ähä sorry, Mist." Seit wann nannte er sie so? Tja, man blieb nicht ewig jung... „Gut", konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf das Wesentliche. „Ich nehme deine Herausforderung an und da ich so wenig Herausforderer bekomme, wird das ein Sechs gegen Sechs Pokémonkampf ohne Zeitbegrenzung." Misty nickte verstehend und nahm einen ihrer Pokébälle.

(Misty)

Ash gab mir noch einen Kuß und wünschte mir Glück, bevor er sich mit den anderen zurückzog. Das würde ein langer Kampf werden. Irgendwie hatte ich das im Gefühl gehabt und vor unserem Aufbruch Tangela und Jugong gegen zwei reine Wasserpokémon eingetauscht. Pyro würde höchstwahrscheinlich vollständig auf hochentwickelte Feuer- und Gesteinspokémon setzen, was mir zwar einen Vorteil aber noch nicht den Sieg brachte. Seine Pokémon hatten die Hitze des Vulkans auf ihrer Seite.

„Ich bin soweit." Der Arenaleiter sollte stets zu erst wählen, das war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, zumindest beim ersten Kampf mit einem neuen Herausforderer. Pyro kam dem auch nach und warf seinerseits einen Pokéball auf das Kampffeld. „Ich wähle, Arkani!" Pyros Arkani war fast um die Hälfte größer als ein gewöhnliches. Ein wenig hatte ich Angst Togetic gegen dieses Ding einzusetzen aber ich hatte mir meine Strategie schon zurechtgelegt und meine Wassertypen würde ich noch brauchen. Also volles Risiko. „Togetic, los!" Wir fackelten nicht lange.

„Bodyguard!"

„Flammenwurf!" Togetic generierte einen Schutzschirm, der ihn vor der Hitze und Verbrennungen schützen wurde und wich dann erstaunlich geschickt Arkanis Attacke aus. „Sehr gut! Eierbombe!"

„Arkani, Agilität!" Auch Arkani erwies sich trotz seiner Größe als ungeahnt schnell. „Flammenrad!" Die Attacke kam so unglaublich schnell, daß Togetic nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und zu Boden fiel. Wir steckten in Schwierigkeiten. „Arkani, Feuersturm!" Schnell reagierte ich. „Togetic, Metronom! Hydropumpe!" Der Konter egalisierte Arkanis Angriff, konnte aber nicht mehr soviel Schaden anrichten. „Noch mal Metronom! Kaskade!" ließ ich Togetic schnell nachsetzen. Das Geheimnis von Togetics Metronom lag daran, daß es dreimal die Attacke exakt bestimmen konnte. Danach brauchte es eine gewisse Zeit bis es wieder funktionierte. Pyro schien das zu ahnen. „Doppelteam!" Arkani vervielfachte sich und konnte der Attacke so entkommen. „Feuerwirbel!"

„Flieg!" befahl ich und Togetic entkam dem Feuerring bevor er ihn verletzten konnte und setze zu einem Sturzflug an. Gerade in dem Moment, als Togetic Geschwindigkeit aufnahm, kommandierte Pyro erneut einen Feuersturm, der Togetic volle Breitseite traf und zu Boden schleuderte. „Oh nein! Metronom! Genesung", spielte ich mein letztes Metronom aus. „Arkani, Bodycheck!" Noch während Togetic sich regenerierte setzte Arkani nach und erzielte einen Volltreffer, der es dann endgültig besiegte.

Zerknirscht rief ich Togetic zurück. Zeit für mein erstes Wasserpokémon. Ich brauchte etwas schnelles... „Seemon, du bist dran!" 

Seemon, erst vor kurzem in einem der Arenakämpfe meiner Schwestern entwickelt, kam aus seinem Pokéball. Das drachenartige Pokémon hielt sich leicht über dem Boden. „Agilität und dann Hydropumpe!" Seemon wurde immer schneller und umkreiste Arkani dabei. Der brachiale Wasserstrahl kam so plötzlich von der Seite, daß es ihn nicht sehen konnte. Der Volltreffer besiegte Arkani schließlich.

„Gut, gar nicht schlecht", meinte Pyro, als er sein geschlagenes Pokémon zurückholte. „Gallopa, los!" Das würde ein interessantes Duell werden. Beide waren für ihre Schnelligkeit bekannt. „Gallopa, Stampfer!" Was sollte denn das? Seemon schwebte doch und so... Das Kampffeld schwankte ein wenig und von unten spritzte glühend heiße Lava herauf. Blitzschnell reagierte ich. „Seemon, deck dich mit deiner Aquaknarre ein!" Seemon wirbelte herum und beregnete sich selbst mit kurzen Wassersalven. Die heiße Lava prallte an dem feinen Schild ab. Ich wollte durchatmen, aber da hörte ich Pyros ruhige Stimme. „Hornbohrer!"

„Oh. nein! Seemon, Vorsicht! Weich aus!" Aber es war zu spät. Seemon fuhr gerade noch herum, um Gallopas Horn auf sich zukommen zu sehen, und fing sich dann den K.O. Treffer ein. Das war ein kurzes Match. Ich hatte gehofft mit Seemons Schnelligkeit weiterzukommen aber man merkte, daß es gerade erst entwickelt war. Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt noch nicht darauf zurückgreifen aber mir blieb nicht viel übrig...

„Ich wähle dich, Starmie!" Ich hatte nicht vor viel Zeit zu verlieren. „Starmie, deck es mit einer Salve deines Blubbstrahls ein!"

„Gallopa, nutz deine Agilität um auszuweichen." Dies versuchte Gallopa dann auch, wurde aber trotzdem von einigen Blasen getroffen und geschwächt. „Psystrahl!" Das saß. Gallopa war kaum noch in der Lage sich zu bewegen. „Blubbstrahlenring und dann Spintackle!" Starmie kreierte einen Ring aus Blubbstrahlen um sich, die sich wie ein Planetenring um ihn drehten. Dann begann es selbst sich zu drehen und auf Gallopa zuzujagen. Pyro erkannte die Gefahr aber Gallopa war unfähig auszuweichen und wurde so voll getroffen, von der Attacke und dem Blasenring. „Donnerblitz!" kam ich zum Abschluß und brachte so Pyros Pokémon endgültig zu Boden.

(Pyro)

Verdammt, sie war wirklich gut. Ich würde wohl auf meinen Joker zurückgreifen müßte. Dieses Starmie schien ihr erfahrenstes Pokémon zu sein, besonders mit diesen erstaunliches Kombinationsattacken. Also war es mal wieder so weit. „Ich brauche dich, Hundemon!" Mit einem immer wieder beeindruckend angsterfüllendem Brüllen kam das höllenhundähnliche Pokémon heraus. Es war gut anderthalb Meter groß. Das rotweißgestreifte Fell leuchtete ein wenig.

Misty nahm instinktiv ihren Pokédex. „Hundemon, auch als das dunkle Pokémon bekannt. Diese Pokémon leben meist in Rudeln wie Wölfe. Sein Feuer ist so heiß, daß man die Schmerzen ein Leben lang spürt. Keine weiteren Informationen vorhanden." Misty schauderte etwas und ihr Starmie, immer noch von dem Blasenring umgeben, schreckte zurück. „Seit ich Hundemon besitze habe ich keinen meiner wenigen Kämpfe verloren. Oh, und keine Angst. Ich habe ein paar sehr wirkungsvolle Feuerheiler, die auch gegen Hundemons Flammen wirken. Gut, machen wir weiter, ja?"

Misty schluckte, nickte aber. „Starmie, keine Angst! Greif es an!" Starmie versuchte denselben Angriff noch einmal aber diesmal war ich vorbereitet. „Flammenwurf!" Die brütendheiße Stichflamme durchbrach Starmies Ring und schickte es erschöpft zu Boden. „Starmie, gib nicht auf! Versuch einen Hyperstrahl!" Was, in dieser Verfassung sollte es einen so kraftraubenden Angriff zeigen? Aber es funktionierte und der Strahl verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Als der Staub sich verzog, blinkte Starmies Edelstein vor Erschöpfung und Hundemon stand immer noch. Entsetzt riß Misty die Augen auf. Ich lächelte nur. Hundemons Verteidigungswerte waren nicht die besten aber der Strahl hatte nur ungefähr die halbe Intensität gehabt, was mein Glück war. „Bißattacke!" befahl ich. Starmie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und die auf seinen psychischen Part extrem wirkungsvolle Attacke, gab ihm den Rest.

Die Besorgnis war Misty deutlich anzusehen und auch Ash und der Rest der Gruppe war geschockt. Starmie wurde zurückgerufen und scheinbar schweren Herzens nahm sie ihren vierten Pokéball. „Ich hoffe nur, das klappt jetzt besser. Enteron!" Wow, war das die ziemliche dümmliche Ente vom letzten Mal? Es sah damals nicht so aus, als ob es sich je entwickeln würde. Tja, so konnte man sich irren. „Enteron, Aussetzer!" Nichts geschah. Hundemon schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. „Netter Versuch. Feuersturm!"

„Hydropumpe!" Beide Attacken prallten aufeinander. Man sollte meinen eine Hydropumpe hätte einen Vorteil gegenüber einem Feuersturm, doch nicht bei Hundemon. Das Feuer überkam das Wasser und traf mit nahezu voller Wirkung Mistys Enteron. Bevor es sich aufrichten konnte, ließ ich Hundemon nachsetzen. „Solarstrahl!"

„Was", entfuhr es Rocko aus dem Hintergrund und die anderen erstarrten. Misty schaute entsetzt auf den enorm schnell vorbereitet und extrem hoch konzentrierten Solarstrahl, der ihr Enteron mit einem Treffer ohnmächtig werden ließ.

(Misty)

Das sah äußerst übel aus. Ich hatte nur noch zwei Pokémon übrig und wußte wirklich nicht, ob Dratini oder Moty diesem _Monstrum_ gewachsen waren. Nun ich hatte keine Wahl, da ich mir Moty bis zum Schluß aufsparen wollte. Hoffentlich war Dratini das Klima nicht zu heiß. „Hilf mir da raus", flüsterte ich dem Pokéball zu. Pyro auf der anderen Seite hatte Hundemon eine längere Zeit betrachtet. Es schien, daß der Hyperstrahl Starmies doch noch Wirkung hinterlies. „Ich schätze, du brauchst eine Pause. Hundemon, zurück! Du bist dran, Rizeros!"

Nun mußte ich aufholen. „Angriff, Dratini!" Auf Kommando schoß es aus seinem Pokéball und mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit ins Kampfgeschehen. „Feuerodem!" Dratini spie Rizeros ein blaues Flammenmeer entgegen. Die Attacke traf Rizeros voll und paralysierte es vollständig. Darauf hatte ich gehofft. „Hydropumpe!" Zum wiederholten Mal fegte die stärkste Wasserattacke über das Feld und weichte Rizeros kräftig durch. Es war am Ende seiner Kräfte. „Erledige es mit der Drachenwut." Der blaue Wirbel fegte Rizeros von den Beinen und damit hatte ich – hatten wir den Anschluß wieder hergestellt.

Pyro überlegte kurz. „Ich wähle... Pottrott!" _Pottrott?_ Ein schildkrötenartiges Pokémon materialisierte sich in der Mitte der Arena. Wieder einmal kam mein Pokédex zum Einsatz. „Pottrott. Das Schildkrötenpokémon. Dieses Käfer- und Gesteinspokémon versteckt Beeren in seinem Panzer, die zu einer heilenden Flüssigkeit verarbeitet werden können. Sein harter Panzer beschützt es im Kampf und verleiht Pottrott extrem hohe Defensivwerte." Pottrott machte nicht gerade einen besonders gefährlichen Eindruck. „Ok, mach diese Schnecke fertig. Windhose!"

„Panzerschutz!" Der Wirbel traf den Panzer und schien kaum Wirkung zu hinterlassen. Ich ließ Dratini noch mit einer Drachenwut, einem Slam und schließlich einer Hydropumpe angreifen, was es letztendlich einigermaßen schwächte. „Gut, setzt jetzt nach und..."

„Erholung!" ging Pyro dazwischen. Nein, nicht das auch noch, er machte mich mürbe! Obwohl, das war eine gute Gelegenheit. Ich lächelte dämonisch. Wieder etwas, was wohl kein Dratini sonst beherrschte. „Das war's dann. Dratini, Alptraum!" Dratini sandte einen dunkelvioletten Strahl genau auf das schlafende Pottrott. Pyro keuchte entsetzt. Ich hatte ihn augenscheinlich überrascht. „Pottrott, komm..." Pottrott brach zitternd zusammen und verkroch sich dann vollkommen in seinem Panzer. „... zurück", beendete Pyro.

„Das war überraschend aber jetzt ist Schluß mit lustig." Pyro nahm eine Fernbedienung hervor und betätigte einen Schalter, der eine Klappe im Kampffeld öffnete. Dann rief er: „Magmar, komm heraus!" Das war meine größte Befürchtung gewesen. Aber in dem Moment, als Magmar seinen großen Auftritt hatte, geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Dratini begann hell zu leuchten... Konnte es schon so früh sein? Nun, ich hatte es schon mit einiger Erfahrung gefunden, also warum nicht? Einige Momente später saß ein schlankes aber äußerst langes Dragonir in der Mitte des Kampffeldes.

Pyro schluckte kurz. „Uh, das war unerwartet... Na schön, Magmar. Zeig diesem Dragonir was du kannst! Smogattacke!"

„Blocken mit Weißnebel!" Die giftige Wirkung der Wolke blieb in dem Nebel hängen und der Rest machte Dragonir nicht viel aus. „Feuerschlag!" Magmar schoß nach vorne und holte aus. „Windhose!" Ein kleiner Tornado schoß Magmar entgegen. „Unter durch und Schädelwumme, gefolgt von einem Flammenwurf!" Erstaunlich behende rollte Magmar sich unter der Attacke durch und erwischte Dragonir mit dem Kopf voraus. Sofort ließ es einen Flammenstoß hinterher.

„Konter mit einer Kaskade, gefolgt von einem Eissturm!" Das funktionierte sehr gut. Die wasserfallartige Attacke ließ das Feuer verdunsten und Magmar mußte noch ausweichen, was Dragonir genug Zeit gab einen eisigen Wind heraufzubeschwören, der es vollkommen einhüllte und begann es zu gefrieren. Pyro reagierte schnell. „Flammenrad!" Das Eis schmolz weg und Magmar sprang aus seinem Gefängnis heraus, direkt auf Dragonir zu. „Feuerschlagserie!" Drei gezielte, brennende Faustschläge ließen Dragonir zurücktaumeln.

Das sah nicht gut aus. Es war an den linken Rand des Feldes gedrängt und immer noch etwas benommen von den Schlägen. „Feuersturm, jetzt!" Der fünfzackige Stern aus heißem Feuer raste auf Dragonir zu. Ich hatte keinen Konter mehr dafür...

Dragonir blickte auf und sah die Attacke kommen. Dann begann es plötzlich zu schweben und flog einfach über den Angriff hinweg. Magmar sah verwirrt zu seinem Gegner auf und auch Pyro war einen Moment verwirrt, was ich zu meinen Gunsten zu nutzen gedachte. „Toxin und dann Regentanz!" Die giftige Ladung traf Magmar voll, daraufhin begannen Dragonirs kristalline Augen kurz zu leuchten und obwohl wir inmitten eines Vulkans waren, wurde die Luft feucht wie in einem Regenwald. Magmar schauderte etwas.

„Wickel!" befahl ich ruhig, mir meines Sieges sicher. Dragonir umschlang Magmars Körper und ließ es nicht mehr los. Magmar wurde mit der Zeit immer schwächer, sowohl von dem toxischen Gift, als auch von dem veränderten Klima. Doch auch Dragonir begann nachzulassen. „Laß los und verpaß ihm noch eine Hydropumpe!" Dragonir ließ von seinem Gegner ab und erhob sich noch einmal in die Luft. Dort schoß es noch eine letzte Hydropumpe auf Magmar und erledigte es damit endgültig. Erschöpft sank Dragonir zu Boden, während Pyro Magmar zurückrief. „Das hast du gut gemacht", lobte ich. „Den Rest kann Moty erledigen. Zurück!"

Eine Weile starrten Pyro und ich uns an. „Ich muß dir danken, Misty. Das ist der beste Kampf seit Ash hier war, den ich je hatte." Ich registrierte das Lob, ließ aber nicht in meiner Konzentration nach. „Das kann ich ebenso behaupten. Das war mein interessantester Kampf bisher", gab ich das Kompliment zurück. „Glaub aber nicht, daß ich dich deswegen schone. Jetzt wirst du verlieren. Los, Hundemon!" Ich nahm meinen letzten Pokéball. Ich hoffte nur, es würde funktionieren. „Versuch dein Glück, Moty!" Damit entließ ich Moty auf das Kampffeld.

Das hatte schon mal die erste erwartete Reaktion. Hundemon schaute verblüfft und Pyro stutzte. „Ein... Evoli?" Er betrachte Moty abschätzend. „Du mußt ganz schön verzweifelt sein um ein Evoli, wenn es auch etwas übergroß ist, einzusetzen." Gut, sie unterschätzten Moty. Das würde ein großer Fehler sein. Der Effekt von Dragonirs Regengebet hielt ebenfalls noch und brachte einen zusätzlichen Vorteil. „Wir werden sehen." Pyro zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na schön, Hundemon! Mach kurzen Prozeß! Flammenwurf!"

Und so begann es. Gerade als die Flammen das Maul des Pokémon verließen, befahl ich: „Doppelteam und Agilität!" Die Wirkung dieser Mixtur war beeindruckend. Man konnte noch nicht mal mehr überhaupt ein Evoli erkennen. Es sah aus wie ein Wirbel aus formlosen Geistern, die sich um Hundemon drehten. Dieses sah sich total perplex um. „Das wird dir aber auch nicht den Sieg bringen", meinte Pyro nur leicht beeindruckt.

Es war Zeit in die Offensive zu gehen. „Transformation! Flamara!" Aus dem Wirbel der Figuren flammte es plötzlich feuerrot auf und Moty raste in der Form eines Flamara auf seinen Gegner zu. Pyro riß entsetzt die Augen auf. „Vorsicht, hinter dir!" Doch es war zu spät. Mit einem kraftvollen Ruckzuckhieb gefolgt von einer Bißattacke attackierte Moty seinen Gegner und verschwand dann wieder in einem Wirbel. Hundemon wurde wütend und spie einfach wild ein paar Flammenwürfe in den Wirbel. Aber das brachte natürlich nichts.

„Transformation! Blitza! Erhöh die Geschwindigkeit noch ein wenig, dann Donnerwelle und Angriff mit Doppelkick!" Beinahe zu schnell für das menschliche Auge schoß Moty erneut aus dem jetzt schon Sturm und paralysierte Hundemon noch im Flug. Der Doppelkick war natürlich sehr effektiv gegen den Unlichttyp von Hundemon. Dann verschwand Moty erneut in dem Kreismanöver.

Von Schmerzen gepeinigt, verfiel Hundemon jetzt in eine wilde Raserei, die es aber nur unkontrolliert durch die Gegend schießen ließ. Pyro versuchte sein Pokémon zu beruhigen aber es war eindeutig zu aufgebracht. „Transformation! Aquana!" kam ich langsam zum Abschluß. Pyro stöhnte auf den Befehl hin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Spring!" Aber Hundemon gehorchte nicht mehr. „Aquaknarreregen und dann Hydropumpe!" Wieder einmal kam Moty von hinten und deckte Hundemon mit Salven schmerzvoller Wasserstrahlen ein, die es ihrem Gegner unmöglich machten seinerseits anzugreifen. Direkt über Hundemon sandte Moty noch eine Hydropumpe aus und landete einen Volltreffer.

„Detransformation!" Mit einem gekonnten Salto landete Moty sich in der Luft zurückverwandelnd vor ihrem Gegner. „Bodycheck!"

„Geht klar!" Mit voller Geschwindigkeit rammte Moty Hundemon. Dieses vollführte einen Überschlag in der Luft und landete hart. Schwach richtete es sich noch einmal auf. Moty warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und dann brach es endgültig zusammen.

„Ja, gewonnen!" rief ich aus, als alle Anspannung von mir wich und Moty sprang mir in die Arme, was mich bei ihrer Größe fast umgeworfen hätte. Trotzdem hob ich sie glücklich lachend hoch und setzte sie dann ab. Gleich darauf lief ich zu Ash und er wirbelte mich ein paar Mal herum. Damals hatte ich oft gesagt, er würde zu ausgelassen jubeln aber nun... „Ich hab es wirklich geschafft!" Ash lächelte stolz. „Das war sehr gut." Wir umarmten uns und ich erhielt einen langen, verdienten Siegerkuß.

„Misty..." Ich befreite mich aus der Umarmung und drehte mich zu Pyro um, der über das Kampffeld auf unsere Seite gekommen war. „Das war ein ganz besonderer Kampf." Damit griff er in seine Tasche. „Du hast dir den Vulkanorden redlich verdient." Dankbar und mit gerechtfertigtem Stolz nahm ich den Orden entgegen. „Ja, ich habe einen Vulkanorden gewonnen!" kopierte ich Ashs Pose und erhielt die erwartete Reaktion. „Hey, das ist mein Text!" Ich zwinkerte Ash zu. „Ich hab dir bereits gesagt, du solltest dich geschmeichelt fühlen."

„Pikachu!" stimmte Pikachu mir zu. Ash grummelte etwas und bald lachten wir alle heiter.

(Erzähler)

„Wow, was für ein Tag für einen Kurzurlaub. Misty hat heute bewiesen, daß sie das Zeug zu einer großen Pokémontrainerin hat. Mit Moty und einem neuentwickelten Dragonir an ihrer Seite scheint ihre Zukunft unter einem guten Stern zu stehen." Ich begebe mich außerhalb des Vulkans und bemerke, daß es schon dunkel ist. „Ich für meinen Teil, gönne mir jetzt noch ein schönes Bad im Mondschein. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Freunde."

Anmerkungen des Autors 

Puh, das war wieder länger als geplant. Noch nie habe ich einen so langen Kampf beschrieben, das war sicher eine gute Probe für die Pokémon Ligaspiele.

O-k... Misty Kasumi Waterflower... Ja, ja, ich weiß. Alle denen der Name schon mal aufgefallen ist, brauchen das nicht unbedingt zu lesen. Dies ist ein typischer voller Name für Misty in englischen Fanfics und ist auch nur ein Produkt aus solchen. Die Alternative hierzu lautet Misty Williams. Warum ich nun diesen Namen genommen habe. Für mich ist er klangvoller und das Wortspiel gefiel mir so gut. versucht mal selbst es herauszufinden, ist nicht allzu schwierig. Sicher wird nicht jeder den Namen mögen aber das ist Geschmackssache.

Vielleicht ein kurzer Ausblick noch, was folgen wird. Vorsicht, nur für die, die es wissen wollen!

Das nächste Kapitel sollte klar sein. Dann geht's quer rüber nach Azuria mit einer weiteren Zwischenfolge. Hier beginnt die Stimmung schon etwas tragisch/dramatischer zu werden, was sich dann bei Zapdos und dem nachfolgenden Teil intensiviert. Nach diesem Abschnitt, über den ich noch nichts verrate, geht es dann, sofern es unsere Helden natürlich überstehen (das überleg ich mir noch... Nein, nein, war ein Scherz) Richtung Indigo Plateau und Pokémon Liga, was dann den dritten Abschnitt darstellt. Ich habe vor das recht ausführlich zu machen.

Das war's jetzt endgültig. Ich hoffe, daß ich euch wieder mal die Zeit versüßen konnte.

Bis bald, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net) 


	14. SOS im Eis

The Final Step to the Master 14 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:32:00Z 2001-11-03T17:32:00Z 11 7346 41875 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 348 83 51425 9.2812 1 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 14

Seeschauminseln, Eisberge (Erzähler)

„Seeschauminseln. Eines der attraktivsten Ferienziele neben der Zinnoberinsel. Doch die Eisberge mit ihren riesigen Höhlen wurden von keinem mehr aufgesucht, die bei klarem Verstand waren."

Der einsame Schrei eines Vogels würde jedem in der Nähe durch Mark und Bein fahren, doch so blieb er nur ein Ausruf der Einsamkeit. Auf dem Hintergrund der eisigen Berge ist eine leise, eindringliche Stimme zu hören, die geheimnisvoll durch die Bergschluchten hallt. „Hoch oben, wo nur Eis und Schnee die Welt bevölkern. Dort wo kein Lebewesen je gewesen ist, dreht der Gott des Eises einsam seine Runden und wacht über sein Gebiet. Er wacht und wartet bis zu jener Zeit, wo er zusammensein wird mit Seinesgleichen..."

Offenes Meer zwischen Zinnober- und Seeschauminsel(n)

Ash und Co. fliegen im Tiefflug ganz knapp über der Wasseroberfläche. Alte Aufteilung, wie beim letzten Mal. „Wir sind fast da!" schreit Ash über den Flugwind hinüber. Die anderem beiden Paare signalisierten, daß sie verstanden haben und schlossen zu Ash und Misty auf. „Gut, also wie geplant. Ich denke, wir kommen langsam in Sichtweite. Teilen wir uns auf!" Auf Ashs Kommando hin, trennten sich Zippo und Ditto/Ibitak von Ashs Tauboss und schossen davon, während selbiges weiter schnurstracks auf die Bergregion der Seeschauminseln zuhielt.

**SOS im Eis**

Seeschauminseln, Eisberge (Pikachu)

„Brr, ist das kalt", kommentierte Misty zitternd, als uns Tauboss so hoch absetzte wie es möglich war. Ash zog seinen Pelzmantel noch etwas enger. „Wem sagt du das? Gut, das wir uns schon vorher warm angezogen haben und jetzt nur noch die Mäntel überziehen mußten." Ich kuschelte mich in Ashs Pelz, während Mew neben uns schwebend und Moty, die den Pokéball abgelehnt hatte, hinter uns hertrabend scheinbar unbeeindruckt von der Kälte waren. Ich würde Psychopokémon nie richtig verstehen und Moty war teilweise Psycho, wie sie mir erklärt hatte.

Misty sah den Berg hoch. „Und du meinst wir müssen ganz hoch?" Mew nickte. „Wenn wir Arktos finden wollen, müssen wir in und um die Eishöhlen herum suchen, die in den oberen Regionen liegen." Misty sah noch einmal nach oben. „Und dabei hab ich eben noch geschwitzt..." Es war tatsächlich so, als wären wir direkt aus Zinnobers Vulkan an den Nordpol gekommen. Ash seufzte und setzte sich dann in Bewegung: „Je schneller wir oben sind, desto schneller können wir wieder runter. Das wird noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit, also los!" Misty widersprach nicht und so machte sich unsere kleine Gruppe aus zwei Menschen und drei Pokémon auf sich über die immer schmaler werdenden Wege nach oben zu kämpfen, während der Schnee um uns immer dichter wurde.

Seeschauminseln, Strand (Rocko)

Wir landeten etwas außerhalb der hochbesuchten Strandgebiete und gingen dann zu Fuß weiter. Soweit ich das beurteilen konnten, mischten wir uns ziemlich unauffällig unter die Menschenmassen und hielten anhand der von EX-TR gelieferten Beschreibung nach zivilgekleideten Agenten von Ice Blue Ausschau. Unser Part bei der ganzen Aktion war Ash und Misty den Rücken freizuhalten und etwaige Aktionen in die Berge auszuspionieren und gegebenenfalls aufzuhalten oder zumindest zu verlangsamen.

„Da hinten ist ihr Hauptquartier." Duplica deutete ganz nebenbei mit den Kopf auf etwas, was aussah wie ein Segelbootsverleih. Nun genau genommen war er das auch. „Eine perfekte Tarnung, falls man nicht genau weiß, wonach man sucht."

Wir liefen eine Weile durch die Gegend, von Souvenirladen zu Souvenirladen an einigen Strandgeschäften vorbei und schlugen dabei einen mittelgroßen Kreis um das getarnte Hauptquartier. Nach einer Weile stupste Duplica mich an. „Nicht umdrehen, zwei Agenten direkt hinter uns. Langsam näherkommend..." Sie brach ab, umarmte und küßte mich.

Hinter uns hörte ich Stimmen. „Quatsch, was sollte denn jemand so hoch in den Bergen wollen", fragte eine etwas hellere männliche Stimme in zweifelnden Ton. Eine andere antwortete sarkastisch: „Vielleicht dasselbe wie wir?" Dann wurde er ernster. „Wir sollten dem Boß auf jeden Fall Bericht erstatten..." Dann waren sie außer Hörweite.

Duplica entließ mich aus dem Kuß. An diese Art Überwachung könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Wir sahen uns kurz an und nickten uns dann zu. „Folgen wir ihnen", sagte ich.

Gebirgsfuß (Sabrina)

Unser Flug führte uns in weitem Bogen um die Inseln herum und wir näherten uns so den Eisbergen von der anderen Seite. Dort landete wir am Fuß des Gebirges, das die beiden Hauptinseln verband, in den wenig besuchten aber für ihren Erholungswert bekannten Regionen. Unser Part bei der ganzen Aktion lag darin von Ash und Misty abzulenken. Deswegen war unser Flug auch so auffällig gewesen. Um Ashs korrekten Wortlaut widerzugeben: „Tut einfach, was euch Spaß macht, als wärt ihr auf einer Erholungskur." Natürlich sollten wir auch hin und wieder ein paar auffällige Hinweise streuen, die auf uns aufmerksam machten.

Da standen wir nun und wußten nicht recht wohin. „Die Luft hier unten ist angenehm. Nicht zu warm aber auch nicht so kalt wie da oben", meinte Richie neben mir. Ich nickte. Es stimmte, hier herrschte angenehme Frühlingsluft. „Also, was machen wir?" Sparky räkelte sich: „Pi, Pi, Pika, Pika! (Irgend etwas, was Spaß macht!)" Richie lachte. „Du bist mir ja schon wieder agil. Ich denke wir suchen uns erst mal ein gemütliches Plätzchen und ruhen uns ein wenig aus. Der Flug hat mich müde gemacht und Zippo ist nicht gerade so leicht zu kontrollieren wie ein Tauboss."

Ich kicherte ein wenig. „Sag mir nicht du bist schon wieder müde?" Richie grinste zurück. „Nein, ich will nur die frische Luft genießen. Schließlich sind wir gerade erst angekommen." Ohne Vorwarnung schnappte er meine Hand und rannte los. „Hey!" Er lachte mir über die Schulter zu. „Ist dir das munter genug?"

„Pika!" rief Sparky aufgeregt und bemühte sich nicht von Richies Schulter zu fallen.

Eisberge (Misty)

Es war verdammt kalt und das war noch bei weitem untertrieben. Wir kamen nur sehr schwerfällig voran, da der Schnee immer höher und der Weg immer schmaler wurde. Wir hatten nun ungefähr die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt und der Wind blies uns immer mehr ins Gesicht.

Ich bemühte mich Schritt zu halten und fragte mich immer wieder unwillkürlich, wie Mew und Moty diese eisige Kälte aushielten, ohne auch nur ein bißchen zu zittern. Ich fror jedenfalls. Es fühlte sich an als wäre ich Wasser und würde langsam zu Eis gefrieren. Am Anfang hatte es mir verhältnismäßig wenig ausgemacht aber je kälter es wurde um so schlimmer wurde es. Trotzdem wollte ich nicht murren, allein schon Ash zuliebe. Ihm war wahrscheinlich ähnlich kalt wie mir und das ließ er sich auch anmerken, doch er beschwerte sich nicht und deshalb wollte ich das auch nicht.

„Sag mal, warum kannst du nicht einfach hochfliegen und Arktos sagen, es solle bitte herunterkommen?" wandte Ash sich an Mew, die etwas vorausflog. Sie stoppte kurz. „So einfach ist das nicht. Der Auserwählte muß sich erst als würdig erweisen." Ash grummelte etwas in seinem Mantel. „War ja nur 'ne Frage." Ich mußte mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Ash war nicht ganz der hartgesottene Junge, der er immer vorgab zu sein. Ich kannte ihn zu gut, um das zu glauben. Und so setzten wir unseren beschwerlichen Weg fort.

Gebirgsfuß (Richie)

Nein, müde war ich wirklich nicht mehr, seit ich diese angenehme Luft einatmete. Wir waren erst mal quer über die Wiesen gelaufen, bis wir einen kleinen Sportplatz gefunden hatten, der mit einem Netz ausgestattet war. Spontan entschlossen wir uns dazu eine Runde Mensch/Pokémon-Volleyball zu spielen. Ich spielte mit Zippo gegen Sabrina und ihr Simsala. Es war eigentlich schon beeindruckend, daß wir ein einigermaßen vernünftiges Spiel hinbekamen. Zu zählen hatten wir schon längst aufgehört, es waren so viele verunglückte Bälle dabei, die wir nicht werten wollten, also ließen wir es bleiben.

Gerade parierte Sabrina meinen Schmetterball und lenkten ihn in seltsam unförmigen Bogen durch die Luft. Es war fast, als ob er schwebte. Sie schummelte schon wieder. Ich war jetzt lange genug in ihrer Nähe um das gut einschätzen zu können. Darauf ansprechen half nichts, also mußte ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen. Und auf dieses Mittel würde jedes Mädchen reagieren, auch Sabrina.

Als der Ball ungefähr in Schlaghöhe war, rief ich: „Dein Haar glänzt richtig schön im Sonnenschein, weißt du das?" Sabrina stutzte. „Was, ehrlich...?" Einen Augenblick war sie abgelenkt und so konnte ich den Ball locker an ihr vorbeischlagen. Für einen Moment sah sie hinter sich, realisierte dann, was ich getan hatte, und wirbelte herum. „Na warte, du!" Damit begann sie mich wild um den Platz zu jagen...

Eisberge (Mew)

Unbeirrt von Schnee und Eis setzte unsere kleine Gruppe den Aufstieg fort – nun ja einigermaßen unbeirrt. Je höher wir kommen, um so deutlicher konnte ich Arktos Präsenz fühlen. Doch seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort konnte ich immer noch nicht feststellen. Ständig versuchte ich telepatischen Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch wollte es mir einfach nicht gelingen. Ich war wohl etwas aus der Übung gekommen, was die Kommunikation mit höheren Existenzen anging. (Anm. des Autors: In keiner Weise abwertend gemeint.)

Ich wurde ein wenig müde, also wurde ich etwas langsamer und wollte mich auf Ashs Schulter niederlassen. Dieser schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nichts da. Wenn wir uns schon einen abfrieren, fliegst du auch weiter." Erst schreckte ich etwas zurück, schob es dann aber auf die Kälte hier oben. Ich hatte nicht bedacht, daß es für Menschen hier oben kälter als im tiefsten Winter sein konnte. Ash blickte schuldbewußt drein. „Tut mir Leid, hab's nicht so gemeint. Ich fühl mich nur, als ob ich in einen Eisschrank gesteckt wurde." Ich beschwichtigte ihn. „Schon klar."

Misty hatte mittlerweile wieder aufgeschlossen. „Wie kann es überhaupt so kalt in dieser Region sein", fragte sie zähneklappernd. „Das hier oben arktische Temperaturen trotz der südlichen Lage erreicht werden können, liegt an Arktos Präsenz. So lange er hier ist, paßt sich das Klima automatisch an. Oh, keine Angst, das ist nur in seinen Revieren so, wo er länger ist..." Ash schnaufte. „Na, das will ich hoffen. Ich möchte mein Leben nicht als Eisklotz verbringen."

„Hey, schaut mal! Ich glaube wir sind da", rief Misty über den Wind hinweg. Wir blickten auf. Tatsächlich wir waren an einem Eingang zu den Eishöhlen. „Wie groß sind die denn?" wollte Misty zweifelnd wissen. „Oh, die ziehen sich durch den ganzen Berg und die angrenzenden Drei." Beide warfen mir entsetzte Blicke zu. „Erinnere mich daran, daß ich mir noch irgendwas Gemeines für Mew hier ausdenke, Misty", meinte Ash. Ich lachte nervös. „Ähä, wir müssen vielleicht ja gar nicht alles durchsuchen..."  

Strand (Duplica)

Wir folgten den beiden Agenten unauffällig bis zum Eingang ihres versteckten Hauptquartiers. Wobei das unauffällig wohl gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da sie so tief in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren, daß sie kaum auf ihre Umgebung achteten. An dem Tarngeschäft angekommen, verzogen wir uns in eine Ecke und streiften unsere Zivilklamotten ab. Dann nahmen wir denselben versteckten Eingang wie die anderen beiden und beeilten uns ihnen hinterherzukommen.

Innen warfen uns einige Leute neugierige Blicke zu aber niemand sagte etwas. Wir schafften es locker durch die Kontrolle, die uns noch nicht mal zu einer Identifikation aufforderten, obwohl wir darauf vorbereitet waren, und folgten den beiden Agenten die Gänge hinunter.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichten wir mehrere Aufzüge. Da wir natürlich nicht mit ihnen mitfahren konnten, merkten wir uns das Stockwerk und wollten den daneben nehmen. „Schlüsselkarten", meinte Rocko und deutete auf den Schlitz, Glücklicherweise kam gerade ein anderer Aufzug an und drei Agenten stiegen aus. Schnell huschten wir in den Aufzug und suchten nach dem Stockwerk, wo unsere beiden Verfolgten hingefahren waren.

„Na, toll. Da braucht man auch ein Karte", kommentierte Rocko und ließ sicherheitshalber die Tür zu fahren. „Laß mich mal sehen", bat ich. Rocko trat zur Seite und ich kniete mich vor die Schalttafel. Aus einer Innentasche meiner Uniform zog ich einen Schraubenschlüssel und schraubte die Platte ab. Ein kurzer Blick genügte mir um zu wissen, daß das ein äußerst amateurhafter Mechanismus war. Ein paar Handgriffe später war die Sicherheitssperre überbrückt und der Fahrstuhl senkte sich in die Tiefe. „Wow, wo hast du das gelernt?" Ich stellte den ursprünglichen Zustand wieder her und schraubte die Platte wieder fest. „Mein Onkel war Schlosser und hatte auch noch einige andere Vorzüge in der Richtung", antwortete ich und zog die letzte Schraube fest, als der Aufzug ankam.

Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, wo die beiden Agenten lang waren. Vor uns lag ein breiter Gang, der zu einer großen Tür führte. Ich war etwas erstaunt keine Anmeldungen oder so etwas zu sehen, da dies ganz offensichtlich das Büro des Bosses war.

Vorsichtig lauschten wir den aufgeregten Stimmen darin. „Boss, wir haben etwas Wichtiges entdeckt", hörte man die hellere Stimme. „Was gibt es denn?" forderte eine dunklere Stimme zu wissen, ganz offensichtlich ihr Boss. Der etwas Ernstere von beiden antwortete: „Wir haben ein Tauboss entdeckt, das über das Meer kam und schnurstracks auf die Berge zuhielt."

„Trainer?" Stille, wahrscheinlich ein Nicken. „Dann muß das überprüft werden. Ihr..." In diesem Moment stießen wir beinahe synchron die Tür auf. Alle Blicke im Raum, es waren nur die beiden Agenten und ihr Boss, wandten sich uns zu.

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir. Wir kamen nicht drum herum dieses Gespräch mitzuhören", begann Rocko schnell aufgrund der bohrenden Blicke. „Wir sind gerade von einer Außenmission zurück und wollten ihnen ebenfalls davon berichten." Die beiden Agenten warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. „Sir, wir haben diese beiden noch nie..." Oh nein! Das würde unsere Tarnung komplett auffliegen lassen. Uns mußte etwas einfallen. Doch zum Glück hatte ich just in diesem Moment einen Geistesblitz. „Ach, übrigens. Wir haben gehört wie diese beiden sich über ihr Gehalt und ihre Aufträge beschwert haben."

Die zwei Agenten sahen erst uns, dann sich selber und dann ihren Boss an. „Ähm..." Der Boss, ein recht durchschnittlich gebauter Mann mit glattgekämmten roten Haaren, wandte sich durchdringend seinen beiden Untergebenen zu. „Stimmt das?" Der mit der etwas helleren Stimme und den kurzen blonden Haaren meinte: „Nun... das ist so..." Rocko ging dazwischen. „Sir, wir würden den Auftrag übernehmen und die Sache überprüfen." Der Boss nickte. „Gut, meldet euch, wenn ihr Verstärkung braucht."

„Ja, Sir!" antwortete wir im Chor und verließen den Raum. „Aber..." meinte der Schwarzhaarige hilflos, dann waren wir draußen.

Eisberge (Ash)

Hier drin war es mindestens ebenso kalt wie draußen. Auch wenn die Höhlen etwas schulten, war es eine trockene und klirrende Kälte. Wir wanderten durch das schier endlos scheinenden Höhlensystem, ohne auch nur den kleinsten konkreten Hinweis wohin, immer nur unserem Gefühl nach.

Irgendwann blieb ich stehen. „So wird das nichts. Wir können nicht die ganze Zeit ziellos durch die Gegend laufen. Weißt du denn überhaupt nicht, wo wir hin müssen?" wandte ich mich an Mew. Diese sah etwas betreten zu Boden. „Tut mir Leid. Ich dachte, es würde leichter werden. Mein Gespür für so etwas ist wohl etwas eingerostet über die Zeit", meinte sie traurig. „Ach, komm schon. Niemand verlangt Wunder von dir", munterte Misty sie auf. Mews Gesicht erhellte sich gleich etwas. „Danke."

„Pikachu! (Kein Problem!)" Ich seufzte. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" Bevor jemand antworten konnte, schnupperte Moty aufgeregt in der Gegend herum und auch Pikachus Ohren spitzten sich. „Ich spüre etwas", sagten Mew und Moty synchron. „Pika, Pika. (Hier ist ein Pokémon.)" Ich blickte mich überrascht um und lauschte. Sah und hörte jedoch weit und breit nichts. „Arktos", fragte ich schließlich. Mew schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wüßte ich. Aber vielleicht kann es uns helfen." Ich nickte und wir liefen los.

Es ging weiter in das Höhlensystem hinein. „Was um alles Welt macht ein Pokémon hier oben. Müßte es nicht erfrieren?" gab Misty zu Bedenken, während wir Eiswolken schnaufend hinter unseren Pokémon herliefen. „Gute Frage aber das werden wir ja gleich sehen." Es ging durch ein paar Gänge und eine breitere Höhle in eine schmalere. Dort angekommen blieben unsere Pokémon stehen – bzw. hielten schwebend an – und blickten uns suchend um.

„Da!" Misty deutete auf einige übereinandergestürzte Schichten von Eis und Schnee. „Was ist d... Oh nein!" Nur ganz schwach lugte aus dem Haufen ein Teil von einem Flügel heraus. Schnell liefen wir zu dem Haufen herüber. „Das scheint ein Ausgang gewesen zu sein", meinte ich und versuchte etwas von den Schneeschichten zur Seite zu schieben aber es war so kalt, daß ich gleich wieder davon abließ. So nah dran konnte ich das Pokémon erkennen, was darunter lag. Es sah aus wie ein kleiner Vogel, eine Eule vielleicht, nein noch anders... Ach, war jetzt ja auch egal.

„Wir bräuchten etwas Feuer..." Ich schrak zurück als eine immens gedrosselte Glutattacke das Eis schmolz. Moty, die sich gerade wieder zurückverwandelte lächelte. „Bitte schön."

Gebirgsfuß (Sabrina)

Wie konnte er es wagen mich mit einem schmeichelnden Kompliment zu bedecken und auszunutzen. Das würde er mir büßen. Furios jagte ich Richie ein paar Runden um den Platz und dann über die nahe Wiese. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich für einen Moment echt verlegen gewesen... Da war wieder dieses Gefühl. Warum...?

Schließlich war mir die Rennerei zu bunt. Ich schloß kurz die Augen und teleportierte mich direkt neben ihn. Erstaunt wollte Richie ausweichen aber ich tackelte ihn vorher zu Boden. Nun fanden wir uns in einer etwas ungewöhnlichen Position wieder. Für einen langen Augenblick waren wir beide wie festgefroren. Ich starrte in diese tiefen dunklen Augen. Richie... Seit wir zusammenarbeiteten, seit wir Freunde waren – nein, seit ich ihn kennengelernt hatte – war ich immer mehr aufgeblüht. Heute hatte ich viel Spaß gehabt. Er brachte mich immer wieder zum Lachen und ich fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart fast überhaupt nicht mehr unwohl unter Menschen. Wie kam das? Ich mußte innerlich lachen über diesen Gedanken. Was für eine tolle Psychotrainerin ich doch war, wußte noch nicht mal meine eigenen Gefühle zu deuten.

„Entschuldige..." setzte ich an und wollte aufstehen. Aber er tat etwas, was ich nicht erwartet hatte. Sanft berührte er meine Wange. „Das... war nicht gelogen vorhin." Die Berührung löste ein elektrisierendes Kribbeln aus, die Worte waren wie ein Blitzschlag. „Ich... Ich..." Es kam nichts heraus und ich wußte auch nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Das war alles so ungewohnt. Nie war jemand so freundlich, so zärtlich gewesen, seit ich ein ganz kleines Kind war.

„Ich weiß es ist dumm... Wir sind so verschieden und du bist viel älter als ich aber..." Richie stoppte. Vorsichtig legte er die Arme um meinen Nacken und zog mich herunter. Ich wollte mich wehren, konnte aber nicht – nein, wollte eigentlich auch gar nicht... Dann berührten sich unsere Lippen und alle Zweifel wurden für den Moment beiseite gefegt. Ich genoß den Augenblick und nahm all die Emotionen in mir auf. Es war wie Balsam für meine über Jahre von Einsamkeit und Ablehnung geplagte Seele.

Vorsichtig lösten wir uns wieder. Es war ein sanfter, unsicherer Kuß gewesen. „Versuchen wir es doch einfach mal, hm?" Richie erwiderte mein Lächeln. Ich fühlte mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich unsagbar glücklich.

Eisberge (Ash)

„Was ist das für ein Pokémon?" wollte Misty wissen. Nun ich auch, also nahm ich meinen Pokédex zur Hand. „Botogel. Ein sehr rares Pokémon, das man fast nur in arktischen Klimazonen findet. Es ist ein friedlebendes Wesen, das Nahrung für seine Jungen transportiert. Botogel ist ein Pokémon des Eis-/Flugtyps." Ich hatte noch nie von diesem Pokémon gehört. Na ja, ein angehender Pokémonmeister lernt halt stets dazu. „Es scheint sehr schwach zu sein", überlegte Misty laut und kniete sich neben das arme Ding. Ich hockte mich daneben und betrachtete es eine Weile. Einige Federn waren eingefroren oder mindestens unterkühlt, auch wenn es aussah, als würde es eher laufen als fliegen - jedenfalls keine weiten Strecken.

Mein Blick fiel auf etwas in Botogels Gefieder. Mir fiel schlagartig die Beschreibung des Pokédex ein. Vorsichtig zog ich eine Handvoll Futter heraus. „Ah, vielleicht können wir es benutzen, damit es wieder zu Kräften kommt", schlug ich vor. „Pikachu, Chu. (Dafür müßte es erst mal aufwachen.)" Ich nickte. Da regte sich das Pokémon plötzlich ein wenig. „Hey, es wacht auf!" flüsterte Misty leise. Schwach hob Botogel den Kopf. Zaghaft hielt ich ihm etwas von dem Futter hin. „Hier, du solltest..." In einer flüssigen Bewegung, als ob es gar nicht so schlapp wäre, schnappte das Botogel mir das Futter aus der offenen Hand und verstaute es dahin, wo es hergekommen war. Dann rappelte es sich auf und nahm ein paar Schritte Distanz auf, wobei es uns böse anfunkelte. „Was... ist denn?"

„Ich glaube, das hättest du nicht tun sollen", meinte Mew und schwebte zu dem mißtrauischen Pokémon. Es folgte eine kurze Konversation in Pokémonsprache, dann drehte sich Mew wieder zu uns um. „Es sieht so aus, als wäre es auf dem Weg zu seinem Nest hier steckengeblieben. Das Futter, was es gefunden hat, reicht eh schon kaum und daher möchte es es nicht unnötig vergeuden", erklärte Mew. „Aber wie konnte das passieren. Ich meine, du mußt doch schon sehr lange hier oben leben", wandte Misty sich an Botogel. „Uhm, es hat noch nicht viel Kontakt zu Menschen gehabt und kann eure Sprache nicht so gut", erklärte Mew und übersetzte wieder. „Seit geraumer Zeit ist die Gegend unsicher. Botogel meinte, das sei passiert, als die Menschen kamen und versuchten den Gott des Eises zu fangen."

Ich rieb mir das Kinn, nicht nur, um zu grübeln, sondern auch, um etwas wärmer zu werden. „Damit ist wohl Ice Blue gemeint. Ich schätze, sie haben Fallen aufgestellt und ähnliches, um Arktos zu fangen." Die anderen stimmten mir zu. „Und nun? Wir können es doch nicht einfach hierlassen. Seine Jungen sind doch sicher schon am Verhungern."

„Ash, du kannst nicht allen helfen. Wenn wir das jetzt machen, werden wir erfroren sein bevor wir Arktos gefunden haben. Außerdem wissen wir gar nicht, ob die Jungen noch leben..." gab Misty zu bedenken. Ich rümpfte die Nase und schaute weg. „Du bist kaltherzig. Mir ist das Leben von ein paar Pokémon wichtiger, als diese dumme Mission!" Ich bereute es gleich wieder, sie angefahren zu haben. Sie hatte ja recht. Aber trotzdem konnte und wollte ich in dieser Situation nicht mit Logik argumentieren. „Entschuldige, so habe ich das nicht gemeint", hauchte Misty entschuldigend. „Schon gut. Du hattest ja recht. Trotzdem..."

„Hört mal zu. Wir sind alle etwas gestreßt. Ich denke Ash hat recht mit dem, was er sagt. Wir sollten zumindest versuchen diesem armen Pokémon zu helfen", sprang Moty überraschend zu meiner Verteidigung ein und sah ihre Trainerin auffordernd an. Misty nickte leicht und so war es beschlossen.

Seeschauminseln, Strand (Tracey)

„Nun nichts gegen die Orange Inseln aber es hat seinen eigenen Charme", kommentierte ich und blickte mich um. „Wo lebt der Kerl denn nun", fragte meine Begleitung und sah sich um. Ich sah auf die Karte. „Irgendwo landeinwärts. Kann nicht weit von hier sein. Na, dann los." Also setzen wir uns in Bewegung.

Wir liefen eine Weile umher aber wie das so ist, man findet nie etwas, wenn man es sucht... Soviel zum Orientierungsgespür eines Pokémonbeobachters... Auf den Orange Inseln kannte ich mich aus aber seit ich regelmäßig auf dem Indigoterrain war... Na, das würde mit der Zeit kommen.

„Und nun...?" begann mein Begleiter, da brach etwas – jemand – aus dem Gebüsch neben uns. Instinktiv schoß meine Hand in Richtung Sichlors Pokéball. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Aber zu unserer gelinden Überraschung waren es nur Rocko und Duplica in Team Rocket ähnlichen Uniformen, nur mit einem blauen „B".

„Wer... Tracey! Todd! Was macht ihr denn hier?" rief Rocko aus. „Das gleiche könnten wir euch fragen", entgegnete der junge Fotograf an meiner Seite. „Dumme Frage. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, daß Ash die drei Vögel zusammensuchen muß und die Seeschauminseln sind nun mal bekannt dafür Arktos Gebiet zu sein. Habe ich recht?" Rocko nickte verlegen. „Uhm, ja. Aber das nächste Mal posaune es nicht in der ganzen Gegend herum." Dabei streiften die beiden zivile Klamotten über. „Was soll der Aufzug", fragte ich. „Erzählen wir euch gleich. Vielleicht könnt ihr uns jetzt ja endlich erzählen, was ihr hier macht?" hakte Duplica nach. Todd räusperte sich. „Verzeihung. Ich glaube, wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ich bin Todd, freiberuflicher Fotograf für die Pokémon Times. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Duplica, Dittotrainerin und..." setzte Duplica an. „Die Pokémonimitatorin! Ich wollte schon immer mal eine Show sehen aber meine Arbeit hat es nie zugelassen und..." Diesmal unterbrach Rocko, da Todd etwas zu enthusiastisch Duplicas Hand schüttelte. „Ähem, Todd. Sie ist schon vergeben." Todd sprang abrupt zurück. „Oh, entschuldige bitte. So war das nicht..." Duplica kicherte. „Du bist ja eifersüchtig, Rocko." Dieser errötet etwas. „Nun..."

Ich entschloß mich dem armen Kerl etwas beizustehen. „Wir waren auf dem Weg zu diesem Professor für einen Artikel in der Pokémon Times. Nur ist die Beschreibung von Professor Eich etwas" – Ich sah auf die Karte, die wohl von vor zehn Jahren stammen mußte – „dürftig." Rocko lachte. „Oh, ihr meint Prof. Westwood. Den haben Ash, Misty und ich schon mal besucht. Kommt wir bringen euch hin."

Eisberge (Misty)

„Wo müssen wir denn hin". fragte Ash. Mew flog voraus, während ich das ziemlich unterkühlte Botogel trug. „Wir müssen noch ein Stück hoch. Es liegt etwas unter dem Gipfel." Ich sah nach oben. Der Gipfel lag bestimmt noch ein paar hundert Meter über uns. „Na toll."

Nach einer Weile stiller Wanderung – langsam schien uns die Kälte fast nichts mehr auszumachen, es brachte eh nichts sich zu beschweren – gelangten wir an einen schmalen Pfad, der nach oben führte. Er sah ziemlich vereist und an einigen Stellen auch nicht gerade sicher aus. Ein paar Abschnitte waren schon halb in sich zusammengebrochen.

Eine Weile standen wir da und sahen uns an. „Was machen wir nun? Es ist zu steil und zu rutschig zum laufen", bemerkte ich das Offensichtliche. Ash überlegte eine Zeit. „Also Bisasam kann ich hier nicht einsetzten, um uns abzusichern. Das ist zu kalt hier oben. Tauboss würde kaum gegen die Winde ankommen..." Pikachu deutete auf zwei Pokébälle. „Pika!" Ash nickte verstehend. „Ja, Feuer- und Wasserpokémon sollte wenig Probleme mit dem Eis haben. Aber wofür...? Ah, ich hab's!" Er warf die beiden Pokébälle und wie ich erwartet hatte, kamen Glurak und Schiggy heraus.

„Hört zu. Wir bauen uns einen Schlitten und unsere Pokémon können uns hochziehen." Glurak und Schiggy machten sich gleich an die Arbeit. „Nun eine bessere Wahl haben wir wohl nicht. Moty würdest du..." Moty hatte sich bereits in ein Flamara verwandelt und half tatkräftig mit. „Wieso frage ich eigentlich noch?"

In Nullkommanichts war der Schlitten fertig. Wir spannten Schiggy, Glurak und Moty, die aufgrund besseren Haltes die Form eines Aquana gewählt hatte, vor den Eisschlitten und setzten uns alle rein. Mew flog voraus und dirigierte die Pokémon über einigermaßen sichere Flächen. Glurak hatte nicht so große Probleme, allein wegen seiner Flugfähigkeit auch Moty kam zurecht. Nur Schiggy rutschte oft ein bißchen.

An einer sicheren Stelle legten wir einen Halt ein und Ash schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat keinen Sinn. Wir sind schneller, wenn Glurak und Moty uns alleine ziehen." Er nahm seinen Pokéball. „Komm zurück, Schiggy. Du hast dein Bestes versucht." Etwas enttäuscht kehrte die kleine Schildkröte in ihren Pokéball zurück.

Der weitere Aufstieg war tatsächlich gleichmäßiger, doch wurde dafür der Weg immer schmaler und unebener. Das wiederum verlangsamte uns. Immer wieder hielten wir Ausschau nach dem Nest, konnten aber bei dem ganzen Schneetreiben nie wirklich was erkennen. „Pikapi!" Ich sah angestrengt dorthin, wo Pikachu hindeutete. Da war tatsächlich etwas, was wie ein Nest aussah. Direkt am Rand hing es wie auf einer Klippe. „Ziel hundert Meter voraus", bestätigte Mew vor uns, welcher der ständige Wind auch langsam zu schaffen machte. Bei dem ganzen Geschrei und dem heftigen Sturmgeheul, hörten wir das Piepen nicht...

Eine gewaltige Explosion erschütterte den ganzen Berg. Schnee und Eis wirbelte, ich fühlte wie der Schlitten seinen Halt verlor. Schemenhaft erkannte ich, daß wir auf den Rand zuschossen und drohten jede Sekunde hinüberzugleiten. Ich klammerte mich ganz fest an Ash und schrie einfach nur. All unsere Schreie wurden jedoch fast gleich wieder vom Wind verweht. Dann erreichten wir den Rand der fast schon nicht mehr existierenden Klippe. Ich schloß die Augen und wartete auf den Fall...

Aber er kam nicht. Verstört schlug ich die Augen auf und blickte mich um. Der Schlitten hing regelrecht in der Luft, umhüllt von einer sanften und doch starken roten Aura. Mew schwebte ein Stück hinter uns, die Augen in tiefer Konzentration geschlossen. Langsam schwebten wir wieder auf einigermaßen sicheren Boden, genau neben unser Ziel...

Labor von Prof. Westwood (Rocko)

„Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was für ein Typ dieser Westwood ist. Ich habe ein paar seiner Studien gelesen. Muß ja sehr intelligent sein", sagte Tracey, aufgeregt wie immer, wenn es um eine berühmte Persönlichkeit ging. Ich lachte. „Intelligent vielleicht, wenn auch etwas... exzentrisch." Todd lächelte ebenfalls. „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich hab ihn mal auf einer Ausstellung getroffen. Schien mir leicht zerstreut."

„Tja, das scheint wohl in der Natur genialer Wissenschaftler zu liegen", bemerkte Duplica.

Wir hatten das Labor erreicht und traten ein. „Läßt der immer einfach jeden rein?" wollte Todd ungläubig wissen. „Anscheinend..." Ich führte die Gruppe durch die Empfangshalle und dorthin, wo ich Prof. Westwood vermutet. Aber da war er nicht.

„Was sind das für Bilder?" Duplica betrachtete die fünf Gemälde, die sich bis auf das Letzte alle ziemlich glichen. „Westwood I-V", erklärte ich. „Das Letzte ist unser geschätzter Professor heute." Die anderen Drei musterten die Bilder. „Fällt etwas aus der Reihe", stellte Tracey fest.

Ein Geräusch ließ uns herumfahren. Ein ziemlich verschlafener Prof. Westwood kam in den Raum. „Ah, so ein Schläfchen tut doch gut. Oh, ich habe Besuch. Was kann ich denn für euch tun, Kinder?" Ich sah etwas betrapst drein. „Hi, Professor. Erinnern sie sich nicht mehr an mich?"

Er betrachtete mich eine Weile. „Nein... Nicht daß ich wüßte." Ich fing mich gerade noch vor dem Umfallen. „Ich bin's, Rocko. Ich war vor ein paar Jahren mit meinen Freunden hier." Westwood grübelte etwas, dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. „Ah! Ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Worum ging es da noch gleich..." Langsam glaubte ich sein Lahmus hätte ihn mit Amnesie angesteckt. „Die Geschichte mit dem Lahmus", half ich ihm auf die Sprüngen. „Hm, welchen Lahmus?" Jetzt fielen wir alle kollektiv zu Boden. „Ach, doch jetzt erinnere ich mich. Das war als Flegmon sich zu Lahmus entwickelte." Ich stöhnte nur. „Ich glaube, du hattest recht, Rocko", meinte Todd leise. „Genie und Wahnsinn liegen oft nahe beieinander." Duplica schüttelte den Kopf. „In diesem Fall würde ich eher Genie und Vergeßlichkeit sagen..."

Der Professor lud uns auf einen Kaffee ein und wir nahmen dankbar an. Wenn man ihn nicht dazu brachte sich an irgendwas erinnern zu müssen, war er eigentlich ganz normal. „Also, was macht ihr denn nun hier." Tracey setzte seine Tasse ab. „Ich und Todd kommen wegen des Artikels. Sie haben Prof. Eich gebeten ein Teil ihres Berichtes einfließen zu lassen." Überraschenderweise verstand Westwood diesmal sofort. „Ah ja, genau. Wartet ich hole ihn gleich, Wollte er nicht noch ein paar Bilder?" Todd nahm seine Kamera. „Ich bin Fotograf. Aber das können wir ja später machen." Westwood nickte, dann musterte er Duplica und mich. „Und ihr beide, Rocko und Miss, um..."

„Duplica." Westwood kratzte sich am Kopf. „Irgendwo habe ich den Namen schon mal gehört." Todd sprang schon wieder mal in die Bresche. Zum Glück hatte ich gemerkt, daß er nur von ihren Fähigkeiten begeistert war und nicht weiter an ihr interessiert. „Duplica ist Dittotrainerin und die berühmte Pokémonimitatorin." Duplica lächelte verlegen. „Äh danke, Todd. Ich kann auch für mich selbst sprechen."

Westwood schien sich zu erinnern – oh Wunder! „Richtig. Ich habe etwas darüber gelesen. Stimmt es wirklich, daß ihr Ditto jedes Pokémon nachmachen kann". fragte er zweifelnd. Duplica blickte etwas gekränkt drein und ließ Ditto aus seinem Pokéball, wo es für das kleine Spielchen vorhin geblieben war. „Sagen sie, was sie haben wollen." Eine Weile überlegte der Professor, dann meinte er: „Ein Dragonir." Wie auf Kommando verwandelte Ditto sich. Das war einfach, da es ja Dragonir schon von Misty kannte. „Hm, beeindruckend. Sicher kann es kein Lavados." Duplica grinste und ich mußte mich schon bemühen nicht zu lachen.

Westwood und Todd fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sich Ditto in ein Lavados verwandelte. „Es ist etwas kleiner als das Original. Aber das stört sie hoffentlich nicht." Tracey malte stumm eine schnelle Skizze von dem beeindruckenden Vogel vor uns. Etwas erschöpft schrumpfte Ditto wieder zusammen. „Legendäre Pokémon sind etwas erschöpfend", erklärte Duplica und ließ Ditto sich in seinem Pokéball ausruhen.

„Aber... aber", stotterte Westwood, „ich dachte, es kann nur Pokémon nachmachen, die es mal gesehen hat." Duplica nickte. „Bei manchen reichen auch Bilder. Aber so starke Pokémon wie Lavados muß es schon mal gesehen haben oder zumindest in ihrer Nähe sein", erklärte sie. „Moment, ihr habt Lavados schon?" hakte Tracey nach. „Nun die Flamme. Wir brauchen erst Arktos und Zapdos, um Lavados vollständig zu erwecken."

Westwood bekam große Augen. „Moment mal. Worum geht es hier eigentlich? Wir sprechen hier von legendären Pokémon, oder?" Ich seufzte. Das würde wieder einiges an Erklärungen nach sich ziehen. „Ja. Das ist auch der Grund, warum wir hier sind. Arktos lebt hier und da wir – oder besser Ash – die drei Vögel unbedingt vereinen muß..."

„Stopp, stopp..." ging der Professor dazwischen. „Wie kommt ihr darauf das Arktos hier ist?" Tracey sah auf. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben sie diese Theorie selber aufgestellt." Westwood sah ihn ungläubig an. „Habe ich?" (Anm. des Autors: Kollektiver Schweißtropfen.) Dann stieg Verstehen in seine Augen. „Ach, das. Die ist doch schon uralt. Ich glaube selbst nicht mehr dran. Niemand hat Arktos je wirklich gesehen oder es beweisen können. Darauf solltet ihr euch lieber nicht verlassen." Ich stutzte. Was war jetzt, wenn sie umsonst da oben waren?

„Wir haben eine zuverlässige Quelle", erklärte Duplica. Westwood blickte sie fragend an. „Würden sie dem legendären Mew widersprechen wollen." Ein paar Sekunden starrte uns Prof. Westwood an als kämen wir von einem anderen Stern. Dann fiel er in Ohnmacht...

Seeschauminseln, Eisberge (Arktos)

Einsam zog ich meine Runden. Seit Jahrhunderten lebte ich hier. Stets allein und immer einsam. Die wenigen Pokémon, die sich nach hier oben verirrten, waren kaum Ablenkung. Sie behandelten mich wie einen Gott, vielleicht war ich auch einer... Aber eigentlich suchte ich nur Kontakt, Kontakt mit anderen Pokémon. Pokémon meiner Art.

Ich landete und sah auf die Insel hinunter. Solange ich mich erinnern konnte, war das meine Heimat gewesen und die Heimat der vielen Generationen vor mir. Wir herrschten über dieses Gebiet und warteten auf den Tag, an dem wir gerufen wurden. Gerufen durch den Auserwählten – sofern die Legende überhaupt stimmte. Ich zweifelte schon länger daran. War die Hoffnung auf Erlösung von diesem einsamen Schicksal durch eine alte Legende überhaupt berechtigt? Sollte ich nicht lieber alleine versuchen hinauszuziehen und mein Schicksal zu finden.

Ich seufzte. Es war sinnlos. Diese Gedanken hatten mich immer wieder gequält. Stets hatte ich versucht mich aufzuraffen aber etwas hielt mich immer noch hier. Warum? Warum nur? Der eisige Wind wehte um ich herum, doch er machte mir nichts. Es war mein Werk, meine... unsere Kreation. Wenn ich nicht mehr hier wäre, würde das alles verschwinden und dieser eisige Bereich inmitten der südlichen Gefilde würde in neuer Blüte auftauen. Aber das würde wohl nie geschehen.

Plötzlich, ein Gefühl, ein Gedanke. Eine Kraft, die meiner ähnelte, nur soviel stärker, reiner und ausgeglichener. War das...? Konnte das...? Unmöglich! Aber doch.... Ich mußte es überprüfen. Schnell breitete ich meine Flügel aus und ließ mich von meinem Gefühl und dem Wind leiten. Es wurde deutlicher – das Gefühl. Doch da war auch... Gefahr? Ich beeilte mich. Jemand brauchte meine Hilfe, jemand der wichtig für mich war...

Da vorne! Oben, nah am Gipfel des höchsten Berges, auf dem schmalen Pfad der keiner mehr war. Ich sah Spuren einer Explosion. Eine der Näherungsmienen, welche die Menschen gelegt hatten, um mich zu fangen, mußte explodiert sein. Mit dem Augen eines Adlers suchte ich die Gegend an. Mein Blick fiel auf den Nistplatz des einzelnen Botogels. Da war jemand. Eine Art Schlitten. Ich entdeckte Pokémon, zumindest die unverkennbare Form eines Gluraks, dann Menschen – zwei. Und da, immer noch leuchtend vor abklingender Energie, dieses kleine, unscheinbare Wesen. Ich kannte sie wie jedes Pokémon und doch viel besser. War die Zeit so plötzlich gekommen?

Etwas donnerte und lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und auch die der Gruppe unten. Gewaltige Schneemaßen stürzten den Gipfel hinunter. Oh nein, die Explosion mußte eine Lawine ausgelöst haben. Mir blieben nur Sekunden. Im Sturzflug raste ich nach unten. Dabei lud ich meine Energie auf und entlud sie in einem meterdicken Eisstrahl...

(Ash)

Ich hatte echt gedacht, es sei um uns geschehen. Wenn man bedachte in wie vielen solcher Situation wir schon gesteckt hatten. Es war ein Wunder, daß wir immer noch lebten. Katzen konnte wir nicht sein, denn die hatten bekanntlich _nur_ neun Leben...

Der ganze Troß verschnaufte erst mal einige Momente. Ich checkte, ob Misty in Ordnung war aber sie war nur etwas durchgeschüttelt. Das waren wir wohl alle. Die Pokémon hatten es einigermaßen überstanden. Glurak rappelte sich schon wieder auf und auch Moty stemmte sich langsam hoch. Pikachu sprang aus meiner Jacke, wo sie sich verkrochen hatte, und auch Botogel krabbelte aus Mistys beschützender Umarmung und lief zu seinem Nest.

_Die Jungen!_ Aber ich sah schnell, daß ihnen nichts passiert war. Es sah mich auffordernd an und ich wollte gerade das verstaute Futter hervorkramen, da donnerte etwas gewaltig über uns. Wie in Trance drehte ich langsam den Kopf und sah unseren, diesmal wohl unvermeidlichen Untergang auf uns zukommen. _Die Explosion_, schoß es mir durch den Kopf, _sie muß eine Lawine ausgelöst haben._ Misty schreckte auf. „Oh mein Gott, nein!" Botogel legte sich schützend über seine Jungen, Mew versuchte etwas Restenergie aufzuladen aber es würde zu spät sein. Ich warf mich beschützend auf Misty. Diesmal war es wirklich zuende. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich und schloß die Augen...

Da fegte etwas über unseren Köpfe. Ein eiskalter Hauch, der ein schrilles, klirrendes Geräusch hinterließ. „Ash, sieh nur", raunte Misty. Ich drehte mich um. Ein meterdicke Strahl aus eiskalter Energie hatte den Rand der Lawine eingefroren und fraß sich langsam seinen Weg immer weiter nach oben. Das war kein gewöhnlicher Eisstrahl, so etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Vorsichtig folgte ich dem Verlauf des Strahles zurück zu seinem Ursprung...

Ich schnappte nach Luft. Ein majestätischer, blaugefiederter Vogel schoß im Sturzflug auf uns herab und sandte dabei diesen unglaublichen Eisstrahl aus. „Arktos", flüsterte ich ehrfürchtig. Misty fuhr herum und erstarrte vor dieser Schönheit.

Der Strahl brach abrupt ab – hatte aber seinen Zweck erfüllt – als Arktos, begleitet von einem schrillen Schmerzensschrei, mit voller Wucht in ein fast unsichtbares Netz flog und dort hängen blieb. Elektrizität und kleine Flammen züngelte durch die Maschen. „Pika! (Nein!)" Pikachu jagte einen Donnerblitz in das Netz aber es hatte keine Wirkung.

Ich spürte ein Kribbeln, erzeugt von starker Energie. Ich sah zu Mew und abermals stockte mir der Atem. Da hatte ich gedacht, sie sei ausgelaugt, doch ich hätte es mit der Erfahrung von New Island besser wissen müssen. Mew leuchtete in ihrer grellen roten Blase und schickte mit einem zornigen Schrei einen solch mächtigen Energiestrahl durch das Netz, daß es sich augenblicklich in Luft auflöste, ohne Arktos irgendein Leid zuzufügen.

Arktos schwebte zu Boden und schüttelte sich kurz. Mew sackte zu Boden. Ich lief schnell zu ihr und stützte sie ein wenig. Arktos ließ seine Blicke über uns alle schweifen und blieb bei Mew und mir hängen. „Ihr? Habe ich da etwas bei der Legende vergessen?" Ich war weniger überrascht, daß es sprechen konnte. „Eine kleine Abänderung. Es stand nirgendwo, daß ich nicht hier sein darf, oder?" meinte Mew müde lächelnd aber doch glücklich. Arktos neigte den Kopf etwas. „Wie Ihr meint, Mistress."

Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Mistress?" Mew grinste verlegen. „Na ja..." Ich spürte die stechenden und prüfenden Blicke des machtvollen Pokémons vor mir und wandte mich wieder Arktos zu. „Ist er das", fragte Arktos nach einiger Zeit. Mew nickte. „Dann muß er sich als würdig erweisen." Ich wollte gerade protestieren, ob diese Höllenqualen des Aufstiegs nicht schon schlimm genug waren, aber überraschenderweise kam mir jemand zuvor. Es war weder Pikachu, noch Misty. Nein, es war das kleine Botogel. Der im Vergleich winzige Vogel hüpfte mutig vor den großen und begann aufgeregt in seiner Sprache zu plappern, wobei es einige wilde Gesten vollführte.

Arktos hörte überraschend geduldig zu. „Ah, so ist das..." Es fixierte mich mit seinem Blick und neigte den Kopf ehrerbietig. Verwundert stand ich auf, Mew konnte schon wieder von selbst schweben. Während Arktos sprach, kamen auch Misty, Pikachu und die anderen Pokémon zu uns.

„Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit. Ich bin ich euch sehr dankbar für euer Tun. Ihr habt trotz der Gefahr und eurer eigenen Mission diesem Pokémon in Not geholfen. Das ist Beweis genug für mich. Ich stehe in eurer Schuld." Arktos sah etwas träumerisch in den Himmel. „Also ist die Zeit nun wohl gekommen. Endlich kann ich dieses Gebiet verlassen und es von seinem Schicksal erlösen. Mein Wunsch wurde erhört."

Arktos sah wieder zu mir und ich konnte seinen Wunsch in seinen Augen lesen. Mein Herz sagte mir die Worte, die nicht zwischen uns ausgetauscht werden mußten. Langsam nahm ich meinen letzten Pokéball vom Gürtel, Arktos schwang sich würdevoll empor und ich warf den Pokéball in die Luft. Es sah beinahe aus, als würde Arktos in den Pokéball hineinfliegen. Ein heller Lichtblitz, dann war alles vorbei und ich fing den Pokéball wieder auf. Ich spürte ein sonderbares, eisiges Kribbeln meine Finger hochlaufen. Plötzlich wechselte das Rot des Pokéballs zu dem Blau von Arktos Gefieder und die obere Hälfte war von Eiskristallen bedeckt. Ich strich sanft über die Oberfläche. Endlich am Ziel, endlich hatte ich etwas Greifbares von alldem in Händen. Aber da war noch etwas zu tun.

Erneut warf ich den Pokéball in die Luft und Arktos schoß mit einem Schrei der Erleichterung – und das hatte nicht mit dem Pokéball zu tun – wieder heraus. Es kreiste ein paar Runden über dem Gipfel und stoppte dann im Zentrum. Dort begann Arktos in einem pulsierendem Eisblau zu leuchten, kleine Eisblitze schossen zu Boden. Nein, korrigierte ich mich, sie kamen aus dem ganzen Gebirge. Grüne Linien aus Gras und Moos kamen zum Vorschein, als sich Schnee und Eis langsam auflösten und in Form dieser Blitze zu Arktos hinaufschossen. Es war, als ob der ganze Berg aus einem langen Winterschlaf erwachte...

HQ von Ice Blue (Boss)

„Sir, Fangnetz 4 wurde aktiviert." Ich erhob mich und sah meinem Mitarbeiter über die Schulter. Der Tag war anstrengend und nervig gewesen. Ich war gerade erst mit dem beiden Aufmüpfigen fertiggeworden, die steif und fest behauptet die beiden, die sie beschuldigt hatten, noch nie gesehen zu haben. Aber wer würde das nicht sagen? Nun, vielleicht gab es ja doch noch was Erfreuliches an diesem verkorksten Tag.

„Signatur?" Mein Untergebener huschte mit seinen Händen über die Tastatur. „Eindeutig Arktos, Sir", hauchte er und stockte dann. „Energieüberlastung an Netz 4. hält stand..." Der blinkende Punkt auf dem Bildschirm erlosch plötzlich. „Fangnetz 4 wurde zerstört..." Ich hatte mich geirrt. Der Tag wurde nicht besser, sondern schlimmer.

Bergfuß (Richie)

Die ganze Zeit über saßen wir einfach nur da, streuten zwischen die schmeichelnden Komplimente den ein oder anderen Hinweis wie „Wir müssen noch diesen Vogel finden, Schatz" und so, nur für den Fall, daß uns doch noch jemand beobachtete, was wir mittlerweile mehr als bezweifelten.

„Na, ihr scheint ja euren Job zu genießen, hm?" schreckte uns eine weibliche Stimme aus einer leisen Unterhaltung. Wir drehten uns um und entdeckten Duplica, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt mit einem wissenden Ausdruck gespielter Empörung im Gesicht. Hinter ihr kamen Rocko, Tracey, ein anderer Junger an den ich dumpf als Todd, den Pokémonfotograf erinnerte, und Professor Westwood ins Blickfeld.

„Was denn, so war doch der Auftrag. Wir sollten uns amüsieren", entgegnete Sabrina. Duplica bekam einen Schweißtropfen. „Ähem, ja. Nicht, daß ich glauben würde, es hätte etwas gebracht. Bei deren Stumpfsinnigkeit. Die sind viel zu blöd, um so etwas subtiles zu kapieren wie wir aus nächster Nähe erfahren konnte." Rocko nickte. „Außerdem haben sie Ashs Tauboss anscheinend doch entdeckt. Wir konnten das noch hinbiegen. Aber euer Job hier war wohl recht überflüssig."

Ich warf Sabrina einen Blick zu und zwinkerte kurz. „Fandest du es überflüssig." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das können wir ruhig öfter machen." Die Anderen starrten uns verwirrt an. Duplica verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Nun kommt mal wieder runter von eurer Wolke. Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um Ash und Misty." Dabei sah sie nach oben zum Berg. „Sie sollten langsam wieder unten sein..." Wenn man das so bedachte, hatte sie recht. Der Tag neigte sich bereits dem Ende entgegen und es war noch keine Spur von ihnen zu sehen.

„Ach, nun laß sie doch", setzte Tracey an. „Die Zwei können gut auf sich selbst... Was im Namen aller Pokémon ist das?" Ich fuhr herum und starrte auf die Berge. Uns klappte wohl allen regelrecht die Kinnlade nach unten. Es schien, als würde das ganze Gebirge auftauen. Eisblaue Blitzen schossen zum Gipfel des höchsten Berges und nahmen allen Schnee und alles Eis mit sich. Dort, wo es vorher Weiß war, blühte es jetzt Grün wie im schönsten Frühling.

Eine Weile starrten wir ungläubig nach oben und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Um uns herum hatten ebenfalls Touristen und andere angehalten und bestaunten das Naturwunder. „Da oben!" rief Rocko. Ich folgte der Richtung seiner Hand. Da war ein Vogel. Nein, ein Vogel wäre ein glatte Beleidigung gewesen für diesen majestätischen Anblick, der voller Grazie zu uns herunterflog. „Heiliger... Das ist unglaublich!" ereiferte sich Prof. Westwood und begann Notizen zu machen, Todd fotografierte wie ein Wilder und Tracey zeichnete fix ein paar Bilder.

Ich machte etwas auf Arktos Rücken aus. Es waren... „Hey, da sind Ash und Misty!" Rocko holte ein Fernglas hervor. „Du hast recht. Ich schätze, das ist unser Stichwort. Der Urlaub ist vorbei, Freunde!" Duplica verstand und holte ihr Ditto hervor und ich ließ Zippo heraus.

Und so verließen wir die Seeschauminseln genauso wie wir gekommen waren. Nur mit einigen kleinen Unterschieden. Ash und Misty flogen jetzt nicht Tauboss, sondern das legendäre Arktos. Die Eisberge hatten ihren Namen nicht mehr so recht verdient. Ich genoß den Flug mit Sabrina jetzt mehr als zuvor und nebenbei hatten wir noch eine kleine Verbrecherorganisation ausgehoben. Aber was machte das schon. Alles in allem ein ganz normaler Tag – für uns...

(Erzähler)

„Und so verabschieden wir uns von unseren Helden, als sie dem Sonnenuntergang entgegenfliegen, auf dem Weg zu ihrem nächsten Abenteuer. Da Richie ja so freundlich war und mir die Zusammenfassung abgenommen hat... VIELEN DANK, RICHIE!" Ich räusperte mich. „Äh, nun ja. Es bleibt eigentlich nur noch zu sagen, bis zum nächsten Mal."

Das Bild wechselt, zeigt erst ein großes Gebäude und dann ein dunkles Büro. Zwei Gestalten treten ein, die mich irgendwie dunkel an die beiden Kopfgeldjäger erinnern. „Sir, wir haben so eben die Meldung erhalten, daß Ice Blue komplett hochgenommen wurde. Das Ziel ist entkommen und hält Kurs auf das erwartete Gebiet", berichtete der junge Mann. „Gut. Ist alles soweit vorbereitet?" Der Mann im Schatten hinter dem Pult strich seinem Snobilikat sanft über den Kopf. „Fast. Bis sie hier sind, sind wir fertig", berichtete die Frau. „Exzellent. Bald werden wir alle bekommen, was wir wollen..."

Anmerkungen des Autors

Eigentlich habe ich echt nicht viel zu erläutern. Sorry, daß dieses Kapitel über einen Monat auf sich warten ließ. Aber ich hatte ein paar andere Projekte am Hals und das Kapitel hing gut einen Monat bei einem Drittel fest. Dieses Wochenende habe ich mir gedacht, ich müßte das mal fertigmachen. Recht inspirierend dabei war der zweite Film, den ich nun endlich gesehen habe. Ich wiederhole noch einmal, daß diese Fic rein gar nichts mit dem zweiten Film zu tun hat, außer vielleicht ein paar Inspirationen.

Zum Boss von Ice Blue. Ich hatte keinen Bock mir Namen nur für eine Episode auszudenken. Daher bleibt der Boss eben Boss. Ich hoffe, das stört niemanden.

Das war's dann auch. Das Kapitel ist besser geworden, als ich am Anfang gedacht/befürchtet hatte. Mir hat es Spaß gemacht und euch beim Lesen hoffentlich auch. Zum Schluß noch ein Schimpftirade auf RTL2, welche die neuen Folgen schon wieder verschieben. IHR SEID ECHT LAHM!!! Äh ja, ich will mir hier keine Feinde machen.

Ja ne, minna. Euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	15. Geister der Vergangenheit - Mistys Gesch...

The Final Step to the Master 15 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:32:00Z 2001-11-03T17:32:00Z 10 6926 39482 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 329 78 48486 9.2812 1 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 15

---Rückblick---

Azuria City Arena (Misty)

Mit großen Augen hockte ich am Fenster. Es stürmte bereits den ganzen Tag draußen. Dicke Regentropfen prasselten gegen die Fenster der Azuria City Arena. Hin und wieder ein Blitz. Es war ein schreckliches Wetter für diese Jahreszeit. Es war tiefster Sommer...

Warum ich da saß? Um dem Wetter zuzusehen? Nein, ich wartete auf Mama. Sie war eine berühmte Wasserpokémontrainer und daher sehr oft unterwegs. Vor einigen Tagen war sie zum Orange Archipel gefahren. Morgen hatte ich Geburtstag. Sie hatte versprochen rechtzeitig wieder dazusein. Hoffentlich schaffte sie es beim dem Wetter.

Papa war schon lange nicht mehr da. Ich konnte mich kaum an ihn erinnern. Meine Schwestern hatten gesagt er sei weggezogen, Mama redete nicht darüber. Aber ich war nicht dumm. Ich wußte, daß er tot war. Das konnte ich an Mama sehen, immer wenn er zur Sprache gebracht wurde.

Wo war Mama? Ein weiterer Blitz, ein lautes Krachen, dann das Läuten des Telefons. Ich lief hin. Meine große Schwester Daisy war rangegangen. Die anderen kamen auch. Es war Mama. Das Bild war schwach. „Kinder... wir... der Sturm... zu stark. Wir müssen... woanders anlegen..." Sie sah mich an. „Tut mir Leid, Schatz. Ich schaffe... wohl nicht... vor morgen Abend... feiert schön... Schwestern...." Die Verbindung brach zusammen.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und nur das Heulen und Peitschen des Sturms war zu hören. „Nun... Ich schätze, daß erübrigt das Warten", meinte Lilly. „Geh jetzt ins Bett, Misty. Wir sehen dann, was wir morgen machen", meinte Daisy. Ich schluckte und nickte traurig. Daisy war immer so vernünftig. Ihr konnte ich nicht widersprechen.

Am nächsten Morgen erreichte uns die Nachricht, daß die Yacht meiner Mutter im Sturm verschollen war, es wurden keine Überlebenden gefunden...

---Ende Rückblick---

Stumm blickte ich in die große weite Leere des Meeres vor mir  Wir hatten eine kurze Rast eingelegt, als wir das Festland erreichten. Es war schon spät in der Nacht gewesen und wir hatten nur wenig geschlafen. Heute würden wir weiter Richtung Azuria fliegen, in dessen Nähe Zapdos gesichtet wurde, um genauer zu sein am örtlichen Kraftwerk.

Warum hatte ich diesen Traum nur heute gehabt? Ich hatte wirklich genug, worüber ich nachdenken konnte aber nicht dieses dunkle Kapitel meines Lebens. Eine düstere Vorahnung überkam mich, als ob etwas passieren würde. Ich lachte innerlich. Als ob nicht schon genug passiert wäre. Anscheinend färbte Sabrina ab oder ich wurde einfach nur paranoid...

„Misty, kommst du? Wir wollen los!" hörte ich Ash rufen. „Komme!" 

**Geister der Vergangenheit – Mistys Geschichte**

Azuria City Arena (Daisy)

Es war später Nachmittag und ich war gerade dabei die Arenapokémon etwas im Pool schwimmen zu lassen. In den nächsten Tagen stand keine Show an, was uns etwas mehr Zeit für die Arena gab. Sofern sich die anderen beiden mal bequemen würden etwas zu tun...

„Hallo, jemand zuhause?" Ein Besucher? So spät noch. Na, wir waren einfach nur nicht dran gewöhnt, glaube ich. „Immer gerade aus durch!" rief ich den Gang hinunter. Kurz darauf hörte ich Schritte und wenig später tauchte eine Frau, Anfang/Mitte 40 mit langen rotblonden Haaren auf, die ihr frei über die Schultern fielen. Sie trug ein meerblaues T-Shirt und eine kniehohe weiße Hose. Ihr Haut war stark gebräunt, als ob sie direkt aus dem Urlaub kam.

Ein Dejá vü überkam mich. Ich kannte diese Person! „Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Die Frau musterte mich lange und durchdringend. Dann lächelte sie. „Das kannst du bestimmt, Daisy." Woher...? In diesem Moment kamen Violet und Lilly herein. „Oh, wir haben Besuch. Ein Herausforderer?" begann Violet. „Komisch, sie kommen mir bekannt vor, Miss..." Die Frau lächelte noch stärker, als meine Schwestern auftauchten. Ich hatte sie schon mal gesehen. Diese Haare, diese Augen, diese Ähnlichkeit mit Misty oder eher umgekehrt. Es gab nur einen Menschen, der eine solche Ähnlichkeit mit unserer Jüngsten hatte aber dieser Mensch war...

„Waterflower, Maya Waterflower." Mir stockte der Atem... „Oh mein Gott!" rief Lilly aus. Violet bedeckte fassungslos ihren Mund. „Mom?" preßte ich schließlich hervor. Es dauert nicht lange und die Realität holte uns ein. Es war zweifellos unsere Mutter. Jetzt wo es gesagt war, war es allzu deutlich. „Mom!" rief ich jetzt und die Tränen flossen. Was folgte war eine herzzerreißende Wiedersehensszene, die keiner weiteren Worte bedurfte.

Zwischen Tränen und Umarmung, fragte unsere Mutter plötzlich: „Wo ist Misty?" Ich stutzte. Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie erfuhr, daß ihre Lieblingstochter nicht mehr hier war? Wie würde sie reagieren? In diesem Moment – was für ein Timing – hörte ich meine jüngste Schwester laut im Eingangsbereich rufen. „Ich bin zurück!" Ich warf Lilly und Violet einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den sie genauso entgegneten. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

(Misty)

Als wir landeten überkam mich schon wieder so ein komisches Gefühl. Irgendwas war grundlegend nicht so wie es sein sollte, nur konnte ich nicht feststellen, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht war. „Was hast du, Mist? Geht es dir nicht gut?" holte mich Ashs besorgte Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. „Nein, es ist nichts", beruhigte ich ihn. „Hab heute Nacht nur schlecht geträumt. Bin wohl etwas müde." Ash sah mich zweifelnd an. „Hm", machte er, beließ es aber dabei.

Wir betraten die Arena und ich rief den Gang hinunter nach meinen Schwestern. Es herrschte eine lange Zeit Ruhe, das Toben von Pokémon verriet mir, daß sie wohl am Pool waren. Sie ließen sich ungewöhnlich viel Zeit... „Hi, Misty!" hörte ich Violet rufen. „Schön, daß du vorbeischaust", meinte Lilly etwas verlegen. Ich wurde mißtrauisch, es war doch etwas im Busch. „Ok, was ist los?" wollte ich wissen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Daisy lächelte scheu. „Also, das ist so..." Sie kam nie dazu es auszusprechen.

Plötzlich wurde ihr Erklärungsversuch von einem lauten, hysterischen „Misty-Schatz!" unterbrochen. Ich sah noch jemand auf mich zustürmen, eine Frau, die mir seltsam bekannt vorkam, dann fand ich mich in einer Umarmung wieder. „Was...? Wer?" stotterte ich. Das Ganze war äußerst seltsam. Wer war diese Person? Eine entfernte Verwandte vielleicht? Ich kannte sie, soviel war klar aber woher...? „Du bist aber groß geworden, meine kleine Prinzessin." Kleine Prinzessin? Das löste etwas bei mir aus. Eine längst vergessen Erinnerung...

---Rückblick---

Warum sagten sie das? Das war gemein. Ich lief in mein Zimmer und warf mich aufs Bett. Das war nicht fair. Ich war auch eine Waterflower! Warum sagten sie so etwas zu mir? Sie waren doch meine Schwestern? Was machte es schon, wenn ich etwas anders aussah.

Ich weinte eine Zeitlang in mein Kissen, bis ich eine warme Hand sanft über meinen Kopf streicheln fühlte. Ich sah auf und entdeckte Mama neben mir. „Was ist denn los, Kleines? Warum weinst du?" Ich schniefte eine Weile, ohne etwas herauszubringen. „Sie... Sie sind so gemein! Warum sagen sie ich gehöre nicht zu ihnen? Nur weil ich nicht so wie sie aussehe?" preßte ich hervor. Mama schaute verwirrt, verstand dann aber scheinbar. „Na, na. Sie haben es sicher nicht so gemeint." Ich war wütend, es ging immer so. Jedesmal, wenn ich mal bei irgendwas mitmachen wollte. „Doch! Was ist so falsch daran, wenn ich mich nicht mit all dem Zeugs zukleistern will? Ich bin erst Fünf! Ich will nun mal nicht so sein. Ich möchte lieber Pokémon trainieren wie du, Mom."

Meine Mutter seufzte und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich schluchzte ein wenig. Aber eher war ich sauer, denn traurig. „Schau, du mußt tun, was du für richtig hältst. Wenn es dich selber glücklich macht, kann es dir egal sein, was andere Leute sagen." Freilich verstand ich noch nicht ganz aber ich sollte es mit der Zeit verstehen. „Vergiß nie. Ich habe euch alle lieb und du wirst immer meine kleine Prinzessin bleiben, hm?" Ich nickte zaghaft und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht...

---Ende Rückblick---

„Mom...?" versuchte ich es langsam, als mich die Realität wieder einholte. War es möglich? Konnte es tatsächlich sein? Gemessen an den Reaktionen meiner Schwestern mußte es einfach! Es mußte! „Ja, ich bin's, Schatz..." Ein Glücksgefühl überkam mich, wie ich es seit meinem ersten Kuß mit Ash nicht mehr gehabt hatte. „Mom!" Ich fiel ihr um den Hals und ließ meinen Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf. Es war mir egal, ob mich jetzt alle hemmungslos weinen sahen. Ich wußte, sie würden es alle verstehen. Momentan fragte ich nicht nach dem Wie, sondern genoß ganz einfach den Moment.

(Ash)

Ich hielt mich während der Wiedersehensszenen etwas im Hintergrund. Ich wußte wie es war mit nur einem Elternteil aufzuwachsen aber mit gar keinem... Es freute mich sehr für Misty. Sie hatte nie viel über ihre Mutter erzählt. Vergleiche, kurze Andeutungen, fast nur positiv. Aber nicht mehr.

Wir gingen schließlich alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Daisy kochte uns allen eine Tasse Tee. Ich hatte wirklich nichts gegen eine Tasse Tee nach den kalten Erfahrungen da oben. „Du solltest auch mal probieren, Pikachu. Das ist erwärmend." ermunterte ich mein Pokémon. Pikachu sah mich verwirrt an. Ich nahm eine kleine Tasse und goß ihr etwas ein. Pikachu sah erst die Tasse an, dann sah sie zu Sparky rüber, der ebenfalls etwas trank. Schließlich überwand sie sich und nahm einen Schluck. Einen langen Schluck – einen zu langen Schluck...

Hustend stellte Pikachu die Tasse wieder ab. „Hey, Hey, nicht so hastig, Kumpel." Pikachu schüttelte sich etwas, machte aber sonst einen zufriedenen Eindruck. „Scheint dir ja geschmeckt zu haben." Wir lachten alle und Pikachu wurde etwas Rot vor Verlegenheit. „Na, das ist mal ein eigenwilliges Pokémon", meinte Mistys Mutter. „Danke, Ma'am. Pikachu ist etwas ganz besonderes."

„Das sehe ich, ah..." Misty schreckte auf. „Oh, entschuldige. Das habe ich ganz vergessen in dem Trubel." Vorstellungen folgten, wie erwartet. Als Misty fertig war, fragte Violet: „Hast du nicht auch etwas vergessen, Mutter?" Fragend blickte Mrs. Waterflower zurück. „Nun ich – wir hätten gerne mal gewußt, was eigentlich passiert ist. Erst hielten wir dich fast zehn Jahre für tot und nun stolzierst du hier einfach rein, als wäre nichts gewesen." Daisy legte ihrer Schwester warnend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Violet, bitte. Nicht dieser Ton", mahnte sie. „Ich will es aber auch wissen", meinte Lilly. Misty schwieg.

Seufzend nickte ihre Mutter. „Ihr habt ja recht. Es ist alles ein bißchen drunter und drüber gegangen. Ich werde versuchen es euch zu erklären.

Bevor wir damals einen sicheren Hafen erreichen konnten, hatte uns der Sturm bereits erfaßt. Die Wellen waren mörderisch. Ich glaube nicht, daß es außer mir jemand geschafft hat. Mit Hilfe meiner Pokémon schaffte ich es gerade noch auf eine abgelegene Insel, die nicht sehr an die Zivilisation angebunden war. Ich hatte kein Geld mehr und auch keine Möglichkeit mich auszuweisen. Zu allem Überfluß gab es weit und breit keine Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten. Also machte ich das Beste aus der Situation und verdiente mir genug Geld für eine Überfahrtmöglichkeit zur nächstgelegen Insel. Leider gestaltete sich das schwieriger als gedacht. Die Zeit verging also, bis ich endlich in einigermaßen vernünftiger Zivilisation war... Ich wollte mich ja melden aber es ging nicht.

Tut mir ehrlich Leid, vielleicht hätte ich schlichtweg anrufen sollen, als ich es konnte. Aber da ich nicht wußte, wie es euch ergangen ist und ich so schnell wie möglich zurückwollte habe ich halt das Geld gespart..."

Eine Zeitlang herrschte betretendes Schweigen über dem Raum. Ich warf Misty einen Blick zu aber sie schien in Gedanken versunken. Etwas merkwürdig, fand ich. Seit ihre Mutter angefangen hatte zu erzählen schien sie so.

„Aber das ist jetzt Vergangenheit. Jetzt erzählt mir doch mal, wie es euch ergangen ist?" brach Mrs. Waterflower die Stille. „Nun... Violet, Lilly und ich führen nebenbei Unterwassershows auf – die Leute lieben es. Die Arena läuft halbwegs vernünftig, wenn auch bei Weitem nicht so gut. Misty kann das eben besser." Ihre Mutter sah auf. „Und wieso machst du es dann nicht?" Misty schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. „Ich bin schon länger nicht mehr hier." Mrs. Waterflower sah ihre Tochter ungläubig und auch etwas entsetzt an. „Aber, Schatz..."

„Ich habe mich entschieden Pokémontrainerin zu werden. Bereits vor ein paar Jahren habe ich Ash auf seiner Reise begleitet und jetzt tu ich es wieder. Das ist nun mal, was ich will. Und du kannst es mir nicht verbieten!" Ihre letzten Worte waren etwas scharf und laut. Alle starrten sie an. Misty blinzelte. „Entschuldigt, ich glaube ich bin etwas müde. Ich geh ins Bett. Ash, du weißt ja, wo die Zimmer sind." Ich nickte und drückte ihre Hand kurz, als sie aufstand und den Raum verließ.

„Was hat sie denn?" Ich wandte mich wieder den anderen zu. „Die Tour in den Eisbergen war anstrengend. Wir haben nicht viel Schlaf bekommen", erklärte Richie. „Du hast gut reden. Du warst doch gar nicht da oben, sondern hast dich amüsiert", stichelte Duplica. Richie wurde Rot und hielt verlegen seinen Mund.

„Moment, worum geht es bei dieser Reise eigentlich", fragte Mrs. Waterflower und klang äußerst besorgt. „Grundlegend um das Einsammeln der drei legendären Vögel Arktos, Lavados und Zapdos. Nur Zapdos fehlt uns noch. Wir hatten hier nur einen kurzen Stopp einlegen wollen, bevor wir zum Kraftwerk gehen", erklärte ich, beunruhigt über den besorgten Unterton.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Wer hat euch auf die Idee...?"

„Ich." Ich seufzte, als Mrs. Waterflower erschrocken aufschrie und auch Daisy, Violet und Lilly staunend dasaßen. Mew hockte auf der Lehne des Stuhls von Mistys Mutter und hatte mal wieder dieses unschuldige Lächeln aufgesetzt. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst den Leuten nicht immer einen Schock einjagen", tadelte ich. „Wie soll ich es sonst machen?" Ich öffnete meinen Mund, schloß ihn aber gleich wieder. Es war egal, jeder würde einen Schock kriegen, ob Mew nun normal auftauchte oder so...

(Misty)

Ich blinzelte, von einer Bewegung aus meinem Halbschlaf geweckt. Gerade noch machte ich Ash aus, der im Begriff war das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Bleib", bat ich leise. Ash verharrte und schloß die Tür wieder. Dann kam er zu mir rüber und setzte sich aufs Bett. Ich richtete mich etwas auf und lehnte mich bei ihm an.

„Was hast du denn", fragte er sanft. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Es ist nur... Irgendwie habe ich kein gutes Gefühl. Mom, ist nicht mehr die, die ich gekannt habe. Sie ist irgendwie anders. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben." Ash streichelte mir sanft durch die Haare. „Wovor hast du Angst? Es ist doch normal, daß sie sich verändert hat. Wie verändert müssen du und deine Schwestern ihr denn vorkommen?" Er hatte ja recht. Ich schloß die Augen und schwieg.

„Ich habe Angst, daß das Ganze UNS beeinflussen könnte, Ash." Er hob mein Kinn sanft an und sah mir in die Augen. „Willst du eine Weile hierbleiben? Ich versteh das, wenn du etwas Zeit mit deiner Mutter..."

„Nein", unterbrach ich. „Du verstehst nicht. Ich möchte ja bei dir bleiben, aber..." Ich wagte nicht, es zuende zu führen. Einen Moment war er verwirrt, dann schien er zu verstehen. „Ach, komm schon. Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Glaubst du, sie würde dich nach fast zehn Jahren zu etwas zwingen, was du nicht willst?" Eine Träne kullerte meine Wange hinunter. „Ich möchte nur nicht von dir getrennt sein. Nie wieder..." Die paar Schluchzer konnte ich nicht vermeiden. Dann spürte ich seine starken Arme, die mir stets Halt gaben, und seine zarten Lippen auf meinen. „Das mußt du nicht. Niemals." Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und flüsterte: „Bleib hier..." Ash nickte...

Traumsequenz

(Anm. des Autors: Ich werde hier keine Namensangaben im üblichen Sinne machen, da das den Effekt verzerren würde. Im Folgenden seht ihr Teile von Ash und Mistys Träumen, zur besseren Unterscheidung sind die von Ash fett gedruckt und die von Misty normal. Wenn beide gemeint sind fällt auch das Kursive weg. Solltet ihr dies hier auf einer Seite lesen, die diese Formatierungen nicht unterstützt, empfehle ich dringend auf meine Seite unter www.catstrio.de zu wechseln, falls ihr nicht verwirrt werden wollt. Sagt jedenfalls nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.)

**_Dunkelheit, so dunkel. Ich sehe einen Mann, er trägt einen roten Anzug, er ist böse. Zu seinen Füssen hockt ein Snobilikat. Er streckt seine Hand nach mir aus..._**_ Schwärze, unendliche Schwärze. Doch da ein Licht, da ist jemand in dem Licht. Er ist mir bekannt aber ich kann's nicht klar erkennen... **Wasser, ein rauschender Wasserfall. Das Geräusch, es ist beruhigend, so angenehm. Ich rieche ihren Duft, als wäre das Wasser sie...** Das Licht verschwindet. Warte! Ich laufe hinterher. Was... Wer bist du? Keine Antwort, Stille. Ich laufe... **Ein eiskalter Hauch, ein bestimmtes Gefühl von Gefahr. Der Duft ist verschwunden. Wie? Der Wasserfall verblaßt wird durchsichtig. Als ob er verdunstet. Ein Bild, eine Figur. Sie...** Ich laufe immer noch. Plötzlich ist alles um mich herum anders. Ich befinde mich in einem merkwürdigen Raum. Alles ist verzerrt. Das Licht! Da vorn! Vor einem Mann in einem roten Anzug mit einem Snobilikat. Mehr ist nicht zu erkennen. Das Licht schwebt zwischen mir und dem Mann, als würde es mich beschützen. Ein eiskaltes Prickeln, etwas schoß über mich hinweg. Ein Schatten, direkt in das Licht – nein, um das Licht herum. Es verblaßte. Er..._

Ich sehe... meinen Gegenpart, mein anderes Ich. In einem gequälten Aufschrei, so voller Leid und Trauer verblassen. Wie das Licht/Wasser. Nein, er/sie war Licht/Wasser... Ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Herzen, eine eiskalte Hand, die mir langsam die Luft aus den Lungen preßt. Ich kann nicht mehr atmen und doch denke ich nur an ihn/sie... nur an ihn/sie...

Ende Traumsequenz

(Ash)

Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei richtete ich mich im Bett auf. Noch im Schockzustand registrierte ich, daß Misty fast simultan dasselbe getan hatte. Eine Sekunde sahen wir uns an, dann begannen wir jeweils gleichzeitig: „Ash/Misty..." Schweigen. „Ach nein, nur ein böser Traum." Längeres Schweigen. „Du auch?" Ganz langes Schweigen.

„War es schlimm", fragte ich schließlich. „Es war undeutlich, irgendwie irreal. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben..." Ihre Hände zitterten etwas aber ich konnte momentan kaum beruhigend einwirken, da es mir ähnlich ging. „Ja, so ähnlich wie bei mir. Ich werde Mew mal fragen, was das zu bedeuten hat." Sie nickte schwach, schüttelte sich noch mal und ließ sich dann wieder aufs Bett fallen.

Eine Weile lagen wir da und hingen unseren Gedanken nach, bis aufgeregte Rufe durch die Arena klangen. Es war Mistys Mutter, die sich gerade tierisch über Dinge wie „Wie konntet ihr überhaupt ohne mich überleben?" oder „Es ist ein Wunder, daß die Arena noch nicht geschlossen ist." _Nein, das war Misty_, korrigierte ich in Gedanken. Ich sah Misty an und seufzte. „Soviel zur Ruhe..." Sie gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Wange und meinte dann: „Geh lieber rüber. Ich hab keine Lust, daß Mutter auf falsche Gedanken kommt."

Ich nickte und schlich leise in mein eigentliches Zimmer. Einen Moment verharrte ich in der Tür. _Mutter._ Sie nannte sie nie Mutter seit sie wieder hier war. Anderseits wußte ich wenig über ihre Vergangenheit. Ich tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Essen ist fertig!" hallte es durch die Gänge.

(Pikachu)

Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig am Tisch. Insbesondere von der Seite Ash und Mistys. Rocko, Duplica, Sabrina und Richie schienen normal. Mistys Schwestern und ihre Mutter konnte ich schlecht einschätzen. Aber irgendwas bedrückte meinen Trainer und Misty eindeutig. Vielleicht hatten sie einfach nur schlecht geschlafen...

Rocko schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter und fragte dann: „Ich hoffe, es stört sie nicht, daß wir einfach so bei ihnen mitessen, Mrs. Waterflower." Die Angesprochene lächelte. „Nein, schon in Ordnung. So wie ich das mitbekommen habe, seid ihr ja eh nur auf der Durchreise." Ich sah, daß Misty sich entspannte und Ash ihr einen aufmunternden Blick schenkte.

„Ja, wenigstens wird das wohl nicht so nervenaufreibend wie letztes Mal", meinte Duplica darauf hin. „Das ist übrigens ein gutes Stichwort. Wir sollten früh aufbrechen. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, ist das Kraftwerk für diese Region ein ganzes Stück ostwärts", erhob Mew ihre Stimme, die zuvor genauso besorgt Ash und Misty beäugt hatte. Ash hatte vor dem Frühstück kurz mit ihr gesprochen. Ich hatte aber nicht mitbekommen um was es ging.

„In Ordnung, ich nehme noch ein paar Dinge für unterwegs mit, wo ich schon mal hier bin. Dann können wir los", kam Misty wenigstens einigermaßen aus ihrer Trance. Alle befanden das für eine gute Idee, Mistys Mutter schwieg.

(Ash)

Wir beendeten unser Frühstück und deckten uns dann noch mit ein paar Dingen ein. Misty verschwand kurz in ihrem Zimmer, um sich noch etwas reisetaugliches anzuziehen. Das gab mir Zeit noch einmal mit Mew zu sprechen.

„Also, schon irgendwelche Ideen?" hakte ich nach. „Nur vage", antwortete sie. „Pika? Chu, Chu? (Hä? Worum geht's?)" Ich seufzte. „Misty und ich hatten heute Nacht beide Alpträume. Nicht dieselben aber ähnlich und wir sind gleichzeitig aufgewacht." Pikachu legte den Kopf schief und wartet darauf, daß ich fortfuhr. „Ich möchte lieber nicht ins Detail gehen."

„Auf jeden Fall scheinen diese Träume visionär zu sein und zumindest meine Theorie belegen, daß ihr etwas Besonderes seid. Aber ich möchte noch mit Misty über ihren Traum sprechen, bevor ich mir eine feste Meinung bilde." Das klang logisch. Also warteten wir bis alle fertig waren.

Nach einer Viertelstunde war auch Misty fertig. Sie trug ein marineblaues Top und eine lange dunkelblaue Jeans. „So, das ist bequemer für die Reise", meinte sie lächelnd. „Gut, dann können wir ja."

Im Eingang wollten wir uns verabschieden. „Also, wir müssen dann wieder. Wenn die Sache vorbei ist, kommen wir kurz vorbei und lassen es euch wissen", verabschiedete Misty sich. Ich erwartete Umarmungen, besonders zu ihrer Mutter aber es kamen keine. „Warte!" kam es plötzlich von ihrer Mutter. Misty verharrte in der Bewegung und drehte sich langsam um. „Ja, Mutter?" Schon wieder Mutter! „Ich habe mir das alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehenlassen. Ich möchte, daß du hier bleibst." Misty gefror an Ort und Stelle und ich brachte auch keinen Ton heraus. Hatte sie doch recht gehabt, war ihre Besorgnis doch nicht ohne Bedeutung gewesen?

„Mom, bitte. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe", bat Misty flehend. Moty schmiegte sich beruhigend an ihre Beine. „Natürlich kann ich. Ich bin deine Mutter. Und das... ist eindeutig zu gefährlich für dich." _Gefährlich? Was weiß sie schon von gefährlich? Das mit Arktos war gefährlich. Was vor uns liegt ist dagegen ein Kinderspiel, oder? _„Selbst wenn. Ich habe mich entschieden Pokémontrainerin zu werden. Die Arena engt mich nur ein. Hier würde ich nicht glücklich werden", bemerkte Misty mit einem Seitenblick zu mir.

„Du bist viel zu jung dafür. Solange ich es nicht will, kannst du dich mir nicht widersetzen." Das klang endgültig. Ich fühlte erneut jene eisige Kälte wie in dem Traum. Was ich gestern Abend gesagt hatte über das Hierbleiben, zählte nicht mehr. Jetzt nicht mehr. Misty schloß die Augen und sammelte sich anscheinend für eine letzte Antwort. „Nein." Das Funkeln in ihren Augen, als sie aufschnappten, kannte ich nur zu gut. Es war jene Sturheit, die uns wohl beide ausmachte.

Jetzt verharrte Mrs. Waterflower, die sich schon zum Gehen abgewandt hatte, und fuhr herum. „Was?" zischte sie. Misty lächelte – fast schon diabolisch. Ich zitterte etwas. Ich kannte diesen selbstbewußten Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut. „Wir regeln das anders. Da du die Arena ja anscheinend wieder übernimmst, bin ich somit von meinen Regeln als Leiter entbunden, oder?" Mistys Mutter schwieg. Vielleicht dämmerte ihr schon etwas. Ich wußte schon lange vorher was kam. Ob es mir daher besser gefiel, das wußte ich nicht.

„Ich fordere dich zu einem Kampf um den Quellorden heraus." Alle im Raum hielten den Atem an. Misty Mutter starrte ihre Tochter entgeistert an, aber diese starrte nur entschlossen zurück. „Das wird ein Kampf der Generationen", hörte ich Rocko murmeln und ich konnte nur leise zustimmen.

Hinter der Arena (Misty)

„Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, daß wir hier draußen kämpfen", erhob meine Mutter ihre Stimme. Wir standen am Pool hinter der Arena. Dieser hier war ähnlich groß wie der im Hauptraum, hatte aber keine Stehplatten für Pokémon, die nicht schwimmen konnte. Ich sagte nichts, sondern ließ nur meine Blicke für mich sprechen. Sämtliche Nebensächlichkeiten, fast alles, was vorher gewesen war, war aus meinen Geist vertrieben. Es blieb nur der Ansporn und der Siegeswille.

„Das wird ein reiner Wasserkampf. Zwei gegen Zwei, keine Zeitbegrenzung. Eins noch bevor wir beginnen. Ich tue das hier nicht gern, doch meine Pflicht als Arenaleiter verlangt von mir, daß ich jede Herausforderung annehme." Sie griff nach einem Pokéball und sah sich um. Neben Ash und den anderen, waren auch noch ein paar Schaulustige da. Der Arenaanlage war größtenteils öffentlich und eine Botschaft wie die Wiederkehr der berühmte Maya Waterflower verbreitete sich in Azuria wie ein Lauffeuer. Der Kampf würde sicher in einem Menschenauflauf münden, wenn er in die entscheidende Phase ging. Doch all das interessierte mich nicht.

„Ich bin bereit." Meine Mutter nickte ernst. „Da ich die Erfahrenere von uns bin, werde ich beginnen. Golking, los!" Ein sehr austrainiertes Golking erschien im Pool und sah sich kampfbereit um. Ich mußte vorsichtig sein. „Du hast mein erstes Pokémon immer belächelt. Nun mittlerweile ist es nicht mehr das kleine Sterndu." _Auch wenn ich noch eins habe_, fügte ich in Gedanken an. „Ich wähle... Starmie!"

Und so nahm der Kampf seinen Lauf. Starmie und Golking tauschten eine Serie von Tackeln, Hornattacken, Unterwassertacklen und ähnlichen Attacken aus, um erst einmal die gegenseitige Stärke zu testen. Ich war zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß Mutters Golking zwar gut trainiert und nicht zu unterschätzen war, aber es trotzdem keine reelle Chance gegen Starmie haben dürfte.

„Starmie, setz deinen Elektroregen ein und nagle Golking fest!" Starmie kam über Golking zum Stillstand und drehte sich mit dem _Gesicht_ nach unten wahnsinnig schnell auf einer Stelle. Ein wahrer Funkenregen ergoß sich über seinen Gegner, als Hunderte kleiner Donnerblitze hinabschossen. „Agilität!" befahl meine Mutter immer noch ruhig. Noch konnte Golking mit erheblicher Geschwindigkeit dem Blitzhagel entgehen aber die Frage war: Wie lange noch? Die Kondition eines Pokémon konnte nicht ewig reichen, oder?

„Es wäre besser, du rufst es zurück. Du weißt das eine gezielte Ladung entscheidend sein kann." Golking schoß immer noch unbeeindruckt durch das _Gewitter_. Links und rechts schäumte das Wasser bereits. Langsam müßte fast der ganze Pool aufgeladen sein. „Interessant... wirklich interessant. Diese Präzision und Genauigkeit beeindruckt mich", meinte meine Mutter. Einen Moment lang hörte ich Stolz, doch dann wurde sie wieder voll konzentriert und ein wenig Kälte lag in der Stimme.

„Trotzdem. Du scheinst mich gewaltig zu unterschätzen. Ich hatte in der Abgeschiedenheit genügend Zeit meine Pokémon zu perfektionieren. Du glaubst doch nicht echt, daß du eine Chance hast." Ich warf einen Blick auf dem Pool Golking wich immer noch den Blitzen aus aber einige fanden trotzdem ihr Ziel. Doch... sie schienen beinah wirkungslos zu verpuffen. Unbeeindruckt steckte Golking die Treffer ein. „Aber..."

„Energiefokus!" Jetzt kam etwas, etwas Gefährliches. „Starmie, Härtner!" In dem Moment, als ich es befahl, wußte ich, daß es ein Riesenfehler war. „Danke." Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Hornbohrer!" Mit Entsetzen beobachtete ich wie Golking mit einem schier unfaßbar schnellen Sprung aus dem Wasser schoß. „Nein, ich... Starmie, Psywelle jetzt!" schrie ich meine letzte Möglichkeit heraus. Golking traf in dem Moment Starmies Kristallauge, wo es die Psywelle abschoß. Ich vernahm einen leisen Seufzer aber auch einen kurzen Aufschrei von Golking. Dann fielen beide zurück ins Wasser. Golking sichtlich getroffen, kam aber wieder auf dem Bauch auf. Starmie hingegen lag schlaff auf der Wasseroberfläche. „Tja, das war's dann wohl. Ich gebe zu der Konter kam überraschend, doch er war nutzlos", erklärte meine Mutter.

„Wirklich?" Ich sah etwas, was mich wieder hoffnungsvoll stimmte. Mein Starmie war ein Kämpfer und das wußte ich. „Was meinst du damit?" Meine Mutter betrachtete das auf dem Wasser liegenden Starmie. „Der Kampf ist vorbei." Ich lächelte. „Wirklich?" wiederholte ich. Das Starmie auf dem Wasser verschwand. Meiner Mutter fielen fast die Augen raus.

„Spinning Risikotackle!" Mutter wollte noch etwas rufen aber die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken, als Starmie aus dem Wasser unter Golking hervorschoß und ihm einen regelrechten Kinnhaken verpaßte. Golking machte einen Überschlag in der Luft und landete sternchensehend auf dem Rücken. Wenig später landete auch Starmie wieder, das Juwel blinkte ein paar Mal kurz, dann sackte es in sich zusammen. „Doppel-KO!" stellte ich trocken fest. Es war das Beste, was ich aus der Situation machen konnte. Halbwegs wieder entspannt rief ich Starmie zurück.

„Wie... wie... wie hast du...?" stotterte meine Mutter jetzt sichtlich beeindruckt. „Ganz einfach", begann ich. „Erstens hat die Psywelle die Wucht des Hornbohrers etwas gemildert. Zweitens hat Starmie gleichzeitig eine Doppelteamattacke ausgeführt. Das Meiste der Attacke hat die Illusion abgefangen. Nun warst du gut genug abgelenkt und Starmie, das sich direkt hinter dem Bild gehalten hat, konnte sich unter Wasser etwas regenerieren und in Position bringen."

Mutter machte den Mund auf, schloß ihn wieder und sagte dann schließlich. „Sehr beeindruckend. Ich sehe, du hast viel gelernt. Doch nun weiß ich, was mich erwartet. Und ich werde MEIN stärkstes Pokémon einsetzen." Ich zeigte keine Reaktion, sondern wartete. „Das wird zuviel für dich sein. Ich wähle dich, Garados!" Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen kam eine mehrere Meter lange, furchterregende Seeschlange aus dem Pokéball geschossen und landete mit einem gewaltigen Platscher im Pool. Doch das Beeindruckendste war, das Garados hatte eine feuerrote Färbung!

„Das ist unmöglich", rief Mew vom Rand aus. „Das ist nicht das legendäre Garados aus dem Drachensee, oder? Ich spüre keine mystische Aura." Meine Mutter lächelte. „Nein, dieses Pokémon ist nur auf einem beinah perfektem Erfahrungslevel. Es hat seine Farbe schon vor längerer Zeit verändert. Trotzdem beeindruckt es immer noch Leute." Die Menge murmelte. Niemand hatte Mew recht bemerkt, alle starrten nur auf das rote Garados – inklusive mir. Ein wenig mulmig war mir schon. Mein einziges Pokémon, das zu Elektroattacken fähig war, war gerade in einem harten Kampf gefallen. Wenn dieses Garados sich durch Erfahrung verfärbt hatte, war das beunruhigend genug. Rockos Onix war mindestens auf einem Level über 85 Schwarz geworden. Und ich kannte Garadose auf diesem Level, die noch ihre normale Farbe hatten...

„Laß mich." Ich sah zur Seite. Moty blickte ernst zu dem Garados hoch. „Ich blase es weg." Einen Moment war ich versucht nachzugeben, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein. Mutter ist geschickt. Ich glaube kaum, daß du soviel Zeit zwischen den Transformationen haben wirst. Und bedenke, daß du nur als Aquana beweglich wärst und so nicht viel ausrichten kannst." Moty neigte den Kopf, sah noch mal zu Garados und senkte ihn dann traurig wieder. „Du hast recht."

Blieb die Frage... welches Pokémon blieb übrig? „Du kannst Pikachu..." begann Ash vom Rand. „Nein", meinte ich bestimmt. „Diesen Kampf werde ich mit meinen Pokémon gewinnen." Es gab noch eine Chance. Togetic war zu riskant und alles andere hatten keine Chance, bis auf...

Langsam nahm ich einen Pokéball. „Ich zähl auf dich", flüsterte ich. Dann warf ich den Ball in Richtung Pool und ohne weiteres Kommando sprang mein Dragonir heraus. „Ein... Drache?" Mutter schnappte kurz nach Luft. „Wie kommst du an..." Ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Eins habe ich gelernt. Als Trainerin kann ich mich nicht nur auf Wassertypen verlassen. Also laß uns aufhören zu quatschen und anfangen."

Sie verzog ihre Mundwinkel kurz und meinte dann: „Na schön. Fangen wir an. Garados, beginne den Kampf mit einer Drachenwut!" Ich schwitzte jetzt schon. Die Drachenwut eines Garados konnte gewaltig sein. „Konter mit deiner eigenen und pack soviel Power rein, wie du kannst." Beide Attacken trafen mit einem Knall und einem mächtigen Windstoß, der durch das ganze Gebiet fegte, aufeinander. Überraschenderweise hatte Dragonir mühelos Garados' Drachenwut gekontert und es schien noch nicht mal kräftezehrend gewesen zu sein. „Nicht schlecht. Garados, Bodycheck! Ramm es!"

„Agilität. Nutz deine Beweglichkeit im Wasser! Und benutz Slam in unterschiedlichen Abständen!" Es entbrannte ein wildes Hin und Her. Dragonir entwickelte sich zu einer echten Plage, da es zu schnell für Garados war. Irgendwann begann es vor Wut zu rasen und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Schwanz um sich. Einer dieser Schläge streifte Dragonir und brachte es kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept. „Donner", hörte ich Mutter flüstern und glaubte meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. In der nächsten Sekunde mußte ich meine Augen abschirmen vor der Intensität einer pikachuähnlichen Attacke.

Ein Schrei, das Knistern von Energie. „Das war's", hörte ich meine Mutter sagen. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und riß sie gleich erstaunt weit auf. Dragonir und Garados waren eng ineinander verkeilt. Kleine Funken rasten Dragonirs Körper entlang aber es biß nur die Zähne zusammen und blieb standhaft. Aber auch über Garados Körper schossen einige Funken. „Wie zum...?" begann Mutter. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete ich schlicht. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns ernsthaft über solche Dinge unterhalten. Nur hatten wir wenig Zeit gehabt, seit der Entwicklung.

Mutter hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen und die Situation eingeschätzt. „Garados, Wickel und dann Geowurf!" Garados gehorchte und band sich langsam um Dragonir herum. Dann begann es etwas in die Luft zu schweben. Immer höher... Jedoch war mir die Situation sehr wohl bewußt.

„Bißattacke und dann winde dich raus und dreh den Angriff um!" rief ich nach oben. Dragonir verstand und biß Garados kräftig in den Schwanz. Das reichte um den Griff zu lockern und gewandt wie es war konnte Dragonir ihm entschlüpfen. Jetzt wickelte Dragonir sich um Garados mit erstaunlicher Präzision und Genauigkeit. Schier unglaublich wie es Garados herumwirbelte und gen Wasseroberfläche ausrichtete. „Jetzt!" befahl ich, doch mein Pokémon kam nicht dazu. „Eisstrahl!" Es war zu schnell, zu präzise, zu... hart.

Mit einem gepeinigten Aufschrei wurde Dragonir zu Boden geschleudert und landete hart außerhalb des Pools. Ich schrie entsetzt auf und lief zu meinem Pokémon. „Dragonir, nein... Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wußte nicht..." Mir versagte die Stimme, als mich die Realität einholte. War es nun vorbei? Das war meine letzte Chance gewesen. Mußte ich mich nun von einem trennen... „Nun, das heißt wohl, daß du bleibst", bestätigte meine Mutter kühl meine Ängste. Ich schloß die Augen und legte mir meine Antwort zurecht...

(Dragonir)

Ganz schwach bekam ich noch mit, was die gegnerische Trainerin sagte. Wieso bleiben? Was bedeutete das? „Nein", hauchte Misty bestimmt. Ich verstand nicht, worum es hier ging. War das mehr als ein Kampf? „Was?" Unglauben lag in der Stimme der Frau und auch ein Anflug von Schärfe. „Ich sagte nein, Mutter." _Mutter?_ Langsam begann ich zu verstehen. Das hier war Mistys Mutter und sie wollte ihre Tochter nicht der Gefahr unserer Reise aussetzen. Aber hatte sie mir nicht erst kürzlich erzählt, daß sie und ihre Schwestern Waisen waren? Wie war das möglich?

„Du wagst es mir zu widersprechen?" Keine Antwort, wahrscheinlich eine Geste. „Misty, es ist zu gefährlich. Ich erlaube es nicht."

„Ich bin alt genug und kann selber entscheiden!" schoß Misty mit einer Schärfe zurück, die ich nicht kannte. Es schwang ein ganzer Mix an Emotionen mit. Entschlossenheit, Sturheit, Wut, Verzweiflung... Angst? Ja, Angst. Angst wovor? Angst vor einer Trennung von ihren Freunden, von Ash... Nicht nur. Es war auch die Angst eine Entscheidung erzwingen zu müssen.

„Du gehst gegen die Abmachung. Der Kampf ist verloren. Sag mir nicht, daß du so unehrenhaft geworden bist und dein Wort nicht hältst." Das alles, das Verständnis, die Worte, hatten in mir wieder Reserven geweckt, von denen ich selbst nicht wußte, daß sie überhaupt existierten. Ich fühlte eine starke Bindung zu meiner Trainerin, noch stärker als zuvor.

*Noch nicht*, preßte ich gedanklich hervor und sandte es in die Umgebung. „Wie?" Alle Anwesenden, Misty eingeschlossen, schnappten nach Luft, als ich mich langsam wieder aufrichtete, kurz blinzelte und das schwummrige Gefühl in meinem Kopf abschüttelte. *Ich habe noch nicht gehört, daß der Sieger verkündet wurde."

Mein ganzer Körper begann etwas bläulich zu schimmern. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz rammte ich Garados und beförderte es einen guten Meter zurück im Pool. Misty hatte sich aus ihrem Schockzustand befreit und erkannte schnell ihre Chance. „Dragonir, setz deinen Feuerodem ein! Winkelschuß!" Winkel...? Mein Blick huschte über den Pool. Da! Die Ecke rechts hinter Garados war noch von Restelektrizität aufgeladen. Ich wußte nicht, woher sie kam, vermutete aber aus dem vorherigen Kampf.

Ich schickte Garados noch eine Windhose entgegen und ließ es zurückschrecken. Dann jagte ich mein Feuerodem mit aller Wucht in die Ecke. Ein gewaltiger Wirbel entstand und rieb sich durch die Restelektrizität immer weiter auf. Der Wirbel prallte von Ecke zu Ecke. Hektisch blickte Garados sich um. Ich schwebte auf Angriffshöhe, so daß es auch nicht nach oben konnte. Dann traf die Attacke mit voller Wucht und hatte sicher die selbe Wirkung wie Pikachus Donner.

Vollkommen bewegungsunfähig ragte das gewaltige Pokémon in der Mitte des Pools in die Luft. Wie eine unbewegliche Säule. „Und jetzt... Hyperstrahl!" Mehr Aufforderung brauchte ich. Jedoch entschied ich mich erneut für eine Variante. Ich legte das kleine bißchen Elektrizität, das mein Körper gespeichert hatte, hinzu und schoß den Strahl ab. Er teilte sich in vier kleiner Strahlen, die von allen vier Ecken des Pools auf Garados zuschossen. „Garados, Vorsicht!" warnte Mistys Mutter, doch zu spät. Mit der Wucht des Volltreffers eines ganzen Hyperstrahls trafen die vier Strahlen exakt ihr Ziel. Funken rasten über Garados Haut. Es war so hell, daß wohl niemand außer mir etwas sehen konnte. Ein Aufschrei, dann eine Weile Stille.

Schließlich stürzte Garados krachend in den Pool und würde von alleine auch nicht wieder aufstehen. *Jetzt...* Ich atmete tief und schwer durch. *... ist der Kampf beendet.*

(Misty)

Eine unendliche schwere Last fiel von meinem Körper, als Mutter ihr besiegtes Garados zurückrief. Dragonir sank erschöpft zu Boden. Ich fing es ein wenig auf und stützte es. „Danke, das vergesse ich dir so schnell nicht. Aber... ich glaube wir müssen mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch über Variationen führen." Dragonir lächelte matt. *Wir hatten noch nicht viel Zeit dafür, oder?* Ich kicherte ein wenig. „Nein, wohl nicht." Damit beorderte ich Dragonir in seinen Pokéball zurück.

„Misty!" Das war Daisy. Ich stand auf und drehte mich zu den anderen um. „Hier!" Sie warf mir etwas zu. Es war der Quellorden. Nicht dieses Erkennungsteil, was ich immer dabei hatte. Sondern der, den alle siegreichen Trainer bekamen. Erleichtert drehte ich mich zu meiner Mutter um. „Nun, ich schätze einmal, das war's dann." Sie war immer noch fassungslos von dem Ende des Kampfes. „Ich sehe es immer noch nicht als eine gute Idee. Aber ich stehe zu meinem Wort." Ich lächelte. „Dann müssen wir jetzt. Das hat schon zu lange gedauert." Damit lief ich zu meinen Freunden hinüber und wir gingen gemeinsam in die Arena, während die Menge sich hinter uns auflöste.

Nachdem ich Starmie und Dragonir mit ein paar hauseigenen Tränken wieder aufgefrischt hatte, trafen wir uns noch einmal am Eingang. „Ich werde mal vorbeischauen. Wir sehen uns spätestens bei den Ligaspielen", versprach ich und drückte meine Schwestern kurz. Dann wandte ich mich meiner Mutter zu. „Mom?" Es lag immer noch dieser strenge, enttäuschte Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht mehr, Misty." Erschrocken trat ich einen Schritt zurück. Diese eisige Kälte, ich dachte jetzt wäre alles geklärt. „Dieser Kampf mag vielleicht bewiesen haben, daß du eine gute Trainerin bist, aber mehr nicht. Wenn du über diese Schwelle trittst, erwarte nicht dies hier länger dein Zuhause zu nennen." Das saß. So etwas hatte ich nicht erwartet. Mutter... Sie hatte sich so sehr verändert in diesen Jahren oder war es wirklich ich, die sich verändert hatte?

„Mutter, ich glaube du gehst etwas zu..." setzte Daisy an, verstummte aber. Erneut überkam mich eine Erinnerung...

---Rückblick---

Ich war gefahren, gefahren soweit ich konnte. Wut und Trauer belasteten meine Seele. Es war immer dasselbe. Meine Schwestern liebten mich nicht. Immer kam ich an letzter Stelle. Heute sollte ihre neue Show beginnen aber sie ließen mich nicht mitmachen. Wieso? Ich war eine genauso gute Schwimmerin wie sie. Die Karten sollte ich verkaufen, pah! Wer war ich denn? Ihr Mädchen für alles? Warum mußten sie das auch in der Arena machen? Ich war von Anfang an dagegen gewesen. Trotzdem hatte ich mitmachen wollen.

Ich hielt an. Ich war an einem See in einem Wald. Seltsam, daß mich meine Beine hier hin geführt hatte. Schon öfters war ich an diesem See ein Stück hinter Vertania gewesen. Immer wenn ich traurig war, war ich hier hin gefahren und hatte geangelt oder einfach nur hier gesessen. Als ob mich etwas rufen würde.

Ich stellte mein Fahrrad ab und holte mein Angelzeug aus dem Rucksack, den ich in aller Eile gepackt hatte. Zurück wollte ich nicht mehr. Ich wußte nur zu genau, warum sie ständig alles an mir ausließen. Ich erinnerte sie an Mom. Stets war ich Mutters Liebling gewesen. Mir war klar, daß sie das geärgert hatte. Doch Mom war weg und ich war nur wie ein Bild, das an sie erinnerte... Das wollte ich mir nicht mehr antun. Pokémontrainerin würde ich werden – wie Mom früher. Ja, ich brauchte meine Schwestern nicht.

Meine Angel zuckte. Etwas hatte angebissen! Ein Riesenbrocken! Im hohen Bogen flog _es_ aus dem See und landete neben mir. Enttäuscht sah ich, was ich da _gefangen_ hatte. „Wie schade. Nur ein kleiner Junge." Meine Augen erhellten sich, als ich das kleine Pikachu entdeckte. „Oh, und ein Pokémon." Ich kniete mich daneben und betrachtete es. „Bist du verletzt", fragte ich mitleidig. Der Junge sah auf. Er trug eine rotweiße Mütze, die ich irgendwo schon mal gesehen hatte. „Uh, nein danke."

„Ich meinte doch nicht dich, sondern das Pokémon", schrie ich ihn an. Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein. Irgendwie war er süß so... _Ach, Quatsch! Hör auf zu fantasieren, Misty._ Ich schickte den ziemlich desorientierten Trainer zum nächsten Pokémon Center in Vertania, da tauchte ein Schwarm Habitaks auf. Er labberte irgendwas davon, daß er sich mein Fahrrad mal kurz ausleihen würde und war schneller verschwunden, als ich verstand, was eigentlich vor sich ging.

---Ende Rückblick---

Der Rest war Geschichte. In Wirklichkeit war mir das Fahrrad total egal. Jetzt begriff ich warum ich immer an diesem See gesessen und auf etwas gewartet hatte. In Ash, Rocko, Pikachu und all den anderen, hatte ich die Familie gefunden, die ich nie wirklich gehabt hatte. Das hatte ich gesucht und gefunden...

„Mein Zuhause ist schon lange nicht mehr hier", begann ich langsam aber bestimmt. Ich wandte mich zum Gehen ab und nahm dabei Ashs Hand. Er drückte sie aufmunternd. „Ash und all die anderen sind meine Familie geworden. Du hast einmal gesagt, ich solle tun, was ich für richtig halte, egal, was andere denken. Meine Entscheidung ist schon vor langer Zeit gefallen." Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick über die Schulter. „Auf Wiedersehen, Schwestern. Trotz allem, liebe ich euch."

Die Drei sahen mir traurig hinterher aber ich meinte auch einen gewissen Stolz zu erkennen. „Paß auf dich auf, Mist", sagte Violet. „Wir sehen uns sicher wieder", fügte Lilly an. „Spätestens bei den Ligaspielen", endete Daisy zuversichtlich. Ich lächelte etwas wehmütig.

„Danke." Im Gehen, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, meinte ich noch. „Leb wohl, Mom. Ich hoffe, daß du mich irgendwann verstehen wirst."

Etwas später auf einem Hügel vor Azuria (Ash)

Wir hatten eine kurze Rast eingelegt, da der Weg doch länger war als gedacht. Es war bereits Abend und die Sonne tauchte die Stadt hinter uns in ein prächtiges Farbenspiel. Misty hockte allein am Rand des kleinen Hügels, auf dem unser Lager stand. Leise näherte ich mich von hinten und schlang meine Arme um ihren Körper. Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Bereust du es?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu mir. „Ein bißchen aber nicht wirklich." Einen Moment sahen wir uns in die Augen, dann küßten wir uns lange und zärtlich. Misty vergrub ihren Kopf in meinem Hemd und ich fuhr ihr sanft durch die Haare. „Du bist hier und wir sind zusammen. Das ist alles, was ich will." Ich lächelte. Ja, wir dachten dasselbe, immer schon. Unser Band würde ewig halten, denn es war stärker, als alle außer uns ahnten.

(Erzähler)

„Und so blickte Misty zurück auf ihre alte Heimat, ihre alte Familie, ihr altes Leben, das sie schon lange aufgegeben hatte. Sie weiß, daß sie in ihren neuen Familie mehr denn je akzeptiert wird. Für jetzt ist ihre Entscheidung gefallen." Ich blicke über das offene Meer, das in der Ferne still und einsam rauscht. „Was die Zukunft für sie, ihre Mutter und ihre Schwestern bringt, weiß nur das Meer selbst."

Anmerkungen des Autors

Kann ich eigentlich noch was Kurzes in dieser Fic schreiben. Ich dachte, daß Kapitel wird ca. ein Drittel kürzer...

Also Erklärungen. Ein paar kleinere gibt es zu erledigen. Falls sich jemand über die Traumsequenz wundert. Das war kein echter Traum in dem Sinne. Es waren Emotionen und Gefühle, keine direkte Beschreibung des Geschehens.

Zur Idee für dieses Kapitel. Das spukte schon länger bei mir rum. Erst wußte ich nicht, ob ich das Szenario in meine Fic einbauen würde aber es paßte ganz gut in den Plot und bildete eine gute Einleitung, für das was folgt.

Kurz noch zu zwei Attacken. Der Elektroregen ist selbst ausgedacht und eigentlich nur eine Variation mit einem anderen Namen. Den geteilten Hyperstrahl stellt euch ähnlich vor, wie Lugias Luftstoß (war das Einer im Film?)

Oh ja! Der Erzähler am Anfang fehlt. Warum? Da ich mit einem Rückblick angefangen habe, empfand ich ihn am Anfang schlichtweg unpassend.

Das war's für heute. Noch eins. Ich kann nichts für die Ausfälle einiger Teile auf meiner Partnerseite. Diese liegen bei Crosswinds und die haben gerade ihren Server überarbeitet. Die neueren Teile (ab 14) sollten da nicht mehr liegen und die alten vielleicht bald auch nicht mehr. Ich bemühe mich darum. Aber bitte, fragt mich nicht, warum das nicht geht. Weder ich noch meine Partnerseite können etwas dafür. Wenn ich euch einige Teile mailen soll, solltet ihr mindestens ein ZIP-Programm haben. Anders verschicke ich höchstens mal einzeln.

Danke trotzdem für euer reges Interesse.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	16. Donnerschlag und Blitzgewitter - Neue An...

The Final Step to the Master 16 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:32:00Z 2001-11-03T17:32:00Z 11 7245 41298 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 344 82 50716 9.2812 1 21 0 0 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 16

Geheimes Team Rocket HQ (Giovanni)

„Sir, die Ziele näheren sich dem Zielgebiet." Ich lehnte mich in meinem Arbeitssessel nach vorne und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Der junge Mann auf der anderen Seite, schrumpfte reflexartig etwas zusammen. Gut, ich hatte also nichts von meiner alten Wirkung verloren.

„Sehr gut. Dann setzten sie den Plan in Gang. Ich werde mich auf dem schnellsten Wege zu ihnen begeben." Der Mann stutzte. „Sie kommen hierher, Sir?" Ich lächelte finster. „Ja, ich möchte diesen Triumph persönlich miterleben. Ich habe nicht umsonst Jahrzehnte meines Lebens darauf verwandt die seltensten Pokémon dieser Welt zu fangen. Heute werden wir Geschichte schreiben, denn heute vollführen wir den größten Coup in der Geschichte des Verbrechens." Einen Moment hielt ich inne und ließ die Worte wirken. „Gehen sie jetzt an die Arbeit. Die Rache wird unser sein." Der Mann nickte grimmig und der Bildschirm wurde Schwarz.

Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück und dachte einen Moment nach. Fast zwanzig Jahre war ich nun dem Mythos Mews und der alten Legende nachgejagt. Seit diesem Tag, an dem ES zu mir gekommen war. ES hatte mir die Augen geöffnet, mir Macht verliehen und mir die seltensten Pokémon versprochen. Die einzige Bedingung war, daß ich ihm half seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Doch unsere Wünsche bedingten einander. Also war es einfach gewesen.

„Der Tag ist gekommen, wo wir beide unser Ziel erreichen", sagte ich in die Stille des Raumes. Ein leises Kräuseln war in der Luft zu bemerken. Niemand würde es sehen, wenn er nicht darauf achtete. Aber ich war nach all den Jahren gewöhnt daran. „Ja, die Zeit ist ganz nah. Ein neues Zeitalter wird bald beginnen", zischte die mittlerweile vertraute Stimme leise und eindringlich, wie eine Schlange, die auf ihr Opfer lauerte...

(Erzähler)

„Hey, stopp! Fangt nicht schon wieder ohne mich an!" Ich sehe mich hektisch um und wundere mich, warum ich niemanden sehe. „Hey, wo sind denn alle... Ach ja, die wollten ja zum Kraftwerk..." Ich laufe schnell in diese Richtung. „Während ich unseren Helden hinterher renne, kann ich euch ja erzählen, was in der letzten Episode passiert ist.

Also Misty und die anderen kamen auf ihrem Weg erneut in Azuria vorbei. Misty wollte nur ihre Schwestern besuchen, doch traf dort überraschend auf ihre verschollen und todgeglaubte Mutter. Leider hatte diese sich anscheinend grundlegend geändert und verbot ihrer Tochter ihre Reise fortzusetzen. In einem harten Kampf bezwang Misty mit Hilfe von Starmie und Dragonir schließlich ihre Mutter und wählte somit ihren eigenen Weg. Ihr Zuhause war nun bei ihren Freunden. Was werden sie wohl noch erleben?"

Während ich laufe, bewölkt sich der Himmel zunehmend. „Es scheint einen Sturm zu geben. Ich beeile mich lieber." Die ersten Blitze zucken gewaltig hernieder. Die Silhouette eines Vogels fegt über das Land...

Donnerschlag und Blitzgewitter – Neue Antworten, neue Fragen 

Nahe dem Kraftwerk der Ostküste (Duplica)

Es war ein schöner lauer Spätsommertag. Die Sonne war angenehm und so genossen wir den Marsch einigermaßen. Am Anfang war die Stimmung noch etwas bedrückt gewesen, besonders von Mistys Seite, doch je weiter wir Azuria hinter uns gelassen hatten, um so mehr hatte sie sich gelockert und jetzt war sie recht heiter. Ich bewunderte Misty wirklich für ihre Willensstärke. Ich wußte nicht, ob ich soviel Mut gehabt hatte, gegen meine eigene Mutter anzugehen und meine Familie hinter mir zu lassen. Das war wahrlich sehr mutig gewesen. Ich war froh, daß sie Ash als Rückhalt hatte.

Ein Blick zurück sagte mir, daß es nicht mehr lange so schön bleiben würde. Dunkle Gewitterwolken bildeten sich rasend schnell am fernen Horizont und trieben in diese Richtung. „Hey, Leute! Diese Wolken dahinten sehen gefährlich aus. Wir sollten uns schnellstens einen Unterschlupf suchen." Die ganze Gruppe drehte sich um und beobachtete eine Weile die aufziehenden Wolken.

„Einverstanden", meinte Ash schließlich kopfnickend. „Das sieht nach was Größerem aus." Sabrina runzelte die Stirn und schloß kurz die Augen. „Ich hab ein komisches Gefühl", meinte sie langsam, Mew nickte zustimmend. Nicht schon wieder. Ich stöhnte. „Ach, kommt schon. Es ist ein Gewitter, nicht mehr."

„Trotzdem, wo finden wir hier einen Unterschlupf?" bemerkte Rocko neben mir und warf einen besorgten Blick umher. Misty sah sich ebenfalls um. „Wir sind fast da. Etwas weiter südöstlich müßte ein Pokémon Center sein", erklärte sie. Ash sah verwundert von seiner Karte auf. (Anm. des Autors: Ja, er hat die Karte aber Misty führt eh in dieser Gegend.) „Es gibt hier ein Center?" Richie antwortete für Misty. „Ja, da viele Trainer hier durch den Felsentunnel kommen, gibt es dieses Center kurz davor. Ich bin selber ein paar Mal vorbeigekommen."

Damit war alles geklärt und wir beschleunigten unsere Schritte etwas. Tatsächlich kam schon nach wenigen Minuten das besagte Pokémon Center in Sicht. Nicht zu spät, denn die ersten Wolken hatten uns bereits eingeholt.

(Richie)

„Und da sind wir also." Ich ließ die Türen auffahren und trat ein. Schwester Joy sah von ihrem Pult auf, ein etwas hektischer und gestreßter Blick wie ich bemerkte. „Oh, ich dachte es wäre gerade niemand in der Gegend... Richie? Misty?" Ich nickte und Misty lächelte. „Wir haben eigentlich nur Zuflucht vor dem Sturm gesucht" erklärte ich. „Bitte kommt doch rein... Moment, sagtest du es gibt einen Sturm?" Angst lag in ihrer Stimme. „Ja, Schwester Joy. Er ist sehr schnell aufgezogen und..." setzte Rocko an aber da zuckte schon der erste Blitz gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donner.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Joy. „Nicht schon wieder!" Sie erteilte einer Gruppe Chaneias schnell ein paar Befehle und jagte dann blitzschnell von einem Raum zum anderen. Als sie nach einer Minute wieder einmal an uns vorbeikam, hielt sie kurz inne. „Was macht ihr noch hier? Geht in die Schutzräume und wartet da!" Wir sahen uns perplex an. „Es ist doch nur ein..." setzte Duplica erneut an aber Sabrina brachte sie zum Schweigen. „Gehen wir."

Gerade als wir uns anschickten der Aufforderung nachzukommen, gab es einen weiteren noch lauteren Knall. Ich meinte einen schrillen Schrei vernommen zu haben. Die Beleuchtung flackerte kurz auf und fiel dann ganz aus. Joy verharrte. „Es kommt", flüsterte sie ängstlich und ein wenig bleich. „Was...?" setzte Ash an. „Kommt mit!"

Joy führte uns in einen abgeschirmten und gesicherten Raum. Es war ein Sicherheitsraum aber mit großen Fenstern, was mich wunderte. „Keine Angst, die sind gepanzert", erklärte Joy, die meinen fragenden Ausdruck wohl aufgefangen hatte. „Was um alles in der Welt geht hier vor und warum diese Aufregung", verlangte Duplica zu wissen und langsam hätte ich auch gerne eine Antwort gehabt.

„Pst, seid still und schaut", meinte Joy nur und stellte sich ans Fenster. Wir postierten uns neben ihr und warteten. Draußen schossen Kaskaden von Blitzen über das Land, das war ganz sicher nicht natürlich... Ich warf einen Blick zur Seite und stutzte: „Sparky?" Ash folgte alarmiert: „Pikachu?" Beide Pikachus hatten ihre Ohren gespitzt und starrten, ihre Schwänze bis zum Anschlag in die Höhe gerichtet, in das Unwetter hinaus. Ihre Elektrobacken spieen kleine Funken.

„Was zum...?" begann ich, fuhr dann aber herum, als ein Schatten über das matte Licht der Blitze fegte. Ich sah nach oben und erblickte die beeindruckende Silhouette eines Vogels hoch oben in der Luft. Blitze zuckten von ihm hinab. Man könnte fast meinen, er wäre das Gewitter! „Aber das ist doch..." Ash schnappte nach Luft. Mew schloß kurz die Augen und nickte dann.

So schnell wie es gekommen war, verzog sich das Gewitter wieder als der Vogel nach einer Weile wieder verschwand und weiter zum offenen Meer hinausflog. Es war eine ganze Weile bedrückend still im Raum. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Die Beleuchtung flackerte wieder ein wenig und sprang dann, anscheinend auf Notstrom, wieder an.

„Und?" wandte Ash sich schließlich an Mew, die immer noch unsichtbar war. „Kein Zweifel", meinte diese und flackerte kurz auf, womit sie ihre Tarnung aufgab. „Zapdos."

(Anm. des Autors: Zum 2. Mal der folgende Teil. Da ich manchmal auch in der Pause bei der Arbeit oder wenn ich nichts zu tun habe, etwas schreibe, schick ich mir die Teile meistens per Mail rüber. So fange ich heute Morgen an und speichere diesen Part halt nicht bei mir -- halbe Seite Arbeit futsch... Ich will jetzt am liebsten irgend jemanden schlagen, gut daß niemand da ist. *Seufz*, ok weiter mit der Story.)

(Rocko)

Und da waren wir wieder. Der gleiche Punkt, das gleiche Theater. Ein paar Sekunden starren, dann schreien mit irgendeinem heiligen Ausruf, Erklärung, das würde dauern...

Joy blinzelte kurz, sah noch mal hin und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Willkommen, Mistress." Mew verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Bitte, Tina. Du weißt doch, du brauchst das nicht tun..." Sie unterbrach sich, als sie sah wie diesmal wir alle mit offenen Mund dastanden und zwischen Joy... Tina und Mew hin- und herschauten. „Sorry, manchmal vergesse ich einfach, daß ich getarnt bin. Hab mich schon gewundert, warum Tina nichts zu mir gesagt hat. Wir kennen uns schon eine Weile." *Schweißtropfen* (Anm. des Autors: Ich schreib das jetzt immer so, wenn es mal wieder zu einem typischen Anime-Produkt kommt. Hört sich einfach blöd an, es den Charakter beschreiben zu lassen.)

„Tina?" wiederholte Misty. „Das hast du mir nie..." Joy... äh, Tina lächelte verlegen. „Spitznamen aus der Kindheit, damit wir uns gegenseitig unterhalten konnten. Ich glaube die Rockys haben ähnliches", erklärte sie. Ein verstehendes „Oh" kam von allen. Ich malte mir die Szene aus, wie sich alle Joys mit Joy anredeten... und ließ es gleich wieder sein. „Verständlich", murmelte ich nur.

Joy... ah verdammt, Tinas Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Was war das mit Zapdos, Mistr... äh, Mew?" Diese sah nochmals nach draußen, wo die Wolken sich mittlerweile gelichtet hatten und die Sonne wieder schien, als wäre nichts geschehen! „Das eben... Ich denke, es war Zapdos."

„Pika! Pikachu! (Es war Zapdos!)" korrigierten Pikachu und Sparky. „Uhm, ich sehe das als ein Definitiv. Elektrotypen sollten das wissen, soweit ich in Erfahrung gebracht hatte", ergänzte Duplica. Ich nickte nur. „Aber, aber... das macht keinen Sinn!" stotterte Tina. „Zapdos bewacht dieses Gebiet seit das Kraftwerk hier steht und wie Mew meinte schon lange bevor! Warum sollte es wie ein wildgewordenes Garados herumfliegen und Blitzgewitter erzeugen!"

Eine Weile Stille, dann fragte Sabrina, wie immer formal und ausgeglichen: „Wie lange geht das jetzt schon, Miss." Joy seufzte und ihre Stimme wurde SEHR düster. „Tina, bitte... Zwei Monate."

„ZWEI MONATE?" kam es wie ein Echo. „Laßt mich versuchen es zu erklären... Dieses Ding... ich meine Zapdos, kam das erste Mal vor gut zwei Monaten. Wir hätten beinahe zwei Pokémon in kritischer Verfassung verloren. Nach jedem Auftauchen haben wir erheblich Stromschwankungen. Seit einigen Wochen laufen wir nur noch auf Notstrom unserer Generatoren. Das ganze Gebiet bis Azuria scheint keinen Strom mehr vom Kraftwerk zu bekommen. Ab Azuria scheint alles normal..."

Ash, der auf der Lehne eines Sofas hockte, stieß sich von diesem ab und fragte: „Habt ihr nicht versucht der Sache auf den Grund..." Tina unterbrach ihn schnell. „Das haben wir... Der Seeweg ist total blockiert und zu fliegen traut sich keiner wegen – na, ihr wißt schon." Duplica ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. „Heißt das, wir müssen doch fliegen? Ditto ist überanstrengt. Wir sind einmal quer von Südwest nach Nordost geflogen." Ich konnte ihr nicht widersprechen. Ich glaubte, daß es Zippo ähnlich gehen mußte.

„Wir haben noch andere Flugpokémon", gab Ash zu bedenken. Richie sah nachdenklich aus und blickte schließlich auf. „Inwiefern ist der Seeweg blockiert?" Tina sah ihn entgeistert an. „Kann ich nicht beschreiben. Das muß man gesehen haben." Ash nahm ein paar seiner Pokébälle. „Das läßt sich einrichten."

(Arktos)

Der Wind blies durch meine Flügel, als ich im Gleitflug etwas tiefer ging wie die Joy auf ihrem Ibitak es gesagt hatte. Seltsamerweise schien mich keiner einzuweihen, was los war. *Du findest es früh genug raus* bekam ich auch prompt meine Antwort. *Das ist nervig, weißt du? Nicht mal ich bin so gut da drin.* Das gedankliches Äquivalent eines Kicherns folgte. *Ich weiß. Darum macht es ja solchen Spaß.* Ich stöhnte leise. *Ihr seid unmöglich, Mistress*, entgegnete ich, mir durchaus bewußt Mew damit zu nerven.

„Ich glaube es nicht. Daß ich tatsächlich einmal das legendäre Arktos sehen darf", rief die Joy über den Wind. „Nur schade, daß ich nicht mitfliegen darf." Ich stöhnte erneut und Misty sprach aus, was ich dachte. „Du siehst, Tina. Es würde ein bißchen voll hier. Außerdem ist der zweite Platz reserviert und ich glaube kaum, daß Arktos jemand anders als Ash fliegen lassen würde." Ich stimmte ihr in Gedanken zu, setze jedoch ein Aber dran. Mit Ausnahme von ihr. Ich mochte Misty, nicht nur weil sie mit oben war... Ich konnte es nicht erklären, es war halt so.

„Ist es das?" kam die immer ruhige und gemäßigte Stimme Sabrinas von rechts, die zusammen mit Richie Ashs Glurak flogen, was ich persönlich als Meisterleistung ansah. Die anderen zwei waren auf Ashs Tauboss. Das kleine bißchen... Erstaunen drang zu mir durch und ich blickte neugierig nach unten. Bereute es aber wieder.

Ich blinzelte und sah noch einmal hin. Dann endlich erkannte ich die Präsenz, die schon eine lange Zeit unidentifiziert in der Luft hing. *Oh nein, bitte nicht...* flehte ich. Ein Schrei entkam mir, Bilder zuckten vor meinem geistigen Auge, zu schnell, um welche zu erkennen. Dann verschwamm mein Blick zunehmend. Ich hörte nur noch die angsterfüllten Schreie von meinen Passagieren...

Eine ganze Weile später, hatte ich mich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle. Ich blickte mich um, wir waren wieder an der Küste. „Was...?" begann ich, diesmal hörbar für jeden. „Du bist beinah durchgedreht da draußen. Das hat einiges an Aufwand gekostet dich in diesem Zustand wieder zurückzubringen." Reue schoß durch meinen ganzen Körper. „Entschuldigt, ich weiß nicht, warum..." Misty unterbrach mich. „Schon gut. Wir hätten dich einweihen sollen aber Mew bestand darauf es nicht zu tun."

Ich landete vor dem Pokémon Center als es in Sicht kam. „Nun, braucht irgend jemand noch eine bessere Bestätigung, daß hier irgendwas definitiv nicht stimmt", fragte Ash in die Runde. Niemand antwortete.

(Sabrina)

„Bist du sicher, das klappt?" zweifelte Richie etwas. Wir hatten darüber diskutiert und waren zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß etwas beim Kraftwerk schlichtweg nicht stimmte. Die Ansammlung von Lanturns waren sicher Zapdos Werk. Doch von alleine würde es so etwas nicht tun, also mußte jemand oder etwas dahinterstecken. Das schloß einen erneuten Flug aus, da ein solcher nur wie eine riesige Alarmglocke gewirkt hätte. Also mußten wir uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

„Vertraut mir. Ich bin sicher das funktioniert." Das schien zu wirken und Richie lächelte zuverlässig. Wir standen alle in einem engen Kreis vor dem Pokémon Center. Ein wenig hatte ich schon Zweifel. Noch nie hatte ich solch eine große Gruppe befördert. Nun ich hatte ja Hilfe. Bestimmt trat ich in die Mitte des Kreises zu Mew und meinem Simsala. „Sind alle bereit." Ein stummes Nicken kam von allen. Wir waren auf alles vorbereitet jeder von uns hatte seine sechs stärksten Pokémon dabei – respektive Ash mit acht, da Mew und Arktos seltsamerweise nicht unter die Regel fielen wie wir entdeckt hatten.

„Gut", begann ich und baute einen mentalen Link mit Mew und Simsala auf, „dann schließt eure Augen und konzentriert euch." Die Gruppe hatte sich bei der Hand genommen und folgte nun meiner Anweisung. „Laßt eure Gedanken fließen, denkt an nichts und wehrt euch vor allen Dingen nicht", schloß Mew. Eine Weile war es still und ich fühlte nur die Konzentration und die mentale Energie um mich herum ansteigen. Dann versank ich voll in der Vereinigung und in der nächsten Sekunde spürte ich wie der Raum sich verzerrte und wieder normalisierte. Ich öffnete die Augen und erblickte das beeindruckende Kraftwerk der Ostküste vor uns. Es war vollbracht.

(Misty)

Im Moment der Teleportation verschwamm mein Blick etwas und einige Bilder zogen an mir vorbei. Erst sah ich ganz undeutlich einen großen Vogel – Zapdos? – an eine seltsame aussehende Apparatur angeschlossen. Das Bild wechselte und zeigte nun ein blaues und ein weißes Licht, wobei das weiße Licht, dem aus meinem Traum ähnelte. Es versetzte mir einen stechenden Schmerz im Herzen, als beide Lichter von einer undefinierbaren Kraft auseinandergerissen wurden. Das Blaue wurde kurzzeitig eingehüllt, das Weiße wehrte sich gegen den Widerstand und huschte zu dem anderen, was nur dazu führte, daß es selbst eingehüllt wurde, doch das Blaue war frei.

Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich schreien wollte, heraus kam aber nur ein schwaches Stöhnen, als wir vor dem Kraftwerk wieder, uhm... materialisierten. Sogleich wandte ich meinen Kopf zu Ash, fing seinen Blick auf und wußte, daß er schon wieder dasselbe erlebt hatte.

„Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Laßt uns reingehen und Zapdos suchen", erklärte er schließlich. Während wir uns vorsichtig dem Gebäude von einem Seiteneingang über eine Feuertreppe näherten, erkundigte Mew sich schnell gedanklich, was los war. *Ich habe eine mieses Gefühl*, meinte sie schließlich nur. Doch jetzt war es eh zu spät umzukehren.

Als wir das Kraftwerk betraten, fühlte es sich eher an, als betraten wir ein Spukschloß. Das Innere sah aus, als wäre es mindestens fünf Jahre nicht mehr benutzt worden – und nicht, wenn überhaupt, zwei Monate. Einige Rohen waren bereits undicht, Kühlflüssigkeit und andere Chemikalien tropften hier und da auf den dreckigen Boden, über den hin und wieder ein Nagetier huschte. Ich entdeckte die ein oder andere Motte und auch hin und wieder ein Zubat in den lichtlosen Ecken. Es war kein menschliches Lebewesen weit und breit in den schier endlosen Gängen zu sehen.

„Es ist kalt", stellte ich schließlich fest, selber erstaunt über die Aussage. Ash wie immer fürsorglich, wollte mir schon wieder seine Jacke reichen. Ich wehrte schnell ab. „Nein, ich meine keine physische Kälte, mehr..." Ich stockte und suchte nach dem Wort. „Die ganze Atmosphäre?" bot Moty neben mir an und nickte sogleich. „Ja, es ist so leer und leblos." Duplica klammerte sich etwas ängstlich an Rocko. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn gleich ein Geist um die Ecke kommt."

Mew hielt kurz inne, wie um sich zu orientieren. Auch Pikachu und Sparky richteten ihre Schwänze auf. „Die Richtung", meinte Mew schließlich und zeigte in einen Gang auf der linken Richtung, beide Pikachus nickten zustimmend.

(Moty)

Wir durchquerten schweigend den Gang. Es war so still, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Die Atmosphäre spiegelte dies wieder. Ein Mix aus herzzerreißender Kälte und bis zum Bersten gespannter... Elektrizität.

Endlich, nach einem schier endlosen Marsch, immer Richtung Kern, immer den einen Gang entlang, kamen wir an eine Wendung, dann eine schwere Sicherheitstür. Mew stoppte kurz, nickte und ließ die Tür gewaltsam aus den Angeln fliegen. Ash wollte etwas sagen aber sein humoristischer Kommentar blieb ihm sprichwörtlich im Halse sticken.

Die ganze Gruppe gefror an Ort und Stelle, als wir in die riesige Kammer traten. Dies war eindeutig der Kern aber das war der unwichtigste Aspekt daran. Überall piepsten Computer und andere technische Geräte, Maschinen und Pumpen arbeiteten, Elektrizität raste über diverse Kabel durch Öffnungen. Alles in allem der totale Kontrast zum Rest der Anlage, als wäre alles um diese Kammer herum nur Fassade – unnütz halt.

Doch das, was uns am meisten schockierte, war die zentrale Struktur. Ein Gewirr aus Kabeln, Leitungen und Streben, bildete ein metallisches, entfernt kugelähnliches _Behältnis_. In dessen Mitte, wie ein Kern, von dem und in dem alle Verbindungen zusammenliefen, hing ein majestätischer Vogel mit goldgelben Gefieder und einigen schwarzen Schattierungen. Das Gefieder war gezackt wie Blitze und sicher scharf wie die Nadeln eines Blitzas. Zapdos!

„Oh mein Gott", stieß meine Trainerin geschockt aus und befreite uns damit alle etwas aus unserer mentalen Starre. Ich spürte die immensen Energiewellen, noch bevor sie sich in blutroten Flammen um Mews Körper materialisierte. Kurz schloß ich die Augen und festigte mein erstes Gefühl beim Eintreten. Ein Gefühl der... Kontrolle.

„Warte!" zischte ich in einem Ton, wie es wohl noch nie ein Pokémon tieferen Status gewagt hatte mit Mew zu sprechen. Dementsprechend wirbelte sie mit einer Mixtur von Ärger und Unglauben, sowie Erstaunen und Überraschung herum. Schon seltsam wie manche Pokémon sich in ihrer Ehre gekränkt fühlen konnten, obwohl sie sich ständig über das untertänigen Gehabe aufregten... Instinkt und Gewohnheit, beantwortete ich meine eigene unausgesprochene Folge.

Ohne Mews bohrende Blicke zu beachten, suchte ich weiter. Meine Blicke glitten an Zapdos hinauf. schweiften über seinen Nacken und verharrten. Mit einer Geste bedeutete ich Mew meinem Blick zu folgen. Verstehen füllte ihre Augen und auch ein wenig Schuldgefühl für ihre fast überimpulsive Handlungsweise.

Ein Blick über meine Schulter und sofort erkannte ich die tiefe Konzentration, sowohl bei Pikachu, als auch bei Sparky, was ihre Trainer dementsprechend verwirrte. Ich war froh, daß Ash meine Schwester noch nicht draußen hatte. Auch ich spürte bereits Zapdos unweigerlichen Ruf an meiner Transformationseigenschaft zerren. Bevor es vollkommen Kontrolle bekommen konnte, ließ ich meine Kräfte kurz aufflackern, wechselte zur hier wesentlich resistenteren Form eines Psiana und schirmte mich sofort mental ab.

„Das ist gar nicht gut. Haltet eure Elektrotypen ja zurück", sprach Mew meine stille Warnung aus und machte die Gruppe gestikulierend auf die kleine, unscheinbare, schwarze Box aufmerksam. „Verdammt, wir müssen es davon befreien", erzürnte Ash sich und war schon recht schwer zurückzuhalten. „Ich hab Angst", kommentierte Duplica, die schon den ganzen Tag so sensitiv war, kein guter Zeitpunkt für ihre ansonsten starke Persönlichkeit einen Einbruch zu bekommen. „Es muß hier doch irgendwo Kontrollen für das Ding da geben", schlug Rocko vor und blickte sich um.

„Ah, sucht ihr die hier?" unterbrach uns eine weibliche Stimme in unserem Ansatz den Raum zu durchforsten. Ich wirbelte herum und war augenblicklich in Angriffsposition. Ohne es zu bemerken waren wir weiter vom Eingang weg und näher an Zapdos herangekommen. Im Eingang standen zwei Menschen, eine Frau mit langen, offenen dunkelblauen Haaren und einer von den Farben her metallischwirkenden Uniform. Neben ihr stand ein muskulös gebauter Mann, sehr groß und bedrohlich aussehend mit einem armeeähnlichen Kampfanzug und den schweren Stiefeln. Was mir als erstes auffiel waren die immensen Emotionen aus Überraschung und Unglauben, sowie Terror und Abscheu, gerade von Ash und Duplica.

„Dana", grollte Duplica dementsprechend, verflogen sämtliche Sensibilität von zuvor. „Léon", ergänzte Ash tonlos. Jetzt verstand ich. Das waren die beiden Kopfgeldjäger, welche die Gruppe auf dem Indigo Plateau getroffen und eingebuchtet hatte – scheinbar eingebuchtet...

Ich realisierte Danas Worte und erblickte die kleine Handfernbedienung in ihrer Hand, ein Finger darüber haltend, bereit sie jeden Moment zu aktivieren. „Sieh an, wen wir da haben, das Möchtegernteam", höhnte Léon und fuhr abwertend durch seine goldbraunen Haare. „Laßt Zapdos sofort frei", forderte Misty nachdrücklich. Dana schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber, aber... Wer wird denn gleich die Beherrschung verlieren. Wie wär's mit einem Tausch. Ihr gebt uns unsere Flamme zurück und wir... nun lassen euch gehen." Ash grollte etwas. „Vergeßt es!" Léon lächelte selbstsicher. „Wie ihr wollt." Er nickte Dana zu. „Wir lassen Zapdos frei..." Dana drückte einen Knopf.

Das Bersten von Metall und das Knirschen und Ächzen hinter uns, ließ uns erneut herumfahren. Zapdos Augen waren geöffnet, kalt und emotionslos oder besser willenlos. Elektrizität schoß durch die Leitungen und Kabel in Zapdos Körper. Mit einem gewaltigen Lichtblitz barst das Gestrüpp um ihn herum. „Runter!" brüllte Sabrina über den Lärm. Ich warf mich instinktiv zu Boden und hüllte mich in eine schützende Blase von Energie ein. Sabrina, ihr Simsala und Mew würden sich um die anderen kümmern, das reichte gerade mal für mich. Zapdos schoß eine Millisekunde später über uns hinweg und brach mit raketenähnlicher Geschwindigkeit durch die Stahlwand, eine breite Schneise in die vermeintliche Freiheit hinterlassend.

„Raus hier, es jagt uns sonst alle in die Luft!" beorderte Mew und schickte einen Psystrahl auf die beiden Kopfgeldjäger, der sie zur Seite hechten ließ. Schnell stürzten wir durch den _Gang_ nach draußen, nur, um uns von einer scheinbar endlosen Zahl Rockets und ihren Pokémon umgeben zu sehen. Wir waren verdammt...

(Anm. des Autors: Ich wechsle im Folgenden schnell zwischen den Personen, inklusive Pokémon. Sollte ich bei einem Pokémon sein, übersetzte ich dessen/deren Sprache automatisch)

(Sabrina)

In fließender Bewegung flogen gut drei Dutzend Pokébälle auf das „freie" Feld vor uns. Freilich waren wir vollkommen eingeschlossen.

Sofort brachten sich sämtliche Pokémon in Kampfposition, sich in Gruppen zusammenfindend, die sie gewohnt waren oder zu denen sie sich zugehörig fühlten. Dann ohne weiteren Kommandos spritzen sie auseinander, uns Trainer direkt dazwischen. Meine sechs Psychopokémon formten zusammen mit Ashs Mew und Mistys Starmie eine Gruppe, die ich versuchte halbwegs zu dirigieren, wobei ich immer wieder sorgenvolle Blicke in Richtung Richie warf, der jedoch selber in seiner eigenen Konzentration versunken war. Also beschränkte ich mich auf meine Aufgabe.

(Mew)

Und verdammt ja! Wir richteten eine Menge Schaden, als Psywelle nach Psywelle, diversen Psystrahlen und kombinierte Psychokineseattacken durch die Reihen unserer Gegner jagten. Doch das Problem war, daß ich TRs Pokémon nie so stark erwartet hatte. Irgendwie war es ihnen gelungen die „Sechs Pokémon"-Regel zu umgehen und so hatte scheinbar jeder unserer Gegner die doppelte Anzahl zur Hand. Und das waren nicht irgendwelche miserablen Möchtegernagenten, diese hier verstanden ihr Handwerk und ihre Pokémon dazu.

Erneut schloß ich die Augen und ließ Sabrinas Pokémon ihre Kräfte auf mich fokussieren, während Starmie – größtenteils unfähig zu effektiven Psychoattacken – die Angreifer mit Wellen von Elektrizität und Wasser eindeckte. Wir brauchten untereinander keine verbale Verständigung, der Bund war schon längst geschlossen. Intensität, wieder war der Höhepunkt erreicht, soweit ich mit ihnen gehen konnte – und das war sehr weit mit Psychotypen. In einer Kaskade aus roten Licht, entließ ich die gesammelte Energie auf die Angreifer, nur, um sofort einen Salto in der Luft zu machen und in Deckung zu tauchen, als Zapdos wieder einmal im Tiefflug durch unsere Reihen jagte. Angesengt brach Sabrinas Slowking zusammen und Starmies Juwel blinkte bereits bedenklich. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut...

(Rocko)

Meine Gruppe bestand aus meinen Pokémon, exklusive Kira, die mit ihren Schwestern kämpfte, und Richies Fighter, Rocky und dem etwas seltsamen aber sehr effektiven Sniebel. Erneut ein Tiefflug, instinktiv tauchte ich hinter einen Felsen. Onix, Georock, Rizeros und Rocky blockten die Elektrizität für den Rest ab. Eine Hydropumpe traf mein Rizeros und ließ es zusammensacken. Ich hatte die böse Befürchtung, daß dies hier nicht gut ausgehen würde, wenn wir uns nicht bald etwas einfallen lassen würden.

(Vulpix)

Ein Flammenwurf auf das hilflose Sarzenia und es war ausgeschaltet. Ich gönnte mir einen Moment des Durchatmens, was im Nachhinein ein Fehler war. Ich sah, daß Tentoxa hinter mir zu spät. Ein eisiger Wind, gefolgt von einer Serie schneller Klauenstiche, addiert durch einen Sternschauer von mir. Wieder einer weniger. Richies Sniebel war etwas eigensinnig aber es hatte sich in den wenigen Minuten, die diese Schlacht bereits dauerte, schon meinen Respekt erarbeitet.

(Tandy)

Erneut richtete ich meine Nadeln aus und feuerte einem Nachtara direkt in den Lauf, daß sich auf die ungeschützte Seite meiner ältesten Schwester stürzen wollte. Moty revanchierte sich mit einem Psystrahl gegen das Knockchan hinter mir.

Ich schüttelte erneut die rufende Wellen von Zapdos ab und sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Weg des unkontrollierten Vogelgottes. Aki fiel, einen Blitz als Volltreffer einsteckend. Ein Trampeln. Nein nicht schon wieder! Danas Despotar _rollte_ erneut wie ein Berserker durch die Reihen, kaum auf Freund oder Feind achtend, trotzdem meistens nur unsere Seite beeinflussend. Jetzt kam es genau in unsere Richtung und meine Agilität war am Rand des Zusammenbruchs. Ich wußte nicht, woher es kam aber ich war dankbar für den Rasierblattsturm des Bisaflor hinter uns, der Tyranitar vorerst in eine andere Richtung lenkte. Erst als ich das Pixi – Duplicas Pixi – neben dem Bisaflor entdeckte, verstand ich. „Danke."

(Richie)

Ash, Misty und ich kämpften größtenteils zusammen, stets die Gruppen wechselnd und variierend. Ich rammte einen weiteren Rocket meinen Ellbogen in den Unterleib und ließ ihn stöhnend zusammenbrechen. Mittlerweile waren sowohl Ash, als auch ich von hartem Pokémontraining in beachtlicher Verfassung, was man von den Mädchen weniger sagen konnten. Mittlerweile waren wir schon längst über das pure Kommandos geben heraus, unsere Pokémon wußten sich selbst zu verteidigen und wir hatten selber genug zu tun. Ein Schrei von Misty bekam meine Aufmerksamkeit, als sie nur knapp unter einem Schlag weggetaucht war. Ash tackelte den Rocket im nächsten Moment zu Boden.

Ein Kreischen. Verdammt, schon wieder Zapdos. Das wurde nervig. Ash empfand wohl ähnlich. Tauboss, Smettbo und Happy fielen elektrisiert zu Boden und jetzt war es um seine Geduld endgültig geschehen. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte er Arktos Pokéball in der Hand und entließ das Pokémon. Kurz danach hätte er sich sicher gewünscht, es nicht getan zu haben. Beide Vögel starrten sich eine ganze Weile in Schweigen an und als irgend jemand ein unausgesprochenes Signal gegeben hatte, prallten Eis und Elektrizität aufeinander. Der Himmel verwandelte sich abrupt in ein Inferno aus Blitzen und Kälte, inmitten schwarzer Wolken eines tobenden Gewitters, die zu allem Überfluß auch noch Regenschauer auf uns niederprasseln ließen.

(Glurak)

Resignierend gab ich meine Flugfähigkeit auf und beschränkte mich auf den Kampf am Boden. Ein Fliegen in dem Sturm war – mit Ausnahme der beiden Auslöser und Mews vielleicht – ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. „Kopf runter!" Instinktiv folgte ich dem Kommando meines _Generals_. Ich hatte nie aufgehört sie damit aufzuziehen, war einfach ein zu amüsantes Thema.

Donner grollte und ein mächtiger gekoppelte Blitz fegte über mich hinweg, das arme Aerodactyl hinter mir beinahe in seine Bestandteile zerlegend. (Anm. des Autors: Denkt, euch jetzt selbst, von wem das kam). Ich revanchierte mich mit einem Feuersturm, in die Reihe Bisaknosps, die sich uns langsam näherten. Der Regen zog jedoch weiter an meinen Kräften, meine Flamme brannte bereits auf Sparstufe, es waren schlichtweg zu viele. Ein Blitz streifte meinen Flügel und ein unkontrollierter Eisstrahl zischte Millimeter an mir vorbei, einen eisigen Hauch hinterlassend...

(Duplica)

Das war drastisch. Jetzt, wo der Regen einsetzte, schadete er uns eher, als er uns zu Beginn geholfen hätte. Sämtliche Wassertypen waren bereits zu Beginn ausgeschaltet worden – zu fünfundneunzig Prozent durch Zapdos. Jetzt war der Regen nur eine stetig zunehmende Bedrohung unserer restlichen Pokémon, größtenteils Feuer und Gestein.

Die Gruppen waren mittlerweile zusammengeschrumpft und wir standen fast schon Schulter an Schulter mit dem, was übrig war. Mew, zwei Pikachus, zwei Gluraks, Ashs stures Bisasam, das eigentlich schon zuviel Treffer eingesteckt hatte, Richies Geowaz, Mistys Dragonir und Moty. Rockos Onix, Vulpix, wenn auch kaum noch in der Lage zu kämpfen, Georock, sowie Kira. Dazu kamen noch Sabrinas Psycho, exklusive Slowking, die jedoch alle durch die konstanten Kombinationsattacken schon sehr ermüdet waren und mehr Zeit auf Genesung, denn auf Angriff konzentrierten.

Ich selber hatte nur noch Ditto, das von Pokémon zu Pokémon wechselte und half, wo es eben konnte. Wobei es gerade jetzt ziemlich erschöpft in sich zusammensackte. Ich korrigierte mich. Ich persönlich hatte keines mehr, was kämpfen konnte. Seufzend rief ich Ditto in den Pokéball zurück und schickte gleichzeitig mit einem gepflegten Tritt puren Frust den Rocket zu Boden, der es gewagt hatte mir zu nahe zu kommen.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall echote über das Schlachtfeld, als die beiden streitenden Götter wieder einmal ihre Elemente aufeinanderprallen ließen. Keiner von ihnen gewillt auch nur einen Zentimeter nachzugeben...

Ich wagte einen Blick rüber zu Ash, der größtenteils damit beschäftigt war, Misty aus der Gefahrenzone zu halten. Der erneute Aufeinanderprall der Pokémon, die er eigentlich einen sollte, hatte ihn für einen Moment inne halte lassen. Ich erkannte Wut und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen, der unausgesprochene Schrei nach einer Lösung. Und – ich hielt den Atem an – sah ich da wirklich... Tränen?

(Ash)

Meine Nerven hingen eh schon auf halb Acht und dieser nervtötende Knall, ließ sie jäh ineinander fallen. Mein Kopf schoß in die Höhe und ich sah wie Arktos und Zapdos mittlerweile fest ineinander verkeilt waren, jetzt wieder freibrachen, nur, um erneut aufeinander loszugehen.

Bisasm fiel, die letzte Reserve an Solarenergie für einen verhältnismäßig lächerlich kleinen Solarstrahl verbrauchend...

Ich sah zu Misty, die sich so gut in dem ganzen Durcheinander hielt wie es eben ging. Ich mußte sie beschützen, einen Weg finden, das zu beenden. Verdammt, warum kam dieses ganze Auserwähltending nicht mit irgendwelche Kräften?

Onix, Georock und Rocky mußten schließlich dem konstanten Regen nachgeben...

Warum kämpften sie? Ich wußte von Arktos, daß alle Drei nur danach trachteten in Frieden vereint zu sein. Warum wurde Zapdos kontrolliert? Warum dieses Aufgebot nur unseretwegen? In verwirrter Frustration schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

Kira und Vulpix waren am Ende und Sabrinas Psychos mit Ausnahme Simsala unfähig auch nur einen Plastiklöffel zu verbiegen...

Ich spürte die Trauer, jedoch war es mehr Pein, die meine Seele füllte. Das mußte enden, hier und jetzt. Es konnte nicht mehr so weitergehen. Das war mehr als jedes Lebewesen ertragen sollte.

Glurak und Zippo schlitterten zu Boden, ausgelaugt und vom Regen geschwächt. Pikachu, Sparky, Moty, Dragonir, Simsala und Mew zogen ihren Kreis enger um uns. Ein gutes Dutzend Rockets plus Pokémon um uns herum, Dana und Léon hämisch grinsend im Hintergrund...

Wie in Trance griff ich unter meine Jacke und zog die wohlbehütete, kleine Glaskuppel heraus, in der eine ewig warme Flamme loderte. Es war nicht ich der meine Bewegungen kontrollierte, und gleichzeitig doch wieder schon. Es war wie bei Mew und doch anders.

„GENUG!" Meine Stimme hallte, mich selbst erschreckend, über den ganzen Kampfplatz, als ich das Gefäß mit enormer Wucht zwischen die kämpfenden Vögel katapultierte. Der Kampflärm ebbte ab, bis hin zu beinahe erstickender Stille, Arktos und Zapdos gefroren an Ort und Stelle. Ein lauer Windhauch fegte über das Gebiet, flüsternd, eindringlich. Dann barst das Gefäß in einem Flammenmeer und an einen Phoenix erinnernd, der der Asche entstieg, entstand Lavados aus seiner eigenen Flamme...

(Lavados)

Mit außerordentlicher Erleichterung und Aufregung folgte ich dem Ruf meines Schicksals. Endlich, nach all diesen Jahren frei. Entkommen meiner Flamme, fand ich mich wie erwartet zwischen meinen Seelenpartnern wieder, mit denen ich das gleiche Schicksal teilte. Doch hatte ich weder erwartet in einem solchen Ort des Chaos und der Pein zu erwachen, noch unter einer solch gefrorenen Atmosphäre.

Arktos starrte ungläubig, scheinbar beschämt über seine eigenen Handlungen, Zapdos schrak ungläubig ein Stück zurück. Meine sensiblen Sinne verrieten mir den Ernst der Lage und ich verlor keine Zeit. Wie amüsant, als man mir prophezeit hatte wie ich zurückkehren würde, hatte ich es nicht geglaubt. Ich tat es jetzt.

Meine Flügel ausbreitend hüllte ich uns alle Drei in den heiligen Flammenschein meines Feuers ein. Reinigte Arktos Schuld, befreite Zapdos aus seiner Kontrolle und ließ dann wie mir von Anfang der Zeit aufgetragen meine Gedanken mit denen der anderen zwei verschmelzen – die Zeremonie der Weihung beginnend...

(Misty)

Ein wirbelnder Tornado aus weißem, reinem Licht hatte sich um Arktos, Lavados und Zapdos gelegt. Die Wolken brachen auf und Sonnenschein erwärmte uns, das fast unerträgliche Licht noch verstärkend. Drei scharfe Augenpaare richteten sich simultan auf Ash, der erwartend zurückblickte. Mir kam nie in den Sinn, daß das vielleicht gefährlich sein könnte. Es fühlte sich einfach so... richtig an. Der Sturm aus Licht raste in großen Ringen hernieder und legte sich um Ash. Weißes Licht explodierte regelrecht in einer hellen Stichflamme...

(Ash)

Macht! Nicht verlangend, nicht zwingend. Nein, leise und wärmend, wie eine Umarmung und mit einer inneren Ruhe erfüllend, die ich noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Alles um mich herum war Weiß. Nicht grell, nicht blendend, nur... Licht. Ich befand mich inmitten eines Ozeans aus Licht und lauschte den eindringlich und warmen Flüstertönen.

*Ash Ketchum. Auserwählter. Du hast deine Aufgabe erfüllt und unsere Prüfung bestanden. Nimmst du nun die Kräfte und damit verbunden Pflichten eines Meisters des höheren Elementes an?* Pflichten? Ja, diese Pflichten. Ich verstand, verstand, wer ich war und daß ich, auch wenn ich es wollte, nicht davonlaufen konnte. *Wie das Schicksal es will und bestimmte, soll Licht in die Welt zurückkehren und sie mit seiner Wärme erfüllen* formten die Worte sich in meinen Gedanken, wie selbstverständlich. *So sei es denn.*

(Giovanni)

Bis zu diesem Punkt war alles nach Plan verlaufen. Doch die impulsive Geste des jungen Trainers kam unerwartet, so unerwartet, daß keine Möglichkeit mehr für eine Reaktion blieb. ES schrie in Agonie, als der Lichtsturm der drei Vögel ihr Ziel erfaßte. Das war nicht gut. Das war simpel gesagt, verdammt schlecht und vollkommen uneingeplant.

„Verdammt", fluchte ich leise und aktivierte das Funkgerät, Dana kontaktierend. „Änderung des Plans, Ausweichplan C." Ich hörte eine dumpfe Bestätigung und machte dem Piloten meines Kampfhubschraubers gestikulierend klar runterzugehen.

(Pikachu)

Das Licht um meinen Freund wurde zu einer konstanten weißflackernden Aura und hinterließ eine Figur, die kaum noch etwas von dem jahrelangen Begleiter hatte, den ich kannte. Seine Haare waren ein Stück länger und glatter. Er trug eine hellgelbe Kutte, kaum noch von dem strahlenden Weiß zu unterscheiden. Drei achtzackige Sterne - Symbole des Lichts - waren auf ihr in V-Form aufgenäht. Die beiden oberen in Blau und Gelb und der verbindende unten in Rot. Zur Kutte trug Ash weiße, leichtfüßige Sandalen und ein ebenso schneeweißer Umhang hing über seine Schultern das gleiche Symbol tragend.

Die drei Vögel flogen in einem engen Kreis über Ash, erneut einen Wirbel kreierend. Ein unscheinbarer, winziger Ring fiel hinab und fand seinen Weg an Ashs rechten Ringfinger. Er war golden mit einem in Rot, Blau und Gelb schimmernden Edelstein, die Farben zur Mitte hin in einem weißen Stern verschmelzend.

Vorsichtig berührte Ash den Ring und erneut breitete sich eine Welle von Licht aus und im nächsten Augenblick realisierte ich, daß sie für mich bestimmt war.

Ich badete in dem Licht meine Augen geschlossen. Dann fühlte ich die Veränderung. Die Kräfte an mir zehrend, die ich nie gedacht und gehofft hatte zu spüren. Die Kräfte der Evolution. Ein Schauder überkam mich, Angst und Terror flammten nur für einen kurzen Moment auf. Doch das umarmende, beinah mütterliche Licht beruhigte mich. Mein Zweifel verflogen. Es war so richtig. So außerordentlich richtig...

(Misty)

Fasziniert bewunderte ich Ashs Verwandlung. Mit weiten Augen sog ich jedes einzelne Detail in mir auf. Er schien so ruhig und gelassen, ohne jede Hektik. So wissend und stark, nicht mehr der kleine Junge, den ich vor über vier Jahren aus dem See geangelt hatte. Ich fragte mich in diesem Moment, ob es Schicksal gewesen war und beantwortete mir die Frage im Stillen bereits jetzt.

Das Licht entsprang nun dem kleinen Ring erneut und hüllte nun Pikachu ein. Mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Verwirrtheit, beobachtete ich beeindruckt eine Evolution, die so wohl noch nie ein Lebewesen vorher erlebt oder erfahren hatte.

In einem multikolorierten Leuchten, das wie ein Regenbogen quer über ihren kleinen Körper lief, wuchs Pikachu an, in etwa auf die Größe eines Raichu. Ihr Körper wurde etwas schlanker und die Ohren, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch ein Stück spitzer. Ihr Schwanz verschmälerte sich und wurde zu dem eines Raichus, nur mit dem achtzackigen Stern anstatt des Blitzes an seinem Ende.

Das Licht verblaßte und ließ weißes Fell mit einem goldenen, einem silbernen und einem purpurnen Streifen zurück. Ihre Augen waren ein leuchtendes Smaragdgrün, mehr wie bei einer Katze funkelnd, als bei einem Nager.

Pikachu – oder wie auch immer man sie jetzt nennen sollte – blinzelte einen Augenblick, sah dann aber an sich herunter. Ungläubiges Staunen lag in ihren Augen und ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was geschah, wenn sie sich das erste Mal im Spiegel sah...

Ich – wir waren alle so fasziniert, daß wir nicht mehr merkten, was um uns herumgeschah. Niemand achtete auf die fehlenden, doch eigentlich so auffallenden Figuren inmitten der erstarrten Reihen, niemand achtete auf das eigentlich doch unüberhörbare Geräusch der Rottorblätter eines landenden Hubschraubers inmitten des Lichtsturms... bis es zu spät war.

Ich spürte zwei starke Arme, sich wie ein Schraubstock um mich legend. Einer direkt um meinen Körper, mich festhaltend, und der andere bedeckte mit der Hand meinen Mund, so daß nur noch ein erstickter Schrei herauskam, den keiner hören konnte. Dann Dunkelheit... 

(Dana)

Gewaltsam riß ich mich aus dem Bann des Schauspiels vor uns ab, als mein Kommunikator losging. Ich erahnte die Planänderung noch bevor sie erteilt wurde. Schnell sah ich mich um. Ich war zwar recht nah an dem Trainer, der gerade mitten in dem Licht gebadet hatte, aber ich hing an meinem Leben und so verwarf ich den Gedanken gleich wieder.

Wenn du deinen Gegner nicht ausschalten kannst, schade ihm. Und der beste Weg war emotionaler Schaden. Meine Augen fingen die immer noch vollkommen gebannte rothaarige Trainerin ein. Perfekt. Ich signalisierte Léon mich zu decken und war mit zwei schnellen Schritten hinter ihr. Einen Arm schlang ich unerbittlich um ihre Hüfte. Schnell bedeckte ich mit meiner freien Hand ihren Mund und unterdrückte damit ihren überraschten Aufschrei. Sie war stärker als sie aussah und ich hatte keine Zeit für Ringkämpfe. Also injizierte ich ihr schnell ein Beruhigungsmittel. Léon half mir sie hochzuheben, da ging Giovannis Helikopter bereits hinter uns nieder.

Niemand schien uns zu bemerken, doch in diesem Moment drehte das blauhaarige Mädchen, durch irgendwas aufmerksam geworden, ihren Kopf herum und ihr Körper folgte der Bewegung wirbelnd. „Misty!" Der gellende Schrei brach den Bann abrupt. Instinktiv sprangen Léon und ich, Misty immer noch in den Armen, in die geöffnete Tür des Helis, der sogleich abzuheben begann. Der ach so machtvolle Trainer sprang abrupt in einen Galopp, das seltsame Pikachu an seiner Seite. Er rief schreckerfüllt den Namen seiner kleinen Freundin.

„Tja, eigentlich sollte das anders laufen aber vorerst begnügen wir uns mit der kleinen Schlampe hier", rief ich stichelnd hinunter und schloß die Tür. Es war ein Wunder und ein Beweis der überlegenden Konstruktionen Team Rockets, daß wir den folgenden Hagel aus Eis, Feuer, Donner und Blitzen überstanden und entkommen konnten.

(Ash)

Duplicas stechender Schrei nach Misty fuhr mir durch Mark und Bein. Ich suchte nach ihr aber Misty war nicht mehr, wo sie gestanden hatte. Meine neuen, verstärkten metaphysischen Sinne führten meinen Blick zu dem nur gut einen halben Meter über dem Boden schwebenden Helikopter. Wie konnte ich den nicht bemerkt haben?

Mit Schrecken und herzzerreißendem Terror erblickte ich Misty schlaff in den Armen von Dana und Léon. „Misty, nein!" Ich rannte, wie ein Gallopa in vollem Galopp. Dana warf mir noch einen höhnischen Kommentar zu, der tief in meine Seele schnitt und dort eine brennende Wut erzeugte, und die seitliche Tür fuhr zu, als der Helikopter bereits mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit abzuheben begann.

Pikachu lud sich mit einem Schwall von Elektrizität auf und feuerte ihn in einem Blitz ab, schneller als das Auge sehen konnte, und härter als Donner doppelter Schlagkraft. Wie ein weißer gebündelter Speer, an Zeus' Waffe erinnernd, jagte das Geschoß in Richtung Rotorblätter und... verfehlte um Haaresbreite.

„MISTY!" Mittlerweile setzte der Helikopter bereits zu einer Wendungskurve zum offenen Meer hin an. Arktos, Zapdos und Lavados sandten Salven aus Blizzards, Donnern und Feuerstürmen auf den Helikopter. Doch erstens schien der Pilot sein Handwerk zu verstehen und zweitens die Konstrukteure noch wesentlich mehr.

Unfähig etwas zu unternehmen starrte ich mit fassungsloser Wut in den Augen dem langsamen am Horizont über das offene Meer entkommenden Hubschrauber hinterher. Hilflos mitansehend wie meine erste und einzige Liebe über ihr eigenes Element davongetragen wurde. Weg von mir, weg aus meinen schützenden Armen in die rauhe Hölle einer brutalen Verbrecherorganisation.

Die Hände hatte ich zu Fäusten geballt, meine Augen mußten blitzen vor Wut und Verzweiflung. Bitternis und ungläubige Hilflosigkeit mischten sich in einen letzten langgezogenen Schrei, der alle anderen Geräusche verstummen ließ. „MISTY!"

Ich streckte eine Hand aus, in der sinnlosen Hoffnung sie zu erreichen. Einfach nur durch die Bewegung sie wieder zu mir zurückzuholen. Es war vergebens. Tränen füllten meine Augen, mein Herz sackte unerreichbar tief, als der Helikopter aus meinem Blickfeld entschwand. Ich fühlte wie meine Beine nachgaben und ich schluchzend auf die Knie sackte. Wütend und frustriert blickte ich auf meine Hände, die immer noch in einem lauen Weiß glühten. Wofür war das überhaupt alles gut, wenn nicht um Misty zu beschützen? Wofür hatte ich all das auf mich genommen? War es nicht auch zu einem großen Teil ihretwegen gewesen, um sie vor dem schützen zu können, was vielleicht bald kommen würde. Ich hatte sie in all das hineingezogen, meinetwegen, dieser ganzen verfluchten Sache wegen hatte sie sogar ihre Familie hinter sich gelassen.

Und was hatte ich gemacht? In einem einzigem, sinnlosen Moment des egoistischen Genießens des Erfolges, dem Lohn der Anstrengungen hatte ich nicht achtgegeben. Und sie hatten sie mir genommen. Die Einzige, die mich immer dazu gebracht hatte weiterzumachen und nicht aufzugeben. Das Einzige, was mir mein Wunsch nach Kraft gebracht hatte, war der Verlust meiner Misty, meines Engels, meines Sonnenscheins und zu guter Letzt – und das war wohl das Wichtige – meiner... Seele.

(Erzähler)

„Die Realität langsam erfassend, wurde ein Tag des Triumphs für unsere Helden, urplötzlich in einen Tag des Verlustes verwandelt. All die Ereignisse scheinen nichts für Ash, im Vergleich zu seinem blutenden Herzen. Wird er fähig sein seine Liebe zu retten? Was hat Giovanni mit Misty vor und wer ist diese dunkle Präsenz. Erfahrt es in den nächsten Episoden."

Anmerkungen des Autors

*Tiefdurchatmend* So, jetzt alles schön nacheinander.

Ich habe die Schwestern beim Namen genannt. Zur Orientierung:

Tandy = Blitza

Aki = Aquana

Kira = Flamara

Moty = Evoli

Pikachus Entwicklungsstufe. Sie ist eigentlich immer noch ein Pikachu nur, nun ja... verbessert. Light Pikachu ist ein Elektro-/Lichttyp, die meisten ihrer Attacken meistens eine ähnliche Kombination. Näheres dazu in den folgenden Kapiteln. Ich plane euch irgendwann mal einen kleinen Pokédex zu bescheren, wo sämtliche Neuerfindungen vermerkt sind (ja, es wird noch mehr geben).

Ich habe selbes Zeichen für Licht verwendet, wie auch bei Karis Wappen in Digimon, bitte da nachschauen.

Ich sagte ja schon, daß ich mich ein wenig von PKM Master inspirieren hab lassen, nun das ist der Beginn des Ergebnisses. Ich hoffe, ich habe die Emotionen in diesem Kapitel gerade gegen Ende gut dargestellt. Bei solch wichtigen Kapiteln, zweifle ich meist unnötig viel an mir selbst...

In Übereinkunft mit meinem Testleser weiß ich das Ashs Reaktion auf Mistys Entführung nicht ganz so rübergekommen ist, wie sie sollte. Zufrieden bin ich nicht damit aber ich weiß momentan nichts um es besser zu schreiben. Ich denke, ihr habt trotzdem verstanden, was ich ausdrücken wollte. Hoffe ich zumindest... (Anm. zur Überarbeitung: Ich habe den Schluß leicht ergänzt. Mir gefällt es jetzt schon viel besser, euch hoffentlich auch.)

Eigentlich liegt das Kapitel jetzt schon nahezu ewig hier bei mir rum. Es gab ein dummes Mißverständnis (Fehler meinerseits) zwischen meinem Testleser und mir und daher kommt dieses Kapitel erst jetzt. Bei den ganzen kleinen Rechtschreibfehlern in diesem langen Kapitel war das aber auch besser so.

Also, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	17. Training, Suche und Entdeckungen

The Final Step to the Master 17 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:31:00Z 2001-11-03T17:31:00Z 4 6416 36572 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 304 73 44912 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 17

 (Erzähler)

„Letztes Mal haben wir endlich ein paar Antworten auf all die Fragen bekommen, die uns beschäftigten. Aber es sind gleich neue Fragen dazugekommen." Ich zeige ein paar Bilder von Ash die drei Vögel einend, in ihrem Licht badend, von Pikachus Entwicklung und schließlich Mistys Entführung. „Was wird die Gruppe nun tun, um die entführte Freundin zu befreien? Vor allen Dingen, fragen wir uns, kann Ash bei den ganzen Ereignissen um ihn herum die Fassung bewahren, um seine Misty zu retten...?"

Saffronia City, altes Silph & Co. HQ (Richie)

Krachend brach der Schrank unter dem Einschlag des Lichtblitzes in sich zusammen. Nicht, daß er eh schon lange fällig gewesen wäre...

„Hier ist nichts. NICHTS!" grollte Ash frustriert und warf Sabrina einen Blick zu, der ein Garados eingeschüchtert hätte. Sabrina jedoch zeigte keine Regung. „Ich habe nie gesagt, daß sie hier SIND: Ich sagte sie WAREN hier – vor mehr als zehn Jahren. Wir sind hier, um Hinweise zu suchen, mehr nicht." Ash hielt ihren Blick für ein Moment stand aber wandte sich dann ab und starrte ins Leere.

Ich seufzte. Das ging jetzt schon den ganzen Weg hierher so. Ich war weder böse mit Ash, noch in irgendeiner Weise auf Sabrinas Seite. Neutral zu bleiben in dieser Situation war sehr schwierig. „Ok, Leute. Wir sind alle mit den Nerven am Ende. Ich schätze ein paar von uns sollten sich etwas ausruhen", schlug ich vor. Ash wandte müde seinen Kopf zu mir. Er trug nun wieder seine alte Kleidung. Nur das etwas längere Haar, der erwachsenere Ausdruck und die drei kristallbestückten Pokéballe wiesen noch auf die Verwandlung, die mit und in ihm vorgegangen war, hin. „Ich werde mich nicht ausruhen." Erneut seufzend gab ich jegliches vernünftiges Argument auf. Du kannst mit jemanden in Ashs Zustand nicht vernünftig argumentieren.

„Das ist merkwürdig, ich rieche weder etwas noch spüre ich etwas..." meldete Pikachu sich nachdenklich zu Wort... Moment! Ich fuhr herum und starrte wie der Rest der Gruppe auf Pikachu, die immer noch ein sehr merkwürdiger Anblick war und wohl noch eine Weile bleiben würde. „Was...?" Pikachu sah uns verwirrt an. *Schweißtropfen* „Ups, dann war das doch keine Einbildung von mir?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das wurde verrückter und verrückter. Rocko und Duplica warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu, nur Sabrina musterte Pikachu wie immer ruhig... Verdammt, wurde dieses Mädchen denn nie mal eine andere Reaktion zeigen?

„Was war keine Einbildung", fragte Ash, der scheinbar weniger Aufmerksamkeit zeigte. Rocko blickte zu Ash hinüber. „Uhm, sag mir nicht, du hast gar nicht realisiert, daß Pikachu gerade geredet hat." Ash blinzelte verständnislos. „Wieso? Was ist so eigenartig daran, daß Pikachu... redet..." Langsam verstand er und starrte nun ebenfalls sein Pokémon an.

Mew lachte auf. „Oh, das ist ein ganz normaler Nebeneffekt. Ich schätze, ich hätte euch vorwarnen sollen. Andererseits... ich wollte mir den Spaß nicht verderben lassen." *Kollektives Umfallen*

**Training, Suche und Entdeckungen**

(Pikachu)

Das war definitiv etwas, woran ich mich gewöhnen mußte. Reden! Wie ein Mensch! Nun das machte Mauzi wenigstens nicht zu dem einzigen _normalen_ Pokémon, das reden konnte. Ich sah an mir herunter... Zugegeben so ganz normal war ich bestimmt nicht mehr... Ich spürte die Energie in jeder Faser meines Körpers wie ein nahezu unerschöpflicher Pool aus Licht, aus dem ich schöpfen konnte. Es war erregend und furchteinflössend zugleich.

Meine erste Reaktion als wir nach ergebnisloser Suche ins Freie traten, war es gegen die frontale Morgensonne zu blinzeln. Eine Reaktion, ein Impuls. Mehr nicht. Es war nicht länger notwendig. Das Licht war in mir und konnte mich nicht mehr blenden. Gleiches galt für Ash... Ich sah zu meinem Freund auf und seufzte. Sofern er es bemerkte.

Ich konnte ihm die miese Stimmung nicht verdenken und ich fühlte es in mir selbst. Es war eine ähnliche Verbindung wie zwischen Mew und uns, nur noch wesentlich stärker. Mistys Verlust war für mich ähnlich schlimm. Ich versuchte nur einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren – für uns beide.

Die Morgenluft war frisch und klar. Unter anderen Umständen wäre das ein gutes Wetter zum Ausspannen gewesen aber das kam nicht in Frage. Trotzdem nahm ich einen kräftigen Atemzug der frischen Luft, da es da drin so stickig gewesen war...

Ich hielt inne, da war etwas, was nicht da sein sollte. Ein unbestimmtes aber deutliches Gefühl von... „In Deckung!" Instinktiv sprangen alle zur Seite oder tauchten ab. Ich berührte den „Pool" und baute ein knisterndes Schutzschild aus Licht und Blitzen um mich auf. Eine mächtige Explosion erschütterte die Erde...  Oder besser ein Erdbeben. Rocko stöhnte von der Seite, Die Erde vibrierte immer noch leicht aber mein Schild hielt.

Blitzschnell sah ich mich um... „Da oben!" rief Ash, mittlerweile hellwach wie ich merkte. Hinter einem Mauervorsprung lugten ein paar Köpfe hervor. Ein kräftigwirkendes Sandamer hockte sichtbar am Rand. „Geofisur!" hörte ich jemanden rufen. „Pikachu..." Ich brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Das Sandamer schoß auf den Boden zu. Mit einem gezielten Sprung hechtete ich in seine Richtung, vollführte einen Salto in der Luft und landete mit meinem Schwanz nach unten. Genau in diesem Moment traf Sandamer den Boden und löste seine Geofisur aus.

Vorsichtig, um nicht zuviel von dieser noch unkontrollierten Kraft zu nehmen, jagte ich eine Reihe von schneeweißen Blitzen durch die entstehenden Spalte. Sandamer mußte sich fühlen, als sei es in eine Stromleitung gefallen, die zu viel Volt hatte als gesund war. Es schwankte nicht einmal, sondern viel wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. „Ups, war vielleicht doch etwas viel..."

Ich sah mich um, alle waren unversehrt. Ein halbes Dutzend Rockets hatten sich mittlerweile aus der Deckung gelöst und hatten nun einen ungläubigen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Wie... Wie... Wie ist das möglich?" stammelte der offensichtliche Trainer des Sandamer, während er es zurückbeorderte. Ein anderer zeigte auf mich. „Was in aller Welt ist das für...?" Er kam nie dazu zuende zu sprechen.

Ash grollte und tackelte den Rocket zu Boden. „Wo ist Misty?" grollte er, sichtlich bemüht seine Wut in einem kontrollierbaren Rahmen zu halten. „Ich weiß nicht wovon..." brachte der Mann hervor, wurde aber unterbrochen als Ash begann den Mann ein wenig zu würgen. „WO IST SIE?" zischte er hervor. „Ich... weiß nicht... wen... du..." Erneut versagte seine Stimme, als er nach Luft schnappte Ashs Hände glühten Weiß.

„Er bringt ihn um!" rief einer der Männer und wollte vorschnellen aber ich jagte ihm einen Blitz vor die Füße. „Wo habt ihr Misty hingebracht?" wiederholte ich Ashs Frage etwas ruhiger. „Wir wissen nicht von wem ihr sprecht", erklärte der Sandamer Trainer. „Wir sind hier nur auf Befehl hingekommen, um eine Gruppe von fünf Trainern ihre Pokémon abzunehmen..." Irgend etwas tief in mir sagte mir, daß er die Wahrheit sagte.

Ein lautes Röcheln lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meinen Freund und Trainer. Sein _Opfer_ war schon ganz Weiß im Gesicht und ich fühlte förmlich Ashs Licht wie ein brodelnder Vulkan, der jeden Moment ausbrechen konnte. „Bitte..." krächzte der Mann. Mew eilte zu Ash. „Verdammt, hör auf damit. Du bringst ihn ja um." Ash schien nicht zu hören – ja, nicht mal zu registrieren. „Wo ist Misty?" wiederholte er erneut. Der Mann sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen würde. Ich war sicher allein Ashs Kraft hielt ihn noch bei Bewußtsein.

Mews Augen glühten auf einmal Rot auf. „Ash, hör auf damit! Er weiß nichts!" Ihre Stimme war nicht laut oder scharf aber befehlend. Langsam, ganz langsam löste Ash seinen Griff. Rocko und Richie eilten an seine Seite und zogen ihn weg, da er immer noch aussah, als würde er jemanden umbringen wollen. Schnell hoben zwei andere Rockets ihren bewußtlosen Kollegen auf und verschwanden ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Ich warf Mew einen Blick zu. „Wie?" Sie schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Zu kompliziert." Ich seufzte und sah zu Ash, der sich hingesetzt hatte und sich langsam wieder in den Griff bekam. Ich sprang in seinen Schoß und drückte mein Mitgefühl aus.

Geheimes TR Versteck (Giovanni)

„Und?" Ich sah auf, als die hochgewachsene Frau mein Büro betrat. „Sie schläft noch. Es dürfte ein wenig dauern bis sie aufwacht. Die Dosis war etwas hoch." Ich nickte. Das war unglücklich aber konnte in der Hektik der Situation geschehen. „Informieren sie mich, wenn sie aufwacht, Dana. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich mit ihr..."

Ich überlegte einen Moment. Meine Partner mußten nicht alles wissen. Es war jetzt schon schwierig ihnen die Angelegenheit mit dem Lichtmeister zu erklären, ohne zuviel preiszugeben. Sie waren nur an ihrer Rache interessiert und das reichte mir. Ich brauchte die beiden, es gab keine besseren für die vor uns liegende Schlacht. Sie wußten nur noch nicht, daß es eine werden würden. „... _reden_", beendete ich. „Ich möchte sie schnellstmöglich verhören." Dana neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. „In ihrem Zustand wird nicht viel aus ihr herauszubekommen sein." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und widersprach: „Je schwächer sie für diese Art von _Verhör_ ist, um so besser."

Mein Komm summte. „Ja?"

„Léon für sie, Sir", antworte mein Sekretär. „Soll reinkommen." Die Tür fuhr auf. Léon trat hinein. Er schenkte Dana ein schnelles Lächeln und nickte mir dann zu. „Ich fürchte der Angriff von Einheit 76 ist fehlgeschlagen." Ich zeigte keine Reaktion. „Haben sie etwas anderes erwartet?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Nach einer Pause fuhr er fort: „Aber ich habe einige interessante Beobachtungen gemacht. Es scheint sie hatten recht. Das Zielobjekt IST in einem unkontrollierten Zustand. Trotzdem scheinen seine Kampfinstinkte noch prächtig zu funktionieren..."

Ich bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. „Schreiben sie mir die Details in einen Bericht, Léon. Momentan können wir wenig tun. Fahren sie mit dem Schema fort und sammeln sie so viele Informationen über mögliche Angriffspunkte wie möglich." Ein Gedanke drängte sich auf. „Haben sie irgend etwas in der alten Basis gefunden? Was denken sie?" Eigentlich sollte das unmöglich sein. Die Spuren waren gut verwischt, wie immer. Und ES hatte sämtliche Energiesignaturen gereinigt. Weder Mew noch dieses Pikachu sollten etwas gefunden haben.

Léon bestätigte meine Überlegung. „Ich glaube nicht. Sie sahen alle recht enttäuscht aus." Ich nickte. „Gut. Fahren sie fort mit der Überwachung. Wir dürfen nicht unvorsichtig werden." Die beiden Kopfgeldjäger verbeugten sich knapp und verließen den Raum.

Saffronia City (Rocko)

„Das war..." Duplica schauderte ein wenig und sprach gar nicht erst weiter. „Was hast du dir gedacht, Ash? Du hättest ihn beinah umgebracht", drängte ich und sah meinem Freund scharf an. Ash saß einfach nur da, den Kopf gesenkt und kraulte Pikachu ein wenig, was ihn scheinbar mehr beruhigt hatte als Mews Einfluß vorhin.

„Na und? Er hätte es verdient..." Richie riß entsetzt die Augen auf. „Was? Ash, das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich versteh dich nicht..."

„Ich schon", bemerkte Moty mit leiser, säuerlicher Stimme. Ihre plötzliche Bemerkung überraschte mich mehr als der Sinn dahinter. Seit Mistys Entführung hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesprochen, was ich durchaus verstand.

„Trotzdem war das unverzeihlich", bemerkte Mew. „Diese Kräfte sind gefährlich. Richtig konzentriert können sie einen normalen Menschen ohne größeren Aufwand regelrecht auffressen. Aber in diesem Zustand schaden sie dir auch selbst. Daran müssen wir unbedingt arbeiten." Sabrina neben Richie sah kurz auf. „Gut, tut ihr das. Ich werde zur Arena gehen und ein paar Dinge besorgen, die hilfreich sein könnten, außerdem kann ich vielleicht noch ein paar Informationen sammeln", erklärte sie. Richie wollte sich anbieten mit ihr zu kommen aber sie stellte klar, daß sie ein wenig meditieren wollte, um mehr Informationen über Mistys Aufenthaltsort zu bekommen. Und dafür war es besser, sie wäre allein. Enttäuscht aber verstehend stimmte er zu.

Ich ging meine Taschen durch. „Wir haben kaum noch Tränke und ähnliches. Und irgendwas sagt mir, wir werden so bald nicht mehr zum Einkaufen kommen", erklärte ich. Duplica überlegte kurz und schlug dann vor: „Während Sabrina und Ash hier beschäftigt sind, könnten wir doch schnell rüber nach Prismania." Sie warf Mew einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich schätze dieses _Training_ dauert ein wenig, oder?" Mew deutete ein Nicken an. „Höchstwahrscheinlich." 

Damit war es beschlossen und wir machten uns auf den Weg.

Geheimes TR Versteck (Misty)

Ich stöhnte. Langsam begann sich das wäßrige Chaos vor meinen Augen wieder zu einem halbwegs klarem Bild der Realität zusammensetzen. Nicht, daß da viel zu sehen war natürlich. Immer noch benommen nahm ich meine Umgebung wahr und versuchte mich gleichzeitig zu erinnern, was geschehen war.

Der Raum war düster, ich lag auf einer Art Bahre oder einem Tisch. Ich versuchte meine Arme und Beine zu bewegen, stellte aber mit Entsetzen fest, daß es unmöglich war. Ich war festgebunden und konnte mich noch nicht mal aufsetzen.

Ein wenig Panik stieg in mir auf. Wo war ich? War ich nicht eben noch am Kraftwerk gewesen und hatte Ash und Pikachus Transformation beobachtet? Ash! Wo war er? War ihm auch etwas passiert oder war es nur ich? Eine Erinnerung drängte sich mir auf. Da war jemand hinter mir. Ich meinte, es wäre Dana gewesen aber es war zu schnell gegangen. Verdammt, wie hatte ich nur so unvorsichtig sein können?

Das Geräusch eines umgedrehten Schlüssel und einer entriegelten Tür ließ mich aufhorchen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in diese Richtung, wenigstens etwas, was ich noch konnte. Dumpf realisierte ich die Gitterstäbe und schloß daraus, daß ich in einer Art Gefängnis war. Jemand trat hinein ein stämmiger und breitschultriger Mann. Für einen Moment meinte ich die Luft sich kräuseln zu sehen. Wie ein undurchsichtiger, schwarzer Nebel aber es war wohl nur meine Einbildung.

„Nun. Es scheint du bist endlich aufgewacht. Das ist gut." Irgendwie war mir klar, daß ich das überhaupt nicht _gut_ finden sollte. Vielleicht hätte ich noch eine Weile weiterschlafen sollen...

Saffronia City Arena (Sabrina)

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als ich endlich Saffronias Arena – meine Arena – betrat. Ich hatte Mew noch geholfen einige Konzentrationsübungen für Ash auszuarbeiten. Diese Art von Kraft war mir auch neu, also mußte ich etwas improvisieren, mit dem was Mew mir erklären konnte. Davor hatte ich mit den anderen Drei noch eine Liste benötigter Hilfsmittel hergestellt.

Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloß, erwartete mich schon einer meiner Mitarbeiter. „Shanon." Ich nickte ihm zu. Shanon war etwas untersetzt, nicht größer als ein Meter Siebzig, mit kurzem braunen Haar. Er trug eine Brille aber mehr aufgrund der vielen Schreibtischarbeit, seine Sehkraft war vernünftig. Außerdem, wozu brauchte jemand mit psychischer Kraft eine gute Sehstärke?

„Sabrina, es ist eine Weile her", meinte er ruhig, ohne ein Anzeichen von Ärger. Er wußte es besser als das. Wenn ich mich erklären wollte, würde ich es tun. Mir wurde bewußt wie lange ich die Arena allein gelassen hatte. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte wichtigere Dinge zu tun, die keinen Aufschub erlaubten und im Moment noch viel wichtiger sind."

Shanon musterte mich aufmerksam. „Sagt mir nicht, Ihr seid verliebt?" Ich zeigte keine Reaktion und wahrte die ruhige Maske auf meinem Gesicht. „So offensichtlich?" konterte ich statt dessen, mit so wenig Überraschung in meiner Stimme wie möglich. Shanon lachte kurz, geschah sehr selten, wenn auch allgemein mehr als bei mir – die Zeit, die ich mit Richie verbrachte, nicht mitgezählt. „Es kommt selten vor, daß Ihr euch für eure Handlungen entschuldigt, Sabrina."

Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Außerdem seit Ihr viel offener und eure Aura ist fröhlicher als vor eurer Abreise." Ich lächelte anerkennend. „Ihr seid gut geworden, Shanon." Er hielt meinem Blick stand. „Ich mußte", stellte er dann rein formal fest. Ein Welle von Sühne durchflutete mich. Aber kaum hatte ich mir Mistys Bild und alles was geschehen war wieder vor Augen geführt, war das hier nicht mehr wirklich bedauernswert.

Shanon drehte sich um und bedeutete mir zu folgen. Ich fragte neugierig: „Und wie laufen die Dinge?" Wir liefen durch ein paar Gänge – in Richtung eines der Labore, wie ich feststellte. „Vernünftig. Der Ruf schreckt immer noch die meisten Trainer ab. Aber es hat sich langsam herumgesprochen, daß Ihr momentan nicht anwesend seid und es kommen langsam mehr. Nun es ist ein gutes Training für uns alle. Wir halten uns." Ich nickte wortlos. „Was die Experimente angeht..." Er stoppte vor einer Tür. Es war kein Labor, mehr eine Art Aufenthaltsraum in dem Bereich. „Nun. Sehen sie selbst." Shanon steckte seine Codekarte in den Schlitz und die Tür fuhr auf.

Da war ein blendender Blitz. Ein helles Licht. Ich sah etwas auf uns zuspringen, Shanon wich zurück, ich griff mit einer Hand nach Simsalas Pokéball... Es stoppte. Ich blinzelte, ließ meine Hand sinken und registrierte dann, was da vor mir saß. Ein einzelnes, kleines aber so unnatürlich hell strahlendes Psiana.

Altes Silph & Co. HQ (Mew)

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf einem der Arbeittische nieder. Wir hatten uns einen relativ freien Raum für die Übungen geschafft. Dieses Gebäude mochte zwar schon lange verlassen sein, das machte es aber nur wesentlich geeigneter. Das Problem war nur, ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich anfangen sollte. Sicher ich hatte das Wissen, die Grundlagen hatte ich schon früh gelernt, aber Praxisanwendung war immer etwas vollkommen anderes. Und versuche einmal dein rein theoretisches Wissen in die Praxis umzusetzen, wenn sich dein _Schüler_ in einer solchen mentalen Disposition befand.

„Nun", begann ich schließlich. Ash stand schweigend und erwartend in der Mitte des Raumes, Pikachu ebenso geduldig an seiner Seite. was es zugegeben nicht gerade einfacher machte. Moty lag auf einem anderen Tisch und beobachtete uns halbinteressiert. Manchmal wünschte ich wirklich ich wäre älter...

Ich räusperte mich und klärte meine Gedanken. „Du... ihr werdet sicher schon bemerkt haben, daß alle eure Sinne um ein Weites verbessert sind. Bevor wir irgend etwas mit euren Lichtkräften veranstalten, müßt ihr lernen eure normalen und verbesserten Sinne bis zur Grenze auszunutzen. Es werden Zeiten kommen, da könnt ihr euch nicht auf eure Kräfte verlassen."

Ja, ich denke, das war eine ganz gute Rede gewesen. Und so verging die Zeit indem ich Ash und Pikachu zuerst zusammen und dann einzeln durch verschiedene Geschicklichkeitstests jagte, die dazu dienen sollten ihre Reaktionsfähigkeit auf ein Höchstmaß zu trimmen. Sie taten sich da gar nicht schlecht, auch wenn es einige Zeit dauern würde bis alles perfekt wurde. So etwas konnte man nicht an einem Tag lernen. Ich war nur hier, um ihnen zu zeigen, wozu sie fähig waren.

„Gut... für den Anfang", schloß ich nach einer Weile. Mehr wollte und konnte ich auch nicht dazu sagen. „Machen wir nur ein paar leichte Zielübungen. Pikachu, du zuerst. Versuche deine Blitze zu kontrollieren. Das da draußen war etwas... zu stark." Pikachu schaute schuldbewußt. „Hab ich bemerkt. Aber es ist nicht gerade einfach das richtige Maß zu finden." Ich lächelte. „Das behauptet ja auch niemand."

Meine Blicke schweiften über den Raum. Mit Hilfe meiner psychokinetischen Kräfte beförderte ich einen leeren Bucheinband in die Luft. Ohne Probleme ließ Pikachu es verschmoren, ohne dabei zuviel Kraft aufzuwenden. _Gut, und was ist mit mehreren?_ Einige Reagenzgläser und andere nutzlose Utensilien flogen durch die Luft. Pikachu begab sich in eine Drehbewegung und ließ Blitze zu allen Seiten fliegen. Jeder so punktgenau und kein bißchen zu kraftvoll. Keiner von ihnen verfehlte sein Ziel.

Ich konnte mir einen leicht beeindruckten Pfiff nicht verkneifen. „Du lernst schnell. Aber das liegt wohl daran, daß Pokémon den Umgang mit elementarer Macht schon gewöhnt sind." Pikachu lächelte. „Es gibt Ähnlichkeiten." Ich nickte. „Gut, wir arbeiten später noch daran. Jetzt bist du dran, Ash." Dieser sah etwas verwirrt von Pikachu zu mir. „Wie mache ich das denn?" Warum hatte ich diese Reaktion jetzt erwartet? Ich seufzte. Einem Pokémon mußte man so etwas nicht extra erklären. Na ja, was beschwerte ich mich, wir fingen ja erst an.

„Du mußt, uhm... wie nenne ich das jetzt..." Pikachu schlug vor: „Den Pool?" Ja, das war gut. „Fühlst du diesen Kraftpool in dir. Das Licht selbst." Ash nickte. „Aus diesem Pool ziehen wir unsere Kraft. Er ist eine Quelle für alles was wir mit unseren Kräften tun wollen. Versuche daraus zu schöpfen und mit deinem Willen und durch Konzentration die Form von Technik daraus zu formen, die du anwenden möchtest."

Suchend sah ich mich um. „Versuchen wir's zum Anfang mit etwas Großen." Ich hob einen eh schon halb in sich zerfallenen Tisch mit meiner Kraft an und ließ ihn in der Luft schweben. „Spalte ihn." Ash schluckte kurz, nickte aber. Dann schloß er die Augen. „Aber Vorsicht! Nimm nicht zuviel auf einmal. Schon ein kleines bißchen kann sehr machtvoll sein." Seine rechte Hand begann Weiß zu glühen, als er sie langsam anhob und auf den Tisch zielte. „Wenn du zuviel Energie nimmst, dann..." Ein Strahl blendend weißer Energie sprang aus Ashs Handfläche und traf mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall den Tisch. Aber anstatt ihn zu spalten wurde er regelrecht in seine Atome zerlegt. „... würde so etwas passieren", beendete ich seufzend.

*Schweißtropen Ash* „Uhm..." Das würde noch ein langer Tag werden. „Gut, ich sehe wir müssen an deiner Konzentration und deiner Kontrolle arbeiten. Und das heißt zurück zu den Grundlagen." Ich bekam den erwarteten, unverstehenden Blick. „Meditieren." Ash stöhnte.

Route 08 (Richie)

Ich sah dem kurzen Besuch meiner Heimatstadt sehr entgegen – Sparky auch, er mag meine Mutter wirklich, auch wenn ich nicht glaubte, wir würden für einen Besuch zuhause Zeit haben. Es war nun schon eine ganze Weile seit ich losgezogen war. Eigentlich war ich nie der Typ, der lange an einem Ort blieb, da war immer ein Drang etwas zu unternehmen, etwas Neues zu sehen. Trotzdem versuchte ich jede Sekunde zu genießen, wo ich zuhause war.

Wir verließen das kleine Kontrollhaus zwischen Saffronia und Prismania City, nach einem kurzem und netten Gespräch mit dem Wärter, den ich schon länger kannte. Bis hierhin war es ein netter, kleiner, ereignisloser Trip gewesen. Ich hätte wissen sollen, daß es nicht so bleiben würde...

Auf halben Wege zur Stadtgrenze begann das Chaos. Ein dichte Mixtur von Smog und Rauch legte sich über die Route. Instinktiv warf ich mich zu Boden. Etwas verfehlte nur um Haaresbreite meinen Kopf. „Golbat, Flügelschlag!" Ein jäher Windstoß fegte die schwarzen Wolken hinweg. Ich zählte ein Dutzend Rockets. „Langsam geht mir das auf die Nerven", kommentierte Duplica und ließ ihre drei Pokémon heraus, Rockos standen schon in voller Formation. „Ich fürchte. Das ist erst der Anfang." Damit entließ ich Zippo und Happy. zusammen mit Fighter und Rocky. Sparky jagte bereits eine Donnerwelle auf die Pokémon unserer Widersacher. Es brauchte keine weiteren Worte mehr, unsere Pokémon waren schon zu sehr dran gewöhnt.

_Sie müssen herausgefunden haben, daß wir uns aufgeteilt haben. Was aber bedeutet, jemand würde uns beobachten... Oder es ist einfach alles nur ein dummer Zufall._ Nun, Ash war nicht da. Das hieß, daß ich die Situation wohl in den Griff bekommen mußte. „Sparky, Zippo, kombiniert eure Attacken. Happy, bleib bei Konfusionsattacken, um sie zu verwirren. Rocky, Fighter, helft den anderen."

Es funktionierte gut, ehrlich gesagt es funktionierte perfekt. Mit Sparky, Zippo und Happy an der Front und den anderen Pokémon als pure Angriffskraft dahinter, waren die Rockets schnell besiegt, die sich zum Glück aus dem Getümmel raushielten. Wie gesagt alles lief hervorragend. bis...

Happys Psystrahl wurde abgeblockt, einige unsere Pokémon brachen urplötzliche ohne jegliche Einwirkung saft- und kraftlos zusammen. Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Da stand ein einziges Pokémon, nahezu so Schwarz wie die Nacht. Nur die violetten Streifen auf dem Rücken zeugten vom Gegenteil. Aber sollten die nicht Gelb sein? Noch nie hatte ich solch ein Nachtara gesehen. Da waren einige andere, die mir mal untergekommen waren aber das...

Die Augen des Nachtara glühten ebenfalls in einem merkwürdigen Violett auf und ich konnte gerade noch ausweichen, als der schattenhafte, pechschwarze Energiestrahl auf mich zusauste. Duplica schrie kurz aber erleichtert stellte ich fest, daß nur ihr Haar etwas angesengt war, Rocko kochte. „Vulpix, Flammenwurf!" Vulpix reagierte nicht, keines unserer Pokémon tat etwas.

Mir kam ein schauderhafter Gedanke. Was war, wenn dieses Ding so etwas ähnliches war wie Pikachu, nur in der entgegensetzten Richtung. _Schatten._ Wo kam dieser Gedanke her? Ich hatte keine Zeit nachzudenken. In einer fließenden Bewegung hatte ich meinen letzten Pokéball in der Hand. „Sniebel, los!" Sniebel – mein letzter Fang, der sich als sehr nützlich erwiesen hatte – schoß aus dem Pokéball, gefror mitten in der Luft als eine Art Schallwelle es kräftig durchrüttelte, dann fiel es einfach nur zu Boden. Ich starrte ungläubig das Nachtara an, es starrte zurück. Das wenige was Sabrina mir gezeigt hatte zusammenkratzend, sendete ich einen gedanklichen Hilferuf. Irgend jemand würde mich schon hören, hoffentlich...

(Misty)

Ich rannte, rannte immer weiter. Das war alles nur ein Alptraum, mußte ich mir ständig wieder vor Augen halten. Nur ein verrücktes Kopfspielchen dieses... _Dings_. Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter und sah die Flammen immer wieder nach mir greifend. Alle meine Pokémon waren in der brennende Arena und meine Schwestern... Das Feuer hatte übergegriffen, auf die ganze Stadt wie ein wütendes Inferno. NEIN! Es war nur ein Traum, nur eine vorgegaukelte Realität.

*Willst du sie nicht retten* zischte eine leise, eindringliche Stimme an mein Ohr. „Was...?" Wie könnte ich denn? Ash war derjenige mit den _Superkräften_. *Du kannst. Die Macht schlummert tief in dir. Du mußt sie nur erwecken. Ich kann dir dabei helfen.* Einen Moment lang blieb ich stehen und starrte zurück, die Flammen schienen simultan innezuhalten. Dann schloß ich die Augen und schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Nein. Niemals. Das ist nur ein Traum, das ist nicht echt... Nein..."

Ich versuchte verzweifelt die Tränen fortzuhalten. Es war weniger die Situation aber die Diskussion über Kräfte hatte mich wieder an Ash erinnert und ich wußte immer noch nicht, was mit ihm war und wie besorgt er jetzt wohl um mich war. Hoffentlich tat er nichts Dummes, ich kannte Ash gut genug... *Komm. Nimm die Kraft in dir an. Du kannst sie nicht leugnen.* Etwas dunkles, schwarzes und eiskaltes berührte mich, ein Kribbeln machte sich in mir breit, ich spürte ein Aura aus Wasser um mich. Aber es war nicht wie es sein sollte. Nicht klar, nicht... richtig.

„NEIN!" widersetzte ich mich diesmal mit deutlicher Stimme. „Was auch immer du bist, ich werde nicht tun, was du willst!" Die Aura ebbte ab, der kalte Griff in mein Inneres lockerte sich ein wenig. Ich klammerte mich an den einzigsten Gedanken der mir genug Kraft gab gegen diesen psychischen Terror. _Ash!_

Saffronia City Arena (Psiana)

Ruhig und friedlich lag ich auf einem Sitzkissen und beobachtete meine Schülerin. Sabrina war in eine tiefe Trance verfallen. Beeindruckend diese Konzentration. Ich glaubte, sie würde wenig Probleme haben.

Ich hatte nur eine Millisekunde gebraucht, um zu erkennen, daß sie diejenige war, die ich gesucht hatte. Sabrina hatte erstaunlich ruhig zugehört, als ich ihr erzählt hatte, ich wäre nun ihr Partner und würde sie von nun an _trainieren_. Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir nicht sicher, was ich ihr eigentlich noch beibringen sollte, ohne sie jetzt schon auf die höhere Ebene zu führen. Ich würde darüber mit der Mistress sprechen müssen.

Meine scharfen Sinne spürten, daß Sabrina etwas empfing. Ich brachte meine Gedanken mit ihren im Einklang. Da war eine Stimme, erst schwach, dann aber wesentlich drängender. Die Stimme rief nach meiner Partnerin – ja, ich würde dabei bleiben – und rief eine starke emotionale Welle in ihr wach. Sie fing sich schnell und verfolgte den Ruf. Ein Bild formte sich. Ungenau aber deutlich genug um auszumachen, daß sich die drei Menschen dort und ihre Pokémon in Gefahr befanden.

Im nächsten Moment war Sabrina hellwach. Ich wollte sie schon tadeln, daß sie nicht so aus einer Meditation springen durfte... Dann bemerkte ich aber den besorgten Blick hinter der stets ruhigen Fassade und verkniff mir die Bemerkung, sie wußte das selbst. Ich sprang aus meiner Position auf und eilte an ihre Seite. Ein kurzes Schimmern und wir waren verschwunden.

Dort, wo wir wieder auftauchten, herrschte eine so düstere Atmosphäre, daß ich ein wenig schauderte. Innerhalb einer Sekunde erfaßte ich die Situation. Während Sabrina zu dem Jungen mit der Mütze lief, konfrontierte ich das außer Kontrolle geratene Nachtara. Mein Juwel blitzte auf, als wir uns anstarrten. Ich wußte, was das Problem dieses Pokémon war, und ich würde es nicht akzeptieren.

Das Sonnenlicht war auf meiner Seite, noch. Also nutze ich es und begann in einem weißgelben Licht zu leuchten. Das Nachtara bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter und ich dirigierte reinigende Sonnenstrahlen gegen die Dunkelheit, umging aber sehr vorsichtig die schattenartige Energie, die von der Dunkelheit eingeschlossen wurde. Es war schwer zu trennen...

Schließlich konzentrierte ich alle meine Energie in einen direkten Gedankenbefehl. *Wach auf!* Und genau das passierte. Ich spürte die dunkle Atmosphäre um uns herum abebben, die Luft wurde wieder normal. Das Nachtara blinzelte, schlug dann die Augen auf. Daraufhin sah es sich um. Erst flackerte Verstehen in seinen Augen auf, dann – als es den Jungen mit Sabrina sah – mischte sich der Ausdruck mit Reue und Trauer.

Es sprintete an seine Seite und brachte so etwas wie eine unterwürfige Verbeugung zustande. „Ich bitte um Vergebung, oh Erhabener." Der Junge schaute zuerst Sabrina an, dann das Nachtara vor ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Langsam verstehe ich gar nichts mehr." Um so mehr verstand ich jetzt und mir war nicht klar, ob ich schaudern oder erfreut sein sollte. Ich räusperte mich und meinte mit klarer Stimme. „Ich glaube, es ist dein Partner, uhm..."

„Richie." Vollendete er. „Und was muß ich jetzt machen?" Richie beäugte das Nachtara immer noch mißtrauisch. „Es in deine Dienste aufnehmen", antwortete ich simpel. Mistress Mew würde nicht erfreut über die Entwicklung sein aber noch war es zu früh, um voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Richie schluckte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Ich gehe davon aus, daß du das nicht aus freiem Willen getan hast." Das Nachtara sah reuevoll auf. „Ich war nicht stark genug, es tut mir Leid."

Richie nahm einen Pokéball aus seinem Gürtel, tippte etwas auf seinem Pokédex ein und sagte dann: „Ich glaube, ich werde dich Shadow nennen."

(Ash)

Meditieren, argh! Ich haßte so etwas. Ich war eine aktive Person. Nicht jemand, der einfach nur rumsaß und nun... meditierte. Insbesondere nicht jetzt in dieser Situation, wo Misty in höchster Gefahr schwebte. Sich jetzt zu konzentrieren war wesentlich schwieriger und immer wieder schweiften meine Gedanken ab. Zu Misty... Die letzte Nacht und die paar Stunden Schlaf, die wir bekommen hatten, waren fürchterlich gewesen. Seit langer Zeit nicht die gewohnte Wärme ihres Körpers an mich geschmiegt zu fühlen, war die eine Sache. Das Aufwachen war das Schlimmste gewesen. Es ist unglaublich, daß du erst realisierst wie sehr dir jemand fehlt, wenn dieser Jemand dir mit Gewalt genommen wird.

*Ash, konzentrier dich!* fraß sich Mews scharfe Gedankenstimme in die meinigen. „Sorry", murmelte ich und hörte Mew seufzen. „Schau, Ash. Ich weiß wie schwierig das in deiner Situation ist." Dem konnte ich nicht widersprechen, nicht ihr. „Ok, versuch's nochmal." Resignierend tauchte ich wieder ab in mein Inneres und suchte den _Pool_. Es war ein wenig besser geworden mit der Zeit und ich bekam langsam ein Gefühl dafür, welche Menge für unterschiedliche Techniken nötig war. Trotzdem war es schwer zu beurteilen...

*ASH!* Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten war ich voll konzentriert. Das war definitiv Mistys Stimme. Ich tippte den Pool ein wenig an, ließ das Licht meine metaphysischen Sinne verschärfen und suchte und suchte und... fand Misty. Zumindest ihre Präsenz. Ein Teil von mir begann Genaueres über ihre Umgebung in Erfahrung zu bringen, während der Hauptteil meines Bewußtseins einen mentalen Link zu Misty herstellte.

*Misty.* Es gab eine kleine Pause, dann kam die Antwort vorsichtig: *Ash?* Ihre Stimme war geknickt und verängstigt aber sie war verhältnismäßig sicher, soviel konnte ich feststellen. *Ich bin hier, Misty.*

*Ash!* Augenblicklich konnte ich eine Welle von Freude spüren aber sie wurde schnell wieder weggewischt von Angst. *Ash, es ist so schrecklich. Dieses _Ding_ versucht mich zu zwingen etwas in mir zu erwecken aber es ist nicht der richtige Weg und...* Sie brach ab. *Welches Ding?* Misty schwieg eine Weile. *Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ES... löst immer wieder diese Alpträume aus. Ash, ich weiß nicht... wie lange ich das noch durchhalte.* Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig mehr. *Noch ein klein wenig, Mist. Wir holen dich da raus.*

Endlich hatte ich die Umgebung ausgekundschaftet und wußte nun, wo sich Misty befand. Ich versuchte sehr stark nicht an das kurze Bild ihrer Position zu denken. Da war nichts von einem _Ding_ zu sehen, nur ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Kälte...

*Ash?* Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Misty. *Meine Pokémon. Ich glaube sie sind da noch irgendwo. Kannst du nicht irgendwie...?* Schnell suchte ich den Raum ab und heftete mich an Togetics und Dragonirs Muster, das sollte einfach zu finden sein. Da! In einem kleinem Labor. Ich konzentrierte mich noch ein wenig mehr, schöpfte noch etwas aus dem Pool und dirigierte meinen Willen auf die Pokébälle samt Pokédex. Vor meinem mentalen Auge sah ich wie die Gegenstände kurz aufleuchteten, sich ein fast durchsichtiger, kristallklarer Nebel um sie legte und sie dann verschwanden.

Am Rande meiner Konzentration nahm ich das leise Geräusch wahr. *Sie sind hier.* Ich fühlte wie ihre Verfassung besser wurde und die Alpträume von ihr abließen. Sie driftete langsam in einen ruhigeren Schlaf. *Danke.* Nach einer Weile fügte sie hinzu: *Ich liebe dich.* Dann war die Verbindung gebrochen.

Ich schlug die Augen auf. Pikachu hockte neben den sechs Pokébällen und dem Pokédex auf dem Boden und sah mich erstaunt an. „Mistys", beantwortete ich die unausgesprochene Frage. Mew nickte anerkennend, während Moty etwas lebhafter heruntersprang und die Pokébälle beschnüffelte. „Etwas gefunden?" Verwundert entgegnete ich: „Ich dachte du hättest gelauscht?" Mew zeigte keine Reaktion. „Eure Bindung war zu stark abgeschirmt."

Zwar konnte ich mich nicht erinnern das gemacht zu haben, wenn dann unbewußt, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ich weiß jetzt, wo sie sich befindet." Mew lächelte und ich meinte etwas Stolz zu fühlen. „Sehr gut. Machen wir weiter. Eine Aufgabe noch für heute." Ich stöhnte. Diese Verbindung hatte mich schon sehr viel Kraft gekostet.

Prismania City, Kaufhaus (Duplica)

„So, das sollte alles sein." stellte ich zufrieden fest. „Endlich", kommentierte Rocko, wofür er sich eine von mir einfing. „Au..." Nun nach dem ganzen Streß zuletzt und bevor wir überhaupt in die Stadt gekommen waren, war es schön einen unbeschwerten, erholsamen Einkaufstrip im größten Kaufhaus für Pokémonartikel in der ganzen Kantoregion zu machen. Auch wenn die Jungs da anderer Ansicht waren...

Nun Rocko zumindest. Richie war viel zu sehr abgelenkt um sich zu beschweren. Shadow nahm einen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit ein und der andere war wahrscheinlich viel zu froh mal wieder zuhause zu sein. Sabrina war, nun ja eben Sabrina... Dieses seltsame Psiana bereitete mir noch immer Unbehagen aber Sabrina meinte es wäre genauso sicher wie Shadow. Was für eine Erleichterung...

Da wir alle zu müde waren, um noch zurückzulaufen, und Sabrina zu ausgelaugt, um uns alle zu teleportieren, beschlossen wir schließlich die Nacht über hier zu bleiben. Richie nahm Sabrina mit zu sich und Rocko und ich würde uns einen Raum im PKMN Center nehmen, da Richie bei weitem nicht so viel Platz hatte wie Ketchums...

Gerade als wir uns getrennt hatten und Rocko und ich auf dem Weg zum Center waren... „Ha! Jetzt gibt's Ärger und es kommt noch härter!" _Argh, nein..._ Ich stöhnte genervt. „Nein, bitte nicht. Ich bekomme langsam Kopfschmerzen." Etwas zischte. „Duplica, Vorsicht!" Ruckartig sah ich auf und konnte gerade noch einen Fetzen von der blauweißschimmernden Energie in einem Eisstrahl manifestiert vor mir auffangen, bevor ich schlichtweg nur schrie.

Etwas – jemand hatte mich so schnell gepackt, daß ich nicht mal blinzeln konnte. Ich schlug die Augen auf und erkannte Ash – in Uniform oder wie auch immer man das nennen sollte. Ich errötete leicht, als ich merkte, daß ein Arm um seinen Nacken geschlungen war, während wir durch die Luft segelten. Wir landeten und Ash setzte mich an. „Alles in Ordnung?" Ich schluckte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können. „Ja", brachte ich hervor. Dann kam schon Rocko und ich mußte ihm bestimmt ein halbes Dutzend mal versichern, daß wirklich alles in Ordnung war.

Ash hatte sich mittlerweile abgewandt und konfrontierte mit Mew und Pikachu jeweils an einer Seite sitzend oder schwebend Butch und Cassidy, wo auch immer die jetzt schon wieder herkamen. Moty tauchte neben uns auf. „Ok, das Spielchen ist vorbei. Verschwindet jetzt oder muß ich nachhelfen?" forderte Ash mit ruhiger und kontrollierter Stimme, aber mit einem unmißverständlichen befehlenden Ton. Das war seltsam. Nach der Reaktion heute Morgen hätte ich gedacht, daß er sich wie ein Wilder auf die beiden stürzen würde. Was hatte Mew mit ihm angestellt?

Leider schien das unbelehrbare Duo die Warnung wohl nicht ganz verstanden zu haben oder sie wußten es einfach nicht besser. Ich realisierte, daß ein mächtiges Turtok bei ihnen stand, also daher war der Eisstrahl gekommen. „Als ob wir auf Möchtegernsupermann in seiner weißen Mönchskutte hören würden", bemerkte Cassidy herablassend. Wieder zeigte Ash keine Reaktion. Verdammt, er würde sich doch nicht in eine zweite Sabrina verwandeln? Das plötzliche, verschlagene Lächeln, daß sich auf seinen Lippen formte, zollte zum Glück vom Gegenteil.

„Gut, ihr wollt spielen?" Er nahm einen Pokéball. Dann spielt doch mit Glurak hier." Ich glaubte meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, er würde doch nicht tatsächlich... „Bitte, versuch es doch, oh großer Meister", höhnte Butch. „Als ob ein Glurak jemals ein Turtok be... sie... gen... könnte... WAS IN ALLER WELT IST DAS?"

Meine Kinnlade klappte herunter. Ash hatte mitten in Butchs Kommentar Glurak entlassen. Nur war das nicht so ganz, was ich – was wir wohl alle – erwartet hatten. Genau wie Pikachu war Gluraks Körper nun Schneeweiß mit einigen feuerroten Streifen. Die Flamme auf dem Schwanz loderte Weißgold und die Augen hatten einen glutroten Glimmer bekommen. Gluraks Körper war eigentlich genauso geblieben bis auf die Farbe eben, ein Stück größer und muskulöser vielleicht aber das war schwer zu beurteilen. 

Cassidy schluckte ebenfalls, befahl Turtok aber mit einer Hydropumpe anzugreifen. „Sternenwirbel", befahl Ash mit ruhiger Stimme. Anstatt eines Feuerwirbels schoß ein wirbelndes Geflecht aus weißen Flammen, die sich wie in einem Strudel zusammenmischten. Die beiden mächtigen Wasserstrahlen wurden bei Kontakt sofort vaporisiert und die Attacke flog weiter. Butch und Cassidy sprangen zur Seite und Turtok schaffte es noch sich in seinen Panzer zu ducken.

„Flammenwurf." Wieder spie Glurak weiße Flammen aber das als einen ordinären Flammenwurf zu bezeichnen war... Nun, das ging einfach nicht. Das Inferno was Gluraks Feuerstoß auslöste war kaum beschreibbar. Die Hitze dieses Angriffs war bis hierhin zu spüren! Turtok starrte dem Angriff einfach nur entgegen und erwarte seinen Untergang... Es braucht nicht erwähnt zu werden, daß es augenblicklich ohnmächtig wurde, oder?

„DU!" Butch war aufgebracht und zog etwas, was wie ein Messer aussah aus seinem Gürtel. Ash hob eine Hand und ein blendend heller Strahl aus Energie entwaffnete den ziemlich verdatterten Butch innerhalb einer Millisekunde... „Habt ihr nun genug? Oder soll ich euch zeigen, was Gluraks Äquivalent zu einem Feuersturm ist?" Die beiden sahen sich an und noch bevor ich blinzeln konnte, waren sie verschwunden. „Schade", grollte Glurak, was mich jetzt gar nicht überraschte. Es hatte die Zähne gefletscht und sah jetzt enttäuscht drein. „Glurak..." Ash hob seinen Pokéball. „Zurück."

Geheimes TR Versteck (Giovanni)

„Sie hat mehr Widerstandskraft, als ich gedacht hätte", stellte ich fest und schloß die Tür meines Büros. „ICH HÄTTE SIE GEHABT, WENN SICH DIESER KNABE NICHT EINGEMISCHT HÄTTE", zischte ES. „Sicher", murmelte ich. „Ich fürchte, das kann noch etwas dauern. Eine Schande, daß wir die Möglichkeit nicht mehr offen haben ihre Pokémon zu benutzen..." Wirklich eine Schande. Höchstwahrscheinlich wußte dieser Ketchum jetzt wohl auch, wo wir waren. Andererseits, das war auch gar nicht so schlecht...

Mein Handy klingelte (Anm. des Autors: Ja, die haben auch Handys in der Pokémon Welt! Was habt ihr denn gedacht.) „Ja?" meldete ich mich. „Butch und Cassidy sind gescheitert", kam Léons Stimme vom anderen Ende. Ich schnaubte. „Als ob sie etwas vernünftig machen würden... Etwas Neues über unser Ziel?" Es gab eine kurze Pause. „Ja. Er ist aufgetaucht. Sein Glurak hat sich, uhm... entwickelt." Ich verzog die Stirn bei dem Gedanken. „Seine Reaktionen sind schnell und präzise. Es wird schwer ihn festzunageln. Wir haben sie heute öfters angegriffen, als sie getrennt waren aber auch ohne ihn waren sie kaum zu schlagen."

Ich ließ mich in meinen Stuhl fallen und meinte dann einem Gedanken folgend. „Dann benutzt die _speziellen_ Pokémon." Man konnte Léon am anderen Ende der Leitung regelrecht schaudern hören. „Sir, sind sie sicher..."

„Ja", unterbrach ich und machte klar, daß ich keinen Widerspruch duldete. Léon schluckte kurz, antwortete dann aber: „Wie sie wünschen." Ich lächelte düster und beendete das Gespräch.

(Erzähler)

„Wow... *Schauder*... Was für eine Wendung der Ereignisse. Es scheint, als wären Ash und seine Freunde nur knapp mit heiler Haut davongekommen." Ich sah auf Duplica, die etwas angesengt schien. „Nun ja, fast mit heiler Haut. Von der armen Misty möchte ich gar nicht sprechen.

Werden Ash und seine Freunde es schaffen sie rechtzeitig zu retten? Werden wir noch mehr seltsame Pokémon sehen? Und was sind diese speziellen Pokémon, von denen Giovanni sprach?" Ich machte eine kurze Pause. „Findet es heraus.... Beim nächsten Mal." _Hehe, ich liebe diesen Satz..._

Anmerkungen des Autors

*Schweißtropfen*. Na toll, ich glaube ich muß mich nach einem neuen Erzähler umsehen, der wird mir langsam zu eigensinnig...

Ähem, *räusper*. Also, was habe ich zu diesem Kapitel zu sagen? Gute Frage, nächste Frage. Ich denke, ich habe eine Menge Cliffhanger eingebaut und euch ständig mit einem Wechsel in den spannendsten Momenten genervt. Ja, ich weiß wie nervig das ist. Ist aber nun mal ein probates Mittel und es macht Spaß... J

Zum Inhalt selbst gibt es glaub ich gar nicht viel zu sagen. Endlich habe ich es geschafft meine beiden Lieblings G/S Pokémon vernünftig ins Team einzubinden. Näheres zu den beiden (also Psiana und Nachtara) und was die Sache mit Richie auf sich hat schon im nächsten Kapitel.

Eine Entschuldigung noch an alle Fans von Butch und Cassidy. Es tut mir Leid, daß ich sie so schlecht darstelle aber... ich mag sie halt nicht so. Nicht böse sein.

Das war's von mir für jetzt.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	18. Licht und Schatten - Der zweite Meister

The Final Step to the Master 18 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:31:00Z 2001-11-03T17:31:00Z 11 7245 41299 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 344 82 50718 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 18

{Warnung! Diese Episode beinhaltet eine wenig herbere Art von Gewalt. Zumindest in einigen Szenen. Lesen bleibt euch selbst überlassen, da ich in Altersempfehlung nicht so gut bin. Wollte euch nur drauf hinweisen.}

(Erzähler)

„In der letzten Episode machten unsere nun mehr fünf Freunde einige unangenehme Begegnungen. Neben diversen Attacken von TR, _bekamen_ Sabrina und Richie noch ein Psiana und ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Nachtara, das sie erst angreifen wollte. Ashs Glurak entwickelte sich wie Pikachu zu seiner Lichtstufe..." Ich atme kräftig durch. „Und noch eine Menge mehr. Auf jeden Fall konnte Ash Mistys Aufenthaltsort ausmachen." Damit richte ich mich an den Autor: „IN ORDNUNG SO?" *Schweißtropfen Autor*

Prismania City, Haus der Kages (Sabrina)

Etwas verschlafen trottete ich die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche. Wir waren später ins Bett gekommen als erwartet. Nachdem uns Rocko und Duplica noch angerufen und von dem letzten Zwischenfall erzählt hatten.

Als ich mich in einen Stuhl sacken ließ, mußte ich unwillkürlich lächeln. Psiana oder Sunny, wie sie von Richie gestern des öfteren geneckt wurde, hockte auf dem Boden und schlürfte genüßlich an einer Schale Wasser... „Morgen, Sunny", murmelte ich. „Schön, das wenigstens jemand hier zufrieden ist." Psiana sah auf und schenkte mir ein kurzes Grinsen. „Solange die Sonne morgens scheint, stehe ich immer früh auf." Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Wasserschale zu.

„Guten Morgen, Sabrina." Mrs. Kage stand fröhlich lächelnd in der Küchentür. „Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Morgen?" Ich schnaubte ein wenig. „Das ist Ansichtssache." Man konnte nichts machen, ich war definitiv keine Morgenperson und das hier scheinbar jeder gute Laune versprühte half auch nicht viel.

„Kaffee?" Ich nickte. „Schwarz bitte." Richies Mutter setzte sogleich einen Kaffee auf und machte sich dann daran das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Betty Kage war eine Frau in ihren frühen Vierzigern. Sie war etwas mollig, hatte braune lockige Haare, die ihr bis etwas unterhalb der Schultern fielen. Ihre blauschwarzen Augen waren ruhig und... unschuldig. Sie bewahrte sich stets ein freundliches Lächeln, jedenfalls war das mein Eindruck.

„Sie haben da ein wirklich interessantes Pokémon", meinte Betty mit einem Blick auf Psiana. Ich wußte nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Sunny war... nun ja, merkwürdig. Und das sagte jemand wie ich, die sich seit ihrer Kindheit mit psychischen Kräften beschäftigt hatte.

Ich gähnte und Betty lachte. „Kein Frühaufsteher, was?" Ich rümpfte die Nase. „Die letzten Tage waren ein wenig... aufregend." Ein Arm legte sich um meine Schultern und als ich aufsah drückte mir Richie, Sparky links auf der Schulter, einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Ach, komm schon. Lächle mal, es ist so ein schönes Wetter da draußen."

Mein Blick glitt zur Küchentisch, wo Shadow, das zweite seltsame Pokémon, was gestern in unserer Gruppe gekommen war, stand. „Ich bevorzuge lieber einen schönen Vollmond." Richie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ach, ihr seid doch beide Morgenmuffel." Jetzt konnte ich mir das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

**Licht und Schatten – Der zweite Meister**

Prismania City, Saffronia City (Mew)

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten das Zimmer in ein angenehmes Licht. Ich hockte auf der Fensterbank und sonnte mich. Ash lag auf dem kleinen Bett, schon angezogen, Pikachu döste noch ein wenig am Fußende. Es war ein Wunder, daß Ash überhaupt Schlaf bekommen hatte.

„Mew?" Ich schreckte auf, es hatte eine ganze Weile Schweigen geherrscht. „Ja?" antwortete ich vorsichtig. „Wir gehen sie doch retten, oder? Ich meine... sofort." Ich zögerte mit der Antwort. Wahrscheinlich war es, weil Ash Mistys Aufenthaltsort in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, was ihn ruhiger schlafen ließ. „Rocko und Duplica arbeiten an einem Plan sobald unsere Scouts zurück sind. Wir dürfen nicht unüberlegt handeln." Ash seufzte. „Ich verstehe... Du hast Angst zu gehen. Warum sollten wir sonst warten mit dem, was ich habe..."

Er drehte sich von mir weg. Ich konnte ihn nicht für seine Denkweise verurteilen aber ich war auch nicht gewillt sie hinzunehmen. Bestimmt schwebte ich zu Ash hinüber und sah ihm direkt in die Augen bevor er sich wieder wegdrehen konnte. „Wir werden Misty retten. Mir liegt genauso viel daran wie jedem anderen. Und ja, vielleicht hast du recht, vielleicht habe ich Angst. Etwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich bin sicher, hinter alldem steckt noch etwas Größeres. Das Erwachen deiner Kräfte ist ein deutliches Zeichen." Nach meinem kurzen Gespräch gestern mit Sabrinas Psiana war da noch ein ganz gewichtiger Punkt, den ich jetzt aber noch nicht in Betracht ziehen wollte.

„Es kann nicht nur Team Rocket sein. Giovanni ist böse aber er ist nur der Boß einer Verbrecherorganisation. Dahinter muß noch etwas sein.  Licht zieht immer die Dunkelheit an und Dunkelheit ruft stets das Licht. Nichts von alldem geschieht ohne einen Sinn." Ash hielt meinem Blick einige Sekunden stand, bevor Resignation in seine Augen trat, gemischt mit... Schmerz? „Sie leidet", flüsterte Ash. „Ich kann es spüren." Verdammt, ihr Bund war scheinbar doch stärker als ich angenommen hatte, wenn Ash über diese Entfernung etwas spürte.

Pikachu spitzte die Ohren und sprang an Ashs Seite, ihre Haltung drückte Mitgefühl und Bedauern aus. „Wir retten sie, Ash. Versprochen." Mit einer Hand tätschelte Ash Pikachus Kopf und mit der anderen fuhr er mir sanft durchs Fell. Ein mildes, etwas erzwungenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Was würde ich bloß ohne euch machen?"

Geheimes TR Versteck (Giovanni)

Man könnte meinen das rothaarige Mädchen auf der Liege wäre das zerbrechlichste Wesen auf der Welt aber dem war nicht so. Bisher hatte sie alle psychischen Attacken abgewehrt, sich scheinbar stets an den jungen Lichtmeister klammernd, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte sie aufzuspüren und ihre Pokémon mitzunehmen. Eine wirkliche Schande, daß er nicht auf unserer Seite stand. Das Band würde schwer zu zerschneiden sein.

Ein weiterer spitzer Schrei entkam dem angeketteten und in Schmerzen badenden Mädchen, auch wenn sie ihre Zähne zusammengebissen hatte, als eine weitere Welle pechschwarzer Elektrizität über ihren Körper lief. Ihre Kleidung war halb zerrissen und ich hielt es für das Beste es so zu lassen. Allein schon der Demütigung wegen...

Diese Methode mochte etwas länger dauern aber gegeben, daß die erste keine baldige Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte, war diese hier wesentlich effektiver. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß es zeitlich knapp werden würde. Der Lichtmeister würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

Ein weiterer Schrei und ein leises, kaum vernehmbares Wimmern. „Genug für jetzt. Wir machen später weiter." Damit drehte ich mich um und verließ das Verlies. (Anm. des Autors: Interessantes Wortspiel...) Vorerst gab es andere Dinge zu tun und schließlich wollte ES sie lebend. Nun eigentlich nicht sie, sondern eher IHN. Aber dazu war sie notwendig, wie ich herausgestellt hatte.

„Sir?" Ich sah auf. Ein Wissenschaftler stand vor mir in dem düsteren Gang. „Ja?" Der Wissenschaftler zögerte. „Die Pokémon sind vorbereitet und einsatzbereit." Ich nickte. „Gut. Kontaktieren sie Léon und transferieren sie, was er haben will." Der Wissenschaftler nickte unbehaglich und verschwand eiligst in Richtung der Labore. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen wie stark du wirklich bist... Ash."

Prismania City, Haus der Kages (Sparky)

Nachdem Richies Mutter sich zur Arbeit verabschiedet und uns einen schönen Tag gewünscht hatte, legte mein Trainer seine Gute-Laune-Maske auch langsam ab. Aufmerksam wie sie war bemerkte Sabrina dies natürlich recht schnell.

„Was hast du? Dich bedrückt doch schon die ganze Zeit etwas." Richie lächelte schwach. „Mich bedrückt eine ganze Menge zur Zeit. Z. B. alles was Misty angeht, wie ich Ash helfen kann... Aber eigentlich habe ich mir nur gerade Gedanken über Mom gemacht..." Er setzte für eine Weile aus. Sabrina runzelte die Stirn. „Sie scheint mir etwas... zu fröhlich. Für die Situation, meine ich. Du hast ihr doch erzählt, was wir alles erlebt haben und was noch vor uns liegt, oder?" Richie nickte und ich wußte genau, was in ihm vorging. Wir hatten oft lange darüber geredet, auch wenn er versuchte das Thema möglichst zu umgehen. Ich wußte, wie unangenehm das für ihn war.

„Das ist das Problem. Ich würde es eher naiv nennen... Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das macht oder ob es nur Fassade ist. Aber zu allem, was ich tue, was ich vorhabe, hat sie nie etwas Gegenteiliges zu sagen. Immer ein Lächeln, immer ein ‚Natürlich, Richie', nie ein Widerwort..." Richie sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, wo er stand. Behutsam tätschelte ich meinen Freund. Abwesend fuhr Richie durch mein Fell. „Chu..." machte ich beruhigend und genoß die gegenseitige Zuneigung.

Nach einer Weile fügte er an: „Selbst, als ich zu meiner Pokémonreise aufgebrochen bin... Sie hat noch nicht mal gesagt, ich solle vorsichtig sein..."

Dann urplötzlich, gerade als Sabrina aufgestanden und ein paar Schritte auf uns zugemacht hatte, war die Melancholie verschwunden. „Aber wir haben jetzt anderes zu tun", meinte Richie mit einem heiteren Lächeln. Manchmal glaubte ich etwas von seiner Mutter wäre auch bei ihm hängengeblieben, auch wenn es selten hervortrat. Sabrina, leicht irritiert von dem Stimmungswechsel, meinte sanft: „Ich bin sicher sie liebt dich trotzdem und macht sich sicher auch Sorgen um dich." Einen Moment lang kehrte die Sorge in Richies Augen zurück, ebbte aber sofort wieder ab. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht."

Ein Räuspern von der Küchentür lenkte unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Shadow stand mal wieder im Türrahmen. Er war vor einer Viertelstunde mit Sunny verschwunden, um „ein paar Dinge abzuklären". Shadow neigte den Kopf leicht. „Mistress Mew wünscht euch zu sehen, oh Erhabener." Richie ächzte. Das unterwürfige Verhalten ging scheinbar nicht nur mir auf die Nerven, als ob Richie eine Art Gott war. Es sollte doch langsam verstanden haben, daß die Sache von gestern vergessen war. Andererseits war das sicher nicht der Grund.

„Gut, wir wollten eh gerade rüber zum PKMN Center und schauen wie weit die anderen sind..." Shadow schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Mistress Mew und der erhabene Auserwählte trainieren etwas abseits an der Stadtgrenze. Ihr sollt zu ihnen stoßen, Erhaben..." Richie unterbrach mit einer genervten Geste. „Richie... Mehr nicht. Warum soll ich dabei sein?" Shadow senkte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, das darf ich euch noch nicht sagen, oh Er... äh, Master Richie." Mein Freund schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, gab sich aber anscheinend mit der Anrede zufrieden – für den Moment. „Na schön." Er drückte Sabrina noch einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Wir sehen uns dann später." Sie nickte aufmunternd. „Pika! (Bis später!)" fügte ich hinzu, dann folgten wir Shadow hinaus.

Prismania City PKMN Center (Rocko)

So gegen Mittag waren unsere _Spione_ zurückgekehrt. Ich gab Ashs Pokémon Anweisung, wo sie ihren Trainer fanden, nachdem ich mir alles angehört hatte. Während ich den kleinen Mikrofilm entwickeln ging – ein hübsches, kleines, technisches Spielzeug diese kleine, portable Kamera, entwickelt von einem Freund Todds –, huschte Duplica schnell unter die Dusche, da sie weder gestern Abend noch heute Morgen dazugekommen war und sie immer noch den verbrannten Geruch ihres angesengten Haares bemängelte.

Wie erwartet waren die Bilder von bestechender Qualität. Stumm machte ich eine mentale Notiz mich später bei Todds Freund zu bedanken. Ich mochte zwar kein so guter Zeichner wie Tracey sein aber trotzdem konnte man aus den Bildern relativ leicht eine gute Skizze der Gegend anfertigen.

„Vul?" Ich sah zur Seite und lächelte Vulpix zu. „Ja. Gut versteckt, das muß ich zugeben. Wenn Ash nicht gewesen wäre, hätten wir Jahre suchen können", sagte ich. „Tja, gut, daß wir Ashy haben", kam Duplicas Stimme aus dem Gang. Ich stöhnte. Sie trug nichts außer einem recht knappen Bademantel, ihre Haare hingen ihr lose über die linke Schulter und ein spitzbübisches Lächeln zierte ihr hübsches Gesicht. Etwas benebelt schüttelte ich den Kopf und nahm beiläufig das Flüstern einiger, insbesondere männlicher Gäste des Centers wahr. Warum mußte sie das auch immer machen? Noch schlimmer war, daß sie es meistens gar nicht merkte.

„Uhm... möchtest du dir nicht erst was anziehen", fragte ich, als sie sich neben mich auf das Sofa fallenließ. „Huh, was meinst du?" entgegnete sie unschuldig und zwirbelte eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger, dann hauchte sie mir einen Kuß auf die Wange. Ich widerstand dem Verlangen ihr einen weitaus leidenschaftlicheren Kuß zurückzugeben und zischte leise: „Doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit. Was sollen die Leute denken?" Jetzt erst schien Duplica zu verstehen und sie festigte den Halt ihres Bademantels ein wenig. Manchmal war es echt schwierig mit diesem Mädchen befreundet zu sein, stellte ich wieder einmal seufzend fest...

„Und?" Sie sah auf die Bilder. Ich bemühte mich die Blicke der anderen Gäste zu ignorieren. „Das sollte nicht schwierig werden. Die Vögel haben schon eine gute Route ausgekundschaftet." Ich lachte leise. „Wer hätte gedacht, daß sie sich gerade nahe der Safari-Zone verkriechen. Sozusagen direkt vor unserer Nase."

Mit einem leicht abwesenden Blick antwortete Duplica: „Ja..." Verwirrt berührte ich sanft ihren Arm und fragte: „Was ist?" Überrascht registrierte ich ein paar Tränen. Bitter fuhr Duplica fort: „Es ist gar nicht so weit weg von zuhause und mir ist nie etwas aufgefallen. Jetzt ist Misty da..." Sie schniefte einmal und wischte sich dann die Tränen aus den Augen. Mit Verblüffung realisierte ich wie sehr ihr Mistys Entführung schmerzen mußte. Beinahe noch mehr als mir, was ich eigentlich für nicht möglich gehalten hatte. Die beiden waren doch so verschieden und es hatte ständig hin und wieder mal gefunkt.

„Jedesmal, wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich die Szene vor mir und jedesmal ist mir bewußt, daß es auch meine Schuld ist. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen, schneller reagieren..." Zärtlich legte ich ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und küßte sie. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wenn, dann tragen wir alle eine gewisse Mitschuld, wir waren alle unachtsam. Darum wollen wir Misty auch so schnell wie möglich retten." Duplica nickte zaghaft. „Dann laß uns ans Planen gehen. Richie und Sabrina sollten auch bald da sein."

Ich lächelte. Auch wenn Duplica gelegentlich etwas freizügig und einen somit oftmals... in Verlegenheit brachte, so steckte doch ein sehr warmes Herz dahinter. Das war es, warum ich sie liebte. 

Etwas außerhalb von Prismania City (Shadow)

Nachdem ich Master Richie zum Trainingsgelände begleitet hatte, hockte ich mich nun neben Mistress Mew, die aufmerksam beobachtete wie der Auserwählte und sein Pikachu ihre Lichtmagie trainierten. Von dem, was ich sah, würde ich persönlich den Schluß ziehen, daß sie noch eine Menge Training brauchten. Aber so ein Urteil stand mir nicht zu. Der Auserwählte war eindeutig die Priorität der Mistress, meine war Master Richie.

Meine Augen wanderten zu ihm herüber, der unschlüssig etwas abseits stand und die Übungen mehr oder weniger fasziniert beobachtete. Er war ein seltsamer Fall. Bisher war mir noch kein Mensch wie er begegnet, alle in der Gruppe waren so... freundlich. Master Richie bestand darauf, daß ich ihn nicht wie ein höheres Wesen behandelte, dabei folgte ich doch nur dem Protokoll. Nun sobald er eingeweiht war, würde sich das sicher ändern – nein, wohl eher nicht...

Fußschritte waren zu hören. Ich drehte mich um und sah eine junge Frau mittleren Alters, elegant gekleidet, mit schwarzblauen Haaren und einem roten Haarband. Ich war lange genug hier, um sie wiederzuerkennen.

Mistress Mew drehte sich nicht um. „Seid gegrüßt, Erika." Die Grassmeisterin beobachtete eine Weile stumm das Training. „Also stimmten die Gerüchte." Es war keine Frage. Ihr Blick schweifte zu Richie. Nachdenklich meinte sie: „Ist er die zweite Seite der Münze?" Mistress Mew sah nun auf und bedachte die Arenaleiterin mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Was glaubst du denn, Erika?"

Die Angesprochene überlegte eine Weile und entgegnete dann: „Er war schon immer etwas Besonderes, schon als er noch klein war. Ich kenne seine Familie. Aber mit Sicherheit kann ich gar nichts sagen. Sabrina ist die Expertin auf dem Gebiet, frag sie." Mistress Mew schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind sich zu nahe für eine objektive Beurteilung." Mistress Erika zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh", war alles, was sie antwortete.

Ich auf meiner Seite verstand nicht, warum sie Master Richie erst testen mußten. Die Ordnung verlangte ein Gegenstück zum Licht und die Tatsache, daß ich hier war und meinen Schützling bestätigt hatte, sollte ihnen eigentlich reichen. Aber genauso wenig stand mir zu die Motive der Mistress anzuzweifeln.

Diese hatte sich wieder dem Geschehen zugewandt und meinte schließlich: „Wir werden sehen." Sie erhob ihre Stimme und unterbrach das Training. Master Ash drehte sich zu uns um und bedachte Erika mit einem Lächeln. Mistress Mew atmete tief ein und fuhr dann fort: „Du wunderst dich sicher, warum ich Richie hierher beordert habe." Master Richie schnitt einer Grimasse. „Ganz zu schweigen von mir." Sich nicht beirren lassend, sprach die Mistress weiter. „Ich möchte etwas austesten. Allein um eine Theorie zu bestätigen."

Master Ash wartete geduldig. „Würdest du bitte einen Lichtblitz auf Richie abfeuern. Stark genug, um ihn verletzten zu können, aber nicht stark genug, um ihn zu töten?" Sowohl Master Ash, als auch Master Richie starrten Mistress Mew entgeistert an: „WAS?" kam es von beiden gleichzeitig, begleitet von einem entrüsteten Ausruf Pikachus in Pokémonsprache und einem Echo von Sparky zu Master Richies Füßen.. „Ist das nicht etwas zu drastisch", fragte Mistress Erika und ich mußte ihr teilweise zustimmen. „Keine Angst. Falls nicht eintritt, was ich denke, werde ich dafür sorgen, daß Richie nichts passiert."

Sowohl Master Ash und sein Pikachu, als auch mein Schützling und Sparky schienen weniger begeistert, gaben sich jedoch mit Mistress Mews Erklärung zufrieden und die beiden Menschen bezogen Position.

Master Ash schloß konzentriert die Augen. Eine pure weiße Aura leuchtete um seine Meisterrobe auf und ließ ihn aussehen wie ein Lichtfleck in der Landschaft. Zugegeben, das war eine schrecklich plumpe Beschreibung. Vorsichtig brachte er seine Hände vor der Brust zusammen und das Licht sammelte sich in einer strahlenden Kugel. Mistress Mew spannte kaum merkbar ihre eigene Kräfte. Dann ließ der Lichtmeister die Kugel in einem einzigen geraden Strahl purer Energie frei. Dieser schoß auf Master Richie zu, die anfängliche Angst war erstaunlicherweise einem konzentrierten aber abwesenden Blick gewichen. So, als ob er nicht er selbst wäre.

Zentimeter bevor der Lichtblitz sein Ziel erreichte, Millisekunden bevor Mistress Mew ihr eigenes Schild aufbauen konnte, kräuselte sich die Luft vor Master Richie kurz. Der Lichtblitz gefror in der Luft, als ein schattenhaftes Schild aus Energie erschien. So Schwarz wie die Nacht und alles Licht absorbierend. Der Angriff wurde unerbittlich aufgesaugt und dann verschwand das Schild wieder. Richie blinzelte verwirrt, anscheinend wieder er selbst, Ash starrte ungläubig auf den Punkt, wo sein Lichtblitz verschwunden war. „Was...?"

Zufrieden drehte ich mich zu Mistress Mew und Erika um. „Überzeugt?" Beide nickten. Mistress Erikas Haltung war ruhig und zeigte keine aufschlußreiche Emotion. Mistress Mew war ein wenig bedrückt, das konnte ich sehen. Aber verübeln wollte ich es ihr nicht. Als ein Lichtpokémon war ihre Reaktion nur verständlich. „Ja. Das reicht mir vorerst", erklärte sie gefaßt. „Und was nun?" wollte Mistress Erika wissen, von mir ganz zu schweigen. „Wir warten bis Mitternacht. Heute ist Vollmond. Vorher können wir die Zeremonie nicht durchführen."

Prismania City (Duplica)

„Wo sind die bloß?" Es war schon dunkel und ging auf Mitternacht zu. Wir hatten die Planungen bereits gegen frühen Abend abgeschlossen und auf die beiden Jungs, inklusive Pokémon gewartet. Als sie nun eine Stunde vor Mitternacht immer noch nicht da waren, begann selbst Sabrina sich zu sorgen. Was trieben die da bloß?

Moty, die bei uns geblieben war, führte uns durch die dunklen Straßen von Prismania City. Hin und wieder begegneten wir einigen Heimatlosen, um es freundlich auszudrücken, und den einem oder anderem Nachtschwärmer, größtenteils Spielhallenbesucher.

Ich fröstelte etwas. Die Nacht war nicht kalt, es war mehr, als ob etwas Unheimliches in den Schatten der Nacht lauerte aber das war Schwachsinn. Nun, mit einer Attacke rechnete ich eh jede Minute. Doch hatte uns TR scheinbar vorerst alleingelassen, was mir nicht gefiel. Mir war klar, daß sie irgend etwas vorbereiteten oder warteten sie etwa nur auf uns?

Moty stoppte simultan mit Sabrina und ihrem Psiana, das mittlerweile scheinbar endgültig den Spitznamen Sunny wegbekommen hatte. Leicht irritiert hielt ich inne und auch Rocko mit Vulpix zu seinen Füßen stoppte neben mir. Instinktiv fuhr eine Hand zu Dittos Pokéball...

„Etwas ist hier", raunte Moty konzentriert. Sie zitterte ein wenig wie ich merkte, als ob sie etwas vollkommen anwiderte. In einer fließenden Bewegung wechselte sie zur Form eines Psianas. Sunny schien leicht beeindruckt, war aber zu abgelenkt, um es wirklich zu registrieren. „Etwas ist vollkommen falsch hier", stellte Sabrina fest und auch ihre Stimme war zittrig, was mir nun endgültig einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte...

„Vulpix!" Der stechende Schrei des Feuerfuchses fraß sich durch Mark und Bein. Ich folgte Vulpixs geschocktem Blick... „Was in aller Welt...?" stieß Rocko aus. Ich bedeckte meinen Mund mit einer Hand, für den Moment zu gelähmt vor Entsetzen, um etwas zu tun. Aus den Büschen auf einer Straßenseite waren drei Pokémon getreten.

Das Erste war eine perverse Parodie auf ein Sandamer. Einen guten Kopf größer als ein normales Sandamer. Die sonst sandiggelbe Haut war Pechschwarz. Der Panzer in Form der sonst erdbraunen Spitzen war Feuerrot und schien regelrecht zu brennen, als ob es zum Teil ein Feuertyp wäre.

Das zweite Pokémon war etwas, was kaum noch als ein ehemaliges Knogga identifiziert werden konnte. Es war sogar noch etwas größer als das Sandamer. Seine Haut war dunkelbraun und die Knochenmaske sowie der Knochen waren ein Dunkelgraublau. Der Körper jedoch war nicht mehr, was er einmal gewesen war, nur noch so vor Muskeln strotzend, als ob es mit einem Maschock gekreuzt wurde, der Kraftgürtel, den es ironischerweise über der Schulter trug, bestätigte diese Theorie.

In der Mitte der beiden, mindestens drei Meter groß, stand ein Nidoqueen, mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Das sonst so hübsche Blau von einer pechschwarzen Farbe ersetzt, die Brüste, ein Teil ihres Unterkörpers und ihre Schnauze in einem giftigen, dunklen Violett schimmernd. Ihr eisblaues Horn schimmerte in der Nacht.

Die Augen aller drei Pokémon leuchteten in einem unnatürlichen Blutrot. „Dämonenpokémon!" grollte Sunny so plötzlich, daß ich aus meiner Trance erwachte und ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren Ditto, Aki und Tandy, die mir Ash aufgrund mangelnden Platzes vorübergehend geliehen hatte, und Pixi aus ihren Pokébällen ließ.

„Also hatte Mew recht. Es steckt tatsächliches etwas Verbotenes dahinter." Ihre Stimme war so eiskalt und so voller Haß, daß, wenn ich nicht vollkommen sicher gewesen wäre, sie würde auf unserer Seite stehen, ich sie sicher zu den drei langsam näherrückenden und grollenden Pokémonperversionen gezählt hätte. „Ist das schlecht", fragte ich vorsichtig und wollte eigentlich gar keine Antwort hören. Doch Sunny antwortete mit tonloser Stimme: „Äußerst schlecht."

Etwas außerhalb von Prismania City (Ash)

Mit einem schnellen Sprung verbunden mit einem Überschlag wich ich dem brütendheißen und scheinbar toxischen Flammenstoß des aschefarbenen Georocks aus, dessen Körperkonturen Dunkelrot leuchteten. Ich landete, nur um mich sofort wieder abzustoßen und die Bewegung in einen Salto verwandelnd hinter dem anstürmenden Nidoking zu landen.

Genervt formte ich einen weiteren Speer aus Licht und schleuderte ihn in den Rücken der seltsamen Kreatur. In Pechschwarz und ein merkwürdiges Orangerot koloriert, sah es nahezu unnatürlich aus. Das Nidoking fuhr herum, sein feuerrotes Horn leuchtete auf und absorbierte den Energiestrahl in einem Flammenwirbel.

Das ging jetzt schon eine geschlagene Stunde so und ich wurde langsam müde. Als wir gemerkt hatten wie dunkel es schon war, hatten wir beschlossen zurückzukehren, als sich die drei Pokémon aus dem Schatten geschält hatten. Während des Trainings, hatten wir nicht viel oder besser gar nichts aus Mew, Shadow und Erika, die interessiert zugeschaut hatte, erfahren. Nicht, daß mich das wunderte.

Als das Chaos begann, hatte sich selbst Mew mit einer solchen Intensität in den Kampf gestürzt, daß mir klar war wie sehr sie diese Kreaturen beunruhigten. Sowohl Shadow als auch Mew hatten sogar eine klare Wut und Haß auf die Pokémon durchblicken lassen.

Ein Donnergrollen gefolgt von einem gepeinigten Aufheulen des Nidoking entließ mich wieder in die Realität. Pikachu hatte gleichzeitig einen Lichtblitz auf Nidokings Horn abgefeuert und einen übernatürlich hellen Blitz erzeugt. Nidoking war einen Moment geblendet und nun rannten Funken aus Elektrizität den mächtigen Körper hinunter.

Meine Chance witternd kreierte ich ein Wirbel aus Licht und legte ihn um Nidoking, das schmerzvoll aufschrie und rasend vor Wut um sich schlug und Flammen in alle Richtungen spie. Meinen Willen konzentrierend wandelte ich den Lichtvortex in einen Feuerwirbel aus weißen Flammen. Nidoking fuchtelte um sich und schaffte es irgendwie die Flammen zu löschen. Aber ich war vorbereitet. Bisher war ich nur dazu gekommen Glurak aus seinem Pokéball zu entlassen, jetzt schnappte ich instinktiv Schiggys Pokéball. Arktos wäre sicher durchschlagskräftiger gewesen, doch ich handelte instinktiv.

„Schiggy, Hydropumpe! Maximum!" Ein weiterer schmerzvoller Aufschrei entfuhr Nidoking. „Pikachu, Himmelsrache!" Pikachu war schon losgesprintet und sprang jetzt hoch in die Luft, bis sie gut zwei Meter über dem Nidoking war. Donner grollte und der Himmel in einem schmalen Radius von zehn Metern bezog sich schlagartig. Pikachus Augen blitzten kurz auf und ein mindestens drei Meter dicker Blitz jagte hinab und kollidierte mit dem Nidoking. Es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und Staub flog zu allen Seiten. Was von dem Nidoking schließlich übrigblieb war nur noch ein Häufchen Asche, das sofort vom Wind davongetragen wurde.

Mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck landete Pikachu neben mir. „Geschieht diesem Bastard recht." Ich sah mich um. Mew, Glurak und Shadow hatten es geschafft das zweite Georock, das mich eben noch fast geröstet hätte, zurückzudrängen und bombardierten es unentwegt mit Psychostrahlen, Schattenbällen und mächtigen Flammenwürfen. Ich holte noch Bisasam aus seinen Pokéball und bedeutete meinen drei Pokémon, dann den anderen zu helfen.

Danach wandte ich mich ab und sah, daß Richie und Erika deutlich Probleme mit dem zweiten Georock hatten. Zwar hatten Erikas Pokémon wenigstens noch einen Elementvorteil, was man von Richies weniger sagen konnte, aber machten die stetigen Feuerattacken es nahezu unmöglich für die nicht gerade sehr mobilen Giflor und Tangela vernünftige Attacken anzubringen. Erikas Bisaknosp war da schon wesentlich agiler, doch mochte es auch nicht viel auszurichten.

Nach einem erneuten Flammenwurf kam Richie nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg und fing sich einen harten Schlag von einem der vier Arme des Georocks ein. Stöhnend landete er auf dem Boden. Sparky schickte einen wütenden Donnerblitz auf den Peiniger seines Trainers, dieser verpuffte jedoch harmlos.

Gerade als ich ihm zur Hilfe eilen wollten, kam mir Erika ziemlich überraschend zuvor. Ein wahrer Hagel aus Blütenblättern, scharf wie ein zweischneidiges Rasierblatt jagten in das Georock und ließen es ächzend zurückstolpern. Ich hielt inne und sah zu Erika hinüber, die nun von einer blattgrünen Aura umgeben war, eine Meisterrobe samt Unhang in etwas hellerem Grün hing um ihren Körper, ihre Arme waren vor der Brust gekreuzt.

„Was...?" Sie hob eine Hand und meinte nur: „Nicht jetzt." Das Georock schien sich erholt zu haben und war nun nur noch wütendender. „Nur schade, daß wir kein Sonnenlicht haben. Einen Solarstrahl kann ich so nicht praktizieren aber vielleicht geht etwas anderes." Sie warf mir einen auffordernden Blick zu und ich verstand sofort.

Mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit und Stärke rammte ich das Georock, wich einen Aufwärtshaken aus und beendete das Manöver mit einem furiosen Spinkick. „LUNARSTRAHL!" Ich tauchte instinktiv in Deckung. Ein dunkelgrünschwarzschimmernder Strahl fegte nur Zentimeter über mich und desintegrierte das Georock augenblicklich.

Den Staub abklopfend sprang ich mehr oder weniger elegant auf. „Lunarstrahl?" Erika lächelte matt, Schweiß rannte von ihrer Stirn. „Gespeicherte Solarenergie. Ist eigentlich am besten von einem Bisasam und Entwicklungen einzusetzen, wegen der Speichermöglichkeit", erklärte sie. Ich würde Erika später fragen wie ich das Bisasam beibringen konnte.

Eine weitere Explosion lenkte unsere Aufmerksam auf den ehemalig letzten Kampf. Schwarzer Rauch stieg dort auf, wo das Georock wohl gestanden hatte. Ich eilte zu Richie und half ihm auf. „Alles in Ordnung?" Er nickte und verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht. „Ja...argh! Dieses Viech kann ganz schön hart zuschlagen." Richie rang sich ein gezwungenes Lächeln ab. „Hier." Erika warf ihm eine kleine Ampulle zu, Kräutermedizin mutmaßte ich. „Für den Schmerz." Richie injizierte sich das Mittel und schien sich gleich besser zu fühlen.

Mittlerweile waren Mew, Shadow, Glurak, Bisasam, Schiggy und Pikachu zu uns rübergekommen. Mew hatte einen abwesenden Blick, als ob sie in tiefer Konzentration war. „Verdammt", fluchte sie leise. Mew fluchte! „Da sind noch drei Signaturen in den Außenbezirken der Stadt." Richie fuhr abrupt hoch. „Sabrina!" Pikachu ergänzte: „Rocko, Duplica!" Verstehend war ich sofort wieder in Kampfbereitschaft.

„Scheiße", murmelte ich und hatte bereits die drei Pokébälle von Arktos, Lavados und Zapdos in der Hand. „Gehen wir."

Prismania City (Moty)

Die letzten gut zwei Tage war ich weniger als ein Schatten meiner selbst gewesen. Doch hier und jetzt war ich hellwach. Die Hoffnung meine Trainerin zu befreien war seit der gestrigen Entdeckung stetig gestiegen, dieser Traum drohte nun aber jäh zu zersplittern, als wir diesen mißgestalteten, furchteinflößenden Pokémon entgegentraten. Meine psychischen Sinne schlugen Hochalarm, wenn sie ihre Aura erfaßten. Noch bevor der Kampf wirklich begann, hatte ich schnell erneut die Form gewechselt und nutzte nun die Vorteile eines Nachtara in der Nacht.

Wie auch immer. Der Kampf verlief miserabel. Eine Weile hielten unsere Pokémon stand, doch die drei gegnerischen Pokémon schalteten eines nach dem anderen auf. Es half nicht gerade viel, daß die Einzigen auf unserer Seite, die einen elementaren Vorteil hatten, Sabrinas Psychopokémon und Aki waren. Die Feuerattacken Sandamers gemischt mit Erdbeben und hin und wieder einer Geofisur waren vernichtend, dazu kam Knoggas scheinbar stetig wechselnde Taktik zwischen Nahkampf und Angriffen aus der Ferne mit seinem scheinbar säureüberzogen und hochätzenden Bumerang. Aber am Schlimmsten war das Nidoqueen mit stetig schwarzblauen Eisstrahlen so dick wie Felsblöcke, die von ihrem dünnen Horn ausging. Dazu kamen ihre meist unvorhersehbaren Vorstöße, mit brutaler Gewalt Doppelkicks und Kratzfurien austeilend.

Sabrina und Sunny konzentrierten sich größtenteils auf sie, Welle um Welle von kombinierten Psychoattacken aussendend, während wir uns um die anderen beiden kümmerten. Doch es war offensichtlich, daß diese Attacken ermüdend waren und Sabrina als mentaler Fokus bald ausgepowert sein würde. Doch sie hielten für den Moment stand.

Was man von uns nicht so behaupten konnte. Rockos Pokémon fielen schnell, einige schwer verletzt, mit teilweise üblen Brandwunden oder Vergiftungen. Rocko und Duplica versuchten sich selbst an dem Kampf zu beteiligen aber gerade Duplica war trotz ihrer sonstigen Vorzüge schlichtweg keine Kämpferin, was auch auf unangenehme Weise kurze Zeit später bewiesen wurde, als sie sich zwischen einer gekreuzten Feuer- und Eisattacke wiederfand. Ein spitzer Schrei hallte durch die Stadt, als sie der Einschlag in ihrer Seite quer durch die Luft schleuderte und eine üble Wunde oberhalb ihrer Hüfte hinterließ. Rocko eilte sofort an ihre Seite und schirmte eine weitere Attacke mit seinem Körper ab, die ein paar Brandwunden zurückließ.

Nachdem auch Tandy, Kira und schließlich Aki Opfer verheerender Attacken geworden waren, standen schließlich nur noch Sunny, Duplicas Ditto/Arktos, das sich jedoch bereits eine herbe Verbrennung von Sandamer eingefangen hatte, und ich. Sabrina hockte neben uns auf dem Boden, unfähig auch nur einen kleinen Finger zu rühren. Sunny war in ähnlicher Verfassung aber sie war schlichtweg zu stur, um aufzugeben. Nur ich war noch halbwegs bei Kräften, nachdem ich wiederholt das fahle Mondlicht, das hin und wieder durch die Wolkendecke schien, genutzt hatte, um mich zu regenerieren.

Die drei gegnerischen Pokémon formierten sich still und traten uns entgegen. Ich fröstelte, nein zitterte. Angst kroch in jede Faser meines Bewußtseins. Es gab keine Möglichkeit wie wir das überleben konnten. Das Nidoqueen in der Mitte machte einen Schritt nach vorne, dieses teuflische, beinah geisteskranke Lächeln im Gesicht. Ihr Horn glühte mit Energie. Ich wollte die Augen schließen, als ein massiver Flammenwurf aus pur weißem Feuer das Nidoqueen zurücktaumeln ließ. Der Attacke folgte ein heftiger Blütensturm, der Sandamer und Knogga zurückweichen ließ.

Ash stand eine Sekunde später mit wehenden Umhang zwischen uns und den drei gegnerischen Pokémon. An seiner Seite sämtliche seiner Pokémon, inklusive den drei Vögeln, sowie eine junge Frau in einer hellgrünen Kleidung, ähnlich der Ashs, wenig später erschien auch Richie. Es schien, die Kavallerie war angekommen.

(Richie)

Ohne weitere Worte plazierten wir uns zwischen unsere Freunde und den drei merkwürdigen Pokémon. Ich bedachte Rocko und Duplica mit einem sorgenvollen Blick, wandte mich dann dem Geschehen zu, mit Sparky, Zippo und Happy an meiner Seite. Den Rest behielt ich lieber gleich bei mir. Rocky, Fighter und Sniebel waren bereits innerhalb der ersten Minuten aus dem vorherigen Kampf ausgeschieden.

Moty und Sunny gesellten sich zu uns und so fungierten wir als Rückendeckung für Ash und seine Pokémon. Erika war kurzzeitig an die Seite unserer zwei Freunde gehuscht und verabreichte ihnen gerade einige ihrer Heilmittel, Duplicas Wunde sah schrecklich aus aber sie würde es wohl überstehen.

Arktos, Zapdos und Lavados flogen immer wieder schnelle Teammanöver und konzentrierten sich auf das Nidoqueen, das plötzlich ziemlich sauer wirkte. Mir kam der Gedanke, daß wir oder besser Pikachu gerade ihr Männchen geröstet hatte...

Ich konnte sehen, daß Ash mit jeder Minute langsamer wurde, gleiches galt für Pikachu, nur Mew und Shadow, der sich unter Ashs Pokémon gemischt hatte, kämpften unermüdlich und teilten Licht- und Schattenattacken zu allen Seiten aus.

Ein wutentbrannter Schrei ließ mich herumfahren. Wieder einmal hatte Nidoqueen es geschafft aus dem Sturm der Attacken der drei Vögel zu entkommen und nun stürmte es mit einem bodycheckähnlichen Manöver durch die Reihen. Ash, der sich gerade intensiv mit dem Knogga beschäftigte und gleichzeitig versuchte der Knochenkeule auszuweichen, sowie anzugreifen, bemerkte die Gefahr zu spät. Irritiert fuhr er herum, was Knogga sofort ausnutze und einen Teil von Ashs Kleidung mit seiner Waffe einfach wegätzte. Instinktiv sprang Ash außer Reichweite, wobei er sich jedoch einen jähen Schwanzhieb des heranstürmenden Nidoqueen einfing.

Ein Strahl beinahe durchsichtiger Energie stoppte das wilde Biest und es wirbelte verwirrt herum. Ich bemerkte, daß Sabrina etwas wackelig auf den Beinen stand, die Hand erhoben. „Nicht, du bist zu..." setzte ich an, mußte dann aber entsetzt mit Ansehen wie Sabrina sich einige Sekunden später in einem Block aus festem Eis wiederfand. Ein weißer Flammenstrahl schoß kurz darauf an Nidoqueen vorbei und schmolz das Eisgefängnis. Zitternd und bibbernd fiel Sabrina zu Boden und ich huschte an ihre Seite. Das Nidoqueen hatte sich schon wieder Ash zugewandt, der kraftlos auf die Knie gesackt war.

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht.

Erika hatte es irgendwie geschafft das Sandamer festzunageln aber sie sah aus, als ob sie jeden Moment vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen würde. Ashs _normale_ Pokémon waren am Ende ihrer Möglichkeiten. Selbst Mew, Shadow und die drei Vögel wurden sichtlich schwächer. Pikachu und Glurak waren in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie ihr Trainer, anscheinend eine Art psychisch und physische Verbindung.

Eine erstickende, beinah tödliche Stille legte sich über den Platz. Das einzige Geräusch waren die dumpfen Glockenschläge der Turmuhr, von denen jeder einen Schauer durch meinen gesamten Körper jagte.

Ash, vollkommen ausgelaugt, senkte halb geschlagen, halb resignierend den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Misty. Ich... habe versagt." Das Nidoqueen sprang in die Luft für einen letzten, wohl endgültigen Angriff. Ich schloß die Augen, unfähig diesem grausamen Schauspiel noch länger zuzusehen. _Gibt es denn nichts, was ich tun kann. Dieses Schicksal hat keiner von uns verdient..._ Die Turmuhr schlug ein letztes Mal, dann war alles ruhig.

Zu ruhig! Ich spürte nicht einmal mehr den Wind, ich vernahm keinen erwartenden Schmerzensschrei oder zumindest etwas ähnliches. Verwirrt schlug ich die Augen auf und schnappte erstaunt nach Luft. Alles um mich herum war dunkel, stockdunkel. Trotzdem konnte ich alles deutlich sehen, was eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte. Ich nahm den Nebel aus Schatten um uns herum wahr. Ja, uns. Shadow war ebenfalls hier, das spürte ich, ohne nach unten zu sehen.

Leise Stimmen flüsterten in meinen Kopf, mein Bewußtsein erfaßte jedes ihrer Worte. Stille, so angenehm und reinigend. Schatten, das gegenteilige Element, die unbestimmte Kraft, deren Bedeutung allein von ihrem Trainer bestimmt wurde, genauso wie das Licht.

Stumm akzeptierte ich das Angebot, mit dem einzigen Wunsch meinen Freunden und Ash zu helfen. Die Schatten zogen sich enger um meinen Körper. Macht, unendliche Energie stärkte mein Bewußtsein und wischte die Strapazen der Kämpfe beiseite. Meine Augen geschlossen spürte ich wie meine alte Kleidung verschwand, um von einer Robe so wie Ashs ersetzt zu werden, der Umhang formte sich um meine Schultern... Dann, so abrupt wie es begonnen hatte, verschwand die Energie wieder, doch es war vollzogen. Der Schattenmeister war geboren.

Ich nahm zur Kenntnis, daß die Zeit scheinbar stehengeblieben war und sich das Nidoqueen immer noch in der Luft befand. Der Mond schien nun klar auf uns hinab und die Wolken hatten sich verzogen. Ich verengte meinen Augen und fixierte mein Ziel...

(Sparky)

Entsetzt beobachtete ich das Schauspiel, nicht in der Lage anzugreifen. Meine Blitze waren schlichtweg wirkungslos, also hatte ich mich schon zu Beginn des Kampes rein auf Sternschauer verlassen, denn in die Nähe dieser Viecher wagte ich mich, wenn möglich, keinen Zentimeter.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte ich den tödlichen Sprung des Nidoqueen. Etwas kribbelte am Rande meines sensiblen Pokémonbewußtseins. Ich sah auf und merkte, daß die dichte Wolkendecke aufgebrochen war und der helle Vollmond auf uns hinabschien.

Ein gellender Schrei zerriß die Stille über dem Platz, gefolgt von einem lauten Aufprall. Verwirrt blickte ich wieder zurück auf das Geschehen und wollte nicht so recht glauben, was ich da sah. Das Nidoqueen lag, sich vergeblich in Agonie windend, am Boden, umgeben von einer dichten Schattenmasse, die ihren Körper unerbittlich Stück für Stück aufzusaugen schien, bis schließlich rein gar nichts mehr da war.

Ich merkte, daß sich sämtliche Blicke auf meinen Trainer gewandt hatten und sah mich nun auch zu meinem Freund um. Einen Moment stoppte ich stocksteif und unterdrückte ein Frösteln. Dort stand Richie in einer ähnlichen Robe wie Ash, samt Umhang. Nur war die Seinige ein dunkles Grauschwarz, kaum abgesetzt von der nachtschwarzen Aura, die seinen ganzen Körper umspielte. Das Zeichen auf seiner Kleidung waren zwei wie ein X übereinandergekreuzte, mattweiße Halbmondsicheln.

Die kitzelnde Sensation eines unbeschreiblichen Gefühls von Macht und Energie schwabbte über mich, die ähnlich dem sein mußte, was Pikachu empfunden hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte ich keinen Grund Angst zu haben. Ich wußte, was kommen würde. Also schloß ich die Augen und nahm die Evolution ohne Widerstand an.

Meine Augen schnappten auf und ich sah, daß nicht nur ich mich entwickelt haben mußte, sondern auch Zippo und selbst Happy hatten die Veränderung mitgemacht. Wo Ashs Glurak Weiß war, war Zippo nun Pechschwarz. Happy im Gegensatz war ein seltsamer Anblick, das einst so zarte Smettbo sah aus wie ein Nachtfalter. Der kleine Körper – etwas angewachsen wohl gemerkt – war ebenfalls Schwarz, die Ärmchen und Beinchen hatten ein dunkles Violett angenommen und die weißen Flügel leuchteten nun in einem unheimlichen Kobaltblau. Die Augen hingegen waren zu einem seltsamen Rotbraun geworden.

Ein Grollen brachte mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Das Sandamer und Knogga hatten sich von ihren Widersachern befreien können und kamen nun entzürnt über den Tod ihrer gefallenen Kampfgefährtin auf uns zu. Richie machte eine knappe Geste und ich hatte verstanden. Auf allen Vieren rannte ich auf die beiden Pokémon zu, Happy und Zippo waren bereits in der Luft.

„Happy, Schattensporen!" Eine Wolke aus feinen, violetten Sporen legte sich über die beiden angreifenden Pokémon, sie nicht nur paralysierend, sondern auch vergiftend. „Zippo, Ascheregen!" Den Kopf in den Nackend werfend spuckte Zippo eine undefinierbare Masse aus Feuer, Asche und sonstigem Gemisch aus, dann schlug er wiederholt mit seinen kräftigen Flügeln und erzeugte einen mächtigen Wind, der seine Ziele mit einem infernalisch heißen Regen aus Ascheklumpen bedeckte.

„Sparky... Mondlichtagonie!" Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich stieß mich vom Boden ab und sog das helle Mondlicht scheinbar in mich auf, um eine schwarzviolett flackernde Kugel um mich aufzubauen. „PI..." Blitze zuckten aus dem Nichts auf mich herab und sammelten sich in der immer weiter anwachsende Sphäre aus Schattenenergie. „... KA..." Schließlich entließ ich die gesammelte Energie in einem einzigen Inferno aus schwarzen Blitzen und violetter Schattenenergie. „... CHU!" Eine ohrenbetäubende Detonation erschütterte die Gegend, Staub flog und Momente lang war nichts zu sehen. Dann war alles still und sowohl von Sandamer, als auch von Knogga war nichts mehr zu erkennen.

Prismania City Arena (Pikachu)

Erika schaute erschöpft in die Runde. Es war bereits früher Morgen aber noch war niemand von uns bereit sich auszuruhen. Die Ereignisse waren noch zu präsent in unserem Bewußtsein. Duplica mal ausgenommen, deren Verletzung nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen war wie erwartet, die aber ein wenig mehr Ruhe brauchte. Erika nippte kurz an ihrem Kräutertee und begegnete dann Mews fragenden Blick. Selbst sie war verwundert über Erikas Eingreifen, was schon etwas heißen wollte.

„Wie lange schon", fragte Mew letztendlich ohne Umschweife. „Seit gut fünf oder sechs Jahren", entgegnete die junge Arenaleiterin schlicht. „Aber warum? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, daß damals schon jemand gebraucht wurde. Außerdem fällt mir gerade kein Pokémon ein, das deinem Element entspricht und als Fokus fungiert haben könnte." Erika lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „Ihr vergeßt... euren Bruder, Mistress."

Nie hätte ich gedacht einmal so etwas wie offen zur Schau gestellte Gefühle bei Mew zu sehen. Ein paar Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Oh", brachte sie nur hervor. „Dein Bruder", fragte Sparky. (Anm. des Autors: Es ist jetzt nicht wirklich noch jemand überrascht, oder?)

Mew hob den Kopf. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, was die Erwähnung ihres _Bruders_ in ihr ausgelöst hatte aber es schien eine Mixtur aus Freude und Trauer zu sein. „Celebi. Ich habe ihn schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gesehen." Niemand war wirklich erstaunt über die Enthüllung, kein anderes Pokémon würde besser in diese Rolle passen, als das mysteriöse Grasspokémon, von dem man sagte es könnte durch die Zeit reisen.

„Euer Bruder brauchte mich für eine Mission in der Vergangenheit über die ich leider schweigen muß. Als sich unsere Wege trennten, sagte er mir, er würde wohl eine ganze Weile weg sein. Macht euch keine Sorgen, Mistress... Ich bin sicher Celebi geht es gut." Mew nickte zaghaft. „Ja... Er hatte schon immer die Angewohnheit scheinbar ewig im Zeitstrom zu verschwinden und dann urplötzlich aufzutauchen." Erika unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Das kann man so sagen."

Ich bemerkte wie Ash unbemerkt den Raum verließ und schlüpfte ihm nach. Ich fand ihn draußen in die Ferne starrend. Leichtfüßig sprang ich auf seine Schulter und er schien trotz meiner neuen Größe das Gewicht scheinbar gar nicht zu bemerken.

Mehrere Minuten standen wir stumm da und blickten in den frühen Morgenhimmel, dessen Zwielicht der Stadt einen gespenstischen Glanz verlieh. Wie knapp wir heute dem sicheren Tod entkommen waren, wurde einem wohl erst in solchen stillen Momenten voll bewußt.

„Nun ist es soweit", meinte Ash schließlich nur und ließ die Worte in der Luft hängen. „Ja", antwortete ich simpel. „Hörst du mich, Misty? Halte noch ein wenig aus. Wir sind auf dem Weg", flüsterte er noch einmal, bevor er sich umdrehte, und der Wind die Worte sanft davontrug.

„Laß uns ein wenig Schlaf nachholen, Pikachu." Ich nickte und wir verschwanden wieder in der Arena, die langsam erwachende Stadt zurücklassend.

(Erzähler)

„Als das einsame Paar ihre stumme Versprechung ausspricht, wissen Ash und Pikachu noch nicht, was wirklich auf sie wartet, und daß das, was sie heute erlebt hatten nur eine Vorgeschmack sein würde. Ob sie sich wirklich der Herausforderung, die vor ihnen liegt, gewachsen zeigen können, das wird nur die Zeit zeigen..."

Anmerkungen des Autors

Diese Episode war schneller fertig, als die Korrektur von 17...

Ihr dürft das größtenteils auf meinem gestrigen Motivationsschub (26.2.) zurückschieben, in dem ich nahezu sechzig Prozent ab Shadows Teil, bis zur Hälfte von Richies Teil der Episode abgehandelt habe.

Ich entschuldige mich nicht für die etwas härtere Gangweise dieses Kapitels, denn im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Fics (insbesondere der Mustervorlage für diesen Abschnitt), habe ich die Gewalt eher auf Sparflamme gehalten.

Das nächste Kapitel ist wieder ein Zwischenhöhepunkt (nein, dieses war noch keiner) und dann folgen 5-6 vorwiegend Charakterkapitel. Soviel zum Ausblick.

Nun zur Episode selbst. Ein paar Dinge möchte ich noch erklären.

Hi und Kage sind (jedenfalls laut des SM-RPGs „Another Story") die japanischen Wörter für Licht und Schatten (stimmt eigentlich auch nicht ganz, denn Hi heißt eigentlich Feuer und Hikari bedeutet Licht). Daher kommt Richies Familienname. Ich habe nirgendwo einen gängigen, geschweige denn überhaupt einen Nachnahmen gefunden. Begnügt euch also mit diesem.

Mews Erklärung an Ash über Licht und Dunkelheit, sollte jedem SM-Fan ein Begriff sein, zumindest aus der vierten Staffel im Manga. Eigentlich heißt es Licht und Schatten, mußte hier nur etwas modifizieren.

Ihr merkt vielleicht (jedenfalls diejenigen, die Pokémon Masters gelesen haben), daß ich Duplica recht eng an die Abschnittsvorlage anlehne. Ich versuche ihr trotzdem eine ganz persönliche Note zu geben, allein schon, weil ich sehr gerne mit ihr schreibe. Sagt mir, falls meine und Ace Sanchez' Darstellung zu ähnlich werden, okay?

Der Lunarstrahl ist eine Erfindung aus einer anderen Fic, die ich leider nicht mehr wiederfinde. Das Prinzip ist eigentlich, daß ein Pflanzenpokémon (bevorzugt Bisasam) über Tag sozusagen als eine Art Reserve Solarenergie speichert und diese dann einmal selbst bei Nacht abfeuern kann. Ich habe das Ganze etwas modifiziert, ist aber grundsätzlich dasselbe.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich einmal darauf hinweisen (besonders für meinen Testleser), daß ich keinen Groll gegen irgendein Pokémon hege oder zumindest nicht in dieser Fic auslebe. Die Wahl der Dämonenpokémon war eine rein elementare Entscheidung, da Boden- und Gesteinstypen nun mal denen unserer fünf Freunde größtenteils überlegen sind.

Celebi... Erklärt sich später.

Erika... Zuerst war sie eigentlich nur als Randfigur in dieser Episode geplant. Ihre plötzliche _Mutation_ zum Meister kam sozusagen für mich selbst ziemlich überraschend und hatte sich erst während des Schreibens der Szene herausgebildet. Zur weiteren Verwendung ihrer Person kann ich momentan weniger sagen, da ich mir das jetzt selbst noch mal überlegen muß...

Das war's dann wohl. Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen. Nur, wenn ich in diesem Tempo weiterschreibe, ich nicht weiß, wo das hinführen will. TFSTTM ist längst zu meiner größten Einzelfic überhaupt mutiert und dabei liegt noch eine Menge Arbeit für diesen Abschnitt vor mir, bevor ich überhaupt zur Liga komme. Aber was soll ich machen, ich mag es halt und es macht mir Spaß. Gomen, an alle SM-Fans, die etwas von mir erwarten. Ihr müßt euch vorerst hiermit begnügen.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	19. Alles wird wieder gut... oder?

The Final Step to the Master 19 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:31:00Z 2001-11-03T17:31:00Z 13 9136 52078 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 433 104 63955 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 19

Morgengrauen, an einem gut versteckten Ort nahe der Safari-Zone (Pikachu)

Behutsam lugte ich über den Rand der Hügelkette, hinunter auf das im Schatten des Zwielichts versinkende Gebäude. Es war früher Morgen, noch weit vor Sonnenaufgang. Den gestrigen Tag, hatten wir zur Hälfte mit ausruhen verbraucht. Erstens brauchte Duplicas Verletzung Schonung und zweitens mußten wir alle unsere Kräfte regenerieren. So gegen späten Nachmittag waren wir dann aufgebrochen - ohne Erika, die uns eine genauere Erklärung verweigerte -, so weit wie möglich fliegend und dann über den Fußweg, größtenteils Rockos Onix nutzend.

Die ganze Anlage unter uns wimmelte nur so vor Wachen. Rockets und Wissenschaftler huschten zwischen den Gebäuden hin und her. Unsere Aufmerksamkeit war jedoch auf das große Hauptgebäude gerichtet, das höchstwahrscheinlich unser Ziel war.

Mein Blick schweifte über die Gruppe und nahm kurz den Ausdruck jedes Gesichtes auf. Sabrina war stoisch ruhig – wie immer. Rocko schaute bestimmt und etwas grimmig drein, er schien immer noch erzürnt zu sein, was mit Duplica geschehen war, ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Duplica hockte an seiner Seite, die trotz einer Bandage um ihre Wunde, stur darauf bestanden hatte mitzukommen. Ash brauchte ich gar nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, daß er voll konzentriert war. Richie hingegen starrte hart auf die Gebäude unter uns. Es war, als ob er durch die Mauern blickte und irgend etwas Bestimmtes suchte. Sparky, dessen schwarzes Fell mit silbernen Streifen nahezu perfekt mit den Schatten der Dunkelheit verschmolz, hockte an seiner Seite, die Ohren gespitzt und der längliche Schwanz mit den beiden Halbmonsicheln als Spitze stand hoch in die Luft.

„Etwas ist hier nicht richtig..." meinte Sparky schließlich und Richie nickte dazu. „Der dämonische Einfluß kommt deutlich von hier. Irgendwas ist hier. Aber ich kann nicht sagen was." Mew hatte die Augen geschlossen und ergänzte verwirrt. „Es ist irgendwie vertraut..." Ash zog die Kapuze seiner Robe über den Kopf und sagte bestimmt: „Gehen wir."

„Warte, sollten wir nicht erst versuchen herauszufinden, was da unten ist", warf Sunny ein und fing sich sowohl von Ash, als auch von Moty einen bösen Blick ein. „Ich meinte ja nur..." Richie folgte Ashs Beispiel und verhüllte sich nun nahezu vollständig. Ohne meine gestärkten Sinne würde ich ihn kaum erkennen. „Ash hat recht. Die Zeit läuft uns davon, soviel kann ich sagen. Das Risiko müssen wir in Kauf nehmen."

Überstimmt von beiden Meistern wagte niemand zu widersprechen. Ash bedeutete Richie stumm voranzugehen. Die schwarze Aura hüllte ihn ein und nun konnte wirklich nur noch meine Lichtmagie ihn erkennen. Eine Nebelwand aus Schatten umgab uns alle und dann waren wir vor allen unerwünschten Blicken geschützt.

Mit einem Satz sprang Richie aus der Deckung, Sparky an seiner Seite. Ash folgte mit Mew, Moty und mir unmittelbar dahinter. Dann kamen Rocko, Duplica und Sabrina und zu guter Letzt Shadow, der die Tarnung hinter uns schloß.

(Giovanni)

Bis hierhin war ihre Widerstandskraft beeindruckend. Doch nun bröckelte ihr Wille langsam. Ich hatte sie nun durch jede fast schon erdenkliche körperliche Tortur gejagt. Mrs. Waterflower machte ihrem Namen momentan kaum noch Ehre. Ihr Körper war übersät von Brandwunden, Giftinjizierungen, Frostbeulen und allem erdenklichen. Ihre Haare waren nur noch ein wildes Durcheinander, schon längst zurechtgestutzt. Die Augen hatten nahezu jeden Glanz verloren und waren müde und erschöpft. Die Haut sah bleich und kränklich aus. Das Einzige, was von ihrer Kleidung übriggeblieben war, waren schwarze Fetzen aus verbranntem Stoff.

„Solche Schönheit", sagte ich und lachte hämisch, „verwelkt wie eine Blume im Wind..." Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich sie sogar attraktiv gefunden, als sie zu uns gebracht wurde. Aber das war nun mal nicht ihr Zweck, außerdem war sie viel zu stur und das Band zu dem Lichtmeister viel zu stark, um sich die Mühe zu machen es zu zerreißen. Doch dieses Band war gleichzeitig auch ihre größte Schwäche.

„SIE KÖNNTE SICH OHNE PROBLEME SELBST REINIGEN, WENN SIE IHRE MACHT ANNIMMT", zischte SEINE Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich nicht um, sondern betrachtete das zerbrechliche Wrack vor mir noch eine Weile. „Ich denke, sie ist soweit. Du kannst anfangen", erklärte ich schließlich. „Sind sie schon auf dem Weg?"

ES war eine Zeitlang ruhig und schien die Umgebung abzutasten. „Ich spüre nichts, aber wenn die Nachrichten über das Erwachen des Schattenmeisters stimmen, muß das nichts heißen." Ah ja! Unsere kleinen Haustierchen hatten scheinbar eine Menge Schaden angerichtet und wenn die unerwartete Verlagerung der Kräfteverhältnisse nicht gewesen wäre... Léon hatte auch noch von einem anderen Meister berichtet, höchstwahrscheinlich Pflanzen, da das junge Mädchen ausgesehen hatte wie Erika.

„Innerhalb der Basis können sie sich nicht mehr tarnen, wenn sie hier sind nageln wir sie fest", entgegnete ich unbesorgt. „DAS WILL ICH HOFFEN."

**Alles wird wieder gut... oder?**

(Erzähler)

Fünf menschliche Silhouetten bewegen sich mit stetiger Geschwindigkeit in einem mehr oder weniger direkten Kurs auf die Gebäude vor ihnen zu  Unsichtbar für das Auge aller, nur als dunkle Schatten für den Zuschauer sichtbar...

Eine Wendung nach links, dann wieder rechts, vorsichtig jeder größeren Wacheinheit trotz der Tarnung aus dem Weg gehend, immer darauf bedacht ganz leise zu sein. Jetzt geht es über den Starkstromzaun, nicht ein Laut drang an das Ohr der nahestehenden Wächter. Eine knappe Geste von dem führenden, dunkelgekleideten Jungen. Ein kurzes Nicken der übrigen Personen. Dann ging es, einen großzügigen Bogen um eine weitere Patrouille schlagend, in Richtung Hauptgebäude. Der Führende wartet und läßt erst alle durch den Eingang schlüpfen, bevor er folgt. Die Schatten hinter ihm verschwinden kaum wahrnehmbar. Und ich halte jetzt lieber meine Klappe...

Geheimes Versteck TR (Moty)

Ohne Schwierigkeiten hatten wir das Hauptgebäude betreten. Rasch huschten wir aus dem Gang in einen leeren Raum, nachdem wir uns davon überzeugt hatten, daß uns keine Überwachungskamera beobachtete. Vieles wirkte für mich jetzt schon, als ob es in aller Eile aufgebaut und nichts wirklich dauerhaft war.

„Soviel ist klar, das ist nicht Team Rockets HQ", stellte Pikachu für mich fest, was mir nun auch selbst klar gewesen wäre. „Ok. Soweit, so gut. Weiter nach Plan?" wollte Rocko wissen. Richie nickte und sah sich kurz im Raum nach etwas Verwendbarem um. Wir waren wohl in eine Art Aufenthaltsraum geraten, der gerade nicht benutzt wurde, was um diese Zeit wohl nicht ungewöhnlich war. Die Frage war nur: Wie lange?

Es schien, als ob nichts in dem Raum hilfreich sein konnte. „Auf jeden Fall können wir hier nicht lange bleiben. Ich schlage vor wir schauen uns ein wenig um und sehen ob wir eine Karte dieser Anlage auftreiben können. So wie es geplant war."

Ash zog sich daraufhin die Kapuze wieder tief ins Gesicht und wandte sich ab zum Gehen. „Gut. Ich... Wir", korrigierte er sich mit einem Blick auf Mew, Pikachu und mich, „suchen nach Misty." Sabrina stutzte. „Bist du sicher? Die Anlage ist groß und selbst ich kann hier kaum etwas spüren. Wäre es nicht besser, du kommst zuerst mit uns und..." Ash hob eine Hand und Sabrina brach ab. „Ich finde sie auch so."

Ohne weitere Worte abzuwarten, öffnete er die Tür, warf dann noch einen kurzen Blick zurück, nachdem er sich auf dem Gang umgesehen hatte, und schlüpfte dann nach draußen. Mew, Pikachu und ich direkt hinter ihm.

(Rocko)

Richie stoppte und der ganze Trupp hielt inne. Zwei Rockets gingen vorbei, gelangweilt über irgendwelchen Tratsch diskutierend. So schlichen wir bereits geschlagene zehn Minuten herum und hatten immer noch keinen Anhaltspunkt gefunden. Der Plan war simpel. Geeignete Ziele finden, die genügenden Staub aufwirbelten, wenn wir dort etwas anrichteten, und somit für genug Verwirrung zu sorgen, um Ash Zeit für Misty zu geben.

Wir schlichen weiter durch die Gänge. Nach erneuten fünf Minuten war es mir letztendlich zu dumm und ich bedeutete meinen Freunden anzuhalten. „So kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir haben kaum ein klares Bild der Innenstruktur und wenn wir weiter ziellos durch die Gänge irren, helfen wir Ash kein bißchen." Duplica schnitt eine Grimasse. „Soviel zu deiner genialen, simplen Idee. Wir hätten doch ein Pokémon vorausschicken sollen." Leider mußte ich zugeben, daß sie mit dem Ersten recht hatte, andererseits hatten wir wenig Zeit und für einen strategischen Militaristen hielt ich mich nicht gerade. Was den anderen Punkt anging...

„Zu riskant", sprach Richie meinen Gedanken zuende. Er versank eine kurze Zeit in Gedanken und meinte dann. „Es muß irgendwo ein Computerzentrum geben aber das ist zu kompliziert. Ein Rechner mit Zugriff wäre schon gut..." Sabrina fing Richies Blick auf und nickte stumm. Ein einsamer Wissenschaftler eilte über den Gang vor uns. Das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Pokéballs ließ ihn innehalten. Er blickte sich um und starrte direkt auf Sabrinas Kokowei. „Hypnose", befahl dessen Trainerin leise. Der arme Mann gefror an Ort und Stelle und seine Augen bekamen einen trüben Ausdruck. Sabrina machte eine knappe Geste und der Mann lief los. Ohne weitere Worte beorderte Sabrina ihr Pokémon zurück und folgte dem willenlosen Mann. Richie schmunzelte befriedigt. „Kommt."

Ich schauderte ein wenig, als ich den beiden mit Duplica zusammen folgte. Gelegentlich war dieses Mädchen einfach extrem unheimlich.

(Mew)

Wir kamen näher. Immer näher. Entgegen Ash hielt ich mich nicht an Misty, allein schon, weil ich ihre Aura weniger gut finden konnte als er, sondern an die dunkle Präsenz, die um das Gebiet zu fließen schien. Das Zentrum war jedoch deutlich auszumachen. Immer noch war ich nicht in der Lage diese dämonische Aura einzuordnen. Es brachte mich fast um den Verstand zu wissen, daß die Antwort irgendwo in meinem Gedächtnis war und doch momentan unerreichbar. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, daß dieses Detail viel zu wichtig war, um außer Acht gelassen zu werden.

Eine Biegung links, ein schneller Sprung in eine Ecke von Ash und Pikachu, der nicht mehr aussah als ein Fleck. Ich bedeckte Moty mit Unsichtbarkeit und tarnte mich gleichzeitig selber. Die Wachen liefen einfach an uns vorbei. Weiter ging's.

Vielleicht ging dieses Gefühl der Vertrautheit von einer Erfahrung eines früheren Mews aus. Wir waren stets mit den Gefühlen und Erinnerungen unserer vorherigen Generationen _gesegnet_. Auch wenn wir uns an vieles nicht richtig erinnern konnten, waren die Erlebnisse doch da. Tief in meinem Unterbewußtsein begraben. Seit Ash erwähnte hatte, daß etwas versuchte Misty zu korrumpieren und die in ihr schlummernden Kräfte gegen uns zu wenden, hatte ich fieberhaft in meinem Bewußtsein gegraben aber bis jetzt noch nichts gefunden. Bis auf eines, etwas Uraltes, doch das war schlichtweg absurd. Diese Mißgeburt war beseitigt und versiegelt. Ich schüttelte leise den Kopf. „Nein, unmöglich."

Ash stoppte. Eine Sicherheitssperre. Das hieß wir kamen in wichtiges Gebiet. „Nicht mehr weit", stellte Ash fest. Dem stimmte ich wortlos zu. Der dunkle Einfluß war beinahe greifbar. Wenn ich nur wüßte...

Mit einem Satz sprang Ash über die Laserschranke, die für ein normales menschliches Auge kaum sichtbar gewesen wäre.

Und wenn ES doch diese Aura ausstrahlte? Von dem, was mir mein Gefühl sagte, bestanden da gewisse Ähnlichkeiten. Aber alle Dämonen hatten ähnliche Signaturen, das hieß nichts. Nur, wenn doch... Nein! Ich wollte gar nicht dran denken.

Erneut hielt Ash inne. Irritiert sah ich mich um. Der Gang vor uns war gespickt von einem dichten Netzwerk von Lichtschranken, neben uns hing ein Gerät für Sicherheitskarten. „Das kann interessant werden", murmelte Ash und wir machten uns leise an die Arbeit.

(Duplica)

Die Tür des kleinen, momentan unbenutzten Büros fiel leise hinter uns ins Schloß. Beinahe gleichzeitig sackte der hypnotisierte Mann zusammen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, Rocko und Richie zogen ihn in eine Ecke. Ich fing noch ein kurzes Glimmern von Sabrinas Augen auf, dann war es verschwunden. „Ich habe ihm einen schönen, komfortablen Alptraum verpaßt. Wenn er aufwacht, wird er denken, Kokoweis Hypnose war auch nur Teil dieses Alptraums."

Geschickt war sie ja, das mußte man zugeben. Misty war eher der Kämpfertyp von uns Mädchen, während ich lieber versuchte mit dem Kopf zu kämpfen und Sabrina mit ihren psychischen Fähigkeiten. Anstatt eine sich anbietende Traumfresserattacke anzuwenden, begnügte sie sich mit einem Alptraum, der die Erinnerung des Opfers ziemlich durcheinanderbrachte.

Rocko huschte zu dem kleinem Schreibtisch hinüber und warf den Computer an. Schon nach einigen Sekunden fluchte er und lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „Wir hätten ihn nach den Sicherheitscodes fragen sollen." Sabrina schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wenn ich ihn noch länger in diesem Zustand belassen hätte, hätte das sein Gehirn in arge Mitleidenschaft gezogen."

Shadow warf dem zusammengekrümmten Mann einen kalten Blick zu. „Und was wäre das Problem damit?" Ich schauderte etwas. Dieses Pokémon war in vielerlei Hinsicht etwas radikal. „Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt keine größere Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Was passiert, wenn jemand den Typen findet, und er ist tot oder am Rande dessen?" widersprach Richie erstaunlich gefestigt. Letztens war er noch fast in die Luft gegangen, als Ash keinerlei Skrupel zeigte einen Rocket umzubringen. Shadow senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Ihr habt recht, Master Richie. Das wäre nicht gut."

Rocko räusperte sich. „Und was machen wir nun? Ich glaube kaum, daß jemand vernünftig hacken kann, oder? Misty würde das sicher knacken können aber..." Bisher war ich relativ ruhig geblieben, eigentlich schon unnatürlich ruhig für mein sonst heiter, fröhliches Selbst. Doch die Ereignisse von vorgestern Nacht hatten mich ganz schön durchgerüttelt. Ich war Erika unglaublich dankbar für ihre Hilfe, der Schmerz war fast verklungen und nur der Blutverlust machte mir noch ein wenig zu schaffen. Das war eigentlich der Grund, warum ich bisher meine Klappe gehalten hatte. Die Kraft würde ich noch brauchen.

Wie jetzt zum Beispiel. „Laß mich mal." Anscheinend waren alle etwas überrascht, daß ich mich so plötzlich zu Wort meldete. Rocko sah mich prüfend an, machte dann aber schulterzuckend Platz. Ich brauchte eine Minute, dann war ich im Hauptsystem.

„Wow..." Richie war sprachlos, Bei Sabrina konnte ich nicht viel erkennen aber ich meinte zu sehen, daß sie leicht beeindruckt war. Rocko hingegen machte einfach nur ein verblüfftes Gesicht. „Es scheint", begann er, „ich müßte noch eine Menge über dich lernen." Ich lächelte verschmitzt. „Da ist noch vieles, was du nicht weißt."

Dann wurde ich schlagartig wieder ernst und ließ Ditto aus seinem Pokéball. Ich haßte es, es da drin zu lassen aber Ditto war in dieser Form nun mal nicht das schnellste Pokémon. „Bereit für eine kleine Hackereinheit?" Ditto deute ein Nicken an. Seine Form schimmerte kurz Weiß auf, verschwamm dann und setzte sich wieder in die perfekte Kopie eines Porygons zusammen. „Cool", gab Sparky seinen Kommentar ab.

Ditto/Porygon schwebte auf Höhe des Bildschirms, dann sah es aus, als ob es zusammenschrumpfte und im nächsten Moment war es verschwunden. Schnell gab ich ein paar Befehle ein und errichtete eine Verbindung zu meinem Pokémon. Dann gingen wir an die Arbeit.

(Ditto/Porygon) {Anm. des Autors: Das erste Mal Ditto in der ganzen Fic. Ein Tusch bitte! *TUSCH!* Au... Doch nicht so laut... *Hörschaden...*}

Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit, zu der kaum ein existierender Rechner je fähig sein dürfte, suchte ich mir meinen Weg durch das Geflecht aus Daten. Ohne Probleme sprang ich schnell vom Monitor in den Hauptrechner und bewegte mich unbedrängt – Sicherheitssysteme links und rechts, wobei das ja eigentlich relativ war, eliminierend – voran. Bald war ich am Netzwerk und klinkte mich ein.

Duplica und ich hatten das schon ein paar Mal zuvor getan. Sozusagen als Training. Erst kürzlich hatten wir uns direkt in die Pokémonligadatenbank des Indigo Plateaus gehackt, ohne, daß sie unsere Anwesenheit überhaupt bemerkt hatten. Wir hatten natürlich nichts angerührt. Es war nur ein Test gewesen und das Ergebnis hatten wir dann an einige Offizielle geschickt.

Ditto, kannst du mich empfangen? klang ein digitales Äquivalent der Stimme meiner Trainerin und lebenslangen Gefährtin zu mir durch. Es war eigentlich nur ein simpler Datencode aber meine digitalen Systeme übersetzten es in ein exaktes Stimmenecho für mich.  Klar und deutlich, gab ich zur Antwort. Gut, hast du die Karte? Ich sandte einen Impuls durch die Datenleitungen, was eine Karte der gesamten Anlage auf Duplicas Monitor erscheinen lassen sollte.

Gut... Kannst du mir Zugang zu den Sicherheitssystemen verschaffen? Wenn ich in dieser Form hätte lachen können, hätte ich es wohl getan. Soll das ein Scherz sein? Instinktiv erahnend, was sie vorhatte, hatte ich mich bereits ins Sicherheitssysteme eingeklinkt und brach gerade die letzte Hürde. Schon erledigt.

Eine Weile herrschte Funkstille. In Ordnung. Schau, ob du noch etwas Interessantes in den Archiven findest. Ich spiele dir Daten der Ziele zu, die wir momentan als Priorität ansehen. Kurz darauf empfing ich einen kleinen Datenstrom und war bereits auf dem Weg.

Ehrlich gesagt war ich unheimlich erleichtert mich endlich wieder frei bewegen zu können. Langsam verstand ich, warum Pikachu und einige der anderen Pokémon diese Dinger so haßten. Natürlich verstand ich auch, warum Duplica das in letzter Zeit öfters tun mußte. Ich war ihr nicht böse. Wir beide hatten uns schon immer gut verstanden. Ich mochte meine Trainerin... beste Freundin wirklich sehr. Im Gegensatz zu anderen war sie ganz anders – nun, das war wohl, was alle Pokémon meistens über ihre Trainer sagten, wenn sie ein besonderes Verhältnis verband.

Im Falle Duplicas war es ihre Vielfalt, ihre fröhliche und lebensfrohe Art, die mich angesteckt hatte. Sie konnte im einen Moment eine freizügige, gelegentlich etwas unangenehme Zeitgenossin sein und im nächsten Moment die sentimentale, besorgte Freundin, die sich um ihre Freunde, ihre Pokémon und mich Sorgen machte. Duplica war sehr facettenreich, doch sie arbeitete auch hart, wenn sie sich etwas zum Ziel gesetzt hatte. Für mich war sie jetzt schon der weltbeste Dittomeister, der existierte. Ohne sie hätte ich meine anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten nie überwinden und so gut werden können.

Wir sind hier fertig. Hast du alles? Angestrengt hatte ich eine Weile die Datenströme in dieser Sektion analysiert und Informationen aufgenommen. Ja, das sollte... Ich stoppte. Was war das? Ditto? Ohne zu zögern speicherte ich die äußerst haarsträubende Information ab. Ich komme. Das wird dir nicht gefallen aber eines der Labore... Die Pokémon von vorgestern. Sie sind da.

Es herrschte Stille bis ich mich aus dem Netz ausklinkte. Eine kleine Disk schob sich aus einem Schlitz an der Unterseite meines Körpers und Duplica fing sie stumm auf. Nachdem sie diese verstaut hatte und den Computer in seinen Ausgangszustand versetzt hatte, meinte sie nur schlicht: „Dann sollten wir uns beeilen."

(Ash)

Das schien knifflig zu sein. Ich konnte natürlich versuchen mich durch das Wirrwarr von Laserschranken zu winden aber das würde so verdammt lange dauern. Und ich hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, daß spürte ich deutlich. Mew hingegen schien schon die ganze Zeit etwas ganz anderes zu beunruhigen. Ob sie immer noch über ihr Gefühl von vorhin grübelte?

„Ash?" Trotz meiner inneren Ruhe, wäre ich beinahe unter die Decke gesprungen und war sicherlich geradeso einer Herzattacke entkommen. Das war eindeutig Duplicas Stimme gewesen aber woher...? Verwirrt sah ich mich um. „Du wirst mich nicht sehen. Dieser Kartenschlitz hat eine kleine visuelle Darstellung..." Zwar hatte ich keine vernünftige Vorstellung wovon sie redete aber ich entspannte mich etwas.

„Ditto als ein Porygon und ich sind in das Computernetzwerk eingedrungen. Ich hacke mich gerade durch die Sicherheitssysteme und bereite uns einen leichteren Weg. Gib mir zwei Minuten und ich hab die kleine Sperre da deaktiviert." Ich nickte, hoffend sie würde es sehen und lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Jetzt hatte ich etwas Zeit.

„Nun", wandte ich mich an Mew, „willst du mir nicht erzählen, was dich beschäftigt?" Ertappt sah sie zur Seite und schwieg kurz. „Es ist nur eine Vermutung. Es könnte auch etwas anderes sein. Aber... Vor langer Zeit, noch zu Beginn der Schöpfung jeglichen Lebens gab es ein Wesen, das Angst und Terror auf der noch jungen Welt verbreitet. ES wurde von allen Missigno genannt. Missigno war ein Fehler, eine Mißgeburt, die aus einem Rest jener Energie entstanden ist, die zur Erschaffung der Wächterwesen wie Celebi, Lugia, Ho-oh und mir verwendet wurde. Die Energie vermixte sich mit der verbotenen Dimension, die du wohl als Hölle bezeichnen würdest. ES besaß unglaubliche und zerstörerische Kräfte und drohte aus der Welt ein Abbild der Gegendimension zu machen. Gemeinsam schafften die ersten Inkarnationen der Wächter es die dämonische Kreatur in seine eigene Dimension zu verbannen. So wurde es jedenfalls angenommen."

Ich schwieg und verarbeitete die Flut von Informationen erstmal. Ich hatte einiges über die Entstehungszeit im Legendenbuch gelesen. Ich wußte mehr, als ich momentan erlaubt war jemanden zu erzählen. Deswegen hatte mich Richies Erwählung zum Schattenmeister nur kurzzeitig geschockt. Das jedoch war nirgendwo erwähnt wurden. Wenn ich an den Schaden dachte, war mir auch klar warum.

„Aber du bist nicht sicher." Mew seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas genaueres sagen, Eigentlich ist der Gedanke allein schon absurd. Es ist praktisch gesehen unmöglich. Trotzdem..." Sie brach ab und ich gab mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, daß es keiner weiteren Worte bedurfte.

„Vola!" erklang Duplicas Stimme wieder. Die Lichtschranken flackerten kurz und gaben dann den Weg frei. „Ich denke, du weißt, wo du hin mußt, oder?" Sie wartete keine Antwort ab. „Den Gang runter, dann die nächste rechts, am Ende des nächsten Ganges ist wieder rechts ein Schacht für Reinigungseinheiten, ich hab sie für den Moment weggeschickt. Du hast fünf Minuten, um den Schacht zu erreichen und zu durchqueren. Du kommst an einen Aufzug, der exakt in sieben Minuten eine Fehlfunktion haben wird und auf das Kellerlevel absinkt, wo der Gefängnisbereich zu sein scheint. Von da aus bist du auf dich gestellt."

Für ein paar Sekunden war ich schlichtweg baff, riß mich dann aber zusammen und dachte an Misty. „Danke. Ich schulde dir was." Damit sprintete ich los. „Ich werd es mir merken", hörte ich Duplica noch ein letztes Mal, dann schlüpfte ich schon um die nächste Biegung nach rechts.

Traumsequenz I (Misty)

Dunkelheit. Ich begrüßte sie nahezu erleichtert. Es gab kein Atom meines Körpers, das nicht schmerzte. Elektrizität, so stark wie Pikachus mächtigster Donner. Hitze, so heiß wie der Feuersturm eines Magmar. Eis, so kalt wie am Nordpol. Gifte, so ätzend und schmerzvoll wie sie kein Giftpokémon je hervorbringen könnte.

Ich war sicher, ich würde innerhalb der nächsten Minuten sterben, wenn ich nicht schon tot war. Woher sollte ich das wissen? Ich war es noch nie, oder? Nein. Irgendwas in mir sagte mir, daß mein Bewußtsein noch existierte und mein Körper noch nicht vollends versagt hatte. Dieser Teil schrie mich förmlich an, ich solle nicht aufgeben. Aber ich war müde, so müde. Die Torturen, die ich in den letzten Tagen erlitten hatte... Es war ein Wunder, daß ich überhaupt noch lebte. Woher nahm ich nur diese Kraft, diesen unbedingten Willen zu leben? Wofür quälte ich mich noch? Wäre es nicht einfacher, ich würde den Tod akzeptieren? Jeder würde es tun in meiner Situation. Jeder...

Ein Bild. Ein Stadion, es war dunkel, die Beleuchtung war ausgefallen. Der einsame Körper eines Jungen unter mir. Das Gesicht. Oh, so vertraut. Diese kindlichen, unschuldigen und stets so selbstbewußten Züge, so opferbereit für das, woran sie glaubten. Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf den versteinerten, reglosen Körper. Ich bemerkte, daß es meine war...

_Ash!_

Fußschritte. Ich schlug die Augen auf – was für eine absurde Beschreibung in einem Traum. Was auch immer da kam, ich war bereit. Jetzt war ich es wieder. Kurz hatte ich den Mut verloren, doch unser Band hatte mir wie so oft zuvor den Weg zurückgewiesen. Was ES auch immer mir dieses Mal suggerierte, ich würde nicht nachgeben. Ash war da, das fühlte ich. Ganz nahe, nur noch ein klein wenig durchhalten, dann war es überstanden und ich konnte mich wieder in seine starken Arme schließen lassen.

Die Fußschritte kamen näher. Sie waren nicht schwer oder stampfend, sondern eher leicht, fast schwebend. Eine Silhouette bildete sich aus der Schwärze um mich. Ein weißes Leuchten, es schien von der näherkommenden Person zu kommen. Mein Herz schlug schneller.

Dann lichteten sich langsam die Schatten und enthüllten eine allzu vertraute, weiße Robe, einen Umhang locker über die kräftigen Schultern hängend. Sein Gesicht, oh sein Gesicht! Wie sehr hatte ich mich danach gesehnt! Da stand er vor mir, mein Retter, mein Prinz in weißer Rüstung! Ash, in Fleisch und Blut. Ich wußte, es würde ein Traum sein, ich wußte dieses Bild war nur da, um mich zu quälen. Aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht mehr, mein Herz und meine Seele schrieen danach sich ihm um den Hals zu werfen und diese starken Arme meinen geschundenen Körper besänftigen zu lassen.

Ohne meine Einwilligung erhob ich mich und machte ein paar unsichere Schritte auf Ash zu. Warum war sein Blick so ausdruckslos? Es schien, als ob er jede Emotion verloren hätte... Ich stoppte kurz vor ihm und sah ihn unsicher an. „Ash?"

*Klatsch*

Ich taumelte zurück und hielt schmerzend meine linke Wange von der schallenden Ohrfeige. Doch es war nicht der physische Schmerz, der mich so getroffen hat. Es war mehr wie ein Schlag tief in meine Seele. Warum? Wie konnte er?

„Wieso?" preßte ich hervor, die Tränen unterdrückend. Ash blickte mich hart an. Kalt und ohne jegliche Regung, keinerlei Mitleid. „Wieso, Ash?" Immer noch keine Reaktion. Langsam kam er ein paar Schritte näher. Plötzlich, so schnell, daß ich nicht reagieren konnte, packte er mich an den Schultern und zog mich heran, bis unsere Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

Ich sträubte mich, das war nicht richtig, und doch war es sinnlos. Sein Griff war eisern, als er mich küßte. Jedoch nicht so wie ich es nach all der Zeit erhofft hatte. Es war ein wilder Kuß, unkontrolliert, rauh und hart. Seine Berührung jagte viele kleine Stromschocks über meine Lippen. Ich wollte schreien, doch mein Mund war blockiert.

Dann brach Ash den Kuß ab und schleuderte mich im hohen Bogen von sich weg. Krachend schlug ich auf dem Boden auf, wo auch immer wir waren. „Weil ich dich hasse." Zusammengekrümmt lag ich am Boden und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Alles überschlug sich in meinem Kopf. _Er haßt mich?_ Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Irgendwoher nahm ich erneut die Kraft mich hochzustemmen. „Das ist nicht wahr", flüsterte ich leise. „Was ist mit unserer Liebe, all den Schwierigkeiten, die wir überstanden haben... Was ist mit... unserem Band?" Ash lachte bitter. Herablassend blickte er mich an, ich merkte, daß er mich musterte. „Schau dich doch nur an."

Zum ersten Mal sah ich wirklich an mir herunter. Der Anblick ließ mich erschaudern. Ich war nie diejenige gewesen, die es auf schreiende Schönheit angelegt hatte, aber das... Ich war ein Schatten, weniger als das. Die Foltermethoden hatten alle deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Ein paar einzelne Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen, als ich den Kopf wieder hob. „Ich bin sicher, das kommt wieder in Ordnung. Zusammen schaffen wir..." versuchte ich es aber Ash schnitt mir schroff das Wort ab. „Wir?" Er lachte höhnisch. „Es gab nie ein _Wir_. Ich habe dich niemals geliebt, Misty."

Es ist nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum! Nichts anderes! Meine Knie gaben unter mir nach. Es war so unglaublich realistisch. Ich sollte so etwas nicht träumen können, nicht mit dem, was wir hatten... haben. Ich war durcheinander. Mein Körper schmerzte und mein Herz brannte. „Warum...?" Dieser kalte Ausdruck, dieser Haß, es war alles echt. „Du warst immer nur ein lästiges Anhängsel, nichts war gut genug für dich, was ich getan habe, alles hast du immer bemängelt. Es ist kein Wunder, daß deine Familie dich verstoßen hat. Du bist nichts weiter als eine nichtsnutzige, falsche Schlange, eine Schande für alle Pokémontrainer. Du hattest noch nie ein Talent. Sieh..."

Jedes einzelne Wort bohrte sich wie ein einzelnes scharfes Messer in mein Herz, jede Beleidigung ein einzelner schmerzender Stich durch meine Seele. Doch, was nun kam, darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. Aus dem Schatten bildeten sich mehrere Schatten. Pokémon, allzu vertraut. Denn es waren meine. Meine Pokémon! Dragonir, Moty, Starmie, alle waren sie da, selbst die, die ich momentan nicht mit mir führte. Ich wollte erfreut aufschreien und zu ihnen rennen, doch ich stoppte. In jedem Blick spiegelte sich Haß und Abneigung wieder. Haß und Abneigung auf und gegen mich! Hatte ich mich nicht immer fürsorglich um alle gekümmert?

„Schau selbst. Niemand hat dich je geliebt. Gib ihnen eine freie Entscheidung und du siehst, daß du für sie alle nichts wert bist." Ich sackte auf die Knie und jetzt flossen die Tränen frei. Das war nicht wahr, nicht wahr, alles nur Lüge, alles nur Illusion!

Mein Blick fiel auf Togetic. Das Pokémon, um das ich mich am meisten gekümmert hatte, dem ich am meisten meiner Liebe gegeben hatte. Der Ausdruck voller Abscheu brannte sich tief in meine geschundene Seele.

„Pika!" Ich fuhr erneut zu Ash herum. Pikachu hockte auf seiner rechten Schulter. Doch der Anblick dieser gräßlich eisigen Augen gegenüber mir, gab mir den Rest. Stets hatte ich gefühlt, daß Pikachu mich nach Ash am meisten mochte und ich war immer so froh darüber gewesen. Aber nun, was war da noch? Ich senkte den Kopf, nach vorne gebeugt und auf meine Hände gestützt, wimmerte ich unkontrolliert. Ich wußte, es war ein Traum, ich wollte dem nicht glauben, aber ich konnte nicht. Nicht bei Ash, nicht bei all denen, die ich liebte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht!

Ein Knistern von Luft, ein Speer aus purer weißer Energie hatte sich in Ashs rechter Hand geformt. „Die Welt braucht solch ein wertloses Stück wie dich nicht." Wie konnte er nur so kalt sein. Ich hatte immer gedacht Ash wäre ein sanftmütiger Junge, der keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun könnte, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhing.

Ein Kichern durchbrach die tödliche Stille, ein schlanker Arm legte sich um Ashs Nacken. Die undeutliche Form eines Mädchens. Ich konnte sie nicht richtig ausmachen und doch war sie vertraut. „Genau, Ashy. Darum muß die kleine Misty jetzt sterben."

Als der Lichtspeer auf mich zuflog, realisierte ich, wer es war. Nicht sie! Bitte nicht! Sie, die ich trotz aller Streitigkeiten als gute Freundin, vielleicht sogar noch wesentlich mehr als das empfunden hatte. Das war der letzte Hieb vor dem finalen Schlag und er zerriß meine Verteidigung endgültig. Ich schloß die Augen und wartete auf die Stille und die Dunkelheit und sie kam...

(Sabrina)

Ich mochte es zwar nicht zugeben aber ich war beeindruckt. Nie hätte ich in Duplica so etwas wie eine Hackerin erwartet. Gut, manche würden sagen, mit einem Porygon zur Hand ist das ein Leichtes, doch das war reiner Irrglaube. Ich hatte selber einige Erfahrungen in diesen Dingen, wenn ich auch mehr die in meinen Augen elegantere Art der Dinge bevorzugte, und ich wußte, daß das, was sie getan hatte, gar nicht mal so einfach war.

Geschickt lotste Duplica uns durch die Gänge. Wir begegneten keiner einzigen Wache, keine aktive Kamera fing uns ein, keine Sicherheitssperren blockierten unseren Weg. Es war eine perfekt ausgeklügelte Route. Nahezu simultan mit dem Passieren einer inaktiven Lasersperre oder einer abgeschalteten Kamera, sprangen diese hinter uns wieder an. Auf dem Rückweg würde es eh egal sein, da waren wir uns alle einig.

Mit der Zeit wurden die Gänge steriler, vielmehr im Stile von Laboren. Ich war mir mittlerweile sicher, daß wir uns nicht mehr im Hauptgebäude befanden, der Laborbereich war deutlich ein angeschlossener Teil. Dann erreichten wir unser Ziel.

Duplica stoppte an einem Fenster, ich schätzte Panzerglas oder gar etwas Stärkeres. Daneben war eine schwere Sicherheitstür. Sie sah kurz durch das Fenster und schnaufte in Abscheu. Ich wagte ebenfalls einen Blick. Mit schnellen Augen nahm ich Reihen von Versuchsapparaturen wahr. Doch das Auffallendste waren die großen, tankähnlichen Behältnisse, in denen sich die wohl scheußlichsten Mißgeburten – obwohl das wohl das falsche Wort war – an Pokémon befanden, die die Welt je gesehen hatte.

Einige sahen noch halbwegs normal aus, doch die Veränderung hatte bereits eingesetzt. Andere schienen bereits vollständig mutiert und schienen sich in einer Art Stasis zu befinden, nur auf ihre Erweckung wartend. Wieder andere waren irgendwo dazwischen anzuordnen. Zur Hälfte Schwarz oder Gräulich oder was auch immer für eine dunkle Haut-/Fellfarbe sie anzunehmen schienen. Dieser Anblick war schlichtweg der Schlimmste von allen.

„Wir haben sie gefunden", stellte Duplica in einem Ton fest, der so kalt war wie Eiswasser. Sie machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu aber ich hielt sie am Arm fest. „Und was dachtest du, tun wir jetzt", fragte ich sie sanft. Duplica drehte ihren Kopf zu mir und sagte, ohne auch nur den Hauch von Reue. „Wir zerstören sie." Irgendwie erinnerte sie mich in diesem Moment sehr an mein früheres Ich.

Vorsichtig schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich mag diese Kreaturen auch nicht und ich weiß, daß du wütend bist. Aber das wäre doch Mord, schiere Rache. Gerade von dir hätte ich etwas mehr Gefühl erwartet." Es war nicht dazu bestimmt so schroff zu klingen. Doch so kalt ich gegenüber manchen auch oft wirken mochte, so sehr ich an den Lauf des Schicksals glaubte und ihm folgte, so sehr hatte ich mich doch von solchen Methoden wie brutalem Massenmord distanziert und verabscheute sie zutiefst.

Duplica hatte sich nun voll zu mir umgedreht und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war schlicht und einfach stur. Doch hinter dieser Sturheit brannte ein Feuer, eine Leidenschaft, die ich bei ihr selten gesehen hatte, eigentlich noch nie. „Es geht hier nicht um meine persönliche Rache, Sabrina", entgegnete sie direkt.

„Nun, es sieht aber so..." Mit einer Geste schnitt sie mir das Wort ab – was nur wenigen gelang. „Hör zu. Ich weiß, daß wir verschiedene Ansichten in vielen Dingen haben. Ich möchte jetzt nicht mit dir streiten. Zugegeben, vielleicht spielt auch ein wenig Rache meinerseits hier mit rein, aber das ist alles zweitrangig." Sie sah erneut durch das Fenster und diesmal war es mehr ein abwesender Blick. „Jedes Pokémon hat ein Existenzrecht. Diese da jedoch... Dies sind Kreaturen, die nicht existieren sollten. Zumindest nicht in diese Welt. Diese Kreaturen haben keine Seele mehr und die, die noch eine haben, deren Seele wird nie Ruhe finden, wenn wir sie jetzt nicht erlösen." Duplica wandte sich wieder zu mir. „Du, von allen Personen, solltest das eigentlich am besten verstehen."

Ich wollte antworten, als etwas mein sensibles Bewußtsein streifte. Ein leidvoller Aufschrei reiner Pein. Ein Wehklagen des Verrats. Und die Signatur war mir nur zu gut bekannt. Unsere Zeit lief davon, das spürte ich allzu deutlich.

„Du weißt, daß sie recht hat", nahm ich schwach noch Sunnys Worte wahr, als ich wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte. Duplica bedachte mich mit einem besorgten Blick, alle Härte von eben für den Moment verschwunden. „Alles in Ordnung?" Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf, um meine Gedanken zu klären. „Misty... Nein. Wir können jetzt nichts für sie tun. Das ist Ashs Problem." Einen Moment war so etwas wie Angst über ihr Gesicht gehuscht. Schon längst hatte ich erkannt wie sehr sie sich um Misty sorgte. „Ihr habt gewonnen. Laßt uns an die Arbeit gehen."

Duplica lächelte und richtete sich entschlossen auf. „OK. Ditto, sobald wir drin sind, transformierst du zu einem Dragoran und feuerst die beste Drachenwut ab, die du zustande bringst." Ditto deutete ein Nicken an, schimmerte einmal kurz und verwandelte sich erstaunlicherweise in eine winzige Chipkarte. Duplica hob sie auf und wollte sie gerade in den Schlitz stecken...

„Einen Moment noch", hielt ich sie noch einmal zurück. „Wir sollten das koordinieren. Gib mir ein paar Sekunden." Sie nickte knapp. *Ash, Richie... hört ihr mich*, sandte ich telepathisch. Richie antwortete sofort, bei Ash dauerte es etwas länger. *Sabrina? Ich bin jetzt fast da. Es ist eindeutig hier...* Die Verbindung schwankte etwas. *Ich spüre Leid und...*

*Ich weiß. Ich hab es auch gefühlt*, unterbrach ich. *Richie, seid ihr soweit?* Eine kurze Pause. *Wir sind bereit.* Ich spannte innerlich sämtliche Sinne, die mir zur Verfügung standen. *Ash, warte eine halbe Minute, damit das Chaos dich erreicht, dann tu, was du tun mußt.* Eine stumme Bestätigung. Es brauchte keiner Worte, bzw. Gedanken.

Ich gab Duplica eine auffordernde Geste und sie führte die Karte ein. *Jetzt.*

(Richie)

Mit einem Grollen bohrte sich Rockos Onix mit brutaler Gewalt durch die Wand ins Innere des Labors. Kurz darauf brach wie erwartet das Chaos los. Sirenen heulten, Wissenschaftler versuchten zu flüchten oder tauchten in Deckung. Einige waren so schlau damit zu beginnen einige der Dämonenpokémon freizulassen. Wie ausgearbeitet rollten sich Rocky und Rockos Georock soweit wie möglich in die Nähe der Tanks, flackerten dann ein paar Mal und explodierten kurz darauf, eine gewaltige Wolke aus Staub, Glassplittern und Flüssigkeit aufwirbelnd.

Trotzdem schienen einige der Pokémon schon früh genug erwacht zu sein, um sich vor der Explosion zu schützen. Dazu kam, daß allein dieses Labor nahezu riesig war. Wir konzentrierten unsere Primärangriffe auf die _fertiggestellten_ Kreaturen und doch waren es schlichtweg zu viele für einen gelungenen Schlag. Uns blieb nicht viel übrig, als uns schließlich einer _kleinen_ Gruppe von acht Dämonenpokémon entgegenzustellen.

„Na toll. Acht gegen zwei und wir sind letztens kaum mit sechs von ihnen fertig geworden", stellte Rocko mißmutig fest. Schnell prüfte ich die Energiewerte der Kreaturen. „Diesmal sind wir vorbereitet. Außerdem sind diese hier noch jung. Das sollte einfacher werden." Die schattenhaften Wesen vor uns grollten bedrohlich und fletschten die Zähne. „Hoffe ich zumindest." Rocko rümpfte daraufhin die Nase. „Pah, schöne Aussichten. Vulpix, Kira, Golbat, Onix, Rizeros, Angriff!" Stumm gab ich auch Sparky, Zippo, Happy, Sniebel und Shadow den Befehl zum Angriff.

Die folgenden Minuten war die Luft von einem Geflecht aus elementaren Energien erfüllt, in dessen Mitte sich ein Pulk von zweieinhalb Dutzend Pokémon befand, nicht zu Schweigen von mir, Rocko hielt sich weise etwas zurück. Ein widerlich aussehendes Sarzenia fiel einem kombinierten Flammenwurf/Feuerwirbel von Vulpix und Kira zum Opfer, Sniebel und Shadow eliminierten ein überdimensionales Arkani und Golbat und Rizeros keilten ein Schlurp zwischen einem Klingensturm und einem Hornbohrer ein. Die restlichen Fünf – ein Impergator, ein Megamie, ein Tornupto und ein Paar Xatus – gehörten Sparky, Zippo, Happy und mir.

Während ich mich selbst mit Kaskaden von schwarzen Blitzen um das riesige, echsenartige Impergator kümmerte, stürzte sich Happy auf Megamie. Das Pflanzenpokémon schaute leicht gelangweilt aus und feuerte überraschend schnell einen nachtschwarzen Strahl ab, der wohl ein Solarstrahl sein sollte. Doch er hatte weder Ähnlichkeit mit so einem, noch mit dem Lunarstrahl, den Erika vor kurzem praktiziert hatte.

„Schattenabsorber!" Das Megamie riß entsetzt die Augen auf, als die schwarze Energie von Happy einfach aufgesaugt wurde und nun als schattenhafte Energie um ihn herumschwebte. „Und jetzt... Kobaltwelle!" Happys Flügel leuchteten auf und bald umspielte eine Mixtur aus kobaltblauer und schwarzer Energie seinen ganzen kleinen Körper. Mit einem einzigen Flügelschlag flog die elementar modifizierte Psywelle auf seinen Gegner zu und verschluckte ihn förmlich.

Zippo schien weniger Probleme mit Tornupto zu haben. Sämtliche Attacken des massigen Feuerigels verpufften wirkungslos. Gelangweilt holte Zippo mit seinem Schwanz aus und fegte seinen Gegner von den Beinen. Dann schwang er sich in die Luft und bereitete einen finalen Schlag vor. Die siedendheiße Feuersbrunst, die das hilflose Tornupto daraufhin verschlang, nannte sich schlichtweg Höllenatem.

Eine Bewegung erhaschte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich wich dem Megahieb der verunstalteten Kröte aus, als ob ich nie dagewesen wäre, und fertigte das verwirrt ins Leere gestolperte Impergator mit einem Ring aus knisternder schwarzer Elektrizität ab, der sich erbarmungslos um dessen Körper legte.

Hinter mir krachte laut der Donner eines Einschlags, als die beiden Xatus schlaff zu Boden fielen und sich kurz darauf in Staub verwandelten. Sparky grinste zufrieden, Funken aus den silbernen Elektrobäckchen sprühend.

Ich sah mich kurz um. Keine Verluste. Rocko gab seinen Pokémon gerade ein paar Tränke und ich folgte seinem Beispiel bei Snienel. Die anderen Vier konnten sich selbst regenerieren. „Schauen wir mal, ob wir den Mädchen helfen können. Hier ist nichts mehr zu tun", stellte ich mit einem grimmigen Blick fest. Keine Menschenseele war mehr hier und auch die Tanks, wo sich zuvor noch Dämonenpokémon befanden, waren leer...

Traumsequenz II (Misty)

Schwärze, Kälte, Schmerz, Trauer, eine geschundene Seele, ein blutendes Herz, die Wärme der Sonne, der duftende Geruch von frischen Gras, das leise, beständige Rauschen eines Flusses... Moment! Das paßte nicht ganz zusammen, oder?

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und blinzelte, bereute es aber gleich wieder, als die hellen Sonnenstrahlen meine Augen berührten, und schloß sie gleich wieder. Was war nun? Noch ein Traum? War es nicht schon genug gewesen? Aber zwei hintereinander? Vielleicht war das ja echt. Doch würde ich es nicht ertragen können, wenn es wieder nur eine Illusion wäre. Vielleicht... Vielleicht war ich auch wirklich tot und das war das Leben danach.

„Misty?" flüsterte eine leise, bekannte Stimme, die einen Schauder meinen Rücken herunterschickte. Diesmal öffnete ich etwas behutsamer die Augen und ließ sie sich an das grelle Licht gewöhnen. Jemand hatte sich über mich gebeugt. Es war... Es war Ash! Instinktiv rutschte ich von ihm weg und war überrascht, daß mein Körper mir widerstandslos gehorchte.

„Hey, was ist?" Ash machte Anstalten mir zu folgen aber ich stoppte ihn. „Komm nicht näher!" warnte ich verängstigt. Er blieb stehen und sah mich verständnislos an. „Ich verstehe nicht, Misty... Was hast du denn?" Die Erinnerungen an das vorangegangene, traumatische Erlebnis spukten immer noch in meinem Kopf herum und verdeckten meinen Blick für die Realität – oder was man so Realität nennen mochte.

Zitternd wich ich immer noch rutschend zurück. „Laß mich in Ruhe. Hast du mich nicht schon genug gequält?" Seine kalten Worte hallten in meinem Inneren wieder und in diesem Moment kamen die Worte nahezu mechanisch. „Du hattest recht. Ich bin wertlos und egoistisch. Ich habe dich nicht verdient. Geh und werde glücklich mit ihr aber laß mich endlich in Frieden sterben... Oder habe ich das auch nicht verdient?"

Geschockt starrte Ash mich an. Ungläubig schüttelte er sacht den Kopf und huschte an meine Seite. Ich wollte mich wehren, ihn wegstoßen, aufstehen und wegrennen aber er ließ mich nicht. Und als er mich sanft und beruhigend in seine Arme nahm, wollte ich nicht mehr. Zu angenehm war das Gefühl, zu groß das Verlangen nach der Wärme seines Körpers. Und doch nagte immer noch die Angst an mir und ließ Tränen meine Wangen herunterlaufen.

„Misty, Misty", flüsterte Ash, „wer hat dir so etwas nur eingeredet. Ich liebe dich, das weißt du doch. Und du bist auch nicht wertlos, auch nicht egoistisch... Nun ja, ein klein wenig vielleicht." Ich wußte nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Das war Ash, da war ich ganz sicher. Er stichelte schon wieder. Das konnte nur Ash sein, oder? „Aber du hast gesagt..." Zärtlich legte er mir einen Finger auf die Lippen und fuhr dann über meine Wange. „Nichts davon war wirklich. Es war alles nur Illusion. Aber jetzt ist alles vorbei." Unsicher sah ich auf und sah in diese sanften und zuversichtlichen Augen.

„Was ist geschehen?" wollte ich wissen. Mir war immer noch nicht klar, wo wir waren und wie wir hier hergekommen waren. „Missigno hätte es fast geschafft, was auch immer ES mit dir vorhatte, doch wir waren noch rechtzeitig da und konnten es vernichten. Wir sind jetzt in Sicherheit und Team Rocket wird uns auch nicht mehr stören. Die sind alle eingebuchtet." Er grinste etwas.

Ich sah mich das erste Mal richtig um. Wir waren in einer weiten Wiese, könnten glatt irgendwo in der Safari-Zone sein. Einige Taubsis kreisten über uns, nicht allzu weit entfernt plätscherte das Wasser eines vorbeifließenden Stroms. Der Himmel war Blau, nur einzelne, kleine Quellwölkchen zogen an der warm und beruhigenden hellen Sonne vorbei. Ein kleines idyllisches Paradies. Zu idyllisch, beschwerte sich ein kleiner Teil meines Unterbewußtseins, aber ich verbannte diesen Gedanken gleich in die unterste Schublade und verriegelte sie.

„Was... Was ist mit den anderen? Was ist mit meinen Pokémon?" wandte ich mich wieder an Ash, der geduldig abgewartet hatte. Er lächelte mich an. „Denen geht es allen gut. Du wirst sie bald alle wiedersehen. Deine Pokémon können es alle kaum erwarten." Erleichtert kuschelte ich mich mehr an Ash. Endlich war alles vorbei. Ich hatte schon nicht mehr dran geglaubt aber er hatte Wort gehalten. Ash war gekommen und hatte mich befreit, genauso wie er es versprochen hatte. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte ich ihm sanft ins Ohr.

Verwundert blickte ich auf, als Ash mich plötzlich sanft auf Armlänge wegschob und direkten Augenkontakt herstellte. „Jetzt wo das überstanden ist, möchte ich noch eines tun." Mein Herz klopfte. Was würde mich erwarten? Es konnte nichts Schlimmes sein, diesmal nicht. Aber was dann? „Also ich habe schon eine Zeit darüber nachgedacht und ich... also..." Verlegen zupfte er an dem Stoff seiner weißen Robe. Ash war verlegen? Das bedeutete, es mußte etwas Ernstes sein. Aber das Einzigste, was mir in dieser Situation einfiel war...

„Was ich versuche zu sagen, Misty, ist... Nun ich weiß, wir sind noch ein wenig jung aber..." Noch eine kurze Pause, dann halbwegs gefaßt: „Möchtest du meine Frau werden, Misty?" Tausend –  nein, Millionen von Smettbos schlugen Purzelbäume in meinem Herzen. Ich hatte mich kerzengrade aufgerichtet, bis auf den letzten Knochen paralysiert. „Ich.. Ich..." stotterte ich. Ash kniete weiterhin, hatte nun aber wie aus dem Nichts einen wunderschönen goldenen Ring mit einem funkelnden Diamanten in der Hand und sah erwartungsvoll zu mir auf.

Ich war wie gelähmt von der Situation, brachte jedoch irgendwie den Mut auf meine Hand nach seiner auszustrecken und leise zu flüstern: „Natürlich..." Ash ergriff meine Hand und streifte den Ring über meinen Ringfinger.

In jenem Moment durchflutete mich etwas Seltsames. Etwas, was ich schon einmal gespürt hatte, in einem der Träume. Das Gefühl war diesmal aber anders. Sanfter, angenehmer – mir kam nie in den Sinn es auf meine momentane Gefühlslage zu schieben. „Hab keine Angst", sagte Ash und stand auf, unsere Gesichter nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt. „Es ist wunderbar. Du wirst sehen." Ich gab jeglichen Widerstand auf und ließ die Energie meinen Körper durchfluten. Unsere Lippen näherten sich zu einem Kuß, der unsere Einheit besiegeln sollte. Nur noch ein wenig näher...

(Giovanni)

Fasziniert betrachtete ich das Schauspiel. Ich wußte, was ES mit ihr tat aber die Wirkung war beeindruckend. Es schien, als ob mein Plan hervorragen funktionierte. Die vielen Foltereinheiten taten, was sie tun sollten, und sie war nicht mehr in der Lage Widerstand zu leisten.

Der schwarze Nebel hatte das Mädchen fast vollkommen eingehüllt. Plötzlich begann sie in einer arktischblauen Aura aus Wasser und Eis zu glühen. Die Fesseln gefroren und zersplitterten in der nächsten Sekunde. Jetzt schwebte sie einige Zentimeter über dem Boden, die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Mysteriös begannen sich Wunden zu schließen, Verbrennungen einfach zu verschwinden, die Aura wusch durch die Einstichnarben von Giftinjektionen...

Einen Moment hatte ich Angst, es wäre tatsächlich ihre Kraft aktiviert durch IHREN Willen aber als langsam das Blau um ihren Körper sich trübte, begann ES immer weiter in sie einzudringen und mir war klar, daß es nun nahezu vollzogen war. Sie würde sich nun nicht mehr wehren können. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen...

Und dann brach das Chaos los. Sirenen heulten, Fußschritte waren auf der Ebene über uns zu hören. Der Klang von Explosionen, die ich irgendwo im Laborbereich zuordnete. Ich sah die Tür sich noch nicht einmal öffnend, als ein gewaltig grelles Licht jäh um uns herum explodierte und mich temporär blendete.

(Ash)

Der pure Horror erwatete mich innerhalb der Zelle. Es war mir nicht möglich gewesen, um die Ecke zu schauen, ohne zu riskieren entdeckt zu werden. Als ich nun eine blendende Lichtexplosion erzeugend um die Ecke und durch die Zellentür barst, erfaßten meine Augen blitzschnell die unglaubliche Situation.

In der Mitte neben einem halbgefroren Tisch stand ein Mann in einem roten Anzug, der von Mews Beschreibung her nur Giovanni sein konnte. Dieser hatte noch bis eben faszinierte in die Mitte des Raumes gestarrt, wo SIE war. Misty. Der Anblick erschütterte mich. Sie war nahezu leichenblaß und von Wunden übersät, auch wenn sich diese langsam schlossen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sie zuvor ausgesehen hatte. Eine blaue Aura schimmerte um ihren Körper, doch wurde zunehmend von der Schwärze getrübt, die fast vollständig mit ihr verschmolzen war.

Ich wußte instinktiv, daß ich keine Zeit zum Zögern hatte. Jetzt war schnelles Handeln angesagt, In einer flüssigen Bewegung, kam ich zum Stillstand und erhob meine Hände, weiße Lichtenergie erzeugend. „Pikachu, Mew, helft mir!" Beide hatten ebenfalls innegehalten und zwängten nun ebenfalls Kraft in die winzig kleine Kugel. Ich zog meine Hände auseinander einen Bogen aus Licht formend und schleuderte diesen direkt auf Misty.

„LICHTLÄUTERUNG!" riefen wir alle Drei im Chor. Das Band explodierte über Misty in einer schimmernden weißgoldenen Kuppel, die sich über Misty schloß. Ich vernahm einen Aufschrei und kurz bevor sich die Kuppel über Misty schließen konnte, entkam ein Schatten dem Licht.

Die Kuppel flackerte fünf Sekunden um Misty und brach dann auseinander. Die Aura schimmerte noch einmal leicht, erstarb dann jedoch. Mit einem Sprung war ich bei ihr und fing ihren schwachen Körper auf. Ihre Augen blinzelten kurz. „Was...?" Zu mehr kam sie nicht, als ein unheimliches Zischen die Luft erfüllte und das Licht augenblicklich verblaßte, um einen unnatürlichen, schwarzvioletten Nebel zu enthüllen, in dem man, wenn man es so nennen wollte, zwei blutrote Augen entdecken konnte, es waren mehr schmale Schlitze.

„NEIN", zischte es und seine Stimme hallte durch die Gänge. Es war eindeutig rasend. Ein Blick zu Mew, die ungläubig und ängstlich zu dem schwarzen Nebel aufschaute, genügte mir, um dem Ding einen Namen zu geben.

„DU!" Mews Ausdruck schwang von Angst zu Wut um. „Du solltest überhaupt nicht hier sein!" Missigno lachte und es klang wie ein schrilles Kratzen von Fingernägeln auf Holz. „Glaubst du wirklich, euer kleines Gefängnis hätte mich ewig halten können, Kleine?" Die Augenschlitze verengten sich noch ein bißchen mehr, sofern das überhaupt möglich war und dann schwappte etwas auf uns herunter, was ich nur als eine absolut schwarze Decke aus Dunkelheit bezeichnen konnte. Mew konterte mit einem Schild aus Licht und brachte es mit großer Mühe fertig den Angriff abzuwehren.

Ich wollte nach Gluraks Pokéball greifen aber Mew schoß schon an mir vorbei. „LAUFT! Das hat keinen Sinn!" Ich wagte einen kurzen Blick in ihr Gesicht und schnappte mir Misty, die bis hierhin nur stumm das Ganze verfolgt hatte. Sie mußte immer noch unter Schock stehen. Mit einem Satz hechtete ich mit ihr in Richtung Gang, Pikachu zu meiner Rechten und Moty zu Mistys Linken. Ich stieß Misty durch die Zellentür und um die Ecke und wollte gerade folgen, als etwas mit meinem Rücken kollidierte und in mich eindrang.

„ASH!" Misty war scheinbar aus ihrer Halbtrance erwacht und fing mich auf. „Was ist?" Es fühlte sich an, als ob etwas durch jede Arterie meines Körpers strömte und ihn zunehmend lähmte. Wie eine Donnerwelle, nur innerlich.

Den beinah unerträglichen Schmerz ignorierend bemühte ich mich um einen festen Stand. „Weiter", hauchte ich. Sie schenkte mir einen kurzen, besorgten Blick, sprintete dann aber los. Alle meine Kräfte mobilisierend eilte ich ihr nach. Es fiel mir schwer Schritt zu halten. Langsam dämmerte mir bereits, was Missigno getan hatte, aber noch war ich nicht bereit nachzugeben. Wenn ich den Effekt nur lange genug abhalten konnte...

Mew flog voran. Den Aufzug beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern brachte einfach die ganze Wand mit einem machtvollen Psychoangriff zum Einsturz den Schacht freilegend, der nach oben führte. Ich würde nicht mehr in der Lage sein hochzuspringen, bzw. zu klettern und Misty in ihrer Verfassung schon gar nicht. Also blieb nur eine Möglichkeit.

„Bisasam, Rankenhieb! Zieh uns rauf!" Ich warf den Pokéball nach oben und Mew sorgte dafür, daß er auch etwas hatte, wo er landen konnte. Die oberen Fahrstuhltür brach auseinander und in einem Aufblitzen erschien Bisasam aus seinem Pokéball.

Wohl angetrieben von der Hektik in meiner Stimme fuhr er sofort seine beiden Ranken aus und zog uns schnell hinauf. Noch bevor wir richtig oben waren, beorderte ich Bisasan zurück und wir liefen weiter in Richtung der äußeren Mauern.

Einige Rockets waren unglücklich genug in unseren Weg zu kommen und wurden von einem Simultanangriff Mews und Pikachus eliminiert. Aber ich spürte, daß es nicht reichte. Als wir ungefähr die Hälfte des Weges hinter uns hatten, brach auch mein letztes innerliches Verteidigungsschild und das verfluchte Gift begann damit meine gesamten Körper zu paralysieren, nicht nur meinen Körper, sondern auch der Pool aus Licht war unerreichbar für mich.

Schwach fiel ich auf die Knie. Misty stoppte und kniete sich neben mich. Pikachu sah besorgt zu mir auf, sie wußte, was mit mir vorging. „Ash, was ist? Wir müssen weiter", drängte Misty. „Ich... Ich kann nicht", brachte ich hervor, meine Stimme schwankend. „Geh! Das Gift ist zu stark. Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen und in wenigen Minuten wird es hier nur von Wachen wimmeln", drängte ich.

Misty schüttelte panisch den Kopf. „Nein, ich laß dich nicht zurück. Nicht gerade jetzt!" Warum mußte sie stets so stur sein, sah sie nicht, daß es keine andere Möglichkeit gab?. _Nein, natürlich tut sie das nicht. Sie hat gerade ein schweres Trauma hinter sich und gib es zu, Ash, du wärst genauso stur_, beantwortete ich meine eigene Frage.

„Mist, hör zu. Du mußt jetzt gehen. Nicht einmal Mew könnte mich in diesem Zustand bewegen, selbst, wenn wir die Zeit dazu hätten." Mew, die mit Moty an der nächsten Biegung stehengeblieben war, nickte traurig. „Komm schon. Er hat recht", drängte Moty ungeduldig. Doch Misty schüttelte wild und wütend ihren Kopf und schlang beschützend ihre Arme um mich. „Nein, ich gehe nicht!"

„Misty, bitte..." Irritierte stoppte ich, als ihr Lachen mich unterbrach. Ich konnte dieses nicht besser beschreiben als verrückt. „Ha! Jetzt weiß ich, was hier vorgeht! Das ist alles nur ein weiterer Traum. Doch diesmal kriegst du mich nicht so leicht, hörst du!" schmetterte sie der Decke entgegen, Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. „Wenn du glaubst, ich laufe jetzt weg, hast du dich getäuscht. Diesmal nicht. Jetzt werde ich nicht mehr weglaufen, mich nicht mehr in Selbstmitleid wiegen!" schrie sie nun hysterisch.

Oh, verdammt! Sie verlor vollkommen die Kontrolle. Was im Namen jedes heiligen Pokémons, das ich aufzählen konnte, hatte Missigno ihr angetan, daß es eine solch traumatische Reaktion hervorrief? Ich mußte etwas tun aber ich konnte mich kaum noch rühren. Flehend warf ich Mew einen Blick zu. Diese verstand sofort. Ich wußte, sie fühlte meinen Schmerz, körperlich so wie emotional, aber mit Erleichterung registrierte ich wie Misty ohne ihr Einwirken von mir weggerissen wurde, als Mews Augen aufblitzten. Misty versuchte sich zu sträuben aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. „Nein! Laßt mich! Wir können ihn doch hier nicht zurücklassen!" schrie sie, als Mews Kontrolle sie veranlaßte sich abzuwenden und davonzulaufen, zuvor hatte ich ihr all meine Pokébälle zugeworfen.

Ich widerstand nur schwerlich dem Verlangen sie zurückzuhalten, besann mich dann aber eines Besseren. Innerlich mußte ich über die sadistische Ironie lachen. Da kam ich her, um Misty zu retten, um uns endlich wieder zusammenzubringen und den leeren Platz in meinem Herzen wieder zu füllen, nur damit ich selber dafür sorgen mußte, daß sie mir wieder genommen wurde. Zwar in Freiheit aber dennoch getrennt von mir. Ich verurteilte mich nicht als egoistisch für diese Denkweise, denn es war das, was auch Misty denken würde.

„Pikapi?" Ich sah hinunter. Pikachu hockte immer noch an meiner Seite. „Geh", flüsterte ich und es war nicht viel mehr als ein Krächzen. „Aber ich..." Mit einem scharfen Blick schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab. Irgendwie brachte ich einen energischen aber doch sanften Tonfall zustande. „Paß auf sie auf, ja? Ich verlasse mich auf dich." Sie schenkte mir einen kurzen, nachdenklichen Blick und nickte dann.

Gerade als sie sich zum Gehen abwandte, hielt ich sie noch einmal zurück. Erstaunlich, daß ich an so etwas noch denken konnte. „Frag Mew nach einem... einem Meisterzirkel. Damit könnten wir Missigno vielleicht schlagen." Pikachu nickte erneut knapp und hüpfte dann aus meinem Blickfeld...

Weit oben über der Safari-Zone (Misty)

Mich ganz fest an Arktos klammernd, warf ich einen Blick zurück. Nur mit knapper Not waren wir den Rockets entkommen und hatten es sicher in die Luft geschafft. Zapdos und Lavados hingen neben mir in der Luft, Moty und Mew hockten vor mir. Ich konnte ihnen nicht recht böse sein, obwohl ich es wollte. Sie hatten nur getan, was sie für richtig hielten.

Je weiter mich Mew durch die Gänge getrieben hatte, je weiter wir Ash zurückließen, um so mehr wurde mir bewußt, daß es kein Traum war. Nicht mehr eines dieser morbiden Kopfspielchen Missignos, keine Illusion einer seelischen Qual, sondern die Realität. Die reine, nackte und so fürchterlich bittere Realität.

„Chu..." Ich wandte meinen Kopf nicht zur Seite, als ich mit einer Hand Pikachus Fell kraulte. Stumm und leise sahen wir zurück auf die unter uns liegende Anlage, in der ich soviel Pein und Leid erfahren hatte. Und doch ließ ich nun das Wertvollste für mich da unten zurück. Am Liebsten würde ich umkehren aber es war zu spät.

Schon lang hatte ich aufgehört zu weinen. Jetzt blickte ich nur noch versteinert zurück und doch, irgendwie, löste sich eine kleine Träne, die auf Arktos eisblaue Gefieder tropfte und dort augenblicklich gefror. Gefror wie mein Herz bei der Erkenntnis, daß Ash fort war. Erneut von mir genommen. Das war die schmerzvolle Wahrheit, mußte ich feststellen.

Einige lose Haarsträhnen meines zerzausten, viel zu kurzen Haares bliesen in mein Gesicht, doch ich bemühte mich gar nicht sie wegzuwischen. Ash war fort. Und diese Wahrheit schmerzte mehr, als jeder körperlicher und seelischer Schmerz der letzten Tage.

(Erzähler)

*Lange Redepause* Ich bin nicht in der Lage etwas dazu zu sagen, als die drei majestätischen Vögel gegen die breiten Morgensonne mehr und mehr zu Schatten werden. Die helle Sonne, der blaue, wolkenlose Himmel, die idyllische, friedliche Atmosphäre bildete einen lachhaften Kontrast zu dem Drama, was sich gerade unter ihren Augen abgespielt hatte.

„Eine Wendung mit der wohl niemand – mich eingeschlossen – gerechnet hatte. Werden Ash und Misty je wieder zusammenfinden? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, ich kann nur hoffen, daß die nächste Folge etwas mehr Hoffnung bringt..."

Anmerkungen des Autors

...

Ich glaube... Ich habe mich gerade selber sprachlos gemacht. Soeben habe ich die magische 10 Seiten-Grenze um fast zwei Seiten übertroffen und dabei war dieses Kapitel so rasend schnell fertig. Am Anfang ging alles etwas schleppend und ich dachte, ich hätte mich in den Kapiteln davor ausgepowert aber dem war zum Glück nicht so.

Im Gegensatz zur 16. Episode habe ich diesmal die Gefühle glaube ich auf Anhieb sehr gut getroffen und bin eigentlich auch sehr zufrieden damit, sowie mit fast der ganzen Episode. Kommen wir also zu den offenen Punkten, da dürfte sich einiges angehäuft haben.

Na, in Ordnung soviel ist es auch nicht. Erst einmal bin ich irgendwie sehr stolz auf die Hackerszene. Damit habe ich Duplica jetzt wirklich eine ganz persönliche Eigenschaft verpaßt, die rein gar nichts mit Pokémon Masters zu tun hat. Hat euch die Idee auch gefallen? Was Ditto als Porygon da gemacht hat, ist nicht mit der hierzulande nicht ausgestrahlten Animeepisode zu vergleichen. Selber habe ich die Folge zwar nie gesehen aber die eine und andere Zusammenfassung gelesen. Mir schien das etwas unrealistisch, also habe ich meine eigene Variante erfunden.

Für jeden, der der Meinung ist, ich würde das Abschlachten der Dämonenpokémon etwas herzlos schreiben, war Sabrinas Szene gedacht, Diese Fic ist schon lange nicht mehr Eitelsonnenschein wie ihr wohl schon festgestellt habt. Ich schreibe nichts wirklich Schlimmes oder Brutales aber es wird zunehmend _realistischer_ oder ist es besser gesagt schon.

Diesmal habe ich mir eine genauere Beschreibung der Mutationen gespart, da das wahrscheinlich den Rahmen dieses Kapitels vollkommen gesprengt hätte.

War noch irgend jemand überrascht von Missigno? Nun einige vielleicht. Eigentlich war es nicht allzu schwer herauszufinden. Zugegeben bin ich nicht unbedingt der Erste, der sich an Missigno bedient. Ja, Pokémon Masters tut das auch aber ja nur kurz und in einem Teil. Ich versuche wie immer nichts schlichtweg zu kopieren.

Seid ihr überhaupt noch in der Lage diese Anmerkungen zu lesen nach dieser megalangen Episode? Ok, ich hör dann auf. Habe glaube ich auch nichts mehr zu sagen. Außer, daß ich schon an einem kleinen Pokédex für die neuen Pokémon und Attacken arbeite, der braucht aber wohl noch etwas (länger).

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	20. Meisterweihe I – Vier neue Meister - und...

The Final Step to the Master 20 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:34:00Z 2001-11-03T17:34:00Z 11 7687 43821 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik Isenberg Computer GmbH 365 87 53815 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 20

(Erzähler)

„Gut ein Tag ist vergangen seit Ash und sein Freunde zu ihrer Rettungsmission aufgebrochen sind. Ich denke ihr erinnert euch alle noch daran wie unheimlich schief die ganze Aktion lief. Zwar schafften es die fünf Freunde mit ein wenig größerer Hilfe von Duplica Misty aufzuspüren und gar zu befreien, doch während der Flucht wurde Ash von Missigno, dem geheimnisvollen Dämon aus vergangenen Zeiten, lahmgelegt. So mußte Misty Ash gezwungenermaßen zurücklassen." Ich pruste kurz in mein Taschentuch. „Was für eine tragische Wendung des Schicksals..." Ich sollte mich wirklich zusammenreißen, immerhin bin ich hier der Erzähler.

„Also, was werden die Freunde nun unternehmen? Findet es heraus." 

Geheimes TR Versteck (Ash)

Vergeblich zerrte ich an den Fesseln, als der Trupp aus Giovanni, den Kopfgeldjägern Dana und Léon und zwei Wächtern links und rechts von mir seinen Weg durch die letzten sichtbaren Anzeichen des Verlassens der Basis zum Hubschrauberlandeplatz folgte. Die Paralyse hatte mich nahezu einen Tag außer Gefecht gesetzt. Und als meine Kräfte langsam wieder zurückkamen, mußte ich zu meiner Verzweiflung feststellen, daß ich unfähig war auch nur einen kleinen Funken an Lichtmagie zu erzeugen. Es schien, so unrealistisch das war, daß die Fesseln, deren Material ich nicht kannte, einen hemmende bis neutralisierende Wirkung hatten. Da war ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher, denn noch war ich nicht in der Lage dies zu bestimmen. Günstig geschätzt hatte ich gerade einmal ein Drittel meines Leistungsvermögen zurückerlangt.

Die hellen Scheinwerfer, die das Flugfeld beleuchteten, blendeten mich. Ein weiterer Nachteil dieser verfluchten Fesseln. Giovanni stoppte an dem wartenden Helikopter und drehte sich zu mir um. „Du weißt, Junge. Du hast uns einen großen Gefallen getan. Von vornherein warst du es, den wir haben wollten, und nicht das kleine, widerspenstige Luder." Ich verzog keine Miene. „Mein Name ist Ash Ketchum", entgegnete ich, schwieg aber ansonsten. Wenn ich auf eine Diskussion eingehen würde, würde das Giovanni nur befriedigen. Und diesen Gefallen würde ich ihm nicht tun.

Mit einem Schulterzucken bestieg Giovanni den Hubschrauber und Léon schubste mich von hinten auf den Heli zu. „Deine Freunde werden uns nie finden. Und die netten kleinen Fesseln, die du da trägst, verhindern, daß du ihnen irgendwas erzählen kannst." Erneut schwieg ich. Der Hubschrauber stieg langsam auf und ließ das Gelände hinter sich.

„Wir werden sehen", murmelte ich und dachte dabei daran zurück, daß sich Duplica unbemerkt in das Computersystem gehackt hatte. Es gab also eine gute Chance, daß meine Freunde mich fanden. Das Einzigste, was ich tun konnte, war warten und durchhalten.  

**Meisterweihe ****I**** – Vier neue Meister - und ein fünfter**

Prismania City Arena (Misty)

Schweigend hockte ich am Fenster des hübsch eingerichteten – obwohl mich das momentan weniger interessierte – Raumes und versuchte an gar nichts zu denken. Nur funktionierte das leider nicht so ganz wie ich es mir vorstellte. Immer wieder schien sich Ash Bild unweigerlich in mein Bewußtsein zu schleichen, wie er gelähmt und unfähig sich zu bewegen da hockte  Und da war nichts, was ich hätte tun können, als Mew mich mit ihrer Kontrolle davon geschleppt hatte. Ich wußte, daß es wahr war. Irgendwo tief in mir drin, wußte ich es.

Mit diesem Bild vermischte sich sooft die Erinnerung an die Träume – Visionen, korrigierte ich mich, die wir beide hatten. Es schienen tatsächlich Vorhersehungen der Zukunft gewesen zu sein. Unserer Zukunft. Ich ärgerte mich nicht daran gedacht zu haben, als sie mich gefangen hatten, ich hätte Ash warnen können, daß so etwas passiert, darauf vorbereiten und vielleicht...

„Du weißt... Selbst, wenn du das getan hättest, was wären die Alternativen gewesen?" erklang Mews sanfte Stimme aus der Richtung des Bettes, auf dem sich sie und Pikachu ausruhten, während Moty auf dem Fußboden daneben döste. Müde drehte ich mich zu ihnen um. Wie lange hatte ich jetzt hier schon gestanden? Minuten? Stunden? Ich wußte es nicht.

Pikachu bedachte mich mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. „Ash wäre trotzdem gekommen. Außerdem konnte niemand von uns wissen, mit was wir uns wirklich eingelassen haben." Es war erstaunlich wie gefaßt Pikachu das Ganze aufnahm. Aber mir war klar, daß sie nur meinetwegen ihre eigenen Gefühle unterdrückte. Ihre Fähigkeit zu sprechen hatte ich nahezu reaktionslos zur Kenntnis genommen. Es war keine große Überraschung mehr.

Mein Blick fiel in diesem Moment auf den kleinen Nachttisch. Auf dem fünf – Tandy war immer noch in Duplicas Obhut – normal gefärbte und fünf in verschiedenen Farben schimmernde Pokébälle lagen. Ashs Pokébälle. „Ich schätze irgendwann müssen wir es ihnen sowieso erzählen." Die Bälle der Vögel, Mews und Pikachus ignorierend, nahm ich die normalen Pokébälle und machte mich mit diesen auf hinter die Arena.

Im Freien angekommen sah ich eine Weile auf in den sternenklaren Himmel. Erinnerungen an solche Momente, die ich mit Ash hatte, kamen auf. Es waren so wenige gewesen. Wir hatten so wenig Zeit für eine normale Entwicklung einer Beziehung. Von einer Gefahr in die nächste waren wir gestolpert. Und doch... Diese wenigen stillen Momente trauter Zweisamkeit vergaß man nicht so schnell. Wer weiß, wann wir je wieder einen erleben würden...

„Nun?" Dieses Mal erschreckte mich Mews Stimme wirklich und ich wischte die Gedanken für den Moment beiseite. Ich sah noch einmal auf die Pokébälle, nahm einen kurzen Atemzug und warf dann einfach alle gleichzeitig. „Kommt raus!"

Tatsächlich war ich etwas überrascht, als der Befehl direkt beantwortet wurde. Es stimmte wohl tatsächlich, daß Pokémon die Personen, die ihrem Trainer am Nähesten stehen, als gleichgestellt ansehen. Und so stand ich fünf Pokémon gegenüber, die mich neugierig ansahen. Da waren Tauboss, Schiggy, Bisasam und...

„Wow..." Für den Moment war ich sprachlos, als ich Gluraks imposante Erscheinung betrachtete. Der weiße Körper glitzerte ein wenig in der Dunkelheit. Dann erblickte ich Smettbo – oder was einmal Smettbo gewesen war... immer noch ist... keine Ahnung – und ich war vollkommen überwältigt. Ein silberschimmernder Körper, goldene Flügel mit weißer Zeichnung, sowie weiße Gliedmaßen und saphirblaue Augen.

Ich sah zu Mew und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben sah ich sie tatsächlich perplex, woraus man offensichtlich schließen konnte, daß sie genauso wenig Ahnung davon gehabt hatte. Die fünf Pokémon sahen uns fragend an, jedes in seiner ganz speziellen Art, auf die man wohl nicht weiter eingehen muß. Schließlich begann Glurak, überraschend ruhig. Ich hatte etwas, nun ja... Aufbrausenderes erwartet. Vielleicht die Auswirkungen der Entwicklung. „Was ist geschehen, Misty? Es ist doch etwas, oder? Das kann ich deutlich spüren." Smettbo, das neben Glurak in der Luft flatterte, ergänzte leicht gedrückt: „Es ist etwas mit Ash, oder?"

Ich schluckte schwer. Den beiden brauchte ich wohl nicht mehr viel erklären, Bisasam und Schiggy hingegen warfen sich bereits besorgte Blicke zu und auch Tauboss fragende Augen bohrten sich förmlich durch mich hindurch.

Schließlich sprudelte alles aus mir hervor. Der Kampf, die versuchte Flucht, das Zurücklassen von Ash. „Das Schlimmste war", schloß ich leise. „Ich konnte überhaupt nichts tun..." Wieder fühlte ich die Tränen kommen und diesmal gab ich ihnen nach und sank leise schluchzend auf die Knie.

„Bisa." Verwundert hob ich den Kopf an. Bisasam und Schiggy hatten sich an meine Seite gekuschelt. „Schiggy, Schiggy." Das Gefühl von etwas Weichem auf meiner Schulter ließ mich aufschauen und ich blickte direkt in Tauboss tiefe und... vertrauende Augen?

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ash liegt uns allen sehr am Herzen, deswegen werden wir ihn gemeinsam suchen", erklärte Smettbo bestimmt. Glurak schenkte mir ebenfalls einen sympathisch, aufmunternden Blick und meinte milde: „Das war sehr tapfer, daß du dem so lange standgehalten hast. Ich weiß wirklich nicht – und das ist die Wahrheit – ob ich dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre."

Eine einzelne Träne rannte meine Wange hinunter. Ich war schlichtweg gerührt von all der Zuneigung. Ja, wir teilten denselben Verlust, denselben Schmerz. Und wir würden das zusammen durchstehen.

(Erika)

Leicht verschlafen trottete ich in die Küche des Wohnbereichs der Arena, aus der mir gleich der angenehme Geruch einiger seltener Pflanzen entgegenschlug, sowie eigentlich in jedem Raum. Diese hier waren morgens besonders hilfreich, um einigermaßen wach zu werden. Aber gemessen daran wie lange ich gestern aufgeblieben war, wollte sich die Wirkung noch nicht so recht einstellen.

Halb im Tran machte ich mich daran einen schönen starken Kaffee zuzubereiten. Eigentlich bevorzugte ich ja einen guten Kräutertee aber heute Morgen brauchte ich wohl etwas Stärkeres.

„Ich merke, eine harte Nacht gehabt, hm?" Für einen Moment gefror ich an Ort und Stelle, als ich die vertraute Stimme hörte. Doch eigentlich war ich eher weniger überrascht, irgendwie hatte ich so etwas erwartet.

„Guten Morgen, Celebi", entgegnete ich gefaßt und drehte mich um. Celebi hockte auf einer Stuhllehne, so daß man ihn gar nicht hätte sehen können, wenn man reinkommt und schenkte mir ein Lächeln. „Du scheinst gar nicht überrascht", meinte Celebi etwas enttäuscht. Seufzend ließ ich mich ihm gegenüber nieder. „Nicht wirklich. In letzter Zeit überrascht mich so schnell gar nichts mehr." Celebi nickte nur.

Mir war schon relativ klar, warum er hier war. Und die Tatsache, daß Celebi erst jetzt gekommen war, machte mich etwas wütend. „Du weißt, du hättest eher kommen können", murmelte ich gerade so laut, daß er es hörte. Ein Hauch von Reue huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht allwissend, Erika, das solltest du wissen. Ich schätze, ES hat wohl meine Sicht ein wenig vernebelt. Was geschehen ist, tut mir Leid, doch es ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern."

Ich wollte etwas erwidern aber kam nicht dazu, denn in diesem Moment, kam der nächste Frühaufsteher zu mir. „Morgen, Erika. Ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden gehört..." begann Mew, als sie in den Raum schwebte. „Guten Morgen, Schwester." Mew stoppte, fuhr langsam zu Celebi herum und verharrte dann in der Luft. „Du..." hauchte sie und ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich bei ihr sah. Freude, Unglauben, ein wenig Wut? Es war schwer zu sagen.

„Es ist lange her, Mew." Mew schluckte. „Ja." Ihre Stimme war etwas kalt und ich konnte ein Hauch von Verletztheit erkennen. Celebi schien das ebenfalls erkannt zu haben und beeilte sich etwas zu sagen. „Schau. Ich weiß, du bist nicht gerade glücklich darüber aber wir haben alle unsere Aufgaben. Was ich tue ist genauso wichtig wie deine Arbeit hier. Jemand muß nun mal den Zeitstrom überwachen."

Mew schwieg eine Weile und sagte dann simpel: „Ich weiß." Ein paar Tränen flossen, was wie ich gelernt hatte sehr selten bei diesen Pokémon war, und kurz darauf umarmte Celebi seine Schwester mit seinen kleinen Armen. „Du weißt, du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt", meinte Mew jetzt schon wesentlich glücklicher. Ich mußte unwillkürlich lachen. „Du mußt reden. Nach allem, was ich erfahren habe, bist du auch nicht gerade die Unschuld in Person in dieser Richtung." Celebi schmunzelte. „Familienerbe, denke ich."

Nach einer Weile Smalltalk oder besser Geschwistertratsch und einem belebenden Kaffee für mich, kamen wir wieder auf ernstere Themen zu sprechen. „Also ich schätze einmal, du bist gekommen, um mich von meinem Versprechen zu entbinden, mich unter keinen Umständen in die Sache einzumischen?" Dieses Versprechen oder besser diesen Schwur mußte ich geben, als wir damals mit unserer Mission fertig waren und Celebi ankündigte, er hätte noch eine Menge anderes zu erledigen. Was auch immer geschah, ich sollte meine Kräfte nicht verwenden, bevor er mir die Erlaubnis dazu gab. Die Welt war damals noch nicht bereit gewesen für Meister wie wir es waren und Celebi konnte die Erweckung zum Pflanzenmeister nicht einfach rückgängig machen.

„Das auch", erklärte Celebi ernst. Er sah Mew an und fügte hinzu: „Ich schätze, ihr wißt bereits, was ihr gegen Missigno unternehmen müßt?"

„Ash hatte so eine Idee..." begann Mew. „Ich bin gekommen, um euch dabei zu helfen. Wir führen die Zeremonie heute Mittag durch, wenn alle wach sind. Wir haben doch acht, oder?" Mew schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit Ash und Richie insgesamt sieben." Celebi überlegte kurz. „Das läßt sich nicht ändern. Sie brauchen eh etwas Zeit. Was uns die Möglichkeit gibt noch eine geeignete Person zu finden."

(Richie)

Unbeweglich stand ich etwas abseits des Kreises aus vier Personen. Auf der anderen Seite lehnte Erika im Schatten der Wand. Es war ein wenig kühl durch den Wind, der durch den Hinterhof der Arena wehte aber direkt im Sonnenlicht war es immer noch so heiß wie im Hochsommer.

Der Morgen war ein ziemliches Wirrwarr aus Fragen gewesen, als wir letztendlich alle aufgestanden waren und unseren Gast entdeckt hatten. Nun ich war weniger überrascht gewesen, da ich die starke Aura Celebis bereits beim Aufwachen wahrgenommen hatte, besser gesagt, die Wahrnehmung dieser Aura hatte mich aufgeweckt...

Ich studierte die Gesichter. Gestern konnten nur wenige Schlüsse über den psychischen Zustand der Gruppe gemacht werden. Um Sabrina sorgte ich mich weniger, selbst wenn bei ihr eine Art Schockeffekt stattgefunden hatte. Rocko war ruhig – nein, eher emotionslos. Das sorgte mich aber genauso wenig. Mir war klar, daß er vernünftig bleiben würde. Beide würden weniger Probleme haben mit dem, was vor ihnen lag.

Was mich wirklich besorgte, waren Misty und Duplica. Zwar schien Misty heute gefaßter als gestern aber seltsamerweise schien sie Duplica fast automatisch aus dem Weg zu gehen, während diese wiederum stets versuchte Misty etwas aufzuheitern... Was nicht gerade half.

Ein leises Geräusch erhaschte meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und zu Sparky, der auf meiner Schulter hockte. „Du bist besorgt über die beiden?" Ich war nicht verwundert. Wie ich gemerkt hatte wurde der Bund zwischen Trainer und Pokémon durch die Evolution nur noch weiter gestärkt. „Ja. Findest du nicht auch, sie benehmen sich etwas seltsam?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Mir schien, daß Mistress Misty und Mistress Duplica schon immer etwas streitsüchtig waren", erklang Shadows Stimme von der anderen Seite. Mittlerweile war mir klar, daß seine Einstellung wohl von wenigem Menschenkontakt kommen mußte. Ich hoffte nur, es würde mit der Zeit besser werden. „Das schon... Aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, daß das nur Fassade war. Gemessen daran wie oft sich Ash und Misty früher gestritten haben... Sinnloses Aufziehen, würde ich sagen." Mit einem Blick auf Misty und Duplica, die sich gerade einen kurzen Blick zuwarfen, bevor Misty schnell wieder wegschaute, ergänzte ich: „Diese Spannung zwischen den beiden ist anders..."

„Vielleicht Nachwirkungen der Folter?" schlug Sparky vor. Nachdenklich rieb ich mein Kinn. „Nichts von dem, was Misty erzählt hat, läßt darauf schließen. Natürlich nur davon ausgehend, daß sie auch alles berichtet hat..." Shadow sah etwas angewidert drein. „Psychische Folterung... Ich bin nur froh, daß mein Typ immun dagegen ist."

Als ich etwas erwidern wollte, hatten die beiden Geschwister ihr Gespräch endlich beendet und schwebten nun in die Mitte des Kreises. Celebi schaute kurz von einem zum anderen und erhob dann seine Stimme. „Ich verstehe, daß ihr alle etwas besorgt seid, wegen dem, was wir nun vorhaben. Aber glaubt mir, sobald ihr einmal im Einklang mit eurem Element seid, wird es euch ganz natürlich vorkommen." Etwas, dem ich nur zustimmen konnte.

„Ash sagte ein Meisterzirkel wäre das Einzige was hilft, also bringen wir es hinter uns", entgegnete Misty schlicht. Es schmerzte ein wenig, sie so kühl zu sehen, aber wie schon erwähnt, im Gegensatz zu gestern war es schon ein ganzes Stück besser. Vielleicht lag es auch an ihrem Element, was ja schon teilweise zutage getreten war.

Mew fuhr fort: „Für den Prozeß müßt ihr ein Pokémon auswählen, daß euer Partner sein soll und als Fokus für die elementare Energie dient. Es muß ein Pokémon sein, das eurem Element entspricht und zu dem ihr bereits eine längere und tiefere Verbindung habt. Anders könnte der Prozeß fehlschlagen und nach hinten losgehen."

Alle bestätigten dies stumm und wählten ihre Pokémon, die keine große Überraschung waren. Misty ihr Starmie und Rocko sein Onix, obwohl ich sah, daß er liebend gerne Vulpix nehmen wollte. Sabrina sah zu Sunny, woraufhin diese an ihre Seite trat und meinte: „Ich bin auch eine Art Wächter wie Shadow. Nur auf einer etwas niedrigeren Stufe. Du brauchst trotzdem noch ein Pokémon als Partner, genauso wie die anderen." Daraufhin wählte Sabrina ihr Simsala, was auch keine Überraschung war.

Duplica sah etwas verwirrt drein und schaute dann zu den beiden Geschwistern auf. „Und ich? Was wäre dann eigentlich mein Element? Normal?" Für den Moment schien Mew keine richtige Antwort darauf zu haben. „Nimm einfach dein Ditto. Es bleibt eh nichts anderes übrig, was den Anforderungen einer engen Beziehung entspricht", sprang Celebi für seine Schwester ein. Duplica sah immer noch fragend drein, nickte aber und schluckte die Frage hinunter. Mittlerweile hatten wir alle verstanden, daß Celebi Dinge nur erklärte, wenn er wollte und direkte Fragen waren nahezu sinnlos.

Eine regenbogenfarbene Aura legte sich um die zwei Geschwister und weitete sich immer weiter aus, bis eine Kuppel aus multikoloriertem Licht Misty, Duplica, Rocko, Sabrina und ihre Pokémon vollkommen einhüllte. Trotz alledem konnte man sie immer noch erkennen, da die Hülle semitransparent war.

„Ihr, die ihr hier steht und nach der Macht eines Meisters trachtet. Euer Potential wurde bestätigt und ihr wurdet akzeptiert. Möget ihr nun annehmen, was in euch schlummert, möget ihr die Macht mit der Verantwortung nehmen, möget ihr nie eure Kräfte für euren persönlichen Erfolg oder gar Machtstreben mißbrauchen." Danach schwieg Celebi eine ganze Weile und nichts geschah, während die Gruppe erwartungsvoll zu Mew und Celebi aufblickte. Sabrina begriff als Erste, daß dies eine Aufforderung war, zu akzeptieren was Celebi gesagt hatte, und nickte wortlos. Als der Rest der Gruppe ihrer Geste folgte, schien das Licht noch einmal an Intensität zu gewinnen. „So sei es."

Beide Celebi und Mew, begannen in einer seltsamen Sprache zu sprechen. Ihre Stimmen wurden immer eindringlicher und verschmolzen in eine. Mit der letzten Silbe zersplitterte die Kuppel und vier Lichter entsprangen der purpurblauen Kugel, die sich um die Geschwister geschlossen hatte.

Das Erste war ein klares Blau, jedoch schimmernd in allen möglichen Facetten. Dieses schwebte wie ich erwartet hatte zu Misty. Sie und ihr Starmie wurden in dieses funkelnde Licht getaucht, es gab ein Aufblitzen und die Veränderung war vollzogen - ich fragte mich, ob es bei mir auch so kurz gewesen war.

Eine Meisterrobe samt Umhang umwehte elegant Mistys Figur. Ihre Haare waren noch ein Stück länger und hingen ihr frei über die Schultern. Ein einzelner weißer, achtzackiger Stern zierte ihre Kleidung. Ihr Starmie hatte sich ebenfalls verändert. Anstatt der versetzten Spitzen waren diese nun kreisrund auf derselben Höhe angeordnet mit einer Gesamtzahl von Zwölf. Die Hauptfarbe war ein dunkles Marineblau, der Ring um den Purpurrot funkelnden Edelstein hatte eine silbernschimmernde Farbe angenommen.

Mittlerweile geschah selbes mit den anderen Drei. Sabrinas Farbe war ein dunkles Violettblau, die Farbe des Zwielichts, ein purpurnes Zeichen aus einem Halbmond kombiniert mit einer kleinen Sonne prangte auf ihrer Kleidung. Während Sunny keine sichtbare Veränderung durchgemacht hatte, unterschied sich Simsala grundsätzlich nur in der Kolorierung, die der von Sabrinas Kutte glich. Der Kopf war etwas spitzer und anstatt der zwei Löffel hielt es nun zwei, sehr gefährlich aussehende Energieklingen in der Form von Katanas.

Rocko hingegen trug eine Mischung aus einer braunen Kutte mit einem grauen Umhang, bei dem man nicht einordnen konnte, ob er wirklich Grau oder ein wenig Silbern war. Auf beiden prangte ein schwarzes Steinsymbol. Sein Onix hatte die selbe Farbe wie Rockos Umhang angenommen, es wirkte fast ein wenig kristallin.

Was Duplica anging...

(Duplica)

Ich blinzelte kurz, als das Licht abebbte. Ich trug eine hellpurpurne Kutte und Umhang, nahezu perfekt mit Dittos Farbe übereinstimmend. Mein Symbol war eine seltsame silbergoldene Scheibe. Ich hätte es ja als Ying Yang bezeichnet aber es war viergeteilt und hielt die vier Symbole von Erde, Feuer, Wind und Wasser. Grundelemente, stellte ich fest. Aber das war doch eigentlich Quatsch. Misty hielt das Wasserelement, was in aller Welt war ich nun?

Außerdem, mal von der veränderten Kleidung abgesehen, fühlte ich keine Veränderung. „Was ist, Duplica?" Ich zuckte zusammen und sah auf Ditto hinunter, das sich ebenfalls nicht verändert hatte wie ich es eigentlich erwartet hatte. „Sollte ich nicht irgendeine Veränderung fühlen?" Ditto war ebenfalls verwirrt. „Ja. Ich dachte, es passiert jetzt etwas außergewöhnliches. So schön es ja ist in menschlicher Sprache sprechen zu können."

„Keine Sorge", erklang Celebis Stimme von rechts und wir drehten uns um. Die anderen waren ebenfalls herübergekommen, inklusive Erika und Richie. „Bei dir braucht es ein wenig bis sich die Kraft vollständig entfaltet", erklärte er. _Wenn du mir jetzt auch noch sagen würdest, was ich nun abbekommen habe_, dachte ich mißmutig aber schluckte die Frage hinunter. Ich hätte eh keine Antwort bekommen.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt gehen, oder?" Meine Blick schweifte zu Misty. Erstaunlich wie ruhig sie wirkte. Vielleicht bekam ich jetzt ja endlich eine Chance herauszufinden, was eigentlich ihr Problem war. Schob sie mir etwa die Schuld für irgendwas in die Schuhe? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, irgend etwas getan zu haben. Doch als ich nun erneut Augenkontakt suchte, sah sie schnell wieder zur Seite.

„Nein, Misty. Ich weiß genauso gut wie du, daß wir nicht viel Zeit haben. Aber so sind wir nicht in der Lage etwas zu unternehmen", beantwortete Mew Mistys Frage. Diese wollte etwas antworten aber Pikachu sprang auf ihre Schulter und meinte sanft: „Sie hat recht. Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wo wir anfangen sollen." Misty schwieg, nickte dann aber zaghaft.

„Und was tun wir nun?" wollte Rocko wissen und ich war froh für eine Stimme der Vernunft. Es war irgendwie eine unsichere Stimmung über die Gruppe gefallen. Hier standen wir nun, alles alte Freunde und doch plötzlich so verschieden. Es war nicht zu leugnen, daß wir alle etwas besorgt über das waren, was wohl vor uns lag. Was auch immer das war...

„Es wird das Beste sein, wir teilen uns auf", erklärte Erika. „Jeder von euch braucht noch eine Menge Erfahrung im Umgang mit seinen Kräften. Selbst, wenn wir Team Rockets Hauptquartier finden, wo sie Ash wahrscheinlich hingebracht haben, können wir nicht einfach dort reinrennen. Wir könnten ein wenig Rückendeckung gebrauchen." Das war ein sinnvoller Vorschlag. „Ich bin sicher, wir kriegen eine Menge Leute zusammen, die uns helfen wollen", gab ich zu bedenken und die anderen nickten.

„Gut. Ich werde dann versuchen dieses HQ aufzuspüren und ein wenig auszukundschaften. Ich habe schon etwas mehr Erfahrung und mein Element ist mir dabei wesentlich hilfreicher", ergriff Richie die Initiative. Sabrina neben mir schenkte Richie einen langen, abschätzenden Blick, nickte dann jedoch. „Gut, und der Rest von uns geht einzeln wie Erika gesagt hat und sucht Leute, die bereit sind uns zu helfen. Erika hat recht. Wir werden genug mit Missigno zu tun haben und können uns nicht auch noch um den Rest kümmern."

Erneut fiel in diesem Moment mein Blick auf Misty und mir kam eine Idee. „Ich finde, Misty sollte nicht alleine gehen. Nicht in diesem Zustand. Ich denke, ich werde mit ihr gehen. Allein schon, weil ich eh keine Ahnung habe, wozu ich eigentlich fähig bin." Dieses Mal erwiderte Misty meinen Blick aber es war nicht viel zu erkennen. Für einen Moment blitzte ein wenig Trotz darin auf und ich dachte schon, sie würde mein Angebot abweisen, aber dann schien sie sich zusammenzureißen. „In Ordnung." Es war eine simple Bestätigung. Aber das reichte mir vorerst.

Randbezirke der Safari Zone (Erika)

Es war schon spät, als Celebi und ich endlich unser Ziel erreichten. Wir waren noch einige Kandidaten durchgegangen, die den Anforderungen der achten Person entsprachen, bevor die Gruppe sich aufgeteilt hatte,. Der allgemeine Konsens war, daß die Person in die Gruppe passen mußte, da wie Mew bemerkte die Harmonie ein entscheidender Faktor sein würde. So reduzierte sich die Auswahl rapide. Vivien war zu unerfahren und mit Rocko hatten wir schon eine ähnliche elementare Kraft. Wir brauchten etwas Stärkeres. Koga und Aya wurden aufgezählt aber gleich wieder verworfen. Ihr Element war zu anfällig. Major Bob war zu, uhm... extravagant und paßte einfach nicht. Pyro würde ein starkes Element beitragen aber er war viel zu alt und niemand kannte ihn wirklich gut.

Zum Glück brachte uns Pyro zumindest auf eine Lösung. Sabrina hatte vor kurzem mit ihm gesprochen und er hatte ihr von einer sehr hoffnungsvollen, jungen Person erzählt, die sicher eine gute Feuertrainerin werden könnte. Nun sie war nicht wirklich eine Trainerin, Züchterin würde eher zutreffen, wenn überhaupt. Auf jeden Fall kannten sie sowohl Misty, als auch Rocko, was ihr einen großen Bonus verschaffte. Jetzt galt es nur noch ihr das schonend beizubringen...

„Wohin?" wandte ich mich an Celebi, der etwas über meiner Schulter schwebte. Unschlüssig stand ich vor dem breiten Gelände. Auf einem Schild über dem Eingang stand in großen Buchstaben gedruckt: Big P Ranch.

„Ich schlage vor wir gehen erst mal die Stallungen absuchen. Um diese Zeit ist wahrscheinlich, daß sie dort ist." Ich nickte und machte mich auf dem Weg. Die Größe der Ranch beeindruckte mich und vom Aussehen einiger Pokémon, die ich auf meinem Weg erblickte, war mir klar, warum diese so geschätzt wurden.

Die Ställe waren leer, also begaben wir uns weiter zu den Gattern, wo ein paar Tauros friedlich grasten. Ein Arkani hockte wachsam auf einem Zaunpfeiler. Etwas weiter war ein größeres Gatter, das offensichtlich fürs Reittraining benutzt wurde.

Das Scharren von Hufen ließ mich zur Seite blicken. Am anderen Rand kam gerade ein prächtig aussehendes Gallopa zum Halt und dessen Reiterin schwang sich behende hinunter. Sie tätschelte ihr Gallopa, festigte ihren Zopf und führte es dann zur Pforte.

Dort wartete ich auch schon auf sie. „Lara Laramie, schätze ich?"

(Lara)

Bis hierhin war mein Tag normal verlaufen. Tägliche Arbeit, tägliches Training, Gallopa war erneut ein wenig schneller geworden und auch die Kondition schien wieder besser als in der vergangenen Woche, wo es ein wenig geschwächelt und ich schon befürchtet hatte, Gallopa hätte sich etwas eingefangen. Wie gesagt bis hierhin war alles normal abgelaufen.

Als ich die junge Frau am Gatter lehnen und interessiert zu mir rüberschauen sah, hatte ich gleich so ein Gefühl, daß bald nicht mehr alles so normal sein würde. Die Frau hatte schwarzblaue Haare, ein elegantes Kleid mit Blumenbestickungen u.ä., sie kam mir von irgendwoher bekannt vor, doch konnte ich sie im Moment nicht zuordnen. Das Wesen über ihrer Schulter war mir allerdings unbekannt. Es schien eine Art Pflanzenpokémon zu sein aber was für eins wußte ich nicht. Jedenfalls lebte es nicht hier auf der Ranch oder dem dazugehörigen Schutzgebiet. Wenn es überhaupt in Mengen existierte, was ich doch stark bezweifelte.

„Lara Laramie, schätze ich?" stellte die Frau fest. „Wer möchte das wissen?" gab ich zurück, nicht bereit nachzugeben. Erst einmal, wollte ich herausfinden, mit wem ich es zu tun hatte, bevor ich ein Gespräch anfing. Es kam nämlich nicht selten vor, daß irgendwelche Schmeichler, Betrüger und anderer Abschaum auf die Ranch kam. Nun niemand würde es wagen etwas zu versuchen, wenn mein Arkani in der Nähe war. Dieses war bereits elegant zu uns herübergekommen.

Die Frau schwieg kurz und lächelte dann. „Soviel zu meinem Bekanntheitsgrad." Sie machte eine merkwürdige Geste und wie von Zauberhand hatte sie ein kleines, mehrfarbiges Objekt in der Hand. Sofort verstand ich. „Erika, Prismania City Arenaleiter." Ich nickte dumpf, war aber immer noch etwas perplex von ihrem kleinem Trick. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Gerade als die junge Arenaleiterin eine Antwort geben wollte, zuckte das merkwürdige Pokémon zusammen. „Duckt euch!" Meine Instinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle und ich verdrängte die Verwunderung über die Fähigkeit des Pokémons zu sprechen ganz weit in die hinterste Ecke meines Bewußtseins.

Blitzschnell tauchte ich zu Boden, gleichzeitig stieß sich Erika vom Geländer ab und vollführte einen eleganten Rückwärtssalto, den man ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Kurz darauf fegte etwas extrem Heißes über die Stelle, wo wir uns eben noch befanden. Der doppelte Feuerstrahl war eine Mischung aus Kobaltblau und Schwarz und jagte einen Schauer meine Wirbelsäule hinunter. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was das ausgelöst hatte.

Trotzdem drehte ich mich um und was ich sah, ließ mich augenblicklich wünschen, das hier wäre nur ein schlechter Alptraum. Ich kannte nun ja Pyros Hundemon aber gegen diese Kreaturen vor mir war Pyros Hundemon ein niedliches Welpchen...

Die Farbe der abnormalen Pokémon erreichte ein so tiefes Schwarz, daß es scheinbar jeden Funken Licht in seiner Gegend aufsaugte. Die Augen glühten in einem schauderhaften Rot. Es waren gut ein halbes Dutzend, die sich in einem Halbkreis vor uns aufgebaut hatten.

Gallopa machte unsicher einige Schritte rückwärts in die Koppel hinein, selbst Arkani schaute nicht gerade selbstbewußt drein, blieb aber ansonsten unbeweglich. Ich sah unschlüssig zu Erika, die einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. „Laufen?" Sie blickte sich um, wieder zurück zu den grollenden... was auch immer. „Nein... Das würde nichts bringen." Sie schimmerte kurz in einer blattgrünen Aura und vom nächsten Moment auf den anderen hatte sich ihre Kleidung vollkommen geändert. Momentan hatte ich aber weniger Zeit darauf einzugehen, denn die ersten der merkwürdige Hundemons kamen näher.

Erika brachte drei Pokébälle zum Vorschein. Ein Duflor, Tangela und Bisaknosp erschienen. Das unbekannte Pokémon hielt sich etwas zurück. „Ich glaube, das wird nichts. Ich kann gegen beide Typen nicht viel ausrichten." Dessen Trainerin (?) nahm das nur nebenbei zur Kenntnis und bereitete bereits eine Attacke vor.

„Solarreserve aktivieren." Alle drei Pokémon begannen wie zur Vorbereitung eines Solarstrahls zu leuchten. Erika brachte ihre Hände vor der Brust zusammen. "LUNARWELLE!" Drei andersfarbige Solarstrahlen mixten sich mit Erikas eigenem – wie auch immer sie das machte – und kombinierte sich in einem flächendeckenden Angriff aus schimmernden Licht.

Der Einschlag rief eine kleine Explosion hervor und als ich wieder etwas erkennen konnte, waren es nur noch vier Kreaturen, die dort standen. Nur waren diese jetzt noch erregter. Ein Blick auf Erika und ihre Pokémon sagte mir, daß diese noch geschwächt von dem Kraftaufwand waren.

Ich zögerte nicht lange, als die vorderen zwei Kreaturen auf uns zusprangen. „Arkani, Turbotempo kombiniert mit Bodycheck. Gallopa, Feuerwirbel auf die anderen beiden!" befahl ich und in perfekter Synchronisation traten beide Pokémon in Aktion. Arkani rammte gleich beide Hundemons innerhalb eines Augenzwinkerns. Die anderen beiden wollten ebenfalls vorpreschen, fanden sich aber in einer Wand aus Flammen wieder.

Arkani befand sich mittlerweile zwischen seinen zwei Gegnern. „Arkani, Agilität und Doppelkick!" Als ob es darauf gewartet hatte, teilte Arkani in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit harte Tritte mit seinen Vorderpfoten aus und ließ die Hundemons zurückweichen.

Nun sah ich meine Chance gekommen, da sich Arkani und Gallopa nun auf den jeweils gegenüberliegenden Seiten befanden. „Feuertornado!" Simultan spieen Arkani und Gallopa einen Feuersturm, auf den selbst Pyros Magmar stolz sein könnte. Beide Angriffe trafen sich über den vier Kreaturen und erzeugten ein wirbelndes und heulendes Inferno aus Flammen um diese herum. Eine meterhohe Flammensäule schlängelte sich gen Himmel und ich mußte meine Augen gegen das ausbrechende Licht abschirmen.

Als die Flammen langsam erstickten, zeugte nur noch verbranntes Gras und rauchende Asche von der ehemaligen Existenz der Kreaturen. „Wow..." brachte Erika nun hervor. „Ich wußte nicht, daß Dämonenpokémon schwach gegen ihr eigenes Element sind." Das unbekannte Pokémon nickte schwach. „Ich auch nicht..."

(Erika)

Geduldig wartete ich ab bis das jüngere Mädchen, was mir gegenüber saß, die ganze Geschichte verarbeitet hatte. Lara hatte angeboten, ich könnte über Nacht hierbleiben und ich hatte die Gelegenheit dann auch gleich beim Schopf ergriffen.

Nachdenklich studierte ich Laras Gesicht. Sie war definitiv verwirrt und ich konnte ihr das nicht verübeln. Ich war wohl in ungefähr derselben Verfassung, als vor einigen Jahren Celebi zu mir gekommen war und mich um Hilfe bat. Gut, es war etwas anders aber im Gegensatz zu den andern, die mehr oder weniger – so blöd das jetzt auch klang – damit aufgewachsen waren, konnte ich Laras Gefühle im Moment wohl am ehesten verstehen.

Als sie nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte und nur nachdenklich ins Leere starrte, stand ich auf, setzte mich dann neben sie und legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Lara sah auf und begegnete meinem Blick. Ich bemühte mich um ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Glaub mir, ich weiß wie du dich fühlen mußt. Das ist sicher alles sehr verwirrend und plötzlich. Glaub mir, niemand zwingt dich etwas zu tun." Celebi auf der anderen Seite wollte widersprechen aber ich gab ihm einen warnenden Blick und er schwieg – für den Moment.

Lara schien jetzt noch verwirrter, was wiederum mich verwirrte. „Hä... Wovon redest du? Ich finde den Gedanken cool." *Schweißtropfen Erika* Das traf mich jetzt unvorbereitet und ich fragte verblüfft: „Und warum warst du dann die ganze Zeit so nachdenklich?" Ein Hauch von Traurigkeit trat in ihre Augen und mit abwesender Stimme meinte sie: „Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, was sie dem armen Ash wohl antun und wie schrecklich das für Misty sein muß. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?" *Erika fällt im Animestil zu Boden* Die simple Einfachheit der Antwort machte mich sprachlos.

Schnell fing ich mich wieder und entgegnete hastig: „Natürlich, versteh ich das. Aber... hast du gar keine Angst vor dem, was mit dir passieren könnte?" Es war einen Moment still. Lara schien kurz zu überlegen und antwortete dann mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen: „Nö." *Schweißtropfen Erika UND Celebi*

Besorgt kam Celebi zu uns hinübergeschwebt und sah Lara scharf an – sie zuckte nicht mal! „Kind, das ist kein Spiel. Gerade das Element Feuer ist eines der verzehrendsten Grundelemente. Es ist schwierig zu meistern und kann sehr gefährlich selbst für dessen Manipulator werden", erklärte mein Wächter ernst. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich Laras selbstsicherer Gesichtsausdruck nicht geändert. „Hey, ich bin kein kleines Baby mehr, Alter. Wenn ich es schaffe ein Gallopa jedes Jahr zu einem neuen Rekord zu trimmen und nebenbei noch ein wenig Pokémontraining zu machen, dann krieg ich das auch hin. Außerdem, wenn die da das kann", sagte sie und zeigte auf mich, „dann kann ich das schon lange." Ich wollte protestieren, kam aber nicht dazu. „Und Ash ist in Schwierigkeiten. Er hat mir damals aus der Klemme geholfen, ohne ihn hätte Ponita sich vielleicht nie entwickelt, und da ist es doch ganz natürlich, daß ich helfe. Also wann fangen wir an?"

Das hatte sie fast alles in einem Atemzug gesagt und war nicht mal außer Atem. Ich sah perplex zu Celebi hinüber aber bekam nur einen perplexen Blick zurück. Dieses Mädchen war äußerst merkwürdig. Andererseits hatten wir nicht alle unsere kleinen Angewohnheiten...?

„Morgen", beantwortete Celebi schließlich ihre Frage. „Jetzt sollten wir uns alle erstmal ausruhen. Ich verspreche dazu werdet ihr sobald nicht mehr kommen."

(Celebi)

Es war noch früh am Morgen, nur kurz nach Sonnenaufgang. Lara hatte wie ich es erwartet hatte nicht viel Schlaf bekommen und uns dementsprechenden mit ihrem übertrieben optimistischen Enthusiasmus mitaufgeweckt. Nun jetzt waren wir einmal auf und da war es eh egal.

Nach einem ausgiebigen und – wie sowohl Erika, als auch ich bemerkt hatten – äußerst schmackhaften Frühstück hatten wir uns nach draußen begeben. In diesem Moment standen wir inmitten der Pferdekoppel zusammen mit Laras Gallopa und Arkani.

„Du sagst, ich müßte mich entscheiden?" wollte Lara nun bestimmt schon zum zehnten Mal heute Morgen wissen. Mir entwich ein genervter Seufzer. „Ja, Kind. Du mußt..."

„Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, ich bin kein Kind mehr", schoß Lara zurück. Ich lachte nur amüsiert. „Im Vergleich mit mir bist du noch ein Säugling, meine Liebe. Gerade erst geschlüpft." Lara schnaubte und murmelte: „Besserwisser." Sie verstummte für einen Moment. „Ok, da du gesagt hast, es geht hier um eine enge Bindung, werde ich wohl Gallopa hier nehmen", erklärte sie schließlich und legte ihrem Pokémon eine Hand auf den Rücken und warf Arkani einen bittenden Blick zu. Dieses nickte nur verstehend.

Gut, das war endlich geschafft, dann konnten wir ja endlich anfangen. Du meine Güte, die hatte mich schon angesteckt! Ein wirklich merkwürdiges Mädchen... „In Ordnung. Bleibt so wie ihr jetzt seid und laßt mich einfach machen. Ich hoffe nur, daß das funktioniert. Feuer ist nicht gerade etwas, was ich gut beherrsche."

Ich schwebte über Lara und ihr Gallopa und begann den gleichen Prozeß wie noch gestern zusammen mit Mew. Ich wünschte dieses Mal nur meine Schwester wäre ebenfalls hier. Wie gesagt Feuer war nicht unbedingt etwas, was ich allein gerne weiterreichen würde. Aber was getan werden mußte, das mußte eben getan werden.

Also schloß ich die Augen und ließ meine Kraft um mich herumfließen, als ich in eine tiefe Meditation abtauchte und die höheren Mächte, die uns erschaffen hatten, um Annahme meiner – unserer – Wahl zu bitten. Es war schwer, da ich das Element direkt berühren mußte. Gegen die Vier von gestern war ich gewappnet gewesen aber gegen Feuer war ich nun mal nicht gefeilt.

Die zehrende Hitze ignorierend stieß ich weiter vor bis ich im Zentrum war. Eine langsame, schwerwiegende Prozedur, die für die Personen in meiner Umgebung bestimmt die Wirkung mehrerer Minuten haben mußte. Schließlich erreichte ich mein Ziel und durchbrach die letzte Barriere, ein unwiderruflicher Beweis der Akzeptanz. Mein Geist nahm die leuchtende feuerrote Kugel mit sich und im nächsten Moment war mein Bewußtsein wieder zurück in der Realität.

Wie gestern nahm ich Lara ihren Eid ab und ließ dann die elementare Kugel aus Licht frei. Als der Glanz um sie verblaßte, trug sie eine wallend feurige Kutte, die aussah, als ob sie vollkommen aus Flammen bestand. Der Umhang war ein helles Gold und ihr Zeichen eine simple rote Flamme mit einem gezackten Ring darum.

Ihr Gallopa hatte ein paar geringe farbliche Veränderungen durchgemacht. Die Haut war etwas Weißer und das Horn auf seiner Stirn war ein pures Rot. Das wirklich auffallende waren die beiden zarten aber gleichzeitig kräftig wirkenden saphirblauen Flügel.

Auch Laras Arkani schien die Veränderung mitgemacht zu haben es war aber nichts Auffallendes zu sehen, bis auf die leicht dunklere, noch ein Stück mehr zu Rot hin tendierende Haut- oder besser Fellfarbe.

Ich merkte, daß ich nur flach atmete von der Anstrengung, und nahm mir einige Momente, um wieder klar denken zu können. „Das hätten wir also geschafft." Lara bestaunte beeindruckt ihr Gallopa. „Und du kannst damit jetzt wirklich fliegen", fragte sie, wohl keine echte Antwort erwartend. Gallopa schnaufte kurz und erwiderte sarkastisch. „Was denkst du wohl." Einen kurzen Augenblick war sie tatsächlich erschrocken aber die alte Einstellung kehrte schnell zurück und sie meinte fasziniert: „Cool." Ich seufzte. Das würde noch lustig werden...

Etwas erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Meine sensiblen Sinne schlugen an, als das unbestimmte Gefühl der Gefahr sich breit machte. Nicht gerade jetzt! Aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen. „Vorsichtig", zischte ich. „Etwas ist hier..." Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich um, Erikas Kleidung wechselte zu ihrer Meisterrobe. „Wo? Ich sehe nichts..." begann Lara irritiert, bevor sie ein ohrenbetäubend lautes Grollen unterbrach, das uns allen – mich eingeschlossen – durch Mark und Bein ging. Wir fuhren erschrocken in die Richtung des Grollens herum und sahen uns kurz darauf mit einem nahezu zehn Meter großen Garados konfrontiert!

(Lara)

Konfus sah ich mich um, konnte aber nichts erkennen auf das Celebis Warnung zurückzuführen gewesen wäre. Leicht genervt setzte ich an: „Wo? Ich sehe nichts..." Doch ich kam nie dazu zuende zu sprechen. Das folgende Grollen war fürchterlicher als alles, was ich je gehört hatte, und ich war fast sicher, daß mein Herz für einen Moment stehengeblieben war.

Was ich nun sah, als ich mich umdrehte, konnte nur als ein überdimensionaler Alptraum beschrieben werden. Ein gut zehn Meter hoher Alptraum mit einem gewaltigen Schlund und messerscharfen Reißzähnen, die an überdimensionale Stalagmiten erinnerten und ich war nicht gerade scharf darauf mit ihnen Bekanntschaft zu machen.

Das Garados hatte eine braunrote Farbe wie verhärtetes Blut. Die kleinen Flügel wirkten kräftig und es hielt sich mit ihnen gut einen Meter über dem Boden, wobei es fast aussah, als ob es schwebte. Alles in allem wirkte dieses Garados mehr wie ein Drache als die normalen Typen – als ob die nicht schon schlimm genug waren. Ein Garados war der Schrecken eines jeden Feuertrainers.

„Woah! Das ist mal was anderes", brachte Erika neben mir hervor und rief umgehend einen Blütensturm hervor, der ähnlich einer Rasierblattattacke wirkte aber wohl mehr einen Blättertanz darstellte. Das Garados sah den Angriff kommen. Seine Augen blitzen Weiß auf und die Attacke wurde von einer solch gewaltigen Windhose weggewischt, daß wir alle schleunigst zur Seite springen mußten.

Jetzt war ich wütend und wollte auch endlich einmal sehen, zu was ich eigentlich fähig war. In mich hineinfühlend schöpfte ich aus meiner Kraftquelle – ich hatte schnell verstanden wie das gemacht werden mußte – und versuchte mich an einem Flammenwurf wie ich ihn Dutzende Male von meinen und anderen Pokémon gesehen hatte. Das Ergebnis war eine kleine Stichflamme, die nicht mal ein Myrapla hätte ansengen können.

„*Schweißtropfen Lara* Ups..." Urplötzlich war das Garados über mir und fletschte seine riesigen Reißer. Panik machte sich in mir breit aber wenige Meter bevor es mich erwischen konnte, tauchte Celebi wie aus dem Nichts neben mir auf und im nächsten Augenblick waren wir einige Meter außer Reichweite.

Ich bekam einen tadelnden Blick von Celebi. „Du siehst, doch nicht so einfach, was?" Dieses Pokémon nervte mich schon seit es das erste Mal seinen Mund geöffnet hatte. Aber ich schätzte, daß beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Triezend streckte ich Celebi die Zunge raus und erwiderte keß: „Ich fang doch gerade erst an. Das nächste Mal klappt das bestimmt." Er schaute mich nur belustigt an und irgendwas in mir sagte mir, daß dem wohl nicht der Fall sein würde.

„Na, jetzt laß mich erst mal. Hoffentlich bin ich noch nicht eingerostet." Celebi preschte vor und baute sich vor dem Garados auf. Ein aberwitziges Bild. Das kleine Pflanzenpokémon wirkte wie ein Zwerg gegenüber diesem Ungeheuer. Garados sollte aber bald verstehen, daß Größe nicht alles war.

Abschätzend seinen Gegner musternd verharrte Celebi in der Luft und wartete anscheinend nur auf einen Angriff. Der kam, mit erstaunlich brutaler Schnelligkeit. Doch bevor Garados blinzeln konnte, war Celebi hinter diesem. Das war kein Teleport gewesen, man hatte nicht mal die kleinste Bewegung oder Luftverzerrung wahrgenommen. Verwirrt durch das plötzliche Verschwinden seines Zieles konnte Garados sein Manöver nicht mehr abbrechen und krachte den Kopf voran in den Boden. Nur schade, daß dies hier Gras war, sonst hätte es wohl eine härtere Wirkung gehabt.

Celebi fackelte nicht lange, sondern sandte eine unheimliche schnelle Welle aus... Irgendwas auf seinen Gegner. Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben. Es sah aus wie ein ständig wechselndes Gemisch aus Farben. Der Angriff auf jeden Fall war verheerend. Zuerst wurde Garados förmlich zerrissen wie es aussah, dann in die Luft gehoben und hart gegen die Umzäunung geschleudert. Das würde wieder Geld kosten, stellte ich seufzend fest. Aber mein Leben war mir momentan doch lieber.

Grinsend schwebte Celebi wieder zu Boden. „Seht ihr. Ich kann's noch." Bevor er etwas erklären konnte, erschütterte ein weiteres Grollen die Luft. Verstohlen sah ich zu Garados' Aufschlagstelle hinüber und schnappte ungläubig nach Luft. Es hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und schien nicht minder fit und unverletzt wie zuvor. Nur war es jetzt eindeutig wütend. Und ein normales wütendes Garados konnte schon tödlich sein.

„Wie zum...?" Donner grollte und der ganze Himmel begann sich mit pechschwarzen Regen- und Gewitterwolken zuziehen. „Regentanz", stellte Erika unnötigerweise fest. „Halt dich ja zurück." Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Erika hatte mittlerweile ihre Pokémon herausgelassen und diese bereiteten sich jetzt auf einen kombinierten Angriff vor.

Garados ließ sie gar nicht erst soweit kommen. Eine gigantische Drachenwut fegte Tangela und Bisaknosp zu Boden und eine meterbreite Hydropumpe blies Duflor ein ganzes Stück über das Feld. Erika war einen Moment abgelenkt und fing sich einen furiosen Schwanzhieb ein, der sie fast ohnmächtig schlug.

Das Monstrum drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und meinen Pokémon. Ich wußte es war sinnlos. Selbst eine kombinierte Attacke wie gestern würde unter diesen Umständen nichts bringen. Mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest wie sich Energie im Maul des Garados sammelte und zu einer stetig anwachsenden, gelben Kugel wurde. „Alles in Deckung!" rief ich, doch als der breite Hyperstrahl auf uns zuflog, wußte ich, daß es zu spät war...

Ich schloß die Augen und wartete auf den Einschlag, der nie kam. Verwirrt blinzelte ich und erkannte Celebi vor uns in der Luft schwebend. Er atmete hart und eine grüngelbe Aura schimmerte um ihn. „Leg dich nicht mit mir an", grollte er und begann Garados mit einem Sturm aus Attacken zu bombardieren, die aber alle mehr oder weniger sinnlos waren.

Eine mißgeleitete Hydropumpe streifte Arkani mit immer noch enormer Intensität und fegte es zu Boden. Wut stieg in mir auf. Zorn und Kampfleidenschaft. So leicht würde ich es diesem Ding nicht machen. Ich war eine Siegerin und alle Wörter, die etwas mit aufgeben zu tun hatten, exsistierten in meinem Wortschatz nicht. Meine Pokémon hatten diese Philosophie übernommen und so stand Arkani schon wieder und schüttelte wütend das Wasser aus seinem Fell.

„Kommt", sagte ich und ließ die Leidenschaft in mir mein Feuer nähren. In diesem Augenblick fühlte ich zum ersten Mal wirklich, daß ich und meine beiden Pokémon eine Einheit waren. Vorsichtig schöpfte ich diesmal aus dem Pool der Kraft in mir und konzentrierte mich auf das, was ich wollte. Ich spürte die Kraft meiner Pokémon sich mit der Meinigen mischen.

„SONNENTAG!" Gepeinigt schreckte das Garados einen Meter zurück, als die Sonne breit und wärmer als zuvor durch die Wolkendecke brach, die Wirkungen des Regentanzes neutralisierend und sogar übertreffend. 

Als ob sie darauf gewartet hätten, rasten vier Solarstrahlen aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf Garados zu und diese verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Celebi ergänzte das Kreuzfeuer noch mit seinem eigenen und fesselte das Garados an Ort und Stelle.

Jetzt sah ich meine Chance gekommen. Feuer hatte wieder die Oberhand und ich würde das ausnutzen. „Arkani, versuche es mit einem Feuerwirbel dort zu halten, wo es ist." Arkani bestätigte und ich schwang mich behende auf Gallopas Rücken. „Auf geht's, Gallopa!" rief ich enthusiastisch. „Aber klar doch." Es stieß sich vom Boden ab und schlug ein paar Mal kräftig mit den Flügeln um Balance zu erhalten. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Arkani seine Attacke gestartet und das war kein Feuerwirbel mehr, sondern mehr wie der Tornado, den wir gestern benutzt hatten.

In einem galanten Bogen nährte Gallopa sich der riesigen Monstrosität, die momentan panisch um sich schlug und gleichzeitig versuchte das Kreuzfeuer fernzuhalten. Meine Kraft konzentrierend rief ich ein auraartiges Schild aus Flammen herbei und legte es um Gallopa und mich. Erst war es nur ein feiner Film, kaum sichtbar, doch dann sog ich immer mehr Wärme in den feurigen Schweif, bis hin zu den Solarstrahlen.

Nicht mehr torpediert sah Garados zu uns auf und wollte schnell irgend etwas tun... „FEUERMETEOR!" Wie ein Blitz in etwas einschlug, so kollidierte Gallopa mit Garados. Ich fühlte die Wucht des Aufschlags, ließ aber in meiner Konzentration nicht locker und trieb uns immer weiter voran. Schließlich hatten wir uns mitten durch die gigantische Seeschlange gefressen und brachen auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus. Ich vernahm einen klagenden, schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei, dann ein Aufschlag wie, wenn ein nasser Sack zu Boden fällt. Ich drehte mich und stellte mit Befriedung fest, daß das Garados reg- und leblos am Boden lag mit einem gewaltigen, klaffenden und schwarzen Loch durch seinen Körper.

Befriedigung und Freude wallten in mir auf und ich stieß einen Siegesschrei gen Himmel aus.

(Erika)

Etwas später hatten wir uns alle ausgeruht und regeneriert. Der Gedanke, daß wir den Schreck für heute schon hinter uns hatten, war jedoch eine falsche Annahme. Das mußten wir feststellen, als Celebi ohne Umschweife eröffnet hatte, er müsse jetzt gehen und wir sollten von hier an alleine klarkommen.

„Jetzt, wo es drauf ankommt, haust du ab?" wendete sich Lara etwas erzürnt an Celebi. Wir hatten uns erneut draußen versammelt, nachdem Lara ein paar Dinge für die Reise, wo auch immer diese hingehen würde, eingepackt hatte. „Ein schöner Freund bist du..." Ich hielt die junge Feuermeisterin zurück und hoffte nur sie würde mich nicht verbrennen.

„Ich habe ein paar Dinge zu klären. Wenn es zur Konfrontation mit Missigno kommt, werde ich da sein, versprochen. Aber die Anwesenheit des Dämons hat einige erhebliche Schwankungen im Raum- und Zeitkontinuum hervorgerufen, die behoben werden müssen.

„Und was sollen wir nun tun? Wir haben uns erst in einigen Tagen wieder verabredet", wollte ich wissen. Celebi richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf Lara und meinte. „Du bist noch lange nicht auf dem Höchstmaß deiner Kräfte. Und ich glaube mir ist klar geworden, woran das liegt."

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld!" protestierte Lara, bevor Celebi weiter erklären konnte. „Das ist mir bereits bewußt geworden. Ich empfehle, daß ihr eine kleine Reise rüber nach Johto macht."

„Nach Johto?" echoten wir im Chor und starrten Celebi ungläubig an. Celebi nickte nur ernst und fuhr fort: „Um genau zu sein nach Teak City. Sucht dort Ho-oh auf. Ich bin sicher er wird Lara weiterhelfen und euch noch einige wichtige Tips geben können." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Celebi vor unseren Augen und ließ uns verdutzt zurück.

Lara und ich sahen uns an und ich konnte erkennen, daß Laras Ehrfurcht wohl noch meine übertraf, was mich nicht wunderte. „Ho-oh?" brachten wir gleichzeitig hervor und schnappten nach Luft.

(Erzähler)

Ich beobachte wie Lara und Erika auf Gallopa in Richtung Johto fliegen. „Was wird sie in Teak erwarten. Welche neuen Geheimnisse offenbaren sich ihnen und wird der mysteriöse Phönix und Feuergott ihnen wirklich helfen können? Noch ahnen die beiden Mädchen nicht, daß die Reise nach Teak City zu einem Treffpunkt aller werden soll, um sich endgültig auf den unwiderruflichen Kampf vorzubereiten."

Anmerkungen des Autors

Geschafft. Ich gebe zu ein Großteil dieses Kapitels war recht fade, im Gegensatz dazu, was ihr sonst von TFSTTM gewohnt seid. Ich habe die ganze Geschichte mit der Weihe bereits so kurz geschrieben wie mir möglich war und trotzdem füllt sie gut die Hälfte des Kapitels. Die ganzen Beschreibungen mußten einfach sein und das ist auch das Problem mit so vielen Hauptpersonen. In solchen Situation artet alles in ellenlangen Beschreibungen aus. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse.

Das war's dann. Die nächsten Kapitel werden wohl etwas kürzer, weil ich mich ja jeweils nur auf einen (respektive zwei) Charakter(e) konzentriere. Aber ich mache lieber keine Versprechungen, das klappt bei mir in dieser Hinsicht nicht.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	21. Meisterweihe II - Ein verlockendes Angen...

The Final Step to the Master 21 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:34:00Z 2001-11-03T17:34:00Z 9 5990 34145 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 284 68 41932 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 21

(Erzähler)

„In der letzten Episode wohnten wir der heiligen Weihe Mistys, Rockos, Sabrinas und Duplicas bei. Das war nicht unbedingt so überraschend, nachdem was wir aus Mistys Träumen erfahren haben, oder?" Ich bemerke einige Handmeldungen. „Huh? Doch? Nun, auf jeden Fall ist es passiert. Alle sechs Meister brachen auf um Team Rocket ausfindig und für immer unschädlich zu machen. Erika fand in Lara Laramie den letzten Meister. Sie meisterte das Element des Feuers..." Das Bild von Laras ersten Flammenwurfversuchs kommt mir vor Augen. „Na ja, zumindest hat sie nun die Fähigkeit dazu." Mein Blick schweift hinüber zu Sabrina. „Dieses Mal begleitet wir Sabrina auf ihrer Reise, die sie nach..." Ich schaue mir die Gegend an und staune wohl nicht schlecht. „Indigo Plateau...?"

Pokémon Dorf (Sabrina)

Als Sunny und ich vor dem Eingang zum Pokémon Dorf standen, überkamen mich Erinnerungen. Dies war das zweite Mal in nur kurzer Zeit, daß ich hier war. Das letzte Mal war eine nicht so gute Erfahrung gewesen. Zuerst hatte man uns für Diebe gehalten und dann mußten wir uns in einem riskanten Manöver mit den beiden Pokémonkopfgeldjägern Dana und Léon anlegen, nicht zu vergessen die Strapazen auf dem Hinweg. Wenn wir sie damals erledigt hätten, wäre Ash jetzt vielleicht nicht mal gefangen. Verdammt, nicht mal Misty hätte all das durchmachen müssen. Wir wären vollzählig und Missigno wäre erledigt. Andererseits hätten wir dann jemals rechtzeitig von seiner Existenz erfahren?

Schicksal. Manchmal war ich mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich der richtige Weg war aber nun, mit dieser enormen Energie und Kraft in mir, war mein Glaube noch stärker. Er hielt mich aber nicht davon zurück Dinge in Frage zu stellen. So war ich nun mal.

„So, hier sind wir", stellte Sunny überflüssigerweise fest und sah erwartungsvoll zu mir auf. Ich wußte, sie erwartete eine Erklärung, warum wir hierher gekommen waren. Den ganzen gestrigen Tag hatte ich damit zugebracht einige Trainer und Personen zu mobilisieren, die ich im Laufe der letzten Jahre gut kennengelernt hatte. Die Arenaleiter würde ich Rocko überlassen, er hatte den besseren Ruf in dieser Richtung. Was nicht gerade leichter machte, was vor mir lag.

„Zwei Gründe. Einmal möchte ich einem alten, sagen wir... Bekannten einen Besuch abstatten, der die restlichen Toptrainer überreden könnte mitzumachen. Und der zweite Grund..." Ich sah auf den zusammengefalteten Brief in meiner Hand, den ich unter all der angestauten Post in der Saffronia City Arena gefunden hatte. Die Worte formten sich immer noch klar vor meinen Augen.

Absender: Pokémon Liga HQ, Indigo Plateau

Empfänger: Sabrina Haze, Saffronia City Arena

Sehr geehrte Sabrina,

ich weiß ihre Zeit erlaubt keine Ablenkung und dieser Brief wird sie wahrscheinlich erst spät erreichen. Trotzdem ist es meine Pflicht und mir eine Ehre ihnen mitzuteilen, daß nach langem Abwiegen sie für die Erhebung in den Stand eines Elitemitglieds vorgeschlagen wurden. Es ist wahr, daß die Mehrheit der Toptrainer sie trotz aller Verdienste immer noch für eine Gefahr und ein Risiko hält, doch sehen wir auch die Notwendigkeit einer starken Kraft in unseren Reihen. Von allen Arenaleitern sind sie die Gefürchtetste und trotz ihrer Jugend eine der Erfahrensten.

Ihr heilige Mission hat natürlich Vorrang aber sobald sie Zeit finden, würden wir uns über einen Besuch freuen, damit ich mit ihnen persönlich über diese Angelegenheit sprechen kann. Wir entsenden alle unsere besten Wünsche für den Erfolg ihrer Reise.

Gezeichnet,

Charles Goodshow

Präsident der Pokémon Liga

Ich hob den Kopf und verstaute den Brief. „Ist nicht so wichtig." Ohne weitere Erklärung betrat ich das Pokémon Dorf und Sunny folgte verwundert. Mich wunderte es, daß sie noch nicht wußte, was vor sich ging.

**Meisterweihe ****II**** – Ein verlockendes Angebot**

(Sunny)

Das Ganze war äußerst seltsam. Ich wußte nicht, was meinem Schützling so gedankenverloren machte aber es mußte etwas Wichtiges sein. Ansonsten teilte sie nahezu alles mit mir und Simsala. Doch diesmal schien sie – wahrscheinlich unbeabsichtigt – eine mentale Barriere aufgebaut zu haben und ich wollte es auch nicht aus ihr herauspressen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, daß es eh heute noch herauskommen würde.

Als wir die etwas abgelegenen Bereich des Pokémon Dorfes erreichten, konnte man die große Villa bereits von weitem sehen. Sabrina blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Immer noch der alte Geizkragen. Und das mit seinem Talent..." Langsam dämmerte mir, von wem sie sprach. Im Gegensatz zu Shadow hatte ich guten Kontakt zu Menschen gehabt und war weit herumgekommen. Ich war noch nie hier oben gewesen und es beeindruckte mich durchaus aber ich hatte eine Menge gehört. Mundpropaganda von Trainern und anderen Personen. Etwas hopste an mir vorbei. Eine kleine grüne Kugel mit einem kurzen Schnabel und noch nicht voll entwickelten Flügeln. Ein Natu. Jetzt war ich ziemlich sicher zu wissen, wen wir besuchten.

Nach kurzem Zögern stieg Sabrina die Treppen hinauf und betätigte die Türklingel. Nur eine Sekunde später schwang die Tür auf und zum Vorschein kam ein junger Mann, Zwanzig vielleicht oder etwas älter, mit kurzem rotem Haar. Er trug eine Kombination aus Rot und Weiß, die Sonnenbrille gab ihm diesen typischen – wie würden Misty und Duplica es ausdrücken – Macho-Look.

„Sabrina, ich habe deine Präsenz fast nicht gespürt. Was führt dich hierher?" Bevor sie antworten konnte, fuhr er fort: „Oder bist du gekommen, um mein Angebot zum Essen doch noch anzunehmen?" Er lehnte sich grinsend vor und ich konnte den hinterlistigen Blick durch die dunklen Gläser sehen. Sabrina jedoch hob eine Hand und er stoppte in der Bewegung, ich bemerkte, daß sie einen Teil ihrer Kräfte eingesetzt hatte. „Bitte, Willi. Ich habe schon einmal gesagt Nein und dabei bleibt es auch. Außerdem habe ich einen Freund und er könnte dich in fünf Sekunden auseinandernehmen."

Willi schien die Drohung gar nicht richtig registriert zu haben, da er immer noch verwirrt von Sabrinas Aktion war. „Nun, und warum bist du dann gekommen? Doch nicht etwa nur, um mir das mitzuteilen." Er sah hinunter und schien mich das erste Mal richtig zu bemerken. „Ein prächtiges Psiana." Ich schenkte ihm einen langen warnenden Blick und sagte dann: „Paß auf, was du sagst." Willi zuckte kaum merklich zusammen aber das reichte für ein Psychopokémon schon gegenüber einem Psychotrainer.

„Ich bin hier auf der Suche nach Unterstützung. Meine Freunde und ich planen Team Rocket auszuhebeln und wir können jeden gebrauchen, den wir kriegen können." Willi nahm Sabrinas Ernsthaftigkeit zum Anlaß ebenfalls die coole Fassade sein zu lassen und trat zur Seite. „Bitte, kommt rein. Ich mache uns etwas zu essen und ihr könnt mir erzählen, worum es geht."

Ein weiteres Natu hüpfte an ihm vorbei ins Freie. Sabrina lachte. „Züchtest du die jetzt oder Willist du bald ein Team nur aus Xatus formen?" Willi verzog keine Miene, grummelt jedoch deutlich merkbar: „Das ist doch meine Sache, oder? Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Simsala?" Sabrina ließ Simsala aus seinem Pokéball und Willi sagte nichts mehr, bis wir uns alle zusammengesetzt hatten und begannen zu erzählen.

(Simsala)

Willi setzte seine Tasse Kaffee ab und lehnte sich etwas vor. Sabrina hatte recht, er hatte eine Menge Talent aber eine Menge davon verschleudert er auch meistens, Seine Gedanken waren schwer zu lesen, selbst für ein Pokémon mit meinen Möglichkeiten. Das zeigte zumindest einmal sein Potential.

„Diese ganze Geschichte klingt ziemlich unglaublich, wißt ihr das?" Ich polierte demonstrativ meine brandneuen Katanas. Ein wirklich interessanter Zusatz zu der Evolution. Ich fühlte mich stärker als früher aber eigentlich nicht viel anders. Nicht, daß mich das überrascht hätte. Diesen Moment hatte ich schon lange vorrausgesehen und dazu brauchte ich keine Kräfte wie Willis Natus.

„Es ist nicht so, daß ich euch nicht glaube", ergänzte Willi hastig mit einem beunruhigten Blick in meine Richtung. Ich würde nie irgend etwas Verletzendes vorhaben aber wer sagte etwas gegen ein paar subtile Drohungen? Ich wußte, Sabrina mochte Willi nicht besonders – allein schon, weil er jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit versuchte sie zu verführen – aber sie war clever genug zu wissen, daß Willi ihre beste Möglichkeit in dieser Angelegenheit war.

„Schau, das Einzige, was wir brauchen, ist Rückendeckung und zwar nicht nur Masse, sondern auch und insbesondere Klasse", erklärte Sabrina ohne den kleinsten bittenden Unterton. Soweit würde sie nicht gehen, daß war mir klar. Willi lächelte breit. „Also auf mich kannst du zählen, ich werde auch sicher noch mit Melanie sprechen. Was die anderen angeht, ich habe keine Ahnung. Mein Ansehen ist noch nicht das Größte hier." Sabrina seufzte, sie mußte so etwas erwartet haben. „Ohne respektlos zu klingen aber mit etwas mehr Konzentration wärst du höher angeordnet."

Für einen Augenblick schien Willi wütend aber es war genauso schnell wieder vorbei. „Ich weiß", gab er zu. „Doch ich kann nicht anders. So bin ich nun mal." Sabrina nickte. „Gut, sonst noch etwas? Du scheinst mir ein wenig abwesend, selbst ich spüre das." Das erste Mal seit Beginn des Gespräches schaltete Sunny sich ein. „Ich muß das bestätigen. Was war das, warum du noch hier bist?"

„Ich sagte, es sei nicht so wichtig", antwortete Sabrina, ein wenig zu voreilig. Ich lächelte. „Also ehrlich, Sabrina. Glaubst du, du kannst zwei Psychopokémon und einem erfahrenen Psychotrainer etwas vormachen?" wollte ich wissen und schenkte ihr einen allwissenden Blick. Um ehrlich zu sein, wußte ich schon lange über diesen Brief Bescheid aber ich hielt es zu der Zeit nicht für relevant.

Sabrina seufzte. „Na schön. Man hat angeboten mich in die Reihen der Toptrainer aufzunehmen..."

„WAS?" echoten Sunny und Willi im Chor. Ich schmunzelte nur.

Team Rocket HQ (Ash)

Ich erwachte und fand mich in einem Raum mit riesigen Ausmaßen wieder. Es war fast wie ein Pokémonstadion oder eine Arena aber fehlten die Zeichnungen und der Boden war nicht eben wie in den meisten Arenen, sondern eher wie das Felsenfeld in der Pokémon Liga oder Rockos Kampfarena. Alles war nur viel größer und nahm fast überdimensionale Ausmaße an.

„Ah, aufgewacht, hm?" hallte Giovannis bekannte Stimme durch den Saal, denn Raum traf definitiv nicht zu. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mich bis zum Extrem gegen den Hypnoseeffekt gewehrt aber ohne meine Kräfte war das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit...

Meine Kräfte! Etwas klickte in mir und ich hob neugierig eine Hand und zielte auf eine kleinere Felsformation. Ein gezackter, weißer Blitz schoß heraus und desintegrierte die Felsen. Instinktiv kanalisierte ich das Licht in mir und formte meine Meisterkleidung um meinen Körper. Es fühlte sich gut an wieder voll bei Kräften zu sein. Man glaubt gar nicht wie sehr man es vermißt, wenn man es einmal gehabt hat.

„Werd nicht zu übermütig da drin. Ja, deine elementaren Kräfte funktionieren in diesem Raum aber du wirst nicht freikommen können, wovon du dich gerne selbst überzeugen kannst", unterbrach Giovanni meinen Gedankengang. Ich schloß die Augen und griff hinaus, die ganze Halle war abgeschirmt und es war mir unmöglich mit meinen Sinnen weiter vorzudringen. Trotzdem mußte ich die Kraft dieses Kraftfeldes testen und feuerte einen blendend hellen Strahl aus Lichtenergie gegen die Decke, wo er gnadenlos aufgesaugt wurde und verschwand.

Ich sah mich um. An der Wand links von mir war oben ein kleines Fenster zu sehen. Vage waren die Umrisse von Giovanni zu erkennen und etwas, was einfach nur aussah wie schwarzgrauer Nebel. Missigno. „Und nun", fragte ich ruhig. „Ist das jetzt nur die größere Gefängnisvariante oder hat mein Aufenthalt hier auch einen Sinn?"

Die Antwort folgte prompt, als sich auf der gegenüberliegende Seite eine vollkommen schwarze Sphäre bildete und ein Paar von Dämonenpokémon heraustrat, gefolgt von zwei weiteren, dann noch mal zwei und dann noch mal dasselbe. Bald stand ich einem ganzen Dutzend Dämonenpokémon gegenüber, die alle äußerst bereit aussahen dem Nächsten, den sie über den Weg liefen, in Stücke zu reißen.

„Wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, wirst du leichter zu kontrollieren sein als ein Lichtschalter", echote Giovannis höhnische Stimme durch die Halle. „Kämpft!" Ich spannte alle meine Sinne und trat in Aktion.

(Giovanni)

„Er hat keine Ahnung, oder?" Ein weiterer Blitz eliminierte einen Gegner. Soweit hielt sich der Junge sehr gut aber die ersten Treffer waren dem Überraschungsmoment zuzuschreiben und die verbleibenden neun Pokémon gruppierten sich nun neu und würden es nun sicher nicht leichter machen.

„NEIN, NATÜRLICH NICHT. ABER ER WIRD BALD DAHINTERKOMMEN, WAHRSCHEINLICH KÖNNEN WIR DAS NUR EINMAL DURCHFÜHREN." Ich warf einen Blick auf die Anzeige. Ein blauer Balken begann langsam anzuwachsen und hatte nun schon ein Drittel der Meßlatte erreicht. „Einmal reicht vollkommen bei seinem Energielevel."

Der Einschlag war selbst durch die Abschirmung noch zu hören, als Ash einen mächtigen Donner losließ. Die Anzeige sprang gleich einige Einheiten nach oben und war nun bei gut der Hälfte. „Ist es sicher, daß er da nicht rauskommt?" wollte ich etwas zweifelnd wissen. Diese Kraft beunruhigte mich etwas. „ABSOLUT!"

In diesem Moment tauchte der Junge unter einem Schlitzer des Sichlors hinweg, mit einem übermenschlichen Sprung katapultierte er sich in die Luft und schoß direkt auf uns zu. „Was zum...?" Ein mit Elektrizität aufgeblähte Kugel aus weißem Licht bildet sich zwischen seinen Handflächen und er ließ diese mit enormer Geschwindigkeit in das Fenster krachen – und zerbrach es. (Anm. des Autors: Ja, erinnerte ein bißchen an Son Gokus Kamehameha. Gomen)

Ich tauchte in Deckung, Missigno zischte wütend. Wehenden Umhangs stand Ash auf der Fensterbank, Energie zwischen seine Händen knisternd. Missigno reagierte schnell und griff mit seinen eigenen Attacken an, Ash konterte die Strahlen mit den seinen und schien tatsächlich standzuhalten.

Ein Grollen drang durch die Luft, als das Glurak aus der Halle unten hinter dem jungen Meister auftauchte. Er schien für einen Moment abgelenkt. Seine Reflexe waren langsam und so fing er sich eine kobaltblaue Flamme ein. Mit einem Kreischen beendete Missigno den Kampf, als es dieselbe Technik anwandte, mit der es Ash damals eingefangen hatte.

Pokemon Liga HQ (Sabrina)

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, daß du mir so etwas verschwiegen hast", beschwerte Sunny sich immer noch, als wir das riesige Ligagebäude betraten. „Ich meine, wir sind doch Partner, dachte ich", fuhr sie fort, als wir den Lift nach oben nahmen. „Du hast gesagt du bist mein Wächter oder so etwas und ich bin dein Schützling", stellte ich heraus. „Das ist überhaupt nicht der Punkt!" schrie sie jetzt beinah und es war deutlich zu erkennen, daß sie gekränkt war. Ich seufzte. Genau das hatte ich kommen sehen. „Ich weiß... Es ist nur, ich hielt es einfach nicht für so wichtig."

„NICHT WICHTIG???" Zum Glück hielt der Fahrstuhl in diesem Moment an und wir traten hinaus in einen eindrucksvoll dekorierten Flur.

„Du kennst sie eben noch nicht so gut", versuchte Simsala zu helfen. „Seit sie von diesem Alpollo von dem Zauber befreit wurde, verdrängt sie nahezu alle eigensüchtigen Gedanken. Ich hab ihr schon oft gesagt sie soll mal an sich denken aber nein..." Ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob das wirklich half. Sunny vielleicht aber mir nicht gerade.

„Guten Tag. Wir wollen zu, Mr. Goodshow. Ist er zu sprechen", fragte ich die Sekretärin, eine etwas untersetzte, junge Dame mit einem Zwicker. Sie sah von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Haben sie einen Termin?"

„Nicht direkt." Die Sekretärin schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann muß ich sie bitten erst einen zu machen. Der Herr Präsident ist ein äußerst beschäftigter Mann." Ich ließ mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Mr. Goodshow hat mich eingeladen." Sie zog die Stirn in Falten. „Ich kann mich an so etwas nicht erinnern. Wie war ihr Name noch gleich?"

„Haze. Sabrina Haze. Saffronia City Arena", gab ich zur Antwort. Die Sekretärin starrte eine Zeitlang vor sich hin und sagte dann: „Tut mir Leid. Kann mich nicht erinnern." Sunny sprang plötzlich auf den Schreibtisch und deutete auf den Computer. „Vielleicht schauen sie mal nach?" Vollkommen unschuldig entgegnete sie: „Ich konnte mit den Dingern noch nie umgehen." *Schweißtropfen alle Anwesenden – außer der Sekretärin natürlich*

„Ich wußte ja, daß der Präsident ein gelegentlich zerstreuter Mensch ist... Aber ich verstehe nicht wie er die Liga am Laufen hält mit einer vergeßlichen Sekretärin", stellte Simsala fest und wenn man das von jemanden mit einem solch hohen IQ hörte, sollte man sicher sein, es als Beleidigung aufaßen zu können. Statt dessen lächelte die Sekretärin nur nervös und sagte: „Ich kann ihnen einen Termin in zwei Wochen machen."

Jetzt war auch meine Geduld am Ende. Sunny, Simsala und ich warfen uns einen langen Blick zu und stellten uns dann nebeneinander. „Tut mir Leid. Aber wir machen uns jetzt unseren eigenen Termin." In einem Aufblitzen waren wir verschwunden und ließen eine verwirrte Sekretärin zurück.

Mit einem ähnlichen Effekt, wohl mehr schockend, erschienen wir genau in der Mitte von Präsident Goodshows Büros. *Charly fällt vor Schreck vom Stuhl – Animestil – und rappelt sich dann wieder auf* „Wow, Sabrina. Sie haben mich an den Rande eines Herzinfarkts gebracht und das in meinem Alter..." Entschuldigend senkte ich den Kopf ein wenig. „Nun, ihre Sekretärin wollte uns nicht reinlassen, also..." Mr. Goodshow seufzte. „Sie ist so vergeßlich. Ich habe ihr erst gestern gesagt, daß ich sie irgendwann in nächster Zeit erwarte... Warum haben sie ihr nicht meinen Brief gezeigt?" Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Oh ja... Ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf."

Goodshow lächelte verständnisvoll. „Geht schon in Ordnung." Er nahm wieder Platz und bot mir an sich auch zu setzen, ich lehnte freundlich dankend ab. „Also, wie läuft ihre Mission. Hat der Junge, die drei Vögel schon gefunden?" wollte Mr. Goodshow wissen. „Die schon aber..." Ich stoppte und überlegte, ob ich dieses Gespräch lang oder kurz machen sollte. „Aber was?" Andererseits zumindest die Toptrainer mußten wissen, was vor sich geht und ein gutes Wort des Präsidenten war immer gut. „Aber..." Ich rief meine Kraft herbei und formte die zwielichtfarbene Meisterkutte um meinen Körper, Mr. Goodshows Kinnlade klappte herunter in einer Mixtur aus Schock, Faszination und... Verstehen. Ich setzte mich.

(Sunny)

Charles Goodshow stand an einem Fenster und sah hinunter auf das Pokémon Dorf. Die sonst so lebensfrohen, freundlichen Züge waren nachdenklich geworden. Sein Blick war abwesend und er schien in tiefen Gedanken zu sein. „Also geschieht es tatsächlich", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst aber ich hörte es trotzdem und so auch Sabrina und Simsala. „Was passiert?" Goodshow zuckte zusammen, als ob er unsere Anwesenheit ganz vergessen hätte und drehte sich mit einem mißglückten Lächeln wieder zu uns. „Was Mew mir erzählt hat." Überrascht sah ich zu ihm auf. „Ihr seid vertraut mit der Mistress." Sabrina sprach für ihn. „Alle Arenaleiter kennen die alten Legenden, Sunny. Du wärst überrascht wie viele doch in gewisser Weise Bescheid wissen."

Gegen seinen Stuhl lehnend seufzte Goodshow. „Ich beneide euch nicht um euer Schicksal. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß es soweit gehen würde. Es ist wohl wahr, was man sagt. Licht ruft Dunkelheit und Dunkelheit ruft Licht." Ein weiterer Seufzer. „Es läßt sich nicht ändern. Im Moment seid ihr die Einzigen, die zwischen unserer Zivilisation und der Hölle stehen, ein Schicksal, das ich eigentlich niemandem wünsche." Etwas regte sich in mir bei seinen letzten Worten. Das Gefühl einer nahenden Apokalypse. Nicht jetzt, nicht durch Missigno, sondern später. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Ein kurzer Blick zu Simsala sagte mir aber, daß ich nicht die Einzige gewesen war, die das gefühlt hatte.

„Kommen wir zu freundlicheren Themen." Goodshow nahm wieder eine respektable Haltung an. „Habt ihr euch schon entschieden, Sabrina?" Da ich ahnte, was jetzt kam – eine Tirade über sie wäre sich noch nicht sicher und wie sie noch nicht bereit für so eine Verantwortung war, daß sie andere Prioritäten hätte –, und antwortete schnell, in der Hoffnung sie umzustimmen: „Natürlich akzeptiert sie das Angebot. Ist doch keine Frage..."

„Sunny!" Die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme ließ mich verstummen. Es hielt aber nur einen Augenblick. „Ich kann für mich selbst sprechen." Ich nickte wortlos. „Schauen sie, Mr. Goodshow..." wandte sie sich wieder an den Präsidenten. „Charlie", ging dieser dazwischen. „Charlie... Natürlich empfinde ich dieses Angebot als große Ehre, wer würde es nicht. Aber es gibt da Dinge, die ich nicht verstehe. Vor ein paar Wochen wollten sie mich am Liebsten noch aus dem Dorf jagen, weil ich ihnen _suspekt_ war."

„Das war eine andere Situation..." Sabrina unterbrach ihn mit einer Geste. „Außerdem gibt es jetzt schon mehr als die eigentlichen Top 4 mit den Neuen, Willi und Melanie, nicht zu vergessen Koga. Wie weit haben sie eigentlich vor die Gruppe noch anwachsen zu lassen. Das könnte meiner Meinung nach zu einigen Meinungsverschiedenheiten führen." Ich lehnte mich zurück zum Zeichen, das ich fertig war und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Mr. Good... Charlie nickte und ging zu einer Karte der gesamten Indigoregion herüber. „Das hat einen relativ simplen Grund. Für Jahre war die Kantoregion die dominierende Kraft auf dem Indigokontinent. Doch innerhalb der Letzten drei bis vier Jahre hat Johto an großem Einfluß gewonnen. Durch das Entdecken einer Menge neuer Pokémonarten und dem großen technologischen Fortschritt ist Johto mit Kanto nahezu gleichgezogen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und ließ die Worte wirken. „Die Top 4 waren nicht nur die besten Trainer der Pokémon Liga. Ihr eigentlicher Sinn ist eine Art Repräsentation für die Bewohner und insbesondere der vielen Trainer dort draußen darzustellen. Ich treffe keine wichtigen Entscheidung betreffend Pokémon ohne ihre Zustimmung."

Simsala, das seine Katanas putzte, fragte: „Also sind die Top 4 eine Art verborgene politische Instanz." Es war keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung. „Korrekt. Da nun die Johtoregion so an Bedeutung gewonnen hat, war es nur normal auch für sie Repräsentanten zu bestimmen. Doch haben wir eigentlich nur zwei echte Mitglieder für Johto und das sind Willi und Melanie. Bruno fungiert für beide Parteien ist aber mehr der Kantoregion verbunden. Gleiches gilt für Koga. Er nimmt seine Aufgabe zwar ernst aber... Ich denke, es ist nicht, was er sich vorgestellt hat.

Dazu kommt, daß die alten Top 4 zu alt werden und bei den vielen guten jungen Trainern da draußen langsam ihre Respektfunktion verlieren. Lorelei wird nicht mehr lange machen. Sie ist jetzt schon öfters auf den Orange Inseln als hier. Agathe hört dieses Jahr auf und wir suchen fieberhaft nach qualitativen Ersatz. Und, um zum ersten Punkt zurückzukehren, sie sind nun mal die Arenaleiterin mit der besten Bilanz, trotz aller Vorbehalte, die einige von uns haben mögen. Wenn Mew sie akzeptiert hat, gibt es keinen Grund ihnen nicht zu vertrauen."

Sabrina war eine lange Zeit nachdenklich still nach dieser Rede. Ich war sicher, es hatte sie beeindruckt. Charles Goodshow verstand es tatsächlich mit Worten umzugehen.  „Ich verstehe..." Charles Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Aber ich kann nicht akzeptieren." Und wurde schlagartig enttäuscht. Verständnislos sah ich zu meinem Schützling auf, aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, ergänzte sie: „Zumindest noch nicht jetzt. Es gibt andere Dinge die Vorrang haben und ich muß das noch mit anderen Personen abklären." _Namentlich Richie_, dachte ich und verstand dies natürlich auch.

Charlie schien ähnlich zu denken und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Das eilt wirklich nicht. Ich möchte es nur vor den Ligaspielen dieser Jahr abgeklärt haben." Die gar nicht mehr so weit weg war. Für Misty würde es knapp werden, fiel mir gerade ein. „Natürlich", bestätigte Sabrina. „Aber wir könnten ja schon mal den Test machen. Ich warte eh noch bis ich etwas von Willi und Melanie höre." Charlie nickte. „Ich glaube kaum, daß die Liga eine solch große Gefahr ignorieren kann. Es wird nur schwierig sein den Rest zu errechen. Die Einzigen, die hier sind, sind Willi, Melanie und Agathe. An was hatten sie bei dem Test denn gedacht. Der Standarddurchlauf gegen alle Toptrainer müßte aus genannten Gründen verschoben werden. Es gibt einige Alternativen, die zuletzt aber nur von Meister Bruno und Siegfried in Anspruch genommen wurden..."

„Ich dachte an diesen – wie nennen sie ihn doch gleich? – Konfrontationstest." Charles Goodshow starrte sie ungläubig an, als ob sie komplett verrückt wäre. „Sabrina... Seit Siegfried hat niemand mehr... Ich meine... Sind sie sicher?" Sabrina zeigte keine Reaktion und sagte nur: „Das wäre sicher ein gutes Training." Ich empfand einfach nur Anerkennung für diese Entscheidung.

Indigo Stadion (Sabrina)

Ein kühler Wind wehte durch das Stadion, als der Tag sich dem Ende entgegenneigte. Hier an der Grenze zwischen Tag und Nacht, genauso wie zwischen Nacht und Tag, im Angesicht der Dämmerung, waren meine Kräfte am Stärksten wie Sunny mir erklärt hatte. Wir schöpften unsere Kraft aus dem schimmernden Zwielicht. Zwar immer noch mehr aus dem Licht, als aus dem Schatten aber trotzdem.

Ich blickte zur Seite und musterte meine alleinigen Begleiter in der Mitte des Kampffeldes mit einem kurzem Blick, dann sah ich die leeren Ränge hinauf, leer bis auf Präsident Charles Goodshow und die drei einsamen Silhouetten gegen das matte Abendlicht.

Die Drei traten über die Absperrung hinaus und enthüllten langsam ihre Details. „Du hast die Schwerste aller Prüfungen gewählt", begann die junge Frau mit den blaßblonden, fast weißen Haaren und dem enganliegenden schwarzen Kleid mit rotem Saum. „Die, die nur die Besten der Besten wagen", fuhr der Jüngste von ihnen fort. „Als Vertreter der Indigoregion und Mitglieder der Elite dieses Landes, müssen wir deine Bitte gewähren", schloß die Älteste, die schon weit in die Jahre gekommene alte Geisterbeschwörerin Agathe.

Melanie streckte ihren rechten Arm aus und zum Vorschein kam ein Pokéball. „Die Regeln sind einfach. Jede von uns wird eines ihrer stärksten Pokémon wählen. Du hast bereits zwei gewählt, an deren Seite du kämpfen wirst. Nur wenn dein Team als Letztes siegreich steht, soll dir Zutritt in unseren Kreis gewährt sein", erklärte Willi. „Möge der Kampf beginnen!" Mit diesen letzten Worten Agathes landeten drei Pokébälle auf dem Kampffeld und gaben simultan in drei Lichtstrahlen ein Nachtara, ein Xatu und ein... Traunfugil frei.

Von Melanies und Willis Wahl war ich nicht überrascht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Melanie war clever genug nicht ihr starkes Houndoom einzusetzen, vielleicht hatte sie auch erwartet ich würde Laschoking einsetzen. Willi benutzte nahezu ständig seine Xatus. Aber Agathe... Seit wann hatte sie dieses Traunfugil? Eines der seltensten Geisterpokémon, eigentlich DAS Seltenste, dazu war es ein reiner Geisttyp, was hieß gegen keinen der drei Gegner versprachen pure Psychotechniken eine größere Aussicht auf Erfolg.

Simsala brachte seine Katanas in Angriffsposition und lud sie mit psychischer Energie, Sunnys Juwel blitzte auf, die letzten Energiereserven aus dem matten Licht anzapfend. Ich spannte alle meine Sinne, primär, sekundär und alle übergeordneten. „Konzentriert euch auf Varietät. Psychoangriffe auf einem Minimum halten", gab ich meine letzten Anweisungen. Dann – wie als ob ein imaginäres Geldstück ein Geräusch machte – brach der Kampf aus.

(Simsala)

Meine Energieklingen pulsierten und vollführten einen weiteren Streich gegen das Xatu, das erneut außer Reichweite flog. Es war ein Kampf der Psychopokémon Wert war. Nur ab und zu waren ein paar Kommandos von Melanie zu hören, Willi und Agathe kontrollierten ihre Pokémon rein telepathisch.

Die erste Strategie bestand darin kein klares Ziel abzugeben und so tauschten wir ständig unsere Gegner. Nun als der Kampf sich in die Länge zog, hatten sich gewisse Basispaarungen herauskristallisiert. Sunny nutzte ihre Erfahrungen mit Shadow, um sich Melanies Nachtara vom Hals zu halten und selber immer wieder Angriffe zu starten. Sabrina entpuppte sich als erstaunlich schnell und behende und ließ Agathes Traunfugil kaum Spielraum zu einem vernünftigen Angriff. Und meine Wenigkeit mühte sich mit diesen nervigen Xatu ab. Es war mehr ein Kampf der Vorhersagen, da wir beide in begrenzten Massen die Zukunft sehen konnten. Niemand konnte einen echten Treffer landen.

Xatu setzte zu einem Bohrschnabel an. Ich duckte mich unter durch, wirbelte herum und schoß einen Psystrahl aus meinen Klingen, der Xatu etwas taumeln ließ. Xatu verhaarte und bereitete etwas vor, ich erkannte eine Seherattacke und wartete, nebenbei Genesung einsetzend. In der letzten Millisekunde teleportierte ich mich in die Luft über Xatu und feuerte eine verheerende Triplette, die Xatu in den Stadionboden hämmerte. Geschwächt richtete es sich auf, als meine Beine den Boden berührten. Ich kreuzte meine Katanas und rannte los. Xatus breitete die Flügel aus, wollte abheben, aber ich war schneller. Zwei schnelle Schlitzerstreiche später brach es endgültig zusammen.

Ich sah mich um und bemerkte, daß Sunny gerade, ganz zum Erstaunen dessen Erzeugers und seiner Trainerin einen Schattenball abgefangen und umgedreht hatte. Die Geisterattacke schleuderte Nachtara ein paar Meter durch die Luft. Sunny sprang hinterher, vollführte in beängstigend schneller Manier einen Doppelkick, abgeschlossen mit einem konzentrierten Hyperstrahl. Zwei geschlagen, fehlte noch einer. Gerade wollte ich Sabrina zur Hilfe eilen, als...

(Sabrina)

Ich spürte nicht mehr, was um mich herum geschah, als ich mich auf den heißen Tanz mit Agathes Traunfugil konzentrierte. Die Ausgeglichenheit, die Psychos und Geister gegeneinander hatten, war weg, da diesem hier das Giftelement fehlte. Dementsprechend hielt ich mich auf Distanz und baute ein starkes Schutzschild in den ersten Augenblicken des Kampfes auf, bestehend aus einer Mischung aus Barriere und Reflektor. Trotzdem war es mir möglich nahezu allen Attacken auszuweichen und sogar meinerseits ein paar Treffer zu landen, als ich voll und ganz in den Pool aus Kraft in mir abtauchte. Dann beging Traunfugil oder besser Agathe einen üblen Fehler, der nur darauf zu schließen war, daß sie nicht wußte, wozu ich in Wirklichkeit fähig war.

Ein Gefühl von Energieverlust schoß durch meinen Körper und ich sah wie mein Gegner in einem violetten Licht badete. Traunfugil Spezialattacke – Leidteiler. Wir sollten uns jetzt auf dem selben Kraftlevel befinden aber das machte nichts, ich setzte einfach eine Genesung ein...

„Was?" Es war das erste Wort von Agathe seit Beginn des Kampfes. Unglaube stand ihr in das vom Alter gezeichnete Gesicht. Bevor sie mit irgendwas kontern konnte, konzentrierte ich meine elementare Energie in meine Hand und formte eine knisternde Scheibe aus purer psychischer Energie. Sie zwischen den Fingern meiner rechten Hand balancierend holte ich aus und... vollführte einen Rückwärtssalto um dem Energiestrahl auszuweichen, der vor mir den Staub aufwirbelte.

Ich sah auf und erkannte sofort die unWillikommenen Störenfriede. „Dana und Léon", stellte ich grummelnd fest und fokussierte meinen Energiediskus neu. Jedoch brachten die beiden Kopfgeldjäger in einer schnellen Bewegung zwei dunkel schimmernde Klingen zum Vorschein und hielten sie Agathe und Willi an den Hals. Melanie gefror in der Bewegung, Charlie wich zurück. „Keinen Schritt weiter. Ich denke, ihr wißt, was diese Dinger gegen die beiden ausrichten können, oder?"

Ich konnte die dämonische Energie bis hierhin fühlen und senkte meine Waffe. Sunny grollte und Simsala umklammerte den Griff seiner Energieklingen fester. „Wie könnt ihr euch nur solch einem Monster hingeben? Wißt ihr denn nicht, was ihr heraufbeschwört", erzürnte Sunny sich aber die beiden schienen mehr verwirrt als alles andere. „Was meinst du", fragte Dana. „Unsere Beziehung zu Giovanni ist reiner Eigennutz. So kriegen wir unsere Rache." Das würde ja bedeuten... „Ich glaube... Sie wissen wirklich nichts über Missigno", stellte Simsala fest, was ich gerade gedacht hatte.

„Hört auf uns abzulenken", befahl Léon scharf. „Wir machen dir ein Angebot, Freak." Ich verzog keine Miene, man hatte mich schon Schlimmeres genannt. „Wenn du es schaffst auch noch unsere Pokémon zu besiegen, lassen wir sie gehen. Wenn nicht..." Dana ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen aber jeder hier hatte auch so verstanden. „Glaubt ihr wirklich ihr habt eine Chance?" warf Sunny ihnen entgegen. „Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen", meinte Dana und zeigte mit der freien Hand auf mich, ein Pokéball lag darin. „Du wirst alleine kämpfen, Freak."

(Sunny)

Mißmutig trottete ich zur Tribüne hinüber und hopste neben Charlie, Simsala folgte. Als sich auch Agathes Traunfugil zurückgezogen hatte, präsentierten die beiden Pseudopartner von Giovanni zwei Pokébälle und zum Vorschein kamen Despotar – hatte ich auch nicht anders erwartet – und ein... Aerodactyl?

Sabrina schien nicht überrascht. „Oh, habt ihr euch Ugalds kleines Spielzeug ausgeliehen?" Ihre Stimme verriet keinerlei Sarkasmus aber allein die Formulierung sagte mir, daß sie dies anscheinend persönlich nahm. Allgemein machte Sabrina solche Kommentare nicht. Léon lachte. „Dieser unfähige Idiot wurde längst beseitigt, hat man uns gesagt." Sabrina sah überraschenderweise zufrieden aus. „Geschieht ihm recht."

Dana wurde ungeduldig. „Und du wirst ihm gleich folgen. Angriff!" Despotar machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, Aerodactyl spreizte seine Flügel und erhob sich in die Luft. *Konzentrier dich. Denk daran, diesmal mußt du keine Rücksicht nehmen* sandte ich telepathisch und erhielt eine dumpfe Bestätigung. „Despotar, Knirscher!" befahl Dana und gleichzeitig kommandierte Léon einen Hyperstrahl von Aerodactyl. Sabrina teleportierte sich aus dem Zentrum und ließ Despotar genau in den Hyperstrahl taumeln. Das machte ihm zwar nicht viel aber beschäftigte ihn für eine Weile. In dieser Zeit rief Sabrina eine Psywelle herbei und erfaßte Aerodactyl damit...

„Wird sie es schaffen?" wollte Charlie beunruhigt wissen. „Immerhin hat sie schon einen Kampf in den Knochen." Ich wußte nicht recht, was ich antworten sollte. Es stimmte, trotz der Genesung wurden ihre Bewegungen langsamer aus reiner körperlicher Erschöpfung. „Ich weiß es nicht..." Dann kam mir eine Idee. *Vielleicht können wir sie austricksen und Sabrina Energie schicken* schlug ich vor und zwar so, daß auch Willi und Agathe es hörten. Ich erhielt eine knappe Zustimmung und konzentrierte mich dann... 

(Sabrina)

Ich wurde schwächer, das merkte ich. Der menschliche Körper war für so lange Kämpfe nicht geschaffen, nicht, wenn solch ein hohes Maß an Energie mit im Spiel war. Meine Angriffe wurden schwächer und ungenauer und meine Bewegung langsamer, dazu hatte ich immer noch keine Ahnung, was ich mit diesem übernatürlich starkem Despotar machen sollte.

Einer meiner Psystrahlen verfehlte Aerodactyl um Meter und ein mächtiger Wirbelwind schleuderte mich quer über das Feld gegen die Begrenzung. Es schmerzte höllisch aber ich biß die Zähne zusammen und sah auf. Despotar rannte in der Manier eines Berserkers auf mich zu. Schwach fiel mein Blick auf Agathe und Willi. Ich mußte doch irgendwas tun, um ihnen helfen zu können. Ganz sicher würde ich diese beiden Gauner nicht gewähren lassen! Aber wie...

Eine Welle der Stärke durchströmte mich. Energie raste durch meinen Körper. Ich erkannte Sunnys, Simsalas und Willis Muster, aber auch Agathes mystische Energie gesellte sich dazu. Zwei Pokébälle schwebten ohne mein Zutun unter meiner Kutte hervor und gaben mein Hypno und Pantimos frei. Ein grelles Licht breitete sich über dem Platz aus und blendete alle Anwesenden.

Als es wieder abklang standen Léon und Dana mit ihren Waffen die Luft vor ihnen bedrohend da und sahen sich verwundert um. Neben Charlie, Sunny und Simsala, waren Hypno und Pantimos wieder aufgetaucht, mit ihnen Willi und Agathe, Melanie gesellte sich gerade dazu. Wie auch bei Simsala hatte sich ihre Kolorierung leicht verändert. Hypno hatte nun eine ähnliche Körperfarbe wie Simsala, nur etwas heller. Pantimos Weiß war nun Blauschwarz und die rosaroten Körperpunkte Orangerot.

„Tötet sie!" hallte Danas hysterische Stimme durch das Stadion und Despotar und Aerodactyl preschten erneut vor. Doch ich wußte nun, was ich zu tun hatte. Mit einem Sprung katapultierte ich mich in die Luft, alle Energie nutzend, die sich in mir sammelte, und spielte ein wenig Bockspringen mit einem verwirrten Aerodactly, das dadurch beinah in die Ränge hinter mir gekracht wäre.

Despotar sah überrascht auf als ich heruntergesegelt kam. Meine rechte Faust glühte mit elementarer Energie und ich attackierte mit meiner eigenen Version eines Wuchtschlages. Dies zeigte die erhoffte Wirkung und ließ es arg angeschlagen und dazu verwirrt zurücktaumeln. „Despotar, reiß dich zusammen! Steinhagel!" befahl Léon nun. Bevor mich auch nur einer der Steine treffen konnte, brachte ich sie unter Kontrolle und schleuderte sie wie einen kleinen Meteoritenschauer dem näherkommende Aerodactyl entgegen. Das Manöver schloß ich mit einer Psycho-/Wasserattacke ab, die nichts weiter war als ein Surfer in Form einer Psywelle. Der steinerne Drache stürzte geschlagen zu Boden.

Stöhnend kam Despotar wieder auf die Beine. Ich konzentrierte nun sämtliche Energie in der Umgebung und tippte meinen Kraftpool nur leicht an. Mit einem Knistern elektrisierter Luft, formten sich zwei messerscharfe Wurfsterne aus psychischer Energie in meinen Händen.

„PSYSTERNSCHNITT!" Mit diesen Worten warf ich sie auf Despotar. Dieses sah die Attacke nicht mal kommen, so schnell waren sie. Mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen brach es zusammen. Der steinharte Panzer gleichzeitig angebrannt, angesengt, elektrisiert und durchnäßt.

Schwarzer Rauch legte sich in diesem Moment über das Feld, als ich mich den beiden Kopfgeldjägern zuwenden wollte. Als man wieder normal sehen konnte, waren Dana und Léon verschwunden. „Feiglinge", murmelte ich.

Pokémon Liga HQ, etwas später

„Miss Haze, eine Nachricht für sie." Der Offizielle überreichte mir einen Ausdruck und entfernte sich dann wieder. Ich sah in die neugierigen Gesichter aller Anwesenden und las laut vor.

Absender: „Der Schatten"

Empfänger: Pokémon Liga HQ

zu Händen: Sabrina Haze

Hi, Sabrina.

Frag nicht, woher ich weiß, daß du hier bist. Ich habe einige wichtige Entdeckungen gemacht und möchte das du herkommst. Ich befinde mich momentan in der Johtoregion. Wir treffen uns zwischen Dukatia und Oliviana, ich finde dich schon... oder du mich. Die anderen werden auch in diese Gegend kommen. Beeil dich, ich fürchte uns bleibt nur noch wenig Zeit.

„Das ist eindeutig von Richie. Er wollte Team Rockets Stützpunkt ausfindig machen", erklärte ich in die Runde. „Also müssen wir tatsächlich nach Johto", stellte Agathe fest. Ich nickte. Melanie erhob sich demonstrativ und erklärte: „Gut. Dann kontaktieren wir Bruno, Koga und Lorelei. Wo Siegfried ist weiß nie jemand von uns aber er taucht eh immer da auf, wo er gebraucht wird." Auch Agathe und Willi standen auf. Letzterer ergänzte: „Du triffst dich mit deinem _Freund_ und wir stoßen dann zu euch." Jetzt erhob ich mich ebenfalls. „Ich danke euch für eure Unterstützung." Charlie lachte. „Dafür sind wir doch da. Ein Dämon wie Missigno darf nicht länger sein Unwesen treiben und wenn es bedeutete einen Primärschlag gegen Team Rocket zu führen, muß es eben geschehen. Wegen der anderen Sache..." Ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ich werde es mir überlegen." Charlie nickte. „Natürlich."

(Erzähler)

„Und wieder haben wir einige interessante Entwicklungen erlebt. Sabrina bald ein Mitglied der (Kanto) Top 4? Wir werden es sehen. Auf jeden Fall scheinen alle Wege tatsächlich nach Johto zu führen. Mir bleibt nichts Weiteres übrig, als euch aufs nächste Mal zu verweisen, wo wir..." Ich suche in meinem Skript. „Ja, wen begleiten wir eigentlich? Hier steht nichts..." Der Autor taucht unerwartet auf. „Weiß ich noch nicht so genau."

„Aha."

Anmerkungen des Autors

Nur ein paar ganz kurze Erklärungen heute. Also, das mit den Top 4 wollte ich eh schon länger geklärt haben und mir erschien das an dieser Stelle angemessen.

Willi und Melanie gehören zu den G/S Top 4 für die, die es noch nicht wissen. Willi ist der erste Trainer und benutzt nur Psycho-Doppeltypen. Keine reinen, was ihn meiner Meinung nach ziemlich anfällig macht. Er hat zwei Xatus (Psycho-/Flugtyp) im Team.

Melanie ist die vierte Gegnerin direkt vor Siegfried und trainiert Unlichtpokémon.

Das war's auch schon. Das nächste Kapitel ist höchstwahrscheinlich Rocko. Bin mir da aber noch nicht ganz sicher.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	22. Meisterweihe III - Enthüllungen

The Final Step to the Master 22 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:34:00Z 2001-11-03T17:34:00Z 9 6237 35551 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 296 71 43659 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 22

 (Erzähler)

„In der letzen Folge konnten wir verfolgen wie Sabrina ihre Trainingsphase durchlief. Überraschenderweise erfuhren wir, daß ihr angeboten wurde ein Mitglied der Elitetrainer zu werden. Zu diesem Zweck durchlief sie einen harten – selbstgewählten – Test. Als Dana und Léon auftauchten wurde es kompliziert aber Sabrina realisierte rechtzeitig ihre wahre Kraft und erarbeitete sich so auch das Vertrauen und die Mitarbeit der anwesenden Elitetrainer.

Heute folgen wir..." Ich schaue zum Autor. „Wem eigentlich? Haben Ihre Majestät sich jetzt schon entschieden?" Ich weiche etwas unter dem scharfen Blick des Autors zurück. Ich sollte wirklich meinen Sarkasmus unter Kontrolle kriegen. „Ich überlege mir das noch mal mit der Umbesetzung dieser Rolle." Dabei wedelt er demonstrativ mit meinem Vertrag herum. „Nein, nein", beeile ich mich, schließlich brauche ich den Job. „Ich bin ja ganz friedlich und sage auch kein schlechtes Wort mehr." Der Autor schenkt mir einen skeptischen Blick. „Na, mal überlegen", meint er, dreht sich um und geht davon. „Und wie wäre es mit einer Antwort?" murmele ich säuerlich.

Route 4 (Rocko)

_Nun Rocko, da hast du dir ja wieder was Schönes eingebrockt_, waren meine Gedanken, als ich ruhig und äußerlich gefaßt den vorerst letzten Ort meiner Reise von meinem Posten auf dem Kopf meines Pokémonpartners betrachtete.

Ich schätzte von allen war ich am Längsten unterwegs gewesen. Meine Aufgabe war zwar simpel aber relativ weit gestreut – von der Distanz her. Wie ich letztendlich dazu gekommen war alle möglichen Kantoarenaleiter einzuweihen und zu mobilisieren, das wußte ich immer noch nicht so ganz. Aber es erschien mir irgendwo logisch. Das hatte ich nun von meinen guten Beziehungen.

Zuerst stattete ich Major Bob einen Besuch ab. Der harte Militarist war hoch erfreut über die Aussicht auf einen Kampf und war nicht schwer zu überzeugen. Als Nächstes hatte ich mich auf den Weg zu Koga und Aya gemacht und bestimmt einen halben Tag gebraucht sie aufzutreiben, da sie nicht in ihrer Arena waren. Einmal gefunden, war es relativ einfach, was ich auch erwartet hatte. Beide waren sehr ehrenvolle Menschen, also willigten sie schnell ein. Danach jagte ich recht schnell rüber nach Vertania und brauchte eher wenige Worte mit Vivien zu wechseln. Von dort aus telefonierte ich mit Pyro – was sich als schwierige Aufgabe erwies, da der alte Rätselmeister schwer aufzufinden war – und erklärte ihm die Situation. Nachdem ich auch meinem Vater einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet hatte – mit dem Ergebnis auch dessen Mithilfe –, lag nun nur noch Azuria City vor mir...

Onix hatte sich den ganzen Weg über als sehr hilfreich erwiesen, was den Transport anging. Ohne die elementare Evolution, würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal halb so weit sein. Es war erstaunlich wie klein einem die Kantoregion doch erschien, wenn man ein übermäßig schnelles Onix hatte, das sich dazu falls nötig auch noch weiter unter die Erde graben konnte als jedes andere Pokémon und dabei fast so schnell wie ein Digda war.

Freilich half das meinem Dilemma nicht gerade. Am Liebsten hätte ich dies hier schriftlich oder gar nicht erledigt aber ich verstand Mistys Standpunkt für eine direkte Konfrontation und ich verstand auch, warum es an mir hängenblieb. Sie war emotional schlichtweg nicht in der Lage ihrer Mutter unter die Augen zu treten und da Ash nicht da war, blieb es natürlich an mir hängen. Na, wunderbar. Warum hatte ich mich auch wieder mit den beiden einlassen müssen? Sie schienen Ärger gerade zu magisch anzuziehen. Ich mußte mich bemühen nicht zu lachen, als ich bei diesen Gedanken an das EX-TR Trio dachte. Was man halt Ärger nennen konnte. Ich seufzte. Was man nicht alles für seine Freunde tat...

„Alles in Ordnung, Rocko", fragte Onix besorgt mit seiner tiefen, leicht grollenden Stimme, die irgendwie klang wie ein Steinrutsch... „Ja. Auf geht's, begegnen wir dem Unvermeidlichen. Je schneller ich das hinter mir habe, um so besser." Ich fragte mich stumm, ob ich das gesagt hatte, um meinen Partner zu beruhigen oder mich selber. Vulpix neben mir streifte aufmunternd mit ihrem Schwanz über meine Hand.

**Meisterweihe ****III**** – Enthüllungen**

Azuria City (Vulpix)

In den Städten beorderte Rocko Onix meist zurück. Das war oft auch besser, um weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen. Ich hatte kein Problem damit, daß Onix Rockos Partner geworden war, er hatte da auch wenige Möglichkeiten gehabt, die Partner hatten sich mehr von selbst gewählt. Onix war Rockos ältestes Pokémon und das respektierte ich. Im Gegenzug schien es der riesigen Felsnatter nicht viel auszumachen, das Rocko und ich einen tieferen Bund teilten und eher als Partner durchgingen.

Ich war froh, daß keiner von uns eifersüchtig war, das wäre nicht gerade angebracht in dieser Situation. Ehrlich gesagt war ich nicht erstaunt über Onix' – ohne barsch zu sein, Felspokémon waren nicht die Intelligentesten – Verhalten, sondern war eher froh, daß mein gelegentlich nerviger Stolz die Sache nicht verschlimmert hatte. Lag wohl irgendwie im Wesen eines Vulpix.

Abwesend schleckte ich über meinen nun braunen Schwanz. Da wir schon etwas länger unterwegs gewesen waren, hatte Rocko Zeit gehabt seine Kräfte besser zu verstehen, was ohne richtigen Lehrer wie die anderen sie hatten etwas schwierig war. Doch Rocko war schon immer ein cleverer Junge gewesen und vor allen Dingen ein guter Beobachter. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis Golbat und ich den Vorzug der elementaren Evolution genießen durften.

Ich hatte mich eigentlich gar nicht verändert, mal abgesehen von den kleinen silbergrauen Streifen hier und da und das meine Fell- und Haarfärbung sich interessanterweise vertauscht hatten. Soll heißen ich hatte jetzt flammendes rotes Fell und einen bräunlichen Schwanz und Mähne.

Besorgt beobachtete ich Rocko wie er äußerlich ruhig seinen Weg in Richtung Arena einschlug. Doch sein Innerstes war für mich deutlich. Nach der mehr oder weniger unangenehmen Begegnung mit Mistys Mutter kurz bevor das Fiasko richtig losging, konnte ich ihn verstehen. Tief drinnen hatte Rocko schon immer ein aufrichtiges Herz gehabt und ihn beschäftigte diese Mutter-Tochterkrise doch sichtlich. Es kam wohl von seinen eigenen Erfahrungen mit seinem Vater.

„Ich bin in Ordnung, denke ich." Überrascht sah ich auf und sah Rocko lächeln. „So etwas in der Art dachtest du doch, oder?" Ich erwiderte das Lächeln. „Das geht dir sehr zu Herzen, oder?" Rocko schwieg eine Weile. „Eltern und Kinder sollten nicht so streiten. Es führt nur zu unnötigen Komplikationen." Ich lachte und Rocko bedachte mich mit einem fragenden Blick und einer angehobenen Augenbraue. „Ich erinnere dich daran, wenn du selbst einmal Vater bist."

„Wa...?" Zu mehr kam er nicht, denn eine kleine Explosion und Schreie aus der vor uns liegenden Arena, die wir unbemerkt erreicht hatten, unterbrachen jede weitere Diskussion. „Vielleicht sind es doch nicht nur Ash und Misty, die den Ärger anziehen", murmelte Rocko. „Das ist immer noch Mistys Familie", gab ich zu bedenken, als wir durch den Eingang sprinteten und dem Lärm in Richtung hinterer Bereich folgten. „Stimmt auch wieder", bestätigte Rocko und kam abrupt zum Halten.

Ich nahm mir drei Sekunden Zeit die Szene vor mir zu überblicken. Gut ein Dutzend Rockets. Eine von Mistys Schwester lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden – Violet glaubte ich. Wenn, dann war es Lilly, die von einem anderen gefangengehalten wurde. Daisy und Mrs. Waterflower standen Rücken an Rücken, eine Mischung aus ängstlich und wütend.

„Vulpix, Feuerlanze! Onix, Golbat, Angriff!" hörte ich Rocko kommandieren und ich zögerte nicht lange. Ich konzentrierte meine Energie in einen hauchdünnen aber durch das Gesteinselement extrem harte Linie aus Feuer, die mit perfekter Genauigkeit durch den rechten Arm des Rockets jagte, der Mistys Schwester als Geisel gehalten hatte. Der Rest war zu perplex, um lange standzuhalten. Wie geübt postierte ich mich rechts von Onix und Golbat flatterte auf der anderen Seite in der Luft und wir griffen gemeinsam an. Die Rockets tauschten kurze Blicke aus und flüchteten.

(Rocko)

Maya Waterflower schloß leise die Tür zu Violets Raum. Es war nicht schlimm und sie würde bald wieder auf den Beinen sein, sie hatte nur einen Schlag gegen den Kopf bekommen, Lilly und Daisy blieben momentan bei ihr. Mistys Mutter bedeutete mir zu folgen und wir zogen uns in den Wohnraum zurück. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich zu mir um und musterte mich eine Weile nachdenklich. Ich hatte beschlossen meine Meisterkutte anzubehalten, aufgrund der Glaubwürdigkeit und außerdem fand ich sie bequem.

„Es hat also begonnen", stellte sie mit einem emotionslosen Ton fest, jedoch betrugen ihre teilweise traurigen Augen ihren Tonfall. „Was hat...?" Sie stoppte meine Frage mit einer Handbewegung und bedeutete mir mich zu setzen. „Etwas Tee? Ich denke, das dauert ein wenig." Ich nickte. „Das wäre gut."

Maya Waterflower verschwand kurz und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit zwei Tassen und einer Kanne Tee zurück. „Das war schnell", stellte ich fest und fragte mich, wie man so schnell Tee machen konnte. Mrs. Waterflower nickte. „Restenergie." Bevor ich fragen konnte, schloß sie einen Moment die Augen. Ich spürte das Aufflackern elementarer Energie nahezu augenblicklich. Dementsprechend war ich weniger verwundert Mistys Mutter einen Moment später eine ähnliche Kutte wie ihre Tochter tragen zu sehen.

„Ah..." war alles, was ich herausbrachte. Alle Ereignisse der letzten Wochen und doch gab es immer noch etwas, was jemanden wie mich überraschen konnte. Meine Weltansicht hatte sich in rapider Geschwindigkeit nahezu auf den Kopf gestellt.

Maya Waterflower lächelte schwach und stellte dann fest. „Gestein?" Ich nickte, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich sonst tun sollte. „Das war offensichtlich." Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht ganz durchblickte, was vor sich ging, setzte sich das Puzzle um das beinahe hysterische Verhalten Mistys Mutter bei unserem letzten Besuch langsam zusammen. „Sie wußten, was passieren würde", stellte ich meinerseits fest. „Deshalb wollten sie nicht, daß Misty geht." Mistys Mutter seufzte und nahm einen langen Schluck von ihrem Tee. „Ja... Laß mich erklären...

Es begann kurz nach der Geburt meiner drei Töchter. Ich war auf einer Arbeitsreise, als ich erfuhr, daß mein Mann bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befand ich mich gerade auf den erst kürzlich entdeckten Strudelinseln im Johtogebiet. Geschockt und traurig über die Neuigkeiten zog ich mich in die Höhlen zurück, um zu trauern.

Im Inneren jedoch traf ich Lugia, den Wächter des Wassers. Er schenkte mir elementare Kräfte, roh und weniger stark und konzentriert als die Eurigen. Lugia gab mir eine Prophezeiung mit auf den Weg und sagte mir, daß meine ungeborene Tochter zu Höherem berufen war."

Stumm nahm ich die Informationen in mir auf. Vieles wurde nun wesentlich klarer für mich aber doch blieben noch einige Fragen. „Die Energie hat sich also übertragen?" Maya nickte. „Es war ein Geschenk, sozusagen wurde ich ausgewählt die Energie weiterzureichen..." Sie stoppte kurz und fuhr dann fort. „Als Misty zurückkam, wußte ich sofort, daß etwas im Gange war. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Rocko. Ich weiß mehr als jeder andere wie wichtig ihre Rolle in diesem Kampf ist aber es waren wohl meine Mutterinstinkte, die mich dazu getrieben haben. Ich wünschte, sie wäre hier, damit ich mich entschuldigen könnte."

Neugierig lehnte ich mich vor. „Ihre Rolle?" Jetzt war es an Maya überrascht dreinzuschauen. „Ihr wißt nicht... Oh! Ihre Kraft wurde nicht von ihrem Wächter erweckt." Bis hierhin war uns nicht einmal klar, daß einer existierte. Das jedoch sagte ich nicht. „Wir... sind ein wenig in Eile." Sie mußte meinen Gesichtsausdruck aufgefangen habe. „Etwas ist mit ihr passiert, oder?" Es war wieder einmal mehr eine Feststellung und ich beeilte mich schnell zu antworten. „Nun, Ma'am... Das ist etwas kompliziert. Misty geht es gut, den Umständen entsprechend, aber..." Ich begann zu berichten, was passiert war, nachdem wir in Richtung Kraftwerk aufgebrochen waren.

(Vulpix)

Ohne einen Laut hatte ich mich ins Zimmer gestohlen, als Mistys Mutter angefangen hatte ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Das Aufflackern elementarer Energie hatte mich neugierig gemacht. Momentan lag ich komfortabel in Rockos Schoß und genoß die sanften Streicheleinheiten, während er Mrs. Waterflower auf den neusten Stand brachte. Trotzdem hatte ich ein waches Auge auf die beiden Menschen gerichtet.

Maya preßte ihre Lippen hart zusammen, als Rocko die dramatische Rettungsaktion und das Zurücklassen von Ash berichtete, blieb aber so lange ruhig bis er fertig war. Stumm goß sie Rocko und sich selbst noch etwas Tee ein und beide tranken einen Schluck in belastender Stille. „Ein Dämon. Also hatte Lugia recht", brach Maya die Stille schließlich, wenn auch sichtlich widerwillig. „Ich hoffe es ist euch bewußt, daß nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt."

Rocko schwieg und bedeutete Mistys Mutter fortzufahren, da ihm offenbar nicht bewußt war, worauf sie hinauswollte. Diese seufzte und fuhr fort: „Missigno wird versuchen den Willen des Lichtmeisters zu brechen und ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, so wie bei Misty. Misty jedoch war nie, was es wollte. Nur Ash hat die Kraft, um ein Portal zu öffnen", erklärte sie. „Ein Portal", fragte ich Nanosekunden vor meinem Trainer. Maya bedachte mich mit einem kurzem Blick. „Einem Portal in seine Dimension. Wenn ihr es so wollt, einem Portal in die Hölle..."

Das genügte für einen _langen_ Moment Stille, während wir diese haarsträubende Information aufnahmen. Die Vorstellung einer ganzen Dimension solcher Geschöpfe wie Missigno, die nur darauf warteten auf unsere losgelassen zu werden, war nicht gerade einer der bevorzugten Gedanken. Rocko fröstelte etwas. „Kein sehr angenehmer Gedanke."

„Genau. Ich verstehe eure Vorsicht und die Mobilisierung und das notwendige Training ist logisch, doch solltet ihr nicht zu lange warten. Das Durchhaltevermögen des Lichtmeisters zweifle ich nicht an. Aber ein Dämon wie Missigno ist ein Meister der dunklen Magie... Ich wage gar nicht daran zu denken, was geschehen könnte." Rocko nickte stumm, er war offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken und grübelte jetzt schon eine ganze Weile über etwas nach. „Wie lautet diese Prophezeiung?"

Maya schluckte kurz, stand dann auf und zog eine alte Schriftrolle zwischen einem Stapel Bücher hervor. Gut versteckt und wenn man nicht wußte, wo sie war, fand sie auch keiner. Ich schaute neugierig über Rockos Arm, als er das Pergamentpapier ausbreitete.

_Nacht bricht an und das Licht verblaßt_

_Acht werden kommen, ein Funken an Hoffnung_

_Zwei sind unter ihnen, deren Liebe ein ewiges Band_

_Gestärkt durch das Leben und seine Irrwege_

_Diese, geboren aus den Elementen sind sie_

_Repräsentanten der Hoffnung, bringen den Frieden_

_Ein Regenbogen scheint durch die schwarzen Wolken_

_Vereinigt stehen die Acht und erringen ihren ersten Sieg_

Rocko sah auf, nachdem er die Zeilen zum dritten Mal gelesen hatte. „Geboren aus den Elementen? Sind damit Ash und Richie gemeint?" Etwas ungeduldig seufzte Mrs. Waterflower erneut. „Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden, oder?" Rocko schüttelte den Kopf. „Kurz nachdem ich zurückgekehrt war, wurde ich schwanger, so wie Lugia es mir gesagt hatte." Rocko schoß abrupt auf die Beine. „Aber ihr Mann..." Maya lächelte schwach und ein wenig traurig. „Ja. Habt ihr euch nie gewundert, warum kaum eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen Misty und ihren Schwestern besteht? Sie haben nie denselben Vater gehabt. Misty ist meine Tochter, ja. Aber einen Vater... hat es nie gegeben. Um es einfach zu machen, sie ist in gewisser Weise Lugias Kind." Es herrschte Todesstille im Raum, auch noch eine ganze Weile, nachdem Mistys Mutter gegangen war, um nach ihrer Tochter zu schauen.

TR HQ (Giovanni)

Ash Ketchum entwickelte sich zu einer echten Plage. Nach dem Zwischenfall zu Beginn hatte er sich standhaft geweigert größere Energie im Kampf abzugeben. Die, die er einsetzte, war konzentriert, effektiv und reichte kaum aus, um einen Strich der Meßlatte aufzufüllen. Er schien sogar in Kauf zu nehmen sich Verletzungen zuziehen, in dem Wissen, daß wir ihn lebend brauchten... Verdammt, der Junge war clever, das mußte ich zugeben.

Das _Training_ war schnell abgeschafft und ES versuchte sich jetzt an der Bewußtseinskontrolle. Doch im Vergleich zu dem Mädchen war der Junge sehr wohl in der Lage sein Bewußtsein zu verteidigen und abzuschotten. Irgendwie bezweifelte ich, daß Missigno so genug Energie sammeln würde, um das Portal zu öffnen. Ketchum unter Kontrolle zu bringen hielt ich für unmöglich, besonders so lange das emotionaler Band zwischen ihm und seiner kleinen Freundin bestand. Aber erzähl das einem selbstgefälligen Dämon...

Ich seufzte und las einen weiteren Bericht über einen Fehlschlag die Gruppe der Meister zu eliminieren oder zumindest zu stoppen. Ich verstand ihr Handeln nicht ganz. Sie hatten sich ganz offensichtlich in Zweier- oder Einergruppen aufgeteilt und sich über ganz Kanto verteilt. Diese Taktik gefiel mir nicht und zwar, weil ich nicht wußte, was sie bedeutete. Meine Spione lieferten nicht viele Informationen, da es die Meister scheinbar verstanden ihre Spuren gut zu verwischen. Was auch immer sie vorhatten, es war etwas Großes und es ließ sicher nicht mehr lange auf sich warten.

Ich hoffte nur mein Ersatzplan würde funktionieren. Die Stärke des Lichtmeisters war auch gleichzeitig seine Schwäche und darauf zählte ich...

Azuria City Arena (Rocko)

Ich brauchte etwas bis ich diese Information verarbeitet hatte. In gewisser Weise kam ich mir schäbig vor, da Mrs. Waterflower mir dieses Geheimnis zuerst offenbart hatte und nicht Misty wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Jedoch war die Situation prekär, jedes Detail konnte wichtig sein und ich hatte ja auch gedrängt. Trotzdem, Misty war wie eine Schwester für mich, wie sie schon sagte, wir waren alle eine große Familie. Neben Ash kannte ich Misty am Längsten und ich wußte, sie würde einige ernste Worte mit ihrer Mutter reden wollen, wenn das herauskam. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefiel, ich würde es Maya überlassen müssen das Geheimnis ihrer Geburt mit ihr zu teilen.

Meine Gedanken drifteten wieder zurück in die Gegenwart und ich beobachtete aufmerksam wie Mrs. Waterflower anscheinend in eine anregende Diskussion mit der lokalen Officer Rocky verstrickt war, die anscheinend nur noch entfernt etwas mit dem Überfall zu tun hatte. Ich persönlich fragte mich immer noch, was diese unerwartete Attacke sollte. Sie konnten unmöglich gewußt haben, daß ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auftauchten würde und wenn dann wären sie wohl kaum geflüchtet. Es machte einfach wenig Sinn. Wenn das eine psychologische Attacke war, war sie schlecht organisiert. Natürlich könnte es auch einfach nur ein gewöhnlicher Überfall gewesen sein. Was ich aber nicht so recht glaubte.

„Ganz schön harter Tobak, hm?" Vulpix hockte auf einem höheren Stuhl und sah zu mir auf. „Ja... Eines frage ich mich nur. Die Prophezeiung sprach von zwei aus den Elementen geborenen." Vulpix leckte ihr Fell sauber, ich würde ihren manchmal übertriebenen Sauberkeitssinn nie verstehen, es vertrug sich eigentlich nicht mit ihrer leidenschaftlichen Kämpfernatur, freilich würde ich ihr das nie ins Gesicht sagen... „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Eisernes Band, Liebe, Regenbogen... Das solltest selbst du begreifen", erwiderte sie schließlich, als sie fertig war. „Hey", protestierte ich. „Ich war mir nur nicht ganz sicher. Wir wissen ja alle, daß du die überlegene Intelligenz hier bist", stichelte ich. „Und bin stolz drauf", erwiderte sie. Ich stöhnte. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob ihre Einstellung mit der Fähigkeit zu sprechen gekommen war oder schon immer da war. Es gab Zeiten, da bevorzugte ich das stille Vulpix doch mehr aber trotz allem tat es gut mit ihr zu reden. Suzie wäre sicher stolz auf sie.

„Ich schätze, wenn das vorbei erst, werden wir mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Mrs. Ketchum haben müssen", sagte ich und stellte fest, daß Officer Rocky gerade aus dem Raum verschwunden war und Maya Waterflower zu uns hinüberkam. Ich schenkte ihr einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und wartete.

„Nun. Es scheint, als ob mehrere TR Agenten in der Nähe Azurias gesichtet wurden. Officer Rocky glaubt, es müsse irgendwo ein Lager geben." Ihr Ton war neutral aber ihr Mienenspiel verriet sie. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, daß sie etwas vorhaben." Maya lächelte unschuldig. „Nun... Neben der Tatsache, daß ich solch einen Angriff nicht auf mir sitzenlasse und ich als Arenaleiter mit für die Sicherheit der Stadt verantwortlich bin... Hast du nicht gesagt, ihr sucht noch nach dem Hauptquartier von TR? Vielleicht sind ja einige Herren und Damen so freundlich uns Auskunft zu geben."

Diese Rede ließ einen kurzen Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen aber erzeugte auch ein neues Gefühl von Respekt für diese Frau in mir. Auch wenn ihre Kräfte nicht mehr als ein Schimmer waren, kamen doch deutlich die Züge eines Meister hindurch, sofern ich das jetzt schon beurteilen konnte.

Mit einem Lächeln erwiderte ich: „Das könnte man in Betracht ziehen." Ich fischte einen silbergrauen Pokéball unter meiner Kutte hervor. „Dann wollen wir mal ein Ameisennest ausräuchern."

Außenbezirke von Azuria City, Küstenregion (Onix)

Langsam und ohne größere Hektik folgten wir den Pfad in Richtung des versteckten TR Lagers, das Rockos Golbat schnell ausfindig gemacht hatte. Nun zumindest folgte ich dem Pfad, während es sich Vulpix auf der Spitze meines Kopfes bequem gemacht hatte und hin und wieder vor sich hin murmelte. Ich hatte kein Problem damit sie herumzutragen, schließlich war ich daran gewöhnt.

Der kleine Feuerfuchs war mir irgendwie sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Ich wußte, sie pflegte eine sehr enge Beziehung mit meinem Trainer und daher stand sie auch hoch auf der Liste der Lebewesen, die ich mochte. Nicht, daß ich von Natur aus einen Groll gegen irgendein Lebewesen hegte. Manche glaubten es vielleicht nicht aber Onix' waren eine recht friedlebende Spezies, solange man sie nicht reizte. Das lange Leben unter den Menschen hatte mir einige neue Einsichten gegeben, die wilde Onix' nicht haben. Trotzdem bezeichnete Vulpix mich des öfteren noch als naiv. Störte mich nicht weiter.

Vulpix` waren dafür bekannt, daß sie ein wenig egoistisch, selbsteingenommen und eitel waren. Aber hinter dieser Fassade versteckte mein kleiner Passagier ein gutes Herz und einen sehr loyalen Charakter. Hast du einmal das Vertrauen eines Vulpix, ist dieses schwer zu erschüttern.

„Was meinst du?" brach ich die Stille, während wir uns langsam unseren Ziel nährten. „Ob wir Ash dort finden und sie überreden können ihn freizulassen?" Vulpix schnaubte etwas. „Nein, das glaube ich eher nicht. So doof wären die sicher nicht. Wir haben doch schon einstimmig festgestellt, daß er höchstwahrscheinlich in ihrem Hauptquartier ist." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, jedenfalls glaubte ich das – es war schwer das festzustellen, da sie auf meinem Kopf hockte. „Dafür sind wir doch hier, um Hinweise zu finden, hast du denn überhaupt nicht zugehört?"

„Also gehen wir einfach da rein und richten Chaos an?" Vulpix seufzte deutlich hörbar. „Ja. Aber wir schmeicheln uns erst bei ihnen ein und geben so Rocko und Mistys Mutter Zeit sich bereit zu machen. Verstanden?" Ich behauptete gar nicht die ganze Logik zu verstehen. Das Denken überließ ich Rocko und ihr. Aber was sie sagte leuchtete mir ein.

Das Lager kam in Sichtweite. Eine Ansammlung aus Zelten zwischen denen mehrere Menschen im standardmäßigen, schwarzen TR Outfit herumliefen, hier und da waren auch einige Pokémon zu sehen. „Denk daran", hauchte Vulpix, da wir schon fast in Hörweite waren und die ersten Rockets auf uns zukamen. „Ich rede. Du... guckst nur böse."

„Böse gucken?" Vulpix seufzte erneut. „Schau einfach grimmig drein wie in der Mitte eines Kampfes. Oh, und paß auf Pokébälle auf." Ich wollte etwas erwidern aber bedeutete mir ruhig zu sein und zu stoppen. Ein breitschultriger Rocket in einer dunkelblauen Uniform hatte sich direkt vor uns postierte mit einigen seiner Männer hinter und neben ihm.

„So, so. Was haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht..." Vulpix unterbrach ihn, bevor er irgend etwas sagen konnte. „Ich wünsche einen schönen guten Tag, Sir. Wir sind hier mit der Bitte ihrer kleinen Gruppe beizutreten." Der Mann verschluckte augenblicklich, was er hatte sagen wollen. Es war offensichtlich, daß ihn Vulpix' Begrüßung und Angebot unvorbereitet erwischt hatten. Es kam natürlich auch nicht alle Tage vor, daß ein Onix und ein Vulpix gemeinsam ein eigentliches geheimes Lager Pokémonverbrecher aufsuchten und in bester menschlicher Sprache anbaten der Gruppe beizutreten. Dazu kam natürlich auch noch unser unnatürliches Aussehen.

„Äh... uhm, ja..." Der Mann, offensichtlich der Kommandeur dieses Lagers, kämpfte sichtlich mit seiner inneren Ruhe. „Natürlich ist diese Angebot auf freier Basis. Wir sind niemands Pokémon und werden es auch nicht", redete Vulpix weiter. Eine Welle aus Gemurmel schnappte durch die Reihen und immer mehr Rockets wurden angelockt von der seltsamen Szene.

Das Gesicht des Mannes hellte sich urplötzlich auf, als ob ihm etwas Eingefallen wäre. „Aber natürlich. Unser Boß wird sicher sehr erfreut sein zwei so außergewöhnliche Pokémon wie euch in unserer Organisation zu haben." Es war wie Rocko vorhin gesagt hatte. Team Rocket war ständig auf der Suche nach seltenen und extrem raren Pokémon. Da wir diesen Kriterien wohl entsprachen, weckte das deren Neugier.

Vulpix wollte etwas sagen, da wurde sie von einem hysterischen Schrei unterbrochen. „Hey! Das sind die Pokémon, die uns bei der Arena angegriffen haben! Fangt sie!" Ich sah ein paar Pokébälle fliegen, die ich mit einem gezielten Schwanzhiebe wegbeförderte. Einige Rockets wollten dem Beispiel ihren Kameraden folgen aber Vulpix jagte einen kleinen Feuerball in die Gruppe der Provokateure, dessen Wirkung einem Flammenwurfvolltreffer gleichkam.

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, keine Fangversuche?" zischte Vulpix verärgert und deutlich hörbar. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder auf den jetzt sichtlich blasseren Kommandeur, den Rest vollkommen ignorierend, und fixierte ihn mit einem stechenden Blick, glaubte ich zumindest – wie gesagt war schwer zu sehen von meiner Position.

„Hören sie. Wir wollen keinen Ärger. Vor ein paar Stunden sind wir von unserem Trainer geflüchtet und wollen jetzt nur Rache. Wenn sie uns dabei helfen, helfen wir ihnen mit was auch immer." Der Mann überlegte eine Weile aber seine Neugier und die Aussicht auf eine Belohnung von seinem Boß ließ ihn schließlich nicken. „Einverstanden." Während wir dem Mann folgten, hörte ich Vulpix leise murmeln: „Dummkopf."

(Rocko)

Zufrieden senkte ich das Fernglas. „Sie sind drin." Maya trat neben mich. Wir waren gut eine Meile entfernt auf einem Hügel, der direkt hinunter zum Lager führte. „Das ist ein riskanter Plan, insbesondere für deine Pokémon." Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Mit zwei Leuten und einem Dutzend Pokémon können wir kein ganzes Lager ausheben. Mich beunruhigt das. Wir haben noch nie so viele Rockets außerhalb koordinierter Angriffe auf einen Haufen gesehen. Es kommt einen fast vor, als befänden sie sich im Krieg."

„Es ist ein Krieg", stellte Maya emotionslos fest. Ich nickte ein wenig traurig. „Ja. Und wir sollten ihn lieber schnell beenden", bestätigte ich. Je mehr ich mit dieser Frau zusammen war, desto mehr beeindruckte sie mich. Sie war ruhig, berechnend und vorrausplanend. Wie der General einer Armee oder so etwas. Ich fragte mich, ob sie diese Eigenschaften erst während ihres Überlebenskampfes angenommen hatte,

„Werden sie es schaffen?" wollte Maya wissen. „Sie wissen, was ein normales Onix anrichten kann. Und Vulpix... sie entwickelt mehr das Temperament eines Vulnona seit der Entwicklung. Ich möchte nicht auf Seiten der Gegner stehen, wenn sie wirklich wütend wird." Maya kicherte leise. Es war mehr ein dumpfes Lachen aber wenigstens schon mal etwas. „Eure Beziehung zu euren Pokémon wird euch den Sieg bringen, so wie Lugia es prophezeit hat." Ich dachte kurz darüber nach und entschied dann spontan, daß sie recht hatte.

„Fla? (Gehen wir?)" Ich lachte und sah zu Kira hinüber. Typisch Kira, immer ungeduldig auf etwas Action wartend. Ich sah mich um. Kira, Golbat, Rizeros und Geowaz – ich hatte mit einem Kadabratrainer in der letzten Stadt getauscht und ihm dann gezeigt wie schwach sein neues Simsala doch gegen physische Attacken wie Erdbeben war – waren alle mehr als bereit. Die lokale Rocky hatte sich ebenfalls dazu gesellt mit einem trainierten Polizeifukano und einem in der Gegend herumschwebenden Nebulak, das Sonnenlicht schien ihm nicht zu bekommen. Die Hälfte von Mayas Pokémon würden von der Seeseite angreifen, geführt von ihrem roten Garados – das nach den Erfahrungen von heute endlich Sinn machte. Bei ihren waren nur ein Morlord und ein recht kräftig wirkendes Enteron. Misty würde sicher neidisch sein.

Maya mußte meinen Blick aufgefangen haben und erklärte mit einem Lächeln. „Mistys. Sie hat es hiergelassen." Ich nickte verstehend. Halb zu Kira, halb zum Rest sagte ich: „Gehen wir!" Dann imitierte ich einen spitzen Taubsiruf wie vereinbart und als in der Ferne das Chaos ausbrach, stürmten wir auf dessen Ursprung zu.

(Vulpix)

Ich diskutierte gerade mit dem _Commander_ einige Einzelheiten, wobei ich immer einen wachsamen Blick auf meine Umgebung hatte. Man wußte ja nie, was der eine oder andere so versuchte. Wir konnten zwar nicht eingefangen werden – ein nützlicher Zusatzeffekt der neuen Pokébälle – aber das mußten die ja nicht wissen, oder?

In diesem Moment kam Rockos Signal. Ich sah mich um und stellte befriedigt fest, daß wir so ziemlich im Zentrum des Lagers war. Der Möchtegernkommandant – er hatte einen katastrophalen Führungsstil – war sichtlich verwirrt, als ich mitten im Satz stoppte und eine breite Stichflamme in den Nachmittagshimmel spie. Jedoch wurde ihm die Situation schnell klar, als die scheinbar harmlose Stichflamme als brennenden Funkenregen um uns niederging und das Stampfen und Kampfgeschrei nahender Pokémon zu hören war.

„Wir werden angegriffen!" brüllte er und griff nach seinen Pokébällen. „Auch schon gemerkt?" bemerkte ich schnippisch und sprang von Onix' Kopf. „Ok, genug gespielt. Wir machen ernst." Ich sprang hoch in die Luft, während Onix eine verheerende Erdbebenattacke losließ. Dann kam auch schon Rockos Gruppe den Hügel herunter und mit einem lauten Grollen kündigten sich Mayas Wasserpokémon von der Seeseite an, deren Zweck größtenteils darin bestand Vögel aus der Luft zu holen und Rockets am flüchten zu hindern. Andererseits wäre es nicht ratsam ihre Attacken mit einzubeziehen, da unsere Gruppe aus einer Mixtur von Gesteins- und Feuerpokémon bestand, wir waren nicht gerade resistent gegen Wasser...

In den nächsten Minuten fand ich mich in einem – so weit man das so bezeichnen konnte –  Rücken an Rücken-Kampf mit Onix wieder. Zu unserem Vorteil waren weniger Wasser aber um so mehr Elektro- und Pflanzenpokémon unter den Angreifer, die wir uns dementsprechend aufteilten. Um uns herum veranstaltet Kira beinah ein Grillfest mit einiger beeindruckenden Kontrolle zwischen Raserei, Körperangriffen und Feuertechniken wechselnd. Geowaz hatte den Kampf schon früh verlassen aber das eher taktisch und nicht ohne einen großen Knall. Rizeros erwies sich als wahrer Panzer und sehr geschickt mit seinem Hornbohrer. Golbat brachte mit seinen Konfusionsattacken wie ich sie mal nennen würde große Teile unserer Gegner durcheinander. Mayas Enteron unterstützte mit Psychoattacken und ihr Morlord war richtig nervend für die vielen Magnetilos und Voltoballs, da deren Attacken wenig bis gar keine Wirkung zeigten.

Onix und ich stellten jedoch den Hauptursprung des Chaos dar. Schon gleich zu Beginn hatte ich einen Feuerboost kreiert (Anm. des Autors: In anderen Worten Sonnentag), was ein weiterer Grund für das nicht eingreifen der Wassertypen war. Im Moment sahen wir uns direkt mit dem so betitelten Commander konfrontiert. Dieser hatte uns ein übergroßes Turtok und ein Nidoking auf den Hals geschickt, in der Hoffnung uns zu beeindrucken.

„Dummkopf", murmelte ich. Sprang nach vorne, ließ Onix Erdbeben unter mir durch, daß Nidoking aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und nahm die folgende Aquaknarre mit voller Wucht ohne auch nur zu zucken. Dann fegte ich dem armen Ding einen Flammenwurf entgegen, der sich gewaschen hatte. Onix hatte Nidoking unterdessen zu Boden geslamt.

Der Rocket sah sich nervös um und dann noch nervöser schaute er zu Onix auf, das auf ihn herab blickte. Eiligst hob er seine Hände. „Gut. Ich gebe auf." Ich verblieb in meiner Position, dieser Typ war aalglatt und schleimig wie ein Sleimok. Dem entgegen schien Onix ihm die Kapitulation augenblicklich abzukaufen und zog sich etwas zurück. Der Mann grinste. „Onix, Vorsicht!" rief ich noch aber es war schon zu spät. „Jetzt, Turtok!" Das Turtok, das irgendwie meinen Augen entschwunden war, kam in einer Schauflerattacke unter Onix aus dem Boden geschossen und traf voll und hart. Onix landete mit einem Krachen auf dem Boden. Ich hörte Rocko rufen aber war in diesem Moment zu beschäftigt. Mit einem schnellen Sprung beförderte ich mich zwischen Turtok und dem gefallenen Onix und nahm die folgende Hydropumpe mit voller Wucht. Auch mit dem Feuerboost war die Hydropumpe eines Turtoks immer noch verheerend und so wurde ich hart zu Boden geschleudert.

Ich sah neben mich und bemerkte das Turtoks Schaufler Onix doch mehr mitgenommen hatte. Verdammt, dieser Kerl war echt zu gutmütig für diese Welt. Wut stieg in mir auf, jemand wie Onix hatte das hier nicht verdient. Mein scharfer Geruchssinn nahm dazu wahr, daß mein Fell ziemlich durchnäßt war... Oberste Regel: Niemand, ich wiederhole niemand beschmutzt oder durchnäßt mein schönes Fell!

Langsam richtete ich mich auf und fixierte den Rocket und sein Turtok. „Das... wirst... du... büßen." Jedes Wort betonte ich scharf und warnend. Meine Augen blitzen auf und ich spürte wie die Wut Kontrolle verlangte und ich gab mich ihr nur zu gerne hin... 

(Rocko)

„Nimm das!" Ein einsames Ibitak, das den Attacken der _Wasserbrigade_ entkommen war, hatte sich in meine Richtung verirrt. Ich wartete ruhig bis es nah genug war, dann streckte ich die Hände mit den Handflächen nach vorne aus und sammelte meine Energien in ihnen wie ich es in den letzten Tagen des öfteren geprobt hatte. Maya hatte mir vorhin noch ein paar Erfahrungstips gegeben und ich war erstaunt wie einfach es jetzt ging.

Grausilbernes Licht sprang aus meinen Handflächen in einem zerschmetternden Strahl aus Energie, der Ibitak voll erwischte. Trudelnd sackte es zu Boden und blieb dort auch liegen. Meine Sinne warnten mich vor einer neuen Gefahr und ich katapultierte mich in die Luft über den giftigen Staub eines Gilflor hinweg. Noch in der Luft vollführte ich eine Drehung, konzentrierte meine elementare Kraft und richtete meine Fingerspitzen gen Boden. „Geofissur!" Das Giflor war zu überrascht und konnte der Attacke nicht mehr ausweichen. Ich landete mit etwas schwereren Atem aber immer noch fit. Das Nutzen anderer verwandter Elemente wie Boden mit Gestein, Eis mit Wasser usw. war möglich, erforderte aber mehr Konzentration und Energie.

Ein allzu bekannter Schmerzenslaut ließ mich herumwirbeln. Ich sah gerade noch wie Onix unter dem Schaufler des Turtok fiel. „Onix!" Sofort wollte ich einen Sprint in Richtung meines Partners machen, da hielt ich inne. Vulpix hatte Turtoks Hydropumpe mit voller Wucht abgefangen und kam jetzt langsam wieder auf die Beine und sie sah nicht gerade freundlich aus...

„Uh oh..." brachte ich hervor und machte gleich zwei Schritte rückwärts. „Uh oh?" Maya folgte meinem Blick. „Ups..." Ich nickte, dann rief ich so laut ich konnte: „Alle Pokémon, Defensivtechnik und aus dem Zentrum!" Kaum war der Befehl heraus, sprang Vulpix auch schon wie eine Rakete in die Luft, eine silberne Flamme schoß aus ihrem Schwanz und hüllte sie schließlich fast vollständig ein. Zum Glück waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits alle unsere Pokémon in Verteidigungsstellung gegangen und die kleineren aus dem Hauptkampffeld verschwunden. Die Rockets und ihre Pokémon waren zu verwirrt und gebannt von dem Schauspiel, um angemessen reagieren zu können.

Mit einem spitzen Schrei voll rasender Wut schoß die Flamme von Vulpix gen Boden. Es war mit nichts zu vergleichen, daß je ein Pokémonexperte zuvor gesehen hatte. Der silberne Feuerball wuchs immer mehr an und als er mit dem Boden kollidierte raste ein schieres Flammenmeer durch die Reihen. Schnell generierte ich einen Schutzwall um mich, Maya und Officer Rocky, als das flammende Inferno über uns schwappte...

Nach einigen schier unendlichen Sekunden ebbte der elementare Sturm um uns herum ab. Die Szene vor uns war kaum zu beschreiben. Der Boden war fast vollkommen verbrannt, die Zelte existierten nicht mehr, Rockets und ihrer Pokémon gleichermaßen lagen mit schweren Verletzungen und Verbrennungen quer über den Boden verstreut. Erstaunlicherweise schien niemand einen lebensgefährlichen Schaden davongetragen zu haben.

Officer Rocky schnappte verblüfft oder entsetzt – vielleicht beides – nach Luft, Maya stand ohne jegliche Reaktion da und ich nickte nur stumm. „Ärgere nie ein Vulpix, zumindest nicht mein Vulpix", stellte ich fest.

Vulpix landete galant zwischen Onix, das sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und dem überraschend unversehrten Rocketanführer, sein Turtok lag schnaufend auf dem Boden. Mit einem Blick der einem Toten hätte Angst einjagen können, hörte ich sie schnippisch kommentieren: „Und? Wo ist nun das Team Rocket Hauptquartier?" Der Rocket schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er zittern sollte oder vor Angst gelähmt war. Als Vulpix ungeduldig einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, preßte er stotternd hervor: „Johto... Irgendwo zwischen Dukatia und Oliviana... Meh... Mehr weiß ich auch nicht... Geheime Zugänge... Nie direkte Route..." Dann brach er ohnmächtig vor Schock und Angst zusammen.

„Nun..." meinte ich nachdenklich. „Also auf nach Johto", stellte Maya trocken fest. „Woher wollen sie wissen, daß die anderen auch da sind?" Maya lächelte mysteriös. „Ich weiß es." Irgendwie glaubte ich ihr. Also blieben nur noch zwei Dinge. „Dann benachrichtige ich lieber die Arenaleiter aber wie kommen wir jetzt schnell rüber?" Maya hatte auch darauf eine Antwort. „Seeweg, ich habe ein schnelles Lapras." Ich nickte und wandte mich an Officer Rocky. „Sammeln sie die hier ein, ja?" Sie nickte schwach, der ungläubige Blick verriet, daß sie sich immer noch im Schockzustand befand.

(Erzähler)

Rocko, Vulpix und Mistys Mutter bestiegen ein sehr großes Lapras mit einer leicht seegrünen Kolorierung. Officer Rocky stand noch an Land. „Wenn wir mehr wissen benachrichtigen wir sie. Stellen sie sicher, daß sämtliche Polizeieinheiten, die sie erreichen können bereit sind. Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen", erklärte Maya. Die Angesprochene salutierte und antwortete: „Aye, Ma'am. Wird gemacht. Ich wünsche ihnen Erfolg."

Mit diesen Worten schwamm Mayas Lapras hinaus auf das Wasser, dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen gen Westen. „Und so macht sich auch Rocko, nun zusammen mit Mistys Mutter auf dem Weg gen Johto und dem Ziel ihrer Mission entgegen. Was für Abenteuer erwarten sie dort, werden sie es rechtzeitig schaffen Ash zu finden und wird sich Mistys Mutter mit ihrer Tochter versöhnen? Hey, ihr werdet es sehen." Die Szene wurde schwarz aber dieser verfluchte Autor tauchte noch einmal auf. „Ausnahmsweise mal gut gemacht." Ich grollte leise.

Anmerkungen des Autors

Ok, ich weiß. Das Kapitel hat etwas auf sich warten lassen. Ich war schlichtweg anderweitig beschäftigt. Hatte eigentlich nichts mit Anime zu tun. Aber jetzt gilt wieder volle Konzentration auf TFSTTM.

Dann mal zu einigen notwendigen Erklärungen der Episode. Die Charaktere von Vulpix und Onix habe ich zum Teil meinem Testleser zu verdanken. Gerade mit Onix hatte ich anfangs Probleme, bis er mich drauf hingewiesen hat doch eine Parallele zu MR (Monster Rancher) zu ziehen und den Charaktere in Richtung Golems oder vielleicht Gobis zu gestalten. Vulpix war leichter und mehr spontaner, Parallelen zu Vixen aus „Me and my flame" (http://chad_charizard.tripod.com/, lesen kann ich nur sagen) sind vorhanden, das aber mehr auf einer unterbewußten Ebene.

Die Idee beide überhaupt so zu paaren bot sich einfach an. Sie bilden das typische „Kopf und Körper" Duo. Der Vergleich mit Miuu und Gobi aus MR paßt hier nicht ganz, vielmehr die beiden Sith-Zwillinge aus dem PC Spiel Jedi Knights falls ihr's schon mal gespielt habt.

Muß ich irgendwas an Attacken erklären? Ich glaube nicht. Quagsire ist die entwickelte Form dieses nervigen Wasser/Boden Pokémons (hab den deutschen Namen jetzt nicht parat). Oh ja. Warum ich immer noch an den englischen Namen festhalte? Erstens wegen der Einheitlichkeit, zweitens weil ich wegen meiner Kurzsichtigkeit eh auf Stadium 2 warten muß, um eine deutsche Version zu spielen und so nur wenige Informationen über die deutsche Version habe und drittens weil die deutsche Fassung katastrophal übersetzt ist! Alle, die eine englische Version zum Vergleich haben, werden mir da zustimmen müssen. Es sind nicht nur die Namen, sondern auch Attacken, Bezeichnungen usw. sind teilweise schlichtweg katastrophal, jedenfalls was ich so von meinem Testleser erfahren habe. Ich sage nur Unlicht... Oder das von allen gehaßte Endivie und was haben sie aus meinem geliebten Umbreon gemacht? Nachtara! Genauso frage ich mich, was an Shadow Ball so schwer zu übersetzen ist, daß da dann Spukball rauskommt... *seufz*

(Anm. zur Überarbeitung: Ich habe mich entschieden die Anmerkungen stehenzulassen, obwohl ich jetzt schon alles umgestellt habe, da das zu einem großen Teil immer noch meine Meinung ist. Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, weigere ich mich immer noch standhaft Shadow Ball mit Spukball zu übersetzen.)

Genug gelästert, sonst krieg ich noch Ärger wegen übler Nachrede oder so etwas. Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Beim nächsten Mal... Hab mich noch nicht ganz entschieden ob Richie oder Misty/Duplica. Bleiben ja aber auch nur noch die beiden... äh, drei. Wenn ich jetzt richtig rechne sind es noch sechs Kapitel bis einschließlich dem Sturm auf TR, danach folgen noch eins oder zwei zum Abschluß und endgültigem Finale des Meisterabschnitts. Dann ein paar Zwischenepisoden und danach zur Liga. Nur soviel als Aussicht.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	23. Meisterweihe IV - Spionage 

The Final Step to the Master 23 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:33:00Z 2001-11-03T17:33:00Z 9 6262 35698 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 297 71 43839 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 23

Unbekannt (Erzähler)

Der stille Beobachter – also so einer wie ich... „Wie still? Sie?" Das ist natürlich der nervige Autor. Aufgebracht schreie ich: „Ich versuche ja gerade leise zu sein! Also stören sie nicht!" Der Autor wendet sich ab und wirft mir noch über die Schulter einen letzten Kommentar zu: „Nun... jetzt haben sie die Stimmung zerstört." Ich könnte explodieren vor Wut! _Beruhig dich_, sage ich mir wiederholt in Gedanken und nach einer Weile bin ich wieder ruhig.

„Ok... bin ruhig. Also noch mal. Denkt euch einfach, das hier hat gar nicht stattgefunden."

Der WIRKLICH stille Beobachter würde nur einen dunklen Tunnel sehen. Langsam wird ein Ausgang sichtbar und eine Person, ziemlich sicher ein Wachposten in einer standardmäßigen TR-Uniform kommt zum Vorschein.

Aus dem Dunkel der Höhle löst sich ein Schatten, nein, ein Schatten und zwei kleinere, wahrscheinlich Pokémon. Der Wächter, der sich vom Höhleninneren abgewandt hat, bemerkt den Schatten nicht bis dieser direkt hinter ihm steht. Der Schatten machte keinen Laut, nicht einmal die Atmung war zu hören. Er streckte eine Hand aus und plazierte sie auf der Schulter des Wächters. kobaltblaue und schwarze Schatten, fein wie Nebel umhüllten den Mann und er wurde herumgedreht.

„Ich war nie hier. Du wirst meine Pokémon nicht bemerken und du wirst jetzt ein wenig schlafen", hörte man den Schatten mit recht vertrauter Stimme sprechen. Nach diesen Worten drehte der Mann sich wieder um und stand einfach nur da, ohne einen Muskel zu regen aber mit offenen Augen... 

**Meisterweihe ****IV**** – Spionage**

(Richie)

Sage noch mal jemand Gedankenkontrolle wäre schwierig. Dieses Talent wurde richtig hilfreich. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich mich gewundert über den schnellen Fortschritt in der Entwicklung meiner Kräfte, doch mittlerweile hatte ich dieses Geheimnis gelöst. Es war relativ simpel. Je mehr Erfahrungen ich machte, je mehr ich mich dieser neuen Kraftquelle öffnete, um so leichter wurde es. Ich schätzte, man mußte sich dem Unbekannten erst mal öffnen und bereit sein es aufzunehmen. Vielleicht lagen darin die Schwierigkeiten von Duplica aber das war nicht mein Problem im Moment.

„Happy!" Anstatt des familiären hellen Aufblitzen materialisierte Happy in einem Strahl aus Schatten aus seinem Pokéball, der gegen die Dunkelheit der Höhle wohl nur von meinen, Sparkys und Shadows Augen wahrgenommen werden konnte, nicht, daß sonst noch jemand hier wäre – den eingelullten Wächter ausgeschlossen.

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Bleib in Kontakt mit Iksbat und Sniebel. Ich möchte über alles Wichtige informiert werden." Das war der dritte Zugangstunnel zum Team Rocket HQ. Nachdem ich erst einmal einige Hinweise und Spuren gefunden hatte, war es nicht mehr schwer das Tal gelegen zwischen Dukatia und Oliviana zu finden. Abgelegen und ohne jegliche Bindung zur Zivilisation. Es war teilweise beeindruckend, daß sie es so lange versteckt halten konnten, besonders wenn man bedachte wie voll Goldenrod und die Region darum immer war. 

Happy nickte. „Was machen wir wenn jemand, der hier durchkommt aufmerksam wird?" Ich überlegte kurz. „Zieht euch zurück und wartet ab. Wenn es zu heikel wird, dann verschwindet. Aber entweder bleibt ihr alle oder kommt alle zurück. Keine Soloflüge, ok?" Ich erhielt ein weiteres Nicken und damit war alles gesagt. Happy verschmolz mit den Schatten und war bald aus dem Blickfeld eines normalen Menschen verschwunden. Mit Sniebel und Iksbat, das ich während meinen Nachforschungen gefangen hatte, in den anderen Tunneln würde ich wissen, wer und wie viele, wann im HQ waren und wann nicht. Sicher es gab immer noch den Luftweg aber das konnte ich nicht ändern.

„Meister... (Shadow)" Ich drehte mich wieder zum Ausgang um und sah hinaus auf das kleine Tal. Ein kleiner Wald, nicht mehr als eine Ansammlung von Bäumen bildete die erste Trennlinie, dahinter lag ein schmaler Fluß, eher ein Bach, der sich kreisförmig um das Hauptquartier zog. Der Gedanke war äußerst amüsant, daß gerade Team Rocket eine hochmoderne Technik zur Nutzung von Wasserkraft anwandte, um ihre Elektronik laufen zu lassen. Doch der Zweck heiligte hier wohl die Mittel und so war das Hauptquartier scheinbar wirklich von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten.

„Ja. Gehen wir den großen, bösen Buben einen Hausbesuch abstatten." Ich glaubte Sparky leise kichern zu hören und war mir sicher Shadow hatte wieder diesen verwirrten Blick aufgesetzt. Ich würde diesem  Nachtara wirklich noch Humor beibringen müssen und ich schätzte diese Aufgabe würde schwieriger werden, als die vor uns liegende...

(Shadow)

Wir warteten noch bis Sonnenuntergang und legten dann geschmeidig die Distanz zwischen Tunnelausgang und Hauptquartier zurück, ohne auch nur einen Laut von uns zu geben. Dann dauert es ein wenig bis wir uns durch die Sicherheitssperren gekämpft hatten. Doch die Schatten waren unsere Freunde und so war es letztendlich sehr leicht.

In einem leeren Gang angekommen, von dem mehrere Abzweigungen bis tief in den Komplex führten, hielt Meister Richie inne und ich folgte seinem Beispiel. „Gut. Wir teilen uns auf. Versucht so viel über die ganze Anlage in Erfahrungen zu bringen wie möglich. Schlupflöcher, Pokémon, geheime Labore und ähnliches. Wer weiß, wofür das noch notwendig ist. Es ist wichtig, daß wir soviel wie möglich über unseren Gegner lernen." Das klang logisch und getrennt würden wir einen größeren Bereich in kürzerer Zeit abdecken können.

„In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier", fuhr Richie fort. „Und keine unnötigen Heldentaten. Missigno kann uns zwar nicht spüren aber ich möchte nicht riskieren entdeckt zu werden. Das ist KEINE Rettungsmission." Sparky nickte dumpf, wenn auch etwas traurig. Ich verblieb ruhig. Was Meister Richie sagte war korrekt und jedes Risiko war unnötig. „Wir haben verstanden", antwortete ich schließlich und damit trennten wir uns.

Langsam trottete ich durch die Gänge. Trotz der späten Stunde schien die Basis scheinbar noch vor Aktivität zu blühen. Daher mußte ich höllisch aufpassen nicht entdeckt zu werden. Eine Entdeckung könnte die ganze Aktion auffliegen lassen und die ganze Arbeit hinfällig machen. Der Dämon mußte um jeden Preis gestoppt werden, das war mir klar. Dafür war ich bereit auch einige Opfer einzugehen. Viele in der Gruppe würden das nicht verstehen aber für mich zählte das Ziel. Ich hatte gesehen, wozu Missigno fähig war und welches Chaos es anrichten konnte.

---Rückblick---

Wie lange ich schon so lebte wußte ich nicht und es kümmerte mich auch nicht. Einsam war ich ja, doch es störte mich nicht. Freunde hatte ich keine, doch wozu brauchte ich solche? Ein weiterer Trainer hatte gestern meinen Weg gekreuzt. Sein Rattikarl hatte es sicher bereut überhaupt seinen Pokéball verlassen zu haben. Ich mußte es ziemlich übel zugerichtet haben. Menschen, pah! Ich würde sie nie verstehen und auch nie mögen. Jahrelang hatten sie mich gejagt und ich wußte nicht mal warum oder wer _sie_ waren. Ich wußte nur, daß _sie_ mich haben wollten.

Was war eigentlich vor dieser Zeit gewesen? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. Irgendwann war ich inmitten eines Waldes durch einen Regenschauer aufgewacht. Seitdem hatte ich mich durchgeschlagen. Ich war geflüchtet, hatte gejagt, hatte überlebt. Das war mein Lebensinhalt. Überleben, überleben in dieser rauhen Welt. Dieser Welt, die von Menschen und ihren Maschinen beherrscht wurde und uns Pokémon, die wir doch eigentlich herrschen sollten, unterdrückten. Aber ich war nicht interessiert an Macht, sondern nur am Überleben. Ich war ein einsamer Wolf ohne Rudel.

*Und so einen habe ich gesucht.* Ich fuhr alarmiert herum, doch da war keiner. Die geflüsterte Stimme schien von hinter mir zu kommen, doch hier war niemand. Keiner meiner Sinne konnte etwas aufnehmen, nur ein leicht stärkeres Wehen des Windes. *Ich kenne dich besser als du dich selbst.* Hektisch suchten meine Augen die Umgebung an, die Flüsterstimme schien von überall zu kommen aber ihr Ursprung war doch nie auszumachen. *Sieh und verstehe...*

Ich war nicht bereit für die überwältigende Flut an Bildern. Ich sah alles in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit. Alles! Von Missignos erstem Erscheinen bis hin zu seinem Untergang. Das ganze Chaos, was der Dämon über die noch junge und unerfahrene Zivilisation gebracht hatte. Und zum ersten Mal empfand ich Leid, Leid und Trauer für die Pokémon und für die jungen und unschuldigen Menschen. Diese Zeit war friedlich und harmonisch gewesen. Dann kam der Kampf mit den Göttern. Es war ein Kampf, der nur noch mehr Zerstörung brachte, noch mehr Pein und nur unter großen Schmerzen und Verlusten war es möglich den Dämon einzuschließen.

Meine Beine mußten unter mir nachgegeben haben, denn ich lag auf dem Boden – zitternd. Ich mußte geweint haben, denn einzelne Tränen flossen mein Gesicht hinunter und mein Fell war leicht durchnäßt. Langsam, nach einer langen Zeit, hob ich den Kopf. Diese mentale Botschaft war zuviel auf einmal gewesen, sie war wie ein Tornado über mich gekommen und hatte nichts stehengelassen.

„Wer... bist du?" brachte ich schließlich hervor und war überrascht meine eigene Frage in menschlicher Sprache zu hören. „Ich bin du, in mehr als einem Aspekt. Mein Körper wurde im finalen Kampf vernichtet. Doch die Zeit verlangt nach einem neuen Mir. Du wirst das notwendige Gegenstück sein. Bald..."

Das war das Letzte, was die Stimme sagte. Ich spürte eine seltsame Kraft durch mich fließen. Doch wußte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, was ich damit anfangen sollte.

---Ende Rückblick---

Und deshalb, deshalb war ich bereit alles zu tun, um dieses Monster aufzuhalten. Vor diesem Zeitpunkt war mein Leben leer gewesen. Es hatte nichts gegeben, was mich an diese Welt gebunden hätte außer meinem Überlebenswillen. Vielleicht war dieser jedoch auch nur ein Produkt meines Schicksals.

In gewisser Hinsicht beneidete ich den Rest der Gruppe um ihre Unschuld. Nein, Unschuld konnte man es auch nicht mehr nennen, darüber waren sie schon lange hinaus. Aber alle hatten sie etwas woran sie festhalten konnten. Ein eigens, gewähltes Ziel, ein selbstbestimmter Lebensinhalt. Mein Schicksal war mir auferlegt worden und ich wußte beim besten Willen nicht, was ich tun sollte, wenn ich dieses Schicksal erfüllt hatte. Doch für den Moment, konnte ich mir solche Gedanken nicht erlauben.

Mein Weg hatte mich in einen abgetrennten Bereich geführt, indem ich einfach durch gerade geöffnete Türen schlüpfte, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Eine große Stahltür anscheinend gesichert gegen jegliche elementare Attacke erhaschte mein Aufmerksamkeit. Ja, gesichert für normale Menschen oder Pokémon, doch in diese Gruppe konnten wir kaum noch gezählt werden. Also konzentrierte ich mich hart, ließ die Schatten um mich herum mich direkt durch die angrenzende Wand tragen.

Ich öffnete die Augen und gefror einen langen Moment aufgrund des Anblicks an Ort und Stelle. Der Raum war nichts mehr als eine überdimensionale Zelle. Eine Zelle für Pokémon aller Art, jeden Typs, mit nur ganz wenigen Ausnahmen. Von dem, was ich gehört hatte, war das hier wohl am besten mit einem Wort zu beschreiben. Sklavenlager...

(Sparky)

Ein Wort. Widerlich. Anders konnte und wollte ich nicht beschreiben, was vor mir lag. Ich hatte es mir vorerst zur Aufgabe gemacht den _Bestand_ an Dämonenpokémon auszukundschaften. Diese würde am meisten Probleme bereiten. Glücklicherweise schien deren Anzahl durch unsere Kämpfe bereits deutlich reduziert, ich hatte mehr erwartet. Entweder sparte Missigno Energie oder irgendwas lief schief.

Mein Blick blieb an einem Pärchen von Pikachus heften, zusammengepreßt in einem Tank und noch halb in der Umwandlungsphase steckend. Der Anblick war kaum zu ertragen. Von dem, was ich erkennen konnte, waren sie unterschiedlichen Geschlechts, Geschwister vielleicht aber höchstwahrscheinlich ein Paar. Noch...

Sie erinnerten mich an Pikachu und mich. In mehr als einem Weg. Diese beiden hier würden sicher kein Pärchen mehr sein, wenn der Prozeß abgeschlossen war, wir waren auch keins mehr. Entgegen aller Erwartungen hatte das Ganze nicht so gut funktioniert wie erwartet. Der Bruch hatte begonnen als Pikachu sich entwickelt hatte. Zuerst hatten wir versucht daran festzuhalten aber die Zeiten waren auch nicht die Besten. Dann kamen Richie und ich dran und danach hatten wir wenig Zeit. Kurz nachdem Rettungsfiasko hatten Pikachu und ich uns ausgesprochen und einen Schlußstrich gezogen, im gegenseitigen Einverständnis und mit der Absicht unsere Freundschaft beizubehalten.

Aber diese beiden hier hatten keine solche Wahl. Wenn die mit ihnen fertig waren, würden sie Killermaschinen sein. Ohne Herz und Gefühle. Und ohne Aussicht auf Hilfe. Und die Tatsache, daß ich ihnen nicht helfen konnte – durfte – machte mich wahnsinnig. Doch das schuldete ich Pikachu und unserer Freundschaft. Richie hatte recht gehabt, jeder falsche Schritt könnte tödlich für ihren Trainer und Freund sein.

„Hey, was machst du hier?" _Mist._ Ich konnte durchaus die Sprache der Dämonen verstehen, wahrscheinlich, weil mein Element so nahe an deren war. Dämonenpokémon waren so ziemlich das Einzige, was sich an mich heranschleichen konnten aber auch nur, wenn sie gut waren oder... wenn ich abgelenkt war. _Soviel zu meiner Vorsicht._

„Nichts Besonderes." Ich entschied mich mein Glück in der Überraschung zu suchen und wirbelte herum, meinen Schwanz durch die Luft schwingend und feuerte einen Schattenblitz auf was auch immer da war. Das Glück schien auf meiner Seite, denn der Blitz traf das pechschwarze Snobilikat genau zwischen den Augen. Dieses fiel leblos zu Boden.

„Verdammt, der da ist nicht von uns." Oh oh, das sah plötzlich gar nicht mehr so gut aus. Mir war nie in den Sinn gekommen hier gleich eine Gruppe anzutreffen aber da waren noch ganze sieben Dämonenpokémon und das waren mindestens fünf zu viel...

„Der Boß wird nicht glücklich sein, wenn er davon erfährt", sagte eines dessen Art ich momentan nicht wiedererkannte. „Schnappt es euch!" befahl ein anderes, ein Schillok glaubte ich zu meinen. Meine Entscheidung war schnell getroffen. Ich sprang gegen die Tür zum Labor, in das ich eben noch gespieen hatte, stieß mich ab, produzierte einen schwarzen und doch blendenden Blitz und segelte mehr oder weniger galant über die Gruppe hinüber. Dann rannte ich.

(Giovanni)

Ich lächelte. In meinen kühnsten Träumen hatte ich nicht erwartet, daß es so gut laufen würde. Gut war eigentlich gar kein Ausdruck. Er verlor sich beinah ergeben in den Illusionen und ließ ES immer weiter eindringen und Kontrolle übernehmen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Energie würde fließen.

Nach dem Fehlschlag meines ursprünglichen Plans den Willen des Jungen zu brechen, hatte ich beinah aufgegeben. Aber wer sagte, daß man etwas wirklich tun mußte? Manchmal half es schon wahre Wunder, wenn du deinem Opfer nur etwas vorspielst und Missigno war ein Meister des Gedankenspiels.

„Ja, leide. Leide und hilf uns damit." Seine Stärke war das Mädchen aber nimm ihn diesen Fixpunkt mit Gewalt und er ist nur eine leere Hülle. Einfach zu kontrollieren, einfach zu gebrauchen. Diese Tatsache bestätigte nur meinen Glauben, daß Liebe vielleicht temporär stark und siegreich sein konnte aber auf lange Sicht immer ins Verderben führte. Der Lichtmeister vor meinen Augen angekettet und leidend war das beste Beispiel. Wer hätte gedacht es wäre so einfach? Wer hätte das gedacht?

(Richie)

Bastard, Bastard, Bastard... Ich stoppte meinen Gedanken bevor ich es herausschrie. Ich hatte eigentlich gar nicht vorgehabt mich soweit in ihre Nähe zu wagen, es war mehr ein Zufallstreffer gewesen und einmal hier, konnte ich mich nicht mehr überreden nicht zu spionieren. Denn dafür war ich ja hergekommen, oder?

Ich könnte ihn erwürgen und würde liebend gerne diesen Dämon dahinschicken, wo er hergekommen war, wenn ich die Macht dazu gehabt hätte. Aber die hatte ich nicht, zumindest nicht allein und so mußte ich warten und ich haßte es. Haßte es bis zum Extrem, doch es half nichts.

Ich fühlte, fühlte ganz deutlich, was ES Ash antat. Was da vor sich ging, konnte ich spüren. Zwar wagte ich mich nicht weiter vor mit meinen Sinnen aber was ich aufschnappte, war ausreichend genug, um ein klares Bild für mich zu formen.

Von ihrem perversen, bösen Standpunkt aus, war der Ansatz clever und erfolgversprechend. Die Stärke eines Lebewesens, egal welcher Art, kann auch seine oder ihre größte Schwäche sein bzw. werden. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel einmal das Extrem eines übermäßig selbstsicheren Bürgermeisters, der glaubt alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Dann tauchen plötzlich eine Reihe von Problemen auf, zu viele, um sie alle auf einmal zu lösen. Der Bürgermeister verliert die Kontrolle und alles endet im Chaos...

Gleiches, nur noch wesentlich höher können starke Gefühle bewirken, allen voran Liebe. Und das war, was ES tat. Ash hatte einen starken Beschützerinstinkt in Bezug auf Misty. Beide teilten einen Bund, den ich nicht einmal annährend zu verstehen in der Lage war. Wo der Grund und der Anfang war, das konnte ich mir nur vage vorstellen. Auch wenn sie nie darüber sprachen, sie blieben bei ihrer _Version_ der Ereignisse und ich war nicht die Person, die Druck ausüben würde. Ganz sicher nicht.

Giovannis Worte erreichten mich und drohten die Flammen der Wut in mir nur noch höher schlagen zu lassen aber ich blieb ruhig. _Für Ashs Wohlergehen_, erinnerte ich mich selbst. Für Ash. Und doch, da war dieser nicht zu leugnende Drang in mir etwas zu tun. Ich konnte und wollte DAS doch nicht ernsthaft geschehen lassen. Ich wollte das doch nicht verantworten. Das war so ungefähr, was die Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte, immer und immer wieder.

Nein, das wollte ich nicht, doch was sollte ich tun? Was konnte ich tun? Nichts! Nichts konnte ich tun! Verdammte, verfluchte Scheiße! All diese Kraft und sie war absolut nutzlos im Moment. Nutzlos und ohne Wert. Oh, stimmt ja, das war ungefähr dasselbe...

Also verhielt ich mich ruhig, spielte den stillen Beobachter, obwohl es eigentlich nichts mehr zu beobachten gab, was ich nicht schon gesehen hatte. Es wäre besser, ich würde jetzt gehen. Jetzt, bevor ich noch irgend etwas tat, was ich im Nachhinein bereuen würde. Jedoch... ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht abwenden. Der Schmerz und die Peinigung hallten unnachgiebig in meinem Kopf wieder und füllten mich mit Scham, Scham unfähig zu sein und mit ansehen zu müssen wie mein bester Freund aufs Übelste gefoltert wurde. Ha, wie leicht war es gewesen zu sagen: Keine Soloflüge und dies wäre KEINE Rettungsaktion. Wie leicht... und doch war es nun so schwer sich selbst daran zu halten...

Die Erkenntnis traf mich in diesem Moment. Es war so offensichtlich, daß ich mich hätte ohrfeigen können nicht eher darauf gekommen zu sein. Das hier vor meinen Augen war nicht mehr als eine Illusion der Illusion. Oh, sicher. Alles hier war echt. Giovanni war hier, Ash, ES in Ash, all das war echt aber meine Sorgen und mein Drang etwas zu tun waren unbegründet, weil alles nur eine Illusion war, eine Illusion für SEINE Illusionen. Ash war absolut sicher, sicherer als Misty es je gewesen war, sicherer als wohl je ein Opfer bei seiner Folterung gewesen war. Es war so simpel und gleichzeitig so genial, daß ich Ash dafür nahezu anbeten hätte können. Er war ein echtes, kleines Genie da drin. Wer hätte das vor vier Jahren gedacht? Ash war sicher und seine Peiniger wußten es nicht einmal.

Mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis wandte ich mich ab, meine Lippen ein zufriedenes Lächeln formend. Es gab noch anderes zu tun hier. Wichtigeres. Sollten sie sich doch noch eine Weile mit Ash beschäftigen – oder umgekehrt – , um so besser für uns.

(Shadow)

In dem Moment, wo ich in den Raum _trat_, richteten sich alle Augenpaare oder zumindest die meisten, die, die noch fähig waren, auf mich. Und ich wünschte, ich hätte nie einen Fuß hierein gesetzt, denn mir war klar, daß das zu Komplikation führen würde, so oder so. Ich hatte nun noch keine Ahnung zu wie starken Komplikationen.

Der ganze Anblick war schlichtweg abscheulich. Ich konnte und wollte eigentlich auch kein anderes Wort dafür finden. Insgesamt gab es drei größere _Zellen_, mehr Käfige, in denen Pokémon aller Art zusammengepfercht waren. Ohne Rücksicht auf Typen, Umgang miteinander oder ähnliches. Die einzigen Sortierungen schienen die Größe zu sein. Da gab es die großen, meist voll entwickelten Pokémon, die dementsprechend viel Unruhe in ihrem Teil anrichteten. Dann gab es die kleineren Pokémon, eigentlich alles bis auf Wassertypen, die wirklich Wasser brauchten. Von einem kleinem Evoli bis hin zu einem voll entwickelten Raichu. Feuer- mit Pflanzentypen, Wasser- mit Feuertypen usw., wie gesagte keine Ausnahme – natürlich nur _nützliche_, starke Pokémon.

Doch das Verachtenswerteste war die dritte Gruppe. Selbst der regulärste Trainer oder Züchter hätte bei diesem Anblick wohl zuviel gekriegt. Auf engstem Raum und unter noch schrecklicheren Konditionen lagen, saßen oder standen – sofern dazu in der Lage – Babypokémon in der engen Zelle. Babys aller Art, nicht älter als ein Jahr, die meisten bestimmt nur ein paar Monate, wenn nicht noch weniger. Dominierend eine hohe Anzahl von Pichus, Magbys und anderen Vorentwicklungsstufen. Und gerade diese waren es, die fast am Schlimmsten aussahen.

Ich schluckte hart und spürte wie meine Fassung schwächelte und meine stoische Fassade wegbrach. Die Erinnerung an die Bilder, die ich gesehen hatte, kamen zurück wie ein Knochmerang zu einem Knogga und knabberten an meinem Gewissen wie ein Rattikarl. (Anm. des Autors: Wow, ich bin heute wieder voller Vergleiche.)

Abwenden. Das wollte ich mich, sollte ich, konnte aber nicht. Obwohl ich wußte, daß es nur schlimmer werden würde. Mein Körper verweigerte einfach den Dienst, da konnte man nichts machen. Ich fühlte die Blicke und die Emotionen. Von Desinteresse bis leichter Neugier. Viele sahen mich höchstwahrscheinlich nur in der Beziehung „Du bist da draußen und wir hier drinnen" und ich konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte das vieles einfacher gemacht aber es gab ja immer die, die neugierig waren und clever genug, um zu verstehen. daß ich nicht zu _denen_ gehörte. Und natürlich waren es diese, die sprechen mußten.

„Du bist nicht von hier, oder?" Das war ein Karnimani aus dem zweiten Käfig, es beäugte mich aufmerksam. Ich trat vorsichtig näher. „Nein", stellte ich fest. „Sie lassen dich hier frei rumlaufen?" hörte ich jemanden aus dem Hintergrund fragen, die Stimme klang nach Tragosso. „Sei doch nicht naiv, er gehört nicht zu uns und auch nicht zu denen. Trotzdem würde es mich interessieren, was ein Nachtara an einem solchen Ort macht. Solltest du nicht umdrehen und soweit wie möglich weglaufen?" Das Karnimani schien so etwas wie eine Führerrolle hier zu haben, also hielt ich es für das Beste meine Aufmerksamkeit bei ihm zu belassen.

„Das sollte ich vielleicht tatsächlich. Und ich bin auch bald wieder weg. Ich spioniere nur." Wenn ich es geschafft hatte das Krötenpokémon zu überraschen, dann zeigte es dies nicht. „Dann gehst du jetzt lieber bevor du hier entdeckt wirst. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" Es versuchte gar nicht erst seinem Sarkasmus zu verbergen. Mir lag bereits eine Antwort auf den Lippen, da mischte sich eine neue Stimme in die Konversation. „Kann... Kannst du uns helfen?"

Meine Augen hatten das weibliche Magmar, das an den Gitterstäben des ersten Käfigs stand gerade entdeckt, da zischte auch schon ein gestochen scharfer und präziser Wasserstrahl durch die Luft und ließ das Magmar ein wenig Zischen vor Schmerz. Ich war beeindruckt, daß dieses Karnimani so weit und genau zielen konnte.

„Vergiß es, Mara. Niemand kann ihr helfen. Und dieses Nachtara hier wird sicher nicht so dumm sein etwas zu versuchen." Mara hatte einen bittenden aber eindeutig resignierenden Ausdruck aufgesetzt, sie hatte entweder zu wenig Selbstvertrauen oder zuviel Angst vor dem Karnimani. „Aber, Tony..." Ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Worum geht es?" Tony schnaubte und gestikulierte in Richtung des dritten Käfigs. „Ihr Kind..." Erst jetzt entdeckte ich das einsame Magby, das von einem jungen Glumanda und Vulpix umsorgt wurde. Zu sagen es sah nicht gut aus, wäre eine glatte Untertreibung.

„Es ist krank und kranke Pokémon sind hier unweigerlich tote Pokémon", erklärte Tony, als ich zu dem Käfig herüberging. Einige darin wichen etwas zurück, andere schauten nur neugierig. Niemand wagte zu sprechen.

„Ist das normal?" meinte ich und machte deutlich, daß ich die Trennung zwischen Mutter und Kind meinte. Tony lachte nur. „Sicher. Nur die Starken überleben hier, Kumpel. Mütter neigen dazu ihre Kinder zu beschützen, das macht sie schwach und sie werden nicht stark. So jedenfalls erklären die es." Ich nickte dumpf, aus Verständnis nicht aus Akzeptanz.

„Bitte..." setzte Mara an wurde aber rüde von Tony unterbrochen. „Vergiß es. Du hast es gehört, unser Kumpel hier ist nur auf der Durchreise und auch wenn ihn sein kleiner Trick hier reingeholfen hat, wird er so ein Risiko nicht eingehen. Er wird uns nicht helfen. Oder?" Tony sah mich herausfordernd an und ich war einen Moment lang versucht die Herausforderung anzunehmen. „Ich könnte..." Diesmal war für einen Moment die Überraschung zu sehen, doch dann kehrte der selbstsichere Ausblick eines Lebewesens zurück, das nur überleben wollte und alles dafür tat. Ich kannte diese Sorte, ich gehörte oder hatte selber dazu gehört.

„Aber du wirst nicht." Es war eine Feststellung. Ich wollte das kontern. Ein Teil meines Gewissens schrie mich regelrecht an zumindest das arme Magby mitzunehmen. Das hier waren ganz offensichtlich Pokémon für Experimente und/oder Umwandlung zu Dämonen und wenn ich jetzt ging würde ich alle oder zumindest einige hier unweigerlich zu diesem Schicksal verdammen. Doch der dominante Teil meines Bewußtseins stimmte Tony zu und erinnerte mich, daß es zu riskant war. Es würde Fragen geben, es würde Untersuchungen geben und das war das Letzte, was sie brauchten. Ich hatte mir zum Ziel gesetzt den Dämon aufzuhalten und wenn dabei das eine oder andere Leben geopfert wurde, dann mußte es eben sein.

„Nein. Aber ich komme wieder." Und damit wandte ich mich ab. Noch während ich den Raum verließ wie ich ihn betreten hatte, nahmen meine sensiblen Hörsinne noch ein letztes leises „Bitte" von Mara und einen schnippischen Kommentar von Tony auf. „Ich habe es euch gesagt. Die sind alle gleich." Ich hatte plötzlich große Zweifel an mir selbst. Und ich haßte Zweifel.

(Sparky)

Scharfe Biegung nach links. Wenn die Umstände nicht so schlecht gewesen wären, hätte ich dieses kleine Spiel von Fangen sehr gemocht. Es erinnerte mich irgendwie an die alten Zeiten mit Happy und Zippo, als Letzterer noch ein Glumanda war und das Leben in gewissen Aspekten doch wesentlich unkomplizierter und friedlicher. Aber wann war das Leben schon perfekt? Meistens nur für kurze Zeit und die mußte man genießen.

Rechts, dann wieder links, ich sah eine Wendung auf der anderen Seite, die etwas enger war und stieß mich von der Wand ab, vollführte einen Halbsalto und rannte bald darauf den schmaleren Gang hinunter. Soviel zur Unauffälligkeit. Aber wie schon gesagt, der Wunsch nach Perfektion ging selten in Erfüllung.

Sie waren immer noch hinter mir, als ich eine weitere Rechtswendung nahm. Es waren ein paar weniger aber das Problem meine Verfolger waren fast alle auch klein und wendig. Trotzdem nichts zu vergleichen mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Schattenpokémon, und Pikachus waren ja von Natur aus schnell.

Links - Sackgasse. Ich vollführte eine 180° Drehung und stoppte. Die, die ich abgehängt hatte, schienen die Anlage etwas besser zu kennen und schnitten mir den Weg ab. „Ups..." Die restlichen Verfolger holten auf und gesellten sich dann zum Rest.

„Ok, ich schätze, das war's", kommentierte das Schillok und machte eine Geste. Der Rest näherte sich bedrohlich und selbstsicher. Hektisch suchte ich nach einem Ausweg. Wenn die mich kriegten, war es sowieso vorbei also... Mit einem Satz katapultierte ich mich durch die Wand nahebei. Da ich keine Zeit zur Konzentration hatte setzte ich auf brutale Kraft und baute einfach nur ein knisterndes Schild aus Schattenelektrizität um mich auf.

Ich spürte den Einschlag kaum und brach krachend durch die Wand, direkt in den hinteren Bereich eines großen Käfigs mit einem sehr verärgerten und NORMALEN Glurak. Hinter mir kamen bereits meine Verfolger herein, anscheinend nichtsahnend.

Meine Entscheidung war schnell gefallen. „Sorry, Kumpel. Aber du mußt mir mal ein kleinen Gefallen tun. Ich feuerte einen Schattenblitz knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei. Rasend vor Wut spie die riesige Echse einen Feuerstrahl auf mich aber ich war bereits ein paar Meter in der Luft und drehte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um meine Verfolger in Feuer eingehüllt zu sehen. Erst jetzt lud ich meine Energie voll auf und jagte einen mächtigen Schattendonner in die Gruppe, sie alle mit einem Schlag eliminierend. Danach verpaßte ich dem Glurak noch einen gezielten Blitz und ließ es paralysiert liegen. Erst dann entschied ich mich wieder von meinem Sprung zu landen.

„Na also. Wer sagst denn."

„Was wird das hier?" Kampfbereit fuhr ich herum, war aber erleichtert nur Shadow zu sehen. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?" entgegnete ich und sprang wieder aus meinem selbstgemachten Eingang. Mit einer Geste bedeutete ich, daß wir uns lieber versteckten. Es war unwahrscheinlich, daß der Lärm überhört worden war und wenn sie uns hier sahen, war die ganze Idee hinfällig.

„Und ich dachte, ich hätte beinah Chaos angerichtet." War da Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme? Ich warf Shadow einen neugierigen Blick zu, verhielt mich aber ruhig. Fußschritte näherten sich –  schnell. Wir verschmolzen mit den Schatten. Zwei Rockets kamen angelaufen und kamen zu einem jähen Stillstand beim Anblick des angerichteten Schadens.

„Ich habe dir immer gesagt, diese Gluraks sind unkontrollierbar. Normale Zellen halten die kaum." Der andere schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Der Boß wird sauer sein. Das war unsere beste Truppe, er wollte sie eigentlich noch einsetzen."

„Es ist eine wirkliche Schande. Entweder laufen diese Feuertypen Amok oder sie sind zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen", meinte der Erste. „Wir sollten auf jeden Fall die Schwangeren gleich aussortieren, dann haben wir später kein Problem mehr die meist schwachen Babys loszuwerden. So wie dieses Magby. Die Wilden kann man zum Gehorchen bringen und.."

Ich bekam nicht mehr von der Diskussion mit, denn bei diesem Kommentar war Shadow bereits wie ein Blitz unterwegs. „Hey, warte!" zischte ich, während ich mich bemühte Schritt zu halten.

(Shadow)

Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Warum rannte ich? Warum fühlte ich Verantwortung und... Schuld? Opfer müssen sein, du kannst nicht die ganze Aktion riskieren, nur weil dein verdammtes Gewissen gerade jetzt meint sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Und doch... Doch rannte ich, sprintete in Richtung des Trakts, aus dem ich gekommen waren. Zu denen, denen ich meine Rücken zugewandt hatte.

Die Mission hat Vorrang. Sieh es ein. Was willst du schon tun?

Aber es war ein unschuldiges Kind, oder? Unschuldig wie so viele, die durch...

Nein, denk gar nicht erst dran. Konzentrier dich. Was ist ein Leben gegen viele? Wenig? Viel? Ich wußte es nicht. Verdammt, ich wußte es nicht! Warum jetzt? Warum heute? Warum gerade in dieser Situation? Es war also so schön einfach und simpel gewesen und jetzt...

Stop das, halt an, Shadow. Du kannst immer noch umkehren. Die Zeit hier ist fast um. Ja, genau. Das würde ich...

Verdammt, ich sah schon wieder die Bilder und dazu mischte sich das Bild von Maras Baby in die Massen der unschuldigen Opfer. Opfer, die nicht vermieden werden konnten. Doch war es nicht anders jetzt? Gab es nicht andere Möglichkeiten. Möglichkeiten Opfer zu vermeiden?

Es war zu spät. Ich war bereits durch die Wand – mal wieder. Wie wußte ich nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht mal erinnern mich konzentriert zu haben. Sparky kam nicht mit, sondern wartete draußen. Zum Glück. Ich würde später noch genug erklären müssen. Aber jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr umdrehen. Das ließ mein Stolz nicht zu...

„Sieh an, wer zurück ist. Das war schnell", hörte ich Tonys Stimme mir sofort entgegenwerfen. „Halt die Klappe, Tony. Ich hab noch was vergessen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort trottete ich zu dem Käfig der Jungen und Babys herüber. Vorsichtig ließ ich mich durch die Gitterstäbe gleiten und ging zu dem kleinen Magby herüber. Alle machten sie mir Platz, nur daß Glumanda sah mich abschätzend an, die Miene des Vulpix war eher ausdruckslos.

„Keine Angst", war alles, was ich sagte und überraschenderweise reichte es und alle halfen mir das kranke Pokémon auf meinem Rücken zu plazieren. Daraufhin verließ ich den Käfig und trottete hinüber zu Mara. „Ich finde einen Platz." Ein paar Tränen standen in ihren Augen, was bei einem Magmar etwas komisch aussah. „Danke..."

Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ein schlichtes Danke sich doch so gut anfühlen konnte. Sicher diese eine Entscheidung würde meine Einstellung nicht ändern, oder? Ich war mir nicht sicher, doch ich redete mir ein es war notwendig... Ja, sicher. Wenn ich es oft genug zu mir selbst sagte, würde ich es vielleicht tatsächlich glauben.

„Was hat deine Meinung geändert, Kumpel?" Ein letztes Mal ging ich zu Tony herüber. „Shadow. Und zu deiner Frage, ich weiß es eigentlich selbst nicht genau... Plötzlicher Impuls." Tony lachte, ein wenig rauhes Lachen aber ein ehrliches. „Versuch so viele hier am Leben zu halten wie du kannst. In ein paar Tagen werden wir diesen Ort eh auseinandernehmen." Ich erhielt ein Nicken und im nächsten Moment war ich aus dem Raum.

Sparkys Augen weiteten sich deutlich, als ich auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskam. „Das ist ein... äh, interessanter Zeitpunkt für Mitleidsanfälle." Ich spürte das Gewicht des Magbys bereits deutlich. Und das sollte ein krankes Baby sein? Was wog dann ein gesundes?

„Spar dir deine Kommentare und geh voraus. Ich bin... ein wenig beschäftigt hier." Sparky zog kurz eine Grimasse, ließ dann aber ein Grinsen durchblitzen. „Wow, sind wir heute aber schlecht gelaunt." Ein scharfer Blick genügte und Sparky hob abwehrend seine Pfoten. „Schon gut, schon gut... Laß uns gehen. Aber... ich bin nicht derjenige, der das Richie erklärt." Ich stöhnte nur.

(Richie)

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Und dabei war ich doch SO vorsichtig gewesen. Na ja, ich hatte ja auch keinen Grund gehabt etwas zu unternehmen. Aber das Sparky und gerade Shadow sich so in Schwierigkeiten verwickeln würden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte dabei, da ich mich da nicht so recht entscheiden konnte.

Das Sparkys Gefühle ihn irgendwo in Schwierigkeiten bringen oder eben unachtsam werden lassen könnten, damit hatte ich fast schon gerechnet. Aber andererseits war mein Partner sehr geschickt und bestens geeignet. Ich hätte für nichts auf der Welt auf ihn verzichtet.

Shadows Aktion hatte mich etwas perplex gemacht und kam so unerwartet, daß ich das Band ein paar Mal zurücklaufen ließ, um mich auch ganz genau von seiner Echtheit zu überzeugen. Dieses Pokémon war von Beginn an so introvertiert gewesen und gleichzeitig so vollkommen unserer Mission ergeben. Ich hatte seine Persönlichkeit immer noch nicht ganz entschlüsselt und es würde wohl noch etwas dauern. Der Grund für sein Verhalten lag sicher in seiner Vergangenheit aber wo, wann und was genau, das konnte Shadow wohl nur selbst beantworten.

Nun, es wurde Zeit zu verschwinden. Ich war auf diesen Fall vorbereitet und hatte mich mit dem Entschlüsselungsprogramm das Duplica erstellt und mir geschickt hatte ohne Schwierigkeiten in den Überwachungscomputer eingehackt. Die Aufzeichnungen zu löschen wäre zu simpel gewesen, also überspielte ich die betreffenden Szenen mit Standbildern.

„So, das sollte es tun." Ich schickte noch eine verschlüsselte Mail an Duplica und loggte mich aus. Ein paar Minuten später traf ich mit meinen zwei abgehetzten Partnern zusammen. „Frag nicht", meinte Shadow. Sparky lachte leise. „Das war eine tolle Erklärung." Shadow schoß ihm einen bösen Blick zu und ich beschloß lieber einzuschreiten. „Das nächste Mal sag einfach, wenn du eine solche Aktion vorhast, dann könnte man das subtiler machen."

„Ja, Mei... Richie." Ich lächelte. Irgend etwas war geschehen. Irgendwas hatte heute begonnen das stille Pokémon etwas aus seiner Panzer hervorzulocken. Wenn diese ganze Sache vorbei war, würde ich dafür sorgen, daß wir uns darüber aussprachen. Aber bis dahin...

Behutsam nahm ich das Babypokémon von Shadows Rücken und dieser war sichtlich erleichtert unter dem Gewichtsverlust und ich mußte sagen, das kleine Kerlchen wog doch eine ganze Menge. Einen Moment lang überlegte ich, ob ich es Misty geben sollte, aber die hatte wohl momentan kaum Zeit dafür. Wahrscheinlich würde ich Lara fragen.

„Gehen wir."

Höhleneingang vom Beginn (Shadow)

Ich hatte es tatsächlich getan. Was genau geschehen war, das wußte ich immer noch nicht zu beantworten. Doch ich hatte mich wirklich dazu durchgerungen Meist... äh, Richie nicht nur als höhergestellt anzusehen, sondern auch ein Freund, so wie Sparky es tat und all die anderen. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie plötzlich mehr ein Teil von ihnen und ich wußte nicht wieso...

Dem mußte ich auf dem Grund gehen, also erinnerte ich mich an unsere erste Begegnung. Diese Begegnung war eine Katastrophe. Wäre Sunny nicht aufgetaucht... Ich hatte großen Mist gebaut. Trotz der Warnungen – oh nein, es war nicht nur bei dieser einen Version geblieben, ich hatte eigentlich noch mehrere kleine Begegnungen mit der Stimme... Also trotz der Warnungen hatte ich mich von ihnen verführen lassen und ich hatte mich geschämt dafür. Diese heilige Mission war das Einzige, was ich als Lebensinhalt bezeichnen konnte. Und die Tatsache, daß ich noch vor dem eigentlichen Beginn so kläglich versagt hatte... Dieser Gedanke war unerträglich – gewesen.

Natürlich. Das war es. Die Gruppe hatte bereits so viele gute Dinge vollbracht vor meinem Einstand. Ich fühlte mich einfach nicht würdig genug mich mit ihnen auf eine Stufe zu stellen. Bei anderen Menschen hätte ich diese Gefühle nie gehabt aber Richie und seine Freunde, sie waren besonders. Und das nicht nur durch ihren Status.

Heute hatte ich etwas getan, was ich glaubte, könnte mir oder besser uns schaden, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte es mir ein Gefühl verliehen dazuzugehören. Etwas getan zu haben, was mich weniger schuldvoll denken ließ und nicht mehr so schlecht von mir selbst.

Das erste Mal in meinem mir bekannten Leben empfand ich Frieden und eine innere Ruhe in mir, die mir neu war. Aber gleichzeitig war dieses Gefühl auch etwas, was ich mein ganzes Leben lang gesucht hatte. Ich wußte, dieser Zustand würde nicht lange anhalten. Die Zeiten waren hart und auch ich persönlich hatte noch einen langen Weg vor mir. Doch für den Moment... Ja, für den Moment war mein Herz friedlich.

Ich spürte plötzlich eine Präsenz. Aber ich war nicht besorgt. Diese hier war mir wohl bekannt und ich wußte meine beiden... Freunde spürten sie auch.

(Sparky)

„Hallo, Sabrina." Richie drehte sich nicht um, als die verhüllte Figur seiner Freundin neben ihn trat und ihre Kapuze zurückwarf. „Hübsch. Beschützt und abgelegen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht Team Rocket hätte Geschmack." Richie lächelte etwas. „Nein, wer hätte das gedacht. Wir sind hier fertig. Die anderen kommen bald, wir sollten uns mit ihnen treffen." Sabrina warf einen Blick auf das kranke Magby und ihr Blick wurde ein wenig weicher. „Andenken?"

„Shadow hatte einen Anfall von Ehrenhaftigkeit." Daraufhin hob Sabrina eine Augenbraue an und warf Shadow einen Blick zu. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. (Anm. des Autors: Oder was halt das Äquivalent bei einem Nachtara ist... Mir fällt da echt nichts ein.) Überhaupt erschien er mir sehr ausgeglichen. Still und ein wenig in Gedanken. Aber ausgeglichen. Ich wußte, daß Richie das auch gemerkt haben mußte und es ihn freute. Und um ehrlich zu sein tat ich das auch. Richie und ich waren Freunde fürs Leben und zusammen mit Zippo und Happy fast unzertrennlich. Ich wünschte mir wirklich den in sich gekehrten Shadow dazuzählen zu können. Vielleicht war heute ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan woden.

Um ein kleines Wortspiel zu wagen. Es schien, daß Shadow heute buchstäblich über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen war. Seinen Stolz und was auch immer ihn sonst zu dem machte, was er war, beiseite geschoben und einfach einmal auf sein Gewissen gehört hatte. Und falls mich jemand fragte. Das war definitiv gut so.

(Erzähler Autor)

„Ich wollte Sabrinas kurzes Auftreten eigentlich dem _netten_ Herren hier überlassen aber Sparky ist etwas zu kurz gekommen von allen Dreien also..."

„Und was wird aus meinem Gehalt? Ich werde nach Auftritten bezahlt", erinnerte der Erzähler mich aus dem Hintergrund. „Oh ja... Gomen, beim nächsten Mal..."

Anmerkungen des Autors

So, endlich auch mit Episode 23 fertig. War wieder etwas abgelenkt aber in den letzten Tagen wieder sehr inspiriert.

Das Kapitel war sehr interessant zu schreiben gewesen, da ich versucht habe mit einem Minimum an Action auszukommen. Ist mir zwar nicht ganz gelungen aber so einigermaßen. Die ganzen psychologischen Gedanken habe ich sehr impulsiv geschrieben und es hat mir Spaß gemacht war aber auch schwierig so tief in Shadows Gedankenwelt einzudringen und den Sinneswandel zu beschreiben.

Richie zählt ja eigentlich nicht wirklich zu der Gruppe, die ihre Kräfte erst frisch bekommen haben, daher habe ich mich in diesem Kapitel etwas an Shadow gehalten und versucht die Persönlichkeit des mysteriösen Nachtara etwas aufzuschlüsseln. Bisher hatte ich Shadow nämlich immer nur zur Beschreibung und unpersönlich benutzt oder seine Taten aus anderer Sicht erzählt. Dieses Kapitel erschien mir der perfekte Platz für eine tiefgehendere Analyse. Ich hoffe sie ist mir gelungen. Oh, ich könnte Psychologe werden, glaube ich. So ein Mist...

Noch was? Ah ja. Ja, definitiv. TFSTTM hat eine Mailingliste. Ja. Eine Diskussionsgruppe für die Fanfic. Bitte meldet euch erst mal an. Ich werde erst etwas damit machen, wenn sich ein paar mehr gemeldet haben. Doch größtenteils ist das ein Platz für euch, die Fans meiner _kleinen, bescheidenen_ Fic. Die Links sind.

Deutschsprachiger Server: http://www.egroups.de/group/TFSTTM

Englischsprachiger Server: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Ich verabschiede mich fürs Erste und bemühe mich bald mit der 24. Episode zurückzusein. Vielleicht findet ihr sogar schon einen Auszug auf der Mailingliste. Ein weiterer Grund sich anzumelden.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	24. Meisterweihe V – Vertrauen und unbekannt...

The Final Step to the Master 24 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:33:00Z 2001-11-03T17:33:00Z 1 7346 41877 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 348 83 51427 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 24

(Erzähler)

Ich habe beschlossen Urlaub zu nehmen – auf unbestimmte Zeit.

Aseba City, Pokémon Center (Duplica)

„Müde?"

„Mmh..." kam Mistys gemurmelte Antwort. Sie hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt und war wohl schon halb am Dösen. Der Tag war lang gewesen aber mit Hilfe der Vögel und Mews Teleportfähigkeiten konnten wir wenigsten behaupten, wir hätten einiges an Helfern zusammengekratzt. Das Meiste waren Leute, denen Ash, Misty und Rocko einmal geholfen hatten. Trainer, Züchter und andere. Viele davon hatten wir auch einfach nur kontaktiert. Doch wir waren uns alle einig, daß direkte Gespräche weniger auffällig sein würden.

Ich hatte nur ein Problem. Und das Problem lag vor mir auf ihrem Bett und hieß Misty. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was los war – ich meinte, neben dem Offensichtlichen. Denn das da etwas war, soviel konnte ich feststellen. Misty war stark, ja. In der Gesellschaft der Leute, die wir besucht hatten, war sie sogar etwas fröhlicher oder bemühte sich jedenfalls. Aber kaum waren wir wieder allein und ich versuchte ein normales Gespräch zu beginnen, wurde sie still und einsilbig. Ich fühlte mich ausgeschlossen und wünschte mir nichts mehr, als daß sie mir den Grund nannte.

„Misty, was...?" setzte ich an, stoppte aber mittendrin. Sie war eingeschlafen. Ich lächelte etwas. „Was auch immer ich getan habe... Ich hoffe, ich kann es wieder gutmachen." Kurz darauf war ich auch im Bett und eingeschlafen.

**Meisterweihe ****V ****– Vertrauen und unbekannte Kräfte**

(Pikachu)

Verschlafen gähnte ich von meinem Platz auf Mistys Schulter. Zwar war ich definitiv kein Langschläfer aber sieben Uhr morgens war doch ein wenig früh. Doch Misty hatte auf einen frühen Start bestanden und so fanden wir uns eine halbe Stunde später bereits auf den Straßen von Aseba City, einem kleinen Ort in der Region des Indigo Plateaus in der Johto nahen Hälfte.

Es wurde nicht viel gesprochen, wie immer, wenn wir nicht gerade in Gesellschaft waren. Es lag immer noch diese undefinierbare Spannung zwischen den beiden Mädchen in der Luft. Nun, eigentlich ging sie nur von Misty aus. Und wenn ich mir Duplica so betrachtete, war mir klar, daß sie genauso wenig Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging.

Ich hatte versucht ein paar Mal mit Misty darüber zu sprechen aber sie wich stets aus oder wechselte das Thema. Schließlich hatte ich es erst mal aufgegeben. Zum hundertsten Mal wünschte ich mir Ash wäre hier. Er würde die Ursache ihres Verhaltens sicher in ein paar Minuten aus ihr raushaben. Aber Ash war nicht hier und sicher war das mit ein Grund für Mistys Verschlossenheit.

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut_, dachte ich und sah hinauf in den klaren Morgenhimmel. Die Sonne stand noch tief, lugte aber bereits über einige kleinere Häuser hervor. Ich hatte immer wieder schwache Echos durch meine Bindung zu Ash bekommen aber überraschenderweise hatte ich keinen Grund mich wirklich abschotten zu müssen. Das beruhigte mich etwas. Denn, obwohl ich wußte, daß Ash Schmerzen hatte, um so mehr stieg in mir die Gewißheit, daß er sicher war – für den Moment jedenfalls.

Jetzt mußte ich mich nur noch um das Problem vor meinen Augen kümmern. Andererseits... Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie das alleine lösten.

(Ditto)

Ich sah beunruhigt zu Duplica auf. Ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, was in ihr vorging, doch wagte ich nicht es laut auszusprechen. Es würde eh nichts bringen. So sehr mich Mistys Verhalten nervte, das war etwas, was die beiden Mädchen unter sich ausmachen sollten. So lange es die Arbeit nicht behinderte, ging das ja in Ordnung. Irgendwie hatte ich aber so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, daß dies bald der Fall war und dementsprechend schnell eine Aussprache nötig sein sollte.

Die Ruhe unserer Gruppe wurde laut und unangenehm unterbrochen, als aufgeregte Schreie durch die noch relativ leeren Straßen der Stadt drangen. Misty und Duplica tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick aus und wir liefen los, dem Ursprung des Lärms entgegen. Um mithalten zu können, verwandelte ich mich in ein Porygon – ich begann diese Form zu mögen – und schwebte den Mädchen und Pokémon hinterher.

Wir kamen an einen größeren, freien Platz. Es hatten schon einige Stände geöffnet und einige wenige Kunden waren bereits auf den Beinen. Unsere Blicke fielen augenblicklich auf die sieben Dämonenpokémon inmitten des Platzes, die dabei waren ein schieres Chaos anzurichten.

Zu einem jähen Stop kommend, formte Misty ihre Meisterrobe. „Du hältst dich etwas im Hintergrund, Duplica", meinte Misty. „Aber..." setzte Duplica an, ein Hauch von Schmerz in ihren Augen. „Deine Kräfte sind immer noch unergründet. So wärst du nur ein Hindernis." Mit diesen Worten rannte Misty auf die Dämonen zu und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Duplica stand sekundenlang geschockt da. Die Worte mußten tief gesessen haben, ich konnte ein paar Tränen entdecken, die sie aber schnell wieder wegwischte. Schließlich senkte sie resignierend den Kopf. „Sie hat ja recht... Ditto hilf ihr, ja?" Ich nickte zaghaft und schwebte zum Kampffeld. Das Geräusch sich öffnender Pokébälle war zu hören und Pixi, Aki und Tandy folgten mir bald.

Misty hatte mittlerweile ihr Starmie in den Kampf geworfen und Pikachu, Moty und Mew waren ebenfalls bereits in Kämpfe verstrickt. Sie versuchte sich gerade selbst an einer Attacke. Ich hielt einen Moment inne, bisher hatte noch keiner von ihnen Zeit und Ruhe gefunden ihre neuen elementaren Kräfte zu testen. Eine schwache azurblaue Aura formte sich um ihren Körper und sie brachte ihre nach vorne ausgerichteten Handflächen vor ihrem Körper zusammen. „HYDROPUMPE!" Einen Moment lang flammte ihre Aura hell auf aber was letztendlich herauskam war nicht mal einer Aquaknarre würdig... Ihr Gegner schüttelte sich kurz war aber nicht im Geringsten angeschlagen. Statt dessen war es – ein kleines Rattikarl – ziemlich genervt und sprang auf Misty zu.

„Misty!" hörte ich Duplica rufen, die Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit klar hörbar. Pikachu, Mew, Starmie und Moty hielten ebenfalls inne in ihrem Kampf und blickten sich um, was ihnen harte Treffer ihrer Gegner einbrachte. Kurz bevor das Rattikarl Misty erreichte geschah jedoch etwas Unerwartetes.

(Mew)

In meinem Kopf und Herzen verfluchte ich mich selber bestimmt ein paar tausend Mal nicht daran gedacht zu haben Mistys Fähigkeiten zu testen. Ich hatte jedoch auch nicht erwartet, daß der Effekt so schwach sein würde. Mehr hatte ich einen unkontrollierten Kraftausbruch erwartet. Sie hatte schon immer eine sturköpfige Persönlichkeit gehabt und sollte es Probleme geben, hätten sie eher in diese Richtung ausschlagen müssen...

Doch bevor das Rattikarl sein Ziel erreichen konnte, huschte ein grüner Schatten, undeutlich wie ein Fleck durch die Landschaft, packte das überraschte Mädchen und war noch innerhalb der eine Sekunde langen Bewegung wieder verschwunden. Das Rattikarl krachte zu Boden.

„Killer, Solarstrahl!" Ein breiter Strahl Solarenergie erfaßte das Rattikarl unvorbereitet und löste es auf. Etwas im Hintergrund meines Bewußtseins forderte meine Aufmerksamkeit und irgendwie wußte ich bereits, bevor ich mich zu der unerwarteten Hilfe umdrehte, wen ich zu erwarten hatte.

Auf der gegenüberliegende Seite standen drei junge Trainer in ihren frühen Zwanzigern vielleicht. Der Erste war ein breitschultriger, muskulöser Mann mit kurzem braunen Haar. Er trug ein schlichtes hellblaues Hemd und einen Anhänger um den Hals. Ein Nidoqueen stand an seiner Seite. Auf der anderen, rechten Seite des Trios war eine junge Frau mit schulterlangem dunkelbraunen Haar. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus einem dünnen, weißvioletten Overall. Ein Turtok stand stoisch ruhig neben ihr.

Das Trio komplettierte ein großer, sportlicher Mann mit schwarzem Haar und einer roten Jacke locker um seine Schultern hängend. Ein Bisaflor hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und der grüne Schatten materialisierte sich in ein Sichlor, das Misty neben ihm absetzte.

Sie brauchte anscheinend nur ein paar Sekunden, um die drei Personen zu erkennen. Duplica huschte hinüber auf die andere Seite, während das Trio all ihre guttrainierten Pokémon auf die verbleibenden Feinde losließ, ich sah keinen Grund noch weiter einzugreifen und regenerierte lieber meine Kräfte, während ich zu den Mädchen hinüberschwebte.

Duplica kniete an Mistys Seite, auf der anderen hockte die braunhaarige Trainerin und stellte sicher, daß Misty keine Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Ein paar Tränen flossen Duplicas Wangen hinunter, ich hatte sie selten so gesehen. „Warum hast du das getan? Du mußt doch gemerkt haben, daß deine Kräfte noch nicht voll entwickelt sind. Das war leichsinnig..." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung zwischen Wut, Verzweiflung und Besorgnis. Misty zuckte ein bißchen zusammen unter diesem Ausbruch. Die sonst so starke Duplica so emotional zu sehen, kam selten vor. Ich schätzte, es war die aufgestaute Frustration über das Verhalten ihrer rothaarigen Freundin kombiniert damit, daß sie immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, wozu sie selber fähig war und wie sie helfen konnte. Ich wünschte, ich könnte helfen... aber ich durfte nicht, Das mußte sie selbst bewältigen.

„Duplica, ich..." setzte Misty an aber die Angesprochene fiel ihr ins Wort. „Du was? Du wolltest mal wieder die einsame Heldin spielen, genauso wie Ash! Aber Ash ist nicht hier und wir können uns solche Risiken nicht erlauben oder glaubst du, du hilfst ihm damit?" Misty wandte ihren Blick ab, als ob sie verbergen wollte, was sie gerade empfand. Duplica wurde langsam klar, daß sie geschrieen hatte und äußerte ihre nächsten Worte in einem sanfteren Ton. „Was hast du denn, Misty? Sag es mir..." Die Angesprochene schüttelte die Hand ab, die Duplica auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, stand auf und sah zum Kampffeld hinüber. Pikachu hatte gerade den letzten Gegner ausgeschaltet und die beiden anderen Trainer begannen ihre Pokémon zurückzurufen.

„Laßt uns einen ruhigen Platz zum reden finden." Mit diesen letzten Worten setzte sie sich in Bewegung und uns blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihr zu folgen. Duplica sah ihr mit traurigem Blick nach. Und wieder einmal verfluchte ich Missigno für seine Gedankenspielchen, denn ich war mir zu neunzig Prozent sicher, daß Mistys Verhalten damit zu tun hatte.

(Duplica)

Die Personen um den Tisch in einem der Aufenthaltsräume des lokalen Pokémon Centers (Anm. des Autors: Das ist ein GROßES Center) musternd, blickte ich mich um. Meine „Mich kann nichts erschüttern" Maske wieder über das Gesicht gezogen und mehr oder weniger freundlich und offenherzig lächelnd.

Neben mir und Misty waren noch die drei Trainer von vorhin anwesend. Sie standen in irgendeiner Beziehung zu Mistys Vergangenheit und irgend etwas sagte mir, es war nicht nur einfach eine dieser Begegnungen.

„Also... Würde uns jemand vorstellen", fragte ich mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. Der schwarzhaarige Trainer behielt seinen stoisch ruhigen Gesichtausdruck, tauschte einen Blick mit Misty aus und lächelte dann leicht. „Natürlich. Ich entschuldige mich für die unhöflichen Manieren aber ich dachte wir wären schon bekannt." Verwirrt sah ich zu Misty, die wieder einmal Augenkontakt vermied. Ich seufzte kaum hörbar, so hoffte ich zumindest. „Sie weiß nicht _alles_", erklärte Misty und betonte das letzte Wort erstaunlich stark. Jetzt war ich noch mehr verwirrt aber ich wagte gar nicht erst zu fragen.

Der junge Mann nickte knapp. „Mein Name ist Jonathan und das sind meine Begleiter Sarah und Marcus", stellte er mit einer ausholende Geste sich und die anderen beiden Trainer vor. Marcus erwiderte grummelnd: „Begleiter?" Sarah kicherte nur leicht. Anscheinend war das normal unter den beiden.

„Und in welcher Beziehung steht ihr zu Misty", fragte ich weiter. Pikachu hockte von ihrem Platz neben Moty, die erstaunlich ruhig gewesen war seit dem Aufbruch, auf den Tisch. „Sie waren mit uns auf New Island." Wenn das Trio überrascht war von Pikachus Fähigkeit zu sprechen, bekam ich es im Moment nicht richtig mit, als ich die Information verdaute. Ash, Misty und Rocko hatten erzählt, daß sie nicht alleine auf New Island gestrandet waren. Langsam begann der Nebel der Verwirrung aufzuklaren.

„Es ist weiblich?" hörte ich Marcus fragen und stellte dumpf die Verbindung zu Pikachu her. „Das war doch offensichtlich, oder?" antworte Jonathan. Sarah lachte nur. „Hast aber lange gebraucht das zu merken." Marcus schnaufte. „Ich trainiere nun mal keine Elektrotypen." Seine beiden Kumpanen gaben ihnen einen Blick, der soviel hieß wie „Wir auch nicht".

„Ich schätze... der Erinnerungsblock wurde aufgehoben", stellte Mew für mich fest, was ich gerade fragen wollte. Jetzt war auch klar, warum keiner der Drei so reagierte wie der Rest unserer Begegnung bei der Erblickung des kleinen Lichtwächters.

„Korrekt", übernahm Jonathan wieder das Wort. „Seltsamerweise hatte uns die ganzen vier Jahre irgendwas zusammengehalten, obwohl wir uns davor gar nicht kannten. Als die Erinnerungen zurückkamen, wußten wir wenigstens wieder, was geschehen waren." Sarah fuhr fort: „Kurz darauf begannen die Gerüchte der Sichtung eines Mews und dann anderer legendärer Pokémon, die mit einer Gruppe von Trainern reisten."

„Da wir selber auf der Suche nach ein paar Antworten waren, beschlossen wir diese Gruppe zu suchen", schloß Marcus. „Und hier sind wir."

Das Gespräch nahm seinen Lauf von da an und Erklärungen über die vergangenen Ereignisse wurden ausgetauscht. Ich hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin. Es war die alte Routine und ich hatte sie bereits zu oft innerhalb des letzten Tages gehört. Statt dessen schweiften meine Gedanken ab, fort von der Realität und der Gegenwart, in die Vergangenheit, in eine Zeit, die ich lieber vergessen wollte... Meine Kindheit.

---Rückblick---

Mit einem Klicken schnappte der Rucksack zu. Das sollte alles gewesen sein, was ich mein Eigen nennen konnte oder besser durfte. Aber das war egal. Ein ganze Welt wartete auf uns. Auf mein treues Pokémon und mich.

Mein Blick fiel auf das Bild auf dem spärlichen Nachttisch _meines_ Zimmers. Ich hob es auf und betrachtete es eine Weile. Es zeigte einen Mann mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, die bereits langsam ergrauten. Daneben stand ich, mein gerade erst erhaltenes Ditto im Arm, glücklich lächelnd. Das war an meinem fünften Geburtstag gewesen. Ein Monat später war...

Eine Träne entkam meinem Auge und ich gab mir keine Mühe sie wegzublinzeln. Ich konnte mich noch klar an den Tag erinnern. Ich war draußen mit Ditto spielen und ein paar Verwandlungen ausprobieren, die ich im Fernsehen in einer Show gesehen hatte. Wir – mein Vater und ich – wollten an diesem Tag eine kleine Reise nach Fuchsania machen, da Papa mir ein paar außergewöhnliche Pokémon dort zeigen würde, die erst kürzlich entdeckt wurden. Ich hatte mich immer gefreut, wenn wir mal zusammen rausfuhren, es kam so selten vor.

Also wunderte ich mich zuerst, warum Papa nicht kam, da wir eigentlich schon längst los hätten wollen. Aber Papa war bereits recht alt und vielleicht war er mal wieder eingeschlafen. Das passierte öfters. Und so stellte es sich auch zuerst heraus, als ich ins Wohnzimmer unseres Hauses kam. Friedlich auf dem Sofa vor sich hin dösend... So schien es jedenfalls.

In meiner kindlichen Unschuld hatte ich versucht ihn mehrmals aufzuwecken, bis ich schließlich gemerkt hatte, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Nach mehreren Minuten, in denen ich meinen Vater nicht wach kriegte, bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun und rief das nächste Krankenhaus an, so wie Papa es mir beigebracht hatte. Als der Krankenwagen endlich kam, bestätigten die Ärzte nur was Offensichtlich war, jedoch mein kindliches Bewußtsein nicht ganz verstand und auch nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Kurz darauf hatte man mich in ein Waisenhaus gesteckt. Ich wollte nicht aber was hatte ein fünfjähriges, elternloses Mädchen schon zu sagen? Gar nichts. Die jetzt fast zwei ein halb Jahre in dieser öden Anlage waren der krasse Gegensatz zu meinem Leben davor. Sicher, es war immer etwas einsam gewesen, als ein Einzelkind und nur mit meinem Vater in der Nähe. Mutter war bereits kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben, das hatte er mir jedenfalls erklärt. Doch richtig glauben konnte ich das nicht, weil ich nie Bilder von ihr gesehen hatte...

Nein, die Jahre hier waren die Hölle gewesen. Aus irgendeinem Grund ignorierten die meisten Kinder mich hier und die Wenigen, die sich mit mir abgaben, konnte ich nicht als Freunde bezeichnen. Sie waren größtenteils in meiner Nähe, weil ich wohl das schlauste Kind hier war – auch wenn ich viel meines Talents verbarg.

Das alles war mir durch den Kopf gegangen, noch bevor die einzelne Träne auf das Bild tropfte. „Papa..." Ich schüttelte hart den Kopf und setzte ein bestimmtes und fröhliches Lächeln auf. Ein siebenjähriges Kind, an der Grenze zu ihrem achten Geburtstag sollte nicht solche Gedanken haben, es sollte fröhlich sein, lachen und die Wunder des Lebens und der Kindheit entdecken. Ja, das würde ich machen. Ich würde meinen Vater stolz machen.

Es war so einfach gewesen den Computer zu knacken. Heute war ein Ausflug des Waisenhauses und nur eine Rumpfbesatzung war hiergeblieben. Ich hatte mich krank gestellt und mich so für den Ausflug entschuldigt. Wenn sie zurückkamen, würde ich schon längst nicht mehr hier sein und da über mich keine Akte mehr existierte, konnten sie mich auch nicht wieder zurückholen, sofern ich es schaffte mich ein paar Monate zu verstecken.

„Gehen wir, Ditto." Den Rucksack über den Rücken schwingend und das Bild in meine innere Jackentasche steckend, ging ich zum Fenster hinüber. Hier oben waren wir im zweiten Stock aber im Bäume klettern so wie in vielen anderen Dingen, war ich schon immer sehr geschickt gewesen. Viele bezeichneten mich als kleines Allroundtalent. Das kümmerte mich nicht weiter aber es war definitiv nützlich.

„Uns hält nichts mehr hier." Und mit einem Schwung war ich aus dem Fenster, mein treues Pokémon und der einzige Freund in der ganzen weiten Welt für mich direkt hinter mir.

---Ende Rückblick---

Es war irgendwie schon außerordentlich gut gelaufen danach. Seit ich aus dem Waisenhaus geflohen war, erwartete mich eine Überraschung nach der anderen. Zuerst hatte ich bei einigen netten, alten Leuten Unterschlupf gefunden. Ich hatte ihnen nie erzählt, daß ich geflüchtet wäre. Dann, mehr durch Zufall hatte ich festgestellt, daß die Villa Iméte zwar zum Verkauf angeboten aber seltsamerweise weder verkauft noch versteigert worden war in den ganzen Jahren, so als ob jemand es verhindern würde. Was natürlich Schwachsinn war aber im Moment war ich in einer Situation, in der ich alles glaubte.

Auf jeden Fall brauchten Ditto und ich nur ein paar Daten hacken und die Villa war offiziell wieder im Besitz meiner Familie, besser gesagt meines _Onkels_ mütterlicherseits. Ich kannte ihn eigentlich nicht aber was sollte es schon? Es war ein gute Deckung.

Kurz nach meinem Wiedereinzug in der Villa entdeckte ich einige beträchtlichen Geldreserven, die erstaunlicherweise auf einem Konto gelagert waren, das für mich bestimmt war. Vater hatte mir einmal gesagt, daß meine Liebe für die Kostümierung und das Dittotraining bestimmt von meiner Mutter kamen. Das war eine der seltenen Male, wo er über Mutter gesprochen hatte. Und oft hörte es sich an, als ob er selbst nicht wirklich glaubte, was er sagte. Vielleicht war mein Talent auch nur schlichter Zufall.

Mit dem Geld, das sich aufgetan hatte, begann ich meiner eigenen Leidenschaft nachzugehen, Kostüme zu kaufen, Kurse unter falschem Namen zu nehmen und natürlich die Villa instand zu halten. Das Geld hielt für alles... knapp.

Das Gespräch neigte sich wieder anderen Themen zu und meine Augen suchten erneut Blickkontakt mit Misty, sie fanden aber keinen. Ich hatte mir nie etwas daraus gemacht so talentiert oder relativ reich – wenn auch aus einem mysteriösen Grund – zu sein. Alles, was ich wollte, war etwas, was ich glaubte, das mir nicht vergönnt war... Freunde.

Später am Abend (Ditto) 

„Also, worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?" Verstohlen sah Duplica sich um aber bis auf mich waren wir allein auf dem Balkon (Anm. des Autors: Ja, das Center ist mehrstöckig). Wer hätte auch hier sein sollen? Jonathan, Marcus und Sarah hatten sich ebenfalls hier einquartiert und im Moment stellte sich Sarah gerade neben meine beste Freundin und Trainerin und sah ebenfalls eine Weile stumm hinaus auf die einzelnen Lichter der kleinen Stadt.

Duplica seufzte tief und ich spürte, was in ihr vorging. Sie hatte nie viel darüber gesprochen. Manchmal, wenn das Geschäft schlecht lief oder sie sich einfach einsam fühlte. Rocko wußte teilweise über ihre Vergangenheit aber selbst ihm hatte sie sich noch nicht voll geöffnet. Er schien es zu verstehen und preßte das Thema nicht, was ganz gut so war. Ich wünschte nur, sie würde sich jemandem öffnen. Es war besser geworden seit Rocko und sie der Gruppe der Jetztmeister beigetreten waren aber gerade deswegen schien sie die Sache mit Misty so zu beschäftigen.

„Was ist damals wirklich passiert?" Sarah schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick aber irgendwie meinte ich zu erkennen, daß sie genau wußte, was gemeint war. „Auf New Island, meine ich. Was Ash, Misty und Rocko uns erzählt haben... ich glaube einfach nicht, daß sie die ganze Wahrheit gesagt haben." Sarah musterte Duplica einige Augenblicke lang und schaute dann hinauf in den Abendhimmel.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn sie das selber sagen." Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Duplica, die nicht zu enttäuscht aufgrund der Ablehnung aussah. „Aber das ist nicht, warum du mit mir sprechen wolltest, oder?" Duplica lächelte traurig. „Nein... Ich hoffte nur, ich könnte Misty besser verstehen, wenn ich wüßte, was damals geschehen ist, aber ich bezweifle, daß diese Ereignisse im Zusammenhang mit ihrem jetzigen Verhalten stehen."

Es fiel ihr schwer das typisch fröhliche Gesicht zu wahren. Das wußte ich einfach. Dafür brauchte ich den elementaren Bund nicht, obwohl ich selber noch nicht sicher, wofür dieser eigentlich da war. In den paar Wochen, die sie zusammen waren, hatte sich so etwas wie enge Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Mädchen aufgebaut. Jedenfalls war es nahe dran eine zu werden. Das war etwas Rares – nein, eher schon etwas Neues für Duplica, mit ihrer Vergangenheit. Misty abweisendes Verhalten schnitt nur wieder alte Wunden auf, alte Wunden aus ihrer Zeit im Waisenhaus. Die falschen Freunde, die Ignoranz und Abweisung der anderen Kinder...

„Was auch immer passiert ist..." Sarahs Worte rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Gib ihr etwas Zeit. Sie wird schon sagen, was sie bedrückt. Und dann könnt ihr welches Problem auch immer da ist diskutieren." Duplica schluchzte etwas. Es war einer dieser seltenen Momente von Emotionalität und ich sprang in ihren Schoß, soviel Beruhigung gebend wie ich konnte.

„Ich... Es ist nur... Ich hatte noch nie eine echte Freundin zuvor. Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe und..." Sie stoppte abrupt, als sie merkte, daß Sarah ihr keine Beachtung schenkte, sondern in Richtung Balkontür schaute. Wir folgten beide ihrem Blick.

Im Eingang mit einem Ausdruck, der nicht zu deuten war, stand Misty. Ihre Augen ruhten direkt auf Duplica, was praktisch das erste Mal war seit wir sie aus Missignos Gefangenschaft befreit hatten. Nur vage nahm ich wahr wie Sarah sagte: „Ich geh besser." Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden und wir waren allein.

(Duplica)

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer lehnte ich mich in meinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und schloß die Augen. Ich war immer noch vollkommen durchgeschüttelt von Mistys plötzlicher Offenbarung. Kaum war Sarah verschwunden, war Misty zu mir rüber und hatte mich einfach nur umarmt, um dann ein paar Sekunden später in Tränen und mehrfach gemurmelte Entschuldigungen auszubrechen. Diese emotionale Reaktion hatte mich so überrascht, daß ich nicht einmal eine Vorstellung davon aufbringen konnte wie ich reagieren sollte.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich wieder soweit beruhigt, daß sie erklären konnte. Was sie jedoch sagte, ließ mich jetzt noch schaudern bei dem Gedanken daran. Es war das erste Mal, das war mir augenblicklich bewußt gewesen, daß sie über die Qualen in der Gefangenschaft unter Missigno gesprochen hatte. Misty erzählte alles, von den körperlich Torturen, so wie von den Träumen und Illusionen. Von düster bis verlockend einladend, alles was man sich vorstellen konnte. Und mittendrin auch meine eigene Rolle darin...

Ich drehte mich leise zu ihrem Bett um und betrachtete die schlafende Form meiner Freundin. Sie war noch auf dem Balkon in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. _Armes Ding._ So ein junges Mädchen wie sie hatte solche Erfahrungen noch nicht verdient. Ich persönlich war viel zu schnell aufgewachsen und diese Erfahrung wünschte ich keinem. Das Einzige, was ich momentan wollte, war Misty zu verstehen und zu helfen. Ich hatte bereits eine gute Vorstellung, warum sie diese übertriebene Eifersucht in den letzten Tagen getrieben hatte. Nach solchen Erfahrungen war das nur normal.

Misty wußte natürlich, daß ich mal in Ash verknallt gewesen war, doch hatte ich gedacht, das sei damals auf dem Indigo Plateau vor unserer kleinen Schauspieleinlage mit Dana und Léon aus der Welt geräumt worden. Ich würde sie wohl erst richtig verstehen, wenn sie mir endlich eröffnete, was so drastisches auf New Island passiert war, das ein solch starkes aber auch emotional empfindliches Band zwischen ihr und Ash geschaffen hatte. Diesen Punkt hatten wir trotz allen Austauschs immer noch nicht erreicht, also mußte ich wohl oder übel warten.

Das Piepen meines Laptops brachte mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Das Programm, was ich geschrieben hatte, war fertig. Ein simples Entschlüsselungsprogramm, basierend auf den Daten aus den Rechnern des Geheimverstecks, das uns sicher einige Dienste leisten konnte...

„Huch, eine Mail..." Ich las und meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich feststellte, daß sie von Richie war. Ein Lächeln fand langsam den Weg in mein Gesicht. Schnell folgte ich dem Absender über mehrere Umwege – man mußte es Richie lassen, darauf verstand er sich – und schickte ihm eine Antwort mit dem Programm als Anhang. Danach fuhr ich das System runter und klappte den Laptop zu.

Müdigkeit machte sich langsam in mir breit und ich ging zu meinem eigenen Bett hinüber. Auf halben Weg stoppte ich an Mistys und kniete mich für einen Moment daneben. „Ich paß auf dich auf, das verspreche ich..."

„Ich weiß." Ich zuckte etwas zusammen, als Misty verschlafen ein Auge öffnete. „Hab gerade eine Mail von Richie bekommen. Scheint, als ob er fündig geworden ist." Sie schloß ihr Auge wieder und lächelte. Gott, sie lächelte! Das war wohl das erste Mal seit dem Abend vor der Weihe – ich hatte das zufällig mitbekommen. „Das ist gut..."

Nächster Morgen (Ditto)

„Pika..." Noch im Halbschlaf blinzelte ich ein wenig. War es nicht noch so früh. Ja, die Sonne stand noch tief und... sowohl Duplica als auch Misty waren auf den Beinen. Ich war schlagartig wach und bemerkte, daß sowohl die beiden Mädchen als auch sämtliche anwesende Pokémon sich ganz ruhig verhielten und lauschten.

„Also... Ich höre nichts", stellte Duplica fest. Pikachu stand auf den Hinterpfoten, Ohren gespitzt und Schwanz in die Höhe. „Doch... Da draußen ist jemand, der hier nicht hingehört."

„Ich spüre starke Wellen von Wachsamkeit. Jemand beobachtete uns", ergänzte Mew. „Es riecht auch ganz anders", stellte Moty ebenfalls fest. Misty sah sich um, schnappte sich ihre und Ashs Pokébälle und ging zur Tür. „Dann sehen wir nach... vorsichtig natürlich." Mit einem Blick zu Duplica meinte sie. „Und natürlich alle zusammen."

Zwei Minuten später hatten wir uns möglichst unauffällig nach draußen geschlichen. Pikachu, Mew und Moty sahen sich suchend um. „Hier ist eindeutig jemand", bestätigte ich nun auch. Die ganze Luft war anders. Wir Pokémon hatten ein Gefühl für solche Dinge und die beiden Mädchen würden das mit der Zeit auch lernen. „Das riecht nach Ärger..." meinte Moty.

„Und wie es nach Ärger riecht, denn den gibt es jetzt!" kam eine gemurmelte Stimme... aus dem Baum neben dem Center. Duplica stöhnte: „Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder." Misty sagte nichts griff nur an ihren Gürtel und warf einen Pokéball.

„Wir wollen..."

„Bisasam, Rasierblatt!" In einer flüssigen Bewegung hatte Bisasam sein Rasierblatt ausgeführt und der Ast, von dem die Stimme kam, krachte zu Boden, die Personen darauf mit ihm. „Au... Wer hat eigentlich die Idee gehabt auf diesem schmalen Ast zu stehen", fragte Butch sein Hinterteil massierend. Cassidy stöhnte. „Du?" *Schweißtropfen Butch*

„Na ja... Was fällt euch auch ein uns einfach den Ast abzuschneiden!" wechselte Butch von beschämt zu wütend. Misty verzog keine Miene. „Ok, was wollt ihr diesmal? Nein, ich frage lieber nicht. Bisasam, Solarstrahl!" Auf Mistys Kommando hin, begann Bisasam die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages aufzusaugen. „Oh, nein! Nicht so schnell", ging Cassidy dazwischen. „Traumato, Konfusion!" Noch bevor jemand von uns reagieren konnte, schob sich Traumato zwischen Bisasam und Team Rocket. Bisasam hatte keine Zeit mehr abzubrechen und so brachte ihn die Konfusion dermaßen durcheinander, daß es den Solarstrahl direkt in unsere Richtung abfeuerte.

Instinktiv sprangen wir alle auseinander und Staub fegte in alle Richtungen. „Überlaßt diese Witzfiguren mir", hörte ich Duplica rufen. „Ditto, Transformation! Porygon 2!" Das hatte ich noch gar nicht ausprobiert aber ich hatte schon mal ein Porygon 2 gesehen und es ging überraschend leicht. Leichter, als es hätte sein können. Ich fragte mich, ob...

„Ditto, Umwandlung 2! Dunkeltyp!" Ah, das hatte sie vor. „Traumato, Psywelle!" Wie erwartete spürte ich keine Wirkung von der Attacke. „Tandy, Aki! Aquaknarre und Donnerblitz kombiniert!" Ein harter Wasserstrahl flog kurz darauf durch die Luft mit Elektrizität aufgeladen und traf Traumato voll. „Das sollte es sein. Setz deine Triplette ein!" Darauf hatte ich nur gewartet und kurz darauf lag Traumato geschlagen auf dem Boden.

„Ja, gewonnen!" Der Rauch verzog sich langsam. „Hey, wo ist Misty!" rief Moty aufgeregt. Ich scannte hektisch das Gebiet und entdeckte sie kurz darauf. Auch wenn ich mir halb wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan. „Da!" rief ich und deute in ihre Richtung. Alle erstarrten. Es war eine vertraute Szene. Eine allzu vertraute Szene. Wie aus dem Nichts waren plötzlich Dana und Léon aufgetaucht und hatten den Nebel als Deckung genutzt. Dana hatte Misty beide Arme hinter den Rücken gedreht und schien ihr so etwas wie Handschellen angelegt zu haben. Ich wußte augenblicklich, was sie bewirkten, da ihre elementare Aura scheinbar vollkommen verschwunden war.

„Lange nicht gesehen", bemerkte Dana lächelnd, kaum von Mistys Bemühungen beeindruckt sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. „Schade, daß wir schon wieder gehen müssen", meinte Léon und kurz darauf füllte schwarzer Rauch den Platz und die beiden Kopfgeldjäger sowie Butch und Cassidy waren verschwunden.

Es lag eine bedrückende Stille über allen Zurückgebliebenen. Jonathan, Sarah und Marcus kamen gerade aus dem Center gelaufen. „Was ist..." begann Marcus, bekam aber seine Antwort gleich. „VERDAMMT!" Duplica trat mit voller Wucht einen kleinen Stein durch die Luft und Marcus mußte sich schnell ducken, um diesen nicht abzubekommen. Dann sackte sie einfach an Ort und Stelle auf die Knie und begann herzzerreißend zu schluchzen. Ich wollte sofort zu ihr rüber aber Sarah war schneller und huschte an ihre Seite.

„Ich... Ich hab versagt. Schon wieder! Und das alles nur, weil ich nicht vorsichtig genug war! Verdammter Mist!" Es zerriß mir das Herz sie so zu sehen und ich konnte mir gut vorstellen wie sie sich jetzt fühlte. Sie hatte sich schon so fertig gemacht nach der ersten Entführung und jetzt...

„Wir wissen, wo sie wahrscheinlich sind." Duplica sah ruckartig auf und auch alle anderen blickten sich zu der weiblichen Stimme um. Aus dem Schatten des Centers traten drei Figuren, die sich überraschenderweise als Jessie, James und Mauzi herausstellten.

An der Küste zur Johtoregion (Misty)

Wie konnte ich nur? Ehrlich, ich wußte selber nicht so ganz genau, warum ich mich schon wieder so grundlos eifersüchtig aufgeführt hatte. Ok, ich wußte es. Aber war das wirklich ein Grund gewesen? Ich hatte ihre Freundschaft und Sorge nicht verdient. Etwas hatte bei mir geklickt, als ich sie so emotional gesehen hatte gestern Abend. Und dann, dann hatten wir gesprochen. Nicht nur über mich, sondern ohne daß ich sie gefragt hatte, hatte sie mir auch von ihrer Vergangenheit und ihrer Kindheit erzählt. Dinge, die sie sicher noch niemand zuvor erzählt hatte. Mir fiel es schwer zu glauben, daß das fröhliche, offenherzige Mädchen sich die ganze Zeit verstellt hatte. Jedoch... Irgendwie hatte ich schon immer den Verdacht, daß da noch eine andere Duplica existierte. Eine Duplica, die nur ganz tief unter der Maske von Fröhlichkeit verborgen war.

Um so mehr schämte ich mich für mein Verhalten. Sie hatte nur jemanden gesucht, der sie verstand, und eigentlich sollte ich das tun mit meiner eigenen, rauhen Kindheit. Doch ich hatte mich von meiner eigenen, blinden Eifersucht, für die ich absolut keinen Grund hatte, leiten lassen. Was war ich doch für ein Idiot! Irgendwie war es nur gerecht, daß ich jetzt schon wieder gefangen wurde.

„Und was machen wir nun mit ihr?" fragte Cassidy. Léon zuckte die Schultern. „Der Boß sagt, er will die Kleine tot haben. Also..." Dana spielte aufreizend lässig mit einem kleinen Taschenmesser. „Also bleibt nur noch die Frage. Schnell und schmerzlos oder..." Sie lächelte nur böse.

Trotz meiner inneren Aufgewühltheit, erwiderte ich ihren Blick nur kalt und emotionslos, was Cassidy und Butch sichtlich nervös machte. „Ich bin dafür, wir werden sie einfach los und verschwinden von hier", schlug Butch vor, der offenbar nicht zu glücklich mit der ganzen Aktion war. Entweder war er sauer, daß die beiden Kopfgeldjäger ihren Hintern hatten retten müssen oder er hatte tatsächlich etwas Angst... vor mir. Was eigentlich lächerlich war nach meiner gestrigen _Demonstration_.

Dana lachte und kam langsam näher. „Keine Angst. Mit den Handschellen kann sie nicht mal einen Tropfen Wasser erzeugen. Nun vielleicht Schweißtropfen..." Ich zuckte nicht zurück, als sie langsam mit dem scharfen Stahl über meine rechte Wange fuhr und ein paar Tropfen frischen Bluts zu Boden tropften. „Vielleicht sollten wir ein paar Erinnerungsfotos machen. Ich bin sicher, ihr kleiner Freund würde sich freuen." Immer noch rührte ich keinen Muskel, sondern sah Dana nur direkt in die Augen und spuckte ihr schließlich einfach ins Gesicht.

Wut stand ihr ins Gesicht schrieben. „Na warte, du kleine..."

Dicker Rauch füllte den Lagerplatz. Kein gewöhnlicher Rauch, sondern sehr bekannter Rauch, bekannt, weil ich ihn unzählige Mal selbst abbekommen hatte.

„Macht euch auf Ärger gefaßt!"

„Ja, ihr bekommt eine doppelte Portion verpaßt!"

Diesmal war es an Butch und Cassidy zu stöhnen, ich lächelte nur schwach. „Alles, nur die nicht."

„Ein neues Kapitel unseres Lebens wird geschrieben!"

„Einst die Bösen jetzt der Ehre verschrieben!"

„Aus dem tiefen der Nacht kommen wir!"

„Des Verbrechens schlimmster Alptraum, das sind wir!"

„Jessie!"

„James!"

„Die J-Ninjas, so leise wie die Schatten der Nacht!"

„Gebt auf, ihr übles Gesindel, sonst wird euch eure Strafe dargebracht!"

„Und das schwören wir!"

Ich mußte mich definitiv nicht überwinden zu lachen. Und zwar nicht wegen des Aufzugs und der doch recht lyrischen Ansprache der _J-Ninjas_. Jessie und James sahen sogar sehr überzeugend aus in ihren nachtschwarzen Ninjaoutfits mit den zwei überkreuzten roten und blauen J's als Logo und Mauzi machte mit der schwarzen Sonnenbrille einen recht coolen Eindruck. Es war mehr der verblüffte Ausdruck in den Gesichtern von Butch und Cassidy, der zum schreien waren.

Verblüfft war ich auch, als ich plötzlich meine Hände wieder bewegen konnte und die Handschellen zu Boden fielen. Duplica hockte neben mir und lächelte nur. Ich wußte echt nicht wie ich jemanden wie sie verdient hatte. „Weil du meine Freundin bist. Deswegen", beantwortete sie meine Frage. „Wie hast du...?" setzte ich verwirrt an. „Wir hatten beide einige schwere Zeiten. Laß uns das begraben, ok?" Ich konnte nur nicken, schier überwältig von dieser Aufrichtigkeit. Ich hatte ihre Freundschaft echt nicht verdient aber würde alles tun, um sie von nun an zu rechtfertigen.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Kampffeld lenkend, stellte ich fest, daß Jessie und James in eine hitzige Schlacht mit ihren Erzrivalen verwickelt waren aber wohl die Oberhand behalten würden. Ich entdeckte nun auch Jonathan, Sarah und Marcus, die sich mit Dana und Léons Despotar konfrontiert sahen. Konzentriert kniff ich meine Augen zusammen. Zwar war ich nicht Rocko aber ich konnte eindeutig sehen, daß es schwach und ausgelaugt war. „Wie können sie es in diesem Zustand kämpfen lassen?"

„Was interessiert dich das, Kleine? Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für euch." Léon warf einen Pokéball vor unsere Füße und hinaus kam die gräulichste Manifestation eines Dämonenpokémon, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Das Dragoran war mindestens drei Meter groß. Schwarz und blutrot koloriert mit scharfen Reißzähnen und Augen, die nichts weiter als Schlitze waren. Die schmalen Hörner waren vergleichbar mit dem eines Rizeros und sicher genauso effektiv. Es hatte schwarzrote Fledermausflügel und stieß einen unangenehmen Gestank beim atmen aus seiner Nase aus.

„Igitt. Also wirklich... Haben die denn gar keinen Geschmack", kommentierte Duplica. Energie schoß durch meinen Körper. Ich hatte den Zustand des Despotar noch nicht vergessen und fand es einfach nur grausam. Anstatt der Wut nachzugeben, gab ich der Kälte in mir nach und spürte augenblicklich mehr Energie fließen. Diese Menschen hatten es nicht besser verdient. Kalt, gewalttätig und herzlos. Sie waren das genaue Gegenteil von Duplica und ich würde nicht zulassen, daß sie oder ein anderer meiner Freunde durch sie verletzt wurde.

_Konzentrier dich, Misty! Du mußt im Fluß bleiben. So sanft wie das Meer und doch so kalt wie Eis, wenn es notwendig ist, so wie Lorelei es dir einst gesagt hat._ Mit einem Schrei all der aufgestauten Emotionen ließ ich die Energie, die sich gesammelt hatte, frei...

(Duplica)

„EISSTRAHL!" Mit purem Erstaunen verfolgte ich wie der meterdicke Eisstrahl mit dem feindlichen Dragoran – sofern man es noch als solches bezeichnen konnte – kollidierte und es einige Meter zurückschleuderte. Woher hatte sie plötzlich diese Energie geschöpft? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nach dem Fiasko gestern noch einmal in der Lage gewesen wäre, es so schnell, in so einer gefährlichen Situation zu versuchen.

Jedoch... Der Angriff schien Mistys ganze Kraftreserven aufgebraucht zu haben und sie brach nun völlig erschöpft zusammen. Ich konnte sie gerade noch auffangen und bemerkte wie schwer ihre Atmung war. Nicht kritisch aber definitiv erschöpft. „Hab... ich es getroffen?" brachte sie schwach hervor. Ich nickte nur, unfähig irgendwas zu sagen. Misty versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Das ist gut... Schön zu wissen, daß... dir nichts passiert ist."

Geschockt saß ich da und versuchte das Gesagte irgendwie zu verarbeiten. Für mich? Sie hatte das... für mich getan? Völlig unmöglich! Und doch... Das hatte sie gesagt, oder? Zumindest gemeint. Hatte sie nur meinetwegen die Kraft gefunden, die nötig war? Wollte sie etwa doch...?

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen tönte über den Platz und das Trampeln schwerer Füße ließ mich aufsehen. Erstaunlicherweise war das Dragoran bereits wieder auf den Beinen und sah nicht gerade aus, als ob es mit uns Kaffee trinken wollte. Wütend stapfte es auf uns zu und fegte Mew, Pikachu und Moty einfach nur zur Seite.

„Erledige sie beide", befahl Léon. Hilflos mußte ich mit ansehen wie das fürchterliche Ungetüm immer näher kam. Schritt für Schritt. Ich fühlte mich so nutzlos. Wofür war all dieses Spektakel, wenn ich noch nicht mal wußte, wozu ich fähig bin?

„Duplica..." Ich sah hinunter und merkte, daß Mistys Augen direkt auf mir ruhten. „Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Konnte ich ihr... Was? Wofür? Für ihr Verhalten? Aber natürlich, es war doch nur zu verständlich. „Ja." Sie lächelte wieder. „Dann glaub jetzt an dich." _An mich glauben?_ „So wie wir alle an dich glauben. So wie... ich an dich glaube." _Misty glaubt an mich? Warum fühle ich mich so angenehm? So warm und geborgen? Was ist das für eine Energie? Ist das die Freundschaft, die ich gesucht hatte?_

Nur am Rande nahm ich wahr wie das Dragoran sich nun bedrohlich über uns auftürmte. Nur vage hörte ich die Rufe der anderen. Nur undeutlich drangen die Kampfgeräusche zu mir durch. Das alles war nichts gegen die unbeschreibliche Sensation, die gerade durch meinen Körper – nein, mein ganzes Dasein fuhr. Ich spürte Energie. So viel Energie. Sie hatte keine bestimmte Form, sie war eher allgegenwärtig.

*Dies mein Kind. Dies ist deine Bestimmung. Folge deinem Herzen und es wird dir die Kraft schenken deine Freunde zu beschützen. Glaube an dich!* Sie war tief und weise diese Stimme, ich konnte sie nicht greifen aber es ging eine solche beruhigende Wärme und Sanftheit von ihr aus, daß ich ihr instinktiv vertraute. Sie erinnerte mich an Vater.

Schlagartig öffnete ich die Augen und starrte direkt hinauf in die schmalen Schlitze des Dämons. Dieser schreckte sogar etwas zurück. Aber das überraschte mich nicht. Ich fühlte mich so stark und wußte nun, was ich zu tun hatte.

Ich spürte mehr durch die Verbindung zu meinem Partner, als daß ich sah wie Ditto in die Luft sprang und in multikoloriertes Licht getaucht wurde. Dasselbe Licht, das ich auch in mir fühlen konnte. Es war nicht nur Feuer oder Wasser oder Eis oder sonst ein bekanntes Element. Es war... alles auf einmal. Alles ineinander.

Das gleißende Licht, das Ditto erfüllte nahm langsam eine neue Form an. Sie wurde dünner und länglicher bis Ditto schließlich die Form eines silberblauen, prächtigen Bogens ohne Sehne angenommen hatte. Ohne Hektik fischte ich diesen aus der Luft. Es war... als ob ich nie etwas anderes gemacht hätte. Dabei hatte ich noch nie einen Bogen überhaupt in der Hand gehabt. Und doch spannte ich ihn behende wie ein Profi.

Regenbogenfarbenes Licht bildete die fehlende Sehne und ein heller Pfeil aus reinem weißen Licht formte sich zwischen meinen Fingern. *Denke nicht, fühle!* Ich schloß die Augen und spürte wie die Mixtur aus elementarer Energie in den Pfeil floß. Dann ließ ich los...

(Misty)

Der Pfeil bohrte sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit durch den Körper des Dämonenpokémon und es folgte eine Lichtexplosion. Sie war nicht blendend, jedenfalls nicht für mich. Das Licht war hell und angenehm, fast wie das von Ash damals. Ich spürte zwar keine Energie, die jener von Ash und Richie gleichkam, aber die ganzen kombinierten Elemente schienen einen ähnlichen Effekt zu erzeugen. Es war angenehm und irgendwie heilsam. Ich spürte wie ein Teil meiner Kraft zurückkehrte.

Einige Sekunden später war alles vorbei und von dem monströsen Dragoran war nichts mehr zu sehen. Genauso wenig von den Kopfgeldjägern oder Butch und Cassidy.

„Misty, Vorsicht!" warnte Moty. Duplica fuhr herum und kurz darauf drehte ich auch meinen Kopf. Das zurückgebliebene Despotar stürmte direkt auf uns zu. _Wieso haben sie es zurückgelassen?_ ging mir noch durch den Kopf bevor...

„Psysternschnitt", flüsterte eine vertraute Stimme und zwei mit Energie geladene Wurfsterne bohrten sich links und rechts in Despotars Panzer. Es jaulte kurz in Pein auf und brach dann zusammen. Aus dem Schatten löste sich eine Figur und wie ich erwartet hatte, war es tatsächlich niemand anderes als Sabrina.

„Gutes Timing..." meinte ich ächzend und rappelte mich auf. Duplica war gleich an meiner Seite und stützte mich. Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Ich war unheimlich stolz auf sie und jegliches Gefühl von Eifersucht war wie verflogen. Als sich die Energie um sie aufgebaut hatte, hatte ich mich so wohl gefühlt, als ob ich selber direkt im Zentrum gewesen wäre. Ich konnte fühlen, was sie fühlte, für einen kurzen, flüchtigen Augenblick. Zwar wußte ich nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte aber...

Mein Blick fiel auf das am Boden liegende Despotar. Ich fühlte etwas merkwürdiges, ein Gefühl von... Einsamkeit? Ohne es eigentlich wirklich zu wollen, löste ich mich und ging auf das Pokémon zu. Es sah mich kommen, machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Was tat ich hier eigentlich?

*Es ist einsam und verwirrt. Sein Herz und seine Gedanken sind verdunkelt aber es ist nicht böse.* Diese Stimme... Sie erinnerte mich an etwas. Ein Gefühl von... Familie ging von ihr aus.

Abwesend hatte ich einen leeren Pokéball von meinem Gürtel genommen und ließ ihn zu meiner eigenen Überraschung auf die schwache Form Despotars fallen. Noch überraschender war jedoch, daß der Ball nicht einmal wackelte, nachdem das rote Licht das große Pokémon eingefangen hatte.

*Nun kommt, meine Kinder. Kommt zu den Strudelinseln und lernt.* Ruckartig sah ich mich um und Duplicas Augen sprachen alles, was ich wissen mußte.

Ein wenig später (Duplica)

„Also hat sich Team Rocket in Johto versteckt?" stellte Misty fest. Sabrina hatte uns von Richies Brief erzählt und wie sie gerade auf dem Weg gewesen war, als sie Mistys Energieausbruch gespürt hatte. Nach dem vagen Bericht über die Ereignisse auf dem Indigo Plateau war es relativ einfach zu verstehen gewesen, warum das Despotar so erschöpft gewesen war. Für solch eine Behandlung würde sich jeder Pokémonliebhaber auf der Welt schämen und irgendwie war ich froh, daß es mit Misty jetzt eine gute und fürsorgliche Trainerin hatte. Auch wenn ich noch nicht ganz verstand, warum sie es getan hatte.

„Es sieht so aus", bestätigte Sabrina. Ich sah hinauf in den Himmel und den langsam am Horizont verschwinden Formen von Zapdos und Lavados nach. „Glaubst du es war klug sie mit den Vögeln vorfliegen zu lassen." Damit spielte ich auf das Trainertrio und die beiden J-Ninjas samt Mauzi an, die wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war alle ihre Hilfe angeboten hatten.

„Keine Angst. Das geht schon in Ordnung. Wir sollten einen Treffpunkt festlegen und dort schon ein paar Leute vorschicken, um eine provisorische Basis einzurichten. Und irgendwas sagt mir, daß wir uns alle in Teak treffen sollten. Hast du alle Bestätigungen?" Ich nickte. Misty beeindruckte mich. Trotz aller psychischen Belastung schien sie im Moment stärker denn je. Etwas war zwischen uns geschehen. Etwas, das ich nicht beschreiben konnte.

„Dann schick das Signal raus und teil allen unseren Treffpunkt mit." Ich holte ein kleines Gerät aus der Tasche, nicht größer als ein Notebook. Jeder unsere Gruppe hatte solche kleinen Sender verteilt. Mittlerweile sollten alle mit ihren Gebieten fertig sein, so hoffte ich zumindest, und vielleicht waren auch die anderen schon auf dem Weg, sonst würde sie das hier nun auf die richtige Spur lenken.

„Signal ist aktiviert." Misty nickte nur und sah hinaus über das Wasser, das Kanto und Johto voneinander trennte. Ich trat leise neben sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sah nicht auf aber ich wußte auch so, was sie gerade dachte. „Es wird langsam ernst..." Ich antwortete nicht, sondern stand einfach nur eine Weile mit ihr da.

„Soll ich euch mitnehmen?" unterbrach Sabrina vorsichtig den Moment. Misty schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. „Zu viele von uns in der Nähe ihrer Basis ist nur gefährlich. Wir haben noch etwas anderes zu erledigen und treffen euch dann am Treffpunkt." Sabrina schien einen Moment zu zögern, doch dann spürte ich das Aufflackern elementarer Energie. „Wie ihr meint." Und damit war sie verschwunden.

Misty wandte sich schließlich ab und entließ Arktos aus seinem Pokéball. „Wir sollten auch aufbrechen." Sie schwang sich auf Arktos Rücken. „Wohin", fragten Pikachu und Moty gleichzeitig. Ich ergriff Mistys ausgestreckte Hand und schwang mich hinter sie. Die Pokémon hopsten hinter uns auf den Rücken des majestätischen Eisvogels. „Zu den Strudelinseln", antwortete ich. Es war eine stumme Verständigung aber ich wußte, daß Misty die Stimme auch gehört hatte. Ich meinte Mew nur schwach nicken zu sehen, bevor Arktos sich graziös in die Luft erhob. 

(Erzähler)

„Und so steuern unsere Freunde langsam aber sicher ihrem Ziel entgegen. Die Zeit für den entscheidenden Kampf rückt immer näher. Duplica hat heute eine Freundin (wieder)gefunden und endlich ihre Kräfte entdeckt, auch wenn wir immer noch nicht ganz wissen, was sie nun eigentlich sind. Aber auch Misty hat eine wertvolle Lektion gelernt. Nämlich, daß man seine Probleme mit denen austauschen sollte, die bereit sind zuzuhören, anstatt sie zu ignorieren. Und so verabschieden wir uns von unseren Helden für heute aber wir werden sie sicher bald wiedersehen... Wie? Was ich hier mache? Nun, ich hab mir überlegt, ich kann euch ja nicht einfach alleine lassen, oder?"

(Autor)

„Mmph... Mmph..." So eine Frechheit knebelt und fesselt mich einfach. Na, der kann was erleben, wenn ich den erwische!

Anmerkungen des Autors

Hey, die Meisterweihe-Reihe ist endlich abgeschlossen. Die nächsten beiden Episoden vor dem großen Kampf kriegen noch andere Titel.

Ich habe eigentlich nicht viel zu erklären zu dieser Episode. Sie hat Elemente von Duplica und Misty, war aber größtenteils für Erstere gedacht. Ich habe lange Zeit etwas gehadert und hoffe im Endeffekt die Gefühle und Emotionen doch recht gut rübergebracht habe. Ich weiß, daß vieles in dieser Episode etwas sprunghaft erscheint, was aber auch mehr oder minder angedacht war.

Die Namen des Trainertrios habe ich selbst erfunden. Im Film wurden keine Namen genannt, obwohl englische Versionen davon existieren. Aber die waren so kitschig (Sweet für die weibliche Trainerin habe ich noch im Kopf). Also habe ich einfach meine eigenen Namen erfunden. Falls jemand offizielle **deutsche** Namen hat soll er sie mir bitte mailen und ich schau, ob ich das noch ändere.

Das war's. Jetzt kann ich in Urlaub fahren.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias

Nachtrag 11.06.2001

Wie gesagt ich war im Urlaub und die Episode ist erst einen Tag vorher fertig geworden. Dazu hatte mein Testleser auch noch ein paar Probleme, daher kommt dieser Teil erst jetzt, obwohl er schon lange vorher fertig war. Alle, die sich übrigens für die Mailinglist eingeschrieben haben, haben eine Vorversion bekommen. Das nur als Anreiz.

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	25. Vorbereitungen I - Göttliche Begegnungen

The Final Step to the Master 25 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:33:00Z 2001-11-03T17:33:00Z 11 7611 43386 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 361 86 53281 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 25

 (Erzähler)

„In den letzten Episoden hatten sich unsere Helden getrennt, um Unterstützung in ihrem bevorstehenden Kampf mit dem Dämon Missigno und Giovannis Team Rocket zu finden, sowie ihre neuen, elementaren Kräfte zu schulen." Ich zeige nochmals Bilder aus den letzten vier Episoden. „Schließlich führten sie verschiedene Spuren und Richies Aufklärung in die Johtoregion, wo Team Rockets verstecktes Hauptquartier lag. Die Wege der sieben Meister sollten sich bald kreuzen." Ich schalte das Mikro ab und frage stichelnd. „War das jetzt in Ordnung so?" Da ich keine Antwort erhielt, war es das wohl...

Dukatia Cita (Rocko)

Es sage mir noch einmal jemand Prismania wäre eine geschäftige Stadt. Gegenüber Dukatia erschien alles in Prismania – den Pokémon Markt eingeschlossen – wie in einem Kleinstadtkaff. Ich hatte schon immer mal hierher wollen und testen, ob die Gerüchte wahr waren, die man sich erzählte. Sie waren wohl wahr. Wenn Prismania, vielleicht zusammen mit Saffronia, ein zentraler Knotenpunkt der Kantoregion war, dann galt das für Dukatia, trotz der etwas abseits gelegenen Lage um ein Vielfaches mehr.

„Beeindruckend, oder?" Ich nickte schwach und sah mich um. Wir standen direkt vor der Station der Magnetschwebebahn und hatten einen guten Blick auf den Radioturm, die Arena und andere Sehenswürdigkeiten, eingeschlossen den hoch aufragenden Pokémon Markt.

„Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, war das noch ein Provinzstädtchen", fügte Maya an und klang ebenfalls fasziniert. „Die Bahn und der Turm tun der Stadt scheinbar wirklich gut." Wenn sie mit _gut_ das Florieren von Tourismus meinte, stimmte ich mit ihr definitiv überein. Ich persönlich bevorzugte ruhigere Orte wie Mamoria oder Alabastia.

„Wir sollten weiter. Je schneller wir vorankommen um so besser", stellte ich fest und wollte mich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als... „Rocko?" Verwirrt drehte ich mich um. Die Stimme war relativ deutlich erkennbar und sie kam aus Richtung der Bahnstation. „Mrs. Ketchum?"

Meine Frage war eher unnötig, denn schon hatte sich eine Frau mit braunem lockigen Haar aus dem Strom der aus- und einströmenden Fahrgäste gewunden, direkt hinter ihr folgte ein bereits etwas älterer Mann mit kurzen grauen Haaren und einer eher untypisch _normalen_ Kleidung. Professor Eich.

**Vorbereitungen ****I**** – Göttliche Begegnungen**

(Lara)

Ich hatte es immer genossen Gallopa zu reiten aber Gallopa zu fliegen... Das Gefühl war einfach phänomenal. Von anderen Trainern und Züchtern hatte ich immer wieder gehört, was für ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl es doch war auf dem Rücken eines Tauboss durch den Himmel zu gleiten. Den Vergleich mochte ich nicht ziehen können, doch meinte ich dies wäre glatt noch ein Stück besser. Nun Erika und ich waren wohl die Ersten und Einzigen, die je auf einem fliegenden Gallopa ritten, oder?

In einem weiten Bogen lenkte ich Gallopa über die Johtometropole Dukatia in Richtung Teak City, wo unser vorläufiges Ziel lag. Nachdem wir Duplicas Nachricht erhalten hatten, beschleunigte das unseren Flug noch einmal.

Der Radioturm lag nun unter uns und ich konnte die Bahnstation entdecken, eine Schwebebahn war gerade angekommen und Fahrgäste strömten hinaus, während andere zum Bahnsteig hetzten. Ich meinte ein bekanntes Gesicht auszumachen, war mir aber nicht ganz sicher und sah noch einmal hin. Dann drehte ich meinen Kopf und sah meine Begleiterin über die Schulter fragend an. „Ist das da unten nicht Rocko?" Erika warf einen Blick nach unten und nickte augenblicklich. „Wow", kommentierte ich nach einem zweiten Blick. Er hatte sich wirklich zum Positiven verändert. Wer hätte gedacht, daß das der liebeskranke, junge Pokémonzüchter von damals wäre?

„Er ist schon vergeben, falls du das denkst", unterbrach Erika meine Gedanken. Ich seufzte schwer. Natürlich, das war mal wieder typisch. „Wie schade..." Einen Entschluß fassend wandte ich mich wieder an meinen Partner. „Geh runter, Gallopa."

„Dachte schon, du fragst nie." Langsam senkte es sich und die Gruppe unter uns entdeckte uns schließlich. Es war erst später, daß ich feststellen sollte eine Landung direkt in einer Stadt, gerade in einer Stadt wie Dukatia, zur geschäftigsten Zeit nicht zu vergessen natürlich mit dem einzigsten geflügelten Gallopa in der Welt, war nicht die cleverste Idee, die ich je gehabt hatte.

Am Rande des Tals des TR HQ (Sabrina)

„Wir sollten langsam gehen." Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf die Anlage, die hoffentlich in nur wenigen Tagen nicht mehr stehen würde. Die Wellen aus Dunkelheit sowie all des Leids und von Schmerz belasteten mich mit ihrem erdrückenden Gewicht. So viele Leben, die dort jede Stunde, ja jede Minuten beendet werden konnte – nein, beendet wurden. Es war schwer zu ertragen und ich mußte mich abschirmen, um die äußere Ruhe zu bewahren. „Die anderen warten sicher schon."

„Wo treffen wir uns?" Richie drehte sich um und wir gingen Hand in Hand durch einen der Zugangstunnel, die Dunkelheit um uns herum nicht wirklich wahrnehmend. „Teak. Misty und Duplica machen einen Abstecher zu den Strudelinseln."

„Warum?" Warum? Gute Frage, das hatte ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, seit ich hergekommen und auf ihn gewartet hatte. „Ich weiß nicht. Doch ich hab das Gefühl es ist wichtig." Er schwieg und wir gingen eine Weile still nebeneinander her. „Dann laß uns gehen. Schauen wir nach, ob sie Hilfe brauchen. Ihre Kräfte sind noch nicht voll ausgereift." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern – mir war klar er hatte es gesehen, obwohl es stockdunkel war – und meinte: „Glaube ich zwar nicht aber es wird wohl nicht schaden." Mit einem Aufflackern elementarer Energie waren wir verschwunden.

Dukatia City, Radioturm (Erika)

Die heutige Aufzeichnung Professor Eichs Radiosendung wurde kurzerhand gecancelt, als er und Mrs. Ketchum von den neuen Entwicklungen erfuhren. Wir waren in den letzten Tagen alle so beschäftigt gewesen, daß niemand auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte Ashs Mutter über die Gefangenschaft ihres Sohnes zu berichten. Wahrscheinlich weil wir dachten, es geheimhalten zu müssen und zu können. Aber solche Dinge geschahen immer unvorhergesehen. Da ich mich erst spät der Gruppe angeschlossen hatte – anschließen durfte – konnte ich nicht viel beitragen und so blieb der größte Teil an Rocko hängen.

Man könnte meinen die Neuigkeiten würden wie eine Bombe einschlagen aber aus irgendeinem Grund taten sie das nicht. Professor Eich war sichtlich geschockt, doch was uns alle am Meisten überraschte war die Reaktion von Ashs Mutter. Ihr Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Trauer und Resignation. Doch war diese Trauer bei Weitem nicht, was ich erwartet hatte, und woher die Resignation kam, war mir auch unklar.

Jedoch Rocko schien es zu ahnen und ich bemerkte wie Maya Waterflower – Mistys Mutter, bei der ich nicht ganz wußte wie sie neben dem Offensichtlichen hier reinpaßte – und Mrs. Ketchum immer wieder Blickkontakt suchten. Lara schien es genauso bemerkt zu haben und langsam wunderte mich ihre impulsive Art nicht mehr.

„Verzeihen sie die Frage aber wo befindet sich Ashs Vater zur Zeit? Ich bin sicher er hat ein Recht..." Bevor sie enden konnte, was sie sagen wollte, warf Rocko ein: „Es gibt gar keinen Vater, oder?" Es kam so selbstverständlich aus seinem Mund und er fixierte Mrs. Ketchum mit einem Blick, der kein Abstreiten zu dulden schien. Ich war definitiv verwirrt. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir Celebi hätte mir etwas mehr über die Zusammenhänge erzählt. Zumindest war Lara noch verwirrter als ich über Rockos Feststellung.

Mrs. Ketchum wandte kurz ihren Blick ab und sah Mistys Mutter an, dann lehnte sie sich zurück, seufzte und meinte: „Ja. Es hat nie einen Vater gegeben."

Nahe den Strudelinseln (Duplica)

Die Luft hier unten war angenehm, nicht schwül oder stickig wie ich es in den südlicheren Regionen angenommen hatte. Definitiv nicht wie auf Zinnober oder den Seeschauminseln. Ein angenehmes Klima und hier oben herrschte ein frischer Wind, der sanft meine Haare umspielte, während Arktos über die weite See glitt.

Ich mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. Misty direkt vor mir war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Sich etwas zurücklehnend und ihr Kopf an meiner rechten Schulter lehnend saß sie da, friedlich und ruhig atmend. Was war dieses Gefühl, was ich hatte? Liebe? Nein, es ging in eine ähnliche aber doch viel höhere Richtung. Da war etwas, ein Rätsel, das ich einfach nicht lösen konnte. Etwas, was uns verband, was mich augenblicklich dazu veranlaßt hatte mit ihr Freundschaft schließen zu wollen, mit all dem Streit den Freunde eben mal hatten.

Wir hatten beide die Stimme gehört. Ich hatte mich geborgen gefühlt und gleichzeitig gerufen. Es sollte in diesen Zeiten nicht selbstverständlich sein einem solchen Ruf zu folgen. Aber die Stimme war so voller Wärme und Aufrichtigkeit, sie zog mich – und Misty – förmlich wie ein Magnet an.

„Da unten." Pikachu deutete nach unten und ich konnte die Spitzen und scharfkantigen Berge erkennen, die ein weites Höhlensystem in sich bargen. Seufzend rüttelte ich Misty etwas. Eigentlich wollte ich sie nicht aufwecken und bis hierhin war es auch nicht nötig gewesen, da Arktos seinen Weg auch gut alleine fand. Doch nun waren wir am Ziel –  nun eher einem weiteren Zwischenziel, einem wichtigen Zwischenziel... Woher kam dieser Gedanke? Und da, da war dieses Gefühl wieder!

Misty stöhnte leise und blinzelte verschlafen. Warum wußte ich nicht, die Frage kam wie selbstverständlich. „Schlecht geträumt?" Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nein, es war nicht, was du denkst..." Dann schien sie zu realisieren, daß sie tatsächlich und wie sie eingeschlafen war und setzte sich ruckartig auf, wobei sie fast runtergefallen wäre.

Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Das war aber nicht gerade sehr elegant." Sie schenkte mir einen bösen Blick, lächelte dann aber nur. „Es war merkwürdig. Ich habe eine junge Frau gesehen, die meiner _Mutter_" – Ein kaum wahrnehmbarer, bitterer Unterton war bei der Erwähnung ihrer Mutter zu hören – „ziemlich ähnlich sah. Ich meinte die Inseln dort unten gesehen zu haben und wie sie zwei kleine Babys im Arm hielt."

„Aber du glaubst nicht, daß es deine Mutter war." Misty zögerte kurz. „Ich weiß es nicht..." Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf die nahen Strudelinseln. „Wir werden unsere Antworten bald erhalten." Ich nickte zustimmend und Arktos setzte zum Sinkflug an.

Dukatia City (Vulpix)

Ich verzog keine Miene bei Mrs. Ketchums Eröffnung. Das war ja zu erwarten gewesen. Erika und Lara sahen dümmlich drein. Schließlich räusperte sich Professor Eich und lehnte sich vor. „Was genau meinen sie damit, Mrs. Ketchum?" Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, entgegnete sie: „Ich meine es so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich habe meinen Sohn ausgetragen und geboren. Es hat nie einen Vater gegeben. Und ich bezweifle, daß es bei Misty der Fall war, oder?" Maya Waterflower nickte nur. Prof. Eich schaute sie verwirrt und ungläubig ein. „Sie meinen... es gab keinen genetischen Vater?" Ich seufzte tief und laut. „Das hat sie doch gerade gesagt, oder?" Sein Kopf schoß zu mir herum, er schien immer noch ziemlich fasziniert von der Fähigkeit der meisten anwesenden Pokémon hier, die die menschliche Sprache beherrschten. „Aber das ist wissenschaftlich unmöglich!"

„Glauben sie mir", meinte Lara, die erstaunlich schnell über den Schock hinweggekommen war, „wenn sie nur allein das erlebt hätten, was ich in den letzten Tagen erlebt habe, würde ihre Weltsicht auch auf dem Kopf gestellt werden." Darauf hatte der alternde Professor nichts zu erwidern.

„Um ihre unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten. Während Rocko, Sabrina, Erika, Lara und Richie meines Wissens aufgrund bestimmter Kriterien erwählt wurden, schlummerten Ash und Mistys Kräfte bereits seit Geburt in ihnen, weil sie direkt aus den Elementen geboren wurden." Während sich der Rest noch bemühte diese Information zu verdauen, warfen Rocko und ich uns einen fragenden Blick zu. Wir hatten die fehlende Person in Mayas Aufzählung beide bemerkt.

„Und was ist mit Duplica?" Mayas Gesicht war nicht zu interpretieren. Doch der wehmütige Unterton in ihrer Stimme verriet wie nah ihr das Thema ging – aus welchem Grund auch immer. „Das ist eine andere Geschichte, die jetzt aber nichts zur Sache tut." Und das war ihr letztes Wort dazu.

Strudelinseln (Richie)

Einen Eingang zu finden war gar nicht so schwer, da die Inselberge von einem weiten Höhlensystem mit mehreren solchen durchzogen waren. Doch einen Weg hindurchzufinden, wenn man noch nicht mal wußte, was man eigentlich zu finden glaubte, gestaltete sich als schwierig. Und die Höhlen gaben einem das Gefühl, daß es ziemlich unverschämt wäre laut herumzubrüllen und damit fiel die Möglichkeit unsere Freunde zu rufen auch buchstäblich ins Wasser.

Ich würde es nicht zugeben aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich entspannt. Die letzten Tage –  Wochen – waren anstrengend gewesen und wir hatten kaum Zeit füreinander gehabt. Nach der Entwicklung auf Zinnober waren private Momente zwischen uns selten, und obwohl auch nicht gerade jetzt der Zeitpunkt war, um so etwas nachzuholen, konnte ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen Sabrinas Hand zu nehmen.

Für einen Moment stoppte sie, sah hinunter und lächelte dann leicht verlegen... „Uhm, du mußt sagen, wenn dir das..." Sie lehnte sich etwas an und ich schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. „Nein, schon in Ordnung. Wir... hatten ja auch nicht gerade viel Zeit weiter darauf einzugehen." Ich lachte etwas, leicht wehmütig. „Ja, Verhältnisse, die in extremen Situationen geformt werden..."

„... halten nicht lange, ich weiß". beendete Sabrina meinen Satz. Unsere Augen trafen sich und für den Moment war die Höhle, die Ereignisse, unser Ziel, alles war vergessen. Ich konnte deutlich spüren, daß sie nicht daran glaubte, was sie gerade sagte, ich konnte es in ihren Augen lesen. Wer hätte gedacht es würde wirklich funktionieren? Doch in diesem Moment zweifelte ich nicht daran, daß es funktionieren würde.

Vorsichtig zog ich sie heran und wir küßten uns, lange... sehr lange. „Ich schätze", sagte Sabrina schließlich und schnappte nach Luft, „unser ganzes Leben muß dann wohl eine Extremsituation sein." Für einen langen Augenblick starrte ich sie fassungslos an. Sabrina und Witze? Ich konnte mir einfach nicht helfen und brach in lautes Gelächter aus, in das Sabrina sogleich einfiel.

Teak City (Lara)

„Teak City auf 12 Uhr!" rief ich fröhlich aus und dachte diesmal daran Gallopa etwas abseits von der Stadtgrenze niedergehen zu lassen. Unter uns stoppte Rockos – beeindruckendes – Onix ebenfalls und ließ die vier menschlichen Passagiere von seinem Rücken. Von dem Moment an, in dem ich realisiert hatte, daß das Ash und Mistys Mütter und Ashs Mentor Prof. Eich waren, wußte ich, daß wir sie so schnell nicht wieder loswerden sollten. Nun wie sagte man doch immer, je mehr desto besser. Anderseits konnten mehr Personen auch mehr Gefahr bedeuten und mehr Personen, die es zu beschützen galt. _Argh, du denkst zu viel, Lara!_

Teak war etwas breiter als Dukatia aber bei weitem nicht so kompakt und voll. Die Häuser standen weiter auseinander und es schien genug Platz für alle zu geben. Alles in allem konnte man Teak beinahe als ländlich bezeichnen, was wiederum ein Gefühl von Heimat in mir hervorrief und sogleich für mein Wohlbefinden sorgte.

„Warum hat die Stadt zwei Türme?" fragte Gallopa neben mir. Es hatte die interessante Eigenschaft seine Flügel unsichtbar zu machen. Zum Glück. Ich sah auf. Die beiden Türme waren mir schon von oben aufgefallen - na gut, waren ja auch nicht so schwer zu verfehlen. Östlich stand ein etwas kleinerer, schon ziemlich zusammengefallener – mehr eine Ruine, denn ein Turm. Der große Turm westlich jedoch ragte hoch empor. Das auffälligste Merkmal waren die Brandspuren, die sich über das Gestein zogen. Ich war augenblicklich eingefangen von dem Anblick und konnte mir gar nicht recht erklären warum.

Nur dumpf hörte ich Vulpix erklären: „Der große Turm wird Zinnturm genannt. Er ist zu Ehren des Gottes des Feuers und der Morgensonne errichtet worden. Dem legendären Phoenix, der über dem Regenbogen fliegt. Kurzum, da müssen wir hin." Wie um ihre Worte zu belegen, begann ich mich ohne mein Zutun in Richtung des Turms zu bewegen. Ich merkte gar nicht wie sich mein Meistergewand um meinen Körper formte, sondern hielt schnurstracks auf den Turm zu. Seine bloße Erscheinung rief mich förmlich – zog mich wie an einem magischen Faden zu sich hin. Und ich folgte widerstandslos.

Strudelinseln (Mew)

Und hier waren wir. Das Schicksal hatte sie letztendlich wieder zurückgeführt an den Ort, wo alles begonnen hatte. Natürlich wußte ich, was Misty und Duplica hier zu finden hofften. Alle Einzelheiten wußte ich auch nicht, ich war zu beschäftigt zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewesen aber ich wußte, wer sie hier erwartete und das heute eine Menge Antworten gegeben werden würden. Es war nicht zu ändern, stellte ich ein wenig traurig fest.

Heiteres Lachen ließ mich aufschauen und die strahlende, psychische Aura ließ mich bereits wissen, wen ich zu erwarten hatte, bevor ich überhaupt Blickkontakt herstellte. Wir standen eine Weile da und betrachteten das immer noch etwas ungewöhnliche aber im Moment doch fröhliche Paar.

Schließlich konnte sich Duplica neben Misty nicht mehr halten und rief unnötig laut, so daß ihre Stimme noch Sekunden später von den Wänden widerhallten. „Hey, ihr beiden! Ich glaube wir haben besseres zu tun, als in der Mitte dieses Höhlensystems Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen!" Sowohl Richie als auch Sabrina wirbelten augenblicklich zu uns herum und wurden gleichzeitig Tiefrot. Duplica kicherte und Misty rollte nur mit den Augen. „Du bist unmöglich..."

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier? Wolltet ihr nicht vorgehen?" rief Pikachu über den kleinen Fluß, der uns voneinander trennte. „Eigentlich schon. Aber Richie hier war neugierig, was ihr so treibt!" rief Sparky zurück, woraufhin ihn sein Partner spielerisch böse am Schwanz zupfte. „Wißt ihr, wo wir lang müssen, um... nun, wo auch immer ihr hinwollt hinzukommen?"

„Sicher", entgegnete Duplica und wandte sich an Misty. „Stimmt doch, o... Hey, warte auf mich!" Misty war bereits weitergegangen, diesen leicht abwesenden, auf etwas unsichtbar scheinendes fixierten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, und setzte ihren Weg zielstrebig fort, Duplica ihr auf den Fersen. Aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete ich wie Richie und Sabrina langsam über das Wasser auf unsere Seite schwebten und wandte mich schließlich auch den Mädchen zu und folgte.

Folgte auf dem Pfad, der ihr Schicksal für immer besiegeln würde. Ich wußte, ich fühlte, nichts würde mehr sein wie es einmal war. Doch das, dachte ich ein wenig bitter und ironisch, war eigentlich ja eh schon längst besiegelt...

Teak City, Zinnturm (Rocko)

„Wo will sie eigentlich hin", fragte ich. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich etwas außen vor gelassen, da ich anscheinend als Einzigster nicht ganz verstand, was hier eigentlich vorging. Oder besser, was mit Lara vorging. Sie hatte sich kurz nachdem wir über die Türme gesprochen hatten, direkt in Richtung Zinnturm in Bewegung gesetzt.

„Der Turm zieht sie an. Es ist wie ein Ruf, dem du nicht widerstehen kannst", erklärte Laras Arkani, das neben Vulpix entlang lief. „Das ist richtig", bestätigte Maya ruhig und gelassen. „Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sollte Misty gerade dasselbe durchmachen." Mein Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum. „Misty?"

„Die Kinder der Grundelemente müssen zurück zum Ort ihrer Geburt", fuhr Mrs. Ketchum leise fort. „Und ja Lara ist nicht wie Misty oder Ash, jedenfalls nicht, daß ich wüßte. Aber Feuer ist wie Wasser, Wind und Erde. Es kann nie voll an den ausgewählten Träger übergeben werden. Die enorme Energie und die Verwendungsbreite würden dem Körper schaden und ihn nahezu auseinanderreißen. Erst wenn das Training, sowie die physische und psychische Reife da ist, ist der Träger bereit die volle Kraft zu empfangen."

Ich war baff. Ehrlich. Das aus dem Munde von Ashs Mutter... Das klang irgendwie fremd, als ob jeden Moment ein Alpollo aus ihrem Körper schweben und laut loslachen würde. Aber das geschah nicht und machte es nur noch um so gruseliger.

„Mrs. Ketchum, ich..." Sie mußte meinen verwirrten Blick aufgefangen haben und lächelte milde. „Delilah, bitte. Ich kann verstehen, was du denken mußt. Wie ich das all die Jahre hatte verbergen können? Glaub mir es war nie einfach." Ich nickte dumpf. Doch bevor ich weiteres fragen konnte, unterbrach Vulpix: „Wir sind da."

Und das waren wir. Vor uns ragte der Zinnturm weit in die Höhe und obwohl er nicht mal fünf oder sechs Etagen hoch sein sollte, schien es unmöglich die Spitze von hier unten zu erkennen. Ich fragte mich noch, ob das eine Art optischer Trick sein sollte, als Lara keine Zeit verschwendete und bereits im Turm verschwand.

Das Innere war spärlich ausgestattet für einen Turm, der mehr oder weniger als Tempel gedacht war. An den Wänden waren Phoenixzeichnungen, verschiedener Form. Zwei kleinere Statuen von Ho-oh standen auf den Treppenpfosten links und rechts an der einzigen großen Wendeltreppe, die nach oben auf die nächste Ebene führte. Auf dieser saßen zwei Mönche in schlichter roter Mönchskutte gekleidet.

Ohne zu zögern ging Lara auf die Treppe zu. Die beiden Mönche erhoben sich simultan mit ihrem Näherkommen. „Seid gegrüßt, Reisende. Was ist euer Begehr?"

„Wir sind gekommen, um den Vater alles Lebens zu sprechen", antwortete Lara in exakt der gleichen Sprechweise wie die der Mönche. „Es tut mir Leid aber ohne Feder können wir euch keinen Zutritt..." begann einer von ihnen aber Lara ließ ihm nie Zeit abzuschließen. Ihre feurige Aura flammte erneut auf, während sie sprach, und ließ die beiden Mönche zurückzucken. „Ich brauche diesen Kinderkram nicht! Wollt ihr euch etwa der Botin eures Herren widersetzen? Ich glaube nicht, daß ihr so dumm seid."

„A... aber", setzte erneut einer der beiden an. „KEIN ABER!" Die Mönche stolperten beinahe die Treppen hoch anstatt sie freizugeben. Ich warf den beiden Müttern einen fragenden Blick zu und hob eine Augenbraue. Die beiden schüttelten nur den Kopf. Erika neben mir meinte: „Es ist wohl das Element, gemixt mit ihrer Persönlichkeit."

Oh ja, ich hatte bereits gemerkt wie sie sich verändert hatte. Selbstsicher, ein wenig eigensinnig aber durchaus mutig, wenn man Erika da trauen durfte und ich hatte keinen Grund zum Gegenteil. Ein sehr merkwürdiges Mädchen, sie hatte wenig von der Lara, die ich kannte, bis auf das leicht gealterte Aussehen.

„WIR WERDEN JETZT GEHEN... ALLE!" Die zwei Mönche machten keine Anstalten mehr zu widersprechen und gaben den Weg eiligst frei. Lara drehte sich zu uns und von einem Moment auf den anderen war das Feuer, das eben noch um ihren Körper lag und in ihren Augen loderte, verschwunden. „Was ist? Gehen wir endlich." Ja, definitiv. Nicht mehr dieselbe.

Strudelinseln (Moty)

Nicht schlecht staunend trabte ich neben meiner Trainerin her. Gezielten Schrittes führte sie uns durch das Labyrinth von Höhlen und Flüssen, die sich durch die Höhlen zogen. Ganz zu Beginn war ein riesiger Wasserdrache aufgetaucht, doch Misty hatte ihm ruhiger Stimme befohlen uns passieren zu lassen und das war dann auch geschehen, ohne den geringsten Widerstand. Je tiefer wir in die Höhlen eindrangen, um so mehr merkwürdige Gestalten stellten sich uns in den Weg. Angefangen von roten, grünen und goldenen Garadosen, bis hin zu bis zu zehn Meter langen Dragonirs verschiedener Blau- und Grünschattierungen. Nichts davon schien Misty auch nur im geringsten zu stören. All die seltsamen Pokémon und anderen Wasserkreaturen gaben bereitwillig den Weg frei.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir schließlich in eine Höhle kamen, deren Gang wie eine Insel im Wasser lag und gerade auf eine Erhebung, gerade so wie einen Altar, zulief, sprühte Misty beinah vor elementarer Energie und interessanterweise strahlte auch Duplica ohne es zu merken einen Großteil ihrer Kraft aus. Beide waren schon länger in Meisterkleidung und nun formten sich auch bei Richie und Sabrina die signifikanten Roben.

„Hier sind wir richtig", stellte Sabrina trocken fest. Mit meinen rudimentären Psychokräften hatte ich bereits beim Eintreten die heilige, machtvolle Aura dieses Raumes gespürt und konnte Sabrina nur beipflichten. Misty hingegen ging weiter auf die Erhebung zu und stieg die paar Stufen hinauf, Duplica folgte ihr, mittlerweile auch mehr oder weniger abwesend und in einer Art Trance.

Als sie in der Mitte der Plattform standen, griff Misty nach Duplicas Hand und ihre elementare Energie begann sich zu vermischen, was einen wahren Sturm aus Energie zur Folge hatte, der sämtliche Luft- und Wasserpartikel um uns herum in Aufruhr versetzte.

Wellen schlugen hoch, als wären diese draußen am Meer und nicht in einer Höhle. Ich vernahm einen klagenden Gesang, alt und gefühlsbetont. Es war eine tiefe Stimme, die zwar menschliche Züge hatte aber – wie ich verblüfft feststellte – ganz sicher einem Pokémon gehörte.

Wir waren am Fuß der Plattform stehengeblieben und wagten uns jetzt langsam zu den beiden Mädchen vor, vorsichtig darauf achtend nicht von der Plattform gestoßen zu werden. Ein Strudel hatte sich auf der anderen Seite der Erhöhung gebildet und wuchs an. Fragend sah ich zu Mew auf aber wenn sie wußte, was vor sich ging – und ich war mir da absolut sicher –, war ihr Gesicht unlesbar. Sie schwebte nur schweigend in der Luft und wohnte dem Schauspiel bei.

Jetzt konnte man einen Schatten in dem Strudel erkennen und mit einem gewaltigen Aufschäumen von Wasser brach etwas durch die Wasseroberfläche. Das Etwas war groß, so um die fünf Meter. Ein großer, weißblau gefiederter Vogel mit Zügen, die an einen Drachen erinnerten... Lugia!

Teak City, Zinnturm (Lara)

Gebannt starrte ich hinauf in den Himmel. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie seltsam. Als ob ich nicht ich selbst wäre und gleichzeitig doch. In einer Halbtrance hatte ich unsere kleine Gruppe durch die Stockwerke des Zinnturms geführt. Niemand konnte hier oben hingelangen ohne eine der seltenen Federn des Regenbogens – auch Buntenschwinge genannt – oder der direkten Erlaubnis des Himmelsgottes persönlich. Das war auch der Grund, warum man nicht auf die Spitze des Turms fliegen konnte, obwohl er gar nicht _so_ hoch war. Unwürdige würden einfach keinen Platz zum landen vorfinden, nur eine Spitze. Und Unwürdige würden auch nie den Weg hier hoch finden und wenn sie es doch taten wäre alles hier oben leer. Nur die zwei steinernen Gargoyles, die dieses Heiligtum beschützen. Es war für mich kein Problem gewesen dafür zu sorgen, daß sie uns nicht einmal belästigten.

All dieses Wissen war einfach dagewesen. Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben, es war seltsam. Ich wußte plötzlich, was ich tun konnte, wozu ich in der Lage war und doch... doch waren es nicht meine eigenen Gedanken oder mein eigenes Bewußtsein, das diese Erkenntnisse hervorbrachte. Etwas leitete mich, füllte mich mit Wissen und Kraft.

Zwölf Uhr. Sonnenhöchststand. Ich hob meine Arme und ließ die Energie fließen, wie ein Ruf, ein Bitten... Die wenigen Wolken am Himmel lösten sich augenblicklich auf und die Sonne schien heller und stärker als je zuvor. Von Osten war deutlich eine Lichtreflexion zu sehen und kurz darauf spannte sich ein riesiger Regenbogen direkt über den Turm und verschwand wieder in westlicher Richtung am Horizont.

Dann... Flügelschlagen. Die Silhouette eines Vogels. Elegant, feurig, voller Leben, voller Licht. Das flammende rote Gefieder ging über in grüne und gelbe Farbtöne, die den Eindruck aufkommen ließen das Gefieder sei tatsächlich regenbogenfarben. Ho-oh.

Mit einer Anmut, weniger würdig eines Königs, denn eines Kriegers, senkte sich der Phoenixvogel auf die Spitze des Turms hinab, nachdem er seinen Flug über den Regenbogen abgeschlossen hatte. Ich hörte meine Begleiter leise nach Luft schnappen oder jene gespannt anhalten. Doch fühlte ich keine Furcht, auch keine Bewunderung, nur das unsagbar, angenehm warme Gefühl, das mir klarmachte, ich hatte mein Ziel gefunden.

„Seid gegrüßt, Gott des Lebens. Herrscher über den Himmel und den Tag", sprach ich mit klarer Stimme, die nicht so ganz meine Eigene war. Oder doch? Ich wußte es nicht. Ho-oh schwebte gut einen Meter über dem Boden seine Flügel zu voller Spanweite ausgebreitet. „Und ich grüße dich, Erwählte des Feuers, Meisterin meiner Kraft. Und natürlich auch euch Meister von Gestein und Pflanzen, sowie Eltern der auserwählten Kinder... und natürlich auch den Mann, dem der Auserwählte seine Reise zu verdanken hat." Während Rocko und Erika, sowie Maya und Delilah ihre Begrüßungen mit einem Kopfnicken entgegennahmen, schien der arme Professor tatsächlich überrascht überhaupt erwähnt zu werden und ihm stieg eine wenig Röte ins Gesicht.

„Wir sind gekommen", fuhr ich fort, „um deine Hilfe zu erbitten." Ho-oh schwieg ein paar Sekunden. „Ich weiß." Sein Blick schweifte über unsere versammelte Gruppe. „Ihr sucht Antworten, die ich vielleicht geben kann. Doch zuerst laßt mich selber eine Frage stellen." Ich nickte, obwohl das eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen wäre. „Ich sehe, daß die Zeit gekommen ist und spüre seit geraumer Zeit die dämonische Energie in der Welt wachsen aber im Gegensatz zu meinem Gegenpart bin ich nicht in der Lage mit anzusehen, was genau in der Welt geschieht. Sagt mir, was euer Erwachen ausgelöst hat und möglicherweise bin ich in der Lage euch zu helfen."

Ich zeigte meine Überraschung über Ho-ohs Unkenntnis nicht, während man sie den anderen Vier zumindest geringfügig anmerken konnte. Ruhiger Stimme berichtet ich: „Missigno ist frei." Die Sorge und der Schmerz in Ho-ohs Augen, sowie in seiner ganzen Körpersprache versetzte auch mir einen Stich. Nach einer langen Weile antwortete er: „Ich verstehe. Nun... ich habe das vorrausgesehen."

„Entschuldigt bitte", erhob Rocko überrascht seine Stimme. „Was meint ihr damit?" Ho-oh musterte ihn eine Weile. „Ich werde euch alles erzählen, was ich über Missigno weiß, doch zuerst..." Er wandte sich wieder mir zu. „Tritt bitte vor, mein Kind." Ohne zu zögern folgte ich der Aufforderung und trat einen Schritt vor, so daß ich nun genau im Zentrum des Regenbogens stand. Kleine Flammen begannen über Ho-ohs Gefieder zu tanzen und breiteten sich immer schneller und stärker aus. „Nun empfange deine volle Kraft."

Sobald diese Worte gesprochen waren schoß ein gewaltiger Flammenstrahl von Ho-oh direkt auf mich zu und hüllte mich in eine Feuersäule ein. Ich spürte die Veränderung augenblicklich. Die Kraft und das Wissen, die mich eben noch erfüllt hatten, veränderten sich. Sie waren nicht mehr eine übergeordnete, leitende Macht, sondern Teil meiner selbst.

Ich verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und konzentrierte mich. Die Flammen ebbten im selben Augenblick ab und ich zwang sie hinein in meinen eigenen Körper, meinen eigenen Kraftpool. Natürlich spürte ich die erstaunten und auch leicht ehrfürchtig-ängstlichen Blicke der anderen, jedoch erhob ich nur meinen Kopf zu Ho-oh. „Ich danke euch." Mit diesen Worten trat ich zurück und wartete darauf, daß Ho-oh zu erzählen begann.

Strudelinseln (Misty)

Als das Wasser in meinen Körper desintegrierte, fühlte ich, was ich erstmals gestern gefühlt hatte. Die Kontrolle, die mir zuvor gefehlt hatte, ich hatte ein großen Kraftaufwand gebraucht, um diesen Eisstrahl zu formen. Jetzt sollte das nicht mehr als ein Aufblitzen meiner Kräfte sein. Alles in allem fühlte ich mich erfrischt und belebt.

„War es deswegen, warum du mich hergerufen hast?" wandte ich mich ruhiger Stimme an Lugia. Dieser deutete ein Nicken an. „Ja. Aber nicht alles. Bevor ihr wieder aufbrecht, müßt ihr einige Dinge erfahren. Details über den schrecklichen Kampf vor Tausenden von Jahren, die ich euch leider nicht ersparen kann. Und..." Er pausierte kurz. „Du solltest endlich deine wahre Herkunft erfahren, meine Tochter."

Verwirrt starrte ich das große Pokémon an. „Wahre Herkunft? Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du... Moment! Hast du gerade gesagt...?" Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich. Lugia sah mich mitfühlend an und man konnte fast meinen in seinen Augen ein wenig Trauer zu erkennen. „Ja. Du bist meine Tochter."

Ich schnappte nach Luft. Das war alles ein wenig viel auf einmal. Meine Knie drohten unter mir nachzugeben und dankbar spürte ich wie Duplica hinter mich trat und mich etwas stützte. Mit fragenden Augen blickte ich zu Lugia auf und hoffte irgendein Zeichen zu finden, daß das gehörte nur ein schlechter Scherz war. Ich sollte das Kind eines Pokémon sein?

„Laßt mich bitte von Anfang an erklären. Vom Beginn der Evolution und dem Gleichgewicht zwischen Menschheit und Pokémon..."

{Anm. des Autors: Der nächste Part wird abwechselnd von Lugia und Ho-oh erzählt. Damit meine ich nicht, daß nur einer von beiden erzählt. Es ist mehr so, daß beide Gruppen die ganze Geschichte erzählt bekommen aber ich nur die Erzähler hin und wieder austausche. Das heißt ihr lest einmal wie Lugia Mistys Gruppe etwas von der Geschichte erzählt und einmal wie Ho-oh das mit Laras tut. Der Inhalt ist mehr oder weniger für beide der gleiche}

(Ho-oh)

Am Anfang war das Nichts. Kein Leben, kein Tod. Gar nichts. Wie lange dieser Zustand andauerte oder wann die Veränderung einsetzte, kann nicht gesagt werden, da auch die Zeit noch nicht existierte. Alles, was gesagt werden konnte, ist, daß sich alles plötzlich veränderte.

Es ist ungeklärt, ob zuerst der Schatten oder zuerst das Licht da war. Aber das ist unwichtig, da das eine stets das andere hervorruft und braucht, um existieren zu können. Chaos und Ordnung entstanden, die vom Beginn der Zeit an dominierenden Mächte der Galaxie und Leben wurde geformt. Die Ordnung repräsentierte das Leben, den Frieden. Das Chaos hingegen war das zerstörerische Gegenstück. Destruktiv, düster und von dem einzigen Bestreben erfüllt den Tod und die Zerstörung zu bringen.

Beide Kräfte bedingten sich, brauchten einander. Denn ohne Chaos würde das Leben stagnieren und aussterben. Und ohne Ordnung würde alles im Chaos verschwinden und nichts könnte je überleben. Dieses Gleichgewicht war ein sehr labiles und konnte leicht zerschmettert werden.

Als dies schließlich geschah, entbrannte ein erbitterter Krieg zwischen den Mächten der Ordnung und des Chaos. Krieger wurden geschaffen, Schlachten geführt, Planeten, ja ganze Sonnensysteme zerstört. Die Dinge waren in Bewegung geraten und nichts würde sie je wieder stoppen können.

Auf der Erde, unserem Planeten, blieben diese Veränderungen im galaktischen Gleichgewicht natürlich nicht unbemerkt. Und die Erde war schon immer ein begehrtes Ziel für beide Mächte gewesen, da unser Planet von allen am Ausgeglichensten ist. Es war wie die Hauptstadt eines Reiches, das du versuchst zu stürmen. Bist du erfolgreich, fällt der Rest von alleine.

Um zu verhindern, daß das Chaos seine Finger nach den Erdenbewohnern ausstreckten konnte, schuf die Ordnung Wächter. Sie nahm Kreaturen – Tiere der Erde – und veränderte sie. Ausgestattet mit Kräften von Licht und Schatten wurde eine kleine Anzahl magischer Wesen erschaffen.

Ihr müßt dazu wissen, daß Licht und Schatten nicht zwingend einer Seite untertänig sind. Das Licht repräsentierte den Tag und wurde so meist in Verbindung mit der Ordnung gebracht, da der Tag Leben signalisiert. Währenddessen standen die Schatten für die Nacht und die Angst. Doch Licht konnte genauso gut blenden und tödlich sein wie die Schatten beruhigend.

Dies wußten beide Mächte. Und so wurden schließlich Wesen geschaffen, welche die verschiedensten Elemente der Erde und der höheren Mächte in sich trugen. Licht und Schatten wurden von einer schwebende Katze und einem schwarzen Wolf repräsentiert. Mew und Shadowolf. Sie waren die reinsten und einzigartigsten Kreaturen unter allen. Der erste Phoenix und Halbdrache. Ho-oh und Lugia, die Herrscher über Himmel und Meer. Sowie Celebi, dessen Aufgabe darin bestand den Zeitstrom zu bewachen. Aus Lugia und Ho-ohs Kräften formten sich daraufhin die drei Vögel Arktos, Zapdos und Lavados, an den Ho-oh einen Teil seiner Macht über das Feuer übertrug.

Diese Acht erschufen gemeinsam eine Rasse, die bis zu unserer Zeit den Namen Pokémon tragen sollte. Aus Mew entstanden die Rassen ausgestattet mit Licht und psychischen Kräften, aus Shadowolf die Wesen der Nacht, die Schatten und Geister, aus denen sich viel später die heutigen Unlichttypen entwickeln sollten. Ho-oh erschuf alle Formen von Vögeln und Lugia belebte das Meer mit Wasserwesen und Drachen. Celebi zog sich in die Wälder zurück und erschuf Ebenbilder der Natur, Kreuzungen aus Vegetation und Tierwelt, aber auch zum Teil giftige Wesen, um einen Ausgleich zu den heilenden Pflanzen zu bilden. Arktos, Lavados und Zapdos hingegen bevölkerten die Welt mit Wesen ihres Elements. Arktos und Lavados gemeinsam erschufen Pokémon aus Gestein und gaben ihnen Leben, während Lugia und Ho-oh mit Lugias Fruchtbarkeit und Ho-ohs Licht die ins Leben brachten, die von nun an den Boden bewandern und durchgraben sollte.

Viele Jahrhunderte später entwickelten sich die heute gängigen Normaltypen durch Vermischung der Arten und auch die neueren Arten begannen mit der Zeit heranzuwachsen, während die heiligen Formen aus Licht und Schatten in Vergessenheit gerieten.

(Lugia)

Und dann... Dann kam der Dämon. Ihr solltet wissen, daß viele der Welten, die Geschöpfe des Bösen und des Chaos halten, nicht viel mehr als ein Schatten, ein umgekehrtes Spiegelbild der Realität einer normalen Welt sind. Auch auf der Erde gab es eine solche... alternative Realität. Während in unserer Welt Pokémon geschaffen worden, um mit den Menschen in Harmonie zu leben und sie zu beschützen, hegten die Dämonen nur ein Ziel. Die Zerstörung. Leid und Tod waren ihr einziger Lebensinhalt.

Die Götter wußten natürlich von dieser Welt aber es war ihnen nicht erlaubt aufgrund des Gleichgewichts Schritte zu unternehmen, denn bis auf ein paar niedrige Einflüsse schienen beide Welten friedlich nebeneinander zu existieren, ohne sich jemals zu berühren.

Das war bis es einem höheren Wesen, einem echten Dämon, gelang die Grenze zwischen den Realitäten zu überwinden und in unsere Welt entkam. Die Menschheit war noch jung und der Bund mit den Pokémon erst in seinem Anfangsstadium. Und so fiel Missigno über die Welt her und schonte nichts und niemanden.

Wir versuchten natürlich ihn zu stellen. Doch es gab Uneinigkeit, was in diesem Fall zu tun sei. Eine Uneinigkeit, die nicht hätte herrschen sollen, da wir dazu erwählt worden diese Welt zu beschützen. Währenddessen zog Missigno immer weiter über das Land und bald folgten auch noch andere aus seiner eigenen Welt ihm. Der Dämon und seine Diener töteten nicht nur skrupellos und brutal, sie verunstalteten auch Pokémon genau wie Menschen mit ihrer schwarzen Macht und verfinsterten ihre Seelen. Diese armen Geschöpfe waren fortan nicht mehr zu retten, sie waren nur noch Marionetten in einem Krieg, den sie gar nicht wollten.

Schließlich beschlossen die Götter endlich vereint gegen Missigno vorzugehen. Es war ein langer Kampf, der einen hohen Preis forderte. Nicht nur verlor Shadowolf sein Leben im finalen Gefecht, sondern trugen Himmel, Land und Meer auch schwerste Schäden davon. Menschen und Pokémon wurden getötet. Nicht nur durch Missigno und seine Helfer, sondern auch durch unseren Kampf mit ihnen.

Als dann der Tag der Abrechnung kam, waren es schließlich nur noch Lugia, Ho-oh, Mew und Celebi, die den Dämon gegenübertreten konnten. Shadowolf war schon zu Beginn dieses Kampfes in einem sinnlosen Versuch der Märtyrerei ums Leben gekommen, während die drei Vögel gebunden durch die Prophezeiung und Gesetze der Ordnung ihren Platz nicht verlassen durften. Außerdem konnten sie Missigno eh nicht das Wasser reichen.

Obwohl wir Vier mit vereinten Kräften den Dämon beinahe besiegt hätten, war es uns schließlich doch nicht möglich und wir versiegelten ihn mit all unserer verbleibenden Kraft in den tiefen des Meeres, wo heute Zinnober liegt. Niemand sollte ihn je dort finden und nie wieder sollte er frei kommen. Missigno, dessen Name für alle ein Tabu darstellte, sollte nie wieder über diese Welt wandeln.

Nachdem auch die letzten seiner Anhänger vernichtet waren, schlossen wir das Tor zur anderen Welt vollkommen und stellten somit sicher, daß nie wieder ein Dämon aus der anderen Welt entkommen sollte.

(Ho-oh)

Der Krieg hatte seinen Effekt auf unsere Welt. Das Nebeneinander, das zu Beginn noch zwischen Menschen und Pokémon geherrscht hatte, veränderte sich. Die freie Harmonie begann zu bröckeln und einige Menschen gaben den Pokémon die Schuld für die Verwüstungen und die Menschheit begann sich zu verselbständigen und versuchte immer mehr Eigenkontrolle über ihr Leben, die Natur und die Tierwelt zu erlangen und damit auch über die Pokémon.

So kam es zu den ersten größeren Kulturen und der Entstehung von Pokénopolis, der ersten Stadt dessen Bewohnern es gelang ein System zur Bändigung und zum Einfangen von Pokémon zu entwickeln. Auch wenn dieses Experiment am Ende nahezu in einer Katastrophe scheiterte, die ganz Pokénopolis mit sich nahm, war dies doch der Beginn der Verlagerung des Gleichgewichts zwischen Mensch und Pokémon.

(Lugia)

Tausende, Zehntausende Jahre vergingen und die Menschheit expandierte und die Pokémon wurden ihnen langsam aber sicher untergeordnet. Es war fast zu einem Sport geworden – wie die Jagd auf wilde Tiere – das Fangen, Zähmen und Trainieren von Pokémon. Einige Arten starben dadurch aus, einige andere entwickelten sich.

Es war keine schlicht feindselige Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Pokémon, denn viele Trainer und andere Personen behandelten die ihrigen gleichwertig. Aber doch war das Gleichgewicht gestört und die Pokémon blieben unterdrückt. Nichts weiter als ein Hilfsmittel. Und das Schlimmste daran war, daß man noch nicht einmal den Menschen die volle Verantwortung übertragen konnte.

Dann, dann kam die Zeit der Prophezeiung, so wie sie der Mew-Linie vorrausgesagt wurde. Kinder wurden geboren. Eines von ihnen aus der Macht des Lichtes, dieses sollte der Auserwählte, der das Gleichgewicht bringen sollte, sein. Und ein weiteres vom Gott des Meeres, um einen würdigen Partner zu erschaffen und die Vereinigung durch den Regenbogen zu symbolisieren, ganz wie es die Legende verlangte.

Zu diesem Zweck wurden zwei menschlichen Frauen ausgesucht und mit der Macht der Wächter geschwängert. Sie sollten die Kinder aufziehen bis zu jenem Tag, an dem sich ihr Schicksal offenbaren sollte.

Als die Zeit der Erweckung ihrer Kräfte schließlich anbrach wurden fünf weitere Kinder ausgewählt, entweder aufgrund einer besonderen Bindung zu den Auserwählten oder aufgrund ihrer speziellen Fähigkeiten... Diese Kinder sollten die Zukunft dieser Welt halten...

(Misty)

All das hatte mich so berührt und einen solchen inneren Aufruhr in mir hervorgerufen, daß ich mich dankbar und mehr intuitiv in Duplicas Umarmung gelehnt hatte. Ich knabberte immer noch an dem Faktor, daß Lugia mein Vater sein sollte. Ein Pokémon! Keine Abwertung hier übrigens... Und da kein Wort über meine Schwestern gefallen war, warf das natürlich auch noch weitere logische, wenn auch nicht minder verwirrende Schlußfolgerungen auf. Dazu versuchte ich noch den ganzen Rest zu verdauen.

„Was ist mit mir?" Ich drehte überrascht meinen Kopf herum und sah Duplica zu Lugia mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Erkenntnis hochblicken. „Du sprachst von fünf weiteren. Aber wir sind zusammen Acht."

„Woher willst du wissen, daß nicht Lara gemeint ist? Sie ist immerhin nicht gleichzeitig mit uns erwählt worden", stellte Sabrina fest. Richie nickte zustimmend. „Es könnte genauso gut ich sein..."

„Nein", unterbrach Lugia die beiden. „Mein Kind hier hat recht. Du, Richie, wurdest ausgesucht aufgrund deiner engen Freundschaft zum Auserwählten und die Feuermeisterin ist wieder ein anderer Fall." Etwas klickte bei mir, als ich Lugias Worte langsam registrierte. „Moment... Du sprachst von Duplica als dein..." Lugia neigte leicht den Kopf, als ob er sich entschuldigen wollte und sagte sanft: „Ja. Auch du, Duplica, Meisterin der Wandlung und Ausgeglichenste der acht Meister wurdest aus meiner Energie geboren."

„Ja, aber das würde uns ja zu Halbschwestern machen", stellte ich fest, als Fragen durch meinen Kopf fegten. Langsam begann ich das Gefühl zu verstehen, daß ich immer in ihrer Nähe hatte. Doch, da fehlte noch irgendwas.

„Nein", beantworte Lugia meine Feststellung kurz und knapp. „Nein?" echote ich. „Aber rein biologisch gesehen..." setzte Moty an, wurde aber von Duplica unterbrochen. „Ich bin adoptiert, oder?" Im Moment war ich froh, daß Duplica mich festhielt. Was sollte das heißen, sie war adoptiert? Wenn sie adoptiert war, könnte das ja bedeuten...

„Ja", bestätigte Lugia ruhig. „Es war notwendig euch zu trennen." Meine Kinnlade mußte mittlerweile schon den Boden des Wassers unter uns erreicht haben. Die Puzzleteile fügten sich langsam zusammen und ich begann klar zu sehen. „Wir", stellte ich erstaunt und atemlos fest, „sind", ich suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, der Traum von vorhin mir wieder vor Augen kommend, „Zwillinge?!"

„Ja." Ich schnappte erneut nach Luft und es war so ruhig in der Höhle, daß man die Stille beinah greifen konnte. Schließlich wand ich mich aus Duplicas Umarmung und wir starrten uns eine Weile an. Sie schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht, als ob sie so etwas schon die ganze Zeit geahnt hätte. Ein scheues Lächeln fand den Weg in ihr Gesicht, ich lächelte zurück und dann, als ob wir nur auf den Augenblick gewartet hatten, umarmten wir uns herzlich.

Zwillinge, ich hatte eine Zwillingsschwester! Plötzlich kam mir das alles gar nicht mehr so seltsam und fremd vor. Das Schicksal hatte uns geboren und wieder zusammengeführt. Schon seit wir uns damals auf der MS Anne II wiederbegegnet waren, hatte ich dieses seltsame Gefühl, als ob ein wichtiger Part von mir fehlte. Jetzt hatte ich diesen endlich gefunden und trotz der Umstände war es das Natürlichste auf der Welt für mich.

„Diese Umstände tun mir Leid", sprach Lugia erneut in die Stille und wir drehten uns Arm in Arm wieder zu ihm um. „Aber seit eurer Mutter nicht böse. Es war notwendig euch zu trennen, da eure gemeinsame Präsenz das Chaos nur auf euch aufmerksam gemacht hätte." Wir nickten simultan. Das war in der Vergangenheit. Ich hatte schon lange aufgehört darüber nachzudenken, was hätte sein können – bis auf die eine Sache...

„Eine Frage hätte ich da noch", mischte sich Pikachu das erste Mal in das Gespräch ein. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über Mew seltsame Blicke zugeworfen. „Was ist mir ihr? Wenn Misty und Duplica von dir kamen und du anscheinend von Ash und Misty zuvor sprachst, würde das Mew dann nicht..."

„Zu Ashs _Vater_ machen, wolltest du sagen?" schloß die Angesprochene. Pikachu nickte und Lugia schwieg. Alle Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich auf die kleine Flugkatze gerichtet.

„Den Ausdruck _Vater_ würde ich in diesem Zusammenhang nicht verwenden. Wir hohen Wächter haben in dieser Hinsicht kein Geschlecht wie ihr Menschen. Nur unsere Persönlichkeit kann entweder männlich oder weiblich sein. Genau wie Lugia habe ich nur meine Energie für die Geburt zur Verfügung gestellt. Und..." Mew machte eine längere Pause. „Ich wußte bis zu dem Tag, an dem Ash als Meister des Lichts erwachte, nicht, daß er und der Auserwählte ein und dieselbe Person waren. Mir war nie ein Name gegeben, der mir einen Hinweis hätte aufzeigen könnte, wer nun mein _Kind_ war. Ich schätze das war Teil meines eigenen Schicksals und der Prophezeiung."

Zinnturm (Lara)

„Als wir den Dämon versiegelten, waren wir nur noch auf einen Bruchteil unserer Kräfte beschränkt, daher war die Befürchtung stets dar, daß er sich befreien könnte. Um Missigno zu besiegen, ist es unbedingt notwendig, daß ihr alle Acht vereint seid", erklärte Ho-oh und fuhr mit seinen Blicken über die versammelte Gruppe. „Das werden wir. Die Vorbereitungen sind beinahe abgeschlossen und dann können wir Ash befreien und Team Rocket hochnehmen", entgegnete ich leidenschaftlich.

„Die Allianz mit Team Rocket ist ein unvorhergesehener Faktor aber ihr solltet euch auf euren wahren Feind konzentrieren und das ist Missigno", warnte der Phoenix und seine Stimme ließ keine Widerrede zu. „Das ist uns klar", meinte Rocko und scheute den Blickkontakt mit dem höheren Wesen nicht. „Aber wie genau sollen wir das machen?"

„Damals war der Dämon im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte aber die Verbannung hat ihn geschwächt, sonst hätte er längst offen agiert. Solange er in diesem geschwächten Zustand ist sollte es euch vereint – und nur vereint – gelingen ihn für immer in seine eigene Dimension zu verbannen. Wenn dieser Zeitpunkt kommt, werden wir euch mit unserer Kraft unterstützen. Doch bis dahin..."

„Wir werden es schaffen", sagte Erika zuversichtlich und stellte sich mit Rocko direkt neben mich. Delilah, Maya und Prof. Eich schlossen auch auf zu uns auf. Ich konnte fühlen, die _Audienz_ näherte sich dem Ende aber da war noch etwas, bevor wir aufbrechen konnten.

„Begebt euch zur Turmruine. Dort werden die Kinder der Elemente ihr letzte Reifeprüfung ablegen. Ihr werdet wissen, was es ist, wenn ihr dort seid. Dann und erst dann seid ihr bereit."

(Erzähler)

„Die Zeit kommt immer näher. Die Zeit für den alles entscheidenden Kampf. Heute wurden endlich eine große Anzahl der Mysterien gelüftet, die die ganze Zeit über unbeantwortet in der Luft hingen. Misty und Lara erhielten ihr volle Kraft und der engen Freundschaft zwischen Misty und Duplica wurde als die Liebe zweier Schwestern enthüllt. Viele seltsame Dinge sind heute geschehen aber das waren noch lange nicht alle auf dem Weg unserer Helden. Warten wir, was ihr Schicksal noch für sie bereit hält."

Anmerkungen des Autors

Wow, puh... *ganzganztieflufthol* Ich bin fertig! *herumspring* Das war ein höllisches Stück Arbeit, sage ich euch. Erstens wurde ich wieder von mir selbst und einer anderen Idee (ich versinke bald in den vielen Fics, die ich _nebenbei_ schreibe) abgelenkt und dann wurde das Kapitel auch immer länger und länger gegen Ende. Die Erklärungen nahmen kein Ende und ich mußte mich schon arg zusammenreißen, um die ganze Geschichte nicht noch detaillierter zu erzählen.

Es könnte sein, daß einige Unstimmigkeiten zwischen dem, in dieser Episode offenbarten, und den Erklärungen aus vorangegangen Kapiteln (Episode 9, und alles ab 16) existieren. Sollte dem so sein, werden diese auf jeden Fall in der „Generalüberholung", die nach diesem Abschnitt ganz sicher folgt, geglättet werden, damit auch alles zusammenpaßt. Diese Ungleichheiten könnten größtenteils dadurch entstanden sein, daß ich, als ich Mew in die Fic reingeschrieben hatte, noch keine Ahnung hatte, was für Wendungen der Plot noch nehmen würde. Aber ich glaube, es sind nicht allzu viele „Fehler" drin. Falls sie euch trotzdem auffallen, gehört ihr dann wohl zu den aufmerksamen Lesern der ganzen Fic. (Anm. zur Überarbeitung: Also ich habe erstaunlicherweise keine gefunden aber vielleicht habe ich auch gar nicht drauf geachtet... J)

Das Kapitel war wieder gespickt mit – wie drückte es mein Testleser doch gleich aus? – langatmigen Psychokrams. J Doch müßt ihr zugeben, daß es notwendig war, all das abzuklären. Falls ihr euch über das abrupte Ende wundert. Episode 25 und 26 gehen von der Storyline fast nahtlos ineinander über, genau wie Episode 17 und 18 das getan haben. Ich bemühe mich Episode 26 so schnell wie möglich zu schreiben, kann da aber nichts versprechen. Ok, ich kann versprechen, daß zum Zeitpunkt der testgelesenen Fassungen Epi 26 nahezu fertig ist und ihr sie recht schnell bekommen werdet.

Ich weiß ich hab einmal Mew in Episode 9 als Wächter des Lebens bezeichnet und hier tue ich es mit Ho-oh. Dazu möchte ich sagen, daß beide sich da sehr ähneln. Als Gott der Sonne und des Tages symbolisiert Ho-oh eine Menge Licht, was wiederum in Verbindung mit Leben steht. Das führt uns dann wieder zu Mew. Es gibt da mehrere Bezeichnungen aber verschafft euch am besten euren eigenen Eindruck, ich werde das ein wenig als ein ungeklärtes Mysterium belassen.

So, das sollte es für heute gewesen sein. War ja auch lang genug.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	26. Vorbereitungen II - Die letzten Enthüllu...

The Final Step to the Master 26 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:36:00Z 2001-11-03T17:36:00Z 9 9255 52759 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 439 105 64791 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 26

 (Erzähler)

„Die letzte Episode brachte uns endlich einige Aufklärungen über bisher ungelöste Mysterien, die sich insbesondere um Misty und Duplica geformt hatten. Schockierend sollte sicher die finale Enthüllung für beide sein. Zwillingsschwestern, beide geboren aus Lugias elementarer Energie aber nach der Geburt getrennt. Wir nehmen die Beobachtung unsere Helden dort wieder auf, wo wir sie verlassen haben. Oder?"

Das Bild schwenkte vom hohen Zinnturm zur Turmruine, die immer noch trotz all der Ereignisse und ihrem zerfallenen Zustand dastand, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Du sollst nicht poetisch werden, sondern deinen Job machen!" wies mich ein ärgerlicher Autor zurecht, der seine kleine Aversion gegen mich scheinbar immer noch nicht überwunden hatte. Ich hätte ihn wohl doch lieber nicht knebeln sollen...

Mich räuspernd, fuhr ich mit meiner Beobachtung fort und erkannte eine einsame Figur am Eingang zur Turmruine, die geduldig den Pfad zum Zinnturm entlang schaute, als ob er auf jemanden warten würde. Der Mann hatte feuerrote, hochstehende Haare und trug einen schwarzblauen Faltenumhang um seine Schultern. Siegfried. Amtierender Pokémon Liga Champion.

Teak City, Turmruine (Siegfried)

Ich sah die Gruppe bereits von weitem aus der Richtung des Zentrums des langsam verblassenden Regenbogens kommen. Sie waren gar nicht zu übersehen. Wahrscheinlich selbst, wenn man sie gar nicht gezielt suchte. Die Kleidung, die leicht funkelnden Auren, wenn auch stark unterdrückt. Ich war nie ein sensibler Mensch für so etwas gewesen, doch das konnte selbst ich fühlen und außerdem war es gar nicht notwendig zu fühlen, man brauchte nur das Leuchten zu sehen.

„Die Zeit meinesgleichen scheint vorbei zu sein", stellte ich seufzend fest. Das, was ich über Jahre hinweg aufgebaut hatte, schien zwischen meinen Fingern wie Staub langsam zu zerrinnen. Das da waren Pokémon Meister, nicht ich. Gut, ich kam dem vielleicht nahe aber diese Stärke und diese Verbindung würde ich nie meistern können. Ich besaß kein elementares Geschenk, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Und so war dieser Titel nur ein menschlich erfundener Begriff, ein Begriff, der einen starken Trainer beschrieb... aber keinen Meister.

Als mich die Nachricht der Liga schließlich erreicht hatte, war ich bereits auf dem Weg hierher. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich Ash und seine Gruppe bereits für eine Weile beobachtet. Und seit seiner Gefangennahme hatte ich mich mehr oder weniger an die Fersen seiner kleinen, hübschen Freundin gehängt. Nein, das war wohl der falsche Ausdruck und ich sollte ihn das lieber nicht hören lassen bei den Demonstrationen seiner Macht, die ich bereits erlebt hatte.

Es war eine Schande... Die diesjährigen Ligaspiele würden einseitig werden und wohl letztendlich zu einem Dreikampf zwischen Ash, Richie und Misty hinauslaufen, mit ihren aufgepowerten Pokémon... Das hieß natürlich, wenn es je eine Meisterschaft dieses Jahr geben würde. Aber dafür waren wir ja hier. Um dafür und natürlich noch viel mehr zu sorgen.

Die Sechsergruppe erreichte den zerfallenen, zweiten Turm der Stadt endlich. Ich erkannte Erika, Rocko und Prof. Eich augenblicklich. Bei den anderen beiden Frauen war ich mir nicht sicher. Eine von ihnen war glaube ich Ashs Mutter. Die andere hätte ich schwören können sah der verstorbenen Maya Waterflower recht ähnlich, wenn das nicht Unsinn gewesen wäre. Andererseits es gab Gerüchte sie hätte überlebt und sei zurückgekehrt. Nun ich war beschäftig gewesen. Die Letzte konnte ich nicht zuordnen aber von ihrer Körpersprache allein, war mir klar sie führte die kleine Gruppe an, für Zwecke, die nur sie zu kennen schien.

„Hallo, Siegfried. Ich sehe, die Nachrichten haben dich erreicht", stellte Rocko trocken fest, ohne den geringsten Hinweis von Überraschung. Das machte mich ein wenig nervös. Ich war daran gewöhnt selber den berechnenden, kühlen Meister zu spielen. Aber das war irgendwie irreal. Erika, Rocko und das andere Mädchen schienen in einer Welt zu sein, zu der ich keinen Zugang hatte. Es gab wenige Dinge, die einen Pokémon _Meister_ aus der Ruhe brachten, dies gehörte bestimmt ganz oben in die Liste.

Trotzdem hatte ich nicht vor mich davon beeindrucken zu lassen. Mein Umhang flatterte durch die Luft, als ich mich umdrehe und auf den Eingang der Turmruine zuging. „Kommt. Etwas geht hier drin vor und wir haben keine Ahnung was." Die drei Meister und ihre Begleiter folgten ohne ein weiteres Wort. Worte waren unnötig. Zumindest das hatten wir noch gemeinsam.

**Vorbereitungen ****II**** – Die letzten Enthüllungen**

Strudelozean/Route 40 und 41 (Pikachu)

Ein hübsches Fleckchen Erde – oder besser Wasser – hier unten, wirklich. Bisher hatten wir soviel unserer Reise fliegend überquert, daß ich kaum noch an etwas anderes gewöhnt war. Aber gerade jetzt fühlte ich mich ein wenig in alte Zeiten zurückversetzt. In die Zeit, wo ich und Ash zusammen mit Misty und Tracey die Orange Inseln auf dem Rücken eines Babylapras besucht hatten.

Wir hatten beschlossen unseren Flugpokémon und insbesondere Arktos eine kleine Flugpause zu gönnen und den Seeweg anzutreten. Zugegeben das mochte nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sein, doch Misty hatte darauf bestanden und Duplica hatte sogleich zugestimmt. Es lag wohl daran, daß Misty sich auf dem Wasser mehr zuhause und geborgen fühlte als in der Luft. Sie flog eigentlich gerne hatte ich den Eindruck – zumindest mit Ash.

Lächelnd blickte ich von meiner Position von Ditto/Lapras hinüber zu dem ausgelassen lachenden Geschwisterpärchen, das Mistys Starmie und seegrünes Dragonir, welches wohl ganz froh war endlich mal wieder schwimmen zu dürfen, mit Flügeln, die eher an Schwimmflossen erinnerten und laut Misty auch zu beidem dienten, in einem wilden Surfwettrennen über das Wasser jagten. (Anm. des Autors: Mein Deutschlehrer hat mich vor solchen Verschachtelungssätzen immer gewarnt, ich hoffe ihr habt kapiert, was ich sagen wollte) All das, was Lugia uns offenbart hatte, war schwer zu verdauen gewesen, jedoch waren wir ja nun an schwer zu verdauende Neuigkeiten gewöhnt, oder etwa nicht?

Richie und Sabrina saßen hinter mir, Arm in Arm, und sahen ebenfalls zu den beiden neugefundenen Zwillingen hinaus. Gerade für Misty war ich unendlich glücklich. Ich glaube die letzten Tage hatte sie nur überstanden, weil Duplica für sie dagewesen war. Auch wenn sie es unterschwellig getan hatte und äußerlich ihre kindische Eifersucht zur Schau gestellt hatte, wollte sie glaube ich stark sein für Duplica. Sie hatte es gewußt, beide hatten es gewußt – irgendwie. Sie konnten nur nicht ganz den exakten Begriff dafür finden, was sie füreinander empfanden. Jetzt, wo die Wahrheit endlich ans Licht gekommen war, da hatten sie keine Probleme mehr diesen Begriff auszuleben.

Zugegeben hatte ich beide noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Selbst in der Gegenwart von Ash und Rocko. Da war etwas Besonderes, etwas... Magisches. Ich kannte mich mit menschlichen Familienverhältnissen nicht aus und ich selber war ein Einzelkind. Trotzdem wußte ich, es gab etwas im Leben, das konnte dir weder dein Geliebter, noch deine Eltern oder Freunde geben, das konnten nur deine Geschwister. Und ich nahm an, wenn du dazu auch noch einen Zwilling hattest, war das eine doppelte Segnung.

Und für einmal, das erste Mal seit Ash und Mistys Wiedervereinigung in dieser stürmischen Nacht in der Nähe von Orania, das erste Mal in Wochen, war Misty vollauf befreit. Vergessen alle Sorgen, vergessen alle Pflichten, vergessen Ashs Gefangenschaft. Für diesen kurzen Augenblick war sie unschuldig wie ein kleines Kind, das nie Leid empfunden hatte, und das machte mich unsagbar glücklich...

Nur leider war dieser Moment allzu schnell vorbei und wir legten an der Küste von Oliviana City an, während die beiden surfenden Mädchen zu einem graziösen Stopp kamen und von ihren Pokémon an Land sprangen, erwartete uns dort bereits eine junge Frau. Die Fremde hatte eine leicht extravagante Frisur. Hüftlange purpurrote Haare, oben zu zwei Zöpfen hochgesteckt, die ohne respektlos erscheinen zu wollen wie kleine Hasenohren aussahen. Dazu trug sie ein schlichtes weißblaßblaues Kleid und Sandalen in der gleichen Farbe wie ihr Haar.

„Ich sehe, wir haben bereits Aufmerksamkeit auf uns gezogen", meinte Richie und warf dabei Misty und Duplica einen durchdringenden Blick zu, der aber mehr aufziehend denn böse gemeint war. Sabrina trat vor und reichte der jungen Frau, die sogar fast noch ein Stück jünger war als sie oder zumindest so wirkte die Hand entgegen. „Es ist schön dich einmal wiederzusehen, Jasmin. Neben den üblichen Treffen meine ich." Die Angesprochene lächelte freundlich. „Aber natürlich. Ich freue mich auch, meine liebste Sabrina."

Danach wandte sie sich dem Rest der Gruppe zu. „Aha. In solcher Gesellschaft treibst du dich also rum. Misty, Duplica, wenn ich mich nicht irre, und... ich fürchte du hast mir deinen kleinen Freund noch nicht vorgestellt." Richie schaute entrüstet über die Bemerkung, Duplica kicherte in sich hinein und Misty konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Richie mochte es nun einmal genausowenig wie Ash als „kleiner Junge" abgetan zu werden.

„Richie Kage, Schattenmeister", führte Sabrina todernst die Vorstellung durch. „Aha! Das freut mich. Ich bin Jasmin, Arenaleiterin von Oliviana. Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet, es sind bereits eine Menge Leute angekommen und wir haben einen geeigneten Ort für eine provisorische Basis nahe Teak gefunden. Ich bin hier um euch abzuholen."

Es wurden Begrüßungen ausgetauscht und Misty holte ihren Pokémon zurück in ihre Pokébälle, während Ditto sich wieder zurückverwandelt – ganz zum Entzücken von Jasmin, die ich bereits jetzt fast für eine Kopie von Mistys Schwestern – Halbschwestern, korrigierte ich mich – hielt. Nur nicht ganz so schlimm und etwas kultivierter.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber fliegen? Soviel Zeit haben wir eh nicht mehr und wir haben genug Pokémon, um auch Jasmin mitzunehmen", meinte Duplica. Misty zuckte mit den Achseln, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Wenn sie hier zu Fuß ist, dann kann es nicht so weit sein und außerdem sollten unsere Pokémon ihre Kräfte sparen, sie bekommen noch genug zu tun."

Turmruine (Lara)

Der Mann, den Rocko Siegfried genannt hatte und den ich dumpf als Ligachampion in Erinnerung hatte – ich hatte mir noch nie allzuviel aus den kämpferischen Aspekt von Pokémon gemacht –, führte uns in das unterirdische Stockwerk der Turmruine, wobei er erklärte, daß das früher einmal das unterste Stockwerk war aber seit der Turm vor einem guten Jahrzehnt aus ungeklärter Ursache in sich zusammengebrochen war, diente es gezwungenermaßen als Untergeschoß...

Siegfried führte uns direkt ins Zentrum zu einer erhobenen Plattform auf der drei Steinstatuen in einer Dreiecksformation angeordnet standen. Sie hatten jeweils eine verschiedene Schattierungen. Die vorderste, gen Süden zeigende Statue war Rot, die westlich weisende Blau und die östlich weisende Gelb. Die Form erinnerte entfernt an Hunde aber waren mehr biestähnliche Wesen, Pokémon definitiv – nicht, daß ich etwas anderes erwartet hatte.

Vor den Statuen warteten weitere Männer und Frauen, die ich an ihrer markanten Kleidung und dem Ligabanner recht schnell den Toptrainern der Pokémon Liga zuordnete. Lorelei, Bruno, Agathe, Willi und Melanie. „Suicune, Entei und Raikou, auch die legendären Hunde genannt. Legenden besagen sie warten hier seit Anbeginn der Zeit, daß sie jemand erweckt." Rocko rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Davon habe ich gehört. Ich frage mich in welchem Zusammenhang sie mit der Pokémonevolution stehen, die wir nun ja gerade gelernt haben."

„Sie sind Wächter", erklärte ich trocken und trat an die vordere, rote Statue heran. Ich fühlte wie meine elementare Energie geradezu danach schrie sie zu berühren und aufzuwecken. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den matten roten Glanz um die Statue Enteis, auch die anderen gaben jeweils eine schwache elementare Energie ab. „Das ist so seit wir hergekommen sind. Jens hatte uns drauf aufmerksam gemacht und wir beschlossen der Sache nachzugehen, während wir auf euch warten wollten", erklärte Melanie.

Ich hörte nicht wirklich hin, sondern streckte vorsichtig meinen rechten Arm aus. Es war wie schon bei Ho-oh und ich befand mich erneut in einer Art Halbtrance. Doch diesmal hatte ich mehr Kontrolle über mein Handeln, trotzdem blieb der Drang zu tun, was getan werden mußte. Irgendwas sagte mir, ich solle hierfür auf Misty warten. Gleichzeitig verstärkte das aber meinen Drang noch. Ich konnte nicht länger warten.

Meine Fingerspitzen berührten sanft die versteinerte Stirn des beeindruckenden Geschöpfes vor mir und kleine Flammen zuckten augenblicklich aus ihnen und begannen es einzuhüllen. Langsam trat ich einen Schritt zurück und beobachte genauso wie der Rest der Anwesenden – im Gegensatz zu ihnen aber in ungeduldiger Erwartung –  wie das matte Rot zu einem intensiven Leuchten wurde bis nur noch die äußeren Umrisse des Pokémon zu erkennen waren.

„Seht!" rief jemand, ich glaubte es war der rothaarige Will. Ich zwang mich meine Augen abzuwenden und bemerkte zu meinem Erstaunen, daß auch die anderen Statuen angefangen hatten zu leuchten. Das sollte eigentlich nicht passieren soweit ich wußte. Mir blieb allerdings nicht mehr viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Das Leuchten wurde blasser und die ersten physischen Merkmale formten sich bei Entei, nicht länger kalter Stein, sondern ein echter Körper aus Fleisch und Blut.

Nach einiger Zeit war die Verwandlung abgeschlossen und Entei bewegte vorsichtig und ganz, ganz langsam seinen Kopf. Die durchdringenden dunklen Augen streiften meine und die Zeit schien für einige Momente stillzustehen. Mit der Maske über dem Gesicht und der gesamten Haltung wirkte Entei irgendwie weise, der Anblick beruhigte mich auf unbeschreibliche Weise (Anm. des Autors: Was für eine weise Weise J).  „Mein Schützling", sprach er schließlich mit einem Ausdruck, den meine Einschätzung nur bestätigte. „Du bist gekommen."

Der Moment wurde jäh unterbrochen als ein lautes Jaulen von den Wänden widerhallte. Es kam aus der Richtung des gerade erst erwachten Suicune. Es hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und die kristallklaren Augen blickten hektisch umher. Dann, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, wandte es sich gen Westen und sprang davon. Noch bevor es überhaupt wieder auf dem Boden aufkam, verschwamm Suicunes Form vollständig und war verschwunden. Verwundert nahm ich zur Kenntnis, daß das anscheinend nur Geschwindigkeit und nicht Teleportation gewesen war.

Ich blickte mich um und merkte, daß Raikou anscheinend ebenfalls die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte und verschwunden war. Mein fragender Blick streifte Entei. „Sie kehren in die Welt zurück und warten darauf, daß ihre Meister erwachen und sie finden." Maya räusperte sich. „Aber Misty... ich meine die Wassermeisterin ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher", stellte sie verwundert fest.

Entei schwieg ein paar Sekunde. „Ich verstehe... Für ein paar Sekunden habe ich Schmerz im Herzen meiner Schwester gespürt... Wir Wächter haben alle eine enge Bindung zu unseren Schützlingen. Dieser plötzliche Aufbruch kann nur bedeuten..." Ich warf Rocko und Erika einen knappen Blick zu und vergewisserte mich, daß sie dasselbe dachten. „Daß Misty in Schwierigkeiten steckt", beendete Erika. Rocko schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ash muß doch ein schlechter Einfluß für sie sein", meinte er scherzend aber ich hatte mich bereits wortlos auf Enteis Rücken geschwungen.

„Sie sollten direkt auf der Route zwischen..." Mit einer schroffen Geste unterbrach ich Bruno. „Entei weiß, wo sie sind. Oder?" Er nickte nur und wir brachen auf.

Route 38/39 (Richie)

Jasmin führte uns zügig die Route nach Teak entlang. Links und rechts waren einige Hügelketten und in der Mittle verlief ein breiter Pfad. Nordwestlich vom Ein-/Ausgang Olivianas lag eine kleine Farm, wo angeblich die beste Milch aus Miltanks gewonnen wurde. Der Pfad führte an eine Biegung, geradeaus wand sich ein Grasfeld hinauf zur Farm und direkt neben dem nach Osten verlaufenden Weg floß ein kleiner Fluß, der nach Süden umschwang und wenn ich mir das korrekt ausrechnete weniger ein Zufluß zum Meer war, denn tatsächlich den Bach um das TR Hauptquartier versorgte. In der Ferne war ein Wasserfall zu hören, was meine Vermutung bestätigte, daß wir an Höhe gewonnen hatten, je weiter wir nach Norden gelaufen waren. Nicht gewaltig aber doch beträchtlich und es war kaum auffallend gewesen.

Gerade als wir uns anschickten die Biegung hinter uns zu lassen, da passiert es. Von den kleinen Hügeln quoll eine regelrechte Flut kleiner und großer Schatten herunter und hatte uns in kürzester Zeit umzingelt. Kurz vor uns kamen zwei Gestalten ins Blickfeld und ich hörte Sabrina lauthals stöhnen. Sie machte anscheinend keinen Hehl aus ihrer Genervtheit. Es waren wie unschwer festzustellen war Dana und Léon.

„Ok, das genügt langsam... Das ist das dritte Mal in nicht mal zwei Tagen", murmelte Sabrina sah sich aber genauso unwillkürlich wie der Rest von uns um. Wir saßen in der Falle, umzingelt von grob geschätzt zwanzig Dämonenpokémon verschiedenster Gattung. Es blieb keine Zeit längere Reden zu schwingen. Meine Aura aufglühen lassend, präparierte ich mich für die unvermeidbare Konfrontation. Sollten es doch Zwanzig sein. Gegen vier Meister im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte waren sie machtlos. Wir bräuchten wahrscheinlich nicht mal unsere Pokémon – nun Duplica vielleicht.

„Ok, Leute", rief ich. „Jeder Fünf oder wollen sie auch etwas vom Spaß abhaben Jasmin?" Jasmin, die auf dem stählernen Kopf ihres Stahlos saß, machte eine abwehrende Geste. Wir wandten uns gerade in verschiedene Richtungen, als Dana plötzlich ausrief: „Nicht so eilig!"

Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Noch auf die gegnerischen Pokémon fixiert hatte ich und der Rest wohl auch zu spät gemerkt, daß die beiden designierten Kopfgeldjäger zwei laserartige Geräte hervorgebrachten hatten und in diesem Moment auf uns abfeuerten. Duplica stieß Misty aus dem Weg und landete hart getroffen in einem hohen Bogen im ruhig vorbeiziehenden Fluß. Ich wollte Sabrina auch aus dem Weg stoßen aber war zu weit entfernt. Der schwarzbräunliche Strahl erfaßte sie und zwang sie auf die Knie. Im selben Moment spürte ich das Ersterben ihrer elementaren Aura – nein, nicht ersterben, mehr die Blockade ihres Energiepools. Wie eine paralysierende Donnerwelle, gleiches fühlte ich auch von Duplica.

Dana und Léon wollten gerade erneut zielen und ich reagierte schnell. Mit einer Handbewegung und einem Knistern von vertrauter Schattenenergie jagte ich einen Zwillingsblitz direkt durch beide Waffen und brachte ihre Besitzer dazu die verglühten Metallklumpen fallenzulassen. Mich nicht weiter um Sabrina kümmernd – ich wußte sie war in Ordnung – setzte ich alle meine Pokémon auf einen Schlag frei, kurz darauf hörte ich die vertraute Geräusche öffnender Pokébälle auch von Sabrina und Jasmin. Misty hingegen, stellte ich mit einem Blick über die Schulter fest, hatte sich mit einem entrüsteten Schrei auf das Verbrecherduo gestürzt.

(Misty)

Etwas barst in mir, als Duplica getroffen in den Fluß stürzte. Ich wußte instinktiv sie war in Ordnung, aber allein die Anmaßung einer solchen Tat direkt vor meinen Augen! Der Angriff hatte mir gegolten, trotzdem waren diese beiden Schweine nun wirklich zu weit gegangen. Ich hatte Despotar zu Prof. Eich transportieren lassen. Dieser war zwar nicht dagewesen aber nach nur einem Blick hatte mir einer seiner Assistenten gesagt, daß dieses Pokémon ein hoffnungsloser Fall war und man es besser direkt in psychologische Behandlung geben sollte... Ich hatte abgelehnt.

„Ihr Bande herzloser Bastarde! Das hier ist alles eure Schuld." Meine Aura flackerte bedrohlich Eisblau auf aber das störte mich nicht, als ich in die Luft sprang. Energie durchströmte mich, soviel Energie. Allgemein war das Wasser in mir ruhig und fließend aber mein Zorn war kalt und berechnend. „Es ist eure Schuld, daß ich all das durchmachen mußte und Ash nun meinetwegen gefangen ist. Ihr werdet dafür bezahlen." Dieser (der kalte Zorn) rief in mir die rudimentären Elemente meiner Kraft hervor und wandelte sie in eine scharfe Waffe. „BLIZZARD!"

Beide hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance zu reagieren, als der wütendende Sturm aus Eispartikeln sich über sie ergoß. Ich hatte nicht vor sie zu töten. Nein, diesen Gefallen würde ich ihnen nicht tun. Aber sie sollten leiden für alles, was sie getan hatten. Leiden und spüren, was für einen Schmerz sie mir, Ash, Duplica und allen anderen zugefügt hatten.

„Morlord, Whirlpool!" schrie Dana über den Lärm des tobenden Eissturms hinweg und ich schaute mich verwirrt um, was dieses merkwürdige Kommando bewirken sollte. Meine Blicke streiften ein einsames, nachtblaues Morlord, das in den Fluß abgetaucht war und nun einen unheimlich starken Strudel erzeugte. Mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest, daß sich meine Schwester immer noch im Wasser befand und gerade dabei war herauszuklettern. Der Fluß verwandelte sich von einem Moment auf den anderen in reißende Stromschnellen und riß Duplica mit sich. Genau auf den in der Ferne zu sehenden Wasserfall zu.

Ich kämpfte die Panik nieder, ließ aber dabei meine Konzentration schwinden und der Blizzard wurde zu einem lauen Lüftchen. Das war wohl so ungefähr ihre Absicht gewesen aber ich kümmerte mich nicht drum. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte ich Starmies Pokéball in der Hand und warf ihn weit über das den Strudel erzeugende Morlord hinweg. Starmie hatte Duplica in kurzer Zeit erreicht und ich wollte gerade durchatmen, da traf ein verirrter oder gezielter Elektroblitz – der definitiv von keinem unserer Pokémon ausging – genau zwischen Starmie und Duplica, schleuderte diese leicht elektrisiert weiter nach hinten und setzte Starmie für einen kurzen Moment außer Gefecht aber dieser kurze Moment war schon genug. Es würde meine Schwester nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen können und ohne elementare Kräfte war sie relativ hilflos.

Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe und ging in einem solchen Tempo meine Möglichkeiten durch, daß jedes sogenannte Genie erblaßt wäre. Dragonir – zu langsam, Bisasam zu weit entfernt, alles andere kam schon gar nicht in Frage, außer... Es war ein Risiko aber ich hatte Schiggy schon mehrmals in einem abnormalen, einem Schillok ähnlichem Tempo schwimmen sehen.

Soweit ich konnte schleuderte ich Schiggys Pokéball – und das war beträchtlich weit. Schiggy, anscheinend die Dringlichkeit der Situation spürend, schoß wie eine Rakete heraus, blickte sich kurz um, erspähte Duplica und den nahen Wasserfall und verschmolz mit seinem Element. Schiggy schwamm wie nie zuvor und ich war sicher Ash wäre stolz gewesen aber es reichte nicht. Einkalkuliert die Zeit, die es brauchen würde, um meine Schwester mit dem kleinen Körper abzustoppen...

Genau in diesem Moment begann die kleine Schildkröte in einem beeindruckenden, weißen Licht zu leuchten. „Was... passiert da?" hörte ich Sabrina atemlos fragen. Die meisten Dämonenpokémon waren gefallen wie ich feststellte und Pikachu, Sparky, Mew und Shadow kümmerte sich gerade um den Rest. Richie trat neben sie. „Es entwickelt sich!" stellte er fest und verengte seine Augen dann zu Schlitzen. „Aber nicht in ein Schillok."

In geschockter Faszination verfolgte ich wie sich Schiggys Form erst leicht veränderte, dann nochmals das Leuchten verstärkte und schließlich weiter anwuchs. Als der Vorgang schließlich abgeschlossen war, schoß ein ausgewachsenes Turtok wie eine Rakete über das Wasser, schnappte sich Duplica knapp vor dem Rand des Wasserfalls, vollführte eine scharfe Kurve, feuerte eine doppelte Ladung Hydropumpe aus den mächtigen Kanonen auf das dämonische Morlord und schleuderte es so aus dem Wasser. Starmie, anscheinend aufgestachelte von der elektrischen Ladung, schoß nach oben, verwandelte sich in eine funkensprühende Spirale und durchtrennte die beinahe tödliche Mißgeburt in der Luft. Für einen flüchtigen Moment verspürte ich Trauer darüber aber es war nur eine weitere befreite Seele, die jetzt besser dran war.

Turtok kam neben uns zum Halt und ich half einer durchnäßten Duplica von seinem Rücken und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Zum Glück, dir ist nichts passiert!" Duplica lächelte gezwungen und ich stellte fest, daß ich wohl im Begriff war sie zu erdrücken und ließ los. Dann warf ich einen Blick auf das gerade erst entwickelte Turtok und meinte mißmutig: „Ich schätze, Ash wird eine gute Erklärung dafür haben wollen."

Niemand hatte in der Zwischenzeit auf die scheinbar machtlosen Dana und Léon geachtet und wie schon so oft bei unserer letzten Aufeinandertreffen erwies sich das als fataler Fehler. Leider traf mich diese Erkenntnis zu spät.

„Ihr habt uns jetzt genug gedemütigt", sagte Léon laut und klar, was uns alle zu ihnen herumfahren ließ. Ich hatte einen Eisstrahl bereits in meinen Fingerspitzen kribbeln aber erstarrte wie paralysiert. Léon hielt ein kleines Gerät vor sich und ich brauchte nur einen Blick und wußte, was es war. Ein Sprengsatz.

„Das würde ich lieber lassen", wandte sich Dana in meine Richtung. „Auch wir haben uns lange genug von euch herumstoßen lassen. Ihr habt unsere Ehre beschmutzt und uns seit dem ersten Zusammentreffen nur Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Es scheint ihr seid mit normalen Mitteln nicht zu besiegen also..." Léon betätigte einen Schalter, einige Lichter an dem Gerät flackerten Rot auf und signalisierten, daß die Ladung scharf war. „Also werden wir mit einem letzten, großen Knall abtreten und damit unseren Auftrag erledigen."

Die kalte Emotionslosigkeit, die scheinbar keine Angst kannte, fraß sich tief in meine Seele. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß sie soweit gehen würden. Diese brutale Selbstaufgabe war etwas, was mir wahrlich Angst machte. Vielleicht mochte ich sie hassen aber ihnen den Tod wünschen... Nein, das wollte ich auch nicht. _Reiß dich zusammen, Mädchen. Es geht hier auch um deine Freunde._

Dana lachte über unsere  geschockten Gesichtausdrücke. Es war ein bitteres und ironisches Lachen. „Giovanni ist ein Idiot, wenn er glaubt deinen Freund umdrehen zu können aber bei einem hat er vollkommen recht." Sie zeigte nun direkt auf mich. „Er wird automatisch nachgeben, wenn du tot bist!" Léon ließ die Sprengladung fallen...

(Sabrina)

Ich suchte verzweifelt nach einem kleinen Fitzelchen telekinetischer Energie, um den Fall des Sprengsatzes zu stoppen aber ich fand nichts. Richie und Misty schnellten vor aber es war zu spät. Der Aufprall war unvermeidlich und die Zeit schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Gebannt und unfähig uns zu rühren verfolgten wir den kurzen Fall des todbringenden Gerätes und...

Es war, als ob ein Orkan durch die Luft fegte nur auf eine einzige Stelle konzentriert. Ein hellblaue Kugel aus Energie jagte mit solcher Geschwindigkeit knapp über den Boden, daß selbst Richie Schwierigkeiten haben mußte ihr zu folgen. Das Geschoß kollidierte mit der Granate, schickte einige Entladungen durch das Gehäuse. Dann traf der Sprengsatz auf, flackerte noch einmal kurz und erstarb.

Ein deutlich erleichterter, kollektiver Seufzer ging durch die Gruppe – Pokémon eingeschlossen. Misty sah auf und verharrte in der Bewegung, ihre Augen eindeutig fixiert und leicht abwesend wie bei Lugia zuvor. Verwundert folgte ich ihrem Blick und war augenblicklich erstaunt und gefesselt von dem Anblick des anmutigen, blauen Tieres auf dem nahen Hügel.

Ein zwei Meter langes Geschöpf, schmal und stromlinienförmig sah es aus wie eine Manifestierungen des eisigen Nordwinds, die lange blauviolette Mähne lief über dem ganzen Rücken. Nur einmal hatte ich ein Bild dieses legendären Pokémon gesehen. Suicune, die – so vermuteten Experten – Inkarnation des Nordwindes.

„Hey! Ich schätze wir sind gerade noch rechtzeitig!" Neben Suicune tauchte ein weiteres mystisches Pokémon auf – Entei. Auf seinem Rücken saß ein junges Mädchen mit zu einen knappen Zopf zusammengebundenen, blauen Haaren. Lara Laramie nahm ich an, denn die feurige Meisterrobe war durchaus signifikant. Neben ihr tauchten Erika auf einem Gallopa – sichtlich unkomfortabel wie es schien – und Rocko auf seinem Onix auf.

Mich an etwas erinnernd, drehte ich mich zu unseren zwei fast Märtyrern um. Meine Blicke fanden nur Leere vor an der Stelle, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Ich ballte meine rechte Hand wütend zur Faust. Sie waren verschwunden. Schon wieder.

Teak Basis (Duplica)

Ja, es stimmte ein heißes Bad konnte Wunder vollbringen. Besonders nachdem man in einen reißenden Fluß gefallen und fast einen Wasserfall runtergefallen war. Ditto neben mir machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe und redete kein Wort. Sollte es doch schmollen. Das dauert nie lange, genauso wie bei mir.

Ich schlenderte, meine getrocknete Meisterrobe tragend, durch die Gänge der ehemaligen Militärbasis von Teak, die etwas außerhalb der Stadt stand. Sobald Sabrinas und meine Kräfte eine gute Viertelstunde nach dem Kampf zurückgekehrt waren, war diese Angelegenheit wohl das geringste Problem gewesen.

Dafür, daß diese Basis nahezu ungenutzt war und bereits vor mehreren Jahren aufgegeben wurde, schien sie immer noch in gutem Zustand. Ich konnte die Toptrainer für ihre Wahl nur loben, denn auch die Einrichtung und sämtliche wichtigen Geräte schienen noch einwandfrei zu arbeiten. Die Basis war groß genug, um eine Menge Trainer aufzunehmen und es würden eine Menge kommen, wenn ich allein an die Berichte von Rocko und Sabrina dachte, unsere eigenen Fortschritte nicht zu vergessen. Es würde hier bald ganz schön voll werden. Und dann würden wir Team Rocket endlich Feuer unterm Hintern machen und ich konnte mich gebührend für die Erkältung bedanken, die ich mir heute fast weggeholt hätte.

Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt waren die Gänge noch einsam und nahezu verlassen. Die Quartiere derer, die schon hier waren, waren recht dicht beieinander aber momentan schienen alle anderweitig beschäftigt oder in ihren Räumen zu sein.

Ich fand Misty in einem der Aufenthaltsräume. Sie stand vor den breiten Panzerglasfenster und sah hinaus auf die Landschaft, doch ohne ihre Augen zu sehen, konnte ich erkennen, daß sie irgendwo ganz anders war und ich konnte mir vorstellen wo. Meine... Schwester – ich war nicht wirklich überrascht – war sehr stark in diesen vergangenen Tagen gewesen. Aber jetzt, jetzt, wo es darum ging zu warten und nicht aktiv etwas beizusteuern, da konnte sie sich nicht mehr vor diesen einsamen Momenten verstecken. Der Schmerz und die Einsamkeit der Trennung spiegelte sich nun in ihrer ganzen Haltung wieder.

Ohne ein einziges Geräusch zu machen trat ich hinter sie und schlang meine Arme um ihre Schultern. Wir standen eine ganze Weile einfach nur so da. Für harmlose Beobachter mochte es aussehen, als ob wir tatsächlich nur die Aussicht genossen aber in Wirklichkeit befand sich Misty in einer Welt, zu der selbst ich keinen Zugang hatte, und ich, ich war damit beschäftigt sie aufmerksam zu beobachten und mit meiner Präsenz daran zu erinnern, daß sie nicht ganz alleine war.

„Es tut mir Leid." Ihr Kommentar kam so abrupt, daß ich beinah einen Sprung in die Höhe gemacht hätte, mich dann aber an unsere Position erinnerte und letztendlich Misty nur fragend anblickte. „Ich... Ich hätte besser reagieren müssen. Erstens hätte es für mich ein leichtes sein müssen diesen Strudel aufzuheben aber ich war krank aus Sorge um dich und habe nicht nachgedacht. Und zweitens hätte ich nie so die Kontrolle verlieren dürfen, sondern erst mal dafür sorgen müssen, daß du in Sicherheit bist." Sie atmete schwer durch. Als hätten sie Stunden nicht mehr geredet. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie auch sehr still auf dem Rückweg gewesen, selbst gegenüber ihrem neuen Wächter Suicune.

Ein wenig wütend brauste ich leicht auf: „Jetzt hör mal zu! Du hast dir gar nichts vorzuwerfen! Du hast getan, was du konntest!" Ich drehte sie zu mir herum. Etwas sanfter fuhr ich fort: „Wir haben beide gerade erst unsere vollen Kräften erhalten. Außerdem weiß ich ehrlich nicht, ob ich in deiner Situation anders reagiert hätte." Für einen Moment schien Misty gewillt das Argument fortzusetzen aber ihre Augen wurden augenblicklich wieder etwas traurig und sie sah zu Boden. „Vielleicht hast du ja recht... Ich fühle mich nur immer so verantwortlich für alles seit..." Sie stockte und schwieg dann. Aber ich wußte, was sie sagen wollte.

„Seit New Island, oder?" Keine Antwort. Ich unterdrückte die aufkommende Frustration und legte Misty erneut eine Hand auf die Schulter und wartete bis sie aufsah und ich ihr direkt in die Augen schauen konnte. Erneut standen wir für ein paar Momente, vielleicht gar Minuten nur so da, stumm mit unseren Augen kommunizierend. „Misty, auch wenn wir das noch nicht lange wissen, ich bin deine Schwester und..." begann ich sanft. „Du hast ein Recht alles zu erfahren. Ja, ich weiß das", beendete Misty resignierend seufzend und ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als erleichtert zu sein.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr wie die restlichen fünf Meister eintraten. Rocko sprach leise mit Mistys... unserer Mutter, wir hatten noch nicht viel oder besser gar nicht geredet seit wir angekommen waren, und bedeutete ihr draußen zu warten. Dann schloß er leise die Tür.

Misty hatte sich wieder zum Fenster umgedreht und sah hinaus und diesmal wußte ich genau, wo ihre Gedanken waren. „Du... Ihr alle habt ein Recht zu erfahren wie diese ganze Geschichte zwischen uns angefangen hat. Wir sind jetzt eine Familie und bevor wir in diese Schlacht ziehen, sollten wir alles hinter uns lassen, was deren Ende beeinflussen könnte." Es klang so weise und doch so traurig. Ich griff nach ihrer Hand und sie drückte die meinige fest.

„Misty, wenn du willst, kann ich..." setzte Rocko an aber Misty schüttelte hart den Kopf. „Nein, es ist besser wir machen das alle zusammen." Mew schwieg, nickte aber. Pikachu trottete an Mistys Seite und sah zu ihr auf.

„Was einige von euch über die Ereignisse von New Island wissen, entspricht nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Es war nicht so ein einfaches und leichtes Ende wie wir es dargestellt haben..."

---Echtzeitrückblick---

{Anm. des Autors: Das heißt Misty, Rocko, Pikachu und Mew erzählen zwar aber wir als Leser/Zuschauer erleben es wie es wirklich war. Es wird hier also auch Ash POVs geben, nur damit ihr euch nicht wundert.}

New Island (Ash)

Kämpfe. Brutale Kämpfe, verweigerte Kämpfe, humoristische Kämpfe, Kämpfe, die bestimmt waren keinen Sieger zu haben, sinnlose Kämpfe.

Es war schrecklich und ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen. Jedesmal, wenn eines der erbarmungslos kämpfenden Pokémon schmerzgepeinigt zu Boden ging und sich kurz darauf unter großer Mühe wieder aufrichtete, versetzte es mir einen solchen Stich im Herzen, daß ich am liebsten laut schreien würde. Schreien um die Gnade für diese arme Kreaturen, schreien, um die Schonung meiner Freunde, Pikachus und insbesondere – und dieser Gedanke schockte mich – Mistys. Es war längst egal, ob Klone oder Originale. Alle hier hatten das verstanden. Alle außer Mewtwo.

An der Seite des riesigen Stadions herunterrutschend, kam ich etwas ins Schleudern und fiel das letzte Stück nahezu herunter. Misty und Rocko waren gleich bei mir aber ich merkte kaum wie sie mir aufhalfen und sich nach meinem Befinden erkundeten. „Wir müssen das beenden", meinte ich grimmig. „Aber wie? Mewtwo will zeigen, daß er mit seinen Superklonen alles platt machen kann", stellte Rocko frustriert fest und ich teilte seine Frustration – zehnfach.

Schwester Joy sah hinüber zu den kämpfenden Pokémon. „Ich setzte lieber mein Leben in Mewtwos Sturm aufs Spiel, als mit anzusehen wie diese Pokémon einander zerstören."

„Ich bin dabei", pflichtete Misty ihr bei und ich gab meine wortlose Zustimmung. Wir teilten alle den gleichen Schmerz hier. Niemand von uns, schon gar nicht Misty, konnte mit ansehen wie sich Pokémon so grundlos gegenseitig zerstörten. „Es muß doch einen Weg geben sie aufzuhalten. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll", fuhr Joy traurig und verzweifelt fort.

Mit ansteigender Wut sah ich zu wie mein Glurak und sein Klon sich gegenseitig erschöpft hatten und nun zusammenbrachen... aber sie würden bald wieder aufstehen, nicht gewillt aufzugeben und dem anderen den Sieg zu überlassen.

„Ich glaubte", stellte Rocko ebenso traurig wie der Rest fest, „die hält keiner auf. So wie es aussieht, kämpfen diese Pokémon bis zum letzten."

„Das ist ein Kampf, den einfach keiner gewinnen kann", ergänzte Misty und schaute betrübt zu Boden. Immer mehr Wut stieg in mir auf. Das konnte nicht geschehen, das durfte nicht geschehen, dafür waren Pokémon nicht geschaffen. Konnte Mewtwo denn nicht verstehen, was Mew zu erreichen versucht hatte, als es sich wiedersetzt hatte und nicht kämpfen wollte?

„Jemand muß sich trauen aufzuhören. Jemand muß den Mut haben Nein zu sagen und sich weigern zu kämpfen. Pikachu schafft es doch auch!" Wie um meine Worte zu unterstreichen brach das geklonte Pikachu erschöpft in Pikachus Arme zusammen, erschöpft von den Versuchen sein Double zum Kämpfen zu bringen.

Eine gewaltige Energiewelle ließ das ganze Stadion erzittern, als Mew und Mewtwo mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf dem Boden aufkamen. Staub flog zu allen Seiten und die Flutlichtanlagen flackerten bedrohlich, dann setzten sie vollkommen aus. Mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest wie alle Pokémom, ob nun Klone oder Originale von der Wucht des Aufpralls umgeschleudert worden waren und kaum noch Anstalten machten sich wieder hochzustemmen. Mewtwos blaue Aura leuchtete wieder um ihn herum auf. Ich warf einen erneuten Blick auf die kraftlosen Pokémon. Mews rote Aura reagierte wie ein Antwortsignal.

Ich wandte mich Misty zu und sah sie mich ebenfalls anstarren. Diese sonst so lebendigen Augen so voller Angst, Schmerz und Trauer. Das genügte mir. Letztendlich war das der springende Punkt. Im Hintergrund holten die beiden Psychopokémon zu einem alles entscheidenden Angriff aus. Vorsichtig strich ich über Mistys Wange. All die verwirrenden Gefühle der letzten Wochen waren auf einmal so klar, so einfach zu verstehen. „Ich liebe dich."

Dann drehte ich mich um und lief, lief direkt auf das Zentrum der Arena zu. Ich hörte Rocko hinter mir rufen, ich solle warten aber ich konnte nicht. Das mußte ein Ende haben. Energiestrahlen schossen von Mewtwos Handflächen und aus Mews Kugel, um in der Mitte aufeinanderzutreffen. „Ihr müßt damit aufhören!" schrie ich über den Lärm hinweg. Ich kümmerte mich nicht, in die Gefahr in die ich mich willentlich begab. „SCHLUß!!!" Dann trafen die Energiestrahlen aufeinander mit mir als Puffer und alles um mich herum wurde Schwarz...

(Misty)

Mein Herz drohte zu Stein zu erstarren, als Ash mitten zwischen die Angriffe lief. Nein, korrigierte ich mich. Mein Herz erstarrte zu Stein. „ASH!" rief ich hilflos. „Oh nein!" brachte Rocko nur hervor. Pikachu entließ noch ein letztes „Pikapi" bevor Energie in einem gewaltigen Ausbruch wie ein Tornado zu allen Seiten ausbrach.

Als sich der Wind und der Staub wieder gelegt hatten, sah man Ash wieder in einem seltsamen, unheimlichen Purpur schimmernd, wie er langsam zusammensackte. Mein erstarrtes Herz barst beinahe. Mewtwo zuckte verwirrt zurück. „Du Narr! Du wolltest unseren Kampf beenden", hörte man seine telepatische Stimme mit einem ungläubigen Unterton. Mew mewte nur beipflichtend mit ernstgemeinter Traurigkeit.

Doch das alles interessierte mich nicht. Pikachu rannte bereits auf die schlaffe Form Ashs zu und mich hielt auch nichts mehr. Rocko wollte mich zurückhalten aber ich schüttelte seine Hand mit solcher Härte ab, daß er zurückschreckte. Ashs Worte rangen immer noch in meinem Kopf, als ich mich der immer noch matt leuchtenden Form meines besten Freundes und Reisekumpanen näherte. Nein, eigentlich viel mehr als das...

„Pikachu?" Ich kniete neben Pikachu nieder und als ob Ash mein Herz symbolisieren würde, ebbte das Licht ab und sein ganzer Körper wurde zu purem Stein. Wie ein umgestoßene Statue lag er da. Leblos und ohne jede Bewegung... „Pika?" In einem Versuch seinen (Anm. des Autors: Es wurde noch nicht erwähnt, daß sie weiblich ist) Trainer aufzuwecken, sprühten Funken von Pikachus roten Elektrobacken. „Pi... ka... CHU!" Für einen Moment, einen flüchtigen Moment hoffte ich es würde einen Effekt zeigen. Aber Ashs versteinerter Körper zeigte nicht die geringste Reaktion. Pikachu versuchte es noch einmal und noch einmal aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Ich wußte es war vorbei. Ash war tot. Verloren. Und mit ihm gestorben war die Hoffnung auf mein persönliches Glück, mit ihm gegangen war die Gewißheit, daß er Gefühle für mich hatte, die Aussicht auf eine Zukunft und ein schöneres Leben, sein Traum, mein Traum, unsere Träume... Mit seinem Tod hatte ich nicht nur mein Herz verloren, sondern auch meine Seele...

Ich weinte. Bitter, wütend und hart. Dabei hatte ich mir geschworen nie wieder zu weinen über eine Person, die mir nahestand. Nicht über meine verstorbene Mutter, nicht über meine nervigen Schwestern, über niemanden... Aber Ash, Ash hatte alles verändert. Alles durcheinandergebracht und ich konnte ihm Verdammt noch einmal nicht mal dafür böse sein!

„Du Idiot!" brachte ich schluchzend hervor. „Du verdammter, heldenhafter Idiot!" schrie ich jetzt und störte mich nicht an der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam, ganz langsam zog ich das alte Familienmesser unter meiner Kleidung hervor. Ich hatte es dort gehabt seit ich von Zuhause abgehauen war, doch hatte es nie jemanden gezeigt. Mutter hatte mir gesagt es sei ein Erbstück von Vater gewesen, irgendwie glaubte ich ihr das nicht ganz aber das war jetzt unwichtig.

Pikachu sah verwirrt zu mir auf und dann zwischen mir und Ash hin und her. Traurig sah ich auf die steinernen Überreste hinunter, die einmal dieser lebensfreudige, selbstbewußte, leicht arrogante, egoistische und doch einfühlsame, selbstlose und ansteckend freudige Junge gewesen waren. Die letzten Dämme, die sich gegen mein Vorhaben aufgebaut hatten, brachen bei diesem Anblick und ich bereute nur eines, daß ich nicht schon früher meine Gefühle realisiert und geäußert hatte. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, wäre das alles nie passiert.

Rocko mußte ahnen, was ich vorhatte und ich hörte ihn vorschnellen. „Misty, nicht!" Mit der freien linken Hand strich ich sanft über Ashs steinerne Gesichtszüge, während die rechte das Messer festumklammert hielt. „Ich... Ich liebe dich auch, Ash", flüsterte ich. Dann stach ich zu und das letzte, was ich hörte, waren Rockos und Pikachus entsetzte Schreie. Jetzt würde ich bei Ash sein...

(Rocko)

Ich glaubte nicht, was ich sah. Ich weigerte mich zu glauben, was ich da sah! Das konnte nicht, das durfte nicht... WARUM WAR DIESE VERDAMMTE WELT SO GRAUSAM!

Im letzten Moment fing ich Mistys fallenden Körper auf, doch es war natürlich bereits zu spät. „Gott, nein. Bitte nicht..." Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und ich machte keine Anstalten sie zu unterdrücken. Behutsam strich ich ein paar Strähnen aus Mistys Haar, dann legte ich sie auf den Boden. Ein seltsam, friedvolles und erleichtertes Lächeln zierte das unschuldige, junge Gesicht Mistys. Sie war immer wie eine kleine Schwester für mich gewesen und um so mehr zerriß mir dieses grausame Drama zwischen meinen besten Freunden das Herz. Ash war tot und Misty war es auch. Das war die Wahrheit. „DIE BITTERE WAHRHEIT!"

Ich schlug wütend mit beiden Fäusten auf den Boden und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, wollte es nicht glauben, aber es stimmte. Sie waren beide voneinander genommen worden. Und das im Moment, in dem sich ihre gegenseitigen Gefühle offenbart hatten. Ging es denn noch grausamer? Ging es noch tragischer? Wer jemals sagte, solche Geschichten hätten immer ein Happy End, der war ein träumerischer Idiot, fernab jeder realistischen Sicht. Es war grausam. Brutal grausam.

(Pikachu)

Was geschehen war? Ich hatte es selber noch nicht ganz verstanden und bezweifelte, daß ich je das ganze Ausmaß der Situation begreifen würde. Ash lag versteinert und reglos auf dem Boden und zeigte sich unempfindlich gegenüber meinen Donnerschocks – Gott, ich hatte ihm ja bereits gar eine volle Donnerladung verpaßt. Misty hatte sich zu unserer aller Entsetzen gerade selbst getötet, erstochen mit einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Messer. Togepi hockte am Kopf seiner _Mutter_ und sagte gar nichts, es weinte nur lautlos. Ich konnte auch nicht weinen, jedenfalls nicht so wie man es vielleicht erwartete. Ich wollte, bei Zapdos, wie wollte ich den Schmerz und den Verlust herausschreien. Wie gerne... Aber ich konnte nicht. ICH KONNTE NICHT!

Mein Blick fiel erneut auf Ash. Mein Trainer, mein Freund, der erste Mensch, dem ich vertraut hatte, der erste Mensch, der mich gelehrt hatte, daß nicht alle Menschen gleich waren, daß es herzliche, sorgsame Personen gab. Ash, mein bester Kumpel in der Welt, ohne ihn würde kein Tag je wieder sein wie er mal war.

Dann sah ich zu Misty. So wie sie dalag sah sie aus, als würde sie tief und seelenruhig schlafen. Misty, der zweite Mensch nach Ash, dem ich vollkommen vertraute. Vielleicht nicht bis zu einem Extrem wie bei Ash. Aber ich wußte, was sie Ash bedeutete, und das machte es für mich einfacher. Misty, die so freundlich gegenüber allen war, insbesondere uns Pokémon – Krabbeltiere mal ausgeschlossen. Ohne sie würde kein Tag je wieder so sein wie er einmal war.

„Pikapi... Pikachupi..." Ohne Ash und Misty würde nie wieder etwas so sein wie es einmal war. In diesem Augenblick wünschte ich mir nichts weiter, als ihnen folgen zu können, diesen Mut aufzubringen... Aber ich konnte nicht. Und dann, dann weinte ich. Frei und mit allen Emotionen, allem Schmerz. Ich hörte die anderen Pokémon, um uns herum aufjaulen und ebenfalls weinen. Abnormal betört sah ich zu wie meine Tränen durch die Luft gen Boden schwebten. Meine Tränen für meinen Trainer und Freund, für meine beste Freundin, für deren Liebe... Ich sah zu wie die Tränen in der Luft zu hängen schienen und wie ein Magnet weitere Tränen anzogen und sich mit ihnen vermischten...

Moment! Andere Tränen? Vermischten? Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Ein Kreis aus Tränen hatte sich um Ash gebildet und immer mehr Tränen flogen von den weinenden Pokémon – Echte sowie Klone – hinüber und begannen in Ashs versteinerten Körper zu fließen. Es gab ein Aufleuchten und er nahm ein blaues Leuchten an. Die Worte der Hafenmeisterin kamen mir plötzlich wieder ins Gedächtnis.

_Die alten Schriften berichten, der Sturm habe alle Pokémon ausgelöscht, bis auf ein paar. Die Tränen, die sie in ihrer Trauer vergossen haben, haben die verlorenen Leben zurückgebracht. Aber heute gibt es keine Pokémontränen mehr..._

Verwundert blinzelte ich kurz. „Pikapi?" Eine einzelne, letzte Träne tropfte aus meinem Augen auf ihn hernieder, das Leuchten verschwand und dort lag Ash, in Fleisch und Blut und öffnete langsam die Augen.

(Ash)

Langsam und schwerfällig öffnete ich die Augen und versuchte mich zu erinnern, wer, wo und wieso ich hier war. Also gut, Ash Ketchum... New Island... Der Kampf...

„Pikapi!" Wenn jemand mal gesagt hatte ein Pikachu hätte keine Kraft, der hatte definitiv nie ein überglückliches gesehen. Pikachu sprang mich mit solcher Wucht an, daß ich in dem Versuch es aufzufangen, beinah aus meiner auf dem Bauch aufgestützten Position auf den Rücken geschleudert wurde. Freudentränen ergossen sich aus den Augen des kleinen Elektronagers.

Was tat ich eigentlich hier, warum weinte Pikachu, warum... Die Energiestrahlen, der Aufprall, die Dunkelheit, ich hätte tot sein sollen, oder? Aber warum war ich es nicht? Das verstand ich nicht. Und etwas fehlte, es fühlte sich an, als ob ein Teil von mir fehlte, ein wichtiger Teil...

How will I start tomorrow without you here?

Who's thoughts will guide me, when all the answers disappear?

Misty. In Alarm flog mein Kopf herum und ich erstarrte, hätte Pikachu beinah fallengelassen, als ich mich kerzengerade aufsetzte und erstarrte. Das... das konnte nicht sein. Direkt vor mir, nur eine Armlänge entfernt, lag Misty. Sie sah aus, als ob sie friedlich schlafen würde. Aber ihr erschlaffter Körper und die klaffende Wunde mit dem Messer im Bereich ihres Herzens, aus dem immer noch Blut strömte, sprach eine deutliche Sprache.

Is it too late, are you to far gone to stay?

Best friends forever, should never have to go away

„MISTY!" Ich rappelte mich auf und kniete mich vor sie. „Warum?" Tausend Gedanken schossen durch meinen Gedanken aber kein einziger von ihnen ergab einen Sinn. „Warum?" Behutsam strich ich über ihr Gesicht mit diesen seelenruhig, befreiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Warum?" Aber es paßte nicht. Ein Mädchen wie Misty – nein, eigentlich niemand – sollte nicht solch einen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck in einer solchen... Verfassung haben. „Warum?" Das war das Lächeln eines lebendigen Engels, wandelnd auf Erden. Das Lächeln einer jungen Trainerin, die nichts mehr liebte als Wasserpokémon. Das Lächeln einer wunderhübschen und begabten Meerjungfrau, meiner Meerjungfrau. „Warum?" Das Lächeln MEINES Engels! Und nicht das Lächeln eines Mädchens, das ein Messer durch ihr Herz gestochen hatte, schon gar nicht das eines elf-, fast zwölfjährigen Mädchens, das ein Messer durch ihr Herz gestochen hatte. Ich glaube ich wurde verrückt, doch das störte ich mich einen verdammten Scheißdreck!

What will I do, you know I'm only half without you

How will I make it through?

„Warum? Warum...? Warum...? ... Warum...? ... ..." Ich hielt mich an dem einen Wort fest, denn ich kannte kein anderes, kannte keine andere Frage und schon gar keine Antwort.

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und sah teilnahmslos auf und blickte direkt in Rockos schmerzerfülltes und zutiefst trauriges Gesicht. „Warum?" wiederholte ich, meine Stimme mittlerweile nicht mehr als ein Wispern. „Wir hatten gedacht du wärst tot... SIE hat gedacht du wärst tot. Ich wollte sie aufhalten aber..." Er brach ab und verschluckte die weiteren Worte.

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway

Erneut starrte ich auf den leblosen Körper Mistys hinunter und nahm ihre kalte Hand. „Warum?" Dann warf ich den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie meine Pein heraus, daß die Wände zitterten.

If my tears could bring you back... to me

„NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" Ein einzelnen Blitz zuckte, Donner krachte, dann Stille. Tödliche, drückende Stille. Ich wollte wieder sterben, ich wollte nicht leben, nicht ohne Misty. Nicht, wenn sie nicht leben durfte. Ich wollte nicht und ich konnte nicht...

I've cried you an ocean, if you sailed on home again

Waves of emotion, will carry you and all they can

Ein Leuchten. Was zum...? Ich hielt immer noch Mistys Hand und ein multikoloriertes Leuchten hüllte unsere vereinten Hände ein. Ich hätte beinah vor Angst losgelassen aber ich konnte nicht... Ich DURFTE nicht! Warum ich das wußte? Das wußte ich nicht.

Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north

„Mew!" Ich sah auf. Mew schwebte über uns und sah mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck auf uns hinunter. Als ob es die Antwort auf etwas suchte. Dann wie von Zauberhand löste sich das Messer aus der Wunde und fiel klirrend zu Boden. Mew hatte die Augen geschlossen und berührte nun mit ihrem – wieso ihrem? – Schwanz die Wunde. Die Haut schien sich augenblicklich darüber zusammenzuziehen und neu zu formen. Mit einer Mischung aus kindlichem Entsetzen und Erstaunen beobachtete ich wie das regenbogenfarbenen Leuchten von unseren Händen Mistys Körper einhüllte und sich dabei mit Mews Energie vermischte. Es gab einen hellen Energieblitz und es war vorbei.

Mein eigenes Herz mußte bestimmt einmal bis zum Mond hochgesprungen sein, als ich bemerkte, daß die Wärme in Mistys Hand zurückgekehrt war. Sie war warm! Warm! WARM!

Look in my eyes, you see a million tears have gone by

But still they're not dry 

Ihre Augen öffnete sich langsam, verwirrt, blinzelten, einmal, zweimal, dreimal... und schauten dann ungläubig zu mir auf. Es ging nicht mehr, ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen. „MISTY!" Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte ich sie in eine enge Umarmung genommen und murmelte immer wieder ihren Namen in das orangerote Haar. „Misty... Misty... Misty... Misty", wiederholte ich, als ob der Name mein Lebensinhalt war. Nein, nicht als ob. Er war mein Lebensinhalt.

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

 „Ash?" brachte sie schließlich mit unsicherer Stimme hervor. Vorsichtig löste ich mich und hielt sie so, daß ich ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Diese klaren, glänzenden, LEBENDIGEN Augen. „Sind wir tot?" Ich antwortete nicht. Statt dessen, lehnte ich mich näher und küßte sie.

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway

(Misty)

Der plötzliche Kuß schockte und entzückte mich zugleich. Im ersten Moment war ich stocksteif, genauso wie Ash noch vor ein paar Sekunden soweit ich mich erinnern konnte. Es mußte also ein Traum sein oder ich war tatsächlich tot oder besser wir waren beide tot. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Es fühlte sich so echt an, so... lebendig.

Ich fühlte wie ich langsam nachgab und den Kuß vertiefte. Es war atemberaubend. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich mich so geborgen gefühlt, so absolut geliebt, so sicher beschützt, so... richtig? Wo kam der Gedanke her? Richtig... Woher sollte ich jetzt schon wissen, ob Ash richtig für mich war? Ich war ja noch nicht mal ganz aus dem Kindesalter raus. Wieso fühlte es sich an, als ob ich meine andere Hälfte gefunden hatte? Ich verstand das nicht...

Doch ich verstand, realisierte ich plötzlich. Als ich Ash daliegen gesehen hatte, leblos, da hatte ich mich gefühlt, als ob meine Seele selbst gestorben wäre. Aber es war nicht meine Seele gewesen, es war nur ein unersetzlicher Teil dieser verschwunden. Hinweggenommen durch Ashs Tod. Es war, als wäre meine Seele und mein Herz in zwei gerissen worden und die andere Hälfte hatte ohne die verlorene keinerlei Lebenswillen mehr.

Ash war mein Seelenpartner, stellte ich fest, als der Kuß schließlich endete. Ich sah auf und sah meine Gedanken in seinen Augen widergespiegelt. Er dachte dasselbe, wußte wie wahr es war. Wie... richtig.

„Nein, Misty. Wir sind nicht tot." Und ich wußte, daß auch das wahr war.

If my tears could bring you back... to me

(Mew)

Ich lächelte. Freude, Frieden, Liebe... Das Licht dieser zwei war stark. War er das? War das der Auserwählte? War er mein Schicksal? Wenn ja, dann noch nicht jetzt. Aber da war noch etwas Vertrautes, etwas Familiäres...

I've hold you close and shout the words I've only whispered before

„Das Menschenwesen hat sich geopfert zu retten. Und dann, dann hat sich das andere Menschenwesen geopfert aus Schmerz um den Verlust. Ich habe sie aufeinander gehetzt. Ich habe soviel Leid zwischen diesen beiden gesät. Erst als sie ihren Streit überwanden und die Menschen ihre gegenseitigen Gefühle zeigten, erst da habe ich verstanden und erkannt, welche Kraft alle Lebewesen in ihrem Inneren teilen."

For one more chance, for one last dance

Ich äußerte mein Zustimmung zu Mewtwos Worten und empfand ein wenig Leid für diese arme Kreatur. Geboren von Wissenschaftlern, ein Experiment, mißbraucht von den falschen Leuten... Ein Wunder, daß wir noch nicht alle tot waren. Nein, kein Wunder, sondern das Licht und die Liebe der zwei Menschen, zusammen mit den Tränen der Pokémon waren es gewesen, die das verhindert hatten.

„Ich weiß jetzt, daß es unerheblich ist wie jemand geboren wird. Wie man mit dem Geschenk des Lebens umgeht, macht einem zu dem, was man ist." Eine weise Erkenntnis, wenn auch etwas spät. Doch es war niemals zu spät aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen.

There's something, that I would not endure

Mit einem einzigen vereinten Gedanken wurden alle Klone in blaues Licht getaucht und stiegen unter den erstaunten Blicken ihrer Originale empor, als ob sie sich im Wasser befänden und langsam zur Oberfläche schwammen. Auch Mewtwo gesellte sich zu seinen Klonen und ich faßte einen fixen Entschluß. Wenn der Junge wirklich mein Schicksal war, war die Zeit noch nicht reif. Seine Kräfte waren noch zu rudimentär, sein Wissen noch zu gering. Ich gesellte mich zu Mewtwo und seinen Klonen und wir stiegen gemeinsam in den Himmel auf, während sich unten alle Trainer und Schwester Joy versammelten.

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway

„Mewtwo", rief Ash, einen Arm um Mistys Schultern. „wo willst du jetzt hin?"

„Wo mein Herz das lernen kann, was eure Herzen schon so genau wissen. Was hier geschehen ist, wird mir für immer in Erinnerung bleiben." Noch bevor ich wußte, was mein Klon tat, war es bereits zu spät und der Prozeß war nicht mehr umzukehren. „Für euch aber ist es besser, wenn ihr die Ereignisse vergeßt."

Mit traurigen Augen beobachtete ich wie Ash und Misty sich entsetzt anschauten. „Nein, warte!" rief Ash noch. „Das kannst du nicht machen!" ergänzte Misty. Mewtwo schüttelte ebenfalls mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit den Kopf. „Es muß sein..."

Trotz der Entfernung hörte ich beide noch deutlich, als das weiße Licht der Erinnerungslöschung die ganze Insel einhüllte. „Versprich mir, daß wir uns wiederfinden", flüsterte Misty. „Ich verspreche es", antwortete dieser und beide murmelten noch ein letztes „Ich liebe dich", teilten einen letzten Kuß, dann waren sie verschwunden.

If my tears could bring you back... to me

„Glaubst du, das war weise?" wandte ich mich an Mewtwo. „Vielleicht nicht weise aber notwendig. Ihr junges Bewußtsein ist noch nicht in der Lage solchen Schmerz richtig zu verarbeiten. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werden sie sich wieder erinnern und zusammenfinden."

Ich nickte nur und während wir weiter durch die Wolken zogen, entdeckte ich beide zusammen mit ihrem älteren Freund an einem Bootsteg stehend und in unsere Richtung schauen. Ich glaubte für einen Moment Ash hätte mich gesehen... Beide hielten unbewußt Hände. Vielleicht hatte Mewtwo recht. Vielleicht war es besser so.

---Ende Echtzeitrückblick---

(Misty)

Mehrere Minuten herrschte Schweigen in dem Raum. Es gab niemanden, der nicht geweint hatte. Niemand, der nicht einmal eine Träne vergossen hatte – selbst Sabrina nicht. Ich akzeptierte dankbar Duplicas Umarmung, die meinen Schmerz bestimmt fühlen mußte. Und so sahen wir alle eine Weile der untergehenden Sonne zu.

„Deswegen", ergriff ich nach einer Weile wieder das Wort, meine Stimme war heiser und von Schluchzern untermalt. „Deswegen haben Ash und ich solche Angst davor getrennt zu werden. Deswegen haben wir seit die Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt waren uns benommen, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr für uns. Das Band, was damals entstanden ist, war ein solch starkes aber gleichzeitig so unheimlich zerbrechliches, daß wir schlichtweg Angst um den jeweils anderen hatten und es immer noch tun. Die Ereignisse damals waren traumatisch und sie hatten uns geprägt und haben es nun wieder."

Ich schwieg für eine kurze Weile und sah dann zu Mew hinüber, die meinen Blick leicht gesenkt erwiderte. „Mittlerweile glaube ich fast, daß es besser war für einige Jahre nicht daran erinnert zu werden und zumindest ein halbwegs vernünftige Kindheit zu leben. Denn zu der hätten wir nie wieder zurückkehren können." Ich erhielt einen dankbaren Blick von Mew.

Danach drehte ich mich wieder um und schaute hinaus auf den Sonnenuntergang. In diesem Moment fühlte ich wie unsere Herzen nahezu im Einklang waren. Der eine teilten den Schmerz des anderen, Glück, Trauer, Liebe, Leid. Es gab keine Geheimnisse mehr. Jedenfalls nicht, was mich betraf. Und das erleichterte mich. Ich spürte Rockos Fürsorge, Richies Ruhe, Sabrinas Ausgeglichenheit, Erikas erfrischende Aufrichtigkeit, Laras Mut und Leidenschaft, Duplicas Liebe als Schwester und auch... ja, auch Ashs Licht und Liebe für mich.

Neue Zuversicht und Kraft keimte in mir, als ich langsam meinen Kopf zu den versammelten Meistern, meiner Familie wandte. „Jetzt ist es soweit. Jetzt werden wir Ash befreien, Team Rocket auflösen und den Dämon zur Hölle schicken. Dorthin, wo er hingehört. Jetzt wird endlich alles bald vorbei sein."

(Erzähler)

Ich schniefe leise. „Was für eine tragisch-romantische Enthüllung..." Langsam beginne ich mich wieder zusammenzureißen. „Nun, da dieses letzte große Geheimnis gelüftet ist, steht eigentlich nichts mehr zwischen der endgültigen Konfrontation. Wie wird diese ausgehen? Wird es gelingen Team Rocket im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu sprengen und den Dämon zu verbannen? Ihr erfahrt es... in der nächsten Episode."

Anmerkungen des Autors

Ok, ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich sage, daß ich gerade einen eigenen persönlichen Rekord aufgestellt habe. Angefangen habe ich die Episode Donnerstag Abend, rudimentär beendet war sie ungefähr eine Viertelstunde nach Mitternacht in der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag. Gute 11 1/2 Seiten davon habe ich allein am Freitag geschrieben... Ja, haltet mich für verrückt aber es ging so wahnsinnig gut, daß ich einfach nicht aufhören konnte und immer weiterschreiben mußte.

Ich habe versucht die drei Hunde/Bestien (?) so originalgetreu wie möglich ans Spiel anzupassen und gleichzeitig auf TFSTTM zuzuschneiden. Größere Beschreibungen habe ich nicht gegeben, da mit dem dritten Film, der ja zur Zeit in unseren Kinos anläuft, gerade Entei bekannt sein sollte, ich miserabel im beschreiben von Aussehen bin und eine ausführliche Beschreibung den Rahmen des Kapitels wahrscheinlich vollends gesprengt hätte.

Schiggys Entwicklungssprung war schon länger angedacht, ich hatte es aber immer wieder versäumt das einzubinden. Und so mußte ich es jetzt in diese Szene quetschen. Aber ich denke, das ist mir ganz gut gelungen.

Zu den New Island Szenen. Bis zu Ashs Opfer und die Abschlußworte von Mewtwo sind genauso wie im Film. Ich hatte mir das Skript schon einmal notiert im Hinblick auf die Szene und wie es der Zufall wollte, war gerade als ich vor diesem Kapitel stand der Film auch (endlich) in Premiere angelaufen. Doppelte Absicherung also.

Warum der Song? Also das ist Midnight Sons mit „If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" aus dem Originalsoundtrack zum Film. Warum gerade dieser? Also wirklich nichts gegen die gute Christina aber sie hat schon mal besseres, als „We're A Miracle" gesungen. Der Text ist zwar gut aber der Gesang ist stellenweise etwas... ausdruckslos. Auf jedem Fall bringen Midnight Sons ihr Stück so beeindruckend rüber, das man sich wirklich direkt wieder in die Szene mit den Tränen hineinversetzt sieht. Ich persönlich habe nie verstanden, warum nicht mehr vom Soundtrack an solchen Stellen im Film gespielt wurde. Ich meine, wozu heißt er denn Soundtrack? Das Einzige, was angespielt wurde war „Brother, my brother" und das war's dann auch. Aber wir wollen hier ja nicht über Musik diskutieren, nicht wahr?

Mehr habe ich glaube ich nicht zu sagen. Nur, daß bei meiner Schreiblaune Episode 27 wahrscheinlich auch nicht lange auf sich warten lassen wird. Schließlich habe ich zuletzt etwas rumgetrödelt und werde es so wohl nicht mehr ganz schaffen meinen Termin bis Anfang Juli mit dem Abschluß des Abschnitts einzuhalten. Aber, wenn ich das Tempo halte, sollte die letzten zwei/drei Episoden schneller fertig sein, als ich wahrscheinlich selber gerade denke.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	27. Finale I - Der Niedergang von Team Rocke...

The Final Step to the Master 27 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:35:00Z 2001-11-03T17:35:00Z 4 10563 60210 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 501 120 73942 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 27

(Erzähler)

„Viele Hürden haben unsere Helden überwinden müssen aber nun stehen sie kurz vor dem Ende, vor der finalen Schlacht zwischen ihnen und Team Rocket, zwischen Meistern und dem Dämon aus vergangenen Zeiten. Sie werden alles geben müssen, alle werden alles geben müssen, um diesen letzten Kampf zu überstehen. Der Ausgang liegt in ihren Händen aber das Ende, das kennt nur das Schicksal, vielleicht noch nicht einmal dieses..."

„Sehr poetisch."

„Argh..." 

Team Rocket HQ (Giovanni)

Ja, es klappte. Alles lief perfekt. Eine gute Woche hatte sich der Junge jetzt schon gut gewehrt und das hatte Missigno scheinbar sehr viel Kraft gekostet aber auch die besten Schutzwälle konnten überrannt werden. Langsam aber sicher war er schwächer geworden, verlor sich mehr und mehr in den Träumen und Alpträumen, die der Realität so nahe waren, daß sie kaum ein menschliches Wesen unterscheiden konnte. Sie konnten einen wahnsinnig machen aber das war ja auch der Sinn der ganzen Sache.

Eines wunderte mich nur. Trotz des langsamen Erfolgs gab es immer noch nur niedrige Energiewerte. Was mein Partner brauchte, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, war noch längst nicht erreicht. Ich fragte mich, ob Missigno bis zum Ende wartete und dann soviel aufnahm wie er konnte, doch das konnte gefährlich werden und außerdem hatte ich seit fast drei Tagen nichts mehr von dem Dämon gesehen, er schien regelrecht mit des jungen Lichtmeisters Bewußtsein verschmolzen.

„Sir?" Ich fuhr herum. Butch stand im Türrahmen und trug einen besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Was gibt es?" forderte ich ruhig, obwohl ich eine gewissen Nervosität nicht leugnen konnte. Seit dem fehlgeschlagenen Märtyrerversuch von Dana und Léon vor einigen Tagen hatte sich keiner der Meister mehr gezeigt, obwohl anscheinend alles, was sie wollten, erledigt war.

„Unsere Leute um Teak haben eine beunruhigende Trainerbewegung in der Region festgestellt. Es scheint eine Art Versammlung in der alten Basis zu geben. Wir wollten jemanden reinschleusen aber es scheint unmöglich." Also doch. Also war diese Kette von Unfällen vor ein paar Nächten doch nicht nur Zufall. Jemanden von ihnen – nein, ich wußte genau wer – mußte hier gewesen sein. Mein getreues Snobilikat wurde bei den Unfällen getötet. Es wurden Energiepartikel gefunden, die auf Dämonenenergie hinwiesen, aber es gab noch etwas, was dem sehr, sehr ähnlich war.

„Verstärken sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und versetzten sie alle Abteilungsleiter in Alarmbereitschaft. Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall gestört werden." Butch nickte. „Verstanden, Sir."

„Wegtreten."

**Finale ****I**** - Der Niedergang von Team Rocket**

Teak Basis (Vulpix)

Das Warten machte einen verrückt. Nein, Korrektur. Es machte einen wahnsinnig und raubte einem den letzten Nerv. Es war jetzt gut eine halbe Woche seit wir angekommen waren und die Trainer trudelten langsam ein. Eine beträchtliche Anzahl wie sicher mittlerweile auch Team Rocket gemerkt haben mußte. So blind konnten selbst diese inkompetenten Idioten nicht sein. Aber das Warten dauerte und drohte die meisten von uns innerlich vor Ungeduld zu zerreißen.

Gerade Misty aber sie war bei weitem nicht die Einzige. Zumindest hatte sie Arbeit, in die sie sich stürzen konnte. Pläne entwerfen und ähnliches. Für uns Pokémon war es viel schlimmer. Es stimmt wohl das Schlimmste an einem Krieg war das ungewisse, untätige Warten vor einer bevorstehenden Schlacht.

Und jetzt, jetzt war es endlich soweit. Die letzten Trainer waren heute Morgen angekommen und Misty und einige andere waren gerade dabei eine Lagebesprechung vorzubereiten. Keiner wollte mehr länger warten, keiner KONNTE mehr länger warten. Und das rief wiederum ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in einem hervor. Ich fühlte mich, als könnte ich jeden Moment an die Decke springen. 

Gezielt hatte ich mir meinen Weg zu Laras Quartier gesucht und betrat dieses nun leise und geschmeidig. Es bestand kein Grund mich anzumelden. Ich wußte, sie spürte mich, da ich ihrem Element zugehörig war. Das Mädchen war für mich ein Rätsel. Ein Rätsel, das ich gerne lösen würde. Ich weiß nicht, ob es meine Verbindung durch den Typ war oder einfach nur meine Neugier aber ich hatte vor zumindest etwas von meinen Fragen vor diesem Kampf zu klären. Wie Misty schon sagte, alles Belastende hinter sich lassen.

„Die Besprechung fängt in einer Stunde an", begann ich das Gespräch und setzte mich neben sie auf das Bett. Sie und Erika teilten sich ein Zimmer, obwohl Letztere immer noch behauptet dieses Mädchen würde sie wahnsinniger machen, als das Warten. „Ja", antwortete Lara simpel. Huh? Lara und wortkarg?

„Warum bist du so?" Sie schaute mich nun direkt an, aufmerksam aber verwirrt. Sage noch mal jemand die direkte Art bringe dich nirgendwo hin. „Warum bin ich wie?" Ich neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und schwieg. Sie wußte, was ich meinte, sagte aber nichts, was mich schließlich dazu brachte selbst zu fragen. Und das jemand ein solches Duell bei mir gewann war extrem selten. Will heißen, sie brachte mich ein wenig aus der Fassung.

„Deine Art. Du bist so kontrovers. Das verstehe ich nicht ganz. Von dem, was mir Rocko erzählt hat, warst du früher nicht so. Wie kommt es, daß ein junges Mädchen so furchtlos und ohne auch nur einen Gedanken zu verschwenden sich in eine Welt begibt, die diese Welt vor ein paar Wochen noch für unmöglich hielt. Ich gebe das nicht gerne zu aber ich persönlich hatte und habe immer noch etwas Angst."

„Ich hab nie gesagt, daß ich keine hätte." Sie machte eine Pause und spielte abwesend mit ihrem Haarzopf. Nein, nicht abwesend. Nervös! „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so bin, zumindest noch bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht, jetzt habe ich ein paar Vorstellungen davon..." Damit spielte Lara auf das Gespräch mit Ho-oh an. „Früher hielt ich mich eigentlich für ein vernünftiges Ranchmädchen, das nichts weiter wollte, als Ponita bzw. Gallopa zu reiten, das Züchten von Pokémon und noch ein paar kleine Dinge. Sicher, ich hätte mich ohne einen zweiten Gedanken für meine Pokémon und die der Ranch in die Bresche geworfen, wenn nötig. Ein bißchen Leidenschaft war schon nötig für die Rennen aber nie hatte ich gedacht, einmal so etwas zu werden..."

Eine Weile schwieg sie wieder. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bereue es nicht wirklich. Was geschehen ist, war glaube ich schlichtweg Schicksal, die erwachende Macht in mir oder so etwas. Es fühlt sich nur manchmal so seltsam an, als wäre ich nicht wirklich ich selbst."

Oh, das konnte ich sehr gut verstehen. Seit der elementaren Entwicklung fühlte ich mich auch gelegentlich merkwürdig. Das Gesteinelement schien mich ruhiger zu machen und ich war sogar fähig dazu meine Leidenschaft hin und wieder zu unterdrückten. Doch das Gefühl war irgendwie... ungewohnt. Ich würde nicht sagen, es gehörte nicht zu mir, sondern es war eher fremdartig und brauchte Zeit zur Gewöhnung.

„Hast du Angst?" wollte ich nach einer Weile schließlich wissen und meinte damit den bevorstehenden Kampf. „Ja." Das hatte ich mir gedacht.

(Sunny)

Etwas abseits standen die beiden leicht älteren Mitglieder der acht Meister und beobachteten das Treiben in dem großen Taktikraum, der eiligst hergerichtet wurde. Rocko und Richie brüteten noch über ein paar Zeichnungen von Plänen, Misty und Duplica diskutierten mit Siegfried und Major Bob über ein paar Einzelheiten...

„Jetzt ist es also soweit." Sabrina nickte zu Erikas Kommentar. „Sie sind alle aufgeregt und nervös. Jeder von ihnen auf seine ganze eigene Art. Es ist gut, daß es endlich losgeht", sagte sie schließlich nach einer Weile der stillen Beobachtung. „Und du nicht?" Ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen, wandte sich meine Trainerin Erika zu und hob dann fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du bist nicht nervös?" formulierte die Pflanzenmeisterin ihre Frage neu.

Sabrina überlegte einen kurzen Moment. „Ich gestehe ein gewisses Maß an Ungeduld plagt mich schon." Jetzt war es an Erika Sabrinas vorige Geste zu vollführen. „Ein _gewisses_ Maß?" Mein Schützling zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht ein gewisses Maß mehr." Erika lachte leicht. „Es macht einen verrückt, oder? Das Warten, meine ich." Erneut zeigte Sabrina keine Reaktion aber ich hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. Geduldig wartete Erika auf eine Antwort.

„Ich möchte nur, daß das endlich vorbei ist und zurück zu einem normalen Leben." Das wollten wir alle. Ja, auch ich. Vielleicht mochte ich mit dem Wissen aufgewachsen sein, das machte die ganze Situation aber nicht einfacher. „So wie Mitglied der Kanto Top 4 werden?" Ich schluckte hart, woher wußte sie... Schnell beeilte ich mich Sabrina mit einem kurzen Blick zu versichern, daß ich damit nichts zu tun hatte. Sie schaute Erika ehrlich überrascht an.

„Nun schau nicht so... Was hättest du sonst so lange auf dem Indigo Plateau zu suchen gehabt? Ich habe einige Gerüchte gehört aber ich glaube sonst weiß es niemand." Sabrina seufzte erleichtert auf und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen, Erika setzte sich neben sie. „Was ist dein Problem? Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen. Es ist nicht so, als wäre das ein Vollzeitjob, wenn du dir mal die anderen ansiehst." Ich sah die Diskussion kommen, schon oft hatte ich dieselbe mit Sabrina in den vergangenen Tagen gehabt.

Zu meiner Überraschung schüttelte Sabrina aber nur den Kopf und meinte: „Ich weiß auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." Ich glaubte meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, sie hatte bisher jede Entscheidung in dieser Hinsicht vor sich hergeschoben. „Wenn ich bedenke, was vor uns liegt... Richie hat mir beigebracht das Leben etwas mehr zu genießen und zu akzeptieren, was es einem anbietet. Wenn ich das schon nicht mehr für mich mache, dann zumindest für ihn." Oh ja, der gute Richie hatte einen ausgezeichneten Einfluß auf meinen Schützling. Sie kam immer mehr aus sich heraus und das war einzig und allein sein Verdienst. Ich war sicher, er würde jetzt sehr stolz auf sie sein.

„Und wann willst du es ihnen sagen?" Sabrina sah direkt in die Richtung von Rocko und Richie, dann lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und starrte geradeaus. „Noch nicht. Später, wenn wir alleine sind. Ich fühle mich irgendwie schlecht es ihm verschwiegen zu haben, er hat ein Recht das zu erfahren. Aber im Moment hat er über so viele Dinge nachzudenken. Ich will ihn nicht auch noch damit belasten." Ich sah sie durchdringend an und meinte schlicht: „Ich bin sicher, er wird es verstehen."

(Sparky)

Richie sah verstohlen zu Sabrina und Erika hinüber und tat so, als würde er ihren Blick nicht bemerken. Sie verbarg etwas, das konnte ich förmlich spüren. Doch Richie war schlichtweg zu sanftmütig um zu drängen.

„Hey, Kumpel. Was ist denn?" Rocko legte Richie eine Hand auf die Schulter, folgte seinem Blick und runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt etwas nicht zwischen euch?" Richie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte tief, interessanterweise ließ sich Sabrina drüben gerade in einen Stuhl fallen und tat dasselbe... Spreche noch mal jemand von Verbindung.

Ich sprang von meiner Stuhllehne und meinte: „Richie glaubt, daß Sabrina irgendwas vor ihm verheimlicht aber ist zu verdammt nobel etwas zu sagen." Auf diesen Kommentar schenkte Richie mir einen bösen Blick, den ich ignorierte. „Na, komm schon. So schlimm ist das doch auch nicht. Ich bin sicher du hast auch mehr als ein Geheimnis, daß du noch nicht mit ihr geteilt hast." Richie nickte schwach und Rocko lächelte wissend.

Er warf einen Blick auf die in eine Diskussion mit Siegfried und Major Bob verstrickten Misty und Duplica. „Schau. Wenn ich jedesmal darüber nachgrübeln würde, was ich noch nicht alles über Duplica weiß, dann würde ich mein ganzes Leben damit verbringen. Diese kleinen und großen Geheimnisse werden ganz von alleine gelüftet. Du mußt ihr etwas Zeit geben."

„Aber das tu ich doch", murmelte Richie als Antwort und legte den Stift nieder, mit dem er noch einige Korrekturen an den Plänen durchgeführt hatte, die wir vorher zusammen besprochen hatten, und atmete tief durch. „Das Warten geht mir nur auf den Geist." Rocko nickte verstehend. „Das tut es uns allen."

Ich bemerkte, daß die beiden Schwestern mit ihrem Gespräch fertig waren. Misty hatte ihre Mutter in einer Ecke erspäht und flüsterte nun etwas zu Duplica. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, um was es ging. Schließlich sah Rockos Freundin auf und rief zu uns rüber: „Hey, ihr beiden! Könnt ihr uns mal für einen kurzen Moment entbehren?" Rocko drehte sich zu ihnen um und erkannte scheinbar gleich, worum es ging. „Natürlich! Wir sind eh so gut wie fertig!" Und schon waren sie aus dem Raum verschwunden, Maya Waterflower ebenfalls.

Rocko setzte sich und seufzte. Schien heute angebracht zu sein. „Was?" wollte Richie verwirrt wissen. „Er ist nervös wegen Mrs. Waterflower", stellte Shadow fest und ich nickte nur. „Wieso das?" Rocko schloß kurz die Augen. „Sie ist jetzt... oder besser war schon immer Duplicas Mutter. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich ihr begegnen soll."

„Hat sie dich je darüber ausgefragt? Ich meine, ihr wart doch zusammen unterwegs", fragte ich und brachte Rocko dazu die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Er lächelte schwach. „Nein, aber gerade das ist doch so verwirrend..." Rocko stöhnte und fuhr fort: „Hört nicht auf mich, ich bin nur überarbeitet." Richie lachte und stapelte die letzten Blätter. „Wir sind eh fertig."

(Moty)

Eine belastende Stille herrschte in dem schmalen Seitengang, in den sich Misty und Duplica mit ihrer Mutter zurückgezogen hatten. Niemand sagte etwas, alle Drei standen nur so da und musterten sich gegenseitig. Misty hatte kein Wort mit ihrer Mutter gewechselt seit unserer Ankunft hier und da Duplica ständig in ihrer Nähe war, bezweifelt ich, daß sie dergleichen getan hatte.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte Misty schließlich in die Stille und griff nach Duplicas Hand. Maya Waterflower nickte. „Natürlich." Sie atmete kurz ein und begann: „Erst einmal, was damals geschehen ist und was gesagt wurde..." Misty hob eine Hand und brachte sie zum Schweigen, zu meinem gelinden Erstaunen. „Ist geschehen und vergessen."

Zu sagen Maya wäre überrascht, wäre deutlich untertrieben. „Wir hatten in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit nachzudenken", fuhr Duplica fort. „Ich wollte schon eher mit ihnen... mit dir reden aber ich wollte auch Misty nicht drängen." Ihre Mutter brachte ein weiteres Nicken zustande.

Erneut Schweigen, schließlich sprach Maya wieder. „Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie schwer das Ganze für mich war. Eine Mutter, die ihre Kinder willentlich trennen und alleine lassen muß..." Misty wollte etwas sagen aber diesmal war es Mrs. Waterflower, die sie um Schweigen bat. „Ich war nie ganz ehrlich zu dir, Misty. Die Zeit, in der ich verschollen war. Ich hätte zurückkönnen aber..." Sie stockte und die Wahrheit begann langsam Form anzunehmen. „Sie durften nicht", beendete ich und erhielt die Bestätigung, die ich erwartet hatte. „Es war Teil deiner persönlichen Reifeprüfung... Gott, ich wünschte ich hätte da sein können."

Misty hatte Tränen in den Augen, von denen ich nicht genau sagen konnte, ob es Tränen der Freude oder der Trauer waren, wohl beides, sie hatte sich ein wenig an Duplica gelehnt und diese strich ihr sanft über den Kopf, um sie zu beruhigen, dabei konnte sie ihre eigenen Tränen kaum verbergen. Schließlich sah sie zu ihrer neuentdeckten Mutter auf.

„Und was dich angeht, Duplica. Es gab keinen Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Es war schlimm, ich durfte dich nicht sehen, nicht mit deinen Adoptivvater, ein entfernter Verwandter meines verstorbenen Mannes, sprechen. Du fragst dich vielleicht, wo all das Geld herkam? Ich wußte, du würdest es eines Tages finden, also habe ich es für dich bereitgelegt... Was du durchmachen mußtest, muß hart für dich gewesen sein aber glaube mir mit dem Wissen zu leben und unfähig zu sein..." Maya konnte nicht mehr weiterreden. Beide oder besser alle Drei, Mutter und Töchter weinten und auch mir kamen die Tränen aufgrund dieser Szenen. Die Mutter der zwei Zwillinge machte einen großen Schritt nach vorne und umarmte schließlich beide ihre Töchter.

Es wurden erneut keine Worte gewechselt. Doch sie waren nicht nötig. Eng umschlungen standen die drei Menschen da und weinten Tränen geteilter Freude und geteilten Leids. _Ja, weint nur_, dachte ich. _Weint, denn ihr habt alles Recht dazu. Jetzt kommt alles wieder in Ordnung._

(Mew)

Es trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen, wenn ich sah wie viele Trainer, Züchter und andere Menschen mit ihren Pokémon hier waren, um unserer Sache zu helfen. Der Konferenzraum war proppendickevoll und das Stimmengewirr kreierte einen Lautstärkenpegel wie auf einer Flugzeuglandebahn. Die Anspannung und Aufgeregtheit konnte selbst vom unsensibelsten Individuum förmlich gegriffen werden.

Die erste Reihe war für die sieben Meister, die beiden Mütter, Prof. Eich sowie den Toptrainern und restlichen Arenaleitern reserviert. Dahinter türmten sich Reihe um Reihe von Trainern, Züchtern, bis hin zu Officer Rockys. Es war sogar so voll, daß einige stehen mußten. Misty stand in voller Meisterkleidung vorne im Zentrum und schaute mit einer Mischung von Stolz, Staunen und Nervosität über die Reihen von Trainern. Schließlich räusperte sie sich, was wie zu erwarten keiner hörte, und sagte ohne ihre Stimme zu erheben: „Darf ich um Ruhe bitten?" Das Gemurmel verstummte automatisch. _Sie hat eine Menge Kontrolle geübt_, dachte ich stolz.

Einen weiteren, tiefen Atemzug nehmend, bereitete sie sich darauf vor, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Meine Freunde, alle, die ihr euch hier versammelt habt, um dem Schrecken Team Rockets endlich ein Ende zu bereiten. Trainer, Züchter und all die anderen, die ich hier nicht aufzählen kann. Seid willkommen!"

Eine kurze Pause, dann redete sie weiter. „Einige hier wissen bereits, daß es um mehr als nur Team Rocket bei dieser ganzen Aktion geht aber diese Angelegenheit soll euch nicht weiter stören. Darum werden wir uns kümmern. Trotzdem", sie ließ ihren Blick über jedes Gesicht einzeln schweifen, mit einer einziger Kopfbewegung, „solltet ihr dies wissen. Giovanni, der Boß von Team Rocket, hat sich Mächte bedient, die verboten und überaus gefährlich sind. Ihr werdet auf Pokémon treffen, die um ein Vielfaches stärker sind als normale. Zeigt ihnen gegenüber keine Skrupel."

Ein Murmeln ging durch die reihen und es gab einige Protestmeldungen, die Misty aber abwehrte. „Ich weiß, was ihr denkt. Aber aus eigener Erfahrung wissen wir, daß diese genetisch und wissenschaftlich veränderten und verunstalteten Pokémon nur noch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst sind. Es gibt keinen Weg sie zu heilen, wir können nur ihre Seelen befreien." Betretendes Schweigen.

Wieder machte Misty eine Pause und ich sah ihre Bemühung sich mit aller Kraft unter Kontrolle zu behalten. „Alle von euch wissen sicherlich, daß Giovanni momentan eine für uns sehr wichtige Geisel hat. Ash Ketchum." Wieder folgte ein wenig Murmeln und Misty wartete geduldig bis sich alle beruhigt hatten. „Wir, das heißt meine Gruppe, werden uns auch darum kümmern aber die Befreiung Ashs hat oberste Priorität..." Zustimmendes Murmeln.

Misty nahm einen weiteren Atemzug und musterte diesmal jeden Anwesenden einzeln, während sie sprach. „Wir wollen euch nicht einreden diese Schlacht würde einfach werden. Ich kann euch nicht einmal sagen, ob sie nicht sogar so gefährlich ist, daß wir alle auf kaltblütige Mörder stoßen... Ich fürchte es sogar." Niemand sagte etwas, eine belastende Stille lag über dem Raum. „Niemand von euch ist gezwungen mitzumachen. Wer jetzt aufsteht und diesen Raum verläßt, dem kann ich es nicht verübeln", fügte sie schließlich an.

Aber es rührte sich niemand, kein Wort wurde gesprochen. Jeder Anwesende begegnete Mistys Blick auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Schließlich erhob sich jemand aus der zweiten Reihe. Es war Tracey, dem wir schon ein paar Mal über den Weg gelaufen waren. „Misty", begann er und benutze sowie betonte absichtlich ihren Namen, „wir sind alle hier, um zu helfen. Jeder hier ist sich der Gefahr bewußt, in der wir uns begeben. Und wir sind alle" – Er wartete, ob irgendwelchen Einwände kamen – „gewillt und bereit dieses Risiko auf uns zu nehmen. Für Ash aber auch für uns selbst. Team Rocket hat die Indigo Region so wie alle umliegenden Gebiete schon zu lange terrorisiert. Es wird Zeit, daß wir zurückschlagen."

Misty hatte unbewußt den Atem angehalten und stieß diesen jetzt hart aus. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete sie Tracey sich wieder zu setzen. „So sei es denn." Mit diesen Worten schickte sie sich an auf ihren Platz zurückzugehen und machte eine Geste in Richtung der vorderen Reihe, wo die Arenaleiter saßen. „Major Bob, bitte."

Der Angesprochene erhob sich und Rocko eilte an den Holoprojektor. Es folgte der Kampfplan.

Am Team Rocket HQ (Richie)

Das zweite Mal innerhalb von ein paar Tagen stand ich nun hier und überblickte das anscheinend friedlich vor sich hinblühende Tal. Eine Idylle, die eine der größten und skrupellosesten Verbrecherorganisationen der Welt barg und bald nicht mehr bergen würde.

Von meinen als Spione ausgesetzten Iksbat, Sniebel und Happy hatte ich erfahren, daß TR anscheinend endlich gemerkt hatte, daß da etwas vor sich ging und es gab eine jähe _Truppenbewegung_ in den letzten Stunden. Aber das würde ihnen jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen. Niemand würde unserem Angriff entkommen. Nicht diesem, nicht mehr. Es würde heute enden. So oder so.

Um Team Rocket machte ich mir eigentlich weniger Sorgen. Was mich beunruhigte war Missigno und ob Ash sein kleines Spielchen immer noch aufrecht halten konnte. Wenn ja, dann würde es einfach werden und eigentlich hatte ich keinen Grund Gegenteiliges anzunehmen, da wir sonst sicher bereits das Hauptziel des Dämons gewesen wären oder mittlerweile die Hölle auf Erden erlebt hätten.

„Scheint eine ganze Menge Aufruhr da drin zu geben", meinte Melanie neben mir und deutete auf die Zugangstunnel. Rockets strömten in Massen hinaus und hinein. „Unsere Leute draußen werden es nicht einfach haben reinzukommen." Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das sollte weniger ein Problem sein."

Ich schloß kurz die Augen und stellte Kontakt zu meinen Pokémon her. Dann hob ich das kleine Funkgerät und sprach ruhig hinein: „Major, sind alle bereit?" Die Antwort kam prompt und war voller kämpferischen Ehrgeiz. „Alle Gruppen auf Position." Ich schenkte Melanie ein wissendes Lächeln und sendete mein telepatisches Signal. *Jetzt!*

Unter uns echoten plötzlich verwirrte Schreie durch die Tunnel, als sich die Rockettrainer aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen fühlten. Hervorragend, das klappte ja bestens. Ich nickte Melanie zu und diese machte eine auffordernde Geste in Richtung ihrer Unlicht- und Geistertrainer, unter denen auch Jens war – Agathe hatte sich dafür entschieden etwas zurückzubleiben.

„Angriff!" Und die Massen an Trainern schwappten wie eine Springflut auf das Tal und die Team Rocket Basis zu.

(Léon)

Ok, soweit war der Tag ruhig. Die Meldungen um die alte Teak Militärbasis herum waren beunruhigend gewesen, doch bisher war keine weitere Bewegung berichtet worden. Die Wachen waren verstärkt, die Zugangshöhlen besetzt und jedem Angriff gewachsen – hoffte ich zumindest. Alles in allem schien nichts und niemand dem Hauptquartier gefährlich werden können. Das war zumindest alles so bis das Chaos losbrach.

„General Léon! Es... es ist unglaublich... Das müssen sie sich selber ansehen", stammelte ein Offizier an seiner Station, der die äußeren Höhlenausgänge auf seinem Bildschirm beobachtete. Ich sah ihm über die Schulter und konnte nicht anders als hart zu schlucken. „Was zum Teufel?" Rund um das ganze Tal hatten sich Hunderte von Trainern mit ihren Pokémon in verschiedene Gruppen aufgeteilt und soweit ich das zu beurteilen vermochte alles umzingelt. Das Beunruhigendste war jedoch, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo die so plötzlich herkamen.

Bevor ich Zeit hatte auch nur zu reagieren, strömten die Massen an Angreifern vorwärts auf die Tunnel zu und ich hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, daß sie uns überrennen würden. Ich wirbelte herum und schlug auf den Alarmknopf an der Wand. Das schrille Heulen von Sirenen echote durch die Gänge und ich fuhr wieder zu der in aufgeregtes Gewusel verfallene kleinen Crew der Überwachungsstation herum.

„Status!" verlangte ich scharf und ein jähes Stimmengewirr prasselte auf mich ein, aus denen ich das Nötigste herausfilterte. Alle Höhlen überrannt, Basis umzingelt, Rockets in rapider Geschwindigkeit fallend... Das war schon beunruhigend genug. „Fluchtunnel?" wandte ich mich an einen nahen Offizier. Dieser drückte ein paar Knöpfen und legte die Stirn dann in Falten ein offensichtlich resignierender Blick fand langsam den Weg in sein Gesicht. „Digdris, Sandamers... Die Tunnel werden in einige Minuten zerstört sein..."

Ich war bereits an der Tür bevor er fertig war. Diese Situation war aussichtslos aber eine Option hatten Dana und ich noch in Petto. „Die Basis wird bis zum letzten Mann gehalten!" gab ich noch einen letzten Befehl und war verschwunden. 

(Lara)

Seite an Seite mit Pyro und seiner Division von Feuertrainern brachen wir mit extravaganter Geschwindigkeit durch die Frontreihen an doch spärlichen Verteidigern vorbei. Entweder waren sie doch nicht so vorbereitet wie Richies Spione gesagt hatten oder sie hatten schlichtweg keinen so schnellen und koordinierten Angriff erwartet.

Angst? Ja, die hatte ich... gehabt. Jetzt, wo der Kampf im Gange war, war sie nicht viel mehr als der üble Nachklang von gerade verschwundenen Kopfschmerzen, den man zwanghaft ignorieren konnte. Das Adrenalin schoß mittlerweile so weit durch mein Blut, daß jedem Gefühl, was nicht mit dem Kampf und der Mission zu tun hatte, keine Berechtigung eingeräumt wurde sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Trotz der elementaren Verbesserung meines Gallopas hielt Pyro auf seinem eigenen erstaunlich gut mit, was wohl an der größeren Erfahrung – von Pokémon nicht vom Reiter freilich – lag. Und so setzten wir uns bereits kurz nach Beginn des Sturmangriff galoppierend vom Rest unserer Gruppe ab und hielten schnurstracks auf das Hauptquartier zu, nicht einmal so recht wahrnehmend, wenn irgend jemand unseren Weg kreuzte.

„Ich gebe zu. Ich bin beeindruckt", rief Pyro über den Kampflärm, als ich gerade mit einem gezielten Feuerball eine weitere Schneise in eine Verteidigungslinie geschlagen hatte. Ich wußte, Pyro meinte nur zu einem Bruchteil meine elementaren Fähigkeiten. Mehr fasziniert schien er von Gallopas Flügeln zu sein. „Ich wünschte wirklich ich hätte als junger Trainer ein so hübsches Gallopa gehabt. Vielleicht würde ich dann heute auch an Rennen teilnehmen."

Eine weitere Division Ibitaks kam auf uns zu und wollte uns von oben angreifen. „Nach oben", befahl ich enthusiastisch und Gallopa folgte dem Befehl bereits bevor er meinen Mund verlassen hatte. „FEUERMETEOR!" Die Ibitaks spritzen auseinander, einige wurde angesengt, einige schwerer verletzt aber ich versuchte darauf zu achten niemanden zu töten. Das war nicht einfach und würde auch nicht immer umzusetzen sein aber soweit es ging, versuchten wir es eben.

Graziös landete Gallopa wieder auf allen Vieren und setzte ihren wilden Lauf fort. Pyro lächelte ein hinterlistiges Lächeln. „Ich hoffe doch, wenn das vorbei ist, darf ich das auch mal." Zwei Rockets stoben auseinander, als wir schnurstracks auf sie zuritten. „Das überleg ich mir noch mal."

Schließlich erreichten wir das Hauptgebäude und waren hinter die allgemeinen Verteidigungslinien gekommen. Ich beorderte Gallopa zurück in ihren Pokéball und bedeutete Pyro, daß ich hier von hier aus allein klarkam. „Bist du sicher, Schätzchen? Das ist keine Farm hier." Ich grinste und erwiderte todernst. „Nein, im Vergleich nur ein Färmchen." Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und bahnte mir meinen Weg in das Innere des HQs.

Ich war noch gar nicht weit gekommen, da hinderte mich eine Stimme am Weitergehen, eine bekannte Stimme, eine sehr bekannte Stimme. „Nicht so schnell, ich kann nicht zulassen, daß du weitergehst." Mit einer Mixtur aus Verwunderung und Wut fuhr ich zu der Stimme herum, deren Besitzer nun gerade aus einem Korridor trat und sich vor mir aufbaute.

„Dario", zischte ich, begleitet von einem heftigen Aufflackern meiner Feueraura. Mein Erzrivale aus alten Zeiten zeigte sich nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt. „Howdy, Lara. Lange nicht gesehen", grüßte er lässig, während sein Dodri an seiner Seite auftauchte. „Nein", antwortete ich mißmutig. Seit dem Rennen mit Ash war Dario scheinbar spurlos verschwunden. Das hatte mich zwar gefreut aber es machte mich nervös nicht zu wissen, wo er steckte und was er machte.

„Ich bin enttäuscht", meinte er theatralisch. „Keine heißen Begrüßungsworte? Keine stürmischen Umarmungen?" Ich schnaufte verächtlich und schenkte ihm nur einen feurigen Blick, der genug sagte. „Nicht wirklich. Aber ich muß sagen, ich bin auch enttäuscht... Du warst schon immer ein Ekelpaket, Dario. Aber, daß du dich mit diesem Abschaum abgibst..."

Dario lachte lauthals. „Lara, du bist so naiv. Hier geht es um Macht und Einfluß und das ist es, was in der Welt zählt." Perplex starrte ich ihn für einige Augenblicke an, musterte ihn, las in seinen Augen und schließlich... kicherte ich unkontrolliert. Verwundert zuckte Dario etwas zurück. „Was ist so komisch?" forderte er wütend.

Ich stoppte und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Du kapierst es wirklich nicht, oder? Für dich geht es immer nur um Macht, Ruhm und Reichtum. Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was in diesen Mauern wirklich vor sich geht, oder? Ich bezweifle, daß es überhaupt jemand hier das volle Ausmaß begreift..." Für einen Moment hielt ich inne und sammelte meine Kräfte für einen schnellen Angriff. „Tut mir Leid, Dario. Aber ich habe wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun, als mit dir meine Zeit zu verschwenden... FEUERWIRBEL!"

Darios Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und Unglauben, als sich der Kreis aus Feuer um ihn und sein Dodri legte bevor er auch nur ein kleines Kommando geben konnte.

„Sorry, Dario. Ich hoffe du hast eine schöne Zeit hinter Gittern." Und damit rannte ich weiter und ließ einen wütend fluchenden Dario zurück in seinem Feuergefängnis. So ein Pech, daß Dario Wassertypen vor einer Weile abgeschworen hatte...

(Rocko)

„Ok, alle Tunnel sind eingestürzt worden bis auf den einen", berichtete AJ, als er zu Vivien und mir mit einem grimmigen Lächeln herüberkam. „Sie sitzen jetzt fest wie Hasen in ihren Bau." Ich nickte zufrieden. Die Tunnelsysteme, die als Flucht- und Operationstunnel dienten, waren mit die ersten besetzten Ziele gewesen. Schließlich war es unser Ziel diese ganze Sache hier und heute zu beenden und das hieß kein Entkommen, weder ein Rückzug von uns noch eine Flucht von denen.

Über uns war der Kampf bereits im vollen Gange und die restlichen sechs Meister waren sicher schon auf dem Weg ins HQ zu Ash und natürlich zu Missigno. Langsam sollte ich mich also auch auf den Weg machen und mir meinen eigenen Eingang suchen.

„In Ordnung. Ihr kommt hier allein klar, oder?" Vivien nickte und ihr Digdri pflichtete ihr lautstark bei. Ich drehte mich zu Onix um, Vulpix hockte bereits auf seinem Rücken. „Alles bereit?" Onix grollte zustimmend und Vulpix meinte lapidar: „Klar, gehen wir auf Hasenjagd." Noch einmal drehte ich mich zu AJ und Vivien um. „Denkt dran. Wenn ich hier weg bin, geht nach oben und helft bei der Sicherung." Mit diesen letzten Anweisungen schwang ich mich auf Onix Rücken/Schwanzpartie und die riesige Felsnatter preschte hinein in den Tunnel.

Während Onix den Tunnel herunterglitt, versiegelte ich diesen Stück für Stück mit undurchdringlichen Schichten aus Stein, die sich wahnsinnig schnell aufbauten. Das tat ich eine ganze Weile bis ich meinte es wäre dick genug und konzentrierte mich dann auf den Verlauf des Tunnels.

Es war wie leergefegt. Wahrscheinlich hatte niemand so recht damit gerechnet, daß jemand durch die Fluchttunnel ein- und nicht ausdringt. Anscheinend hatten die Rockets oben schon gemerkt, daß ihre Fluchtmöglichkeiten mittlerweile in sich zusammengebrochen waren und hatten diese Möglichkeit bereits aufgegeben. Dementsprechend begann ich gerade auf einen ruhigen Ritt zu hoffen, als...

„Da vorne!" schrie Vulpix über den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, der plötzlich durch den Tunnel hallte. Kurz darauf schälten sich die Umrisse eines gewaltigen Bohrfahrzeugs aus den Schatten. Nicht dieser Technikschnickschnack, den Jesse, James und Mauzi immer benutzt hatten und der anscheinend mehr Fehler als Funktionen hatte. Nein, dieser hier schien ausgereift und äußerst gefährlich. Gefährlich für einen normalen Trainer und ein normales Onix. Aber wo waren wir in diesen Zeiten schon noch normal?

Onix hatte gestoppt und wir erwarteten gespannt das näherkommende Gefährt. Der Fahrer dessen fuhr an dem Bohrer zwei seitliche Laser aus und schoß auf uns. Vulpix und ich sprangen zur Seite und landeten auf dem Höhlenboden. Onix schien nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt von den Lasern, was mich aber auch überhaupt nicht wunderte.

„Onix, Felsensturm!" befahl ich und deutete auf das Bohrgefährt. Onix grollte, öffnete sein Maul und schleuderte eine grausilberne Windhose, die entfernt an eine Drachenwut erinnerte auf das Gefährt. Der Fahrer hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren und außerdem sehr wenig Bewegungsfreiheit in der engen Höhle. Der Angriff erfaßte und schleuderte das Bohrfahrzeug bis knapp unter die Decke aber sei es Geschick oder Glück es kam krachend wieder auf den Antriebsketten auf.

Meine Energie in meinen Hände zwingend, schoß ich eine Antik-Kraft auf das Gerät, während Vulpix auf der anderen Seite mit einem großen – und ich meine großem – Feuersturm folgte, der das Metallgehäuse nahezu zu schmelzen drohte. Ich fühlte den Effekt der Attacke meine Kraft verstärken und sprang mit kurzem Anlauf direkt auf mein Ziel zu.

Meine rechte Hand ballte ich zur Faust und Energie schimmerte um sie herum. Dann mit einem einzigen, mächtigen Schlag schlug ich zu. Direkt durch den Bohrkopf ins Zentrum. Überlastungen jagten durch die Maschine und irgendwie schafften die drei Piloten es noch sich zu retten. Es folgte eine Serie kleiner Explosion und dann erstarb die geschundene Maschine vollkommen.

Mit einem geübten Sprung hechtete ich wieder auf Onix, das sich mit Vulpix bereits wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und überließ die Piloten sich selbst. Die kamen hier eh nicht mehr raus.

„Das war doch nun gar nicht so schwer, oder?" kommentierte Vulpix. „Nein", erwiderte ich und mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. „Ein nettes Aufwärmtraining. Ein bißchen Kraft tanken war gar nicht mal so schlecht." Eine Weile setzten wir unseren Weg fort und trafen auf einzelne Rockets, die wohl gehofft hatten ihr Bohrer hätte einen Weg freigelegt. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe sie zu enttäuschen und ließ sie einfach links liegen. Die meisten, jene die noch ein bißchen Grips in ihrem Kopf hatten, gingen eh einem riesigen, durch die Tunnel wütenden Onix aus dem Weg, von dessen Passagieren mal ganz abgesehen.

Schließlich stoppte Onix erneut und sah sich um. Ich schloß kurz die Augen und preßte meine Handfläche gegen die Felswand. „Hier ist das Fundament. Wir sind da", grollte Onix und ich stimmte nickend zu. „Dann laß uns mal einen Weg nach oben suchen. Wollen wir doch mal so nett sein und ihnen einen zweiten Eingang machen." Vulpix lachte.

(Erika)

Als der Sturm an Trainern schließlich auf die durch die Luft echoenden Kommandos losbrach, hatte ich nicht mehr den geringsten Zweifel, daß er auch nur irgend etwas in seinem Weg nicht umwälzen würde. Die schiere Masse war beängstigend und wenn man bedachte, daß ein hoher Anteil davon Bekanntschaften von Ash und Misty waren, dann würde glaub ich niemand mehr sagen wollen, daß die vielen Stops auf seiner ersten Reise sich nicht ausgezahlt hätten. Jetzt half ihm jede einzelnen gute Tat auch noch selber aus seiner Gefangenschaft. Ein gutes Herz zahlt sich halt letztendlich aus wie man gerade jetzt sah. Er wurde für seine Taten belohnt.

Ich war überrascht gewesen wie gut die Tarnung funktioniert hatte. Sowohl Lugia als auch Ho-oh hatten spezielle Zauberkugeln herausgerückt, die Misty und Lara jeweils aktivieren konnten, um eine Art Tarnschild aufzubauen. Gemeinsam reichte ihr Reichweite für einen Großteil der Frontlinie, während einige andere verstreut außer Sichtweite zurückhingen.

Das heillose Durcheinander um mich herum zeugte vom Erfolg der Aktion. Wir hatten Team Rocket eindeutig im Dämmerzustand erwischt. Sie mochten zwar geahnt haben, daß wir kommen. Doch wußten sie weder etwas über unsere genaue Anzahl noch unserer Ankunft. Und die Kombination dessen begann sich als tödlich herauszustellen.

Nach einiger Zeit inmitten des Schlachtfels kapselte ich mich gedeckt von Aya und Koga schließlich ab und machte mich selbst auf dem Weg die restlichen sechs oder besser sieben Meister im Inneren des Hauptquartiers zu treffen und diese ganze Sache, die für mich bereits vor Jahren  angefangen hatte, endlich zu beenden.

Als ich das erste Mal von Celebi besucht wurde, wußte ich da würde noch viel mehr folgen, als ich mir damals ausmalen konnte. Aber dieses Ausmaß hatte ich mir nicht erträumen können. Zwar sagte ich mir die ganze Zeit, es hätte ja auch schlimmer kommen können. Ein aussichtloser Kampf gegen die Kreaturen der Hölle oder so etwas. Aber jeder von uns hatte schon genug unter der Situation und seinem Schicksal zu leiden gehabt. Es war Zeit, daß das endete.

Die Gänge des Hauptquartiers waren relativ leer, doch das wunderte mich kaum. Die Gefechte hatten sich nach draußen verlagert. Als die Rockets gemerkt hatten, daß sie umzingelt waren, hatten sie sich sicher nicht hier drin weiter einengen wollen. Meiner Meinung nach hätten sie damit bessere Aussicht gehabt und uns das Leben schwer gemacht aber... Diese konfuse Taktik zeugte nur davon wie unvorbereitet wir TR getroffen hatten.

Ich verharrte, als es plötzlich nicht weit entfernt von mir aufblitzte. „Nett, daß du dich auch dazu gesellst, Sabrina", meinte ich. Sie schenkte mir ein knappes Nicken und wir eilten begleitet von Sunny und Simsala weiter.

(Sabrina)

Wie war es eigentlich soweit gekommen? Wie war ich hierher und in all das hineingeraten? Wieso lief ich zusammen mit der Arenaleiterin meiner Nachbarstadt durch die Gänge der Basis des größten Verbrechersyndikats, das dieser Teil der Welt je gesehen hatte?

Mittlerweile fühlte sich alles schon so... natürlich an. Warum? Ich, jemand, die sich ihr ganzes Leben vom Schicksal hatte leiten lassen. Wie hatte jemand wie ich dem allen entsagen und sich bereitwillig für die eine oder andere Seite von Ordnung und Chaos entscheiden können? Bestimmung? Vielleicht. Freie Entscheidung? Sicher, aber da das gegen meinen Grundsatz ging, ließ ich diesen Gedanken noch nicht zu.

Wo hatte alles begonnen? Wie hatte alles begonnen? War es der Fluch, der meine ganze Kindheit verdreht und verunstaltet hatte? War es Ashs Hilfsbereitschaft, die mich befreite und eine Art Verpflichtung für seine Sache entstehen ließ? Seine Sache, unsere Sache... Begriffe ohne genaue Zuordnung. Und plötzlich war die Frage nicht mehr, was mich verändert hatte, wo und wie es begonnen hatte, sondern die Frage war ganz simpel und einfach: Wer?

Ash? Mit ihm hatte alles begonnen. Er hatte mich gelehrt mein eigenes Leben zu leben. Richie. In vielerlei Hinsicht war er wie Ash. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Richie es geschafft die Gefühle, die ich tief in meinem Inneren verschlossen hatte, hervorzuholen und offen vor sich darzulegen. Wie ihm das jetzt genau gelungen war, wußte ich immer noch nicht. Richie hatte mich ein Stück freier gemacht, mir gezeigt, daß den Verlauf und Ausgang einer Sache immer man selbst bestimmte. Und das wir selber etwas aus unserem Leben machten. Nicht das Schicksal.

Sicher, aufgrund meiner Kräfte fühlte ich mich auch weiterhin diesem verpflichtet aber nicht mehr in dieser absoluten Weise. Das Schicksal bestimmte mein Leben nicht mehr allein, es waren viel mehr Elemente geworden. Aber, stellte sich die Frage, war das wirklich schlecht?

„Was ist das hier?" Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken auf und konzentrierte mich wieder auf meine Umgebung. Erika und ich hatte einen Raum erreicht, der mit weißen Wänden aussterilisiert worden war. Ansonsten war der Raum leer, zumindest für das menschliche Auge. Doch etwas lauerte hier, das hatte ich im Gespür... „Wahrscheinlich einer der Versuchsräume, wir sind jetzt im Laborbereich. Es sollte nicht mehr weit sein. Ich spüre die starke dämonische Ausstrahlung ganz deutlich."

Und dann – mit einem lauten Zischen – krachten die automatischen Türen zu und man hörte ein Klicken, das deren Verriegelung mehr als deutlich machte. Alarmiert sah ich mich um. „Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht", kommentierte Erika und wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen, tönten kurz darauf zwei bekannte Stimmen aus den Lautsprechern. Butch und Cassidy.

„Willkommen, meine Damen! Leider muß ich ihnen ohne Umschweife mitteilen, daß das ein gesperrter Bereich ist und ihnen keine Möglichkeit gegeben wird sich lebend zurückzuziehen." Da spreche noch mal jemand von Arroganz. Butch strahlte regelrecht davon... „Aber sie dürfen gerne mit unserem speziellen Freund spielen, der sich jetzt um sie kümmern wird." Gerade hatte Cassidy dies gesagt, erschien in einem hellen Teleportationsblitz ein Traumato...

Nein, eigentlich kein Traumato mehr. Ein dämonisches Traumato, wenn schon. Ich konnte es nicht glauben... Wußten diese Idioten, denn gar nicht, was sie da taten. Aus meinen Erfahrung vom Indigo Plateau beantwortet: Nein.

Ich kam nicht dazu das Thema weiterzuverfolgen. Das Dämonentraumato vollführte eine knappe Geste und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung warnte mich ein Zischen in der Luft vor einströmenden Gas. Gift- oder Nervengas vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Aber tödlich, das war es. Und viel zu schnell bei uns.

Dumpf hörte ich Erika röcheln. Das war sicherlich nicht der angenehmste Ton, den ich je gehört hatte, wohl eher umgekehrt. Ich wußte, ich würde schnell handeln müssen. Pflanzen vertrugen kein Gift – jeglicher Art – und mit dieser beängstigt steigende Dichte würde sie in nicht mal einer Minute tot sein. Davon abgesehen ging es mir nur geringfügig besser – nein, besser war ein schlechtes Wort.

Keine Zeit... Meine Kraftreserven anzapfend, verband ich mich psychisch mit Sunny und Simsala und legte ein knisterndes Schild aus Energie um uns, reinigte das Innere der aufgebauten Kumpel... und wäre fast auf die Knie gesackt vor Anstrengung…

(Erika)

Mein Kopf füllte sich an, als ob ein Chor Pummeluffs darin gesungen hätte. Schlafen, ich wollte nur noch schlafen. Eine erholsame Mütze voll Schlaf und morgen würde die Welt sicher anders aussehen. Und dazu dieser hämmernde, stechende Schmerz. Ich wollte nur ausruhen...

_Nein!_ Ich rief mich streng zur Ordnung und zur Aufmerksamkeit. Es sah so aus, als ob Sabrina für den Schild eine Menge Kraft auf einmal verbraucht hatte und jetzt am Rande des Zusammenbruchs stand. Sie hatte sich mir zugewandt und sah mich fragend an. „Irgendwelche guten Vorschläge?" Ich kramte in meinem Bewußtsein aber das war ein Nebel aus Leere und dem Drang nach Ruhe. Eine Idee, ich brauchte eine Idee, nur eine... Aber das war schwer, wenn du gerade eine volle Ladung giftiges Nervengas abbekommen hast. Ein Wunder, daß ich überhaupt noch denken konnte. Konzentration! Auf die Idee... Da! Da war sie!

„Ja." Ohne zu zögern nahm ich drei Pokébälle unter meiner Kutte hervor und entließ Duflor, Bisaknosp und Tangela. Alle drei waren leicht verändert im Aussehen, nachdem ich – nun da ich mich nicht mehr verbergen mußte – ihnen auch meine elementare Energie verliehen hatte. So wie es die anderen Meister bereits getan hatten.

Doch momentan hatte ich besseres zu tun, als mich darauf zu konzentrieren. „Lunareserve aktivieren", brachte ich in dem Versuch eines Befehls, der mehr wie ein Krächzen klang hervor. Dann sammelte ich meine eigene Energie. Wenn ich mich nicht irrte, sollte der Lunastrahl Elemente von Pflanzen und Schatten vereinen, was wirkungsvoll sein sollte.

Energie in Farben aus Blattgrün und Schwarz sammelte sich zwischen meinen Händen. Schmerz... Nicht jetzt. Später hatte ich Zeit mich darum zu kümmern. Mit enormer Willensstärke konzentrierte ich mich und fühlte die gespeicherte Solarenergie ihr Maximum erreichen. „Jetzt!" Sabrina ließ den Schild fallen und ich verschwendete nicht eine Nanosekunde. „LUNASTRAHL!"

Mein eigener Strahl mischte sich noch in der Luft mit Duflor, Bisaknosp und Tangelas Lunastrahlen und wurde zu einem regelrechten Vortex aus Energie. Das Traumato hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu blinzeln, da hatte ihn die Energiewelle bereits verschlungen und ließ nichts zurück...

Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden und Sabrinas Energie flammte wieder auf, erfaßte und transportierte uns aus dem Raum.

(Duplica)

Ganz nah. Der Sieg war zum Greifen nah und doch... Doch stand für uns immer noch alles auf der Kippe. Wenn Richies Einschätzung zu trauen war, daß Missigno ganz sicher nicht bei vollen Kräften und Ash sicher sein würde, war der Rest wohl mehr Formsache aber wenn nicht... Oder was war, wenn der Dämon irgendwas für uns vorbereitet hatte?

„Er weiß, daß wir kommen." Ich blieb stehen. Misty stand da, Augen geschlossen und vollkommen entspannt. Meine Güte! Ich glaube, ich war doch leicht eifersüchtig auf Ash und Mistys Liebe... Ehrlich man konnte die Stärke ihres Bandes förmlich spüren und so sehr ich mich auch konzentrierte, war ich doch nicht in der Lage ein Fitzelchen der anscheinend stattfindenden Konversation aufzufangen. Das war unheimlich...

Wir hatten uns früh von Falks Division Flugpokémon abgesetzt und den direkten Anflug gewählt. Nicht, daß uns jemand aufgehalten hätte. Ich konnte Mistys Ungeduld verstehen, denn trotz aller Coolness der letzten Tagen, brodelte es in ihr. Das Warten war fast schon das Unerträglichste und jetzt, wo wir so nah waren...

Persönlich war ich relativ entspannt. Ich war einzig und allein froh, daß dieses von Anfang an unvermeidliche Gespräch, das vor der Besprechungen stattgefunden hatte, vorbei war. Endlich, endlich fühlte ich mich zuhause. Jetzt wußte ich, wo ich hingehörte und das war wohl einer der schönsten Momente in meinem Leben.

„Gehen wir." Misty setzte sich in Bewegung und wenn man sie so allein sah, würde sich ein Unbeteiligter wohl fragen wie es kommt, daß ein junges Mädchen wie sie mit so vielen ungewöhnlichen und seltenen Pokémon rumrennt... Moty trabte an ihrer Seite, Pikachu auf der anderen, Mew schwebte etwas über ihrer Schulter und ihr Starmie schwebte einen halben Meter über dem Boden voraus. Dagegen ich... Ditto hüpfte hinter mir her – was nicht schwierig war, da wir uns eh vorsichtigen Schrittes fortbewegten – und Tandy und Aki trabten etwas hinter ihrer großen Schwester. Alles in allem doch ein aberwitziges Bild. Aber das konnte man wohl über unser ganzes Leben im Allgemeinen sagen, einschließend eigentlich allen Anwesenden.

Der Marsch durch die schon fast geisterhaft leeren Gänge war nicht schnell. sondern eher zielstrebig. Misty wußte ganz genau, wo wir lang mußten oder besser, wo sie hinwollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, wohl beides. Und ich bezweifelte doch stark, daß es an Richies Beschreibungen lag.

Ich hatte genug Zeit gehabt die Pläne zu studieren und wußte, wir näherten uns den inneren Bereichen. Wenn uns noch Widerstand begegnen sollte, dann ganz sicher jetzt. Und anscheinend nur um meine Befürchtungen zu bestätigen, war ein lautes schepperndes Geräusch zu hören. Metallisch... nein, mechanisch. Etwas trat in den Gang durch den wir gerade liefen. Es war eine Art Roboter oder besser ein Roboteranzug. Schwarz mit blutroten Streifen. Ein weiteres Geräusch und als wir herumfuhren, versperrte ein zweiter Roboter den Rückweg. Ich spürte mehr, als daß ich es sah oder ahnte, wer unter diesen Anzügen steckte.

„Ihr seid tot." war das einzig, was der vordere Gegner sagte. Es war deutlich erkennbar Léons Stimme, was keinen Zweifel mehr an meinem Gefühl ließ. Seine Stimme war grimmig und voll wilder Entschlossenheit. Er hob einen seiner mechanischen Arme und schoß einen giftgrünen Laser ab. Im letzten Moment sprangen Misty und ich nach oben und kamen Rücken an Rücken wieder auf dem Boden auf.

Ich sah mich schnell um. Die Situation war eindeutig. Wir waren in einem engen und ich meinte einem ENGEN Gang! Der einzig Weg führte vorbei an einem der beiden Kopfgeldjäger in ihrem High-Tech Anzügen. Misty schien meine Gedanken aufgeschnappt zu haben. „Wir brauchen freies Kampffeld. Hier können sie uns ins Kreuzfeuer nehmen", sagte sie über die Schulter.

Jetzt feuerten beide gleichzeitig. „Moty, Psiana! Dann Lichtschild gefolgt von einem Seher! Starmie deck die andere Seite und bau eine Spiegelkuppel." So schnell wie Misty reagierte und ihre Pokémon den Befehlen folgten, konnte ich gar nicht nachkommen. Moty wurde innerhalb eines kurzen Augenzwinkerns zu einem Psiana und baute ein Lichtschild auf, Starmie tat dasselbe auf der anderen Seite, nur baute sich dieser Schild rasend schnell zu einer schützenden Kuppel aus schimmernden Glas aus. Sofern das Glas war, ich glaubte eher, es war Kristall.

„Auf mein Zeichen laufen wir einfach auf Dana zu", kommentierte Misty. Ich wollte protestieren aber sie rief schon „Jetzt!" und mir blieb nichts weiter übrig, als darauf zu vertrauen, daß sie wußte, was sie da tat. Dana richtete, ihre Chance witternd, ihren Laser auf uns aus und... wurde von etwas Unsichtbarem direkt in der Seite getroffen. Ich hatte den Seher beinahe vergessen.

Schnell flüchteten wir um die Ecke in einen größeren Saal, die beiden Kopfgeldjäger direkt auf den Fersen aber jetzt hatten wir Bewegungsfreiheit. Mein Training sollte sich endlich auszahlen und ich schickte den hereinkommenden Gegnern ein hartes Erdbeben entgegen... Diese sprangen schier unglaublich hoch in die Luft und berührten beinah die hohe Decke. Misty hatte bereits einen Wasserstrahl geformt und warf ihn auf einen der beiden – es war unmöglich auszumachen, wer nun wer war.

Es war wieder so unheimlich natürlich – und ich meine unheimlich – als Ditto sich in den Bogen verwandelte und ich dieses Mal einen einzelnen Feuerpfeil anlegte und Mistys Attacke hinterher schoß.

Zu unserem gelinden Erstaunen zeigten beide Angriffe nicht die geringste Wirkung und die beiden Roboter kamen wieder auf dem Boden auf. Pikachu und Mew feuerte Strahlen und Blitze aus Lichtenergie, die aber locker von unseren Gegner reflektiert wurden. Misty stürzte sich in den Kampf und noch im Laufen formte sich ein Dreizack aus purem Eis in ihrer Hand, mit dem sie sich direkt in den Nahkampf stürzte. Ich versuchte meinerseits den anderen Roboter mit Sturmböen zu beeindrucken, hatte damit aber weniger Erfolg und beschränkte mich wieder auf elementare Pfeile...

Etwas prickelte am Rande meines Bewußtseins. Ich wußte, da war noch etwas über meine Kräfte, das ich nicht wußte. Etwas Undefinierbares, etwas gerade in dieser Situation extrem Hilfreiches... Und dann wußte ich es!

(Misty)

So nah, so nah und dann das! _Verflucht!_ Das ging mir tierisch auf die Nerven. Aus was auch immer diese Anzügen konstruiert waren, sie waren anscheinend resistent gegen jegliche Art von Spezial- oder Körperattacken und dazu schnell und gefährlich.

Meinen Eisdreizack schwingend konnte ich meinen Gegner unter Kontrolle halten, obwohl ich eigentlich in den Nahkampf gehen wollte aber es schien nichts zu nützen. Meine Sinne warnten mich vor und ich wich dem von hinten kommenden Angriff aus. Eine kleine Rakete zischte durch die Luft und traf genau meinen Gegner. _Geschieht euch recht!_ Ich wollte schon lächeln, doch zu meinem Entsetzen stellte ich fest, daß das irregeleitete Geschoß dem Roboterpanzer nur ein paar Schrammen zugefügt hatte.

„Also jetzt wird's langsam ungemütlich", murmelte ich. Aber ein As hatte ich noch, das unsere beiden... ja, man konnte sie schon Erzrivalen nennen, denn das waren sie geworden.... Also diese As würde bestimmt eine Überraschung für sie werden.

Ich griff an meinen Pokéballgürtel unter der Kutte und warf einen Pokéball genau vor die beiden Minimechas. Mit einem wütenden Grollen schoß ein großes, drachenähnliches und gepanzertes Pokémon heraus. Dana und Léon schreckten tatsächlich etwas zurück, mehr vor Überraschung und Schock, denn vor Angst.

Professor Eich hatte mich mehrfach davor gewarnt das Risiko einzugehen und das mißhandelte Despotar mit in den Kampf zu nehmen. Aber nach einem ausführlichen _Gespräch_, waren wir beide – das hieß Despotar und ich – zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen. Ich erwartete gar kein Vertrauen, daß würde noch mehr Arbeit erfordern als seinerzeit zwischen Ash und Glurak. Für dieses Mal hatten wir schlichtweg eine Vereinbarung geschlossen, die unseren gegenseitigen Interessen entsprachen. Es half uns falls nötig und falls sich die Möglichkeit böte, würde es seine persönliche Rache an seinen Extrainern nehmen können. Ein Pakt, mit dem ich kein Problem hatte – auch mit dem beinhalteten Wutfaktor nicht.

Despotar stürzte sich ohne Umschweife auf die Kopfgeldjäger. Es hatte anscheinend umgehend seine alten _Trainer_ gespürt und brauchte keine weiteren Befehle. Zum ersten Mal war ich froh, daß es auf unserer Seite stand, so wie es loslegte und die beiden Roboter tatsächlich in Schach halten konnte. Ich bezweifelte zwar, daß es siegreich sein würde aber auf jeden Fall brachte mir das Zeit mich auszuruhen und meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Sie rosteten nicht und schmolzen auch nicht. Sie waren zu agil für langsame, schwere Attacken und nahezu immun gegen Elektroattacken. Was blieb uns da eigentlich noch? Despotar steckte einen schweren Treffer ein, krachte in die gegenüberliegende Wand und blieb dort liegen. „Das ging schnell", stellte ich beunruhigt fest. Zu schnell. Wo war eigentlich Duplica? Ich hatte bereits seit einiger Zeit keine elementare Energie mehr aus ihrer Richtung gespürt. Nur eine stetig anwachsende Konzentration.

„Jetzt", wiederholte Dana mit leicht mechanischer Stimme die Worte ihres Partners, „werdet ihr sterben!" Ein Aufflackern starker Energie ließ mich trotz der drohenden Gefahr herumfahren und vor Erstaunen und Verwirrung erstarren, als zwei Porygons – ZWEI Porygons – an mir vorbeischossen. Ich erkannte, daß eines von ihnen normal war und eine leicht unstabile Form hatte. Das zweite war die zweite Version und ließ definitiv auf Dittos perfekte Kopie schließen. Aber das erste, insbesondere das Energiemuster, fing meine Aufmerksamkeit ein.

„Duplica?" flüsterte ich in schierem Staunen. Sie war ein Pokémon! Vielleicht nicht perfekt aber mir war nicht gerade danach zumute Form und Ästhetik zu kritisieren. Was hatten die beiden vor? Dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Aber natürlich! Die beste Art eine Maschine auszuschalten, war sie von innen heraus zu zerstören.

Kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken zuende geführt, verschwanden die beiden Porygone in jeweils einem der beiden Roboteranzüge. Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, dann begannen Funken über die Panzerung zu sprühen und man hörte wütende und verwirrte Schreie deren Träger. Mit leichter Amüsiertheit beobachtete ich wie die beiden gegen ihren Willen anfingen sich selber zu bekämpfen und nahezu auseinanderzureißen. Mit einem Aufblitzen materialisierten die beiden Porygone wieder in der Luft etwas entfernt von den beiden kämpfenden Kopfgeldjäger. Eine Weile später zuckten mehr Funken aus den bereits durch den Kampf freigelegten Bereichen und es dauerte nur noch ein paar Augenblicke bis sie vollkommen erstarben und die mechanischen Panzer samt Insassen in sich zusammensackten.

Die beiden Pokémon wechselten wieder ihre Form und wurden tatsächlich zu Ditto und Duplica. Meine Schwester grinste breit und schaute dann auf die geschlagenen Kopfgeldjäger. „Die werden sich ohne fremde Hilfe nicht aus ihren Spielzeugen befreien können." Und wir wußten beide, die einzige fremde Hilfe würden die Polizisten sein, die sie nach dem Kampf abführten.

„Gehen wir." Ich nickte.

(Ash)

„Hey, Ash. Setz dich zu mir." Ah, mal wieder ein schöner Traum zur Abwechslung. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert. Langsam wurden diese apokalyptisch-tragischen Sequenzen doch ermüdend. Ehrlich, Dämonen hatten keine Phantasie. Ich war sicher, wäre Misty im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte gewesen, es hätte sie nicht einen Deut beeindrucken können.

Ich setzte mich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Gemeinsam blickten wir hinunter von der hohen Klippe und sie legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Na schön, ich gab zu auf eine ziemlich perverse Art hatte ES doch noch Sinn für Ästhetik.

*Ash, wir kommen!* Ich schloß umgehend die Augen und achtete darauf mich in keiner Weise zu verraten. Da! Da war sie. Es dürfte noch etwas dauern. Ich spürte ihre Ungeduld, konnte aber im Moment noch nicht viel unternehmen. Nun, ich würde den Traum noch etwas genießen. Diese Illusion tat es fürs Erste, wenigstens für die Zeit bis die reale Misty endlich kam.

Ich lächelte. Die Misty neben mir nahm es wohl als Zeichen dafür, daß ich glücklich war. Gut. In gewisser Hinsicht war ich das auch. Glückliche Erwartung traf es wohl am besten. Sie hob ihren Kopf und ich sah in ihre klaren blauen Augen hinunter... Da schon wieder ein Fehler. Misty hatte grüne Augen, warum auch immer... Wir küßten uns. Es fühlte sich gut an aber bei Weitem nicht so wie in Echt. Jedenfalls, wenn man den Unterschied kannte.

Erneut griff ich hinaus. Sie waren jetzt ganz nah, ganz nah. Ich brach den Kuß abrupt ab. Verwirrung stand in Mistys Gesicht. „Tut mir ja Leid, ich würde gerne noch etwas bleiben aber..." Ich griff nach ihrem Arm und stieß sie schreiend die Klippe herab. „Ich habe eine Verabredung mit der Realität." Und dann, das erste Mal seit das alles begonnen hatte, gab ich wirklich Energie von mir. Aber soviel Energie, daß sie den üblen Virus in meinem Bewußtsein regelrecht herauskatapultierte.

(Richie)

Arme gekreuzt, Finger gespreizt, in absolut ausgeglichener Position stand ich da. Inmitten der vielen Behälter, von denen die meisten bereits leer waren. Hier und da piepsten Computer von hastig verlassenen Stationen oder automatisierten Abläufen. Schwarze Schatten krochen aus den dunklen Ecken des Raumes hervor und begannen sich um uns, Sparky und mich, zu formen. Shadow hatte sich kurz von uns abgekapselt, um – wie er es ausdrückte – ein Versprechen einzulösen.

Die Atmosphäre des Raumes war voller Finsternis und gepeinigtem Leid. Nichts hiervon durfte überleben, deswegen war ich hergekommen. Keine weiteren Experimente mehr, was auch immer geschehen möge. Die Seelen in diesem Raum verlangten regelrecht nach der Erlösung und ich war bereit sie zu gewähren.

Mittlerweile war es stockfinster und kein Licht, ob künstlich oder echt war noch zu sehen. Ich spürte die Macht in mir brodeln, nach Freisetzung verlangend. Und die Zeit dafür war gekommen. Blitze zuckten um meinen und Sparkys Körper. Ein heftiger Sturm zog auf und begann an allem und jedem zu zerren. Das Energielevel stieg stetig und man hörte schon wie sich die ersten Verankerungen protestierend lösten.

„SCHATTENGEWITTER!" Dutzende von Blitzen explodierten aus dem Zentrum, das wir darstellten, ein lauter Donnerschlag war zu hören, Flammen zuckten züngelnd und ließen nicht einen Stein auf dem anderen. Dann – Stille. Die Schatten verzogen sich, mehr oder weniger verdrängt von den kleinen Feuern aber insbesondere von der abebbende Energie.

Überrascht sah ich auf den Boden, als dieser begann leicht zu schwanken. Mit einem Satz sprang ich aus dem Zentrum des leichten Bebens und Sparky folgte. Kurz darauf schoß eine riesige kristallinanmutende Steinschlange aus dem Boden. Ein farbumgekehrtes Vulpix und ein Junge in braun und grausilberner Meisterrobe auf dem Rücken oder eher dem langen Schwanz...

Rocko sah sich mit ernstem Blick um und dann zu uns rüber. „Das du auch immer gleich übertreiben mußt." Er schmunzelte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mußte sicher gehen, daß auch ja keine Aufzeichnungen erhalten bleiben."

Der Gesteinmeister sprang von seinem Partner, genauso wie sein Vulpix, dann holte er das große Pokémon vorerst in dessen Pokéball zurück. „Bist du hier fertig?" Ich nickte und schaute zur Tür durch die wir hineingekommen waren. „Wir warten nur noch auf Shadow, dann..."

„Hier bin ich", kam die tiefe Stimme meines Halbwächters oder was auch immer er jetzt war aus den Schatten des Raumes. Wow, er war gut. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kommen gesehen, geschweige denn gespürt. „Dann können wir ja. Die anderen sind bereits auf dem Weg", sagte ich und deutete auf eine Tür, die direkt zu den inneren Bereichen führte.

(Pikachu)

Auf halben Weg trafen wir mit Richie und Rocko zusammen. Kurz darauf begegnete uns auch Sabrina und Erika, letztere mit leicht fahlem Gesicht, doch sie versicherte uns, daß sie in Ordnung sei. Sabrina war nur etwas ausgelaugt. Schließlich fand auch Lara zu uns, die ein wenig in Gedanken schien. Es war anzunehmen, daß auch ihr Weg nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten geblieben war. Aber alles in allem war es uns wohl noch ganz gut ergangen. Jetzt konnte es doch nur noch besser werden, oder etwa nicht?

Ich hatte die Aura meines Freundes und Partners bereits deutlich aus der Ferne gespürt und jetzt wo wir uns näherten, rannte ich Seite an Seite mit Misty – ein Wunder, daß sie nach solch einem Kampf eine solche Geschwindigkeit halten konnte – vor den anderen her. Ganz zum Verdruß der beiden älteren Meister, die etwas zurückhingen.

Schließlich barsten wir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durch eine metallische Tür (Anm. des Autors: Aua...) in einen kleineren Raum, den Misty an ihrer Reaktion zu urteilen noch in äußerst guter Erinnerung hatte. Mein Blick fiel sofort auf die auf einem Tisch angekettete Form meines Freundes und mein Magen drohte seinen Inhalt jede Minute auf den Boden zu entleeren, so widerlich war das Bild. Doch bevor weder ich noch Misty überhaupt auch nur einen Ton von uns geben konnten, begann Ash ohne Vorwarnung in einem blendend hellen Licht zu leuchten. Ein markerschütternder Schrei war zu hören, als etwas aus seinem Körper geschleudert wurde. Die Rückstoßwirkung des Lichtes drohte die Nebelform Missignos beinahe aufzulösen, so stark war sie.

Giovanni, der aufgesehen hatte, als wir in den Raum gekommen waren, und bereits eine Waffe in der Hand hielt, schreckte entsetzt zurück. Die Arm- und Beinfesseln an Ashs Körper brachen und er schwang sich behende herunter. In einem schimmernden Licht formte sich sein Meisterrobe neu und sauber und es war nahezu keine einzige Schramme übrig.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt", begann Ash und richtete seinen Blick auf die unförmige Gestalt des Dämons, „du könntest mich so einfach täuschen." Ich lächelte. Richie hatte recht gehabt. Ash war nie wirklich in Gefahr gewesen.

(Ash)

Ah, endlich wieder frisch und frei. Ich gönnte mir eins, zwei Sekunden um das Gefühl in mir aufzunehmen und mein Licht in kontrollierte Bahnen fließen zu lassen, dann sah ich auf zu Missigno, Dieser zischte sichtlich entzürnt. „WIE KONNTEST DU MEINE ILLUSION DURCHSCHAUEN?" Ich lachte laut, was den Dämon scheinbar nur noch wütender machte. „Du hast also allen Ernstes geglaubt, du könntest unser Band mit solch billigen Tricks zerreißen. Zugegeben einige Versuche waren ganz nett aber... Du hättest eigentlich nur einen echten Ansatz gebraucht, nur leider hattest du keine Kenntnis davon." Namentlich New Island. Der Dämon grollte. „DU... DU HAST NUR MIT MIR GESPIELT!" Der Nebel schoß nach vorne wurde aber von einem Lichtblitz und einem Hagel aus Eispartikeln gestoppt.

„Ash?" Ich fuhr herum. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, daß wir nicht ganz alleine waren. Meine Augen blieben an Misty haften und für einen Moment erstarrte ich. Irrte ich mich oder machte sie die blaue Meisterrobe noch erwachsener und vor allen Dingen schöner? Ich konnte meine Augen einfach nicht von ihr nehmen. Wie hatte ich mich nach ihr gesehnt. All die Willensstärke, die nötig gewesen war, um Missigno zu täuschen, schmolz dahin. Und ich wollte sie nur noch in meine Arme schließen und nie mehr loslassen. Nie mehr.

Ich machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in ihre Richtung und... verharrte, als ich den kalten Lauf von Giovannis Waffe in meinen Rücken spürte. „Niemand bewegt sich. Der Junge wird meine Fahrkarte in die Freiheit sein, wenn auch nur einer..." Weiter kam er nicht. Alle sieben Meister vor uns, eingeschlossen Misty, hatten nicht gewagt sich zu rühren. Aber aus ihrer Mitte schoß nun ein einziger purpurroter Energiestrahl mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, daß Giovanni nicht einmal seine Finger einen Zentimeter bewegen konnte, bevor die Waffe ihm zwischen den Finger wegschmolz.

Er schrie überrascht auf. Mew schoß hervor und die Kugel um seinem Körper strahlte so hell. daß ihr Licht fast den ganzen Raum ausfüllte. Ihre Augen blitzen vor Zorn. „Genug, Giovanni! Du wirst jetzt endlich für deine Taten bezahlen!" Ein weiterer Strahl sprang von ihrer Energiekugel und fegte den TR Boß quer durch den Raum gegen eine Wand. Ich wollte etwas sagen aber Mews Schwanz begann Hellweiß zu leuchten, als sie ihn auf den Verbrecherboß richtete.

„Für all die Verbrechen und Morde, die du Menschen wie Pokémon gleichzeitig zugefügt hast, und insbesondere im Namen meines Freundes Mewtwo, verfluche ich dich auf ewig, Giovanni. Nie wieder sollen deine Hände Verbrechen tun, nie wieder sollst du einen Mord in Auftrag geben. Für jetzt bis ans Ende deines Lebens wirst du deine Strafe absitzen."

Ich verfolgte staunend wie sich eine Kuppel aus blendend weißem Licht um Giovanni aufbaute und sich schließlich zusammenzog bis das Licht nur gerade etwas stärker als ein Energieaura um ihn lag. Er wollte aufstehen, konnte aber nicht. Es schien, als ob ihm sein Körper nicht mehr gehorchte. Und dann, dann lächelte ich. Denn ich wußte, was Mew getan hatte, und ich konnte mir keine bessere Strafe ausdenken.

„Es verschwindet!" rief jemand, deren Stimme verdammt nach Lara klang... _Was?_ Ich fuhr verwirrt herum und bekam gerade noch mit wie Missignos Form sich immer weiter auflöste und schließlich vollkommen durch die Decke des Raumes entschwand. Enttäuscht ließ ich die Lichtenergie, die sich schon zwischen meinen Fingern gebildet hatte, ersterben und drehte mich zu den restlichen Anwesenden um... Kam aber nie dazu diese eine genaueren Musterung zu unterziehen, da mich das fliegende Etwas in Blau fast rücklings über die Folterbank geschleudert hätte, was nicht so elegant gewesen wäre.

„Ash..." Die Tränen begannen sich augenblicklich zu bilden, als ich erneut ihre Stimme hörte, und ich schämte mich ihrer nicht. Ich fühlte wie die Stärke, die ich aufgebracht hatte, unter ihren leisen, herzzerreißenden Schluchzern schwinden. Zu hören wie sie meinen Namen in den Stoff meiner eigenen Kutte murmelte.

Meine Arme hatten sich automatisch um ihre Taille geschlossen und ich vergrub mein Kinn in ihrem orangeroten Haaren. Dieser Duft, wie hatte ich überhaupt ohne diesen durchhalten können? Wie hatte ich tief in meinem Herzen – weggeschlossen und verborgen vor den wachsamen Sinnen des Dämons – mich danach gesehnt? Gott, ich wollte sie nie mehr loslassen.

„Misty", flüsterte ich sanft, aus Angst, sie könnte wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen, wie diese ständige (Alp-)Träume der letzten Tage. Aber es geschah nichts dergleichen. Alles war echt. Wir waren endlich wieder vereint und auch wenn vielleicht noch nicht alles vorbei war, das alleine zählte jetzt. Das, und nichts mehr. Mir kamen die letzten gut zwei Wochen ohne Misty wie eine Ewigkeit vor und ja, eigentlich waren sie das auch gewesen.

Sanft drückte ich sie etwas von mir weg und hielt sie auf Armlänge. Wir standen eine Weile da, unsere Augen ein Meer aus Emotionen, die für uns ganze Aufsätze sprachen. Trauer, Leid, Schmerz, Verlangen, Einsamkeit, Funken von Hoffnung und vieles mehr. Aber vor allem Dingen blieb die eine, reine Emotion übrig. Die so lange unterdrückte Liebe des einen für den anderen.

Es war wie ein altertümlicher Tanz, unsere Bewegung wurden von einer anderen Macht geleitet, die keinen bekannten Gesetzen gehorchte. Ich lehnte mich vor, sie lehnte sich vor und unsere Lippen berührten sich in einem Kuß so voller Glückseligkeit, daß ich sicher war, selbst die Götter vor Freude jauchzen zu hören.

Bei allem was mir heilig war, wie hatte ich das vermißt. Die Illusionen und Träumen waren nur ein lächerlicher Vergleich – nein, eigentlich gar kein Vergleich gewesen. Dieses Gefühl, es war nicht zu ersetzen, nicht zu kopieren und auch nicht zu suggerieren. Dieser uralte und doch reinste Beweis der Liebe war ein Zauber, den kein lebendes Wesen, ob Dämon oder sonst etwas, jemals verstehen würde.

Zeit, Raum, Frieden, Krieg, Verantwortung, das alles hatte für uns keine Relevanz, als wir in den Kuß versanken. Unser Bewußtsein war eins und nichts anderes war wichtig. Den hell strahlenden Glanz in reinstem Farben des Regenbogens um uns herum bemerkte ich in diesem Augenblick gar nicht. Alles, was für mich zählte, war Misty. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen, ihre Lippen. Die Welt um uns herum existierte für den Moment nicht.

Wieder am Rande des Tals (Misty)

Es war vorbei. Endgültig. Mit Team Rocket und Giovannis Terror zumindest. Seine Allianz mit Missigno war ihm letztendlich zum Verhängnis geworden. Giovanni war als Erster, direkt vor den Augen seiner Untergebenen abgeführt worden. Mew hatte sozusagen auf diese ultimative Demütigung bestanden. Jetzt konnte er für immer in einer einsamen Zelle schmoren. Denn für das „für immer" hatte Mew mit ihrer Magie gesorgt. Sie war nicht schädlich für alle außer Giovanni selbst. Sie hatte nämlich den hübschen Effekt das Opfer an einer bestimmten Stelle zu binden und so würde jeder Fluchtversuch ohne Erfolg bleiben. Und es war wohl relativ sicher, daß Giovanni lebenslänglich bekam.

Arm in Arm standen Ash und ich zusammen und überblickten gerade das Tal, wo die letzten verhafteten Rockets gerade abgeführt wurden. Rechts neben uns waren Rocko und Duplica und links Richie und Sabrina, etwas hinter uns standen Erika und Lara.

Ich lehnte mich an Ash und genoß das warme, geborgene Gefühl, das ich so lange hatte missen müssen. Es war merkwürdig. Jetzt fühlte ich mich noch ein ganzes Stück stärker und ausgestattet mit noch mehr Energie. Nein, beschloß ich, das war nicht merkwürdig. Zusammen hatten wir soviel überstanden, es ist nur normal, daß wir unsere Stärke aus dem jeweils anderem zogen.

„Was machen wir jetzt", fragte ich schließlich in die relative Stille. Keiner sagte etwas, für eine Weile schwiegen wir nur. Die Sonne begann langsam zu sinken, es war später Nachmittag und jeder hier war noch erschöpft von den diversen Hindernissen, die in unseren Weg geraten waren. Aber jeder wußte auch, es war noch nicht zuende. Eines blieb noch.

„Missigno kann sich nicht für immer verstecken. Und ich habe das Gefühl, das will er auch nicht. Unser nächstes Aufeinandertreffen wird entscheidend sein", meinte Ash ruhig. „Und ich habe das Gefühl", ergänzte Richie, „es wird eher kommen, als uns lieb ist."

(Erzähler)

„Und so zieht sich das Ende der Auseinandersetzung doch noch ein wenig hin. Wird der Dämon sich noch etwas einfallen lassen, um den acht Meistern in seinem geschwächten Zustand begegnen zu können? Wir können fast sicher sein." Sonst wäre es ja auch nicht interessant. „Vorerst freuen wir uns über die Wiedervereinigung von Ash und Misty und den endgültigen Niedergang Team Rockets."

Anmerkungen des Autors

Das erste Finale des zweiten Abschnitts ist fertig! Wow, das war lang, oder? Aber es ist ja auch ein Finale und das gehört sich dann irgendwie. Die nächsten zwei – und es werden definitiv zwei – Kapitel dürften in ähnlicher Größenordnung angesiedelt. Ich habe schon eine sehr genaue Vorstellung wie das aussehen soll. Ich muß nur noch einige Details austüfteln und hoffen, daß diese eklige Erkältung endlich weggeht (aber bis ihr diese Episode korrigiert erhaltet, dürfte das eh der Fall sein).

Eigentlich habe ich nicht viel zu sagen, denn das Meiste dieser Episode spricht für sich. Jeder mit einer guten Personenkenntnis aus Anime und Spiel sollte keine Probleme mit den verwendeten Personen während des Beginns des Kampfes haben.

Einige mögen vielleicht jetzt sagen: Oh, wo ist die Action? Ein paar Szenen waren ja drin aber wer sagt, daß ein Finale rein actionreich sein muß und außerdem sollte die Spannung ja noch für zwei Episoden erhalten bleiben. Also kann ich schlecht jetzt schon alles Pulver verschießen, obwohl die nächsten anderthalb Kapitel auch weniger Action sein werden aber dafür ganz besondere Konfrontationen, also laßt euch überraschen.

Ich denke, ich halte jetzt meine Klappe. Diese Episode war eh lang genug. Mehr habe ich auch nicht zu sagen. Bis zum zweiten Finale.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	28. Finale II - Jedem sein Alptraum

The Final Step to the Master 28 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:35:00Z 2001-11-03T17:35:00Z 17 12088 68905 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 574 137 84620 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 28

 (Erzähler)

„Beim letzten Mal konnten wir mit ansehen wie Team Rocket und dessen Kopf Giovanni endgültig unschädlich gemacht wurden. Trotz dieses Erfolgs war kein großes Feiern angesagt, denn Missigno war unglücklicherweise dem Zugriff der acht Meister entkommen. Wohin war er geflohen und was für Pläne hatte der Dämon für unsere Freunde noch auf Lager, hatte er überhaupt noch welche, die ihm nutzen konnten?"

Ort unbekannt (Missigno)

Ja! Dieser Ort war wie erwartet perfekt. Äußerst fruchtbar und hervorragend geeignet für meine Pläne. Trotzdem wäre ich niemals hergekommen, wenn ich nicht dazu gedrängt worden wäre. Der Ort war neutrales Gebiet egal, was auch immer diese dummen Menschen von ihm dachten mochten. Auf jeden Fall wäre er nie in Frage gekommen solange ich noch meinen alten Plan verfolgt hatte. Aber jetzt, jetzt war er perfekt.

Sie sollten ruhig kommen, denn das hier würde definitiv ihr Grab werden. Bald! Bald würde ich meine Rache bekommen. Meine Rache an denen, die mich vor Urzeiten eingesperrt hatten, und natürlich meine Rache an dem kleinen Knaben, der es gewagt hatte mich reinzulegen. Er und seine lachhafte Menschenfreundin hatten mich soviel Kraft und Energie gekostet, daß es meinen Zorn immer wieder neu anfachte. Meine Rache würde unerbittlich sein. Es war eigentlich ganz simpel.

„KOMMT UND ERLEBT EUREN SCHLIMMSTEN ALPTRAUM!"

Teak Basis (Pikachu)

Ein laues Lüftchen wehte. Es war der Abend nach dem Kampf. Dieser hatte sich ganz schön hingezogen. Die meisten Trainer hatten sich aufgeteilt und waren in die umliegende Städte gezogen, um dort ihren Sieg zu feiern. Selbst Todd und Tracey waren verschwunden, genauso wie Professor Eich, der zurück nach Dukatia war, um seine abgesagte Radiosendung endlich doch noch aufzunehmen.

Jetzt standen die letzten Abschiede an und dann würden wir wieder ganz alleine sein. Misty und Duplica hatten sich erstaunlich schnell von ihrer Mutter verabschiedet. Da sie ja anscheinend genug von den Zusammenhängen verstand, verstand sie auch, warum wir den Rest alleine machen mußten. Beim besten Willen konnten wir uns jetzt nicht auch noch um andere Personen sorgen, die auf die kommende Gefahr nicht vorbereitet waren.

Ashs Mutter hingegen war ein anderer Fall und zeigte sich etwas sturer, als Maya Waterflower. Nach einigen sehr emotionalen Szenen mit Ash, die in diesem Fall auch nicht im geringsten Fall unangebracht und beschämend waren, hatten beide schließlich ein langes Gespräch gehabt, was Mrs. Ketchum schließlich überzeugte, daß es das Beste war ihren Sohn alleine gehenzulassen und ihm kein Hindernis zu sein.

„Und ihr wollt wirklich gehen?" Oh ja, der letzte Abschied. Suicune und Entei hatten ohne Vorwarnung angekündigt, daß sie uns jetzt verlassen würden. Suicune nickte. „Ja... Dies ist nicht unser Kampf. Unsere Erweckung war notwendig, damit ihr in den Vollbesitz eurer Kräfte kommt. Jetzt gibt es nichts mehr, was wir euch lehren können."

Lara schien etwas säuerlich darüber. „Ah, und dann haut ihr einfach ab, wenn es wirklich drauf ankommt?" Beide zeigten keine Reaktion. Entei erwiderte: „Wir ziehen es vor die Dinge aus der Ferne zu beobachten und im Gegensatz zu anderen Wächtern uns nicht direkt in den Kampf einzumischen. Außerdem... Die Aufgabe, die vor euch liegt, zu der können wir keinen gewichtigen Teil beitragen." Das waren die letzten Worte und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, waren sie verschwunden, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die schier beängstigend war.

„Und nun?" wollte Duplica wissen. Lara schaute angesäuert in der Gegend herum und Misty stand etwas perplex da. Ash legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie eng an sich. Es war gut, daß sie sich wieder hatten. „Schlafen. Morgen sehen wir weiter." Es gab keinen Widerspruch, allen Anwesenden war die Erschöpfung anzusehen und ein gute Mütze voll Schlaf konnte wirklich niemanden schaden. Uns Pokémon eingeschlossen.

Der nächste Morgen (Vulpix)

Rocko, Duplica und meine Wenigkeit – ups, Ditto nicht zu vergessen – saßen schon eine ganze Weile in der Kantine der Basis, als Ash und Misty hineinkamen. Es schien, daß heute niemand so recht hatte schlafen können. Es waren einfach immer noch zu viele Fragen ungeklärt. Allen voran die Frage: Wo war Missigno?

Das Menschenpärchen ließ sich an unserem Tisch nieder und Ash schenkte sich selber und Misty etwas zu trinken ein. Niemand sagte etwas. Alle Vier genossen nur die Ruhe des Augenblicks. Ash und Misty war es mehr als deutlich anzusehen wie glücklich sie waren sich wiederzuhaben trotz der angespannten Situation. Doch gleiches galt auch für Rocko und Duplica, die aufgrund der Entwicklung eigentlich fast genausowenig Zeit füreinander gehabt hatten. Ich wußte, Rocko beschuldigte Duplica nicht aber so wie es jetzt war, war es doch besser. Für alle Beteiligten.

Man konnte nur hoffen, daß der ganze Mist bald zuende war. Alle drei Pärchen in unsere Gruppe brauchten unbedingt etwas Zeit für sich, um Spannungen und Unstimmigkeiten endlich zu beheben. Es war nicht so, daß ich Angst um den Bestand der Beziehungen hatte aber... Nun ja, es war ja bald vorbei. So oder so.

„Ich schätze", brach Misty das Eis schließlich, „ihr konntet auch nicht viel schlafen, was?" Sie erhielt einstimmiges Kopfschütteln als Antwort und wie um das zu bestätigen, betrat eine mehr oder weniger lebhafte Lara gefolgt von Erika den Raum. Letztere sah so aus, als ob sie jeden Moment wieder einnicken würde. Genau da, wo sie stand...

„Guten Morgen, Leute!" zirpte Lara und Erika stöhnte nur. Natürlich wußte ich wie viel von der Fröhlichkeit Fassade war und wieviel echt aber es war anscheinend so, daß Lara das für sich selbst brauchte, um sich selber zu überzeugen, daß es ihr gut ging oder so etwas.

Ash sah in die Runde. „Ist die immer so." Es folgte ein zustimmendes Kopfnicken aller Anwesenden, Lara ausgeschlossen, die wiederum so tat, als hätte sie den Kommentar einfach überhört. Dafür ließ sie sich deutlich auffällig in einen freien Stuhl fallen. Erika folgte ihrem Beispiel, wenn auch wesentlich langsamer. Das Gift hatte sie zwar bereits zwischen ihrem Aufeinandertreffen mit Butch und Cassidy und unserem Eintreffen bei Ash und Missigno neutralisiert aber es schien immer noch Spuren zu hinterlassen. Zum Glück anscheinend keine, die sie in irgendeiner Weise beeinflussen sollten, sie war schlichtweg noch müde. So wie wir alle... Na ja, fast alle.

„Und hat irgend jemand eine Ahnung, wo wir anfangen sollen zu suchen", brachte Duplica das Thema zur Sprache, das wohl jeder von uns in den letzten Stunden beschäftigt hatte, ob nun bewußt oder unbewußt. Niemand antwortete jedoch auf die Frage. Lara zuckte nur mit den Schultern, Rocko und Erika sahen nachdenklich drein und Misty sah Ash an. Dieser wiederum schien bereits eine Antwort parat zu haben, wartete aber noch ein wenig, ob jemand anderes etwas vorzuschlagen hätte.

„Es gibt eigentlich nur einen geeigneten Ort, an dem sich Missigno verkrochen haben könnte. Zwar glaube ich nicht wirklich, daß er uns jetzt noch gefährlich werden könnten aber obwohl er sich vermutlich auf neutralen Gebiet befindet, dürfte es trotz allem nicht einfach werden."

„Und wo ist dieser Ort nun?" hakte Rocko nach. Diesen Moment wählten Richie und Sabrina um ebenfalls zu uns zu stoßen. Und letztere gab uns schließlich mit einem fragenden Blick in Richtung Richie die Antwort auf diese Frage. 

**Finale ****II**** – Jedem sein Alptraum **(Klappe, die Zweite)****

Lavandia, Pokémon Turm (Sparky)

Düster und unheimlich erhob sich der alte gespenstische Turm im Zentrum Lavandias in die Höhe. Die Atmosphäre dieses Ortes war definitiv keine angenehme. Persönlich war ich noch nie drin gewesen aber was Ash, Misty und Rocko von ihrem ersten Besuch erzählt hatten, reichte mir alle mal, ich war eigentlich gar nicht so scharf drauf noch mehr zu erfahren.

„Eigentlich hätte ich auch selber drauf kommen können", meinte Erika leicht mißmutig und selbstkritisch und sah an dem Gemäuer hinauf. „Alles in allem der perfekte Ort für einen Dämon wie Missigno." Sabrina nickte. „Der Pokémon Turm ist seit jeher ein Zentrum mystischer Energien gewesen. Ein Fokuspunkt zwischen den Welten." 

Es war später Abend und das letzte Licht der untergehende Sonne sorgte dafür, daß der Turm noch gespenstischer wirkte, als er ohnehin schon war. Wir hatten nahezu den ganzen Tag gebraucht um herzukommen. Zuerst hatten wir uns zwar ein Stück teleportiert aber wollten wir natürlich auch nicht riskieren, daß Missigno uns zu früh aufspürte – nicht, daß überhaupt jemand daran zweifelte, ob der Dämon uns erwarten würde. Trotzdem hatten wir einen Großteil der Strecke fliegend zurückgelegt und da wir erst etwas später aufgebrochen waren, hatte es halt den ganzen Tag gedauert.

„Eins versteh ich nicht", schaltete Duplica sich ein. „Wenn der Turm so geeignet für ihn ist, warum hat Missigno nicht von Anfang diesen Ort benutzt?" Lara nickte, ihr beipflichtend. „Der Pokémon Turm ist neutraler Boden wie Ash schon sagte. Missigno wußte, daß wir kommen würden und es wäre ein großes Risiko gewesen einen neutralen und so offensichtlichen Ort zur Konfrontation auszusuchen. Außerdem hätte es Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht gar mehr, gedauert hier etwas aufzubauen. Jetzt..."

„Dient ihm der Turm nur noch als Kampfplatz", beendete Mew, der deutlich unwohl zumute war. Ash nickte und machte einen Schritt auf den Turm zu aber Rocko stoppte ihn noch mal. „Glaubt ihr, daß es klug ist bei Nacht reinzugehen." Er fing sich sogleich eine spielerischen Ellbogenstoß von Duplica ein. „Sei nicht so ein Angsthase." Ash behielt sein ernste Miene bei. „Außerdem bedenkt, was Lugia und Ho-oh euch gesagt haben. Die Nacht ist weder unser Freund noch unser Feind, das Gleiche gilt auch für Missigno."

Es wurden keine weiteren Worte ausgetauscht, als wir uns langsam dem Turm näherten. Auf einige Meter Distanz begann sich dichter Nebel zu bilden, der die Luft feucht und stickig machte und einen sowohl innerlich, als auch äußerlich frösteln ließ, wobei das nicht alleine von den Temperaturen besorgt wurde. Die Spannung in der Luft war so hoch, daß Pikachu und ich uns deutlich bemühten auch nicht einen kleinen Funken loszulassen.

Die alte, hohe Doppeltür schwang knarrend und quietschend auf und ließ mich etwas zusammenfahren, Pikachu hingegen zeigte keine Reaktion und bildete mit Ash und Misty die Spitze der Prozession, während wir anderen vorsichtig folgten. _Sie ist das Weibchen und trotzdem mutiger als du? _meldete sich mein Unterbewußtsein gediegen lachend zu Wort, doch ich ignorierte es. Immerhin war Pikachu schon mal hier gewesen, nicht wahr?

Krachend fielen die Türen hinter uns zu und ich bemühte mich trotz der Dunkelheit nicht bis an die Decke zu springen. _Reiß dich zusammen, Sparky. Es ist nicht so, daß Geister heute ein Problem wären, oder?_ Noch bevor Pikachu oder ich die Dunkelheit mit einem Blitz erhellen konnten, flammten überall an den Wänden blauviolett schimmernde Kerzen auf und säumten einen Weg, der direkt in den mittleren Hauptgang führte.

„Ah, die Begrüßungszeremonie", bemerkte Vulpix. Ash sah sich mittlerweile etwas genauer um. „Es ist etwas anders als damals... aber das überrascht mich nicht." Vorsichtig gingen wir weiter immer den Weg entlang, den uns die Kerzen wiesen. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Verhältnisse änderten sich schlagartig. Ein unnatürlich starker Wind blies durch den Gang, dessen dämonische Ausstrahlung deutlich spürbar war. Die Kerzen erloschen augenblicklich und tauchten alles in absolute, pechschwarze Dunkelheit.

Es dauert nur zwei Sekunden, dann hatte Pikachu den Gang wieder erhellt aber etwas war deutlich anders. Keiner unser Trainer war weit und breit zu sehen. Die Einzigen, die noch hier waren neben Pikachu und mir, waren Vulpix, Simsala, Moty und Ditto...

Jetzt, beschloß ich, jetzt wurde es wirklich gruselig.

(Richie)

„Was ist denn nun passiert?" Verstohlen sah ich mich um. Vom einen Moment auf den anderen war ich nicht mehr im Turm, sondern einer Stadt, einer seltsam vertrauten Stadt. „Ich hab keine Ahnung." Das war Shadow aber weit und breit kein Zeichen von Sparky und den anderen. „Sparky!" rief ich laut, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Ich versuchte es noch einmal mit dem gleichen Resultat.

Erst jetzt sah ich mich etwas genauer um und mir wurde klar, daß ich mich in Prismania City befand, meiner Heimatstadt. „Ah, die Spielchen haben angefangen," Shadows Blick schweifte mißtrauisch umher. „Das ist Missignos Werk?" Ich nickte nur. „Ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum niemand außer uns hier ist. Komm, versuchen wir einen Weg hier rauszufinden."

Während wir durch die Stadt liefen fiel mir auf, daß Prismania nicht mehr das war, was ich in Erinnerung hatte und das war gerade mal etwas mehr als eine Woche alt. Einige Gebäude waren verschwunden, andere hinzugekommen, doch das Auffälligste war sicherlich zum einen die wiederaktive Spielhalle und die Arena. Letztere hatte definitiv nichts mehr mit der von Erika gemeinsam. Alles in allem wirkte sie düsterer und... schwärzer. Weit und breit kein Anzeichen von Flora und Fauna, weder innerhalb noch außerhalb, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte.

Unser Weg hatte uns unbewußt zu meinem Zuhause geführt. Das Haus schien wie immer, keine äußerlichen Unstimmigkeiten, trotzdem fühlte sich irgendwas nicht richtig an. Das Türschild las zumindest immer noch „Kage" und so beschloß ich einfach mein Glück zu versuchen. Ich wollte gerade klingeln, da fiel mir auf, daß ich meinen Haustürschlüssel bereits in der Hand hielt.

Das Innere war so wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Es schien niemand zuhause zu sein und so suchte ich mir meinen Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Was mir gleich auffiel war, daß keine Bilder zu sehen waren. Unser Haus war ansonsten vollgespickt mit Kindheitsbildern, von Mutter und Vater, uns dreien zusammen, Einzelbildern, halt alles, was man sich so vorstellen kann. Mutter sagte immer, es hälfe ihr die Vergangenheit in guter Erinnerung zu behalten.

Ein Geräusch ließ mich herumfahren. Meine Mutter stand im Türrahmen und sah stumm zu mir herüber. Der feurige Zorn in ihren Augen ließ mich zusammenzucken. Was ging hier vor? Langsam löste sich Mom aus ihrer Position und kam schnurstracks auf mich zu. Ich wollte mich bewegen, konnte aber nicht. Sie schlug mich, hart.

Verwirrt sah ich auf. „Warum bist du zurückgekommen?" Ihre Stimme war kalt und voller Abscheu. Ich schauderte. „Mom... Ich bin doch dein Sohn, warum sollte ich nicht..." Furios ging sie dazwischen und begann mich auf die Tür zuzuschubsen, ich sah mich nicht in der Lage mich zu wehren. „Ein Scheißdreck bist du, du warst niemals mein Sohn und wirst es auch nie sein! Ich hätte auf Samuel hören sollen und dich gleich weggeben sollen. Du bist Schuld, daß er gegangen ist."

Was zum...? Ich fühlte wie ich langsam in die Irrealität abglitt aber ich mußte noch mehr wissen, das war einfach zu verwirrend und es ging mir zu nahe ans Herz. „Was soll das heißen gegangen? Vater ist tot seit ich acht..."

„Ach, so willst du es jetzt nennen ja!" fuhr Mom erneut dazwischen. Mittlerweile befand ich mich schon halb auf der Türschwelle nach draußen. „Ich brauche mir deine Lügen nicht länger anzuhören! Mein Mann ist gegangen, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, daß ich von deinem Scheißwächter geschwängert wurde!" Gott, wie abgedreht konnte das eigentlich noch werden? „Und jetzt geh zurück zu deiner Arena und rühm dich deiner Trophäen. Aber laß mich endlich in Ruhe! Du bist in diesem Haus nicht mehr willkommen, merk dir das!"

Die Tür schlug krachend zu, bevor ich überhaupt noch etwas erwidern konnte. Für mindestens ein paar Minuten stand ich einfach nur da und versuchte das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Ich konnte und wollte nicht so recht glauben, was mir diese seltsame Realität weismachen wollte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und versuche Klarheit hineinzubringen. Das war nicht wirklich, nichts davon.

„Sehr... merkwürdig", kommentierte Shadow nach einer Weile und sah besorgt zu mir hoch. Ein paar tausend Gedanken flogen in meinem Kopf herum, während ich wortlos das Grundstück verließ, daß einmal mein Zuhause gewesen war... Nein, hier war es nie mein Zuhause gewesen, korrigierte ich mich.

Irgendwann blieb ich einfach stehen. „Was ist?" Sollte ich darüber reden? Nun, es konnte ja nichts schaden. Man sagt ja immer, es täte gut über seine Probleme zu reden. „Ich denke nur gerade darüber nach... ob es nicht doch wahr sein könnte." Shadow wartete geduldig bis ich fortfuhr. „Nicht die Sache mit meinem Vater, meine ich. Er ist gestorben wie ich gesagt habe aber..."

„Du fragst dich, ob er wirklich dein Vater war." Ich antwortete nicht sofort, doch Shadow wußte, daß er den Punkt getroffen hatte. „Als Lugia bei der Aufzählung einen von uns vergessen hatte, war ich mir für Momente sicher, er würde mich meinen." Und als er das widerlegt hatte, war ich ziemlich erleichtert gewesen. Bisher hatte ich mich immer, als ein ganz normaler Junge gesehen und war sicher Mom hätte etwas gesagt, wenn Vater... Nun ja, nicht Vater gewesen wäre.

„Ich kann dir darauf auch keine Antwort geben. Auf jeden Fall weiß ich, daß ich, zumindest soweit ich mich erinnern kann, nie irgendwelche Energie gespendet habe. Außerdem... Der einzige echte Schattenwächter, der je existiert hat ist..."

„Tot", beendete ich und meine Stimmung hellte sich wieder etwas auf. „Ja. Du hast wohl recht. Außerdem will Missigno bestimmt nur, daß ich mir Gedanken mache."

(Shadow)

Richie stellte die Trophäe wieder auf ihren Platz. „Nach dem Datum zu urteilen dürfte das Ashs Orange Liga Trophäe sein." Die ganze Sache wurde merkwürdiger und merkwürdiger. Wir waren zur Arena gegangen, um einige Nachforschungen anzustellen. Es schien tatsächlich eine Schattenarena zu sein, denn bisher hatten wir noch keine normalen Pokémon getroffen. Gleiches galt für Sparky, Zippo und Happy.

Was mich jedoch am meisten beunruhigte war, daß alles so täuschend echt erschien. Eigentlich sollten sowohl Richie, als auch ich dazu in der Lage sein die Illusion des Dämons zu durchbrechen aber es schien unmöglich auch nur einen Ansatz dafür zu finden. Und obwohl Richie gegenteiliges beteuerte, schien ihm die Frage seiner Herkunft immer noch zu beschäftigen. Ich konnte ihn in dieser Hinsicht nur zu gut verstehen.

Richie war an den Schreibtisch getreten und blätterte in einigen Aufzeichnungen. Eine bestimmte Seite eines Buches schien seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen und er hielt für einen Moment scharf den Atem an, als er diese überflog.

Ich sprang auf den nahen Drehstuhl und sah ihm über den Arm. Es waren Ergebnisstabellen, des Stempels zu urteilen von der Pokémon Liga. „Das war meine erste Teilnahme." Ich fand Richies Namen ganz oben auf der Liste und schlußfolgert schnell. „Aber du hast nie gewonnen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf eine bestimmte Spalte, die die Ergebnisse der ersten Runden aufzeigte. „Ich bin nie auf Ash getroffen... Er ist sogar schon recht früh ausgeschieden."

Ich sah nachdenklich an die Decke. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, worauf du hinauswillst? Das ist doch nur eine weitere Unregelmäßigkeit." Richie schlug das Buch zu. „Was wäre eigentlich passiert, wenn keiner von uns Ash getroffen hätte?" Verwirrt sah ich meinen Mei... Partner an. Zuerst verstand ich nicht ganz aber dann begann mir zu dämmern, worauf er hinauswollte. „Du meinst, diese Illusion ist eine Realität in der Ash dir nie begegnet ist, gemixt mit deinen tiefsten Ängsten?" Richie nickte schwach und lehnte sich dann seufzend gegen die Wand.

„Und ich glaube wir sind in dieser Hinsicht nicht die Einzigen und das wir hier immer noch nicht raus sind läßt zumindest vermuten, daß Missigno zum Teil erfolgreich ist." Ich wollte etwas erwidern, kam aber nie dazu. „Der Dämon kann euch nicht viel anhaben." Ich verharrte. Ich kannte diese Stimme. Nur allzu gut. Es mochte Jahre her sein, doch die Erinnerung war immer noch frisch, so wie sie mich schon im TR Hauptquartier heimgesucht hatte.

Der Raum verschwamm und für Momente war alles um uns in Schatten gehüllt, nahezu wie bei Richies Erweckung. Dann klärte sich die Sicht und wir fanden uns in einem Wald am Rande eines hohen, spitzhervorstehenden Felsens wieder. Der Mond war voll und strahlte ein beruhigendes Licht aus. Die ganze Aura des Ortes war... friedlich.

Eine Figur trat auf der Spitze des Felsens ins Licht und sah zu uns herunter. Ein schwarzer Wolf mit einer dunkelgraublauen und unnatürlich langen, von einigen weißen Streifen durchsetzten Mähne. Seine Augen waren ein funkelndes Kobaltblau und strahlte eine beinah unheimliche Ruhe aus. Auf seiner Stirn waren die beiden Halbmonde als Zeichen des Schatten eingraviert – nein, es erschien eher natürlich.

„Seid gegrüßt, Meister meiner Macht, und auch du, mein Nachfolger." Erneut wie bereits in der Basis vor gut einer Woche fühlte ich Ärger und Zorn aufsteigen. Ich sollte und wollte mich dem nicht hingeben aber ich konnte nicht anders. „Du", zischte ich und nahezu augenblicklich konnte ich Richies erstaunten Blick auf mir spüren. „Du warst es, der mir damals die Geschichte erzählt und meine Kräfte erweckt hat." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Der Wolf neigte den Kopf. Ich konnte nicht ausmachen, ob es eine Geste der Entschuldigung oder des Bedauerns war. Vermutlich beides. „Ja, mein lieber Shadow, das war ich. Ich bin der einsame Geist eines Kriegers aus längst vergessenen Zeiten. Ihr mögt mich wohl besser unter dem Namen Shadowolf kennen." Ich schnappte erstaunt nach Luft, während sich Richie weniger überrascht zeigte. Eigentlich war ich das auch nicht. Ich hatte so etwas schon damals vermutet. Die Stimme... Shadowolf hatte ja auch gesagt, ich sei seine Reinkarnation sozusagen. Es war nur so überraschend, da ich die Verbindung nie bewußt hergestellt hatte. 

„Für die Umstände dieser Begegnung entschuldige ich mich aber diese Dimension zwischen den Realitäten ist der einzige Ort, an dem ich mit euch sprechen kann... Meine Zeit ist knapp bemessen und ich weiß ihr habt beide Fragen. Also fragt." Ich schüttelte das Gefühl von Ehrfurcht ab und sah zu Shadowolf auf. Eingefangen in einem ausgeglichen Blickwechsel, sprachen unsere Augen eigentlich alles. Trotzdem fragte ich schließlich: „Warum ich?" Die Antwort kam schnell, ruhig und simpel. „Schicksal." Ich schluckte hart, so etwas hatte ich erwartet.

„Ich verstehe wie schwer dein Leben gewesen sein muß, gequält von der Ungewißheit deiner Herkunft. Was auch immer ich sage, wird das nicht wettmachen können. Dich öffnen und das alles hinter dir lassen, das kannst nur du selbst." Ich nickte. Eigentlich wollte ich auch gar nicht, daß mir irgend jemand alles abnahm. Dieses Leben hatte mich geprägt, ob ich es jetzt mochte oder nicht. Wir alle hatten unsere Probleme gehabt. Die einen waren so, die anderen anders damit umgegangen. Ein paar Antworten auf die einen ständig heimsuchenden Fragen zu haben, war schon eine große Erleichterung für mich.

Richie hatte sich die ganze Zeit respektvoll zurückgehalten. Jetzt sah er zu Shadowolf auf. Es war einer dieser Blicke, die keiner Worte benötigten. Es schien, als brauchten heute eh nicht viele Worte gewechselt werden. Shadowolf schüttelte langsam den Kopf auf die stumme Frage. „Was ihr gesehen habt, waren nur die Ängste, die dein Unterbewußtsein produziert hat. Der einzige Grund, warum du der Schattenmeister bist, ist deine Nähe zum Auserwählten." Richie seufzte erleichtert.

„Ihr müßt jetzt gehen." Die Welt um uns herum begann erneut zu verschwimmen. „Meine Macht und mein Geist werden immer bei euch sein. Lebt wohl!" Ein hohes Heulen war noch zu hören, dann war alles vorbei.

(Richie)

Wir wurden von einem schrillen Schrei begleitet wieder in die... in unsere Realität zurückbefördert und fanden uns in einem kreisrunden Raum wieder. Aber wir waren definitiv nicht alleine. Ich fuhr herum und schleuderte einen Schattenblitz in die Richtung des Schreies aber sein Ursprung war längst nicht mehr da, genau wie ich erwartet hatte.

Etwas unweit von der Stelle, wo der Blitz eingeschlagen hatte, stand ein schneeweißes Skaraborn, doch im Gegensatz zu Ashs Pokémon spürte ich die dämonische Ausstrahlung deutlich. Dieses Licht war unrein und zerstörerisch, genau wie Lugia uns gelehrt hatte. Es gab keine direkte Zuordnung der höheren Elemente, ich könnte mich auch selbst als bestes Beispiel nennen...

Ich kam nicht dazu weiter drüber nachzudenken. Das Skaraborn erwischte mich unvorbereitet und erfüllte den ganzen Raum mit blendendheißem Licht. Nicht in der Lage mich zu verteidigen beförderte mich der Dämon gegen die nächste Wand. Der Schmerz kam aber weniger stark als erwartet.

_Konzentration_, mahnte ich mich und schloß die Augen. Alleine mit meinem Geist sehend suchte ich meinen Gegner und fand ihn schließlich auch... direkt vor mir! Schützend riß ich die Arme vors Gesicht, erkannte aber, daß es zu spät war.

„MONDLICHT..." Das Skaraborn jaulte gepeinigt auf, als das helle Licht förmlich abgesaugt und in einen beruhigenden Mondschein verwandelt wurde, und das, obwohl der ganze Raum keine sichtbaren Fenster besaß... „AGONIE!" Ein einziger Donnerschlag war zu hören, der tausendfach von den Wänden widerhallte. Ein gepeinigter Aufschrei, dann war alles still.

Meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam wieder an die Lichtverhältnisse und ich sah Sparky einige Meter von den Überresten des Dämons stehen, mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Hat lange gedauert bis ich euch gefunden habe."

(Lara)

Feuerbälle kollidierten in rapider Abfolge mit Eiszapfen. Wie auch immer ich hier hergekommen war, ich hatte keine Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, da mich dieses... Ding unmittelbar in einen Kampf verwickelt hatte. Zuerst war es nur eine Art Tentoxa, verunstaltet wie jedes Dämonenpokémon, das Problem war nur es schien ständig seine Form zu wechseln. Von flüssig, zu fest usw. Mittlerweile war es gerade ein großes, schwebendes Eisding – aufgrund Mangels besserer Beschreibung. Das alleine wäre ja gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, da mein Element einen Vorteil gegen Eis hatte, jedoch war es unnatürlich schnell und so hatte ich Mühe mitzuhalten. Ich mußte es irgendwie ablenken.

Einer Attacke ausweichend katapultierte ich mich in die Luft und hatte bereits eine Hand an Gallopa und Arkanis Pokébällen, als das Ding erneut seine Form wechselte und zu einem dampfenden Nebel wurde, der sich rasend schnell ausbreitete. Zu spät bemerkte ich, daß ich für einen Moment in meiner Konzentration nachgelassen hatte und dabei meine Landung mißkalkulierte. Danach folgte Schwärze.

_Oh, mein Kopf_. Ich setzte mich auf und hielt meinen Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als hätte gerade ein Rockkonzert darin stattgefunden. Ich befand mich im Bett in einem Raum... Meinem Raum. Das fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam an, wenn ich das so dachte. Er war klein und spärlich ausgestattet, was... normal war. Was war bloß mit mir los? Schließlich lebte ich hier seit... seit... Ja, seit wann eigentlich? Mein Schädel dröhnte und ich hatte das Gefühl wahnsinnig zu werden.

Also schlug ich die Decke zurück und schlüpfte in meine schäbige Kleidung. Schäbig? _Herrje, Lara. Krieg dich wieder ein. Das ist ja schlimm heute Morgen. Eine heiße Dusche sollte Wunder tun_. Dementsprechend verließ ich... mein... Zimmer – _Woah, jetzt reichst aber!_ – und machte mich auf den Weg ins kleine... aber VOLLKOMMEN NORMALE Wohnzimmer, wo Mom und Dad bereits am Frühstückstisch saßen.

Ich ließ mich in den freien Stuhl fallen und murmelte eine Begrüßung. Das zugegeben unnatürlich unnatürliche Essen – argh! – lief in relativer Stille ab. Das Durcheinander in meinem Kopf wollte sich nicht legen und ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als zu denken, daß irgendwas fehlte.

„Wo sind eigentlich Onkel Benedict und Tante Martha?" Ich verschluckte mich beinah selber. Warum hatte ich das jetzt gefragt? Mom schenkte mir einen besorgten Blick und Dad sah mich nur relativ kalt an. „Schatz, bist du sicher, daß du in Ordnung bist? Wir leben doch schon die ganze Zeit alleine seit wir die Ranch verloren haben." Die Ranch... verloren? „Und wir wissen alle wessen Schuld das ist." Der kalte, emotionslos Tonfall meines Vaters ließ mich frösteln und ich wand mich unangenehm unter seinem Blick.

„Lucas!" wies meine Mutter Dad zurecht aber ich war bereits aufgestanden. „Ich... geh duschen." Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, warum ich das gefragt hatte, aber seltsamerweise hatte mich das fehlen bestimmter Familienmitglieder am Frühstückstisch unheimlich besorgt. Mit dem Ergebnis war ich noch weniger zufrieden und ich fragte mich gerade, ob mit mir heute Morgen etwas nicht in Ordnung war oder mit dem Rest der Welt.

Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer hörte ich meine Eltern noch miteinander sprechen. „Du weißt doch, was der Arzt gesagt hatte. Wahrscheinlich ist sie nur wieder in einer Leugnungsphase. Sie nimmt einfach zuviel Schuld auf sich..." Ich wartete die Antwort meines Vaters nicht mehr ab, sondern änderte schlagartig meinen Plan und griff nach meiner Jacke. Ein paar Fragen mußten beantwortet werden und das schnell.

Gedankenverloren wanderte ich durch die geschäftigen Straßen. Es brannte lichterloh da oben und ich suchte verzweifelt nach dem Feuerlöscher oder so etwas. Was war bloß in mich gefahren heute, es konnte ja schlecht sein, daß ich einfach nur schlecht geschlafen hatte. Die Ranch verloren, was für ein Unsinn! Da schon wieder. Vielleicht leugnete ich wirklich die Wahrheit oder so etwas wie Mom gesagt hatte. Ich sollte einen Doktor aufsuchen...

Ich sah überrascht auf. Mein Weg hatte mich unbewußt direkt ans Tor der... Mein Blick wanderte zum Schild über dem Eingang... Big D Ranch? Zuerst war ich verwirrt, dann begann langsam ein schrecklicher Verdacht in mir Form anzunehmen. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn ich umkehrte und einfach akzeptierte, was vor sich ging. _Krieg dich wieder ein, Lara. Du wirst jetzt herausfinden, was hier los ist, und dann wirst du wohl oder übel damit leben müssen._

Bestimmt stieß ich das Tor auf und war überrascht es nicht abgeschlossen vorzufinden. Ein starkes Gefühl von Heimat durchfuhr mich, als ich durch das Tor trat. Alles war so vertraut und doch so anders. Ich bewegte mich von einer unsichtbaren Kraft getrieben schnurstracks in Richtung der Stallungen und stoppte an der Koppel. Das Bild vor mir traf mich vollkommen unvorbereitet. Inmitten der Koppel lief ein Ponita – MEIN Ponita – und wurde immer wieder von einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen erbarmungslos angetrieben. Ich brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick und meine Befürchtung war bestätigt.

Meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, spürte ich wie mein Zorn und meine Wut anstiegen. Vollkommen auf die Szene vor fixiert, bemerkte ich gar nicht wie meine Hände im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes brannten und Energie nur darauf wartete freigelassen zu werden.

„DARIO!" grollte ich und nahm die Stichflamme, die gen Himmel schoß, gar nicht wahr. Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu mir herum. „Howdy, Lara! Was verschafft mir die unabstreitbare Ehre?" Ich funkelte ihn böse an und achtete darauf auch jedes Wort genau hervorzuheben. „Was Machst  Du Mit MEINEM Ponita?"

Für einen Augenblick sah mich Dario nur verständnislos an, dann begann er laut und schallend aufzulachen. Verwundert ließ ich meinen Zorn etwas abflauen. „Oh, arme, arme Lara, Es scheint, daß du dich mal wieder nicht erinnern kannst. Ehrlich, eine Schande. Aber es bereitet mir doch immer wieder unsagbare Freude dir auf die Sprünge zu helfen." Warum hatte ich das Gefühl nicht zu mögen, was jetzt kam? „Das hier, die Ranch, dein altes, lausiges Ponita und jedes andere Pokémon gehört jetzt alles mir und meinen Leuten. Und weißt du, was das Schönste an der Sache ist?" Es schien ihm regelrecht Spaß zu machen mich zu quälen. „Es ist alles deine Schuld. Du hast so viel auf dieses eine Rennen gesetzt und dann hast du dich ja unglücklicherweise verletzt." Sein Tonfall verriet wie ihm das überhaupt nicht unglücklich vorkam.

„Das ist nicht wahr", hauchte ich und murmelte es einige Male vor mir her bevor ich es schließlich herausschrie. „Das kann nicht wahr sein! Bei dem Rennen hat... hat..." Ich suchte nach einem Namen, fand aber keinen so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte. „Hat Wer was, Lara? Stell dich endlich der Realität, du hast Mist gebaut und jetzt mußt du es ausbaden", meinte Dario abfällig. „Es ist eine Schande, daß du dich immer noch selbst verleugnest."

Warum? Warum konnte ich mich nicht erinnern? Bilder begannen sich in meinem Bewußtsein zu formen. Widersprüchliche Bilder. Zum einen war da das, was Dario als Wahrheit bezeichnete. Ich hatte mich vor dem Rennen verletzt, der Ersatzreiter war eine Pleite, Dario gewann leicht und vom Preisgeld und den Schulden, die wir uns eingefangen hatten, war es für ihn ein leichtes gewesen die Ranch aufzukaufen und wir hatten uns in die Stadt zurückziehen müssen.

Doch dann waren da auch noch diese abstrusen, jedoch gleichzeitig vertrauten Bilder. Da war ein Junge. Wie war sein Name... Ash! Ja, genau diesen Namen hatte ich gesucht. Und er ritt Ponita in einem Kopf an Kopf-Rennen mit Darios Dodri. Und dann, dann entwickelte es sich zu Gal... Moment, Ponita befand sich doch nur ein paar Meter von mir wie konnte es... Doch ich wußte es war wahr, egal wie die Realität vor meinen Augen aussah, ich wußte plötzlich, daß das die Antwort gewesen war, die ich gesucht hatte.

Dieses Mal bemerkte ich meine Aura aufflammen. „Das ist nicht wahr", wiederholte ich noch einmal und streckte meine Hand aus, aus welcher ein alles verzehrender Feuersturm direkt durch Dario hindurchfraß, der sich wie erwartete in Nichts auflöste. „Ich habe noch nie auf mich selbst gewettet", meinte ich befriedigt.

Stumm schaute ich zu wie das Feuer auf andere Gebäude übersprang und bald die ganze Ranch in Flammen stand. Bis schließlich, direkt aus der Asche, die Form eines großen Vogels vor mir materialisierte. Die Flügel ausgebreitet und das regenbogenfarbene Gefieder im Feuerschein glitzernd.

(Ho-oh)

Der Ruf war laut und klar. Die Zeit war gekommen, das spürte ich, Die Zeit für die letzte Auseinandersetzung. Ich breitete meine Flügel aus und erhob mich graziös von meinem Rastplatz. Hoch hinauf flog ich und ritt immer den Regenbogen dabei. Er würde mich zu meinem Bestimmungsort führen. Immer schneller schlug ich meine Flügel, das Leid der Botin meiner Macht war nun überdeutlich spürbar und ich beeilte mich. Für Außenstehende war ich mittlerweile sicher nicht mehr als ein feuriger Schweif am Himmel.

Da, da war es. Der Turm ragte hoch hinaus und die Aura des Dämons war deutlich zu spüren. Ich folgte der Spur der Feueraura und fand mich schließlich direkt in der irrealen Welt wieder, die meinen Schützling so quälte. Aber sie hatte es bereits geschafft durch die Illusion zu brechen – nun zumindest fast.

Vorsichtig setzte ich inmitten der brennenden Überreste der Ranch auf und bedeutete Lara auf meinen Rücken zu klettern. Ohne zu zögern kam sie dieser Aufforderung nach. Und erneut erhob ich mich hoch in die Lüfte, an einen Ort, der in jeder Realität existierte aber von niemand ohne meine Erlaubnis erreicht werden konnte. Wirbelnde Farben umspielten diesen Ort und bildeten den Himmel. Beruhigend und faszinierend zugleich.

Ich schwieg für eine Weile und glitt einfach nur durch meine Welt des Regenbogens. Schließlich begann Lara von selbst zu sprechen. „Es wirkte alles so echt und gleichzeitig nicht. Ich hatte Angst, es könnte wahr sein oder wahr werden. Wer sagt mir, daß es nicht doch irgendwann so eintritt." Sie klang traurig, anscheinend hatte sie das doch mehr mitgenommen als erwartet. „Für mich wäre so ein Leben unvorstellbar. Ich bin das Leben auf dem Land mit der ganzen Familie gewöhnt. Wenn ich je wirklich morgens in einer billigen Mietwohnung aufwachen würde, ich glaube ich würde wirklich verrückt werden."

Es brauchte keiner Worte und ich äußerte auch keine. Lara beobachte eine Weile fasziniert und beeindruckt das Farbenspiel um sie herum. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ab und fragte: „Können wir jetzt gehen." Wie jedes andere Wesen war auch ich an die Gesetze dieser Realität gebunden und so konnte ich nicht direkt antworten. Statt dessen drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihr, so daß ich sie sehen konnte und erwiderte ihre Frage mit einer selbigen. „Warum?"

Sie schwieg überlegte ein paar Sekunden und entgegnete dann: „Weil ich noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen habe. Ich habe mich für diesen Weg entschieden und werde ganz bestimmt jetzt nicht mehr umkehren."

Das war die Antwort, die ich brauchte. Wieder eintauchend in das Meer von Wolken, war alles für den Moment in helles Licht gebadet. Ein stechender Schrei war zu hören und als sich alles wieder aufklarte, sah ich wie eine neblige Masse aus Lara herauskam. Ich brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um zu erkennen, was es war.

Wir befanden uns in einem runden Saal irgendwo im Turm und der Dämon zischte wütend. Da es nicht fest erschien deckte ich es mit mächtigen Windstößen ein, was Lara Zeit gab durchzuschnaufen. Kaum hatte ich mit meinen Angriffen begonnen, wechselte der Dämon die Form, zu der einem Tentoxa ähnelnden Gestalt.

„SONNENTAG!" Das Tentoxa zischte schmerzgepeinigt als helles, warmes Sonnenlicht den Raum erfüllte. Laras Aura war hell und strahlend und sie hatte die Zeit genutzt ihre Pokémon aus ihren Pokébällen zu lassen. „Alle zusammen", kommandierte sie und ich sammelte meine Kräfte. Die Hitze stieg auf ein menschlich unangenehmes Level aber nicht für uns.

„LÄUTERFEUER!" Und dann war alles vorbei.

(Rocko)

Ein Geist, ein lachender Geist. Ein Nebulak, wenn mich nicht alles täuschte.

Schwitzend schlug ich die Augen auf und setzte mich auf. Was für ein merkwürdiger Traum. Warum sollte ich von einem Nebulak träumen? Es gab weit und breit in der Gegend keine Geister und ich hatte eigentlich auch keine Angst vor solchen, zumindest keine kindische.

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich, als ob ich gestern einige Liter Alkohol getrunken hatte und jetzt einen gewaltigen Kater hatte, nur konnte ich mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Meine ganze Umgebung fühlte sich seltsam an, als ob ich nicht hierhergehörte.

Ach, was für ein Unsinn! Ich schlug die Decke zurück und schwang mich aus dem Bett. Abwesend streifte ich meine Arbeitskleidung über und versuchte immer noch den Traum zu entschlüsseln, von dem ich zu allem Überfluß nur das Ende in Erinnerung hatte, als ich ins Wohnzimmer trat. Ich hatte kaum Zeit mich zu wappnen, da wurde ich schon von einer ganzen Kinderschar bestürmt, die mich unbedingt alle zuerst begrüßen wollten.

Ich fühlte mich immer noch ziemlich benebelt und bahnte mir möglichst schnell, ohne rüde erscheinen zu wollen, meinen Weg zu Mom und Dad am Frühstückstisch, murmelte einen guten Morgen und setzte mich. Meine Eltern schienen zu bemerken, daß ich noch nicht so ganz auf der Höhe des Geschehens war und ließen mich in relativer Stille essen.

Schließlich fragte meine Mutter mit besorgtem Blick: „Geht es dir nicht gut, Rocko?" Ich antwortete nicht sofort, da ich eigentlich selber nicht recht wußte, ob es mir gut ging oder nicht. „Wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst, kann ich die Arena auch heute..." Den Kopf schüttelnd unterbrach ich Dad. „Nein, ich... hab nur einen seltsamen Traum gehabt. Ein bißchen frische Luft wird mir guttun und die Arbeit lenkt mich bestimmt ab."

Das war das letzte Wort zu dem Thema und kurz darauf verließ ich das Haus. Vielleicht waren es nur meine Ohren, die mir einen Streich spielten, aber ich glaubte ein Nebulak lachen zu hören.

Ehrlich, wenn mir jemand heute Morgen gesagt hätte, in wen ich alles auf meinen Weg zur Arena laufe, ich hätte mehr als in Erwägung gezogen das Angebot meines Vaters anzunehmen und zuhause zu bleiben. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, daß ein erfrischend gemeinter Lauf zur täglichen Arbeit noch mehr Fragen aufwerfen könnte.

Die erste Begegnung waren zwei Kinder nicht älter als Zehn oder Elf. Der Junge sah aus, als ob er gerade zu seiner Pokémonreise aufgebrochen war und das Mädchen kam mir von irgendwo her bekannt vor. Sie waren recht freundlich zueinander, was ich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise merkwürdig fand, doch sie schienen kein Pärchen zu sein, soweit ich das von weitem beurteilen konnte. Ich verspürte diesen undefinierbaren Drang zu ihnen rüberzugehen und einfach mit ihnen zu plaudern und das verwirrte mich noch mehr. Wieso sollte ich das tun? Gut, ich konnte den erfahrenen Arenaleiter spielen, der ein paar Tips gab wie ich es gelegentlich mal tat. Doch das Gefühl sagte mir eher, ich sollte mit ihnen Freundschaft schließen, was ich nun wirklich nicht verstand.

Langsam glaubte ich nicht mehr, daß mir meine Sinne einen Streich spielten, denn ich hörte das Nebulak schon wieder lachen, nachdem die zwei Kinder außer Reichweite waren und darauf meinte ich es immer wieder in kleinen Seitengassen zu erspähen, war mir dabei aber nie wirklich hundertprozentig sicher.

Darauf traf ich mit einem weiteren Trainer zusammen, der mich nach dem Weg zum örtlichen Pokémon Center fragte. Mit seiner Mütze und dem kleinen Pikachu auf der Schulter ähnelte er doch sehr dem Jungen von vorhin. Ich wies ihm den Weg und konnte mir einfach nicht helfen, als ein wenig mit ihm zu plaudern. So, als ob wir alte Freunde wären aber daran sollte ich mich ja nun erinnern können, oder? Trotzdem tat es gut und als wir uns trennten und ich mich wieder auf den Weg zur Arena machte, war ich irgendwie traurig darüber... Oh, und das Nebulak lachte wieder.

Gerade als ich dachte es könnte eigentlich nicht noch viel schlimmer kommen, passierte etwas, was mich am meisten durchschüttelte, sozusagen. Ich achtete nicht richtig auf den Weg, da ich mißtrauisch mal wieder in den Gassen nach dem Nebulak Ausschau hielt, es aber nirgendwo entdecken konnte. Da prallte ich mit jemand zusammen und eine helle Mädchenstimme gab einen entrüsteten Laut von sich.

„Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein, können sie nicht aufpassen, wo sie hingehen?" ereiferte sie sich. Eine Entschuldigung bereits auf den Lippen drehte ich mich zu ihr um aber die Worte blieben mir im Halse stecken beim Anblick des Mädchens. Blaugrünes Haar in zwei extravagante Zöpfe, wenn man sie so bezeichnen konnte, an den Seiten hochgesteckt. Sie trug eine Kombination aus Pink und Weiß und war im Moment recht wütend... Was ich gerade erlebte konnte man wohl am besten als Déjà Vu bezeichnen, damit insgesamt das Dritte heute und der Tag hatte gerade erst angefangen.

„Ich.. uhm... es tut mir Leid... Ich war... uhm, in Gedanken und..." Warum stotterte ich? Das war doch sonst nicht meine Art und warum fühlte ich mich plötzlich so heiß...? Ich konnte mich unmöglich verschossen haben, ich stand auf ältere Frauen wie... „Vielleicht... äh, kann ich das Mißgeschick mit einer Einladung wieder..." Meine Lippen bewegten sich ohne mein Zutun, kamen aber nie dazu das Angebot zuende zu führen, da fing ich mir einen Schlag auf dem Kopf (Anime-Stil) ein und ich fand mich mir selbigen haltend auf dem Boden wieder.

„Bild dir ja nichts ein, Cassanova. Ich bin nicht interessiert und außerdem habe ich auch keine Zeit dafür." Schnaubend drehte sich um und stolzierte wütend davon, ein unscheinbares Ditto hüpfte an ihrer Seite... Warum schmerzte es so, sie gehen zu sehen und gerade eine Abfuhr erhalten zu haben? Ich war daran gewöhnt und außerdem, warum hatte ich das eigentlich gemacht? Also wirklich heute war ein echt merkwürdiger Tag.

Das Nebulak lachte wieder...

So sehr ich gehofft hatte mich in die Arbeit zu stürzen würde helfen, es half eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts. Der Hauptgrund dafür war, daß sich die Trainerschar anscheinend gerade heute ausgesucht hatte, um einmal abzuflauen. Aber bei meinem unbeschreiblichen Glück heute war das kein Wunder. Es waren eh schon lange keine wirklich würdigen Herausforderer mehr hier gewesen und das, obwohl die meisten umliegenden Städte gerade neue Trainer losgelassen hatten. Drei davon aus Alabastia waren schon hier aber nur einer hatte sich wirklich bewiesen. Dessen Arroganz könnte ihm aber irgendwann mal auf die Nase fliegen lassen.

Ich war gerade dabei, es für heute aufzugeben und die Arena zu schließen, da es fast schon Abend war, da kamen doch noch Besucher. Zwei oder besser drei um genau zu sein. Die Türen wurden aufgestoßen und hereintraten der Trainer mit seinem Pikachu zu Füßen, den ich heute Morgen entdeckt hatte, in Begleitung seiner rothaarigen Freundin... Warum fand ich das eigentlich so ungewöhnlich?

„Ich bin Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia und ich bin hier um den Arenaleiter herauszufordern", rief er. Oh nein, nicht noch so einer. Jedoch... Im Gegensatz zu dem vorhin erwähnten Trainer schien dieser hier einfach nur selbstbewußt mit einer Ausstrahlung von Hingabe, die man selten sah. Nun, vielleicht würde das doch eine interessante Begegnung werden. Viele Wahlmöglichkeiten hatte ich da auch nicht.

„Ich bin Rocko, Arenaleiter von Mamoria City", begann ich meine gewöhnliche Vorstellung mit den Lichteffekt, diesmal mit einem eher mäßigen Resultat. „Laut den offiziellen Regeln der Pokémon Liga bin ich verpflichtet jede Herausforderung anzunehmen." Ich betätigte einen Schalter und fuhr das eingebaute Felsenfeld der Arena aus und nahm meinen Platz auf einer Seite ein, während Ash sich auf die andere stellte.

„Wir kämpfen Zwei gegen Zwei, keine Zeitbegrenzung." Ash nickte und der Kampf begann. Zuerst wählte ich Kleinstein wie ich es eigentlich immer tat. Von der Wahl meines Gegenübers war ich mehr als überrascht. „Los, Smettbo!" Wußte er denn nicht, daß Flugpokémon hier unterlegen waren? Dazu erschien mir dieses Smettbo gerade erst frisch geschlüpft.

„Machen wir das schnell. Kleinstein, Steinwurf!" Ash konterte schnell und ruhig. „Agilität, dann Stachelsporen sobald sich die Gelegenheit bietet." Smettbo war zu wendig für Kleinstein und definitiv zu schnell. Hilflos mußte ich mit ansehen wie es von Smettbos Stachelsporen erwischt wurde. Aber ein paralysiertes Kleinstein war immer noch besser als ein junges Smettbo, oder?

„Konfusion!" Mitten in der Bewegung wurde mein Pokémon in die Luft gehoben und ich verfolgte verblüfft wie es in die nächste Felsformation geschleudert wurde, wo es auch liegenblieb. Ich meinte das Nebulak wieder lachen zu hören...

Ich bemühte mich einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und holte Kleinstein zurück, Ash tat dasselbe mit Smettbo. Cleverer Junge. „Na schön. Daran wirst du dir die Zähne ausbeißen. Onix, los!" Mit einem lauten Grollen erschien mein vertrautes Pokémon auf den Kampffeld. Ashs Pikachu sprühte förmlich vor Kampfwillen und Energie aber Ash schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Spar dir die Energie. Das lohnt den Aufwand nicht."

Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit seiner Begleiterin und drehte sich dann wieder zu mir um. „Es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn ich ein Pokémon einsetzte, daß nicht offiziell mir gehört, oder?" Nach den Regeln stellte das kein Problem da, nur konnte das ein Problem werden, wenn dieses Pokémon partout nicht gehorchen wollte. „Das ist dein Problem", antwortete ich schließlich.

„Gut." Das Mädchen drückte Ash einen Pokéball in die Hand und schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. Ich glaube, ich hätte seine Bitte abgelehnt, wenn ich gewußt hätte, was mich erwartete... Es war ein Starmie in dem Pokéball und zu spät realisierte ich, wo ich das Mädchen schon mal gesehen hatte. Azuria City Arena...

Das Nebulak lachte wieder... laut.

Nachdenklich sah ich zu wie die beiden Trainer mit einem frischen Felsorden in Richtung Vertania Wald verschwanden. Erneut fühlte ich einen Stich von... Heimweh? Seltsam.

Das Starmie hatte sich letztendlich als zu stark erwiesen und es brauchte nur einen Kommentar von der Azuria Schwester – wie ich leider erst zu spät erkannt hatte – und es folgte jedem Kommando des jungen Trainers. Onix hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Aber ich hatte nun einmal zugestimmt und so konnte ich jetzt schlecht sagen, daß das nicht ganz regelkonform war. Ich war sicher das Mädchen hatte darauf gebaut, daß ich sie nicht erkannte.

Trotzdem, etwas stimmte nicht ganz. Es war clever gewesen sich helfen zu lassen aber als Ash in die Arena kam, da hatte ich gedacht, daß er diesen Kampf bis zum bitteren Ende führen würde, und zwar ohne sich helfen zu lassen. Nun, dem war nicht zu helfen. Vielleicht war es nur eine einmalige Entscheidung und situationsbedingt... Warum machte ich mir eigentlich darüber Gedanken?

„Glaubst du nicht, daß du etwas vergessen hast?" Überrascht fuhr ich herum. Da, direkt vor mir, saß ein einzelnes farbumgekehrtes Vulpix und sah mich durchdringend an, so daß ich mich regelrecht unter dem Blick wand. „Hast du etwas vergessen?" wiederholte sie ihre Worte und schien etwas ungeduldiger zu werden. Vergessen? Was...? „Bist du glücklich so wie es jetzt ist?" Ob ich glücklich war? Natürlich war ich glücklich. Ich hatte die Arena, meine Geschwister, meinen Vater, meine Mutter... Moment einmal. Meine Mutter sollte tot sein, oder? Woher kam dieser Gedanke?

„Gibt es da nicht etwas, was du für dich tun willst?" Für mich... tun... Aber natürlich! Ich wollte ein Züchter werden, schon immer wollte ich hinaus und mehr über Pokémon lernen, um eines Tages der beste Züchtér der Welt zu werden!

Ich gab dem Vulpix keine Antwort, sondern drehte mich um und folgte den beiden Trainer so schnell mich meine Füße trugen. Dieses Mal hörte ich das Nebulak nicht mehr lachen.

(Vulpix)

Trotz heftigen Protestes der anderen hatte ich mich auf die Suche nach Rocko gemacht. Ich war sicher gewesen unsere verschwundenen Trainer und Freunde waren irgendwo im Turm und Rocko brauchte mich. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hatten er keinen Wächter oder ähnliches, auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Es war nicht so, daß ich ihm nichts zutraute, aber etwas drängte mich förmlich ihn zu suchen. Wie ich es letztendlich hierhergeschafft hatte, war mir immer noch ein Rätsel aber es war wohl doch ganz gut, daß ich hier war.

Rocko hatte inzwischen zu den Alteregos von Ash und Misty aufgeschlossen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Ein wenig aus der Puste holte er ein paar Atemzüge Luft. „Was kann ich denn für dich tun, Rocko", fragte Ash. Rocko schwieg kurz und musterte Ash von oben bis unten wie als ob er ein Ritual durchfuhren würde. „Wie sieht es aus, könntet ihr noch einen angehenden Züchter in eurer Mitte gebrauchen?" Ash lächelte und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Über das mit der Mitte weiß ich nicht so recht aber..." Er grinste nur und Rocko ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Alles um uns herum begann sich aufzulösen und für Momente herrschte nur Schwärze vor, in der nur wir und ein einsames Nebulak sich befanden. „Ich hab mir doch gedacht, daß du mir bekannt vorkamst, du... gehörst zu Ashs Alpollo, oder?" wandte Rocko sich an das Nebulak. Dieses lachte und nickte. Die Umgebung begann sich langsam wieder zu finden und ich fand mich in dem Raum wieder, von wo aus ich zu Rocko gekommen war. Kreischend wurde etwas aus Rocko hinausgeschleudert und prallte gegen die nächste Wand, wo sich die Kreatur, die nur noch ganz weit entfernt an ein Sarzenia erinnerte, sich zischend wieder aufrappelte.

Ich fesselte es sogleich in einer Feuerspirale. Und das Nebulak verwirrte es mit einem Konfusstrahl. Rocko offensichtlich wütend über das Eindringen in sein Bewußtsein – wer würde das nicht? – hob seine Arme und ließ elementare Energie stark ansteigen. Ich deckte den Dämon mit einem weiteren Flammenwurf ein, dann folgte Rocko mit einem wahrlich erschütterndem „ERDBEBEN!"

(Sabrina)

Der fast volle Mond war verhüllt von einigen Wolken und spendete nur schwaches Licht auf die Welt unter ihm. Irgendwo war ein Hoot Hoot zu hören und hier und da einige andere Kreaturen der Nacht. Schatten bedeckten den größten Teil des kleinen Friedhofs. Hübsch dekorierter Gräber, bei denen nicht an Blumen gespart wurde, nur erschien alles eher künstlich, wie die Arbeit von jemanden, der es jeden Tag machte.

Ziellos wanderte ich zwischen den einzelnen Grabsteinen umher. Was ich mitten in der Nacht auf einen Friedhof tat? Ich hatte keine Ahnung und wollte das eigentlich selber sehr gerne herausfinden. Aber ich war hier und wie es schien würde ich nicht eher wieder gehen bevor ich gefunden, wofür ich hergekommen war... Was auch immer das war?

Zwei etwas abseits stehende Grabsteine erhaschten meine Aufmerksamkeit, es waren nahezu keine Blumen da und die Gräber sahen alles in allem vollkommen ungepflegt aus. Meine metaphysischen Sinne nahmen sofort das Alpollo über den Grabsteinen war, doch ich schenkte dem weniger Beachtung. Geister auf Friedhöfen waren nun wirklich nichts Ungewöhnliches, zumindest für mich. Es kam mir bekannt vor, jedoch konnte ich es nicht einordnen.

Vorsichtig kniete ich vor den Grabsteinen nieder und überflog die Aufschriften. Mein Atem stockte und ich glaube für eine gute Minute vergaß ich schlichtweg zu atmen. Als ich schließlich scharf den Atem ausstieß begannen sich Tränen in meinen Augen zu bilden. Ich wollte sie wegwischen, mir sagen ich wäre stark aber... es ging nicht. Das konnte nicht sein, es war einfach unmöglich! Meine Eltern... waren nicht tot. Sie waren zuhause, gesund und munter in Saffronia City. Oder...?

„Oh, doch... Glaub es ruhig sie sind TOT!" Alarmiert fuhr ich herum und suchte die Umgebung nach dem Besitzer der Stimme ab. Das Einzige, was ich fand war eine schattenhafte Figur, von der keine Einzelheiten bis auf die zu Schlitzen verengten violetten Augen zu sehen war. „Wer sind sie?" forderte ich barsch. Das war alles nur ein Trick. Ein Trick, um... Um was eigentlich?

„Meine Name tut nichts zur Sache." Die Gestalt schaute für einen kurzen Moment zu dem Alpollo rüber, das die Szene aufmerksam verfolgte, richtete seinen Blick dann aber wieder auf mich. „Es ist wahr", sagte er schlicht. Ich sah zurück zu den Grabsteinen und fühlte meine Wut kochen. „Nein", hauchte ich und fixierte meinen Blick auf die Augenschlitze, da das scheinbar das Einzige ist, was ich zu sehen bekommen würde. „Meine Eltern sind nicht tot. Ja, ich habe meine Mutter einmal in eine Puppe verwandelt aber mein Vater und... und..." Meine so sorgsam zurechtgelegten Worte schienen mir zu entschwinden. Ich fand den Namen nicht, den ich suchte. So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich fand ihn nicht...

„Stelle dich endlich der Wahrheit, Sabrina. Du hast sie umgebracht." Mit offenen Mund starrte ich die Gestalt an und brachte nur ein ungläubiges „Was?" heraus. Die Gestalt lachte laut und düster. „Dein Vater hat versucht dir zu helfen und dabei hast du ihn getötet, daß hat deine Mutter den Rest gegeben und sie hat sich selbst umgebracht. Eine Schande wirklich."

Ich schüttelte rapide den Kopf und meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballten, Tränen rannten ungehindert mein Gesicht herunter. „Das ist nicht wahr", wiederholte ich immer wieder und schrie es schließlich heraus, irgendwo in der Ferne donnerte es krachend. Das Alpollo lachte und dann wurde alles Schwarz...

Und ich fand mich wieder in einer Umgebung, die das krasse Gegenteil war von dem Friedhof und dem offensichtlichen Alptraum, den ich dort erlebt hatte. Ich saß in einem gemütlichen Sofa und sah mich verwirrt um. Der Raum strahlte eine Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit aus, die schlichtweg als heimisch zu bezeichnen war. Ein warmes Feuer brannte in dem Kamin, dem ich zugewandt war und Schatten der Flammen tanzten über den Boden.

„Wa...?" War das wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern hier gewesen zu sein, geschweige denn eingeschlafen. Aber was gab es sonst für eine Erklärung? Ja, ich mußte geträumt haben oder vielleicht war es eine Vision. Die letzte Möglichkeit hoffte ich inständig ausschließen zu können.

Der Traum, oder was auch immer es war, war so real gewesen und ich konnte jetzt noch die schwere Last der Schuld fühlen, die ich trotz meines Abstreitens bei der Enthüllung des Fremdens empfunden hatte. Einst hatte ich für soviel Leid gesorgt, nicht nur bei meiner Familie, sondern auch bei anderen. Ich wollte das nicht schon wieder.

Auf das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür sah ich mich um und sah wie Richie in den Raum kam. Leise schloß er die Tür hinter sich und kam langsam zu mir herüber. Ich beobachtete ihn und konnte beim besten Willen nicht aus dem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck schlau werden. Er setzte sich neben mich und starrte für eine sehr lange Zeit ins Feuer. Ich war nie eine Person, die jemanden drängen würde seine Probleme mit mir zu teilen, aber als ich da so sitzen sah, bekam ich ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Etwas würde passieren.

„Was ist?" Nun das war wohl die schlauste Frage meines Lebens aber mir fiel einfach nichts besseres ein. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und ich fühlte mich, als ob er mir direkt durch die Seele schaute. Kühl, mit einem schwachen Anzeichen von Trauer waren seine Augen. Wie als hätte er Angst etwas Falsches zu tun, lehnte er sich vor und küßte mich. Es war wohl nur als ein sehr kurzer Kuß gedacht und so sah ich es auch. Jedoch fühlte ich wie ich selber den Kontakt vertiefte und in die Länge zog. Ich glaube in unserer ganzen Beziehung waren wir noch nicht so weit gegangen...

Abrupt beendete Richie den Kuß, seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Er starrte wieder ins Feuer. „Ich werde das vermissen." Immer noch gekränkt durch den rüden Abbruch schenkte ich ihm nur einen verwirrten Blick. Ich verstand nicht, was vor sich ging, aber wußte ganz genau, es konnte nichts Gutes sein.

„Ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen." Verblüfft versuchte ich ihm in die Augen zu sehen aber er mied meinen Blick und so war es unmöglich für mich Anzeichen zu finden, daß er nicht ernst meinte, was er gesagt hatte. „Warum", fragte ich mit schwankender Stimme. Er antwortete mit einer eigenen Frage, die mich ziemlich unvorbereitet traf. „Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, daß du ein Angebot der Top Vier hattest?" Er wußte... Oh, nein. Aber ich verstand trotzdem nicht, warum... „Ich wollte es dir sagen, wirklich. Ich war nur noch nicht bereit..." Richie lachte bitter. „Ja, du willst immer so viel aber tust es nie. Ich habe dir vertraut, Sabrina. Aber wenn das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, dann..." Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen. Erneut fühlte ich Schuld in mir aufsteigen, Schuld sein Vertrauen mißbraucht zu haben, schon wieder soviel Leid einem einzigen Menschen zugefügt zu haben, den ich liebte.

Mit traurigem Blick stellte Richie ein kleines Kästchen auf den Tisch. „Eine Schande, daß ich das nie brauchen werde... und eine Verschwendung." Damit stand er auf und bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war er bereits an der Tür. „Unter diesem Umständen kann ich die Beziehung nicht weiterführen." Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloß und genauso fühlte ich mich. Ausgeschlossen... War es wirklich wieder meine Schuld gewesen? Natürlich war es meine Schuld gewesen. Wessen denn sonst? Es war immer meine...

Vorsichtig nahm ich das Kästchen vom Tisch und öffnete es. Darin befand sich ein einfacher silberner Ring mit einem funkelnden Smaragd, vermischt mit Facetten aus Violettblau und Schwarz. Eine einzelne kleine Träne tropfte auf den Ring und ich realisierte, daß es meine war. Schon wieder hatte ich jemand verloren. Alle, die ich liebte, endeten damit, daß ich sie verletzte und letztendlich forttrieb. Es war meine eigene Schuld...

Ich hörte jemand lachen. Es war das Alpollo aus dem Traum... Wenn es denn ein Traum gewesen war, aber eigentlich spielte das eh keine Rolle mehr.

Dieses Mal war ich nicht mehr überrascht, als ich mich am Fuße einer weit nach oben führenden Treppe wiederfand. Eigentlich war es mir auch ziemlich egal, wo ich mich befand. Ich trug eine zwielichtfarbene Kutte und einen Umhang. Die Kleidung fühlte sich richtig an, also dachte ich nicht weiter darüber nach.

„Gehe hinauf. Dort wirst du Erlösung finden." Es war die Stimme der Gestalt von Friedhof... was mich aber nicht mehr kümmerte. Erlösung... Das Wort rang in meinem Bewußtsein, es war der einzige Gedanken, der zählte, der einzige Gedanke, der noch da war. Ohne mein eigentliches Zutun stieg ich die Treppe hoch und wurde mit jedem Schritt immer etwas schneller. Erlösung... Ja, das war gut. Wer brauchte mich schon noch, es endete doch eh immer damit, daß ich alle verletzte. Meine Eltern, Richie, unschuldige Trainer...

Das Ende kam langsam in Sicht und endlich oben angekommen stieß ich die Tür auf. Ich befand mich höchstwahrscheinlich auf der Spitze eines Turms, denn der wolkenverhangene Himmel war über mir zu sehen. Doch meine eigentliche Aufmerksamkeit galt dem welligen Portal aus purpurweißen Farben, das einladend und irgendwie beruhigend in der Mitte des Turmes hing.

„Geh, trete hindurch und du wirst von deinen Schmerzen erlöst werden." Ein Schritt, noch einer... Ich wehrte mich nicht gegen die starke Anziehung, die von dem Portal ausging. Warum sollte ich auch? Da, nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt, war die Erlösung, die ich brauchte. All meine Schuld konnte ich hinter mir lassen und niemand würde mich je vermissen...

„Du läufst also schon wieder weg?" Meine bereits ausgestreckte Hand verhaarte Zentimeter vor dem Tor und ich drehte meinen Kopf zu den Neuankömmlingen hinter mir. Zum einen war das Alpollo, das mir bereits den ganzen Weg hinauf gefolgt war, an der anderen Seite der Tür hockte ein Psiana und sah mich traurig an, das Alpollo hatte auch aufgehört zu lachen.

„Willst du erneut das Vertrauen mißbrauchen, das andere dir entgegenbringen?" Vertrauen... Wer vertraute mir schon noch? _Was ist dein Problem? Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen._ Erika? Warum hörte ich die Stimme der Arenaleiterin meiner Nachbarstadt? Was hatte das Psiana gesagt? Ich würde schon wieder weglaufen? Tat ich das?

„Glaubst du nicht, daß du jemand verletzten könntest, wenn du jetzt gehst?" _Richie hat mir beigebracht das Leben etwas mehr zu genießen und zu akzeptieren, was es einem anbietet. Wenn ich das schon nicht für mich mache, dann zumindest für ihn... Ich fühle mich irgendwie schlecht es ihm verschwiegen zu haben, er hat ein Recht das zu erfahren. Aber im Moment hat er über so viele Dinge nachzudenken. Ich will ihn nicht auch noch damit belasten. _Hatte ich das falsch verstanden? Sollte ich Richie nicht vertrauen? Würde er überhaupt so etwas Drastisches auf einen einzigen Fehler hin tun?

„Du hast Freunde, die dir vertrauen. Wirf das nicht leichtfertig weg." _Ich bin sicher, er wird es verstehen._ S... Sunny? Ja, das war ihr Name, nicht wahr? Ich ließ den Arm sinken. „Nein." Nein, ich würde nicht schon wieder davonlaufen. Die Vergangenheit lag hinter mir und niemand machte mich verantwortlich für Dinge, die ich einmal getan hatte. Ash... Ja, den Namen hatte ich gesucht. Ash hatte mich befreit und Richie hatte sich trotz aller Hindernisse mit mir eingelassen. _Wir sind jetzt eine Familie_, das hatte Misty gesagt und ich glaubte daran.

Mich zu Sunny und Alpollo umdrehend, begann ein Lächeln seinen Weg in mein Gesicht zu finden. „Nein, nie mehr. Danke, Sunny. Und auch dir muß ich danken, Alpollo." Daraufhin schloß ich die Augen, ließ meine Macht frei fließen, suchte, fand und reinigte mein Bewußtsein von dem üblen Virus, der sich dort eingenistet hatte.

(Sunny)

Na also, wer sagt es denn. Sie hatte ihren inneren Frieden wiedergefunden. Und das fast ganz alleine. Die Umgebung begann sich aufzulösen und wir fanden uns in einem runden Saal wieder. Befriedigt beobachtete ich wie Sabrinas Aura hell aufleuchtete und etwas aus ihr herausgeschleudert wurde. „Raus aus meinem Kopf!" Das Etwas zischte wütend und ich erkannte, daß es sich um eine Art Traunfugil handelte, dämonischer Abstammung natürlich, aber ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Ich reagierte schnell und schickte einen Psystrahl, der es aber nur einige Meter zurückschob.

„Ich", grollte Sabrina und betonte jedes Wort, so daß das Traunfugil tatsächlich zusammenzuckte, wenn man so etwas bei einem Geist überhaupt feststellen konnte, „mag es nicht, wenn jemand in meinem Kopf herumspukt! Sunny, Seher!" Ich folgte dem Befehl augenblicklich.

Höhnisch grinsend schien sich das Traunfugil seiner Sache immer noch sicher. „Das ist jetzt ja auch egal. Du wirst so oder so sterben. Aber du wirst dir wünschen den leichteren Weg gewählt zu haben. Traumfresser!" Alpollo schwebte augenblicklich dazwischen und kreierte einen Alptraum, der mit der eigentlich gar nicht an einen Traumfresser erinnernden Attacke kollidierte und sie zurückschleuderte. Schmerzgepeinigt aufheulend zuckte das Misdreavus unkontrolliert, als der Alptraum seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte.

„Das werdet ihr... Argh!" Mein Seher hatte getroffen. Alpollo hämmerte unseren Gegner mit einem Schattenball gegen die Wand und Sabrina hatte bereits ihre psychischen Wurfsterne gebildet, die sie jetzt drohende um ihre Finger kreisen lies. „Noch einmal. Niemand und ich meine NIEMAND spielt mit meinem Bewußtsein. DOPPELTER PSYSTERNSCHNITT!"

Die beiden wirbelnden Sterne aus psychokinetischer Energie durchtrennten den Dämon ohne Widerstand und kehrten augenblicklich zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück. Sabrina fing sie auf und ließ sie verschwinden. Darauf wandte sie sich an das Alpollo. „Es scheint, daß jemand euer Zuhause besetzt hat. Kannst du uns zu den anderen führen." Alpollo nickte eifrig und lachte. „Alpollo, Alpollo!"

„Gut, dann laßt uns gehen. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

(Erika)

Ein karmesinroter Himmel, dunkelviolettblaue Wolken, die fast neunzig Prozent des Himmels verdeckten, verfallene alte Gebäude, Menschen, die man kaum noch als solche bezeichnen konnte. Das war mehr oder weniger eine simple Beschreibung von der Welt, in der ich mich befand.

Es war ein düsterer Ort. Ein Ort, der die meisten Slums unserer Welt wie Ferienparadiese aussehen ließ. Die Gebäude protzten nahezu mit Verfall, Pflanzen und Pilze wucherten in jeder Ritze und zogen sich sogar die Außenmauern hinauf und es brauchte keinen Experten, um zu erraten, daß bestimmt achtzig Prozent davon giftig waren, vielleicht sogar allein schon durch eine simple Berührung.

Den Menschen, die wie leere Hüllen an einem vorbeizogen, fehlte jedes Feuer. Da war keine Lebenslust, kein Wille gegen die Umstände ihres Lebens aufzubegehren, sie waren wie Zombies, die schlichtweg ihrem normalen Tagesablauf folgten. Und dazu noch die unterste Stufe von dreckig, arm und verlumpt.

Das ganze Bild erinnerte mich an etwas aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern an was oder vielleicht wollte ich mich auch nicht erinnern. Wirklich so etwas konnte aber auch nur dem perversen Geist eines machthungrigen Dämons entspringen. Die Frage war nur... „Wenn das hier ein Bewußtseinstrick ist, wieso kann ich mich dann erinnern", dirigierte ich meine Worte eigentlich zu niemanden im Besonderen und doch wußte ich, daß das Gengar, welches schon die ganze Zeit hinter mir herschwebte, mich sehr wohl verstand.

Wie auf Kommando überholte es mich und zeigte dann auf sich, während es dabei schallend lachte. „Wie? Du warst das?" Von Sabrinas Erzählungen wußte ich, daß im Turm ein Geistertrio hauste und es war nicht allzu schwer die Verbindung herzustellen. Das Gengar nickte und lachte weiter.

Einige Passanten passierten (Anm. des Autors: Hui!) uns und blieben kurz stehen, um einen absonderlichen Gruß auszurufen, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Lang lebe, Gargon!" Nicht sicher wie ich reagieren sollte, wiederholte ich den Gruß widerwillig. Zwar handelte ich mir einige schiefe Blicke ein aber die Menschen gingen weiter ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort.

Gargon... Der Name brachte Erinnerungen, schmerzende Erinnerungen, an die ich definitiv nicht erinnert werden wollte. Leider war das etwas schwierig mit der Umgebung und der allzu vertrauten Aura von Tod, Leid und Chaos. Ich hatte es schon gefühlt, als ich hier angekommen war. Doch zuerst wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben. Das hätte auch alles nur ein Zufall sein können... Oder ein Traum, natürlich war es ein Traum, es war nur schwierig einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

„Wenn du so gut bist", richtete ich mich wieder an den Geist, „dann kannst du mich doch auch bestimmt hier rausbringen." Das Gengar schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Dachte ich mir schon." Seufzend ließ ich mich auf einen Treppenabsatz nieder und sah beiläufig zu wie Gengar einige Grimassen schnitt. „Weißt du, ich habe euch Geister noch nie verstanden." Das Gengar sah mich für ein paar Sekunde verdutzt an und lachte dann wieder lauthals los. „Aber ich schätze, daß ist der Sinn der Sache."

Da war ich nun in einer alptraumartigen Welt, konfrontiert mit einem längst vergessen geglaubten Schatten der Vergangenheit. Eine Welt, die widerspiegelte, was hätte sein können, wenn ich damals nicht erfolgreich gewesen wäre, eine Welt, die mich an meine Freunde aus einer alten Zeit erinnerten und mir immer wieder deren leidgepeinigten Schmerzensschreie ins Gedächtnis riefen. Und ich hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer wie ich hier wieder rauskommen sollte. Zu allem Überfluß hatte ich auch noch einen nervigen Geist als Begleitung, von dem ich nicht wußte, ob er wirklich nützlich war. Wo war Celebi, wenn man ihn mal wirklich brauchte?

„Sei gegrüßt, Erika." Wenn man vom Teufel sprach...

(Celebi)

Es hatte einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen meinen Schützling hier zu lokalisieren. Festzustellen, wo der Dämon war und wo die Meister hingegangen waren, das war nicht allzu schwierig gewesen, aber Erika war vom einen Moment auf den anderen aus dieser Realität verschwunden. Und auch für einen Wächter des Zeitstroms war es nicht leicht den exakten Aufenthaltsort eines einzigen Individuums im Kontinuum ausfindig zu machen.

Zu meinem Vorteil stellte sich mein gutes Wissen über Missignos Vorlieben oder besser Abarten heraus und so war mir schließlich klar, als ich keinen der Meister im Turm mehr vorfand, geschweige denn spürte, wo sie sich befanden. Trotzdem Unterbewußtseinsrealitäten waren mit die kniffligsten Angelegenheiten und brauchten eine Menge Aufwand, um korrekt lokalisiert zu werden.

„Ein netter Ort", stellte ich mit leichter Amüsiertheit fest und meine Augen fielen auf einen weiteren Gast in dieser Realität, der definitiv nicht hierher gehörte. Ein sich nahezu schlapplachendes Gengar. Wie es hierhergekommen war, war mir unklar, aber Geister waren ohnehin nicht an die Gesetzte der freien Realität gebunden, weil... Nun weil sie eben Geister waren.

„Gargon", murmelte Erika. Ich verstand zuerst nicht ganz, was sie meinte. „Der ist tot. Ja, das ist mir bekannt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine die Umgebung einschließende Geste. „Nein, hier offenbar nicht." Ich schwieg. Der Schmerz, der in ihrer Stimme lag, riß auch bei mir alte Wunden und Reuegefühle wieder auf.

Es war nur ein paar Jahre hergewesen, da hatte ich ein unschuldiges, eigentlich noch viel zu junges Mädchen aus ihrem unbekümmerten Leben in die harsche und grausame Wirklichkeit der Welt werfen müssen, weil ich leider verflucht noch mal keine andere Wahl hatte.

Gargon war ein Gesteinsdämon der übelsten Sorte, nur geringfügig schwächer als Missigno aber grundlegend verschieden von dem Nebeldämon. Seine Fähigkeit durch den Zeitstrom zu reisen, machte ihn zu einer gefährlichen Bedrohung. Als Missigno seinerzeit in unsere Welt durchbrach, schaffte es Gargon mit dem Wissen seines Erfolges durch die Öffnung zu schlüpfen und sprang dann in eine Zeit, die nicht auf den Schrecken eines Dämons vorbereitet war. Er verwandelte diese Periode in sein eigenes, horrendes Königreich.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befand ich mich in einer Zeit, die erst gerade begonnen hatte im Zeitalter des Auserwählten zu atmen. Die Kinder waren noch jung und ebenso mein eigener Schützling. Das Eindringen Gargons brachte diese Zeit nahezu zum Zusammenbruch und ich hatte wenig Zeit gehabt, ich mußte handeln. Also erweckte ich Erika vor ihrer Zeit, denn sie war die Einzige, die ich erreichen konnte, und noch durfte ich meine Schwester, die mit ihren eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, oder einen der anderen Wächter nicht mit hineinziehen.

Wir brachen schnell auf und ich kam erst in der Vergangenheit dazu Erika zu trainieren. So naiv wie sie noch war, setzte sie sich natürlich unwissend über alle Regeln der Zeitreisen hinweg und ging enge Bindungen der Freundschaft ein, was sich wie zu erwarten war als schwere, psychische Belastung herausstellen sollte.

Gargon war ein Scheusal. Im Gegensatz zu Missigno leisen, subtilen Methoden bevorzugte der _stolze_ Krieger seine Opfer bis aufs Äußerste zu quälen. Als er herausfand, wer ihm in Weg stand ging er mit einer systematischen Kälte und Brutalität vor, unter der viele zusammengebrochen wären. Nein, er tötet niemanden wirklich aber einer nach dem anderen schnappte er sich Erikas Freunde aus dieser Zeit und quälte meinen Schützling mit Bildern ihrer Folter und ihres Leides. Aber nicht Erika, Erika brach nicht zusammen. Sie kämpfte tapfer und mit einem stillen Feuer, das sie von innen zu zerfressen drohte. Aber sie kämpfte und sie gewann.

Trotzdem... Ich haßte mich immer noch für das, was ich ihr angetan hatte und auch wenn sie mich nie dafür verantwortlich machen würde, ich trug diese Verantwortung voll. Es mußte getan werden, doch ich hatte es nie gewollt. Leider war ich zu pflichtbewußt und schicksalsverbunden, als das Risiko nicht einzugehen. Wirklich, manchmal... Nein, das sollte ich anders formulieren. Es gab nur wenige Zeiten, in denen ich meinen Job liebte.

„Also gehe ich einmal nicht davon aus, daß du mich hier rausbringen kannst." Erikas Stimme brachte mich schlagartig zurück in die Gegenwart oder sollte ich es die Vergangenheit wiedererlebende Gegenwart nennen? Ich lachte leicht bitter und Erika schenkte mir einen fragenden Blick. Sie wußte genau, worüber ich nachdachte, dasselbe wie ich. „Es ist dein Traum. Ich bin genauso an die Regeln dieser Realität gebunden wie du."

Erika verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Und wie komm ich dann hier raus? Du weißt der einfache Gedanke aufwachen zu wollen funktioniert nicht ganz", erklärte sie sarkastisch und sah sich ohne echtes Ziel um. Das Gengar stoppte zu lachen – na, endlich! – und flog etwas in die Luft, wo es dann wild gestikulierend auf etwas am Horizont zeigte. Ein hohes, düsteres Schloß aus simplem grauschwarzen Gestein. Gargons Festung...

„Es scheint, als müßten wir die Geschichte wiederholen und diesen Bastard schlichtweg noch mal zurück zur Hölle schicken". meinte Erika und stand auf. Für einen kurzen Moment empfand ich so etwas wie Stolz. Andere wären nach diesen Erlebnissen wahnsinnig geworden und hätten so eine zweite Konfrontation bestimmt nicht überstanden. Nicht so Erika. Die Erinnerungen mochten immer noch schmerzhaft für meinen Schützling sein aber sie war daran gereift und ruhiger geworden. Sie hatte gesehen wie es in der Hölle aussah und sie war zurückgekehrt, gereift und gestärkt.

(Erika)

„Also ehrlich, der Typ hat weder Stil noch Sinn für Ästhetik. Ich hatte gedacht er hätte etwas gelernt seit dem letzten Mal", beschwerte ich mich teilweise ernstgemeint, teilweise um mich selbst zu beruhigen. Es war nicht wirklich so, daß ich nervös war... Warum sollte ich auch nervös sein. Schaut, vollkommen unnervös... Nun ja, vielleicht ein bißchen...

„Ich glaube nicht, daß das ein Streitpunkt war. Es soll halt einfach möglichst verängstigend sein für dich", stellte Celebi fest. Ich lachte nervös. Ja, ja, ich war nervös, ok? „Nette Aussichten. Aber das Einzige, was ich mir hole, ist eine Erkältung." Graue, kahle, kalte Steinmauern, wo man hinsah. Die Treppe, die wir hinaufgingen, schien auch nur daraus zu bestehen. Warum mußten die Bösen eigentlich immer irgendwo oben oder unten ihr Versteck aufschlagen. Na schön, das war jetzt eigentlich unwichtig.

Die Stufen kamen jäh zu einem Ende und noch bevor wir vollkommen heraufgestiegen – wobei ich die Einzige war, die stieg – waren, schwangen die breiten Doppeltüren wie von Geisterhand auf und gaben den Blick auf eine der eintönigsten und einfallslosesten Thronsäle frei, die ich je gesehen hatte, wobei ich lieber gar nicht ins Detail gehen wollte. Andererseits sollte man auch nichts anderes von einem unästhetischen Dämon erwarten.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?" Ich fröstelte etwas beim Klang der vertrauten Stimme Gargons. Die Türen fielen hinter uns zu – nicht, daß es mich kümmerte – und der Gesteinsdämon erhob sich von seinem Steinthron. Eine imposante Gestalt wie man zugeben mußte. Er erinnerte an eine Kreuzung aus Krieger und Gargoyle, wobei die gewaltigen Schwingen weniger der offensichtliche Aufgabe, denn dem Nutzen als Waffen dienten.

„Wie ich sehe immer noch der einfallslose Dekorateur", verspottete ich ihn und bemühte mich meine innere Ruhe zu finden, denn innere Ruhe würde ich brauchen für den Plan, den ich mir zurechtgelegt hatte. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte ich genug Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken und mir über einiges klar zu werden.

Gargon überging die Bemerkung und starrte mich nur mit freudiger Erwartung an. „Ich sehe, du hast zusätzliche Begleitung mitgebracht aber das wird dir nicht helfen..." Ich schloß die Augen, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und meinte dann: „Ich kämpfe nicht mit dir, Gargon." Der Raum war totenstill für einige, endlose Augenblicke – selbst Gengar war ruhig! –,ich fühlte Gargons verblüffte Blicke durch mich hindurchbohren. Doch ich blieb ruhig und ungerührt.

Schließlich lachte mein Erzfeind auf. „Ah! Und was willst du dann tun, meine liebe Erika? Willst du deine Freunde wieder für dich leiden lassen? Du weißt, das macht mir immer soviel Spaß." Ich unterdrückte den aufsteigenden Schmerz und erwiderte weiter den leicht frustriert werdenden Blick Gargons. „Oder sollen wir beide da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben?" _Kontrolle, Erika_, mahnte ich mich, als ich die Wut aufsteigen spürte. Das war nur, was er... was Missigno wollte.

„Du kannst mir nichts anhaben, Gargon", erwiderte ich ohne jede Spur von Angst in der Stimme. Des Dämons eigene kalte Wut flackerte auf und er zog sein Steinschwert aus der Scheide und sprintete los. „Das werden wir ja sehen!" Ich rührte mich nicht, schloß wieder die Augen, wartete. Die Schritte kamen näher, schneller, drohend, aber ich hatte keine Angst. Er holte aus und ich öffnete die Augen Millisekunden bevor die Klinge mich berührte... und harmlos durch mich hindurchglitt, als wäre er oder ich ein Geist.

Mit einem Lächeln drehte ich mich zu dem zu Boden gestürzten Dämon um. „Du bist tot, Gargon. Und Tote haben nur so lange Macht wie es die Zurückgebliebenen zulassen." Mit diesen Worten begann die Luft um uns zu wabern und die Umgebung verschwamm. Kurz darauf fanden wir uns in einem kreisrunden Saal wieder, der so aussah, als würde es mehrere davon geben.

Eine unförmige schwarze Wolke hing vor uns in der Luft. „Wie... hast du...?" Lachend schüttelte ich nur den Kopf, als die ganze Anspannung von mir abzufallen begann. „Weißt du, wenn du damals nicht so drauf versessen gewesen wärst mich zu quälen, wahrscheinlich hätte ich kaum die nötige Selbstkontrolle gelernt, um das hier durchzuziehen."

Mit einem einzigen, letzten und langgezogenen Schrei lösten sich die letzten Überreste auf, die einmal der von einer ganzen Zeitperiode gefürchtete Dämon Gargon gewesen waren. Ich fühlte mich, als ob eine schwere Last von meinen Schultern genommen wurde und lehnte mich Halt suchend gegen eine nahe Wand. Das war ganz schön anstrengend gewesen.

„War das das, was ich denke, das es war?" richtete ich meine nicht sehr intelligente Frage an Celebi. Dieser nickte. „Es war zum Teil wirklich Gargon aber... nicht mehr als ein Schatten, ein Phantom eher oder so etwas. Ich glaube, Missigno hat seine besten Geschöpfe bis zum Schluß aufgespart." Ich nickte und begann meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Schließlich wandte ich mich an das Gengar, das bereits wieder fröhlich vor sich hinlachte. „Kannst du uns zu den anderen führen?" Das Gengar nickte und schwebte auf einen vorher nicht dagewesenen Eingang zu. „Gengar, Gengar, Gengar!" Ich stöhnte, riß mich aber zusammen und warf Celebi einen Blick zu, der Bände sprach. Dieser schien auch nicht sehr begeistert von der Führung zu sein. „Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl, was?" Celebi zuckte ansatzweise mit den Schultern. „Nein, ich schätze nicht. Ich spüre die Auren von Lara, Rocko, Sabrina und Richie. Jedoch kann ich nicht die geringste Spur von Ash, Misty und Duplica finden." Er klang besorgt und ich konnte nur hoffen sie schafften es und dazu rechtzeitig.

„Gehen wir", erwiderte ich schlicht und wir folgten dem Gengar.

(Erzähler)

„Und so hatte es nun also begonnen. Fünf unserer Freunde wurden bereits mit den Ängsten ihres Unterbewußtsein konfrontiert und sie haben es erfolgreich überstanden. Doch noch fehlte jede Spur von Ash und den Zwillingen. Wie war es ihnen ergangen und was hatte Missigno für sie geplant? Und... würden sie es rechtzeitig zur entscheidenden Konfrontation schaffen, um ihren Freunden beizustehen?" Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir da nicht ganz so sicher. „Wir werden es sehen... In der nächsten Folge." Ich kicherte etwas. „Hey, was gibt es da so schelmisch zu lachen?" meldete sich der Autor zu Wort. „Wieso? Sie haben die Episode hier doch abgebrochen?"

„Nun... stimmt auch wieder."

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen des Autors 

Fertig – mit der zweiten Version dieser Episode... Unglücklicherweise habe ich nämlich den größten Mist gebaut, den man sich nur vorstellen kann, nämlich das Ganze bereits fertiggestellte Kapitel überschreiben ohne eine Sicherheitskopie zu haben! Könnt ihr euch vorstellen wie frustrierend das ist, die Arbeit von gut einer Woche (15 Seiten) einfach so futsch mit einem einzigen Mausklick? Passend zum Thema der Episode ist das wohl der persönliche Alptraum eines Autors.

Aber jetzt bin ich ja fertig und bis auf ein paar einzelne Stellen bin ich sogar noch etwas zufriedener mit dieser Version, als mit der letzten. Kommen wir schnell zu den Anmerkungen, ich habe nämlich keine große Lust noch mehr zu schreiben (woah, bin schon auf Seite 17!).

Suicune und Enteis Abschied war schon lange geplant aber irgendwie habe ich es in der letzten Episode nicht reinquetschen können. In der ersten Version war es sogar nur am Rand erwähnt. Ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt und dem jetzt doch eine kleine Szene gewidmet.

Vulpix doppeltes Auftreten in POV-Perspektive war reiner Zufall und ergab sich aus der Situation. Nun zumindest beim ersten Mal und ich wollte nicht allzu viel ändern.

Der Pokémon Turm als Austragungsort war eine fixe Idee und daraus entstand dann auch die Einbindung des Geistertrios, die ganz gut mit dem eigentlichen Plot harmoniert(e).

Der Titel und das Thema der Episode sind ein wenig an die letzte Episode von BtVS (Buffy) aus Staffel 4 angelehnt und vielleicht auch ein wenig an Episode 103 von Digimon aber auch wirklich nur angelehnt. Es sollte und hatte hoffentlich damit nichts mehr zu tun (haben).

Wie ihr gemerkt habt, teile ich die Episode. In der nächsten erfahrt ihr dann wie es Ash und den Zwillingen ergangen ist und natürlich wird dieser ganze Mist auch endlich beendet! :)

So, ich schätze das war's dann auch. Meine Frustration ist jetzt etwas beruhigt aber ich habe etwas mehr als eine halbe Woche meines Juliurlaubs verloren, das nachzuschreiben. Eigentlich wollte ich schon fertig werden... Nein, ich bin überhaupt nicht frustriert... *aufdietastaturhämmer*, *böseguck* Sieht man doch, oder?

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	29. Finale III - Das Ende des Kampfes

The Final Step to the Master 29 Pokémon Matthias Engel Normal Matthias Engel 2 2001-11-03T17:35:00Z 2001-11-03T17:35:00Z 20 13977 79672 Action/Abenteuer/Romantik 663 159 97842 9.2812 21 

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 29

(Erzähler)

„Auf der Suche nach dem geflüchteten Dämon hatten sich die acht Meister auf den Weg zum Pokémon Turm in Lavandia begeben. Dort fing Missigno sie in ihren eigenen Alpträumen. Während Richie, Sabrina, Lara, Erika und Rocko bereits aus ihren Scheinrealitäten entkommen sind, fehlt bisher immer noch jede Spur von Ash und den beiden Schwestern. Was war ihnen wiederfahren und würden sie es rechtzeitig schaffen ihren Freunden im Kampf mit Missigno beizustehen?"

Lavandia, Pokémon Turm (Moty)

Ich fühlte mich mehr als unwohl und das lag nicht nur an dem Gemäuer und der herben dämonischen Ausstrahlung. Nein, es lag auch an der Tatsache, daß immer noch jede Spur von unseren Trainern fehlte, von Misty ganz zu schweigen. Dazu kam, daß sich Vulpix und Sparky bereits unter harten Protest von uns getrennt hatten und somit neben Pikachu und mir nur noch Simsala und Ditto bei uns waren, wobei ich nicht leugnen wollte, daß ich mittlerweile gewillt war den anderen beiden zu folgen.

„Es kommt jemand", stellte Simsala fest und seine Reaktion zeigte mir genau, wer dieser Jemand sein würde. Tatsächlich gesellten sich Sabrina und Sunny kurz darauf zu uns, gefolgt von einem ständig lachenden Alpollo. Nur kurz darauf kamen auch Richie, Shadow und Sparky hinzu, mehr oder weniger dicht gefolgt von Rocko mit Vulpix und einem ebenso lachenden Nebulak.

„Hat jemand die anderen gesehen", fragte Richie ohne Umschweife, Sabrina schien etwas unkomfortabel und griff schnell nach seiner Hand. Er schenkte ihr einen überraschten Blick, schwieg jedoch. „Nein", entgegnete Rocko. „Aber ich glaube, die kommen schon zurecht." Sabrina nickte, jetzt etwas beruhigter. „Ich kann Erika spüren und Lara glaube ich auch, sie sind bereits auf dem Weg." Kein Wort von Misty. Ich seufzte.

**Finale ****III**** – Das Ende des Kampfes**

(Ash)

„Nett." Ich war in Alabstia – Korrektur, wir waren in Alabastia und zwar einem Alabastia vor der jetzigen Zeit. Mew und ich schlenderten bzw. schwebten die Straßen der kleinen Stadt herunter und hatten eigentlich keine Ahnung, was wir hier sollten. Missigno glaubte doch nicht wirklich, daß er mich nach seinem kompletten Reinfall damit noch kriegen konnte, oder? Interessanterweise schien ich aber nicht in der Lage die Barrieren dieser Realität zu brechen und zurückzukehren. Das beunruhigte mich, machte mir aber noch keine Angst. Wie gesagt viel konnte der Dämon uns beiden eigentlich nicht anhaben.

„Du kannst uns nicht hier rausbringen, oder?" Mew wollte etwas antworten, schwieg dann für eine Weile verwirrt. „Seltsam..." Ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ich war sicher, ich müßte jetzt etwas antworten wie: Es ist dein Traum. Aber... Ich fühle mich genauso gebunden an diese Realität, als hätte ich sie selbst geschaffen." Nachdenklich zog ich meine Stirn in Falten. Mir war klar, was Mew meinte. Doch war es möglich? „Du meinst wir haben denselben Traum?" Mew nickte. „Aufgrund besserer Erklärung würde ich sagen... Ja."

Ich musterte meine Wächterin aufmerksam. Natürlich konnte ich mich irren aber daran gemessen, was zwischen Mistys und meiner Gefangenschaft passiert war und ihrem Verhalten von gestern Abend an, war mir eine geringfügige Abwesenheit aufgefallen und eine leichte Distanz zu mir. Ich hatte vor Misty zu fragen, ob in der Zwischenzeit irgendwas passiert wäre, aber da wir nun schon mal festsaßen, entschied ich mich für den direkten Weg.

„Gibt es da etwas, was du mir sagen willst?" Mew traf die Frage wie erwartet aus heiterem Himmel und sie blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt. „Du bist etwas abwesend, so als ob du dir über etwas Gedanken machst und ich habe das Gefühl, es hat mit mir zu tun." Mew senkte den Kopf und man konnte deutlich erkennen, daß sie sich ertappt fühlte. „Du mußt es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Aber glaub bitte nicht, daß du mir was vormachen kannst." Was sehr schlecht ging, denn obwohl die empathische Verbindung mit Mew bei meiner Erweckung nahezu aufgelöst wurde, fing ich immer noch hin und wieder kleine Echos auf, die über eine übliche Wächter-Meisterverbindung hinweggingen. „Ich bin jedenfalls da, wenn du darüber sprechen willst."

Sie nickte dankbar und wir ließen das Thema für den Moment fallen. Zurück zur gegenwärtigen Situation. „Wohin", fragte sie. Für einen Moment überlegte ich. „Mein Haus."

Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel mir auf, daß dieses Alabastia nicht einmal so war wie zu der Zeit, als ich meine Pokémonreise angefangen hatte. Nein, es erinnerte mich mehr an meine frühe Kindheit, wo ich sechs oder sieben Jahre gewesen war, konnte aber auch noch viel früher gewesen sein. Vielleicht war ich hier noch nicht einmal geboren.

„Nun, versuchen wir's", riß Mew mich aus meinen Gedanken. Wir waren tatsächlich schon da. Mir war gar nicht richtig aufgefallen, daß der Weg so kurz war. Tja, ich war wohl doch mehr an das expandierende Alabastia gewöhnt.

Ich schenkte Mew ein kurzes Lächeln und trat an die Tür. Etwas fühlte sich nicht ganz richtig an. Aber wem machte ich etwas vor, es war normal, daß es sich nicht richtig anfühlte, es war ja auch nicht richtig. Zumindest nicht für uns. Wir gehörten nicht wirklich hierher. Auf das Schlimmste vorbereitetet und gewappnet mit den mentalen Warnungen mich nicht täuschen zu lassen, öffnete ich die Tür. Und starrte direkt in das kühle, emotionslose Gesicht Giovannis... Wie originell.

„Sie", stellte ich fest und bemühte mich meinen aufflackernden Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten, ich glaube nicht, daß es besonders gut gelang. Aber wenn ich schon wütend war, dann konnte man das Feuer in Mews Augen nahezu sehen. Ich schickte sogleich ein paar beruhigende Gedanken. Mew war emotional anfälliger gegenüber Giovanni, selbst wenn es nur eine – sehr gute wie ich zugeben mußte – Illusion war. Und allein deswegen bemühte ich mich ruhig zu bleiben, irgend jemand mußte es ja.

„Kommt." Giovanni machte eine Geste mit der Hand, mit der er uns bedeutete ihm zu folgen und trat aus dem Haus. Ich glaube, er hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel, sondern ging einfach nur ziellos durch die Straßen. Für eine Weile ohne jegliche Worte oder eine einzige Reaktion, Mew und ich folgten, wir hatten eh keine bessere Idee.

„Ich möchte dir eine Geschichte erzählen, Ash", sagte er schließlich, immer noch ohne stehenzubleiben oder sich umzudrehen, dabei ignorierte er Mews Anwesenheit vollkommen. Ich verstand nicht, worauf er hinauswollte. Eigentlich war ich weniger gewillt mir seine _Geschichte_ anzuhören, doch da ich eine gewisse Neugier nicht leugnen konnte, schwieg ich und wartete darauf, daß der ehemalige Verbrecherboß fortfuhr.

„Es war, als ich noch sehr jung war, etwas vor der Zeit, als du geboren wurdest. Bereits früh hatte ich begonnen meinen Traum von Macht und Reichtum umzusetzen. Team Rocket war noch jung und in der Planungsphase aber wir hatten uns bereits bewährt. Es lief gut und die Aussicht auf eine glorreiche Zukunft bestätigte mich nur in meinem Bestreben.

„Dann, eines Tages... Es war ein regnerischer Tag, schwere Stürme und Gewitter erschütterten das Land und die Inselregionen waren am Schlimmsten dran. Trotzdem, die Arbeit konnte nicht warten und so begab ich mich an diesem Tag wie geplant nach Zinnober um die Fortschritte des Mew Projektes mit eigenen Augen zu sehen."

Mew schauderte etwas bei der Erwähnung. Wir wußten beide, worauf Giovanni anspielte. Die Experimente mit Mews gefundener DNA und die Erschaffung Mewtwos. So sehr wir auch wußten, daß diese Ereignisse notwendig waren, so sehr schmerzte es aber immer noch, gerade Mew.

„Auf dem Weg zur Insel kam ich mitten in einen heftigen Sturm und verlor das Bewußtsein. Als ich aufwachte, fand ich mich auf dem Meeresboden wieder, ohne die geringsten Problemen zu atmen. Das Wasser um mich war Schwarz und dicht, ich konnte kaum etwas sehen. Dann hörte ich eine Stimme, SEINE Stimme. Sie versprach mir Macht und Kontrolle. Ich fühlte und wußte zugleich, sie konnte sie mir geben. Und das war, was ich wollte, Macht und Kontrolle, es war Musik in meinen Ohren. Und so brach ich das Siegel, so wie die Stimme es mich lehrte. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was ich da tat. Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt war es schon zu spät..."

Ich war verwirrt, um es simpel auszudrücken. Worauf spielte er an mit seiner Selbstmitleidsrede? Mew schien seine _Reue_ nur noch wütender zu machen, ich glaubte ihm kein Wort. „Was wollen sie, Giovanni? Glauben sie wirklich, ich nehme ihnen ihre Mitleidstour ab?" Giovanni zeigte immer noch keine Reaktion und gab auch keine Antwort.

Ich realisierte, daß wir im Kreis gelaufen und nun wieder bei meinem Haus angekommen waren. Er führte uns hinein und in Richtung der hinten liegenden Terrasse. Seit wann hatten wir eine Terrasse? Auf jeden Fall stoppte er vor der nach draußen führende Tür. Die Glastür erlaubte mir einen Blick nach draußen und ich sah meine Mutter mit einem Kind spielen... Das Kind war ich selbst, ungefähr in dem Alter wie ich bereits geschätzt hatte. Trotzdem konnte ich mich nicht erinnern jemals auf einer Terrasse mit meiner Mutter gespielt zu haben, jedenfalls nicht zuhause.

„Es ist eine Schande", begann Giovanni wieder. „Für wen weiß ich nicht genau. Aber es scheint dein Weg hat sich als der effektivere herausgestellt. Hätte ich das gewußt, vielleicht wäre ich dann bei euch geblieben." Jetzt verstand ich gar nichts mehr, worauf spielte er an? Draußen trat jemand zu meiner Mutter und meiner jüngeren Version, mein Unterbewußtsein stellte eine erstaunliche Verbindung her, doch war ich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich mein Unterbewußtsein oder nur ein Trick dieser Realität war.

Ich studierte den Mann eine Weile. Kurzes schwarzes Haar, aufrechte Haltung. Trotz des Altersunterschieds konnte ich die Verbindung schnell herstellen. Und sie ängstigte mich, wobei sie gleichzeitig meinen eigenen Zorn anstachelte. Was wollte der junge Giovanni von meiner Mutter und mir? An diese Begegnung konnte ich mich nicht erinnern.

Giovanni – der jüngere – schenkte Mom ein Lächeln und kniete sich dann hin um mir spielerisch durchs Haar zu fahren wie ein... Nein. Ich schüttelte rapide den Kopf. Nein, das war nicht möglich. Niemals, das würde ich niemals akzeptieren.

„Es ist eine Schande, daß zwei vom gleichen Blut sich so erbittert bekämpfen müssen. Du hättest ein mächtiger Mann werden können, mein Sohn." Der Damm brach schließlich und die ganze wohl behütete und aufgestaute Wut explodierte regelrecht.

(Mew)

Noch nie hatte ich meinen Schützling so furios gesehen, nicht mal während des Zwischenfalls in Saffronia kurz nach Mistys Gefangennahme. Die Geschwindigkeit und Brutalität, mit der Ash sich auf den designierten Verbrecherboß stürzte, war unheimlich und auf einem hohen Level beängstigend. Giovanni kam nicht einmal dazu den letzten Satz ganz zuende zu sprechen, als ihn ein definitiv nicht mehr kontrollierter Ash mit solcher Wucht gegen die nächste Wand hämmerte und dabei auf nichts in seinem Weg achtete, daß ich Angst hatte alleine die Berührung würde sämtliche Knochen in Giovanni brechen. Nicht, daß ich mich beschweren würde, doch das war der falsche Weg.

Erinnerungen schossen in mein Gedächtnis, während ich zusah wie Ash Giovanni wiederholt gegen die Wand hämmerte und ihn der Lüge bezichtigte – was die Fakten gegeben wohl auch berechtigt war.

(Rückblick)

Befriedigt sah ich zu wie die Vögel ihr Ritual durchführten. Die Aura des Lichtes, die sie kreierten war wohltuend und Balsam für meine Seele. Sogleich fühlte ich wie neue, unsagbar starke Kraft durch mich hindurchflutete, gespeist von der Reinheit, die diese Sphäre erschaffen hatte, die sich unscheinbar und schützend für den Moment über diesen Ort gelegt hatte.

Und dann, dann fühlte ich es, fühlte den Ruf und die Emotionen, fühlte wie sich meine empathische Verbindung zu Ash veränderte aber nicht wie erwartetet verschwand. Nein, sie wurde auf ein ganz neues Level gehoben, ein Level, das mir sehr wohl bewußt machte, was sich gerade vor meinen Augen abspielte. Die Erweckung eines Meisters, eines Meisters des höheren Elementes des Lichtes. Und dieser Meister war gleichzeitig... der Auserwählte.

Die Erkenntnis schockte mich zutiefst. Nie hatte ich in Erwägung gezogen, daß der Auserwählte und der Meister des Lichts ein und dieselbe Person waren. War ich nur zu ignorant gewesen? Hatte ich nicht wahrhaben wollen, was die Legende doch eigentlich deutlich herausstellte? Vielleicht war es das wirklich. Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nicht, daß Ash diesen schweren Weg beschritt, denn meine Gefühle für ihn waren schon immer stark gewesen und jetzt endlich konnte ich sie auch einordnen. Es war normal, daß ich so dachte, denn schließlich sorgte ich mich um ihn wie sich jede Mutter, um ihr Kind sorgte, auch wenn technisch gesehen dieser Begriff nicht ganz zutraf.

Doch gleichzeitig, gleichzeitig bestätigte diese Erkenntnis auch nur, daß es keinen Ausweg und kein Zurück mehr gab, hatte er einmal sein Schicksal akzeptiert – und ich wußte er würde. Ash Ketchum, Auserwählter, Meister des Lichts, mochte vielleicht in gewisser Weise mein Kind sein aber dieser Faktor setzte auch gleichzeitig sein Schicksal fest. Und ich wußte nicht, ob ich darüber lachen oder weinen sollte, um eine alte Menschenfloskel zu benutzen.

(Ende Rückblick)

Das Zerbrechen von Glas und berstenden Holz ließ mich aus meiner Erinnerung aufschrecken. Ash hatte seinen verbalen und physischen Angriff nicht ein bißchen zurückgedreht, eher noch ein paar Stufen erhöht. Und ob man es glauben will oder nicht, mit jedem Schlag, jeder Beleidigung, jeder Sekunde ausgelebtem Zorns, schien er diesen noch mehr anzufachen. Das Schlimmste war, daß Giovanni trotz der offensichtlichen, körperlichen Schäden kein einziges Wort sprach und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht meinen Schützling in einer solchen Weise angrinste, daß er nahezu wahnsinnig wurde. Ich gehe hier lieber gar nicht ins Detail.

Das war falsch, mehr als falsch. Es war schädlich, für seine Seele und seine Gesinnung. Er zog an Kräften, die näher am Chaos lagen, als die Missignos selbst. Die Kräfte, die er benutze waren nicht mehr wärmend und reinigend, sondern brennend und verzehrend. Die negative Energie, die er dabei abgab war mehr als deutlich. Das mußte enden und ich wußte auch ganz genau wie.

„Du..." Schlag. „... vermaledeiter..." Tritt. „...Hurensohn" Ein Lichtblitz, der Giovanni mit einem Schrank kollidieren ließ, Ash war sofort wieder bei ihm und ein hellodernde Stichflamme hatte sich um seine rechte Faut geformt, bereit jeden Moment den entscheidenden Schlag auszuführen und er war mehr als bereit dazu. „Nach allem, was du uns angetan hast, wagst du zu behaupten du seihst mein Vater? Niemals, niemals werde ich das akzeptieren!"

„Ash", flüsterte ich eigentlich nur, das erste Wort seit wir Giovanni auf der Türschwelle zu Ashs Haus begegnet waren. Doch es ließ meinen Schützling, meinen... Sohn für einige Sekunden verwirrt innehalten. Er drehte sich nicht um, sagte nichts, anscheinend schien er gerade definitiv nicht in der Lage dazu. „Es gibt da etwas, was ich dir noch nicht gesagt habe", begann ich und nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug. Ich wußte, daß würde eines Tages kommen müssen aber ich hatte mir einen ruhigeren Ort und Zeitpunkt gewünscht. Wem machte ich etwas vor, ich hätte wissen müssen, daß der Dämon das ausnützte und jetzt wußte ich auch, warum ich ebenso ein aktiver Teil dieses Traums war, denn dieser prüfte auch mich.

„Du solltest wissen, daß wie bei Misty und Duplica es auch bei dir nie einen leiblichen Vater gab", fuhr ich fort und registrierte erleichtert wie der Zorn langsam schwächer wurde und die Flamme in seiner Hand merklich flackerte. Nun, zum interessantesten Teil. Am besten war ich redete gar nicht lang drum herum. „Die Essenz, mit der du geboren wurdest... ist meine."

Ruckartig schoß sein Kopf herum, Zorn verschwunden, die Flamme erstorben und Giovanni vollkommen vergessen. Seine tiefen, blauen Augen trafen auf die meinigen und wir hielten den Blickkontakt für Momente, die wie Dekaden erschienen. Sein Blick war voller Fragen und der meinige voller Antworten, schimmernd mit den Emotionen, die nur eine Mutter für ihr Kind empfinden konnte.

Vorsichtig schwebte ich ein Stück nach vorne, ich hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion aber sah, daß ich zu ihm durchgedrungen war. Bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte fand ich mich in einer festen Umarmung wieder. Einer Umarmung voll von geteiltem Verständnis und Zuneigung. Für einige Momente verweilte ich in dieser Position und genoß die angenehme Wäre, körperlich so wie in meinem Herzen.

Ich sah überrascht auf, als etwas Nasses auf mein Fell tropfte und stellte verblüfft fest, daß es Ashs Tränen waren. Er weinte, er weinte Tränen der Freude. Mein Herz schlug einen dreifachen Looping, nur um diesen gleich noch zweimal zu wiederholen. Ich fühlte meine eigenen Tränen und schämte mich nicht ihnen nachzugeben.

Endlich, dachte ich erleichtert. Endlich hatte ich meine eigene Angst überwinden können, die mich seit der Weihung plagte und vielleicht... ja, vielleicht konnten wir jetzt endlich eine Familie werden. In mehr als nur einem Sinne.

Nach einer Weile sah ich schließlich auf und sah mich um, Ash tat das gleiche, immer noch war kein Wort zwischen uns gefallen aber der stumme Ausdruck von Gefühlen war alles gewesen, was wir brauchten. Doch eines verwunderte mich schon. Wir waren nicht mehr in Ashs Haus in Alabastia, das hatte ich erwartetet. Was ich aber nicht erwartet hatte war, daß wir uns jetzt in einer anderen Stadt befanden. Und zwar in Azuria City...

(Pikachu)

So wie Sabrina es angekündigt hatte, dauerte es nicht lange bis Erika und Lara mit einem Gengar und der positiven Überraschung Ho-ohs und Celebis im Schlepptau zu uns stießen. Aber die Urwächter hatten uns ja auch versprochen im höheren Kampf zu uns zu stoßen. Doch immer noch weit und breit kein Zeichen von Ash, Misty und Duplica. Das beunruhigte nicht nur Moty, Rocko und mich. Wir waren uns alle im klaren darüber, daß wir Missigno nicht schaden konnten, wenn wir nicht alle zusammen waren. Insbesondere fiel ins Gewicht, daß die Drei insgesamt wohl die stärksten Mitglieder unserer Gruppe waren. Und so saßen wir in der Zwickmühle, denn einfach nur rumstehen und auf den nächsten Zug des Dämons warten, das konnten und durften wir auch nicht.

Tja, jetzt standen wir hier. Am Ende des Ganges, dem wir nach einigem Suchen wiedergefunden hatten, vor einer breiten und hohen Doppeltür, die laut Sabrina direkt ins Zentrum des Turmes führte. Das Problem war nur, wir wußten nicht, ob wir reingehen und uns stellen oder noch eine Weile warten sollten.

Wir stimmten ab, ohne Erfolg. Das Ergebnis war mehr oder weniger ausgeglichen und einige enthielten sich der Abstimmung oder konnten sich nicht recht entscheiden. So standen wir eine Weile unschlüssig da und diskutierten, Lara und Erika am lautesten. Langsam bekam ich Kopfschmerzen und ich wäre schon sehr erstaunt, wenn Missigno uns nicht gehört hätte, mit ihrer Zankerei hatten die beiden bestimmt bereits sämtliche Untote im ganzen Turm aufgeweckt.

Etwas streifte mich, ein Gefühl, ein Gefühl von unsagbarer Freude und Glück, irgendwie wußte ich, was geschehen war. Auf jeden Fall bedeutete das, daß Ash nicht mehr weit war. Das gab mir neuen Mut und Zuversicht.  So faßte ich schließlich meine Entscheidung. Noch vor kurzem war ich wie Sparky für Abwarten aber ich war sicher auch er fühlte die steigende Macht auf der anderen Seite. Etwas braute sich zusammen, etwas großes. Wir mußten jetzt handeln und Zeit gewinnen bis Ash, Misty und Duplica zurück waren.

„Wir gehen", sagte ich schließlich. Nicht laut, sondern in einem relativ kontrollierten Ton wie viele der Meister es konnten. Das brachte mir sofort die nötige Aufmerksamkeit und brachte Erika und Lara endlich dazu ruhig zu sein. „Was auch immer Missigno vorhat, uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ash wird bald kommen, das spüre ich, und er wird sicher nicht ohne Misty gehen, was wiederum Duplica mitzieht. Wir müssen jetzt handeln." Die Ernsthaftigkeit meiner Stimme schien zu allen durchzudringen. Richie nickte langsam und vorsichtig. „Okay, seid ihr alle bereit?" Niemand antwortete, es waren keine Antworten nötig, wir waren mehr als bereit.

Richie trat vor und stieß die Türen auf. Ein riesiger Saal grüßte uns, dessen Aufmachung definitiv rituell war. An vier Punkten des Saales, jeweils in eine Himmelsrichtung weisend, brannte jeweils eine farbige Fackel auf einem Sockel. Grün nach Norden, Gelb nach Osten, Rot nach Süden und Blau nach Westen. Kleinere Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum zwischen den Fackeln. Eine Art achtzackiges Pentagramm war auf dem Boden aufgezeichnet oder vielleicht war es auch nur magische Energie, das vermochte ich nicht zu sagen, und erzeugte einen schwachen, schwarzen Nebelfilm, der sich wie ein Kreis zusammenzog und immer dicker und dichter wurde. Und in der Mitte dieses Kreises hing ES. Er, unser schlimmster Alptraum, derjenige, der alles in Gang gesetzt hatte und dafür verantwortlich war, daß wir jetzt hier waren. Missigno.

„SEID WILLKOMMEN, MEISTER UND POKÉMON. EHRLICH GESAGT, ES WUNDERT MICH NICHT WIRKLICH, DAß IHR MEINEN UNTERTANEN ENTKOMMEN SEID ABER SIE HABEN IHREN ZWECK ERFÜLLT." Acht Kugel aus absoluter Schwärze erschienen an den Spitzen des Pentagramms und dünne Fäden von negativer Energie flossen auf Missigno über wie aus Garn, das sich ausrollte. „MEINE PHANTOME HABEN SEHR GUTE ARBEIT GELEISTET UND OBWOHL IHR EUCH BEFREIEN KONNTET, HABT IHR DOCH EIN AUSREICHENDES MAß AN ENERGIE ABGELIEFERT, UM ZUSAMMEN MEINEM ZIEL ZU DIENEN."

Daraufhin begann Missigno in einer Sprache zu sprechen, die mir vollkommen unbekannt war. Ich strengte meine Sinne an, um herauszufinden, was genau die Worte bedeuteten. Die Fackeln flammten hell auf und Energiestrahlen schossen von den Ecken des Pentagramms, trafen auf die Fackeln und begannen dann über die Kerzen sich rundherum zu ziehen. Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag, ein ziemlich unangenehmer Schlag.

„Er versucht ein Tor zu öffnen", rief Sabrina über den Machtsturm, den der uralte Zauber zu erzeugen begann. „Ich dachte, er hat nicht genug Energie dafür, selbst mit dem bißchen, was wir abgegeben haben", schrie Lara zurück und schleuderte eine Flamme in den Ring aus Energie, der diese einfach aufsaugte. „Das ist richtig. Aber er hat nicht vor das Tor nur durch Energie zu öffnen. Er bringt ein Opfer dar, um die fehlende Energie zu ersetzen", erklärte Ho-oh, noch ziemlich unbeeindruckt von dem ganzen Spektakel. „Ein Opfer", fragte Rocko. „Was für ein Opfer?"

„Sich selbst."

(Duplica)

Ich saß auf einem Sofa, Misty neben mir und wir unterhielten uns lebhaft. Zwar hatte ich keine Ahnung, warum ich hier war oder wie ich hierhergekommen war, doch ich war glücklich und das allein zählte. Warum sollte ich auch nicht? Ich war mit meiner Schwester und meiner Familie zusammen, so wie ich es immer gewollt hatte, so wie es immer gewesen war, nicht wahr?

Aber doch, doch war ich beunruhigt und ich versuchte mich fieberhaft daran zu erinnern, warum ich beunruhigt war. „Glaubst du sie haben sich wieder gefetzt?" Ah ja, genau. Das alte, leidige Thema unserer Eltern. Es schien sie kamen nicht mehr so ganz miteinander zurecht und es half nicht gerade, daß sie sich um fünf Mädchen gleichzeitig kümmern mußten. Es hatte schon einige Male heftig gefunkt – im negativen Sinne – und Lily hatte die beängstigende Möglichkeit einer möglichen Scheidung und der Trennung von uns Fünf geäußert...

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete ich meiner Zwillingsschwester schließlich. „Ich hoffe nicht." Zwar wollte ich nicht von irgend jemanden getrennt werden aber zumindest würden wir beide immer zusammenbleiben. Da war ich sicher und hatte auch gar keine Zweifel.

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht. Sie sind immer noch nicht zurück." Daisy, Violet und Lily waren mit Mom und Dad weggefahren, um wie sie es ausdrückten „einige Dinge zu klären". Wir mochten zwar noch jung sein aber das hieß nicht, daß wir blöd waren. Es war ziemlich eindeutig, was diese Dinge waren. „Das klappt schon", meinte ich aufmunternd und ließ meine heitere Persönlichkeit durchscheinen um die mich Misty so beneidete. Seit der frühesten Kindheit waren wir ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen, was natürlich normal für Zwillinge war. Natürlich wußten wir, daß unsere anderen drei Schwester immer etwas neidisch auf uns waren.

„Na, du hast wohl recht... Hey, ich hab eine Idee. Warum gehen wir morgen nicht runter zum Meer und besuchen den alten Bill am Leuchtturm? Vielleicht hat er wieder ein paar neue Pokémon entdeckt und ich möchte ein bißchen angeln", schlug Misty vor. Ich nickte enthusiastisch. Es bereitete mir immer große Freude die neuesten Entdeckungen des Pokémonforschers zu studieren. Noch wußte ich nicht genau, was ich machen wollte, aber im Gegensatz zu Misty und den anderen Dreien lag mein Interesse nicht so sehr bei Wasserpokémon.

„Sicher, das hört sich gut an." Die Stimmung war wieder fröhlich und vergessen das bedrückende Thema. Wir wußten nicht, daß die gemachten Pläne nach diesem Abend nur noch Schall und Rauch sein würden...

(Misty)

Sie kamen spät wieder an diesem Abend. Bereits beim Eintreten konnte ich deutlich die gefrorene Stimmung spüren, die Temperatur im Raum fiel bestimmt um zehn Grad oder mehr. Es sah definitiv nicht so aus, als ob Mom und Dad ihre Streitigkeiten beigelegt hatten. Dem bedrückten Blick meiner Schwestern nach zu urteilen, schien es eher, als ob Lilys Befürchtung sich bestätigen würde. Instinktiv ergriff ich die Hand meiner Zwillingsschwester und machte mich auf das Schlimmste gefaßt. Doch ich hatte mir nicht im Geringsten vorstellen können, was kommen würde.

Es begann alles relativ simpel. Abendessen, in gemeinsamer Runde aber belastender Stille, die wie eine Decke über dem Raum hing und uns jeden Moment ersticken konnte. Niemand sagte ein Wort für die Dauer des Essens und Duplica und ich tauschten immer wieder besorgte Blicke aus.

Schließlich, als alle fertig waren, räusperte sich Dad. Unser Vater war ein stattlicher Mann von durchschnittlicher Statur mit einem leichten Stoppelbart und stets einem leicht grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Er stellte das Glas ab, aus dem er gerade noch getrunken hatte, und ließ seinen Blick über uns alle schweifen bis er schließlich an uns hängenblieb. Ich schluckte hart und spürte wie Duplica sich augenblicklich anspannte.

„Eure Mutter und ich sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen", kam er ohne Umschweife zum Thema. Ich wußte nicht, ob ich froh darüber sein sollte oder nicht. „Diese Entscheidung wird einige Opfer von uns allen verlangen", fuhr er fort. Ich schwieg und drückte die Hand meiner Schwester etwas stärker. „Ich denke, es ist kein Geheimnis für euch, daß eure Mutter und ich uns in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht mehr verstehen..." Er stoppte kurz, sah zu Mom rüber aber diese mied seinen Blick. „Ihr laßt euch scheiden", stellte Duplica trocken fest, was ich vermeiden wollte zu sagen, doch so wie wir es meistens taten beendete ich, „und ihr teilt uns auf." Für einen Augenblick schienen sowohl Mom und Dad, als auch unsere Schwestern erstaunt über unsere schnelle Schlußfolgerung.

„Ja", entgegnete Dad schließlich. „Das ist richtig." Soviel zu der Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende. Irgendwie hatte ich geahnt, daß das heute kommen würde trotz Duplicas gutgemeintem Aufheiterungsversuch. „Die Entscheidung ist uns schwer gefallen aber es ist unmöglich für einen von uns alle fünf von euch zu versorgen. Aufgrund einiger Faktoren wie Alter und ähnliches, haben wir uns dafür entschieden, daß Duplica mit mir kommt, da sie ja schon öfters ihr Desinteresse an der Familientradition für Wasserpokémon geäußert hat und Maya wird sich währenddessen um Misty, Daisy..."

Ich ließ ihn nie ausreden. Während seinen Erklärungen waren Duplica und ich immer näher zusammengerückt. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich gedacht nichts könnte uns je trennen aber nun... Nun packte mich... packte uns eine eiskalte Angst den anderen zu verlieren für wer weiß wie lange. Meine ansonsten gelassene Persönlichkeit schlug zu einem solch feurigem Temperament um, daß ich sicher war damit sogar Meerwasser verdampfen lassen zu können.

„WAS??? Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ihr könnt das nicht einfach entscheiden, ohne uns vorher zu fragen! Niemand von uns beiden wird irgendwo hingehen, auf jeden Fall nicht ohne den anderen!" Duplica nickte nur, ich sah Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern und war selber nicht sicher wie lange meine Wut meine innere Zerrissenheit überdecken konnte. „Tut mir Leid, Mädchen. Es ist besser so, glaubt mir."

„Was weißt du schon?" schmetterte ich ihm entgegen und ignorierte den bösen Blick. Statt dessen wandte ich mich an Mom, die die ganze Zeit still dagesessen hatte. „Mom, sag du doch mal was dazu!" Sie senkte aber nur traurig den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Habt ihr denn jedes Gefühl verloren?" Ich wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, daß sie so herzlos sein konnten und gerade uns trennen wollten. Warum nicht Daisy, Violet oder Lily? Sie waren doch schon älter, ich gönnte ihnen das natürlich auch nicht aber trotzdem...

Dad war aufgestanden und würdigte uns eines langen, harten Blickes. „Die Entscheidung ist endgültig und darüber gibt es keine Diskussion." Mit diesen kalten, keine Widerworte zulassenden Worten, verließ er den Raum und ließ einen Scherbenhaufen zurück. Ein Scherbenhaufen, der einmal eine Familie gewesen war.

(Richie)

„HIMMELSRACHE!" Ein weiterer zerschmetternder Lichtdonner raste herunter und deckte Missigno ein, der davon ziemlich unbeeindruckt schien. Pikachu, Ho-oh, Celebi, Moty und Ditto hatten sich ohne Umschweife auf den Dämon gestürzt sobald klar war, was er vorhatte, verbunden mit der klaren Anweisungen, daß wir uns zurückhalten und unsere Energie sparen sollten. So sehr ich da mit Pikachu auch übereinstimmte, mochte ich es definitiv nicht hier tatenlos rumzustehen.

Ditto und Moty wechselten so oft ihre Form, daß ich aufgehört hatte mitzuzählen. Ich war sicher, daß war extrem kräftezehrend aber sie zeigten noch keine Anzeichen von Erschöpfung, jedoch galt gleiches für Missigno. Pikachu, Ho-oh und Celebi schienen einigermaßen standzuhalten und waren tatsächlich in der Lage den Dämon zumindest abzulenken, da er deren Attacken auch nicht ganz ignorieren konnte. Die starke Aura war etwas abgeebbt und das Ritual war für den Moment unterbrochen. Die Frage war nur: Für wie lange? _Wo bist du, Ash? Wir brauchen dich hier._

Missigno streckte Finger aus dichtem schwarzen Nebel nach seinen Gegnern aus und Moty und Ditto waren nicht in der Lage auszuweichen. Hart prallten sie zu Boden und nur Simsalas schnelle Reaktion und der Aufbau einer Barriere schützte sie vor der nächsten Attacke. Die zwei Wächter und Pikachu hatten sich ebenfalls abgeschirmt, beziehungsweise mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit gebracht. Das würden sie nicht mehr lange halten und wir brauchten die Energie unserer Wächter und Partner ebenfalls. Was konnten wir noch tun?

„Wir müssen ihnen doch helfen", rief Lara frustriert über ihre eigene Untätigkeit. „Das hätte keinen Sinn. Alleine können wir nichts ausrichten", entgegnete Erika mißmutig. Vulpix und Simsala beteiligten sich jetzt am Kampf aber Missigno beachtete sie kaum. Er begann seine Beschwörung wieder aufzunehmen.

„Das ist doch unglaublich. Wir stehen hier rum und tun nichts", murmelte Rocko. Ich warf Sabrina einen Blick zu. Mir war eine Idee gekommen, wenn auch eine riskante. Doch vielleicht war es die beste Möglichkeit, die wir noch hatten. Missigno schien die Attacken kaum noch wahrzunehmen und die fünf Hauptangreifer brauchten unbedingt eine Pause...

„Was auch passiert, mischt euch nicht ein. Ihr müßt eure Kräfte sparen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprintete ich los und katapultierte mich über den Ring aus negativer Energie hinweg. In einer flüssigen Bewegung hatte ich sowohl Zippo, als auch Happy aus ihren Pokébällen gelassen, Sparky und Shadow waren bereits an meiner Seite. Ich konzentrierte mich und erschuf eine elektrisch aufgeladene Kugel aus Schattenenergie. Mit voller Wucht warf ich sie auf dem Dämon, gefolgt von mittelmäßigen Attacken Shadow, Sparky, Zippo und Happys. Der Effekt war groß genug um Missigno wieder einmal von seiner Beschwörung abzubringen.

„WAS SOLL DAS WERDEN?" wollte der Dämon genervt wissen. „DU WEIßT DOCH GANZ GENAU, DAß DU MIR NICHT SCHADEN KANNST, SCHATTENMEISTER!" Ich schwieg, während meine drei Pokémon und ich einen Kreis um Missigno zogen. „Das vielleicht nicht, Dämon. Aber da unsere Kräfte nahezu identisch sind", erklärte ich und machte eine Geste, um eine weitere Attacke vorzubereiten, „können wir dich zumindest beschäftigen!" Und damit stürzte ich mich in den Kampf...

(Duplica)

Die Wellen krachten an die Bucht und erzeugten Mengen von Sprühschaum. Ich war nie sosehr angezogen aber Misty war stets eingefangen von dem Spiel der Wellen und der Freiheit, die das weite Meer ausstrahlte, so sagte sie zumindest immer. Genauso war es jetzt. So wie sie dasaß, die Beine über den Rand baumelnd und das fahle Mondlicht, das ihren Körper und insbesondere ihr Haar unnatürlich betonte, konnte man deutlich die Melancholie spüren, die auf ihr lastete. Genauso wie auf mir.

Schweigend setzte ich mich neben sie. Das war der letzte Tag, der letzte Tag, an dem wir uns für eine lange Zeit sehen würden. Wir hatten geredet, argumentiert, sogar einen sturen Boykott von allem und jedem angedroht aber unsere jetzt geschiedenen Eltern hatten sich nicht umstimmen lassen. Der größte Witz an all den Argumenten war wohl, daß sie ja noch so jung war und sich so einfacher in einer neuen Umgebung einfinden würde, anstatt Daisy, Violet oder Lily aus einem gefestigtem Umfeld zu reißen. Was bitte schön sollte daran einfach sein? Ich wollte nicht von Misty getrennt sein und sie nicht von mir. Und das, das würde es doch nur schlimmer machen. Sahen sie das nicht oder wollten sie es nicht sehen?

„Ich glaube, ich werde nicht mehr herkommen", meinte ich. „Zu viele Erinnerungen." Ja, dieser Ort hielt tatsächlich eine Menge Erinnerungen. Wir waren oft hergekommen. Bills Leuchtturm war sozusagen so etwas wie unser persönlicher Platz. Wir hatten hier eine Menge schöne Tage erlebt. Und jetzt... Jetzt sollte das alles vorbei sein? Heimlich hatten wir uns aus der Arena geschlichen und waren hierhergekommen, sozusagen, um Abschied zu nehmen.

„Ich werde das hier vermissen", hauchte Misty leise. Schweigend saßen wir eine Weile da und zum ersten Mal fiel auch mir die Schönheit und beruhigende Wirkung des Meeres auf. Es war, als ob es einen umarmen würde. Dieser Ort hatte mich schon immer beruhigt, doch hatte ich nie ganz verstanden warum. Ich glaube, jetzt tat ich es und jetzt... war es zu spät.

Es war unfair. Wir waren noch so jung. Zwei Kinder wie wir es noch waren sollten einfach noch nicht so schnell dazu gezwungen werden erwachsen zu werden. Die Welt war grausam und wir erfuhren es am eigenen Leib. Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gebe, das zu ändern. Aber... die einzigste Möglichkeit einer gemeinsamen Pokémonreise hatten unsere Eltern schon seit langem abgelehnt und die Situation würde daran auch nichts ändern.

„Hier." Ich sah auf. Misty hielt mir etwas hin. Es waren zwei kleine Ringe. „Wir wollen uns etwas versprechen. Was auch immer passiert, wir finden uns wieder, so schnell wie möglich." Zögernd nahm ich einen der Ringe und eine Idee formte sich in meinem Kopf. „Ich hab eine bessere Idee. Was auch immer passiert, laß uns einfach zusammenbleiben. Sie sollen erst mal versuchen uns zu trennen, das schafft nämlich so schnell niemand." Ich schenkte ihr ein selbstbewußtes Lächeln und meine neue Zuversicht strahlte gleich auf Misty ab. Es hatte mich eh gewundert, daß sie so schnell aufgegeben hatte, schließlich war sie der Sturkopf von uns beiden.

„Richtig. Sie können uns nicht trennen. Wir bleiben einfach zusammen und wenn sie es doch schaffen sollten, laufen wir einfach weg und treffen uns wieder hier und dann verschwinden wir gemeinsam. Uns kann so schnell nichts trennen." Ich nickte. Das klang gut und für Misty würde ich überall hingehen und alles tun, sogar ausreißen. Wer sagte wir könnten nicht selber auf Reisen gehen? Wir hatten genug Pokémon und Trainerkämpfe konnten sehr lukrativ werden.

Behutsam nahm ich Mistys Hand und streifte ihr den Ring über, Misty tat gleiches mit ihrem Ring bei mir und so war es besiegelt. Was auch immer morgen kommen würde, wir würden zusammenbleiben. So oder so.

„Laß uns hierbleiben", meinte ich. Sie sagte nichts, sondern kuschelte sich nur näher an mich ran. Das war mir Antwort genug. Sollte er doch kommen, der Morgen. Wir waren gewappnet.

Unbekannter Ort (Lugia)

Das Meer war unruhig, die Flora und Fauna meines Gebietes in regem Aufruhr. Ich konnte den Wind spüren, der oben herrschte, den heftigen Sturm und die unheilverkündenden, schwarzen Wolken. Es begann. Ich fühlte, daß es begonnen hatte. Das Ritual war an seinem Scheidepunkt. So wie es die alten Prophezeiungen vorrausgesagt hatten. Eine Stunde der Angst würde über die Menschheit kommen und in dieser würde sich dessen Schicksal entscheiden. Ich konnte nicht länger warten. Meine Anwesenheit wurde jetzt gebraucht, dafür existierte ich.

Zielsicher glitt ich zur Oberfläche und brach hindurch. Der Wind war noch stärker, als ich erwartet hatte, doch ich hatte keine Mühe ihm zu trotzen und so breitete ich meine Flügel weit aus und bewegte mich auf das Zentrum des Sturmes zu.

Lavandia, Pokémon Turm (Duplica)

Als wir früh am Morgen zurückkamen, wurden wir schon erwartet und wie erwartet waren unsere Eltern nicht sehr erfreut über unsere nächtliche Abwesenheit, um es milde auszudrücken. „Wo in aller Welt seid ihr gewesen? Wir..." begann mein Vater aber ich unterbrach ihn. „Ihr habt euch Sorgen gemacht, blah, blah... Ja, wissen wir. Spart euch den Unsinn." Definitiv machte Dad das sprachlos. „Wir waren am Turm, es war schon spät und wir haben draußen übernachtet, Bill hat uns ein paar Decken geliehen", fuhr Misty fort. Zum Glück war es Sommer und nicht so kalt zu dieser Jahreszeit. „Und", nahm ich den Faden wieder auf wie es sich für einen guten Zwilling gehört, „wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen. Was auch immer ihr sagt, wir werden uns nicht trennen und ihr werdet uns nicht daran hindern."

*Kind...* Diese Stimme... Ich schüttelte den Kopf, das bildete ich mir nur ein. Ich sollte mich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren und was unsere ach so allwissenden Eltern jetzt vorhatten. Wie erwartet waren sie nicht gerade begeistert von unserer Sturheit. Kinder, die nicht hörten, was man ihnen sagte, das waren die Schlimmsten – für Erwachsene. Das klang jetzt vielleicht etwas harsch aber in jedem Vorurteil steckt auch ein bißchen Wahrheit oder so.

„So ein Unsinn. Wir haben das bereits besprochen. Es ist das Beste für alle, wenn..." Diesmal war es Misty, die gegen ihre Mutter aufbegehrte, was diese überrascht etwas zurückschrecken ließ. „Das Beste?" spuckte sie die Worte nahezu. „Das Beste für eure kleine, heile Welt vielleicht aber denkt doch auch mal an uns. Was habt ihr denn erwartet, daß wir vor Freude in der Gegend herumspringen? Wir sind Schwestern, verdammt noch mal, Zwillinge, man darf keine Zwillinge trennen, habt ihr das nicht selbst einmal gesagt?"

*Kinder...* Wieder die Stimme. Etwas Vertrautes ging in mir vor. Ach... das war wohl nur der Streß. „Misty hat recht", schloß ich mich an und griff nach ihrer Hand, die ich beschloß nicht so schnell wieder loszulassen. „Nur, weil ihr unsere Eltern seid, habt ihr nicht das Recht so über unsere Zukunft zu entscheiden. Wir haben genug Möglichkeiten aufgezählt das Problem anders zu lösen."

Warum fühlte es sich plötzlich so seltsam an Mistys Hand zu halten. Etwas fehlte, etwas Wichtiges... Aber das war unmöglich, was sollte fehlen? Wieso fühlte es sich an, als ob sie nicht echt war? Wir waren seit gestern Abend nicht mehr auseinandergegangen. Trotzdem ich konnte meine Schwester nicht spüren. Nein, nicht körperlich, sondern auf einer... wesentlich tiefergehenden Ebene. Was dachte ich da eigentlich?

„Das reicht jetzt!" schnitt Dads Stimme scharf in meine Gedanken. Er war vorgetreten und griff jetzt nach Mistys Hand. Sie wollte wegziehen aber er war schneller, sie wollte sich ihm entwinden aber er war zu stark. „Nein, nicht." Er begann Misty von mir wegzuziehen. Dabei hatte er mich so überrascht, daß ich Mistys Hand losgelassen hatte. Ich stand für ein paar Momente perplex da, bevor ich zu ihr rübereilte und ihre freie Hand wieder ergriff.

„Genug jetzt! Benehmt euch endlich vernünftig und laßt los oder muß ich erst böse werden?" Ich ignorierte Dad vollkommen und hielt einfach nur die Hand meiner Schwester, nicht gewillt loszulassen. Vielleicht war ich egoistisch, vielleicht waren wir egoistisch aber wir wollten nicht getrennt werden, nie... Niemals!

*Meine Kinder...* Was? Meine... Kinder? Die Stimme war so warmherzig und... väterlich? Ich riß die Augen weit auf mit Erkenntnis. Ein Traum, alles nur ein Traum. Geschaffen von den Wünschen und Ängsten unseres Unterbewußtseins aber wenn wir offensichtlich beide diesen Traum... Ich schloß die Augen, konzentrierte mich auf die Verbindung, die wir teilten und verstand...

Zu Mistys Überraschung ließ ich ihre Hand los, wobei der Ring von meiner Hand rutschte. „Du bist nicht meine Schwester." Es war nicht nur meine Stimme, die das sagte, sondern es war auch Mistys. Aber nicht die von der Misty vor mir...

(Lugia)

Ich konnte sie nicht erreichen. So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich war nicht in der Lage die Präsenzen meiner Kinder mehr als nur zu streifen. Was sie in ihrem Bewußtsein gefangenhielt, war stark, umarmend aber furchteinflößend zugleich. Sie schienen zu stark in ihrer Traumwelt gefangen, um zu erkennen in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten noch weiter hineinzugleiten.

Der Turm war nicht schwer zu finden gewesen. Die negative Energie und die gewaltige dämonische Ausstrahlung sprang einem regelrecht ins geistige Auge, sozusagen. Der Kampf war bereits im vollen Gange. Für einige Momente war ich in Versuchung einzugreifen aber entschied mich schließlich dagegen. Sie brauchten nicht mich, sie brauchten die restlichen drei Meister. Ich spürte, daß der Gefährte meines Kindes alleine klarkam aber sie und ihre Schwester waren bereits zu tief in ihrer Illusion gefangen.

*Meine Kinder...* versuchte ich es wieder über die telepathische Ebene und diesmal erhielt ich eine Antwort. Es war nur ein schwaches Echo, ein kurzer Einblick in die Situation aber ich verstand sofort. Mich an die schwache Schnur haltend, die mich jetzt mit der anderen Realität verband, folgte ich dieser und sandte im gleichen Moment einen scharfen, eindeutigen Ruf. *Wacht auf!*

Ein Licht blitzte vor mir auf und geleitete mich durch die Dimensionen, ich spürte wie die Illusion meinen Kindern langsam bewußt wurde. Geschafft, sie waren durchgebrochen, jetzt galt es nur noch sie sicher zurückzubringen. Und zwar schnell. 

(Misty)

*Wacht auf!* Ich hatte Duplicas Hand losgelassen und verfolgte wie mir der Ring vom Finger rutschte und wie in Zeitlupe gen Boden fiel. _Vater._ Lugias Stimme hatte mich aus meiner Lethargie befreit. Dies hier war kein gewöhnlicher Traum, es war ein Kindheitstraum. Eine Kindheit, die wir nie gehabt aber uns sehnlichst gewünscht hatten.

„Du bist nicht meine Schwester." Ich spürte es, spürte die Lüge und die Illusion, spürte die Erkenntnis. Und ich spürte die größte Täuschung von allen. Das da vor mir war nicht Duplica. Nein, sie konnte es nicht sein. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil ich sie nicht spüren konnte. Vielleicht verband uns noch keine so enge Verbindung wie Ash und mich, aber Schwestern, Zwillinge insbesondere, sollten in der Lage sein einander zu spüren, zumindest wenn sie einander ganz nah waren.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich spürte Duplicas Präsenz innerhalb dieser Illusion. Ich spürte ihre stark  florierende Aura, die Mixtur aus Elementen aber ich spürte sie nicht in der Duplica vor mir, die gerade von ihrem Vater fortgezogen wurde und wie wild meinen Namen rief und an unser Versprechen erinnerte... Nein, das war nicht die Duplica, die ich spürte. Meine echte Zwillingsschwester war gar nicht weit entfernt von mir. Um genau zu sein, war sie sogar ganz nah bei mir oder noch besser sie war in mir.

„Du kannst nicht meine Schwester sein", sagte ich ruhig und ließ die Energie meines Elementes durch mich fließen. „Denn Misty/Duplica..." Es war seltsam dieser Mix aus unseren Stimmen, doch es bestätigte nur meine Vermutung. Ich bückte mich um den Ring aufzuheben, der zu meinen Füßen lag und drehte ihn zwischen meinen Fingern. Behutsam tastete ich nach der Präsenz meiner Schwester und in diesem Moment waren wir nahezu eins „... träumt dasselbe wie ich."

Etwas schepperte und zerbrach, ich meinte ein Aufschreien zu vernehmen. Nur am Rande bekam ich mit wie sich die Traumfiguren meiner Familie langsam auflösten und direkt vor mir, als ob sie aus meinem Körper herauskam... Nein, korrigierte ich mich, sie löste sich tatsächlich aus meinem Körper oder besser unser Bewußtsein trennte sich wieder... Ah, das war zu verwirrend. Zumindest standen wir jetzt voreinander und diesmal mit der Gewißheit, daß das wirklich die Schwester vor der jeweils anderen war.

Ich lächelte und sie lächelte zurück. Wir waren wieder in unserem normalen Alter, voll in Meisterrobe gekleidet aber wir waren immer noch in Azuria, was mich im Moment ehrlich gesagt kein bißchen störte. Normalerweise gar nicht meine Art initialisierte ich diesmal die Umarmung, Duplica ließ sich das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.

Wir standen lange so da und schwelgten in Gedanken über den Traum und das, was uns diese Realität beinahe geboten hätte. „Es ist komisch", meinte Duplica ernst. „Wie dein sehnlichster Wunsch zu einem Alptraum werden kann." Ich nickte. „Ich... Wir hatten uns immer gefragt, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, zusammen in einer richtigen Familie ohne Sorgen und behütet aufzuwachsen." Wir hatten einen Einblick bekommen und für einen Moment hatten wir das gefühlt, was wir uns immer vorgestellt hatten. „Aber man kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Die Umstände unserer Kindheit waren Schicksal. Und das Schicksal findet immer seinen Weg, wir müssen das akzeptieren und aufhören in der Vergangenheit zu leben."

Duplica hatte meine Hand genommen, so wie in dem Traum am Leuchtturm. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, daß die beiden Ringe immer noch da waren. Irgendwie spürte ich, daß sie nicht mehr mit dieser Scheinrealität verbunden waren. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht mehr. „Laß uns ein neues Versprechen machen", meinte Duplica. „Wir wollen uns versprechen, daß, was auch immer passieren mag, wir ab jetzt immer zusammenbleiben und uns nie wieder trennen werden." Mit einem Funken von Spaß in ihren Augen fügte sie an: „Unsere Jungs natürlich ausgenommen."

Ich lachte offenherzig. Es war kein Kichern, mehr ein befreites Lachen, nicht übertrieben. „Das klingt gut." Wir vollführten den Austausch erneut, wobei ich nicht mehr wußte, welcher Ring ursprünglich wem gehörte, und lächelten uns wieder an.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt gehen." Für einen Moment war ich verwirrt. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kommen gespürt aber das war eindeutig Ashs Stimme und jetzt, wo ich mich konzentrierte, gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. Aus dem Schatten eines Haus trat Ash hervor in wehender Meisterrobe, Mew über seine Schulter schwebend.

(Ditto)

Es klappte nicht so gut wie Richie sicher gehofft hatte. Sicher, zu Beginn waren er, Sparky und die anderen in der Lage den Dämon voll beschäftigt zu halten aber auch ihre Kräfte schwanden mit der Zeit, während Missigno aus einer scheinbar unendlichen Kraftquelle sog. Das Portal war fast aufgebaut und er war unzertrennlich damit verbunden, was ihm nahezu unendliche Kraftreserven gab. So sehr sich Richie und die Pokémon auch anstrengten, es schien sinnlos.

Woher ich das so genau wußte? Nun die Form eines Mews war definitiv hilfreich. Ja, ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ein Mew zu imitieren. Nicht ein simples, psychisches Mew, sondern durchaus in der Lage eine limitierte Ansammlung an Lichtkräften zu beherrschen. Trotzdem das war ermüdend – mehr noch als mehrere Dutzend Formwechsel hintereinander – und so sehr ich auch gereizt war ein Mewtwo zu versuchen, ich glaubte nicht, daß ich in der jetzigen Lage das überleben würde.

Es war wirklich Zeit, daß Ash, Misty und Duplica auftauchten. Richie und wir Pokémon konnten unsere Kräfte nicht noch mehr überstrapazieren. Noch ein bißchen mehr und wir konnten unseren alten Plan begraben und damit auch unsere Hoffnung den Dämon zu besiegen. Soll heißen, wir saßen in einer argen Zwickmühle mit keinem Ausweg. Auf der einen Seite durften wir Missigno nicht fortfahren lassen mit dem Ritual, das sich dem Ende nährte, andererseits durften wir auch nicht zuviel Kraft verwenden. Echt keine tollen Aussichten.

„UGAD MACROI EBIDAR!" Die sonst leise, eindringliche und zischende Stimme Missigno donnerte förmlich durch die Luft. Das Feuer der Fackeln schoß gen Himmel und die negative Ausstrahlung traf mich so hart, daß ich mich augenblicklich zurückverwandelte. Ein wahrer Orkan brauste durch den Saal und die vier zurückhängenden Meister hatten Mühe aufrecht zu stehen. Teile der Wände begannen zu bröckeln und Risse zu zeigen unter dem großen Druck.

„TOTUM AGARES IRS!" Ich glaube nicht einmal Pikachu und Sparky zusammen konnten so einen lauten Donner kreieren. Es rang noch Minuten später in meinen Ohren. (Anm. des Autors: Ditto hat Ohren? Äh...) Der ganze Turm wackelte bedenklich unter der Erschütterung des Einschlags und brach schließlich vollkommen um uns auseinander. Der ganze Raum schien beschützt vor dem einstürzenden Gemäuer um uns herum.

„ES IST SOWEIT! JETZT WIRD DIE WELT UNS GEHÖREN!" Der Himmel war übersät von pechschwarzen Wolken, Blitze zuckten überall, in der Ferne waren die hohen Wellen des Meeres zu sehen, so hoch wie sie sicher noch nie gewesen waren. Tiere flohen in wilder Panik, ich konnte Menschen in der Stadt schreien hören und in ihren Häusern Schutz suchen. Direkt über dem ehemaligen Turm breitete sich ein riesiges Portal aus, eine Mischung aus Schwarz, Blutrot und Dunkelblauviolett.

„NEHMT MICH ALS OPFER UND KOMMT, KOMMT UND ÜBERSÄT DIESE WELT MIT DEM SCHRECKEN DES CHAOS!" Man konnte sagen Missignos Stimme war nun nahezu verrückt, schrill und hoch, voller Erwartung und beinah kindlicher Freude. „QUANTO CARTI..." Ein greller Lichtblitz stach durch die Dunkelheit und brachte mit sich einen letzten Funken Hoffnung. Die Silhouetten von drei Menschen und zwei Pokémon erschienen darin. „Das ist genug, Missigno, dein Spiel endet hier!"

(Ash)

Ohne größere Hast trat ich aus dem Schatten des Hauses heraus, von wo aus ich die emotionale Szene zwischen Misty und ihrer... Schwester – es fühlte sich immer noch merkwürdig an das allein schon zu denken – beobachtet hatte.

„Ash!" Ich war kaum in der Lage mich auf den Beinen zu halten, als sich Misty in meine Arme warf. Für einen Moment gab ich mich dem geborgenen Gefühl der vertrauten Zweisamkeit hin. Ich fühlte wie sie nach dem Zentrum unseres Bandes griff und eine Welle von Emotionen hindurchschickte. Der kurze Kontakt schien ihr von den frischen Erinnerungen noch aufgewühltes Bewußtsein zu beruhigen und auch ich begann mich etwas zu entspannen. Wir würden diese Ruhe brauchen für das, was jetzt unweigerlich kommen würde.

Schließlich blickte ich auf und sah Duplica lächeln. Ich achtete nicht auf ihre neckenden Gesten, irgendwie wußte ich, daß sie nicht wirklich eifersüchtig war. Es war komisch... Jetzt, da beide hier waren, schien ich auch ein paar von Duplicas Emotionen durch die Verbindung zwischen mir und Misty aufzufangen. Ich hatte zwar ähnliches erwartet aber nicht, daß es so schnell gehen würde.

„Wie bist du hierhergekommen? Ich dachte, das wäre allein unser Traum oder wie man es auch immer nennen mag?" Misty löste sich aus der Umarmung, hielt aber weiter meine Hand – nicht, daß ich mich beschwerte. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. Mew und ich waren gerade mit unserem Traum fertig, da fanden wir uns hier wieder." Ich tauschte einen langen Blickwechsel mit meiner... Mutter aus. Vielleicht nicht der exakte Begriff aber das reichte für mich im Moment.

Als Giovanni angedeutete hätte er wäre mein Vater... Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß ich einmal je so die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Früher vielleicht, als ich noch jung war, voller Ideale. Das war ich jetzt auch noch aber eigentlich hatte ich mich für ruhiger gehalten. Immerhin hatte ich Missignos Behandlung auch unbeschadet überstanden – wenn auch unter großer Anstrengung.

Doch Mews plötzliches Geständnis hatte mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Für einen kurzen Moment nur hatte ich die verzehrende Energie des Chaos gekostet. Das alleine reichte mir schon. Dafür war ich nicht geschaffen. Mew... Mutters Ehrlichkeit hatte das Feuer des Zorns in mir erstickt. Nein, böse oder so etwas war ich ihr nicht. Ich glaubte ihr, daß sie nicht gewußt hatte, daß ich ihr Sohn bin, sozusagen. Das Ganze mußte für sie fast schon mehr eine Prüfung gewesen sein, als für mich. Die Ungewißheit und die innere Zerrissenheit. Ich würde es wohl erst vollkommen verstehen, wenn ich selber Kinder hatte. Für den Moment war ich einfach nur glücklich. Mit Mew hatte mich die ganze Zeit ein enges Band verbunden. Sie war mir als sozusagen zweite Mutter tausend Mal lieber als jeder möglicher Vater dieser Welt, der uns wegen irgendwas verlassen hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich hat deine und Ashs Verbindung einfach nur den jeweiligen Partner gesucht und schließlich hierhergebracht", sagte Mew – ja, ich würde vorerst dabei bleiben, es wäre einfach merkwürdig meine Wächterin Mom zu nennen – und brachte mich damit zurück in die relative Wirklichkeit.

„Das ist richtig." Wir sahen alle auf, als ein silberblaues Licht begann sich in die Gestalt eines großen Vogels zu formen. Die Umrisse wurden deutlicher und es war nicht mehr schwer zu erkennen, daß das Lugia war, wenn Misty und Duplica ihn sicher auch schon an der Stimme erkannt hatten. „Das Band der Auserwählten geht über die Gesetze der Realität hinaus. Euer Wunsch nach Nähe und Trost hat euch wieder zusammengeführt", erklärte der weise Wächter. Er schenkte seinen beiden Kindern ein wehmütiges Lächeln und senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, daß ich nicht in der Lage war euch besser zu helfen. Doch muß ich zugeben, daß ich stolz auf euch bin. Ihr alle Drei habt es geschafft alleine durch eure Gefühle und gegenseitige Liebe die Phantome des Dämons auszulöschen."

Phantome des Dämons? Ich verstand plötzlich. Missigno hatte aus unseren Träumen Energie gewonnen. Sowohl aus der Sorglosigkeit, die einige Situation darstellte, als auch aus der Angst, dem Zorn und all den negativen Gefühlen. Um so mehr bereute ich es so sehr die Kontrolle verloren zu haben. Trotzdem, warum das alles, wenn er doch eh nicht...

Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Donnerschlag. Mich zur Ruhe zwingend schloß ich die Augen und griff über die Grenzen der Realitäten hinaus. Deutlich spürte ich, was vor sich ging. Die Kämpfe, die Erschütterung im Gleichgewicht. Sie brauchten uns und sie brauchten uns schnell. „Wir müssen jetzt gehen", sagte ich, umfaßte Mistys Hand stärker und griff mit der anderen nach Duplicas. Diese akzeptierte und griff mit ihrer freien Hand nach der ihrer Schwester und so bildeten wir einen Kreis. Lugia und Mew schwebten etwas über uns.

Es war ein stummes Verständnis. Niemand brauchte irgendwelche Erklärung. Verbunden in dieser Einheit fühlte jeder es deutlich. Die Welt stand am Rand einer Klippe und wir wurden gebraucht, damit sie nicht in den Abgrund stürzte.

Energie begann um uns herumzutanzen, unsere Auren begannen in eine zu verschmelzen und bildeten eine Kuppel aus regenbogenfarbener Energie. Die Umgebung verschwamm protestierend aber unfähig der freigesetzten Energie zu widerstehen. In einem hellen Aufblitzen überquerten wir schließlich die Grenze heraus aus der Realität unseres Bewußtseins, hinein in die für uns reale Welt im...

Es war nicht länger der Pokémon Turm, der uns begrüßte, sondern eine Welt gebadet in Dunkelheit und nahezu bereit die Pforten der Hölle aufschwingen und ihre Kreaturen auf die unwissende Menschheit loszulassen. Und im Zentrum des apokalyptischen Sturms befand sich Missigno, regelrecht pulsierend vor Energie, starker Energie und zum Teil unserer.

„Das ist genug, Missigno, dein Spiel endet hier!" kündigte ich mit ruhiger aber klarer Stimme an und ließ sie soweit ansteigen, daß alle Anwesenden mich hörten, während ich schnell die Situation abschätzte. Die restlichen Wächter und Partnerpokémonen schienen ziemlich erschöpft aber im Begriff neue Kraft zu schöpfen, jetzt, wo die Aussicht auf Hilfe da war. Richie war ungefähr in dem gleichen Zustand, doch er würde durchhalten. Der Rest hatte sich wie erwartet zurückgehalten. Ehrlich gesagt war ich überrascht von ihrer Geduld.

Pikachu, Moty und Ditto eilten gleich an unsere Seite. Ich zögerte nicht lange und entließ Glurak und Smettbo, zusammen mit den drei Vögeln auf das Schlachtfeld. Gemeinsam eilten wir vor und schmetterten eine blendendhelle Lichtwelle auf das Zentrum. Missigno zischte vor Schmerz und schleuderte wie wild mit Blitzen und ähnlichem um sich, dem wir aber in der Lage waren auszuweichen.

„Los!" rief ich, mich an die restlichen Meister wendend. „Verteilt euch auf das Pentagramm! Jeweils jeder eine Spitze! Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit!" Dann achtete ich nicht weiter auf die Umgebung, sondern begab mich in einen heißen Tanz mit dem Teufel selbst...

(Mew)

Die Atmosphäre war dicht und angefüllt mit starker und vor allen Dingen gefährlicher negativer Energie. Kräfte begannen an den Grenzen zwischen den Dimensionen zu zerren, für die diese Welt nicht geschaffen war. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und diese Welt würde überflutet werden mit den Ausgeburten der Hölle, den Dämonen der verbotenen Dimension. Die lange existierend Balance zwischen Ordnung und Chaos würde zusammenbrechen. Es war Zeit, daß ich mich meinem Schicksal stellte.

Von Anfang an, seit sich der Dämon gezeigt hatte, hatte ich gewußt, daß dieser Zeitpunkt kommen würde. Ich wußte, daß alle eine große Verantwortung trugen, aber die größte Verantwortung von allen, die würde ich selber tragen müssen. Ich hatte den anderen, selbst Ash, nie etwas von meiner Rolle bei dem ganzen Plan erzählt, die anderen drei hohen Wächter wußten es natürlich, Shadow vielleicht auch und Sunny ahnte bestimmt etwas.... _Es ist nicht zu umgehen_, dachte ich und sah, mich etwas zurückfallen lassend, einer Weile dem wilden Tanz zu, in den sich mein Schützling und seine Pokémon begeben hatten, um Missigno lange genug hinzuhalten, um den anderen Meister Zeit zu geben sich zu positionieren.

Schließlich ließ er sich mit Pikachu zurückfallen, Glurak, Smettbo und die anderen Nichtwächter, bzw. Partnerpokémon hielten die Stellungen, wenn auch mit wenig bis gar keinen Auswirkungen. Das Portal über uns breitete sich weiter aus und man konnte bereits die rastlosen Seelen hören, die sehnsüchtig auf Durchlaß drängten, flüsternd, kreischend, eindringlich...

Ash hatte mittlerweile zusammen mit Pikachu seinen Platz eingenommen und sich zwischen Misty, die ihr Starmie bereits draußen hatte, und Duplica positioniert, Rocko stand neben Duplica, Lara neben Misty, neben Lara, Erika, dann Richie, der direkt gegenüber Ash stand, und letztendlich Sabrina, die den Kreis schloß. Positive Energie begann wie ein Aufflackern von Hoffnung anzusteigen und drängte darauf freigelassen zu werden. Es war schwierig in dieser Atmosphäre die elementaren Kräfte herbeizurufen aber sie waren stark. Alle waren sie gereift durch diese ganze Ereignisse. Nein, nicht wirklich durch diese Ereignisse. Die Erlebnisse hier hatten ihnen nur den letzten Schliff gegeben, aber die wirkliche Reife, realisierte ich, hatten sie über die Jahre erhalten, jeder auf seine eigene, ganz persönliche Weise.

„LUX! INTEGRITAS! VITA!" Ash streckte seine Arme aus und eine Säule aus hellem weißgoldenem Licht suchte sich langsam seinen Weg in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Die Worte kamen ohne Zögern und ohne Verwunderung. Mein... Sohn hatte mit einen der härtesten Wege hinter sich. Die Ereignisse auf New Island, die Trennung von seiner Seelenpartnerin für längere Zeit, die Erinnerungen, die alle auf einmal wiederkamen, die erneute Trennung durch die Hand von Giovanni und Missigno, in doppelter Hinsicht. Das alles hatte ihn geformt. Er war von einem jungen, enthusiastisch-idealistischen Trainer zu einem Teenager gereift mit einer Reife, die sein Alter betrog und nicht viele Menschen überhaupt je in ihrem ganzen Leben erreichen konnten.

„AQUA! TRANQUILLITAS! MARITIMUS!" Blaumeergrüne Energie begann sich um Misty zu legen und gesellte sich langsam zu der existierenden Säule aus Licht. Für Misty, für die ich ähnlich empfand wie für Ash, galt ähnliches. Sie und Ash hatten stets alles geteilt den Schmerz, den Verlust, die Liebe, die trotz allem gehalten hatte. Dazu kam für sie ihre schwierige Familiensituation, das Zurrückkehren ihrer Mutter, die Enthüllung ihrer Herkunft, sowie ihrer Zwillingsschwester. Und trotzdem. Über all die harten Zeiten hatte sie nie die Freude und Ausgeglichenheit verloren, die sie ausmachte. Schon lange war sie nicht mehr das kleine, rothaarige Mädchen, das bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit in die Luft ging. Sie war wie das Meer, ruhig und ausgeglichen, aber wenn es sein mußte, auch hart wie Eis oder wild die Wellen in einem Sturm.

„COMMUTATIO! PONDERA! ELEMENTUM!" Duplicas Aura war eine Mischung aus Grün für das Element der Erde, Rot für Feuer, Gelb für Wind und Blau für Wasser, alles ineinander gemischt und überschattet von einem Pinkrot, das Element der Veränderung symbolisierend. Im Vergleich zu Misty hatte Duplica nie eine richtige Familie gehabt und begann erst jetzt sich in eine einzufinden. Ihre Prägung kam aus ihrer Kindheit, der frühen Eigenständigkeit nach ihrer Flucht aus dem Waisenhaus, viele Dinge hatte sie dort gelernt. Rocko hatte ihr Liebe gezeigt und in Misty hatte sie trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten und Schatten von Eifersucht eine Schwester gefunden, zu der sie aufsehen konnte.

„SILEX! CURA! FIDES!" Grausilberner Energie schimmerte um Rocko. Er stand da wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Die Reisen mit Ash und Misty, die Verantwortung, die er durch den frühen Tod seiner Mutter lernen mußte, hatten ihn zu einem sehr fürsorglichen jungen Mann gemacht. Nicht nur gegenüber Pokémon, sondern auch seinen Freunden. Sein Weg mochte vielleicht auf den ersten Blick einfacher scheinen aber auch dieser war steinig und voller Sorgen. Doch auch Rocko hatte ihn gemeistert und war gereift wie alle anderen auch. Seine Loyalität zu seinen Freunden war eine seiner stärksten Eigenschaften.

„INTEGER! ANIMUS! FATUM!" Zwielichtfarbene Facetten aus Blau und Violett hüllten Sabrina ein und wischten die Erinnerung an eine harte Kindheit hinweg. Sie hatte es geschafft die Fehler und schlechten Taten ihrer Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und sich in die Gruppe zu integrieren. Die Akzeptanz solcher traumatischen Erfahrungen war und ist immer noch einer der schwierigsten Erfahrungen, die es zu überwinden gibt. Sabrina hatte es geschafft sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen, Familie, Freunde und Liebe, sie hatte einen sehr starken Charakter gezeigt.

„UMBRA! CONFERO! NOX!" Im Gegensatz zu der konstanten Dunkelheit, die drohte die Welt vollkommen einzuschließen, waren Richies schwarze Schatten eher beruhigend und stabilisierend. Richies Weg war stets ein ehrlicher gewesen, genau wie Ash hatte er nie die Hoffnung verloren und nahm die Menschen wie sie nun mal waren, dabei sah er auch oft über Vorurteile hinweg. Seine Berufung zum Schattenmeister hatte ihm eine Veränderung hervorgerufen, die schon lange tief in ihm schlummerte. Er war ruhiger geworden und übernahm mehr Verantwortung, trotzdem verlor er nie seine Freundlichkeit und blieb immer ein guter Kumpel.

„HERBA! CONCORDIA! NATURA!" Ich vermochte über Erika nicht viel zu sagen, als blattgrüne Energie gen Himmel schoß und sich den anderen Elementen anschloß. Nur das Eine. Ihre Erlebnisse schienen sie in einer Art und Weise gezeichnet zu haben, die man mit der Reife von Ash vergleichen konnte, nur auf einem mehr erwachseneren Level. Erika war irgendwie die Mutterfigur der Gruppe, auch wenn sie sich nie bewußt so aufführte. Sie strahlte eine innere Harmonie aus, die man selten sah.

„IGNIS! CUPIDITAS! DIES!" Züngelnde Flammen tanzten um Lara herum und formten langsam eine Säule aus elementarer Energie. Sie war vielleicht die widersprüchlichste Meisterin von allen. Es schien wenig zu geben, was ihr etwas ausmachte, aber wieviel davon sie wirklich berührte und wieviel nicht, schien nur ihr selbst klar zu sein, vielleicht nicht einmal das. Und doch hatte sie sich voller Leidenschaft und Eifer in den Kampf gestürzt, als sich die Gelegenheit geboten hatte. Lara war ein merkwürdiges Mädchen aber eines, das für ihre Motive einstand. Sie liebte die Freiheit und war bereit alles zu tun, um sich diese zu erhalten.

Acht multikolorierte Strahlen aus elementarer Energie schossen gen Himmel und begannen sich ineinander zu biegen. Ash, Misty und Duplicas Energie verschmolz zuerst ineinander und die anderen fünf folgten einer nach dem anderen. Langsam bildete sich eine regenbogenfarbene Kuppel, die sich hoch über das Portal legte und deren Ausmaße die des ehemaligen Pokémon Turms ausmachten. Missigno zischte und grollte wütend. Seine eigene Macht wurde noch ein Stück dunkler, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und preßte unerbittlich gegen die Barriere.

Es war Zeit. Jetzt oder nie. Ohne Worte, ohne einen weiteren Blick schwebte ich empor auf die Spitze der Kuppel zu. Mit verbissener Konzentration griff ich nach den epischen Energien und hob sie langsam an und mit ihnen das Portal und Missigno. Ho-oh, Lugia, Arktos, Lavados, Zapdos und Celebi zogen ihren eigenen Kreis um die Kuppel herumfliegend immer enger.

„Ich verbanne dich, Missigno, mit der mir gegebenen Macht, zurück in deine eigene Welt! Nie wieder soll eine Kreatur deinesgleichen über das Angesicht der Welt wandern! ORDO!" Ein schriller Schrei echote durch die Luft, als sich die Kuppel weiter anhob und den Dämon mit sich nahm. Meine Aura glühte strahlend und hell wie nie, meine Augen leuchteten Weiß auf und ein purpurweißer Strahl aus Energie schoß in die Wolken. Ein weiteres Portal begann sich zu bilden, vollkommen Weiß und voller Licht und die Kuppel schwebte weiter darauf zu.

„NEIN ICH WERDE DAS NICHT ZULASSEN! NICHT SO NAHE! CATONE GERA IDS! CHAOS!" Apokalyptische Energien prallten gegen die Kuppel und ich sah wie die acht Meister auf die Knie sackten vor Anstrengung die eigene Macht zu halten. Ash kroch langsam zu Misty hinüber und griff nach ihrer Hand...

Ich spürte den Effekt, das Ringen der gewaltigen Mächte von Ordnung und Chaos um Dominanz. Die Elemente waren in Aufruhr und das Herz der Welt schien immer schneller zu schlagen, Furcht, Ungewißheit... Nein, ich konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben, auch wenn es mich selbst das Leben kosten sollte... Doch dann, dann geschah ein Wunder. Nein, verbesserte ich mich, die Prophezeiung erfüllte sich.

In einem jähen Ausbruch von Energie schoß ein schimmernder Regenbogen gen Himmel, passierte die Kuppel und traf genau auf Missigno. Dieser schrie gepeinigt auf, als ihn die vereinte Macht der Auserwählten traf. Ash und Misty standen wieder, Hand in Hand und die Augen geschlossen, beide in einer regenbogenfarbene Aura schimmernd, die so stark war, daß sie alles bisher dagewesene übertraf. 

Ein weiterer Strahl aus gemischter Energie folgte dem ihrigen und kollidierte mit Missigno. Duplica und Rocko waren dem Beispiel ihrer Freunde gefolgt und hatten ihre eigene Verbindung aufgebaut. „Los, helft mit!" hörte ich Duplica rufen. „Konzentriert euch auf eure Gefühle, eure Freundschaft, eure Liebe!" Und das taten sie.

Richie half Sabrina auf und beide standen nun aufrecht, Schatten begannen sich mit Zwielicht zu mischen und kreierten eine mächtige Welle an Energie, die fast in den Bereich von Ash und Mistys kam. Der Druck auf den Dämon wurde immer größer und je näher er dem Portal aus weißem Licht kam, desto kleiner wurde sein eigenes.

Schließlich rafften sich auch Erika und Lara auf. Auch wenn sie keine Beziehung hatten – jedenfalls keine, von der ich etwas wußte –, ihre enge Freundschaft schien vollkommen auszureichen. Feuer und Pflanzen mochten eine seltsame Mischung sein aber ihre Vereinigung schien keinen von beiden Schmerzen zuzufügen. Im Gegenteil es stärkte sie sogar noch.

Missignos Schreien der Agonie nach zu urteilen, wußte er bereits, daß der Druck zu hoch war und doch gab er nicht nach. Auf dem Gesicht jedes einzelnem Meisters war pure Anstrengung und Konzentration zu lesen aber auch eine unerwartete Ruhe als Produkt der Vereinigung. Ich zerrte noch etwas mehr an der Kuppel...

Mittlerweile hatten die vier Paare zueinandergefunden, während ihre Partnerpokémon alleine die Kuppel aufrecht hielten, und nahmen sich alle an der Hand. Sie standen jetzt genau im Zentrum der Portale über ihnen und gleichzeitig im Zentrum des Pentagramms. Ihre vereinigten Auren begannen ineinanderzufließen... Licht, Wasser, Gestein, Veränderung, Schatten, Zwielicht, Pflanzen, Feuer...

Der entstehende Lichtblitz war so gleißend hell, daß selbst ich, die ich ein Teil des Lichtes war, meine Augen abschirmen mußte. Für eine endlose Minute schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten...

Eine Kaskade aus Licht bohrte sich wie ein Speerspitze in den Himmel und schmetterte den Dämon samt seiner Verbindung zur anderen Welt mit solcher Gewalt in das schimmernde Lichtportal, daß selbst der spitze Schrei des Dämons und seiner wartenden Artgenossen verschluckt wurde.

Langsam, ganz langsam verblaßte das Licht bis es schließlich zu einem schmalen Streifen geworden war, der sich über den Horizont zog. Die Wolkendecke brach auf und aus dem Meer aus Dunkelheit gesellten sich die ersten Strahlen der Sonne eines neuen Tages zu dem feinen Streifen aus Licht. Die schwarzen Wolken wichen so schnell wie sie gekommen waren und der ganze Himmel wurde in das friedliche Morgenrot der aufgehenden Sonne getaucht. Ein einziger, langer Regenbogen, in allen Farben des Spektrums schimmernd, spannte sich über den Horizont.

Als schließlich Ho-oh sich in die Lüfte erhob und einen Spur von goldenen Funken hinter sich herzog, da war es endlich vollbrachte. Der Phoenix flog wieder über dem Regebogen und symbolisierte den Beginn einer neuen Ära und den Frieden nach einem langen Kampf. Die Welt atmete wieder.

Teak Basis, einen ganzen Tag nach dem Kampf (Ash)

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und versuchte auszumachen, wo ich mich befand. Es war weich und angenehm. Ein Bett beschloß ich. Langsam begann sich meine Sicht etwas aufzuklaren und ich setzte mich auf. Diese Aktion bereute ich sogleich, als ein stechender Schmerz durch meinen Kopf fuhr und tausend kleiner Glöckchen darin widerhallten.

Also noch mal aber diesmal ganz langsam. Ja, das war schon besser. Ich hatte einen heftigen Brummschädel und der Nebel begann sich nur langsam zu lüften. Ich erinnerte mich vage an den Kampf. Da war diese gewaltige Explosion, nachdem ich meine Energie mit der von Misty vereint hatte und wir mit den anderen zusammengetroffen waren.

„Misty!" Ich warf die Decke zurück und schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett, nahezu im selben Moment raste eine weitere Schmerzenswelle durch meinen Körper. Zwar fühlte ich mich kräftemäßig ausgeruht aber mein Körper litt immer noch unter den Nachwirkungen des Kampfes und den durch ihn hindurch geleiteten mächtigen Energien.

Erleichtert erspähte ich Misty in einem Bett mir gegenüber, friedlich schlummernd. Dieses Mal bemühte ich mich vorsichtig zu sein und trapste barfuß zu ihr hinüber. Eine Weile stand ich da und beobachtete sie beim schlafen. Ein ruhiges, friedliches Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. Ich konnte kaum glauben, daß endlich alles vorbei war, doch es schien so. Nur dumpf konnte ich mich noch erinnern wie Richie, ich und Rocko den Mädchen auf die versammelten Vögel geholfen hatten, bevor wir selbst vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen waren. Der Energieverlust war zu hoch gewesen und ich konnte mich definitiv nicht mehr daran erinnern wie wir zurückgekommen waren aber dafür hatten wir ja auch unsere Wächter...

Ich lächelte und setzte mich auf einen Hocker neben Mistys Bett. Etwas forderte meine Aufmerksamkeit unter meiner mittlerweile wieder gereinigten aber doch etwas zerknitterten Meisterrobe. Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick holte ich ein kleines Schmuckkästchen hervor und öffnete es. Eine Menge Gedanken begannen einen kleinen Kampf in meinem Bewußtsein auszufechten. Sollte ich...?

Misty bewegte sich in ihrem Schlaf und begann langsam aufzuwachen, was mich dazu brachte aufzusehen. Für einen Moment sah ich wieder zurück auf den Inhalt des Kästchens und schloß für einen Augenblick die Augen. Schließlich schloß ich es wieder und verstaute es erneut unter meiner Robe. _Noch nicht. Aber bald..._

„Hey..." flüsterte Misty ihre Augen öffnend. Behutsam strich ich ihr ein paar lose Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Guten Morgen. Wie fühlst du dich?" Sie stöhnte ein wenig und schloß wieder die Augen. „Wie durch die Mangel gedreht, einmal in die Hölle und wieder zurück. Aber ansonsten geht's mir gut." Ich lächelte erneut und plazierte einen sanften Kuß auf ihren Lippen. „Es ist vorbei. Jetzt haben wir endlich unseren Frieden."

(Erika)

„Hey..." Lara trat neben mich nach draußen. Sie hatte noch geschlafen, als ich aufgewacht war und ich hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht sie zu wecken. Nach dem Kampf hatte ich noch dumpf mitbekommen, was passiert war, aber viel dazu beitragen konnte ich auch nicht mehr, sehr wenig sogar... na gut, gar nichts. Herrje, jetzt dachte ich schon wie Lara.

„Hey", entgegnete ich ohne meinen Blick von dem Sonnenaufgang abzuwenden. Er war das Letzte, was ich noch klar von gestern in Erinnerung hatte, und schien das Erste zu sein, was ich heute erleben sollte. Nicht, daß ich mich beklagen würde. Mir gingen nur gerade eine Menge unterschiedlicher Gedanken und Gefühle durch den Kopf.

Die Verbindung mit Lara war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht gedacht, es könnte funktionieren, doch in dem Augenblick war mir einfach bewußt, es würde funktionieren. Wieso wußte ich nicht und wie eigentlich, das konnte ich auch nicht beantworten. Auf jeden Fall hatte mir das zum Teil aufgezwungene Band einen ganz neuen Einblick in das Innerste der jungen Frau neben mir gegeben.

Ich fragte mich, ob es bei Ash und Misty, sowie den anderen Vier auch so war. Für sie stellte das sicher kein großes Problem da aber bei uns war das irgendwie anders. Noch jetzt spürte ich deutlich die Offenbarungen, die wir geteilt hatten, und wenn ich mich konzentrierte, konnte ich auch das fragile Band berühren, das unsere Seelen verband. Ich wußte nur nicht, was ich daraus machen sollte.

„Und nun?" Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Und da erkannte ich, daß ich nicht die Einzige war, der es so ging. Wie konnte ich so dumm sein? Ich war sicher, sie hatte alles gesehen und gefühlt. Der Alptraum hatte die vergangenen Ereignissen zu präsent in meinem Bewußtsein werden lassen.

Es war nicht üblich für Lara so ernst zu schauen. Ihre Augen waren etwas zu Boden gesenkt und schienen sich zu weigern mich anzusehen... Ich konnte ihr es nicht verübeln. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung..." Bevor sie fertig sprechen konnte, hatte ich sie an mich gezogen und erstickte ihre Worte damit. „Das hättest du nicht sehen sollen. Niemand hätte das sehen sollen." Ich spürte ein paar Tränen in meinen Augen und wollte sie wegblinzeln, doch eine entkam diesem Versuch. Lara hob den Kopf und fing die einzelne Träne mit einem Finger auf.

Auf das, was nun kam, war ich nicht vorbereitet. Bei allem, was mir heilig war, es erschütterte die Grundfesten meiner Weltanschauung – und dabei dachte ich, da wäre nichts mehr zu erschüttern. Bevor ich mich versah, spürte ich ihre Lippen auf meinen und ertappte mich erstaunlicherweise dabei den Kuß zu erwidern. Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden aber das reichte schon um einen Elektroschock von Tausenden von Volt Stärke durch meinen Körper zu jagen.

Als schließlich unser Verstand sich doch zu Wort meldete, fuhren wir augenblicklich auseinander. Laras Gesicht war Putterot und ich glaube mir ging es genauso. Verlegen drehte ich mich um, in meinem Bewußtsein herrschte ein totales Chaos und ich versuchte fieberhaft zu begreifen und zu rationalisieren, was gerade geschehen war...

„Da... das... das war..." stotterte Lara ebenfalls peinlich berührt. „Nur die Nachwirkung der Vereinigung", brachte ich schließlich eine Antwort zustande und drehte mich wieder zu ihr um. Sie nickte eifrig. „Ja, ja, natürlich... Nur die... Nachwirkungen... Willst du nicht eine Weile mit mir auf die Ranch kommen?"

Woah! Wenn ich mich nicht eh schon festgehalten hätte, ich glaube, ich wäre hinten übergefallen. Gerade eben war ich noch sehr zufrieden mit meiner Erklärung gewesen und jetzt fragte sie mich... „Ich meine, um uns ein bißchen besser kennenzulernen, damit wir das in Zukunft verhindern können", beeilte Lara sich schnell anzufügen, als sie den geschockten Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht sah. Sollte man dann nicht eigentlich soweit wie möglich auseinander bleiben? Irgendwie verstand ich ihre Argumentation nicht, sah mich aber nicht in der Lage zu widersprechen.

„Si... Sicher", meinte ich schließlich. _Krieg dich in den Griff, Erika, es ist nur Lara..._ Ich stieß mich von der Wand ab und schickte mich an reinzugehen. Lara war sofort neben mir, was sofort von einer massiven Gefühlsaufwallung meinerseits begleitet wurde. „Das sollten wir unbedingt..." Wir waren uns schon wieder bedrohlich nah. Ich schluckte hart und zwang mich einige Schritte Abstand zu halten. „Das Verhindern, meine ich..." Jetzt war ich gar nicht mehr so überzeugt von meiner Erklärung...

(Rocko)

„Was tust du?" Ich schlang meine Arme um Duplica, die an einem Schreibtisch saß und durch eine Zeitschrift oder eine Broschüre blätterte, und sah ihr interessiert über die Schulter. Sie schloß das Heft und drehte ihren Kopf mit einem dünnen Lächeln zu mir. „Nichts Besonderes." Endlich bekam ich einen besseren Blick auf den Titel und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Nichts Besonderes?" Zu mehr kam ich nicht, da sie mir einen langen Kuß auf die Lippen drückte. Da war ein Gefühl von Leidenschaft, das bisher noch nicht so richtig dagewesen war. Die Verbindung während des Kampfes schien etwas in uns geweckt zu haben, eine Nähe und Liebe, die der von Ash und Misty ähnlich war und auf die wir beide insgeheim immer etwas neidisch waren.

Als der Kuß schließlich endete, mußten wir beide erst mal gewaltig Luft holen. „Wow", war der einzigste Gedanke, den ich im Moment zu artikulieren vermochte. Duplica atmete tief durch. „Ja... Das war definitiv... anders."

Für eine Weile verharrten wir in der Position und keiner sagte etwas, sondern wir badeten nur in der Erinnerung. Vorsichtig berührte ich die immer noch aktive Verbindung und mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. Ein Glücksgefühl schoß durch mich hindurch und eine Menge Emotionen auf einmal waren zu spüren. Ich glaubte gestern, gestern hatte ich mehr über Duplica erfahren, als je zuvor. Und das hatte unsere Beziehung auf ein höheres, vollkommen neues Level angehoben.

Ich fing ihr eigenes Lächeln auf und spähte dann mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an ihr vorbei. „So, was ist nun damit?" Etwas verlegen drehte sie sich wieder um und starrte auf das Heft. „Ich... dachte nur, es wäre ein gutes Training. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich mache, wenn ich es schaffen sollte. Eigentlich bin ich mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob..." Ich unterbrach sie und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuß, der diesmal wesentlich kürzer ausfiel aber doch seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. „Hey, niemand sagt, daß du nicht auch etwas für dich tun sollst. Wenn du es gerne möchtest, helfe ich dir natürlich." Sie nickte glücklich. „Erzähl den anderen erst einmal nichts. Ich möchte, daß es eine Überraschung wird."

„Aber natürlich", entgegnete ich und sah nochmals hinunter auf das Heft mit der Aufschrift „Pokémon Liga Zulassungstest". Ja, sie sollte tun, was sie für richtig hielt. „Laß uns gehen. Ich bin sicher, die anderen sind schon wach."

(Sabrina)

Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück und wartete. Es fühlte sich richtig gut an endlich alles herauszulassen. Nach den traumatischen Erlebnissen vom Pokémon Turm hatte ich einige wichtige Entscheidungen für mich selbst getroffen. Das Aufzeigen einer möglichen Zukunft, wenn ich mich weiterhin nur in mich selbst zurückzog, hatte mir die Augen geöffnet und ich war endlich zu der Entscheidung gekommen, daß ich meine Sorgen mit meinen Freunden und insbesondere mit MEINEM – es fühlte sich gut an, das frei sagen zu können – Freund teilen konnte.

„Das mußt du für dich selbst entscheiden", sagte Richie nach einer Weile und seine Antwort schockte mich, um das Mindeste zu sagen. Er lehnte sich etwas vor und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen ab, während er mich aufmerksam musterte. „Ich meine, es ist zwar schön, daß du deine Entscheidung von mir abhängig machen möchtest und das Vertrauen schmeichelt mir, aber... Du mußt es auch für dich selber wollen. Was hat es für einen Sinn, wenn du das Angebot für mich annimmst, aber selber dabei nicht glücklich wirst."

„Hmm..." Seine Worte bargen ein gewisses Maß an Wahrheit. _Ach, komm schon, Sabrina. Hör auf dir etwas vorzumachen. Du weißt ganz genau, daß er recht hat._ Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, irgendwie klang mein Unterbewußtsein stark nach Erika und doch gleichzeitig wieder nicht. Natürlich hatte Richie Recht. Wenn ich also mal ganz ehrlich mit mir war, was sprach eigentlich dagegen? Zeitfaktor – nahezu weggestrichen, fast schon weniger Streß wie als Arenaleiterin. Zufriedenheit? Sicher es würde mich schon zufrieden machte, alleine das Angebot zeigte mir, daß ich auch von anderen außerhalb der Gruppe geschätzt wurde und Menschen meine Hilfe und meine Erfahrung gerne nutzen wollten.

„Ja", beschloß ich intuitiv. Wenn ich noch weiter darüber nachdachte, würde ich nur wieder ins Grübeln verfallen, „ich denke, ich werde es machen. Für dich und für mich. Ich hab es satt immer nur in der Vergangenheit zu leben und möchte endlich etwas aus meinem Leben machen." Er lächelte, mit einer Freude und einer Ausstrahlung, die ganz allein mir galt. Gefühle von Stolz und Liebe wuschen durch die gerade erst geschaffene Verbindung.

Bevor ich mich versah, fand ich mich in einem ungewohnt leidenschaftlichen Kuß wieder, der die letzten Zweifel beiseite fegte. Nein, ich hatte nichts mehr zu befürchten und es gab keinen Grund zurückzublicken. Endlich hatte ich meinen Frieden mit der Vergangenheit gemacht und die Dinge, die ich getan hatte akzeptiert. Nun zählte das Hier und Jetzt, meine Freunde, meine Familie, Richie und meine eigene Zukunft, die ich mir nicht länger verweigern sollte. 

(Celebi)

Schmunzelnd beobachtete ich wie Erika und Lara wieder ins Gebäude verschwanden. „Bist du besorgt?" Ich sah mich nicht um, sondern folgte den beiden Meistern bis sie verschwunden waren. „Nur so eine Vorahnung." Mew lachte. „Das heißt bei dir: Ich weiß genau, was passiert, werd es dir aber nicht sagen." Ich schnaubte und sah wieder in Richtung des Sonnenaufgangs.

„Du mußt gehen, oder?" Die anderen hohen Wächter hatten bereits nach unserer Ankunft hier, als wir die Kinder erst mal ins Bett verfrachtet hatten, ihren Abschied genommen aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Mich drängte nichts zu gehen, jedoch konnte ich auch nicht bleiben. „Ja."

„Sie haben ihren ersten großen Kampf überstanden", meinte Mew und sah hinauf in den klaren Morgenhimmel, der keine Zeichen der Beinahkatastrophe mehr hielt, die unter seinem Antlitz stattgefunden hatte. „Es ist bald soweit, nicht wahr? Die Zeit ist nahe."

Ich nickte stumm. „Was sie hinter sich haben war nur der Anfang. Es wird jetzt eine Weile Ruhe herrschen, ein paar Jahre noch, bis sie alt genug sind." Ein laues Lüftchen kam auf und ließ die Blätter in den wenigen Bäumen nahe der Basis rascheln. „Willst du es ihnen nicht sagen?"

Mew seufzte tief und sah mich direkt an. „Was würde es bringen? Außer die paar Jahre Frieden, die sie noch haben zu zerstören, all die Träume und Pläne... Nein, das kann ich nicht. Lassen wir ihnen das Wenige an Jugend, das ihnen noch bleibt. Es wird schnell genug zuende sein. Ich werde bei ihnen bleiben und dafür sorgen, daß sie vorbereitetet sind. Allein schon wegen..."

„Ich verstehe", sagte ich simpel und schwieg erneut. „Es ist hart plötzlich Mutter zu sein, was?" Mew schenkte mir einen gespielt bösen Blick, den ich aber ignorierte. „Vielleicht hast du recht", gab ich zu. „Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich besser so." Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, wenn ich jetzt meinen Abschied nahm, da meine Schwester keine Anstalten machte noch etwas zu sagen. „Wir sehen uns wieder, bald."

„Ja", murmelte sie mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Trauer in der Stimme und schaute nicht hin, als ich mich langsam auflöste, „leider..." Für die Augen der Welt war ich schon längst nicht mehr sichtbar, doch vermochte ich zu wissen, daß meine Schwester meine Anwesenheit noch spürte, als sie mit emotionsgefülltem Blick fortfuhr den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten.

Das Schicksal, stellte ich wieder einmal fest, war selten gerecht, meistens war es schlichtweg grausam. Wieder einmal war das einer dieser Zeitpunkte, an denen ich meine Berufung und das Wissen, das mit ihr kam, was ich notfalls mit bis ins Grab nehmen würde, wirklich haßte. _Bewahrt euch eure Träume und bleibt immer ihr selbst... solange ihr es noch könnt._

Mit diesen letzten Gedanken entschwand ich dieser Zeitlinie und kehrte zurück an den Platz, wo ich hingehörte, auch wenn ich mir noch so wünschte die Freiheit meiner Schwester zu haben und einfach selbst entscheiden zu können. Doch irgendwer muß die Arbeit ja machen...

(Misty)

Die Sonne stand noch tief und nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück und einem Toast auf unseren Sieg hatten wir uns vor dem Tor der Basis versammelt. Ash und ich waren bereits wieder reisefertig. Vielleicht noch mit leichtem Energiemangel aber ausgeschlafen und mit neuer Kraft und Frische ausgestattet.

„So sehr ich auch der Meinung bin, daß eine Feier in Anbetracht unseres Erfolges notwendig wäre, ist uns eigentlich noch nicht so sehr nach feiern zumute", meinte Ash, Pikachu hopste neben ihm umher und wechselte noch ein paar leise Worte mit Sparky, Mew hatte es sich auf seiner linken Schulter bequem gemacht und Ash selbst hatte einen Arm um meine Taille gelegt, Moty wartete geduldig neben mir. „Es ist zuviel passiert und ich glaube jeder von uns muß das alles erst einmal verdauen", fuhr ich für ihn fort und erntete übereinstimmendes Nicken.

„Die Liga fängt in ein paar Wochen an. Misty möchte ihre restlichen Orden auf gewöhnliche Art und Weise noch sammeln und außerdem brauchen wir beide noch etwas _normales_ Training." Heiteres Lachen rang durch die Luft, für eine Weile unbeschwert und frei, doch es hielt nicht lange an.

„Das trifft sich gut", erklärte Rocko, einen Arm um Duplicas Schultern, man konnte die Veränderung bei ihnen direkt in ihren Augen ablesen. „Wir haben auch noch ein paar Dinge privater Natur zu erledigen. Wir gehen vorerst nach Mamoria zurück und wollen ein wenig die Freiheit genießen, sozusagen."  Duplica lächelte und schenkte mir einen fragenden Blick, wobei sie auf unsere Versprechungsringe deutete. Ich erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte aufmunternd.

„Sabrina und ich verabschieden uns auch. Es gibt da ebenfalls etwas, was geklärt werden muß, und danach gehen wir zurück nach Saffronia um ebenfalls für die Liga zu trainieren." Richie sah Ash durchdringend an, mit einer Fitzelchen jener jugendlichen Freude, die sie beide als Kinder oft ausgezeichnet hatte. „Ich kann dich ja schließlich nicht davonziehen lassen, Ash." Er zwinkerte ihm zu und Ash grinste zurück.

Bei Richies ersten Kommentar hatte ich Erika lächeln gesehen. Die beiden letzten Mitglieder unserer kleinen Familie schienen ausgesprochen ruhig heute Morgen, gerade Lara, was sehr ungewöhnlich war. Zuerst hatte ich es auf die Nachwirkungen des Kampfes geschoben, doch etwas sagte mir, daß da noch was ganz anderes dahintersteckte. „Ich habe beschlossen Lara eine Weile auf ihre Ranch zu begleiten, um einige persönliche.... Differenzen auszuräumen." Sie ignorierte die Blicke, die sie von uns erhielt, begann aber merklich zu schwitzen – und zur großen Überraschung Lara auch. „Die Mädchen meiner Arena sind schon soweit, daß sie sie für eine Weile alleine führen können, das wird ihnen guttun... und es dir leichter machen, Misty."

Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln und beschloß das Thema fallenzulassen. Was immer zwischen Erika und Lara vorgefallen war, ich war sicher sie würden es abklären können. Außerdem... Wer war ich, daß ich mich in anderer Leute Privatangelegenheiten einmischte? Sollte es uns ebenfalls betreffen, würden sie schon etwas sagen, wenn die Zeit reif war.

Ash drückte meine Hand und schickte sich an zu gehen. „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Wochen auf dem Indigo Plateau. Macht's gut." Ein kollektives „Auf Wiedersehen" antwortete ihm und ich hob meine Hand noch mal zum Gruß. Dann drehten wir uns vollkommen um und wanderten Arm in Arm der Sonne am Horizont entgegen. Ja, ein paar Wochen für uns würden uns guttun. Was auch immer noch auf unserer Reise vor uns lag, gemeinsam würden wir alles bewältigen.

FINIS AKT 2!

(Autor)

Ich schenke mir genüßlich ein Glas Cola ein und lehne mich dann zurück. „Ah! Endlich geschafft." Mein Gegenüber hat sich eine Tasse Tee eingeschenkt und nippt jetzt genüßlich daran. „Ich muß sagen, der Schluß war äußerst interessant, wenn auch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig." Ich nickte und nahm selber einen Schluck. „Vielleicht aber wenn ich mich nur auf reine Action verlassen hätte, wäre diese Episode gerade mal halb so lang gewesen... was immer noch länger als die ersten Episoden gewesen wäre." Ich hob mein Glas zu einem Toast an. „Lassen sie uns anstoßen, Erzähler. Auf das Ende diesen langen zweiten Aktes." Der Angesprochene erhob ebenfalls seine Tasse und es folgt ein klirrendes Geräusch, als beide zusammenstießen.

„Ich muß sagen, es war nicht immer einfach und wir hatten ja auch einige persönliche Schwierigkeiten aber trotzdem hat es Spaß gemacht", erklärt mein Erzähler zufrieden. „Das ist schön zu hören. Jetzt gibt es vorerst aber ja auch keine Notwendigkeit mehr zu streiten..."

Ich überlege kurz. „Sagen sie, gibt es etwas, was in dieser Episode unklar sein könnte? Ich habe gerade Angst, wegen der Erika/Lara-Szene." Der Erzähler sieht aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment an seinem Tee verschlucken und er kämpft hart damit ein Prusten zu unterdrücken. „Also... ich fand es zu komisch wie sie das geschrieben haben. Aber vielleicht haben sie recht, das könnte böse Briefe geben, jedoch nicht allzu viele, denke ich. Etwas ist mir da aber aufgefallen wie steht es eigentlich um Laras Alter?"

Ich lache nervös. „Gute Frage. Also um das mal aufzuklären die Alter für die Fic sind ungefähr wie folgt: Ash und Richie um die Vierzehn/Fünfzehn, Misty und Duplica um die Fünfzehn/Sechszehn, Rocko so ca. zwischen Sechszehn und Achtzehn, gleiches gilt für Sabrina, definitiv aber geringfügig älter als Rocko. Ich weiß nicht, warum aber Erika war mir irgendwie so alt in Erinnerung also habe ich sie stets irgendwo im Bereich Neunzehn bis frühe Zwanziger angeordnet. Was Lara angeht... Also eigentlich ist sie ja schon etwas älter, warum weiß ich auch nicht aber irgendwie meinte ich sie in dem Bereich der Schwestern anordnen zu müssen..."  

Die Antwort scheint den Erzähler vorerst zu befriedigen. „Und die Anspielung auf Mew in Giovannis Geschichte..." begann er. „War eine Anspielung auf die fehlende Szenen des ersten Filmes, in denen etwas über Mewtwos _Kindheit_ gezeigt wurde. Leider haben wir hier nie den ganzen Film gesehen..." Er nickt verstehend, überlegt dann kurz und ergänzt: „Eines möchte ich noch gerne wissen, war das Lateinisch, was die Meister da gerufen haben, während der Bildung des Zirkels?"

„Ja, genau", bestätige ich. „Das war Lateinisch. Vielleicht sollte ich es übersetzen aber... das würde ja das ganze Mysterium aufheben." Ich lächele hinterhältig. „Entweder können die Leser Lateinisch oder nicht. Ansonsten müssen sie halt selbst nachforschen. Es gibt genug Wörterbücher im Netz, wenn man nur mal sucht. Mein eigenes Lateinisch ist auch schon ziemlich eingerostet und so mußte ich mich da bedienen... Oh ja, bevor sie fragen. Missignos Beschwörung war reine Erfindung, so was mache ich aus reiner Intuition und jede Ähnlichkeit mit irgendeiner bekannten Sprache ist Zufall."

„Das dachte ich mir schon." Er lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. „So, da das nun geklärt ist. Irgendwelche Pläne für die Zukunft? Über die Ligaspiele mal hinausgesehen," Ich spielte nervös mit meinem jetzt leeren Glas. „Ja, eigentlich schon. Es sind zwei kleine Hinweise auf ein mögliches Sequel in der Episode versteckt. Den einen haben wir bereits kurz angerissen und der andere... Nun, der sollte offensichtlich sein. Aber wenn man bedenkt, daß ich in gut zwei Wochen voll in die Ausbildung gehe und dann ja fast den ganzen Tag weg bin bei meiner relativen langen Anfahrt – mal verglichen mit dem Rest der Familie, wird es schwierig sein bei den ganzen anderen Arbeiten, da etwas auf die Reihe zu kriegen."

Der Erzähler sieht mich mitfühlend und gleichzeitig aufmunternd an. „Nun, das liegt in der Zukunft. Sie sollten sich nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Ich bin sicher die Leser werden da auch ein wenig Geduld haben."

Er gießt sich noch ein wenig Tee ein und ich ein wenig Cola, ich habe es definitiv nicht so mit warmen Getränken aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund. „Also, Herr Autor..."

„Matthias", bot ich an. Der Erzähler war für einen Moment überrascht, nickte dann aber. „Also, Matthias. Trinken wir auf eine produktive und erfolgreiche Zukunft. Innerhalb und außerhalb dieser Geschichte." Das klang gut und ich erhob mein Glas als Antwort. „Wollen wir es hoffen. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit."

Abkündigungen zum zweiten Akt

Ja, ich noch mal. Nur noch ein paar kurze Dinge. Vorerst werdet ihr jetzt keine neuen Episoden für eine Weile bekommen, da ich die Ligaspiele erst noch genauer planen muß und außerdem noch eine Menge anderer Fanfics habe, die darauf warten weitergeschrieben zu werden. Trotzdem werde ich mich so schnell wie möglich an eine gründliche Überarbeitung der bisherigen Episoden machen um widersprüchliche Zusammenhänge, kleinere Fehler und stilistische Unstimmigkeiten auszuräumen. Das wird etwas dauern, da ich wenn schon alles auf einmal machen möchte. (Anm. zu eben jener Überarbeitung: Ist jetzt geschehen aber viele große Zusammenhangsfehler habe ich auch nicht gefunden.)

Einige Leute haben sich an mich gewandt und mir gesagt, daß sie Schwierigkeiten haben sich bei meiner Mailinglist anzumelden. Ihr müßt eure Emailadresse dafür natürlich bei eGroups eingetragen oder euch bei Yahoo eine ID geholt haben, die ihr dann z. B. auch mit eurer Mailadresse verlinken könnt. Ich hab auch ein paar Anläufe gebraucht, um das zu verstehen, aber wenn ihr erst mal alles hinter euch habt, geht es eigentlich ganz einfach. Wer trotzdem partout es nicht schafft sich anzumelden, der solle mir bitte eine Mail schicken, dann werde ich sehen, was ich machen kann und denjenigen notfalls selber einladen (in die Mailinglist, meine ich).

An dieser Stelle noch einmal einen ganz besonderen Dank an meinen Testleser Martin (aka RED), der sich immer durch meinen ganzen „Psychokrams" *zwinker* durcharbeiten muß und trotzdem noch sagt, es mache ihm Spaß... Er hat auch keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut und sich trotz einiger Probleme, die ich bereits bei der Veröffentlichung von Episode 27 angesprochen habe, an die Überarbeitung dieser letzten beiden Kapitel gesetzt. Weswegen ihr sie gleichzeitig erhaltet. Domo arigato, Martin. Du machst einen echt guten Job als Testleser.

Das war's dann jetzt eigentlich wirklich. Laßt euch nicht unterkriegen und ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias  

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	30. Der Traum vom Titel

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 30

(Erzähler)

„Uh... Test 1, 2, 3... Hallo, hallo... Ah ja, funktioniert noch alles." Ich drehe mich zu den ungeduldig wartenden Zuschauern/Lesern um. „Oh, ihr seid ja schon da. Also, erst einmal schön, daß ihr uns nicht vergessen habt und einen Dank dafür und nun werdet ihr ja auch für das lange Warten entlohnt. Nach gut einem halben Jahr geht's in den dritten Abschnitt von TFSTTM!"

Mich räuspernd und eine kurze Pause machend, wende ich mich wieder den wesentlichen Dingen zu. „Mittlerweile sind auch die letzten Wochen bis zu den diesjährigen Ligaspielen nahezu vergangen und der große Augenblick rückt näher. Dieses Jahr versprechen die Wettkämpfe ganz besondere zu werden, nicht nur aufgrund der Ereignisse, sondern sicherlich auch wegen vielen jungen, vielversprechenden Trainern. Wer wird sich in den wenigen Wochen des Trainings von unseren vier Teilnehmern wohl am besten vorbereitet haben und vor allen Dingen hat Misty ihre Orden zusammenbekommen? Nicht, daß wir wirklich daran zweifeln würden. Wollen wir doch mal schauen, was sie so machen."

Certana City (Ash)

Die Straßen von Certana waren relativ leer. Die Stadt schien nicht stark bevölkert aber das war kein Wunder, da sie ihren Status größtenteils dem Tourismus zu verdanken hatte und die Hauptsaison anscheinend vorbei war. Hier und da waren noch ein paar Händler, einige ausgewählte Geschäfte. Es gab hier wirklich einiges zu entdecken und Misty fühlte sich gleich wie im Paradies, selbst ich mußte zugeben, daß einige der Spezialitäten hier Seltenheitswert besaßen. Und nach allem, was wir erlebt hatten, war das ebenfalls eine Erkenntnis mit Seltenheitswert.

„Schon irgendeine Spur von der Arena, die hier angeblich sein sollte?" Ah ja, der eigentliche Grund, warum wir hier in dieser kleinen Stadt an der Ostküste von Kanto waren. Mistys letzter Orden. Wir hatten einen Großteil unserer Zeit mit Training verbracht und jetzt war es offiziell nur noch ein Tag bis zur Eröffnung der Ligaspiele. Morgen würde es soweit sein und es wurde langsam Zeit, daß wir diese verflixte Arena fanden, die hier angeblich irgendwo sein sollte. Ansonsten müßten wir doch noch kurzfristig eine der bekannten aufsuchen.

Bei dem Gedanken mußte ich insgeheim lächeln. Kaum zu glauben, daß erst ein paar Monate vergangen waren seit ich mit Richie aufgebrochen war mit dem Ziel einige der neuen Arenen in Kanto aufzusuchen, die noch weitgehend unbekannt waren und nebenbei noch etwas praktisches Training zu bekommen. Nun Training hatten wir wohl erhalten... Wenn wir uns auch sicher in unseren kühnsten Träume nicht solch eine Art von Training vorgestellt hatten. Es war jetzt alles vorbei und solange Misty und ich zusammen waren, gab es keinen Grund mich zu beschweren.

Schließlich schüttelte ich den Kopf auf ihre Frage. „Aber die muß hier doch irgendwo sein, es kann doch nicht sein, daß uns niemand Auskunft geben will", meinte Pikachu. Moty nickte und sah sich aufmerksam um. „Ich weiß nicht, entweder sie liegt außerhalb der Stadt oder Gary hat uns einen Bären aufgebunden", gab ich meine eigenen Gedanken preis.

Heute Morgen waren wir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Gary gerannt, der anscheinend auf dem Weg war den Magnetzug zum Indigo Plateau zu bekommen (Anm. des Autors: Glaubt ihr wirklich der fährt nur zwischen Saffronia und Dukatia?). Es hatte mich traurig gestimmt, als sich herausstellte, daß er sich nicht sehr geändert hatte. Ich erkannte nur noch wenig des langjährigen Jugendfreundes in Gary Eich, der er einmal für mich gewesen war. Ob es unser gegenseitiger Ergeiz war, unsere unterschiedlichen Auffassung von Training und Umgang mit Pokémon, ich wußte es nicht, doch irgendwann hatten wir begonnen auseinander zu driften und ab da schien unser Weg vorbeschrieben. Letztendlich hatte ich ihm eine Abreibung verpaßt, die er so schnell nicht vergessen würde und von der ich insgeheim hoffte, daß sie ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlen würde.

Ein sanftes Berühren meines rechten Armes, ein kurzes, besänftigendes Antippen meiner Seele, ließ mich aufschauen. Misty sah mich besorgt und mitfühlend zugleich an. Ich erwiderte ihre Geste und lächelte. Pikachu und Moty sahen sich an. „Ah, reißt euch zusammen. Ihr habt in den letzten Wochen eh schon mehr geturtelt als trainiert", stellte Mistys Evoli fest. Man konnte sagen, daß sie etwas genervt war, da sie in den letzten Kämpfen nicht richtig zum Einsatz kam. Ich grinste. „Da fühlt sich jemand benachteiligt." Moty rümpfte die Nase und sah zur Seite. „Wie auch immer..." Misty, Pikachu und ich lachten.

Just in diesem Moment kam Mew die Straße heruntergeflogen und wäre dabei beinah in ein eben jene überquerendes Pärchen geknallt. Stellt schon ein Problem da, wenn man einen nicht sehen konnte, so sehr es auch gleichzeitig hilfreich war... Mew murmelte etwas Unverständliches und nach einigen weiteren Blicken zurück, kam sie endlich bei uns an. Es war ihr anzumerken, daß sie eigentlich recht fröhlich war trotz des Beinahzusammenstoßes und das konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten.

„Ok, ich denke, ich habe die Arena gefunden." Wußte ich es doch.

**Der Traum vom Titel**

Fuchsania City (Rocko)

Es war ätzend zu warten. Wirklich. Ich verstand natürlich, warum sie lieber ganz allein sein und lieber keiner möglichen Ablenkung ausgesetzt sein wollte. Und natürlich vertraute ich ihr, ohne jeden Zweifel. Sie war immerhin eine Waterflower und die waren für ihre Sturheit und ihr Selbstbewußtsein bekannt. Daher hatte ich auch nur halbherzig protestiert, ich wußte schon, daß ich verloren hatte, als sie mich bat im Pokémon Center zu bleiben und auf sie zu warten. Sie würde so schnell wie möglich zurück sein, wie nur irgendwie möglich. Trotzdem war ich unruhig und aufgeregt, Ditto ging es genauso, es vermißte seine Partnerin bereits und hatte einige Male mit dem verführerischen Gedanken gespielt sich einfach in das System zu hacken und die Ergebnisse einzusehen... Doch das würde Duplica nicht wollen.

Erneut schaute ich auf die Uhr. Noch etwa eine Viertelstunde. Wenn das alles gutgehen würde, dann dürfte sich der Rest der Gruppe noch einer großen Überraschung erfreuen, wenn diese auch erst einmal geheim bleiben sollte. Jedoch wußte ich nicht, ob es ihr wirklich gelang etwas oder sogar sich selber vor ihrer Schwester zu verheimlichen. Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen.

Ash und Misty waren hier auch ganz in der Nähe, das spürte ich. Ihre Auren waren deutlich wie zwei strahlende Lichter in der Nacht. Selbst über die noch relative weite Entfernung, wußte ich sie waren da, zwar konnte ich nicht exakt bestimmen, wo dieses da war, doch genau genug. Dementsprechend versuchte ich mich nicht bemerkbar zu machen, sie mußten nicht wissen, daß wir hier waren.

Anscheinend begann ich langsam der Vertrauensjunge für jedermann zu werden. Ich hatte den Tag genutzt und das Warten damit verbracht einen kurzen Abstecher zur Laramie Ranch zu machen, wo ich Lara und Erika einen Besuch abstatten wollte. Dabei hatte ich sie in einem etwas... peinlichem Moment angetroffen. Sagen wir so, es hatte mich aus den Socken gehauen und das war etwas, was wohl sehr selten geschah. So leicht brachte mich nichts aus der Fassung aber was die beiden Meister mir mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig offenbart hatten, gehörte definitiv ganz oben auf die Liste. Ich hatte den ganzen Rückweg darüber nachgedacht und tat es immer noch – teilweise um mich abzulenken. Insgeheim fragte ich mich, wie lange es mir wohl gelang ihr kleines Geheimnis vor meiner neugierigen Freundin sicher zu halten. Andererseits würde es eh in den nächsten Tagen rauskommen, da war ich sicher.

Endlich nach einigen weiteren, endlos erscheinenden Minuten kam Duplica die Straße zum Center heraufgelaufen, fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend und mit einem unübersehbaren Schwung in ihren ganzen Bewegungen. Ditto, Vulpix und ich sprangen von unserer Position auf und bemühten uns ihr LANGSAM entgegenzukommen. Sobald sie uns entdeckte, begann ein breites Lächeln ihr Gesicht noch weiter zu zieren und sie winkte mit einem Stück Papier in einer Art und Weise, die keine Fragen mehr offenließ.

„Ich bin drin, die besten Ergebnisse von allen!" rief sie aus, als wir uns auf halben Wege trafen und ich sie ganz gegen meine sonstige Art hochhob und ein paarmal durch die Luft wirbelte, wobei sie freudestrahlend lachte. Ich setzte sie schließlich wieder ab und Duplica zeigte mir ihre Ergebnisse. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Duplica", meinte Vulpix, Ditto war schon längst in ihre Arme gesprungen, sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergeben hatte. „Wir wußten doch alle, daß es eigentlich nur eine Frage der Punktzahl war." Meine Freundin lachte selbstbewußt. „Aber klar, was hast du denn gedacht? Ihr hättet das Gesicht des Übungsleiters sehen sollen, als ich sein Rizeros mit einem Fukano geröstet habe." Das Bild versuchte ich mir gerade mal vorzustellen und mußte grinsen bei diesem Versuch.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es sehen können", entgegnete ich ihr. Wieder einmal hatte sich herausgestellt, daß es unsinnig war, an ihrem Wissen und ihren Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln. Sie hatte den Test mit Bravour bestanden, ganz so wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Eine Dittomeisterin konnte man nicht mehr viel über Pokémon beibringen, schon gar nicht, wenn sie die Möglichkeit hatte selbst eines zu sein... Dementsprechend simpel mußten die Fragen ihr vorgekommen sein, wo Ash vor einigen Jahren noch gescheitert war... Was jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht wieder passieren würde.

„Was ist? Alles soweit fertig?" brachte mich Duplica wieder zurück in die Realität. Ich nickte. „Ja, Kira, Aki und Tandy haben ihr kleines Fangenspiel, was sie anscheinend schon den ganzen Morgen spielen, vor ein paar Minuten beendet und die anderen Pokémon sind auch fit. Wir können also starten." Duplica sah zufrieden aus. „Gut, um so mehr Zeit haben wir uns vorzubereiten und können schon mal Unterkünfte für alle besorgen." Da glaubte ich zwar, daß Sabrina das schon besorgt hatte aber man wußte ja nie.

Ich reichte ihr erst ihre Tasche, bot ihr dann meine Hand und sie nahm diese lächelnd. Kurz konzentrierten wir uns, grausilbernes und pinkfarbenes Licht begann uns einzuhüllen und einen Moment darauf waren wir verschwunden. Wieder einmal auf dem Weg zu einem neuen Abenteuer aber verglichen mit dem, das hinter uns lag, wohl mehr ein Erholungsurlaub, denn alles andere... hoffte ich zumindest.

An einem unbekannten Ort (Siegfried)

Macht, reine Energie. So etwas kannte ich nicht, nur aus Legenden von Legenden von Legenden... Die letzten Wochen hatten meine Weltsicht ziemlich auf den Kopf gestellt und ließen Zweifel aufkommen, ob alle Erfolge des nun nahezu Jahrzehnts, das als Ligachampion hinter mir lag, nicht letztendlich nichts weiter als ein Hoax war, eine Illusion. Was war mein Titel jetzt noch wert, nachdem ich gesehen hatte, was Ash und seine Freunde unter echten Meistern verstanden. Ich war nicht naiv, natürlich wußte ich wie hart ihre Aufgabe war und wie gerne sie ihre Mission gegen das alte Leben eingetauscht hätten, doch sie konnten und wollten nicht, sie waren daran gereift und hatten nicht aufgegeben, und das war die wahre, die innere Stärke eines Pokémonmeisters.

_Vielleicht sind wir doch nicht so verschieden_, dachte ich bei mir. Trotzdem war ich nun hier draußen an Orten, die ich schon lange nicht mehr aufgesucht hatte und unterzog mich einen unerbittlichen Training wie ich es nicht mehr seit meinen jungen Jahren getan hatte. Der kommende Wettkampf würde alles von mir fordern, was ich zuleisten imstande war. Vielleicht würde es mein letztes Jahr als Meister sein, vielleicht der krönende Abschluß bevor ich abtrat. Es war nicht so, daß ich zu alt wäre aber im Gegensatz zu einigen meiner Toptrainerkollegen wußte ich, wann meine Zeit gekommen war. Dieses Turnier würde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit mein Letztes sein. Die Zeit war gekommen der jungen Generation eine Chance zu geben und außerdem gab es auch noch andere Dinge, denen ich mich widmen wollte, zu denen meine Verpflichtungen als Champion mir nie Zeit gelassen hatten.

Um so mehr wollte ich mit Würde abtreten, selbst wenn ich unterliegen würde. Nicht umsonst nannte man mich Drachenmeister – ein eher bildlicher Begriff in Retroperspektive auf die neuesten Entwicklungen. Meine Pokémon und ich hatten uns Jahre lang eines harten Drills unterzogen und jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem all das Erlernte auf die Probe gestellt werden würde.

Mein Dragoran und ich alleine hatten Jahre lang in vollkommener Abgeschiedenheit auf dem Silberberg trainiert, ganz tief in den Höhlen, wo noch kein Trainer zuvor gewesen war. Wir hatten Dinge gesehen, die selbst die neue Meistergeneration noch überraschen würde, Pokémon, denen man nahezu nie begegnete, Arten, die noch nicht einmal entdeckt worden. Und trotzdem, trotzdem schien es jetzt jemanden, eine ganze Menge sogar – und ich meinte nicht nur die Meister der Elemente – zu geben, die in der Lage waren sich mit uns zu messen, ja, sogar zu übertreffen.

Diese plötzliche, neue Situation ließ alte Gefühle aus meiner Jugendzeit wieder aufkommen. Vorfreude, Aufgeregtheit, Ehrgeiz. Empfindungen, die ich schon lange nicht mehr hatte. Dieses gewisse Kribbeln, das einem die Nackenhaare aufrecht stehen ließ. Es war wieder da und allein das noch einmal zu erleben, das war das Ganze schon wert. Dieses Turnier würde etwas ganz Besonderes werden und ich würde bereit sein.

Es blieb mir noch gut ein Tag bis zur Eröffnungsfeier, den würde ich nutzen.

Johto, irgendwo zwischen Azalea und Dukatia (Crystal)

Die Wege des Schicksals waren unergründbar. Es gab Visionen, Weissagungen und andere Möglichkeiten Dinge vorherzusehen, doch sie zeigten uns nur Ausschnitte, Fetzen der Zukunft, von dem was geschehen _konnte_. Sie waren veränderbar und mußten nicht zwingend so eintreffen, nicht einmal, wenn man gar nichts tat, um sie selber zu verändern. Das Schicksal blieb unergründbar. Das war der Weg und die Lehre aller Weisen unserer Stadt. Und genau sowenig konnte ich ergründen, wie ich bei dem bevorstehenden Turnier abschneiden würde.

Girafarig und ich hatten wahrlich hart trainiert und auch wenn wir Sabrina, zu der man mich geschickt hatte, nicht angetroffen hatten, so glaubte ich doch gut genug vorbereitet zu sein für das Turnier. Dieses Jahr würde es ganz anders sein, doch bereits in den letzten Jahren hatte ich mir einen Namen gemacht, daher war ich mir fast sicher zu den gesetzten Teilnehmern zu gehören.

Und dann war da noch der andere Grund, warum ich an den Ligawettkämpfen teilnahm. Ich hatte ihn vor zwei Jahren das erste Mal gesehen und letztes Jahr etwas genauer unter die Lupe genommen. Die Ausstrahlung, der unbändige Wille, seine ganze Art faszinierten mich, zogen mich förmlich an. Er war jetzt zweimal ganz knapp am amtierenden Champion gescheitert, doch jedesmal trennten ihn nur Glück und Pech vom Sieg. Wenn er sich auch nur noch etwas verbessert haben sollte, war er dieses Jahr sicher in der Lage Siegfried zu schlagen. Doch dann würde ich da sein und ihm beweisen, daß ich es wert war in seiner Liga spielen zu können und an seiner Seite zu sein.

Das Einzigste, was ich befürchtete war, daß er bereits vergeben war. Sicherlich, jemand mit seinem Bekanntheitsgrad hatte sicher einige Verehrer. Aber waren sie in dieser Beziehung nicht alle gleich, die Meister und Fastmeister, Training und Kämpfe, das war alles, was sie kannten. Sicher wäre ich in der Lage, welche Groupies auch immer an Ash Ketchum hingen auszustechen. Denn ich hatte den Vorteil auf meiner Seite ihn beeindrucken zu können.

Die führenden und besten Psychos in unserer Stadt schrieben mir ein unvergleichbares Potential zu, das höchstens von Sabrina und dem Toptrainer Willi übertroffen bzw. verglichen werden konnte. Gelegentlich war es mir etwas unheimlich und ich fühlte eine seltsame Kraft in mir, die weit über das hinausging, was ich eigentlich fühlen sollte. Ich hatte gehofft, Mistress Sabrina würde mir helfen können, doch war sie in Saffronia nicht zu erreichen und außerdem hielten sich Gerüchte, daß sie in den Kreis der Toptrainer aufgenommen wurde... was mich nicht verwundern würde.

Wie dem auch sei. Es war Zeit sich auf dem Weg zum Wettkampf zu machen und auf dem Weg zu meinem zukünftigen Freund. Ich kicherte...

Hätte ich wirklich in die Zukunft sehen können, wäre ich nicht so zuversichtlich gewesen.

Indigo Plateau (Richie)

Das unnatürliche, fast raichuartige, schwarze Pikachu schoß wie eine Rakete durch den Raum. Kleine Infrarotlaser und andere Zielsucher feuerten unnachgiebig, mit Präzision und Schnelligkeit, die jeden Hochleistungsrechner erblassen lassen würden. Das Pikachu duckte sich, sprang, wich links und rechts aus und nutzte alles, was ihm zur Verfügung stand. Schwarze Blitze und ähnliche Elektroattacken zischten noch wesentlich schneller als die Zielsysteme, die auf es gerichtet waren, durch den Raum und eliminierten jeden holographischen Gegner in und außerhalb seines Erfassungsbereiches.

Ein Blick auf das Chronometer und die Statistiken sagten mir, daß sich Geschwindigkeit und Genauigkeit noch einmal gesteigert hatten im Gegensatz zu gestern, bei Zippo und Happy zuvor waren die Werte ähnlich befriedigend gewesen, selbst Shadow hatte Fortschritte gemacht. Aber Sparky war mein As, das Pokémon, das in Topform sein mußte, wenn ich gegen Ash antrat, andererseits hatte ich schon verloren.

Ich belastete das System bis an die Grenzen, das war mir bewußt, und versuchte trotzdem immer noch ein Stückchen mehr Leistung rauszukitzeln. Es war schon von Vorteil, der Freund einer brandneuen Toptrainerin zu sein. Nur wenige Personen hatten Zugriff zu dieser Technologie, da sie sich sonst niemand leisten konnte.

Das Trainingssystem produzierte alle möglichen Szenarien, Tausende davon mit weiteren tausend verschiedenen Möglichkeiten wie diese ablaufen konnten. Es hatte Daten über alle Pokémon, die bekannt waren bzw. von denen angenommen wurde, daß sie existieren, und dabei nicht nur eine Datensequenzen, sondern gleich mehrere Dutzend davon. Ich glaube meine Pokémon brachen bereits jetzt sämtliche Rekorde aber das war mir immer noch nicht gut genug, da war noch mehr drin. Ganz sicher.

Im letzten Moment katapultierte Sparky sich über einer meiner eigenen Fallen hinweg, alle möglichen Arten von Elementbällen, Sperren u. ä., die ich nach Belieben mit meinem Willen aktivieren und bewegen konnte, so war das auch eine gute Übung für mich. Sparky erstaunte mich wirklich. Nicht einmal die anderen hatte ich durch so ein intensives Training gejagt, doch der kleine Kerl lieferte immer und immer wieder astronomische hohe Ergebnisse. Das erste Mal, als ich einige seiner Daten zum Auswerten weggegeben hatte, hatte der zuständige Statistiker mich glatt der Fälschung bezichtigt, bis er die Daten mehrfach selber überprüft hatte. Und damals war Sparky gerade mal auf der Leistungsfähigkeit gewesen, die Zippo und Happy jetzt besaßen...

Sich um eine Serie von messerscharfen – natürlich nur im übertragenen Sinne – Energiespeeren windend, die ich so programmiert hatte, daß sie dem Lichtelement so nahe wie möglich kamen, führte Sparky die wilde Hatz fort. Noch fünf Ziele. Ein Haken links, ein schneller Sprung über eine Laserspeere hinweg, zwei schnelle Schattenblitze links und rechts, die jeweils so genau gezielt waren, daß die beiden Sandamer keine Chance hatten. Kaum gelandet ein Salto rückwärts, um den Bodenspeer zu entgehen, dabei die Schnappfalle innerhalb von Nanosekunde als Katapult benutzen, das ihn gleich durch ein Wirrwarr aus im Zickzack herausschießen Lasern befördert. Das Äquivalent eines Donnerschocks und ein Magmar weniger. Waren noch ein Relaxo und ein Donphan übrig.

Erneut dauerte die Bodenberührung nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann schoß mein Partner wie ein Komet schatten- und schemenhaft auf das Donphan zu, dieses wich überrascht aus. Es war nur eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Schwanz, ein Streifen vielleicht, was es schließlich erwischte und genau in den Bauch des Relaxos krachen ließ. Dieses krümmte sich vor Schmerz und Sparky änderte abrupt die Richtung, tackelte in Richtung der Beine des Relaxo und brachte es vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht, so daß es voll auf dem Donphan landete.

Sparky stieß sich erneut ab, lud seine Energie noch einmal voll auf und kam mit seiner finalen Attacke und einem überdramatischen Effekt, der schon Standard war auf die beiden letzten Ziele hinuntergeschossen. Es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und als der Staub sich verzogen hatte, war da nichts mehr. Die Lichter im Raum flackerten kurz und sämtlich Systeme gingen offline.

Der Bildschirm zeigte an: Übung abgeschlossen. Das Ergebnis, 53 Ziele, mit 237 Hindernissen und Fallen in 1:51 und 32 Hunderstel, Trefferquote bei 99,98 Prozent, Ausweichquote bei 97,84. Das waren ganze fünf Sekunden schneller als gestern, mit vier weniger Hindernissen und sechs weniger Zielen. Da konnte man nicht klagen.

*Und? War ich gut?* wollte Sparky wissen. Ich nickte zufrieden, sehr zufrieden, und antwortete nichts von dieser Zufriedenheit verbergend. „Hervorragend, Schluß für heute. Ruh dich kurz aus und dann gibt's was zu futtern. Sabrina wartet schon." Das sollte vorerst reichen. Während der Wettkämpfe würde ich nicht mehr hier reinkommen aber die paar Tage Training hatten ihren Zweck erfüllt. Ash würde sich schon ganz schön etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um uns zu besiegen.

Wir waren definitiv bereit.

Vertania Trainingscenter (AJ)

Der Gegner, ein massives Raichu grollte kampflustig und der schmale Schwanz zuckte hin und her, bis er schließlich kerzengerade an Ort und Stelle blieb. Mit einem Satz, unterstützt durch einen Agilitätsschub, der nicht mal normal für ein Lektroball war, preschte es vorwärts. „Einigler, roll dich zur Seite und dann Walzer!" Das Raichu verfehlte Sandamer um Zentimeter und mußte gleich seinem heranrauschendem Gegenüber ausweichen. Auf allen Vieren landend baute es so gleich weißgelbe Elektrizität auf, das Beste, was ich aus der Maschine herausbekommen, was nah genug an das Gewünschte kam. Ein Hagel aus Blitzen ergoß sich über Sandamer, die ich normalerweise nicht gefürchtet hätte, doch darum ging es nicht.

Ich hatte es gesehen, Misty Waterflowers seltsames Pikachu, das aussah wie ein Raichu aber noch definitive Merkmale seiner Vorstufe hatte, und ich war mir sicher, daß es Ash Ketchums Pikachu, Vizechampion und Drittplazierter der letzten zwei Jahre, war. Der kleine Junge, den ich am Anfang meiner Reise getroffen hatte und der, wenn ich mich nicht irrte, dieses Jahr zur Hürde werden würde, die jeder Trainer nehmen mußte, um Champion zu werden.

Ich fragte mich, ob er die Gefangennahme durch Team Rocket, aus welchem Grund auch immer, wohl heil überstanden hatte. Noch immer war mir unklar, was eigentlich genau da vorgegangen war. Das, was ich während der Besprechung und den Kämpfen gehört oder gesehen hatte, hatte mich auf ein Höchstmaß irritiert. Allein schon die seltsamen Pokémon der Kerngruppe, darunter auch Rockos Onix und Vulpix, die ich aus der Nähe sehen konnte. Vivien, mit der ich mich unterhalten hatte, wollte mir darüber keine Auskunft, wußte aber gewiß mehr als ich. Irgendein Arenaleitergeheimnis oder so, vielleicht hätte ich doch ein offizieller werden sollen, dann müßte ich vielleicht gar nicht mal hier rumhängen, ein Tag vor den Wettkämpfen.

Vertania Citys Trainingscenter war weltbekannt. Nicht nur ein Ort, an dem Trainer sich trafen, um sich täglich zu messen. Nein, mittlerweile war auch die Ausrüstung vom Feinsten. Man konnte hier alles bekommen, was das Trainerherz begehrte und die Vorbereitung auf wichtige Wettkämpfe fiel hier leichter als sonst, schließlich gab es diesen genialen, neuen Trainingssimulator, mit dem man nahezu machen konnte, was man wollte. Zwar hatte ich gesehen, daß Ashs Pikachu Bodentypen anscheinend ohne Problem treffen und besiegen konnte, doch wußte ich nicht zu welchem Extrem diese Fähigkeit ausgeweitet werden konnte. Also beschloß ich schlichtweg die Immunität von Bodentypen gegenüber Elektrotyoen im Simulator außer Kraft zu setzen. Das sollte vorerst genug Training sein für Sandamer, denn ich war mir sicher, sollte ich auf Ash treffen – und das mußte ich wohl früher oder später, wenn ich gewinnen wollte –, würde es letztendlich auf dieses Duell hinauslaufen.

Schneller als ein Digdri grub sich Sandamer ein Loch und tauchte unter dem Blitzhagel weg, kurz darauf schoß es bereits hinter dem Raichu aus dem Boden. Dieses war nicht schnell genug und fing sich eine verheerende Kopfnuß ein, die es zurückschleuderte. Sandamer zögerte nicht lange, seine Intensität, die im Gegensatz zu anderen Pokémon bei einem konstanten Level von 160 lag, fegte die Elektromaus vollständig von den Beinen. Die Übung war beendet.

Das war der letzte Tag, an dem ich üben konnte. In ein paar Stunden würde ich aufbrechen müssen, wollte ich rechtzeitig kommen. Also sollte ich die Zeit nutzen. Mich umsehend entdeckte ich niemanden, der an den Simulator wollte und schaltete daraufhin die Trainingsbedingungen noch etwas höher. „Sehr gut, Sandamer, das Ganze noch einmal eine Stufe härter."

Indigo Plateau (Sabrina)

Ruhig beendete ich das Ausfüllen der Papiere und legte sie gewissenhaft geordnet in das zugehörige Fach. Es schien, ein wenig Schreibtischarbeit war mit dem Job doch verbunden, jedoch war ich ganz froh darüber. Charlie sagte, ich hätte in den paar Wochen, die ich hier war, mehr Wind in diesen Laden gebracht, als irgendwer zuvor.

Erstaunt hatte mich wie offen eigentlich alle Mitglieder der Toptrainergilde mir gegenüberstanden. Die vergangen Ereignisse und das Mißtrauen, das daraus resultierte, schien wie weggefegt. Mit Melanie verstand mich recht gut, obwohl wir so unterschiedlich waren, auch Richie kam gut mit ihr zurecht. Agathe war mir etwas suspekt aber die dieses Jahr scheidende Toptrainerin hatte trotz der unheimlichen Aura etwas mütterliches an sich. Übrigens konnte ich die Gerüchte endlich widerlegen, daß Prof. Eich einmal ihr Ehemann gewesen sein sollte... Als ich sie drauf angesprochen hatte, hatte sie nur gelacht und mir erklärt, sie wüßte selber nicht, woher dieses Gerücht stammte.

Das Projekt, mit dem ich mich seit meiner Ankunft hier hauptsächlich beschäftigt hatte, war die Verbesserung der Sicherheit und der stadtinternen, sowie regionsübergreifenden Polizeieinheiten. Die Rockys waren überfordert und so hatte erst eine Organisation wie Team Rocket entstehen konnte und dann waren sie nicht mehr in der Lage alles alleine zu handhaben. Das war schon immer ein Problem gewesen und ich hatte mich daran gemacht es zu bekämpfen, beseitigen konnte man Kriminalität eh nie, solange man keine diktatorische Staatsführung einführen wollte. Zu diesem Zweck hatte ich veranlaßt die Einheiten zu verstärken und die Förderung von jungen Polizeiauszubildenden voranzutreiben.

Außerdem nutzte ich meine Verbindung und versuchte so viele der größeren Städte wie möglich mit Spezialisten auszurüsten, die sich auf die verschiedensten, metaphysischen Gebiete spezialisiert hatten. Das auch im Hinblick darauf, daß sich unsere schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigen sollten und der hinter uns liegenden Kampf nicht der Einzigste gewesen sein sollte. Über ein neues Missigno wollte ich so schnell wie möglich informiert werden.

Doch dafür hatte ich jetzt erstmal alles mögliche getan und nun war es langsam soweit, die Ligakämpfe würden beginnen. Im Gegensatz zu Richie war ich nicht unbedingt so scharf auf den Sieg, doch die Chance wollte ich mir nicht nehmen lassen. Dieses Turnier würde etwas besonderes werden, mit Ash, Richie, Misty und mir, nicht zu vergessen den Champion, der immer noch an einen geheimen Ort trainieren war, und die ganze Liste anderer Trainer, die sehr vielversprechend waren. Durch die neuen Regeln und das neue System war dazu auch noch sichergestellt, daß wirklich nur die Besten der Besten es ins eigentliche Turnier schafften. Eine Herausforderung, der zu stellen es sich lohnte.

Ich traf mit Richie vor der Kantine des Amtsgebäudes der Pokémon Liga zusammen, die fehlenden Pokébälle zeigten, daß er wohl mal wieder die ganze Zeit trainiert hatte, nur Sparky trottete etwas müde hinter ihm her, sah dabei aber recht zufrieden mit sich selbst aus. Anscheinend war das Training erfolgreich. Zwar verstand ich nicht, wie Richie es schaffte seine Pokémon auf solch torturähnlichen Höchstleistungen zu trimmen aber wenn die Ergebnisse des Simulators auch nur etwas aussagten, dann würde es Ash sehr schwer haben ihn zu besiegen.

Einen schnellen Kuß und ein paar Worte später, saßen wir uns gegenüber und tauschten die Erlebnisse und Ergebnisse unsere beider Tagesabläufe aus. Richie zeigte mir die Auswertung und berichtete dann, daß dem Analytiker bei Sparkys letzten Ergebnisses im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Augen rausgefallen waren und er irgendwas von überholtem System gemurmelt hatte.

„Und dabei ist der Simulator das Neueste, was es gibt", meinte ich darauf. Richie grinste. „Tja, er wurde eben nicht für Pokémon unserer Stärke geschaffen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Hast du die Anmeldungen schon vorgenommen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Verschärfte Regeln, da kann ich nichts machen." Zwar hatte ich versucht Ash und Misty schon einmal voranzumelden, doch wurde selbst in Ashs Fall keine Ausnahme gemacht. Zumindest konnte ich erreichen, daß Misty als Neuling nicht mehr in die Qualifikation mußte.

„Ich freue mich die anderen wiederzusehen. Sicherlich haben sie sich eine schöne Zeit gemacht." Richie schaute mir skeptisch in die Augen. „Willst du damit andeuten, wir hätten das nicht?" Leicht amüsierte schüttelte ich den Kopf. Zwar war zwischen den Trainingsphasen und der Arbeit, in die ich mich willentlich gestürzt hatte nicht viel Zeit für Privatsphäre geblieben, jedoch wollte ich jetzt eigentlich auch nichts mehr daran ändern, selbst wenn ich hätte können. Ich hatte mich hierfür entschieden und bereute das auch nicht. Außerdem konnte man ja schon sagen, daß Richie ein paar Vorzüge dadurch erhalten hatte.

„Nein, das sicher nicht. Ich mach den Nachmittag frei, bist du soweit fertig?" Er lächelte und nickte. „Yup. Genug Training für heute. Ab Morgen beginnt der Ernst des Lebens. Aber vorher..." Er räumte sein Geschirr auf das Tablett und stand auf. „... ordnet der Trainingsplan noch ausgiebige Erholung an." Ebenfalls meine Sachen beiseite räumend, erhob auch ich mich. „Dieser Trainingsplan gefällt mir."

Magnetzug Richtung Indigo Plateau (Gary)

Peinlich. Es war einfach nur peinlich, peinlich und ungeheuerlich zur gleichen Zeit. Doch das Peinlichste schlechthin war wohl, daß ich es verdient hatte. Heute Morgen hätte und hatte ich noch nicht so gedacht aber dieses eine kleine Zusammentreffen hatte mir eine Lektion erteilt, eine Ohrfeige, die jetzt noch wehtat.

---Rückblick---

Nahe Certana City

Ich beeilte mich den Zug zu bekommen, der Kampf hatte mich länger aufgehalten als geplant, dieser Kerl war besser gewesen als erwartet. Einzig und allein meinem treuem Nachtara war es zu verdanken gewesen, daß ich dieses Ding, das der Arenaleiter als Pokémon bezeichnete, besiegen und einen weiteren Ordnen meiner Sammlung hinzufügen konnte. Ich bezweifelte, daß es offiziell eingetragen und zugelassen war, gerade in Arenakämpfen. Doch was ein echter Trainer war lief vor so etwas natürlich nicht davon. Im Nachhinein wäre es wohl besser gewesen, denn es hatte Nachtara fast den Kopf gekostet, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Stimmen ließen mich hellhörig werden, bekannte Stimmen, zumindest eine und die reichte mir vollkommen aus, um mein Blut in Wallung zu bringen. Unten, am Fuß des Hügels, auf dem ich mich gerade befand, amüsierte sich ein junges Pärchen ungefähr in meinem Alter anscheinend köstlich. Den Jungen würde ich im Schlaf wiedererkennen. Ash Ketchum.

Ich drängte meine Kampfeslust zurück und wartete, beobachtete. Es schien, als ob die beiden, der Rotschopf mußte definitiv Misty sein, eine Art Training vollführten, jedoch nicht mit ihren Pokémon, sondern mit sich selbst. Beide hatten Position auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten voneinander bezogen und gingen nun in eine klassische, wenn auch leicht abgewandelte, Kampfstellung. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die für einen Menschen eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, preschten beide vor, ihre Bewegungen waren so schnell, daß sie nur schemenhaft zu erkennen waren und bei weitem nicht auszumachen, wer was genau machte. Kurz darauf sprangen sie auseinander und eine merkwürdige Energie bildete sich in ihren Handflächen. Ashs war ein reines Weiß, während die von Misty ein klares Blau war, irgendwie an Meerwasser erinnernd. Simultan schossen sie die Energieladungen ab, die sich in der Mitte trafen, ineinander gerieben wurden und dann mit einem Knall explodierten. Das ungute Gefühl beschlich mich, daß beide bisher eher zurückgehalten hatten...

„Was zum Henker???" Wie ein empfindlicher Sensor auf eine Störung reagierend, wirbelten beide Teenager zur selben Zeit herum und schauten zu mir auf. Für einen Moment wurde mir richtig mulmig... „Gary", sagte Ash langsam, ohne den geringsten Hinweis auf einen Gefühlsausdruck, sein Ton war so neutral, daß er fast schon beängstigender war als Siegfrieds distanzierte Kälte. Schließlich gewann mein Ego wieder die Oberhand. „Ketchum... Wie ich sehe weilst du immer noch unter uns. Ich möchte schon gerne einmal wissen wie du es geschafft hast dich von Team Rocket gefangennehmen zu lassen, eine reife Leistung." Wenn ihn das erzürnt hatte, dann zeigte er es nicht. Beachtlich. Misty hingegen war da schon ganz das temperamentvolle Mädchen, das ich in Erinnerung hatte. Ein kaltes Feuer tanzte regelrecht in ihren Augen, doch ich schreckte nicht zurück.

„Gary", grollte sie meinen Namen wie ein hungriges Garados, „du kleiner..." Bevor sie fortfahren konnte, tat Ash irgend etwas, ich weiß nicht was, denn für mich stand er einfach nur da, doch er mußte etwas getan haben, um sie abkühlen zu lassen. „Natürlich, du hast Recht, er ist es nicht wert." Damit drehte sie sich um und beide schickten sich an zu gehen, mich vollkommen ignorierend. Perplex stand ich für ein paar Momente da wie gelähmt, bis schließlich meine eigene Wut aufloderte.

„Einen Augenblick, dich könnte ich doch zum Frühstück verspeisen! Wenn dein feiner Freund zu feige ist zu kämpfen, dann eben wir, kleine Meerjungfrau." Ich zuckte zusammen und stolperte gleich ein paar Schritte rückwärts, als Ash sich mit Schwung umdrehte. Seine Blicke konnten wahrscheinlich Lava schmelzen. Anscheinend hatte ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Diesmal war es Misty, die irgendwie stumm mit ihm kommunizierte, aber Ash schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann nicht erlauben, daß er so respektlos über dich redetet. Das ist unsere Sache und die sollte es auch bleiben. Also, was ist, Gary? Wollen wir nun kämpfen oder nicht?"

---Ende Rückblick---

Wir kämpften. Und wahrscheinlich war das der größte Fehler meiner Trainerlaufbahn, denn ich wußte bei weitem nicht auf was ich mich da eingelassen hatte. Eins gegen Eins hatte es sein sollen. Ich war zuversichtlich gewesen, daß mein frischgeheiltes Nachtara auch gegen Ashs seltsame Pikachu/Raichu-Kreuzung ankommen würde. Ganz sicher sogar. Das war zumindest solange der Fall bis Ash sein ultimatives As aus dem Ärmel zog.

Er meinte, er wäre bereit, doch hatte er weder Pikachu noch einem anderen Pokémon einen Befehl gegeben. Dann, vor meinen Augen materialisierte sich, was ich bis heute für eine schlichte Legende gehalten hatte. Ein Mew. Ein echtes, lebendiges Mew. Und dieses Mew gehörte obendrein auch noch meinem Erzrivalen! Ich wollte es nicht glauben, war wie gelähmt vor Schock, bis ich schließlich realisierte, daß Ash einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte. Typmäßig war dieses Mew eindeutig unterlegen, dachte ich. Ein schrecklicher Irrtum.

Der Kampf dauerte ganze fünf Sekunden, von denen drei für das Kommando draufgingen, anderthalb für eine theatralisches Vorspiel und der Rest für die Ausführung. Ich hatte nie Zeit zum reagieren, genauso wenig hatte Nachtara diese. Hinterher war ich nicht in der Lage nachzuvollziehen, was genau geschehen war, als Ash, Misty und deren Pokémon mich ohne weiterer Worte zurückließen.

Jetzt wußte ich, daß ich meinem Rivalen meilenweit unterlegen war. Sein umständlicherer Weg hatte sich letzten Endes als der bessere erwiesen und nun stand ich da vor einem Scherbenhaufen und hatte keine Ahnung wie ich Ashs Vorsprung noch während der Wettkämpfe wettmachen sollte. Er hatte mir die Augen geöffnet, endlich sah ich, daß all die Streiterei eigentlich sinnlos war, doch diese Einsicht kam wohl zu spät für mich...

Außerhalb von Certana, Mitternachtsarena (Pikachu)

Es war schon dunkel, Mitternacht rückte langsam näher und brachte die Schatten der Nacht mit sich. Zwar war es nicht so, daß ich Angst hätte – gewiß nicht – aber meinem Element wäre es wohl eher zugute gekommen, wenn wir bei Tag hergekommen wären, doch zum Glück war das hier nicht vorrangig mein Kampf, sondern Mistys und außerdem schien diese Arena nur Nachts zu öffnen, pünktlich um Mitternacht. Seltsame Arena. Sicherlich würden wir hier auf einige sehr starke Unlicht- und Geisterpokémon stoßen. Das Gebäude sah zumindest danach aus, mehr wie ein kleines, altes Herrenhaus gebaut, in einem Stil, der sicherlich in jeden Gruselfilm hätte reinpassen können.

Ash und Misty hatten sich unter einer alten Eiche niedergelassen und genossen anscheinend die frische Nachtluft. Im Gegensatz zu Moty, die größtenteils wegen ihrer Inaktivität so grummelig war, gönnte ich den beiden jede Minute, die sie gemeinsam verbringen konnten, denn verstand ich sehr gut, wie lange sie auf solche friedlichen Momente warten mußten.

Moty war mal wieder nicht dieser Meinung. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, daß das wenige Training ausreicht? Ich glaube kaum, daß ihr Richie gewachsen seid, wenn ihr bedenkt, welche Trainingsmöglichkeiten ihm zur Verfügung stehen." Ash schien nicht im geringsten beunruhigt. „Was willst du, Moty? Wir haben gute drei Tage in Vertrania trainiert, Tag und Nacht. Der Simulator war bereits ausgereizt und die Ergebnisse mehr als zufriedenstellend." Das konnte ich nur bestätigen. Ash hatte gerade Smettbo, Glurak und mich durch ein wahres Höllentraining gejagt, das den hochentwickelten Simulator nahezu zur Explosion gebracht hatte. Ich fühlte mich ziemlich fit und bereit es mit allem aufzunehmen, was da kam, sei es Siegfried, Richie oder sonst wer.

„Außerdem brauchen wir auch mal etwas Entspannung. Training haben wir in den letzten Monaten mehr als genug gehabt. Wenn du nicht auch einmal ein bißchen Ruhe reinkommen läßt, bist du nachher nur angespannt", ergänzte Misty und bedachte Moty mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Gib es zu, du fühlst dich doch nur vernachlässigt, da du zuletzt kaum kämpfen durftest?" Das für seine Spezies recht große Evoli schnaubte, widersprach aber nicht.

Misty sah auf. Die Turmuhr der Stadt war zu hören. „Es ist soweit. Wenn es sich einrichten läßt, verspreche ich dir, daß du auch mal darfst. Wir wollen dich ja schließlich nicht verrosten lassen." Ich unterdrückte ein Kichern und Moty schnitt eine Grimasse. „Das hast du letztes Mal auch gesagt." Mew lachte... Sie hatte es nun mal gut. Bei ihr wagte Moty gar nicht erst zu schmollen.

Gemeinsam betraten wir die Arena und eine unheimliche, kalte Atmosphäre. Ich zitterte leicht. Etwas war hier, ich fühlte es deutlich. Mew verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, schien aber den Ursprung der merkwürdigen, negativen Energie auch nicht ausmachen zu können. Gewiß war es nicht der in Schwarz gekleidete Mann, der anscheinend der Arenaleiter war. Sicher er war offensichtlich spirituell veranlagt, was mich nicht wunderte, aber der Urheber dieser seltsamen Energie war er nicht.

Ich sah zu meinem Partner auf, doch dieser ließ sich nicht viel anmerken. Gemeinsam und unsere Sinne zu allen Seiten offen, traten wir vollkommen in das Gebäude und dem Mann entgegen.

(Misty)

*Ash...?* Er blockte mich. Das tat er selten. Mir war sofort aufgefallen wie sich alle Pokémon gleichzeitig etwas verkrampft hatten. Etwas war hier. Genau feststellen konnte ich es auch nicht aber etwas war da. Etwas Großes konnte es aber nicht sein, denn dann würde ich es stärker fühlen. Trotzdem, sicher war sicher und es konnte ja sein, daß der anscheinende Arenaleiter etwas von unserem Gespräch abfangen konnte, was er nicht unbedingt hören mußte.

„Ich bin Misty Waterflower aus Azuria City. Ich bin hier um den Arenaleiter zu einem Kampf herauszufordern." Der Mann löste sich von der Wand, an der er stand und ging die letzten Schritte auf uns zu. „Es freut mich so prominenten Besuch zu haben, auch wenn wir leider nicht die Ehre hatten uns auf der letzten Versammlung zu sehen. Meine Name ist Harald, der Arenaleiter von Certana City. Meine Spezialität sind Geister- und Unlichtpokémon."

Für einen Moment zögerte ich, schüttelte dann aber seine ausgestreckte Hand. „Es freut mich ebenfalls. Meine Tätigkeit als Arenaleiter liegt hinter mir wie sie merken, meine Mutter hat die Arena wieder übernommen aber genug der Vorrede. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, können wir anfangen?" Harald lächelte nicht im Geringsten beleidigten durch die Hektik, die ich erschuf. „Aber natürlich. Die Wettkämpfe stehen schließlich vor der Tür. Sind sie denn auch sicher, daß sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen werden?" Ash antwortete für mich. „Wir haben da so unsere Mittel und Wege, machen sie sich darum keine Sorgen."

„Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" Der Arenaleiter der Mitternachtsarena bedachte Ash mit einem aufmerksamen Blick, der sich jetzt ein wenig aus dem Schatten löste, in dem er gestanden hatte. „Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia." Harald zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, sagte aber nichts weiter und holte einen kleinen Orden in der Form von drei aufeinanderliegenden, schwarzen Wellen, die von einem gleichfarbigen Halbmond eingefaßt waren. „Dies ist der Mitternachtsorden. Du bekommst ihn, wenn du in einem Zwei gegen Zwei Pokémonkampf gegen mich bestehst. Keine Zeitbegrenzungen, keine Wechsel während des Kampfes, erst wenn ein Pokémon ausscheidet oder zwischen den Runden. Ansonsten ist alles erlaubt."

Ich grinste. Er wußte nicht, was „alles erlaubt" für eine Meisterin der Elemente bedeutete aber jetzt war es festgesetzt und er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Sein Pech. Nickend gab ich meine Bestätigung zur Kenntnis und folgte Harald in die Mitte der großen Halle, wo ein Arenafeld aufgezeichnet war. Wenn er Glück hatte würde er sein Haus hinterher noch ansatzweise wiedererkennen.

„Gengar, ich wähle dich!" Ein massives, bestimmt zwei Meter großes Gengar platzte aus dem Pokéball heraus. Das hatte ich erwartet. Gelassen und nichts befürchtend nahm ich einen meiner Pokébälle und drehte die silberblaue, kristallin wirkende Kugel zwischen meinen Finger hin und her. Jetzt würde sich zeigen wie gut unser Training wirklich war. „Starmie, du bist dran!" Wie erwartete starrte Harald erst einmal fassungslos auf meine definitiv nicht normales Starmie. In den letzten Kämpfen hatte ich größtenteils meine nichtelementarverstärkten Pokémon eingesetzt, doch Harald schien ein gutes Training für den Ernstfall darzustellen.

„Gengar, Hypnose!" Ich bemühte mich nicht einmal ein Kommando zu geben. Der Versuch mein Starmie zu hypnotisieren war wie erwartet sinn- und fruchtlos. „Angriff", war mein einzigstes Kommando und Starmie schoß wie eine Rakete vorwärts. Harald war für einen Moment wie paralysiert von der schieren Geschwindigkeit, die mein Partner zustandebrachte, reagierte dann aber schnell. „Nachtnebel!" Oh nein, so nicht. Schwarzviolette Energie begann sich zu formen und Starmie einzuhüllen. Starmie zögerte etwas, doch das war eigentlich gar nicht notwendig. „Turbodreher, dann Spintackle!"

Als Starmie begann sich wie wild zu drehen und durch den Nachtnebel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durchzuschneiden, dann Gengar mit einem verheerenden Spintackle bis an die gegenüberliegende Wand schmetterte, kam Harald wohl die Sprache abhanden. Anscheinend ging ihm gerade durch den Kopf, wie es möglich sein konnte, daß Körperattacken einem Geist schaden können ohne vorher mit einer entsprechenden Taktik dafür zu sorgen.

Es war nur ein leises Wispern am Rande meines Auffassungsbereich. Ich war nie so gut darin wie Ash und die anderen aber die Stimme war eindeutig Haralds und sie war eindeutig an Gengar gerichtet. *Schattenball..." Wenn ich es nicht gehört hätte, hätte ich das leichte Schimmern gar nicht wahrgenommen, daß das Kreieren eines Schattenballs ankündigte. _Na warte, Freundchen. Glaubst du, du kommst mit diesen Tricks durch. Immerhin hast du es hier mit Lugias Tochter zu tun._ Nicht im geringsten Masse beeindruckt, gab ich meinen Befehl. „Umkehr."

Wenn er vorher nicht schon überrascht gewesen war, dann fielen Harald jetzt förmlich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Starmie absorbierte die volle Wucht des Schattenballs und ließ ihn vor sich kreisen bis er sich langsam in eine drehende Kugel aus Silber und Blau verwandelt hatte. Diese ließ es dann wieder frei und ich denke nicht, daß ich erwähnen muß, daß Gengar danach nicht mehr aufstand.

Den Kopf schüttelnd und irgendwelche sicher halbernstgemeinten Flüche vor sich hin murmelnd und grummelnd, beorderte Harald sein Pokémon zurück und nahm einen anderen Pokéball. In weiser Voraussicht tat ich dasselbe. „Cleveres Mädchen", murmelte der mysteriöse Arenaleiter mit den kurzen, dunkelgrauen Haaren und einigen silbernen Strähnen. „Aber hiermit wirst du deine liebe Mühe und Not haben. Los, Midnight!"

Ich schauderte etwas bei dem Anblick dessen, was aus dem Pokéball kam. Das, was da vor mir war, war nichts, was ich je zuvor gesehen hatte – zumindest an normalen Pokémon. Es schien aus einer einzigen großen dunkelvioletten Blase zu bestehen und darin war ein unförmiges Gebilde, das aussah wie... wie... Ich konnte es einfach nicht beschreiben. Wenn ich wirklich einen Vergleich anstellen müßte, dann würde ich sagen es ähnelte einem Nebulak mit einem kobaltblauen und semitransparenten Traunfugil darin!

*Ash?* Diesmal blockte er mich nicht ab aber auch nur deswegen, weil ich unser Band instinktiv abschirmte. Diese Ausstrahlung war enorm und das schwache Energiemuster, das ich zu Anfang wahrgenommen hatte, war jetzt deutlich zu spüren und es ging von diesem... Nun, ich wollte noch nicht zu früh urteilen *Ich kann nicht genau sagen, ob es ein Dämon ist. Vielleicht einfach nur eine neue Art von Pokémon, die dem sehr nahe kommt. Wenn es in einen normalen Pokéball geht, glaube ich nicht, daß es gefährlich ist. Aber sei trotzdem vorsichtig." Ich hatte nichts anderes vor...

„Misty?" Etwas stupste mich an meinem Bein um. Es war Moty. „Laß mich. Wenn es das ist, was wir denken, werde ich schon damit fertig." Nach einigem Zögern nickte ich schließlich. Starmie war erschöpft und Moty hatte die größere Erfahrung mit Geistern gegenüber Dragonir. „In Ordnung", bestätigte ich schließlich. Zwar wollte ich Moty nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen, doch war ein Kampf die beste Gelegenheit herauszufinden, um was es sich bei diesem Pokémon genau handelte.

Moty schritt selbstbewußt auf das Kampffeld, Harald schien stutzig, wußte es nach der vorhergegangen Demonstration aber besser als sie zu unterschätzen. Die mutige Evolischwester wandte noch einmal ihren Kopf in meine Richtung. „Die Pyro-Routine?" Die Pyro-Routine war die gleiche Taktik, die wir in unserem ersten, gemeinsamen Arenakampf auf der Zinnoberinsel gegen Pyros Hundemon eingesetzt hatten. Moty machte das immer sehr gerne und zugegeben, das war eine gute Möglichkeit die Stärke des gegnerischen Pokémons zu testen. „Ja."

Einen Tag später, Indigo Plateau (Duplica)

Noch eine halbe Stunde. Wo zum Henker blieben die bloß? Richie und Sabrina hatten ihre Registration ja nun schon lange vorher abschließen können und ich hatte auch bereits alles Notwendige erledigt, doch weiterhin keine Spur von Ash und Misty. Wenn sie so weitermachten, dann würden sie noch zu spät kommen. Eine äußerst peinliche Art und Weise noch vor dem Wettkampf auszuscheiden.

Ein Kribbeln verriet mir, daß sich vertraute, elementstarke Präsenzen näherten. „Jemand kommt", stellte Richie unnötigerweise fest, da wir es sowieso alle gespürt hatten. Gemeinsam warteten wir nun schon geschlagene zwei Stunden hier auf die Ankunft unserer Freunde aber bisher hatte sich nichts getan. Als wir uns nun zu den näherkommenden Präsenzen umdrehten, stellte sich heraus, daß es sich lediglich um Lara und Erika handelte, die gemütlich auf Laras Gallopa sitzend die Zufahrtsstraße hinaufkamen. Wäre aber nicht das unverwechselbare Gallopa und ihre Energieauren gewesen, hätte ich die beiden auf den ersten Blick kaum erkannt. Lara trug einen cowboyähnlichen Strohhut und mal wieder recht freizügige Kleidung in Form eines dunkelblauen Tops mit roten Rändern und einer lässigen braunen Jeans, dazu Stiefel, die irgendwie zu ihrem Wildwestlook paßten. Erika hingegen war schon eine Erscheinung für sich. Immer noch leicht reserviert mit einem hübschen, grüngüldenen Sommerkleid, das insgesamt wesentlich knapper ausfiel als ihr normaler Stil, dabei aber schön körperbetont. Ihre Haare trug sie offen und das Haarband war durch eine grüne Schleife ersetzt, die ihr irgendwie gut stand.

Gallopa kam direkt vor uns zum Stehen und Lara sprang mit einem für sie typischen, überschwenglichen „Hi!" von dessen Rücken. Ohne weitere Worte folgen zu lassen, drehte sie sich zu Erika herum und half ihr galant und höflich wie – ich weiß der Vergleich war kitschig – ein Ritter der Prinzessin vom Pferd herunter.

„Hat Lara Erika verhext, oder was?" flüsterte Richie, der anscheinend noch weniger wußte etwas mit der Szene anzufangen, immerhin kannte er Erika schon länger als alle von uns hier, Lara eingeschlossen. Erika hatte Lara inzwischen gedankt und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, die quirlige Feuermeisterin grinste breit zurück und beorderte Gallopa in dessen Pokéball zurück. Letztendlich wandten sich beide uns zu. „Hallo, alle miteinander", grüßte Erika freundlich und Lara begnügte sich mit einem weiteren, enthusiastischem „Hi". Erika schien es kein bißchen zu stören... ganz im Gegensatz noch zu der Zeit vor ein paar Wochen. Konnte man sich so schnell aneinander gewöhnen?

„Ok..." ergriff ich das Wort, da Richie anscheinend momentan nicht in der Lage war etwas zu äußern. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, Lara?" Lara lächelte unschuldig und legte Erika einen Arm um die Schultern – was diese wiederum nicht störte... „Ah, warum die langen Gesichtern. Rika und ich haben uns halt nur ein bißchen näher kennengelernt." Dabei sah sie mit vor Glanz fast platzenden Augen zu der älteren Frau auf. „RIKA?" echoten wir alle gleichzeitig aber das sollte es noch nicht gewesen sein. „Teshi hat ganz Recht. Wir haben uns nur etwas besser kennengelernt." Bevor einer von uns auch nur etwas sagen konnte, beugte Erika sich herunter und... küßte Lara voll auf die Lippen.

Hätte mich in diesem Moment ein Pferd getreten, ich hätte es wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt. Richie war wie paralysiert und selbst Sabrina konnte man den Schock anmerken. Wenn ich nicht selber recht immobil wäre, hätte ich Rocko wohl hauen müssen, denn dem fielen bestimmt die Augen aus dem Kopf. Überrascht stellte ich jedoch fest, daß dem nicht der Fall war. Was anscheinend nur als kleine Geste gedacht war, vertiefte sich schnell und bald hatten Lara und Erika alles um sich herum vergessen.

„Teshi?" wiederholte Sabrina langsam. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. „Nun zumindest paßt das wohl ganz gut." Daraufhin räusperte ich mich vernehmlich und die beiden unterbrachen ihren innigen Moment. Erika errötete, während Lara nur schelmisch grinste. „Was? Habt ihr ein Problem mit zwei jungen, verliebten Mädchen?"

Richie schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf. „Das nächste Mal könntet ihr uns zumindest vorwarnen." Er bedachte Erika mit einem langen Blick, seufzte dann erneut und ließ es dabei bewenden. Gerade, da ich meinen Schock jetzt überwunden hatte, wollte ich anfangen die beiden über sämtliche Details auszuquetschen, da spürte ich erneut etwas und diesmal war es unverwechselbar.

In einem Aufblitzen von Energie materialisierten Ash und Misty samt Pokémon genau vor uns, zum Glück waren keine anderen Leute gerade in Sichtweite. „Na, ihr habt euch aber lange Zeit gelassen", meinte Rocko, dem man erstaunlicherweise nichts von dem Schreck anmerkte, den die Mädchen uns eingejagt hatten. Ich umarmte meine Schwester zur Begrüßung und spürte gleich die leichte Anspannung, die von Misty ausging, und durch sie auch ähnliche Emotionen von Ash.

„Ist alles in Ordnung", fragte ich besorgt. Misty nickte leicht und Ash antwortete: „Wahrscheinlich. Wir waren gestern noch in dieser neuen Arena an der Ostküste. Der Arenaleiter hatte so ein merkwürdiges Pokémon, das erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Dämon hatte, was Muster und Stärke anging." Der Rest von uns sog kollektiv die Luft ein. Sollte das heißen, es war schon wieder... „Wir denken aber, es ist nur ein Überbleibsel, höchstwahrscheinlich sogar ungefährlich. Mew hat dafür gesorgt, daß wir ein Auge auf die Arena und das Pokémon haben", ergänzte meine Schwester und wir atmeten alle erleichtert aus.

„Darüber können wir später sinnieren", meinte Richie schließlich. „Ihr solltet zusehen, daß ihr euch noch anmeldet, seid ja gerade noch rechtzeitig." Nachdem Ash und Misty auch den Rest, sprich Erika und Lara, die sich nichts von vorangegangenem anmerken ließen, begrüßt hatten, machten wir uns gemeinsam auf den Weg ins Anmeldungsgebäude. Alle waren wir wieder beisammen. Die Ligaspiele konnten also beginnen.

(Erzähler)

„Es scheint, als ob unsere Helden die letzten Wochen alle gut überstanden haben, mit den einen oder anderen Überraschungen für den Rest. Die Ligaspiele können jetzt beginnen und sicher wird es ein sehr spannendes Turnier werden, mit vielen starken Trainern und sicherlich durchweg herausragenden Kämpfen. Wir warten gespannt auf den Beginn. Der Traum vom Titel verbindet sie alle, doch nur einer wird ihn sich erfüllen können."

Anmerkungen des Autors

Juhu, ja ich bin auch noch da... Okay, ich war sogar recht aktiv in der Nicht-TFSTTM Zeit, was alle meine Stammleser wohl gemerkt haben dürften. Götterdämmerung, dazu ein weiterer Teil von TBoL, zwei Teile zu ANH03, die genauso wie dieser bis vor kurzem noch nicht einmal testgelesen sind (der arme Martin kommt nicht mehr hinterher)... Ihr seht ich war nicht gerade faul. Trotzdem habe ich meine momentane Schreiblust genutzt und dieses Zwischenkapitel schon mal geschrieben.

Genug der Vorrede, ein paar Dinge gibt es wieder zu erklären.

Certana und die Arena sind wie ihr euch wohl schon gedacht habt, erfunden.

Was Duplica angeht, muß ich wohl erklären, daß die ganze Sache klarer wird, wenn ihr die überarbeitete Version des letzten Kapitels lest und euch die Szenen nach dem Kampf nochmal anschaut. Denn die Beschriftung des Buches, das sie damals las, stimmte erst nicht ganz, da ich damals nicht die korrekte Bezeichnung zur Hand hatte.

Das Gerücht, das Sabrina ansprach geht schon geraume Zeit um und ist wohl aus den alten R/B/G-Spielen entstanden. Ich fand's immer etwas weithergeholt, da Agathe ja nur erwähnte Prof. Eich mal gekannt zu haben, als er jung war (wenn ich mich da recht erinnere). Als ich die Szene geschrieben habe, war das nur ein spontaner Satz eigentlich.

Sorry, für das ständige Garyruntermachen in dieser Fic. Alle Fans mögen mir verzeihen, denn ich orientiere mich hier mehr am Indigo-Gary, da ich seinen Johtocharakter zum Beginn der Fic ja noch nie gesehen hatte und das Treffen in Alabastia nie stattgefunden hatte. Was ich in diesem Aufeinandertreffen gesehen hatte, hat mir schon ein höhere Meinung von Gary gegeben. Also unterstellt mir bitte nicht, daß ich ihn nicht mögen würde. Das war eigentlich nur in der ersten Staffel so.

Crystal... Ah ja, alle Johtoschauer werden sie wohl wiedererkannt haben. Meiner Meinung nach war die Episode eine der besten bisher (wobei gerade die letzten Episoden, wo jetzt das neue Team zusammen ist schon einen gesteigerten Unterhaltungswert besaßen) und irgendwie wollte ich Crystals Charakter mit in die Fic einbauen. Bedenkt, daß Ash und sie sich in diesem Geschichtsablauf nie direkt getroffen haben.

Bevor ihr mich jetzt schlagt wegen Lara und Erika, obwohl ich wenigstens hoffe einige mit der letzten Szene zum lachen gebracht zu haben, laßt mich versuchen zu erklären. Eigentlich war das NIE so geplant. Ehrlich war ich fast selber etwas überrascht, als ich die erste Szene in der letzten Episode geschrieben hatte und hab mir dann gedacht, es einfach nur als kleinen Lacher stehenzulassen aber irgendwie erschien mir das plötzlich nicht mehr angemessen (auch im Hinblick auf den Nachfolger zu TFSTTM, den ich definitiv _irgendwann_ mal schreiben werde). Die Entwicklung war irgendwie so natürlich und seit Epi 20 hatte ich die beiden nahezu unbemerkt (selbst für mich) immer näher zusammenrücken lassen. Wer's nicht mag, der soll's überlesen oder ganz schnell verschwinden oder was auch immer aber bitte keine Flames darüber. Kritik (konstruktive) nehme ich ja immer gern an aber versucht wenigstens zu akzeptieren, was ich schreibe. Aber ich denke, so schlimm ist es dann auch nicht, oder? Ihr seid da ja schließlich schon Verrückteres von mir gewöhnt.

Das war glaube ich alles für jetzt. Eigentlich dachte ich, daß dieses Zwischenkapitel gar nicht so die durchschnittliche Länge eines TFSTTM Kapitels haben wird, jedoch habe ich mich wohl wieder mal geirrt. Es hat irgendwie Spaß gemacht, die verschiedenen Charakter durchzugehen, ohne wirklich viel Sprache und Action hineinzubringen.

Mal sehen, wann ich das nächste Kapitel zwischen den ganzen anderen Sachen unterbringen kann aber vielleicht – VIELLEICHT – noch um Weihnachten/Neujahr herum.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


	31. Mögen die Spiele beginnen!

**The Final Step to the Master**

Episode 31

(Erzähler)

„Ash, Misty und ihre Pokémon haben sich nach Wochen harten Trainings endlich wieder mit den restlichen drei Paaren getroffen und alle sind nun bereit für die diesjährigen Ligawettkämpfe. Aber bevor diese beginnen können, sind noch einige Formalien zu klären, so wie natürlich die Eröffnungszeremonie, zu der Ash und seine Freunde ebenfalls ihren Beitrag leisten werden... was ihnen aber noch gar nicht so bewußt ist..."

„Hören sie auf das ganze Kapitel schon vornherein zu erzählen!" Ich schaue mich peinlich berührt in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme des Autors kam. „Ups, sorry..."

Indigo Plateau, Registrierungsgebäude der Pokémon Liga (Misty)

Die Anmeldungshalle war voll wie eine U-Bahnstation zur Rush Hour und das obwohl wir gerade mal ein paar Minuten vor Anmeldungsschluß angekommen waren. Es schien, daß das neue System für dieses Jahr für einiges an Aufregung sorgte, denn Trainer wuselten von einem Pult zum anderen, hektisch Formulare ausfüllend und Gespräche mit den vielen, definitiv überbeschäftigten Offiziellen führend.

„Woah... Hoffentlich sind wir nicht zu spät", kommentierte ich das bienenschwarmähnliche Treiben um uns herum. Ash sah sich ebenfalls fasziniert um, während Rocko, Duplica, Richie und Sabrina anscheinend schon daran gewöhnt waren. Erneut warf ich einen mißtrauischen Blick in Lara und Erikas Richtung und erwischte sie erneut dabei wie sie sich an der Hand hielten. Merkwürdig... Irgendwas war passiert kurz bevor Ash und ich ankamen, doch da die Zeit drängte, hatte ich keine Zeit mehr gehabt zu fragen.

„Oh, keine Sorge, Misty. Zwar konnte ich niemand überreden euch vorzeitig zu registrieren aber dafür kann ich euch den ganzen Prozeß etwas erleichtern." Sabrina führte uns durch die Massen an Trainern in einen angrenzenden Raum, wo ebenfalls ein paar Schreibtische mit Offiziellen standen wie schon draußen in der Halle. Eine Frau im mittleren Alter begrüßte Sabrina und sie stellte sie uns als Miss Jacob, einer guten Freundin von ihr vor, die sich auch prompt dazu bereit erklärte unsere Registrierung zu übernehmen. Erleichtert, daß wir uns nicht mit dem Durcheinander draußen herumschlagen mußten, folgten wir Miss Jacob, um unser Pokédexe scannen zu lassen. Zuerst war ich an der Reihe, da das ja immerhin meine erste Teilnahme war.

„Nun, schauen wir mal, was wir da haben..." Miss Jacob tippte auf ihrem Rechner herum und las die Daten laut vor. „Waterflower, Misty, Azuria City... Ehemalige Arenaleiterin... Nun ich denke, daß erspart dir die Qualifikation." Ich wollte schon fragen, was sie damit meinte, da Ash und ich noch keine Zeit hatten uns auf das neue Turniersystem vorzubereiten, entschied dann aber, daß das auch noch hinterher möglich sein würde. Miss Jacob fuhr mittlerweile fort und war bei der Liste meiner Pokémon angekommen. „Zur Zeit mitgeführte Pokémon. Starmie, Dragonir, Evoli, Togetic, Despotar und Garados..."

„Garados??? Wo hast du ein Garados her, Misty?" wollte Duplica prompt wissen. Ich lächelte nur geheimnisvoll als Antwort. „Erzähl ich dir später mal, Schwesterchen. War's das?" Miss Jacob nickte, gab mir meinen Pokédex zurück, nahm dann Ashs entgegen und wiederholte den Prozeß. Es kam natürlich wie es kommen mußte, als sie durch Ashs komplette, mittlerweile doch recht angewachsene, Pokémonliste ging. „Uh... Ich muß nachfragen, ob diese Einträge echt sind. Hier steht, daß du nicht nur Lavados, sondern auch Zapdos und Arktos in deinem Besitz hast und zwar außerhalb des regulären Teams." Miss Jacob sah etwas bleich aus und griff schon nach ihrem Telefon, doch war das glücklicherweise nicht mehr notwendig.

„Lassen sie es gut sein, Miss Jacob. Ich denke an der Ehrlichkeit dieses jungen Herren hier ist nicht zu zweifeln." Ligapräsident Charles Goodshow kam in den Raum und wir teilten erstmal Begrüßungen aus, wobei sich Lara und Erika etwas außen vorgelassen fühlen mußten. „Ash wird dieses Jahr die Ehre haben die Flamme zu entzünden als erster Trainer Lavados' in der Geschichte der Pokémon Liga. Ich würde deshalb auch gerne noch einmal mit dir sprechen Ash und auch mit ihnen, Miss Imité..."

„Waterflower", korrigierten Duplica und ich aus einem Mund. Für einen Moment verwirrt, zuckte Goodshow mit den Schultern und nickte schließlich. „Wie ihr wünscht. Könnt ihr nachdem ihr hier fertig seid vorbeikommen und wir reden dann miteinander?" Ash und Duplica bestätigten und Goodshow verschwand wieder, während Miss Jacob begann uns die Änderungen im Ablauf zu erläutern und wir unsere Nummern für den Wettkampf zogen.

Miss Jacob und Sabrina erklärten uns, daß das neue System so ausgelegt war, daß eine größere Anzahl der Erstteilnehmer vorher durch eine oder mehrere Qualifikationsrunden – kam auf die Anzahl der Teilnehmer an – gehen mußten, um sich für das eigentliche Teilnehmerfeld zu qualifizieren. Das Turnier selber wurde in der ersten Runde nun in acht Gruppen mit je fünf Teilnehmern bestritten. Zwei davon waren gesetzt, entweder Elitemitglieder oder bereits renommierte Trainer wie Ash und Richie, wobei die letzten beiden jeweils Qualifikanten darstellten. Den letzten Platz nahm ein weiterer, nicht gesetzter Trainer ein, der nicht durch die Qualifikation mußte. Es stellte sich heraus, daß ich wohl allein aufgrund meines Status' in diese Kategorie fiel.

Die Auslosung ergab, daß Ash mit Lorelei in einer Gruppe war und auch prompt das erste Match übermorgen nach den Qualifikationsrunden bestritt und ich fand mich in einer Gruppe mit Koga und einem mir unbekannten weiteren Trainer wieder, der ebenfalls gesetzt war. Richie hatte eine relativ leichte Gruppe erwischt, während Sabrina sich mit ihrem Toptrainerrivalen Willi rumschlagen mußte. Die gute Nachricht war, daß wenn wir alle den ersten Platz in unserer Gruppe belegten, wir nicht vor dem Viertelfinale aufeinandertreffen würden.

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich Ash und Duplica zusammen mit Pikachu und Ditto, sowie Mew als Führer, um sich mit Präsident Goodshow wegen der Eröffnungsfeier später am Tag zu treffen und Richie und Sabrina zeigten uns unsere Unterkünfte, das Mindeste, was sie schon im voraus hatten arrangieren können.

**Mögen die Spiele beginnen!**

Pokémon Dorf, eine gute Stunde später (Erika)

„Wow, ich muß zugeben, dafür daß wir nicht einmal an den Wettkämpfen teilnehmen und trotzdem hier wohnen können... Dafür ist das hier wirklich fantastisch!" stellte Lara enthusiastisch nach einem LANGEN Rundumblick in ihrer typischen Art fest. Natürlich konnte sie den Vergleich aber nicht lassen. „Trotzdem aber nichts gegen die Ranch, nicht wahr, Rika?" Ich lächelte nur und nickte, während Lara begann die Räume genauer zu inspizieren. Ich setzte mich in das komfortable Sofa des Hauptraumes und blättere durch ein Programmheft, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, daß Lara durch das ganze Haus wuselte. Mittlerweile war ich es gewohnt, daß sie sich für viele Dinge begeistern konnte und es mindestens fünf Minuten dauerte bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Ich war eigentlich nur froh von Misty wegzukommen. Sie hatte uns den ganzen Weg über seltsame Blicke zugeworfen und mittlerweile dürften die anderen ihr schon erzählt haben, was sie verpaßt hatte. Ich wußte auch nicht warum aber nach Duplicas Reaktion hatte ich keine Lust mich mit noch einer neugierigen und bedrängenden Waterflower herumzuschlagen.

„Hey, Rika... Hallo? HEY!" Ich sah auf aus meinem Gedanken gerissen und sah, daß Lara sich auf die Sofalehne gestützt hatte und offenbar nicht glücklich darüber, daß ich sie nicht beachtet hatte. „Mei, das hat aber lange gedauert. Ich sagte nur, daß ich duschen gehe, die Eröffnungsfeier beginnt in zwei Stunden." Ich nickte. „Gute Idee. Beeil dich, ich kann auch eine erfrischende Dusche gebrauchen." Lara hatte dieses verführerische, hinterliste Glitzern in den Augen und ich wußte automatisch, was sie dachte. „Oh nein, Fräulein. Denk gar nicht erst dran. Immerhin wollen wir heute noch fertig werden." Meine Freundin verzog die Mundwinkel in einer beleidigten Geste und trottet davon. „Warte nur bis heute Abend." Ich lächelte nur schwach über ihre definitiv andeutungsvolle Drohung und lehnte mich zurück, um ein paar Minuten die Augen zu schließen.

Es war nicht so, daß sie es wirklich ernst meinte, zumindest nicht in dieser Art und Weise und auf jeden Fall noch nicht jetzt. Zwar hatten die letzten Wochen auf der Laramie Ranch uns beiden die Augen geöffnet aber soweit waren wir noch nicht. Lara mochte es nur mich zu reizen, obwohl oder vielleicht gerade weil ich nicht mehr so darauf reagierte wie früher. Es war wirklich eine Sache der Gewöhnung und wie man sie zu nehmen hatte. Als wir uns erst einmal geöffnet hatten war es überraschend wie gut wir uns ergänzten. Vielleicht war es einfach unser Schicksal zusammenzusein. Lara und ich mochten nicht danach gesucht haben, doch es war nun einmal passiert und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mich lange nicht mehr so befreit gefühlt seit meiner Zeit bevor Celebi das erste Mal zu mir gekommen war. Und das war einzig und allein Laras Verdienst, die nicht aufgegeben hatte mich aus dem Panzer zu holen, in den ich mich nach den Erlebnissen in der Vergangenheit zurückgezogen hatte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riß mich erneut auf den Gedanken. Seufzend stand ich auf und hoffte, daß es nicht Misty, Duplica oder beide waren, um mich auszuquetschen. Es war nicht so, daß ich irgend jemanden erwartete aber die anderen sollten eigentlich alle beschäftigt sein sich heimisch zu machen, so wie wir, und während der Ligaspiele wußtest du nie, wen du um die nächste Ecke zu erwarten hattest.

„Hab ich mir's doch gedacht." Ich brauchte einige Momente um das Profil des mittelaltrigen Mannes mit dichtem schwarzem Haar und einer Designerbrille zuzuordnen. Doch dann klickte etwas in meinem Gedächtnis und ich erinnerte mich augenblicklich, obwohl ich wünschte, daß dem nicht der Fall gewesen wäre. „Mitchell? Larry Mitchell?" Der Mann schenkte mir ein breites Grinsen, das definitiv nichts gutes verhieß, zumindest nicht, wenn man die Geschichte hinter unserer Bekanntschaft betrachtete. „Hi, Erika. Lange nicht gesehen. Ich hab dich und ein paar andere entdeckt, als ihr hochkamt und da dachte ich mir, du schaust mal vorbei und stattest der guten alten Erika einen Besuch ab."

Für einen Moment war ich gewillt die Aussage Ernst zu nehmen, doch als ich schließlich den Ausdruck in seinen dunkelgrauen, verzehrenden Augen wußte ich ganz genau, daß er sich nicht geändert hatte seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatten und meine Entscheidung damals anscheinend richtig war. „Nun, das hast du jetzt ja getan", entgegnete ich kühl und so kontrolliert wie möglich. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, wir haben eine Eröffnungsfeier vor uns, die wir uns anschauen wollen." Es war wirklich meine Absicht ihm die Tür voll ins Gesicht zu schlagen – wobei es mir relativ egal war, ob ihm übertragenen Sinne oder nicht – aber Larry war schneller und hielt die Tür mit einer Hand offen. „Ah, warum so unfreundlich, Erika. Ich bin sicher, wir können ein bißchen über alte Zeiten sprechen und diese kleinen Differenzen vergessen..."

„Die Lady hat Nein gesagt", unterbrach Laras Stimme, bevor ich etwas sagen, was ich bestimmt bereuen würde... andererseits wahrscheinlich nicht. Mir war sehr wohl bewußt, daß Lara nichts weiter als einen Bademantel trug, ihre Haare naß waren und sie einen beschützend und beanspruchenden Arm um meine Schultern gelegt hatte. Doch ehrlich gesagt wollte ich es gar nicht anders im Moment. „Und wer meint das entscheiden zu können?" Larry versuchte gar nicht seine Mißbilligung Lara gegenüber zu verstecken. Das ließ meine Freundin aber relativ kalt. „Lara Laramie, für sie Miss Laramie und ich denke sie sollten wissen, wann jemand unerwünscht ist, also verziehen sie sich, bevor ich böse werde."

Larry machte aber keine Anstalten sich von der Tür wegzubewegen. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick einmal über Laras Form wandern und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder mir zu. Es lag eindeutige Abscheu in seiner Stimme. „Du gibst dich wirklich mit so einer zickigen Schlampe ab? Ich hätte dich für besser gehalten..." Das war schließlich genug. Dieser Kommentar brachte die sorgsame unter Kontrolle behaltene Wut endgültig zum Bersten und in einer schnellen Bewegung sandte ich Larry im hohen Bogen mehrere Meter entfernt auf den Boden, meine Hände schimmerten immer noch von schwacher, grünlich elementarer Energie. „Wenn ich dich hier noch einmal sehe, Mitchell, dann glaub mir, wirst du es bereuen mich jemals getroffen zu haben." Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlug ich die Tür zu.

Einige Sekunden lehnte ich mich gegen die Tür und seufzte tief. Mir war sehr wohl bewußt, daß ich fast die Kontrolle verloren hatte und nur weil Lara meine Hand ergriffen hatte, nicht noch mehr Schaden angerichtet hatte. Auch wenn es dieser Mistkerl durchaus verdient hatte. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte mich nicht so gehenlassen dürfen. Mir als Erfahrenste dürfte so etwas nicht..." Überrascht wurde ich von Lara unterbrochen, als sie mich in eine enge Umarmung zog und jede weitere Tirade gegen mich selbst mit ihren Lippen erstickte. Vollkommen überrumpelt von der Aktion realisierte ich erst Momente später, daß wir gerade den intensivsten Kuß seit unserem Zusammenkommen teilten. Ich fand mich gegen die Tür gepreßt wieder und Lara hatte ihre Arme um meinen Hals geschlungen.

Nach bestimmt einer ganzen langen Minute lösten wir uns voneinander nach Luft schnappend. „Du brauchst dich bei mir nicht zu entschuldigen, Rika, das weißt du. Der Kerl hat gekriegt, was er verdient und wenn er klug ist, läuft er mir nicht über den Weg..." Sie wurde ein wenig ernster. „Es freut mich nur, daß du dich so für mich eingesetzt hast." Mir einen sanften Schubser gebend dirigierte sie mich in Richtung Badezimmer. „Nun, geh duschen. Wir können uns danach unterhalten."

Ehrlich dieses Mädchen schaffte es doch immer wieder mich zu überraschen. Ich hätte schwören können, daß die Sekunde, wo ich die Tür schließen würde, Lara wie eine hungrige Raubkatze über mich herfallen würde, um jedes Detail, was die Beziehung zwischen mir und Larry anging, aus mir herauszuquetschen. Doch nichts dergleichen war passiert und dieses neue Level von Vertrauen war mir ein wenig unheimlich.

Lara war bereits halb in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden, steckte aber nochmal den Kopf heraus. „Ich liebe dich." Ich lächelte glücklich. „Ich liebe dich auch." Damit machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, ein fröhliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ja, ich hatte Recht gehabt. Seit so vielen Jahren hatte Lara es geschafft mich glücklich zu machen, sie hatte einen Platz in meinem Leben eingenommen, den ich bisher nur wenigen Menschen gewährt hatte und nie in dieser Größenordnung. Es war beängstigend irgendwie aber gleichzeitig doch ein beruhigendes, erwärmendes Gefühl.

(Duplica)

Ich hatte nur kurz nach Rocko gesehen und einen kurzen Blick auf unsere Wohnung geworfen bevor ich wieder draußen war. Rocko wollte sich noch fertig machen und ich mußte eh eher los aufgrund der Show, um die Präsident Goodshow mich gebeten hatte. Es war immer noch ein wenig Zeit und so saß ich auf dem Rand eines kleinen Springbrunnens und überlegte noch einmal, wie ich die bevorstehende Aufgabe lösen konnte. Ditto zählte sicher allein für zwei oder drei Pokémon aber doch war auch seine Kondition einmal erschöpft. Dann waren da noch Pixi und Aki, erstere hatte wenig Training. Aki würde noch Unterstützung von Kira erhalten, da Rocko mir schon angeboten hatte sein Flamara zu nutzen. Das machte Vier, Fünf mit Tandy, solange ich sie noch benutzen konnte. Wenn Ash wüßte, was los war, würde er sicher nichts dagegen haben aber ich wollte es noch ein wenig geheimhalten. Dementsprechend hatten Ditto und ich gestern Nacht noch damit zugebracht ein wenig in die Ligadatenbanken zu hacken... Ein Vorteil sicherlich, daß ich die Verbesserungen in ihren Sicherheitssystem selbst vorgeschlagen hatte und so genau wußte, was ich tun mußte. Das Problem war nur ich hatte praktisch kein sechstes Pokémon. Bis zum Viertelfinale sollte das egal sein, da würde ich auch mit Ditto, Pixi und Aquana allein zurechtkommen aber dann...

Nun ja, da würde ich mir später drüber Gedanken machen müssen. Immerhin war die Gruppeneinteilung so gut, daß ich vor dem Viertelfinale auf keinen der anderen treffen würde, gegeben natürlich, daß wir alle ungeschlagen aus der Vorrunde kamen... Was keiner so wirklich bezweifelte. Die genauen Charts für das Viertelfinale waren aber noch nicht herausgegeben worden. Zwar hätte ich gestern schauen können aber wo bliebe dann die Spannung? Alles in allem mochte ich wohl die geringste Chance haben von uns Fünf es weit zu schaffen, das hielt mich aber nicht vom Versuchen ab.

Überrascht zuckte ich zusammen, als mich jemand umarmte, realisierte aber schnell, daß es nur Misty war. „Hey, ich dachte du wärst noch nicht wieder da?" Ihr Ton verriet mir auf wen sie wirklich gewartet hatte aber bezweifelte ich nicht zumindest an zweiter Stelle zu stehen. Ich lächelte nur und deutete auf die Tasche neben mir. „Mußte nur schnell meine Sachen holen. Charly möchte, daß ich eine kleine Show hinlegen. Ash meinte er geht gleich von da zum Stadion" Misty schmunzelte als Antwort, die Enttäuschung, daß wir nicht alle zusammengehen konnten, mit einem Schulterzucken abtuend, und meinte: „Ist nur die Frage wie weit treibst du es?" Natürlich wußte ich ganz genau, was sie meinte, und spielte mit. „Oh, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ziehen Ditto und ich unseren Porygontrick durch." Über die Wochen hatte ich begonnen es zu mögen mit Ditto durch den Cyberspace zu rauschen und hatte die Transformation mittlerweile perfektioniert.

Misty starrte mich in gespieltem Schock an. „Aber, Duplica! Das wäre ja Mißbrauch deiner elementaren Kräfte." Ihre Stimme klang stark nach Mew, obwohl wir natürlich wußten, daß das kleine Pokémon es nie so formulieren, geschweige denn meinen würde. „Was tut man nicht alles für die Unterhaltung des Publikums", entgegnete ich. Für einen Augenblick sahen wir uns an und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Wäre Mew oder einer unserer Wächter dabei gewesen, würde dieser oder diese jetzt sicher schmollen.

Ich beobachte Misty dabei wie sie mit dem Versprechungsring an ihrem Finger rumspielte, als sie wieder Ernst wurde. Es freute mich, daß sie ihn immer noch trug, obwohl ich natürlich nie dran gezweifelt hatte. Es war viel mehr ein Zeichen dafür, daß, was auch immer kommen würde, uns nichts trennen könnte. Die Ringe erinnerten mich, daß ich jetzt Teil einer neuen, richtigen Familie war und es geschafft hatte meine Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen.

Mistys Blick nach zu urteilen glaubte ich bereits zu wissen, worum es ging. Und ich sollte recht behalten. „Also, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht läuft da irgendwas zwischen Lara und Erika, von dem anscheinend alle wissen außer Ash und mir." Ich legte meine Hände betonend auf die Hüften. „Nun, wenn jemand nicht auf den letzten Drücker gekommen wäre, hättet ihr die kleine Show, die unsere beiden Turteltäubchen abgezogen haben, mitgekriegt." Misty war drauf und dran eine entsprechende Antwort zu geben, als der letzte Teil sie erreichte. „Hey, was kann ich dafür, wenn... Moment, was für eine Show und wieso Turteltäubchen?" Ich grinste und begann ihr zu erzählen, was sie um Sekunden verpaßt hatte.

„Und das Beste ist natürlich, daß Rocko anscheinend genau Bescheid wußte und kein Wort gesagt hat. Wirklich, daß ist mir echt unter die Haut gegangen. Wer hätte gedacht, daß die beiden... Uh, also wirklich. Es geht mich ja nichts an aber vor gut einem Monat konnte sie sich noch kaum ausstehen, nicht zu vergessen, daß beide Mädchen sind. Lara traue ich ja so einiges zu aber Erika hatte ich immer für vernünftig gehalten... Misty?" Erst jetzt merkte ich, daß meine Schwester die ganze Zeit nichts dazu gesagt, sondern mir nur ausdruckslos zugehört hatte. Jetzt sah sie mir direkt in die Augen und meinte sanft: „Sag mir nicht, es stört dich? Ich dachte, du wüßtest, wie unberechenbar Liebe sein kann. Glaub mir eines habe ich gelernt durch die ganzen drastischen Wendungen meiner Beziehung mit Ash. Es ist nicht nur der Mensch, den du liebst. Bei uns, bei uns allen eigentlich, ist es doch viel reiner, oder? Ist es nicht die Seele des jeweils anderen, die wir lieben?"

Für einen Moment dachte ich darüber nach und nickte dann ebenfalls etwas sanfter. „Natürlich, du hast Recht. Wie ich schon sagte, es geht mich eigentlich nichts an und die beiden verdienen es glücklich zu sein." Ich entschied mich das Thema zu wechseln und sah auf die Uhr. Es verblieb immer noch gut eine Dreiviertelstunde bis zur Eröffnungsfeier. „Da Ash nicht kommt und Rocko sicher noch etwas brauchen wird... Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Trainingskampf zum Aufwärmen?" Natürlich erwähnte ich nicht, daß das Aufwärmen wohl mehr für mich, denn für sie gedacht war, obwohl ich nicht wußte, ob mich meine Schwester nicht schon längst durchschaut hatte. Gemessen an ihrer bruchteiligen Verwirrtheit, wohl nicht. „Sicher, warum nicht", entgegnete sie schließlich.

(Lara)

Tief in Gedanken wartete ich darauf, daß Erika fertig wurde. Ich hatte nicht gefragt, was den Typen anging, aber von ihrer Reaktion und den kurzen Erinnerungsbildern konnte ich mir ein gutes Bild über Larry Mitchell machen. Während Erika immer noch zurückhaltend war die neue Verbindung zwischen uns auszunutzen, zögerte ich da nicht. Das war nicht, weil ich unhöflich sein wollte oder neugierig war. Was ich gesehen hatte, diese kurzen Eindrücke von ihrer Reise in die Vergangenheit... Das hatte ausgereicht, damit ich mir geschworen hatte, sie nie wieder so leiden zu lassen. Ich kannte diese dunklen Geheimnisse und Alpträume, die meine andere Hälfte seit jener Zeit heimsuchten, wahrscheinlich sogar besser und tiefer als Celebi oder ihre Pokémon verstand ich, was sie durchgemacht hatte. Und all das machte mich um so entschlossener ihr ihre Sorgen abzunehmen, auch wenn es bedeutete ein wenig in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen und all die dunklen Wahrheiten herauszupressen.

Larry Mitchell war der Typ Kerl, den man genausowenig ernstnehmen konnte wie man auf der Hut sein sollte. Ohne eine wirkliche Erklärung bekommen zu haben, war mir klargewesen, was wahrscheinlich vorgefallen war. Er hatte sich an sie rangemacht, sie hatte ihn zurückgewiesen und jetzt war er sauer und wollte ihr wenn nötig mit Gewalt zeigen, daß sie ihn nicht so einfach zurückweisen konnte. Nein, danach hatte ich wirklich nicht fragen müssen. Was Erika gebraucht hatte, war eine Geste der Aufmunterung und der Versicherung, daß uns nichts auseinanderbringen konnte, ein Beweis des Vertrauens, das ich in sie hatte. Und den hatte ich ihr gegeben.

Meinem Gefühl folgend schaute ich just in diesem Moment aus dem Fenster und erblickte niemand anderen als eben jenen Larry Mitchell gut hundert Meter entfernt zu unserem Haus rüberblickend. Anscheinend schien er gemerkt zu haben, daß er entdeckt war und verzog sich schnell aus meinem Blickfeld. Eine kurze Selbstbegutachtung später, hopste ich vom Bett, schloß kurz die Augen und erschien draußen, nur wenige Meter von Mitchell entfernt. Er hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt und ich beschloß dies zu meinem Spaß zu nutzen.

„Habe ich sie nicht gewarnt?" Larry fuhr erschrocken herum, für ein paar Augenblicke vollkommen perplex, daß ich so schnell draußen und hinter ihm war. „Wie... Was...?" stotterte der ältere Mann, anscheinend eine Art Wissenschaftler oder Forscher, ich hatte schon immer ein Talent für so etwas. Ich neigte meinen Kopf leicht auf eine Seite in einer unschuldigen Geste aber meinen Blick ließ ich glatt durch ihn durchdringen. „Alles sehr berechtigte Fragen. Aber wirklich wichtig ist doch nur, was sie hier noch wollen, Mr. Mitchell? Ich dachte, meine Freundin hätte deutlich gemacht, daß sie hier nicht erwünscht sind. Oder sind sie so scharf darauf eine Strafe wegen Belästigung zu bekommen?" Er wollte zu einem Protest ansetzen aber ich ließ ihn gar nicht soweit kommen. „Streiten sie es nicht ab, Mr. Mitchell! Glauben sie mir, sie wollen nicht erleben was passiert, wenn ich sauer werde." Ein kleiner Funke Feuermagie entflammte für einen Moment meine elementare Aura.

Larry schien nicht sehr beeindruckt und gähnte aufreizend lässig. „Wirklich, ich kann nicht glauben, daß Erika solch einem Pyrofreak und Luder wie dir verfallen ist aber bitte. Warum legen wir den Streit nicht im Turnier bei?" Dieses Mal versuchte ich gar nicht mein angeheiztes Temperament zu unterdrücken. Normalerweise rutschen solche Beleidigung wie Wasser an meinem Körper herunter aber diesmal war auch eine indirekte Beleidigung Erikas darin und das konnte... würde ich NIEMALS durchgehen lassen.

Bevor Larry wußte wie ihm geschah, hatte ich ihn gegen einen nahen Baum gepreßt, meine Feueraura drohte besagten bereits ziemlich anzukokeln. „Wagen sie es nie, ich wiederhole, NIE wieder sie zu beleidigen. Über mich können sie sagen, was sie wollen, aber noch ein schlechtes Wort über Rika und ich vergesse mich, haben wir uns verstanden?" Der durchaus nicht bemitleidenswerte Mann schien langsam zu realisieren in welcher Gefahr er sich befand und nickte eiligst. Feiger Schwächling... „Leider sind wir nur hier, um ein paar Freunde von uns zu unterstützen, ansonsten würde ich ihre Herausforderung sehr gerne annehmen aber ich bin sicher, einer von unseren Freunden wird mit Vergnügen den Stadionboden mit ihnen aufwischen." Ich hatte langsam gesprochen und jedes Wort betont. Langsam begann Larry merklich zu schwitzen. Anstatt loszulassen drückte ich noch ein wenig fester. „Ich hoffe, wir haben uns jetzt wirklich verstanden." Damit ließ ich ihn los und innerhalb eines Augenblinzelns ließ ich ihn allein mit seinem neuen Begleiter, der Angst. Sicherlich rutschte er gerade den Baumstamm hinunter und heulte...

Ich fiel wie berechnet wieder genau aufs Bett, band meinen Haarzopf neu und schob diesen dann dahin, wo er hingehörte, bevor ich schließlich ein leises Lachen hervorbrachte. Just in diesem Moment kam Erika ins Zimmer, genau wie ich vorhin nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, der einen auf gewisse Ideen bringen konnte. „Was ist?" Ich setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf, von der ich wußte, daß sie es eh nicht kaufte.

„Hör zu, Teshi, wegen Mitchell..." Mit einer Handbewegung schob ich den Einwand beiseite. „Das kannst du mir später mal erzählen. Glaub mir, wenn er auch nur etwas Grips hat, stört er uns so schnell nicht mehr." Tief in mir drinnen sagte mir eine kleine Stimme, daß ich eigentlich nur versuchte mich selbst zu beruhigen. Dieser Typ hatte mir Angst gemacht und mir gezeigt, wie brüchig unsere Beziehung noch war. Ich hoffte nur, sie konnte überleben. Sowie die der anderen. Ich hoffte es inständig.

Indigo Stadion (Richie)

Die Eröffnungszeremonie lief bereits einige Zeit, als Misty, Sabrina und ich unter den vielen Trainern standen, die dieses Jahr teilnahmen, ob nun Qualifikanten oder nicht. Zugegeben das Teilnehmerfeld war riesig und bedachte man, daß innerhalb eines Tages dieses Feld auf eine Größe von vierzig Teilnehmern gekürzt werden würde, von denen sechzig Prozent eh schon gesetzt waren... Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie kräftezehrend, daß für die Qualifikanten sein mußte und es war uns wohl allen klar, daß wirklich nur die stärksten und ausdauerndsten Trainer übrig bleiben würden.

Duplica hatte ihre Show mittlerweile fast beendet, nachdem sie ihr Ditto nahezu durch jede mögliche Transformation hatte gehen lassen. Das Publikum schien hingerissen zwischen ekstatischer Begeisterung und ungläubiger Stille, insbesondere als Ditto mühelos legendäre Pokémon kopierte, dabei aber die drei Vögel auslassend, aus Gründen, die niemand so recht verstand, wir uns aber denken konnten.

Sabrina stupste mich an und ich wandte meiner Aufmerksamkeit von Duplicas Vorstellung ab. Meine Freundin deutete in eine Richtung und ich erkannte einen etwas älteren Mann, alt in Hinblick auf einen Großteil der vielen jungen Teilnehmer in diesem Turnier. „Sag, ist das nicht der Typ, den Lara erwähnt hat?" Ich verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen und wie Sabrina schon richtig erkannt hatte, handelte es sich bei dem Mann tatsächlich um Larry Mitchell. Auch ohne Laras Beschreibung hätte ich den Mann erkannt, denn war ich während seiner Arbeit für Erika an einer ihrer Parfümkreationen noch in der Stadt gewesen. Normalerweise hätte ich ihm keine Beachtung geschenkt aber nach Laras besorgter Beschreibung seines Aufkreuzens früher am Tag hatte sich das geändert.

Misty hatte sich ebenfalls umgedreht und den Mann entdeckt. Ich konnte einen leichten Glimmer von Azurblau in ihren Augen aufblitzen sehen und wußte augenblicklich, daß sie es anscheinend persönlich nahm. Nun, da waren wir schon zu zweit. Ich stoppte sie in der Bewegung, bevor sie sich in seine Richtung bewegen konnte und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Laß gut sein. Ich habe den Gruppenplan nochmal gecheckt und gesehen, daß er in meiner Gruppe ist. Es bringt niemanden etwas, wenn wir hier eine Szene machen."

Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als ob Misty nicht auf meine Logik hören wollte, seufzte dann aber und entspannte sich. „Du hast wohl recht." Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte ich meinen eigenen Zorn nur schwer unterdrücken. Erika war eine alte und gute Freundin. Zwar hatten Lara und sie uns mit der Enthüllung ihrer Beziehung überrascht aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, daß wir einander respektierten. Die Familie, die sich zwischen uns gebildet hatte, war jedem von uns wichtig. Außerdem wußte ich sehr gut wie labil eine solch starke Beziehung sein konnte, wenn sie an ihrem Anfang stand. Und da waren solche Typen nicht gerade erwünscht.

Just in diesem Moment, als ob er unsere Blicke gespürt hätte, sah Larry in unsere Richtung. Einige Sekunden starrte er uns an, wobei sein Blick am längsten an mir hängenblieb. Ich wußte er erkannte mich, ließ mich aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, nicht umsonst war ich der Schattenmeister. Schließlich grinste er breit und winkte aufreizend lässig, als ob er überhaupt nicht unsere stechenden Blicke bemerken würde. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich ihm dieses arrogante Grinsen liebend gerne aus seinem Gesicht entfernt... Doch hielten mich meine eigene Worte davon ab, die ich eben noch an Misty gerichtet hatte. „Keine Sorge. Wir können ihn immer noch im Kampf vollkommen demütigen", versicherte Sparky mit einem amüsierten Grinsen und einigen schwarzen Funken, die ganz sicher von Larrys Position aus zusehen war. Shadow sagte nichts, sondern sandte nur einen solch angsteinflößenden Blick in die Richtung Larry, daß sich ein paar Schweißtropfen in seinem Nacken bildeten.

Mich demonstrativ abwendend schenkte ich ihm keine Beachtung mehr und beobachtete statt dessen wie Duplica und Ditto die Show zu einem phänomenalen Abschluß brachten, als beide sich in zwei Porygone verwandelten, Ditto in die Upgradeversion des Cyberpokémon, und in einem extra aufgestellten Computer verschwanden, nur um kurz darauf auf der Anzeigetafel zu erscheinen und dort wieder auszutreten. In der Luft über dem Stadion schwebend verwandelten sie sich in zwei SEHR große Dragorans und flogen davon. Das Publikum brach in ekstatischen Applaus aus, obwohl ich sicher war, daß bestimmt nicht einmal die Hälfte das Ganze nicht für eine Art Trick halten würde. „Wow, ich denke, sie hat sich selbst übertroffen. Gemessen daran, daß Ditto und ich eben noch einen Trainingskampf hatten, der relativ heiß war", gab Moty sein Kompliment ab.

Noch vollkommen übermannt von der Darbietung hatte keiner wirklich bemerkt wie Präsident Goodshow langsam seinen Weg auf das Podium gefunden hatte. „Was für eine Show meine Damen und Heeren. Duplica, die Dittomeisterin und erst kürzlich entdecktes Mitglied der Waterflowerfamilie für sie!" Das Publikum wurde erneut laut. Nachdem sich die Zuschauer wieder etwas beruhigt hatten begann Charly seine Begrüßungsrede und ging dann noch einmal über die veränderten Regeln des diesjährigen Turniers.

(Mew)

Leicht über Ashs Schulter schwebend beobachtete ich mit wachen Augen die Eröffnungszeremonie. Das Aufeinandertreffen von gestern Nacht in der Arena beunruhigte mich immer noch, wenn auch nur zu dem Ausmaß, daß ich den Halbdämon dort mehr als überraschend und unerwartet empfand. Natürlich wußte ich, was kommen würde, weit in der Zukunft von hier, vielleicht nicht soviel wie mein Bruder aber mindestens soviel wie Ash auch wissen würde, wenn er wirklich mal wieder in dem Buch lesen würde... Nun ja, es war nicht wirklich gefährlich jetzt, trotzdem konnte man nie sicher sein, Prophezeiungen waren eher vage, was die exakte Zeit anbetraf und selbst Celebi war kein wandelnder Hellseher – davon mal abgesehen, daß er natürlich gar nicht mehr als nötig verraten durfte.

Duplica und Dittos Zurschaustellung ihrer Fähigkeiten beobachtete ich besonders, denn ich war sicher es war fast eine Stunde gewesen, in der Charly mich versucht hatte zu überzeugen, daß das nicht so schlimm wäre wie ich dachte. Es half natürlich nicht gerade, daß Ash, Duplica, Pikachu und Ditto auf seiner Seite waren. Manchmal verfluchtete ich meine nachsichtige Persönlichkeit. Ich war viel zu sanftmütig, um ihnen etwas abzuschlagen, was nicht direkt gefährlich war. Letztendlich hatte es sich herausgestellt, daß meine Sorgen tatsächlich umsonst waren. Die meisten Zuschauer glaubten nicht wirklich, daß, was sie sahen, echt war.

„Nun, eine wesentliche Änderung zu den diesjährigen Ligaspielen gibt es noch, die vielleicht den meisten hier schon bekannt sein dürfte. Es wird dieses Jahr keinen Fackelträger geben, dafür aber etwas viel besseres." Das war sozusagen unser Queue und Ash setzte sich auch prompt in Bewegung, Pikachu an seiner Seite. „Ich sage immer noch, daß ist eine dumme Idee. Wir erregen zuviel Aufmerksamkeit und ich dachte, daß wolltet ihr selber nicht." Ash nickte, tat den Einwand aber mit einem Lächeln ab. „Oh, komm schon. Ein bißchen Show muß sein und ich hab doch versprochen keinen von euch im Kampf einzusetzen, wenn es sich vermeiden läßt. Zumindest nicht bevor die anderen und ich aufeinandertreffen." Ich seufzte, mir sehr wohl bewußt wie wenig es brachte gegen meinem Schützling zu argumentieren und ich hatte keine Absichten meine _Mutter_position auszunutzen. Im Moment begnügten wir uns mit der Beziehung, die wir jetzt hatten, und eigentlich reichte mir das auch. „Na schön, gehen wir."

Gerade als wir von der Katakombentreppe ins Stadion traten, beendete Charly seine Rede und kündigte uns an. „Heißen sie herzlich willkommen den jungen Mann, dem wir es zu verdanken haben, daß unsere Kinder Nachts wieder ruhig schlafen können. Er und seine Freunde waren zu einem Großteil dafür verantwortlich, daß Team Rocket einige Wochen vor dem Turnier für immer zerschlagen wurde. Einen großen Applaus bitte für den Silber- und Bronzegewinner der letzten zwei Turniere, Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia." Ash stöhnte bevor er und Pikachu ins Licht traten – mich sah man ja eh nicht –, Charly mußte natürlich mal wieder dramatisch übertreiben, was das anging. Aber das bekam er jetzt dafür, daß er diesem kleinen Akt zugestimmt hatte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Charly eine Ehrung für alle acht Meister halten wollen aber das hatten wir einstimmig abgelehnt und am Ende schließlich auf die Abschlußzeremonie verlegt.

Das Publikum immer noch leicht ekstatisch von Duplicas Darbietung brach erneut in Applaus und laute Jubelrufe aus. Ash stand für eine Weile da, seine Augen die Ränge überfliegend und dann auch kurz die Trainer. Für einen Moment blieb er an einer Dreiergruppe hängen, natürlich Misty, Sabrina und Richie, und sandte ein kurzes Lächeln in ihre Richtung. Dann nahm er langsam den kristallrot schimmernden Pokéball von seinem Gürtel, stoppte aber in der Bewegung. *Was meinst du? Wollen wir nicht mal ein wenig den Ablauf ändern?* Seine mentale Frage war von einem kurzen Bild begleitet, was mir genau sagte, was er sich dabei vorstellte. Trotz meiner Abneigung gegen diese Zurschaustellung von seltenen Pokémon und elementaren Energien, konnte ich mir ein leichtes Kichern nicht verkneifen und schwenkte meine Schwanz zustimmend.

Zufrieden meine Unterstützung zu haben, streckte er eine Hand aus, mit dem Handrücken nach unten und ein leichtes, weißes Glimmern signalisierte die Verwendung seiner elementaren Lichtkräfte. Drei Pokébälle, alle kristallin ausschauend, einer Eisblau, einer Feuerrot und einer Elektrischgelb. Mit einem Aufblitzen seiner Augen, begleitet von einem simplen mentalen Kommando platzten diese auf und drei majestätische Vögel stiegen gen Himmel empor.

Das ganze Stadion war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes starr vor Schock, als alle ihren Atem anhielten... Nun ja ein paar Ausnahmen gab es aber das waren auch nur die, die wußten, was passieren würde. „Lavados, Arktos, Zapdos, wärt ihr so freundlich die Flamme zu entzünden?" wandte sich Ash an die drei legendären Vogelpokémon. Schnell begreifend, was Ash sich vorstellte, schossen die drei Vögel hinauf zur Spitze der Treppe, die zur Schüssel führte, welche das Ligafeuer beinhalteten sollte.

Lavados schwebte nur wenige Meter über dem Gefäß und mit einem einzigen Flügelschlag schoß eine meterbreite Flamme hinunter und entzündet das signifikante Feuer. Just in diesem Moment schlossen sich Arktos und Zapdos ihrem Gleichgesinnten an, jedoch anstatt des gefrierenden, aufladenden Effektes, den wohl nahezu jeder Zuschauer erwartet hatte, wechselte die Flamme schlichtweg ihre Farbe zu Eisblau und zu einem aufblitzenden Gelb, bevor sich alle drei Farben ineinander mischten und ein prächtiges Schauspiel boten.

Mit einem spitzen Schrei stoben die drei Vögel auseinander und Ash beorderte diese in ihre Pokébälle zurück, während Charly sich wieder dem vor Staunen wie gelähmten Publikum zuwandte. „Mögen die Spiele beginnen!" Und wie erwartet brach das ganze Stadion erneut in einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm aus.

„Nun, zumindest war es eine gute Show", kommentierte Pikachu und ich nickte.

Etwas später am Abend (Rocko)

Die Feier war längst vorbei aber trotzdem bebte das Stadion noch förmlich vor Aktivität. Das erste Match der Vorrunde stand an, der Eröffnungskampf zwischen Siegfried, dem Champion und einem jungen Mädchen aus Johto. Dies würde der einzigste Kampf werden, der vor den Qualifikationskämpfen am morgigen Tag stattfindet und sicherlich auch ein vielversprechender Auftakt.

Duplica und ich hatten angeboten etwas zu knabbern zu besorgen, während der Rest uns Plätze sicherte. „Und schon gespannt auf die Konkurrenz", fragte ich, als wir in der Schlange vor einem Geschäft warteten. Duplica nickte enthusiastisch. „Sicher... Na schön, ich weiß, daß Siegfried stark ist aber ich hab ihn auch noch nie live in Aktion gesehen und diese andere Trainerin... Ich meine, wenn Sabrina schon sagt, sie wäre vielversprechend, dann verspricht das doch interessant zu werden." Seit sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte auch am Wettkampf teilzunehmen, hatte sie sich wie eine Wilde in die Arbeit gestürzt. Neben Training, und dem Lernen für den Zulassungstests hatte sie auch diverse Videobänder studiert, um sich über mögliche Gegner zu informieren, die ihr und den anderen das Wasser reichen konnten.

„Entspann dich einfach und agiere nicht zu unüberlegt", meinte Vulpix auf dem Boden neben mir. Zum Glück war es so laut, das niemand es wirklich hörte. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und Duplica sah den Feuerfuchs verblüfft an. „Und das von dir?" Vulpix schmollte ein wenig. „Hey, ich habe nie gesagt, daß du im Kampf nicht leidenschaftlich sein sollst, es hilft aber auch nichts, wenn du den Kopf verlierst", erwiderte sie. „Du nennst deinen Kampfstil also kontrolliert leidenschaftlich?" stichelte ich, sie ignorierte den Kommentar und sagte vorerst nichts mehr. Ich lachte und auch Duplica kicherte leicht.

Schweigend warteten wir, bis wir an der Reihe waren und arbeiteten dann die ganzen Bestellungen ab, die unsere Freunde uns gegeben hatten. Kurz darauf waren wir auf dem Rückweg, nur wenige Minuten bevor der Kampf anfangen würde. Ich bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, daß meine ansonsten doch sehr gesprächige Freundin anscheinend tief in Gedanken war. Sie war überhaupt sehr ruhig gewesen den ganzen Tag. „Was beschäftigt dich?" Sie schwieg für eine Weile, während wir langsam die Stufen zu unserer Reihe heruntergingen, Vulpix und Ditto etwas hinter uns. „Geht es wieder um die eine Sache?" Ich wußte genau wie sehr es sie schlauchte neben all der Vorbereitung nicht mehr die Zeit gefunden zu haben neben Ditto, Pixi und Aki noch eigene Pokémon gefangen zu haben. Zwar war ich selber nie wirklich Trainer, doch hatte ich dieses Phänomen oft gesehen – Ash eingeschlossen –, Trainer neigten dazu nie, unter keinen Umständen in offiziellen Kämpfen mit geliehenen Pokémon zu kämpfen, so sehr sie diese auch kannten und mochten. Es waren nicht ihre eigenen und das nagte am Stolz des jeweiligen Trainers.

Duplica seufzte leicht. „Ein wenig. Irgendwie will ich nur beweisen, daß ich nicht auf andere angewiesen bin, daß ich etwas auch alleine machen kann." Ich blieb stehen und faßte sie sanft am Arm. „Das hast du schon längst, vergiß das nie. Du standst schon so früh und jung auf deinen eigenen zwei Beinen, hast dich selber versorgt, ganz ohne Familie. Niemand, der dich wirklich kennt, würde jemals denken, daß du nicht immer alles geben würdest, was du zu leisten imstande bist." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu mir und lächelte. „Danke."

„Aber immer doch."

Nach diesem kleinen Gespräch gingen wir weiter. Eines hatte ich mir geschworen, daß ich immer an ihrer Seite sein würde. Ich wußte, sie liebte mich nicht, nicht so sehr wie ich es für sie tat. Es war ein Kompromiß, etwas nachdem wir beide nicht gesucht aber trotzdem gefunden hatten. Wir gaben vor, das stabile, ganz normale Paar zu sein aber wußte ich nicht, ob wir Krisen, wie die von Ash und Misty, überleben würden. Doch, was auch kommen würde, ich hatte mir geschworen sie zu beschützen, sie glücklich zu machen, so sehr ich konnte, was auch immer sie tun mochte. Denn sie hatte es nicht verdient länger alleine zu sein und irgendwann, später vielleicht, würde sie in der Lage sein sich vollständig zu öffnen. Und dann, dann würden wir vielleicht beide glücklich sein. Bis das der Fall war, konnte ich nichts weiter tun als für sie da zu sein.

(Sabrina)

Ich spürte eine leichte Unruhe in Rocko und Duplica, sogar mehr in dem jungen Gesteinmeister. Was genau es war, konnte ich nicht entziffern, fragte aber auch nicht, nachdem ich ihm einen langen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Es war nicht mein Platz mich in ihre Beziehung einzumischen, das mußten sie unter sich selber ausmachen. Persönlich hatte ich nicht vor mir den Tag vermiesen zu lassen und so lehnte ich mich einfach zurück und lächelte fröhlich als Richie einen Arm um meine Schultern legte. In der letzten Zeit waren wir deutlich stabiler geworden und die Wochen hier oben, trotz all der Arbeit, hatten gezeigt, daß wir anscheinend doch füreinander bestimmt waren. Es fühlte sich einfach so richtig an.

All die Anspannung von vorhin schien von ihm abgefallen zu sein und zurück blieb nur Interesse und Neugier auf den bevorstehenden Kampf. Ich kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, wie sehr ihn die Sache mit Erika, Lara und dem ungehobelten Trainer zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Bis vor kurzem war mir nie richtig bewußt gewesen, daß die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Erika so eng gewesen war und immer noch ist, doch jetzt... Nun, was auch immer passieren würde, meiner Unterstützung würde er immer haben.

Was das Match anging, war ich auch sehr gespannt und erwartungsvoll. Einer meiner Assistenten aus Saffronia hatte mir erzählt, daß die junge Trainerin, die gleich im Eröffnungsmatch gegen Siegfried antreten würde, mich gesucht hatte aber nicht damit herausgerückt war, was sie wollte. Es schien, daß sie sehr begabt war, im Pokémontraining, sowie in Psychokinese. Ich hatte mich etwas schlaugemacht im Vorfeld und war sicher sie hatte mehr als nur die kleine Außenseiterchance den Kampf zu gewinnen, die ihr alle lediglich einräumten.

„Ich bin schon gespannt auf diese Crystal", meinte Lara, höchstwahrscheinlich froh ein wenig Ablenkung von den vorhergegangen Ereignissen zu bekommen, sie und Erika hingen regelrecht aneinander, was ich leicht irritierend fand. Sunny und Shadow dösten leicht neben den anderen Pokémon, wobei ich nicht so recht verstehen konnte wie sie das bei all dem Lärm konnten, und so waren wir bis auf Pikachu und Sparky jeweils auf der respektiven Schulter ihres Partners mehr oder weniger unter uns.

„Auf jeden Fall sehr talentiert. Ich kann ihre Präsenz bis hierhin spüren. Für eine einfache, noch so junge Psychotrainerin hat sie bereits eine unglaublich hohe Aura und im Gegensatz zu Willi wesentlich konzentrierter." Richie lachte. „Das sagst du nur, weil du ihn nicht magst." Ich beschloß den Kommentar zu ignorieren und verfolgte wie die letzten Vorbereitung zu einem Ende kamen und das Stadionfeld geräumt wurde. Wie erwartet hallte kurz darauf die Stimme des Stadionsprechers durch die Lautsprecher, der seine üblichen Begrüßungen von sich gab, bevor er schließlich die beiden Teilnehmer ankündigte.

„Aus  dem fernen Johto, Schon bereits in ihrem jungen Alter von gerade einmal 14 Jahren eine begabte Trainerin, spezialisiert auf Psychopokémon. Begrüßen sie Crystal Tamel!" Aus einem der Tunnel kam ein junges Mädchen mit im Sonnenlicht funkelnden, zu einem Zopf zusammengebundenen blauen Haaren, ein wenig wie Lara. Und sie kleidete sich auch ein wenig zu sehr wie Lara nach meinem Geschmack. Das kurze, schwarze T-Shirt mit silbernen Rändern war ein wenig zu enthüllend, wenn es nach mir ging.

Ash setzte sich plötzlich auf. „Hey, die kenne ich doch! War sie nicht letztes Mal bis ins Achtelfinale gekommen." Richie studierte Crystal für eine Weile und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, kann mich nicht erinnern, aber letztes Mal war ich auch gar nicht so lange dabei, da Siegfried mich schon so früh rausgeworfen hat." Ich fing Mistys Blick für einen kurzen Augenblick auf, bevor der Sprecher den Champion selbst ankündigte, und wußte gleich, daß sie wohl mal wieder unnötig besorgt war. Wirklich wieviel Beweis brauchte sie noch, um Ash zu trauen, wenn es um andere Mädchen ging? Na ja, sie hatten es schwer gehabt und Ash schien daran gewöhnt zu sein, denn Misty entspannte sich schon wieder, offensichtlich durch einen beruhigen Gedanken ihres Freundes.

„Ladys und Gentlemen, nun heißen sie Herzlich Willkommen den amtierend Champion der Pokémon Liga, unbesiegt für über zehn Jahre zählt er auch dieses Mal wieder zu den Topfavoriten. Hier ist Siegfried!" Crystal hatte nur zurückhaltenden, mehr höflichen Applaus bekommen, doch als Siegfried in seiner üblichen, unnahbar scheinenden Art die Arena betrat brach das Publikum förmlich in Begeisterungsstürme aus. Ich jedoch hatte das Gefühl, daß viele hier heute eine Überraschung erleben würden, zwar glaubte ich nicht, daß Crystal eine echte Chance hatte. Jedoch würde Siegfried bestimmt mehr ins Schwitzen kommen, als er erwartet hatte.

(Ash)

Der beruhigende Gedanke, den ich durch unser Band geschickt hatte, reichte für den Moment und so konnte ich mich wieder auf das bevorstehende Match auf dem Boden des Indigo Stadions konzentrieren – dem einzigen Match in der Vorrunde, daß nicht auf einem der speziellen Felder stattfand. Aber trotz allem spürte ich immer noch Mistys Verdächtigungen in Bezug auf Crystal, obwohl ich das Mädchen nicht einmal in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Andere, die nicht wußten, was wir alles durchgemacht hatten, würden sagen sie sei undankbar, zickig, übermäßig eifersüchtig... und solche Dinge eben. Doch die Wahrheit war all das störte mich genausowenig wie es mich überraschte. Sicher, in der Beziehung agierte ich immer etwas ruhiger, gelassener, doch tief da drin teilte ich all ihre Gefühle. New Island hatte uns verändert, mehr als alle wußten. Unsere Freunde kannten die Wahrheit zwar nun aber ob sie je voll verstehen... nein, begreifen konnten, was damals geschehen war... Ich bezweifelte es.

Das Match hatte begonnen und der Stadionsprecher war voll in seinem Element, obwohl ich ihn für den größten Teil ignorierte, immerhin konnte ich sehr gut selber sehen, was da vor sich ging, und ganz sicher sogar besser verstehen. Crystal hatte den Münzwurf verloren und begann mit einem Enteron, sehr gut trainiert mußte ich zugeben, und es schien, daß auch Misty dem zustimmte. Siegfrieds Antwort erschien leicht seltsam, wenn auch äußerst rar, als er ein Aerodactyl in den Kampf schickte. Trotz des offensichtlichen Vorteils blieb die junge Trainerin voll konzentriert.

Ein Kommando gebend ließ sie Enteron den Kampf mit einer Aquaknarre beginnen, die mehr testend, denn ernstgemeint war und dementsprechend hatte Aerodactyl auch keine Probleme auszuweichen und im nächsten Moment bereits auf das Wasserpokémon zuzuschießen. Enteron duckte sich unter dem prähistorischen Vogelpokémon hindurch – gerade so – und antworte mit einem massiven Psystrahl, der Aeorodactyl voll in den Rücken traf und etwas taumeln ließ. Der Urvogel kreischte kurz, zornig und wütend über den Angriff und begann eine goldene Energiekugel zu bilden, die langsam an Größe zunahm. Doch bevor der Hyperstrahl das Maul des Pokémon verlassen konnte, streckte Enteron seine amphibischen Flossenhände aus und blockierte den Angriff mit einem Aussetzer.

Crystal witterte ihre Chance, da die beste Waffe des typmäßig unterlegenen Pokémon temporär blockiert war und ließ Enteron in den Angriff übergehen. Mit einem Blubbstrahl beginnend fügte Enteron seinem Gegner massiven Schaden zu und minimierte auch noch den Geschwindigkeitsunterschied. Aerodactyl versuchte erneut einen Angriff zu starten war aber noch zu schwach von der Hyperstrahlaufladung und steckte so ein paar weitere harte Treffer in Form eines Eisstrahls, einer Konfusionsattacke und letztendende einer heftigen Hydropumpe ein. Jeder dachte wohl das wär's gewesen aber wieder einmal bewies sich, daß Siegrieds Pokémon unheimlich ausdauern waren, insbesondere bei Typunterlegenheit, etwas, was mich ein wenig an den jungen A.J. und sein Sandan erinnerte.

Wundersam einen weiteren Wasserstrahl ausweichend nahm Aerodactyl den Kampf wieder auf, Flügel gespreizt wirkte es wie eine Mischung aus einem Gleiter und einem hungrigen Raubtier. Alle – außer uns – schnappten nach Luft als der Steinvogel sein Comeback mit einer massiven Antik-Kraftattacke feierte, die ihren Nebeneffekt anscheinend nicht verfehlte. Bevor Enteron wußte, was ihn getroffen hatte, taumelte es bereits unter der Wucht einer harten Flügelschlagattacke zurück und purzelte schließlich benommen zu Boden, wo es dann liegenblieb und nicht wieder aufstand.

„Unglaublich!" ereiferte sich der Stadionsprecher. „Obwohl Siegfrieds Pokémon mehrere schwere Treffer einstecken mußte, konnte es mit einem beeindruckenden Comeback dieses Match für sich entscheiden." Noch wesentlich erstaunlicher war für mich der Faktor, daß Aerodactyl praktisch nur zwei Angriffe durchgeführt und ins Ziel gebracht hatte, wobei es selber mehrere Male mit effektiven Techniken des Gegners getroffen wurde. Beachtlich.

Crystal schien leicht perplex, fing sich aber schnell wieder und sandte ein Kokowei aus. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden befahl sie ihrem Pokémon einen Solarstrahl auszuführen, sobald der Kampf freigegeben war. Und zum Erstaunen aller, inklusive Siegfrieds, war die Aufladezeit nahezu nicht vorhanden, vollkommen unwichtig eigentlich. Aerodactyl hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, als der Strahl frontal mit seinem Gesicht zusammentraf und war schon ohnmächtig bevor es in den Arenaboden krachte. „Beeindruckend", murmelte Erika und wir nickten alle.

Das nächste Pokémon von Siegfried war ein Glurak und damit hatte er jetzt den Vorteil, zusammen mit der Erfahrung. Trotzdem... Crystals Kokowei erwies sich als hervorragend trainiert. Crystal schien zu wissen, daß Siegfried seine Pokémon mehr wie Drachen trainierte denn ihrem Typ entsprechend und Kokowei schaffte es somit Gluraks einzigste echte Feuerattacke mit einem Aussetzer zu blockieren, wie schon eben mit Aerodactyl. Ich hatte dieses Glurak von Siegfried oft selber bekämpft und wußte somit, daß Siegfried sich nicht um mehr kümmerte als einen simplen Flammenwurf, ein Gehabe, das ihm jetzt anscheinend zum Verhängnis wurde.

Ich beobachte weiter wie Crystal mit einer guten Strategie den Elementnachteil wettmachte. Zuerst fand sich Glurak von einem Egelsamen bepflanzt, dann fing der schnell aufgebaute Reflektor sämtliche furiose Körperattacken so gut es ging ab... und das war sehr gut. Schließlich schlug Kokowei mit einer Eierbombe und einer Matschbombe – direkt in Gluraks Gesicht – zurück, das dieses neben dem Schaden temporär blendete. Die Zeit nutzend baute Kokowei einen massiven Hyperstrahl auf, der kurz danach Glurak auch sicher aus der Luft fegte.

Nur leider war da ein Fehler in ihrer Strategie, ein tödlicher Fehler. Etwas, daß ich all meinen Pokémon eingebleut hatte nie zu tun, und was jeder Meistertrainer als eine Primärregel erachtete. Wende deinem Gegner NIEMALS den Rücken zu bevor der Kampf nicht wirklich vorbei war und so jaulte das arme Kokowei kurz darauf in Schmerz auf, als der Schwanz des gegnerischen Glurak in dessen Rücken – oder Rückseite – krachte und den Ausgang des Kampfes somit in einen Doppelknockout verwandelte.

(Moty)

Geschockt und auch ziemlich frustriert mit sich selbst beorderte Crystal ihr gefallenes Pokémon zurück, Siegfried tat selbiges. Das Mädchen hatte mich neugierig gemacht. Durch meine Verbindung zu meiner Trainerin konnte ich fühlen, daß sie anscheinend nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen war. Ich war nicht so dumm zu glauben, daß es wegen Ashs Kommentar war, Misty wußte nur zu gut, daß es reines Interesse an ihrem Kampfstil war und nach dem Plan fürs Achtelfinale – ginge man mal davon aus, daß Siegfried die Gruppe als Erster beendete – konnte die junge Psychotrainerin eine sehr wahrscheinliche Gegnerin sein.

Nein, da war etwas anderes und durch meine eigenen partiellpsychischen Fähigkeiten konnte ich spüren, daß Crystal sich im Unterbewußtsein auf unsere Gruppe konzentrierte. Zuerst hatte ich gedacht, sie würde nur unsere runtergestuften Auren spüren aber dann merkte ich deutlich, daß es alleine Ash war, dem sie Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Und das initialisierte nahezu augenblicklich Mistys beschützende Instinkte. Es war eine natürliche Reaktion, kreiert durch die Verbindung, die Ash und Misty teilten und die wohl nur sie selbst in diesem Ausmaße voll verstanden.

Draußen auf dem Kampffeld begab sich der Kampf in die entscheidende Phase. Wie erwartet verließ Siegfried sich auf sein treues Dragoran, den Garanten seines langen Titelhaltens. Crystal hingegen schien sich ebenfalls für ihr bestes Pokémon zu entscheiden, alles andere wäre auch nicht ganz zu verstehen. Es war ein Girafarig und ein ziemlich gut trainiertes mußte ich zugeben. Das giraffenähnliche Pokémon trat dem wesentlich größerem Drachen mutig gegenüber und der Kampf wurde wieder aufgenommen.

Der beginnende Psystrahl ging voll ins Leere, als Dragoran sich bereits hoch in die Luft erhoben hatte. Trotz der Schnelligkeit und des Geschicks Girafarigs konnte Siegfrieds As jedem Angriff einfach ausweichen. Siegfried wartete einige weitere Sekunden, ruhig die Strategie seiner Gegnerin analysierend und sein Dragoran in der Verteidigungsposition belassend, bevor er seinem Pokémon schließlich den Angriff befahl. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die eine volle Anzahl von Agilitätstechniken nicht hätte ausgleichen können, preschte das intelligente Pokémon vor, ohne wirkliche Befehle von Siegfried zu erhalten. Girafarig hatte Probleme dem Ansturm an Angriffen auszuweichen, eine ganze Vielzahl starker und effektiver Attacken ergoß sich über Crystals Pokémon und seine Trainerin suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg. An einen Punkt sah ich Girafarigs Augen kurz aufleuchten, dann mußte es auch schon einen mächtigen Flammenwurf einsteckte und taumelte zurück, hatte aber kaum Zeit sich zu erholen, als in schneller Abfolge eine Aquaknarre, ein Donnerblitz und ein Flügelschlag ihr Ziel fanden.

Gerade als Dragoran den Kampf beenden wollte, spürte ich eine starke Energie scheinbar aus dem Nichts erscheinen. Ah ja, der Seher. Doch man konnte einen dekadenlangen Champion mit so etwas natürlich nicht überraschen und gleiches galt für sein Pokémon. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Dragoran sich vom Boden abgestoßen und ließ die Psychoattacke unter sich durchfliegen. Bevor Crystal und Girafarig wußten, was geschehen war, schmetterte ein mächtiger Hyperstrahl das arme Pokémon hart gegen das Podium seiner Trainerin, ohnmächtig.

Im selben Moment, als der Schiedsrichter das Match zugunsten Siegfrieds entschied, war Crystal bereits geradezu von der Plattform gesprungen und an der Seite ihres treuen Pokémon. Sie hatte sich gut geschlagen, soviel mußte man ihr zugestehen, und es war deutlich, daß Siegfried überrascht gewesen war von der starken Gegenwehr, positiv überrascht. Die Zuschauerränge um uns herum explodierten in lautem Applaus, während Crystal ihr Pokémon zurückbeorderte. Offensichtlich ein wenig ungehalten über das schnelle Ende aber nicht wirklich enttäuscht. Wir äußersten unsere Applaus eher in leiser Anerkennung für ihre Leistung.

Es war der Augenblick, in dem sie aufstand und einen direkten, nicht im Geringsten scheuen Blick in unsere Richtung wagte, da merkte es glaube ich auch der Letzte von uns, Meister oder Pokémon. Jeder merkte wohin ihr Blick ging und was dieser beinhaltete. Es war nur eine Sekunde, vielleicht zwei, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in die Katakomben verschwand, doch das reichte vollkommen. Misty sah aus, als würde sie im nächsten Moment explodieren und Ash schien nun auch endgültig die Absichten des Mädchens vollkommen zu erkennen.

In einer abrupten Bewegung erhob sich der Lichtmeister und zog Misty mit sich. „Wir gehen", sagte er und sein Ton duldete kein Widerspruch. Nicht, daß irgend jemand einen geben würde. Es war offensichtlich, daß die beiden einige Zeit für sich brauchten. Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, suchten die zwei Trainer sich schon ihren Weg durch die in Richtung Ausgang strömenden Menschenmassen. Ich schaute zurück zum Rest der Gruppe und mich überkam das Gefühl, daß dieses Turnier zu einem Test der noch frischen Bündnisse werden könnte und so lächerlich es schien, im Moment waren Richie und Sabrina das einzigste Paar ohne irgendwelche Probleme.

(Erzähler)

„Und so, als der Eröffnungstag sich langsam dem Ende entgegenneigt, sehen sich unserer Freunde erneut bedrohlichen Schwingungen ausgesetzt, auch wenn diese natürlich nur privater, persönlicher Natur sind, fragen wir uns doch, ob es die Teilnehmer nicht beeinflussen wird? Oder ist es vielleicht gar nicht alles so dramatisch wie es jetzt noch erscheinen mag? Werden die ersten Matches unserer Freunde ein geplanter Erfolg oder ein schreckliches Desaster? Werde ich endlich aufhören fragen zu stellen? Wer weiß es schon?"

*Autor faßt sich an den Kopf und stöhnt.*

Anmerkungen des Autors

Normal langes Kapitel, kurzer Sinn. Tut mir echt Leid für die späte Veröffentlichungen aber blöderweise habe ich das Kapitel so lange vor mir hergeschoben, obwohl ich gerade noch einmal eine halbe Seite schreiben mußte. Dann kamen ein paar andere Dinge dazwischen, die mich temporär abgelenkt hatten und bevor ich es wußte, war ich zehn Tage lang im Schreiben des sechsten Kapitels von SiL (Stars in Love) vertieft, gefangen, verzaubert, was auch immer.

Ich habe eigentlich gar nichts erklärungstechnisches zu sagen. Die Sache mit den leichten Beziehungskrisen ist eine Bemühung meinerseits etwas Spannung und Dramatik neben den Kämpfen einzubringen, da ich dem ja mit der Zerschlagung Team Rockets selbst abgeholfen habe. Inwieweit ich das alles ausweiten werde, weiß ich selber noch nicht. ABER, dieser ganze, dritte, im Vergleich fast schon unwichtige Teil wird einige Referenzen (Visionen, Träume, unterschwellige Andeutungen) in Richtung des Nachfolgers beinhalten. Also, wichtig ist es schon.

Das war's eigentlich. Noch einmal gomen wegen der langen Verzögerung.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 

The Final Step to the Master©2000-2002 by Matthias Engel

Email: Solarsenshi@gmx.de

Website: MAC – Mystical Angel Cats

Mailinglist: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TFSTTM

Hauptarchivierung: MAC (www.catstrio.de)

     Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon)

     Fanfiction.Net (www.fanfiction.net)


End file.
